


Lone Wolf

by RogueTiger



Series: The Wolves of Purgatory [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cult of Bulshar, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harpies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, No i'm not killing our babies, Pregnancy, Skinwalker, Smut, Strap-Ons, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught is endgame, Wendigo, Werewolf, Werewolf Alpha/Omega, Werewolves, Wood Nymph, Wynonna Earp - AU, Yiska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 177
Words: 457,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueTiger/pseuds/RogueTiger
Summary: Even though the werewolves of the Cult of Bulshar were slaughtered when she was five years old, Nicole Haught has led a life hunted and feared since that night just on the suspicion that she is related to them.Graduating top of her class, Nicole moves to Purgatory to start a new job and a new life.  Half starved, her first meal, and first night in the area, is interrupted by the arrival of three alpha's and a pushy young omega wolf set on claiming what is hers, Nicole’s heart.Faced with the threat of illegal arms, Bobo Del Rey, and the resurrection of Bulshar, Nicole finds love and family.NOTE – Whilst I use the terms alpha and omega, the dynamics are different that other A/B/O stories.  Yes, there are heats and ruts but there are no lady penises/trans.  I have nothing against those kinds of stories and enjoy reading them, but if that is the kind you want to read, this is not one of them.  There is always consent and my alphas are complete softies for their omegas.ALSO – There is an element of a poly relationship between Wynonna, Doc and Dolls.  They are all in and love each other equally and had NO reflection on them being Bi, they are just soulmates, three parts of a whole, and it works for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this AMAZING piece of art by @my_mechanical_heart on Instagram (nervedamaged here on AO3) [ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bc5oPGnH1rF/?taken-by=my_mechanical_heart)
> 
> [Click the image or Here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bc5oPGnH1rF/?taken-by=my_mechanical_heart/) inspired by this crazy story <3 it is, as Waverly would say, totally AMAZE-BALLS!!! Follow her, she does amazing work and you won't regret it :)
> 
> More on my werewolf / alpha / omega world will be in the notes at the end of the story :) And please, if i haven't made anything clear or there's anything you want to ask, then, please ask.
> 
> Currently working without a Beta so all errors, even with the help of Grammarly, are mine.  
>  I'm also a Brit and while I am trying to keep things a little more American, and donut is so much easier to type than doughnut ;) I refuse to change my colours ;)
> 
> I always try to answer questions about the story when I see comments come in but, if there's anything you want to ask in private i've now got a Tumblr page running for this story https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rt-lonewolf if you want to pop on there and ask anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Chapter updated 24/10/2018 - wordcount from 884 to 1013.

Nicole planted her body firmly, her paws digging into the frozen ground as she lifted her head. Fresh, warm blood dripped from her muzzle to land steaming in the cold air. She hunched over her kill desperately as she heard the sounds of multiple bodies racing through the woods towards her.

Her hackles rose, a warning growl quivering unvoiced upon her lips as she strained her senses, trying to get a fix on how many were coming and if there were any more blocking her escape route.

Even though she had expected it, her body still started as a smaller wolf suddenly burst through the trees into the clearing right in front of her and skidded to a halt before her.

She was… beautiful. All sleek lines and rippling muscles beneath her thick, shining coat of brunette and dark blonde. Hazel eyes peered at her from a delicate face. Startled wide at first, they grew lidded as the wolf stretched out, tilting her head delicately as she scented the air.

Suddenly growing self-conscious at the blood on her face, Nicole took a half step back towards cover even though she’d already caught the delicious scent of the wolf and knew she wasn’t as high up on the pecking order as herself. Or as high as she might have been considered if she _had_ a pack.

Nicole was an Alpha but she was an Alpha on her own. A lone wolf with no one to fight against to see if she was pack leader or somewhere lower in the ranks. And Nicole liked it that way… at least that was what she told herself.

The wolf before her was an Omega. That could mean many different things from pack to pack but generally they were thought of as being lower and not important. Which to Nicole was utter bull.

Knowing there was no way a pack worth its title would let such a beauty out unguarded, Nicole lowered her head to pick up her kill and beat a hasty retreat. Before she could close her teeth upon it, she found her vision filled with hazel eyes as the Omega darted closer and touched her nose to hers in a far too friendly greeting given that she had just been threatened.

Before Nicole could even think how to respond three more wolves, a female and two males, burst into the clearing. The female was all piercing blue eyes and wild brunette hair that was darker than the Omegas. Both males were dark, almost black, but one was thickly muscled while the other was a more slender build and was slightly older with hints of grey running across his muzzle and over his neck.

Nicole could tell by their scents as they surrounded her that they were all Alpha’s. They came at her, jaws snapping in warning as they bullied her away from her kill and the Omega.

The dominant side of Nicole didn’t want to back down but, even though she was bigger than them, she was outnumbered, outmanoeuvred and hunting on the land of a strange pack. That could be a death sentence for a lone wolf such as herself even amongst the most civilized of packs.

Backing away, she made herself small and reluctantly submitted to them. Doing anything else right then, with the numbers against her, would have led more than likely to her ending up dead and she was loath to start anything with the Omega there. So she was forced to watch with the male wolves’ breaths rustling her fur and teeth snapping close to her spine in warning as the Alpha female snarled in her face, blue eyes shining in triumph as she turned and picked up Nicole’s kill for herself.

The hazel-eyed beauty filled her sight again and Nicole felt her heart lifting as she rubbed her face against hers. Her breath against Nicole’s ear was a gentle huff that set Nicole’s twitching in response. Her head pressed against the thicker fur around the nape of Nicole’s neck, nearly having to put her paws on her to reach, and still, Nicole couldn’t find it in herself to protest at being scent marked by an Omega in such a blatantly possessive way.

The Alpha female bounded back, dark brunette fur bristled in anger as she bullied into the young Omega. Finding her voice, her Alpha taking offence, Nicole bared her teeth and sprung between them snapping at the Alpha in defence of the Omega.

They were a pack, she was a lone wolf that had no reason or right to interfere in their business. They all knew it and Nicole was confused by her own actions when the Alpha had only been telling the Omega off. Once she had placed herself between them though, Nicole couldn’t seem to uncoil and calm herself even as the males flanked the other Alpha and backed her up.

A touch came to Nicole’s side, the glide of a body against her own as the Omega rubbed against her, leaning her weight into her with the gentle nudge of shoulder and hip. It was a simple touch that shouldn’t have affected Nicole as much as it did. But coupled with the scent that was her… Nicole felt herself calming. Her head butted up against hers and the scent increased as Nicole found herself being marked by the Omega again despite the obvious disquiet of the other wolves.

With one last swish of her bushy tail that tickled around Nicole’s neck and jaw, the Omega slowly walked towards the other three wolves with a provocative sway to her hips and gave them all withering glares that had them hastily stepping aside.

Nicole couldn’t deny that it kind of made her feel somewhat better about losing her meal to know she wasn’t the only one the Omega could confuse. It didn’t make her want to linger any longer in case they turned on her again though. So, not for the first time in her life, Nicole slipped back out of sight and made good her escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the homestead, Wynonna talks with Waverly about dangerously unacceptable omega behaviour... Waverly doesn't listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Chapter updated 24/10/2018 - wordcount from 555 to 904.

Wynonna stared at her little sister in exasperation. “You’re supposed to be the smart one! What in the hell were you thinking, Waverly?” She raked a hand through her hair, huffing out a sigh as Waverly ignored her in favour of staring out of her bedroom window into the night, her mind a million miles away.

Or more precisely, her mind was back in the wood enraptured by the big Alpha she had been rubbing up on.

“Waverly!”

“What, ‘Nonna?” Letting the curtain she had eased aside to expose the view of the towering pines and poplars that lay beyond the Homestead slip from between her fingers, Waverly dragged her eyes from the bleak wintery landscape she hadn’t even really been looking at and turned to face her big sister.

Waverly hadn’t even heard her come into her bedroom, not that Wynonna was one to bother with the niceties like knocking to announce herself most of the time anyway. But one glance into those blue eyes burning with challenge, frustration and concern, and she knew exactly what she was so wound up about.

“I was just being friendly, Wynonna,” she smiled unconsciously as her mind drifted back to the stunningly beautiful, female wolf. Butterflies took flight within her, their wings setting off explosions within her that sparked off every nerve ending and flooded her with excitement.

“Friendly? Friendly!?” Wynonna threw up her hands in exasperation. “Waverly! You were staking a claim on an Alpha! One none of us have ever seen before at that!” Wynonna paced back and forth in agitation as Waverly continued to gaze off to the side with a wistful smile on her face. Grabbing Waverly by the shoulders, Wynonna barely resisted the urge to shake some sense into her. “Have you any idea how dangerous that could have been if we weren’t there, Babygirl?”

Waverly did, of course she did, but she had the feeling she was going to hear all about it anyway. All she could think of though was the Alpha and how good it had felt to rub against her shining red coat and feel the muscles beneath. And oh, those brown eyes! So fierce and protective, and so warm when she had touched her.

“Earth to Waverly! Come in, Waverly!” Wynonna tightened her grip slightly.

“I wonder what her name is? Her hair was so red… have you seen anyone in town with hair that colour? I wonder which pack she’s with? They’re not feeding her right though, she was too thin, don’t you think? That was very mean of you taking her food like that!”

Wynonna blinked, her hands dropping from where they rested against Waverly as she tried to keep up with the rapid-fire questions coming from Waverly as she started to pace around. Back and forth. Back and forth. Each spin on her heels punctuating each question. Suddenly she found herself backing up at the fierce poke of her finger as Waverly turned on her for taking back food killed on their land.

Their land!

“She was poaching in pack territory, Waverly!” Wynonna found herself defending her actions.

“It was still mean! You could have just talked to her but no! You had to all blunder in, snapping and snarling when maybe she needed help! Oh god, she needed help!”

“We ‘blundered in’,” Wynonna sharply air quoted around the words, “because we could smell your fear.” And that worried her because… “We never even knew it was a wolf causing that it until we saw her and how close she was to you,” she admitted, a frown creasing her brow.

Their scents were unique to each wolf, only changing on the rare occasions when a wolf found their true mate… their soulmate. Wynonna knew that but she had never known a wolf to be able to hide their scent to that extent before.

“I touched her first,” Waverly admitted with a shy smile, ducking her head under the waves of pleasure running through her at the memory of how good and right it had felt when she had. “I just had to, ‘Nonna. And she smelled so good,” she purred.

“She…” frowning, Wynonna grabbed Waverly by the shoulders again, holding her still before she could start pacing again while she ran her nose along Waverly’s throat. “Listen to me, Babygirl. We couldn’t smell her not even a little bit. Have you any idea how powerful an Alpha would have to be to hide their scent that completely? How rare it is even to be able to dampen it?”

Wynonna could smell her now though where it clung to Waverly. Vanilla with a hint of a light, warm, musk and maybe a hint of coffee… All mingled with the familiar lavender scent of her sister.

“Mmm, vanilla dipped doughnuts,” Waverly purred. “They’re my favourite.” Wrapping her arms around herself, she held onto the warm memories.

Wynonna rubbed a hand over her face in exasperation. “Tell me you did not rub on a strange Alpha just because they smell of your favourite dessert?”

“Of course not, Wynonna,” Waverly huffed in exasperation. Turning away from her sister, she marched over to the window again and pushed back the edge of the curtain once more. She stared out of the window, wondering if the red wolf was thinking about her as much as Waverly was thinking about her?

“I did it ‘cause she’s mine,” she whispered resolutely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Wynonna talks with Doc and Xavier about Waverly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Chapter updated 25/10/2018 - wordcount from 768 to 1564.

Wynonna froze, her body coming to a complete halt on the threshold of Waverly’s bedroom for a moment as Waverly’s whisper reached her ears. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Waverly once more lost in whatever it was going on in her mind as she looked out of the window.

Shaking her head in concern, her breath leaving as a sigh, Wynonna closed the bedroom door behind her with a quiet click. If not for the fact that it wouldn’t contain her no matter what she tried, Wynonna was tempted to lock the door on Waverly and nail it shut.

The best she could do though was trust, Waverly… and make sure the rest of the pack was looking out for her. As well as keeping their eyes peeled for any new wolf roaming around.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Grinding her teeth, Wynonna made her way down the old wooden stairs, her booted feet thudding hollowly against each tread and every floorboard.

The dining chair creaked in subtle protest as Doc leaned his weight back against it. Knowing the state of his mate just by her walk, Doc prepared for whatever storm was heading his way by pouring several fingers worth of whiskey into a glass and pushing it forward across the table in silent offering as she stormed into the kitchen with a glower furrowing her beautiful face.

“How is Miss Waverly?”

Wynonna threw herself down in a chair opposite Doc at the kitchen table and flopped forwards to prop her chin on her folded arms. Huffing softly in thanks, she reached out and turned the glass, watching the harsh kitchen light dancing in the amber whiskey for a moment before she downed it in one long swallow.

“Waverly is… Waverly,” she grunted. “Which right now seems to include being more than a little interested in that red Alpha we had a run in with.”

“Hmm,” Doc stroked a finger over his moustache. He had been thinking about their red visitor. With the climate how it was in Purgatory their reaction had not been too over the top but, he had the feeling that Wynonna’s problem with the stranger had been more to do with Waverly than the other Alpha. “well, while I am sure you want to hear this, your little sister is not so little anymore, Wynonna. She is a grown woman with a grown woman’s needs.”

“She’s my kid sister Doc. Technically she’s not allowed to grow up. Especially not after that piss-poor excuse for a boy-man she was with before. We should just lock her ass up!”

“What?”

“From Champ to this? Obviously, she should be locked up.” Wynonna huffed again and flopped facefirst to the table again at the look that was part sympathy and part incredulous, that Doc was throwing her. “Why did she have to go and pick a stranger to get all possessive over?” she whined pitifully.

“Possessive?” Young Waverly had been strangely touchy with the stranger with how she had broken all normal rules governing pack and society rules with how she had scent marked the Alpha how she had but he wondered what she had done since then that had Wynonna all riled up?

“Oh yeah,” Wynonna snorted. “I just left her upstairs, gazing out of her window all lovelorn and angsty as shit, muttering about red being ‘hers’.” Huffing again, Wynonna snatched up the bottle of whiskey and decided to forgo the niceties of a glass in favour of swigging a mouthful straight from it. “What the hell was she thinking, Doc? Omega’s don’t claim Alpha’s!”

“Alphas also do not do what we all did, Wynonna,” he pointed out gently but firmly. “Waverly is an Earp more than she is an Omega though. That tends to add a little to the mix.”

“You trying to say we’re bossy, Doc? Help me out here, Xavier,” she pleaded as he entered the kitchen, carrying with him an air of peace and calm that was a balm to her stormy emotions.

“Wynonna, as Doc as already pointed out, instead of doing the Alpha thing and picking just one of us or finding an Omega or someone else just to avoid the whole ‘pesky soulmate thing’,” she huffed at the reminder of how she had complained and bitched about that feeling it was more of a curse than a blessing. “You picked not one but two Alphas to mate to. You picked us. Bossy doesn’t even come close to describing you Earp’s.”

Raising her chin she glared fondly at Xavier as he sat down next to Doc and tilted the older man’s chin for a deeply passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue and had her squirming eagerly in her chair as they both moaned into it and each other.

That was most definitely not playing fair!

They both knew she loved to see them together just as much as she loved being between them in bed.

“Bad!” gorgeous and sexy as fuck, but bad. “I’m supposed to be working out what to do with Waverly not watching you two fuck!” She could see their smiles but apart from that acknowledgement that she had spoken or was even there they ignored her and kept kissing until Xavier trailed his mouth down Doc’s throat and bit into him just enough to make him, and Wynonna, shudder in response before they pulled away from each other.

“Duh-“ swallowing heavily, her body throbbing with every languid beat of her heart, Wynonna tried again to reel her tongue back into her mouth and actually get something intelligent out past the ‘FUCK ME NOW!’ that was screaming through her head. “Do either of you guys know of a pack that red might have come from?”

“Hmm,” leaning back in his chair, not so subtly steading his legs to assuage the throbbing between them, Xavier reluctantly turned his mind around to the task at hand. There were much better things he would rather be doing but, he knew Wynonna, she wasn’t one to be distracted for long. So rather than fight the inevitable, he thought about the huge red wolf, bringing to mind every detail he could remember of her and their brief meeting.

“There was a pack of reds down south once… Georgia I think it was. Very old and very powerful to the point they were considered close to royalty by some, gods by others, devils by most. And they were very capable of hiding their scent.”

“I remember hearing about them too,” Doc added. “They were very aggressive, especially the Alphas. I believe their last Alpha was particularly brutal?”

“Yeah, Bulshar I think his name was. In the end though, the other packs in the area rose up and they got wiped out over twenty years ago. I mean, seriously wiped out. It was the pack equivalent of genocide. Everyone loyal to them was butchered. Even the children of the Alpha’s met the same fate. They were so desperate to make sure they couldn’t breed again that many humans in the area with red hair were slaughtered just in case they were related.”

“Jesus, not a good place to be a ginger then. Do you think, red could be one of them?”

“She would have been a baby when that happened and no one for hundreds of miles would have helped a pup with her colouring. It is more likely that she has just left her pack to wander for a while.”

“Red was able to hide her scent from us though, that is one fucking seriously powerful Alpha to be wandering around alone. Well, actually, Waverly could smell her so if you find anyone smelling of vanilla dipped doughnuts and coffee…”

“Isn’t that Miss Waverly’s favourite—?”

“Yes!” Wynonna bit out angrily, cutting Doc off. Doughnuts were supposed to be her thing… but at least it explained why all the vanilla ones kept vanishing.

“Okay.” Doc tried to hide his smile but apparently, not even the bushyness of his moustache helped if Wynonna’s glower and deep sigh was any indication. “I know you worry about your sister, Wynonna. We all do. She is a big girl though, one that has apparently—”

“Don’t say it!”

“Picked a bond mate,” Xavier finished for the other man.

“I don’t think any of us expected to be in the relationship we are Wynonna. As soon as I met you and Doc though, I couldn’t see anything other than us all together.” He reached across the table and took Wynonna’s hand as he felt Doc’s cover his. “I am glad you picked us both.”

“We will protect Waverly with our lives, you know that, but you need to let her find the same happiness as we have. Now,” Doc husked, “unless there is anything else that needs our attention, our run earlier. And our kiss,” running a hand along thick strength of Xavier’s thigh, he easily found the thick length of his cock trapped within his pants and gave it a squeeze that ripped a moan from his mouth and had a dark wet stain spreading through the fabric. “It has left me sorely in need of some attention.”

Rising from his chair, Doc growled in satisfaction at the heated looks in his lovers’ eyes as they saw the bulge in his jeans. “Now, if you would care to join me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Chapter updated 25/10/2018 - wordcount from 873 to 1679.

Long after she had raced away from the three Alpha’s, and the beautiful Omega that had confused her senses, Nicole kept running, her long legs eating up the ground with ease even though she couldn’t hear any indication that they were even chasing after her or trying to track her down.

It was those confused senses but mostly the Omega’s floral but sweet scent of lavender with a citrusy hint of lime that clung to her body and invaded her nose and soul that Nicole was running away from though.

And they were not so quick to let her get away.

Slipping around trees and bushes with powerful but fluid ease, her body shifting and twisting, Nicole’s muscles coiled and bunch as she pushed up from the snow-encased ground, and snatched her backpack out from the fork of a branch, high up in a tree where she had left it in.

Hunger gnawed at her insides as she nudged a side pocket open and snatched up the last of her energy bars. With a nimble rip of teeth, she managed to unwrap it and devoured it in one bite.

Although cities were big enough to get lost in, Nicole had been avoiding them as much as possible as being in them meant more people, more possibility of getting spotted, and also using the money she was trying to save on shelter and food.

Which was why she had decided to go cross country and lose herself in the open spaces between packs instead of flying. It was only two weeks by foot, or paw trip to reach Purgatory which was easy for her. But it was two weeks in weather that had suddenly gone from chilly to hell frozen over, overnight barely a week into her journey.

She would never have agreed to go to that wedding if she’d known her posting was coming in so soon or if she had known the weather was going to turn so bad. But she had had word that a pack was growing restless and without the Academy walls to hide behind once she had graduated, she had needed to get away and a wedding several states away had been ideal.

That unusually atrocious winter weather on her journey to Purgatory had made hunting dangerous and mostly a waste of time and effort as everything with enough sense… which meant everything but herself… had holed themselves up out of the weather. And the one time she actually got some luck since crossing back into Canada, it had gotten taken away before she’d managed to do more than get her mouth wet with blood.

Sighing, Nicole flopped down in the snow and considered her options for the night. Which, given that most of the prey animals she could take down alone were still holed up in burrows deep underground, left staying in wolf form and finding shelter for the night or going human and playing slip-n-slide through the snow while trying to find shelter.

Nicole had endured worse. _Much worse._ And probably would again. But she had grown soft with her time in the Academy where meals were provided for her regularly but that made the lack of food feel ten times worse.

Huffing out a breath, Nicole watched the fog of it rising into the dark as she struggled with the straps of her backpack until it was over her back. The weight of it was no problem, even in human form she had the strength to flip cars with ease. Backpacks were made for humans, not massive wolves. What felt almost comfortable normally, shifted wrong with her gait when she was on four paws and ended up making her feel like some bizarre form of a pack animal.

A much easier option would have shifted into her full moon form but a wolf carrying a backpack would cause less of a stir than that as there was no full moon and seeing one outside of that was unheard of.

Although Werewolves had been around as long as normal humans, they had stayed hidden, consigning themselves to the realm of myths and legends along with many other being and creatures that fell under the banner term of supernatural.

Like many supernatural beings though, stories were told and past around by word of mouth, parchment and books and finally in movies where Hollywood had depicted Werewolves as monstrous misshapen creatures stuck between man and beast that were created by a bite… a disease.

There was no disease past along by bites or scratches. The truth was that they were born. The ‘man-beast’ was the form they could take during a full moon and instead of being a salivating, mindless, monster, they were perfectly civilized in that form. And they didn’t even have to change if they didn’t want to outside of the first time it happened. And on any day or night, they could take the form of a wolf… albeit a much bigger wolf than a proper wolf.

Nicole was different though, a myth even to her own kind thanks to her heritage as she could take the form of her full moon wolf at any time of any day.

Showing that part of herself too often though caused almost as much of a stir as when the first wolves to grow sick of the way Hollywood portrayed them, had stepped up and revealed themselves. Which had proved to be brave and stupid as people weren’t so willing to listen to the truth and many prejudices still persisted that, even though the law said it was wrong, people could be refused jobs just because a blood test came back saying what they were.

Did human rights exist if your blood said you weren’t quite human enough?

The answer to that far too many times over the years had been a resounding, no.

Because of that, even now, packs kept themselves pretty much to themselves. Which was even truer for herself only she had to stay away from packs too. There had only been a handful of times over the years where she had been a part of a pack and that had been before she had matured enough to show her Alpha side and just the colour of her hair had drawn questions about where she was from.

Now she was welcome nowhere.

Nicole had been hoping for a fresh start in Purgatory but she hadn’t even started her new job and had already had a run in with some of the areas Alphas. Alphas that her new boss had never mentioned been there. Not that she had thought to ask but people were usually all too quick to mention something like that.

Discriminating based on species wasn’t allowed… but it still happened. Just to get into the Academy, Nicole had had to provide a blood sample. Everyone had to. But as well as looking for drugs, Nicole knew they were looked for any ‘genetic’ abnormalities. And while they weren’t allowed to refuse entry, it didn’t mean they had to pass her.

If they found out.

But even that wasn’t so easy with her. As well as being able to hide her scent, she could hide that part of her blood. Not intentionally. Nicole hadn’t even known it was possible until the results of a blood test had come back like that of a normal human. Nicole didn’t understand it but it had come in useful in getting her what she had hoped was a new start in life.

On the plus side, if she played her cards right and kept a low profile with her wolf side she could still fly below the radar and would only be hated in the small town of Purgatory for liking girls and her job as a cop and not the colour of her coat.

Uggh! She should not have thought about girls!

It made the scent rise up from her coat once more, teasing across her senses to make her heart quicken and her body ache. What had possessed her to scent mark her like that? And why hadn’t she tried harder to stop it? She felt like it was a part of her skin, soaked in through all the layers until the Omega was a part of her soul.

Stopping, Nicole lowered her head and tried to calm the strange thoughts but all she could see seared into her memory was those hazel eyes set in a stunningly beautiful face that made Nicole wonder what she would look like in her human form.

The wolf was beautiful. Nicole knew that much.

Nicole’s wolf made her want to nuzzle her nose into every nook and cranny and breathe in her scent.

Her wolf made her want to lick and bite, bury her tongue into her sweet juices, grab her by the back of her neck and make her submit while she wrapped her legs around her waist and took what was hers!

Breathing hard, Nicole buried her head in the neared pile of snow and muffled her whimper of disgust as her hips twitched in need.

What was she thinking?! Hers?

It sickened her to feel out of control in case they were right and she had a violent side like her family. Nicole had heard the whispers and not so quiet mutterings about the red wolves. What was believed and rumoured about what they had done. What they feared _she_ would do once she had become Alpha.

She could barely remember them but she knew enough to know that the rumours didn’t even come close to how terrible they had been.

Nicole kept herself locked up tight and considered herself in control of her emotions. And then in the space of a couple of hours, she had damn near attacked three Alpha’s because they had put a brazen young Omega in her place and had sexual fantasies about making her submit whether she wanted to or not.

That was _not_ the Alpha she wanted to be.

That was _not_ the Alpha she was!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - Chapter updated 25/10/18 - wordcount from 874 - 1594.

Soft country music flowed from the tinny speakers of the old-fashioned jukebox standing almost forgotten in the corner of the bar. The twang of electric guitar and crooning southern drawl of the singer was barely audible over even the low level of chatter coming from the patrons, the most hardened and cynical of drinkers that Purgatory had to offer, that were scattered around either sitting on stools and leaning heavily against the worn wood of the bar that had seen better days over a hundred years before, or slumped around one of the tables. All of them hiding from the fact that the sun, such as it was at that time of year, was still up.

Thin beams of wintery sun wormed its way in, leaking in around the edges of the windows. Motes of dust danced and spun within them.

Waverly ran her fingers across the top of the bar where one of the beams fell upon it. She was there, working her usual shift in Shorty’s Bar, surrounded by people she had known all her life. But her mind was a million miles away.

Or, more precisely, her mind was locked in the past, twelve long hours before, right on the outskirts of their territory, aching and yearning for the big, red Alpha wolf and her vanilla dipped doughnut scent.

Waverly wanted, needed to see her again. To touch her and feel her touch upon her. She wanted to feel her teeth clamping down upon her throat, piercing her skin to seal a bond between them. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything in her life.

But…

There was no way of knowing if she would ever see her again.

Purgatory was just a small town that was barely even marked on the maps. What if the red wolf was just passing by on her way somewhere else, somewhere better? Somewhere where Waverly would never be able to find her or see her again?

No! Waverly refused, despite all evidence to the contrary, to believe that fate could be so cruel as to offer her only a glimpse of her soulmate and then snatch her way?

Biting back a whimper, Waverly looked up, her eyes going to the windows of the bar. The panes were obscured by decals and flyers in an attempt to give the early barflies a sense of privacy while they drank but Waverly could _just_ about make out the outline of a truck pulling up outside. Which wasn’t unusual, given the long winters and the number of ranches that made trucks the vehicle of choice in Purgatory. They were big and solid enough to make it over the harsh land and through the harsher weather that Calgary threw at them.

What was unusual about this truck was that it, above all the others that had gone by that day and even those that had stopped… this one had drawn her eye in the first place.

Anticipation coiled through her as she heard a door slamming closed on the truck and saw it drive away moments later. A figure moved past the window and even through the obscured glass, Waverly could tell that whoever it was, was tall and willowy… and there was just something about them that made her label the person as feminine.

The anticipation coiled tighter as ‘she’ neared the door to the bar and Waverly gripped the edge of the bar tightly as her legs started to jitter nervously, setting her bouncing up and down with the urge to rush across the room and open the damn door herself!

What was taking so long?!

When the door finally opened and four regulars spilled in, Waverly growled in frustration and had to cover it with a cough as Shorty paused in wiping down a glass to look at her questioningly. Waverly glanced down, slightly embarrassed at her outburst and yet still wondering if it would be too unseemly if she hurdled the bar and ran out to see who it had been.

“A stranger! Welcome to Purgatory and to Shorty’s… What can I get for you?”

The scent of vanilla wrapped itself around Waverly, setting her body on fire as she followed the scent to the far end of the bar and a figure was perched upon the barstool at the furthest away from everyone.

It was _her_!

Using her position to her advantage, Waverly studied **_her_** Alpha. Just thinking it had need rising through her as she took in the delicate, perfectly sculptured, lines of her face, the soft curve of her lips, the flash of pearly white teeth as she bit her lip in thought. Her hair, every strand of it, was covered by a dark blue beanie that made Waverly’s fingers itch to snatch it off to see if her hair was a red as her wolf’s.

“Just a coffee please, black.”

Her soft voice sent a southern drawl stoked tingle straight to her core. “I’ll get this, Shorty,” Waverly offered brightly in anticipation.

“Okay, well I guess, Waverly will be taking care of you now.”

Oh, you have no idea, Waverly smirked to herself at the thought. “Hi, I’m Waverly,” she held out a hand and kept it there until the Alpha finally took the hint and took it with a firm but not too strong grip, her long, elegant fingers brushing against the pulse at her wrist as wide brown eyes met her gaze.

“Pleased to meet you. Name’s, Nicole.” She schooled her face and tried to resist the urge to bolt as a fresh wave of the Omega’s scent wrapped around her. Nicole had caught her alluring scent even before the door to the bar had opened. The only thing that had had her stepping through was the need to get something warm inside her and that she was sure she could hide her nature from anyone and make her escape when the Sheriff came to meet her as they had arranged weeks before.

“Nicole,” she delighted in the way her name felt upon her tongue and had to resist the urge to keep saying it so she could taste it some more and make it like the woman it belonged to… hers. “Would you like anything to eat to go with your coffee?” The Alpha’s stomach gave a loud growl but the woman herself shook her head, a faint blush colouring her cheekbones at the sound.

“No, that’s okay, just the coffee will be fine.” Truthfully, coffee was all she had the money for until she found where the hell her bank card was and found an AMT that would even accept it… according to her lift into town, Purgatory’s one working AMT had been ripped from the wall by thieves the week before and they were waiting for whoever was in charge of such things to decide if Purgatory was really worth replacing it.

That left Nicole with limited options according to him. She could use credit cards… which Nicole didn’t have. Draw money from the bank… which Nicole didn’t have an account with. Another option was using an ATM in the Big City… which meant catching the unreliable Bluntline Express coach or misappropriating the police cruiser she hadn’t even been assigned yet. Or she could just wait until she got her first paycheck.

“I’ll be right back,” Waverly gave Nicole’s elegant fingers an extra squeeze before reluctantly releasing them and turning to go fix her a coffee. She didn’t let it stop her from glancing Nicole’s way though. Taking in every move and shift of her body as she looked around the bar with barely perceptible glances and a subtle tilt of her head that screamed scenting to Waverly.

The light caught the jut of Nicole’s cheekbones and the slightly sunken look of her cheeks, and Waverly frowned at the sight, her teeth gritting to hold back a growl as she recalled all too clearly how Wynonna had taken her kill off her and the violent growl of the Alpha’s stomach.

“Here you go.”

Nicole glanced back from her careful study of the bar and the patrons. Her mouth watered at the sight of the doughnut Waverly had set upon the bar along with the black coffee she had ordered. She reared back as her Alpha wanted to lunge forward and devour the sweet treat. “I didn’t—”

Waverly ran her hand along Nicole’s, gently squeezing her wrist to still her as she went to push the plate away. “My treat… the coffee too.” Startling herself with her actions, Waverly picked the doughnut up off the plate and leaned across the bar. She held it out to Nicole, nearly brushing her Alpha’s lips with the vanilla dipped doughnut. “Try it, please?”

Her dominant side rebelled at the notion but Nicole felt herself soften at the softly husked ‘please’ that fell from Waverly’s lips. Closing the gap, what little there was, she opened her mouth and let the Omega feed her the glazed doughnut a bite at a time until Waverly’s fingers brushed across her lips.

Waverly let her fingers linger upon the full curve of her lips. She could feel Nicole’s breath puffing warmly against the tips of her fingers. Her eyes darted between Nicole’s lips and the soft brown of her eyes. Back and forth. Back and forth. The need to close the gap and taste from her lips creating a white noise in Waverly’s head and a burning ache between her thighs that refused to be denied.

Her Alpha.

Her mate.

Hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that has commented and/or left kudos <3 Still not sure where this one is going but writing werewolf WayHaught is keeping me on my toes... especially that naughty possessive omega.
> 
> AN - chapter updated 26/10/2018. Wordcount from 2073 to 2808.

Waverly blinked in utter bemusement as she looked at the now empty space before her where Nicole had been sitting seconds before. If not for the lingering feeling of how her hand and lip had felt beneath her touch and the fresh scent of her still flooding her senses, Waverly would have wondered if it was all a dream or hallucination.

Letting her hand drop back to the bar, Waverly tapped her neatly trimmed nails against the ancient, beer stained wood and looked at the restroom door as it closed on Nicole’s retreating form. “Oh, you did not just do that!” she growled, her eyes narrowing as she tried to work out if she should be amused or offended that Nicole had felt the need to run and hide from her… though, right at that second, she was leaning towards offended.

Thinking clearly enough to snatch the ‘out of order’ sign out from the shelf under the bar, Waverly stalked across the bar and hung it from the door to the restroom. Opening the door quietly, she took one last look around the bar to make sure no one was paying too much attention before slipping inside and locking it behind her.

Waverly stood there for a moment, her eyes checking the room for anyone else, before locking on to Nicole. Her nostrils flared, her anger bleeding away under her vanilla scent to be replaced by need.

Wide brown eyes met hers in the bathroom mirror as Nicole straightened up from where she had been bent over one of the sinks. Water spilled forgotten from her cupped hands as she turned and pressed herself back against the edge of the sink nervously as she moved closer.

Nicole rubbed her hands down her pants, drying them against the fabric as she glanced nervously at the young woman stalking towards her with intent of something clear in her eyes. “Waverly… what are you doing?”

“Shhh,” reaching up, Waverly smiled as she ran her fingers through the tumble of bright red hair, the exact same shade she had been thinking about since seeing her in the clearing, finally revealed to her hungry eyes as she plucked the beanie off Nicole’s head. Waverly could see Nicole’s disquiet and instinct to protest her move peeked out from behind brown eyes. She was clearly offended at her brazen actions but raising up on tiptoes, Waverly derailed her protests by rubbing her face against Nicole’s neck.

Warm and sweet, the scent of vanilla rose up, filling her as she basked in it and the contact of skin upon skin. Waverly could feel Nicole’s shuddered gasp as Nicole’s hands slid to her waist, her fingers fluttering and tightening slightly as Waverly ghosted her lips across the thrumming pulse and the line of her jaw. She was so close to the strongest sourse of her sweet scent she could almost taste it with each breath.

Just thinking about it had Waverly’s jaw aching with the need to sink her teeth in if Nicole would only allow it.

Would she?

Surely she felt it too how they were made for each other?

“Waverly… this is… Mmmhmm,” Nicole’s protests were cut off by warm, soft lips slanting over hers in a kiss that stole Nicole’s breath and ability to think with how right it felt, how perfectly they moved together with no awkwardness of clashes of heads or noses. A moan fell from her lips, wrenched from deep within her by the soft tease of the tip of Waverly’s tongue meeting her own.

“Mmmm, you taste as good as you smell.”

Using every ounce of restraint she could muster, Nicole pushed down the side of her that was demanding she put the young Omega in her place… which right then, Nicole was convinced was under, her in bed, on the floor or pressed against the wall! Anywhere… and levered their hips apart as she took in what had been said and struggled to think. “Wait! You- you can smell me?”

Gripping the collar of Nicole’s shirt tightly, Waverly tried to bring the taller Alpha back down for another kiss but she was being frustratingly stubborn. “Of course I can… just as I did last night.” Taking shameless advantage as Nicole sagged in shock, Waverly reached back up and nipped at the silky soft flesh along the side of Nicole’s throat. “My Alpha.”

Waverly wondered what her Alpha would think or do if she knew how much she wanted to sink her teeth in and mark her up so everyone would know whose she was. It would stand out so well upon all that delicate pale skin too.

Feeling the brush of teeth, Nicole scrambled backwards, nearly falling ass first into the sink in an attempt to escape the threat and allure of Waverly. Grabbing her hands, Nicole spun her around and pinned them behind her back as she trapped the girl between herself and the sink. Not that that seemed to put Waverly off as she just started grinding her far too perfectly perky ass back against her and Nicole felt herself start to sag as need burned like a wildfire between her thighs. Pressing closer, Nicole managed to still the wiggling but the extra pressure did nothing for her ability to think… especially not when Waverly managed to twist her hand in her grip and cupped her right between the thighs. “Sweet Jesus, are you in heat?”

“Hmm,” meeting Nicole’s gaze in the mirror, Waverly flexed her hand and purred with pleasure as Nicole’s jaw slackened in pleasure and her eyes grew darker. “Nope. I just want what’s mine.”

“S’posed to be… Alpha that does the claiming,” she somehow managed to growl out past a tongue that felt unwilling to give voice to any kind of protests when it could be kissing and tasting Waverly.

As far as Waverly was concerned there was a perfectly logical conclusion to it all. “Then, claim me already.”

Forehead dropping to Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole fought against her baser desires and the lure of Waverly’s body and flexing hand upon her jean covered sex. Every breath she took pulled in the scent of her body and their arousal and made Nicole ache to sink her teeth into the tanned flesh exposed by her top.

“No… no! I- I don’t- No! Waverly, stop… I’m not interested in anything like that.” Hearing the plea in her voice, Nicole wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more that was the truth. Waverly certainly didn’t seem convinced.

“No?” Squeezing her hand, Waverly drew Nicole’s attention to the dampness there and called Nicole a liar.

“Look, you’re… well… sexy,” ‘Gorgeous! Beautiful! Stunning!’ Nicole’s brain shouted back unhelpfully, “and I haven’t been with anyone in a while… but I don’t do wolves, okay! When I need to scratch that itch I go out with normal human women… one night only, no settling, no ties!”

Nicole hated herself, hated the words she was throwing at Waverly. Hated the truth in them even if she was making what was actually a rarity sound like something she did often. Rare as it was though, it was the truth of how she had been forced to treat any sexual encounters in order to protect herself… up till now, ‘ ** _shut up brain!’_**

She needed to push the Omega away for both their sakes! She couldn’t give her what she was after. Couldn’t risk her pack turning on Waverly and punishing her if they found out who she was.

The words stung… until Waverly caught the regret in Nicole’s eyes. “Really? I never thought of doing that… I should give it a try, don’t you think, Nicole? Get it all out of my system, sow some wild oats before I settle down with my ex, Champ?” She threw the words challengingly, demanding that Nicole respond. And boy, did she ever!

The effect of her words upon Nicole was instant. Brown eyes narrowed as a possessive expression settled over her face like her calm exterior had been peeled aside to reveal a wild beast snapping and snarling inside eager to be unchained to unleash all its passion on her. A split second later arms wrapped like bands of steel around her, pulling her closer and cinching in with tender passion, just enough to hold her captive against the tightly coiled muscles she could feel even though Nicole’s clothes.

It was thrilling and perfect. And not once, not even as she felt the press of white teeth against where they scraped over her neck ready to sink in and bond them, did Waverly feel threatened by Nicole or like she couldn’t escape of even just utter a word that would have had Nicole release her. Instead she pushed back, eager to feel her mates claiming bite. “Yes,” she purred thickly in anticipation.

Nicole nearly did it. Despite the realisation that she had been flat out manipulated by Waverly, she pressed her teeth deeper, feeling the resistance of her firm flesh and the increase of her scent coating her tongue. Waverly’s soft panting and whimpering as she pushed back against her teeth and body filled her ears urging her on.

She froze, a growl rising through her body as the strong scent of Alpha’s burst through the door of the bar. It was the same three as from the night before. Really, given that she had met the Omega again so quickly, Nicole berated herself for not entertaining the thought that they might be close and would turn up but she had let the seductive, beguiling and very bad Omega distract her.

“Nicole?”

“I have to leave. Your Alpha’s are looking for you,” she clarified as she held Waverly firmly at bay.

“Oh,” impressed with the range of Nicole’s abilities, Waverly scented the air for herself, “that’s my sister.”

Great! A sister?! Alphas were protective at the best of times but it was going to make what they were doing in the restroom so much worse if their sister found them! Hi, yeah, we kind of met last night when you stole my kill and threatened me... and oh, by the way, I nearly just claimed and fucked your sister in the restroom of the local dive bar.

Nicole dragged a hand over her face. Purgatory was supposed to be a fresh start for her. Small town. New job. Thousands of miles of untamed wilderness to explore. And hours in, it was already all kinds of complicated thanks to Waverly being able to actually smell her scent.

“Can they smell my scent too?”

“What? Oh, no… well, only when it was on me. Wynonna said until they hit the clearing, they had no idea you were there. Why?”

“Could I ask a favour of you?” getting an adorable, cautious nod, Nicole continued. “Don’t tell anyone who I am, what I am? It’s important else I wouldn’t ask. Please?”

“Probably should have asked this sooner but… You’re not a serial killer are you?”

“No,” Nicole chuckled.

“Then okay… I’ll keep your secret.” The dimpled smile that lit up Nicole’s face at her agreement left Waverly staggering back against the sink for support. Damn! That was a smile that needed to come with a health warning!

Before she could recover enough to grab another kiss or drag Nicole to the floor, Nicole had pulled on her hat, jumped up to grab the edge of the small window above the sinks and was pulling herself through. “Hey!”

“See you around, Waverly.”

The window closed gently and Waverly ducked her head, smiling under the weight of those dimples coupled with a wink. Seeing Nicole… seeing much more of Nicole was definitely on the top of her ‘to do’ list.

“Waves! Are you in there? Out of order? Waverly Earp!”

“I’m coming,” unlocking the door, Waverly stepped back as Wynonna breezed riding a wave of whiskey and honey scent. “Jeeze… I just needed a moment alone.”

Taking one sniff at the air, Wynonna pushed open the doors to all the stalls and looked around. “You smell of…” no, she cut herself off, she didn’t want to think of that part. “Waverly, why do you smell like you rolled in vanilla dipped doughnuts?” and sex! But don’t say sex!

“’Cause I just had one to eat?!”

“Mmmhmm! And you needed to do it in here?” she waved a hand around to encompass the less than ideal setting provided by ladies restroom. “And I didn’t know they _excited_ you that much, sis,” she gave her a pointed look, letting her know just what else she had smelled on her.

“Told you, they’re my favourite.”

“Ugh!”

Wynonna took another glance around as Waverly bounced back out through the door to the bar with her hair flying behind her. She wasn’t quite running but she was obviously in a hurry to get out of there and nearly ploughed right over Pete to do it. Going by the way the smell of vanilla left with Waverly, Wynonna was thinking she needed to watch her even closer if red had made it to town.

There was something more going on though, she knew there was… with how sure of herself and possessive Waverly had been, her Alpha being in town should have had her sister crowing from the rooftops. No, she could tell when Waverly was hiding something… Basically, because her little sister _sucked_ at keeping things to herself. But until she could guilt her into an admission as to what was going on… or hold her down and try the grape soda torture that had worked when they were kids, Wynonna knew Waverly would try to hold on to her secret.

Sitting herself down on her favourite bar stool, only having to glower at Pete twice to get him to move, Wynonna watched Waverly closely as she poured her a drink and saw to the drinking needs of other customers. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Xavier and Doc playing a not altogether friendly game of pool with a couple of locals. She shivered in longing as she saw Doc surreptitiously run a hand over Xavier’s ass as he bent over to line a shot up. It was distractingly like the caress he had placed upon him at some point during the night right before he had eased his cock into Xavier’s ass and fucked him with long slow strokes that had had all of them whimpering. God! She loved to see them fuck like that.

“Distracted there, sis?”

“No idea what you mean,” Wynonna smirked into her shot glass.

“Ha! The walls of the Homestead aren’t very thick you know. Seriously thinking of asking Shorty if I can have my old room here back so I can get some sleep.”

With red in town? That was not happening. No way. No how! “Nope… we’ll get you some earplugs.”

“I had my ‘my sister’s a screamer’ playlist on full blast,” she teased. “Now, want me to save some time and just leave you this so I can serve some customers?” She waggled the whiskey bottle in front of Wynonna’s eyes.

“Trying to get me drunk so you can sneak off later?”

“’Nonna, you’re an Alpha, getting you past buzzed would take three bottles.”

“Only cause Shorty waters it down,” she stage-whispered as Shorty walked by.

“I do no such thing, Earp! Hey there, Sheriff. You’re a bit early for happy hour!”

“Just come to collect something Shorty… I believe a young lady left her bag? Got it back there at all?”

“Yeah, got it right here.”

All too aware that Wynonna was watching her every move, Waverly desperately tried to balance interest and flat-out staring as Shorty handed Nicole’s backpack over to the Sheriff.

“Someone in trouble so early, Nedley?”

“That falls under the banner of ‘none of your business’, Earp.”

“It is if it’s pack business.”

“Then, lucky me, I get to say it twice, ‘none of your business’. Owner of this isn’t local so… not pack business. See you later, Shorty… Waverly… _Earp_!” He all but growled the ‘Earp’ at her. Warning the troublesome burr in his butt Alpha to stay out of his business for once.

Peering through the decals on the window, Waverly felt her heart trip as she saw Sheriff Nedley escorting a familiar figure across the road towards the station with his hand on her shoulder.

“Might not be local or pack business but Nedley is going to be even more pissed than usual having to fill in arrest forms so early,” Wynonna chuckled, loving the thought of the Sheriff being put out even if she wasn’t the one doing it for a change.

Waverly glowered at Wynonna as she took another shot of whiskey and started singing ‘bad boys, bad boys,’ under her breath between shots.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN - chapter updated 26/10/2018 - wordcount from 1274 to 1698

Wrapping her extra-long, extra-thick scarf up around her neck in a vain attempt to keep out the cold and the doubts, Waverly barely even looked to see if anything was coming before storming across the road towards the building that held Purgatory’s woefully understaffed Sheriff’s Department. She could almost feel sorry for them having to deal with all the B.S. that went with having a larger than normal werewolf population… if they weren’t holding her Alpha!

She had held off from action for as long as she could even though everything within her had demanded that she should just march her ass on over and find out what was happening. She had done it though. She had made it through her shift even though Shorty had begged her to leave when her fierce growls had started to scare people away from the bar without getting their drinks.

Her feet crunched determinedly through the layer of freshly fallen snow that blanketed the small parking area, the one bare spot upon the ground laying where the Sheriff’s S.U.V. usually stood.

How dare he leave Nicole there alone!

She had a good mind to storm on over to his house and give him a piece of her mind!

Ever polite though, she stomped her feet to remove the excess snow from her boots before stepping inside and making her way down the corridor to the reception desk. As she had suspected from the empty parking space, Nedley’s office was in darkness and the place looked to be deserted.

Waverly glanced around wondering what she should do to get the attention of whoever should be on duty, which was Lonnie… it had to be, he was the only other Officer working there even though working was a word used very loosely when it came to Lonnie. He was a nice man but not exactly cut out for the job. Which proved how inadequate her ex-boyfriend Champ had been as he had tried out at the same time as Lonnie and had been turned down.

Giving it a glower, Waverly finally decided to save her voice for a good old shout when it didn’t work. Stripping off her knitted gloves, she rang the ridiculously useless looking hotel bell on the reception desk. “For god’s sake! Why haven’t they gotten anything more modern!?” she grouched under her breath as it let out a pathetic DING at even her hardest slap.

“Sheriff Nedley says it’s ‘quirky’.”

Waverly had been so distracted by her building anger and concern that it was only then that the delicious scent hit her in a body aching rush. Jaw dropping, Waverly spun back around and blinked in shock as she took in Nicole.

Standing there.

Not locked up.

And wearing… wearing a P.S.D. uniform!?

Wearing it very well too.

“Wait…! I came to…! You’re not…! Did you break out? Oh my god… did you kill Sheriff Nedley?!”

Nicole blinked in bemusement as Waverly pushed open the barely even waist high swing gate and bustled through to her side of the long reception desk that stood between the public and the bullpen. A slender but surprisingly strong hand grabbed her wrist and started trying to drag her back through the gate, catching Nicole so unawares that she took a couple of steps before she even thought to resist.

“Waverly? What are you doing? Kill…? No, god no! This is my uniform. Ow!” Nicole rubbed her stinging shoulder and hastily held up a hand to ward off any more attacks. “Really, Waverly! Assaulting an officer?”

“Assaulting? Assaulting a… a butthead maybe! I thought you’d been arrested and came to bail you out! And ask if there was such a thing as conjugal visits if I couldn’t. Why didn’t you say something, you… butt!?”

“You can say ass you know. Ow! Well, I might but you were too busy trying to get in my clothes. And stop hitting me or I’ll have to cuff you! No, Waverly…” Nicole backed up, her hands raised in an attempt to ward Waverly off at the spark of interest in her eyes at that. Oh my god! Had she really said conjugal visits? “Behave or I will cuff you and call your sister!”

“No you won’t,” backing Nicole up, Waverly ran her fingers down across the buttons of her dark blue uniform shirt. Lifting the name tag pinned to it above Nicole’s right breast with the tip of a finger, Waverly let her fingers linger upon the tempting swell of her breast a moment, or twenty, longer than absolutely necessary as she read her Alpha’s surname.

“Haught, huh? Of course,” she smiled. It was the last name she would ever have thought of for anyone and yet it was totally appropriate for the redhead. There was only one thing wrong with it, “Wynonna is going to have too much fun with your name.”

“Don’t worry I’ve heard them all before… police cadets can be very inventive. As for your sister, Nedley’s already warned me to steer clear of that branch of the Earp family tree.”

“They do have something of a love, hate relationship going… in that they love to hate each other,” she smiled ruefully. “He didn’t warn you about this branch though?” Waverly pointed to herself.

Pleased that Waverly had, apparently, been side-tracked, Nicole tried to put some distance between them but Waverly just followed her, keeping the same lack of personal space between them. “Apparently I would do well to have you as a friend so I’ll take that to mean you don’t make a habit of cornering people in public restrooms too often?”

“Nope, you were my first.”

“Well don’t do it again.” Bending down instinctively, Nicole reached for a pen that had rolled to the floor.

“Don’t worry, Officer Haught… I’ll restrain myself to only doing that with you.”

Nicole straightened up abruptly at the dreamy tone of Waverly’s voice and the glimpse of where she was looking caught out of the corner of her eye. “Waverly,” she warned softly, “I have a Taser, don’t you make me use it.”

“From cuffs straight to Taser… do I make you that nervous, Nicole?”

“Which answer would make you behave, yes or no?”

“I once got hit with a tranquiliser dart and still made band practice so… neither.”

Nicole blinked as she absorbed that. Anyone else she might have accused them of spinning a tall story but there was just honesty in Waverly’s hazel eyes and, seriously, who would come up with something like that? “I’m not sure if I should admire or be terrified by your determination or ask who shot you and what instrument you play?”

“I play guitar but I was there as head cheerleader. Not sure. And yes.” Waverly grinned at the confusion on Nicole’s face as she tried to put answers and questions together. There was just something so adorable and sexy about the way her mouth softened and her eyes flickered to the left, while her brow creased ever so slightly when she was confused.

And she tended to go still, which made her easier to catch hold of. She wanted to launch herself into Nicole’s arms and taste her mouth again but, showing restraint, Waverly moved her hands gently over Nicole’s forearms instead. Each brush moving slightly higher as she felt the flex of strong muscles beneath the poorly fitting shirt. Brown eyes watched her warily but her gentleness worked in that Nicole didn’t try to hold her back even when they were so close that Waverly could feel the rise and fall of her body as Nicole breathed.

“Why didn’t you claim me earlier?”

“Waverly—”

“I know you wanted to… Still do?”

“I don’t—”

“You’re staring at my neck, Nicole. Right here, at my pulse.” She tapped the area and felt a growl rumble through Nicole’s body and vibrate against her at being caught out. “So… why won’t you?”

“Because it would be wrong! Because you deserve better than a wolf like me! Because I don’t want you! Just pick one, Waverly… please?”

Nicole had thought… hoped? That it would work but instead of storming off or slapping her, Waverly’s arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer and Nicole felt herself sag into her. “You are a very bad for an Omega, you know that right?”

“Why? Because I want to be claimed by my Alpha? Because, maybe, I’m exactly the Omega my Alpha needs me to be? And yes, you are mine, Nicole. Go on, take in my scent and tell me you don’t feel our connection.”

“It won’t change my mind about claiming you,” Nicole stated with more determination than she felt. But not even that seemed to quell Waverly’s determination to get her way. In fact, whatever she had heard in her voice beyond her words seemed to just make her look even more sure of herself.

“Just take in my scent before I handcuff _you_. And don’t think I won’t… I’m super bendy and I will get to them before you. Yep… _super_ … **_super_** … bendy,” she whispered seductively against the silky skin of Nicole’s throat.

“More like, super, super naughty. Fine… okay,” Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly’s pointed look and pressed her nose where she was pointing. Not that she needed to be that close or even to do it at all as she already knew Waverly’s scent and what it did to her.

From the moment she had caught it across the clearing it had been like something had clicked within her. From that second she had just known that lavender and lime had been a part of her soul that had been missing until that moment.

It didn’t change anything though. She just needed to take it in again and walk away. Maybe then, Waverly would give up and let herself fall for someone more deserving of her love and affection.

Strengthening her resolve, Nicole took a deep breath… that she released with a plaintive whimper as Waverly’s scent filled every part of her being, making her feel whole even as it weakened her knees.

And the sneaky Omega rubbed against her, scent marking her again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write one long chapter but... splitting up so you can all see what Waves is up to before i retire for bed ;) all been well, the second half will go easily and as steamily as i imagined it.
> 
> AN - chapter updated 28/10/2018

Snow and ice crunched beneath Waverly’s paws as she padding through the snow. Pausing often she carefully scented the air around her to make sure she hadn’t been followed by her sister or any of the pack. She knew that Wynonna had asked them to all keep an extra careful eye on her when they had the chance so she had been careful to keep looping around, making her journey seem aimless so she could catch the slightest change in direction of the light breeze.

Appearing aimless and being aimless were two entirely different things though and as the pretty but weathered house, she now knew Nicole called home came into view, Waverly sank down into the snow out of sight and waited. Waited to see if she had been spotted or if she had managed to finally catch her up with her Alpha again.

Two weeks had gone by since that evening at the Station when she had ‘persuaded’ Nicole to take in her scent.

Two weeks since Nicole had turned into her touch and kissed her so deeply and hungrily without Waverly having to initiate, or ‘jump her’ as Nicole put it.

Two weeks in which Nicole had seemingly done everything in her power to stay at least ten steps ahead of wherever Waverly looked for her and had exchanged only quick glances and hurried greetings when forced to acknowledge her.

A lesser person might have gotten discouraged and cut their losses at being ghosted. But Waverly was determined and if it took creeping up on Nicole’s house mentally humming the theme to Mission Impossible just to catch a glimpse of her through a window… so be it!

Keeping Nicole’s police cruiser between herself and the house, Waverly scented along the edge of the door. Inhaling the scent of her, filling her lungs with the sweet vanilla scent, she caught the scent of another wolf that made her skin crawl… Bobo Del Rey, leader of the Revenant pack that owned territory in the far north of the Triangle.

Wynonna’s pack integrated themselves into life in Purgatory as much as possible but Bobo’s kept themselves apart, shunning contact with everyone outside of their pack and liked to cause as much trouble as possible. Stealing, cattle rustling, drugs, to name just a few of the things they were known for. For his scent to be there, Nicole must have had to go onto their land to deal with something they had gotten into that had finally required Sheriff Nedley to do act and not just turn a blind eye.

Reaching the porch that wrapped around the house, Waverly was grateful to see that it had been swept clear of snow so she didn’t have to worry about tell-tale paw prints. Though, with Nicole’s powerful senses, Waverly somehow doubted her Alpha wouldn’t know in an instant that she had been there.

A fact that made Waverly question her decision to be there. But, maybe it would work in her favour if only to get Nicole to confront her and what some might misconstrued as stalking?

She hoped it wouldn’t get her locked up or shouted at but at least it would mean that Nicole would actually have to talk to her.

Edging quietly closer, her body pressed into the shadows, Waverly peered in around the edge of the closed curtains and took in her first glimpse of Nicole’s home. There was furniture there but it was all old and mismatched and, even though she didn’t really know Nicole well yet, it didn’t quite match her idea of what Nicole would like. And even through the closed window, she could tell that it didn’t smell of her either.

Even though Nicole hadn’t been living there long it made Waverly ache that it didn’t smell of her Alpha… No, that it didn’t smell of ‘them’. She wanted to put her mark on a place that belonged to them both as much as the woman herself.

Waverly hunkered down a little more, keeping her body out of any stray beams of light that might expose her as the light went off where she assumed the kitchen must be. Not even a second later Nicole strode into the living room. She was still dressed in her uniform but her shirt sleeves were folded and pushed back to expose her forearms and the clunky shoes had been put aside, leaving her feet covered by a pair of black socks. With her gorgeous long hair free from the confines of its usual neat French braid and falling around her face and shoulders in sleek waves she looked softer, more approachable.

As she walked around the end of the couch, Waverly saw that she was carrying a plate with a couple of sandwiches on it and another with… a doughnut on it. At the sight of it, Waverly couldn’t help but smile and hoped that when Nicole bit into it she did so remembering how she had held it for her.

Nicole lowered herself down onto the comfy but slightly ratty looking couch, long legs sprawling out as she studied a file of papers and jotted down notes in a legal notepad while nibbling on her food. Waverly studied her far too serious profile and ached to see those gorgeous dimples again. With the last of her sandwiches finished, Nicole picked up the doughnut, Waverly grinned as her Alpha sat back, putting aside whatever she had been working on as she turned the doughnut between her fingers like she was looking to the answer to life itself. She sniffed it. Smiling softly and shaking her head as she did so before closing her eyes and taking a bite.

Through the window, Waverly heard her moan softly. Either it was the best-damned doughnut in the world or Nicole was thinking about something else while eating it.

Seeing a stillness come over Nicole, Waverly edged back out of sight as her Alpha lifted her head and scented the air. As she rose, Waverly quietly padded around the corner and watched as a patch of light stretched out across the porch as Nicole parted the curtains and looked outside. She’d scented her, she knew! And yet Waverly couldn’t leave.

The strip of light left the porch but Waverly stayed put in case her Alpha was testing her. Only when the living room light went out and one upstairs came on to cast a yellow glow in the show further out from the house, did Waverly move. Looking around she found a safe route up that looked like it wouldn’t make too much noise. She leapt and climbed, moving agilely, silently, keeping as best as she could to the clear areas until she was under Nicole’s bedroom window.

She called herself all kinds of a fool. Questioning her own sanity and judgement. But she stayed, just needing one more glimpse.

The curtains were open, the main light in the room off. The glow edging across the roof and falling upon the ground below was coming from the bathroom. Hearing the sound of a shower running, Waverly bit back a whimper at the thought of all that lucky, lucky, water getting to touch and caress Nicole’s lithe naked body.

She really should go!

The bathroom light suddenly went off before Waverly could move and Nicole’s bedroom was lit only by the glow of the moon pouring in through the window as she stepped from the bathroom with a towel in her hands. Waverly’s mouth went dry and drooled excessively all at the same time leaving her choking on her breath and desire to throw herself through the window at the same time. Every inch of her that Waverly had seen in the one glimpse was a delight of pale perfection.

And it was all hers.

Waverly’s whole body felt alive with desire from deep inside to the tip of every hair on her body. It was torture to do so but she held herself in check and sat out of sight, contenting herself with the fleeting scent of Nicole’s body drifting to her through the window as her Alpha prepared for bed.

Once she was settled… once she was asleep… then it would be safe to move.

As Nicole’s breathing evened out, Waverly dared herself to look back through the window. She had to bite back another whimper at the sight that awaited her. With an arm and leg thrown over a full-length body pillow, she was sprawled face down on the bed with a thin sheet pooled around her waist.

Waverly wasn’t sure whether she wanted to sing the praises of whatever god of genetics it was that had made Nicole hot-blooded enough to be able to lay out in the open like that or be horrified that she didn’t need four or five blankets most of the year round like she did.

Nicole’s face was turned away from the window but Waverly could see her reflection in the mirror she was facing. Sleep and the halo of long red hair loose and spread across her pillow softened the lines of her face. Her soft lips were parted. Her brown eyes curtained behind a veil of long, thick lashes.

Unwilling to do what she should, and unable to do what she wanted, not without risking the wrath of Alpha or cop for breaking and entering, Waverly curled up beneath the edge of Nicole’s bedroom window. Curling the thick brush of her tail around, she covered her nose against the cold.

With Nicole’s quiet breathing and soft scent reaching her through the window, Waverly felt relaxed and at peace. She wanted, needed, to cling to that to help hold back the self-doubt that would start to creep in when she left.

Only it wouldn’t creep, it would storm in, pushing aside the bravado that had gotten her there. She knew that she and Nicole were soulmates and meant to be together but that didn’t mean Nicole had to agree to anything. And that made Waverly’s heart ache as, even without them being soulmates, she wanted Nicole.

Whining softly, barely able to bite it back, Waverly lifted her head briefly and calmed herself with Nicole’s scent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very disappointed in chapters 8 and 9. I should have held off posting 8. Waverly was not meant to come off as been a stalker in it. Pack dynamics are just different... not what we would accept as normal. A pair bond, even one at the start like theirs is, is a strong thing. Think soulmates but without the restrictions of most human rules... all animal instinct.
> 
> This chapter should have been a whole hell of a lot smuttier but 10am here and already it's a crappy day and i just couldn't type what i wanted.
> 
> AN - chapter updated 28/10/2018

A thick lusty moan caught the air and had Waverly stirring from the sleep she had started to slip into and lifting her head. Ears twitching in confusion, she scented the air. She could feel the thickness of Nicole’s scent like a weight settling around her to set her spine writhing and her hips moving needily of their own volition.

Cautiously, Waverly edged back to where she could look back through the window. At first glance, Nicole looked like she had barely even moved. She must have done so though as the sheet was now pushed almost all the way off her body and Waverly nearly had to bite herself… which seemed counterproductive as she was trying not to make a noise that might alert Nicole that she was there and have her covering the lines of taught ass and muscled thighs that were on display.

It was a sight that made her want to bite again, only something far tastier than herself. Especially once she realised that Nicole’s hips were moving ever so slightly, the muscles in her ass, back and thighs flexing and tightening, in time with the soft panting moans spilling from her parted lips.

Apparently as well as shower water, body pillows were something else Waverly needed to add to her growing ‘envy list’ as Nicole was gently grinding on hers in her sleep. She checked again after a whimper escaped her mouth, eyes darting to find Nicole’s in the mirror but despite their fluttering, the shutter of her lashes was still in place.

Waverly tried to step away, she really did, catching a glimpse of Nicole naked coming out of the bathroom had been a delightful accident but watching while she had a quite obviously erotic dream was wrong.

So, so wrong!

But that coiling scent of her Alpha and the soft moans teasing her ears held her captive despite her best intentions.

Breathing hard, Waverly closed her eyes, head dropping as she listened to the soft sounds of pleasure. The sound of her name, breathy and light, dipped in southern honey, zinged down Waverly’s spine and had her eyes darting back towards the bed and the mirror beyond.

Surely she had only imagined that Nicole had said her name?

Nicole’s movements were more frantic, her breathing still indicative of sleep but more ragged, fighting towards wakefulness when she moved too much. A fine layer of perspiration shone in the moonlight as her body writhed and thrust against the pillow beneath her.

She was so breathtakingly beautiful that Waverly ached just watching her.

Nicole’s body bowed, a cry breaking from lips as her body shuddered in release over and over until she collapsed back to the bed with a soft drawn out moan…

“Waverly!”

Waverly pressed herself back against the wall beside the window, her breath leaving her lungs in ragged pants as the bed creaked as Nicole moved and got up. She’d convinced herself that she had imagined her name being spoken before but there had been no mistake with that last one. Just remembering it made her ache knowing that her Alpha had been dreaming about her… About making love to her.

Waverly didn’t realise how long she had been standing there, frozen in place instead of getting out of Dodge, until she heard Nicole coming out of the bathroom again. Waverly bit her lip nervously. If Nicole knew what she had seen she had no illusions that it wouldn’t go down well at all!

“The window is open, Waverly. You can come in if you want.”

Waverly felt sure her eyes were going to bug right out of her head. Only the fact that Nicole’s voice was light and gentle and held not one trace of accusation or revulsion had her daring a look back inside to take in the sight of Nicole standing there, wearing a pair of worn pyjama bottoms and a soft grey t-shirt with her police academy logo on it.

“Come on, I won’t bite.”

More’s the pity, Waverly thought as she nudged the window open and hopped down cautiously into Nicole’s bedroom, her head hanging in shame as she stood before Nicole. She glanced up, forcing herself to meet her gaze and was once again surprised to see that the look in her eyes was as gentle as her voice.

“Go on,” Nicole nodded towards the open door of the bathroom. “There are some clothes in the bathroom you can use… no, make that, you will use,” she stated more firmly, wanting there to be no wiggle room. “Come out naked and I’ll throw you into a pile of snow quicker than you can change.”

Waverly scampered across the room before Nicole could rescind what she was very much hoping was an invitation to stay that it sounded like. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed a soft smirk on Nicole’s face before she darted into the bathroom and changed into her human form.

“Nicole?”

“Hmmm?”

“How did you know I was out there?”

“You mean apart from how loud you were breathing and how much scent you were throwing off?” Nicole chuckled lightly. “I knew you were lurking around the moment you stepped onto my land Waverly.” Actually, she had known even before then but she didn’t want to give away everything too soon.

Waverly froze, balanced on one leg as she pulled on the soft, worn-in sweatpants Nicole had left for her. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“’Cause I’m an idiot. And I wanted to see what you would do… especially when I came to bed. Such a naughty, Omega,” she purred softly, letting Waverly hear in her voice that there was no anger in her words. Not that she had been much better, Nicole knew, not with how she had teased Waverly like that. She had just been unable to help herself.

Waverly poked her head around the edge of the bathroom door as she smoothed down the hem of the shirt that was just a little bit too big on her. She took in how worn Nicole’s clothes were, clothes that looked well slept in. And that look on her face, the soft smirk as she waited. “You knew I was outside your window? Then… you weren’t asleep when…?”

“Yes and nope. Now come on, get into bed… no touching though, you got all you’re going to.” Nicole smiled as Waverly leapt into her bed and snuggled down under the covers until there was only her hair spreading out across the pillow and hazel eyes to see. Switching off the light, Nicole closed the curtains and climbed into bed herself.

Turning over, Waverly faced her Alpha. They were so close they were sharing the same pillow but Nicole made no comment and no move to put distance between them. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered softly, her heart aching with the need to close the last bit of gap remaining between them.

“Missed you too, Waves,” Nicole admitted, the nickname flowing from her mouth as eagerly as her soft smile as she pulled Waverly closer. She lay her chin on the crown of Waverly’s head and breathed in the scent of her as Waverly’s soft breath warmed her skin. “I thought I could do the right thing and stay away but it just made me miserable,” she admitted after a while.

“Me too… the miserable part that is. I shouldn’t have spied on you like that though.”

“No… you shouldn’t,” Nicole softened her rebuke with a gentle nuzzle of her chin into the softness of Waverly’s hair. “I’ve no experience with bonds though, never thought I would ever feel one until now,” Nicole felt Waverly shift against her as she admitted that. “I’ve seen how it’s affected others though. How it hurts them to be apart. I shouldn’t have put you through that.”

“Then you’ll mark me?” Waverly held her breath in anticipation at the thought of being with Nicole, of feeling her teeth against her flesh bonding them together.

“Nope.”

“Nicole!” Lifting her head, Waverly shot her stubborn Alpha a glower.

“Waverly—” Looking into Waverly’s eyes, Nicole felt pain roll through her as the confusion and hurt there. “It’s complicated, okay…”

“Then tell me, help me to understand why?” Waverly demanded urgently as she blinked away the tears pricking at the back of her eyes.

“There are things you need to know about me. Things I need you to know, but… can’t we just have this for tonight, please? I swear to you, I won’t push you away anymore but I’m not going to take it further until you know everything.” After that, Nicole felt sure that Waverly would want no part of her and once her sister and the rest of the pack found out who she was, she would have to leave and resign herself to a life alone once more.

“Okay… I’ll wait.” Waverly settled back down into the heat of Nicole’s body and tried not to purr as her heat and scent seeped into her. “I’ll be patient… for now… not going to stop me from asking though,” she warned sleepily.

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from my naughty Omega.” Smiling sleepily, Nicole closed her eyes, falling into the soft scent of lavender and lime mingling with her own vanilla tone as she relaxed completely for the first time… ever. The one thought on her mind as she drifted towards sleep was that in Waverly’s arms, she was home.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lavender and vanilla.

Nicole sleepily followed the delicious scent and buried her nose into it. She breathed in deeply. Nuzzling her nose into it as she sucked in lungfuls of the warmth that filled her nose, heart and soul with their joined scents… as well as the tickle of long hair. Snorting, she blew it away from her face and nose and felt her body shake and ears fill with the soft, musical chuckle of the woman in her arms.

Refusing to open her eyes, Nicole murmured softly in protest and tightened her arms around the warmth of Waverly’s body, pulling her closer until their bodies were entwined as much as they could be with only the fabric of the clothes they had slept in between them.

Nicole had never shared a bed with anyone before, not for the whole night. And on the very rare occasions when she had been with anyone, which were rarer than she had tried to have Waverly believe to frighten her away, she skipped out of the encounter quickly, no exchange of numbers, sometimes without even knowing their name to save them and herself.

Sleeping with Waverly, waking with her in her bed and in her arms, just felt right though. They fit together, two pieces of the same puzzle. And whilst Nicole had never thought herself as much of a hugger, she knew that in the end, she had been the one to pull her Omega in closer as they drifted off to sleep.

“Waverly,” Nicole growled sleepily, “hands need to be behavin’.” She rewarded Waverly with a soft kiss as her warm hands pulled slowly out of the back of her pants, her blunt nails dragging against her flesh. “Good girl,” she managed to choke out just a touch more shakily than she would have liked.

“Spoilsport,” Waverly mumbled against her sweetly scented pillow of Nicole’s breasts. Her Alpha was delightfully snuggly and Waverly was sure she had never felt so secure and loved in her life.

Loved?

Waverly chewed her lip a little, biting back the urge to blurt it out. With how Nicole was holding back and had been so strangely reluctant to complete their bond, Waverly was pretty sure that her declaration of love wouldn’t go down too well with the Alpha and Waverly wanted to hold on to what they had right then for as long as she could rather than speak it and have Nicole reject the word and her.

“What are you thinking about?” Nicole tried to angle her head for a better look of Waverly’s face but she was tucked in tightly and moving enough to see meant losing contact.

“That I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Mmmm,” nuzzling her nose against Waverly again, Nicole couldn’t help but want the same. “That would be nice,” she purred, “but… I’m on duty today,” she sighed wistfully.

“How long have we got?” Waverly asked hopefully.

The tone of Waverly’s voice, the little wiggle in her hips, had Nicole cracking open an eye again. “Not long enough for you to be getting the ideas you’re getting.”

“Oh, I’m already brimming with ideas,” Waverly teased, running a finger back inside the waist of Nicole’s pyjama bottoms as she nipped at the flesh unfortunately covered by her shirt.

Leaning back, Nicole gently restrained Waverly, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her beautiful face. “Are you always this playful in the morning?” she chuckled breathlessly.

Sliding her fingers along Nicole’s throat and jaw, Waverly tucked a fiery strand of red hair back behind her ear before burrowing them into the warmth at the nape of her neck. “That, you’ll just have to find out for yourself.” Waverly held her breath, waiting to see what Nicole’s response would be.

Waverly’s breath was stolen from her lungs as Nicole’s response came in a dazzling display of dimples followed by an intense look as her brown eyes dropped to Waverly’s lips. The look was heated and made her lips tingle in anticipation for the soft brush of Nicole’s as she leaned in and closed the distance between their mouths.

Nicole’s kisses were a soft and gentle torment of light, soul-stirring kisses and fleeting, electrifying caresses of her tongue. Waverly loved every second of them even if, or maybe because, they had her writhing against Nicole’s gentle restraint, eager for more as the heady scent of her Alpha crawled inside her, permeating her soul and filling every inch of her.

Breathing heavily, Nicole pulled back from Waverly’s lips, a soft growl vibrating against her neck, wrenching a whine from her as Nicole set her teeth into her pulse and lashed at her trapped flesh with broad swipes of her tongue.

It took every ounce of self-control within Nicole to unlock her jaw and pull back. Untangling Waverly’s hands from her hair, she kissed the palms of her Omega’s hands and rested their foreheads together while she tried to compose herself.

“You didn’t have to stop… I didn’t want you to.”

“I know… and believe me, that’s the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do,” Nicole chuckled wryly as she flopped over on to her back.

“Ahh, behave,” she wagged a finger at Waverly as she moved to roll on top of her. “We do this my way or not at all,” she warned.

Softening her rejection, and being unable to resist, Nicole brushed a soft kiss across Waverly’s mouth. “Now, I haven’t really got much of anything in to eat, so how about joining me in town for some breakfast before my shift… unless you need to head home?”

“I want to stay with you but… Well, I kind of haven’t got any clothes.”

“I would take you home but I don’t think that would go down to well with your sister. So. your choice then, Waves. You’re more than welcome to borrow some of mine or you can run home and meet me in town… only if you want to that is?”

Wiggling at the thought, Waverly slipped Nicole’s control and sprawled on top of her. “Then I want to steal… erm, borrow some of your clothes.”

“Okay, well you go grab a shower first and pick out whatever you want. I’ll go get my papers together and shower after you.”

“Or, we could save water and shower together?” Waverly offered enticingly… hopeful that she might get Nicole to relent a little more than she already had.

“Go,” Nicole chuckled as she reluctantly peeled herself from the temptation of Waverly’s body and climbed from the bed. She watched as Waverly made her way towards the bathroom.

Nicole’s breath hitched and she nearly ran into the door as, with one last torment to her senses, Waverly let her borrowed sweatpants drop to the floor in clear sight of her to reveal the toned temptation of her slight but surprisingly muscular in all the most perfect of ways, body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omega Waverly was soooooo bad while i was writing that. Had to reign her naughty omega butt in 'cause she wanted to push her alpha into sex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick one because apparently, Waverly wasn't done tormenting Nicole.

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed while she waited for Nicole to finish her shower. She _could_ have gone down to the living room once she’d dressed, probably should have for the sake of her sanity.

After she had finished with hers and left the bathroom to pick out some clothes, that had been her intention. But the whimper on Nicole’s lips and the appreciation in her eyes as she had tried not to look at her wrapped up in one of her towels, smelling of her body wash, had made Waverly just itch to drop the towel like she had the clothes… but this time with them face to face.

Nicole must have sensed her intention though as she had quickly dodged around her and put the bathroom door between them.

And then… she had drawn the bolt on the door.

Chuckling softly at the last glance of Nicole’s eyes sweeping up and down her body and the way they had lingered where the towel didn’t cover, Waverly had made her way into the walk-in closet to see what it had to offer.

There wasn’t a huge amount, and very little in Waverly’s usual style. But what struck Waverly the most was the scent of Nicole that she could smell lingering in the air. She knew that Wynonna and the others couldn’t smell Nicole but she could. And it had her wanting to rip everything off their hangers, make a pile of them and just roll on them until they carried both their scents.

Waverly had never had such a strong urge to scent things as she did right then. And she knew it was because they were meant to be together. But it was so primal and so unlike her that it made Waverly take a step back in shock.

Even in the early days of her relationship with Champ Hardy when she had just assumed that the limited dating options in Purgatory would have her settling and giving up on what he saw as her ‘fanciful’ idea of finding her mate, she had never wanted to wear his jackets or borrow any of his clothes.

But with Nicole, she wanted to just immerse herself in her.

Waverly was able to resist the urge to roll in a pile of Nicole’s clothes… barely. But she touched every item of clothing hanging there, running her eyes and fingers over everything as she imagined how they would look on Nicole’s tall, slender frame.

Picturing her dressed served to make Waverly think about her naked and had the sound of the water splashing against Nicole’s body growing louder within the confines of the room and had the scent of her drifting through the bathroom door to grab at her senses. It had her feverish imagination filling in the gaps and proved to be a temptation she was finding increasingly difficult to resist.

A temptation that had Waverly quickly pulling on what she had picked out and leaving the walk-in closet before she realised she was moving. And it forced her to literally sit on her hands to stop herself from busting the lock on the bathroom door and joining her Alpha in the shower. She pursed her lips at the thought of Nicole locking the door, like it or even the door itself would really have helped against her strength and they both knew it.

The sound of it drawing across though had been slow and full of ‘don’t even think of it’.

The sound of it being pulled back after the shower was shut off, was like a bow being drawn across tightly strung nerves and made Waverly physically ache in anticipation and pulled a whine from deep within her.

The sight of her Alpha stepping out of the steam filled bathroom, water beading her skin where the towel wrapped around her didn’t touch made Waverly whimper. Her eyes hungrily followed a drop of water as it slid across Nicole’s collarbone and rolled across pale skin to soak into her towel where it cut across the swell of her breasts. It made her ache to follow the track of it with fingers and tongue and taste the skin beneath.

“You should go downstairs now, Waverly,” Nicole growled thickly. If she didn’t, Nicole was very much afraid that she was going to just throw all her good intentions right out the window along with her towel and take what Waverly was offering her with the heated scent of arousal and need pouring from her with every hungry look that felt like it was trying to burn the towel from her body.

 **‘ _MINE!’_** Nicole bit back on growling the possessive word… barely. But she could feel it hanging in the air between them unspoken by either of them.

“I wanted to make sure what I was wearing was okay… Is it?” Standing up, Waverly turned slowly. The look in Nicole’s eyes as she met them again was dark and sultry and possessive as hell as she took in her clothes on her. It was a look that emboldened Waverly further. “’Cause if it’s not I can just change again…” grasping the edge of her borrowed shirt she started to lift it, exposing her abdomen to a sound from Nicole that was part whimper, part throaty growl, and all needy Alpha.

Breathing heavily, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hands, reluctantly stilling her movements. The move nearly cost her, her towel as the heavy breathing and a fingertip tug from Waverly as she got too close loosened it and had her quickly tightening it again. Throwing back her head, Nicole struggled to regain some composure. “You…”

“What?” Waverly asked with false innocence as she watched Nicole trying not to come undone in more ways than one. She loved that she had such an effect on her Alpha’s control.

“Oh, you are so bad, Waverly Earp,” leaning in, Nicole pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You look amazing, now get on downstairs so I can put my clothes on.” Turning her around, Nicole gave her ass a quick pop as she steered her towards the door. “Oh, and Waverly?”

“Yes, Nicole?”

Nicole held out her hand expectantly.

“I’ll have my towel back before you go.”


	12. Chapter 12

Xavier looked down at the phone in his hand in disbelief as to what he had just heard. Lifting her head he glanced across the kitchen to where Wynonna was wearing a groove in the floor with her restless pacing. “Well… good news… Waverly was just spotted…”

Wynonna froze as she tried to work out just what kind of tone was in Xavier’s voice. She wasn’t sure what had been said to him on the phone but he sounded anxious, disbelieving… but at least he didn’t sound like he was building up towards terrible news. “Well, where in the hell is my baby sister?” she growled.

“Heading into town… in a Police car.” He held his breath, waiting for the inevitable explosion.

“What? Are they sure it was Waverly? Our, Waverly? Yay high? Voted the nicest girl in Purgatory?”

“Yes, our… Waverly.” Before he could even finish, Xavier was brushed aside by a whirlwind of hair and cuss words about shit eating police as Wynonna stormed out of the door. “Doc!!! Wynonna, wait!” he chased after her, hoping he could delay any rash actions long enough for their third to join them but she was already in her truck and heading towards the Homestead lynch gate in a shower of snow, dirt and exhaust fumes.

Bursting out of the house, Doc skidded to a halt at Xavier’s side, guns drawn as he looked around for trouble. “Xavier! What is wrong?” Squinting into the morning sun he frowned at the sight of Wynonna’s beloved blue Ford F-150 truck barrelling down the road. “Where in the devil is Wynonna going in such a hellfire hurry?”

Xavier grabbed Doc and pushed him towards his S.U.V. “Apparently, Waverly has been arrested.”

“Our Waverly?” Doc stared at Xavier is disbelief. Yeah, Waverly had an Earp streak a mile wide when the mood struck but the youngest Earp had even managed to talk herself out of anything worse than a finger-wagging from the police and that was for firing off two shots from a shotgun… inside ‘Shorty’s Saloon’. That Waverly would find herself being arrested was… Well, it was just so much more of a Wynonna thing that it was inconceivable.

“Yes, our Waverly!” Xavier rolled his eyes at the déjà vu conversation. How many Waverly’s did they all think he knew anyway? “Now get in so we can stop Wynonna before she goes off on them!”

Gathering himself, Doc threw himself into the vehicle and slammed the door just as Xavier started it rolling. He couldn’t imagine how their Waverly could ever be in trouble but he knew with Wynonna’s fractious relationship with the police it wouldn’t end well if they couldn’t get to her before she either caught up to the cop or made it to the police station. The last thing they needed was for their pack leader to end up in jail… again.

Thankfully, Wynonna had taken her truck which lacked in power a little compared to the S.U.V. and they soon caught up and, much to Wynonna’s chagrin if her expression was anything to go by, they managed to pass her as they flew over the railway crossing into town and pulled up outside of the Sheriff’s Department.

“Now, hold on there, darlin’.” Doc tried valiantly to block Wynonna’s way long enough to get her to see reason. “If you go in there all fired up you might only make things worse for your sister.”

“Worse? Oh, I’ll show you worse if you don’t move! Waverly too if she was out trying to track down that damn Alpha of hers. Hers?!” she snorted.

“And if she was? Why is it so wrong for Waverly to follow her heart? I seem to remember an Alpha not too long ago that for the life of her could not make up her mind and ended up bonded to two mates.”

“Not in the mood for logic right now, boys!” Spinning around Xavier and Doc, Wynonna pushed open the doors to the P.S.D. “Nedley!!!”

“Ohhh boy!” grabbing Nicole, Waverly dragged her back into Shorty’s as she heard Wynonna’s bellowing down the street. “You were right,” she hissed, “that was someone watching on the edge of town. Wynonna and the guys are here… and heading into P.S.D.”

“So I hear,” Nicole winced on behalf of the Sheriff and hoped he hadn’t turned up early for work in time to deal with a rampaging Alpha. She wasn’t sure if she was glad or not that she had suggested that Waverly should change into the spare clothes she admitted keeping at the bar. On the plus side, Wynonna wouldn’t see her wearing her clothes but it also meant they wouldn’t be able to have breakfast together. “You should probably go to her.” The possessive, Alpha side of Nicole hated that idea and screamed that Waverly was **_her_** Omega now.

“Or,” stepping into the cradle of Nicole’s body, Waverly wrapped her arms around her slender waist and pressed her nose into the warm skin at the base of Nicole’s throat. “We can head on back to my old room and spend some time together before your shift starts?” Sweetening the offer, she lapped where her nose had pressed and delighted in the taste and the way Nicole’s fingers fluttered against her hips as her breathing hitched and released on a moan.

“Ya know what I’m going to say, right?”

“Naughty Omega?”

“Tempting.” Nicole smiled at the pout on Waverly’s face and kissed her softly. “You really should go though. Before your sister gets too worried and tears the town up looking for you and I have to arrest her ass.”

“I guess,” Waverly sighed but rather than break contact she pressed herself closer.

“Waves… don’t tell her about me being a wolf… please?”

Leaning back, Waverly looked into Nicole’s downcast eyes. “What is it you’re so afraid of, Nicole?”

Nicole bit her lip. She was scared. More scared of anything she’s known before that once she heard, Waverly would reject her. But if she did… wouldn’t it be better to get it over with sooner than fall even deeper for her and have her heart ripped apart then? She couldn’t do it though, not there, not then. It was probably selfish but she needed that time with Waverly before everything fell apart. “I will explain, I swear to you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Running her fingers along Nicole’s face, Waverly wished she could take away whatever was troubling her and see her dimples shine again. “Can we run together tonight?”

“I’d like that.”

“And maybe we could meet up for lunch later? Or coffee when you get a break? Both?”

Nicole couldn’t help but smile. Capturing Waverly’s chin, Nicole tilted her face up for a kiss. “Whatever you want, Waves.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Sex it is then.” Winking at Nicole, Waverly darted out of the door before she could say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of confused Wynonna and 'Nonna dodging Nicole.

“So, Haught!”

Nicole straightened up and looked back over her shoulder at Wynonna and the two male Alphas with her. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced, but if you’re coming on to me… I’m afraid you’re just not my type.” Whistling under her breath, Nicole picked up her shopping basket and left Wynonna opening and closing her mouth in shock as the men’s rich chuckles followed her as she quickly made her way around to another aisle.

Wynonna was getting more and more difficult to shake off as the day went on. And while Nicole knew it was only a matter of time before Wynonna worked out that she and Waverly were an item, especially as Waverly kept finding any excuse to be with her despite the ever-present threat of her sister… and Nicole could never seem to think of anything she would rather have than Waverly spending time with her.

A coffee here, a touch there, a stolen conversation while she left the station. A lingering lunch and even flat out just strolling in and sitting on her desk while she did paperwork. Luckily the Sheriff just glanced at them and muttered something about Wynonna and left for ‘happy hour’ at Shorty’s.

It wasn’t the first time he had grumbled about Wynonna that day. When Nicole had arrived at the station he had been trying to gruffly console a sobbing Lonnie who Wynonna had apparently threatened to rip limb from limb if he didn’t release Waverly from the cells.

Shooting a smirking Doc and Xavier a glare, Wynonna gathered her composure and set off after the Officer. “Wait a minute there, Red!”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve been hanging around my sister a lot today and… what’s that?”

“Hair dye?” Nicole held up the box of dye she’d managed to grab off the shelf just before Wynonna had rounded the corner and locked her sights on her again. Luckily it actually came close to matching the colour of her natural hair.

Wynonna looked back and forth between the box of dye and Nicole’s hair. “Wait… then that’s not your natural colour?”

“Naw, I just like to stand out,” she smiled as innocently as she could manage with the Alpha’s piercing blue eyes fixed upon her. Nicole could see that it had thrown Wynonna… just as she had hoped. But then this was a game she had played many times, though, granted, not with the sister of an Omega implanted in her heart.

Hair dye always threw off an over-curious wolf though as it just didn’t work on wolves. Didn’t matter how fancy a dye job it was, one change and it stripped it all out and left the wolf the colour of their natural hair.

“You were saying something about your sister?”

“Yeah, Waverly…”

“Oh, you must by Wynonna,” rather than sticking out a hand, Nicole nodded at her and the two men as they finally made their way around to join them. She could see them scenting the air, trying to get a read on her, but she knew that mostly they would get nothing… or maybe a touch of Waverly and the donuts she had already placed in her basket to act as a decoy. “Waverly’s been kind enough to show me around town today, get me used to the layout, introduced me to some people and all. Very helpful.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna muttered, “she’s like that.”

“Sure is… well, if y’all excuse me, I need to get this finished, not much time left on my break,” Nicole threw in a little ‘you know how it is,’ grimace. “Gentlemen,” she gave them a nod as she brushed past them and moved towards the checkout.

“I must admit that I like her,” Doc decided as he tried not to chuckle at the utterly bemused expression that trying to pin down the Officer had left on Wynonna’s face.

“You’re not buying that are you, Doc?”

“Of course not, Xavier. I do not think any of us are but look at the facts and what you have seen of Officer Haught… and how she treats our young Waverly.” He nodded to the shop window to where the youngest Earp was sidling up to the Officer as she packed her bag of groceries in the car and gave her a little bump with her hip. “She was not shy about admitting her attraction to our elusive red visitor. Then after two weeks of moping around, she is all over Sheriff Nedley’s shiny new Deputy there and once more looking like she wants to be more than just friendly.”

“Then how do we prove it?” Wynonna growled. She’d felt sure they’d got her and then she’d pulled out the doe-eyed expression and doubled down with the box of hair dye.

“Are you really worried because of her colour?”

“No, I’m worried because she’s my baby sister, Xavier. As for the red wolf, to be honest I kind of feel sorry for her if she did manage to escape the shit show that went down in Georgia or if she was just caught up in the prejudice because of her colour. Messing with my sister though… that makes her my business.”

“Our business,” Doc clarified. “To be fair though, Waverly did try to claim her first.”

“Not helping, Doc!”


	14. Chapter 14

Taking a breath, Nicole looked towards the road as headlights came down her lonely stretch of road and a red Jeep Wrangler pulled up behind her police cruiser. There was no curiosity or wariness in her at a stranger arriving. There was only anticipation at the tug on something deep inside of her and a feeling of completeness as the smell of lavender and lime increased as the driver’s door opened and Waverly stepped out.

A whimper of need curled up from within Nicole as she saw Waverly bouncing towards her with a bright smile on her face that made her nose and eyes crinkle adorably. Waverly’s steps slowed, a shyness coming over her as she dipped her chin just a little and looked up at her from under thick lashes.

Waverly could feel the quiver running through Nicole body as she stepped closer and ran her hands up along her Alpha’s sides, sweeping across the tense muscles of her arms and shoulders until her fingers found the nape of her neck. Nicole’s wolf was so close to the surface, her eyes starting to fill with colour, the whites been pushed aside as they became solid brown as she dipped her head and scented along her pulse.

Burying her nose against Nicole, Waverly delighted in the feel of her soft hair wrapping around her. A canting whine rose through her as she felt Nicole’s hands holding her back still. “Nicole,” she protested at the gentle restraint.

“Run first.”

The gravel in her voice had Waverly’s wolf wanting out so she could play with her Alpha. Her words had heat exploding through her in anticipation. First!

“Go change.” Placing a hand on the small of Waverly’s back, Nicole guided her towards the door.

Waverly froze on the doorstep as she realised that Nicole was just standing there, watching her with hungry eyes. “Not coming with me?”

“Not yet,” Nicole grinned wolfishly as her Omega almost tripped over her own feet. After being teased and tormented for, what felt like forever, it felt good to be able to throw Waverly off balance for a change.

Nicole listened as Waverly ran up the stair and knew she was changing in her bedroom. _‘Their bedroom!’_ She could almost hear every item of clothing being removed and could smell the increase of her scent without fabric to hold it back.

Turning her senses outwards, Nicole scoured the darkened landscape with eyes, nose, and ears, looking for the slightest hint that her house was being watched. It all looked clear as far as she could tell. After her run-in with Wynonna earlier what they had planned was probably not the most sensible thing to do even if her home was on the opposite side of Purgatory to the Earp’s. Her Omega wanted to run with her though and Nicole wanted the same.

Hearing Waverly closing the bedroom door, Nicole stepped back inside her home and turned off the porch lights as she closed the door. Footsteps on the stairs drew her gaze and ripped a thick moan from her as Waverly walked down them, beautifully, stunningly, unashamedly, naked. Nicole had caught glimpses thanks to her sweatpants drop earlier and had felt her body curled into hers all night but nothing compared to what she was seeing right then.

Seeing the effect she was having on Nicole in her ragged breathing and heated gaze, Waverly put a little extra into her hips as she walked across to her Alpha. Nicole’s growl was throaty and pure animal as Waverly ran her hands up to her shoulders and pressed closer. Eye to eye, hazel to brown, Waverly let her wolf out.

Smiling, Nicole ran her fingers through the thicker hair around Waverly’s neck as her cold, wet nose and hot tongue swiped up her throat. “Beautiful.”

Sitting back on her haunches, Waverly gave Nicole a pointed stare and whined. Her Alpha was far too overdressed.

Nicole stripped, tossing her clothing on to the couch. “Behave,” she growled softly as Waverly’s tail started wagging and her eyes sparkled in mischief. Taking a step, she changed. That was another thing that the old Hollywood movies had always gotten wrong. There was no painful or messy transition from human to wolf, not unless there was something wrong. It just simply happened.

Dropping to all fours, Nicole shook out her fur and found herself nearly barrelled over as Waverly pushed against her and started nuzzling her all over excitedly as she scent marked her like she hadn’t seen her for months. And Nicole simply allowed it. Revelled in it.

It felt good to touch another wolf, her mate, and not be feared.

Leading the way through the kitchen, Nicole paused by the door. At her side, Waverly grew just as quiet, letting her take the lead. Opening the door a crack using her nose, Nicole scented the air again. With the direction of the wind, she could tell that nothing lay in the direction of the path she had chosen.

With the lay of the land, the kitchen door was sheltered from the road as it sloped away down towards a small stream and some woods beyond where they could run freely. Before they left the house, Nicole turned and rubbed her cheek against Waverly, breathing in their scent before giving one perfect softly furred ear a teasing nip.

Waverly watched as Nicole pulled the door closed behind them. Her Alpha was so beautiful, so much more at ease and confident than that first night. Her red coat shone in the moonlight as they stretched their legs, Nicole’s longer ones capable of covering the ground faster than the pace she kept so they could run side by side as they splashed through the stream and disappeared into the trees beyond.


	15. Chapter 15

Waverly felt like she could have run forever with Nicole at her side and she never wanted any of it to end… the run or their time together. The sight of Nicole’s house coming into view though had nervous anticipation running through her, each step a step closer to what she wanted. Her pulse raced, her blood thickening until she could feel every beat of her heart thudding through her being.

Her steps slowed, fear running through her that once they were inside, Nicole would reject her again. A soft whimper reached her ears and Waverly realised it was her own as Nicole turned and looked at her quizzically.

As attentive and in tune with her needs as she had been their whole run, Nicole’s face slid across hers, spreading their scent, and that of the winter sky and frosted woods into her. A bushy tail slapped teasingly across her nose, eliciting a huff that turned into a whimpered moan as Nicole gave a gentle, possessive, nip to her hindquarters that made her feel weak and even more needy from desire and the implication of Nicole’s actions. Surely she wouldn’t make her feel like this and then pull away?

But she kept moving, calming and exciting in equal measure. And by the time Nicole was face to face with her, Waverly felt like a quivering mess from the heady scent rising between them of their scent and arousal. The gentle nips her Alpha had bestowed upon her back, sides and especially the ones to the back of her neck that made her hips twitch with the need to submit to her Alpha.

Nicole’s eyes were dark and hungry but each touch and every move had been so restrained and gentle. Even the tilt of her head towards her house was a question, not a demand, letting Waverly know that Nicole wasn’t like other Alpha’s, she wouldn’t force her to bend and just take what she wanted. And she was wanted, Waverly could see it writ across every tense line of Nicole’s quivering body and see it in her eyes, but consent was Waverly’s to give and there was no pressure on her to do anything she wasn’t ready for or didn’t want to do.

Pressing her body to Nicole’s side, Waverly gave the tip of a silky soft ear a tug with her teeth and led the way to the door. As they stepped inside, Waverly changed and put a hand on Nicole’s furred shoulder. “Don’t change just yet,” she begged gently. Nicole’s solid brown eyes looked at her questioningly but she made a soft noise of assent and walked beside her as she led the way to the bedroom.

“I hope this doesn’t seem too strange… you’re just so beautiful and… I wanted to feel you with these hands before you change back.” Kneeling down, Waverly ran her hands over her Alpha’s body as it towered over her still. She delighted in the feel of her as she tunnelled her fingers deep into her thick coat, feeling the warmth and solid muscle beneath. Leaning into her, Waverly rubbed her face against Nicole’s neck and shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her.

As she changed, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and rose to her feet, lifting the smaller woman with her. Her breath caught on a moan as Waverly’s strong legs wrapped around her waist and hazel eyes twinkled down into hers knowingly as she felt the slick heat of her arousal against her skin.

“Waverly, are you sure?”

“Yes, very.”

The words had desire slamming through Nicole but she held herself in check. Even though it was Waverly that had been tormenting and trying to seduce her, Nicole was almost afraid that if she relaxed it even for a moment that she might scare her Omega.

Delicate hands cupped her face, a curtain of fragrant hair tumbling around them as Waverly let her lips pause a hairs breath away from her own. Nicole could have reached for them, closed the gap with her own, but she let Waverly dictate the pace even though it killed her and left her whimpering to be denied the softness of her Omega’s lips even for a second.

They had kissed before but there was a weight and newness to it as Waverly skimmed their lips together in a kiss as soft as a butterfly’s wing that had Nicole’s lashes fluttering shut. Emboldened by Nicole’s response and the fluttering of her hands, Waverly deepened their kiss, wringing soft moans from the redhead as she swiped her tongue across her lips as she tested the limits of her Alpha’s control with hungrier and deeper kisses.

“Nicole, my Alpha, please?”

The eyes that met Waverly’s as she pulled back at the heated growl shook loose by her plea, were nearly black pools of hunger. Nicole’s body shifted between her thighs, making Waverly whimper as her long legs ate up the distance to the bed. Her strength as she lowered them both to the mattress was breath-taking and beautiful.

The weight of Nicole’s body settling between her thighs, her teeth nipping gently upon sensitive flesh, had Waverly setting her nails into Nicole’s back and shoulders. She was everywhere, setting Waverly’s body spiralling out of control as she wrung gasps and moans from deep within her with a lick, a bite, a caress of fingers.

Long and agile, those fingers alone were a torment to Waverly’s senses as the sought out and danced lines of fire across sensitive nerves Waverly never knew existed. She felt swollen and alive with need, just the gentle press of her hand upon her abdomen making Waverly feel like she would burst.

Nicole’s nimble, knowing mouth sent her higher, teeth nipping, her tongue painting swirls around her breasts and lathing her nipples as her fingers dipped between her thighs and ran between wet folds. Waverly’s hips bucked up, her head thrashing upon the pillow as her Alpha suckled deeply upon her sensitive, swollen nipples, humming deeply as she strummed her clit with her thumb.

“Nicole! Please… oh god! Need to come!”

“No! Not yet, Baby. Don’t you dare!” Pulling back with mouth and fingers, Nicole waited until Waverly’s blown wide hazel eyes met hers. Lifting wet fingers to her lips, she rode the bucking of Waverly’s hips as her Omega watched her lick her sweet juices off her fingers. “You don’t get to come until I say… understand?”

Waverly bit her lip, fighting down the need to fall apart before her Alpha was ready. “Y-yes, Nicole.”

“Don’t worry… I won’t make you wait too long… not this time,” she chuckled as Waverly whined and wiggled beneath her. “You taste so good, Waves, my sweet naughty Omega… I think this first time I want you to come in my mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real time footage of author after writing that last bit


	16. Chapter 16

Nicole pinned Waverly’s hips down as they came off the bed at her words. “Shhh, I’ve got you Waves,” lulling gently she watched intently as Waverly struggled to regain control over herself. Her breathing was ragged, a blush spreading across the tops of her full breasts that had Nicole wanting to feast upon them again.

“Gonna be a good girl for your Alpha?” She chuckled as Waverly managed to pull off a glower and a needy whimper at the same time. “You better be good, Baby else you won’t get to feel this,” Nicole wiggled her tongue teasingly and watched as Waverly clutched at the covers and rolled her head on the pillow.

“God, you are so beautiful, Waverly.” Throwing a leg over Waverly’s thighs, Nicole kept her pinned. Capturing her Omega’s hands, she pinned them too, gently but firmly above her head with one hand and gently ran her free hand down Waverly’s arms and sides. “Calm… else I’ll get the cuffs.”

“I will get you back for this, Nicole Haught,” Waverly panted, glaring into Nicole’s dark brown eyes as she struggled against herself and the new delicious feelings Nicole was evoking with each word and the lightest of touches.

“Looking forward to it,” Nicole grinned wolfishly. “My turn now though.”

Dipping her head, Nicole kept a firm grip on Waverly’s hands as she kissed and nuzzled her way down. She wanted to take it slow, draw it out, but she knew that her Omega was already nearing the breaking point. As was she. That didn’t stop her from paying extra attention to the well-defined outline of her abdominal muscles though. Her Omega was strong in so many ways… right then though it was her abs that had her lips and tongue tracing every dip and curve and set her teeth nipping as she moved lower and lower.

The scent of Waverly’s arousal was intoxicating and made Nicole growl from the desire to just bury herself in it. “Mine!” Releasing her hold on Waverly’s hands, Nicole gently parted Waverly’s thighs with trembling hands. The slick wetness dampening her thighs made Nicole whimper, her body shuddering in anticipation. Crawling closer, feeling suddenly unworthy of such an offering, Nicole nuzzled her nose and lips against Waverly’s thighs, tasting the sweet essence that had spilt for her. “Mine!”

Fingers tangled in her hair and flexed against her scalp. Glancing up she saw how needy Waverly was, her body bucking and straining as she waited for her touch.

“Please… please…! Can’t…! Oh god…! Nicole, please…!”

Parting her slick folds, Nicole breathed in the sight and scent of her. “Look at me,” Nicole waited until Waverly’s eyes flickered open, all dazed and needy as they met hers. “Keep your eyes on me. Watch me eat your pussy, and come only when I tell you. Do you understand? Can you do that for your Alpha?”

“Y-yes.”

“Good girl.” Tongue dipping, she dragged it through the sweetly scented delight before her. The flavour of her Omega exploded through her, setting her hips grinding against the mattress. Above her she heard Waverly cry out, her hands pulling her closer. Nicole followed her urgings willingly, licking and sucking up all the sweet juices flowing from her, urging more to come as she chased her higher and higher until she could tell it was close to hurting to hold back.

Reaching out, she laced their fingers together, feeling the bite of nails into the back of her hand. “Come for me, Baby. Let me have it all.”

Sealing her mouth over her, Nicole drank Waverly down as she fell apart with a long drawn out scream. Only when she started to go limp and sag back to the mattress did Nicole slow her ministrations long enough to unwrap Waverly’s thighs from around her head.

Kissing her way back up Waverly’s quivering body, Nicole wrapped her up in her arms, soothing her with gentle touches and words as she came back to herself. “Shhh, it’s okay, relax now. I’ve got you, Waves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	17. Chapter 17

“Wow,” feeling more than a little drunk on love, Waverly giggled and pushed her hair back off her face with a trembling hand. Hand? Hell her whole body was trembling thanks to the woman smiling down at her looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Cupping the back of Nicole’s neck, Waverly pulled her closer into a kiss.

The taste of her essence on Nicole’s lips and tongue made Waverly moan into the softness of her Alpha’s mouth and set her womb clenching again not so much renewed desire as fanning the flames higher. The gentle control her Alpha had used to bring her to such heights with essentially just her voice before using her mouth, had been more amazing and thrilling than Waverly could ever have imagined.

Nicole’s breath caught in her throat at the flare of heat in Waverly’s eyes as she shifted against her, her perfectly muscled thigh sliding between her own to press into needy flesh. “Waves, god, Baby.” Her body bucked, making her frantically aware of just how much she wanted her Omega still.

All Waverly could think about was having Nicole come undone at her hands. She could smell the heat of her and knew how close she was just from seeing to her needs above her own.

“You don’t have to,” Nicole mumbled brokenly, needing Waverly to know that it wasn’t expected.

“I want to. I want to feel you come on me. Want you to use me.” Biting her lip, Waverly ate up the sight of her Alpha’s head falling back at her words, her head tossing from side to side as Waverly stripped control from her. A thick moan escaping past swollen lips, as Waverly flexed her thigh up into her again, pushing her higher with each movement.

Nicole was so slick and wet, Waverly could smell it and feel it hot against her as Nicole’s hips started moving in time with her rocking. “God, Nic, you’re so beautiful.” Nicole’s body moved faster, her eyes rolling back as Waverly dug her fingers into her hip and ass, pulling her closer. “That’s it, use my thigh, come all over your Omega.”

Waverly pushed up with her whole body as Nicole cried out and latched on to the pale expanse of her neck with her mouth as her Alpha’s head arched back in pleasure. She wanted so badly to sink her teeth deep, to mark Nicole up as hers so that everyone would know see and who she belonged to, but she sucked hard, raising the blood her teeth ached to find to the surface of her skin. Nicole cried out again, hands tangling in her hair, pulling her closer as her hips danced frantically.

The sight of the bruise she had left behind filled Waverly with contentment… a feeling she tried in vain to hide as Nicole dabbed her fingers to the area to check for blood. “You didn’t say I couldn’t mark you,” she pointed out with a grin that was tinged with sadness.

“No, no I didn’t… next time though, you might want to try biting instead of sucking. Not that I mind either way.”

Pushing against Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly rolled her on to her back and sat on her, straddling her waist. “You- you would let me do that?”

“Yes.”

“You would bind yourself to me but you still won’t mark me? Why?”

“I already know what I’m getting with you, Waverly Earp. I would be… more than happy, to have your mark upon me but… I won’t mark you until we’ve talked.”

Planting her hands on her hips, Waverly pouted down at the woman beneath her. She loved that her Alpha was so willing to take her bite first, to be marked so that any wolf would be able to see and smell who she belonged to but… “Stubborn.”

“I’m… protecting you.” Nicole glanced to the side but Waverly grabbed her chin, forcing her eyes back to hers and refusing to let her fall into whatever dark memories were trying to take hold.

“I don’t know what you think you’re protecting me from but we belong together. With or without a mark, nothing changes that. I felt it from the moment I saw you and I know you felt the same. So… until we get around to that talk you’re so scared of… I will just keep on hickying the hell out of you ‘cause when you mark me, and you will, that is when I want to sink my teeth into you too. Got it?”

“Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want, Waverly.”

That beautiful dimpled smile flashed up at her, making Waverly wiggle and become very aware of the fact that she was sitting on her Alpha and that, going by the way her long fingers were moving and pressing into her thighs and hips, her Alpha was happy to have her there. “Whatever I want, huh?”

Waverly grinned as her Alpha’s brow furrowed slightly and her brown eyes flickered nervously. Leaning forwards, pressing her breasts into Nicole, Waverly played dirty and derailed Nicole’s thoughts with a deep kiss and a brush of thumbs across hardened nipples. “Well?”

“Yes, fuck,” she moaned as fingers pinched and rolled sending sparks straight down to her needy womb, “anything,” she whined. Her whine turned to a whimper as Waverly’s body moved off of hers.

“Then…” she patted the mattress, “get on your knees for me… please?” she quickly added as her Alpha sucked in a breath at the thought of kneeling. Many Alpha’s would refuse such a request from anyone, even another Alpha, as it was seen as a submissive position. Her Alpha though, simply rolled on to her knees where she had patted the mattress and looked over her shoulder at her.

Running her hand up the length of Nicole’s back, Waverly delighted in the softness of her skin stretched over muscles that twitched under her touch as she moved closer until she was kneeling between Nicole’s legs, her hand the only point of contact. “Is this okay?”

Nicole nodded. It was all she could manage. She could feel her instincts rolling beneath the surface at being placed in such a submissive position that would have usually meant a fight. But the part of her that loved, cared and belonged to her Omega was very happy to feel her perfect naked body pressing into hers.

Very happy to feel Waverly’s breasts pressing into her back as an arm slid around her waist to play with her swollen breasts. Very, very happy to feel Waverly’s thighs nudging hers apart, exposing her core to the cooler air in the bedroom and the nimble press of fingers as she spread her legs wider.

Body shuddering, Nicole tried to curl around the pleasure but her Omega pulled her back, holding her open and exposed as she latched her mouth into the curve of her neck and drew on her flesh as her fingers danced and teased, sending Nicole spiralling higher and higher until she fell apart and found herself caught in her Omega’s strong arms.


	18. Chapter 18

With eyes still more shut than open, Waverly followed the aroma of freshly brewed coffee downstairs and shuffled into the kitchen. Wrapping her arms around Nicole’s trim waist, she sagged into the warmth of her Alpha’s back with a soft moan.

Her body ached in ways she never thought possible and didn’t want to dwell upon too much. Every time she did, a memory came back. A sigh, a moan. A taste, a smell. The feel of her redheaded tormenter on her, under her, in her, their bodies entwining over and over again until exhaustion claimed them as night started to lose its grip to the rising sun. And every time those thoughts came back it made her exhausted body spasm again.

Moaning, Waverly rode out the spasms and a fresh rush of wetness between her thighs at the delicious memories. She had never been so satisfied and yet so perpetually turned on before. “How are you even standing, let alone making coffee right now,” she whined against Nicole’s spine.

Running her hands across Waverly’s arms where they lay across her waist, Nicole chuckled as she pulled her Omega closer. “Morning, cutie. And the answer is sheer bloody-minded determination and the need for caffeine. You should have stayed in bed, Baby. I was just coming back up with a drink for you.”

“Mmmm, I could go for a tall glass of Alpha. I was missing your warmth.” Lifting the hem of Nicole’s top, Waverly slipped her hands beneath, seeking out the heat of her flesh and the fullness of her breasts. The hiss of Nicole’s breath as her fingers skimmed tender nipples had Waverly hiding a grin against her back.

“Upstairs… go.” Turning Waverly around, Nicole gave her taut ass a swat to get her moving. “Oh, I still haven’t got much in to eat… will donuts do for breakfast for now?”

“Donuts? Really? I thought you were going shopping yesterday?”

“I tried that,” Nicole grimaced. “Soon as I got in the store I saw your sister and those two guys heading my way just full of questions.”

“They did what!”

“Yeah. In the end, I grabbed donuts and hair dye and got the hell out.”

“Hair dye?”

Nicole chuckled and tossed the pack of donuts to her. “Go, I’ll explain once I’ve got some caffeine and sugar in me… or maybe a lot later,” Nicole finished on a whisper as she leaned around the arch between kitchen and living room and followed the sway of Waverly’s hips as she walked up the stairs. “Damn.”

Leaning back down, Waverly smirked at the dazed expression on Nicole’s face. “Well, hurry up!”

“Yes, ma’am,” grinning, Nicole grabbed up their coffee and hurried to join Waverly. As quick as she was, Waverly was already gloriously naked again as she stepped into the bedroom and Nicole rushed to set the mugs down as her hands started to tremble at the sight. The knowing smirk on Waverly’s face fell to hunger as Nicole slowly, deliberately stripped out of her sweatpants and top and crawled on to the bed and knelt above her. Tracing the line of Waverly’s collarbone with her tongue, Nicole gently sank her teeth into the muscle at the curve of her neck just hard enough to elicit a soft whimpering moan of pleasure that had Waverly’s eyes glazing over.

Flicking her tongue across Waverly’s lips, Nicole settled back against the pillows with a grin as Waverly lay there, twitching and breathing heavily at her side. “Nope, donuts first,” holding one up as a shield of sugary goodness, she smiled all the more as Waverly’s eyes narrowed at her dangerously.

They lay together, whiling away the morning hours talking and laughing, feeding each other bites of donut and hungry kisses.

The sound of a vehicle approaching had Nicole stiffening, her senses going on high alert. Hopping from the bed, she moved over to the window and moved the curtain aside with a fingertip. “Well, shit!”

“What’s wrong?”

Turning from the window, Nicole sighed and let the curtain drop closed. “You better get dressed, Baby. Your sister just pulled up.”

“Are you sure it’s…?”

“WAVERLY EARP! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!”

“Yeah,” Nicole grimaced at the volume the Alpha was managing to yell at, “pretty sure it’s her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	19. Chapter 19

“Maybe if we hide she won’t know I’m here?” Waverly put to Nicole hopefully and tried to do exactly what she’d said.

“Waves…” Nicole smiled softly as she plucked the pillows Waverly was trying to hide under out of her hands. “You drove here, Baby,” she reminded her. “She’s pulled in behind your Jeep right now.” Smoothing her hand through Waverly’s hair, Nicole sighed regretfully and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You stay right here and I’ll go deal with her, okay? Waverly… no matter what, you only come down if you want to, okay?”

Waverly watched anxiously as Nicole got dressed again, putting a button down shirt on over the top she had worn earlier. She had no idea still what was going on with Nicole that she felt the need to even hide that she was a wolf from everyone else, and whilst she was being amazing about it, Waverly knew it was all her fault that Wynonna was outside. Before Nicole could leave, Waverly leapt from the bed and wrapped her arms around her Alpha, burying her face tight against her. “I’m so sorry, Nicole!”

Holding her closer, Nicole rubbed her hands up and down Waverly’s back and combed her fingers through the silky softness of her thick hair. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” tilting up her chin, Nicole ghosted a soft kiss across her trembling lips.

“WAVERLY!!!”

Feeling her jump, Nicole rubbed their faces together, soothing her mate with their scent. “Let me go deal with this and I’ll be right back… and don’t forget, you stay up here as long as you want to. I can take care of myself,” she assured her.

As the door closed behind Nicole, Waverly climbed from the bed and pulled on her clothes as she made her way over to the window. She could smell and feel the waves of Alpha energy flowing off of her sister and the others, and especially off Nicole as she stepped outside into the snow to confront her.

“What can I do for you, Earp?”

“Haught!” Storming towards the redhead, Wynonna breathed in the scent of her sister covering the other woman. “Where is she?” she growled.

“I’m Purgatory Sheriff’s Deputy, Ms Earp. Waverly spent the night of her own free will. She’s safe.” Glancing either side, Nicole eyed the two men as they rounded the house and came up behind her. They were wary but their body language and scent was a fraction compared to what Wynonna was putting out her way in a blatant attempt to rile up her wolf. If she had been less of an Alpha it could have stripped her down and made her turn into her wolf form. But she wasn’t less of an Alpha and had spent a lifetime flying under the radar.

Nicole knew she probably could have gotten away with it even though she could tell that Wynonna was already convinced she knew the truth but… Taking a breath, Nicole breathed in Waverly’s scent coming from her home. It wasn’t fair on her Omega to put her in such a position.

“I know what you are,” growling, Wynonna leaned closer, invading the hell out of the cop’s personal space in an attempt to rattle her. To her annoyance, the woman held her ground and gave a small smile as she tilted her head to one side.

“Your sister’s lover?” Nicole knew it was the wrong thing to say, even if it was the truth. Wynonna was just rubbing her up the wrong way with her attitude and making her forget all her good intentions about coming clean.

Growling, Wynonna grabbed the cop by the collar of her shirt and spun her around, slamming her back up against the side of her cruiser. She felt Doc and Xavier grabbing her arms but she held on, her anger reaching new heights as their tugging pulled on Nicole’s clothing and revealed a livid bruise on her neck. Shaking them off, she ripped Nicole’s shirt open, grabbing her by the throat as she took in all the bruises. “You let her do that to you? And to think, I actually thought you were an Alpha,” she snorted.

Knocking Wynonna’s hands aside, Nicole twisted away from her. “Back off, Earp!” she snarled. “Waverly is an adult, what we do is none of your damn business.”

“That is enough!” Storming out of the house, Waverly gave Doc and Xavier pointed glares that backed them up before they could think to stop her and placed herself between her sister and her Alpha. “You two are in so much trouble if you don’t start behaving like responsible Alpha’s!”

Wynonna smirked as her sister let the proverbial wolf out of the bag and Nicole let out a puppyish whimper and stepped back, rubbing her arm from Waverly’s well-placed blow to her shoulder.

Wynonna found her laugh at Nicole’s chastised puppy expression cut short as Waverly rounded on her in a storm of long hair and blazing hazel eyes and landed a punch to her own shoulder that knocked her back too. “Ow! Dude!?”

“And you! You’re in trouble too, Wynonna! You’re my sister and I love you, that will never change, but Nicole is the woman I love…”

“Waves…”

“Hush… still in trouble!” Waverly wagged a finger in Nicole’s face before rounding on her sister again. “She is my mate, my Alpha, and I want you both to just get alone and cut all… THIS… out!” Planting her hands on her hips, Waverly huffed at them both.

“Thanks, sis. Knew I could count on you to come clean eventually,” Wynonna winked at her as though it had been their plan all along and watched the realisation dawning across her face as her big brain finally caught up with what had come out of her mouth.

“Oh! Oh, Nicole! Ohhhhh, god…. Fudgenuggets! I’m so sorry…!” covering her face she didn’t even dare look at Nicole for fear of what she would see on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	20. Chapter 20

“Waverly,” Nicole could see Waverly’s body tensing ready to run and kept her voice as gentle as she could as she slowly stepped closer. “Waverly, Baby,” her body flinched as though whipped, a whimper running through her. “Hey, look at me. Please, Waves. Just turn around and look at me.” Even though Waverly had been able to smell her from the start, for the first time in many years, Nicole let her scent flow in hopes it would break through the despair washing off of Waverly.

Nicole saw Wynonna and the others scenting the air, drawing in her scent directly for the first time. But that all happened on the edge of her vision as she was locked on Waverly as she slowly turned around, her eyes fixed upon the ground between her feet.

Sinking to her knees in the snow before Waverly, Nicole reached out slowly, her palm up and loose as she let the calmness and love flow from her pulse. She saw Waverly take a breath, her nostrils flaring at her scent and the sight of her hand. “I’m yours, Waverly. All yours. I’m not mad at you and I would never hurt you. Please, look at me.”

Holding her breath, Nicole smiled encouragingly as Waverly’s hazel eyes flickered from her outstretched hand and worked their way up her arm. They sped up as it registered that she, an Alpha, was kneeling for her again and finally met her eyes. “Hey, cutie.”

“You- You’re not mad at me?”

“Of course not,” taking the hand that slipped into hers, Nicole pressed a kiss against Waverly’s palm and wrist. “I came out here to make nice and got caught up in being an obstinate dick of an Alpha… I’m afraid your sister brought out the worst in me,” she whispered with a wry smile.

“Yeah, she does that a lot.”

Wynonna huffed at that but held her tongue at Xavier’s glare clearly stating that she should shut up and pay attention.

“You were right to call me on it… I just regret that you were put in the position to have to do that.”

Waverly cupped Nicole’s face between her hands, studying the beauty of her soft brown eyes as she urged her Alpha back to her feet. Strong, nimble hands pressed against her back as she moved closer, working up and down her spine in broad strokes as she gently eased the tension from her.

“I’ve got you.” Smile widening, Nicole kissed the fingertips that traced through her dimples and skimmed across her lips.

“You’re really not mad?”

Nuzzling her nose against Waverly’s throat, Nicole gently rubbed, breathing in their combined scent as it rose between them sweeter than ever. “Not in the least bit mad,” she gently assured her.

Smiling broadly, Doc nudged his elbow against Xavier’s side as they watched the couple and kept an eye on Wynonna, who was busy trying not to look and making fake gagging noises. He knew, they both did, that Wynonna was ridiculously protective of her little sister and that was her main problem with the other Alpha. She needed to prove herself good enough, and in Wynonna’s eyes, there was never going to be anyone good enough.

“So, RedHaught, ready to explain yourself?”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Waverly spun in Nicole’s arms and fixed a glower upon her big sister. “I’m still mad at you! You need to just all go on back to the Homestead or prop up the bar at Shorty’s or something ‘cause I get to hear what Nicole has to say before you all do… When she’s ready!”

Nicole buried her face against Waverly’s shoulder, hiding her smile as she bristled up Omega pointed towards Wynonna’s truck forcibly.

“But, sis…”

“Go!”

Still grinning, Doc tipped the brim of his hat at the two ladies as he passed them, “Waverly… Officer.”

“Doc.” Leaning back into the curve of Nicole’s body, Waverly watched as Xavier and Doc managed to get Wynonna between them and Xavier took the wheel. Which was no small task as no one drove that blue truck except for Wynonna. Finally though, it was fading out of sight down the road and Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms once more and looked up into her face. “So… I know I said when you were ready…”

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally she's ready to talk!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Slipping her hand into Nicole’s, Waverly linked their fingers together as she looked down at them. She loved the quiet strength in the elegant length of Nicole’s fingers as they played with hers with delicate strokes that made Waverly wonder if Nicole was trying to calm her or herself.

At first glance, the brown of Nicole’s eyes were calm and full of heat as they looked into her eyes but, as her gaze darted from her to her home, Waverly saw the flicker of nervousness pass across them. It passed, vanishing into warmth again as Waverly gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze that drew her gaze back to her.

“Ready?” A deep breath and a small nod were her answer. With a gentle smile, Waverly tugged gently on her Alpha’s hand and got her to follow. She worried for a moment that having to show submission to her had made Nicole feel weakened in her eyes but the gentle weight of her hand resting upon the small of her back and the way she scented the landscape before closing the door had her thinking that her Alpha was just nervous about what she was about to say.

“Would you rather talk here or in the bedroom?”

Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck and throat in thought, her breath catching as she unwittingly pressed against the first of many bruises Waverly had marked her with. Waverly’s eyes followed her movements, her mouth quirking up at the corners as she obviously saw her breath hitch and knew just where she had touched. Hooking Waverly’s chin with a finger, Nicole gave her a soft kiss and nibbled gently on the lush curve of her still swollen mouth.

“To tell you the truth Waves… I can’t think of anywhere where you wouldn’t be a distraction. Here would probably be best though…” at least if Waverly felt the need to run, her last sight wouldn’t be of her fleeing the bedroom where she had found so much joy.

“Hey,” Waverly pushed Nicole’s hair back and softly brushed the pad of her thumb across her cheek as she looked like she was getting lost in dark thoughts. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. But… Nicole… not knowing, seeing you like this… it’s scaring me just as much worrying about what’s got you like this.”

“Okay,” nodding in understanding, Nicole gestured for Waverly to sit before moving to sit in the chair beneath the window. A move that did not go down well with her Omega going by her expression, but Nicole needed the room to think and, in some dark part of her mind, she didn’t want to infect Waverly by touching her with her body as well as her words… and she didn’t want to feel her pulling away.

“Have you ever heard of a wolf pack from Georgia… the Bulshar Pack?”

“I don’t think so, no.”

“It was also known more often as the Cult of Bulshar… though that was never said to their faces. Their Alpha… all of the Alpha’s were brutal and insane, it’s said the insanity is hereditary, past down from Alpha to Alpha.”

“They took what they wanted from whoever they wanted. Their leader was the worst though, it’s said he wore a magic ring than extended his life and gifted him with powers of persuasion that had everyone, wolf or human, submitting to his will. It’s said that Bulshar could, with a word, make a man rip out the heart of his wife or child and eat it in front of them and have them thanking him for it. He was terrible, brutal… I can’t even begin to tell you the things I’ve heard about Bulshar and the cult over the years, Waves.”

“It wasn’t a cult to me though…” Nicole whispered. “It was my pack… my family… I got to see things while I was there that no one should see but for me, they were always there and I didn’t know it was wrong to see someone being whipped or to be whipped. And Bulshar… he was my father.”

Taking a deep breath, Nicole stared blankly at the floor between her feet. She didn’t dare look up to break the silence blanketing the room.

“When- when I was five I remember it was like any other night… there was some kind of gathering going on with all different pack leaders there. It was late and I just wanted to go to bed but I was forced to sit there with everyone else during the main meal and watch while Bulshar had some wolves from a pack that had been causing trouble slaughtered for entertainment. It was just an almost everyday sight to me and I just remember being bored and tired as they bled out on the floor.”

Nicole’s voice was calm, matter-of-fact, as she spoke but Waverly could see the tenseness in every line of her body and knew that, although the child hadn’t known better, the woman was horrified by what she had seen and found out since.

“I didn’t know what was happening at the time but everyone started getting sick. Found out later that the leaders of the other pack had someone in the kitchen poison the food. I hadn’t eaten anything so it didn’t do anything to me… Bulshar and the other Alpha’s, they weren’t affected much either, their immune systems were too strong or something.”

“My nurse dragged me out of there as the fighting started. She tried to shield me from everything but I saw enough as she got me back to my bedroom. There was a hiding space in my closet, she was struggling to open it when my mom came it…”

“What happened to her?”

“I never really knew her, Waves. She was just a normal woman, raped just because of the colour of her hair and forced to bear Bulshar a child. I was taken from her and handed over to a wet nurse to take my place in the pack as soon as I popped into the world with red hair. I never knew her, but she kept an eye on me, snuck me treats and read to me when she could, and in the end, because of the colour of her hair… I got to look into her eyes through the slats in the closet door as her throat was cut.”

Nicole paused for a moment, letting them both recover.

“I can’t remember much after that… I remember my nurse, Rayven, her hand was over my mouth… maybe I was about to scream… then there was just darkness that lasted for days. She got me, us, out of there and took care of me… gave me her name... even when it probably would have been safer to just leave me behind and let me get swept up in all the culls. Anyone with red hair was considered fair game,” she explained. “They were that scared that just one hint of the Bulshar bloodline would escape that they just killed everyone.”

She hadn’t found that out until much later though. Like most of her history, it had been kept from her and Rayven had died before she could find out if that was to keep her safe or for fear that it would have her wanting to embrace what he had been bred for.

“Since that day I’ve basically had a bounty on my head… especially when I started showing properly as Alpha when I hit twelve. That was the last time I was able to be a part of a pack. No one would accept me and as soon as a red wolf is seen all the stories come back and I have to move on. Luckily… maybe because I’m my father’s daughter, I can hide my scent when I want… well, apart from you that is. I’ve never had anyone able to see through it like that before. And… well, another family trait… apart from when I’m in wolf form, my blood looks just how a normal human would when tested.”

“Which is why Nedley told Wynonna you weren’t pack business,” she nodded in understanding.

“Yeah. He doesn’t know what I am. There are a couple more of Bulshar’s traits I share too…” she couldn’t help it, she blushed at the thought of one of them, wondering what Waverly would think if she found out. In the end, it was easier to actually admit to the thing that had been the biggest fear her whole life. “I’ve just kind of spent my whole life running, being hunted, and wondering when the madness gene will kick in like everyone thinks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor little baby Nicole ;(


	22. Chapter 22

Rising from the couch, Waverly made her way over to her Alpha and gently ran and hand over her still downcast head. Her heart broke a little as Nicole flinched slightly under even that light touch as though expecting a blow and then rubbed her cheek against her fingers as she let out a shuddering sigh.

“Baby, not one word of what you said made me feel any less for you.” She went to kneel down so she could see her eyes but Nicole stopped her with a hand behind her knee and a shake of her head that had her confused for a moment. “You don’t want me to kneel?” Another head shake. “Then sit back.” Easing Nicole back into the seat with a gentle push to her shoulder, Waverly straddled her thighs and cupped Nicole’s face.

“I mean it. I still love you, Nicole Haught,” she smiled softly as long fingers fluttered against her waist at her declaration. “I hate more than I can say what happened to you. No child should have to go through that no matter where they were born or who their parents are. You had no control over anything that happened to you and yet you’re still so loving and giving, putting everyone over what you want.”

“If that were the case I would have kept running that first night to protect you or moved on when you cornered me in Shorty’s,” Nicole held Waverly a little tighter as an impish smile crossed her face at the memory. “I should have protected you, Waverly,” she sighed, “but instead I was selfish and stayed.”

“And I would have tracked your vanilla dip donut scented ass down.” Waverly kissed the quick flash of dimple as it popped into life.

“There isn’t a crazy bone in that gorgeous body! Nicole, think… What we have, this connection… Alpha’s and Omega’s don’t get this connection if there’s something wrong with either of them, physically or mentally. You know that… right? It’s one of our more animalistic traits, only the strongest get a soul mate. Your father, was he pair-bonded with anyone?”

“No… he just took.”

“Well there you go,” she smiled. “Now, in the interests of full disclosure and getting you back in the bedroom so I can sink my teeth into you… what are the other traits you tried not to mention?”

“Caught that huh?” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck and tried to look anywhere other than into Waverly’s eyes.

“Yep,” Waverly waited her out until her eyes settled back on to a point somewhere around her mouth before gently hooking the delicate point of Nicole’s chin and nudging her eyes higher. “Come on, give.”

“For one… I’m not bound by the moon when I change into human-wolf form. I would show you now but I would probably knock the ceiling down.”

Waverly glanced up that the high ceiling as she took in that she could do that and that when she did she would easily be bigger than any wolf she’d ever seen. “Whoa…okay… wow!”

“And that you’re shocked by,” Nicole chucked softly.

“Well, it’s damned rare… no, actually I’ve never heard of an Alpha strong enough to do that. And it shocked me only because if that’s your opening admission then I’m wondering what you’ve got in store for the main course.”

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” she whined.

“Nicole!” Waverly pushed herself closer, riding the waves of Nicole’s restlessness.

“Erm, what do you know about the really ancient werewolves and… reproduction?”

“It’s not something that’s ever come up. Nicole, just tell me, please?”

“AlphafemalescangetOmegafemalespregnant.”

Waverly sat back as she un-jumbled the rush of words that had spilt from Nicole’s mouth. “Alpha females can get Omega females pregnant? What? How? I’ve seen you down there Nicole… many times… you’re not packing.”

“Nooooo, it’s not like **_that_**. I haven’t got a penis of any kind and my hormone levels and everything are female but I- erm… I was tested… when I come into rut… if I… ya know…”

Waverly frowned at Nicole’s strange hand gestures until the penny dropped. “Squirt?”

“Yeah,” Nicole tried to sink down in the chair under the weight of Waverly’s gaze and her own embarrassment. “If that happens when our heat and rut sync up… and if we’re… close… physically… my body is kind of set up to… maybe make babies. It’s all speculation ‘cause it would only work with an Omega in heat but the doctor I saw said it was all there in me. But, all speculation. I don’t know if there’s anything I could take, not like I can use a condom or anything, but if you went on the pill or something you should be safe.”

Waverly thought about it. Pictured her Alpha on her as she was in heat, squirting into her body, filling her with their child.

Huffing in a breath, she clutched at Nicole’s shoulders as she collapsed over her, her hips canting forwards as her insides clenched and spasmed in delight. “Oh my god!” she breathed out raggedly.

“Waverly,” lifting her head, Nicole brushed Waverly’s hair back and studied her flushed face. “Did you just climax?”

“Thinking about that? Oh hell yes. Jesus! Can we go back to bed now?” she asked hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i'm a utter tease... i will leave you all with this for the night ;)

Wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist, Nicole surged to her feet. She captured Waverly’s gasp of pleasure with her mouth as her legs wrapped tightly around her. Eyes locked upon the beauty of her Omega’s face, drowning in the burning heat of desire in her hazel eyes, Nicole strode blindly towards the stairs and carried her weight easily to her… their… bedroom.

Parting the edges of Nicole’s shirt, Waverly ran her nose and lips across the already fading bruise on Nicole’s pale flesh. Growling softly, she worried at it with her teeth, eliciting a panting moan from her Alpha’s throat as she deepened the bruise again. Her jaw ached to complete the mark, to make it permanent, almost as much as she ached to feel Nicole’s teeth sink into her flesh.

“I want you,” she moaned.

“I know, Baby,” Nicole grinned wolfishly at Waverly’s needy whine. “Ow,” she yelped as Waverly nipped her ear sharply in reproach. “Okay, I think someone needs cooling down.”

“Oh, you are **not** throwing me in the snow!” not trusting the playful sparkle in her eyes, Waverly tightened her legs around Nicole’s waist and wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing every inch of her body against her.

“No too cold? How about I just make you hotter and wetter then?” she purred against the curve of Waverly’s throat.

“You are such a tease, Nicole Haught.”

“Oh, but Baby, it’s a promise,” she purred huskily.

Her wide smile, those lethal dimples, they conspired against Waverly and made her melt with a whimper against her Alpha. It wasn’t until the sound of running water broke through her dimple daze that she realised that Nicole had carried her into the bathroom and had turned the shower on. Leaning back, Waverly looked around questioningly. “Nicole?”

“Don’t worry, I turned it on hot,” she assured her. “Now, do you want to get undressed first cause you’ll have to unwrap those legs if you do? Otherwise, I’m okay with just going in dressed, but that would only delay me getting you _wet_.”

Waverly shuddered at the gravelled growl in Nicole’s voice and the heat in her eyes as they slipped ever so slightly more solid and wolf with intent. Nicole’s body stayed the same size and her every move was as gentle as always but Waverly could feel her wolf prowling and pressing against her skin. The prickle of energy coming off Nicole was like the brush of fur against her over sensitised flesh as Nicole stripped her clothes off.

Muscles straining, her breathing shallow and ragged with her desire, Nicole picked Waverly up again, pressing their naked bodies together as she stepped into the shower. Feeling weak with need.

Waverly stood there meekly as her beautiful Alpha gently washed her all over. Gentle kisses and soft words rained down upon her as she ran a soapy cloth and her hands all over her. And all the while her wolf prowled, possessive, caring, neutering.

Waverly’s heart swelled as Nicole sank to her knees before her again. She looked up at her with such love in her eyes that it took Waverly’s breath away. She ran her fingers over Nicole’s face, memorising every beautiful line.

Sharp teeth nipped at her fingers, a soft growl tempered by a smile and loving eyes, filling the shower as they moved to her abdomen with a heavy look that made something even needier shift and roll within Waverly as she imagined that look taking in her body swollen with their baby. Nicole’s eyes moved back to hers and Waverly saw the same thoughts echoed in her brown eyes. For one moment fear started to take root that it would scare Nicole but her Alpha gently rubbed her cheek against her abdomen, her lips moving as she whispered something against her flesh not meant for her ears.

Her mouth moved again and Waverly’s world narrowed down to the movement of her lips and tongue against her flesh and they sought out places and did things to her that Waverly had never thought could be so amazingly erotic. Her teeth nipped again, biting just hard enough to leave imprints across her abdomen, her hips, thighs, breasts. Blunt nails dragging slowly from shoulders to ass making everything inside of Waverly turn molten as her spine writhed in delight. “Nicole! Please!”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes. Oh, god, yes!”

“Just hold on to me then, Waves. I’ve got you.”

Before Waverly could even wonder what Nicole had planned, her breath was stolen and her brain stuttered as, with ridiculous ease, Nicole parted her legs, slipped her body between them and lifted her up. Supporting her weight on her hands, she dipped her head and started licking and sucking at her pussy and clit like she was starving. Head dropping back, Waverly grabbed for whatever she could before settling on Nicole’s head as her anchor as she trembled and shuddered under her Alpha’s onslaught. “Oh, my goddddd…! Fuck!”

Nicole growled into her, her tongue plunging deep over and over into the honeyed sweetness of Waverly’s body, fucking her with voice and tongue.

Glancing down, Waverly bucked against Nicole’s mouth, grinding against her wicked mouth as she watched her Alpha eating her out, her eyes almost black as they locked upon hers.

Fingers took over from her tongue, plunging, twisting, curling as she sucked and bit at her clit. “Ahhh! Nicole! Please, please! Please, may I come?!” Those long fingers curled forwards, dragging over and over that one spot inside her front wall, setting her on fire and spiralling Waverly higher and higher.

“Come for me!”

She flew over the edge, a scream ripping from her lungs, her body thrashing and spasming over and over as Nicole pushed her from one peak to the next until she collapsed into her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Waverly felt like she was floating under the gentleness of Nicole’s care and attention as she wrapped her in the biggest, fluffiest towel she could find and carried her back to the bedroom. Even that felt too much against her over sensitive skin though as Nicole gently patted her body dry and knelt behind her on the bed to take care of her hair.

“Ponytail, braid or dragged-through-a-hedge-backwards?” Nicole asked as she gently brushed out the soft length of Waverly’s towel dried hair.

Feeling the bed and her body shaking under Nicole’s chuckle, Waverly gently dug her nails into the strong thigh pressed against hers. Her hand flattened out, palm running all over what she could reach as her body started to, impossibly, go up in flames again. She just couldn’t get enough of her Alpha. Almost instantly she felt a surge in intensity at her back and felt the prowl of Nicole’s wolf tickling against her spine and calling to hers.

Their relationship was still so new that she, neither of them, knew each other enough to know what they were like but there was just something about things Nicole had done in the shower that coupled with the feel of her wolf so close to the surface had her wondering… “You’re coming into rut aren’t you?”

Nicole’s fingers stilled, dropping from Waverly’s hair to lay upon her shoulders to still the tremble in them Waverly’s soft question had evoked. The interest in Waverly’s voice was as clear as the scent of her arousal and the soft bite of lip Nicole caught as she turned her head. It hit like a punch straight to her womb and left Nicole struggling to breathe. She gave a wry chuckle of amazement as she propped her forehead against Waverly’s shoulder. “You like the thought of that, my rut, all of it flowing in you, filling you, huh?”

“You mean my coming when you told me wasn’t hint enough? Are you though, your wolf is very active?”

“I had to time blood tests for the job around it before I came, so not yet, three or four weeks off maybe. I’m afraid all this is just because I’m with you,” she winked. “Now, braid or tail?”

“Side braid.” Waverly settled into her touch again, loving the feel of Nicole’s nimble fingers working swiftly but gently. As she had hoped, once she was done, Nicole buried her nose and mouth against the exposed side of her neck. “Sooooo…”

Nicole paused for a second, her eyes widening at the tone of Waverly’s voice; playful, light, aroused. Leaning back, Nicole quickly pulled her own hair back in a high ponytail. “So?”

Spinning around, Waverly walked her fingers up Nicole’s abdomen, skimming between the valley of her breasts before flattening and pushing her Alpha down to the mattress. A soft growl greeted her move but instead of quieting her, it made Waverly ache all the more as she could see the love on her Alpha’s face and the flare of desire that set Nicole’s hips canting up at her brazen move. “If this is you now… what can I expect when you are in rut? Just so... ya know, I’m prepared.”

“Waves, I’ve never been around anyone that has me like this ever, let alone when that’s going on,” hooking a thigh, she guided Waverly over her body, settling her low on her waist. With her hands on Waverly’s waist, Nicole guided her, urging her into a gentle rocking motion. “Usually, I just get hornier for a couple of days… I mean, hump the furniture to dust horny if I let myself be bothered enough,” canting her hips up, she grinned as Waverly’s head dropped back.

“I feel like that already though,” Nicole admitted. “So god knows how bad it could get… Might be worth taking a couple of days off work during and after though so you can recover.”

A moan fell from Waverly’s lips at the thought of that, her hips moving a bit faster.

Grabbing her, Nicole stilled her movements. As much as she was enjoying watching Waverly’s pleasure she needed her to know… “I never get out of control though, I swear to you, Waves, I would never hurt you under any circumstance. I get horny but I’m not some wild rutting animal. I swear if it was too much for you all you ever need to do is say and I would stop in an instant.”

“God, you have no idea how sexy that is, do you?”

“What?”

“To know how safe I am with you. Now, tell me more… how would we… you know, the baby thing.” She couldn’t help it, even when turned on in chunks and grinding against the woman that had brought her to a mind shattering orgasm in the shower, she still blushed.

“Scoot back a bit.” Hands on her hips, Nicole guided Waverly back just until she was seated on her thighs. Taking Waverly’s hands, Nicole placed them on her, just above the line of her pubic bone. “Press… Oh god! Gently,” she moaned as even the lighted touch from Waverly set her writhing. “Shit! It’s not usually this sensitive!” she panted. “Do- do you feel those lumps?”

Waverly nodded, enthralled with Nicole’s guttural moans of pleasure and thrashing as she circled her fingers over the faint swellings she could feel buried beneath Nicole’s warm, silky skin.

“Okay, damn, Baby, stop!” Grabbing her hands, Nicole let out a ragged breath as she eased Waverly’s fingers away and struggled to compose herself. The pleasure was just _too_ intense and if she kept up Nicole knew she would never get to explain. “I found those one day when my rut was coming in, that’s why I went to see a doctor… I thought… I thought I was about to find out I’d got cancer and instead I got told I’d got a secondary reproductive system. That was not a fun day all round with all the poking and questions. Thought I was going to have to throw myself out of a window before they tried to dissect my ass.”

Waverly frowned at the thought of Nicole having to go through something like that alone.

“I finally had to tell the doc what I was and then he was cool with it, eventually, and did some research and found out it was something that basically died out amongst wolves many years ago.”

Wanting her happy confident Alpha back, Waverly pressed her thumbs into her again and set her whining. “So these are…?”

“Oh god! They- they’re where the… I guess sperm… is built up. It’s,” she grunted as Waverly derailed her move to still her hands with another brush of her thumbs. “Only time they’re fertile is when I’m in rut and I’ve never climaxed that way with another woman- oh god! But research… scans and all.”

“But you can… when you climax… squirt… when not in rut? Could I make you come by doing this?” She pressed again, delighting in Nicole’s ragged cry.

“Waverly,” finally managing to grab Waverly far too deft hands, Nicole pulled them away from her body. “Seriously, I think you could make me come just by talking to me but stop, please.”

Waverly studied Nicole’s face, frowning as she kept glancing away. “What you can do… it doesn’t scare me, Nicole… if that’s what you’re worried about. I think it’s beautiful and sexy as hell to think that if one day we decide to have children I’ll be able to have ours. And if we don’t have kids, that’s good too. Have you any idea how much it turns me on in huge chunks thinking about feeling your come flowing into me? Do you come hard? Will I feel it spraying into me or is it gentle? Does it taste the same as when you come normally?”

Her words, the wildness in her hazel eyes… it set Nicole’s body twitching anew and washed away the embarrassment she’d felt since the day she had found out that her body was so different. For the first time, thanks to Waverly, it felt normal and right.

“I want you,” Waverly whispered huskily.

“I kind of gathered that,” Nicole grunted as Waverly managed to wiggle out of her hold and pressed against her again. “Okay, as you know mine… are you always this horny or are you in heat, woman?”

“Hmmm, let me see,” pretending to think, Waverly tapped out a rhythm against Nicole until she was panting and writhing beneath her in need. “Three to four weeks,” she grinned as Nicole registered that they would more than likely be in sync together. “Yeah, you better book a couple of days off too ‘cause frankly… I don’t think I could be as merciful with you, as you would be with me.”

“Mmmm, maybe I wouldn’t want you to be,” Nicole grinned. Her grin stuttered as Waverly undulated the palm of her hand against her again. Her Omega was determined to find all the ways to drive her out of her mind!

“Waverly… Shit!” she growled as her cell phone picked that moment to start ringing.

“Ignore it.”

“I would if I could but I’m on call,” pressing a quick kiss against Waverly’s forehead, Nicole rolled her over and climbed from the bed to retrieve her phone. “Officer Haught… What...? How did you get this number...? Okay… I’ll ask…”

Waverly sat up amongst the pillows, tilting her head in confusion as her Alpha turned towards the bed with her lips pursed and held the phone up.

“It’s Wynonna… She would like to know if we’re done banging yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn you, Wynonna!


	25. Chapter 25

“Can you believe that?! She hung up on me!” Grinning impishly, Wynonna went to hit the redial to torment the redheaded Alpha and her baby sister some more but ended up pouting as her phone was plucked from her hand. “Hey!”

“I can’t believe you just did that to them.”

“Well… I can’t believe you just took my damn phone,” she pouted at Xavier’s scowl.

Entering the kitchen, desperately in need of a drink of sweet tea, Doc paused and sniffed the air as he caught the level of scent hitting him from his lovers. Turning slowly, he eyed them both cautiously. Xavier was leaning back in his chair, arms folded with the most serious expression on his face that Doc had seen in a long time. And Wynonna… Well, their love had been grouchy to say the least since they had dragged her away from Nicole and Waverly, but along with the grouch, there was now a shit eating grin on her face that told Doc she had done something bad. “What did you do, Wynonna?”

“’Nonna just called Officer Haught up…”

“I wanted to check on Waverly!” she defended herself.

“Wynonna! You asked Nicole if they were done banging!” Dragging his hands down his face, he slapped his hands against the top of the table and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation.

Doc would have laughed and accused them of joshing him as usual but that wouldn’t account for Xavier’s clear exasperation. “Please, Wynonna tell me you did not?”

“Oh, but she did,” Xavier growled. “And I swear I could hear Waverly’s teeth grinding even over the phone.”

“I know,” Wynonna smirked. “And did you hear that potty mouth? I’m so proud of my baby sister! Didn’t know she had it in her!” Wiping away a fake tear, Wynonna reached for a donut and took a bite out of it. “What?” she asked, bemused at Doc’s sudden bark of laughter.

“It looks like our sweet little Waverly isn’t the only Earp that likes vanilla dip donuts.” He smirked at Wynonna’s expression as she looked down at the donut in her hand and dropped it back into the box it had come from. “Now, my dear, sweet Wynonna… will you not tell us what is really troubling you?”

“Nothing is troubling me. I’m just worried for my baby sister is all,” she plucked at the cuff of her shirt, feeling suddenly on edge under the weight of Doc’s knowing gaze.

“If that were truly the case, Wynonna, you would not have waited all these hours before calling. Would you? Instead, I seem to remember you had Xavier and I naked pretty quickly once we got home and I like to think there were no thoughts of your sister on your mind once that happened.”

“Fine! I just want to make sure that Haught chick is good for her! Well, apart from her being a cop,” she made a BLEAH face. “I should disown my darling little sister just for that.”

“You caught her scent when she let it out, Wynonna. We all did. That is one devilishly powerful Alpha, quite likely stronger than all of us combined. And she _knelt_ in the presence of three Alpha’s simply so she could give comfort to Waverly. When was the last time you saw an Alpha go to so much trouble for an Omega?”

“Never,” Wynonna admitted. “Look, I know she’s good, okay.” Apart from the cop thing but that was very much a personal reason as to why she found it so difficult to trust anyone that could hide behind a badge. “Actually between being pounced on by a horny Omega wanting to claim her, and putting up with us, okay, mostly me,” she admitted before they could speak, “we should probably contact the Pope and put her up for sainthood.”

“Oh. My. God.” Xavier looked at her in dawning realisation. “The strongest Alpha I’ve ever seen and you’re pushing her on purpose aren’t you?”

“Well, if she’s going to be part of our family she better get used to us, don’t you think?”

“And you couldn’t just cook her a ‘welcome to the family’ cake or something?”

“Xavier! Giving Officer Haught food poisoning is not something I believe Waverly would consider welcoming,” Doc teased.

“Hey! No fair, Doc! I’ve been practising!”

“There are many, many things you are good at, my dear Wynonna. Cooking is most certainly  _not_ one of those things.” Cupping her jaw firmly, Doc drew her out of her chair and into his kiss. Growling into her mouth, he explored the heated depths with broad sweeps of his tongue and drowned in the taste of fine whiskey and sweet blossom honey that was her scent. Lifting his head, Doc bit at the fullness of her lips and turned to meet Xavier’s hungry eyes as he watched them while stroking his cock through his pants. “I do believe my love, that I know another reason behind our dear ‘Nonna’s mood.”

“Oh?”

“Breathe her in.” Turning Wynonna in her arms, Doc pulled her back against his body and palmed the fullness of her breasts. She whined, low and needy as he slipped a leg between hers and spread her for their loves attention.

Xavier could have scented her from where he was seated but he pushed back his chair and slowly crossed the room. Wynonna’s eyes shone brighter as she watched him, taking in the thick length of his cock as it strained against his pants.

“Oh, Wynonna, look how ready he is for us,” Doc purred against her ear. Shifting his hips, he ground against her ass, letting her feel how ready he was for them too.

Crouching before them, Xavier reached back and ran a hand up the back of Doc’s leg and ass, squeezing the firmness of him, as he pressed his nose against the cusp of Wynonna’s sex and breathed in the scent of her arousal… and the first hints beneath that told him what Doc had caught. Wynonna was heading into the first stages of her rut. It always led to a bit more aggression than usual from her until it was all over with. “Ahh,” he purred, “now I see.” Opening wide his mouth, he bit down on her, setting her thrusting between them.

Surging to his feet, Xavier grabbed the back of Doc’s head, tangling his fingers in the other man’s hair as he pulled him into a deep kiss, sharing the taste of Wynonna and each other.

With the ease of practice, they made it into the bedroom, stripping off their clothing and barely breaking kisses as they moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert ;)

Nicole looked at the frustration on Waverly’s face as she hung up the call on Wynonna. Making sure her Omega’s beautiful eyes were fixed on her, Nicole shut the phone down and tossed it onto the chest of drawers behind her without even looking or caring about where it landed.

“Now…” she purred, “where were we?”

Breathing hard, Waverly crawled backwards on the bed as Nicole stalked across the room and crawled towards her from the bottom of the bed. Every muscle and sinew in her body moved with animal grace and Waverly’s body felt whipped all over by the barely contained wolf rolling beneath the surface of her ivory skin.

Waverly had feared that after Wynonna had called and butted in as only her sister could, that Nicole would be furious or would retreat from her. There was nothing but love and passion in her eyes that grew heavier and deeper the closer she got and with every kiss, lick and nibble Nicole teased across her body along the way.

Growling at the bounty before her, Nicole cupped the lushness of Waverly’s breasts in her hands. “God, Waves, you are so perfect.” Rolling her thumbs over Waverly’s nipples, Nicole licked at each pebbled bud and drew them into the heat of her mouth. Fingers clutched at her head, pulling her closer.

Drawing Waverly’s nipple with her, Nicole lifted her head and released it with a POP as Waverly moaned and writhed. Getting her attention, she placed a hand across Waverly’s throat, pressing lightly. “Is this okay?”

Resting a hand on top of Nicole’s, Waverly pressed her fingers tighter against her flesh and nodded, trusting her Alpha not to hurt her.

Nicole shifted her body, spreading Waverly’s thighs, pinning her open with her knees. She whimpered at the sight of how wet and ready her Omega was for her still. As wet as she was though, Nicole drew two fingers into her mouth, wetting them, the action making Waverly whine as she tried to buck under her and found out how pinned she was. Leaning down, Nicole caught Waverly’s mouth, swallowing her moan as she dragged her fingers between aching folds.

“More,” Waverly begged.

“Like this?” She eased a finger inside and smirked as Waverly moaned and clenched around her. “Is this what you want, Baby? Need your Alpha in you?” Tormenting her further, Nicole slowly eased another finger in and circled her thumb around and around the aching bud of Waverly’s clit as she slowly pumped her fingers in and out. Waverly strained up against her, forcing her fingers tighter against her throat. “Easy, Baby. Let me take care of you.”

Dipping her head, Nicole reclaimed a nipple, sucking deeper and harder as she moved her fingers a bit faster. “So,” she lay a string of soft bites across Waverly’s breasts and slowed the motion of her fingers again, curling them forwards, “you want to feel me come in you like that, huh?” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s ear.

Pulling Waverly into her arms, Nicole held her close as she screamed and fell apart at her words with her nails clawing at her shoulders. “That’s my good girl.” She eased her fingers slowly in and out, twisting and curling them, drawing out Waverly’s orgasm.

“Nic… please. Please, Baby.” Grabbing her face, Waverly pressed hungry kisses all over her. She shuddered, head falling back as Nicole slowly eased her fingers out and gave her clit one last lingering rub that had her hips trying to follow them as they pulled away. “Nic…” her plea fell away into a thick moan that merged with Nicole’s as her Alpha moved, shifting their bodies and pressing closer until they were flush together.

“Oh god.” They had been close the night before but the knowledge of what Waverly wanted from her sent Nicole’s body soaring. She hadn’t even been sure until that moment if it would even be possible without her rut or Waverly being in heat but… just that one contact had her feeling right on the edge, her whole body pulsing with every breath and beat of her heart. The press of Waverly’s knowledgeable hand pressing and stroking her abdomen nearly threw her over.

Chuckling wryly, Nicole captured Waverly’s hand, stilling her. “If you do that I’m not going to last.” Angling Waverly’s body, Nicole ground her pussy into her, dragging a whimper from them both with the slick sensual glide. “Don’t worry, I’m not stopping Baby.” She growled as Waverly’s fingers dug into her hips, pulling her even closer as she thrust over and over, the sounds of their pleasure and their bodies coming together filling the room until she exploded on and in her Omega, her body spasming wildly with the intensity as they came together.

Sobbing in pleasure, Waverly caught Nicole as her body collapsed against her. Rubbing Nicole’s back, Waverly begged her to never let her go and felt Nicole’s breath heavy against the pulse in her throat. She didn’t speak but Waverly felt the question in her Alpha’s touch and her heart sang in anticipation.

Angling her head, Waverly exposed the curve of her throat for her Alpha in invitation and brushed her mouth against Nicole’s. Waverly felt her teeth sharpen, a sweetness filling her mouth as she pierced Nicole’s flesh that was matched only by the pleasure she felt as Nicole’s moaned and pushed her teeth deeply into her with a sharpness that made Waverly whimper in pleasure as her Alpha’s bite bound them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time... when i write wlw scenes i usually watch Sinn Sage. I know that porn probably isn't the best way to study anything and isn't representative of real life but... The way that woman can trib or do anything... omg... she's the only one i've seen that you feel like she means it and it might be possible to get pregnant through a screen.


	27. Chapter 27

Waverly lapped tenderly at the bite she had left in Nicole’s perfect flesh, gathering up the trickle of sweetly scented blood. She wanted to look at it, study every puncture and imprint her teeth had left behind and run her nose across it to take in their scent. It would be stronger now, infused into both of them. A reminder and warning to any wolf that got close that Nicole was hers and that she belonged to Nicole.

She couldn’t look upon it right at that moment though, Nicole’s teeth were still sunk in deep, still flexing gently, soothing grunts and growls rumbling against her trapped flesh, as though she was worried that moving too soon would lessen her bite. Focusing on the pinch of teeth, Waverly could almost feel it enter her… not that anyone knew what ‘it’ was, it wasn’t as though wolves were lining up to get tested when they were in the grip of bonding as it was too rare a moment to be wasted.

But Waverly knew from extensive questioning, or ‘badgering’ as Wynonna had called it, that when the bite was made something was injected through the teeth deep into the bite that made it a true mark and not just a random bite. The thought of it had always left Waverly feeling envious as she had just never thought she would find anyone she wanted to bond herself to until she had seen Nicole. And now she had felt it herself as soon as she had bitten Nicole, an almost overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation of release with every move of her teeth and a feeling of being whole.

Running her hand through Nicole’s hair, Waverly dragged all that gorgeous hair loose from its already mostly destroyed ponytail and shivered as the scented curtain of red tickled across her face. She rubbed the nape of Nicole’s neck, nails flexing and tightening as she felt her Alpha’s teeth finally release her flesh and her nimble, knowing tongue bathed the wound tenderly.

Dazed brown eyes met hers and Waverly stroked a finger down her cheek as a little frown puckered her Alpha’s brow. “What’s that look for?” she questioned nervously.

Smiling, Nicole kissed away the flare of worry in Waverly’s eyes. “Just regretting every second these,” she touched the bites on both their necks, “weren’t on us and I wasn’t yours.” Kissing the bite once more, Nicole shifted, trying to persuade her limbs to move enough to take her weight off of Waverly… a move that was frustrated somewhat by the delicious shakiness of her body and Waverly’s grip on her. “I’m not letting go,” she chuckled, just roll with me so I’m not squishing you.”

“I- erm, don’t want to move just yet.”

Nicole lifted her head and studied the flags of colour across Waverly’s cheeks and the way she bit her lip. “If you tell me you’re horny again I might have to tap out,” she teased lightly knowing full well that if Waverly was in need it would make hers flare up again too.

“It’s not that… Though give me a few minutes and I’ll probably be up for it again. But… I… if I move… well…”

“Yeah?” Nicole coxed gently.

“All your come will flow out and… well, I like being full of you,” Waverly admitted with a shy grin.

“Ahh. Well, you’re going to have to move at some point, Baby. Then just think how it will feel as it oozes out and tickles across your clit.”

“Oh,” Waverly bit Nicole’s shoulder for the spasm her words evoked.

“It’s all dormant right now, all that filling you,” Nicole skimmed a hand across the flat taught planes of Waverly’s perfectly sculpted abdomen. “If you ever decide you want to try for a child though,” she paused, catching a breath at the thought of feeling Waverly’s body growing to accommodate their baby. “Well, I would help you keep it all in for longer.”

“How?” Waverly whispered breathlessly at the barely disguised want burning in Nicole’s eyes.

“I would lay with you like this. Keep your hips raised up on me or a pillow and give it all time to get deeper. Or…”

“Or?” It came out all breathy in anticipation, just knowing by the look in Nicole’s eyes that her Alpha was about to say something that would have her twitching again.

“I would just keep filling you up, over and over again until you could feel it with every breath, every swallow, every beat of your heart.”

Nicole’s breath caught as Waverly’s body arched up off the bed, her body rippling with beautifully defined muscles that grabbed her close and held her in a fierce grip of arms and legs as her words wrung another orgasm out of her. Crooning softly, gently stroking Waverly’s face and shoulders, Nicole held her close and soothed her as she drifted down and blinked at her sleepily.

“Wow.” Lifting a shaky hand, Waverly caressed Nicole’s face, tracing a finger across her dimples and lips. “I love seeing your smile.”

“You give me a reason to smile.” Her smile widened as Waverly’s stomach gave a growl. “Sounds like another appetite needs satisfying.”

“Have you got anything more in than donuts?”

“That could be a problem. I was going to try and do the shopping today as it’s my day off but not sure I could walk more than a couple of paces right now let alone drive or navigate a store.”

“Well… if you can make it to the bathroom and fetch my phone I can help. I would go but… ya know.” Grinning, Waverly watched as Nicole shuffled off the bed and promptly walked into the wall and bounced her shoulder off the bathroom door as her knees buckled.

“Wonder why your sister went to all the trouble to get my number instead of just calling you?”

“Probably ‘cause I would have just hung up on her ass as soon as I saw her name come up. And I am so going to kick her ass for that still!” she growled. The only thing she could be thankful for was that Wyn hadn’t called sooner… that probably would have had Nicole pulling back before anything had started.

“Here,” flopping back onto the bed with a huff, Nicole placed Waverly’s phone into her hand. Stroking fingers across her side and abdomen, she watched as Waverly brought up an app and scrolled through, picking out meals and apparently ordering without even asking what she wanted. That she hadn’t asked didn’t bother her but that she had managed to pick out exactly what she was craving did make her eyes widen a little.

“How did you know?”

Waverly looked at her and saw her gesture at the phone. Sliding down, Waverly kissed her softly on the bite on her neck. “It’s this,” she explained, knowing suddenly that Nicole had been denied knowledge of what could happen with the life she had been forced to lead. “It can open up different kinds of closeness between us, empathy, in some even a kind of telepathy. I just knew what you wanted to eat.”

“You mean… apart from you?” Nicole grinned.

Waverly bit her shoulder again for that. “Yes, apart from that.”

“Hmm. In that case, I think I better get something from the kitchen,” shuffling around, Nicole climbed off the bed again.

“What?”

“The jar of peanut butter so you can have some with your soup… eww!” Ducking the pillow Waverly aimed at her head, Nicole grabbed up some clothes and dodged out the door… after bouncing off the wall… cursing her wobbly knees on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a sucker for a bit of cute post coital domestic Wayhaught.
> 
> And yes, tmi, but i bump into things too -_-


	28. Chapter 28

“So, finally crawled out of your love nest, huh?”

Nicole didn’t so much as glance in her direction or flinch as Wynonna stepped out from around the corner and started walking beside her down the street. Anyone else probably would have jumped a mile but even with the wind blowing the other way, Nicole had smelt Waverly’s sister and heard the beating of her heart.

“I could say the same about you, Earp,” lifting her head, Nicole took a deliberate sniff to let the other woman know she could scent rut and sex all over her. Just as she could tell by the glances Wynonna was throwing towards her neck that she had caught the scent of their mark. “Should you be out right now?”

“Oh, the boys know to stick close just in case,” Wynonna smirked. “So, erm, is Waverly around?”

“I’m not keeping her tied up if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Naw. She’s just keeping me stewing about that call the other day. Knowing Waves she’ll let me worry for a week and then slap the hell out of me for it.”

“Ahh, so that’s why you’re hiding around corners,” Nicole kept her smirk to the side of her face that Wynonna couldn’t see. Nicole placed herself in front of Wynonna and hooked her thumbs against her belt buckle as she came to a halt. Stupid khakis and their lack of pockets anyway. “Apart from worrying about your sister beating the snot out of you, is there any reason… official reason… you need me? Not that your company isn’t welcome, ‘cause, well, it isn’t, but I am kind of on duty here.”

Wynonna studied the taller woman intently. She was in full small-town cop mode, compassionate, but caring, with that air of bossy authority that grated at the woman who had spent much of her formative years running afoul of bossy cop’s. Wynonna looked beyond that, feeling the Alpha wolf hidden beneath… she could see it in her mind, content but lifting its head to scent the air as it looked out from the brown of Nicole’s eyes.

“Stop it,” Nicole warned with a gentle growl.

“Sorry, dude. Not trying to change you,” Wynonna held up her hands in a placating gesture. “It’s just… You’re wolf intrigues mine,” she admitted.

“Wynonna… I’ve told you before, you’re not my type. I’m very much taken now and just so you know… I once had three Alphas from the same pack trying to peel me out of my skin to out me in the middle of a crowded club. I changed… hours later and kicked their asses for it.”

Wynonna stopped her, placing a hand on the taller woman’s arm before she could turn away. “Dude, why in the hell were they trying to do that?” she asked, truly horrified at the thought.

“A wolf changing in a club… it would have caused panic at best and probably had everyone, human and wolf, after my hide. The only one that has ever done it to me was my father when he forced me to change when I was two.”

“Fuck!” Wynonna looked at the Alpha in horror. Most wolves went through their first change when they were much older, usually eight. Even knowing it was coming the first time was painful and confusing and to think of being peeled apart like that at such a young age was terrifying to think of.

“Yeah… since then… I change when I want, Wynonna.”

“And I thought our dad was a dick. Listen… the reason I came over… I was wondering if I could persuade you and Waverly to join us for a run tonight? Just me and the boys. And maybe with you around Waverly will take it easy on me.”

“Ha, I doubt that… the going easy part,” Nicole chuckled. “And it’s up to Waverly. If my Omega wants to, I’ll be happy to tag along… and watch her torture you.”

Tilting her head, Wynonna looked the redhead up and down, narrowing her eyes as she tried to work her out. She wasn’t sure what the other woman saw in her expression but suddenly a smile broke across her face that nearly had Wynonna staggering back under its brilliance.

Suddenly she realised that Nicole’s eyes were fixed on a point behind her. “Uhoh, hey sis!” Turning, she let out an involuntary yip and stepped back at the look on her baby sister’s face.

“You are still in so much trouble, Wynonna!” Wagging a finger in her sister’s face, Waverly circled her until she felt the heat of her love at her back and felt Nicole’s fingers come to rest on her hips and her nose nudge against her ear. “And we’ll talk about how much trouble later when we all go for a run.”

“Officer Haught. Come in, Haught.”

Nicole gave Waverly’s hip a regretful squeeze and stepped back to answer her radio. “Haught here, what’s wrong Lonnie?”

“Situation over at the Del Rey place. Sheriff wants you to ride out with him.”

“On my way.” Nicole paused long enough to caress Waverly’s cheek and give her a soft kiss as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. I’ll let you know as soon as we’re back so you don’t worry, okay?”

“Just… be careful.” Another kiss lingered over her lips and then Nicole was off running and Waverly welcomed the comforting weight of her sister’s arm across her shoulder as she led her back towards Shorty’s while Doc and Xavier fell in alongside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  


	29. Chapter 29

Waverly tried to concentrate on serving customers and tried to listen to their stories and complaints about life in general as always. But... Every time a car went by, she couldn’t help but look towards the windows to see if it was Nicole’s cruiser coming back.

She knew that her Alpha was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she’d had to for most of her life. But that didn’t mean that Waverly still wasn’t worried. Bobo and his pack were notoriously wild and hated cop’s even more than Wynonna did. When they were at their worst, the police basically camped outside their trailer park to try and act as a deterrent instead of wasting money on fuel.

“She’ll be okay, sis.”

Grumbling under her breath, Waverly poured another shot of whiskey for her sister and went back to looking out of the window. “I miss her when I can’t see her or touch her,” she whispered softly. “It hurts.”

“I know.” Touching Waverly’s elbow, Wynonna drew her from behind the bar and made her sit on the bar stool next to her. “It’s this that does it,” she touched the left side of Waverly’s neck where she could see and smell the mating bite just above the top she’d worn. “Takes a little getting used to… feeling that closeness when you didn’t even know anything was missing in the first place. I would tell you that it gets easier…” looking across to the pool table, she met the eyes of Doc and Xavier as they looked up at the same time and met her eyes. “I would be lying if I told you that though. What I can tell you though, is that I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tossing back her shot of whiskey, Wynonna took the bottle from Waverly’s hand and poured herself another. “Have you gotten any of the extras with Redhaught then?”

“Extras?”

The squeak in Waverly’s voice and the sudden shifting around in her seat made Wynonna’s brow climb in confusion. “Yeah, you know, the telepathy and stuff? I know the thought of that always used to get you excited when you were a kid. And what with Red being so mega powerful Alpha.”

“There’s a little bit of it going on,” Waverly admitted with a smile. “Oh, she’s back,” grinning, Waverly hopped up and put the bottle the other side if the bar out of Wynonna’s reach before she could pour another drink and rushed to the door.

“Maybe not such a little bit,” Wynonna muttered as it took several more long minutes after Waverly had rushed outside before Nicole’s cruiser went past the bar. For her sister to have known Nicole was back either her hearing had gone all Superwolf or she had felt Nicole in some way through their bond.

Shaking her head, Wynonna tossed back her drink and went to join her sister outside while she made googly eyes at her Alpha. By the time she was at Waverly’s side, Nicole and Nedley were climbing from the car and Waverly was barely restraining herself from rushing across the road. “Whoa there, tiger. Let the Officer do her job before you jump her.” Especially as by the looks of it, they had a couple of Bobo’s wolves in the back of the cruiser.

Wynonna watched as Nicole got one of the guys out of the back seat. The dude was huge, well over six and a half foot and his shoulders looked almost as wide. He looked passive but Wyn could see that Nicole was taking no chances and had a hand firmly on his arm. Unfortunately, Lonnie decided to come out and ‘help’ at the wrong moment and managed only to get in the way.

The wolf ripped free of Nicole’s grip as she tried to move Lonnie out of the way and head-butted her in the face, busting her lip open and sending her flying back against the side of the cruiser.

Breaking the cuffs, he started to lumber off down the street but came up short as Nicole rolled through as she bounced off the car, grabbed him by the back of his pants while still crouched and yanked him back, off his feet, catapulting him into the side of her car.

“Damn,” Wynonna whistled under her breath. Nicole had moved so fast and smoothly that Nedley hadn’t even managed to turn around to see what was going on before Nicole was back on her feet and hauling her prisoner back to his feet with ridiculous ease.

“Oh, shit tickets!”

“What’s wrong? Wyn?”

Wynonna nodded to a beaten up truck that was pulling up just down from them. “Unless there are two assholes running around up there with ridiculous Mohawks and furry coats… Bobo just dragged himself into town and I bet dollars to donuts he just saw Nicole’s moves.”

“Ahhhh, the Earp sisters. Wynonna… Waverly.”

“Bobo Del Rey. What are you doing in town?”

“Came to bail my boys out,” narrowing his eyes, Bobo moved closer to the two women. “Such a miscarriage of justice going on.”

“Oh, I doubt that Bobo.”

“My lawyer will be here soon to sort it all out. Wonder if I should mention to her how the new Deputy smells of baby Earp?” darting forwards, he ran his nose over the scent rising from Waverly and snapped his teeth together. “I wonder why that is? Maybe a conflict of interest or something, hmm?”

“How about you just back your ass up, Bobo Del Rey, before I put a bullet in your spine. It might not be silver but I wager it would hurt like hell and take some time to heal.”

Holding up his hands, Bobo moved away from the pressure of the gun barrel in his back and backed away from them. “Well, hello again, Holliday. Long time, no see. Well, if you all don’t mind, I believe I see my lawyer arriving… We should catch up some time.”

Wynonna cussed violently under her breath and she watched through narrowed eyes and Bobo gave a mocking low bow, spun on his heel and walked across the street, stopping traffic and threatening everyone he came across.

“Constance Clootie.”

“What?”

“Bobo’s lawyer,” Doc pointed to the elegantly dressed blonde woman stepping up to Bobo. “That is Constance Clootie. I believe she changed her name to Stone. She is ruthless and unfortunately good at her job. Rumour is that she has got her claws sunk deep into some very influential people in town… not that any of it can be proved of course.”

“Waverly! Damn it!” Wynonna jogged across the road after her sister as she made her way over to the P.S.D. and nipped inside. Grabbing her, Wynonna pulled her out of sight before she could do anything rash.

It quickly became apparent that Bobo had already talked to his lawyer as they listened in from where they were and the first words out of her mouth were an attack on Nicole and her relationship with a rival wolf pack.

“Now then, Ms Stone! You need to back up and tone it down! Barging in here and accusing my Deputy of wrongdoing! As far as I am aware there is nothing in any laws that say we can’t be friends with people in town. And if it is more than friends… well that is between two consenting adults, isn’t it? Officer Haught was following my orders and evidence collected by myself and my department when we arrested those two fellows. It was done… by… the… book… and I suggest you do the same. Now! They are being processed as we speak and will be interview later. You are more than welcome to wait… somewhere else!”

“That’s, my Nedley,” Wynonna whispered proudly as they listened to her sometimes nemesis give Bobo and his lawyer hell.

“But- but, if she’s a werewolf that’s a clear conflict of interests!”

“Ms Stone! Are you saying that werewolves have no right to hold down a good, honest job and earn a lawful wage?”

“Of course not!”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it! ‘Cause frankly I don’t care if my Deputy is a Werewolf or a Mermaid Poltergeist as long as she does her job to protect the law-abiding citizens of Purgatory. Now! Ms Stone if you wouldn’t mind… leave!”

Wynonna pulled Waverly out of sight as Bobo and his lawyer stormed out.

“Lonnie!!! Help me to process these two fellows! And you, Officer Haught… Nicole.”

“Yes, Sheriff?”

“You did good. Now, go, see to **that** and take an early lunch. I’ll expect you back in an hour for the interviews.”

“Yes, Sheriff.” Shaking her head in amazement, Nicole moved across the station and stuck her head around the corner and crooked a finger at Wynonna and Waverly. “Come on, you heard the Sheriff.”

“Dude! You were awesome! Catch you later, Randy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOOOO Nedley!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Staring out of the Jeep’s windscreen, Waverly looked at the porch lights casting a glow over the land outside of the Homestead. Her home? She had struggled for many years to even think of it as such even though it was where she had spent the first years of her life. Only since Wynonna had returned and set up home there, had good memories been built up to counteract the painful memories of youth.

Home for her now though… that lay in the person at her side and not in a place.

Turning away from the view, Waverly took in Nicole’s face. Reaching out she frowned as she brushed a thumb over the swollen cut on her lip from the head-butt earlier. Nicole assured her that she was deliberately delaying the healing so as not to draw attention to how quickly she could heal but it still made her ache to see it there.

The lines of Nicole’s face held a guarded tension that had the muscles of her jaw clenching as though she was seconds away from grinding her teeth to dust. Sliding her hand down Nicole’s arm, Waverly let it rest over her hand where it lay against a thigh that was so tense it felt like it was carved from marble. Nicole’s hand unfurled for her, long fingers stroking and twining with hers. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Nicole’s hand lifted, taking hers with it to her mouth for a soft kiss that teased across each knuckle.

“I’m sure. Just still getting used to being near so many wolves.” Nicole tried to look as sure as she was claiming but going by the look on Waverly’s face she wasn’t been as convincing as she would have liked.

“But… it’s just Wynonna, Doc and Xavier… the rest of the pack won’t be joining us,” Waverly assured her.

“Yeah, like I said… so many,” Nicole smiled wryly. “Waves, the last time I was in a pack was before I became an Alpha. Since then… you’ve been the only wolf that’s wanted to run with me.”

“Nic…”

“Hey, it’s okay, Baby.” Gently, Nicole brushed a knuckle across the mark on Waverly’s neck. “That was then, this is now. Just…”

“What?”

“Please… for the love of God…” whispering, she looked around nervously. “Don’t… leave me alone with your sister,” she grinned to let Waverly know she wasn’t serious and willingly suffered the slap to her shoulder just to see Waverly’s nose crinkle as she smiled in relief. Cupping Waverly’s jaw, Nicole drew her closer and kissed a line following the strong line of her jaw from her bite to soft lips. Nicole hissed a little as she pressed too hard and it stung her lip.

Drawing away, Waverly pursed her lips at Nicole and tapped a finger on Nicole’s busted lip. “Well, doofus… if you healed it, it wouldn’t hurt now would it?”

“Okay, okay, fine.”

Waverly held her breath as tingles ran through the fingers she still had upon Nicole’s lip. She felt the heat from the swelling just vanish and by the time she lifted her finger… Nicole’s lip was healed. Gently tilting her chin to the light, she looked closely and shook her head. “I know you said you were deliberately not healing but… I didn’t expect it to be so easy for you.”

“That’s why I kept it there. A cut like that, I could have healed it straight away but once the blow had landed and blood spilt, doing it that fast would have raised questions… this way… fewer questions. Don’t worry, if anyone bothers to ask tomorrow I’ll just say it wasn’t as bad as they thought. Lonnie won’t question his good luck after the reaming out the Sheriff gave him before he went off shift.”

Waverly climbed out of the Jeep as Nicole opened her door and hopped out. She shivered instantly as the cold hit her. God, she couldn’t wait to change, the cold just didn’t get to her so much once she was in wolf form. “Hey, do you think Nedley knows? He was saying some very pointed things earlier, don’t you think?”

“Like he would say anything anti-werewolf knowing you and Wynonna were doing your not so subtle spy routine? Anyway, everyone knows that Mermaid Poltergeists are native to the waters off Florida.”

Grinning, Nicole caught Waverly as she launched herself at her for teasing. Unfortunately, although she had heard Waverly rushing her, Nicole hadn’t spotted that her Omega had gathered up a handful of snow until she felt the cold slide of it as Waverly pulled back her clothing and dropped it down her spine.

Nicole’s back went stiff and her feet shot out from under her control. Keeping a grip on Waverly, she teetered backwards and landed in a bank of snow with Waverly on top of her.

“Oh my god! That’s cold!” Waverly spluttered.

“Hey, at least you landed on top,” Nicole laughed at Waverly’s expression. “Don’t worry, Baby. I’ll warm you up later.” Kissing her deeply, hungrily, Nicole ran her hands up and down and slipped them, cold and covered in snow, up under Waverly’s clothing and made her squeal.

“When you two have quite done with… all _that_ … we’re all ready to go run.” Wynonna grinned as Waverly lifted her head and fixed her with a glower.

“And, of course, you do know, my dear that your darling sister is adding that to her list of many sins you are going to have to pay for at some point?” Doc smiled at the suddenly nervous look on Wynonna’s face. “Ladies,” he nodded at them both and, while carefully checking the look in Nicole’s eyes to make sure it was okay, drew Waverly in for a quick hug. “It is good to have you with us tonight. A run is always more enjoyable with family.” He smiled at Nicole, making sure she knew he included her in that statement.

“Come on,” holding out her hand, Waverly took Nicole’s and drew her towards the door, “let’s go change in my old room.”

Doc squeezed Wynonna’s shoulder as Waverly led Nicole inside. He could feel the tenseness running through his love at hearing Waverly describe her room like that. “You knew what it would mean if your sister ever found someone.”

“Yeah… I was kind of hoping she would settle for someone I could intimidate though,” she grumbled. “Then I could have got them to stay here.”

“And if someone like that, someone like Champ Hardy, had been her mate they would never have been good enough for her. Now, Nicole. That is really someone worthy of your sister’s love don’t you think? Strong enough to protect her and strong enough to bend and not get intimidated by the will of either Earp. You are mighty intimidating forces.”

“Yeah… Don’t think this means I’m going to stop poking at her though,” she grinned. She couldn’t help it… she liked getting under the skin of people and seeing what was really there and with Nicole… she couldn’t help thinking that there was someone fun waiting to come out. Especially after how she had dodged them with the hair dye… Now that had been impressively sneaky!

“I am well aware of that… as I’m sure, Nicole is too. Now, come, let’s see if Xavier is done with his call and get ready.”

“Who’s he calling anyway?”

“Some of his old Marine buddies I believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me wondering if Dolls is talking to anyone i should be worried about  
>  Ya know!  Seeing as i'm supposed to be writing this! (((slapping wayward muses)))


	31. Chapter 31

Nicole looked around the bedroom that Waverly led her to. Walking through the house had been difficult with the smell of Alpha hanging so heavy in the air. Even though she was getting used to the scent of them all, and felt she could trust them, it had been grating on her senses. Waverly kept her moving though, her gentle touch, her scent and that seductive little body leading her through the house and scent until the door of her bedroom closed behind them and Nicole could breathe easier with the scent of her Omega filling the air.

The room though, whilst it smelt of Waverly… there was something not Waverly about it. The touches were there, that were what Nicole would have expected from the woman, the Omega, that she belonged to. It was there in the soft but bright drapes of fabric that hung around the curtains, softening the light from the moon brightened snow. And also in the immense amount of decorative pillows she had somehow managed to fit on such a small bed.

Nicole could tell that if… when… Waverly got to nesting, soft furnishings were going to be her go-to item.

The rest of the room though… it just wasn’t hers and Nicole had the feeling that Waverly was trying to stamp her identity on a room that hadn’t been hers.

Waverly watched Nicole taking in her room and felt the unspoken questions within her. “It used to be Willa’s room. Our big sisters,” she explained. “She… she died a long time ago and Wynonna and I had to go live with Gus and Curtis. When I went to work at Shorty’s he let me have a room there so I didn’t have to be on the road after late shifts or if I just needed the space to think. Then when Wynonna came back she started fixing the Homestead up again and persuaded me to take Willa’s old room. It gets a bit crowded and ‘loud’ here sometimes though.”

“I bet,” Nicole chuckled softly. “Three Alpha’s in such a small space must be tricky even if they weren’t all sharing each other.”

“Yeah, when they’re together though, all those rough Alpha edges just fit together and smooth each other out. All the ruts though! Ugh! The walls are just too thin here!” Waverly stage-whispered as she moved closer and slid her arms around Nicole’s slender waist. She smiled, pleased with herself as Nicole’s dimples popped into view again and her shoulders shook with her chuckle.

“Thin walls. Well, I guess that rules out a quickie, huh?”

“Well right now we’re both just sopping wet so how about we get out of these clothes.”

“Eww, dudes, you two are gross!”

“See,” Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna’s chortle reached them from the bottom of the stairs. “Super thin walls.”

“Good thing my place is neighbour free for miles around then. No need to worry about anyone hearing when you scream the house down.”

Waverly reached for Nicole as she stepped back but her Alpha grinned and gave her fingers a light tap to keep them at bay as she started stripping out of her clothes. Deciding to enjoy the view, Waverly sat on the edge of her bed and ate up each bit revealed as Nicole’s clothing dropped away with hungry eyes.

Beautifully, unashamedly, naked, Nicole stepped towards her and changed, dropping to all fours and crossing to the bed in wolf form. Waverly knew she could see it a million times and it would take her breath away each and every time. She shivered as Nicole’s nose nudged the inside of her ankles, finding a bare bit of skin to press her wet nose against as she slinked her way up, taking in her scent as she crawled on top of her to rest her head over her shoulder.

Rubbing their faces together, Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and dug her fingers deep into her coat to get to the warmth beneath. She felt the wolf inside her aching to get out to romp and roll with Nicole, but she wanted to touch with human hands a moment longer. Drawing back, she stared into the brown wolf eyes fixed upon her, shining with love. Waverly traced the lines of her face, beautiful in any form. Human or wolf, anyone seeing Nicole for the first time would probably just describe her as a redhead but there was so much more going on than just the red. Around the thicker fur of her neck there were darker strands running through it, still red but almost looking black amongst her normal coat. Hands running down, Waverly followed the path of the pale stripe of coat starting across her muzzle and cheeks, down her thickly furred throat to her belly.

She knew the stripe ran all the way down the underside of her tail to the tip but that would have to be explored at a later date as just a rub of her belly had Nicole shivering and collapsing with a huff against her. The soft swipes of Nicole’s broad tongue across her mark made her whimper under the sudden tide of soft coiling need distracted Waverly from thoughts of further exploration.

Growling softly, Nicole gave Waverly’s top a tug to remind her she was overdressed. Just in case she didn’t get the hint, she hopped up on to the bed and nudged her in the back and lay down, crossing her paws over the edge of the mattress as she settled down to watch.

“Okay, okay,” Waverly chuckled as she stepped back enough so she could put on a show for her Alpha as she took off her clothing. By the time she finished, Nicole was breathing hard, her body quivering with the restraint she was putting on herself.

Sliding off the bed, Nicole padded across the bedroom floor and butted her head against Waverly’s abdomen. She could smell the heat of her arousal rising from between her thighs and it took everything ounce of strength not to grab her and drag her back to the bed or just push her down to the floor.

Whining, Nicole nudged at Waverly’s thighs. She knew she shouldn’t not with Wynonna liable to pop out of the woodwork at any moment but she ‘needed’ and she could tell that Waverly did too.

“Nic… Wynonna will hear us…” Waverly glanced towards the door nervously… but spread her thighs a little anyway. The soft lap of tongue gliding along the inside of her thighs made her whimper and cover her own mouth as Nicole teased the tops of her legs but refused to go further. “You are in so much trouble later,” she hissed as Nicole sat back on her haunches and licked her lips. “I’m going to make you howl and beg later.”

Nicole didn’t doubt Waverly for a second and was looking forward to her Omega carrying through with her ‘threat’. She nudged for hip with a nose, gesturing for her to hurry up and change so they could join the others. After being denied a tasty treat, she was also looking forward to seeing if Waverly got any revenge on her sister while they were running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  


	32. Chapter 32

Catching Waverly’s beautiful bushy tail between her teeth as it swished across her face, Nicole gave it a light tug and followed her Omega’s gently swaying hips like a lovesick puppy down the stairs and outside to where everyone was waiting. She paused on the porch, watching as Waverly greeted them while she tried to swallow her way around their stronger scents.

Their last, and first, meeting in wolf form had been typical wolf behaviour. All teeth and dominance. Watching them with Waverly was watching a family. Something Nicole had never had. And she couldn’t help but feel a little lost and an outsider as the three Alpha’s willingly endured Waverly enthusiastic dancing around and play nips.

Nicole had submitted before when they had met through fear and largely because Waverly had thrown her for a loop with her actions and scent. But Nicole just didn’t want to submit again. Really, what she wanted to do was walk away and be alone. She knew how to do that. She knew what was expected of her when she was alone. There were no rules to follow other than her own. No one telling her what to do.

Just… alone.

Her body trembled, breath heaving. Her muscles coiled tight with the need to bolt. And then those hazel eyes turned towards her and Nicole felt everything wash away as they met and locked with her own. In a move that had Nicole blinking with its grace, Waverly nimbly leapt back and landed right in front of her, filling her vision with hazel and her nose with the calming combined scent of lavender and vanilla.

Waverly’s nose nudged under her chin, lifting her head as she licked around her mouth. Nicole knew it was a sign of submission but she didn’t want Waverly to feel the need to act that way around her.

Nicole went to step back but Waverly followed and rubbed her face across hers and down, sliding her cheek across her throat and shoulder until they were pressed together with their mark’s touching. The contact had all the tension leaving Nicole’s body so suddenly abruptly that she kept her feet under her only because Waverly keeping her steady.

She had felt like she was drowning.

Nicole could do human, just about. Normal human was easy to get lost amongst. But wolf, that had never been easy. Clothed in a thick coat, four feet on the ground, and she felt stripped naked and vulnerable.

With her naughty Omega at her side and lodged in her heart though, she felt whole and loved.

Turning her head, Nicole gave Waverly’s shoulder a little nibble and walked out to greet the others. She had felt sure, feared even, that Wynonna would be Wynonna and push her just for the hell of it but… she met her as an equal even though it was her pack and her land they were going to be running on and before she knew it, Nicole found herself surrounded in the equivalent of a family hug.

Which, of course, Wynonna had to push by giving her a nip on the ass before running off after Doc and Xavier with a playful bark. Shaking her head, Nicole nodded at Waverly to go ahead. Unlike before, her only reason for holding back from joining them right then was so she could watch the beauty that was Waverly Earp in motion.

Skidding to a halt in the snow, Waverly glanced over her shoulder at Nicole and gave her hips a deliberate wiggle to get her Alpha moving. She bounded over, her sleek muscular body shining in the light from the moon. Her long stride shortened, matching hers as Waverly started running again. Waverly loved it, running side by side with her Alpha, their tails coming together in soft caresses as they romped through the snow and caught up with the others.

They sped through the night, chasing the stars and moonlight as they raced through the trees following each other and whatever scent caught their attention.

Nicole caught the scents of other wolves as she ran but they were older, none newer than five days. She could tell they were all from Wynonna’s pack as none of the others reacted. Many of them Nicole knew from her patrols around Purgatory and with each one she matched the scent to the human face she had met.

Taking their cue from Wynonna, they all slowed down as she did and Waverly looked to Nicole as she scented the air and raked the landscape with her eyes. They were on one of the furthest boundaries of their territory and Waverly knew that Wynonna was checking to make sure none of Bobo’s pack had strayed.

Waverly sensed Nicole pick something up in the air almost before her Alpha even seemed to realise. She gave a soft warning growl, head lowering, her ears flattened back and they all sank down into the snow out of sight.

Ears back, they peered across the barren landscape and saw the movement of covered trucks, five of them, driving in convoy across an open field. Not one of them had headlights on. Even werewolves with their much better than human vision tended to revert to human ways and used conveniences like headlights… except for when they were up to no good.

Catching a change in the breeze, Waverly scented deeply, taking in every ounce of detail as it blew across the vehicles and straight towards them. A growl started in her throat, silenced by a gentle press of Nicole’s nose against her cheek as she smelt the distinctive smell of guns and ammunition, lots of it, within the trucks.

As the vehicles moved out of sight, Nicole stared in the direction they had gone for a moment and then followed them back towards the trees. She could feel the weight of their eyes upon her, questioning but not demanding. Still crouched, Nicole shifted back to human so she could speak and held on to the warmth of Waverly’s body as the cold cut through her.

“Sheriff had reports of illegal weapons heading Purgatory’s way from over the border. We managed to catch those two the other day with some on them. They claimed they had papers for them but we couldn’t find any more guns… Guess we know why now. Looks like they got tipped off and got them out of the way before we got there. Most of it is probably to sell on but… there’s a chance there was some silver ammunition smuggled in too. Couldn’t smell any on those trucks though so if there is any, it wasn’t there or it’s been moved on already.”

Fixing her eyes on Nicole, Wynonna stalked towards the redhead and shifted herself. “I wish I could say that I can’t believe Bobo would do something like this but… That rat bastard is crazy enough to start a war. I need to know Red, if shit goes down, whose side are you going to be on?”

“I’m a Deputy Sheriff, I protect the citizens of Purgatory, Wynonna. Let us try to do things by the book, okay?” Wynonna fixed her with a look of disappointment in her blue eyes and sucked on her teeth sharply. Nicole placed a hand on her arm. “But… I swear to you, I’ll keep you in on everything that goes down and the second I see anything getting out of control… I’ll be by your side. You can count on me.”

“That’s more like it, Red!” Grabbing the other woman, Wynonna hauled her to her feet and grabbed her in for a hug. After a long second, she pulled back from the ramrod stiff body in her arms and stared into the taller woman’s brown eyes. “Okay, just remembered… we’re both naked aren’t we?”

“Mmmhmm,” Nicole mumbled out past pursed lips.

“Totally touched your boobs… it was nice!” Giving a little cough, Wynonna stepped back. “Okay, morons, let’s run! It’s too damn cold to be standing around naked!”

Nicole shook her head as Wynonna changed and set off running again with Doc and Xavier at her side. She glanced down at Waverly and saw a thoughtful look in her eyes as she watched them. That was a plotting look if ever Nicole had seen one and she was thankful it wasn’t directed at her.

They were nearing the Homestead again when Waverly suddenly let out a pained yelp and pulled up short beneath a tree, whining and carrying on. Nicole went to rush forward but stopped as she caught a quick look from Waverly and realised she couldn’t smell blood or distress.

Standing back, Nicole watched as Wynonna rushed to her sister’s side and shifted into human form so she could lift Waverly’s paw to check for wounds. She was so intent on looking that she didn’t see Waverly lift her head to look at the snow-laden tree they were under. Nicole saw her look though and would have at least winced in sympathy as Waverly bounced up and used the weight of her body to slam into the tree and knock all the snow onto Wynonna’s naked body.

Yeah, Nicole might have been tempted to wince… if she hadn’t thought of Wynonna calling them up to ask if they were done banging. In the end, the best she could manage was a wolfish grin as she listened to Wynonna coughing, spluttering and cussing up a storm as the snow melted into places it had no right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	33. Chapter 33

Chuckling under her breath, Nicole nudged against Waverly’s side as they moved towards the Homestead. Waverly nuzzled against her neck and tugged gently on her ear with sharp teeth as they lingered on the porch and watched Doc and Xavier just standing there while Wynonna cussed at them for not helping.

“The boys think she crossed the line too,” Waverly chuckled as she lay her head over Nicole. “God, I love how you feel against me. So strong and beautiful. My Alpha.” Feeling Nicole suddenly stiffen, Waverly glanced around looking for whatever danger her love had spotted. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She blinked as Nicole sat in front of her, her wolfen face managing to get that little crinkle across the brow that her human one did as she placed her paws on her shoulders and stared deep into her eyes with confusion in her own.

“Waverly?”

“Yes? Oh! Oh my god!” Leaping in excitement, Waverly knocked Nicole backwards off the porch before she could steady herself and leapt on to her while she was still sprawled on her back. “Oh my god! How frickin’ cool is that!” She wiggled around on Nicole in excitement. “I mean, I’d hoped but... Oh my god!”

“Okay, so not imagining that I can actually hear you then?” Nicole chuckled as Waverly nipped at her jaw and throat in her excitement. “Thought for one second then I was going out of my mind from needing to actually hear your beautiful voice.”

“Nope, I can hear you too,” Waverly assured her. “It’s another part of our marks as well as the empathy. Telepathy is a bit rarer though from what I’ve heard. When I was little I’d always hoped my soul mate would be able to hear me like this… and here you are.”

“All yours,” Nicole nudged her lovingly with her nose and held her close, paws stroking down her back as she rested her entire weight on her. “Okay, I love you and all, love laying under you like this… but any chance we can take this inside? I really hate getting clumps of snow in my coat.”

Climbing to her feet, Nicole shook the snow from her coat. Glancing over her shoulder she rolled her eyes as she saw Wynonna still making far too much of a meal out of having snow dumped on her. Catching a glimmer of blue eyes she chuckled as she realised that the other Alpha was trying to make more of it to have Waverly feeling bad about it.

“Yeah,” Waverly chuckled as she followed Nicole’s eyes and her thoughts, “I know what she’s up to. Wait until she finds out that that was just for copping a feel of you.”

“Remind me never to piss you off, Waverly Earp,” Nicole laughed at the anticipation in Waverly’s thoughts. “Want to head on in and… change before the interrogation begins?”

“I would rather go do what you were really thinking of doing with that tongue but… why do you think there’s going to be an… interrogation?”

“Because… she’s your insanely protective sister and Alpha of a pack. Honestly, I’m surprised she and the others didn’t beat the crap out of me or knock my teeth out so I couldn’t mark you.”

“I might be only an Omega and part of a pack but I’m my own wolf, Nicole.”

“Baby, there is no ‘only’ about you. You are the most extraordinary person I’ve ever known. I’m not judging you or them but… my experiences with others hasn’t exactly been good… This… You… Them… It’s all kind of overwhelming and I’m scared shitless that once they find out about my past it’ll all come toppling down.”

“Didn’t when you told me.”

“No,” smiling, Nicole licked the tip of Waverly’s ear. “That went very much better than I’d dreamed possible,” she heard Waverly bashful chuckle at her suggestive eyebrow waggle tinkle through her like gentle chimes. “You’re mine. Nothing can change that. I just don’t want what I am…”

“What happened to you,” she corrected her.

“Okay, okay,” she relented. “I don’t want what happened to me, to affect your relationship with them. If- if they can’t accept me after I tell them… then I’ll-”

“Not even finish that sentence how it sounds like it’s going. They are family but you- you, Nicole Haught are my mate!” Bristling up at the thought that Nicole would even DARE contemplate leaving her, Waverly backed Nicole up until she was sitting on her back feet with her back pressed against the door. “We’re meant to be together, so get used to that right now, you hear me!?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Ha, looks like someone else is in trouble and it’s not me for a change!” Wynonna chortled. “Hey,” she yelped as Xavier nipped at her naked ass. “Later, Baby,” she winked. “Well, move it Haughtstuff! I want to get dressed.” She paused, placing a gentle but firm hand on Nicole’s shoulder and looked into her brown eyes with serious blue. “Then we talk, okay?”

With Waverly still bristled up in front of her, Nicole balanced as best she could as Wynonna opened the door and they brushed past her and fortunately, closed the door again so she didn’t fall on her ass.

Nicole tried to lower herself but Waverly pushed even closer and forced her up higher with a dangerously narrowed glare and her body. “Waves?” she could hear the hint of apprehension in her own thoughts. Her Omega, her love, was a downright intimidating force when she wanted to be. “I swear to you, I’m not going anywhere, Waverly. As long as you want me… I’ll be by your side.”

The softness, love and sincerity in the voice filling her mind made Waverly feel like her heart would explode and her body melt. Smiling, she shifted into her human skin and leaned into Nicole’s furred chest. Then, simply because she had made her worry, Waverly turned the handle on the door Nicole was pressed against and watched Nicole’s eyes fly open comically wide in shock as the door opened and she tipped backwards.

Leaping over her love with a laugh and a spring in her step, she rushed around and up the stairs to her bedroom. She paused at the top of the stairs, butterflies of excitement fluttering in her stomach as she waited to see what Nicole would do.

Waverly bit her lip as Nicole appeared, padding silently across the wooden flooring and tilted her head as she looked up at her. Muscles coiled beneath her shining red coat and brown eyes latching on to her body as she licked her lips in anticipation of a feast. Waverly scrambled back with a squeal of excitement as Nicole leapt the entire length of the stairs with no effort and landed at the top.

She wasn’t the least bit scared as she backed away into her room, but the fluttering in her stomach grew as Nicole stalked forwards. The butterfly fluttering caught the edge of the arousal that was always simmering when Nicole was near and Waverly felt her body go up on flames in anticipation as the backs of her legs hit the edge of her mattress. Waverly licked her lips and spread her legs in blatant invitation as Nicole’s nostrils flared at her scent.

“Waverly! Fuck…” Nicole sank to the floor with a whine and glared at the brunette temptress as she rode out the waves of desire flooding her from the images either coming from her own desires or Waverly’s that were flashing into her mind. “You are going to be the death of me,” she chuckled wryly. “Probably quite literally if I go out there to talk to your sister with your come all over my tongue and face.”

Not that it wasn’t tempting.

On trembling legs, Nicole moved to the bed and tenderly licked and nudged a line along the inside of Waverly’s legs. As soon as she was in reach she felt her loves fingers dive into her coat, blunt nails scraping the skin at the back of her neck and shoulders. Her whimpers of delight and frustration at all the parts she licked and those she didn’t were like kindling on the flames raging through her that made her want to toss aside all reason, barricade the door and window, and take what was hers.

Head thrown back, eyes closed, Waverly felt the shift of Nicole’s body as she changed. She whimpered all the more at the feel of skin upon skin and felt them stolen from her mouth as Nicole’s lips and tongue claimed hers.

Pulling back very reluctantly, Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s. “You make me forget myself far too often, Waverly Earp.”

“Good,” Waverly smiled, stealing a quick kiss from the soft lips hovering so temptingly close. Running her hands along Nicole’s sides, she delighted in the shiver that ran through her at her touch as she relaxed her weight against her. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” smiling softly, Nicole ran her eyes and fingers all over Waverly’s face, desperately wanting to commit every detail of that moment to memory. She sighed as a noise reached her ears. “I can hear your sister’s heavy breathing,” she whispered. “We’ll be down in a couple of minutes, Earp!”

Waverly groaned at her sisters continued interruptions. The groan slid to a moan as Nicole eased the weight of her body off and moved down, pressing soft kisses along the way… lips, the base of her throat, heart, just above her navel and a lingering one with a gaze of full wolf eyes that made her squirm right above where Waverly wanted desperately to feel her move too.

“Later,” Nicole lulled softly as Waverly made a grab for her. “Come on!” Holding out her hands she pulled Waverly off her bed and gave the tempting curve of her ass a pat. “Let’s get this over with and head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're going to talk???
> 
> **I won't go into anything in depth with them when it comes to sex when they are in wolf form or just one of them is. But... just in case anyone is weirded out about it... the werewolf in this story retain full awareness of who they are in any form and as they are born wolves it is just a part of them so there is no shame in what they can do. I will just be keeping anything they get up to as suggested or tease because I don't know wolf anatomy, lol.**


	34. Chapter 34

Nicole felt her confidence start to slip as soon as they left Waverly’s room but a hand in hers and a soft encouraging smile pulled her down the stairs and into the living room. She had feared an interrogation from the three Alphas… And maybe if Waverly hadn’t been there it would have been. Nicole didn’t know them well enough to know differently. But there was no bright lamp to shine in her eyes or ramrod straight chair bolted to the floor to sit her in. They were just lounging around like they were waiting for them so they could start movie night.

Wynonna handed her sister a hefty shot of her favourite whiskey and, under the weight of the challenge in Waverly’s eyes, held back her comment as her sister guided Nicole over to the overstuffed chair she usually made a nest out of and sat on her lap. “Wasn’t sure what your poison is, Haught. Beer or something harder?”

“Nothing for me...” The word ‘poison’ wasn’t exactly comforting but the look on Wynonna’s face told Nicole that refusing wasn’t going to fly in her house. “I’ll have a beer, thanks.” It wasn’t as though the effects of any alcohol would last anyway, not with their metabolism, but at least it would give her something to hold on to… Other than Waverly. Leaning her head against her shoulder, Nicole closed her eyes and breathed in the warmth and scent of her as Waverly played with the hair at the nape of her neck. A surprisingly subtle clearing of throat had her opening her eyes to accept the cold bottle of beer Wynonna was holding out for her.

Looking down at them, Wynonna breathed in the scent of her sister and the scent she knew was from both of them… “Could you do something for me before we start?”

“What?”

“Let your scent out, don’t hide it from us.”

Why Wynonna would want that, Nicole had no idea but she relaxed that part of herself. It was something she was so used to keeping locked down that it had become more natural to keep it hiding. She found that to release it was something she had to work to do. As soon as she did, Waverly purred and snuggled closer like she wanted to roll on her and the three Alpha’s scented the air.

“That’s better,” Wynonna resisted the urge to ruffle the younger Alpha’s hair at her readiness to do as she’d asked. It really was a heady and yet calming scent she put out too, which was strange as most Alpha’s scents were anything but calming to another Alpha. “Now we can tell who Waverly is bound to instead of just smelling you both together. You might as well get used to letting it out Haughtshot, normal humans will just think it’s your perfume… or that you roll in vanilla, and the pack is going to find out soon enough anyway… unless you don’t want to be a part of us?”

Nicole saw the way Wynonna’s eyes shifted to Waverly before meeting hers again with the real question she wanted answering clear in their blue depths as to if she would really want to drag Waverly away from them?

“Wynonna… I would never hold Waverly back from you or the pack… I am kind of afraid that once you know where I’m from… Earp… your pack might rebel if they find out about me.”

Wynonna snorted. “I’m sure you’ve met most of the pack around town, do they seem the rebelling type to you?”

“Well… no but…” If anything, most of the ones that Nicole had met were just normal townsfolk that worked hard and wanted a quiet life… In fact, given that Wynonna was their Alpha, most of them gave her as much shit as Nedley did.

Now Bobo’s wolves, they were trouble in the kind of way that gave werewolves and drug cartels a bad name.

“I mean, Gus and Curtis, they took care of us for many years. They made sure Waverly didn’t end up a hot mess like I was, so they might give you a bit of hell for making off with Waverly but they’ll come around eventually.”

“And if they knew… I was a part of Bulshar’s pack? If they knew I… I was his daughter?”

Wynonna glanced at Doc and Xavier as they all absorbed the information about her heritage that tumbled out of Haught’s mouth. She had thought she would have to pry details out of her but apparently been around Waverly had already rubbed off with how she blurted things out. “We’d already kind of worked out where you were from, Haught,” Wynonna admitted as she crouched down to better see her eyes. “Well, Doc and Xavier did, they told me all about it after we first erm… met. Hey, I needed to know,” she defended herself as Waverly’s lips narrowed. “Waverly was in her room being all lovelorn and possessive.”

“And you didn’t try to stop her? You couldn’t have heard everything about it if you were that okay,” Nicole finished on an accusing whisper. She felt Waverly’s fingers move just a little and felt the brush of her thumb across the bite on her throat. Instantly she felt her mind clearing as a wave of calmness washed over her under the lightness of her touch. Nicole saw Wynonna’s blue eyes twinkle knowingly at the effect her sister was having on her.

“Better?” Wynonna smiled as Nicole just gave her a nod and snuggled closer to Waverly. “Well, as you’re in a sharing mood you get to tell us everything. But, Red… these marks, the ones that claim our hearts… it’s a rare thing even for our kind, and even more difficult for us to meet up with the ones we’re supposed to be with. But it never steers us wrong… Granted, I never expected to end up sharing my life with two kinky hot Alpha’s,” she grinned at Xavier and Doc. “But… it works for us. We all love each other and from the moment I saw you kneel down to keep Waverly calm I could see how much you love her too. I have eyes. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to give you shit every chance I get though,” she warned. “After all, you are banging my baby sister. Now, drink up, plenty more where that came from. Then… talk.”

Nicole took a sip of her beer and sat for a moment, watching the condensation running down the bottle as she gathered her thoughts while Wynonna took a seat between the guys. There was no feeling of pressure from them, only herself as the need to tell them her story warred with a long built up defence against letting anyone in.

Finally, it was, once again, Waverly that tipped the balance. Head dipping, she found the mark with her lips and whispered a soft ‘I love you’ in her ear. Nicole wasn’t even aware of opening her mouth but suddenly she realised she was speaking and just let it out and told them everything she remembered about the Cult and what had happened that night, pausing only to answer any question they had. It was a relief to get it out… but she was still nervous as Wynonna cross the room towards her again and made her stand.

“I wish I could say that you would have been safer up here Red… the pack back then, when you needed family the most… it was pretty much like every other. It’s different now though, I’ve made sure of that. We’re a mismatched bunch, rejects from other packs just wanting to belong somewhere. And if you had just turned up in town and not had a connection to Waverly, I would have welcomed you just the same. You couldn’t help who your father was and it’s shitty that you’ve had to pay for what he did your whole life. Now… come on, bring it in for a hug, kid.”

“Kid?” her eyebrow climbed at the smirk teasing the edges of Wynonna’s lips at that. There wasn’t _that_ much of a difference in their ages.

“Just… hug me already, Redhaught,” she grinned at the wariness of Nicole’s face. “Waverly’s not the only Earp in this family that gives good hugs and I promise I won’t touch your boobs again.” Even though she had told Nicole to hug her… Wynonna grabbed her and pulled her in so hard Red’s, breath whooshed out. This time the tall redhead relaxed into her and hugged her back. Rubbing their cheeks together, Wynonna deliberately scent marked her.

It was a possessive move that elicited only a soft huff of resignation and acceptance from Nicole. Like Doc had pointed out, she was a strong Alpha but one strong enough to bend when she needed to.

“Okay, give me my Alpha back.”

“Spoilsport,” chuckling, Wynonna winked at the redhead and gave her ass a sharp slap as she turned around that had her going up on her tiptoes.

Trying not to giggle at the wide-eyed expression on Nicole’s face. Waverly ran a hand over Nicole’s ass as she went to sit back down. “Poor baby, I’ll kiss it better later.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes at them and hid a smile. “Gross!”

“Then stop feeling my woman up!” As she moved back into Nicole’s lap, Waverly mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her sister and snuggled back against the warmth of Nicole’s shoulder to bask in her scent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Wynonna been taught how to hug by Waverly. ^^^


	35. Chapter 35

Picking up her travel mug, Nicole absentmindedly took a sip of her coffee while flicking through the paperwork in the manila folder resting on her lap and steering wheel. Given that the file was on Bobo Del Rey it was annoyingly thin and lacking on any real details.

There was literally nothing on him until he had shown up in Purgatory complete with a sizable pack and set up the trailer park. They had quickly taken over the surrounding land quickly only to be restrained, and even pushed back, by the Earp pack before they could take over the town. After that… there was a lot of dropped charges but no actual arrests that had led to anything.

It bugged Nicole.

Not only was Bobo Del Rey the kind of criminal that managed to get away with everything by covering their own ass with a layer of patsy’s ready to take the fall. But… from the moment she had seen him, Nicole had had the nagging feeling she’d seen him before. He was so… maniacal and outrageous in looks and actions though that she was pretty sure she would remember him… especially with a name like Bobo. It sounded like a pets name or a circus clowns name.

Tossing aside the file in agitation, Nicole turned her attention to her roadmap. Waverly had tried to convince her that Google Maps was better but… well… she was coming around to the convenience of smartphones now she had a place to stay and someone to actually use one for but… for one she didn’t trust the cell reception around Purgatory to go without a map in the car anyway. Really she really liked the feel of a physical map to hold just like she loved to hold a book even though the e-reader Waverly used could hold far more.

Waverly had called her old-fashioned and had proceeded to drag her into Purgatory’s one and only bookstore. Where they had stocked up books they both found interesting to fill the bookshelves Waverly had ordered online from Ikea.

They’d taken to unwinding in many different ways when their shifts allowed them to be together. All of them immensely enjoyable and not all of them ending up in a sweaty heap. Of the none sweaty variety, Nicole had a fondness for the times they read together… even though Waverly had downloaded all the books they had brought on to her Kindle so they wouldn’t fight over who got to turn the page. They never read further than each other though and more often than not, Nicole had spotted that they both tended to wait until the other had caught up before turning the page.

Smiling to herself at the warmth spreading through her from thinking about Waverly, Nicole turned her attention back to the map. She quickly found the Homestead and traced a line to where they had been when they had spotted the convoy of trucks. She needed to find proof as to where Bobo was hiding the weapons so she could convince the Sheriff to try and get a search warrant… Or, if she was being more truthful with herself, she was more than willing to just hand the information over to Wynonna so the pack could take care of it.

Nicole did not like the thought of any of them going up against the number of weapons that five trucks could hold but she knew that by the time a warrant was signed, word would have gotten back to Bobo and the guns moved as she was pretty sure the judge was under Bobo’s control.

Marking off a potential set of buildings to check out, Nicole put everything away and started her car. There was a couple of hours left on her shift so she decided to see if she could get a better look from a road she’d seen on the map that looked like it would have a good vantage point over the buildings.

She was lost in thought, thinking about the sun glinting off Waverly’s face as she’d waved her off that morning. Not needed in until later at Shorty’s she looked like a rumpled angel all wrapped up in one of their many blankets, her hair loose and tousled from the fingers Nicole had run through them, her lips parted and swollen from her kiss.

“Damn it!” Nicole was broken out of her memories by a bang and the lurch of the wheel beneath her hand that signalled the demise of one of her tyres. Flicking on the hazard lights, Nicole reached for her radio to call it in so they wouldn’t expect her to respond to any emergency escaped cattle round ups before she was done fixing it.

A noise had Nicole scenting the air, her hand dropping to her gun until she realised it was moose she could smell… lots of moose?

“Shit!” Oldest wolf and human hunter trick in the book… mask your scent with the scat or piss of another animal!

Figures spilled from the trees and surrounded her car with automatic rifles pointing at her with lethal intent. The top of her class at academy part of her brain noted that they looked like the weapons they had been looking for and also that she’d seen most of the guys holding them at the trailer park or in surveillance photos. They all looked itchy to start something but they held back.

Being shot wasn’t pleasant but Nicole knew, hoped anyway, she could survive even the amount of bullets they had… it would just hurt like hell. Keeping eye contact with the one nearest to her door, she reached to start her car.

A deep metallic TAP! TAP! TAP! drew her eyes back to the front of the car to meet the intense blue of Bobo’s eyes staring holes through her as he rapped a thick length of rebar on the front of her car.

Grinning wildly in anticipation, Bobo jumped up on the hood of the car. Bringing the metal up over his head, he let out a roar as he slammed it down straight through the engine, embedding it deep into the road beneath. Crouching down on the hood, he tapped on the windscreen. “Bye, bye, Officer.”

Nicole scrambled for her door and her gun as the passenger door opened but they held it closed, baring her in. The passenger door slammed again and smoked filled the car. Nicole reached for the canister rolling at her feet and thrashed back against her seat in pain as the exposed skin on her hands and face started to burn and every breath became one of agony.

Pain! Everything was pain!

Collapsing forwards in her seatbelt, Nicole tried to unfasten it but her body was shutting down. Nicole could smell and taste the blood flowing from her mouth and filling lungs until they felt heavy with the thick liquid. Every breath was painful, a wet and laboured effort just to take in the shortest of breaths.

Before her eyes filled with blood and her vision failed, she saw the glisten on her clothing and coating the interior of the car and knew what was burning her inside and out.

The one thing that could kill her.

Silver.

As everything started to fade her mind drifted back to that one perfect moment as the morning sun had created a halo around Waverly, smiling and waving at her from their front porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more to probably no way make you feel any easier after the last chapter.
> 
> Any my apologies for the time jump... my muses decided to advance the story quicker than i thought o.O  
> Time wise probably only a week, week and a half have gone by since their run.

“Hey, Wynonna!” Shorty rapped his knuckles on the bar to get the woman’s attention from her conversation with Bethany. “Have you seen Waverly at all? It’s getting busy in here and I could do with some help.”

“She went down to get the whiskey you asked for.” A bottle she could do with right then as her shot glass was down to drops and she didn’t feel like switching booze right then. Hopeful that there might be some left on the other side of the bar, Wynonna leant over for a look.

“Wynonna, I asked her to get the whiskey more than thirty minutes ago.”

Wynonna pushed herself back upright and shared a panicked look with Shorty. She was known to go AWOL when Nicole was around but she never left for too long and they’d already heard from Waverly that her lady love was on patrol. Raking her eyes over the packed bar Wynonna scented for her sister.

“Shit!” Leaping off her bar stool, Wynonna shook off the effects of what she’d drank easier than a dog shaking off water and ran for the door in the corner that led down to the basement.

“Waverly!” She jumped off the side of the open steps and looked towards the door that led to the alley. Locked! At least she knew that Waverly hadn’t gone that way… or been taken that way. “Waves!?”

Spotting the twitch of boots sticking out from behind a stack of crates and hearing a soft groan of pain, Wynonna rushed over and knelt beside her sister. “Waverly, what the hell?”

“Hurts… Nicole…”

“Did someone attack you, Baby Girl?” Cupping the back of Waverly’s neck to help her up, Wynonna froze as her fingers brushed against the mark on her neck. “Shit!” It was burning up. The skin so hot, Wynonna almost checked her fingers to see if it had burnt them.

“Nicole… Oh god! Hurts so bad!”

“Wynonna? What’s wrong? We can feel you all the way up here.” Xavier rushed down the stairs, tossing a call to Doc over his shoulder as he spotted the two women on the floor. “What the hell happened?” Kneeling the other side of Waverly, he gently helped ease her up. She was as pale as a ghost, sweat dripping down her face and her eyes were rolling and glassy with pain.

Lips pressed tight together with concern, Wynonna nodded to Waverly’s neck and watched as Xavier held the backs of his fingers close to her mark. His eyes flashed white in the dimness of the basement light as his eyes flew wide. Lowering his head, he scented along the side of Waverly’s throat and straightened up. His face was the grimmest Wynonna had ever seen it.

“Nicole’s scent is still there but it’s weak.”

“If Waverly is feeling like this, Nicole would have been through the doors quicker than us. She’s in trouble! Get a hold of Nedley. See if he knows where she is. Find her!”

“On it!”

The bar was nearly empty by the time he raced back up the steps and Shorty was busy telling the rest of the patrons to ‘get the hell out’.

“Xavier?”

“Something’s wrong with Nicole. I’m going to go over and see if Nedley knows where she was patrolling. See if you can contact as many of the pack as you can. See if they saw her anywhere.”

“This would be easier if more than Shorty, Gus and Curtis knew what she was. They would have been keeping an eye on her already, Xavier.”

“Yeah, I know,” he sighed. The pack looked out for each other but they had had to reluctantly respect Nicole’s request to take it slowly in letting everyone know. Clasping the older man on the shoulder, Xavier gave a quick squeeze and ran towards the Sheriff’s Department.

Slamming open the door he ran the distance to the Sheriff’s offices and burst inside. Nedley’s office was in darkness and he thought the whole room deserted until he spotted Lonnie standing near the radio. “Lonnie! We need to know where Officer Haught is! Where’s the Sheriff?”

Lonnie glanced between the agitated man and the radio. “He- Sheriff Nedley is out. Look, you can’t be here, you need to leave.”

Taking in the other man’s nervousness and the fear on his face, Xavier stalked forwards, shouldered the man aside and flipped the switch back on, on the radio, Lonnie had been standing beside.

The moans of pain that filtered through the speakers were heart-wrenching to hear. “Nicole? Lonnie! Is that Officer Haught?!”

“Yes… Listen, Sheriff was out on patrol and he’s gone looking for her.”

“Fuck, how did no one hear this?” He gestured at the radio as another guttural moan of pain rang out.

“No one was on the desk,” Lonnie whispered. “We’re understaffed! I only went to grab a drink from the break room.”

Xavier’s blunt nails cut into his palms as he resisted the urge to flatten the Officer until he got all the information he could out of him. “Can I talk to her?”

“She’s got the button pressed on her radio. We can hear her but we can’t get through unless she lets it go.”

“Lowjack?”

“It’s not working…” the fury in the other man’s dark eyes had him rushing to explain. “It was at the start of her shift. We always check. Something must have happened to it.”

Sirens rang out over the speakers, distant at first but drawing closer until they were so close they were painful to Xavier’s sensitive hearing.

“Nicole!? ... Nicole! … Oh my god! ... Hey, you still with me Officer Haught? Nicole? Stay with-”

The sound cut out, the speakers falling silent.

“Lonnie! You better be there, boy!”

“Nedley!”

“What the hell… Dolls, is that you?”

“How is she?”

“Give that radio back to the Officer right now! ... Lonnie, get the EMT’s out to the old road, two miles from the old gold mines! Do it now!”

“On it!”

“Sheriff?”

“She’s in a bad way, Dolls. For god’s sake, don’t let those girls know where we are. EMT’s will be here soon, they’re closer than you are, so you get them to meet us at Northern Memorial. You hear me, they don’t need to be here. They don’t need to see her like this.”

“Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	37. Chapter 37

Curled up in the backseat of Xavier’s S.U.V., her head laying on Wynonna’s thigh, Waverly was barely aware of every bump and twist in the road or the flicker of streetlights through the vehicle windows. Even the weight of her sister’s hand upon her shoulder, holding her steady against the movement of the vehicle, meant nothing.

Everything within her was focused upon Nicole. She whimpered, curling up tighter as more pain wrenched at her, digging in against her chest and heart like a million knives stabbing and cutting.

Waverly had heard one long, drawn-out scream from her Alpha that had knocked her to the ground in the basement and then after that, there had been nothing but the choking pain burning through their bond.

Waverly pressed her fingers upon her Alpha’s mark upon her neck. Rubbing gently she willed her touch to make it through to Nicole, to let her know she was on her way. She could feel the line between them, growing closer and yet feeling so perilously thin and worn.

Sirens called out through the night, reaching into the S.U.V. and breaking through Waverly’s thoughts. She watched the flash of colours bouncing through the windows to painting the roof in bursts of blues and red.

Feeling Nicole’s closeness, Waverly pushed herself upright in the seat, fighting against the pain and weakness. She watched as the Sheriff’s S.U.V. flew past them into the grounds of the hospital with an ambulance in its wake.

Waverly thrashed against the restraints of Wynonna’s hands holding her back from leaping out of the vehicle while it was still moving. In a distant part of her conscious, she heard her sister urge Xavier to go faster and felt her sister’s grip bite into her arms as the S.U.V. lurched, picking up speed up as Xavier put his foot down and followed the ambulance to the E.R. entrance.

Pulling out of her sister’s grip, Waverly leapt from the S.U.V. before it was even at a stop and rushed towards the ambulance. The back was open, and surrounded by doctors and nurses that had been waiting for their arrival.

There was always an extra urgency when an Officer, a colleague, was injured but for them to meet the ambulance in numbers like that was a terrifying sight.

“Waverly! No! Don’t touch her!” Nedley rushed forwards, desperately trying to get between Waverly and the others as they made their way towards the ambulance. “Nobody touch her!”

Waverly looked up and drew back slightly at the violence in Sheriff Nedley’s voice. A whimper ran through her as she looked at the brief glimpses of Nicole she could see through the crowd of nurses and doctors blocking her view.

“Nedley!”

“Back off Wynonna! Shit! Don’t touch me either, okay…” he held up his hand, letting them see the metallic glint staining his hands and clothing. “You’ll get hurt! She was ambushed. Car disabled and what looked like a canister of pressurized silver powder thrown in with her. Her car, everything…” pausing, he watched as Nicole was wheeled into the E.R. He raked a hand through his hair, sorrow weighing him down. “She- She’s breathed it in.”

Wynonna staggered back in horror as his words hit her. She felt Xavier’s body holding hers up, offering her his strength and support but it barely registered. Silver, one of the few things that could kill them. Just the smallest amount burned like the fires of hell as it tried to burn its way through flesh and bone and Nicole had breathed it in? “Shit.”

“Listen,” he stepped closer. His voice softening now they knew not to get too close. “I’m going to go get her registered and get changed while they work on her… Once they get the worst off her… I’ll make sure you’ll be able to… spend a bit of time with her.”

Hand forming fists at his side, Nedley fought the need to comfort Waverly and even Wynonna… she was a bur in his butt most of the time but she wasn’t really bad, just full of attitude, and he could tell that she obviously cared for Nicole. “I’d better go… You take care of your sister.”

It was a comment that would have normally made Wynonna bristle but she just sighed and nodded as the Sheriff turned and walked through the automatic doors into the E.R. There had been an unusual amount of pain and concern in his voice. Turning, Wynonna moved closer to her sister, ready to comfort her against everything that was to come. “Waves…”

“No! She’s going to be okay, Wynonna! She has to be!” Bursting out of Doc’s arms, Waverly hurried through the doors and into the hospital. The noise and smell of the place hit her. Disinfectant blanketing the lingering scent of blood and despair. Waverly’s vision blurred, tears bursting up as the knot of pain around her heart grew heavier at the thought of losing the woman she loved.

“I’ve got you, Baby Girl,” Wynonna pulled her sister in close, guiding her over to a chair as her knees started to buckle. “Nicole’s young and tough as hell, if anyone can get through this, it’s her.”

They sat together, huddled and holding their family close as they waited and watched with hearts rising in hope and fear every time a door opened or a doctor or nurse walked by. Every beep of an alarm, every hurried step, gnawed at them, dragging each minute into feeling like hours.

Wynonna looked up as a figure stopped in front of them. She followed the fabric of blue scrubs upwards, dreading to see the fake look of pity she would see. Eyes widening, she almost did a double take when she realised it was Nedley. “Nice scrubs,” she muttered with a sad smile.

“It was all they had. They’ve got her settled…” he ran a hand through his hair and gestured for them to follow him. “Listen, it’s not good. I need you to be prepared for that. They’ve got her hooked up to so many machines right now,” pushing open the door to Nicole’s room, he stepped aside and followed them inside to where a Doctor was waiting to talk to them.

Nedley had heard it all before and tuned out the soft voice of the Doctor and his fake concern and watched Waverly instead. The girl ignored everyone but the figure upon the bed and made her way over. She gently ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair so gently, being so very careful not to jostle or touch anywhere that looked raw.

He was thankful that Nicole wasn’t thrashing and screaming in pain anymore. But at least when she had been doing that, he hadn’t felt the need to keep checking that her chest was still rising with every breath the machines were taking for her.

Every beep of the machines, every rattling, pumping, sound from the rise and fall of the respirator was the stuff of nightmares.

“We managed to get the silver washed off her skin as best we could. The main problem right now though is the damage being done to her lungs and internal organs. I’m afraid there’s no nice way of putting this so… The silver is burning and eating its way through her lungs and we believe it has entered her bloodstream. As it stands right now, all we can do is keep her comfortable. I’m so sorry.”

Nedley dragged his eyes away from Waverly and Nicole. “Can you give us a minute please, Doc?” Opening the door he ushered the Doctor outside and shut it on him. He paced around, ignoring Wynonna’s glares and questions as he looked at Waverly and ran through everything he knew.

“She needs to change!”

“What? Nedley, what the hell are you talking about?” Wynonna glowered at him in confusion.

“She needs to do a full-on wolf change. Man-beast, full moon kind of thing. It will push the poison out of her system.”

“Nedley, dude, you’re not making any sense! Even if that would work, we can’t change like that unless there’s a full moon and that’s a week off yet! She can’t last that long!”

“Nicole can change,” Waverly whispered. “Well she said she could, she’s never shown me.”

“All the Bulshar Alpha’s could… Can,” he corrected himself, not willing to give up on her yet, not now that Waverly had confirmed that she could do what was needed.

“Wait, you…?”

“Know? Yeah, I know what she is… who she is. I knew the moment I saw her at the academy. And I’m not going to say anything else about that, so don’t ask. Nicole deserves an explanation first so don’t be throwing those looks at me, Earp.”

He closed his eyes as Nicole gave a rattling cough and blood flowed out past the tube snaking down her throat. “You need to find a way to get through to her, get her to change… before it’s too late.”

Pushing open the door, Nedley let it swing shut behind him and somehow, thankfully, made it out to his vehicle before he collapsed against the wheel. Hands trembling, he reached into his wallet and drew a small photograph out of hiding and pressed it against his heart.

“Waves?”

Waverly kept moving, her eyes fixed upon Nicole as she turned off all the alarms on the machines surrounding her bed. “I’ve got this… Could- could you leave me alone with her for a while? I need to concentrate.”

She heard the door open, noises filtering through from outside and then muffled as the door clicked quietly shut again. Pushing aside the chair, Waverly placed Nicole’s left hand on her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers played, caressing along the slender, elegant, length of her Alpha’s fingers.

Waverly ignored the fact that they should have been returning her touch and just focused on the feel of her as she working her way past the white noise of pain that was roaring through her mind.

It was like trying to talk to someone on the other side of a field with a tornado blowing around them. Rather than fight against it though, Waverly kept her voice soft and gentle and spoke with her touch too. Running her fingers along the length of Nicole’s arm, she breathed deeply, taking in the familiar feel of silky soft skin covering strong muscles. She followed her touch with a trail of kisses until she caressed the mark of her teeth upon Nicole’s throat. Waverly felt the tingle of it against her mouth, a delicate pulse of memory and the rising scent and taste of their scent.

Gently tilting Nicole’s neck as far as she could without disturbing the tubes and wires, Waverly pressed the mark upon her own neck against her Alpha’s and sagged into the contact as the noise in her head went blessedly quiet.

“Nicole?”

“Waves?”

The voice in her head was faint and tiny, and so very full of pain and tiredness. “I’m here. I need you to fight for me…”

“Hurts…”

“I know. I can feel it…”

“No… don’t want you to… hurt…”

“Then fight for me ‘cause you promised to be by my side as long as I want you… and I still want you. So no trying to back away now… Where you go, I go.”

“Don’t know… what… to do…”

“Change, Nicole. Bring the roof down on this fucking hospital if you have to but you need to go full moon wolf. And you need to do it now! Can you do that for me? Nicole? Nicole?”

Waverly pressed herself closer as Nicole’s body started to thrash beneath her. “Fight for me, Nicole. Fight for us!”

Waverly fell back, landing on the floor as Nicole suddenly sat up beneath her. Eyes glassy, she grabbed the tube in her mouth and yanked it out, releasing a torrent of blood before collapsing back out of sight to the bed. “Nicole!” She touched the hand that was dangling off the side of the bed and felt the pulse of energy flowing through Nicole in a wave of heat, vanilla and lavender. Waverly’s wolf coiled beneath the surface of her skin in a sudden, painful, rush of fur and muscle, desperate to answer the call of her Alpha.

A second pulse of energy hit that had Waverly writhing on the floor in a spasm of pleasure and pain as a whine rose in her throat. From somewhere outside the room she heard a wolf howl and a scream and a clatter of trays hitting the floor.

Beside her the bed suddenly sagged, the metal groaning as screws and bolts popped under an immense weight. “Nicole?”

Feet thudded against the floor, nails scratching and scoring grooves into the tiles as the huge bulk of Nicole’s wolf blocked out the light. Waverly blinked in wonder as she saw why Nicole had said she could bring the roof down. She wasn’t even standing up straight and her ears were brushing against the high ceiling.

A huge furred hand gripped the edge of the hospital bed and pushed it aside, clearing a path to her and Waverly looked up as Nicole stepped forwards. She was massive and so damned pretty! Especially as she crouched down and put herself on a better level so Waverly could see her and the kindness in those beautiful eyes.

“Hey, cutie.”

Waverly smiled at how Nicole’s voice sounded as it rumbled up through her deep chest and out through a jaw better designed for biting and howling in a velvet purr that was deep and smoky.

“Hi, sweetie pie.” Scrambling to her feet, Waverly launched herself into Nicole’s arms and felt the muscular bulk of them, each one as long as she was tall, gently enfolding her and pulled her into the softness of her furred chest. Her nose nudged against her throat and Waverly tilted her head, moaning at the wet brush of tongue and fur across their mark as Nicole nuzzled against her.

“Gonna change back for me?”

“Not yet…” gently setting Waverly back, Nicole glanced towards the door as it opened and Wynonna entered and stared at her in amazement. “Got something I need to do first.”

Wynonna stepped closer, holding out a hand. “Nicole, dude, a couple of minutes ago you were nearly dead. Everything else can wait.”

“This can’t,” Nicole growled.

“What are you up to, Haughtstuff?” Wynonna studied the wolf as she stood up. Jesus, she was huge! She swallowed nervously as the usually pleasant and downright kind brown eyes turned deadly and filled with red.

“Bobo!” Turning on her heel, Nicole leapt for the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me finishing the chapter after only a couple of hours of sleep  
>  Also i couldn't find a gif good enough to show how i see the full moon / human-wolf stage.  
>  They're more like HUGE versions of their wolves that can talk and walk upright, and have clawed fingers, than the slobbering beasts on screen


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one to tide you over while i work out the fight scene and any implications from it.
> 
> There's so much in my head right now... so many directions the story is wanting to go when it comes to Bobo and Bulshar that i'm struggling to work it all out o.O Might all come easily in the end but right now it doesn't feel like it.
> 
> Want to also say that, while i don't answer comments too often, i love reading how much everyone seems to be enjoying this romp with my muses :)

“Well, shit!” Wynonna whistled as dust swirled through the room.

“Whoa!” Waverly glanced at her sister and back at the sizable hole Nicole had left when she had taken the window and a good part of the wall with her as she had gone through it easier than if it had been made of wet tissue paper.

“I think it’s time we got the hell out of here, Baby Girl. Not only did your Alpha just do that,” she waved a hand at the wall and gave an appreciative nod at how powerful Nicole was, “she also managed to turn Xavier in the middle of the waiting room just as the nurse went by carrying a load of bedpans.”

“Ohhh,” fingers to her mouth, Waverly looked back at the door and then her sister, “please tell me they were empty?” she whispered, not at all sure she wanted to really know.

“Luckily they were, especially as one hit Doc,” she chortled as she remembered the look on his face. “Thought his moustache was going to fly right off his face when it headed his way.”

“Is Xavier okay?”

“Yeah. Your girl is powerful but she didn’t do it on purpose. Believe me, Baby Girl. I’ve had an Alpha try to turn me on purpose and it is all pain. The kind that makes you feel like you’ve been ripped inside out. That was just her power calling to ours. From that feel… I think if she wanted to she could turn anyone and make them beg for more from the pleasure of it.”

“Yeah… she’s good at that,” Waverly smiled dreamily and blushed as she realised the direction of her thoughts.

“Waverly Earp! I did not… Ewww, dude!” Wynonna slapped her sister on her shoulder. “I did not need to be thinking of you and… Nope! Now, let’s go, we need to catch up with Nicole before she gets to have all the fun on her own.”

Wynonna stuck her head out of the room and gestured for Doc and Xavier to follow them. Xavier especially looked glad to be on the moved as the nurse he had startled was still busy trying to apologise for freaking out. He couldn’t turn back to assure her everything was okay without risking another screaming fit, more likely one of delight, when he popped up naked.

Dodging out of a fire exit, they shaved a couple of seconds off getting back to the S.U.V. and dodged the security guards heading their way through the main reception. They didn’t have time for questions about the hospitals new and unplanned exit.

Grabbing the keys Doc tossed her way, Wynonna opened up the S.U.V. and climbed behind the wheel, while Waverly called shotgun. “Hey, Xavier, if you need to stick your head out the window just let Doc know. And try not to shed on the seat too much,” she chortled at his huff in her ear as she slammed the vehicle into gear and stuck her foot down on the gas.

Although they only caught glimpses of Nicole’s red coat flashing through the trees, Waverly could feel the line connecting them even stronger than ever, pulling her towards her Alpha like a shining beacon that made her want to escape the confines of the vehicle and her human form and run with her. “She’s not going in the direction of the trailer park,” she mused.

“If she’s on a straight path, that’s the direction of where she was attacked and the abandoned gold mine.”

Minutes later they sped past the wreckage of Nicole’s car. It was a fleeting glimpse cast in flashing amber, red and blues from Lonnie’s cruiser and the tow truck waiting to take it away. The sight of the metal bar speared through the engine and Nicole’s blood smeared across the windows made Waverly whimper at how close she had come to losing the woman she loved.

Glancing to the side, Nicole watched the progress of the S.U.V. keeping pace with her. If she had wanted she could have pulled away easily but for one she had the feeling that the oldest Earp would just push the S.U.V. harder and even with the hatred burning through her, it felt good to have her pack at her side.

Nicole had grown accustomed to living a life being hunted and hated. If Bobo had done what he had at any other time before in her life she would have just taken it as ‘more of the same’. This was different though. Yeah, she was angry because he had hurt her and angry that the weapons he had used were so obviously designed to kill other wolves, her friends, her family, her pack! But she was **furious** that Bobo trying to kill her, had hurt Waverly.

No one touched her Waverly!

Growling, Nicole dug her claws deep into the frozen ground and quickened her pace until the landscape flew by in a blur of red.

Everything was pinpoint sharp, every scent visible to her eyes. Nicole could see the after image, formed from scent and almost ghostlike, of a deer passing ahead of her, lifting its head before bounding away. And in the distance, she could see where it stood now on the edge of the woods a couple of miles away from her, watching.

Nicole tuned the old noises out and focused on the ones she wanted, narrowing everything down to the scent of Bobo Del Rey and his pack. She stripped away the musk they had covered themselves with and locked their identities away in her memory. Bobo was her main focus but she would get them all for the pain they had caused her Omega.

Racing through the trees, claws biting into the leafy mulch, Nicole followed their progress and slowed before she reached the far side. Crouching, she looked down at the buildings ahead and bit back the urge to throw her head back and howl in challenge.

Bobo was a coward that hid behind others. He would run and throw everyone else in her path as a distraction rather than face her call. No, Bobo was a coward but he was dangerous, the kind of prey that required stealth before been taken down.

Just not too much stealth.

Grinning wolfishly, Nicole bared her teeth in anticipation.

Scenting the air, she could make out the smell of the trucks and the land they had crossed clinging to them where they sat quietly in the biggest of the buildings. The trucks were quiet but the activity around them wasn’t. Nicole watched, eyes narrowing, as figures rushed back and forth carrying boxes between them and stacked them up on the backs of the trucks ready to be loaded.

Guns, ammunition, explosives… Nicole could see it all. There was no way she could let any of that get away.

Nicole edged around, studying the layout of the buildings as she looked for Bobo and finally spotted him heading towards the main building to join the others.


	39. Chapter 39

“Waverly?” Just speaking her loves name in her head had their connection opening up wider, filling every part of her with the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla… and a little spritz of lime that sparked off her nose from her Omega’s agitation. Uhoh. “You’re so pretty and I like you so much.”

“Stop been cute when I’m trying to be mad at you for running off!” Waverly huffed and tried to hide her pleasure at hearing her Alpha.

“Sorry, Babe. Listen, I know you just turned off the main road, I need you to get Wynonna to stop.”

“Oh, you are not keeping us out of this fight!”

“Waves, listen, please? They’re getting ready to move the weapons. I need that road blocking in case I can’t stop them in time. I was able to fight back from that attack because of you and that I can change. We can’t risk them using something like that on anyone else.”

“Okay… We’re pulling up now… but don’t for one second think that’s going to stop us… and that’s Wynonna’s words as well as mine… and Doc’s… Xavier would agree but he’s kind of indisposed.”

Frowning softly in confusion, Nicole shook her head and resisted the urge to look their way and go deeper into the vehicle to see just what the heck was going on. Waverly usually got like that when she was nervous or… Trying to distract! Nicole felt it, the moment Waverly stepped from human skin to wolf as smooth as a teasing stroke of fur across her senses.

“I mean it, Nicole. Where you go, I go.”

Nicole closed her eyes briefly and shivered as Waverly’s voice purred through her like a physical touch. “For god’s sake, Waves, be careful! The next place I want us to go together is home, not the hospital.”

Knowing her time to do as much damage as possible before Waverly and the others joined her was running out, Nicole slipped from hiding and used the contours of the land and her senses to keep her from view as she moved closer. She needed to be quick but careful. If she got spotted it might flush them out and just send them straight towards the others and she would rather take a thousand trips to the hospital than see Waverly there even once.

Nicole kept an eye on the men in the building and an even more careful watch on her connection with Waverly, watching her rapid progress as her sleek body covered the ground. The breeze shifted ever so slightly and Nicole saw Bobo’s head lift in her direction for a moment as the damn deer she had seen earlier, stepped from cover and bolted at the sight of her. “Damn it, Bambi,” she muttered softly. He hadn’t seen her but it had put him on edge.

Luckily he seemed to be too busy getting all the weapons loaded to even realise that he should be questioning what would have a prey animal rushing closer to a pack of stinky assed wolves.

Nicole timed it perfectly, waiting until the trucks were loaded and the backs closed up so most of their arsenal was more difficult to get to. Picking up speed, she raced towards the building at full stretch, tearing up dirt and concrete as she dug her claws in. Nicole leapt, catching an appreciative ‘WOW’ from Waverly as she cleared the edge of the roof and smashed through it right into the middle of the pack below.

They froze, eyes going wide in fear as she stood at her full height and towered over them. Grabbing the nearest of them, she snatched him off the ground with one hand and tossed him headfirst into two more with such force they were knocked flying and lay there groaning.

Everyone froze and Nicole met Bobo’s eyes. He was smiling, a wide wolfish grin that took a step over the line into crazy. A gun barked out and Nicole felt the impact of the bullet against her temple. Nicole could see the fear behind the smile in his blue eyes as she caught the spent bullet in her hand and didn’t even flinch.

“That’s not possible!”

Nicole felt the tingle of heat from the silver bullet against the palm of her hand. Crushing it flat, she flicked it at the shooter and heard him scream in pain and it embedded deep into his shoulder. “Ohhh, Bobo, haven’t you heard the expression… what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger? I guess it’s true after all.” Or it was more likely that she just had a hard head in this form, but it was worth it just to see the fear grow and fester in him at the conviction in her voice.

“You tried to kill me, Bobo… Everything that is about to happen now… Every bone I break, every limb I rip off of your boys here… Every death… Is because you hurt my mate and threatened my family!”

Nicole snapped her teeth in his face as he threw himself backwards. Hearing, feeling, Waverly and the others entering the building, Nicole quickly scented out any weapons loaded with silver and got to those as quickly as possible. Grabbing the barrel of an assault rifle in one hand she thrust it back and up, breaking the nose of the man holding it and snapped it apart with her teeth as he collapsed face first to the floor. “Waverly, don’t let them get to the weapons on the trucks!”

“On it, Babe!” Grabbing the man she had tackled by the back of the neck, Waverly slammed his head into the concrete with a crack she found quite satisfying. “You are so cool, Haught!” she sighed as she watched Nicole take out another of Bobo’s pack with a backhand the nearly had him flying through the hole she had put in the roof.

Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly’s play on her surname and harried a couple of the men in Wynonna’s direction so she could have some fun with them.

Nicole had spent her life trying not to become what everyone feared and even now, she held back, drawing blood and breaking bones, but trying not to do worse unless forced too. It was difficult though, she could feel the rage still burning in her, reddening her vision every time they got too close to her Waverly... Who was proving herself to be more than capable of taking care of herself and was piling up a nice collection of broken and bloodied bodies as she guarded the trucks.

Wynonna and the boys were doing more than their fair share of damage too as they ripped apart the trucks and left a trail of bodies… the kind that wouldn’t be getting up again. Nicole didn’t mourn them for a moment, she just couldn’t do it herself.

If she got to the man she was forging a path to though… all bets were off. “Bobo Del Rey!!”

He turned and looked at her and pressed himself back against the wall as she leapt at him. “Wish your father had followed my consul and killed you when you were a pup! But, at least I got your bitch mother though!”

“You? What?”

“Aww, you don’t recognise me? You wound me… Will this help?” Slipping a pair of round reading glasses out of his pocket, Bobo slipped them on and watched as the wolf sank away from him, pain and confusion filling her eyes. “Recognise me now? Robert Svane,” he gave a little mocking bow. Taking advantage of her confusion, he drew a bowie knife from his boot and held it up, tilting it so the lights glinted off it into her eyes. “The same knife I used to slit her throat with… seems… fitting!”

Lunging for her, he grabbed her muzzle as he swung behind her, exposing her throat to his blade. “I was hoping to have found his ring by now but my Lord Bulshar is going to have so much fun when your power returns to him where it belongs. Maybe we’ll keep a couple of your friends alive so they can serve him, hmm?”


	40. Chapter 40

Waverly leapt, sinking her teeth deep into Bobo’s shoulder, digging for bone as she crunched down through skin and muscle as she dragged him back off of Nicole. She shook him like a ragdoll, rage filling her for everything she had heard him say and for everything he had done.

Catching the glint of the blade coming towards her, Waverly bit down even harder until she felt bones shatter. Ripping her teeth out of his flesh, she snapped for his wrist, grasping and twisting, grinding the bones of his wrist together until he cried out and dropped the knife to the floor with a scream of agony as bones and muscles started to come part.

“Nicole, Baby?” Waverly rushed to her side and gently nudged her nose into the curve of her Alpha’s throat to check for any wounds. Nicole’s hands were gentle as they cupped her face and lifted her eyes to hers. The sorrow in Nicole’s brown eyes made her whimper with the need to console her Alpha. “I’ve got you.”

Nicole allowed herself a moment to breathe and relax, to find her focus in Waverly’s eyes and touch before she drew herself back together. “Go, help your sister and the others.”

Waverly wanted to ask if she was sure but looking at the focus of Nicole’s gaze and seeing the red flowing over brown in her eyes, she nodded and left.

Bobo scrambled to his feet and ran for the truck at his back. Starting the engine he pushed his foot down on the gas and felt the grin on his face slip as the truck went nowhere fast. He could hear the wheels squealing on the concrete and saw the smoke rising from them as they spun in place.

He was about to give in when the truck lurched forwards and bounced off the wall and side of the door. Looking in the mirror he saw that the back of the truck was torn apart where it had come away in the monstrous grip of the Bulshar wolf.

Tossing aside the slat of wood, Nicole gripped the concrete with her claws and set off after the escaping truck. Even with all her focus on the truck and Bobo, there was a part of her that became aware of wolves rushing across the land towards the buildings. She slowed down, more than ready to give up on her pursuit and revenge if Waverly and the others were in danger. But feeling only astonishment and joy from Waverly as she saw them, Nicole picked up speed and kept going.

Leaping, she handed on the roof and clawed her way towards the front of the truck as it bounced across the ground. A shotgun blasted a hole in the door close to her head but undeterred, Nicole slipped lower and sank her claws into the tyre. As it shredded she gripped the metal, stopping its spin dead and yanked it hard towards her. The truck lurched, the wheel catching on the road.

Leaping clear, Nicole landed nimbly and watched coldly as the truck flipped and rolled over and over, metal screaming, as it careered down an embankment and came to rest with a resounding THUD at the base of a tree.

Smoke and flames licked up into the sky and Nicole heard Bobo’s screams reached her through the roar of them as the blaze caught in the cab and worked its way back. She felt nothing as she watched the flames rising higher and the screams died away.

Over and over, Nicole replayed the moment in her mind as she looked into her mother’s eyes as the knife dragged across her throat. She saw her skin part, the blood flowing out and the moment that her brown eyes dimmed and grew lifeless. Only when the ammunition in the back of the truck caught and it exploded in a wave of heat and noise did she turn and walk away.

It wouldn’t bring her mother back. Wouldn’t give her a chance to get to know her.

But it kept Waverly and everyone else safe and that was all that mattered.

As she stepped back inside the building, Nicole looked around at the wolves gathered inside looking at her with apprehension and a bit of fear in their eyes as they took in the sight of her. She knew their scent from Wynonna’s land and from around Purgatory, they were from Wynonna’s pack, probably drawn by the commotion and their Alpha’s fight pheromones, but that didn’t make her feel any more at ease. She only knew a few of them and even they were probably on edge seeing her in that form.

Growling softly, Nicole made her way through their midst and over to Waverly. She crouched down in front of her. Gazing into the beauty of her hazel eyes, Nicole let them calm her and held out a hand as Waverly padded closer. Sharp teeth nipped at her offered fingers and made her chuckle.

Leaping into Nicole’s arms, Waverly changed and shivered as her naked human skin came into delicious contact with the solid mass of muscle and fur of her Alpha’s body. Fingers tangling in the thickness of her coat, Waverly pressed their marks tightly together. Their scent filled her, overflowing and spilling out through the building.

All around them, Waverly heard the other wolves taking in their scent. “Are you hiding your scent again Baby?” She chuckled as Wynonna reached up and gave Nicole’s ear a harsh nip in rebuke. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Well, I didn’t know we would have company. And in all fairness, it’s not easy to sneak up on a building smelling of vanilla.”

“Mmmm, vanilla dip donuts.”

Dropping her control, Nicole let her scent out and buried her face against Waverly as the rest of the pack breathed her in. Feeling the press of a nose and smelling the whiskey and honey that was pure Wynonna, Nicole tilted her head in submission and let the other woman scent mark her.

The rest of the pack grew still and released a collective breath at the sign of Nicole’s willingness to accept Wynonna as been above her in the pecking order without even a growl or a change in scent to say she was unhappy about it.

Lifting her head, Nicole tilted her head and twitched her ears to focus on what had caught them. “Sirens. Sounds like five minutes out. Fire… police. If you all run you should have time to get the S.U.V. out of the way… or you can dawdle and let Bobo burn a little longer,” she shrugged.

Changing so she could speak, Wynonna grasped Nicole’s shoulder firmly. “You don’t sound like you’re thinking of coming with us, Haughtstuff?”

“Nicole?” Waverly tightened her arms around her Alpha’s neck.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nicole gently ran her hands up and down Waverly’s back. “Never like that, Baby. I was just thinking I should probably stay here and help the Sheriff out.”

“So, are you thinking of staying full wolf or going naked? I mean, Nedley seems to know about you already but not sure how the boys from the Fire Department will take it. Those guys are a little strange. Get yourself home, Nicole. You’ve been through some shit today. Let us take care of this. And hey, Nedley is used to us doing the crazy stuff and turning up naked… I would hate to disappoint him,” she winked.

Kissing her sister on the crown of her head, Wynonna gave Nicole’s ear another tweak and watched as they both shifted into their more normal wolf forms and left together. “Okay boys,” she grinned in anticipation, “let’s go make Nedley’s night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me to Bobo


	41. Chapter 41

Waverly kept an eye on Nicole as they ran together, the steady beat of their hearts and flow of muscles as they expanded and contracted pushed them easily over the ground. She could feel her Alpha’s swirling emotions but they were vague and drifting, none gaining purchase in her mind over the others and with every bit of distance that they put between them and the battle, the more at peace she became.

Nicole’s head turned a little and her eyes meet and held hers across the small distance between them. The rage that had filled them with red was gone, leaving behind the gentle warmth and love of their familiar brown. The gentle warmth grew dark and heated and Waverly felt her body start to catch and burn as the weight within them fanned the flames within her.

Her body felt heavier, overly sensitive. Each breath and move was a sudden torment under the weight of her need for the woman at her side. She needed her. Needed to lose herself in the touch and feel of her Alpha’s love!

“Nearly home, Baby.”

The husky promise deepened and softened Nicole’s voice and Waverly felt the tug of it swelling through her womb and tugging at her suddenly aching clit.

“Nicole…” even though she couldn’t actually hear herself speak through their minds, Waverly could hear the breathless need in her voice as she somehow managed to get just the one word out. She saw the shiver run through Nicole’s body at the sound and feel of it and saw the deliberate flare of her nostrils and swipe of long tongue across nose and lips it as Nicole took in her arousal and tasted it in the air.

“Mmmm, I can taste the edges of your heat coming in.”

Waverly nearly tripped over her own paws under the slam of desire. “Oh,” disappointment suddenly washed through and over her. “But, that means we won’t be synced up this time,” she whined. “Nicole?” She sped up as Nicole chuckled and picked up her pace with an easy lengthening of her stride.

“Baby… One, you’re on the pill, being synced up doesn’t really matter right now. Two, I think I should be able to keep up with your horny ass. Three…”

“Three? Nicole… What’s three? Whoa!” Sliding to a halt in the snow, Waverly sat down on her haunches with an exhale of breath as Nicole suddenly pulled up in front of her. “Jerk!” As it was closest, she gave Nicole’s ass a sharp nip.

“Go on. While you’re taking a bite, why don’t you put that nose to good use? Just to smell me!” Nicole warned as she felt a teasing flare of interest rising through Waverly. She wasn’t sure she could hold herself back if Waverly started anything and she really wanted anything like _that_ to happen at home and not in the snowy Canadian wilderness where anyone could see them… or worse, Wynonna.

Nicole’s head dropped as she felt and heard Waverly breathing her in. She knew her Omega had gotten everything she needed to instantly by her soft gasp and the rise of her scent in response. But Nicole stood there more than willingly, her body twitching as Waverly circled her, pressing her nose and body against hers under the guise of scenting her.

“Yeah,” Nicole breathed out shakily, “looks like we are in sync. Caught the first edges of my rut starting up just before I started my shift. Which was partly why I was so determined to find where Bobo was hiding the weapons before I became… erm, indisposed and left the Sheriff with just Lonnie to help out. Waves, I meant what I said before…”

“About needing a couple of days off afterwards? I’m hoping it will be more than a couple of days,” Waverly winked.

“Wretch,” Nicole chuckled. “Though that could be arranged… No, stop distracting my thoughts! I meant that… well… we don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just because we’re mated and our bodies are trying to make us…”

“Get me pregnant?” God, it was adorable how Nicole could still get all tongue-tied over things like sex after what they had managed to do to each other already.

“Yeah… that. I want you so much all the time anyway… and I know I said I never did but… I’m kind of freaking out that I’ll lose control with just how much I love and want you,” she whispered. “It’s only just on the edge, just burning a little and I already… It feels too much, Waves. Too big to contain and that scares me,” she admitted softly.

Waverly whimpered, her body clenching in desire just knowing that Nicole’s need matched her own. “Nicole. I trust you completely,” knowing how sensitive they were, she tugged on the soft furriness of Nicole’s ear. “I know you can smell just how happy it makes me thinking about us been together like that,” she shuddered in anticipation and delight. “And I know you won’t hurt me because it’s just not in you. And, while I can’t see it happening… Not unless you’re the one begging for mercy… But if I did, I know you would back off if I asked… just don’t expect the same from me.” Darting around her Alpha, Waverly gave a quick nudge and lick in the right spot and giggled as Nicole’s legs gave out and she sat down in the snow.

“Such a naughty Omega,” Nicole watched as Waverly danced away and set off running again. Smiling softly, Nicole shook the snow loose from her impromptu sit down and bounded after her. Nipping gently at her shoulder, Nicole shortened her stride to match her loves while they continued towards home.

“Nicole?” Waverly bit her lip nervously.

“Hmm?”

“You know I said I trust you? I mean that in everything… I was wondering…”

Head tilting, Nicole studied Waverly’s profile as they ran. There was some serious thinking going on it that smart brain of hers, Nicole could hear it racing and she could also hear Waverly’s hesitancy to voice what was on her mind. Nicole slowed her pace again. “Talk to me, Waves. You can ask me anything.”

“Well, I was thinking, after what happened to you… and at the hospital. I know we got those weapons but, there’s no way Bobo had those made here, Nic. What if there’s more?”

Nicole sighed, wishing there was an easy way to put her own and Waverly’s minds at ease. “Unfortunately… silver has always been our weakness, Waves. There’s always going to be someone trying to use it against us. Luckily it is so damn illegal now that there aren’t many arms dealers willing to take the risk. Crazy huh, it’s so illegal with it being so specific a weapon that it’s less hassle for them to deal in weapons that could take out hundreds of normal humans than one wolf. Nedley’s been working with police forces all over Canada, America and even Mexico, as well as Federal agents on all sides to take them down.”

“Whoa… Nedley? Our Nedley? I didn’t think he had that much pull?”

“Apparently so.”

“Definitely a man of hidden depths,” Waverly mused. “Nic, he was the one that told me to get you to change. He was pretty damn sure you could do it too. And he knows about Bulshar. That he knew when he first met you at the academy.”

Nicole stiffened at Waverly’s news about the Sheriff. “Yeah, I guess I’m going to have to have a talk with him one day… find out how.” Even though the Sheriff had been good to her, Nicole would have been lying to herself if she didn’t admit that it troubled her more than a little that he knew… had known all along.

“Nicole. Could you turn me?” Waverly whispered her question.

“What?” Frowning, Nicole tilted her head at the sudden question. “Turn you?”

“Yeah. When you changed at the hospital… your power… it had my wolf trying to come out. And you turned Xavier.”

“Oh god,” Nicole muttered in despair. “I- I would never have wanted that to happen.”

“It hurt a bit,” Waverly admitted. Ducking her head down, she nudged Nicole’s head up with her nose as it dropped low. “It hurt because it felt good and was so sudden it took me by surprise. Could you though?”

“Waverly… don’t.”

“Could you?”

Nicole met her gaze at her determination to ask. “Could I? Yes, probably. Would I? No. Do you know there are two ways to turn a wolf? One, the more usual way… is to reach in, grab their wolf by the scruff and just pull. That was how my father did it to me when I was two and how I’ve seen it done.”

“Wynonna said yours felt like you could make it feel so good you would have a wolf begging to do it again.”

“Yeah,” Nicole sighed. “That’s the other way. Pretty sure I don’t want to know how Wynonna knows about that though. It’s more unusual, more of a seduction and the other wolf has to want it too. I had an Alpha threaten me with it once… He said that he would fill me with power while fucking me and have me begging him to remove my skin. He didn’t know I was gay,” she chuckled darkly.

“He- He didn’t try though, did he?” Anger and the desire to sink teeth into the unnamed Alpha washed through Waverly.

“He tried but I laughed when he took his pants off and threatened to bite his dick off if it came near me… if I could find it that was. He was neither a shower nor a grower. And then I knocked his ass out and left… after tying him face down on his bed and sticking a feather between his ass cheeks.”

“That’s my Baby,” Waverly smiled even as the anger and sorrow lingered over what had nearly happened.

“Why did you want to know?”

“Oh, you know… just asking.”

“Felt that good, huh?” Nicole chuckled as Waverly kicked at the snow in embarrassment. “Hey,” she nudged her gently, “I’m just glad there was pleasure in what you felt when I changed like that, ‘cause I would never want to hurt you, Waves. I have got far better ways in mind to give you even more pleasure than that though.”

“Oh? Care to share some details?”

“I would rather just show you when we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that chapter was heading in a different direction until Waverly got all strangely curious there -_-  
>  Was she planning something?  I don't know!!! My muses tell me nothing!!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muses... my Waverly one just got very naughty so just posting a short one to... erm... tide everyone over ;)

Nicole scented the air as they cleared the line of trees opposite their home and carefully checked who, and what, had been around since she had left. Apart from the usual animal scents, there was nothing close to the pretty white house shining in the moonlight that didn’t smell like Waverly and herself… Well them and a fluffy ginger cat that seemed determined to keep coming around.

Nicole didn’t mind animals, pets. She had never been in a position to own one but she had, on occasion, felt a little envious of people that could enjoy their companionship. As a werewolf though, even if she had had a permanent and safe home, having a pet could be very tricky simply because of what she was.

Some young animals could adjust given time and careful handling… There were breeds of livestock that had been bred to be more tolerant of werewolves and reacted no differently towards them than being around anyone. But even so they couldn’t be approached by a shifted wolf and it was dangerous to do so. Usually though, smaller animals, most of them, avoided been anywhere where the scent of a larger predator lingered.

The ginger cat definitely didn’t want to follow any rules like that though. And Nicole had her suspicions that Waverly was encouraging it. A move that shouldn’t have worked no matter what food she was trying to tempt the cat with. Nicole felt she was on the losing side of things… Especially when Waverly had declared that she didn’t mind sharing the house with another ginger after Nicole had woken from a post-shift and heavy make out nap to find the cat curled up on her stomach looking at her in that imperious way cats did.

It had been a tossup as to which of them had leapt the highest in shock at her startled scream but the cat had bested her attempts to evict her by running into the closet and vanishing. Which Waverly had found hilarious. In fact, Nicole was pretty sure that the lock screen on Waverly’s phone was one of the many photos she had taken of her with the cat curled up on her.

“I wonder if Calamity is waiting inside again?”

Nicole froze, a paw resting on the edge of the wrap around porch as Waverly flashed by in a stunning display of perfectly tanned skin and stunning curves and… OMG… those muscles! “Wait… Calamity?”

“Yeah, Calamity Jane,” Waverly smiled impishly.

“Oh my god! You named the cat, didn’t you?”

“She’s cute!” Waverly chuckled at the expression on Nicole’s face as she changed back into her human form and opened the door for her. Waverly thought she was beautiful and sexy as hell no matter what form her Alpha was in. She did have an extra fondness for human form though. With all that pale skin to explore, and the ability to kiss was definitely a bonus, even if extra-long wolf tongues were delightfully agile.

Waverly watched, her eyes raking up and down Nicole’s body as she turned to lock the door behind her, bending over to fasten a bolt at the bottom of the door. It was entirely unnecessary as far as Waverly could see to have a bolt that low down anywhere, let alone in a house with two werewolves but… damn, it did give a spectacular view of Nicole’s firm ass and shapely hips so she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, complain about that.

Nicole straightened up and glanced over her shoulder. “Waverly Earp, did you just growl at me?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow and a smirk knowing full well what she’d heard from her mate.

“Me? Nope,” Waverly squeaked out and quickly gestured for Nicole to carry on locking the door. She stuffed her knuckles in her mouth in lieu of biting into the firm ass back on display or the lush curve of breast her turn had revealed. She stretched and Waverly whimpered at the way Nicole’s back and arms moved, her thigh and calf muscles tensing as she reached up to draw and straightened the curtains.

Nicole turned back around and caught Waverly easily as she launched herself into her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist. “Well, that took you long enough, Baby,” she grinned, “thought I was going to have to wiggle my ass to get you moving then.”

Waverly ran a finger across Nicole’s beautiful dimples and wrapped a hand up in the soft hair at the nape of her neck. Pulling back, she watched Nicole’s eyes darken to black as she arched her throat to the firm swipe of her tongue. “How about you just get it moving up those stairs, hmm?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Keeping her eyes locked on Waverly’s, Nicole mounted the stairs and kicked the bedroom door shut behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	43. Chapter 43

Unlocking her legs as the door shut, Waverly kept her hand wrapped in Nicole’s red tresses and tugging gently but firmly as she slid down her body, drawing a softly hissed growl from Nicole’s throat.

If Nicole would allow her, she wanted control.

“Lay on the bed… Face down.” Waverly thought for a moment that Nicole might protest as her body drew up straighter slightly. But she looked into her eyes for a moment and nodded softly at whatever need she saw in her eyes. Her body relaxed as she crawled up the mattress in a provocative display of sleek lines and pale skin that had Waverly biting her lip. “Nic, better put a pillow under your hips… you’re going to be there a while.”

A shiver bowed Nicole’s spine but she reached for a pillow and glanced towards her, asking if it was in the right place before she lowered herself on to it. Her shivered gasp as the pillow pressed into her, right where her rut was making her even more sensitive to pressure made Waverly’s hips twitch and slicked her thighs in anticipation.

“God, you are so beautiful, Nicole.” Tucking Nicole’s hair back from her face, Waverly leaned in closer and tilted her face so she could see her eyes. “Hey, are you okay with this?” she asked gently.

Nicole wasn’t even sure what ‘this’ was going to be, but she was very much okay with Waverly taking control. She needed it desperately as Waverly seemed to want to take it, and let Waverly know with a quick nod and a quiet, shaky, “yes,” of anticipation.

“Don’t worry, Baby,” Waverly lulled as she ran her hand across Nicole’s shoulders and down the curve of her spine. “I just want to make you feel good.” Shimmying off the bed, Waverly moved around, making sure Nicole got a good look as she dimmed the lights, closed the curtains and, finally, reached into the bedside table on her side of the big bed for a bottle of massage oil.

The scent of ylang-ylang, orange and sandalwood teased her nose as she climbed on to the bed and settled herself across the back of Nicole’s thighs. “Move your hair for me, Baby.” She grinned in anticipation as just moving to do that had Nicole biting back a whimper as her weight shifted and pressed her abdomen against the pillow. “Now, keep still for me, okay? You’re mine and I’m going to take care of you.”

The scent of the oil grew stronger as Waverly poured some into her hands and warmed it. She saw Nicole’s body rise and fall as she took a breath and relaxed into the mattress. Scooting forwards, Waverly erased some of that relaxation as she pressed herself against the curve of Nicole’s ass and pressed her deeper into the pillow beneath her.

“Ohhh boy,” Nicole muttered brokenly.

“Hush,” Waverly chuckled. “Mine, remember.”

Nicole felt something inside her, a tenseness she hadn’t been aware of holding, release at the possessive purr in Waverly’s voice and she sagged limply. “All yours, Baby.”

Spreading her hands across Nicole’s shoulders, Waverly lost herself in the feel of strong muscles beneath soft skin as she chased every knot and bit of tension out of her muscles.

And then Waverly started moving.

Long, slow, sweeping strokes from the base of Nicole’s spine, up and across her shoulders and over the tops of her arms. Each move designed to push Nicole deeper into the pillow with the weight of her hips and body. It caught Waverly’s breath each time she rocked forwards and had Nicole alternating between purrs and whimpers of need.

Squeezing her thighs tight into Nicole’s sides, Waverly ran a hand up along Nicole’s spine and gently squeezed the back of her neck while she tried to compose herself. Her Alpha stilled beneath her, a needy whimper falling from her lips as her hips tilted up slightly in invitation. “Oh, someone is horny,” Waverly purred knowingly at the move. Leaning down, she placed her lips against Nicole’s ear. “And will have to wait ‘cause I’ve only just started.”

Waverly smirked at Nicole’s soft growl and dragged her nails down Nicole’s back as she sat back upright, making her love squirm and arch as she left tracks in her flesh. “I love seeing you like this… so needy.”

“All yours.”

“All mine,” Waverly purred. “Makes me want to sink my teeth into you when you say that, Nic.” Seeing the way Nicole’s fingers tightened in the bedding, Waverly rocked her hips a little, starting up a gentle motion that undulated them together and increased the pressure and pleasure for them both. Feeling Nicole’s hips start to lift again, she eased back, holding herself just out of reach until Nicole whimpered ever so slightly in disappointment but settled back down on the bed. Leaning down, Waverly rewarded her Alpha with a string of gentle bites, moving from side to side down her back.

“Waverly… please,” Nicole moaned softly, her breath coming in rasping pants that pushed her against that damned pillow. It was driving her crazy in the most delightful way and her Omega knew it! Nicole whimpered as Waverly’s body moved down and the pressure moved off her sensitive abdomen. It would have been a relief but Nicole knew that it just meant that Waverly was ready to torment her more.

And Nicole wanted it. Needed it. She had done things that day, even though largely restrained, that she wasn’t proud of. She needed to let go and have Waverly take complete control of her.

The scent of oil grew stronger, teasing across her senses with a scent that is soothing and arousing at the same time. Strong hands slick with oil moved up her legs, parting them as they massaged and inched slowly closer to her aching centre. Nicole bit her lip in anticipation as Waverly’s knowing fingers caressed the inside of her thighs. So close to where she needed them that she could feel their heat.

And then they skimmed around, finding the crease where leg and ass met and Waverly’s chuckle teased across Nicole’s wrought senses as she gripped the bedding tighter and let out a needy whine that broke into a stuttered moan as Waverly’s hands cupped and squeezed her ass, rocking her deep into that damned pillow until Nicole started to see stars.

She was so close, right on the edge of coming… And that was when Waverly removed her touch again. Denying her release.

Breathing hard, Nicole forced herself to relax back to the mattress again, quieting herself ready for whatever Waverly wanted to do next.

Waverly ran a hand down Nicole’s back, feeling the twitch and play of muscles as they responded to her passing. “Turn over Baby, ass on the pillow, tilt your hips up for me.” Her breath stilled as she looked at Nicole’s lean body waiting for her touch. Glancing at her face, she got caught in the desperate need in Nicole’s brown eyes and nearly opened her mouth to beg her Alpha to take control. “I want you to keep your eyes closed for me Nic. No peeking. Can you handle that or do you need a blindfold?”

“You’re too beautiful, Waves, I can’t not look at you. So, blindfold… please?”

Waverly kissed the corner of Nicole’s mouth and slipped off the bed and rummaged in a drawer for a silk scarf. Covering Nicole’s eyes, she wrapped it around and started to tie it off. “Is that comfortable and tight enough?”

“Yes.”

She cinched it in tighter, eliciting a panting moan from between Nicole’s lips. “Better?” she whispered against the corner of her lips as her Alpha sank limply back against the pillows.

“Yeah- yes.”

Straddling Nicole’s abdomen, Waverly carefully lowered her weight onto her, giving just enough pressure but been careful not to hurt or give too much stimulation. She didn’t want her to come just then, and Waverly could tell she was right on the edge. “Not yet, Nic.”

Tipping the bottle of massage oil, Waverly watched it trickle across Nicole’s breasts, splashing across the pebbled buds of her dusky nipples before she moved it on, down across her abs. Leaning back, she drizzled it down her own body and smeared it quickly around.

Waverly whimpered as she pressed their bodies together and used her own to spread the oil across Nicole. The feel of their breasts and nipples brushing was electric and had Waverly setting her teeth to Nicole’s throat, biting into the centre of her mark upon her pale flesh. She sucked on it, tasting her flesh and eating down their scent until a moonlit growl rumbled up from deep within Nicole. Waverly knew that if right then, she removed the blindfold, the eyes staring back at her would be bled to solid wolf.

Growling back, she slowly bit her way down, pressing and rubbing her aching pussy against Nicole’s lower abdomen as she nipped and sucked upon the full curves of Nicole’s perky breasts. She could spend lifetimes worshipping them and never grow tired of it but her goal lay further down at the place the thirst scratching at her could be quenched.

Spreading Nicole’s legs with her body, Waverly bit and licked at the firm planes of her abdomen and hips until her nose and lips brushed against the soft red curls at the juncture of her thighs. Waverly looked up along the quivering lines of her body and watched Nicole’s mouth drop open, her breath panting out, as she pressed the palm of her hand against her and started rocking it.

“Baby…” Nicole whined.

Waverly stole Nicole’s breath with a swipe of her tongue between her dripping folds. She moaned at the rich taste, burying her tongue deep, all restrain flying away as she tasted the honeyed sweetness laced with the subtly darker musk of her rut.

She growled as fingers clutched at her head but they pulled her deeper as Nicole’s hips started to rise for her, giving her a better angle. She felt ravenous, lusting for more and more as she plunged her tongue in and out and sucked and slurped up every drop and searched for more.

Waverly pressed her hand deeper, circling and rocking her palm faster as she urged her Alpha higher and higher until Nicole’s hips were thrusting wildly out of control. Growling, Waverly pinned Nicole down and pinched and rubbed along her swollen clit as she started to come. Sealing her mouth around her entrance, Waverly lapped and sucked up every drop that spilled into her mouth and coated her chin until her Alpha collapsed back against the mattress in a boneless heap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes you did Waves... ME!!!


	44. Chapter 44

Nicole kept her eyes closed as Waverly moved up and lay beside her. Gentle fingers plucked at the edge of the blindfold. She felt a faint tremor running through them as they eased it off before they moved down and cupped her cheek. Every movement of the bed, even her own breathing, and thinking, was a torment that set Nicole’s over sensitised body twitching and writhing to the point that she wasn’t sure if it was in aftershock or if her orgasm was still rolling along.

Turning her head, Nicole smiled drunkenly as she nuzzled and kissed the palm of Waverly’s hand as the soft pad of her thumb caressed across her cheekbone. Following the gentle caress of fingers across her jaw, Nicole turned her head back and blinked open her eyes to look into the hazel of Waverly’s eyes. There was so much love and caring within them that Nicole threw herself into them and let the flecks of colours take her away as Waverly’s eyes flickered down to her mouth and her head lowered towards hers.

Waverly gently caressed the plump softness of Nicole’s lips with her own, savouring that light but electric contact. The anticipation and the warmth of Nicole’s breath teased and stroked things far deeper than just her skin. A soft moan of pleasure purred from Nicole with each light kiss, deepening to a throatier more visceral growl as she tasted her come on her lips and the tongue Waverly slipped between lips parted in invitation.

Their kisses deepened as Nicole drew her tongue deeper into the heat of her mouth and sucked on it in a way that had Waverly’s body growing heavier with each draw upon it, and soaring at the same time. She teased Nicole’s agile tongue into her own mouth and whimpered at the electric brush of it softly stroking across hers as it dipped inside. So thorough, but so very gentle, as she explored and tasted. Never rough or demanding.

Waverly pulled back slightly and very reluctantly, to ask a question she already knew the answer to. She just needed to check in with her Alpha and hear the words for herself though. “Feeling better now?”

Waverly loved how Nicole was always encouraging her to take control in her life, in every part and not just the bedroom if that was what she wanted. What she had just done had been more for Nicole than herself… Not that she hadn’t enjoyed it ‘cause… DAMN! Nicole was just so responsive and beautiful when she relinquished control completely like that.

Even before Nicole had seemed to become aware of what she needed, Waverly had known that her gentle, loving, Alpha, needed a reset to escape the memories of their battle. She was a protector, a cop, and as such, she would hold on to the thought of every one of Bobo’s pack she has tossed to Wynonna, Doc and Xavier and blame herself for every death even though she knew they had been deserved and inevitable. Mostly though she would hold it in and dwell on it all simply because she had spent every day of her life fearing that she was her father’s daughter and that causing pain and hurt, and relishing death and destruction was just part of her nature.

“Mmmhmm, much better,” Nicole purred. Sliding her fingers into Waverly’s hair, she eased her closer again. Capturing the full curve of Waverly’s bottom lip between her teeth, she nibbled gently and let Waverly pull back and decide how much of that small pain she wanted to feel.

Waverly shivered, need blazing in a hot line from where Nicole’s teeth gripped her lips straight to her womb. She had found her own pleasure in pleasuring Nicole and had been more than satisfied with that. But she had underestimated how quickly Nicole could recover and the depth of her own need. The thought of what it would be like when she was in heat and Nicole in rut made her whine and her hips cant towards Nicole. Nicole’s dark chuckle told her, her Alpha had heard her thoughts.

“Yep,” Nicole drawled, “we’re going to tear each other apart when our heat and rut come together. Are you ready for that, Baby? That unquenchable need for each other? Coming so hard and so often it will hurt, actually _hurt_ to feel your own pulse and still not have enough of my come filling your womb? Wanting. Needing. More. I can’t wait to give it all to you.”

As she spoke, Nicole rolled Waverly under her until they were pressed flush together, hip to hip, breast to breast. She rolled her pelvis, pressing deep into Waverly’s body in a rhythmic undulation that had Waverly’s nails digging into her arms, back and hips, dragging at her hair and painting lines of need into her flesh.

Sliding her hand between them, Nicole teased her fingers between Waverly’s desire-swollen folds and moaned, hips bucking at just how sopping wet and ready she was as she teased a finger around her entrance. “Gentle or rough, Baby, what do you need?”

“Fuck me… Please, I need you to just fuck me…” Waverly’s breath hitched as Nicole slipped a finger inside, burying it deep and quickly followed it with a second that had her insides clenching down upon them, sucking them deeper.

Moving against her, Nicole used her whole body against Waverly’s, thrusting her into the mattress as she used her hips to push her fingers deeper into loves wanton depths. She was so silky smooth and wet, the heat of her burning Nicole as Waverly clamped down upon the fingers curling and thrusting into her.

Nicole watched Waverly’s face as she brushed her thumb back and forth across the hard bud of Waverly’s clit. She was so perfect, her head thrashing back and forth, hair tumbling around her sweat-beaded face as she climbed high and higher. Nicole pushed her onwards, playing her body with every inch of her own until she was poised right on the edge.

Curling her finger’s right where they were needed, Nicole pushed her over. She caught Waverly’s scream with her mouth and moaned into her as Waverly dug her nails into her ass and hips and coated her fingers and hand with waves of her release.

Holding Waverly just as close and tight as she could, Nicole rolled them both onto their sides and pulled a spare comforter over them, their legs entwining as they melted into each other and drifted into a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officer Dimples felt frisky and well... who can say no to that?


	45. Chapter 45

Raising her hand, Nicole took a deep breath and rapped her knuckles on the wooden frame of the Sheriff’s door. Through the glass, she saw him lift his head and heard his heart beat faster in to an almost nervous rhythm as he looked at her and gestured for her to enter.

Nicole opened the door and edged nervously inside. After everything that had happened and everything Waverly had told her, Nicole just wasn’t sure what to make of it all. Just that he’d apparently known who and what she was and had still wanted her to become his Deputy was almost more than she could take in. “Sheriff…?”

“Close the door… Take a seat.” Randy watched as Nicole settled her long frame into the seat across from his desk and settled her hands against her lap. She looked calm but he saw the way her fingers dug into her pants. She flinched slightly as he suddenly stood up and moved around his desk to open the door again.

“Lonnie!! Take a break!” The last thing he wanted was for there to be any interruptions. He had too much to say, and they were both too strung out on nerves.

Not quite believing his luck, Lonnie stuck his head into view questioningly. “Sheriff?”

“Just get the hell out of here for a while! And put the ‘out of office’ sign up on the way out!” He watched while the young officer grabbed his hat and damn near ran out of the building, probably half afraid he would change his mind if he lingered too long. Hearing the outside door close, Randy closed his office door and moved back around his desk. Opening the bottom desk drawer of a filing cabinet he took out a couple of mugs and his bottle of good bourbon and poured generous shots into both.

“Drink,” he ordered gently as he pushed one of the mugs closer to Nicole. “I know I could sure use one,” picking up his mug he took a healthy swig and sighed as Nicole just stared at the mug like she expected it to rear up and bite her. “Don’t make me waste my good hooch drinking alone, Nicole. Just don’t let Wynonna know I’ve got a bottle in there else she’ll break in and steal it along with the cheap stuff I keep in the desk drawer.”

Nicole would have liked to say that the eldest Earp wouldn’t do that, but… knowing Wynonna’s inexplicable fondness for winding up the Sheriff… yeah, she more than likely would. Placating him, Nicole picked up the mug and took a sip. She didn’t really drink alcohol as a rule but she savoured the action and that it gave her fingers something to do more than the burn of it bursting through her nostrils and blazing a trail down her throat.

She turned the mug around and around nervously in her hands and studied the older man sitting opposite her. He was hiding it well under his usual gruff demeanour but she could tell that he was nervous too… but not scared… Which until she had come to Purgatory, scared, had been everyone's usual response to finding out who she was.

“Right. Well, I’m guessing that you have questions but… First, I have one for you about the other night. Now, Wynonna wouldn’t tell me much about what went on… and frankly, I’m okay with that,” he assured her. “Del Rey and his pack were a pain in my ass too, but… Nicole, are you sure he went up in that truck? I’m not trying to implicate you in anything! I turned Bob off so no hidden mics or anything like that,” he pointed to his trusty stuffed fish that hid a nifty spycam purely to try and catch Wynonna in the act of pilfering his booze. “I just need to know what you think.”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Well then, we might have a problem. After Ewan and his boys put out the fire, the truck was checked out by the forensics team from the big city and they couldn’t find any sign of a body in it. Now, it could be that it was just too damaged by the fire and explosion but… well, it’s Bobo, we’ve been after him for years and he’s always found a way to escape. I don’t want to write him off as dead and find him popping up like a damn daisy.”

Randy pushed his chair back nervously as Nicole suddenly surged to her feet, tipping the chair over with a clatter, and turned her back on him. He could see the anger writ in every tense line of her body and knew that one move could have her bolting but she stood still, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, her knuckles going white under the pressure. “Nicole?”

“He killed my mother!” she forced out past gritted teeth. “I- I never even got to know her. My own mom and I never knew who she was, what she was like… And Bobo told me he was the one that slit her throat right in front of me! I thought it was over and now you tell me that bastard might have managed to get away after all? FUCK!”

Biting back his pain at her revelation, Randy moved across his office towards her. With how tightly wound she was right then he was half afraid that if he touched her, her self-control would snap and she would bolt before he even had a chance to explain himself. “Come on, Nicole. Sit back down,” he urged more calmly that he was feeling.

Half turning her head, Nicole glanced over her shoulder at the Sheriff, taking in his scent and the beating of his heart. There was agitation in him, a pain in his eyes that was almost grief. “Why aren’t you scared of me?”

“Should I be?”

“Everyone else that hears the name Bulshar is. And from what Waverly told me… you’ve known all along?”

Ignoring Nicole’s agitation and belligerence, Randy righted the chair she had tipped over and pushed her gently back towards it. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave a reassuring squeeze until she sank back into it. Perching on the edge of his desk, he topped their mugs up with more whiskey and watched while she took a reluctant drink of it. He knew he couldn’t get her drunk even if he tried, but while she was drinking she wasn’t contemplating bolting. “You’ve met my daughter haven’t you?”

“Chrissy? Yes.”

“Lovely girl. The best thing that ever happened to me besides my wife. Got really lucky with Chrissy as she ended up looking like her mama instead of like me.” He turned a picture around on his desk so Nicole could see a photo of Chrissy and his wife together and see their likeness. While Nicole studied it, he reached into his desk and took out a smaller frame and studied the photograph with a fond smile as he looked at the bigger version of the one he kept in his wallet.

“Actually it’s not so much luck that she ended up that way… In our family, no matter who the father is, the babies, especially the girls, they look like their mama’s.”

Nicole looked at the Sheriff in confusion, wondering just where the hell he was going with the sudden change in conversation. She had just blurted out that she was a Bulshar wolf, which granted he’d already known, and that Bobo Del Rey had killed her mother and he was sharing photographs of his family? “Sheriff, why are you…?”

“This is my niece and her baby girl,” he handed the frame to her and watched Nicole’s face closely, watching the heartbreakingly familiar brown of her eyes as she turned the photo over and stared into the brown eyes of her mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	46. Chapter 46

“I- I don’t understand,” Nicole whispered. She felt tears spring to her eyes, her breathing growing ragged as she looked into the eyes of the woman… her mother. Time and pain had dimmed the memory of the woman in the worn photograph to the point that all Nicole could remember, was her eyes filled with shock and pain as the blood flowed from the gaping wound across her throat.

That they looked so much like the ones she looked at each day in the mirror hadn’t even dawned on Nicole until she saw them set in the face of the woman that also looked so much like herself… even, Nicole realised, down to the red hair.

“I’m sorry, Nicole. I’ve ran over and over in my mind how I would explain everything to you if I had the chance and never did I think I would spring it on you like that.”

“Were you a part of the Cult too?” Nicole whispered in dawning horror.

“What? God no!” Randy ran a hand across his face, scratching at the thick stubble across his jaw. “Time for some family history I guess. My sister, your Grand Mother and her husband moved down to Georgia when your mother was eight. Her husband was heavily involved with the Cult of Bulshar and dragged her into it. We had no idea what was happening, what he was into. And when they did get in touch they made everything seem fine.”

Sure that she wasn’t going to run, Randy topped her mug up again and sat back in his own chair as he wrapped himself up in the memories that had plagued him for so long. “There was just so damned much we didn’t know, Nicole, and that sickened me from the moment I received a bundle of messages one day… After your mama had died.”

Randy reached into his desk again and drew out a depressingly thin official P.S.D. file and another that was well-worn but also too thin considering the memories it contained. “That’s everything I’ve collected on the Cult of Bulshar,” he held up the P.S.D. file, “and the messages and photographs from your mama… Do you want to read through it?”

“Just give me the Cliff notes version, Sheriff.”

Randy frowned at the tone of Nicole’s voice as she just looked at the files as he placed them before her on the desk. He’d grown used to that voice while working with her… calm and professional. But the look in her eyes was wary bordering on fear.

“Okay,” he nodded not in understanding but in willingness to do it her way. “First thing to know about our family, your family. Until you, the last Werewolf born was my Grand Father. They were part of the Séquoia Pack. There’s not much known about them other than they were a very old pack, powerful and influential. Anything that was known by our side of the family, journals, anything like that, got lost over the years through war, fires and time. They died out or moved on not long after he broke with tradition and married a normal human. All their children were… normal and no more werewolves have been born since… Until you. I don’t know if Bulshar knew of our heritage or if she just caught his eye because of her hair. From your mama said in her letter’s he took an interest in her from the start and started raping her when she was fourteen.”

He paused for a moment to compose himself as Nicole whimpered and closed her eyes against the horror of it.

“She got pregnant with you when she was sixteen and Bulshar kept her a prisoner and made her a slave until after she had given birth. Once he realised that you were a pure wolf… which shouldn’t have been possible… he kept you around, first out of curiosity and then out of fear once he found out he didn’t have the strength to change you past that first time. You were two?”

“Yeah.”

“I am so sorry, Nicole.”

“Ancient history,” she gritted out forcefully. “Go on.”

“Your mama wrote that once that happened, Bulshar changed… he seemed scared of you and then he started keeping you closer. She became afraid that he was trying to mould you… as a successor or… a mate. Nicole… once you read the letters yourself… you’ll see how much your mama loved you. She did everything she could to be close to you as much as she could. And when she realised what he had planned she made with contact with the rival packs and arranged with them to attack Bulshar and the rest of the clan.”

“She was the one responsible for… that?”

“Yes, she was friends with the woman that cared for you. It was through her she got to spend time with you away from Bulshar. The plan was to get you out and get to safety. She gave all the letters she had written and photographs she had managed to take to your nurse to mail as soon as possible before it all went down. The idea was to get away as quickly as possible and get back to us but I guess we know why that didn’t work out as she’d hoped now.”

“Bobo. He said he’d tried to get Bulshar to kill me and when the attack happened he found her and...” Nicole took a deep breath bit back the painful memories. Carefully, hands shaking, Nicole put the photograph of her mother back on the desk, face down.

“I don’t know what happened that your nurse didn’t come find us but as soon as I read your mama’s letters I went down to Georgia, to the compound and… I was the first one there… I found her and called the cops. And I’ve been looking for you ever since. I’d given up hope, Nicole… And then, of all places… I found you at the Police Academy… top of your class no less and looking so very much like your mama,” he smiled fondly at the memory and the pride he had felt, still felt that she had somehow ended up in the same profession as himself.

“I wanted to tell you everything right there and then but thought I would just scare you away so… Instead, I came up with the hare-brained scheme of persuading you to give up any ideas of a better career in any big city and move to Purgatory instead… full of werewolves and all kinds of supernatural shit, with a winter that lasts forever and an amazing view of the Rockies. Not sure what I would have done if that didn’t work but…” smiling softly, he gestured to indicate that she was there.

Sighing, Nicole looked around her, avoiding looking at the photos, the files and him as she tried to take in everything that Sheriff Nedley had told her. It was still difficult to think that he might be… was… a relative when moments before she had been alone in that regard. “I- I need time to think things through, Sheriff. This is- It’s too much to take in right now.”

“I understand. But… I just want you to know… Even if you weren’t family, I would want you to stick around, Nicole. You are a damned fine cop, best Deputy I’ve ever known. I went to the Academy that day looking for someone that might take over as Sheriff one day when I retire and now I know the woman you are… I still want that.”

“You want me to be Sheriff?” Nicole asked incredulously. After all, he had told her, Nicole found that was the only thing that seemed real right then. That the man that had picked her out from the Academy had wanted her no matter what. “Even knowing what I am?”

“Who better to keep someone like Wynonna Earp in check?” He smiled as Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a snort at the thought. He wasn’t sure if she even knew it but he could tell that the troublesome bur in his butt leader of the Earp pack respected the young Officer.

“And I know you care about everyone here, Nicole. As well as dealing with Wynonna and her pack I know you’ll be fair and work to keep the drunks off the road, referee the neighbourhood feuds and keep the ordinary, every day, none werewolf citizens of Purgatory just as safe as the werewolf ones, Officer Haught.”

His words warmed her more than the whiskey had. Filling her with a sense of purpose. “We need more manpower, okay? People that can deal with the ordinary and the werewolf stuff that goes on around here.”

“Okay,” he agreed readily.

“And… the khakis? Really, those things are terrible.”

“They’re a classic trouser, Nicole.” Randy smiled inwardly as Nicole pursed her lips and gave him a ‘are you kidding me?’ look. It was just so adorably Nicole and so much like the look his sister had given him so often that he relented easily. “Fine, fine… just… be a good cop? It matters.”

“Yes- yes it does.”

“And Nicole, take those,” he gestured to the letters from her mama and the folder on the Cult of Bulshar. “There’s one more thing I need to tell you but I want you to read those first… okay?”

Sighing deeply, Nicole picked them up. They were light and yet weight so heavily in her hand. “Okay,” she nodded.

“Take the rest of the week off. Lord knows you deserve it. And if you need to talk, you’ve got my number and know where I am most of the time.”

Randy picked up the photograph of Nicole’s mother after she had left his office. He stared at it for the longest time. Not a day went by when he wished things had been different… That his sister hadn’t gotten dragged into Bulshar’s cult… That he could have found Nicole sooner but… “You would be proud of her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me grabbing all my muses


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muses demanded a little bit of Wayhaught cuteness after Nedley's revelations.

Nicole looked around her as she stepped out of the Municipal building that housed the P.S.D. It felt so strange, surreal even. After everything that the Sheriff had just told her, that everything was just going on as normal in the small town she was rapidly thinking of as home.

The sun was shining brightly for once, the air holding the first hints of Spring… Which knowing Canada, and the weather rolling in off the mountains, probably meant another four months of snow on the ground. The streets were quiet, very little traffic on the roads or foot traffic on the sidewalks and what there was, it was moving at a lazy pace as the ‘warmth’ had people lingering to chat and wave at each other instead of rushing off to get out of the cold.

Feeling the weight of the documents in her hands, Nicole opened up the trunk of her patrol car. Peeling back the carpet lining underneath the lockbox that held her spare equipment, Nicole tucked the papers out of sight before smoothing the lining back into place and settling the box back over it. She was hiding them from herself more than anyone else but it felt like there was flashing neon sign over where they lay.

Nicole slammed the trunk shut and locked everything up. It was just too much to deal with right then. Sighing deeply, Nicole leant back against her car and dragged a hand over her face and tried to shut down the instinctive, ingrained flight reflex as it tried to kick in when anyone mentioned Bulshar near her.

Feeling her Omega on the move, no doubt drawn by her emotions, Nicole turned her gaze towards Shorty’s and smiled, her heart lifting in anticipation, as she watched as the door swung open and the vision of loveliness that was Waverly Earp left the bar and walked her way. All instincts to flee left in less time than it took for her heart to beat and pump the suddenly thick blood around her body. How could she do anything like that, flee, when everything she wanted was walking her way, brightening her day and life like a literal ray of bubbly sunshine?

Nicole could see the concern on Waverly’s face fade and a thoroughly knowing and impish smile take over that crinkled her eyes and nose as she got closer. Warm hands slid up her arms to loop around her neck, fingers finding the warm spot at her nape that she loved so much. Nicole moved her hands around Waverly’s waist, finding the strip of skin exposed by her crop top.

“Hey, Baby,” Waverly purred softly.

Anything and everything in Nicole’s mind fled as Waverly rose up on tiptoes, pressing their bodies intimately together as she claimed her mouth with a kiss that had Nicole’s toes curling into the ground in delight. “Wow,” she breathed softly. Head dropping to Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole nuzzled her nose against her throat and breathed in her scent. It was getting stronger, more enticing as her heat drew closer.

“Ya know, I really ought to lock you up for being out wearing these tops.”

“Why?”

“Far too distracting,” running a hand between them, Nicole caressed the definition of Waverly’s abs. “Feel like I should cuff you and keep you under house arrest for not having these registered as a lethal weapon.”

“Always with the cuffs.”

“Hey I’m a Deputy Sheriff around here, they’re one of the perks of the job,” she smiled and gave a little wink.

“One of these days I’m going to take you up on those cuffs… maybe use them myself,” she teased. “Speaking of lethal weapons though,” Waverly ran her fingers across Nicole’s dimples for a moment as they deepened and her Alpha nipped gently at her fingertips with strong white teeth.

Turning her attention to Nicole’s eyes, Waverly searched them desperately, trying to find a hint of the confusion and raging emotions she had felt before. Right then though she was all teasing and light. “Are you okay… really?” I could feel you, Nic. Got so bad that Wynonna threatened to sit on me if I went near the door before you came out.”

“I was just sorting some things out with, Nedley,” she mumbled.

“Hey,” cupping Nicole’s face, Waverly brushed her thumbs across her cheeks and encouraged her brown eyes back to meet hers. “Nic, don’t hide from me, please?”

“I’m not Baby… Not meaning to anyway,” smiling softly, Nicole ran the tip of her nose along Waverley’s and nudged her lips with her own in apology for scaring her and continuing to worry her. “It was just a little too much to take in,” she admitted. “And I would rather not say anything more out here… Not in the open.”

“Tonight?”

“Tonight,” Nicole promised.

“So, you coming to hang at Shorty’s for a while? My shift starts soon so you can ogle me while I work and help Wynonna prop the bar up?”

“I’d better not… As tempting as the watching you work sounds,” which was very tempting with Waverly in those ridiculously tight, painted on shorts and crop top she wore when on shift. It was also a bad idea with how close her rut was. If she saw anyone looking at her wrong it would have her chewing chunks out of the bar with how she was feeling. And Waverly didn’t need her going all crazy caveman Alpha when she was perfectly capable of putting down any unwanted attention on her own. “That cat got in again before I left so I need to go to the store and get home and deal with that.”

“Calamity?” she couldn’t hold back her grin when she thought about their persistent ginger visitor. “Hold on… Which store?” Waverly looked down the main street and chewed her lip nervously as she looked at the pest control place. Surely she wouldn’t set a humane trap and take her to the shelter?

“Waverly… I’m a lesbian with a cat problem... only one thing I can do,” she sighed deeply. “I’m going to buy food, a litter tray and some toys.” Her breath left her in a whoosh as Waverly launched herself into her arm, wrapping strong her legs around her waist as she climbed her to rain kissed down upon her face. “Just so you know, Waverly Earp… you get the job of cleaning the litter tray.”

“We’ll take it in turns,” Waverly corrected her.

“Fine. Now off, woman. You need to get back to work before Shorty sends out a Wynonna shaped search party.”

“Fine,” Waverly groused back lightly and slowly, oh so slowly, slid down her lover's body. God, she just loved how it made Nicole’s head drop back and had a moan spilling from her lips. “Oh, Baby… Calamity prefers the gourmet food.”

Nicole shook her head, hiding her smile and chuckle as Waverly bounced away and gave her a smile and little cheeky wave, as well as a teasingly seductive hip wiggle before going back into the bar.

The documents from Nedley and what he had told her still weight heavily on Nicole’s mind. But as she walked towards the pet store, sharing courteous nods and quick conversations with anyone that felt the need to stop her, Nicole felt more at ease about that at least.

She could feel the storm of her rut building though. Biting at her control in a way it never had before. But that was because she had never had anyone like Waverly around before. Someone that was hers as much as she was there’s. Her mate. Someone she loved and watched to share every part of her life with. It made Nicole want to storm into Shorty’s and entice her back home. Lock the doors. Hide away with her and give her everything she wanted.

And it was still a couple of days before her rut would be at its peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	48. Chapter 48

As she stood in the doorway, Waverly couldn’t help the smile from spreading across her face as she took in the sight that greeted her. The living room was in semi-darkness with just a small lamp and the moon flitting through the kitchen windows lighting it.

Sprawled on the couch amongst what, even Waverly had to admit was one too many decorative pillows she had liberated from Wynonna’s vast supply, was Nicole, her long frame relaxed as she lay upon her back with her silky soft red hair creating a fiery halo around her upon the pillow.

One hand hung off the couch, her elegant fingers twitching slightly in her sleep as they brushed against the floor. Her other hand was resting around the body of Calamity who was curled up around it in a loudly purring ball of fluffy ginger fur on Nicole’s stomach once again.

Unable and unwilling to help herself, Waverly pulled her phone out of her pocket, snapped a shot of them and then for good measure took a selfie with them in the background.

“For the love of god, don’t send any of those to Wynonna.”

Waverly shivered at the soft huskiness of Nicole’s voice. Turning back around, her smile grew wider as she took in the way Nicole’s eyes sparkled with gentle humour in the dim lighting. Moving closer, Waverly perched on the edge of the couch next to Nicole’s waist. She shivered gently as Nicole’s hand worked its way up her leg and came to rest on her waist, her fingertips caressing the edge of her spine.

She could feel the heat of her rut rolling off her Alpha’s body, radiating through her from where Nicole’s hands touched her flesh and along her hip and thigh where they were pressed together. Running her fingers across Nicole’s cheek, Waverly almost purred at the extra heat and softness in her skin and hair, and the extra depth of her scent as it rose up and dragged her closer. “Does erm…” giving a little shake of her head, Waverly cleared her throat and tried again, “does your rut usually hit like this?”

“Usually I just get a bit horny. Never get sleepy like this but, honestly, I was putting the urge to nap down to nearly dying and you wearing my ass out,” she winked, chuckling softly as Waverly managed to blush and look pleased with herself at the same time.

“Wynonna gets a bit sleepy when hers is kicking in. She shuffles around the house, eating ice cream and frozen yoghurt and says that naps are her bitch.”

“Hmm, sounds more like being pregnant than anything.”

“Don’t ever say that,” Waverly chuckled. “Someone made that mistake once and ‘Nonna chucked him in the lake out back.”

“’Someone’?” Nicole’s Alpha senses tingled at the way Waverly hadn’t said a name. It was out of character when she knew everyone, and their life history, in Purgatory and especially those in the pack… And also with the way she was trying to avoid her eyes.

“Oh… it was no one important… just my ex-boyfriend, Champ,” Waverly muttered. She knew they had only lightly touched on the subject of any past relationships but she was pretty darn sure that when Nicole was heading into rut wasn’t the best time to bring anyone like that up. “‘Nonna kicked him out of the pack.”

Nicole’s brow creased in confusion. “For saying she was pregnant?”

“No,” Waverly slapped her shoulder gently. “He cheated on me. He was a cheater.”

Nicole found herself having to bite her lip as ‘cheater’ came out of Waverly’s mouth sounding adorably more like ‘cheetah’. “A cheetah, huh? I didn’t know there was such a thing as a were-cheetah.”

“A were-che…? Oh!” Waverly went to give Nicole’s shoulder another slap for teasing but Nicole caught her hand and pressed the side of her face into it as she nuzzled her nose and mouth against her palm.

“In case you’re worried… I’m not upset about anyone that was in your life before,” guiding Waverly’s hand down, Nicole pressed it against the mark on her neck, letting her know she belonged to her Omega completely. “But I do kind of wish he was still in the pack so I could spear his ass over the lake for being such an utter shithead and hurting you like that.”

Purring softly, Waverly wiggled closer to the strength and warmth of her Alpha’s body and leaned down, searching for Nicole’s lips with her own. Their lips skimmed together and Waverly froze, a frown creasing between her eyes as the purring got louder and it wasn’t from either of them. “What?”

Waverly jumped slightly and laughed as Calamity Jane’s small ginger head-butted between them. Thunderous purrs vibrated through her as she rubbed between them, back and forth, scent marking them both with persistent strokes of chin and cheeks before swishing her whole body through the gap she had created between them to jump to the floor and running through to the kitchen with her tail held high.

“Someone’s hungry.”

“Don’t let C.J. fool ya, she’s already eaten… Several times… And tried to help herself to ours.”

“Awww, you gave her a nickname,” Waverly grinned as Nicole huffed. “And you cooked?” Scenting the air, she finally caught the scent of the food coming from the kitchen. She had been so enveloped by the scent of Nicole that she hadn’t been able to until she focused on it. “Lasagne?”

“Two,” Nicole admitted. “A vegan, black bean one and a more traditional one for when my rut kicks in… my body usually demands the meat,” she shrugged as her stomach let out a violent, rumbling growl.

Smiling, Waverly gently skimmed her hand teasingly across Nicole’s lower abdomen just to elicit a moan and writhing wiggle. One of the many things she loved about Nicole was that their eating habits were pretty similar. She was more vegan whereas Nicole found it difficult to give up some things, mostly cheese but when it came to meat, cooked or uncooked, the only time she had seen Nicole near any had been when she was half starved the night they had first met.

“Have I got time for a quick shower before we eat? You could join me?” she offered, biting her lip at the prospect.

Nicole laughed, as Waverly held out her hand invitingly as she rose up from the couch. “If I did that it wouldn’t be a quick shower now, would it? Go on, temptress. You head on up and I’ll have the food all ready for when you get done with your shower.”

She watched every step and gentle seductive sway of hips as Waverly climbed the stairs and vanished from sight. Unclenching her fists, she rubbed at the marks her nails had left in her palms and smiled ruefully at how much something like Waverly’s walk could affect her. And it wasn’t something she could blame her rut on either… but it certainly didn’t help.

“And you, furball,” she plucked Calamity off the kitchen counter and rubbed under her chin with a finger as the ginger cat purred up a storm. “Off the counters and no more interrupting kisses or it’s no more gourmet food for you no matter what Waverly says.”

Tossing a catnip toy into the living room for Calamity to promptly ignore, Nicole hummed under her breath as she got their meal ready and listened to Waverly’s movements upstairs so she could get her timing right. “Yeah, Haught, only listening for timing purposes… sure, Jan.” She groaned and mopped her brow as Waverly’s scent grew heavier and more enticing under the heated water.

Resisting the urge to down the bottle of red wine she had open to try and quench her thirst, Nicole picked up everything the Sheriff had given her earlier and sat on the couch. Nicole looked at the thick lettering on the front. _‘ CULT OF BULSHAR’_. Not wanting to open it, almost afraid to, Nicole studied the outside for clues. It was old and had been handled well but the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department logo was still clear upon it. She knew why Nedley had it but… Nicole wondered how he had managed to get a copy of the reports, and god knows what else it contained, on something that happened in Georgia? She could only assume that he must have pulled a lot of strings to get it.

Nicole looked up as she heard Waverly open the bedroom door and start down the stairs. The sight of skin tight blue leggings had her putting the files aside to focus on what was more important.

The sight of Waverly’s black fishnet top and black sports bra beneath it had Nicole forgetting how to breathe.

The hesitant, and ultra-sexy, bite of lip as she stood on the last step, long hair falling in soft curling waves around her beautiful face had Nicole crossing the room on trembling legs and wrapping her arms around her Omega’s waist. “You look… amazing. And I seriously think you’re trying to kill me.”

“Well, we can’t have that, Baby. Want me to go change?” she smiled impishly at Nicole’s soft growl. “Or I could just take it all off and go naked?”

“Don’t you dare! I can barely function as it is,” burying her face into Waverly’s hair, Nicole nipped gently at her neck. “Are you ready to eat… food that is?”

“Spoilsport,” Waverly pouted playfully.

“Time enough for that later,” Nicole smiled. “I need to build my strength up before my rut gets too bad… Got the feeling I’m going to need it.”

Noticing the soft sleepiness still lingering around Nicole’s eyes despite her playful words, Waverly gently took her hand and led her into the kitchen. She smiled, snuggling against her side, as she took in the gentle flicker of candles on the table. Spotting the wine, Waverly poured them both drinks while Nicole got the lasagne from the oven and set it on the table along with a tossed salad.

Waverly blushed as her first taste of the lasagne had her moaning in pleasure and she spotted that Nicole’s mouth was hanging open as she watched her. “What? It’s good.”

“Well damn, I think I’m actually jealous now,” Nicole chucked as she took a sip of her wine and tried to control herself from sweeping the table clear and seeing if she couldn’t make her Omega moan for a different reason. “So,” she cleared her throat, “how was your day?”

As they ate, Waverly let Nicole steer their conversation and told her everything that had happened during her shift. It was all silly stuff that would have had Wynonna stifling a yawn in seconds. The thing with her Alpha was, it wasn’t just meaningless to her, she hung on to every word, kept asking questions and adding her own thoughts as to why someone might have been acting a little strangely. Normally, Waverly would have been doing the same back with Nicole but she knew that whatever it was she had talked with Sheriff Nedley about, her Alpha wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation. But as their meal ended and everything was cleared away, Waverly could feel the tightness building up in Nicole as she prepared herself to talk.

“Waves,” sighing, Nicole raked a hand through her hair and smiled sheepishly at the gentle, understanding look in Waverly’s eyes.

“Come on.” Waverly guided Nicole back into the living room and gently guided her down on to the couch with her. Cupping the back of her neck, she squeezed gently. “I don’t know what Nedley said to you, Babe, but I’m here for you.”

Nicole felt herself relaxing, a blanket of comfort settling over her under her Omega’s gentle words and touch. “That’s what I need… you to be with me. I’m not even sure where to begin with all this,” she admitted. “Really, I still haven’t been able to process much of what he told me. In a way what he said means nothing. It doesn’t change anything that happened and… I think I’m kind of dreading looking at what he gave me and… I don’t know… finding out that I still feel nothing or maybe finding out it does?”

“So… what did he tell you?”

“Basically… He… he knew my mama… she was his niece.” Nicole saw Waverly’s jaw drop in shock but she stayed quiet, giving her chance to speak. “She was the one that arranged for the attack on the cult to try and get me and herself away from there. She was planning on getting back up here but… well… Bobo happened.”

“They… he didn’t try to get her away from there before that?”

“Nedley said no one even knew what was going on and the only way he found out was when a load of letters and photos arrived one day. By the time he got to Georgia, it was all over. Mama was dead and I was gone.”

Tears pricked Waverly’s eyes at the thought of how different things could have been for Nicole if only the letters had arrived sooner. Rubbing Nicole’s arm and neck, she pressed herself closer as she saw her brown eyes glaze over a little.

“I- He- he gave me her letters and everything, and a file on the Cult,” she nodded to the files laying where she had left them. She picked them up, holding them awkwardly on her lap as Waverly gestured for her to get them. “I haven’t looked at them. Haven’t dared. You don’t have to look at any of it if you don’t want to, you’re more than welcome to if you want to though… I just… I don’t want to be alone with them.”

Waverly placed a hand over Nicole’s where they lay on the files and gave her restless fingers a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “Nicole, you’re my Alpha, I’m not letting you go through anything alone.” Lifting Nicole’s hand, she slid the files closer so they lay on both their laps equally.

Without even looking which was on the top, Nicole opened the first folder and heard Waverly’s soft gasp as her eyes met those of her mama’s.

“Oh, Nic,” Waverly ran her fingers over the photograph, studying every detail of the face, taking in everything that was like her Alpha and all the subtle difference between them. “She was beautiful. And so is the little cutie she’s holding,” she smiled as she looked between baby Nicole and the grown-up version at her side.

“Apparently… babies in our family take after the mothers.”

“Aww, I was looking forward to having loads of little gingers running around our feet one day.”

“Loads? Hey, just how many is there in ‘loads’?”

“Guess we’ll just have to find out together,” Waverly smiled cheekily as she nudged Nicole with her shoulder.

“Looking forward to it,” Nicole kissed her softly, savouring the feel of Waverly’s lips beneath her own and her gentle support against what the rest of the photos and letters would reveal.

It took them several hours to look through all the photographs read all the letters. Not that there were that many… they just made for harrowing reading. She had started writing midway through her pregnancy and the desperation had come through from the start. So painfully clear with each one, building as her due date had neared as she had written about the harshness of life trapped at the mercy of Bulshar and his cult.

The rapes and beatings had been an almost daily occurrence as Bulshar had tried to spread his seed around. And on the rare occasions when he wasn’t around, there was always one of his offspring waiting to pick up the slack if they could get away with it with anyone not currently marked for Bulshar’s attention alone.

After Nicole had been born there had been a couple of years of peace where she had been allowed contact with her daughter but she had been kept under even closer scrutiny from Bulshar. She could tell he was trying to do something but she wasn’t sure what.

Then, on Nicole’s second birthday, he had turned her.

Nicole had had to take a break from the letters at that as she remembered the pain and confusion of it all over again when she had been stripped out of her skin in the most painful way imaginable without even knowing what was happening.

For several weeks after he had turned up every day and she knew he was trying again and again to turn Nicole but nothing had happened. One of his followers, Robert Svane had told Bulshar he should kill Nicole but Bulshar had actually seemed overjoyed that he’d been unable to turn Nicole and had taken her away so she could take her rightful place at his side in the Cult.

Waverly tightened her grip on Nicole’s hand as they made their way through the rest of the letters. Her mother described the things she’d been forced to witness her daughter going through, unable to help or give her comfort beyond stolen moments as Bulshar had watched her closely.

Her last letter had been brief, laying out her plan and begging her Uncle Randy to help.

As Nicole closed the file up, Waverly put everything aside and straddled Nicole’s thighs. Her Alpha’s body was as tight as a coiled spring, her breathing ragged and Waverly could see the almost overwhelming need to run in her wide brown eyes. Waverly pressed their marks together and held the tightly strung body beneath her close. “Nicole, hold me?”

Arms rose slowly, hands sliding around her waist, pulling her closer with an air of desperation. Waverly felt a huge shudder pass through Nicole’s body as she tightened her grip and relaxed under her. “It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got you,” she lulled gently.

Nicole held on to Waverly, breathing in the scent and feel of her as she let her Omega fill her with comfort until she was ready to go on. Unwilling to let her go though, Nicole kept her close as Waverly turned on her lap and picked up the file on the cult.

After the harrowing nature of the letters from her mother, Nicole found it a little easier to detach herself as they went through the folder. It really was pitifully thin for a police report but as long as she didn’t think of what the people in the photos had been like when they were alive it was easier to take the crime scene photos, especially as they were in black and white.

There was one photograph missing, which Nicole was grateful for as it was the one that would have shown her mother’s body. As she looked at the others though, there was something that kept nagging at her about them but she just couldn’t put her finger on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder if CJ knows what Nicole is missing?


	49. Chapter 49

Waverly kept her eyes shut as she woke up, savouring every available sensation of waking pressed against Nicole before adding sight into the mix. She had fallen asleep in Nicole’s arms playing the part of the little spoon but at some point during the night their roles had reversed and she was pressed up against Nicole’s back. In the back of her mind, the memory of a soft whimper and a restless twitching drawing her across the bed came to her.

The body against hers was still now, dreams given away to a peaceful sleep.

Waverly rubbed her cheek against her Alpha, snuggling closer to the heat of her body as she breathed in the mouth-watering scent that had her hips pushing closer to the firm ass they were nestled against. She held still, not wanting to rouse Nicole too much. After the revelations of the day before she deserved as much rest as possible.

A wave of sorrow washed over Waverly as she thought about the letters and photographs and what might have been if not for Bobo. At least she had had Wynonna, Gus and Curtis to bring her up when they had lost everything. Nicole though, her beautiful, loving and caring Alpha, had spent her whole life been hunted and feared over something she had no control over.

Long fingers brushed against hers where they lay upon Nicole’s abdomen and Waverly smiled against her shoulder as, even in sleep, Nicole sensed her distress and sought to comfort her.

Focusing on the here and now, instead of the past she couldn’t change, Waverly relaxed into Nicole’s warmth once more and allowed the fingers rubbing lazy circles on her pulse, to soothe her. As her own mind and Nicole’s fingers stilled, Waverly grew more aware of the subtle movements of Nicole’s body.

The way her back moved against her breasts and abdomen with every breath and beat of her heart, suddenly became a delicious torment that had sweat beading across Waverly’s brow as she became painfully aware of the crashing waves of desire flooding her body. She had been so focused on caring for Nicole that she hadn’t been paying attention to her rapidly approaching heat.

Stifling a thick moan, Waverly turned her head and bit down on own arm and pressed herself impossibly closer to Nicole. She breathed in the feel of her again and that scent. Oh god, that scent! Her body tightened in need again, her womb clenching as she nuzzled her nose closer to Nicole’s neck and buried herself in the soft fragrant hair tumbled across her shoulder.

Feeling Nicole’s body stiffening, her breathing quickening, Waverly stilled and waited for her to settle again. As much as she would love to have her wake, she knew that her Alpha really did need the sleep and she did kind of enjoying her morning game of seeing how much far she could explore. It had kind of become a ritual for whichever one of them awoke first. Usually, Waverly didn’t get to explore much before Nicole’s senses heightened from a life of running kicked in but… maybe with that stage of her rut making her tired?

Finally cracking open her eyes, Waverly took in the pale expanse of Nicole’s shoulders as she eased the covers down a bit further. Nicole barely even stirred as the slightly cooler bedroom air brushed across her heated skin. Soft kisses skimming across her had Nicole’s mouth curving into a smile that unleashed the first hint of her lethal weapon dimples.

Head raised, Waverly studied her in the mirror for any sign of her being more awake than she was letting on as she inched the covers down further and exposed the lush curves of her breasts. The sight of them and the way her dusky nipples hardened slightly in the cooler air had Waverly biting back a moan and the urge to roll her over so she could latch on to them with her mouth.

Fingers trembling, Waverly caressed them, exploring their fullness, cupping and squeezing gently and tracing circles around and around her nipples until Nicole’s breathing hitched and she flung back an arm and grasped her hip with desperate fingers as she pushed back.

Stilling, Waverly waited, biting her lip until Nicole’s body relaxed again and her hand slid back to the mattress.

Eyes returning to Nicole’s reflection in the mirror, Waverly felt her heart swell as she studied the beauty of her face and body. Turning her gaze every now and then to look at her profile so close to her, Waverly traced her hand over the familiar and much love dips and curves of Nicole’s body over and over again. Every time her touch threatened to stir her some sleep, Waverly paused, watching as her face and body went from tense and arching, seeking out her touch, to relaxed as she drifted back towards sleep.

Each time, Nicole’s relaxed state was a little less relaxed, her breathing growing steadily ragged. Her muscles tense and quivering, her body beaded with a fine layer of sweat. Little panting moans tumbling past parted lips caressed Waverly’s ears and sparked a trail of fire deep in her core.

Pressing her lips to Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly breathed her in as she tasted her skin, curling her tongue into vanilla and the light saltiness of her sweat as the lavender part of their scent teased her nostrils. Waverly’s jaw ached with the almost overwhelming need to sink her teeth into her Alpha to mark her body again and wake her.

Waverly’s eyes, blown wide and full of wolf, returned to Nicole’s reflection as her Alpha shifted in her sleep, long legs stirred and worked the covers down and off. Eyes following the movement of the covers, Waverly had to close her eyes as the sound of the covers hitting the floor and the sight of Nicole laid out before her, hit her womb like a double punch of arousal that had her hips thrusting against Nicole again.

Sucking in a breath, Waverly quickly studied Nicole’s face again but her eyes were still closed. A circular stroke of her hand across her abdomen made her Alpha moan and set her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to turn on to her back. She whined a little then settled as her move was blocked by Waverly’s body.

Emboldened further by Nicole’s response to her touches, Waverly slipped her hand lower, fingers brushing through soft, tight curls and finding the slick heat waiting for her. Nicole’s breath panted out, her hand finding Waverly’s hip again. Her legs spread slightly, body arching in need as Waverly found the place she knew drove Nicole crazy. Waverly had begged her to describe how it felt when she had discovered it and seen her response.

_“It’s like been on fire from the soles of the feet up… tingling… warm… makes me want to move and not move at the same time because it feels so good.”_

Waverly kept up the touch, light and teasing, quick strokes of her fingertip that lightly nudged her swollen clit. She kept her eyes locked on Nicole’s face as her head thrashed against the pillow as her orgasm built and roared closer. She was so perfect and beautiful, her body bowed tight, caught right on the edge.

Sliding two fingers deep into the tight heat of Nicole’s pussy, Waverly curled her fingers forwards into the tightly grasping walls and pumped gently but firmly as she swallowed Nicole’s sudden screams of pleasure.

As her Alpha flopped back against the mattress, her body twitching as she came down, Waverly slowly eased her fingers in and out, drawing her orgasm out. Nicole’s hips arched up, following her fingers as they left her, a gasping, whimpering moan leaving her at the loss and a deeper one following as Waverly slowly licked her fingers clean, curling her tongue around and between her fingers under the heavy weight of brown eyes that followed her actions.

Giggling at the look on Nicole’s face, Waverly bounced off the bed as her Alpha reached out with trembling hands to touch her. “Nope, time for that later, Baby. I’m going to fix us some breakfast so you can build your strength up. You just settle back and take another nap, and I’ll be right back.” Grabbing up a robe, Waverly gave Nicole a quick wink over her shoulder and shot out through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me


	50. Chapter 50

Nicole lay there for a moment trying to catch her breath and still the head to toe trembles still wracking her body from the _dream_ that had been her naughty Omega’s wicked work and not a dream at all. A soft growl purred from Nicole’s throat as she caught Waverly’s scent, heavy with the thick sweetness of her heat, clinging to her skin and the bed. It set Nicole’s hips canting upwards as need coiled tighter low in her abdomen.

Gathering together her shaking body, Nicole leapt from the bed, leaving it as a woman and landing nimbly on the floor as a wolf. Her extra weight thudded against the floor and she heard Waverly scent the air at the sound and give a little whine of nervous anticipation that Nicole baring her teeth in a wolfish smile.

“Nicole?”

She heard her Omega’s voice clearly in her head and caught her next whine as she stayed silent. There was no fear in her, if there had been, Nicole would have dropped all pretence and answered. What it did though was increase the enticing scent of Waverly’s heat. Licking her nose and lips, Nicole took it in. Mmmm, it was so thick she could almost feel it coat her tongue and chew on it.

Padding across the bedroom, Nicole followed the colour of Waverly’s heat. Been able to see a scent as colour was something she could usually only do when in that man-beast stage but apparently it applied to her Omega’s heat as well as it was there, an outline of her lithe body crossing the bedroom and passing through the door and a shimmer of colours she could almost sink her teeth into.

Opening the door, Nicole padded quietly down the stairs. She could see Waverly peeking around the edge of the opening that led to the kitchen, her hazel eyes raking over her body. Nicole could tell by her scent, the heaviness of her breathing and the quivers running through her, that she was excited, her body torn between moving to meet her or running to prolong the chase.

“Bad Omega,” Nicole growled softly into Waverly’s mind. Catching her unrepentant glee, Nicole leapt over the couch with ease and landed right in front of Waverly. Her Omega backed up around the kitchen with a smile of anticipation on her beautiful face as she thought about being caught.

Nicole followed with a slow and measured stride and caught the ties of the robe Waverly was wearing between strong white teeth, keeping her from running… unless she chose to go naked… which Nicole wouldn’t have minded one little bit.

Crowding Waverly into a corner of the kitchen, Nicole stepped into her and bathed her throat with heavy swiped of her tongue. Fingers tangled in the thick fur at her neck as she chased a moan up the delicate curve and curled her tongue across her mark. “Really, Waves? Teasing your Alpha, making me come like that, and then running?” she nipped delicately. “So bad.”

“I was just…”

“Hoping to get a response?” Nicole cut her off. “I can smell your heat, Waves.” Nicole pressed her head against Waverly’s abdomen, eliciting a soft needy whine with her gentle pressure. “So close isn’t it, Baby? Making you feel all needy? Wanting me to just take what’s mine?” Placing her paws either side of Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole leaned her chest into Waverly and changed, pressing her naked human body closer still as Waverly’s hands came to rest on her waist, her fingers digging in, pulling her closer as Nicole stripped the robe off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor.

“So, what have you got planned for breakfast?” Nicole hid a smirk at the needy and incredulous look on Waverly’s face as she moved away and took a seat at the table.

“But…” Waverly looked at Nicole in confusion. She could smell the need rolling off of her and, despite the expression on her face and her words, Waverly could see the fire burning in her eyes. If she didn’t know her Alpha though, all Waverly would have seen was the determination on her face, the cop face that got the drunks in Shorty’s to rethink a fight at twenty paces.

“Bad, girl,” Nicole whispered, offsetting the words with a gentle teasing tone.

Her Alpha was in charge and Waverly suddenly felt a wave of peace settle over her that made her feel weak and even more needy at the thought of submitting to her Alpha. “What would you like to eat?”

 ** _‘You!’_ ** “How about you fix us some pancakes.”

As Waverly reached for her robe, Nicole placed a hand on her arm and stopped her. “Leave that, I want to look at you. No teasing me though,” Nicole warned gently. Waverly’s clothed body was torment enough. Waverly naked had Nicole shifting her tender body around in her chair, her self-control being tested and stripped… if Waverly started deliberately testing her, Nicole was pretty sure they would never get to have breakfast or even make it back upstairs.

Feeling a second pair of eyes watching her, Nicole looked down and watched as C.J. sat by her empty dish, purring and licking her lips like she was expecting seconds. Apparently not even the sight of a bigger than normal wolf in the house had put her off her breakfast. “You are a strange one, Calamity.”

“Maybe she just likes the smell of vanilla dip donuts too,” Waverly chuckled as Calamity abandoned her dish and leapt on to the table to butt against Nicole with her head.

“Table is a no go area too, C.J., off.”

Waverly bit back a smile as C.J. presented Nicole with a view of her butt and walked the entire length of the table before jumping down and slowly making her way into the living room to, no doubt, claim back Nicole’s usual seat on the couch as that was where Waverly had found her when she had left the bedroom.

“How are those pancakes coming along?”

The look on Nicole’s eyes, possessive, assessing, very Alpha, had Waverly pressing her thighs together and pressing her lips tight to hold back a sudden moan as the scent from Nicole’s rut grew stronger and her body responded eagerly.

“Waverly… if it’s too much, let me know and I’ll pull it back. I don’t want you getting scared or feel you have to do anything just because my hormones are more out of whack than usual.” Fear suddenly burst through, Nicole’s chest as memories of distant screams echoed through her mind as her eyes just touched upon the desk in the living room where they had put everything the night before.

Waverly carefully put down everything she was holding and made her way over to Nicole. Getting between Nicole’s body and the table, Waverly straddled her thighs and lowered herself across them. “I know what you’re worried about,” cupping her jaw, Waverly tilted Nicole’s head back up as her body sagged in acknowledgement. Gently, Waverly ran her fingers across Nicole’s jaw and cheeks and gently kissed away the frown furrowing her brow until her brown eyes came back to hers.

“You are nothing like your- that sorry excuse for a man. You are mine! You are an amazing woman and Alpha, Nicole. You’re so strong and so gentle. Always looking out for everyone else. I love everything about being yours and having you as mine. Even now, with your rut probably demanding you take and claim what I’m offering, you ask even though you can tell perfectly well I’m loving what we’re doing,” Waverly ran a finger down the bridge of Nicole’s nose and smiled as Nicole tilted her head to catch the tip of her finger with a soft bite and even softer swipe of her tongue to soothe a hurt that wasn’t even there. “I trust you and I know I always have a choice with you.”

“Always. You mean everything to me, Waverly Earp,” Nicole searched Waverly’s eyes desperately, looking for any sign of hesitation or fear. All she found was only concern and love.

“I need this, Nicole… I **_want_** this. And… I **_was_** a bad girl. Teasing you like that and then running… practically begging you to chase me,” she grinned as Nicole’s nostrils flared as her scent washed aside the barrier created by her fear. Waverly’s breath caught, her teeth catching against her bottom lip as Nicole’s warm, strong hands caressed the backs of her thighs and cupped her ass as her words released her.

“Yes, you were bad,” Nicole growled softly against her flesh. Wrapping a fist in Waverly’s hair, Nicole pulled slowly, watching her eyes intently as they grew darker. A moan trembled on her lips as Nicole eased her head back and exposed the line of her throat again. “Now… breakfast?”

Waverly growled at her in mock frustration and moved back to the stove to finish making breakfast for them. She could feel the heat of Nicole’s eyes upon her every move but, more importantly, Waverly could tell, and smell, that what she had said had eased her mind. Not that there was a good time to dump something like that on Nicole but, damn, she had a good mind to slap Nedley for dropping all that on her just as she was coming in to rut.

“Waves… you’re growling at the pancakes, Baby.” Chuckling softly, Nicole took the plate of pancakes off Waverly and guided her over to the table and had her sit down. Cutting off a bite of pancake, Nicole dipped it into the syrup poured over the stack and offered it to Waverly. “You’re going to need your strength too,” she purred softly, her voice thick with promise. The way Waverly wiggled in her seat made her smile in anticipation.

Nicole took a bite herself as Waverly ate her mouthful. The motion of her throat as she swallowed, the appreciative swipe of tongue as she licked the syrup from her lips had Nicole’s eyes narrowing. “I never knew that eating, being fed, could be such a sensual thing,” she admitted. “Until my persistent Omega decided to feed me that donut in Shorty’s and nearly made me come, right there, sitting in a crowded bar.”

“Is that why you ran for the restroom?” she smirked.

“Oh, that, and I was a second away from leaping over the bar and biting the shit out of your neck so everyone knew who you belonged to. Fought my whole life to fly under the radar and then you nearly had me blowing everything.”

Sliding a hand along Waverly’s thigh, Nicole pressed her fingers into the perfectly defined muscles as she speared another piece of syrupy pancake and offered it to her. As Waverly leaned forwards and took it, she brushed a finger gently across her clit just as she closed her mouth around it. “Chew,” she ordered softly as Waverly gasped and canted her hips towards her fingers.

“Oh god,” Waverly whimpered, fingers grasping the table as Nicole’s fingertip circled her throbbing clit in time with her chewing. She wasn’t even sure how she managed to swallow but as she did, Nicole slipped just the tip of her finger into her pussy and dragged it back up through desire-swollen wet folds to graze across her clit before raising her glistening finger and licking it clean with a breath-taking moan of appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Nicole's alpha got a little Grr...  
>  then she got confused and moody at the grr  
>  and now i think she's okay again.  
>  And I don't know about anyone else but I'm craving some...


	51. Chapter 51

By the time the last bite of syrup-laden pancake was gone from the plate, Waverly was a writhing, twitching mess in her chair.

She couldn’t even remember eating anything. All there had been was that swirl of Nicole’s finger around her clit as she ate. The frustratingly teasing dip of it into her desperately needy and wet pussy that left her breathless, aching for more, and a complete and utter mess unable to so anything other than feel. And all the while, she was pinned under the weight of Nicole’s knowing brown gaze while Waverly waited in trembling anticipation for Nicole to take a bite of food for herself before returning her touch and attention back to her.

It was a gentle and loving torture that had Waverly wanting to claw at herself and Nicole… And Waverly loved every second of it.

She could have called a halt to the torment at any moment. Could probably have just leapt onto Nicole and rushed things along going by the hunger in her brown eyes and the scent of her arousal. Or swept everything off the table, lay on it herself and begged her Alpha to feast on her. But the unasked for giving up of control had been heady in the extreme to the point that Waverly wasn’t sure if she was happy that the plate was empty or not.

Waverly’s eyes followed Nicole hungrily as she rose from her chair and moved around the kitchen with an easy grace. She grew jealous of the morning sun as it caressed the dips and curves of her Alpha’s tall frame and lit the red of her hair alight.

She tensed, concern flooding through her as Nicole suddenly hunched over at the sink, her knuckles white as she grabbed the edge of it. “Nic- Ohhh,” Waverly’s eyes grew wide, as a soft growl rumbled from Nicole’s mouth and the scent of her suddenly grew heavier, filling Waverly’s mouth as it poured into her. Nicole’s eyes when the met hers over her shoulder were full wolf and ravenous and the chuckle that left her mouth was deeper and triggered an answering need in Waverly.

“I think you better go upstairs now, Waverly,” Nicole purred as her nostrils caught the heavy scent of Waverly’s heat. “Wait for me on the bed. And, Waves,” she waited until her Omega glanced over her shoulder at her. “That,” she waved a hand, gesturing at Waverly’s body. “That’s all mine to take care of, so no touching yourself while you wait.”

Nicole gripped the edge of the sink again as she listened to Waverly making her way back upstairs. The soft sound of her weight settling upon the bed coiled the springs of her rut tighter. She had thought, hoped, that they would have a little more time before it hit fully so Waverly would have the chance to feel it build and not get scared by it. But her body was betraying her with the speed of it… and Waverly’s heat was keeping pace.

It had already gone beyond anything she had felt before and, at the rate, it was going, Nicole doubted if she would make it to the end of the day.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, she drained half of it as she listened to Waverly shifting around a little. Hearing a soft whimper of longing, she grabbed another couple of bottles and started towards the stairs.

Another barely bitten off needy whimper from the bedroom teased Nicole’s ears as her foot met the bottom tread of the stairs. Every step up evoked another sound from Waverly. And every step up had Nicole’s rut spiking higher and flared Waverly’s heat in response. It dragged a wry chuckle from Nicole as she realised that making it to the end of the day had been overly optimistic and she was going to be lucky to even make it to the bedroom.

Nicole rested her forehead against the cool wood of the bedroom door, her hand gripping the handle so tight she was almost afraid she would break it off if she tried to turn it. Waverly’s scent seeped around the edges of the door and through the grain of the wood. It was so thick and heady she wanted to rub it into her skin and bathe in it.

A whimper of distress almost had Nicole breaking and fleeing in fear, but the whisper of her name that followed it was pure and needy. It begged her to move closer and ease Waverly’s pain and replace it with pleasure.

Waverly held her breath as the door started to open at last and Nicole stepped inside. Body arching, she dug her fingers into the bedding and the mattress beneath as the full, glorious, scent of Nicole’s rut filled the room and set her writhing. Her body felt full and aching, her arousal too much for her own skin. Uncurling a hand from the mattress, Waverly held it out pleadingly to Nicole and watched. Her breath hitched as Nicole stalked across the room, her eyes and movements all beautiful predator. All magnificent Alpha. Waverly wanted to climb off the bed and crawl to her in supplication but the weight of her heat and Nicole’s rut held her down. Held her captive.

Ignoring the outstretched hand, Nicole stalked around the bottom of the bed, hungry eyes raking in the beauty of her Omega. “Mine!” Waverly’s body writhed at her growl, muscles straining as her fingers returned to clutching at the mattress. Waverly’s long hair was tousled upon the pillow as she tossed her head back and forth, frantic, panting moans spilling from her lips as words failed her under the weight of her need.

Her loves need was more than equal to her own and Nicole found it calmed her and gave her focus. Crawling on to the bed, Nicole slid up the length of Waverly’s body and pressed herself against her, offering up her body as a willing substitute to the mattress she had been frantically clawing. Her breath hissed as Waverly’s nails found a home in her back and pulled her closer, her strong legs snapping closed like a vice around her waist as though she was afraid she would pull away.

Growling softly, Nicole ran her mouth along Waverly’s throat, licking and nipping at the delicate flesh before setting her teeth into her mark and drawing on it. The flavour of their scent burst upon her tongue, filling her body. Capturing Waverly’s mouth, Nicole breathed it into her as she snaked a hand between them and slid her fingers deep into her Omega’s body and started thrusting and rocking their bodies together, grinding into her.

Waverly came apart in a matter of minutes. The tight walls of her pussy grasping and fluttering upon her fingers, coating her hand. Growling in pleasure at the feel and scent, Nicole kept thrusting, chasing Waverly’s body from peak to peak as she swallowed each moan and scream as they spilled from her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead... hmm, best not to read on public transport or while operating heavy machinery ;)

Lifting her head, Nicole stared deep into Waverly’s eyes as she slowly moved her fingers in and out, drawing out the end of another orgasm as she curled and spread them in her creamy, grasping, depths.

Nicole loved watching Waverly respond to her touch.

She loved eliciting familiar responses and finding new places to explore. A new angle or pattern traced, and seeing what they did to her.

She loved every sound. The soft, erotic, liquid sounds and the sounds of their bodies coming together as well as the ones that fell from her lips as soft sight and harsh screams.

Every tensing of perfectly defined muscle, every twitch and tremble as her body spasmed and bowed up tight towards release, and when she melted, spent and boneless.

She loved the smell of her, the taste.

God, her taste. That subtle, clean sweetness. Nicole’s mouth watered just thinking about it.

Drawing her fingers out of Waverly’s fluttering pussy, Nicole brushed them across Waverly’s swollen clit, feeling the pulse throbbing through the tender bundle of nerves. She smiled as Waverly’s whimper at the loss of the fullness of her fingers turned to a gasp that had her spine arching as a fresh wave of desire rolled through her.

Nicole hummed in anticipation as she lifted her hand and saw how wet it was. She heard Waverly’s needy whimper at the sight of it stringing from her fingers and coating her palm.

Keeping her pinned, Nicole held her fingers out, watching with hungry eyes as a drop of it fell into Waverly’s eagerly waiting mouth. Her tongue darted out, lapping at the tips of Nicole’s fingers. Entranced by the sight, she let it draw her closer, watching as Waverly’s nimble tongue swirled around each finger. Lips closing upon each one in turn, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked, drawing them in and out of the hot cavern of her mouth and releasing them once clean with a **POP** and a smile of satisfaction.

Nicole growled softly when she saw how good a job Waverly had made of cleaning her fingers. But Nicole knew where to get more.

Grinning in anticipation, she guided Waverly’s hands to the headboard, wrapping her fingers around the metal bars. Talking was difficult so deep into her rut but Nicole wanted to make sure Waverly knew what she wanted. “Don’t. Let. Go.” Her voice sounded deeper and gravely to her own ears as her wolf prowled, scenting the air that tasted of her mate’s heat.

Nicole waited until Waverly gave a nod before letting go of her hands. She slid down, reluctantly bypassing the tempting curve of lips, lushness of breasts and perky nipples as she moved to kneel between Waverly’s thighs. Spreading them with her knees and hands, she moaned at the sight of all of Waverly’s wetness slick upon her thighs and oozing from parted folds before her and sagged briefly under a wave of need.

Murmuring softly, whimpering, feeling utterly unworthy of what was before her, Nicole lapped gently at the insides of Waverly’s thighs. Her whole body shaking with trembles as she used her fingers to spread her lips. Dipping her tongue, Nicole gently circled Waverly’s entrance, dipping just the tip inside to taste the fresh flow of juices that spilled forth for her. Above her, sounding so far away, she made out the rattle and creak of the headboard under the pressure of Waverly’s hands and the panting moans of need urging her on, begging for more in the only way she could right then.

Nicole dragged the flat of her tongue through Waverly’s slit, lapping with broad strokes moving from her entrance to clit over and over until Waverly’s hips arched up. And then she lightened her touch, creating random patterns with the tip of her tongue, dipping and circling. When that got too much for Waverly, Nicole bit at the inside of her thigh, startling her back from the brink before placing sucking bites up and dragging her pussy lips into her mouth, biting, sucking, nipping harshly at her clit before finding the edge of it with the tip of her tongue and setting Waverly’s body on fire.

The creak of headboard turned into a groan of metal and a **_ping_** as a screw snapped when Nicole paused her ministrations again. Waverly’s growl of her name was a violent and threatening thing that had Nicole grinning against her thigh. Surging up to her knees, Nicole pushed Waverly’s legs up high, holding her exposed and helpless as she sank the full length of her tongue deep into her pussy.

Nicole was relentless in her hunger, tongue plunging, biting, sucking and slurping up every drop of come that fell upon her tongue and teasing more to follow until mouth was covered and she was full of her.

Letting Waverly’s trembling legs fall either side of her, Nicole gently unwrapped Waverly’s hands from around the twisted ruin of her headboard. She stilled her, pressing her weight against Waverly’s body as she tried to roll her. “No.”

“But… want to taste you,” she whined softly.

“No. Later. Tomorrow… Maybe. Right now, my come is only going one place.”

Waverly’s body jerked and arched up at the thought. “Then fill me, my Alpha.”

“Oh, Baby. I intend to,” she purred huskily.

Grabbing a pillow, Nicole tilted Waverly’s hips with it and straddled her, lining their pussies flush together. Just because Waverly was protected against pregnancy, it didn’t alter their needs and the drive of their heat and rut. To fill and be filled.

Nicole looked into Waverly’s eyes as their bodies touched until her own eyes rolled back under the intense pleasure and she whimpered. She rolled her hips, feeling Waverly move with her perfectly as their clits glided across each other in a feeling that was pure electric and had her panting and pushing closer as Waverly’s nails dug into her hips.

The room filled with their gasps and moans, and the sounds of their bodies coming together over and over in a wet, rhythmic slapping of flesh and slick come.

Nicole’s body lost rhythm, jerking wildly as she was flung off the edge of the world by Waverly’s scream of pleasure and filled her loves body with her come. Still coming, she collapsed over her, moaning into their kiss as she kept filling her with harsh ragged spurts that shook her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tamer chapter to start the day...

Body arching to breaking point, her muscles pulled tight and straining against the pleasure, Nicole pressed herself impossibly closer to the body beneath hers and spasmed as another wave of pleasure rolled through her from her head and toes, meeting and crashing together in her abdomen and spilling out through her groin.

It left her feeling weak at its passing, her body slumping into the waiting embrace of her mate. Breath heaving. Hearts pounding. Bodies sweating and trembling. Their lips sought each other and tongues and bodies entwined. Their each touch and every kiss speaking their love when voices failed them.

Nicole had never felt anything so intense before. She couldn’t move, didn’t want to pull away… Not while she was still coming. And she just couldn’t stop coming! It would start to ease and then one shift of her body or moan from Waverly, would have her heat stirring up and Nicole’s body responded eagerly to her need, craving only to satisfy her Omega, her love.

Only when they napped did their bodies quieten. But the naps didn’t last long and when one of them awoke, it was to seek out the other's body with renewed hunger and desire.

Her body still twitching, Waverly ran her fingers along Nicole’s jaw and gently brushed a strand of sweat-dampened hair back from her face. Her brown eyes were shuttered, exhaustion dragging her under towards sleep even as Nicole’s hand continued moving in gentle circles where it lay upon her abdomen.

Nicole’s legs were still under her ass from where she had simply collapsed beside her, but Waverly felt that she was also doing it, propping her hips up, to help keep her promise, and desire, to keep her come within her for as long as possible. Waverly felt swollen with the sheer amount of it that her Alpha had filled her with. And as her hand continued its gentle ministrations upon her, Waverly wondered if Nicole could feel her stomach bulging with it.

The thought made Waverly shift around, her body clenching in desire, and had her biting her lip so as not to disturb Nicole too much.

The ache was there though, the fullness, the desire to have all the seed her Alpha had given her take root within her womb. To feel her body swelling with their baby. It was a need that she had heard always grew stronger with a mate and even more so when heats and ruts kicked in. And when the two coincided all bets could be off. That was why females usually used the strongest of contraceptives available. The kind that didn’t rely on them remembering to take a pill a day so they wouldn’t just ‘forget’ to take care of themselves in a haze of heat hormones.

They were safe to get to know each other better until the time was right for them to start a family. But, as she linked her fingers with Nicole’s on her stomach, Waverly couldn’t help but feel a deep sadness that she wouldn’t be getting to hold a baby this time.

Hearing a sad sigh, Nicole opened her eyes and followed the direction of Waverly’s eyes. Finding her voice was difficult but she struggled through until she found it so she could try and reassure her mate. “Hey,” tilting Waverly’s jaw with a gentle finger, she caressed her cheek and brushed away a tear that fell. “It’s okay, Waves. I know,” and she did as she was feeling the same regret even though she knew it was for the best.

It was a regret she had never thought she would feel. Female Alpha’s were difficult to get pregnant anyway, it was just the nature of being an Alpha. With the unwanted attention that came with her heritage though, Nicole had been prepared to deal with that and live a solitary life without children.

When she had found out that she could get another woman pregnant it had been chilling… Terrifyingly so. And one of her first questions to the doctor once she’d trusted him enough not to lock her up an experiment on her, had been about being sterilized but he hadn’t had a clue as to where to start. Even the strange mechanics of her biology being specifically geared towards getting an Omega in heat pregnant had confused him and made it even more difficult for him… But easier for Nicole as that just meant staying anyway from Omegas in heat.

Something that had been going well until Waverly had found her.

Nicole smiled in memory of that night and the brazen wolf that had confused, enticed and claimed her.

Now she had Waverly in her life… Someone she loved and trusted. Someone that returned her feelings and made her feel complete… Nicole was, for the first time, happy about her strange biology… And happy, when it was right… that they would be able to try for a child.

“I know it’s hard, but try not to think about it,” she circled her hand, taking Waverly’s with her. “But that’s me inside you right now, filling you. Concentrate on the feel of that. So hot and liquid. Filling every inch. Can you feel it when you breathe yet… when you swallow? Fuck,” she growled, her hips surging into Waverly as a fresh wave of desire for her surged through her like a tidal wave. “Better take a deep breath and make room, Baby Girl. I want you again.”

Waverly sighed happily as Nicole rolled and settled over her again, their legs sliding together as their bodies welcomed each other. A moan trembled on her lips, spilling over as Nicole’s body found that easy gliding rhythm that felt like a dream brought to life as she arched over and into her. The waves of their orgasm built slowly, lapping through their bodies until it spilled over them both. Waverly welcomed the extra weight of Nicole’s hot release filling her to overflowing and the feel of her mate’s trembling body settling back beside her as they kissed deeply, gently, dreamily.

The first hints of dawn were threatening as Nicole opened her eyes to the sound of Waverly’s stomach growling violently in hunger of a different kind. She had tried a couple of times to leave the room to cater to needs that went beyond the ones for each other. Leaving the room though had just led to distressed whimpers from Waverly and the call of her heat drawing her back before she could even put a foot on the top step.

Even going to the bathroom had been tricky as being upright meant an unacceptable, to both of them, loss of come and a rush to get back to the bed to remedy it.

They needed food though. Their bodies showed no sign of letting them rest from the needs of their heat and rut and if they didn’t fuel up soon… well, whilst it did sound like a good way to go… Nicole was hoping to enjoy more than one rut with her mate.

Hearing a whimper, and feeling the grasp of fingers around her wrist as soon as she tried to slide off the bed, Nicole turned and scooped Waverly up in her arms and carried her downstairs bridal style.

As it was she only made it as far as the couch before the need for the woman passionately writhing in her arms and kissing her breasts, throat and jaw, proved to be too much of a temptation. Nicole found some nourishment between Waverly’s trembling thighs before leaving her trembling and temporarily sated to stagger into the kitchen to grab some leftovers for them and see to Calamity’s needs while she was there.

As she waited for Waverly’s lasagne to reheat, Nicole ate hers cold, diving in with her fingers as she inhaled it and downed a bottle of water. Catching Waverly’s amused gaze over the back of the couch, Nicole ducked her head sheepishly at being caught out and licked her fingers clean with broad swipes of her tongue that had Waverly shifting and moaning as her eyes grew dark and sensual.

Reaching back into the fridge, Nicole grabbed another bottle of water and lobbed it to Waverly. Right then she didn’t trust her legs to support her with Waverly looking at her like that. Or trust that Waverly wouldn’t grab her and yank her over the back of the couch the moment she got close enough.

Laughing, Waverly caught it with one hand and took a drink while she watched Nicole serving up food for her and walking back into the living room, balancing a tray in one hand and another bottle of water in the other. Lifting her legs, Waverly made a space on the couch for Nicole and propped her legs up on her lap as she handed her the tray. The sight and smell of the food had Waverly suddenly aware of just how hungry she was and she tucked in ravenously. “At least I’m using a fork,” she mumbled around a bite, waving the cutlery at Nicole for emphasis as her Alpha chuckled at her.

“I needed food,” Nicole smiled. Running her hands over Waverly’s legs, Nicole massaged her feet and calf muscles, eliciting a soft moan from her. “You feeling okay, Waves?”

“Mmmhmm, much better now I’ve got some food in me and especially with you doing that,” wiggling her feet, Waverly rubbed her toes against Nicole’s abdomen and made her splutter a bit on the water she was drinking as she curled them into her womb and the more noticeable outline of the swellings there. They felt full again already. “Almost ready for round… god-knows-what-we-were-up-to, so you can replace all that you just sucked out of me.”

“I was hungry,” Nicole grinned. “And I’ll be more than happy to fill you up again… Just as soon as you finish eating and drinking!” she quickly added as the spark in Waverly’s eyes grew brighter and her smile crinkled her nose and eyes. “I want you to pass out from pleasure, not because of lack of food and dehydration.”

Waverly quickly went back to eating so they could return to their pleasure but Nicole was apparently in the mood to make it difficult for her. Her strong hands and long elegant fingers left her feet and calf muscles and slipped higher and higher along her thighs as they massaged. She tried to ignore their allure, fearing that if she paid them too much attention, Nicole would tease and remove them.

In the end though, Waverly put the tray aside, reaching to slide it onto the coffee table without looking or caring if it made it. She gave herself over to her Alpha’s attention as those long fingers teased along the edges of her dripping pussy and her red hair caressing across her as she lavished attention on her swollen breasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me to my muses


	54. Chapter 54

“Damn, Baby Girl,” Wynonna whispered quietly. Edging across the bedroom, her eyes raked in the state of the bed her sister was on. A pretty-much destroyed bed going by its drunken list that had the top of the bed lower than the bottom. And then there was the twisted remains of the headboard and the pile of shredded sheets and mattress stuffing on the floor. Damn indeed!

The whole house was heavy with the scent of heat, rut and sex, the bedroom thicker than anywhere, and now that Wynonna could see that Waverly was, as Doc and Xavier had tried to assure her, indeed alive and breathing, Wynonna was pretty sure she didn’t want to see more than the top of Waverly’s head… which was pretty much all that was showing right then. Her sister did love her blankets in bed and her main one had been in the kitchen singing and fixing breakfast when Wynonna had sneaked in and darted up the stairs before Xavier had even pulled the S.U.V. to a halt.

Wynonna’s eyes glinted with mischief as she gazed down at her baby sister. She was sprawled out on her front, thankfully covered up. Not that they hadn’t seen each other naked before. They had a healthy attitude about their bodies and ran together all their lives. Because of that, they didn’t sweat the flash of skin. Their bodies were there, natural and normal and there was no shame in them.

Picking a cushion up off the floor… One that she distinctly reminded buying herself, Wynonna stuffed it up under her sweater and, snatched up a pillow. Eying her sister’s head, Wynonna weighed the pillow in her hands and grinned in anticipation.

The pillow landed perfectly as she swung it, meeting Waverly’s head with a solid THUD at the exact moment she called her sister’s name. “Waves…!”

Waverly grunted in shock and tried to untangle herself from the weight of sleep, the covers wrapped around her body, the pillow covering her head and the delicious ache in every inch of her body. “Whaaaat?” turning over, she blinked up at her sister and wondered for a moment if everything hadn’t been an amazingly vivid dream and she was back at the Homestead. But nope, it _was_ her sister but definitely not her room in the Homestead. So… What in the hell was her sister doing there?

“Just checking but… you’ve been gone a while, does this look normal to you?” Biting back on the urge to grin, Wynonna thrust out her _belly_ as Waverly stirred and started opening her eyes.

Eyes flying wide, Waverly sat bolt upright in bed, eyes darting between the round lump under Wynonna’s clothing and her face. “Whoa!!! How?! What?! How long have we been up here?”

Wynonna couldn’t hold it together any longer at the sight of the utter confusion on Waverly’s face. Whipping the cushion out from under her sweater, she tossed it at her and dodged nimbly as it flew back her way and whizzed past her head.

Heart pounding, Waverly flopped back on the ruined mattress and glared at her sister in agitation, confusion and relief. “Wait,” she looked at the rest of the bed… a very empty bed. “Where’s… Nicole?” Wracking her brain, Waverly tried to still her heart and piece together what she could and she distinctly remembered Nicole’s soft whisper in her ear and the sight of… Oh boy! “She’s…”

A startled scream from downstairs had them looking towards the door.

“Officer Haught! Erm… excuse me.”

“Don’t look at me!”

“Ohhh,” Waverly winced and chewed her lip at the startled embarrassment in Xavier’s deep voice and the clipped tone of Nicole’s. “Definitely a little naked,” Waverly finished quietly as she heard the sound of Nicole’s feet hitting the stairs.

“Earp!” Nicole narrowed her eyes at the slightly older Alpha. She shook her head in exasperation that Waverly’s sister had gotten past her and disappointment with herself that she hadn’t even known that anyone was in their house until she had heard Xavier speak behind her.

“Haught!” Grinning, Wynonna looked at Nicole as she put her hands on her hips after looking a little lost for a moment with no belt to latch her fingers on like she would if she was in uniform. “Ya know, Officer, you look different without your hat on.”

“Still not my type, Earp. Now, out!”

“Hey, I’m everyone’s type,” Wynonna dodged to the right, narrowly avoiding another pillow from the bed. “And it has been _four days_! I miss my sister, damn it!”

“What?”

“Yeah, sis, four days! Would have thought you would have found the time to at least text once you were done, doing all that… and I do mean, ‘all that’.”

“Four days?” Nicole rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to piece everything together in her mind. Time had a way of slipping during a rut but she’d never had one last longer than two days… And usually it wasn’t much longer than a day and the rest trying to ignore and deny how damn lonely the whole thing made her feel.

“Yep. Four. Whole. Days. Four days since Waves skipped on out of Shorty’s”

“’Nonna, I plan… planned on texting but… We only **just** got done ‘doing all that’, as you put it. Never had a heat last this long, but then I’ve never had someone like Nicole before,” she threw her mate a wink and grinned as her cheeks went a shade redder. “Didn’t know it was that long but it only **ended** this morning.”

Wynonna looked between the two women. Waverly was her usual unrepentant self but Nicole looked like she was starting to think that a naked shift at the station would be the less embarrassing option that discussing their extended kinky time of her rut and Waverly’s heat. Which meant there was still fun to be had in teasing her! “Well, I guess that explains why it stinks of sex so much in here. Seriously, dude’s, crack a window every now and then!”

“Wynonna!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know… out!” Grinning, Wynonna tossed her sister the cushion and made her way past Nicole. Eying the redhead’s body up, she stuck her thumbs up at Waverly and gave an exaggerated wink of appreciation. Catching Nicole’s brown eyes in the mirror across the room, she gave a chuckle and gave her ass a firm slap. “I’ll let Shorty and Nedley know you two going to be missing in action for a couple more days. Four days! Damn, Haught! Catch you later, dudes!” she cackled wickedly.

Shaking her head, Nicole flopped face down across the bed and grumbled into the mattress as Waverly gently patted her shoulder consolingly. “Your sister is terrible!” she moaned.

“Yep… She likes you though.”

“Humph.” Nicole snorted hard enough to make the mattress bounce under them at that, “I hate to think what she would do if she didn’t.”

“Hmm, chained me up at the Homestead when I started getting all possessive over you… Dragged me out of here that first night instead of calling later…”

“Okay, okay…” waving a hand around, Nicole cut Waverly off. “So, yeah, there is more she could have done. She’s still terrible though.”

Waverly pressed a kiss to the back of Nicole’s neck. “Did you fix breakfast then?”

“Coffee is on… Xavier kind of walked in on me then… Just as I was bending over to look in the fridge,” groaning, she pulled a pillow over her head as Waverly jiggled the bed with her silent laughter.

Rolling on to her back, Nicole grabbed Waverly’s thighs and pulled her over on to her. There was no heat or rut to make their moves urgent or hurried, only their love burning just as bright as Nicole wrapped a hand around the back of Waverly’s neck and eased her closer as she pushed up to meet her eager mouth.

Waverly’s lips were soft and giving, caressing across her own with an allure Nicole found irresistible. She stole the breath from her lungs and replacing it with her own, whispering her love and desire with breathy moans. And Nicole matched her, kiss for kiss, breath for breath, moan for moan, and touch for touch as their hands explored the familiar contours of each other’s faces as though afraid each moment might be their last.

The thought made a sob struggle to rise but it was a laugh of wonderment that fell from Nicole’s lips as they parted for breath and gazed into each other’s eyes. She was so beautiful, smart as a whip and strong, and so perfect and giving. Thumb brushing across the mark on the perfect line of her throat, Nicole curved into the touch Waverly skimmed across her own as their scent wrapped around them and filled the room and their bodies with the perfume of their love.

Nicole’s body ached in ways she never thought possible and she knew by Waverly’s moan as she moved and their bodies touched that she felt the same way. As their eyes met though, they both knew that they wouldn’t be getting breakfast or even a coffee anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Calamity seeing Wynonna and Dolls


	55. Chapter 55

As she looked at the scorch marks on the ground and the remains of the burnt tree, Nicole remembered clearly the heat of the flames as they had licked along the ground and danced into the sky. The truck that had been at the centre of the conflagration was long gone but the memory was still etched into her mind, written by her heightened sense and police training.

The one thing that Nicole couldn’t recall was any sense of regret. But that was because there had been nothing like that to remember. If she had managed to get her hands on Bobo Del Rey that night and put them around his throat she wasn’t entirely sure that would have made a difference… Other than actually knowing if he was alive or dead instead of all the wondering and doubt left by the forensic results on the truck.

Nicole could remember clearly the smell of flesh burning but once the ammunition had exploded there had been nothing and she just hadn’t cared enough to see if the silver in them had killed him. Or, Nicole thought, maybe a part of her hadn’t wanted to know else she might have been forced to decide if he should live or die.

Feeling the weight of it hanging high above her, its light casting a glow across the landscape, Nicole looked up at the moon where it hung in the sky so big and full. Even though her changes weren’t as bound to it as most werewolves, she could feel the pull of it and knew that if she gave in to it, her powers would be at their height. Even so, she wouldn’t be able to gain any more information from the crime scene and she wanted any change that night to be with Waverly.

As though drawn by her thoughts, and maybe she had been with how in tune they were with each other, Nicole smiled as she heard the soft tread of Waverly’s booted feet across the frost-encrusted ground. The slide of her warm hand as it caressed along her spine had her leaning into Waverly’s touch, her arm lifting to make room against her side for the brunette to slot into.

Snuggling into the solid heat of Nicole’s body, Waverly wormed her cold hand underneath her top to get to the warmth there… and really just so she could listen to her hiss in a breath at the coldness of her fingers.

“Jeez, Waves, gloves!”

“I still can barely even walk after all the sex and you expect me to be able to handle something complex like putting on gloves?”

Nicole rolled her eyes at the teasing pout in Waverly’s voice. “I’ll knit you some mittens.”

Tilting her head back, Waverly gazed up at Nicole at that unexpected offer and titbit of information. “You can knit?”

“Nope. But for you, I’ll learn. But… To save time and keep your fingers warm I’ll buy you some and… you can use my body when you want… just, a little warning next time,” she sucked in another breath and squeaked as Waverly instantly took her up on her offer and slipped her other hand up under the front of her clothing with a little smirk playing around her lips and eyes.

Waverly smiled in satisfaction and gave herself a little mental high-five as Nicole relaxed into her new task of keeping her warm and probably trying not to let out any more startled noises, instead of worrying and second-guessing everything that had happened that night. In Waverly’s eyes, Nicole was alive and that was all that mattered. She needed to know though. “Nic, do you really think Bobo got away from that?”

“It is possible, Waves. But even if he somehow managed to avoid getting hit by any of the silver ammunition during the explosion, the fire would have done a lot of damage. Even we can’t recover if it gets intense enough to turn our bones to ash. I can’t tell for sure though and that worries me. It’s been too long for me to be able to pick anything up now even with the strength of the moon. I hope he didn’t though. I don’t want him around to threaten anyone again.”

“If he did survive there’s no one around to help him. We… kill-“ feeling the slight stiffening of Nicole’s body, Waverly quickly cut herself short. She knew her love didn’t like to think about that side of it. “We _got_ over half the pack that night and Xavier let slip that it has been checked and the trailer park is abandoned now. No one even stepped up to try and take over. The way Bobo ran things so tightly they were probably looking for the first chance to run away.”

Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of Waverly’s head and breathed in the sweet scent of her body beneath the light perfume of her shampoo. “Well there’s nothing to see here and I don’t know about you but I can think of much better things to be doing. Do you want to run at our place or are we joining your sister?”

“Yes, and yes,” Waverly admitted. God, but she loved that confused puppy look on Nicole’s face! The little creasing of her brow and the glance to the left flicker if her eyes was as endearing as hell. “We’re running with them. Wynonna wants that and she also wants to start the run at your place. Actually, she’s probably there already so I guess we better get going before she finds out about the strap-on.”

“Okay…” Nicole stumbled as Waverly darted ahead and made for her Jeep. “The _what_? I don’t… Hey…! Waverly! What strap-on?! Oh, my God… that’s why you were so eager to get to the mail this morning?! Waverly Earp!”

Nicole froze, her eyes darting from the door to Waverly’s eyes and her Omega’s cheeky smile as she heard the central locking engage. “Waverly?” Even though she knew it was locked, Nicole did it, she tugged on the handle anyway. “Let me in, Baby?”

“Nope.” Waverly bit her lip as Nicole’s eyebrows climbed as she popped the word of refusal at her.

“Waves…” Nicole stalked around the hood of the Jeep to the driver’s side and tapped gently on the window beside Waverly’s head as she leaned a shoulder against the bodywork so she was facing the front of the vehicle. Waverly’s eyes darted her way but, looking more like a guilty driver pulled over for speeding, she kept her face fixed on a point on the hood of the Jeep. “Wind the window down.” Nicole rolled her eyes as Waverly lowered it… an inch. “Do I need to ask for your licence and registration, Waves? Open up?”

Rolling the window down the rest of the way, Waverly faced the soft brown of Nicole’s eyes as her Alpha folded her arms against the open window and leaned against them with her head tilted. “Not until you promise to consider something?”

Nicole frowned in confusion. What was there to consider? “But, Baby, I already told you the other night when we were looking at them online that I would be more than happy to use a strap-on on you, it just took me by surprise you’d ordered it already.”

“Not that, silly… though I am looking forward to that too,” smiling, Waverly tiptoed her fingers across Nicole’s arms and shoulders and played at the nape of her neck. “I want you… to consider… letting me… use the strap-on… on… you.”

Lifting her head, Nicole blinked at Waverly. “What?” she squeaked out.

“Ever since we talked about it I just can’t stop thinking about you, on your hands and knees, while I fuck you.” Leaning forwards, Waverly tangled her fingers into Nicole’s hair and closed her teeth around the fullness of her bottom lip and nibbled as Nicole’s mouth dropped open a little.

She could feel the shock of her words running through her Alpha turning to burgeoning desire as she thought about them too. And Waverly could also feel the whimper of need spilling against her mouth from Nicole’s echoing through her mind as Nicole’s breathing hitched. “Mmmm, like the thought of that, Nic? I know I do.”

“I’ll make you a deal, Waverly Earp. Get us home… without me feeling the need to ticket you… And before your sister finds the strap-on and I’ll consider it.”

“No… no, not consider,” Waverly pouted. She didn’t want there to be wiggle room. “If I manage that, you’ll let me fuck you with the strap-on.”

Nicole paused for a second, her senses telling her there was a trap but her imagination was doing crazy things that told her no matter what the outcome she would be bending over for her Omega to fuck at some point anyway. “Okay,” she managed to squeak out past the burgeoning desire and anticipation.

Grinning, Waverly opened up the doors and watched with eager eyes as a still stunned Nicole move around and climb in. Starting the engine she slowly got the Jeep moving and heading down the road… well under the speed limit. Seeing Nicole’s questioning glance at the speedometer she grinned all the more. “Wynonna’s not going to find the strap-on,” she smirked as Nicole’s eyebrow climbed higher. Maybe the receipt if she went nosing around in the bedroom, Waverly acknowledged, but not the strap-on itself. “That’s under your seat.”

Nicole didn’t dare reach down to touch it. Not that she needed to. She knew that Waverly wasn’t stringing her along, there was too much heat and anticipation in her eyes. And, even if she hadn’t suddenly grown aware of every rustle and movement of the package beneath her seat feeling like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off, Nicole could actually smell the silicone and the material of the harness now that she knew what to smell for.

Nicole had never really thought of anything like that before, she’d never been with anyone long enough for taking a relationship in that direction to come up. The thought of Waverly using a strap-on on her though… it had her shifting surreptitiously in her seat as it created an ache inside her as enticing as the thought of being the one in charge of using it.

Knowing that the sight of Wynonna and the others, and their run, would be the much-needed distraction Nicole would use to compose herself with, Waverly drew the journey home out. By the time she pulled her Jeep off the road and into its place where Nicole’s cruiser usually resided, the vehicle was heavy with barely restrained desire and wolf. As Nicole’s eyes met hers, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to see that their brown beauty was blown wide, the white gone over to her wolf.

“Someone’s looking a little, Haught and bothered.” Wynonna ignored her sister’s reproachful look and grinned at Nicole’s eye roll as climbed out of the Jeep. She couldn’t help it, she actually liked the Alpha!

Nicole was surprisingly easy going, for anyone let alone a, ugh, cop or an Alpha, and quite obviously as in love with her sister as Waverly was with her… Which was actually quite sickening when they got all mushy with each other but… well, Waverly deserved someone that loved her and wasn’t looking to score points within the pack.

She was also fiercely protective, another thing that Wynonna loved and appreciated. She’d been watching her around town, in a purely scientific, concerned sister and not at all stalker-ish kind of way. And before they had gotten all holed up in her bedroom for nearly a week, and even in her short amount of time in Purgatory, Nicole had managed to work her way into the hearts of the people there with that damned dimpled smile and her willingness to listen.

Yep, she was a good one.

“You _ever_ going to give up on the puns, Earp?”

“But, Red, I’ve only just started,” Wynonna winked and slapped her arms across Nicole and Waverly’s shoulders, pulling them both closer as they made their way towards the house. “Now, will you two come help out Doc and Xavier, that wild tiger you own has got them trapped on the stairs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	56. Chapter 56

“C.J.?” Opening the door, Waverly gathered up the allegedly offending cat from where she was sitting on Nicole’s desk at the bottom of the staircase. She smiled as she rolled on to her back in her arms and purred up a storm in greeting.

“Well, now I do believe I have seen everything there is to see,” Doc drawled in amazement from the step he was sitting on. Tipping back his hat with a fingertip, he shook his head as he watched the scene below. “Not two minutes ago I swore that little hellion was going to remove my moustache with a swipe.”

“What did the meanies do to you, Baby?” Waverly crooned softly.

“Meanies? All Doc did, was lean against that desk and she flew at us!” Xavier scowled at Wynonna as she chuckled silently… from the safety of the doorway with Nicole in the line of fire, he noted with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, there you go then… That’s mama’s desk isn’t it C.J.? No meanies allowed.”

“Ignore Waverly, guys, I think C.J. just isn’t too keen on men.” Nicole rubbed the ginger cat under the chin and smiled softly as she grabbed her finger between soft paws and licked on the tips of her finger with her sandpaper-rough tongue.

“You guys going to come down now and have a drink or are you still too scared? I guess you could find a window up there and climb out?” Wynonna’s brow furrowed as Waverly suddenly seemed to choke on nothing and tried to look innocent. Hmm, what had her sister been doing?

“Earp,” Xavier rolled his eyes at her playfully as she grinned up at them both mischievously. “You hid outside when you heard the cat so don’t go pretending to be all brave now.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Xavier,” Wynonna snorted dismissively and tried to ignore the cat’s upside down glower. What in the hell was a cat doing schmoozing up with werewolves anyway? It was just… unnatural. “I only went to make sure these two didn’t get all ‘distracted’ again… You know how Waverly’s been since she started banging a hot redhead.”

Shaking her head, Nicole pressed a soft kiss to Waverly’s temple. She lingered a moment, enjoying the press of her body and the scent of her skin before reluctantly pulling back to make her way into the kitchen to check on the casserole gently bubbling away in the oven, and see if Wynonna and the others had left any booze in the house.

Miracle of miracles, there was actually a couple of bottles of whiskey left. Knowing that Wynonna was missing Waverly, she mentally added four bottles to her next shopping list and hoped it would be enough.

Catching Wynonna’s scent drawing closer, Nicole poured them both a healthy shot of whiskey and handed a glass to the other woman as she propped her hip against the counter beside her.

“Don’t worry Haughtsauce I brought a special bottle for us to try after our run.”

“Only for after? What is it, rocket fuel?”

“Don’t worry your little cop heart, Red. It’s perfectly legal,” Wynonna assured her.

Wynonna’s look of anticipation did little to still Nicole’s nerves. Alcohol had little to no effect on them so Nicole knew she shouldn’t be worried… but then the Earp sisters did have a way of surprising her. Taking a sip of her drink, she tried to ignore Wynonna’s curious gaze as she thought about Waverly naked except for a strap-on and nearly drowned herself as her shoulder twitched.

Wynonna nodded appreciatively as she drew in the scent of the whiskey in the glass and felt the smoothness of its heat as she took a taste. “Mmmm, you got the good stuff in.”

“Waverly’s doing,” Nicole smiled. “I don’t drink too often, always seems a waste of time and money. I tried to get drunk once after being run out of one state or another… Damn, I can’t even remember which one it was now… I gave it up as a waste of time after the fifth bottle though. Waverly decided to get some in she thought I might like the taste of.”

“Five? Even that would have me a little wobbly and I’m used to chugging it down.”

“Yeah, well I’m glad to say that you don’t have Bulshar genes running through you, Earp. We’re a tough breed and kind of resistant to most poisons too… Which he helped build up in typical sadistic fashion. Nothing like a cocktail of poison and orange juice to start the day. Though I’m probably a bit more of a lightweight now even with alcohol but… still, a waste of money that I didn’t have, to drink it to try and get wasted.”

Placing a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, Wynonna gave the tense muscle there a squeeze as the redhead stared at the floor lost in distant memories. Trying to get drunk while on the run sounded downright dangerous and not a very Haught thing to do. “I’m glad that shit-eater is dead.” Though there was part of her that wanted to dig his sorry ass up and have him reanimated just so she could kill him again simply for making Nicole look like that.

Lifting her head, Nicole stared into the brilliant blue of the other woman’s eyes. She wasn’t sure how much the Alpha had heard that night when they had taken Bobo and his pack down, or if Waverly had told her, but… she was the leader and Nicole needed to make sure she knew. “Wynonna, Bobo seemed to think that Bulshar was still alive somehow. That was why he attacked me. Bobo thought if he could kill me, my ‘power’ would go back to Bulshar.”

“Your power?”

“Yeah, no idea what the hell he meant by that. What we are is just part of us, not like it’s magic or anything. But then I don’t think he was all there in the head.”

“That was easy to tell by his wardrobe choices,” Wynonna snorted. “I mean, really? That coat? Definitely cray-cray, huh?” she gently nudged Nicole’s shoulder with her own and snaffled the bottle of whiskey off the counter. “Bring the glasses, Haughtstuff. I’m in the mood for one more drink of this good stuff with _all_ my family before we run.”

Standing on the threshold between kitchen and living room, Wynonna couldn’t help but smile at the stunned expression on Nicole’s face as her words and what she was saying sank in. Of course, being who she was, Wynonna found she just had to tease the newest member of her family and let out a soft whistle and patted her thigh like she was calling a puppy over. “Come on, Red!”

The look on Nicole’s face was priceless as she ducked and tilted her head. Her hair flew around her face and shoulders in a swath of red as she shook her head gently and failed to hide the deep dimples of her smile as she pushed off from where she was leaning against the counter.

Only as she turned around did Wynonna realise just why Nicole was so amused when she bumped straight into the folded arms of her baby sister who was giving her a disapproving look that made Wynonna feel like a child again. “Hey there, sis… I was only teasing.”

“I know… that’s why I haven’t turned wolf and bitten your ass… Yet.”

“Ya could have warned me, Red,” Wynonna hissed as they followed Waverly.

“Ahh, but then I would have pissed Waverly off and who would I rather piss off, you… or your sister?”

“Fair enough,” Wynonna chuckled in acknowledgement, her little sister was ferocious when riled. Secretly, very secretly, she was overjoyed at Nicole’s attitude towards Waverly’s actions. Champ the Chump had always tried to hold Waverly back and belittled her when she had stood up for herself and everything she believed. And then there was Nicole… so very willing to let Waverly take the more dominant role and protect her if she wanted and also not afraid to show what others might think of as weakness when anyone else was around. Nicole understood that being Omega didn’t mean that Waverly was less of a wolf, woman or person than herself.

Taking a seat, Nicole handed Waverly a glass of whiskey and kissed her cheek as she settled herself on her lap with a not so subtle wiggle as Wynonna sat between the guys on the couch.

Nicole glanced at Waverly’s profile, taking in the sudden tenseness in her jaw. There was a nervousness about Waverly that felt like it was building towards fear as the whiskey in their glasses went down. Taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole pressed it against the mark on her throat as she stroked the one on her Omega’s. Waverly’s head dropped to her shoulder, trapping her hand against her neck, as her nervousness eased with a sigh. “Hey, are you okay, Waves?” Nicole whispered against the crown of her head.

Wynonna sighed sadly as Waverly looked at her, silently begging her to help explain what was wrong.

Nicole looked between the sisters. “Wynonna, what’s going on?”

“When Waves was going through her first full moon, Willa, our big sister, decided it would be huge fun to temp Waverly out on to the frozen pond. As she changed, her extra weight cracked the ice and she went under. I heard her scream from the house and managed to get her out.” Wynonna paused, swallowing around the choking memory of seeing her baby sister blue and unresponsive from the cold. She had come closer to losing her than she ever wanted to see happen ever again. “It got her mid-change, shocked her right out of it and since then it actually hurts her to do it.”

“I’m okay once it’s over with though,” Waverly muttered against Nicole’s neck. “I focus on how good that is as much as I can… but… I just get nervous about the actual changing. I know it’s all in my head… but… Knowing that doesn’t seem to help,” she mumbled.

Stroking her fingers along Waverly’s jaw, Nicole gently brushed her thumb across her cheek and caressed the softness of her skin just below her ear. “Hey, I’ll gladly run with you as normal if you don’t want to do the full change, Baby. You know that, right?”

“I do know,” Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek softly. “I really want to run with you how it should be though. You can do it anytime you want but I just get the full moon.”

“Waves, the other day when you asked if I could change you…?”

“I wasn’t thinking about this… at least… not intentionally,” Waverly frowned, wondering if it had been on her mind even a little bit. She glanced at Nicole, taking in the expression on her face. She was obviously running something through her mind but she could sense only a hint of concern as it flashed through her.

“Waves, I want to try something… do you trust me?” Nicole narrowed her eyes in playful warning as she felt Waverly’s mind switch to the package awaiting under the passenger seat of her Jeep. “No,” she whispered through her mind, “not that! Later. You are so wicked.”

Standing up, Waverly held out a hand to her Alpha. “Of course I trust you.”

Wynonna felt panic surging through her. “Wait! You’re not planning on…!”

“No, god, no! I would never do that to her, Wynonna, I still feel terrible that I did that to Xavier like that,” Nicole ducked her head even though she could see the understanding in Xavier’s dark eyes for how she had accidentally turned him at the hospital. “I just want to see if I can help Waves with the connection we share with our marks. Just keep her calm and talk her through it if I can.”

“Okay,” Wynonna nodded. She didn’t understand what Nicole had in mind but she trusted the Alpha not to hurt Waverly. “We’ll have another drink and give you time to change in peace.”

“For god’s sake, guys… when you change, do it outside!” Nicole grabbed her jacket off the rack and a throw off the chair. “I kind of like our home and would like to keep it in one piece!”

“Apart from the bed,” Wynonna teased.

“Apart from the bed,” Nicole grinned… “and the couch,” she chuckled as Wynonna let out a strangled cry and scrambled off it… or tried to as Doc and Xavier were being no help at all. “And, Calamity, play nice!” She shot over her shoulder as she caught Calamity swishing her tail and taking up her guard position on her desk again as she followed Waverly out onto the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A softer moment for Calamity and the team.  
>  I did have it in mind for Dolls and Haught to bond a little but Wynonna wasn't happy at the thought of her budding bromance with Nicole been broken up.


	57. Chapter 57

Before the door had even clicked shut behind them, Nicole pulled Waverly against her body and enfolded her in her arms and the heat of her body. Closing her eyes, she smiled and made a low sound of contentment as Waverly pressed closer, her breath warm through her clothes as her Omega purred and nuzzled her face against her.

“So, what have you got in mind, Nic?”

“With company here… not what’s on yours,” Nicole chuckled breathlessly at the images flashing across her mind. She wasn’t sure if it was from the power of the moon or just the strengthening of their bond but Waverly emotions and unspoken thoughts were hitting her more and more like images and not just feelings… Quick flashes like glimpsing a painting on the move that solidified into crystal clear photographs. It was… distracting but not dangerously so as they were mostly coming when she was focused on Waverly anyway.

“Spoilsport,” Waverly pouted with a smile. Leaning back, she drowned in the softness of Nicole’s eyes as she smiled down at her gently. “Then, if no kissing…?”

“Now… I didn’t say that, did I?” Capturing her chin with a finger, Nicole kissed the tip of her nose and then caught the fullness of Waverly’s lips with her own in a soft, heated, exploration.

“Wow,” Waverly released a breathy sigh as she sagged against Nicole as they reluctantly parted for air. “Is there an actual plan then?” she chuckled.

“Kind of,” Nicole admitted. “I mean, not like I’ve ever done anything like this before so I’m mostly going by what feels right. I’m not going to force you to change, if I did it wrong it would just hurt you more and I don’t want you to be afraid around me,” she placed a finger to Waverly’s lips before she could protest. “No, you already admitted to being anxious about it and it hurting when you change. I don’t want to risk adding to that.”

Cupping Nicole’s hand, she pressed a kiss to her palm and nuzzled her cheek into the warmth of it. “Then what?”

“How about we get naked and I just show you? As long as you’re okay with trying?”

As her Omega shimmied out of her clothing and jewellery, Nicole fought against the desire to just sweep her up into her arms and head back to their bedroom and quickly draped her jacket over her shoulders and wrapped the throw around her for warmth whilst she removed her own clothes.

Nicole regretted that her home wasn’t big enough so she could try and help Waverly inside where it was warm but… if she tried, one false twitch or stretch and she would probably bring the ceiling down around her own ears. And there was the unknown state of the floorboards to take into account.

With her extra bulk when turned there was a good chance she could go through them and then Waverly would have ended up traumatised about changing inside. And she could only imagine how many years it would take Wynonna to stop laughing if anything like that happened.

“Okay, wrap those legs- Ooof,” Nicole’s breath left her in a whoosh as Waverly launched herself into her arms and wrapped her legs around her waist.

“Like this?” Waverly grinned.

“Yeah- yeah, that- that’s good,” she managed to squeak out as Waverly’s grin widened and she wiggled closer. “You are so beautiful. Now, are you ready to try this?”

“Even though I don’t know what ‘this’ is? Yeah, I’m ready.”

Nicole tapped the side of her own neck. “Touch.” She sighed contentedly as Waverly got her meaning and pressed their marks together. Instantly, she felt Waverly relax into her, a murmur of pleasure breathing across her ear. Her hands fluttered against her as their scent filled them. “That’s it, Waves,” she whispered softly through her mind. “I’ve got you, Baby. Feel my heart beating with yours. Feel me breathing with you. When you feel ready, let me know and I’ll change just as slowly as you need me to and we’ll do this together.”

Waverly relaxed fully into the strength of her Alpha’s body. She relished the warmth and strength of her, the solid beat of her heart against her breast calming and matching her own. Their bodies rose and fell, rocking together with each breath, so soothing and exciting at the same time.

Waverly felt her pulse and body quicken, her skin tingling in anticipation until it felt too full of coiled muscle, fur and teeth to be contained. She didn’t need to speak, she felt it, the warming pulse of power and subtle sensual slide of muscle and bones, the lengthening of limbs beneath her as Nicole’s body shifted and changed with hers.

Opening her eyes, Waverly watched, gazing deep into Nicole’s eyes as they slowly went solid, and red hair flowed around and covered her muzzle as it formed. She knew her body was doing the same but she was so enraptured watching Nicole that she was aware of it but didn’t feel it at all.

Waverly nuzzled her nose against Nicole’s and laughed as her Alpha twirled them in a circle. “That was amazing, Nic!”

“It didn’t hurt, did it?”

“I never felt a thing, Baby. Well… apart from you,” she winked.

“I’m glad,” Nicole smiled. “God, you look gorgeous,” Nicole nosed along Waverly’s jaw and nipped at Waverly’s ear, tugging gently as Waverly giggled and held her tighter.

“Hey, no eating my sister, Haught,” scooping up their abandoned clothing, Wynonna passed it to Doc so he could be the one to risk life, limb and moustache getting it by Calamity Jane to put it inside. Placing a hand on Waverly’s back she could still feel the quiet thrum of energy flowing through them. They had all felt it even inside the house, even Calamity had reacted to it… though the weird cat had just purred louder and scent marked everything on Nicole’s desk instead of running in fear. “That was… wow… You okay, Baby Girl?”

“Amazing,” Waverly chuffed softly as she slid down Nicole’s body. Turning in her arms, she leaned back into the furred wall of her chest and stroked the arms that looped around her. Being in any of their wolf forms protected them from the cold of even the harshest winter nights that Canada could throw at them but that didn’t mean she couldn’t appreciate, and love, the protection and heat radiating off her Alpha.

Waverly felt Nicole’s chest expand as Wynonna, Doc and Xavier changed and their Alpha scent strengthened as she took it in with a deep breath. “You’re holding yours back again, love,” she gently reminded her.

“Sorry,” Nicole muttered against Waverly’s neck. “I still haven’t gotten used to that.” She let it out gently and endured the between the ear ruffling and chuckle from Wynonna as she rubbed against her.

“Gonna lead the way, Redhaught?”

“Nope, it’s your pack, Earp. Your run.”

“This is a family run… where do you recommend?” She smiled at the wide-eyed puppy expression on Nicole’s face at been reminded again that she was a part of their family.

“Where do you think, Waves?”

“Oh, I know! Come on!” Leaping from the porch, Waverly excitedly led the way around the side of the house so they could head towards the stream and the trees beyond. She’d been wanting to explore the woods and the land beyond with Nicole again, and she wanted her family to see it with them.

They caught up with her quickly and kept pace, letting her lead them across the stream and between the trees. Nicole and Wynonna ran either side of her with Doc and Xavier darting around each other. Their pace was easy and unhurried, the moon glinting off their bodies as they moved, their breaths streaming behind them in a white fog in the chilly night air.

As relaxed as they were though, Waverly knew that they were all as watchful as always. Not one step being taken where the ground and the horizon ahead hadn’t been searched with all their senses. Waverly could tell that Nicole and Xavier were more on guard. Nicole’s life and her training as Police Officer, and Xavier’s training as a Marine, not allowing them to relax even when they seemed to be. It was just ingrained in their nature but it didn’t stop them from enjoying themselves Waverly noted with a grin as Xavier nudged Doc with his shoulder and sent the older man sprawling into a snowbank.

Waverly stood in the shelter of Nicole’s arms as they watched Doc and Xavier tumble around in the snow like a couple of overexcited kids until the called a truce and they all started their run again.

The trees grew gradually thinner as they climbed up a long sloping incline that ended with a sheer drop. Waverly smiled as she looked out across the land below them. From where they were she could see the lights of Purgatory and even the Homestead, as well as the land beyond on the other side all lit up by the light from the full moon.

At her side, Wynonna tossed back her head and let out a howl that stretched out into the night. She couldn’t see them but Waverly could almost sense the members of their pack lifting their heads to listen to their Alpha and one by one they answered her call and added their voices to their Alpha’s song.

The only voice that remained silent was Nicole’s. She sat there, lightly pressed against her side, their breathing matching. A soft smile spread across Nicole’s face as her eyes wandered over the land and Waverly knew she was content to just take in each voice and put a face to each one as she listened to their music.

Sliding her hand along Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly lightly flexed her nails, feeling beneath air chilled red to the warmth trapped below and the strong muscles twitching and flexed at her touch. She felt Nicole’s brown eyes lock upon her as she added her voice to their song. Nicole’s eyes closed and Waverly smiled and held her closer as her head pressed against her shoulder as they sat and breathed in the land. “Not joining our song?”

“I’ll howl for you later, Waves,” Nicole mumbled softly as she played their fingers together.

“What, when I use the-” she grinned as Nicole’s eyes flew open and her hand wrapped around her muzzle to silence her. Catching her off balance, Waverly pushed against the wall of Nicole’s chest and sent them both tumbling back down the slope in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

She’d already checked the slope for anything in their path but still, her Alpha protected her from even the lightest of bumps and held her close as they slid under a low branch. Only as they came to rest in a gentle glide at the base of a tree that was little more than a sapling did Waverly find herself on the bottom of their pile.

Nicole’s face was cast in shadow by the brightness of the moon over her shoulder but the outline of her body glowed red as the moon shone through her coat. Nicole’s eyes as she dipped her head closer, bright and molten, swirling with flickers of gold and red as they reflected Waverly’s image back at herself. The press of Nicole’s body between her thighs was a delightful torment that had heat pooling at the point of contact and set Waverly’s hips arching up eagerly for more.

Nicole pressed closer, her senses spiralling out of control as she gazed down at Waverly. The moon paled in comparison to the beauty and pull of the hazel eyes they were reflected in. Nicole drowned in them and the depths of the love she felt for the extraordinary woman beneath her that held her heart so completely and carefully.

“I love you so much, Waverly Earp and… I want you, right here, right now,” Nicole growled softly against Waverly’s neck. “Unfortunately…” she interrupted before Waverly could speak. “It will have to wait… I can feel your sister plotting something.” Winking at Waverly, Nicole rolled them both over as a snowball exploded against the trunk of the tree above them and shook all the snow from the branches to land with a THUD where they had been a split second before. Sitting back on her haunches, Nicole laughed as Waverly raced back up the slope and tackled her sister.

It felt good to be able to laugh, to be surrounded by friends, by family, and just be happy. Acknowledging that almost made Nicole’s laugh stutter and die in grief for what she’d never experienced before. She refused to think about it though, the past was to be learned from, the present and the future lay spread before her… before them.

Her laugh bubbled up again, bursting from somewhere deep inside to be echoed by Doc and Xavier at her side as Waverly caught Wynonna with a perfectly thrown snowball to the back of her head and then grabbed her in a headlock.

Wynonna tapped Waverly’s arm and shared a look with her sister as they looked at the others laughing at them… with them. They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. Grinning in anticipation, they set their sights… and snowballs on their loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ wolves in sheeps clothing??? LOL


	58. Chapter 58

Waverly could smell the delicious scent of their casserole floating like a siren’s call on the night air as they reached the edge of the trees and stopped with the gently babbling stream before them. No words were needed as they stopped and quietly raked their senses across the open land before them. Checking to make sure it was safe and to see who, or what, had been there in their absence.

It was clear, just the lingering scents of rabbit and deer and the distant smell of vehicles passing miles away from the house, but Nicole went first across the stream, leaping easily across the width of it, simply because she was the first of them to move. Waverly leapt across after her and found herself caught easily in Nicole’s strong arms and swung around.

“Ugh, you guys,” rolling her eyes, Wynonna shook her head at them as though they were killing her buzz with their sappiness. She was barely able to restrain her smile at her happiness at their softness though. As both Waverly and Nicole flipped her matching middle finger salutes without even breaking eye contact with each other, Wynonna couldn’t restrain her bark of laughter. She set off with Doc and Xavier flanking her, leaving the young pups to catch up when they were done making googly eyes at each other.

“They’re happy with each other.”

“Yes, yes they are Xavier,” propping her hip against the porch rail, she leaned against him as they watched Nicole and Waverly slowly making their way towards the house. “Disgusting isn’t it,” she grinned as he rolled his eyes at her teasing comment before he turned human and bestowed her with a smile that was all white teeth and barely restrained joy. God, she loved that smile!

She melted into it, pushing against his body with her own as she changed so they could kiss better. Tilting her hips, she pressed back into the curve of Doc’s body as he sandwiched her between them.

He pressed a kiss to Wynonna’s shoulder, licking at the softness of her skin before teasing her with soft kisses and licks along the curve of her throat. Nuzzling his nose against his mark upon her flesh, he sank his teeth into it and delighted as her keening cry filled Xavier’s mouth and she writhed between them.

Reluctantly he stilled their hands and sucked in a ragged breath as his mate's blunt calloused fingers tangled with the slender length of Wynonna’s to paint the straining length of his cock with teasing strokes. “I think, my loves, we would be best continuing this later when we are back home with more time… and warmth, to enjoy ourselves fully,” he groaned with a wry chuckle.

“They won’t mind…”

“Maybe not. But I would if we gave in to our desire on their couch later and that cat of theirs clawed my ass at the wrong time,” nodding his head he drew their attention to said cat watching them through the window with a look that said she was looking forward to cleaning her claws on him.

“Grown assed werewolves afraid of a tiny cat,” Wynonna gave them a push towards the door. “One of you go get my clothes will ya?”

“Oh, so it is okay for us to go in there with _that_ whilst you cower out here on the porch?” Folding his arms, Xavier arched an eyebrow at her.

“I’m not cowering,” Wynonna snorted at the very idea. “Just giving you boys a chance to prove your metal.”

“My metal is just fine, Wynonna.”

“As is mine!” Doc huffed. “You should know, you both just felt it.”

Rolling her eyes, Nicole changed as she stepped up on to the porch and walked by them into the house.

Waverly stopped in the doorway and looked back at them. “Will you lot get inside before you get frostbite? I don’t want _anything_ dropping off onto the porch. Don’t worry, we’ll protect you from C.J.” Flashing them a grin, she followed the light tug on her wrist that guided her back into Nicole’s arms. The heat was on in the room, set to her needs over Nicole’s as usual but, even though she had just stepped in from the cold, there was nothing so instantly warming as the feel of her Alpha’s body against hers and the security of her arms holding her.

“Want me to put your clothes in the dryer to warm?”

“I would rather stay in your arms,” Waverly pouted.

Hmm, tempting,” Nicole ran her nose along Waverly’s and brushed their lips together. “But then my ass would get cold. Don’t…” she warned gently, “you’re projecting your thoughts too much to get away with that.” But that didn’t mean she couldn’t so Nicole gave the firmness of Waverly’s ass a warming **PAT** before dancing out of reach before Waverly could get her back for it. Snatching up their clothes, she handed Waverly hers and started getting dressed on the way through to the kitchen. “Come on C.J., stop terrorising them and I’ll fix you some food.”

Smiling as she watched the stunning view that was Nicole walking in any direction, Waverly started to dress and only had to take her top off again twice to get it the right way round. “What?” she blushed as Wynonna rolled her eyes at her as she started getting dressed beside her now they were sure that C.J. was busy eating in the kitchen.

Pulling Waverly into a hug, Wynonna planted a kiss on her sister’s temple and ruffled her hair until it was a tangled riot around Waverly’s face. “Just glad you’re so happy, Baby Girl. Hey, Haught! Got any more of that fine whiskey hidden away?!”

“There’s another bottle in here, Earp. Help yourself… or I could bring it out if C.J. scares you too much?”

“Ha! Ha!” straightening her shoulders at the teasing challenge in Nicole’s voice, Wynonna marched into the kitchen and skirted the edge of the table opposite the eating cat. “Damn, Red! That smells good!” Nose lifting, she inhaled the aroma filling the kitchen as Nicole checked the casserole.

“Nearly done,” Nicole smiled. “Do you want to fix your steaks or…”

“Xavier’s our resident flame guy… I prefer to just kiss the cooks,” to prove a point she planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek as she grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the cupboard Nicole was pointing to, even though they both knew that she knew where it was.

“Wynonna, stop hitting on my girlfriend!”

Cackling, Wynonna skipped out of Waverly’s way as she started setting the table for them and went to join Doc in the living room.

“Nicole, might I trouble you for a pen?”

“Top right drawer of the desk, Doc. Help yourself.”

Moving over to the desk, Doc reached for the drawer that Nicole had said and suddenly felt the sting of white-hot pain that roared into a fire. “Thunderation!!!” Yanking his hand back he stared at the cat dangling from his hand by her teeth. “Waverly Earp! Your cat is the devil incarnate!”

Racing from the kitchen at his yell, Waverly looked between C.J. sitting on the desk like a regal ginger statue and Doc as he shook his hand and eyed the healing punctures. “Doc… Calamity Jane is loving and gentle,” holding out her hand, Waverly smiled as the ginger cat head-butted her furiously and unleashed a thunderous purr. “See?”

Eying the cat nervously, Doc reached out and blinked in confusion as the cat made friends with his fingers. “Well now. You, Calamity Jane, are a bizarre young filly.”

“No wonder she tried to take a chunk if you compared her to a horse, Doc,” Waverly chuckled.

“It so happens that I like horses. Fine beasts.” With Waverly there, Doc reached for the drawer again and stiffened as Calamity arched her back and let out a yowling hiss of warning before he could touch it. “Well now, it appears it is what I was doing that bothered her.”

Keeping an eye on C.J., Waverly opened the drawer without a murmur leaving her... That was until she touched the files themselves and then C.J. grew restless, her tail flicking in agitation but she didn’t attack. “Oh,” taking the files out, Waverly closed the drawer and gestured for Doc to try again. This time the only thing that left C.J.’s throat was a purr. “Nic?”

“Yes, Baby?” Nicole glanced through into the living room.

“C.J. seems to have an issue with anyone getting close to these. She held the files up so her Alpha could see. “Well, she’s okay with me touching them, doesn’t like it but she’s okay. She nearly took Doc’s hand off just because he touched the drawer though.

“Anything we need to know about, Haught?”

“I was hoping to go through it after we’d eaten if you wanted to see it all,” Nicole glowered at C.J. and got a haughty look back as the fluffy ginger tabby licked her paw. “It’s some stuff the Sheriff gave me on the Cult of Bulshar. Police reports. Photographs.”

And so much more, Waverly thought. But she stayed silent on that as she wasn’t sure how much Nicole was willing to reveal about her past. In particular her relationship with the Sheriff, when she hadn’t really had the chance to absorb it for herself.

“You do know though, Haughtpants, you don’t have to show us if you don’t want to, we trust you?” Yeah, she was curious, but she would have to be blind to not see that even if the sharing didn’t bother her, the files did and she wanted it to be on Nicole’s terms, no pressure.

“I know,” taking the file out of Waverly’s hands, Nicole tested C.J.’s reaction as she placed it back on the desk. The cat didn’t like her touching it, her tail swished even more violently when she did, but as it left her hand, C.J. rubbed against her with a purr before settling on top of the file with her claws out, digging them into the file like she was keeping it trapped. Very strange!

“It’s not exactly after dinner reading but after what Bobo said, I thought you should all probably see it. There are some photos in there that are people that were associated with the Cult that didn’t get caught up with… it. I don’t really remember any of them but if Bobo made it this far…”

“At least we’ll know who to look out for. Is the Sheriff going to be okay with you sharing information?”

“He didn’t say anything. Would it bother you if he wasn’t though?”

“Not at all,” Wynonna grinned unrepentantly. “Oh, he’s okay, I mean… for a Cop.”

“Hey!”

Wynonna winked at Nicole’s pout. “But we did tend to end up on the wrong side of the line when I was young… him over there on the ‘good’ side and me on the ‘what feel’s good’ side.”

“Well… glad you’re not dipping your toe over the line too often, Earp. I would hate for Waverly to have to keep bailing you out.”

“Oh, don’t worry Baby… I would leave her there so you didn’t have to keep staying late to fill in all that paperwork.”

“Thank you, you’re so sweet, Waves,” ignoring Wynonna’s face, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and nuzzled the curve of her neck.

“Anything for my Best Baby,” Waverly purred enticingly as she leaned back in Nicole’s arms and traced the line of her dimples with a fingertip.

“Bleah!”

“If you lot have quite finished,” Xavier grumbled good-naturedly at their continued teasing as he rolled his eyes. “The steaks are ready.”

Hungry from their change and run, they ate ravenously and Nicole found herself smiling at their easy banter and enjoying herself instead of reaching the point of panic she used to when surrounded by people. The easy company and banter helped but she knew it was Waverly that was keeping her centred and calm. She leaned into Waverly’s touch as she kept some point of contact between them at all times. A brush of fingers across hers or her arm. A hand laying against her thigh as she reached across the table for something. Their hips touched, their shoulders… they just had to touch.

When the food was all done, Nicole quickly cleared the table with Doc’s help as the others made their way into the living room to crack open the bottle of whiskey. There was something so easy to be around about the older man. An old world charm and manners that were right out of a western, set in a youthful face and a voice that was as smooth and smoky as the finest whiskey and good company. “I’m nearly done here, Doc… go get yourself a whiskey.”

“If you are quite sure?”

“Positive,” Nicole smiled. As he made his way to join the others, Nicole watched for a moment and then stepped outside. She checked around, tracking the occasional happy howl floating to her on the breeze from the pack. Following the line of trees with all her senses one last time before stepping back into the warmth of the kitchen and locking the door.

“Everything okay, Baby?” Sliding her arms around Nicole’s trim waist, Waverly lay her cheek between her Alpha’s shoulder blades. Nicole back expanded beneath her and left as a deep breath of contentment as she ran her slender fingers across her arms and clasped hands.

“Yeah, just wanted one last check around,” Nicole quickly reassured her. She couldn’t explain what exactly had her feeling on edge… whether it was just that it was a full moon or the weight of what was in those files. Maybe it was just because she was happier than she had ever been. Whatever it was, Nicole felt the need to keep an extra close eye out for trouble and protect the ones she loved. Yeah, as sassy as Wynonna could be, somehow she had worked her way onto the suddenly growing list of people that Nicole would do anything to protect and it wasn’t just because she was Waverly’s sister. Though… that did give her a little more leeway than most with the Haught puns.

Taking a glass of whiskey from Wynonna, Nicole took her usual place on the chair, which had been moved closer to the couch, and made room for Waverly to join her. Even if they had had the whole couch to themselves, they would have been just as close and entwined… probably more so as their clothes never seemed to stay on for long when they were together.

Waverly watched Nicole’s throat work as she took a sip of the whiskey and as she lowered the glass, Waverly cupped the line of her jaw, tilting her face, and stole the taste of it from her lips and tongue with an appreciative murmur.

“Damn, Baby,” Nicole buried her face against Waverly’s shoulder with a shaky chuckle. She wasn’t complaining but, Waverly did have a way of derailing her intentions so easily.

“Are you sure you want to go through those files tonight?”

“I wish I’d never seen them at all but… yeah. Could you get them for me, Baby? Pretty sure my legs won’t hold me right now after that move.”

Chuckling, Waverly wiggled around and made a production of climbing off of Nicole’s lap to retrieve the file from under C.J.’s watchful gaze.

“And the other one,” Nicole spoke gently into Waverly’s mind. She didn’t want there to be any secrets between them over something like that. Taking the files from Waverly, she looked at them as her love settled back against her. “Okay, first of all…” she took one of the photographs out and handed it over to Wynonna.

Wynonna studied the picture and glanced back at Nicole. “Wait? You’ve got a kid?”

“No… that’s my mama.”

“Holy hell, you look so much like her.”

“She’s also Sheriff Nedley’s, niece.” She knew that the Sheriff would probably go through all kinds of teasing from Wynonna at that, but it was worth it to see Wynonna gaping like a fish out of water trying to process that piece of information.

“Waves… would you mind telling them this part… I’d rather not?”

“Sure, Baby,” Waverly held on to Nicole’s hand, squeezing her fingers gently and rubbing her arm as she quickly ran through the basics of what her mother had been through so that Nicole didn’t have to go through it all again. She was sure that the only way Nicole had managed it the first time was because she had wrapped herself up in layers of indifference to protect herself but the layers were worn down right then and Waverly didn’t want her to have to try and build them up again.

The photos of the compound were, as before, easier for Nicole to go through and Waverly saw Xavier’s Marine training helping him to piece things together with all the information there.

“There’s something wrong with these,” he looked at all the photos laying before them on the table and frowned in confusion. “I swear, there’s something… I can’t see what it is though.”

“I felt the same way about them… it’s like there’s something obviously wrong, something so damn obvious it’s staring me right in the face but I can’t see it.”

“I might be able to help with one thing,” Doc held up one of the photographs, it was a group shot of people associated with the Cult taken before Nicole had been born. “I know that woman there… we all do… That right there is Bobo’s lawyer, Constance Clootie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	59. Chapter 59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts in italics between the horizontal lines is a dream/premonition/OMG WHAT THE HELL!

“Oh my god,” Nicole groaned as even her whisper echoed around her head alarmingly. She wanted to whimper and roll into a ball but even thinking of _doing_ that made her head hurt more. As did the shifting beside her on the bed even if it came with the touch of a blissfully cold cloth across her forehead and neck, and the scent of Waverly. “What the hell happened?”

“Wynonna happened, Baby.” Even though the room was in darkness, Nicole let out a bitten off moan as she cracked open an eye. “Stay still, silly. It’ll pass soon.” Waverly would have been concerned… if she hadn’t known what had happened. As it was it was taking all her self-control not to go downstairs and slap her sister silly.

Nicole tried to focus on Waverly’s face and touch to try to anchor herself. “What the hell did your sister do to me?” she moaned.

Working gently, Waverly ran the damp cloth in her hand over Nicole’s throat and chest before gently sliding it around to cup the back of her neck. “What do you remember last?”

“Oh god, it hurts to think,” Nicole moaned but she concentrated, prising the memories loose. “We looked at those damned papers… Then I remember Wynonna giving me a drink of whiskey… that’s the last thing I remember. Why is that the last thing I remember?”

“Probably because five seconds after tossing it back you collapsed face first to the floor.”

“What?! Oww, shit,” grumbling, Nicole subsided back on to the bed as volume and moving definitely didn’t mix.

“Yeah. It was a very impressive face plant too. Then ten seconds after that you popped back up, declared that I was pretty and you liked me ‘so much’. Then I guess you got thirsty again ‘cause you downed another shot of whiskey like it was water and that was that. Lights out. BOOM!”

Nicole winced at the volume of the last word and how it made her stomach flip. “I’ve never had whiskey… anything… do that to me.”

“Well, I’m guessing that’s as you’ve never been as stupid as to have one infused with cannabis before.”

“Cannabis?” Nicole cracked open an eye and gazed up at an obviously furious Waverly. The thought that she was the cause had Nicole rolling up into a ball as tears flowed from her eyes.

“What the?” Seeing her Alpha’s tears, Waverly quickly shifted down in the bed and held her close, running her hand up and down her back. “Nic?”

“I’m so, so sorry, Waves!”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, silly,” running her fingers through her hair, Waverly gently whispered words of love and softly shushed her until she calmed. “That’s better. I’m not upset with you, Baby, you had no idea what ‘Nonna was giving you. If she’d known I would like to think even she would have had second thoughts. After it knocked you out, I did some research. You know how I love the research. I’m mad at the person that came up with it and Wynonna for buying the damn stuff.” Waverly gently tilted Nicole’s chin up and wiped away her tears. “That’s better, no more tears, okay?”

“Okay,” nodding, Nicole lay her head back against Waverly and closed her eyes. The gentle touch of hands and the warmth and scent of her body lulled her back towards sleep. “Wait, so what did it do?”

“Apparently, to a normal metabolism, not a whole hell of a lot. To a werewolf though,” Waverly gritted her teeth as she remembered what she’d read. “The alcohol burns off just as fast and then just leaves you with a massive dose of the cannabis. Not bad or illegal and most wolves just get buzzed. It hit you hard though, maybe stronger because you’re an Alpha or because you’re not used to it, but it so it knocked you on your cute little Alpha ass.”

“Oh, I bet Wynonna loved that,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, she was laughing her head off for all of five seconds after you went down the first time and then she tried it herself and went down just as fast. Luckily, you beat the rest of us to a drink. Next time Wynonna hands you anything and has that look of anticipation on her face… put that nose of yours to good use. Got it?”

“Got it, Waves,” Nicole whispered and snuggled back against her Omega, thoroughly chastised. Her one consolation was that it probably wouldn’t work on her again, certainly not to that degree anyway. One of the very few good things about being Bulshar’s daughter was that her body built up a resistance pretty damn fast.

* * *

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_The rhythmic noise broke through Nicole’s attempts to sleep and had her twitching against the pillows, her head tossing around in thought as she tried to place what the sound was._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_Reaching across the bed Nicole whined pitifully as her hands touched cold bedding where Waverly’s warmth should have been. Thrusting aside the last restraints of sleep, she sat up on the bed and looked around the room._ **

**_It was wrong!_ **

**_Too white and bright. The bedding, the walls, the light streaming through the window. Everything bright and hazy in a way that screamed, dream._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_Pushing back the covers, she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to work out what was bothering her so much about that damned noise. “Waverly?” Her voice echoed through the room mockingly. With dread rising in her heart, Nicole placed her feet on the floor and whimpered at the nightmarish feeling of the carpet writhing beneath her feet as though it was alive. All around her the façade of dreamy white started to crack and peel away and she choked on the cloying scent of decay and mould that flowed through them._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_Nicole had to find Waverly! It felt vital that she did so! She had to find her! Had to stop that noise before it was too late!_ **

**_Leaping from the bed, Nicole rushed across the room. Her pace was slow and laboured, the door feeling miles away instead of steps. Always just out of reach of her touch. Lunging forwards, she grabbed the handle and twisted and twisted, finally getting it to open enough for her to get her fingers through so she could prise open the rotten, twisted wood the rest of the way._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_It felt like it took hours, taunted on by the same sound as she made her way down thousands of step, hopping over ones that were broken and missing, her feet were burned and raw, bleeding from steps made from broken glass and razor blades._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_In the distance and yet so close she could see what she was doing as clearly as though she was looking through Waverly’s eyes or leaning over her shoulder, Nicole saw Waverly flicking through the crime scene photographs from the Bulshar file. She knew the ones, she could see them._ **

**_Taken at different times they showed the room where Bulshar had finally met his end._ **

**_And as she realised that. As she watched Waverly. Nicole finally realised what had been so very wrong with them!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_One photo showed his body lying there!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_The next showed a hand missing its ring!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_The next… his body was missing!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

**_In the blink of an eye, Nicole watched the photographs from over Waverly’s shoulder, watching in horror as Bulshar’s body started to move within the confines of the photographs. Twisting up off the floor it lumbered towards the camera._ **

**_FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!_ **

* * *

Nicole sat bolt upright in bed, sweat soaking her body as she tumbled from the bed and threw herself into the bathroom as nausea rolled through her.

FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!

“No!” Nicole stared at her reflection in the mirror in horror as the noise started up again… or continued? She wasn’t sure which, only knowing that it filled her with dread. She rushed from the bathroom and bolted for the door, ricocheting off the wall as she flung herself towards the stairs. “Waverly!”

“Hey, what’s wrong Baby?” Looking up from the photographs, Waverly stared in shock and concern as Nicole scrambled down the stairs looking as pale as a ghost, her brown eyes looking wide and startled. “Shush, Calamity,” the cat was hissing loudly, her body arched and bristled.

FLIP! FLIP! FLIP!

“Waves! Put them down!” Rounding the last of the steps, Nicole rushed the length of the room in an attempt to get to Waverly’s side but it was too late! A hand, pale and veiny, reached through the photograph and wrapped around Waverly’s throat, nails digging into her flesh.

“Waverly!” With Wynonna, Doc and Xavier at her side, Nicole tried time and again to get the photographs and knock the hands away from Waverly’s throat as her love toppled to the ground, gasping and struggling for breath, but her hands passed through them, burning and bleeding where they touched whatever it was.

A deafening, furious, yowl echoed around the room, pushing them back as Calamity jumped down from the desk and raced over. Standing at Waverly’s head she hissed, swatted and bit at the ghostly hands stealing Waverly away from them. And where she touched, blood flowed and it screamed in pain and fear as it fled back into the photographs.

Grabbing the file as Waverly went limp, Wynonna tossed it aside out of reach. She looked back to her baby sister with fear in her heart at how still she was as Nicole pulled her into her lap.

Purring loudly, Calamity climbed onto Waverly’s chest and nudged her gently, rubbing her chin against hers as she settled down and gently kneaded with her paws as though waiting.

“Whoa…” blinking open her eyes, Waverly tried to make sense of what the hell had happened but all she could focus on was the broken look in Nicole’s eyes and the tears flowing from them again. “Hey,” she rasped out, “no more tears, remember?”

Gathering her closer, Nicole screwed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to hold back the flood of tears and fell into Waverly’s gentle touch. She kissed her as softly as she could for fear of hurting her and chased the palm of her hand as it cupped her face.

Feeling and hearing purrs, Nicole laughed as Calamity rubbed against them both in a flurry of scent marking and kisses with a sandpaper-rough tongue.

“Nic…” Waverly blinked up at Nicole and glanced around at everyone’s faces, seeing the concern and relief upon them all. “Am I dreaming or was I just attacked by a photograph?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	60. Chapter 60

Nicole felt a sob rising up from deep inside as Waverly’s hand slid away from her face and she fell silent with the softest of groans. Lifting her head, Nicole saw her hazel eyes close and felt her body grow limp in her arms as though asking a question had been too much and she had used up all her strength. “Waves? Waverly, please?”

Xavier pressed his fingers to Waverly’s neck and felt some of the built-up tenseness leave his body as he found her pulse, strong and steady. There was no raggedness to her breathing, no gasping or anything to say that, whatever the hell it was, had damaged her throat. “I think she just passed out. Breathing and pulse are good. Hey, Nicole, want to get her somewhere more comfortable?” he whispered softly.

Xavier stood by, ready to help if the other Alpha needed it. Waverly was the fiercest and most amazing Omega he had ever met. She was always ready to help anyone that needed it because it was who she was and not just because of genetics. She was also a sister to him and he would do anything in his power to keep her safe and happy. And now he was as sure as he could be that the immediate danger had passed, the best way he could do that was to make sure her Alpha was okay.

“Yea- yeah. Okay.”

Rising to her feet, Nicole scooped Waverly up in her arms at the same time, C.J. and all, and held her close against her trembling body. She felt Wynonna guiding her over to the couch and followed her gentle urgings as she gently pushed against her shoulder until she relented and sat down with Waverly cradled in her lap.

Wynonna studied the couple as she sat beside them. Gently, she touched Waverly’s arm and saw the smallest frown pucker between her sister’s eyes and caught her movement, as tiny as it was, to get closer to Nicole. “Xavier, could you go up and get a blanket from their bed? Nicole, hey, Haught! Stay with me here,” she clicked her fingers in front of Nicole’s eyes to get her attention. “I know she looks all delicate and shit but Waverly is an Earp, she’s as tough as old boot leather masquerading as a two dollar steak. “Think, what are your instincts telling you to do right now? Beyond the hunt down and kill whatever shit-ticket hurt her,” she quickly added at the flare of red rage burning in Nicole’s eyes. “What do you want to do for your Omega?” she lulled gently.

Pulling back on her rage and anguish, Nicole looked down at Waverly curled against her and pulled her closer as she buried her nose into her hair and breathed her in. The scent grounded her and helped her soar at the same time. “Hold her.”

“Then, Haughtshot, that’s what you need to do. Only, you’re going to have to let go of her for a second… cool it, Haughthead!” she admonished gently but firmly as Nicole growled in protest. “You’ll like this… she needs to be naked and wallowing on you and your scent. Whatever _that_ thing did to her, you and your bond is going to fix her right up.”

With Nicole’s help, Wynonna helped get Waverly out of her clothing. Which wasn’t an easy task as Nicole didn’t want to let her go for even a second and C.J. wouldn’t get off of her. At least the cat wasn’t hissing and trying to claw eyes out but every time she was moved off of Waverly she was back in a flash and in the end, it was exhausting and just proved to be easier to work around her. “You’re only getting away with this ‘cause you kicked ass,” Wynonna grumbled at her as she worked Waverly’s top out from under the purring ginger ball of fur.

When they were finally settled, Wynonna draped the comforter Xavier had got from their bed over them… C.J. and all. Already Waverly was looking more relaxed and happy as she smiled and pressed her nose up under Nicole’s jaw and curled a hand around the lump Wynonna could only hope was C.J.’s body under the cover. “Hey, Doc. How’s it going over there?”

He looked up, meeting Wynonna’s worried blue gaze as she crouched down beside him and cast her eyes upon the discarded file. “As far as I can make out… whatever it was is now dead.”

“How can you be sure, Doc? That thing was with them for over a week and only just did… whatever the fuck that was.”

“You are quite right, Wynonna. I cannot say for certain but it is Calamity there as well as the condition of the photographs themselves that has me hoping. Calamity is over there, tending to them and not over here trying to remove either my hand or moustache. And as for the photographs…” he nudged one with the pen he had been using to move them without touching so Wynonna could take in how they were now scorched and clawed apart. “From what I can make out it is only the ones that showed the same area that is now in this state.”

“The three that show where Bulshar was killed? The main… I think they labelled it the courtyard?”

“Yes, I do believe those are the ones, Miss Haught.”

“For god’s sake, Doc. I’m laying here naked and I saw far too much of your ass last night, so don’t go all formal on me now or Calamity won’t be the only one trying to remove your moustache.”

Doc’s lips twitched. “I have been told that it gives me character.”

“Looks like a dead squirrel,” Waverly mumbled sleepily against Nicole’s neck.

“Waverly Earp, you wound me, Baby Girl!” Doc gasped and put a hand to his chest as Wynonna struggled to contain a chuckle. Xavier wasn’t so restrained in his humour and released a rich laugh into the room that felt warming and so very much like coming home after the fear and wrong that had come before.

“The photo’s I saw them and I have no idea why I didn’t see it before,” Nicole frowned and shook her head in confusion. “I don’t know now if I was dreaming or if it was through our link but I could hear Waverly flicking through the photographs and saw them as she did… one of them was just of the scene with Bulshar laying there… in another, his ring was gone off his hand and in the last, his body was gone. Guys, we read the reports, there was no mention of the bodies being removed or anything being taken off them…No times, no evidence numbers. I just didn’t see what was right in front of my eyes. That goes beyond a rookie mistake.”

“We all missed it, Nicole,” Xavier grumbled. “No offence to any of the others but, you and I, we’ve been trained to look at things like this, we should both have seen it and yet we didn’t.”

“Or weren’t allowed to.”

“’Nonna?”

“Oh, come on. Nedley’s had that file for years and now, when it’s been handed over to Nicole, Bulshar’s heir, whether she likes it or not…”

“Not,” Nicole grumbled against Waverly.

“… It attacks now? I know the guy was freakishly nasty and weird but I hope we can all agree that he can’t actually attack from inside a picture from the past? At least I hope that’s not possible ‘cause if it is I’ve got some old photos I need to burn.”

“Then what are you thinking?”

“Right now, Doc…” Wynonna rubbed her hand down her face. “Right now, I’m thinking that once Waverly is up and running again we should go have a word with Purgatory’s beloved Sheriff… and I’m thinking that I’m regretting allowing you to pour that whiskey away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me trying to work things out


	61. Chapter 61

Lulled by the steady beat of Nicole’s heart, the solid heat of her body and the rumbling purring and chuffing from C.J., Waverly sighed happily and wiggled closer to Nicole. Tucked up in the warmth of the comforter pulled up over her head, she smiled to herself as Nicole’s breathing hitched slightly and heart kicked up a beat at her move. Long, elegant fingers flexed upon her waist and shoulder where they lay, drawing her even closer into her warmth.

The gentle banter from Wynonna and the boys drifted around them and made her smile at the familiarity as they moved around the living room and kitchen. They alternated between planning their next move, fixing drinks and preparing lunch but Waverly kept her eyes closed a while longer and let it all wash over her. Nuzzling her nose against Nicole’s neck again she breathed in the warmth of their scent.

“I know you’re awake, Waves,” Nicole chuckled as Waverly snuggled down further at her words and tightened her grip on the covers and her shoulder in denial of the obvious. “You ready to get up?”

“No, thank you,” Waverly sing-songed and purred from between the soft fragrant pillows of Nicole’s perky breasts.

“You sure? I was thinking we could grab a shower together?” Nicole grinned as Waverly’s head popped up, hazel eyes shining in interest from the shroud of the covers draped over her head.

“Really?”

“Yep,” she smiled softly at the hopeful lilt of Waverly’s voice. A voice that broke her heart just a little to hear was a bit lower and scratchier than usual as though her throat hurt from being crushed. Cupping the line of it, Nicole caressed gently with her fingers. “You okay?” Hours had passed since Waverly had been attacked, her wounds should have been healed almost instantly… Would have been if the attack had been from anything normal.

“Just a little scratchy,” Waverly assured her. Pulling C.J. out from under the covers, Waverly gave their brave cat a rub between the ears and smiled as she flounced off to beg for food from Doc.

“Calamity Jane, you minx! Ready for some food?”

“Sounds like they’re bonding.”

“Well, she did save you.” Closing her eyes, Nicole bit down on the tears of pain and anguish that threatened to spill over as she thought of what might have happened if C.J. hadn’t been there. She had led a life been tossed around like a leaf, blown from place to place by people’s fears and hatred but she had allowed herself to be blown around instead of fighting back. Never before had she felt as helpless as she had then when she had been unable to save Waverly.

“Hey, no tears, remember? I’m okay.” Cupping her Alpha’s face, Waverly kissed her softly then with fierce determination as she caught Nicole’s sob and felt her desperation. “We’re a family, Nicole… I was only able to help you fight back because of Nedley and C.J. helped out today. Tomorrow… well, actually, hopefully, tomorrow will be quieter… But if it isn’t… we protect each other. It’s what a family does.”

“Can’t think of a family I would rather fight for the good days with.”

“That’s good, ‘cause you’re stuck with us, Haughtsauce!”

Waverly giggled as her sister’s blatant eavesdropping had Nicole’s eyes rolling. “Don’t worry, Baby, I’m sure she’ll run out of puns one day.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Nicole chuckled. Wynonna was a gift that kept on giving when it came to the sassy puns and Nicole was pretty sure that if a time ever came when she couldn’t pun her name, she would move on to something else about her. And… Nicole didn’t mind. “Anyway… shower?”

“Sounds good to me,” Waverly smiled eagerly. “Hey, are you still working later?” Her smile slipped a little at the thought of having to let Nicole go.

“I’m afraid so. Nedley’s put me on the late shift for the rest of the month. I want to get in early tonight and see if I can catch him before he leaves. Got some questions for him about those files after what happened.”

“You don’t think he had something to do with that, do you? I mean, if it had gone for Wynonna…”

“Hey! Randy and I have an understanding! He gets offended over everything I do and I bug him by doing everything I can to offend him!”

“Well, you’re doing a good job at it ‘Nonna.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled at their easy banter. “I don’t want to think he had anything to do with it Waves. And I’m sure he wouldn’t have set it to go off at the sweetest most Earpiest Earp if he did,” she kissed the crown of Waverly’s head as she Aww’d and flipped a middle finger at Wynonna as she poked her head over the back of the couch and made gagging sounds at their sappiness.

“Ugh, you guys make ‘The Notebook’ look bleak!”

“Okay, that’s it. Shower before I get eye strain from rolling my eyes too much.” Swinging her legs off the couch, Nicole stood up with Waverly still cradled in her arms as they let the comforter slide to the floor.

Looping her arms around Nicole’s neck, Waverly delighted in the easy shift of strong muscles as Nicole’s long stride carried her effortlessly up the stairs and through to their bathroom. It didn’t matter that either of them could probably carry a small car with ease, it was her in those arms been carried like she was the most precious thing in the world with those beautiful eyes locked on hers.

“You are the most precious thing in the world, Waverly Earp,” Nicole whispered against the soft pillow of Waverly’s lips. “And stop putting images like that in my head… I would not carry my cruiser up those stairs… It wouldn’t fit,” she growled softly as Waverly giggled.

Not wanting to put her precious giggling cargo down, Nicole leaned into the shower and turned the water on, getting it just how Waverly liked it, before stepping inside with her and finally allowing Waverly’s feet to rest upon the floor so she could wash her. Just being on the same planet, knowing they belong to each other, was enough to have desire bubbling just beneath the surface ready to explode but right there, standing in the steaming heat of the water pouring over them, Nicole reigned it in despite Waverly’s pout and tended to her needs in a different way.

Nicole needed to touch her, needed to care for her and know that Waverly was okay. Soaping up a cloth with Waverly’s favourite body wash, she ran it gently over every perfect inch of her Omega’s body. “Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked as Waverly gasped.

“Frustrated right now, thanks to you,” Waverly pouted as Nicole washed her legs but refused to drop the damned cloth and touch her where she needed it the most.

Leaning closer, Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s abdomen and pulled back out of reach as she felt Waverly’s hands trying to grab her. “I know Baby, and I’ll make it up to you…”

“Oh, you most definitely will,” Waverly growled in frustration.

“Later though” preferably when we haven’t got company downstairs worrying about you and also when I don’t have to leave so soon. ‘Cause, Baby, as much as I like a quickie with you… I want… need… to take my time with you.”

“Fine,” Waverly pouted at the refusal even as her body threatened to melt at the thought of her Alpha taking her sweet time with her body. “But… you don’t have to leave for a couple more hours yet?”

“Like I said, I want to take my time,” she winked. While Waverly stood there obviously trying to wrap her head around all the possibilities of what they could get up to, Nicole quickly washed herself before Waverly could offer to do it. She was pretty sure that if Waverly touched her in any way right then, that Wynonna would increase the teasing a thousand fold and Nedley would fire her ass if he had to deal with Lonnie filling in the wrong paperwork another night.

Even though it was all in separate files and clearly labelled, Nicole had checked, he still insisted on filling ‘Missing Person’s Forms’ in instead of ‘Missing Pets’. Nicole was starting to wonder if it was all an elaborate prank. Though he seemed too sweet and oblivious to do anything like that. Or if maybe he was scared to fill in a ‘Missing Pet Form’ in case there was such a thing as a were-pug and he got sued for discrimination.

Not trusting herself, and especially not Waverly, Nicole wrapped the hugest, fluffiest towel she had around her and grabbed another for herself. She froze as she turned to leave the bathroom and stared at the bedroom floor before her foot could touch it. She could still remember the feel of it lurking around the back of her mind.

“Hey,” Waverly gently looped her arms around Nicole’s waist and pressed a kiss to her Alpha’s tense back. “It’s okay, Nicole.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared in my life, Waves. I couldn’t reach you.”

“That was a dream, Nic. You did reach me.” Moving around Nicole’s still frozen body, Waverly stood before her and took her hands, gently guiding her into the bedroom with a reassuring tug and a soft smile. “Could you dry my hair for me?” She would have offered to do Nicole’s… she loved getting her hand on all that rich redness in any way she could but… she knew that her Alpha needed to take care of her and Waverly hoped that that, admittedly not so small task, would help.

Perched on the edge of the bed, Waverly watched Nicole through the mirror as she bustled around the room in all her naked splendour gathering up what she needed. The sight of Nicole adorably sticking her tongue out in thought as she looked through all the numerous hair care products she had gathered on her side of the dresser… okay most of the dresser, before just sweeping it all into her arms, had Waverly stifling a chuckle.

“What?” Nicole asked as she bounced on to the bed behind Waverly. “Don’t think I didn’t just catch that smirk,” she growled softly against the curve of Waverly’s throat, nipping at the delicate flesh as Waverly rapidly shook her head in denial even as her whole body was shaking and her eyes were crinkled in humour.

“It’s just… Ahh,” she squealed as Nicole worked a hand inside her towel and lightly dragged her nails along her side. “You… Stop that… You stick your tongue out when you’re thinking.”

“Hmm, I do not,” Nicole rested her chin against Waverly’s shoulder and pretended to think about it. “But if I did… my favourite place to think must be between your thighs,” she winked at the expression on Waverly’s face and quickly pinned her hands down at the flare of heat in her eyes. “Be a good girl now! Can’t have you going around looking like you got blown up. Getting up looking like that is one thing.”

“Humph… well you better hurry up and fix mine then so we can get yours all sorted before you have to go on patrol,” she pouted.

Waverly watched Nicole’s reflection as she worked on her hair but it wasn’t long before the heat from the dryer, the brushing, the gentle motion of her long fingers as she parted and braided her hair and just the feeling of contentment washing off Nicole almost had her nodding off to sleep against her.

“There… all done.” Nicole whispered softly.

“Beautiful,” Waverly murmured as she gazed into the mirror and looked at the face so close to her own.

Smiling softly in satisfaction, Nicole tried to corral the numerous sprays and containers rolling around the bed.

“Oh, Nicole?”

“Hmm?”

“My hair looks good too,” she winked. And it did. She loved how the sides were braided but the length was in a loose ponytail that left it free to move. Waverly moved her head, flicking the tail from side to side and watched as Nicole’s eyes followed the movement like she wanted to pounce on it. “Sit down and I’ll do yours.”

“Naw…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to mess it up once it’s done so I need to get dressed first.”

“Anyone would think you were worried I was going to jump you… Okay, so I would have jumped you!” Waverly admitted with an impish grin as Nicole’s eyebrow climbed. Settling back on the bed, Waverly watched as Nicole moved around the room once more, this time hiding the splendour of her body beneath the khaki of her pants and the blue of her shirt. With each layer of clothing a layer of authority was not so much added as rearranged until, apart from the twinkle in her brown eyes and the wild halo of red hair, ‘professional but caring’, Officer Haught stood before her. “Is it so bad of me that I want to go out and break the law just a little so you’ll arrest me?”

“Yeah,” Nicole laughed lightly. “That would be super bad.”

Waverly’s breath hitched as Nicole stalked towards the bed with a look of hot, devilish intent in her eyes. She reached back, the motion tightening the fabric of her shirt across her breasts and Waverly tensed at the sound of a clasp holding her handcuffs in place twanged against her nerves and shot down between her thighs. Nicole’s hand came back into view, cuffs dangling from a long finger, shining as they swung back and forth.

“You do know, Waves, any time you want me to push your body up against a wall and tighten cuffs around those pretty little wrists…”

Waverly pressed her lips and thighs together as Nicole pressed one of the cuffs between her fingers as she talked, closing it, punctuating her words with ratcheted **_clicks_**.

“All you need to do is… ask,” Nicole drawled in a soft purr against the delicate shell of Waverly’s ear. “Just not today,” she grinned as her words sank in and Waverly’s jaw dropped a second before her Omega pounced across the bed and pulled her down on to the mattress in a tumble of limbs.

Pinning a willing Nicole beneath her, Waverly grinned down at her, she couldn’t help it and didn’t want to, not when her Alpha was smiling so brightly and flashing those beautiful dimples up at her. They lit her whole face up, radiating what was already a stunning beauty. “I love your smile.”

“You give me a reason to smile.” Capturing the fingers tracing the lines of her dimples, Nicole kissed the tips of them gently. “Now, come on, off. I really need to fix my hair before it’s beyond saving. Want to help?”

Waverly was sorely tempted to just try and keep Nicole pinned but, with a sigh to let her Alpha know it really was the last thing she wanted to do, Waverly slid off from where she was straddled across Nicole’s hips. She moved into position, kneeling behind Nicole as she sat up and fixed her hair into its usual Officer Haught, French braid.

Even though it was one step closer to Nicole been ready to go back on shift, there was something very calming about the process of fixing it. Not that she wasn’t looking forward to undoing it, and Nicole, once her shift was over even more.

“You’re getting that wicked look in your eyes again, Waverly.”

“Can’t help it,” Waverly smirked. “What time do you get off shift?”

“Not until morning, nine or ten depending on paperwork. Are you working tonight?”

“Yeah, I’m closing up tonight and helping to get the bar cleaned and ready in the morning. Should be done by the time you are so we can come home together… Unless your car will be ready?”

“Bobo did a number on my poor Baby. They’re still waiting for a new engine and driveshaft so I’m having to use Lonnie’s.”

“Are you guys done up there?! Lunch is ready! Don’t make me drag your naked asses out of the shower!”

“She really likes you,” Waverly grinned as her sister pounded on the bedroom door. “Well, she did let us get ready instead of barging in when we were in the shower.”

“I’ve seen enough of Haught’s ass!”

“Yes, Wynonna, she has got a Haughtass!”

Shaking her head, Nicole gently steered Waverly across the room and swung the door open to find Wynonna standing there with an unrepentant grin on her face as she took a bite out of a piece of bacon.

“Enjoying the bacon, Earp?”

“Yeah, it’s delish’. Good of you grass eating weirdos to get some proper meat in.”

“Only the steak was steak… that’s vegan bacon,” winking at the incredulous expression on Wynonna’s face, Nicole made her way past the other woman.

“Oh! My! God! I feel so betrayed right now!” Shrugging, Wynonna popped the rest of the faux bacon into her mouth and followed the couple down the stairs as she chewed on it.

Before she joined the rest of them in the kitchen, Nicole stepped outside and scanned the landscape. Lifting her head, she breathed in the wind blowing towards her from Purgatory.

It smelt wrong.

Fear was heavy in the air, cloying and thick.

Behind her, in the house, she heard a cacophony of ringtones starting up at the same moment as she heard the distant peal of multiple sirens coming from the direction of the big city.

Fear raced through her as a mournful howl drifted through the evening sky, followed by more and more.

“Shorty! What the hell’s going on? What? Yeah, we’re with her now! We’re on our way!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	62. Chapter 62

It came to Waverly in a crashing wave, a moment of uncertainty amongst the fear as she listened to all the tinny voices coming from all their smartphones, voices of their friends, their family, all filled with panic and fear. In the background of the calls, she could hear the cries of others from their pack as they lifted their heads and howled. Moments later she could hear the same calls drifting across the land, calling for her to answer.

There was a beat… and then Waverly felt calmness settle over and through her being as Nicole turned back towards the house. Amongst the feeling of chaos threatening to overwhelm her, Nicole was Waverly’s anchor, her calm centre at the eye of the storm.

Waverly could feel Nicole’s training kicking in, a checklist of steps going through her mind in order of need. “I’ll get your gun,” darting into the kitchen, Waverly freed her love from that task so she could move on to the next. Punching the numbers into the gun safe there as they came to her from Nicole’s mind, she pulled out her weapon and spare clips.

“What’s happening?” Nicole demanded.

“Some kind of commotion over at the Municipal Buildings,” Wynonna gritted her teeth in understanding as Nicole growled low and feral. “They haven’t been able to get in to see if it’s in the Sheriff’s offices or somewhere else in the building. Just lots of screaming… and gunshots…”

“They can’t get in?” Nicole paused as she checked her weapon. Windows, doors, hell, even the brick walls shouldn’t have been enough to keep a werewolf out.

“Shorty said they tried but they can’t even break the glass.”

“What about the Sheriff? Any sign of him? Did Shorty put the call out to _them_?” Nicole listened to the sirens getting closer, she needed to leave as soon as possible so she could beat them there so she could help the people of her town.

“Xavier, is our stuff in the S.U.V.?”

“You know it.”

Nodding, Wynonna turned her attention back to Nicole’s questions. “Erm. There’s no sign of Nedley or anyone else, Shorty said his SUV is outside still. And as to calling them… no, everyone that’s pack knows to call us first. They wouldn’t know or want to call on those guys… They messed up a couple of years before I came home and shot up a family of wolves instead of the guys that were torturing them… That’s something a pack doesn’t forget.”

“Must have been someone in one of the offices then. It’s on speed dial on all the phones there in case something happens in the building… bit pointless to try and call for help and have it ring to the same building. Waves, I need your keys, please!”

“I’m driving!” Waverly bit her lip, ready to argue her case or just flat out run across the fields if anyone dared to try and stop her but Nicole just looked at her intently for a second and nodded.

Grasping her keys tightly, Waverly brushed past Nicole as she grabbed her Stetson and jacket off the rack by the door. As Nicole climbed into the Jeep, she was already talking on her radio, her voice curt and professional as she gave her name and badge number and demanded to speak to whoever was in charge. Waverly waited long enough for Xavier to move his S.U.V. out onto the road and then shot past them.

She punched her foot to the floor and listened to Nicole on her radio as Wynonna and the others quickly gained on them and followed close behind.

“Yes… I need you to tell everyone on route to the incident at the Ghost River Municipal Buildings in Purgatory to hold back and maintain a perimeter on the edge of town. Yes, Sir. That’s what I said. I will be on scene before they are and as Sheriff’s Deputy of Purgatory I am letting you know that it is my jurisdiction… my scene… my people. Yes, I’m taking responsibility. Thank you… now, so I know they’ve got my orders, tell them to turn their sirens off if they understand. Thank you.”

Nicole nodded in relief as one by one, the sirens following them fell silent. Cracking open the window a little, just enough so that the whistling roar of wind eased, she turned her ears towards Purgatory and nodded once more as the howling eased a little.

“Nic, I know why the rest of the pack doesn’t like the city cop’s but…”

Nicole cracked her jaw and popped her ears as she wound the window back up before turning in her seat so she could study Waverly’s familiar and much-loved profile. “Why did I have them hold back?”

“Yeah.”

“Because of how the pack feel and… well, I don’t know what the hell I’m going to find in there Waves but whatever it is, it’s managed to keep them all out of that building. Something that strong… something unknown… I don’t want anyone with me that might suddenly see me, or anyone just minding their own business, as a threat.”

“You’re not going in alone.”

“Waves…”

“You keep asking me to trust you… now I’m asking you, do you trust me?”

“Yes, but…”

“Then trust me when I say you’re not going in there alone.”

“Fine.”

“I mean it! You’re not… Wait… You agreed?”

“Yes. The way I figure it, if I said no, the moment my back was turned, you and the others would just find a way in any way,” even if Nicole hadn’t already been sure about that, the look on Waverly’s face told her that she was right. “At least if you go in with me I’ll know where you are… and… you did save my life when we went against Bobo Del Rey,” and more than just with teeth and claws, she’d given her a reason to keep fighting. But…

“I want one thing to be very clear though, Waverly. You have got to promise me, if I tell you to do something in there you will do it, no questions, or so help me, mark or no mark, that will be it between us,” she gritted out.

The pain and anguish in Nicole’s voice stilled Waverly’s protests. She could feel it, the lingering helplessness Nicole had felt when she had been attacked, the fear that it would happen again because of her, because of Bulshar. Reaching out, Waverly linked their fingers together and gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze. “I promise.” Nicole’s breath hitched and released.

Slowing the Jeep down as they crossed the railway lines on the edge of town, Waverly pulled over out of sight of just about everything on the main street and cut the lights as Xavier’s S.U.V. pulled up behind them.

Nicole placed her Stetson on the dash and checked her weapon, pulling back on the slide to chamber a round. “So, I smelt the weapons in the back of the S.U.V. The six shooters scream, Doc… I also caught a Glock, a shotgun and a Colt Buntline Special? Which one is yours?”

“You could tell what they are by their smell? Damn, Nic!” She grinned in appreciation of her skills. “The shotgun is mine… but only ‘cause they won’t let me have a flamethrower,” Waverly pouted.

Nicole couldn’t decide if she was more turned on by the thought of tiny Waverly Earp brandishing a shotgun or worried that she’d really wanted a flamethrower as she actually couldn’t tell if Waverly was joking about that or not. As Waverly climbed out and took her shotgun out of Wynonna’s hands and pumped a round ready, Nicole decided that, despite the situation, she was definitely leaning towards Waverly with a shotgun being a turn on.

“You got the big city cop’s to back off?”

“Yeah,” Nicole paused, her eyes growing just a little wide in surprise at the sight of Wynonna twirling the Buntline Special on a finger like it was a donut. “Jeez, Earp! Please tell me you know how to shoot that thing? Forget it,” she waved a hand at Wynonna’s offended expression, “Just, try not to shoot me. As for the other cop’s, I figure the pack is jumpy enough. Can you get Shorty on the phone for an update?”

Edging closer, Nicole looked around the edge of the building and took in the main street that led to the Municipal building and P.S.D. The sight of Lonnie’s cruiser and Nedley’s S.U.V. parked on the main street chilled her heart. Even though she had known in her heart she had still hoped that they might have been out on patrol but they were both there and she couldn’t smell the usual tang of heated oil and fuel that would have told her they’d only just arrived.

“Shorty? Yeah, we just got here, parked up out of sight. Any change? None?”

Keeping an ear on the conversation, Nicole looked around, taking in the emptiness of the street and the frightened faces peering from doorways and windows. Whatever was going on had everyone, especially the werewolves, more frightened than gunshots and screams should have in a town used to things like that being pretty much the norm. “Earp, tell him to keep everyone out of the way. Xavier?” she looked at him as he looked around the corner with her. She trusted all of them to have her back but his training was more than likely better than her own when it came to situations like the one they’d found themselves in.

“All clear.”

Holding her gun at her side, Nicole signalled to Waverly and the others and jogged across the road. Out of sight of the building, they moved quickly, pausing long enough only to signal anyone they came upon to stay out of the way. As they reach the last building between them and the entrance to the P.S.D. Nicole scented the air and raked her eyes over every window. The scent of gun smoke, death, fear and blood were thick and cloying, dragging at her throat and making her whine as she wondered which of the people she greeted and talked to, the people she protected, had been injured or worse.

“Hey, Haught, how are we going to get in any way? Haught?” Wynonna moved around the others and placed her hand upon Nicole’s shoulder. A marble statue would have had more give in it. “What’s wrong?”

“The door… look at the right-hand window pane.”

Wynonna looked across the street and focused on it. At first, all she could make out was a bloody handprint but, as terrible as that was, she was pretty sure that wasn’t what had the redhead so tense. And then the clouds shifted, the rising moon played across the window and Wynonna saw a symbol drawn above the handprint. “What the hell?”

“That’s the symbol of the Cult of Bulshar,” Nicole growled over her shoulder as she raced across the road and small car park towards the door.

“Shit! Damn, Haughthead!” Trusting Xavier and Doc to keep an eye on the building, Wynonna raced across after Nicole with Waverly half a step ahead of her. “What the fuck, Haught?” growling in anger, Wynonna spun the taller woman around and slammed her against the wall beside the door.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Barring an arm across Nicole’s chest she ignored Waverly’s hand upon her arm and glared the Alpha down as she growled and snapped at her. “What do you think that would do to Waverly?” her words sank in and Nicole relaxed as her eyes shifted to Waverly. “You might be the law here but I’m your Alpha… or do you want to butt heads over that right here?”

“No, Wynonna,” tilting her head slightly, she offered her throat in a sign of submission.

“Just don’t go off all half-cocked again, Haughtstuff,” Wynonna patted Nicole on the shoulder. “Going off without thinking things through first is my jam,” she grinned. “And speaking of…” reaching out, she tried the door and barely restrained a yelp as a shock ran through her palm. “Son of a bitch! Shorty could have warned me!”

Reaching out herself, Nicole pressed the palm of her hand against the door and pushed it open. “The symbol… this… I guess whoever it is, wants me to be able to get in first.” Another reason to be glad she had told the city cop’s to hold back… things like that would have had her right in the crosshairs with them, quite literally.

“First maybe but not alone. Not anymore.”

Nicole found Waverly’s words comforting and scary as hell as she looked at the people she loved and considered family.

In such a short space of time, they had all come to mean everything to her. The thought that any of them would come to harm because of who her father was, was the worst feeling in the world. And at the same time, she couldn’t think of a better group to have her back.

Getting the nod from Wynonna, Nicole pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ cliffhanger LOL


	63. Chapter 63

Using her whole body, Nicole propped the door open and kept a careful eye on the corridor ahead as the others moved inside. Even though it had opened for her easily enough, she didn’t trust that it wasn’t a trap that could separate them if she let go at the wrong time. Being stuck inside while they were outside didn’t bother her as much as the thought of the trap springing the other way around and Waverly, even a Waverly toting a shotgun, became trapped.

With the door open, the scent of blood, gore and fear was even stronger and more horrific. It spread from all corners and every floor of the building, seeping from under doors and down the stairwell. It grasped at Nicole’s throat and nose, prising its way in to try and choke her.

It was a scent that Nicole was all too familiar with.

It was one that made her feel like a child again. Watching on with childlike innocence, not knowing that what she was seeing was so very wrong for anyone to see as some nameless, faceless person begged for their life and then begged for their death.

Nicole didn’t realise she had become frozen in place, lost in the horror of memories until she felt the subtle, reassuring, brush of Waverly’s body against her side. Hazel eyes filled with concern and love met hers, letting her know that she was there for her even though Nicole could tell she was just as scared by what she was smelling. Nicole gave her a quick smile of thanks and straightened her shoulders resolutely.

As much as she wanted to rush straight to where the area the Sheriff’s Department was housed, Nicole restrained herself and followed procedures. Even though she couldn’t smell anything amiss or hear the beating of any hearts, she tried all the doors on the right, forcing them open with a quick twist of her hand when needed.

Every room had been turned upside down but it looked like the lateness of the day had helped keep their usual occupants alive as there was no one inside and no sign of any blood on the ground. The scent of it grew thicker though and Nicole knew where it was coming from. She edged reluctantly forwards towards the opening ahead on the left.

Artificial light cast in red flickered. The glow stretching out across the corridor to bounce off the wounds of bullet holes in the wall opposite, then pulling back. Stretching and shrinking as the source swung back and forth. Only… Nicole knew that the lights in the whole building were white or daylight… no reds. “Stay back,” she whispered softly.

Waverly bit back the urge to protest her Alpha going in alone. She could feel the rising dread in Nicole as her brown eyes tracked the motion of the light. She had promised though. So she held her ground and watched Nicole, and the corridor beyond, to make sure no one tried to get a jump on her.

Nicole had been witness to many crime scenes as a cop, on the job and mostly whilst training. Off the job, she had seen more in ways no one should ever have to see another human being. This…

She sagged, dropping to her knees on the edge of the spreading pool of blood in horror as her mind filled in the blanks of what she was seeing. Hearing Waverly’s distressed whimper, Nicole held up a hand to them all, begging, ordering them, to stay back and pushed herself back to her feet. Skirting the body, she quickly checked the rest of the P.S.D. offices to make sure no one was lurking in the shadows.

“Nicole?”

“It’s clear but it’s bad, Xavier. Real bad…” Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole watched as he and Doc moved closer and saw their steps falter at what they saw. “Would you mind checking out the rest of the place for me? I have the feeling this was the main target of whatever happened but best check if anyone is in hiding… or dead further in.”

“Sure thing,” Doc gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze of reassurance and shook his head sadly at what the young Officer was facing right then… and for what was to come. “Ladies, are you coming with us?”

“Go,” Waverly nodded at her sister to go join them. “Find someone alive for us, ‘Nonna.” **_Please let there be someone alive!_** “I’m staying to help, Nicole.”

Her sister had left it unspoken that she was going to protect her Alpha but Wynonna could see it in the determination in her hazel eyes and etched around the tightness of her mouth and her fierce grip on the shotgun in her hands. “Keep her safe,” she whispered against her temple.

“Always.”

Waverly steeled herself as Wynonna jogged to catch up with Doc and Xavier. She saw her sister’s eyes dart to the left. Saw the way her jaw tightened and her step faltered. Saw the concerned look that fell upon Nicole and herself. Waverly wasn’t about to let the woman she loved face whatever had all of them looking so terrified alone though. She moved closer, sliding into the curve of Nicole’s side to offer and get support as she raked her eyes along the ground.

It was…!

She blinked, her brain refusing to take in what her eyes were seeing.

There was so much. Blood on the ground, blood on everything. She started with that. Taking in the thick, dark stain pooled and spreading across the floor of the bullpen and wrapping around the legs of the table outside of Nedley’s office. Blood and hair clung to the edge of the long reception desk where… someone… had had their head smashed against it. It was smeared along the walls and the fluorescent lights in the main area and in Nedley’s office. She was only able to tell that because the windows were shattered, the blinds pulled down from their fixtures, allowing her an uninterrupted view into the smaller room.

A room that, apart from being in the usual place, bore no resemblance to the one Waverly had been in before. It looked like a giant fist had picked the whole room up and shaken it like a snow globe. Even the Sheriff’s, frankly hideous, display of mounted fish was dislodged from their usual places on the wall and torn apart.

Just thinking of the fish, the way they were pinned and mounted… had her eyes drifting to the worst horror in the room as Nicole moved towards it. Waverly swallowed hard as she watched Nicole step carefully around the pool of blood spread around the base of what looked like a huge stalagmite that had sprouted up from the middle of the floor. It was so perfectly flush to the floor it looked like it had been formed over thousands of years.

Holding her breath, Waverly backtracked along the path of a fresh trickle of blood as it shone in the light as it slid down to join the rest. She saw shoes first, those ridiculous clunky police issue ones that looked impossible to run in at the best of times let alone with snow on the ground. They hung there, limply at the end of blood-stained khaki pants. Waverly swallowed down the bile at the wave of relief that had washed through her knowing that they weren’t Nicole’s.

As penance, Waverly forced herself to take the rest of it in in one go.

Lonnie. Poor sweet, Lonnie. There was no one else it could be when the whole of P.S.D. consisted of Nicole, Nedley and Lonnie, and Waverly could tell that the body was taller than Nedley. That was about all she could tell though as his body had been speared clean through by the point of the stalagmite.

She studied his body coldly, clinically, rifling through all the information stored in her mind on anatomy to put names to things instead of focussing on the blood and gore.

The stalagmite had entered at the small of his back, somewhere around the L3 or L4 region and had emerged again between his clavicle bones… and then entered again underneath his jaw to pierce up and probably through his brain and...

“Waves, no,” Nicole held up a hand, gently warding Waverly back as she tried to move around to see behind Lonnie’s pinned body with a look of horror and morbid curiosity on her face as she looked up at his head. “Trust me, you don’t need to see any more.” Nicole knew she would be having nightmares enough for both of them.

“Hey… shit, I was kind of hoping I’d imagined how bad that was.” Wynonna shook her head sadly as she looked at Lonnie’s body. “Erm, we just finished the sweep through. Three more dead upstairs. Gunshots though, nothing like this. And we found eight alive holed up in the basement… including Chrissy Nedley.”

“Chrissy?”

“Yeah, she said she wants to see you, Nicole.”

“Could you take them out the back and over to Shorty’s? We’ll need statements from them eventually. I’m not going to be able to hold City P.D. off for long. I need their forensics team to go over this place and without Nedley’s authority, they’ll pull rank once they work out I’m a Rookie. Once that happens, I’ll either end up as a suspect or fetching coffee.”

“On it!”

“Waves… You know Chrissy right?”

“Yeah, we don’t get to talk often since she started college but we’re friends.”

“Could you go over and sit with her for me? Make sure she stays safe? I’ll be over soon,” she assured her. “I just want to take a look in Nedley’s office and grab a few things.”

“I’ll take care of her… just don’t get into any trouble without me.”

Nicole listened, tracking their progress through the building until she heard the door close behind them and the trudge of feet heading across the street towards the bar. In the distance on the edge of town, she could hear the whine of a siren and knew her time was running short.

Righting a filing cabinet, Nicole prised open one of the bent drawers and grabbed a digital camera from it. Quickly she snapped as many photographs as she could before switching out the SD card for another and took a couple on that card too. It was a trick a visiting Detective at the academy had told her class about as a way to piss off the Feds… a trick they had been told to forget about… but it had stuck. Now they would have something obvious for them to snatch off her to prove they were in charge and she would still have something more than her memory to work from.

And, assuming it was working and hadn’t been turned off, there was one other thing she needed.

Nicole paused on the threshold of Nedley’s office and looked around for a clear path through the chaos to a mounted fish the Sheriff had, for some inexplicable reason, nicknamed Bob.

Spotting it, she made her way over and looked at it. It was gaudy and horrible… and she decided she would have to ask Nedley just why in the hell he had called it Bob.

Right then though, Bob had secrets to spill. Hopefully anyway. Nicole tapped the unblinking glass eye and watched as the camera lens within shifted and refocused. Turning Bob over, she turned the hidden camera off and switched out the SD card in it.

Bob hadn’t had the best view of the office, mostly just Nedley’s desk. But it was a view, and fortunately, Nedley had splashed out on Bob too as it had sound recording too. Hell, Nedley’s desk had had better security than the whole of the Municipal Building as the Mayor had apparently refused to waste taxpayers money on that. Though ploughing his street out during a snowstorm instead of the hospital had apparently been an okay use of money.

Hearing the screech of tyres and catching the flashing blue and reds of lights through the street side windows, Nicole moved out of the Sheriff’s office as she slipped the SD card into her utility belt to join the other one. Snatching up the digital camera she snapped off a picture as she heard the slamming of doors.

“Put that camera down, Officer! We’re taking over this scene now!”

“You have no right!”

“Officer Haught, isn’t it? You need to take a step back. You have no resources and are too close to the people and the ‘events’ tooooo … Holy shit! Fuck!”

“Feel like you’ve got the resources to deal with something like this?” She could have almost felt sorry for them walking in on it like that if she hadn’t seen one of them pulling out his cell phone and snapping a photo of Lonnie. “You disrespectful piece of shit!” Nicole slapped the phone out of his hand and pushed him to the ground. “That was my friend!”

“That’s enough! Officer Haught, you will clear the scene now!”

Grabbing the cop by the front of his shirt, Nicole hauled him back to his feet. She leaned into him, growling in his face. “If I find one photo or mention of any of this online… I swear to god your body will never be found,” she gritted out in a voice filled with lethal promise.

The scent and sound of liquid splashing against his boots told her she’d made her point.

Pushing away from him, Nicole left him standing in a spreading pool of his own urine and glowered at the rest of them until every face was etched into her memory. Turning on her heel, she made her way towards the exit with the blood-soaked lights flickering and casting their glow behind her as pushed through the doors.

She sucked in a huge lungful of cold air, hands clenching at her side as she bit down on the desire to scream and let her wolf out. It felt like everything was falling apart and spiralling out of control quicker than she could keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know he was all Lonnie interruptus in the AU but... poor Lonnie!


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole returns to Shorty's.  
> Wynonna wants a Haught cuddle.  
> Nicole and Waves talk to Chrissy.

Rather than making her way straight over to Shorty’s, Nicole decided to go there the long way around. Just in case she was being watched. Walking past the bar on the opposite side of the street, she cut across the road once she was well out of sight of the station and took an alley that let her to the back entrance of the bar.

Even though she had caught Wynonna’s scent before she had opened the door, Nicole still felt herself jump a little at the sight of the brunette waiting for her with a shit eating grin on her face as she twirled her gun on her finger again. “Damn it, Earp. I wish you would stop doing that! I keep expecting the damn thing to go off!”

Wynonna grinned all the more at the expression on Nicole’s face. “Hey, I’m careful!”

“Wynonna, you tried that move one time with a donut and it flew across the room… five times.”

“Yeah, well that was practice so I wouldn’t do the same with Peacemaker. Duh,” she snorted.

“You named your gun Peacemaker?”

“No,” Wynonna snorted again as she spun the long-barrelled pistol faster. “It’s a family heirloom… It came with the name.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “That makes it okay then… Please stop twirling it!” Nicole yelped as it wobbled off the end of Wynonna’s finger and she ended up juggling it from one hand to the other.

Grinning impishly at Nicole’s discomfort, Wynonna nimbly regained control and holstered it. “Better?” she crooned gently.

Nicole eyed the weapon and Wynonna’s smiling face nervously. “Just… keep it there please.” Nicole’s sense of nervousness increased as Wynonna suddenly spread her arms out wide. “Wynonna, what are you doing?” she took a step back.

“It’s a hug, well the start of one. God, has Waverly taught you nothing yet?”

“You’re making me nervous, Earp.”

“Just come here,” grabbing a hold of the taller woman before she could back away more, Wynonna wrapped her arms around her and yanked her close with enough force to make Nicole’s breath leave her in a grunt. “Relax, Red.”

Pulling her head back, Nicole looked down in confusion at the brunette head resting against her. “I would rather you went back to twirling Peacemaker around.”

“Hug first. Come on, give me some arm action or we’ll be here all day,” Wynonna teased the other Alpha as she remained stiff against her. There was no outright rejection from her else Wynonna wouldn’t have even tried touching her. She was just so tightly wound... had been since she had heard the sirens. “Come on, Red. Families hug.” The words worked and she felt Nicole’s strong arms slowly wrap around her and her body relaxed slightly into hers. “That’s better.” Unable to resist, she gave Nicole’s ass a quick pat as they drew apart.

“Still not my type,” Nicole’s lip twitched as she rolled her eyes at Wynonna. “So, did you just come meet me here to grab a piece of my Haughtass?”

“Everyone is tense enough up there without your Alpha vibes setting them off so I just figured that as Waves is busy with Chrissy I should have a go at calming you down. Frankly, you looked like you needed it too when you left the station. How’s it going over there anyway?”

“Just how I thought it would go, they took the case off me.”

“Good, that means we can solve this shit on our own and get Nedley back.”

“Get him… okay, I guess I knew he was gone, there’s no way he wouldn’t have been trying to drive his car through the wall, especially with his daughter in there. Since I left the Sheriff’s office though I’ve just been doubting my hopes and was just getting more worried you were going to tell me he was dead,” she admitted.

“Chrissy’s convinced he isn’t but…” Wynonna sighed deeply. “After what we saw in there… I hate to say it, Red but it might be better if he was if whatever did that to Lonnie has got him.”

“Where is Chrissy?”

“Waverly’s got her up in the spare bedroom Shorty used to let her sleep in when she didn’t feel like going home. We talked to everyone else just in case the city slackers pulled them out from under us. Don’t worry, we recorded everything. Their stories all match though… in that they saw nothing. And that’s the truth and not a ‘won’t talk to the cops’ move. They heard gunshots and screaming and locked themselves in where they could and hid while someone, or several someones, knocked down doors and shot up the place. Then everything went quiet until we arrived.”

“How long before we got there?”

“Minutes… up to ten minutes, Sally even said fifteen… guess they were too traumatised to think clearly.”

“The joy of police work,” Nicole shrugged. “Sometimes witnesses don’t make very reliable witnesses,” she explained as Wynonna frowned. “Show ten people the same person, even someone they know. Then ask them to describe that person and you’ll get ten completely different descriptions. Add stress to that and the descriptions just get wilder. And then if the witness is a werewolf you’re more likely to find out what their scent is like than something obvious like the person been seven foot tall.”

“Is that why you hide your scent?”

“Instinct around wolves. They go for scent and I can hide mine before they think to see what I look like. Unfortunately, I can’t hide this,” she tugged at her hair. “So even if I stay in human form and keep the scent down I still get looked at more closely. Not being able to run and change when I wanted… that’s a whole new level of hell,” Nicole sighed.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about that anymore, Haughtsauce.”

“No? And it hasn’t occurred to you that all this shit happening now… Bobo, that symbol on the door, Lonnie, the Sheriff… mightn’t be all ‘cause I’m here? I know I’ve thought about it. Makes me wonder if there’s anywhere in the world I could run to and be safe.”

“Then stop running and start fighting for what you want, moron.”

“Gee, Wynonna. Thanks, I think.”

“Ya know we love you… but we can hug it out again if you want?”

“Nope, all good thanks!” Nicole’s smile faded as she looked at the stairs up to the bar and the reality awaiting them. She wasn’t sure if she made those few minutes that had just happened with Wynonna seem more precious or somehow perverse to have been able to laugh even for a moment after what had happened to Lonnie and the others.

“You should talk to Xavier some time, Red. You’ve both been through battles you shouldn’t have had to as a Marine and as a Deputy Marshall with B.B.D. He remembers every loss, every shot fired and every laughter even at the worst moments that help get him through it all.”

Nicole nodded. She wasn’t really sure she was up to talking to anyone about anything like that… which probably meant she needed to but she didn’t want to change their growing friendship slash family-ship into therapy sessions. “Wait, Xavier was with Black Badge?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna chuckled. The Marshall Service, especially the branch that Xavier had served with, hadn’t had the best of relationships with werewolves or anything else for that matter. Though through old contacts, Xavier had heard that it was more werewolf friendly since a forced change in management.

“They actually sent him to Purgatory to keep an eye on us… In other words, spy. And then we all kind of found out we were mates and he handed his badge in when they threatened to send him away from us. He could have left, we weren’t bonded at the time but even if we had been he could have. Lord knows he was all upright super soldier back then to the point that he used to lay at attention in bed and I used to like saluting him in a not strictly military fashion.”

“I can imagine,” Nicole chuckled.

“But he chose Doc and me without hesitation and said it was the best decision he’d ever made.”

The soft look on contentment on Wynonna’s face as she talked about Xavier reminded Nicole of Waverly and made her ache to go find her feisty Omega and fall into the security of her arms again and just forget about everything else. Unfortunately, she didn’t have the luxury of that last part.

Even if she wasn’t a cop, Nicole was still an Alpha, protecting was part of her DNA. Waverly was her mate. Wynonna and her pack was still her family, and everyone in it and living within Purgatory and the Ghost River County needed protecting.

“Let’s go talk to Chrissy.”

Wynonna nodded in quiet satisfaction as Nicole made her way up the stairs with her cop face firmly in place and a renewed sense of purpose in her long stride. “Hug power,” she whispered quietly to herself. When they found Nedley she was definitely going to test its power on the curmudgeony Sheriff… after all, he was family. A fact that she intended on reminding him of endlessly. “For fuck's sake, Randy. Don’t be dead… I’ve got so many plans.”

Deciding it was probably best to just ignore the not so quiet mutterings from the Alpha at her back, Nicole took a quick detour as she entered the bar and moved over to Xavier and Doc who were busy on their phones. She could tell by the voices on the other end of their call that the Purgatory spy network was working overtime. “Anything?”

“All quiet with the cop’s, no one heading this way. Doc?”

“Unfortunately, there is also no word on anything unusual happening that might give us a hint as to who has got our Sheriff or where they might be.”

“I’m going to go have a word with Chrissy. Could you see if you can wrangle up a tablet or laptop that can handle these?” she handed the SD cards over to Xavier. “Crime scene photos and hopefully video of what happened. Don’t let anyone else see what’s on them and if the cop’s show up…”

“We’ll keep it all from them,” Xavier assured her. “Don’t worry, we’ll find him.”

Nicole smiled sadly at the promise. Yes, they would find him. Chances were though that, depending on why he was taken, when they did, he wouldn’t be alive and they both knew that.

Smelling her Alpha getting closer, hearing the soft tread of her feet upon the stairs, Waverly gently patted Chrissy’s tightly clasped hands and slipped out of the room and into the warmth of Nicole’s arms. She wrapped herself up in all the strength and warmth of her and it wasn’t enough. She tried to let it be, but the stench of blood and death clung to them both.

“Shh, its okay, Waves,” Nicole lulled as Waverly whined softly. “I got you.” Guiding her, she gently pressed their marks together and held her closer, running her hands up and down the curve of Waverly’s back as their scents grew stronger. Nicole skimmed her lips across Waverly’s mark as her fingers released their tight grip on the back of her uniform shirt and her palms flattened against her back as she relaxed. “You okay?”

“I am now,” Waverly whispered against the crook of Nicole’s shoulder. She smiled softly as Nicole shivered at the vibration of her voice against her. “I guess I should let you go so you can talk to Chrissy?”

“How’s she doing?”

Waverly looked back at the closed bedroom room. “She’s quiet. Hasn’t really said anything since we got up here. I think she’s afraid to.”

“Come in with me, Waves. Chrissy knows you. We’ve only said a couple of words in passing and it might help her to open up with a friend there for her.”

“Okay, if Chrissy is okay with me been here,” smiling softly, Waverly opened the door and let Nicole go ahead of her.

Nicole looked at the younger woman as she listened to the door closing behind her. Her head was down, eyes fixed upon her hands as they twisted together upon her lap like she was afraid to let go of herself in case she fell apart. Her head lifted, pain-filled eyes dragging almost hopefully up over her uniform before reaching her face.

Her eyes raked her face, taking in every detail with an intensity Nicole found a little unnerving. Nicole had been trained to handle victims and grieving relatives but it was training she hadn’t really had to use outside of the classroom. The reality, and knowing her father, had Nicole floundering. Sorry sounded so utterly useless in her head, as did everything else.

“You look just like your mother.”

“You- you know?” She hadn’t been sure. Nedley hadn’t said, and after a life on the run, she thought maybe she had just assumed that he wouldn’t have wanted to say anything about his family history to anyone either.

“I’ve carried a picture of you and your Ma, in my purse since I was old enough to own a purse. When my dad told me he’d found you, and after so many years of searching, I wanted to say something the moment he introduced us but he’d sworn me to secrecy until he got the chance to explain to you. I think he thought it would scare you away.”

And it probably would have if not for her bond with Waverly to comfort her, Nicole admitted to herself.

“I want my dad back, Nicole. I- we can’t lose him now.”

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed and desperately tried to hold back her tears as Chrissy launched herself off the bed and threw herself into Nicole’s arms. The shock and confusion on Nicole’s face was sweet and heartbreaking at the same time as she knew it came from being unused to physical contact. What broke Waverly's tears loose was the softening of Nicole’s face as she returned Chrissy’s hug.

Nicole guided Chrissy over to the bed and sat her down beside Waverly. “Chrissy, I know what happened over there was terrible…”

“Oh god, poor Lonnie!”

“I know…” Nicole sighed deeply. “Is there anything you can tell us about what happened to the Sher- your dad? Something that could help us work out where he might be? Just take your time. Start wherever you want to.”

Chrissy steadied herself with deep breaths. The thought of talking, remembering what she’d seen, scared her but she knew that every second counted if they were going to find her father. “We were supposed to be going out for a meal when his shift was done. He was stressed out over- over paperwork.” She closed her eyes briefly, remember his string of grumbled phone calls about Lonnie’s inability to fill in a piece of paper or file anything right.

“It’s okay,” Nicole assured her, “Lonnie wasn’t the best when it came to that… I swear he did it to dive me crazy one day when I found a load of Missing Persons Forms filled in then found out he’s filled in one for all ten of the cows that had gone missing from the old Tate Ranch… Complete with details on each one's markings.”

Chrissy couldn’t help the chuckle. “Dad told me about that. He said you had more patience than he would have. Anyway, I got out of class early and came over to surprise him just so I could spend more time with him. He’d also hold me that he’d had a word with you and I was hoping to see you. I went to the restroom to freshen up and heard shouting. Dad had always told me to stay out of things if I heard a commotion so I just opened the door a crack and looked out. I could see Lonnie… he was acting really strange, like he was frozen in place.”

“Could you see who else was there?”

“No. There wasn’t a good view. I could hear things been thrown around and a woman screaming at dad. He called her a witch. I thought he was just trying to wind her up and then she said ‘I’m not ‘a witch’ I’m ‘the’ Stone Witch’. Nicole, the way she said it… and then… the ground rose up and killed Lonnie. She said if he didn’t give her what she wanted, what was hers, she would find someone else to kill that would make him talk. I feel terrible… I should have tried to help him! But I ran,” she whispered brokenly.

“Chrissy,” Waverly grabbed her hand, squeezing it. “If you’d done anything, you would be dead.”

“He always told me if anything happened to put as many people between myself and whatever was going on. I did what he taught me but it felt so wrong like every person that died was my fault!”

“The only people to blame for those deaths are the ones that pulled the trigger. Surviving isn’t a crime, Chrissy. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chrissy, but where, oh where, is our Nedley?
> 
> This chapter was supposed to get to the end of the 'Bob' footage but Wynonna wanted a cuddle with the other half of the WynHaugh BroTP.  
>  (((Whispers))) I think it's cause Nicole smells of donuts.


	65. Chapter 65

Despite the number of people within its walls all huddled around barely touched drinks, Shorty’s still had the same air of grief, confusion and anger laying heavy in the air just the same as it had when she had walked through from the basement. Heads raised, barely, and eyes lowered again after a quick glance as she took a seat next to Doc and Xavier again.

Nicole could feel no animosity towards her, they knew she had lost a co-worker… Quite possibly her boss too. And even if she wasn’t already a part of their pack, that made her part of Purgatory. Unlike the Cops from the big city that were still buzzing around the Municipal Building… they were as welcome as wasps or ants at a picnic.

Mumbling a “thanks” as Wynonna placed what appeared to be a pint of beer in front of her. Nicole took a tentative sniff and then a sip once she was sure it hadn’t been laced with anything more than the three fingers worth of whiskey she could smell.

“Waverly still with Chrissy?”

“Yeah. Not sure it’s a good idea for her to go home in case whoever took her dad tries to grab her, so Waves is getting her settled up there. I would have her at my place but if this whole shit storm is to do with Bulshar then it’s probably got a bullseye on it.”

“In that case, neither you nor Waverly are staying anywhere other than the Homestead.”

“That could just move the bullseye right onto the Homestead, Earp.”

“Well you’re not staying at your place so where would you rather stay with Waves… the Homestead with all the extra gun power and wolf senses to help out… or the roach hotel?” An unfortunately very accurate nickname for Purgatory’s only hotel. A hotel that also had the dubious distinction of not charging by the hour but by the half hour to save money for anyone wanting a quickie and trying to juggle a tight budget.

“Homestead it is then. Hey, Xavier, did you have any luck with the SD cards?”

“Too much going on across the street to risk anything right now,” Xavier explained, nodding towards the windows for emphasis as a city cruiser went by.

“Hmm, probably best to wait until we’re alone anyway.”

“What SD cards?”

“Photos of the scene and security video from Nedley’s office. Not sure how much it would have picked up but there should be sound too.”

“He had a camera in his office? Sneaky!” Wynonna chuckled in admiration. “He threatened to do that after he got it in his head that I was sneaking in and stealing his booze.”

“And what had him thinking you were doing that?”

“Oh… maybe the fact that I was sneaking in and stealing his booze,” she winked at Nicole’s eye roll.

Waverly sighed as she slipped into the seat between Nicole and Wynonna. She lay her head against her Alpha’s shoulder as Nicole’s hand found hers and her lips pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. “Mmmm,” she murmured appreciatively. “Steph’s sitting with Chrissy, think she’s staying the night with her too. Stephanie Jones, they go to college together,” she added for Nicole’s benefit.

“Ugh, Steph,” Wynonna pursed her lips at the thought of her.

“She told Wynonna she should get a butt lift,” Waverly confided it a loud whisper, “’Nonna’s never forgiven her.”

“Tell you what, Earp. If she ever says anything like that again, let me know and I’ll arrest her for you.”

“Ha! Knew ya liked me, Red!”

“Wynonna! We’ve got trouble heading this way! If you guys need to duck out, you’d best do it now.”

“Thanks, Shorty! Red?”

“Yeah, we’d best jet. Shorty, if you can…”

“Go,” Shorty interrupted the young Officer as he saw her eyes dart towards the door that led to the room upstairs. “I’ll keep them away from Chrissy for as long as I can. Just do what you can and get her dad back.”

Nicole quickly followed Waverly and the others towards the door in the corner that led to the basement. She could feel rest of the Purgatorian’s in the bar, wolf and normal human, moving to cover their leaving by spreading out to take over the table they had been seated at. She did kind of feel sorry for Perry though, as before she stepped through the door, she saw him take a far too hearty gulp of the drink Wynonna had left behind. Hopefully, he would be able to pick himself off the floor before the cop’s walked in.

They split up as they left the basement and dodged down alleys and streets until Waverly and Xavier made it back to their vehicles and swung round to pick them up again. Nicole tuned her radio in and listened in to the chatter from the city cop’s for a while as they made their way to their place for a change of clothes and make sure Calamity had enough food for a couple of days.

C.J. made it clear that she didn’t like the idea of going with them by disappearing into whatever hole it was she’d found and had gone into hiding somewhere in the closet again.

Nicole took a breath as she put her uniform away. Even though it was the right thing to do and the only thing she could do, it felt like she was about to cross a line again. Only this time it wasn’t a heat of the moment decision how going after Bobo Del Rey had started off as. This was a deliberate hanging up of her badge and cutting ties with fellow officers that _should_ have been her backup.

She didn’t trust them though. Even with the evidence before them, she just knew that they would be looking in the wrong direction. Probably right at her or the pack instead of looking for someone capable of manifesting a spike of stone in the middle of a Police station.

A witch? Specifically, a stone witch?

Nicole picked up the files that Nedley had given her. She couldn’t leave them there in case the police or anyone else found them. Cautiously she opened up the one on the Cult, a growl crawled up her throat as she thought of what _had_ happened to Waverly and what had _nearly_ happened if not for C.J.

Looking up from the file, Nicole looking into the disinterested eyes of said cat as she sat on the back of the couch, licking a paw as she looked at her. “You sure you don’t want to come with us Calamity? Think of all the fun you could have stalking Doc’s moustache? And you could keep an eye on Waverly? Mmmm,” sighing, Nicole closed her eyes and leaned back against Waverly’s body as her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Ready to go?”

“I’m still trying to get close to…” Nicole frowned as she looked at the empty spot where C.J. had been seconds before. “Where the hell did she go now?” she looked around but yet again there was no sight of the ginger cat. Lifting her head, Nicole tried to follow the cat’s scent but… “She’s scent marked this place so much I can’t tell which is new… and I swear she knows that,” Nicole grumbled.

“She’s a smart cookie, Nic. One that’s always managing to keep one step ahead of you… which, by the way, is adorable,” she chuckled at Nicole’s pout. “I think if anyone does make the mistake of coming in our home, she’ll be just fine. And we won’t be gone for long.” They both knew that been gone for long would mean that everything was going to shit.

“Okay, let’s get out of here before our luck runs out.” Nicole slid the files into Waverly’s laptop bag and grabbed it, her overnight bag, and Waverly’s hand. “Behave, Calamity!”

“We’ll be back soon,” Waverly quietly assured her Alpha and herself as Nicole stared at their pretty white house, her brow furrowed with a sad frown, as she backed the Jeep out of the drive. “We’re going to get Nedley back and everything is going to be okay.”

“Waves…”

“No! Nicole, I know everything looks bleak as hell and the odds aren’t exactly on our side, frankly they’re shit! But right now…! Right now I need us to at least just pretend that everything is going to be okay. So, can we do that… please?”

“Okay.” Gently removing Waverly’s too tightly clenched right hand from around the steering wheel, Nicole unfurled her fingers and pressed a kiss to the back, and then the palm of it. Fingers laced with hers, teasing and stroking against her flesh even as Waverly kept an eye on the road… though without even glancing at the speedometer, Nicole could tell that her Omega was apparently trying to break the sound barrier to get them to the Homestead as quickly as possible.

At any other time, Nicole would have teased her about it but she felt the same urgency to get to safety and get to work finding Nedley. Despite Waverly’s excellent control of the speeding Jeep, Nicole bit her lip to contain a startled yip and grabbed for the door handle as Waverly turned the wheel sharply and shot across the small wooden bridge beneath the lynch gate. “Earp’s,” she grumbled, shaking her head and following Waverly as she bounced out of the Jeep with a knowing smirk on her face.

“Looking even more pale than usual there, Red!” Chuckling, Wynonna slapped Nicole on the back and handed her calming drink of whiskey.

“Apparently, Waverly wanted to break the land speed record,” Nicole grumbled as she downed the drink. “I suppose that was you that taught her how to drive, Earp?”

“Afraid I can’t take responsibility for that, I was too busy being irresponsible and getting into trouble with Nedley.”

“Now there’s a surprise,” Nicole muttered into her glass.

“It was actually Gus and Curtis that taught me. Can someone help with these maps and my board?!”

“I will be glad to help you out there, Baby Girl.”

“Thank you, Doc.”

“God, not the board!”

“What’s with the board?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Waverly got all hooked on crime shows a while back and got herself a board to write out timelines and everything on. You know what a planner she is.”

“A murder board, really?”

“It’s not a murder board!”

“Waves, you’ve got ‘Murder Board’ written on the top of it,” Nicole pointed out as Doc wheeled it into place.

Swinging around the edge of the board, Waverly glowered at the familiar handwriting and then the woman responsible for it “’Nonna!”

“What? You’re such an adorable psycho I couldn’t help it. I’m actually surprised she didn’t have a similar set up going when she was trying to track you down, Red. Oh my god! You did, didn’t you?” she laughed at Waverly’s horrified and embarrassed expression.

“It was a notebook,” Waverly muttered towards the ground.

Nicole shot Wynonna a glower and pulled Waverly into her arms. “Well, I love how determined you were to get what you wanted… What was already yours,” she assured her gently. “Now, how about we get this all set up then…” she sighed at the thought, “then we can check out that video footage. Though, I really should probably look at that by myself...”

“Not gonna happen, Red. You’re not watching that alone.”

“Absolutely not,” Waverly agreed. Cupping the back of Nicole’s head, Waverly eased her down until their foreheads touched. Brown eyes so full of sadness slowly burned away, becoming lighter and dancing with dark honeyed gold flecks in relief. “Together, remember?” Fingers sliding across the line of her jaw, Waverly caressed the soft warmth behind the shell of Nicole’s ear. “Come help me put this map up, ‘kay? ‘Nonna, plug my laptop in and then get me a drink.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Giving her sister a cheeky smirk, Wynonna rushed to do what she had asked… after a quick detour to slap Doc on the shoulder for a failed attempt to hold back a laugh. “Hey, Red… how far back does that video footage go?”

“Not sure until I look. Depends on resolution and if he had it on all the time or just when he left his office. Why?”

“Oh, just… wondering if there would have been anything on from, say… three days ago?”

Nicole paused, her hands resting on the top of the board where they had been smoothing out the map. She shared a look with Waverly and turned with her, looking back over her shoulder and studied the look on Wynonna’s face. “Wait…?”

“Let me guess. That was the last time you went in and took his whiskey, isn’t it, ‘Nonna?” Waverly groaned.

“In my defence, I never thought he would actually get a security camera.”

Nicole pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “You’re actually trying to defend getting caught stealing by blaming Nedley?”

“I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for his meddling fishcam!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, the scooby gang will get down to business and look at the gosh darned video


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts between the lines in bold are what happened in the station... to stop it being a list of this happened then that happened as they watched it i ended up adding a few of their feelings in too.
> 
> And as it work me up at 4am demanding to be finished my brain is pooped now o.O

Nicole looked around at Waverly and everyone else. They all looked as anxious as she was feeling as she hit play on the laptop and looked at the TV it was hooked up to. There was something so very, very, wrong about watching what they were about to in such a normal, everyday, family setting like they were about to watch a movie.

Practically though it was the only way they could all get a good look at what Bob the fish had recorded… if anything.

And that made it doubly difficult to take ‘cause as much as they didn’t want to watch, as much as they didn’t want to see or hear what happened to Lonnie and Nedley… They needed the picture and sound to tell them everything so they stood the best chance of getting the Sheriff back home to his daughter where he belonged.

Nicole leaned forward as the TV flickered to life and they saw the Sheriff’s desk from a point above and behind it, angled so that the wide-angle lens showed most of his office pretty clearly including the reception area in front of his office door and all the way round to where her desk was. Nicole had already lined the video up on the laptop and Nedley and Chrissy were in view sitting together on the old couch to the right of his desk.

**_“I was hoping I would get to see Nicole before I dragged you out of here.”_ **

**_“Believe me, it won’t take any dragging today,” he sighed. “One of these days I’ll get that boy, Lonnie trained up on paperwork if it kills me. As for Nicole… She’s on nights but she should be in before we leave.”_ **

**_“You weren’t just fobbing me off… You did tell her right?”_ **

**_“Yes, Chrissy, I told her,” he chuckled. “You do realise she hasn’t been in town all that long, right?”_ **

**_“I know… but she’s been a part of my life, well, for all my life so it feels like much longer and I just really want to finally get to know her. And I take it that as she didn’t run off that it must have gone okay?”_ **

**_“Gave the poor kid a hell of a lot to take in though,” he sighed worriedly._ **

**_“It’ll be okay, dad. She knows now and we know at last where she is and that she’s even alive. And I promise I won’t go in all heavy and scare her off.”_ **

**_“Hell, she’s kind of ‘in’ with the Earp’s and Wynonna hasn’t managed to scare her out of town yet.”_ **

**_“Kind of in with them?” Chrissy tilted her head to one side and took in the red creeping up from under his collar. Oh, this was getting interesting!_ **

**_“Pack and girlfriend ‘in’.” He cleared his throat and hoped she would take the hint and drop the conversation. He liked to think of himself as open when it came to relationships and as long as there was no public indecency involved and no one was getting hurt, what went on between adults was between adults. That didn’t mean he liked to talk about anyone’s relationships though. He was old, damn it!_ **

**_“Wait… Wynonna? I thought she was already ‘in’ with Holliday and Dolls?”_ **

**_“No, luckily she fell in with young Waverly… She’s a good girl and at least that Earp doesn’t steal my booze all the damn time. That sister of hers has got no taste when it comes to whiskey.”_ **

**_“Obviously not if she keeps stealing that cheap stuff you keep in your desk. Maybe you should load up with some good bottles for a change and scare her off?” Chucking at him, Chrissy stood up from the couch and smoothed her dress down. “Don’t know why you just can’t admit that you kind of like Wynonna… if you didn’t you could have done something about her by now… or at least found a better hiding place for your whiskey.” Leaning down, she kissed his heavily whiskered cheek. “I’m just going to go freshen up and I’ll be right back. Hey, Lonnie!”_ **

**_“Hi, Chrissy… Ms Nedley.”_ **

**_“Ignore my dad, Lonnie, its Chrissy to you.”_ **

**_“Ignore my daughter, Officer! Keep being respectful or I’ll put you on nights for the rest of the year!”_ **

**_“Yes, Sheriff!”_ **

**_Huffing, Randy pushed himself off from the couch and sat down behind his desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer he pulled out his bottle of whiskey and poured a small amount into his ‘Dad’ mug while keeping a watchful eye out for Chrissy’s return. As he sipped at it, he opened up the top drawer and studied the photograph of his Niece._ **

**_The sight of Lonnie making his way towards his office had him frowning in confusion. The boy was walking like every step was painful and out of his control. “Lonnie, what the hell is wrong, son?”_ **

**_“You have what I want.”_ **

**_“What you want?” And what was wrong with his voice? It was so gritted and hesitant, forced from between tight lips. He sounded and looked like a puppet whose movements and voice didn’t match up with who was really speaking._ **

**_“You must give it back to me- him.”_ **

**_“Now, hold on there, son,” holding out a hand, Randy stood up and walked around his desk. His other hand hovered next to his weapon but even though the move was deliberately blatant, Lonnie didn’t react as though he had even seen it. “Have you taken something?”_ **

**_“Sheriff, please… help me… I… I… FOOL!”_ **

**_Now that voice was all Lonnie! At least it had started off that way but the last word was not him. Before he could work out what was going on, Randy heard the main doors open and heard the clipped sound of high heels and plodding steps of male booted feet coming down the corridor._ **

**_He stared in bemusement and fear as Del Rey’s lawyer, Stone, came into view with an ornate dagger clutched in a bloodied hand._ **

**_“Ms Stone… what’s going on? What have you done to your hand?” Randy started at the hatred laid bare upon the blonde's face, twisting it as she grinned at him in a way that made him feel small and insignificant… like prey. Compared to her, the two heavily muscled goons at her side looked downright friendly._ **

**_“This small wound is no matter,” she held her hand up so he could see that it was mostly healed. “Just a small sacrifice to assure our privacy now that this worthless boy has let me down.” With her gaze fixed upon the Sheriff, she moved around the statuesque body of the younger officer and moved closer. “This foolish boy is proving to be more resistant this time. But, never mind. The hands-on approach can be more fun,” she grinned. “Now! I want my Lord’s ring… give it to me!”_ **

**_“Ms Stone, I have no idea what ring you are talking about. Lonnie, are you okay, son?”_ **

**_“He is under my control,” walking over to him, Constance gripped his jaw sharply, yanking his head around until he looked into her eyes. “Just a simple spell for a simple mind. He was quite useful before when I had him find those files you were hiding on my Lord Bulshar and that pup he sired.”_ **

**_“The files… what did you do to them?” Randy swallowed nervously, fearful for Nicole at the talk of spells and that the lawyer somehow knew who she was._ **

**_“Just a little sprinkling of magic to delay anyone getting close to the truth within them. Have you heard from your young officer lately? Maybe it worked and she’s no more?”_ **

**_“Oh my God!” Randy reached for the phone on his desk, fear pushing him as he scrambled for the speed dial number that would get him through to Nicole. Nothing grabbed him, nothing physical, but it felt like King Kong had wrapped a giant fist around his body, cracking his ribs before tossing him like a rag doll through the window of his office._ **

**_“Give me the ring!”_ **

**_Randy coughed harshly, tasting the copper of his blood filling his mouth as his broken ribs creaked and groaned with every movement. “What are you?” he spat. “A witch? A Pokémon?”_ **

**_“I’m not ‘a witch’ I’m ‘the’ Stone Witch!”_ **

**_Randy pressed himself back against the bottom of the reception desk as she leaned down. Hatred burned in her cold eyes as she lowered her voice to a whisper and glanced back towards Lonnie._ **

**_“Maybe you need a demonstration of my powers to motivate you, hmm?”_ **

**_Randy felt the ground writhing beneath him, rippling as it rose up and rushed towards Lonnie like a wave. He tried to fill his lungs enough to shout out a warning but he was pitched to his side before he could and watched with horror as a spike of stone burst up beneath Lonnie and impaled him._ **

**_Blood sprayed across him, dripping in rivulets down his face and neck as it soaked into his uniform._ **

**_“The ring!”_ **

**_“Go to hell!”_ **

**_“Boys, it appears that the Sheriff needs some more motivation! There must be someone in here you care about, Randy. Someone you will give up the ring to save. Well… Go! Check the rest of the offices and kill anyone you find!”_ **

**_“No!” Scrambling to his feet, Randy finally managed to un-holster his weapon and fired it at the two goons. The giant fist grabbed and tossed him again and he found himself sprawled out across his desk choking on his own blood as Stone stood over him._ **

**_The sounds of distant screams and gunfire made him want to scream and fight and he tried so desperately to do so, but he couldn’t move and he wasn’t sure anymore if the weight upon his chest was magic or because he was so broken inside but all he could do was lay there and hope that somehow Chrissy had gotten to safety as he looked at Lonnie’s remains and bled whilst people died._ **

**_She hovered over him, watching him, waiting for a shift in his gaze as she tossed every desk and filing cabinet without even touching anything. Suddenly she grew still, her head tilting to one side like a lizard._ **

**_“Wrap it up, boys! Last chance, Randy. Where have you hidden the ring?”_ **

**_“I don’t know what you’re…” His denial was cut off by a backhand from her that left him deaf in one side apart from the ringing in his ear, and had his jaw feeling like Mike Tyson in his prime had gotten pissed at it for ten rounds._ **

**_Grabbing him, she yanked him off the desk and forced him to stand in front of her. “You will talk! And I know just the place to take you so we won’t be interrupted.” Placing a hand on his chest above his heart, she barely even looked up to acknowledge the arrival of her help as she dug her nails deep into his flesh._ **

**_Hot blood spilled out, coating her hand as his flesh parted. “Save your screams. That was just a taste of what’s to come,” she chuckled in anticipation. He let out a gurgled scream as she muttered an incantation and they vanished._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__ **
> 
> _After that... i need Doc_


	67. Chapter 67

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleah, not sure about this chapter so it doesn't get a gif.  
> Working on the rescue chapter now and hope to have it up later. Put it down to my desire/need to post chapters quickly and a dislike for changing location mid chapter... sometimes it works but this time it didn't flow with going from this to a Nedley hurting POV.

As everyone vanished on the screen, there was a strange sound and a rush of air as though more was being sucked in to replace what had been taken out. The camera angle shifted, a rustling sliding noise preceding the new close up view of papers on the ground as though Bob had just given up trying to cling to the wall once there was nothing left to see.

Waverly wanted to reach out and take Nicole’s hand but whilst her Alpha’s face was a strangely blank mask, she could feel the barely contained emotions roiling beneath the surface. Waverly wasn’t afraid, but she could tell that Nicole needed a moment to gather herself before she would allow anyone to comfort her.

As they watched the timestamp on the tape ticking off the seconds and minutes, they listened to the muffled background noises of sobs from inside the building and howls from beyond their walls. The banging on glass and doors and people tried and failed to break their way in to help. Even though they knew that nothing else had happened, or they were pretty sure nothing had, Waverly found that the silence dragged across her nerves like a bow across tightly wound violin strings.

Twelve minutes after the Sheriff had been whisked away, Nicole turned off the video as they heard their footsteps and voices. Nicole didn’t know about the others but she didn’t want to hear how they had reacted as it was still too clear in her mind.

“Okay. Right,” climbing to her feet, Wynonna stalked back and forth across the room as though moving would help her think past the scream rattling around her head from watching what had gone down in the Sheriff’s office. “Doc, you knew that bitch’s real name, what else do you know about her?”

Raking his hair back from his face, Doc looked at the floor for a moment whilst he gathered his thoughts and tried not to get sucked into the well of regret that was his time spent with the Del Rey pack when he had first visited Purgatory. “I knew she went by the name Clootie before she took up the name of Stone as I heard Del Rey call her that one time. Until we saw that photograph of her with the Cult, I had no idea that she was a part of all that. She’s conniving, dangerous and even had Del Rey trembling in fear but as to her being a witch… or having the power to do anything like that… now that I did not know.”

Moving over to the map of the area on the board, Nicole studied it intently, half wishing some kind of magic would work for them and have it flashing up where the blonde bitch had taken Nedley to. There was just so much empty space and abandoned buildings around and they had no idea if there was a range limit on how she’d gotten him out of there. They were looking at a map of the Ghost River County… what if he was across the other side of the country… or even the world?

“She seemed pretty sure that no one would be able to find where she’s holding him. Anyone know if she owns any out of the way property at all? And I didn’t see those two at the trailer park or in any files to do with Del Rey.” Picking up the laptop again, she paused the video on the best shot of the two thugs that had been with the witch. “Any idea who they are?”

The image was grainy as hell as neither of them had gotten close enough to make out clearly but… Both of them were big, well over six foot tall, shaved heads, no necks and built in roughly the same shape as outhouses. And if they weren’t related then Constance was shopping for thugs off the rack.

Moving closer to the screen, Wynonna studied them carefully. “They’re not locals. No one I’ve seen around town before anyway. Guys?”

“They could be from further afield or from the big city but nope, not seen them before. If we had time I could reach out to Black Badge but I doubt that Nedley’s got the time it would take for them to do the facial recognition.” Even if he wasn’t being tortured, at the very least his ribs were broken from being tossed around.

“Waves, could you help me?”

“Anything for you, Baby,” moving to her side, Waverly gently laid a hand on the small of Nicole’s back as she looked at the map with her.

“I could probably pick out where everyone is and mark them off but… I need to know where your pack is… anyone that’s already looking for Nedley and what kind of range they can cover… erm…” scratching her head, Nicole growled and quickly unwound her French braid.

“Empty properties?”

“Yeah,” Nicole kissed her temple softly in gratitude. “And really anything else you can think of that might be useful. I just need to be able to see where anything overlaps.”

As they worked, Nicole sat back down and studied the Cult of Bulshar file while watching and listening to the fishcam footage on the laptop. Calamity had pretty much destroyed the photographs of Bulshar’s body but she picked through the scraps for details.

Xavier sat down beside the young Alpha as she tossed aside the earbuds she’d been using with a frustrated growl. “You okay there, Nicole?”

“It’s just frustrating. I know we need to know where to start looking else it’s just pointless but I want to be out there now, you know? We had it drilled into us at the academy all the time limits for solving different crimes before they basically became a body search or a cold case but… well… they never mentioned what it would do if the person you were chasing was a damn witch. Kind of messes with the search radiuses when they can vanish into thin air.”

“Yeah, does kind of. But you’re working off the books now, no need to wait on all that pesky official paperwork like warrants and you’ve got a pretty big pack of wolves on your side all looking for the same thing. Do you know anything about this ring she was after? Unless there are more rings around we need to know about I take it, it’s safe to assume it’s Bulshar’s?”

“I know the rumours about it. That it’s what kept him alive longer than he should have been. That it gives him power over other wolves somehow. All I’ve got is the rumours though. I was never around him much but if I saw it in action I can’t remember it, ya know… no flashy lights or anything that caught my eye. All I can remember was that it was big and ugly with some kind of a black stone in it.”

“There’s not much else I know about it either… it was pretty much required reading when I joined Black Badge,” he explained with a sad smile. “Same as, Koresh’s ‘Branch Davidians’ in Waco, ‘Heaven’s Gate’, and far too many other normal cults are.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Nicole whispered. It also made her feel even more hunted as Black Badge had never exactly been known to treat werewolves or anything else nicely and she was the daughter of one of, if not the, most feared werewolves ever.

“Don’t worry, Nicole. Black Badge have changed and even if they hadn’t, you’re safe with us.”

“Is anyone safe with me around though?” she asked quietly.

“I think so. So does Doc and Wynonna. And Waverly definitely thinks so,” he smiled as he watched the youngest Earp casting little glances towards Nicole. “There was one other thing we heard about that ring. At the time it was just speculation but given what happened I think it went to being fact. And that is, that it was a witch that had a hand in making it for him in the first place.”

“Yeah would be an awfully big coincidence if it wasn’t Clootie that made it. If it is though she’s aged well.” Which was putting it mildly as she had heard all kinds of speculation on his age and none of them went much lower than him being a hundred and fifty and she looked to be in her mid-thirties? “I’m going to step outside for a little while. Just want to clear my head for a bit.”

Nicole took a deep breath as she stepped out on to the porch. Leaning her hip against the rail, she tilted her head back a gazed at the streaks of late evening sun playing around the edges of the clouds.

The wolves were silent but Nicole could still feel every one of them and the pall of sadness lingering in the air and settling over the land like a thick blanket. Nicole could feel every single one of them. Even though they were quiet she felt like she could just reach out, find them and touch them. Shorty was serving customers in a too quiet bar. Gus and Curtis were sitting down for a meal. Pete was in his truck. Nicole quickly put it down to her knowledge of them as people and pack, and her own ragged emotions as that level of sensing was beyond her even when she was in her man-beast form and the moon was at its height.

Nope, the only one she could sense clearly all the time was heading her way right then. Turning her head, Nicole smiled as the door opened and Waverly moved across the porch, her hair bouncing around her shoulders with every step and her soft smile lighting Nicole’s heart.

Placing her hand into the one Nicole held out to her, Waverly mirrored her Alpha’s stance against the porch rail and faced her. Reaching up she brushed the soft length of her windblown hair back behind her ear. It was a losing battle but one she didn’t mind as the fiery red strands curled around her fingers. Waverly wished she could freeze that moment in time and just stay right there but… “Babe, want to come see if there’s anything else you need adding to the board?”

“I’m sure it’s amazing,” Nicole smiled softly as she lost herself in Waverly’s eyes and bashful smile as her head dip at her praise. She didn’t doubt that for one moment that it was, not with how smart and focussed on the details Waverly was. And as they stood in front of the board, Nicole knew that calling it amazing was an understatement. In so little time they had, under Waverly’s guidance, put together a map that allowed her to see everything.

Nicole focussed on the contours of the land reading the map and overlaying her own, albeit limited, knowledge of the area. There was still so many areas of empty land but she focussed on ones away from the land claimed by the Earp pack and away from the vast expanse of the salt plains as witches were weakened by salt.

“Weakened…”

“Nic?”

“Just thinking,” Nicole tapped a finger over the area of the salt plains. “Salt is basically poison to a witch, right?”

“That’s right,” Xavier nodded. “They can’t cross a barrier of it. Usually, they stick to an area that suits their power. Oh, okay, I see what you’re thinking. We’re close to a mountain range though, perfect stomping ground for a stone witch.”

“True, but she couldn’t find a ring she made with a huge chunk a stone in it so, for now, let’s assume she can’t just transport herself, two goons and Nedley all the way to the top of a mountain. Think closer to Purgatory.” They needed it to be closer. If she could take him anywhere they didn’t stand a chance in hell of finding Nedley in time.

“Oh,” Waverly jabbed at the map. “There, there’s an abandoned quarry. Secluded. Buildings. And lots of exposed stone, obvs.”

It was also, Nicole could see, on the other side of town within spitting distance of the old trailer park. A growl rumbled from her throat and she felt the shift of fur and muscle at the thought of being able to do something at last.

“Whoa there, Red. As much I would love to rush in there help you rip that bitch a new hole… maybe a bit of a plan first. Oh my god! I hate being the reasonable one.”

“’Nonna’s right, Nic,” Waverly slapped her sister's shoulder as she let out a disgusted grunt. “When you went after Bobo he wasn’t expecting you to be able to do anything. Constance… well, we can’t risk being seen and her just vanishing with Nedley again.”

Nicole knew they were right but… “Waves, Nedley hasn’t got time to wait. God knows what she’s doing to him.”

“No, but he has got time for us to gather a few things to help.”

The smile of devilish anticipation on Waverly’s face made Nicole glad her Omega wasn’t plotting against her. “Like what?”

“How about we add a bit of sodium chloride to her diet?”

“That is salt, my dear,” Doc whispered at Wynonna’s blank look.

“I know that,” Wynonna snorted. “I was just wondering how we were going to use it as a weapon?”

“Says the wolf that got blasted in the ass by rock salt shot once.”

“Fair point,” Wynonna rubbed her ass at the memory. “That stung like a son of a bitch. Almost as much as being mistaken for a coyote! And I was nowhere near old Jeb’s rotten cattle either,” she grumbled.

“Think how that stung your tough ass and you haven’t got a weakness to it like a witch has.”

“We’re going to need more than that though, Baby Girl. Even with a weakness to it, you have to be close to do anything with that.”

“Which makes it even more hilarious that Jeb managed to get you how he did. And I know where we can get a whole hell of a lot more… and fast too. As long as Nicole doesn’t mind turning a blind eye to a little breaking and entering?”

“Whatever it takes.”


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day so head back a chapter if you haven't read the first one yet ;)
> 
> Oh yeah... violence ahead!

Randy braced himself as best as he could. Which given that he was tied up to a chair so tight he could barely feel his fingers or toes from the cold and the tightness of the ropes, wasn’t saying a whole hell of a lot.

Even though he was expecting it, and even saw it coming even with his eyes nearly swollen shut, the backhanded blow to his face from the one he’d come to affectionately call Goon One still took him by surprise and left him wondering how many more he could take before his head got knocked off his shoulders by one of them. Though, if that happened he was betting it would piss Constance Stone off no end… which almost made the prospect worth it if his spirit could linger around long enough to witness her revenge on her boys.

“The ring, Randy!”

“That’s Sheriff Nedley to you,” he spat out weakly. “And I will have you know that Randy Nedley don’t give jewellery to just any psychotic bitch.”

“Argh!” Screaming in frustration, Constance gestured for the beating to continue. The Sheriff was proving to be ridiculously stubborn and resilient!

Another blow, this one from Goon Two, rocked his head back the other way. “You know, my grandma could slap harder than you boys and she’s been dead a long time.” His sass earned him a punch to the gut that had pain lancing through him from broken ribs and blood spurting from his mouth. The sight of it dripping down Goon One’s face was a small measure of satisfaction as he tried to learn how to breathe again.

“Useless! Get out of here and go do something useful!” Constance listened to the door close behind them. The fools had their uses but one more blow to Nedley’s ribs like that would probably kill him and then she would have to waste time turning Purgatory upside down looking for Bulshar’s ring.

Grabbing Nedley by the jaw, Constance lifted his head and delighted in his ragged, pain filled breathing. “Give me what I want… Sheriff,” she purred. “And your death will be swift and merciful... or I can keep you alive for weeks and in the most glorious pain.”

“That sounds kind of kinky even for you, Constance.”

She slowly pushed the tip of a finger into one of the wounds on his chest, twisting and probing. “You can end this. Tell me where to find my Lord’s ring and the pain stops,” she offered with an enticing lilt.

“Hmm, tell you, I die. Don’t tell you, I die. Not really seeing anything to motivate me here, Constance.”

“Your daughter…”

“Is well out of your reach,” he shot back weakly, stifling a cough of pain. At least he hoped she was but Constance didn’t need to know that.

“TELL ME!!” She lashed out, splitting his cheek open with the force of her blow.

“You know, this is a day at the beach compared to Wynonna Earp on my case, day in and day out. You know, she even steals my cheap assed whiskey out of my desk drawer... at work… in broad daylight.”

“Wynonna Earp, her little pack, EVERYONE! They will all be sacrificed for my Lord Bulshar’s amusement, their hearts and their weak power becoming his as he devours their hearts and soul, as he claims your pathetic little town as his own!”

“Well now, Constance, I hate to tell you this but, you’re backing the wrong horse in this race, Bulshar… he’s dead. I saw his body.”

“That is where you are wrong! He is closer than you know. Now… I tire of this. Tell me where his ring is!” Grabbing his left hand, she slowly dragged the edge of her knife along his fingers. Slicing into skin and muscle, severing tendons and nerves, she peeled back the skin. She smiled in satisfaction as his screams rent the air and tears streamed down his face.

“You know,” she purred in anticipation, her mouth scant inches away from his as she breathed in his ragged moans. “This is just the beginning. You have so many places to slice.” Wiping the blood-soaked knife against the leg of his pants, she stepped back as she worked out just where she wanted to cut next. “So just tell me. Where is the ring?”

Breathing hard, he bit down the bile rising up as he saw the ruined mess of his hand and glared at her. “Have you tried up your own ass?”

Snarling in rage, Constance snapped his head to the side with a blow to the temple with the handle of the knife. “You think someone is coming to help, don’t you?! They are not coming for you! Not the police! Not Nicole, Not Wynonna! Not her pack! They don’t care about you! They don’t care about anyone!”

Randy honest to god thought he was seeing things as the wall to the building flew apart and a road gritter slammed into Constance. He could feel the darkness creeping in along the edges of his vision but he watched, taking it all in as her body flew across the width of the building and crashed into the far wall.

Through the ragged hole left by the gritter, he watched with pride as Nicole, magnificent in her full moon form tossed the limp bodies of Goon One and Two down with a not at all gentle slam and bent a metal pipe around their bodies to keep them in place.

“Hey there, Sheriff, sorry we took so long! We’ll have you out in a jiffy, okay?”

“You take your time, Waverly. I’ll just wait right here.” He gave the young girl a wink… or at least he tried to but his face was so swollen he could barely even open his eyes. Battered, bleeding, swollen as he was, he could see the concern on her face as she stormed off with a far too big and intimidating looking shotgun in her hands. He really needed to check that they had the proper paperwork for all the weapons they kept coming up with.

Growling, Constance pushed herself to her feet as the Earp girls walked towards her. “Give me my ring!”

Wynonna roared back. “Give us our, Nedley!!”

Constance lashed out, slicing the package Wynonna tossed her way with her knife. “Piti-” she screamed as the salt rained down upon her, burning her flesh and trapping her in the confines of its spread around her body. “You bitch!”

“Waves,” Wynonna caught the shotgun her sister tossed her way and took far too much delight it emptying it into the writhing body of the witch. She went down hard and Wynonna kept her covered as Waverly poured a heavy line of salt all around her. “Nobody tortures the Sheriff but me… bitch!”

Waverly was sorely tempted to go grab another bag of salt as she saw Nicole edging towards the Sheriff as though she was afraid that Nedley would break if startled. And frankly, he looked as though he would with how beaten up he was as blood dripped from his hand to join the spreading pool of it on the dusty floor. Rushing to the cab of the gritter, she grabbed Nicole’s clothing as she dialled her phone.

“Doc, Xavier, do me a favour and hogtie this animal and make sure she’s properly seasoned.”

“Yes, ma’am! Do you want a reef knot or bowline?”

“I never broke, Nicole. Never told her a thing,” he smiled weakly through the pain as he watched Doc securing her.

“You did take it though, Bulshar’s ring?”

“It’s safe,” he moaned weakly. “Black Badge were sniffing around down there and I couldn’t risk anyone else getting it and using it. I was going to tell you about it when you were ready but… well… things got out of hand. Nicole, is Chrissy okay?”

“Terrified for you but she’s safe. We need to get you to the hospital though.”

“Oh god, Lonnie, that poor boy.”

“We just need to focus on you now, Sheriff.” As gently as she could, Nicole sliced through the ropes holding his limp body upright and supported him as they came loose. “Only just found out I’ve got a family and I’m not about to lose you know, you hear? Sheriff?” He was out, his body limp against her. “Waves?”

“Ambulance is on the way, Babe. Here,” holding out Nicole’s clothes, Waverly took her position supporting the Sheriff as Nicole changed and got dressed so as not to inadvertently freak out the paramedics when they came. “You guys better get her out of here before the cop’s turn up too.”

“On it, Baby Girl.”

Xavier dragged the bound witch up off the floor and tossed her into the back of the gritter. She screamed loud and long as she thrashed around in the salt. “Should we gag her?”

“Naw,” Wynonna grinned. “Let her get it all out… it’ll give her some practice for when she gets where she’s going to be spending a long, long time.”

“Prisons can’t contain me!!!!”

“How about being buried up to your neck in the salt plains? How does that sound to you?”

“No!!!! No!!!! You can’t do that!!!!”

“Ohhh, but we can. Fields and fields of the beautiful stuff just waiting to snuff out a witches powers.”

“Wait! I’ll help you against Bulshar! Tell you everything you need to know! Anything!”

“Don’t you worry, Constance. If we do need to ask you anything, we’ll know right where to find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ later that day


	69. Chapter 69

Wynonna lifted her head from the comfort of Xavier’s heavily muscled thigh and moved her legs just enough for Waverly to take their place on the couch. Nicole sat on the floor in front of Waverly and leaned her head against her thigh. She could swear the Alpha purred like a cat as Waverly’s fingers threaded through her hair and rubbed against her neck and shoulders.

“Well, how did it go at the hospital?” She prompted as they seemed far to content to just sit there instead of giving out the details. Obviously, it was okay, she hoped. Wasn’t like they’d come in bawling with grief or looking anything more than just exhausted from prolonged stress.

“He’s finally out of surgery,” Waverly answered as Nicole remained just as quiet and obviously lost in thought as she had all the way back in the Jeep. “He was lucky… with how his ribs were broken they think one more blow to his chest would have punctured his heart. As it was there was a slight tear to his lung… broken clavicle, bruising to his kidney. They’re hopeful about his hand too but they won’t know if any nerve damage is permanent until he starts physiotherapy. It was bad, ‘Nonna but it could have been a lot worse.”

“He’s a tough old coot. Should be with all the shit I put him through. How’s Chrissy handling everything?”

“He woke up before they took him into surgery, so they got to see each other. I think even though he was in pain they both needed that. Thought she was going to try and take my head off when she saw how bad he was.”

“She did not look at you like that,” Waverly tugged on Nicole’s hair in gentle admonishment. “The security guards on the other hand… now they looked nervous as hell when they saw the human wrecking ball. And I swear I heard a muffled scream and bedpans been dropped somewhere,” she teased.

“Must have been your admirer, Xavier,” Wynonna chuckled as the big man squirmed slightly under her. She saw Nicole’s eyes shift as she glanced up to make sure that Xavier wasn’t upset in any way at the memory of being turned by her. Whatever, Red saw in his face obviously wasn’t bad as her lips twitched up and she had to turn away a little more to hide a smile. Wynonna knew Xavier as well as anyone could know another part of their soul, the only thing that bothered him about that was that he had made a woman scream. They were all comfortable in their nudity, frequent changes and ripped clothing made that a necessity, but being around people not used to that made what was normal and natural… uncomfortable.

“Did you plant Constance good and deep?”

“Up to her scheming neck. Though after all the screaming and bitching on the way there it was tempting to get Doc to dig a little deeper or plant her upside down but as Xavier here pointed out, we would have to dig her desiccated ass up again if we needed info off her if we did that. It was still tempting though but Doc was complaining about the salt in his precious moustache by then. He’s still showering. Says he now hates the taste of salt after all the digging.”

Nicole tilted her head back and looked at Wynonna. “Just… don’t tell me where she is exactly. Plausible deniability and all that.”

“Don’t worry, Haughtshot,” Wynonna winked, “we’ll keep your reputation clean.”

Nicole snorted. “I’m more worried that I’ll be tempted to go out there and remove her head with what that ring she made for him allowed Bulshar to become.”

“That damn ring. I get why Nedley took it but, jeez!”

“It was better here is his hands than it ending up in Black Badges, Earp. Now we know… or almost know, where it is. We just need to work out what the hell to do with it when we find it. Something that will have to wait until Nedley is up to talking and the city boys are out of Purgatory.”

“I doubt that they’ll stick around for long, not in numbers anyway. Too small a town for them to bother with and until the Municipal Building is cleared up it’s pretty much closed. Especially as they took my badge.”

“What?”

“Well in all fairness I was front and centre of the action at the quarry with a missing perp. And I went missing after four people were found murdered and the Sheriff went missing.”

“They turned up at the hospital after Nedley went under. Luckily Chrissy knew the lead Detective and she gave them hell and asked them where the hell they were while Nicole and our pack was out actually saving her dad when they tried to take Nicole away.”

“Constance’s goon squad?”

“City has them and were going to hold them in Purgatory as they’ve pretty much taken over the station but…” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wynonna lift her head and fix her with the ‘well, go on’ look. “Remember how quiet they were when I jumped them? Turns out that that wasn’t anything stoic… their tongues had been ripped out. Makes questioning tricky and time-consuming to the point they would have had to ask for an extension from a judge so they can question them so they took them to one of the main station where the resources are closer. Doubt I would have been allowed to question them anyway, even if they hadn’t taken away my badge, but now it’s definitely out.”

“Don’t you worry, Red. If they try to take all the cop work to the city we’ll… oh, I don’t know, stage a mini crime spree each night until they realise a Cop shop is needed here full time.”

Nicole groaned and pressed her face against Waverly’s thigh at the thought. “Earp, I’m not sure if I should be flattered or scared.” It was a feeling that could go either way as she was in no doubt that Wynonna could pull it off even without the help of the pack.

“Go with flattered, Babe,” Waverly stage-whispered as she stroked Nicole’s head. “‘Nonna wouldn’t offer to stage a crime spree for just anyone you know.”

“Glad to hear it,” Nicole mumbled and hid a smile against Waverly. “Though I would prefer no crime spree ever… not when I’ve got my job back anyway.”

“I’ll think about it,” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole’s eyes twinkled with humour at her above Waverly’s leg. “Looks like Doc is stuck in that shower so do you want to pick out a movie to watch or decide on what kind of god-awful vegan monstrosity you want ordering from the twenty-four-hour pizza place?”

“Ugh! ‘Nonna,” Waverly shuddered and screwed up her face in disgust. “That place is a crime against pizza… even the non-vegan ones are so bad you threatened to kill them and got banned for life! And as tempting as movie night is… or what’s left of the night… we’re heading home. Need to make sure that Calamity isn’t throwing any wild parties.”

“You two are so pussy whipped… okay, forget I said that!” Wynonna groaned at her own choice of words as Waverly smirked and Nicole attempted to vanish behind her legs either in embarrassment or to hide a smile of her own. “Go, get the hell out of here and go do all that!”

Nicole snatched Waverly’s keys as she tossed them in the air. “I’m driving.”

“Hey, my Jeep.” Waverly pinned Nicole against the Jeep and tried to get her keys back but Nicole cheated and used her height to her advantage to hold them out of reach.

“Yeah, and I’m afraid I’ll have to do a citizen’s arrest if I catch you speeding again.”

“Fine,” Waverly tiptoed her fingers along Nicole’s sides and looped her hands around the back of her neck. She pressed closer until their bodies were flush together as she played with Nicole’s hair. “Just means I’ll have the time to Alpha watch and think about your beautiful strong hands controlling me instead.”

With a shift of hip and hand, Nicole nimbly switched their positions and gently pressed Waverly against the door of the Jeep. Hands braced either side of her head, Nicole pressed her hips into the sweet curve of Waverly’s ass as she caged her in place with her body as she nudged her ear with her nose and lips. Trailing them down, Nicole caressed the line of her throat with feather-light brushes of her lips and breath until Waverly pressed back against her with a breathy moan of her name spilling from her lips.

“Just giving you something else to think about on the way home. Now, be a good girl and get in the Jeep, Waves,” she chuckled at the needy and dazed look in Waverly’s eyes. Taking a steadying breath as Waverly climbed in, Nicole got in behind the wheel and tried to persuade her fingers to behave as she put the key in the ignition. She’d almost got it mastered and then… Waverly pulled the silicone scented package out from under the seat and placed it on her own lap.

Waverly smirked knowingly as Nicole’s eyes flew wide and the keys shot into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for some teasing... though i don't think anyone will mind so much this time ;)

Blinking sleepily, Nicole pressed herself against the warm curve of Waverly’s body, grumbled and tightened her arms as her love started to move away from her. A soft chuckle brushed against Nicole’s ear like a stroke of fur to her senses and made her wiggle even closer in delight. Moaning in protest, she dragged the covers back around her as Waverly tried to escape with them all as she reached out for the phone blaring out ‘Write My Story’ from the table on what started off as her side of the bed until the seemed to always end up in a tangle of limbs somewhere in the middle.

Squinting at the display, Waverly quickly aimed a suddenly trembling finger and pressed accept on the screen. “Hey, Chrissy, everything okay?”

Waverly’s voice was softer, deeper from sleep in a way that made Nicole want to drag her back under the covers with her but there was an edge to it and as her words broke through her sleep-addled brain, Nicole held her breath and pushed her hair out of her face as she realised who it had to be on the other side of the call.

Seeing the concern in Nicole’s eyes, Waverly gently caressed her cheek and smiled softly. “Chrissy, going to put you on speaker for a sec so Nicole can hear too, okay?” She said it more out of consideration to Chrissy than anything as Nicole could hear what Chrissy was saying as clearly as if she had been speaking into her own ears if she wanted to.

“Hi, Nicole. Sorry to wake you guys so early.”

“No problem,” well apart from the fact that Waverly had just taken advantage of her sitting up to steal all the covers back. “Everything okay? How’s your dad doing?”

“Good enough that they’re talking about taking him out of I.C.U. and putting him into a private room later. He’s going to be heavily sedated up for a couple of days so they said I should go home and get some rest. I’m… I’m kind of scared too,” she admitted with a sigh. “If I hadn’t run before-”

“Then you would be dead now and I wouldn’t have the chance to get to know you,” Nicole kept her voice soft. “Go home, Chrissy, even if it’s just long enough to get stuff for him so he’ll be comfortable when he wakes up. He’s going to need you to be strong and every bit as stubborn as a man that spent all those years trying to find me, and has put up with all the crap Wynonna pulls just to torment him, can be.”

“Thank you, Nicole… For getting him back for me… for us. You’ll be coming by later, right?” she asked hopefully.

“If that’s okay, sure,” she wanted to see him but she didn’t want to intrude on Chrissy’s time with her father.

“You better!”

“Don’t worry, Chrissy, we’ll both be there later… I’ll make sure of it,” Waverly promised.

“I’ll leave you two alone to chat for a while and go check on C.J.” Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s jaw and scooted off the bed… dragging all the covers with her. Dodging the pillow flying towards her head, she chuckled and darted out of the room leaving Waverly grumbling about the cold.

“C.J., you better not be hiding in that closet again!” she grumbled as she padded down the stairs, barefoot and naked. “What the!? Give me that back!” Shooing C.J. aside, Nicole snatched her Stetson off the couch and glared at their cat as she shook the ginger fur out of her hat. “I know I’m kind of out of a job right now and you saved Waverly but that doesn’t mean this is yours. How in the hell did it get on the couch anyway?” Shaking her head, Nicole straightened the brim of her hat, smoothing out every dent and imagined crease before she placed it back on the coat stand by the window.

Ignoring the head-butts, ridiculously loud purring, and ankle rubs that nearly tripped her, Nicole fixed C.J.’s food and topped up her water. She yawned and stretched as she finally saw the time. Six AM. Too early to be up after only a couple of hours sleep, and too late to go back to sleep now she was awake. “Do you want breakfast fixing?”

“Naw, come back to bed. I just got a message from Shorty, he doesn’t need help this morning so I’m not in until later.”

Nicole smiled at the lilting invite in Waverly’s voice in her head. “Are you plotting something for when I get up there, Baby?”

“Yes, sleep! And you know I need my bonus blanket for that!”

Nicole didn’t for one minute believe that Waverly had only sleeping in mind. At least, not for a while anyway. Not with what she was feeling from her thoughts. “I’ll be up in a couple of mins,” she chuckled.

“Hurry!”

Yep, Nicole smirked, Waverly was most definitely horny. Which was okay as just waking up next to her, even with that ringtone blasting out, had left her feeling the same way. Making use of the downstairs bathroom, Nicole quickly brushed her teeth and freshened herself up a little before making her way back up the stairs.

Waverly was laying on her back when she entered, a nervous grin peeking at her over the covers pulled up to her neck. Tilting her head to one side, Nicole tried to work out what was going on. And then Waverly stretched her legs and let the covers settle around her. “Ohhhhhhh boy!”

Nicole’s felt her eyes grow wide and heat rise up in her cheeks even as desire slammed through her and left her weak and very wet. She looked at the dressing table and saw the remains of _the_ parcel strew over the top of it. Yep, that explained the lump under the covers. “Which one?”

“Not the rainbow one, silly that’s for Pride Week,” flipping back the covers, Waverly let her Alpha see the flesh coloured strap-on. She’d felt pretty ridiculous putting it on even though the thought of using it and feeling the smaller end pressing against her g-spot had turned her on even more than she already was. Seeing the heat blazing in Nicole’s eyes, hearing the panting whimper spilling from her softly parted mouth had everything but the need to make her fall apart fading away. “Now, are you going to climb on this bed and let me fuck you?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” grinning, trembling slightly in anticipation, Nicole slid on to the bed and into Waverly’s embrace. “You look… wow!” Running her hand down the taut plains of Waverly’s abdomen, she traced the edges of the straps and released a shaky breath as the cock part brushed the back of her hand. It was warm from being pressed against Waverly’s body by the weight of the covers and solid. The thought of it being inside her… of Waverly thrusting above her, behind her, had her thighs trembling and her body released another rush of wetness.

Rolling on her side, Waverly captured Nicole’s mouth and swallowed her throaty moan as she thrust the cock against her slightly. Running her fingers down, she dipped them between Nicole’s thighs and felt the dampness waiting for her. “Damn! You’re so wet for me already!” She painted Nicole’s lips with the evidence of her arousal and licked them clean. Biting and sucking, she drew back on the fullness of her bottom lip as she brushed a thumb across her already swollen clit.

“I bet I could just fuck you with this right now you’re so wet.” She smirked, her own body going up in flames, clenching down greedily around the end of the cock buried inside her and soaking it with her arousal as Nicole’s body jerked and curled around her probing fingers. White teeth found a home in the crook of her shoulder as she moaned her desire against her.

“Waverly, please.”

Knowing what she needed, Waverly urged Nicole’s long leg over her hip and cupped the heat of Nicole’s sex in her hand. Sliding her fingers gently in, she rocked the heel of her palm against her clit as her fingers probed and stretched the tight, slick walls. Rocking her hips, she moaned as the straps and the smaller end of the cock rubbed her in all the right places and sent tingling waves and heat flooding through her.

Head dipping, she sought and found the achingly swollen bud of a pale, dusky nipple. Tongue swirling, she drew it into the heat of her mouth and sucked it deeply and rolled and pinched the other with nimble fingers in time with their movements. Nicole’s hands pulled her closer, tangling in her hair and pulling at her hip, urging her on as soft pleas and wordless moans tumbled from her mouth until she fell apart and Waverly tumbled with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooo, Waves!!!!


	71. Chapter 71

“Are you sure this is okay, Nic?”

“Positive. If I wasn’t I would have said something,” cupping Waverly’s cheek, Nicole kissed her with growing hunger and need as she looked down at the flesh coloured strap-on. She had every faith in Waverly but even so… “It’s been a while since I used a toy that wide, Waves. You’re going to need more lube first.”

“Oh, Baby. I’ve got that covered… or rather, you have.” Sliding her fingers deep one last time, wringing another cry from Nicole, Waverly slowly removed her fingers from Nicole’s pussy. Twisting and spreading them along the way to throw Nicole back into a place of pure need. She groaned as the hot, slick walls fluttered and tightened on her fingers and she imagined what it would feel like when she was in her and her Alpha’s body tightened and pulled on it.

Nicole’s breathing hitched, a moan bursting from her as she lifted her head and watched with eager, hungry, eyes as Waverly ran her hand over the strap-on. Pumping the thick length she coated it with the liberal amount of Nicole's release gathered upon her palm.

The look of fierce concentration on Waverly’s face as she knelt between her spread legs made Nicole smile. The smile stuttered, her head rolling back and forth against the pillow as Waverly ran the tip of the cock between her aching pussy lips, working it from her entrance and up, nudging at her clit before moving down again and pressing gently to get her used to the slight stretch. Over and over she repeated the motion, teasing her, her other hand pressing against her hip as she tried to thrust upwards in her need for more.

“Waves, please?”

“What do you need, Baby?”

“Please, please, oh god! Need! Please, fuck me with your cock!”

The breathy tumble of needy words spilling from Nicole’s mouth had Waverly’s hips canting forwards with the desire to bury herself deep in Nicole’s body. Moaning thickly, she trembled and controlled herself. Pressing forwards, Waverly’s eyes darted between the breath-taking sight of Nicole’s face and the equally breath-taking sight of her pussy stretching around the head of the strap-on. A startled cry burst from Nicole’s mouth, her fingers twisting in the sheets as the head popped inside. “You okay, Baby?”

“Shit! Damn! That- that feels so good.” She could still feel the waves of fluttering tingles radiating out across her abdomen and tickling down across her ass and the backs of her thighs. “More, please?”

Gently, carefully, Waverly started moving her hips, gliding in and out, sinking just a little deeper each time until finally it was buried all the way in and their bodies were pressed completely, blissfully, together. She could feel the tug and pull of Nicole’s pussy against the cock echoing through the smaller end lodged within her. Every twitch from Nicole sent a wave of pleasure through her own pussy that had her clamping down in rippling waves that moved the end buried in Nicole. She felt sure that they could climax together just from that alone but she wanted more.

Waverly looked eagerly at Nicole’s face as she rolled her hips slightly. A gasp was wrung from them both, faces going slack with pleasure as the toy moved, rubbing against swollen flesh and nerve endings to pleasure them both. “Still- still with me?”

“Faster.”

Waverly did as Nicole asked… begged… following her Alpha’s need and that of her own body as they moved together in rising passion. Her hips snapped back and forth, faster and harder as Nicole wrapped her long legs around her waist and clawed at her back and shoulders, pulling her closer and deeper.

“Come for me. Come on my cock, Nic!” Hips jerking, losing rhythm as she came, Waverly screamed in pleasure as Nicole sank her teeth into the mark on her throat and growled her own release.

Waverly trembled, her heart pounding so hard she could feel every beat echoing through her body, setting starbursts sparked behind her closed eyes. She had imagined what using a strap-on might be like but part of her had prepared herself to feel disconnected with the cock not actually been a part of her body but… god!

The way Nicole had responded, just knowing how good she was making her feel and watching her come apart time and again had been enough to undo her even without the added stimulation of the smaller end of the strap-on lodged within her tugging and rubbing in all the right places as Nicole body had tightened upon it.

Lifting her head as she felt Nicole move at her side, Waverly blinked down as Nicole moved down the bed with every beautiful line of her body trembling as she settled between her thighs. The need still burning in her brown eyes had Waverly’s hips canting up in eager anticipation again.

A cry trembled and fell from her mouth as Nicole flipped her hair back over her shoulder in a shimmer of red and, with eyes locked upon hers, lowered her head and wrapped her lips and tongue around the tip of her cock in a move that was pure sensual overload.

Long fingers wrapped around the base, steadying it as her tongue ran up and down the length in broad swipes as she gathered up the come she had soaked it with. Waverly arched up, gasping and whimpering as Nicole tugging gently with mouth and hand, rubbing it against the swollen and tender walls of her aching pussy.

Nicole brought her to the brink quickly, then held her there, hips raised, back arched as she rode the line.

“You liked fucking your Alpha with your cock didn’t you, Baby? Liked hearing me whimper and scream for more?”

Waverly gurgled some kind of a reply and hoped that Nicole would take it as the FUCK YES it was meant as, as Nicole rocked the smaller end of the strap-on back and forth within her, right across her G-spot.

“I want you to come for me, Waves. Come while I stroke your cock. Feels good when I rub it, so slick and hot with all that come you fucked out of me.”

Sitting up, Waverly grabbed Nicole by the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep and desperately hungry kiss, licking the taste of the come she had stolen from her cock out of her Alpha’s mouth. Her hips rose and fell jerkily, thrusting her cock into Nicole’s hand and abdomen as she came.

Helped by a gentle shove by Nicole’s hand, Waverly’s back hit the mattress again. Her vision was shot from coming so hard but she heard the strangely erotic sound of the harness been unfastened and felt the tug of it been pulled from her grasping pussy. Her back arched, her body writhing as the sound of it hitting the floor rang through her.

Waverly felt her legs being lifted and moaned at the familiarity of Nicole’s shoulders beneath them as she moved into the cradle of her thighs. Fingers probed and parted the drenched folds of her pussy lips, exposing them to the cooler bedroom air and the panting of Nicole’s breath.

Then there was just heat.

The heat of Nicole’s face pressed between her thighs. The heat of her mouth pressed against her clit and pussy and the flexible probing heat of her tongue as Nicole licked a line of fire that slurped up between her lips over and over, teasing across her dripping entrance and flicking across the tip of her clit as she gathered up the copious amounts of slick release flowing from her.

Crying out in pleasure, Waverly arched up into the breathtaking delight of Nicole’s mouth and the languid strokes of her tongue. With a firm grip, Nicole pushed her back and held her thighs open just enough as she refused to be hurried from her feast. Needing an anchor, Waverly wrapped her hands in the curtain of red hair flowing across her abdomen and grasped the back of Nicole’s head in an attempt to set the pace.

A soft growl of warning rumbled through Waverly, sparking across her clit as Nicole refused to be moved from her pace by the frantic press of her hands. Waverly focused on the sensations flooding her.

The feel of Nicole’s jaw flexing against the insides of her thighs as her tongue worked in that deep, unhurried lapping. The press and flutter of elegant fingers as they played across her abdomen and thighs like a musician finding the perfect tune upon her highly strung senses. The light suction of her mouth and tease of lips and teeth upon her clit.

“God, you taste so damn good, Waves.”

Nicole’s growl of pleasure and the stinging bite to the inside of her thigh had Waverly moaning and half sobbing, out of her mind from the delightful pleasure as she begged for more.

“What do you need, Baby? Tell me?”

“You, I need you!”

“Hmm, I gathered that,” she chuckled darkly. “But what do you need, Waves? Do you want me to use my tongue? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers? A toy? Be a good girl and tell your Alpha what you need.”

“Oh god! Anything! Need you to fuck me! Want you on me!” Her breath left in a sigh of contentment as Nicole’s lithe, muscular body slid along hers, her familiar weight pressing her gently into the mattress as their breasts and hips melded together again in a way that made them both sigh in pleasure. Pushing Nicole’s hair back, Waverly gazed into the heated depths of her brown eyes. As always, the love and desire within them was breathtaking. Their legs shifted and entwined, their bodies coming together more intimately. Waverly pulled Nicole’s head down to her, claiming the soft moan of wonderment at the contact as her own as she filled the heated depths of Nicole’s with hers.

Despite their urgency moments before, their movements were languid, their bodies sliding and coming together over and over. Pleasure building with every rolling shift of Nicole’s whole body. Hands explored and caressed, nails digging into tense muscle and dragging across tender nerves as they strove higher and higher, reaching new plateaus of pleasure with each other.

Waverly buried her face against Nicole’s neck, her lips seeking out her mark where their scent was at its strongest. It made her teeth ache to bite again, to strengthen a bond that was already unbreakable, as they grazed across the divots in Nicole’s pale skin.

A soft growl rose between them, their voices merging to create one and Waverly knew that both their eyes had gone over to their wolves. Unable to speak, she gave Nicole her desire with her mind and felt the rough press of teeth against her own throat in reply.

The anticipation pushed them impossibly higher until Waverly felt like her body was being torn apart and remade with every move of their bodies, merging them together until as one they tumbled off the highest peak and flew, their mouths working, teeth biting, flesh reopening as their hearts and souls beat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me writing


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets a bit of revenge... aka SEX AHOY!!!

With languid swipes of her tongue, Nicole soothed the fresh bite on Waverly’s neck and lapped up the taste of sweat and their scent. It clung to her tongue and mouth, coating her throat with its honeyed sweetness as Waverly’s nimble tongue worked upon her flesh.

Her body trembled, wracked with aftershocks of pleasure that had her gasping. Nicole felt like she was almost locked in the grip of her rut again. Sated but less than a breath or heated moan from her Omega away from wanting more of the young woman beneath her. Always wanting more.

Mouth sliding along Waverly’s jaw, she found kiss-swollen lips and shared the taste of their passion coating their mouths. The copper tang of blood, the vanilla and lavender of their scent and the sweetness of their come. Their tongues danced and probed, teeth nipping as their bodies started moving and dancing together again.

Gentling their kisses, Nicole searched Waverly’s eyes, taking in the desire roiling within their hazel beauty. Her pupils were blown wide, the whites still gone over to solid wolf. Nicole chuckled as her teeth snapped playfully at her lips in protest of being denied her kisses. “Someone still frisky, huh?”

In reply, a tanned leg shifted between hers, a muscled thigh pressed into tender flesh, leaving Nicole weak and whimpering against her, a shaky, wry, laugh burbling from a throat made scratchy from screaming and begging. When Nicole found the strength to lift her head, Waverly’s eyes were bright, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in anticipation.

Nicole laughed as the mood was broken somewhat by a thunderous growl from Waverly’s stomach. “How about we go take care of that first, Baby? Then we can spend just as long as we need taking care of the rest of our hunger.”

The lilting, husky purr in Nicole’s voice and the way her brown eyes darkened and dropped to her lips had Waverly wanting to tackle Nicole back onto the bed to beg her to forget all about food but both their stomachs let out growls and Waverly chuckled and accepted Nicole’s hand to help her off the bed. And it was a hand that was very much needed as her legs trembled as she tried to take a step. Even though Nicole didn’t seem to be faring much better herself, she scooped her off the ground bridal style and carried her downstairs only to dump her on the couch in an aroused and undignified heap.

Kneeling, Waverly peeked over the back of the couch to watch with hungry eyes as Nicole moved around the kitchen, slicing fresh fruit for their breakfast. The morning light flicking through the blinds, caressing the beautiful lines of her body, highlighting the dips and curves. Just the sight of her had Waverly’s thighs growing damper with desire as her pussy fluttered and clenched in need. Hand sliding down, she set her teeth into the couch cushions, muffling her moan, as her fingers slid through the slick dampness coating her thighs, tracing it up to the source.

Waverly saw Nicole’s nostrils flare and knew her love had caught her scent as she circled her aching clit with her fingers. Knowing, lust filled, brown eyes locked upon her and she could see the dominant Alpha gazing from them and Waverly shivered under the weight of them.

“Those are _my_ fingers on you right now, Waves. _Mine_. Pinch your clit… feels so good Baby, so swollen and tender. Now, slide two of them in you… slowly now… nice and deep and pump them in and out. But don’t you _dare_ come until we get back to bed.”

Waverly whined and clutched at the couch, fighting against the desire to come and the need to be good for her Alpha as she did what Nicole had said and worked her fingers in and out of her aching pussy. “Nic?”

“No coming,” she husked gently but firmly. Keeping an eye on her, Nicole propped a hip against the kitchen counter and popped a slice of freshly cut apple into her mouth and chewed on it slowly. “That’s enough, Baby. No more now,” she ordered. “Time for some food then we can go back to bed.” Much more and she could tell there was a chance Waverly would be overcome by her desire and Nicole’s Alpha side was very much in control right then… had been since they had bitten each other again.

Waverly whimpered and removed her fingers. Laying her head on the back of the couch she struggled for composure. She was so close it felt like every breath she took was connected to her womb and clit. She wanted to come, was desperate for it, but even more than that she wanted to be good and experience everything Nicole was plotting for her. And there was plotting going on, she could see it in the soft twinkle of her eyes as she slowly ate another piece of apple as she strolled towards her like she had all day… to tease and torment and drive her out of her mind!

Smirking at the soft growl rising from Waverly, Nicole offered her a slice of apple drizzled with syrup. She made sure to keep her fingers out of reach as Waverly bit through the offering with a snap of white teeth and chewed on it like she was wishing it was her fingers. “Easy, Baby. Eat first… you’ll need your strength.”

“You are such a fucking tease, Nicole Haught,” Waverly grouched as she tried to resist the urge to tackle her Alpha and wipe the ridiculously adorable, dimpled, smirk off her face.

Nicole moaned loudly in pleasure as she bit through a perfectly ripe strawberry and tilted her head on one side as she pretended to ponder Waverly’s frustrated outburst. “But, love… it’s a statement of fact, not a tease.” Holding out the remainder of the strawberry, she popped it into Waverly’s mouth as her jaw dropped a little. “You did so good… so damn good with that strap-on,” she shivered as she thought about it. “Now it’s my turn if you think you’re ready to try it?” she grinned wolfishly as Waverly swallowed her bite of strawberry with more than a hint of nervous anticipation writ across her face and rapidly nodded her head.

Dipping her fingers into the fruit, Waverly picked up a piece, not even looking as to what it was as she held it up to Nicole’s mouth. Her mouth curved into a smile that dazzled her with teeth and dimples as she opened her mouth for her offering.

They fed each other, teasing with swipes of tongues and gentle nibbles across fingertips that lingered longer and longer until it was all gone. Lips and bodies entwining, they made their way back up the stairs, Nicole’s hands upon Waverly’s hips guiding her every step as she made her way backwards up them.

Waverly moaned, her lips clinging to Nicole’s as long as possible as Nicole’s gently but firmly pulled away. Her breathing was as ragged as her own and her Alpha’s soft chuckle told Waverly just how hard it was to have any distance between them. Her hands guided her though, turning her firmly around, Nicole barred an arm around her waist to stop her turning and pulled her flush against her front as she walked them over to the bed.

Through the mirror on the other side of the bed, Waverly looked at the flushed and needy creature in Nicole’s grasp. Waverly moaned at the flare of hunger on both their faces as Nicole’s placed a pillow on the edge of the bed and guided her down until her upper body was flat to the mattress. The pillow supported and lifted her hips further, bringing their hips into perfect alignment.

“Touch yourself for me, Waves. Those are still _my_ fingers. No coming though, Baby. Save that for when I’m in you.”

Waverly moaned, her body instinctively searching for Nicole’s as she stepped away. The loss of Nicole’s body against hers was almost unbearable even though she knew what was about to happen.

Closing her eyes, Waverly breathed in the scent of them permeating the room and the bed beneath her and felt her hips twitch in need as she filled her lungs and soul with it. Running her hand between her thighs, she avoided her too sensitive clit for fear it would set her off and caressed her dripping folds, teasing her entrance with the tip of her finger as she tracked Nicole’s movements in the bathroom as she cleaned the toy. Her ears caught the edge of a gasp that made her grind into the mattress and whine in the sure knowledge that it had been wrung from her as she’d slipped that wonderfully probing smaller end into place.

She wanted her Alpha on her. Ached to feel her strong body covering hers, pressing her into the mattress.

Clutching the covers desperately, Waverly opened her eyes and turned her head to watch as Nicole stepped from the bathroom with a shy, almost hesitant look on her face that Waverly had seen on her own when she had first put the harness on and felt the weight of the strap-on bouncing around. Nicole looked magnificently beautiful as always though and as her brown eyes raked over her body, Waverly saw the nervousness vanish from her eyes, wiped out by a blazing need that had her eyes going wolf before she’d taken a step.

Waverly writhed against the bed as Nicole’s body slipped into a dominant predatory glide that had her twitching and pushing her hips back in blatant invitation for her Alpha. Fingertips dragged down her spine and sides, curving over her hips and chasing the shivers up along the backs of her thighs and ass to be replaced by the delicious weight of Nicole’s body as she curled forwards and lay against her.

Purring at the sensation, Waverly turned her eyes to the mirror and caught the brown of Nicole’s watching her from behind the curtain of red that was teasing across her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her right side, teasing the edge of her breast and hip, nails dragging across her thighs, fingers pressing into her waist as Nicole’s mouth worked across the back of her neck and shoulders with kisses, bites and licks. And all the while, Nicole's hips thrust gently, sliding the length of her cock between Waverly’s lips, the weight of her body just enough to prevent Waverly from thrusting back how she wanted to.

“Have- ahhh- have I mentioned that you’re a tease?” Waverly moaned.

“Mmmm,” Nicole stilled her motion and rubbed her chin in thought, knowing full well that Waverly was watching her through the mirror. “I seem to remember you mentioning it, yes. Though I’m pretty sure you used the word… **_fucking_** too,” pushing her hips forwards, Nicole stretched her with just the very tip of her cock.

She held herself still, watching Waverly’s face in the mirror. Letting her adjust to the stretch… savour it and then want more. Nicole started moving, slowly, gently, giving her as much time as she needed to adjust to each sensation just as her Omega had done for her. “You are so beautiful, Waverly. Taking me so good.”

Captive under Nicole’s gentle control, Waverly whimpered and begged as her loving Alpha worked her into a frenzy of need. Sweat slicked their bodies, come trickled down their thighs as Nicole moved on her and in her and Waverly watched it all… felt it all… and heard it all… every delicious stretch and glide, every grunt and moan, every soft sigh and whimper, words of love, encouragement and guttural expletive. The soft, sensual, liquid slapping of bodies coming together, growing louder and more frenzied as she chased her from one orgasm to the next.

Hand wrapping around the thickness of Waverly’s hair, Nicole held herself still, buried deep within the tight grasp of her loves body. Breathing hard, Nicole guided her upright, making Waverly gasp as the cock settled deeper within her. Arms wrapping around her, Nicole thrust upwards as she set her teeth gently into the mark on her throat again and held Waverly up as she went limp in her arms as she came again.

The dominant, Alpha side of Nicole wanted to keep going but the side of her that feared and fought against it had Nicole trying to easing out of Waverly so she could help her on to the bed.

“No!” Digging her nails into Nicole’s hip, Waverly pushed back, keeping them locked together. “Please, not yet. Need you in me.”

“Well, you’ve got my legs shaking so how about just long enough so we can actually get on the bed?”

“Hmm,” Waverly pondered the suggestion, probably for far longer than was necessary but that, she figured, was entirely Nicole’s fault for scrambling her brain with all the intense orgasms. “Okay,” she nodded, “but just long enough for that though, promise?”

“I promise, Baby,” Nicole chuckled. Gently, she eased out and held Waverly as she turned around in her arms and linked her hands together at the back of her neck. Sliding her hands down, Nicole lifted her up and smiled as Waverly wrapped her legs around her waist with a far too smug look on her face that shifted to pure pleasure as Nicole adjusted the strap-on and slid back inside right there and then. “That better, Baby?”

Crawling on to the bed with Waverly’s legs still locked around her, Nicole lay her back against the pillows and settled herself against her love. “Not too heavy for you?”

“Perfect… you’re perfect. Well okay, maybe if you move just a little?”

“Oh, okay, sorry,” Nicole apologised.

“No, not like that, silly.” Waverly tightened her legs around Nicole’s trim waist and threaded her fingers through her hair as she tried to scramble off her. “I mean… _move_ ,” she purred seductively.

“Oh, like this?”

Waverly whimpered as Nicole moved her hips in a slow rolling motion that had sparks shooting through Waverly’s body as she moved the cock in and out. Nicole’s mouth found hers in a soul-searching kiss that had the sparks spreading like wildfire and had her sobbing her need and pleasure into Nicole’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	73. Chapter 73

Padding across the kitchen floor as stealthily as she could on legs that were still wobbly, Waverly slid her arms around Nicole’s waist and flopped inelegantly against her back. The pressure against muscles and flesh made tender from repeated and prolonged orgasms had her grumbling against Nicole’s spine and desperately trying to contain any twitches brought on by thinking about them.

Nicole’s hissed gasp at the pressure of her arms around her was a soothing balm to her ego to know that her Alpha was just as tender as she was. Grinning, Waverly gave Nicole’s abdomen a not-in-the-least-bit soothing rub that pressed against the swellings there.

They had made love for hours, locked in an un-quenching desire for each other that, in a moment of peace, had had them seriously questioning if their heat and rut hadn’t somehow started up again. Their most mind-blowing, earth-shattering, fly off the edge of the world together, orgasm had been their last one when, bodies shaking and limp, when every breath was gasped and ragged, Waverly had begged for what she craved, what she needed… her Alpha to fill her with her orgasm.

It was a need that had had Nicole lifting her head, dazed brown eyes peeking at her through a tangle of sweat dampened red hair like she was waiting for a punch line to a joke. But one look into her eyes and Waverly had seen the desire and need fill them again, washing aside her exhaustion as her need became Nicole’s.

Placing her hands gently over Waverly’s, Nicole stilled their motion upon her tender body and smiled at her pouted grumble. “Now, don’t start what we haven’t got time to finish… or energy for right now,” she admitted with a chuckle. “You’ve got to get ready for your shift soon and we’re supposed to pop in and check on the Sheriff and Chrissy before then.”

“I know, just find it impossible to keep my hands off you,” she purred.

“I feel the same way… just… Ohhh,” she winced as Waverly hugged her tight, “careful with anywhere below, ohhh, say this level right now, ‘kay?”

Waverly chuckled when she saw that Nicole was holding her hand up over her own head. “You’re going to have to bring that level down a bit, pretty girl.”

“Oh?” Nicole raised her eyebrows questioningly and bit back a grin as Waverly moved around her until their fronts were pressed together.

“Yep, bring it down,” Waverly wound her fingers into red hair as Nicole’s hand started to lower. “Bit more,” cradling the back of her neck, she teased her fingers over Nicole’s face as she raised up on her tiptoes while Nicole’s hand continued to drop. “More,” lips ghosting across Nicole’s, Waverly sighed at the feel of her breath teasing across her parted lips. A needy whimper rippled across her lips, the call of it tugging at something deep inside. They reached for each other, closing the gap as they devoured each other’s moans and sighs, lips and tongues tangling, hands pulling each other close and searching for bare flesh as their clothing became a hindrance once more.

Waverly growled in annoyance and elicited a yelp from Nicole as she bit down on the upper swell of Nicole’s left breast she’d just worked to expose as Nicole’s phone rang on the table behind them. Batting her eyes with false innocence, Waverly couldn’t help but admire the way her bite marked looked upon the sweet curve of flesh. She couldn’t say that she’d ever been a biter before but Nicole’s pale flesh felt like it was made to be painted with the marks of her desire. **Mine!**

Nicole was **_her_** Alpha, they proudly bore each other’s marks upon their necks which to another werewolf was more binding than wedding vows. Even so, the sudden desire to mark Nicole up further, to bite and claim every inch, felt so foreign to Waverly that she whimpered in confusion.

“Hey,” ignoring her phone, Nicole pulled Waverly back into her arms and ran her hands up and down her spine as she felt her confusion. “I’m yours, Waves. All yours as much as you are mine.”

“I shouldn’t have bit you like that.”

“I kind of like when you bite me,” Nicole smiled reassuringly. “Also pretty fond of all the nail marks you raked into my back earlier too,” she winked. “You just caught me by surprise just,” running the tip of a finger across the already fading bite, Nicole hooked Waverly's chin and gently tilted her face upwards and kissed her softly.

“That was because of your phone… oh! Your call! You should totally get that, it could be important!”

“If it is they’ll call back or leave a message ‘cause, Waverly, nothing is more important to me than you.” Nicole tightened her grip, holding Waverly closer until their marks were pressed together and their scent wrapped around them like a warm blanket that had Waverly sagging against her grumbling ‘cheat’ under her breath. “Now… the biting and feeling all possessive… does it feel like it’s coming from a place of ‘oh my god, we just had amazing sex and I want everyone to know this woman is mine!’ or ‘this woman is mine and I need to remind everyone because she can’t be trusted to remember?’”

“The first one! Geez, you’ve never done anything to make me feel the other way!” And she hadn’t. Even when she had been dodging her for that first couple of weeks it had been in a quite frankly silly attempt to protect her than it had been to reject her. And when in anyone’s presence, Alpha, Omega, human… it didn’t matter what they were, Nicole always treated her as an equal… usually as more.

“And I never will. But if anyone ever does anything around me that makes you feel the need to stake your claim on me more, you let me know, okay and I will put them right. I’ve only got eyes for you, Waves and I never want you to feel anything less than what you are… what I see every second when I’m with you.”

The love and heat in Nicole’s soft voice, the way she was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world, made Waverly feel safe and warm, and tingly inside, her heart aching with love for Nicole Haught. But Waverly found she still wanted to hear what Nicole thought of her. Leaning back in her arms, Waverly caressed her face and played with the open collar of her dark blue button down shirt. “And what’s that?”

Smiling softly, Nicole nudged the tip of Waverly’s nose with her own. “You, Waverly Earp, are extraordinary,” she whispered softly, her lips a hairsbreadth away from the soft welcoming curve of Waverly’s. “And, I love you so, so much.”

Waverly couldn’t have stopped the beaming smile from breaking across her face even if her life had depended on it and she didn’t want to. “I love you too.” Closing the last fraction of space between them, Waverly captured Nicole’s mouth and started working on undoing the few remaining buttons on her shirt.

“Waverly,” chuckling breathlessly, Nicole reluctantly restrained her hands as best as she could. The joy and anticipation on her face was breath-taking and infectious. “We need to go to the hospital soon,” she reminded her as her hands wiggled loose and started working on her jeans.

“How long is ‘soon’?”

“A couple of hours… but we need to eat and stuff…” Waverly’s blunt nails dragged just above the line of her jeans and Nicole felt herself losing a battle she didn’t even want to win.

“A couple of hours?” Rolling her eyes, Waverly pulled her own top off over her head and delighted in the darkening of Nicole’s gaze. “Nicole… grab an apple or something… I need you. Damn it,” she sighed as Nicole’s phone started ringing again. “You better get that.”

Huffing at the phone, Nicole dismissed the call from her mind and turned Waverly back towards her. Hands on her waist, thumbs pressing into the toned muscles there, she nibbled on the fragrant curve of her slender neck and guided her back towards the living room and the waiting couch. “They can leave a message,” she purred.

Tipping Waverly over the arm of the couch, Nicole followed her down, pressing her into the cushions with her hips. Captivated by the beauty beneath her, Nicole ran her eyes and fingers over her face. Every time she looked at her, every second with her, she fell deeper in love and felt as though she was seeing her for the first time. Gentle fingers brushed her hair back behind her ear, the soft pad of her thumb caressing across her left cheekbone to trace across the faint silvery lines of the scar. Nicole could see the flicker in Waverly’s eye, the concern as to what could have even left a mark upon her.

“What happened?”

“My first brush with silver,” she explained gently. “Hurt like hell but it was a long time ago.”

Waverly moved her fingers away. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to remind you of something like that.”

Catching Waverly’s hand, Nicole brought it back to her face. “Touch it again.” She sighed, leaning into the gentle brush of her fingers. “You, Waverly Earp, have every right to know all about me and no need to hold back on asking anything you want. When you touch it, I don’t think of the pain that caused it. All I feel is the pleasure of your touch and the love we share.”

“I’m in love with a literal cinnamon roll.”

“But I thought vanilla dip donuts were your favourite?” Nicole teased gently.

Rolling her eyes, Waverly shifted her hips, settling Nicole between them as she drew her leg up, running her foot along the back of Nicole’s calf. “Shut up and kiss me, smartass.”

“Yes, ma’am,” grinning, Nicole dipped her head and caught Waverly’s mouth in a soft kiss that quickly grew heated and hungry as hands wondered and bodies shifted together.

Getting undressed while on a couch and zero intention of breaking apart from kissing long enough to remove anything was a challenge but, Waverly liked a challenge and it wasn’t long before most of their clothing had been pushed out of the way far enough to no longer be a hindrance.

“Someone’s coming.”

“Yes, me if you get back to what you were doing,” Waverly whined, tugging Nicole’s hair in an attempt to get her mouth back on track.

“Car,” Nicole mumbled against the fullness of Waverly’s breast.

“What?”

Lifting her head, Nicole brushed her hair back from her face and pressed a kiss to the nipple she’d reluctantly had to abandon. “There’s a car pulling up outside.”

“Oh my god, if it’s Wynonna I’m killing her!”

“Easy, Baby.” Taking a breath, Nicole scented beyond the delights of their heady scent and searched out what was outside. A growl rumbled from deep inside and she reluctantly removed herself from Waverly’s body and pulled her clothing back into place.

“Nic?”

“It’s okay, Waves. Let me go see to this and then we’d better get ready and go see the Sheriff, okay?” She pressed a kiss to the tempting softness of Waverly’s mouth, sighing in regret as she drew back and grabbed a coat from the rack and pulled on a pair of boots.

Scrambling from the couch, Waverly quickly pulled her own clothing back into place and moved to the window to see what the hell was going on. She watched as Nicole walked down the drive towards the waiting police cruiser, the tense line of her shoulder telling of her agitation. The agitation, Waverly knew, was more to do with it being Lonnie’s car than the cop’s getting out of it. Though the fact that they were the city cop’s that had displaced Nicole had a growl rumbling from Waverly’s throat.

They talked for a while and then one of the cops held out a cell phone that Nicole looked like she wanted to crush with her bare hands before she finally took it and held it to her ear. Waverly could feel the waves of fury pouring off her love and, even though the cops weren’t werewolves, she knew they felt it too on some primal level as they started backing away, their hands getting too close to their weapons for Waverly’s liking.

Their response to Nicole was exactly why they needed to just leave them and Purgatory all alone! Even when Wynonna was being her most belligerent, Nedley had _never_ seen the need to pull a weapon on her and had just taken it all in his stride as best he could.

Storming to the door with every intention of giving them a real reason to fear her, Waverly yanked it open but the car was pulling away and Nicole was heading back up the drive towards her. Her expression was still dark but as she lifted her head and saw her, Nicole’s eyes gentled and her arms gathered her close into the shelter of her body as she stepped inside.

“What was that all about, Nic?”

Nicole sighed. “Well, turns out the calls I ignored were from that detective letting me know that those two assholes that were with Constance are gone.”

“Gone? Gone how? Where?”

“Black Badge swooped in this morning and took them and all the paperwork to do with their arrests.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author confession time... this story has got me struggling right now, every day it's me and the muses fighting over which direction this story wants to go. Then want to go down a certain route that i was determined they weren't going to go down even though it would make a good twist to the story.

As they pulled up outside the hospital, Waverly switched off the engine and turned to look at Nicole. She had been attentive but quiet ever since the police had left, anger bristling beneath the surface of her eyes when she spent too long in thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Reaching across the gap between them, Waverly placed her hand upon Nicole’s forearm. Even through the thickness of her jacket, Waverly could feel the tenseness in her muscles but in less time than it took for her heart to beat, her muscles uncoiled under her hand and Nicole’s free hand covered hers, her thumb sweeping back and forth across her knuckles in a way that gave and sought comfort.

Shifting in the confines of the seat, Nicole turned her body so she was facing Waverly and simply allowed everything that was her Omega to centre her. “Sorry, Waves,” cupping Waverly’s jaw in a gentle hand, Nicole pressed a soft kiss to her lips and rested her forehead against hers. “Just thinking too hard. Trying to work out just what the hell Black Badge would want with them.”

“You don’t trust them, do you?” She could feel it as surely as though the emotions were her own… or maybe they were her own?

“Xavier is a good guy… I know that. But one good one, even hundreds working for them, doesn’t mean that they all are. So no, no, I don’t trust them.”

“Have you ever had any dealings with them before?”

“No. I’ve heard things though, bad things starting all the way back from when they were set up when Roosevelt was President to ‘investigate’ the supernatural. Waves they had such a reputation that it’s rumoured that the only reason the Cult didn’t go beyond Georgia was for fear of attracting their attention.”

That an immortal werewolf, one so powerful that even his death hadn’t stopped people fearing him, had been scared of a branch of the Marshall Service was scary and had fear blooming in Waverly for Nicole. What if they found out about her and tried to take her away too?

“Hey, I won’t let them hurt you or anyone else in the pack…”

“It’s you I’m worried about you beautiful idiot!”

“Ow! Hey, okay… Alpha abuse,” Nicole teased as she rubbed the sting out of her shoulder. Seeing the welling of tears quivering upon Waverly’s lashes, Nicole pulled her out of her seat and on to her lap. She held her close, rubbing her back and whispered softly to her as she gradually calmed down. “I’ve got you.”

“God,” Waverly lifted her head and bit her lip sheepishly as she wiped away the tears that had leaked out. “Not sure where that came from.”

“Bite me.”

“What!?”

“No,” Nicole chuckled at the offended expression on Waverly’s face. “I mean… bite me,” she purred seductively. “Anywhere you want, as long as you want… though depending on where we might need to park somewhere else,” she blushed as a nurse went past and gave them a far too interested glance.

“But…”

“We marked each other again, Waves,” tilting her head, Nicole exposed the line of her throat and watched as Waverly’s eyes zeroed in on her mark and instantly started bleeding into wolf. “You still want to, don’t you? That’s why you were getting all possessive and bitey earlier. You want to sink your teeth into my throat and eat our scent?” a needy whimper was her answer. “I’m yours, Waverly.”

Nicole grunted, her hands spasming against Waverly’s hips as she took her at her word and lunged forwards, sinking sharp teeth deep into her mark. Without the benefit of sex to build her up, it was painful but the needy moans purring against her skin and the soft working of Waverly’s jaw as Nicole released all her scent had the sting fading to leave pleasure and a deep feeling of satisfaction in its wake.

Gliding lips across the mark upon Waverly’s throat, Nicole nudged softly, seeking permission with actions instead of words. Fingers tangling in her hair pulled her closer, a purr vibrating across Nicole’s skin where Waverly’s teeth still worked. The smallest of gasps was followed by a purred moan as Nicole pressed her teeth home, deep into Waverly’s flesh and felt the aching rush pass through her jaw and teeth.

Neither of them had held back when marking each other and yet, for some reason, they both felt the need to keep repeating it even though, for herself anyway, Nicole had felt no lessening in their original bond. It was more as though, the closer they grew, the need to be bonded impossibly closer grew too.

Hours could have past or just minutes but neither of them drew away until they were satisfied. Brushing a thumb across Waverly’s jaw, Nicole smiled at the look of drugged peace and satisfaction on Waverly’s face and knew the look on her own face matched hers. “Feel better?” she asked softly.

Pushing her nose into the warmth of Nicole’s neck, Waverly nodded her head and breathed in their scent. “Mmmm, much.” And it was, she felt calmer and even more secure. "Not complaining but, Nic, is this normal?”

“Waves, you’ve been around more bonded Alpha’s than I have so I don’t really know. I can tell you that it doesn’t feel wrong though. Did it to you?”

“Nope,” she purred. “That felt very right… even though it in no way felt wrong before.”

“Maybe something to sink your research teeth in tomorrow?”

“Are you trying to make a pun, Haught?”

“Waves, I’m feeling far too mellow from that to pun anything right now,” she chuckled. Focussing on anything other than Waverly was always difficult but Nicole forced herself to look out of the windscreen at the hospital. The sight of the scaffolding and tarpaulin covering the hole she had made that night made her poke Waverly in the side. “Really,” she gave a teasing scowl that in no way fooled Waverly, “you had to park right here?”

Waverly grinned as she saw just where they were. “Hey, not like there were many other places. Everyone’s probably too scared to park here in case some gorgeous, huge-assed, red werewolf comes crashing out again.”

“I just hope they haven’t got Nedley in that part of the hospital. The security guards are nervous enough and that poor nurse will be tossing bedpans around again.”

“Ha! That nurse would probably toss one with her phone number on and ask you to give it to Xavier.” Reluctantly shimmying off Nicole’s lap… with an extra wiggle to make her moan, Waverly climbed out of the Jeep. She watched as Nicole stood with her back to the building and scented the air. Following the direction of her gaze towards where the town lay but, Waverly realised she was scenting the air even though the breeze was coming from a different direction than Purgatory.

“The pack is still restless.” She could still feel them, calmer than when the Municipal Building had been attacked, but still agitated. A ripple of unease bordering on anger past through the centre of the town and somehow Nicole knew by the speed and where it had come from that it was to do with that building… most likely because of the city cops.

“Nic, I know that cute little Alpha nose is sensitive, but you can tell that from here when you’re not changed?” Moving to her side, Waverly nudged their bodies together as she studied Nicole’s profile. A small frown creased between Nicole’s brow and her body shuffled from foot to foot in thought but she settled quickly, leaning into her as her eyes, soft and warming, met hers.

“I think I just know where they are and it’s still close enough to the end of the full moon to help. And… well, I’ve never stuck around one place this close to a pack before and gotten to know them and not fear them.”

Nicole’s ‘I think’ told Waverly that it was definitely different enough to what she could usually sense that she had questioned it, maybe wondered if it had always been that way or if something had changed within her. “Ya know, since we bonded, things have changed for me. The way I can feel your emotions, how we can talk through our minds,” the wave of pleasure spreading through her from Nicole at the thought of their bond had Waverly pressing closer to Nicole and struggling to hold on to her train of thought. “Erm… Maybe that is something that is changed for you?”

“If it was, wouldn’t it have changed for you too?”

“It could be that it has, Nic. It’s not a part of who I am that I’ve had to rely on to keep me safe like you have though. I’ve lived in Purgatory my whole life, surrounded by pretty much the same people. You know, I’ve never even seen the sea.”

“We’re definitely going to have to change that one day,” Nicole smiled. “Find a nice secluded beach… somewhere where frostbite isn’t a risk most of the year round so you can sunbathe,” she lulled seductively. Just the thought had Nicole surreptitiously checking that there was no drool around her mouth. “Then we’ll see in just how many places we can get sand and take dips in the ocean to wash it off.”

“Sounds amazing,” better than amazing with Nicole joining the fantasy she’d always imagined for herself. “Hey, maybe we could find a nudist beach, no tan lines, then we could skinny-dip too?”

“Tan lines? Waves, with my colouring I don’t tan, I go lobster,” she chuckled.

“Then I would just have to make sure to keep applying suntan lotion to make sure that didn’t happen.” Waverly bit her lip in anticipation and realised that she’d imagined getting her hands all over Nicole’s sun-warmed body just a little too clearly as Nicole ducked her chin and a blush actually worked its way across her cheeks. And it was just so adorable after all they had done that she could still react like that.

Waverly was snapped out of her desire to drag Nicole back into the Jeep by a quiet toot of a car horn. Glancing over her shoulder she gave a smile and a wave as she saw Chrissy pull into a space a little further down from them.

As Chrissy joined then, Nicole took the overnight bag from her as Waverly hugged her friend warmly.

“I finally gave in and popped back home to get him some clothes and stuff. Only been away an hour and… twenty-three minutes… not that I was counting or anything,” she sniffed. “Last time I checked my phone so often was when Bryce was being a douche,” she sighed as she looked at the cold intimidating façade of the hospital. “I- I know being a cop isn’t a safe job but, well he’s made it so far I never expected anything to happen.”

Waverly held her tighter, sensing and feeling Chrissy’s body unravelling under the stress of all she’d been through and seen and what her dad was going through as her words died out. She felt the guilt and belief flare up within Nicole, that the Sheriff would have stayed safe if she hadn’t been around. “He took the ring because of Bulshar. Constance wanted it back because of Bulshar. You are innocent in all this!” She shot back into Nicole’s thoughts with enough force to make Nicole’s eyes widen and make the Alpha take a half step back before she could recover.

“I know you’re right but…”

“Ahh, no but’s,” Waverly warned her. “Otherwise that strap-on might slip and hit yours next time.”

Nicole thought she was going to choke on fresh air at Waverly’s threat. As threats went, it worked in shaking her out of her mood and all she could hope was that she covered her half choke enough by getting the two women moving towards the entrance of the hospital while Waverly assured her friend that Nedley was going to be just fine.

Nicole had spent little time in a hospital, her constitution, like most werewolves, was such that unless there was something life-threatening, or life-giving, going on, she had no need to step foot inside for herself. And she couldn’t remember her arrival at the hospital the night Bobo Del Rey had tried to kill her.

Everything about that night was pretty much everything was a blur of pain and fear from the time the silver laced smoke bomb had been thrown into the car until she had heard Waverly and had changed. Nicole could still smell the place though like a memory burnt into the back of her mind.

As they walked through the corridors though, Nicole realised that, even if she had never entered a hospital in her life or knew what one was for, the feelings would be the same from the first scent. It slammed into her, disinfectant layered over blood, vomit and a million and one other smells she struggled to not identify. Then there were the sounds of machines, moans and screams of pain and somewhere on the next floor up crying in the way someone could only when they had lost another.

So much pain and death.

“Chrissy, we’ll give you a couple of minutes with your dad, okay? Ten minutes tops and we’ll be back, I swear.” Grabbing Nicole’s hand, Waverly pulled her along behind her.

“Waves?”

“Shush, just come with me.” She kept pulling, keeping her Alpha moving with one goal in mind before the death that Nicole was smelling from the hospital overwhelmed her. “You know, good hospital this. They’ve got an excellent success rate with surgeries, diagnosis, preventative care and… A first-rate maternity ward.” Pressing a buzzer on a security door, she gave a quick wave to the camera overhead and pulled Nicole through as the door slid open.

As the door closed behind them, Waverly smiled, peace settling over her as the sharp noises from the main part of the hospital were silenced and replaced by the softness of the maternity ward. She was just really glad that the delivery rooms were well soundproofed there.

“Waverly Earp! As I live and breathe! What are you doing haunting my ward again?”

“It hasn’t been that long, Emily,” laughing gently, Waverly hugged the older woman. “Emily, this is my girlfriend, Nicole.”

“Officer Haught, isn’t it? I’ve heard about you… not going to break any walls down on me are you?”

Nicole groaned and shook her head. “No, ma’am. I was kind of hoping I would get a better reputation other than wrecking ball,” she chuckled wryly.

“We’ve come to visit Sheriff Nedley but is there any chance we could take a quick look at the babies… just for a couple of minutes?”

“Of course. Head on through, you know the way.”

Gently tugging on Nicole’s hand, Waverly got her moving again. Long fingers laced with hers and a glance at her jaw confirmed the relaxed state she had felt from her. “Nedley made Wynonna do a bit of time as a volunteer at the hospital a couple of years ago,” she explained her familiarity of the ward and the nurse.

“And let me guess, you volunteered too, to keep her company?”

“Yep,” Waverly grinned. “Figured that was the only way to keep her turning up and prevent Nedley having to carry out his other threat to lock her up. By the end of it all she had a worse reputation than ever and was helping out in the morgue, and I was helping to rock babies to sleep.”

Stopping in front of a huge expanse of windows, Waverly looked into the dimly lit room beyond at the rows of cots and the precious tiny bodies within them. Shifting her gaze, she contented herself with watching Nicole’s reflection in the window as she breathed in the sight and smell and relaxed. “I used to hate coming here, to the hospital,” she clarified as Nicole’s eyes shifted to hers. “Still do after what happened to you,” her breath hitched at the memory. “The only thing that kept me coming back after I volunteered was being able to come here and get away from all the smells and everything else.”

Lifting Waverly’s hand, Nicole pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. A thank you for getting her away from everything and, really, for just being amazing. “Why did you stop coming?”

“Bobo,” she growled. “He found out and was heard making threats so I stopped to keep little ones like these safe. They’re in good hands with Emily and the others though.”

“Excellent hands,” Emily whispered with a wink at the young couple as she breezed past. “Oh, give Chrissy my best when you go back, would you? We’re all rooting for Randy to get up and about again.”

“We will.”

Nicole smiled as Waverly gave the rows of cribs one last lingering look. “Ya know, Waves, you can always come back and volunteer again.”

“Actually… I’m more looking forward to all the practice before and filling a few cribs of our own up.” She grinned as Nicole’s step faltered and she felt a surge of longing crash through her Alpha. Waverly had meant what she said but she couldn’t help feeling more than a little pleased with the fact that thinking of it had affected Nicole so strongly that she was still in a daze of longing and desire when they got back to the room where Nedley was. “Ready?

Shaking herself out of her Waverly induced daze, Nicole followed her Omega into the room. Her breath caught at the sight of Nedley. Surrounded by machines and hooked up to a drip, he looked smaller and far too fragile. Chrissy was bent over him, her fingers restlessly smoothing down the collar of his pyjama jacket.

“That’s Nicole and Waverly come to see how you are, dad. He’s still drugged up to the eyeballs,” she chuckled sadly.

They all sat down, chatting as easily as they could to try and comfort Chrissy and ease her mind as much as anything. Nicole was glad that Waverly was there. Waverly knew Chrissy and her dad better than she did and as much as she liked the Sheriff she was still new to Purgatory and him as her boss… being related just added a whole new level of strangeness to it all and hovering over him in a hospital bed didn’t help.

With as easy as Waverly made it all, it was a shock when a nurse came round and told them that visiting times were over.

“Chrissy, honey, you promise to take care of yourself, okay? And if anything changes or you just feel like talking… you’ve got our numbers… use them.”

“I will.”

“Sir, we’ll be around to check on you and Chrissy tomorrow,” Nicole gently touched his right hand and nearly jumped out of her skin as his fingers wrapped around her wrist. “Sir?” His eyes were open and focussed on her, barely.

“N-Nicole.”

Following the plea in his pain filled eyes, Nicole leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear. Straightening up, she nodded to him and moved aside so Chrissy could take her place. The heavy drugs he was hooked up to were already dragging him under but he smiled at her and gently patted her cheek before giving in to their allure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEDLEY!!!!!!


	75. Chapter 75

“What did he mean by…?”

“We’re being watched.”

Waverly blinked in confusion. That Nicole had spoken into her mind wasn’t the confusing part. What was, was wondering how what she had heard the Sheriff whisper to Nicole could possibly mean they were being watched? Was it some kind of secret Police code?

Slotting the key into the ignition before she dropped it, Waverly turned in her seat and realised that Nicole’s eyes were fixed not on her but the wing mirror on her side of the Jeep. Waverly very nearly blew it by turning in her seat to look over her shoulder but caught herself in time and adjusted her position subtly… or what she hoped was subtly. She lined up her sight with Nicole’s so she could get the same view before taking a confirmation glance in the rear-view mirror while pretending to check her hair.

Sure enough, there was a car behind theirs with someone sitting behind the wheel of the small nondescript vehicle. But then, it was a car park outside a hospital… it could just be someone waiting or trying to compose themselves. “Are you sure?”

“I can smell the fear on him from here.”

“It is a hospital, Nic…”

“And gun oil.”

That was a little more suspicious. Sure, everyone in Purgatory had a weapon even though most of them weren’t licenced to carry but that didn’t necessarily mean it was anything to do with them.

“And he was snapping photos of us with a huge SLR camera with a zoom lens when we came out.”

Okay, that was more than a little suspicious. “What do you want to do? Ohhh, want me to lose him?” She grinned in anticipation at the thought and saw Nicole’s eyebrows climb, a look of horror crossing her face. “Hey, I’m a good driver,” Waverly swatted Nicole’s arm and elicited a chuckle and a kiss from her love.

“Just drive as normal… no scratch that,” Nicole corrected as the flare of anticipation grew in Waverly again and had her lips curving. “Drive like a normal person that’s not out to break the land speed record. It could be nothing but if it is I don’t want to give them a reason to pull us over where we’re exposed.”

Starting her Jeep, Waverly carefully reversed out and saw the other driver scramble to start their car. “So, where too?”

“Shorty’s… You’ve got work, remember.” Nicole kept her head turned, her eyes mostly on the gorgeous lines of Waverly’s face but also keeping the other car in sight as it pulled out behind them and followed them to the exit of the hospital grounds. Waverly kept the Jeep within the confines of the speed limit… until they turned onto the main road. Then Nicole found herself clinging on to anything she could as Waverly threw the powerful Jeep around corners with reckless abandon. “Waverly,” she somehow managed to grind out past teeth gritted with panic.

“This is how I drive, Nic,” she grinned as her Alpha let out a sound that was close to a scream. “If I change it too much they’ll know something is wrong.” It was a pretty weak argument but apparently, Nicole was too busy grabbing for the door handle to protest.

“I am going to ticket your ass!”

Waverly grinned at Nicole and then smiled wider as she saw the car following them struggle to take the bend she’d just taken easily without fishtailing the rear of his car. “I guess we can take that as proof?”

“Either that or they think you just want to race. Damn it Waves!” she cussed as Waverly deliberately swerved around nothing to bounce her shoulder off the window. “Fine! You’re an excellent driver… now, please, I’m a wolf not a cat with nine lives, so just get us to Shorty’s in one piece?”

“Anything for my Best Baby.” Glancing at Nicole, Waverly bit her lip as she watched her shuffling around. “So anyway, what are your thoughts on butt stuff?”

“Butt stuff?” Nicole frowned as she adjusted her grip on the car door and attempted to relax her butt back into the car seat. Her eyes grew wide again as she remembered Waverly’s comment at the hospital. “Oh no, I refuse to get drawn into a conversation on anything about anal sex while you abuse me with your driving to get me to agree to everything.”

“So you would be up to talking about it later?”

“I’m up for being alive later,” Nicole gritted out.

Which wasn’t a no so Waverly took that as a win as her Jeep shot across the rail tracks and around the corner to Shorty’s. Kissing Nicole on the cheek, Waverly skipped through the door into the bar as Nicole ducked into the alley to keep an eye on the car before it could catch up to them.

“Hey, Waves!” Wynonna grabbed her sister in a playful hug and looked behind her as the door swung shut. “No Haughtsauce?”

Waverly pushed her sister away and slapped her shoulder as Wynonna tried to ruffle her hair. “Aww, don’t worry, sis. She’ll be in in a bit to play.” If Waverly pointed out the disappointment in Wynonna’s eyes that Nicole wasn’t there, she was sure it would be denied in a flurry of huffs and eye rolling, but Waverly had seen it.

“I heard you screech up, have you scared her cop sensibilities again?”

“I’m an excellent driver! And if she says otherwise it’s a lie! But no, we had someone tailing us from the hospital.” Slipping behind the bar she quickly pulled a couple of pints for Perry even though she wasn’t officially on the clock for another fifteen minutes.

While Waverly was busy, Wynonna reached over the bar and tried to snaffle a bottle of whiskey just to wind Waverly up. “Hey, how is Nedley doing…? Hold on! You were tailed?”

Waverly slapped at Wynonna’s hands with a towel, shooing her away from the bottles. Smiling softly, feeling Nicole drawing closer, she gestured towards the bar door and rested her chin on her palm to watch her baby in action. Seconds later the door flew open and a young man rushed in backwards tripping over his feet and his words at the same time as he held his hands up as Nicole followed with her best angry cop face on.

The man stumbled down the steps and landed on his ass but the thud didn’t still his tongue or his legs as he scrambled backwards until he bumped into a pair of legs. If he hadn’t been spying on them and hadn’t followed them, Waverly could have almost felt sorry for him as he tilted his head back and looked up at who he had crashed against.

“Agent Dolls!!!!”

“Jeremy?” Xavier’s breath left him in a whoosh and he gazed down in confusion at the mop of dark curly hair buried against his chest as Jeremy launched himself off the ground and straight into his arms. He cleared his throat loudly until the younger man got the hint and stepped back with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Friend of yours, Xavier?”

“Well, he’s,” Xavier blinked as Jeremy gave an undignified squeal and used him as a barrier against Nicole. “This is Jeremy Chetri, we worked together when I was an Agent with Black Badge. Not that I’m not glad to see you but what the hell are you doing here, Jeremy?”

“Your friend was taking photos of us at the hospital and he tailed us back here.”

“Jeremy?”

“There’s a perfectly good explanation for that.”

“And does that explanation have anything to do with why Black Badge took Constance’s thugs off the cop’s?”

“They what?!” The shot glass in Wynonna’s hand shattered with a thunderous crack that silenced the bar more than her words.

Jeremy looked around nervously, suddenly feeling more like a plump rabbit thrown amongst a pack of ravenous wolves than he wanted to as the brunette stalked towards him with lethal intent in her brilliant blue eyes as a predatory snarl left her mouth. He honest to god couldn’t tell which of them scared him the most, the brunette or the taller redhead.

“Please don’t eat me! I had nothing to do with anything about that! I’m not even an agent! Just a super-brained lab rat! I cannot die, I’ve only had sex one and a half times! Oh god… that was so out loud, wasn’t it?” he mumbled as Xavier’s big hand settled heavily on his shoulder and finally stopped the jumble of words rushing from his mouth.

“Yeah, Jer, that kind of was. Let him speak, Wynonna. Jeremy’s one of the good ones.”

“Yes, yes I am. Wow… Hi,” stumbling over a suddenly dry tongue, Jeremy grinned and gave a little wave to the moustached blue-eyed hunk sitting quietly opposite him at the table that Xavier sat him at.

Xavier rolled his eyes at Jeremy’s sudden and intense fascination with Doc and turned his attention to Wynonna and Nicole. “You say Black Badge took them?”

“That’s what I was told this morning. They swooped in and took them and all the paperwork. Could they have been working for B.B.D. all along?”

“No. I doubt it anyway. Constance was too focused on getting the ring for Bulshar and there’s just no way the B.B.D. I worked for, would have wanted to risk him getting that back. Jeremy… why were you at the hospital? They don’t usually let you out of the labs. Jeremy?” He waved a hand in front of the besotted man’s face and snapped his fingers to get his attention.

“Oh! Agent Lucado sent me.”

“Jeannie?”

“Yes. Well, I think so. I was told to take photos of anyone that went into the hospital to see the Sheriff. I saw you with his daughter on the way in and waited until you came out again. I’m not sure why though, really I don’t. Like Agent Dolls said, they don’t let me out often. Things have really gotten bad there for some reason. Yeah, they’ve always been obsessed with trying to harbour the forces of the paranormal but lately it’s gotten crazy! It’s just been best to keep a low profile and not attract attention. Once I found out where I was being sent I was hoping I could catch up with you, Agent Dolls and ask for help.”

“Jeremy, there’s no need to call me Agent. I quit, remember.”

“But…” Jeremy ducked his head in thought.

“But what?” Xavier felt apprehension building in him at the expression on Jeremy’s face.

“They’ve got you back on the list of active agents… Oh! I thought you knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	76. Chapter 76

Xavier sat down at the table in stunned silence.

“What? They can’t do that… Can they do that?” Standing at his back, Wynonna clutched at his slumped shoulders. She knew part of the hell he’d had to endure when he had been in the Marines and then with B.B.D. but she also knew enough about him to know that it was the tip of the iceberg. And if she hadn’t already guessed at that, the way he was taking Jeremy’s bombshell gave it away.

“Probably not in the long run,” Jeremy offered as Xavier remained silent. “But…”

“But?” Wynonna demanded sharply.

“If the paperwork is all there then the police or even MP’s could be called on to arrest him.” And once he was arrested he could probably vanish anywhere before anyone could stop B.B.D. They’d done it before. Heck, they’d apparently made whole towns vanish before. Jeremy left that unsaid though. He knew Dolls was very aware of B.B.D.’s past and frankly, Jeremy was in no hurry to bring things like that up with the brunette so close… and then there was the redhead.

She had moved away and was leaning against the bar with her back to them. Her body relaxed as she leaned into the touch upon her face as the brunette behind the bar leaned over to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Jeremy wasn’t fooled though. There was just something about her that still made him think that she was more of a danger than the woman near him.

“Why do you keep looking at our Officer Haught, Jeremy?”

Jeremy felt his heart give a frantic pitter-patter of happiness as the blue-eyed hunk addressed him with that velvet smooth come-hither bedroom voice. Don’t giggle! Don’t giggle! He giggled. “Damn it, shut up, Jeremy!” he whined. “I said that out loud again, didn’t I?”

“Just a little bit, Jer.”

“Kid, stop drooling over my men and answer Doc.”

“Your? Oh! Oh, right!” He should have known the cowboy would be spoken for and straight… wait, but? Jeremy’s super brain churned and finally caught up with the fact that the ultra-intimidating brunette had claimed Doc and Dolls with her words and that Doc was giving Agent Dolls the kind of concerned looks that went beyond friendship.

“Jeremy… Officer Haught?”

“She scares me! Damn it,” he moaned as it came out far too high pitched and loud. “I’m sorry… I don’t know why she just does. Did you say Officer though? Maybe it’s her police training… she just seems more intense. Especially as she kind of scared the hell out of me outside.”

“Take a breath, Jeremy. Officer Haught was just protecting the woman she loves.” Doc studied the boy intently, unsure of how much they could trust him or how much he or Black Badge knew about Nicole. So far though he had only mentioned her as a woman and an Officer of the law, not as a werewolf.

“What do you know of Black Badges interest in Purgatory, Jeremy?”

“I’ve no idea, Doc. I got flown in overnight from Montréal. All they told me was that Agent Lucado had requested my transfer. At the time I was glad to get away from Moody but now with you not knowing about the whole Agent reactivation thing.”

“Moody’s still around? I thought he’d been kicked out after what happened in Kabul? A mission went south… One of many under his watch,” he added for everyone’s benefit.

“South,” Jeremy shook his head. “I guess that’s one way to describe the crater they left were that town was… which I am totally not allowed to talk about because it’s classified!” he slapped his forehead in dismay as his wayward mouth continued to spew out things it really shouldn’t.

“It’s okay Jeremy, everyone here is my family. Kabul… It was a demon, Mictian. Nasty piece of work that spread by touch until one became many… legion. I lost some good friends fighting it, including Lucado’s husband, but we thought we had it contained. After we pulled out, Moody sent in Tomahawk missiles and blew the place off the map to ‘make sure’.”

“Damn, he sounds like a piece of work.”

“And he’s gotten worse since then. Black Badge used to be a family… a sometimes scary one,” he admitted. “But they helped me a lot after what happened. Now… the scary side is winning and I want out but I’m, well, I’m scared.”

“Black Badge isn’t known for letting go easily.”

“Obviously,” Wynonna snorted. “What I want to know is why they are doing this to Xavier and what they want in Purgatory?” What they wanted was pretty damn obvious but she wanted to see what Jeremy knew and what he was willing to say. Xavier trusted the kid, that went a long way, but she wasn’t that sure yet and neither was Nicole going by the set of her shoulders.

“What’s Moody been working on lately?”

“If I knew I would say, I really would,” he would too, and not just because Doc’s eyes were the bluest of blues, or because Agent Dolls was a handsome devil and his friend, or because the Wynonna woman was giving him a look like she would clean her teeth with his bones if he didn’t answer right. All he had ever wanted since he had lost his own was a family and here he was in a place, tiny and out of the way, that looked like it should have been the most closed-minded about everything. And yeah, sure he’d been terrified and terrorised by the brunette’s driving skills and the redhead but he could tell that Purgatory was so much more than it seemed.

From his quick read up on the flight, he knew that there was a pretty big werewolf population there and that they were, for the most part, integrated into the town. What had, and was, surprising him was just how well. Jeremy wasn’t sure if it was because of that integration of werewolves and normal humans or what but their openness to other things were becoming apparent, things that mattered a great deal to him.

The redhead, Haught, and the brunette were more than obviously a couple and not one single person was looking at them like it was a bad thing, not even when they stole a kiss across the bar before the brunette moved away to serve another patron on the other side of the bar. And, unless his gaydar was failing him, there was a rather cute guy looking his way with an interest in his eyes. Tall, well taller than he was, lean, athletic build, all wide shoulders and narrow hips. Sweptback hair that was as black and shiny as a raven’s wing and just long enough on top for fingers to get tangled in. High cheekbones. A strong, but not too strong, jawline and full… pouting lips.

“That’s Perry, Perry Croft. If you want, I’ll introduce you.”

“Wynonna,” Xavier shot her a look and patted Jeremy on the back as he spluttered and went bright red. Which, given his skin tone, was a sight to see. “Don’t tease him.”

“I’m not… they would make a cute couple. Per and Jer,” she chuckled at her own pun and smirked as Jeremy went and even darker shade of red. Yeah, this could almost be as much fun as playing with Haughtsauce. Assuming the kid wasn’t on some secret mission to hurt them that would force her to have to kill him.

“Okay, first things first… Have we got anyone we can trust at the hospital to make sure nothing happens to Nedley and Chrissy? I’m not having those B.B.D. bastards swooping in and grabbing them next.”

Taking off his hat, Doc played the brim through his fingers. “There is no one from the pack at the Hospital but I do know a couple of the security guards there. I might have had the pleasure of relieving them of some of their wages on poker night,” he explained. “They are good men, just terrible at poker. I will have words with them and arrange extra protection for our good Sheriff and his daughter. Maybe I will stick around too and relieve them of some more money at the same time,” giving Wynonna a sly wink, he slipped his hat back on. “If you will all excuse me, I will go attend to that right now.”

Jeremy tried not to, he really did, but he was sitting right next to Xavier and he found it just about impossible to not take in the sights and sounds as Doc stopped beside him and gave first Wynonna and then Xavier passionate kisses. Purgatory was definitely the wrong name for the town… Heaven or Paradise would have suited it better… purgatory would be being allowed to see inside and then getting cast out. Especially when he caught Perry’s dark eyes watching him again with a look that had Jeremy dream to receive a kiss like that, passionate and possessive, off him.

“See you later, Doc,” Xavier laced his fingers with Wynonna’s where they lay on his shoulder as they watched Doc saunter out of the bar with that swagger that was pure Doc Holliday. “I… well usually I would be calling Jeremy to see what was going on at Black Badge but I’ve got a few other contacts I could try.”

“Dolls, if it helps at all, Agent Shapiro is back in the country. She landed in Toronto about a week ago so she should be debriefed by now. She’s still there anyway.”

“Eliza? Yes, that could help, we can pool our contacts if she’s willing to share.”

Wynonna frowned at Jeremy in confusion. There had been such a strange blank look on his face when he had been talking about where Agent Shapiro… Eliza was and she had felt a strange sensation raise goose-bumps along her arms at the same time. She glanced towards the bar as her ears picked up a soft growl and caught Nicole’s eyes and Waverly’s looking their way. Whatever it was, Nicole and Waverly had felt it too but, she realised, none of the other werewolves in the bar seemed to have.

Nicole turned her eyes back to Waverly and tried to relax her body again, which was easy to do the moment her eyes met with hers. There was definitely something strange about Xavier’s _friend_ but she wasn’t sure what exactly. One thing Nicole knew though was even if he hadn’t said he didn’t get out of the lab often, it had been painfully obvious the moment she had stepped out behind him from the alley and he had squealed and fallen through the doors into the bar. There had been no attempt to go for a weapon other than jabbered words. Definitely not the kind of person she imagined Black Badge sending out into the field.

So, were they really that short of options? Nicole doubted that. Was there more to him than there looked? Very likely with what she had felt. Or were they using his connection, his friendship, with Xavier? Also pretty likely.

Nicole stiffened in her seat as a wave of emotions washed up the street.

“What’s wrong, Babe?” Waverly felt Nicole’s fingers grow still under hers and gasped as she caught the edge of what Nicole was feeling and actually saw what she did. “Oh, now that’s cool.” It was like suddenly having x-ray vision. She could ‘see’ every wolf in Purgatory, the strength of them showing almost as a glowing aura of scent that radiated their emotions. It was easier to feel than it was to explain. Waverly felt and saw what Nicole had though, the lifting of heads as they looked towards the other side of the street… to where the Sheriff’s offices were, Waverly realised.

By the time Nicole was at the end of the bar and heading towards the door, Waverly was at her side where she belonged, her hand reaching for the strength and comfort of her Alpha’s.

“Guys?” Wynonna followed them outside, curious as to what had caught their attention, and what was causing the sudden sound of engines.

“Waves, stay with your sister for a minute?”

Waverly reluctantly let go of Nicole’s hand and watched as she walked towards the Detective waiting for her down the street.

“Officer Haught. I was hoping I would be able to do this in person instead of over the phone again.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Nicole watched as the forensics van and two more police cruisers drove off towards the rail tracks. There was no way they could have collected all the samples and evidence they needed from all the rooms that had been affected. “What’s going on, Detective?”

“Frankly, Officer… I don’t fucking know!” Grabbing the redhead by the elbow, he yanked her after him. “I got word a while ago that we are to consider the case closed and to pull out and leave Purgatory. Which frankly is horseshit! First, my suspects get taken and now this!?” He raked a hand through his hair in frustration. An Officer had been killed, it didn’t matter if they worked at the same station or even in the same country. An Officer was family and to be told to back off…!!!!

“Sir, who told you to pull out?”

“No names were given but going by how pissed off my boss sounded I think we both know?”

“Black Badge.”

“Yeah that would be my guess,” he sighed in frustration. “Look… I don’t know what’s going on but I hope I can help a little. You’re understaffed but I’ve got a solution for you if you’ll take it… as well as your badge back. I’ve got a couple of officers… they’re actually from Purgatory… they can help out here for as long as you need. They already volunteered. Think about it,” he interrupted before she could voice the refusal he could see building in her eyes. He pressed his business card into her hand at her nod. “If you need _anything_ , just call.”

Nicole’s first instinct was to rip the business card up and let the wind take the scraps but her anger was towards Black Badge and not the Detective so instead she slipped it into a pocket and held out a hand without turning as she felt Waverly join her.

“Where are those shit tickets going? What's going on, Nic?”

“Best guess… Black Badge are cutting us off to make us vulnerable.”

Waverly dragged her eyes from the vanishing tail lights, a shiver of anticipation running through her at the thinly veiled wolf and steel in Nicole’s voice. “You’ve got a plan?” She could feel it breathing through her.

“Just to show Black Badge that this pack has got teeth!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everything that has/does leave a comment. I know i'm bad at replying, usually cause i get so flustered that anyone likes what i write.

Nicole turned her gaze to the Municipal Building across the street from them. The façade of the building she had grown fond of in so short an amount of time looked as it always did on the surface. She knew now though, the pain and suffering that had happened to people she’d talked to, even if it was just a hurried greeting or passing word. It made her feel sick to look at the darkened windows because she knew it would feel no different in the light of day.

“Nic?”

“I’m okay, Waves.” A half-truth at best that she knew Waverly could see right through even without seeing the sad half-smile on her face. “I’m going to go take a look inside, see if I can tidy it up a little and see what damage there is and if anything needs fixing.”

“I’ll come help.”

Nicole stopped her with a gentle but firm touch and ran her hands up and down Waverly’s chilled arms. A thin ‘Shorty’s’ shirt was great for working in the heat of the bar but no protection for even a mild Purgatory night. “I would love to have you with me,” ‘love?’ that was putting it mildly, she craved it, needed to be around her Omega more than she needed air to breathe, “but I need to do this alone, Waves. And you’d best go back to work before I have Shorty telling me off for keeping you away.”

“You know… you’re not alone anymore, Nic,” fingers against her jaw, Waverly brought Nicole’s troubled brown eyes to hers. Despite her words moments before, Waverly was worried that time alone in there would have her falling back into a way of thinking that had been built up over a lifetime. “You really don’t have to do this alone.” The brown softened, the small puckered frown between her eyes and the tightness around her mouth eased.

“I know, Baby. I need to though… for me, for Lonnie. Hey, I’m not going to get all blue and start blaming myself so get those fears out of your head.” Nicole rubbed their marks together, calming Waverly’s fears with their scent. “I’ll be over to take a break and be with you again,” she promised.

Nicole kissed away the lingering traces of worry in Waverly’s eyes and filled herself with the strength and resolve their love provided her. It was the most difficult thing in the world to step away but Nicole finally steeled herself and walked across the road to the main entrance. She could feel eyes on her every step of the way, more than just Waverly’s and those of their pack. There were those of the other, none werewolf, Purgatorian’s whose lives she protected too.

She paused just for a moment and looked back, her eyes catching Waverly’s as Wynonna stood with her. The hand she had raised to open the door returned Waverly’s wave and she found she couldn’t contain the soft smile just looking at her caused.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole opened the door and stepped inside.

The building had been bustling with more bodies than usual only moments before but there was a pall in the air, a graveyard scent, which made it feel like it had been abandoned for years. Shaking her head at the morbid thoughts, Nicole set her feet moving until the long reception desk of the P.S.D. was before her.

In a move that went against everything she’d had drilled into her at the academy, Nicole snapped the hastily set up crime scene tape that was blocking the way and walked through to the bullpen area. She dragged her eyes across everything from the right first. There was nowhere that hadn’t been turned upside down by the Stone Witches powers but that was the end that meant little. No one sat there… no one had died there. Far too soon though that led to the Sheriff’s office and then round to where her and Lonnie’s, desks were situated and where he had died.

There was little sign of that though. His body had been taken away and, thankfully, the stalagmite removed. All there was to mark the place where he had been murdered on the whim of a madwoman was a dark stain of dried blood, a pile of dust and that all prevalent scent of death that hung in the air and grabbed at the back of her throat.

Sometimes having a heightened sense of smell was not a good thing.

Nicole worked quickly, righting desks and checking to see if there was anything in them that needed to be removed. She knew there was nothing in hers as she hadn’t allowed that to be a space that reflected who she was. Lonnie’s and Nedley’s were a different matter. Not that Lonnie’s showed more than his tender, joking side as he had no family left in Purgatory. Nedley’s though, that was a treasure trove for anyone wanting to pry into who he was and his life and Nicole took great care in removing anything in his desk and office that would link him to herself as family, or the Cult.

The pictures on his desk… or rather the ones that had stood on his desk before Constance had tossed it, Nicole placed carefully on a pile of his possessions. The glass in the frame holding the photo of his wife was a spiders web of cracks that distorted the picture beneath. Nicole was tempted to just salvage the photograph and replace the frame but the frame itself was heavy and ornate and quite obviously custom made. Grabbing a stack of paper towels and a bag from the break room she wrapped the whole thing to deal with later.

Until they could find out what, if any, kind of a move Black Badge was going to make on them or the town, Nicole was going to treat every moment as though there was a timer counting down on them.

Grabbing up an empty file box, Nicole started gathering up as much as she could from around the main offices that related to case files that could be used against anyone. Which basically meant gathering up every scrap of paper she could find as there was no way of telling what belonged where. Not without going through it all. At least the file rooms would be easier to sort through.

Taking off her jacket, Nicole rolled up her shirtsleeves and cracked her neck as she looked at the bank of filing cabinets before her. There had to be at least twenty cabinets packed into the small room… and there were three rooms. As she looked at them, Nicole couldn’t help let her eyes drift to a specific cabinet she knew was going to be hard work.

“Well, they’re not going to box themselves,” she sighed as she opened up the first drawer and started shifting through them.

She was five boxes in when she heard the main door of the building open and heard and smelt Wynonna making her way towards her. Nicole kept working and said nothing as the Alpha stopped in the doorway and watched her.

“You!? You’re stealing Police files?”

“Borrowing,” Nicole grumbled and continued shoving files into the records box.

“Yeah right, looks more like stealing to me, Red.” Plucking a file out of the box she just about managed to read the label before Nicole plucked it back out of her hands and shoved it back where it had been.

Propping a hip up against the desk, Wynonna watched as Nicole continued to fill the box, slapped a lid on it, sealed it with tape and even labelled it and jotted down stuff in a notebook. Ugh, cop stuff! Seriously, even if they hadn’t been mates, Nicole and Waverly would have probably bonded over a love of research and labelling. “So… why are you stealing them?”

“Borrowing!” Sighing, knowing Wynonna would keep asking, Nicole removed another file from the Alpha’s hands and put it back on the pile. “I’m hoping to get every damn record, and anything else B.B.D. could use, even the coffee and toilet paper if I get the time, out of here. Hardly anything is kept electronically so it’s all paper. I’m working on anything to do with pack members first. We don’t know what B.B.D. have planned but I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect everyone in Purgatory from them so if stealing files is where I need to start… Don’t judge me.”

“I will judge you… to be unexpectedly awesome!” Wynonna finished with pride in her voice that Nicole was breaking god knows how many rules and laws to keep the pack safe. Giving the other Alpha a quick jostle with her hip and shoulder, Wynonna smiled as Nicole ducked her head and utterly failed to hide her own. Hmm, she wondered if Waverly knew her Alpha had maybe a hint of a praise kink?

Eww, nope, she did not want to be thinking of things like that!

“Why are you over here anyway, thought this would be the last place you would want to be with how you hate cop’s?”

“Every time anyone asked for a drink Waves bit their heads off. Seriously, I’ve never seen Shorty’s so sober. It was depressing so I did a Hunger Games and volunteered to come keep you company and help out before Waves stormed over… and I know where Janice from archives keeps her booze. And as cops go… well, you’re okay. I just hate how you all are always trying to stop me from doing fun things.”

“Fun stuff… you mean the illegal stuff?” Nicole rolled her eyes slightly at Wynonna’s smirk. She’d seen the other woman’s impressive files of all the ‘fun stuff’ she had gotten up to.

“Illegal… once… maybe… when I was young and stupid. The old Sheriff and especially Nedley though, they were always being so damn understanding and kept trying to set me straight with community service shit for as long as they could. Now I’m older and wiser,” she ignored Nicole’s snort, “I just like to push against that thin blue line you’re all so damn fond of.”

“Tell you what, seeing as you’re responsible for it, how about you box up your records?”

“Seems fair,” Wynonna grabbed up an empty box and looked at the filing cabinets. “Where are they then?”

“Filing cabinet ten.” Turning, Nicole hooked her thumbs in her jeans pockets and watched Wynonna walk across the room looking for the right filing cabinet.

Wynonna could tell by Nicole’s expression that there was a punch line to whatever joke was going on. “Okay, smartass, which drawer?”

“Top.”

As she slid open the drawer, Wynonna angled her body so she could keep an eye on Nicole. Looking inside she drew out a rather hefty, and well worn, file with her name on it. “Okay, got it.”

“Keep going, Wynonna.”

Wynonna’s eyes flew wide as she realised that the whole top drawer was just for her. “Damn!” She wasn’t sure if she was impressed or horrified at all the trouble she’d gotten into… though, probably leaning towards horrified when she saw that just one of the overflowing files was from a single month’s worth of mischief.

“They kept most of it off the books, just wrote it up and filed it away. And given that I saw a couple of B&E’s, car thefts and vandalism charges in there it’s probably not a good thing for B.B.D. to know about. And really, Wynonna, how maybe cows did you tip that night?”

“Well now, that depends on which night you’re talking about,” Wynonna winked. “I seem to remember it was quite a few for revenge on Jeb for shooting me in the ass. I mean, this ass! How could anyone mistake this ass for a coyote even when I’m all wolfed out? Is it that bad, Haughtstuff? Come on, as a lesbian, does my ass look that bad?”

“No Wynonna, your ass it’s top shelf man. It’s top shelf.” Nicole straightened up from the box she was looking in, feeling the trap closing in around her too late as she looked back at Wynonna and saw her holding aloft her smartphone.

_“Top shelf… Your ass it’s top shelf… Your ass… Your ass.”_

“Oh… you little shit, Wynonna!”

“Yeah!” Wynonna sniggered at the look on Nicole’s face. “Think I’ll put this as my ringtone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly muse demanded a quiet moment to care for her alpha... and have you seen that girls arms??? No way was i going to refuse. I'm 5'8" and she still scares me.

Waverly shifted under the weight of the covers, anticipation breaking through the light slumber she had fallen into. Smiling softly, Waverly pulled Nicole’s pillow closer into the curve of her body and breathed in the scent of her Alpha as she slowly opened her eyes.

She sat up, covers pooling around her waist at the quiet crunch of tyres and the sweep of lights fell across the bedroom window, lighting the room with muted tones. The lights went out and the sound of the idling engine fell away to silence once more and Waverly’s heart beat faster as she heard the car door open and close again with a soft thud that was followed soon after by the soft sound of footsteps moving closer.

Waverly looked at the clock as she felt the weight of tiredness blanketing Nicole’s mind and every step. Three forty AM?! Grabbing a robe, Waverly looked out of the window as she belted it around her waist and left the bedroom to go great her exhausted Alpha.

Without a word, Waverly gently helped Nicole out of her jacket and hung it up on the rack by the window. Her Alpha looked as exhausted as she’d felt and swayed alarmingly while she toed off her shoes. And no wonder. When Waverly had reluctantly agreed to go home it had been nearly two AM and Nicole had promised she would use Lonnie’s cruiser and would be right behind her as soon as she’d secured all the files she and Wynonna had put into boxes.

With their constitutions, it was possible to go for days and nights on very little in the way of rest. That didn’t take emotional or mental stress into account though and Waverly knew it was that which had dark circles standing out around her eyes like smoky makeup out of control and had her cheeks looking sunken, thrusting her high cheekbones into sharp relief beneath suddenly fragile looking skin.

Waverly gently cupped Nicole’s face between her hands and got her soft brown eyes to finally meet hers. “When did you eat last, Baby?”

Nicole ran a hand across the back of her neck and blinked down at Waverly as she tried to make sense of what she had asked. “Oh, erm, same time as you… I guess… I’m okay though, Waves. I need to be up early so I’ll just need a nap and I’ll be good.”

“No, you won’t. Come on,” nudging her until she pulled away from the wall she was pretty sure Nicole wasn’t even aware of leaning against, Waverly got her Alpha moving towards the kitchen. “Sit, you need to eat and then we can lay down.”

“Waves, if I sit I’m not sure I’ll get up again,” Nicole reluctantly admitted as she tried to stifle a yawn that threatened to unhinge her jaw.

“Sit!” Smiling, Waverly ruffled Nicole’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she collapsed into a chair at the table with a barely perceptible huff that was softened further by a sleepy and very crooked smile. “That’s better. Pasta salad okay?” The growl of Nicole’s stomach was answer enough. Chuckling softly at Nicole’s wry smile, Waverly quickly uncovered a serving from the fridge and placed it in front of Nicole along with a drink of water before moving a chair as close as she could and taking a seat next to her.

While Nicole ate, Waverly ran her hand up and down the muscled length of Nicole’s back, sweeping across her slumped shoulders to entwine with the softness of her hair. She hummed under her breath soothingly.

“Babe, if you keep doing that I’ll fall asleep right here,” Nicole purred and leaned further into Waverly. Soothed by her touch and gentle humming.

“Don’t worry. If you do, I’ll just throw you over my shoulder and carry you upstairs.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet… Hey, wait… over the shoulder? I wouldn’t get bridal style?” she pouted.

“You’re too lanky, wouldn’t want to bash your head on the wall or anything,” Waverly grinned.

Nicole speared a piece of pasta and shrugged as she popped it into her mouth and chewed. “Seems fair,” smiling softly, she tilted her head and lay her cheek on top of Waverly’s head for a moment. She’d met more than a few Alpha’s that would have been offended at just the suggestion of being carried by anyone let alone an Omega but the thought of being swept up in Waverly’s arms didn’t bother Nicole one bit… well, apart from all the butterflies it unleashed in her stomach at the thought of being loved and cared for in such a way.

“Sooooo…”

Nicole didn’t realise that her eyes had been drifting shut until the tone in Waverly’s voice had them popping back open again, fuelled by a spark of nervousness that had the butterflies in her stomach going ‘uhoh’ and darting for cover. A glance into hazel eyes had Nicole’s feet shuffling against the floor and her eyes darting around the kitchen. “So?”

“Want to explain just why Wynonna kept looking at her phone and cackling after she left you?”

“Erm, nope! Really? Uhuh! Can’t think of a reason for that.” Grabbing up her plate, Nicole tried to escape to put them by the sink but she found Waverly’s hand wrapped up in the loose fabric of her shirt at the small of her back, holding her in the chair. Feeling strangely guilty and intimidated, Nicole watched as Waverly’s nails tapped out a rhythm on the table right in front of her.

She wasn’t scared… Nope, never that. But, well, god knows what Wynonna had said and well, Waverly was pretty damn intimidating when she wanted to be. Especially with that nail tapping and the way her toned body was leaned just so and her eyebrow arched expectantly over assessing hazel eyes.

She needed to tell Waverly. Wasn’t like she had done anything wrong, not really, but, damn, if that eyebrow wasn’t making her feel guilty! And just what was the best way to bring up that you’d said that another woman’s ass was top shelf? Even if that other woman was a manipulative, sneaky ass of an Alpha… “Wynonna made me do it!” Nicole blurted out.

Waverly laughed, kind of pleased that she wasn’t the only one that sometimes blurted things out. “You are so damn cute when you get flustered! And don’t worry, I know about the recording. I threated Wynonna with some good old traditional Earp torture with grape soda if she did it again.”

“Oh my god! If I ever need help cracking a suspect I’m calling on you!” Nicole chuckled and lay her forehead on the cool surface of the table with a huff.

Gathering up the forgotten crockery before Nicole accidentally pushed it off the table, Waverly rinsed it off. “You think her ass is top shelf then, huh?”

“She was being whiney about it getting shot up. I made the mistake of trying to make her feel better and she recorded it.” Moving behind Waverly, Nicole pressed herself up against the lush curve of Waverly’s ass and gave an unconscious throaty moan as her Omega’s movements at the sink had it moving enticingly against her body. “Now your ass,” purring throatily in appreciation, Nicole palmed the firm globes and promptly spoiled the moment with another jaw-cracking yawn.

“Damn it,” she moaned in apology at her body’s betrayal.

“Don’t be silly, Baby,” quickly drying off her hands, Waverly kissed the tip of Nicole’s nose and laced their fingers together as Nicole swayed. “Now come on, upstairs.”

The siren allure of Waverly’s soft smile, her gentle guiding hands and the thought of being wrapped up in her arms had Nicole following her up the stairs and into their room. It was so tempting to just throw herself into bed but she couldn’t stand the smell clinging to her skin and clothes a moment longer and refused to contaminate Waverly more than she already had. “You get into bed, Waves. I’m going to grab a quick shower. I need to wash the day off of me.”

Waverly was tempted to follow her but she knew them both well enough to know that one thing would probably lead to another. And as tempting as that was, Nicole needed some rest. Crooking a finger, she tempted her closer and stole a soft kiss that left Nicole looking dazed from more than sleep. “Call me if you need carrying to bed,” she winked and gave Nicole’s ass a lingering squeeze.

Climbing back into their bed, Waverly listened to Nicole move around the bathroom. The soft whisper of clothing being removed. The rush of water as the shower was turned on and the change in its flow as Nicole moved beneath its spray. She could smell Nicole’s scent born on the steam, the change of it as the dirt and grime of the day was washed down the drain until the scent was purely theirs in a way that overrode the light floral body wash she had used.

The water turned off, a steady drip quickly fading to silence. Waverly held her breath, waiting for the sounds of the towel moving across Nicole’s body. There was no sounds of fabric and she smiled as she felt the rush of power and shift in the air and realised that her Alpha had decided to take the short route to getting dry and had shifted just long enough to shake most of the water off. Not easy given the size of her wolf compared to the room.

The bathroom light went out and Waverly watched her sleepy Alpha make her way across the room with another yawn and flopped down on the edge of the bed. Before she could collapse, Waverly knelt behind her and tied her hair back. “It’ll save time in the morning.” Smoothing her hands across Nicole’s shoulders and the tops of her arms, she pressed a string of soft kisses across the nape of her neck, nuzzling her nose into the warmth there. “Okay, let’s get some sleep.”

As Nicole settled onto the bed beside her, Waverly pulled the covers up around them both as her Alpha turned into the warmth of her body and slid a long, muscled leg between hers. Nicole murmured sleepily, lips searching for hers even as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out as sleep claimed her.

Gently brushing a wayward strand of silky red hair back behind Nicole’s ear, Waverly held her close and watched over her. She finally looked peaceful, more the woman she was seeing emerge from behind years of hardship than the one she had seen hunched over herself in Shorty’s. Lulled by the warmth of her Alpha’s body and quiet breathing, Waverly felt own eyes start to close for longer and longer between blinks until there was only peaceful warmth and the soft scent of lavender and vanilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter's flustered drunk Nicole feels were all thanks to watching honestlynatalie recap of that episode.
> 
> This chapter 'Officer Haughty' was all down to Alex Shillington who i get a HUGE amount of joy out of watching fangirl/gay panic. I needed Wynonna to have a new teasing name for Nicole and i'd recently rewatched one of Alex's vids where she called her that and well...

Nicole stepped back, blinking in bemusement as a booted foot swung into view around the corner. While the boot was all too familiar, the fact that it was at head height was… different. Nicole shook her head as the boot dropped to the floor and a familiar face swung around the corner all wild brunette hair and a huge smile plastered across her face as she balanced a coffee holder with two drinks from the local coffee shop in it in one hand. “Hi, Wynonna.”

Wynonna looked around at the offices, nodding appreciatively as she took in how much had been completed. “It’s looking good, Kid. Apart from the colour anyway. Bleah!” she pulled a face to let Nicole know she didn’t approve.

“Wynonna, I’m not changing the colour,” Nicole chuckled as the other woman pulled a face at the freshly painted blue walls that were the same shade as they had been before. “And ‘kid’ really? You do know that I’m only a year younger than you, right?”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ll always be a kid to me,” she snorted dismissively and held out a tray of drinks for Nicole to take hers from. Wynonna grinned as Nicole’s fingers gave a little, startled flex and she tried desperately not to roll her eyes or laugh when she saw that hers had been labelled up for ‘Officer Haughty’.

She couldn’t help it, she just liked tormenting the other Alpha as much as she did her sister. And Nicole had proved time and again while Wynonna had been “helping” clean up the Municipal Building, and the air quotes had been Nicole’s, that she was just as good at giving back when it came to using dry sarcasm and sass. And whilst they didn’t agree on everything… For instance, Wynonna had thought that the décor in the Sheriff’s department needed a revamp and Nicole didn’t want anything changing, the one thing they most definitely agreed upon was making Waverly happy.

And speaking of the little devil! Wynonna knew her baby sister was arriving even before she heard or smelt her. The gross and yet adorable, eager puppy expression on Nicole’s face gave it away. And it grew even brighter and more adorable as the door opened and Waverly burst in like a literal ray of sunshine and gave a little upper body, shoulder shimmy thing in her excitement, which would have had her tail, probably her whole body, windmilling if she’d been in wolf form.

“Hi!”

Wynonna barely managed to grab Nicole’s coffee and make it to safety before Waverly put her own drink down on the counter and launched herself into Nicole’s arms and climbed her like a tree. From where the Alpha was buried against Waverly’s neck, Wynonna heard a mumble about being in uniform but if it was supposed to be a rebuke, it didn’t sound like much of one, and Nicole made no attempt to extract herself. In fact, Wynonna was pretty sure the redhead was tilting her head more just so Waverly could nuzzle at her mark easier.

“You two are so gross,” she playfully swatted Waverly’s leg where it was wrapped around Nicole’s waist and smirked at the face her sister pulled at her. Picking up her coffee, Wynonna took a sip and promptly spat it back into the container and glared at it. “Question, why does my coffee taste like it was brewed in Nedley’s hat?”

Lifting her head, Waverly rolled her eyes. “Because that’s not your coffee, ‘Nonna! That was my drink of ‘Soothing Sunshine Herbal Tea’. It’s caffeine free.” Her sister looked like she had offended her ancestors and continued to glower at the drink.

“Ewww! Sounds like a hippie haemorrhoid cream!” Wynonna washed away the taste of hippie betrayal as best she could, using her own drink and Officer Haughty’s to do so.

Sliding back down Nicole’s body, eliciting a shiver along the way, Waverly curved closer into the long length of Nicole’s body. Resting her cheek against the upper swell of her breast, Waverly looped an arm around Nicole’s waist. Nicole’s arm settled around her waist, long fingers teasing against the exposed skin that her crop top left uncovered. Tangling her fingers up in the fabric of Nicole’s shirt, Waverly glanced up at Nicole’s face as she looked around the room.

The room, the whole building, looked and felt better thanks to just about everyone in the town descending upon it to get it back to where people could return to work. Bullet holes had been patched over, furniture and equipment replaced and everything painted and polished within an inch of its life.

It was perfect.

Apart from the holes left by the people that wouldn’t be able to return to work. Those were something that could never be patched up and glossed over. Waverly could feel it herself in a fresh wave of grief that threatened to bubble over into a mournful howl and saw it reflected in the eyes of Wynonna and Nicole too. In fact, she realised, Nicole seemed to be taking it worse as though she wasn’t sure how to even process grief.

Nicole tried not to, but she knew that Waverly felt her body stiffen as Xavier stepped out of the offices opposite them with Jeremy in front of him.

Waverly gave Nicole’s waist a pinch as Jeremy gawped at her and froze in place a second too long and had Xavier bumping into his back. “You’re making Jeremy nervous again,” she chuckled as Xavier placed his hands on Jeremy’s shoulders and hustled him out of the building. “Still don’t trust him, huh?”

“I don’t know him, Waves. Xavier seems to trust him but… he’s very…” she waved a hand around in search of the right word to describe Jeremy’s actions.

“Clingy?” Wynonna finished for her with a chuckle. “God knows how he’s found the time between fawning over Doc and Perry but I’ve tripped over him so much the last couple of days.”

Now that they mentioned it, Waverly realised that he did seem to be around a lot even when she was working. At least she had the advantage of having a huge wooden bar between herself and those she was serving to act as a barrier between herself and his hovering. “Has he asked you any strange questions?”

Wynonna looked at her sister, her brow furrowing in concern. “Such as?”

“Not me, he barely even talks to me, just gets in the way.”

“Red, that’s ‘cause you make him nervous,” Wynonna chuckled. “He mostly acts like he just wants to get to know us all but he does slip in the odd question about you like he’s trying to figure you out.”

“Same with me.”

“That makes me trust him even less,” Nicole muttered. She really couldn’t say why she was uncomfortable around him. She trusted Xavier and he was ex-B.B.D.

“He hasn’t said a word about Bulshar or even asked if you’re a wolf but, don’t worry, Haughtsauce, no one around here would say anything anyway. Pack business is pack business. Hey, you two are coming over tonight still right?”

“Only if we’re ordering in Chinese.”

“Baby Girl, that relies on you slackers picking it up from ‘The Green Bamboo’ before you come over. You know what we all like.” Chuckling, Wynonna gave them a cheeky salute and strutted out to go find Xavier. She wanted a word with him about his ‘friend’.

She caught up with him outside of Shorty’s as he watched Jeremy driving away. “Where’s your boy off too?”

“Back to the hospital to continue the ruse.”

“Xavier… Are you sure it’s a ruse?”

Xavier straightened, all his military training coming back to stiffen his spine at the tone of her voice. All the teasing was gone, leaving behind a voice that rumbled through the ground with power and whipped at anyone in its path. It was all Alpha, all leader of her pack, and it demanded respect. It was a voice that came out rarely. It just wasn’t needed all that often as she already had everyone’s respect. Even Bobo Del Rey had known better than to incur her wrath to that point and yet somehow it was now directed towards Jeremy.

“I’ve been checking his camera after he’s been up there and he hasn’t taken any shots of any of the pack. What did he do?”

“I know you’re holding back on telling us about him. Don’t deny it, Xavier!” Getting into his personal space, Wynonna looked up into his tense face. “He’s getting underfoot and asking a lot of questions about Nicole and I want to know why? I like Nicole and she’s my little sister’s Alpha so… just tell me if there’s anything I need to worry about?”

“He’s a good kid. Brilliant with it but he never acts like he’s above anyone. He never really talks about his past but I got to see his file one day and he’s got no one left after an accident. It was not long after that when he joined Black Badge.”

“Oh, I know that frown!”

“It just never dawned on me before… he was young when the accident happened, still in school. Yeah, they probably knew he was smart but the only time they usually ‘recruit’ anyone that young is when there’s something more to them.” Like Eliza… now that was a whole different story.

“Why were you getting a look at his file anyway?”

“He was put on our team as liaison just before the mission in Kabul.”

“A lab rat?” That seemed unusual to Wynonna. From what she had seen so far, fieldwork… or just basically being around people wasn’t exactly his thing and to get introduced into an already established team at the last moment and in a place like that just seemed… unusual.

“We weren’t exactly thrilled but, Wynonna, he’s the reason any of us made it out. We’d lost all communication and were surrounded. Brass had given up on us but Jeremy insisted that we were still alive. Apparently, he insisted so much that they finally gave in and checked and got us out before they blew the place to hell. So yeah, he’s a little bit too much eager puppy and frankly annoying because of it sometimes but I trust him with my life.”

“Okay, fair enough,” his faith in Jeremy seemed to be absolute, and he had saved Xavier, so Wynonna was willing to go with her mate’s opinion on him. “Just tell him to back off Nicole. If she makes him nervous now I hate to think how he would take it if she went full wolf on his ass.”

“I’ll have a word with him,” he quietly assured her. Leaning down, he gently nudged his nose along the sharp edge of her jaw in apology and breathed in their scent as Wynonna ran her fingers along the wall of his chest. Her hand came to lay over his heart, nails tapping out its beat as she smiled against his mouth. “Doc joining us tonight?”

“Yup! He’s finally satisfied with the security at the hospital and _declared_ that he would be home in time for supper and snuggles.” Xavier’s rich laugh and glowing smile at her Doc impersonation had Wynonna’s toes curling in her boots and her body growing heavy with need. “Well, okay, so he didn’t _exactly_ use the word snuggle,” she grinned. “But it was implied in the twitch of his moustache.”

“Well _I_ declare that I’m looking forward to both the supper and the snuggling,” he smiled. “Are Nicole and Waverly joining us…? For the supper part,” he added before Wynonna could make any comment.

“Yeah, I told them to put the usual order in at the Chinese.”

“I thought it was pizza night?”

“Are you shittin’ me!? Obviously, you’ve forgotten the last pizza night debacle that ended with mushrooms all over the ceiling after Waverly ordered extra?”

“In all fairness, that was her pizza. And you could have just put them on one side like everyone else did, Wynonna.”

“They were contaminating my pizza!”

Rolling his eyes, Xavier steered Wynonna towards his S.U.V. so they could head home. As he started the engine he spotted Waverly and Nicole leaving the station and heading in the direction of the Chinese restaurant across the street. Even though she was relaxed and more than obviously enjoying being with Waverly, Nicole was as alert as always and looked towards them with dark searching eyes. She gave a quick nod that was softened by a dimpled smile when she realised whose eyes she had felt upon them and turned all her attention back to Waverly.

“Come on, if we got home fast enough maybe we can get a bit of snuggling in before the supper,” she dug her nails into the heavy muscle of his thigh and gave him a saucy wink that had him fumbling for the ignition.

“I’d better hurry then. If Waverly drives they’ll probably break the sound barrier and beat us back to the Homestead.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as Xavier’s S.U.V. gave an uncharacteristic bunny hop as he started off before shooting off down the street and screeching around the corner. “I swear to god, everyone in this town needs ticketing,” she muttered under her breath as she followed Waverly into the restaurant.

The outside of the building was plain, typical for Purgatory. The inside though managed to be both dimly lit for more intimate dining and brightly decorated in reds and golds all at the same time. It felt like it was trying to be what Westerners thought of as Chinese but Waverly had assured her that the food was traditional… she’d researched it. And where it was needed, they even made changes to the dishes for when Waverly ordered so she had a vegan version.

Nicole followed the mesmerising gentle swaying of Waverly’s hips through a sliding screen door. She didn’t even realise just how focused her attention was on Waverly’s ass until…

“Eyes up a bit there, stud,” Waverly smirked as a blush stole across Nicole’s cheeks and she ducked her head. “What do you fancy to eat… apart from that?” she winked and grinned all the more as Nicole’s cheeks tried to outshine her hair.

Quickly adding her dishes to the order, Nicole took a seat on the padded bench and waited while Waverly placed the order and chatted for a while before joining her. They were the only ones in there but rather than taking a seat beside her on the bench, Waverly took one on her lap, adding a little wiggle as she got settled.

“If you keep that wiggling up, Wynonna and the others will never get their supper.” She tightened her arms around Waverly and nuzzled her nose against her neck just in case she got the crazy idea that she was the least bit serious and tried to move away.

Smiling as Nicole’s soft sounds of contentment vibrated through a body, Waverly snuggled closer into the heat of her and turned her face into the delicate curve of her neck. As the distant sounds and smells of the kitchen floated around them, Waverly discretely ran her tongue across Nicole’s mark, lapping at it until her tongue was coated in the sweetness of it.

Hearing familiar footsteps heading their way, Waverly eased back and smiled at the utterly dazed and bemused expression she left on Nicole’s face as she stood up. It was kind of a rush to know she could affect such a powerful Alpha, _her_ Alpha, in such a way. And she knew that the payback would be delightful too.

Nicole wasn’t really aware of too much until they neared Waverly’s Jeep and then the thought of Waverly’s speed behind the wheel was the only thing that snapped her out of her Omega induced stupor enough to pluck the keys out of Waverly’s hand. “I’m driving… that way I won’t end up wearing the food.”

“Spoilsport!” Waverly groused as she passed Nicole on the way to the passenger side. Not that she minded in the slightest. Not when being the passenger meant she got to watch Nicole drive. The way her body moved and flexed, her strong hands and elegant fingers playing across the steering wheel and controls. And then there was her beautiful face. Even in profile, she was stunning. That gorgeous jawline and high cheekbones, the soft cushion of her full lips, the straight line of her nose. The only problem with a profile view was not being able to get a good look at the soft brown eyes but they glanced her way as though Nicole couldn’t stand not too look at her often enough to keep Waverly satisfied and from the side she got to admire the length of her dark lashes which was never a bad thing.

Yep, she smiled as she ran the tips of her fingers along Nicole’s as her hand reached for hers across the divide between the seats, being the passenger definitely had its perks.

“Nic, when are we going to follow up on what Nedley said?”

“Wherever it is, it’s safe and I would rather it stay out of sight until we know more about Jeremy and whatever Black Badge are up to. It scares me, Waves,” Nicole admitted. “If even a fraction of what I heard about that ring is true…” unwilling to think about it anymore she shook her head. “We don’t need that falling into the wrong hands, it’s too dangerous.”

“But if it’s in your hands…”

“Waves, honestly, I don’t want it near my hands either.”

Waverly could feel it rolling off her in waves, all the fears she didn’t want to give voice to. “Nic, you’re nothing like him. Being near it won’t change who you are.”

“I wish I was sure of that.”

“Then until you are I’ll be sure enough for both of us, ‘kay?”

Nicole switched off the engine and turned in her seat as she pulled the Jeep up outside the Homestead. The determination in Waverly’s face pushed against the ingrained fear within Nicole and had her smiling. Raising their still clasped hand, she brushed her lips across the back of her knuckles and pulled her closer into a soft kiss. “Okay,” she muttered breathlessly against her Omega’s lips.

“Stop making out and get that food in here!”

“Sometimes I could really hate my sister,” Waverly growled.

“No you don’t,” Nicole chuckled against the soft pout of Waverly’s lips. “And just think how much sweeter it will be later when we get home.”

“True,” she purred in anticipation.

“Don’t make me turn the hose on you!”

“Then your food would get wet, dumbass!”

Before she followed Waverly inside, Nicole paused and looked around the Homestead and beyond, feeling and tasting the landscape. The pack was still in mourning but there was a lightness to their mood, a satisfaction borne from the city cop’s being removed from their sight and probably from the Municipal Building returning to its former glory.

There was something wrong though. A ripple of disquiet in the air. The restless stirring of animals disturbed from their nights rest in the woods but she could sense no predators apart from an owl taking flight and that wasn’t big enough to set the restlessness off amongst the bigger animals.

Nicole scented deeper, searching for the scent of any two-legged predators but the wind was against her and everything smelled old and faded. Then everything she could smell was obliterated by the scent of food as Wynonna opened the door and waved a container of food under her nose.

“We checked around before you got here now… come on or I’m eating yours too!”

Nicole took one last scent around but she relented and went inside when she couldn’t find any hint of what had bothered her. Smiling at the sight of Waverly patting the seat beside her, Nicole took off her jacket and moved to her side.

A loud noise from the direction of the barn cut through the air and had a growl rolling through Nicole. Before anyone could move she was at the door, weapon in hand. “I’ll check on that.”

“Nic…”

“No!” she growled and gave Wynonna and the others a look that said there would be hell to pay if anyone, but especially if Waverly, followed her.

Nicole slipped out and eyed the barn, taking in the small side door swinging back and forth in a non-existent breeze. There was no window that side but the gaps in the boards that made up the building more than made up for the lack of window and had her feeling exposed.

Covering the distance from the house to barn quickly, Nicole kept her gun ready but loose in her grip, her finger poised against the trigger. She couldn’t smell anything, nothing she was used to anyway. If anything it was an absence of smell, something cold… reptilian?

Knowing if there was anything out to shoot her, it could have been done long before, Nicole went against everything screaming at her and stepped into the barn and looked around. Motes of dust and old hay swirled down from the hayloft but everything else was still and silent.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s Department! Show yourself!”

Nicole had one hand on the ladder leading up to the hayloft and half a mind thinking she should just set the place on fire and see what came crawling out… when something slammed into her from the side, loosening her grip on the ladder and her gun.

She rolled with the blow, coming up in a crouch, a snarl curling back her lip to die unuttered at the scent of silver and the sight of a finger pulling back on the trigger of the gun pointed at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before panic sets in or anyone breaks out the pitchforks and torches... read the tags to the story!!!


	80. Chapter 80

Above the barrel of the gun, Nicole barely had time to register that the shooter was a woman before she swept her arm up and grabbed the woman by the wrist, pushing the gun away from her face as she twisted her head aside. As the gun discharged and the heat of the bullet grazed across her cheek, Nicole felt like time stood still as she shook her head and tried to regain her hearing.

There was plenty of time then for the woman’s smirk of anticipation to register. Plenty of time for it to sink in that her pupils had been vertically slits surrounded by the yellow and red glow of her irises that made Nicole think of fire or the depths of hell more than eyes. The sight of them and the near overwhelming reptilian scent had a snarl rising up in Nicole’s throat and her wolf itching to sink teeth into the woman to find out what she was really made of.

Even though the change to wolf was fast, Nicole was loath to give herself away and the flame-eyed woman was proving to be a handful. The other woman was strong, more than human, and trained with it. Lightning fast kicks landed to the tense muscle of her left calf, knee and thigh as Nicole tried to surge to her feet to gain leverage, collapsing her leg from under her and almost making her lose her grip on the gun.

The woman smiled and shifted, swinging the gun back around. Nicole let her, pushing with the movement, forcing her aim high as she fired wide again. Using her momentum, Nicole ripped the gun from her hand and tossed it aside.

She could feel Waverly’s panic, had done since the moment the gun had gone off. And she could also feel that something was going on in the Homestead itself.

Nicole rushed for the door but found her way blocked by another kick that caught her across the stomach, driving the air from her lungs and left her exposed to the follow-up blow that sent her reeling back deeper into the barn.

They circled around, trading kicks and blows in an effort to gain an advantage. But while their bodies were busy they never traded words. Nicole could tell that the other woman seemed to be enjoying their battle far too much though, even blows landed against her only seemed to make her smile more… like she knew she had a secret weapon!

Bouncing back off the thick planks of the barn as she was hurled against them, Nicole ducked under the other woman’s arm and elbowed her in the kidneys, sending her to her knees. Wrapping her arm around her throat, Nicole pulled back, locking in her hold as nails dug into her flesh.

“That’s enough!”

Nicole whirled around and froze at the sight of Waverly trapped within the firm grip of a blonde woman wearing a serious power suit, a gun pressed even more firmly to her side. Waverly’s eyes were brimming over with tears of fear and helpless rage. “Are you okay? Let her go.”

“Agent Shapiro, I asked you to secure the area so we could talk to these people not start a fight.”

Nicole held her tongue for Waverly’s sake but she wanted to kick the smirk off the other woman’s face when she realised that she was another one of Xavier’s supposed friends from Black Badge.

“I was securing the area, Agent Lucado but Red here found me.” Pushing past the redhead, Eliza picked up her gun and dusted off the dirt and hay. Her hand stiffened on the grip as she saw the taller woman’s eyes flicker towards the weapon. Nostrils flared and her mouth curl in anger and distaste before they focussed upon the weapon pressed against the side of the younger woman.

Eliza Shapiro had always considered herself a good agent. If she wasn’t, Black Badge wouldn’t have shown any interest in her in the first place. Of course then maybe they wouldn’t have changed her how they had and wouldn’t have such control over her life. But while what lay within her gave her a strength and speed far greater than a normal human she knew from working with Agent Dolls that her senses when it came to smell was inferior to a werewolf’s.

Being a good agent, she had learned to trust in the skills of others.

Quietly, Eliza removed the clip from her weapon and studied it. It looked normal but out of the corner of her eye she saw the barely perceptible tilt of the redhead’s head and knew that what she was doing hadn’t gone unnoticed. She half expected the woman to try and take advantage but she stayed still, fear for the brunette enough to hold her in place. Removing a bullet from the clip, Eliza barely managed to hold back a flare of anger as she ran her thumbnail across the tip of it and saw the truth in the give of the metal.

Silver?! The goddamn ammunition was silver!

No wonder the woman had been so pissed off with her and had made a grab for the gun! She had worked with enough werewolves, friendly and not so friendly to know what damage even what would have been a flesh wound on a normal human could be to them. It made any firefight using them a matter of life and death to a wolf.

Eliza’s eyes shot to the woman’s face, eyes searching for the wound left by the bullet graze. There was a smear of blood… but not even a scratch to mark the passing of the bullet.

“If you two have quite finished I think we should re-join the others.”

“Let her go!”

Eliza quickly slapped the clip back into place and pressed the gun snuggly against the redhead’s spine and placed her other hand on her shoulder. “Do as the boss said.” She spoke softly, hoping desperately that her tone and the weapon would help take the woman’s anger down a notch before they were forced to play with the hand they had been dealt.

Nicole growled under her breath as the gun dug in sharply, pushing her towards the door. Until she saw an opening or a way to make one she was helpless whilst the gun was trained on Waverly. Any other ammunition would have given her pause enough but silver was just too much of a risk and she just had to hope that the fact that they weren’t dead already meant their lives weren’t in immediate danger.

As she drew level with them, Nicole cast her a reassuring glance and spoke softly through her mind. “Waves?”

“I’m okay, Nic. Just pissed off and shook up.”

“What happened?”

“We heard the gunshot… I felt it hit you!” Even though she knew and had seen for herself that Nicole was okay, Waverly struggled to hold back a fresh wave of tears at the memory of the pain she had felt as the bullet had grazed across Nicole’s cheekbone. “I think it knocked me for a loop, I couldn’t hear anything and the next thing I was being yanked off the ground by her. She told the others that if they followed or tried anything she would kill me. Let me know when to act, Baby. ‘Cause I would really love to teach these two shit-tickets a lesson!”

Even with the situation how it was, Nicole couldn’t help but smile at the ferocious growl that ran through her head through Waverly’s thoughts. It made her want to wrap her up in her arms and lose herself in that wild side. “They, well the blonde anyway, wants to talk first. Let’s see what she has to say and then we can go all medieval on their asses.”

Nicole could smell the anxiety of the other Alpha’s in the house even before opened the door and pushed Waverly in ahead of her to hold them back. With the door open though, Nicole could also smell one other scent within. “Jeremy!”

Eliza tightened her hand upon the woman’s tense shoulder. She could feel the power vibrating through her hand, rising and pulsing in waves. “Easy there, we’re all on the same side.”

Nicole snorted. “Excuse me if I find that a little hard to believe when you’re both packing silver bullets.”

Lucado barely even broke stride but Eliza saw the questioning flicker of her eyes in her reflection in the glass in the door. That slightest of movements, the knowledge that Jeannie hadn’t known anything about the silver ammunition, settled Eliza’s nerves. Now they just needed to find a way around everything without them all getting killed. Which, given the look of betrayal burning in Xavier’s eyes when he saw her, wasn’t going to be an easy thing to accomplish.

“Eliza? Oh, this is just great! What the hell are you doing with Lucado?”

“It’s not what you think, Xavier. Just hear us out…”

“Sorry, lady… I can’t hear a word you’re saying over the sound of those guns,” snorting in anger, Wynonna let her booted heels slide off the coffee table they were resting on to thud against the floor.

“Let Agent Lucado speak and I swear to you, all of you, we’ll put the guns down.”

“What happens if we don’t happen to like the tale you spin for us?”

“We’ll leave.” Removing her hand from the redhead’s shoulder, Eliza lowered her weapon from her back and watched guardedly as she and the younger woman that Lucado was holding went to join the others across the room. They were all obviously close but it was within the arms of the redhead that the young brunette finally settled. “Jeannie?”

Jeannie carefully smoothed her hands down the front of her suit jacket, tugging on her hem as she thought about where to start. “First of all… I want to apologise to you, Agent Dolls… Xavier. I know I said some terrible things to you after Greg died in Kabul. I blamed you but Eliza finally made me listen and I know he made you leave him.”

“I didn’t want to Jeannie, Greg was my friend and I would have done anything to save him if I could have, but he knew he was bleeding out and he ordered us to leave.”

“My grief made me weak. It blinded me to what was going on though. To the games that Moody was playing with everything and that is inexcusable. He wants Bulshar’s ring,” she looked at the redhead but she didn’t even react to the name. “I know who you are… or at least who everyone thinks you are. You’ve protected your identity well but there was still a trail to be found.”

“And you think you found it… this trail I supposedly left behind?”

“Not me, Moody. I realised that he was up to something and had his work, everything he’s been doing, bugged, hacked and analysed. As far as I’ve been able to make out he wants that ring so he can control every single werewolf in the world. That, and immortality is the power he believes that ring has and I believe that he’s quite willing to take your quaint little town and wipe it or any other place off the face of the earth to make sure he gets what he wants.”

“And what do you want?”

“I want to make sure the Cult, Bulshar and that ring are gone forever. I reactivated your status as an Agent to give you autonomy here so that Moody can’t touch you. Moody was getting ready to use Agent Chetri as bait so I arranged for him to come here so he can be of use and the same for Agent Shapiro here.”

“And you Lucado? I mean, _if_ we believe you, what are you going to be doing?”

“Well I was just going to be calling in favours and trying to get Moody replaced but apparently my first job is going to be arranging for all of B.B.D.’s munitions supplies to be replaced and new staff to be brought into the armoury so that there is no more risks of silver contamination,” removing the clip and chambered round from her weapon, she placed them and the gun aside.

Nicole could tell that Xavier so wanted to believe that all his old Black Badge colleagues were on their side but she was struggling with it. They had held a gun on Waverly! That she could never forgive or forget. And yet they were in there ‘chatting’ and sharing out their Chinese food?

When it came to that damn ring though, there was only one person Nicole trusted to do the right thing. Herself. And she wasn’t even sure about that.

Waverly followed Nicole out on to the porch and wrapped her arms around her Alpha’s stiff body. She uncoiled with a sigh, melting against her as her arms enveloped her. “What now?”

“Now? Home, sleep…” Come the morning though, she was going to start working on finding out a way to destroy the ring. And according to Nedley, that meant speaking to a blacksmith?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me when my Dolls muse keeps being a trusting dumbass


	81. Chapter 81

Nicole winced, her fingers tightening upon the pen in her hand, as the office door across from her slammed open long enough for Wynonna to storm out in a swirl of hair and attitude before it slammed shut behind her again. It had become such a regular occurrence that Nicole was seriously surprised that the windows in the building had survived as long as they had under the pressure of a newly deputised, and very pissed off because of it, Wynonna Earp.

Nicole kept an ear open for the pounding of boots down the corridor and the clatter of the outside door but there was nothing. Tossing her pen into the mug with all the others, Nicole rubbed her neck and shoulder and waited and listened to the muttered growling and gnashing of teeth she could hear just out of sight.

Whatever was going through the Alpha’s mind it didn’t take her too long to come to a decision… which Nicole was grateful for just so she wouldn’t have to listen to the teeth grinding any longer. Wynonna stepped back into view, her eyes glowering back at the door of the new B.B.D. offices that had been ‘appropriated’ across from the Sheriff’s Department. Seemingly satisfied… or maybe a little disappointed… that no one was following her, Wynonna turned her head and plastered a smile on her face that came nowhere near close to touching her blue eyes.

Slipping through past the reception desk, Wynonna made her way over to Nicole’s desk and sat down on the corner of it right on top of the paperwork Nicole had lined up to work on. The pointed look and raised eyebrow actually made Wynonna feel better for the first time in hours. Not because she had gotten under Nicole’s skin but because she could see the soft unspoken ‘are you okay?’ and the caring in her brown eyes.

“Are you busy?”

Nicole glanced down at the papers on her desk in a futile gesture. She knew that Wynonna wouldn’t pay any attention and she knew she would drop it all anyway to help Wynonna out.

“No? Okay, good,” grabbing Nicole’s wrist, Wynonna hopped off the desk and towed her friend behind her, barely giving her the time to grab her Stetson before dragging her out of the building and towards Shorty’s. The other Alpha went without question and didn’t once try to dig her heels in and Wynonna was grateful for that. Yeah, Nicole was scary powerful but as long as no one she loved was in danger, in which case her protective side made her as intimidating as two category five twisters of fire and ice barrelling down on you, she was calming to be around.

Seeing that the door was open, Wynonna gave it a swift kick after taking a sniff and chuckled at the yelp and thud beyond. “Stupid Carl!” she smirked at the wolf sitting at the bottom of the steps giving her a baleful look that was quickly wiped off his face when he saw who had sent him flying. He was one of Bobo Del Rey’s old pack and had run away when the rest of them had… until he remembered that the only home and family he had were in the town he had tried to terrorise and had crawled back to them begging for forgiveness and a second chance or in Carl’s case, it was the twenty-fifth chance at least.

“Waves!” ignoring the fact that Shorty was right there waiting to see what she wanted, Wynonna slapped her hand upon the bar and kept yelling until her sister appeared from the back room and shot her a glare. An instant later the glare was wiped away by that blindingly happy, eye-crinkling smile that had Carl stumbling over a chair as her eyes landed upon Nicole. “Waves!” she grabbed Waverly’s attention in time to stop her from launching herself at Nicole. “Whiskey shots, Baby Girl! Line ‘em up and keep ‘em coming! What the hell, make it the good stuff! Stealing your girl's supply has corrupted my taste buds for the swill Shorty stocks up with!”

“You could go drink somewhere else you know?” Shorty growled as he slapped her arm in gentle rebuke.

“Naw, you would miss me too much,” she winked at the older man who, along with Curtis, had been more of a father figure to her than her own father.

“The unfortunate thing about that is… it’s true,” he sighed. “Keep bad mouthing my booze though and I might change my mind. Officer,” he gave the young woman a smile as she took a stool next to Wynonna at the bar and tried to drag her eyes off of Waverly long enough to acknowledge that she was being spoken too. Ah, young love!

“Please, it’s just Nicole right now, Shorty,” she smiled. “I’m just here as a customer… and to keep Wynonna out of trouble,” she whispered.

“Good luck with that,” he grinned and hurried away to go serve drinks before Wynonna could think of a reply.

Leaning against the bar, Waverly ran the tips of her fingers over Nicole’s and looked at the two women that meant the world to her. “What’s going on? I didn’t expect to see either of you until later.”

“Ask Wynonna,” Nicole shrugged as she placed her hat on the bar. “I was working and she stormed out of B.B.D. and grabbed me.”

Wynonna snorted and popped Nicole on the shoulder. “You didn’t really put up with a fight there, Haughtsauce so don’t be pretending like you were enjoying filling in all that paperwork crap.” Picking up a shot glass, Wynonna tipped the contents into her mouth and swallowed it down to join the two she’d already had. “Come on, Red. Don’t make me drink alone.”

Rolling her eyes at the futility of drinking shots when she couldn’t get drunk, Nicole tossed back her first one. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten that whilst alcohol had next to no effect, the burn of it going down was still the same. Letting out an undignified wheeze she endured the heavy slap of a hand between her shoulder blades and Wynonna’s cackle of humour in her ear as she learned how to breathe again.

Slipping her Alpha a drink of water, Waverly pulled Wynonna’s attention to her. “What’s going on ‘Nonna?” She’d heard all about Wynonna’s door slamming from Nicole but even this seemed excessive and Waverly was used to Wynonna drinking at all hours.

Snorting and flailing her arms around in an attempt to get how annoyed she was out, Wynonna finally settled on sighing and resting her chin on top of her crossed arms on the bar. “Xavier, sorry, ‘Agent Dolls’ is being a dick. I know he’s working with B.B.D. to keep an eye on them from the inside but he didn’t have to deputise us all along for the ride on the shit show bus, and he most certainly does not have to go all perfect little soldier and be such a DICK when he’s doing it!”

“Like you said, it’s all an act… what?” she asked as Nicole made a sound that was part snort and a Mmmhmm of agreement.

“He really is being a bit of a dick, Waves. He threatened to charge Bill Lippencott with treason if he ever parked in his space again. And earlier I saw Jeremy hightailing it out of the building crying his eyes out.”

“He nearly knocked Xavier’s mug over,” Wynonna snorted. “Think I’m going to have to put my mate in his place later. You’re the law, Haughtstuff… is shoving a cattle prod up his ass illegal?”

Nicole nearly snorted her second whiskey out of her nose at that. “Wynonna Earp!” she spluttered and recovered. “Just… for god’s sake! No disturbing the wildlife! Use a gag on him,” she winked.

“That’s a dark side you’ve been hiding there, Haught! Should I be worried about my sister’s ass?”

Waverly hid a smirk behind her hand as Nicole went beet red and started choking on her third shot of whiskey at Wynonna’s choice of words.

Words which were, unfortunately, appropriate after they had introduced a little bit of, frankly amazeballs, ‘butt stuff’ into their bedroom the night before after a lengthy and erotic discussion about why there was nothing at all wrong with wanting or trying anything like that, no matter what ex-shithead boyfriends said.

“Damn! Haught! Breathe or something!” Wynonna eyed Nicole worriedly and then thoroughly impressed as the Alpha grabbed the bottle of whiskey from Waverly and chugged the rest of it. “Waves, that bottle goes on Haught’s tab,” she chuckled and tapped the edge of her glass to let her sister know to keep pouring.

It took about five minutes and forty-five seconds before Nicole’s face returned to a more normal colour… Wynonna timed it. Once she did though, Wynonna started the jukebox up to act as a buffer and moved them all over to a quiet corner of the bar. “About the ring,” she whispered. “Did you find anything in Nedley’s files that gave a hint on where to start looking? I know you know something… Waverly’s got the worst damn poker face.”

“Hey!”

Nicole looked around the bar, checking for the slightest shift in anyone that would hint to them trying to listen in. Everyone carried on as normal but she kept her voice as low as Wynonna had so that the jukebox would act as a muffler. “There’s nothing in his files. When we went to see him that night Jeremy was taking photos… he woke up just long enough to say that we should see a blacksmith? Haven’t had a chance to follow anything up though.”

“Not ‘a’ blacksmith. ‘The Blacksmith’. Mattie Perley,” Waverly explained. “She’s a witch.”

“Oh great,” Nicole grumbled darkly. “Just what we need in our lives, another witch.”

“She’s a good witch,” Waverly chided. “She’s got a twin sister, Gretta that’s a witch too, the Iron Witch… now she’s a little tricky but Mattie is definitely good. I’ve talked to her a couple of times,” she assured them. “She doesn’t really like werewolves too much though, or anyone really, so no one really goes out there unless they really have to.”

“And why were you out there, Baby Girl?”

“She’s an artist and I wanted to check out some of her work.”

“I don’t suppose there’s another blacksmith around, a non-witchy one that Nedley might have been talking about? I mean maybe it’s a ‘Lord of the Rings’, toss the bitch into fire kind of deal?”

“The one ring was melted in a volcano…”

“Geez, don’t get all geeky on us, Waves.”

“You were the one that brought Tolkien into the conversation, Wynonna!” Waverly pursed her lips as Wynonna dismissed that part of it all with a wave of her hand.

Finishing off her whiskey, Wynonna slapped the small, thick, shot glass down on the table and looked at the two women. “Who’s up for girls only road trip then?” a grin spreading across her face at the prospect of getting away from all the paperwork Xavier seemed to want her to fill in for the slightest thing, and spending time actually doing something.

Nicole looked could damn near see the sparks and anticipation flying between the sisters, their bodies vibrating ready to burst into a blaze of action. And Nicole couldn’t deny that their excitement was contagious. “Okay. I’ll have to take the cruiser though just in case a call comes through.”

While Nicole and Wynonna finished off their drinks, Waverly quickly cleared it with Shorty for her to leave and got changed in the apartment above the bar. Where Mattie lived was out of the way and very exposed to the elements… not a crop top appropriate area even with her thick coat on.

A smile spread across her face, heat curling through her body at the sight of Nicole waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, dimples flashing as her elegant fingers working the brim of her Stetson. Waverly skipped down the rest of the way, stopping when their faces were on the same level. Taking the Stetson out of Nicole’s hands, she settled it upon her own head, tilting it back so she could claim the softness of Nicole’s lips. Humming in pleasure, Waverly ran the tip of her tongue between the parted seam of Nicole’s lips, dipping inside to taste the whiskey coating her tongue.

They kept their kiss short but sickeningly sweet and Wynonna gave them her very best eye roll to make sure they knew just how gross they were when they parted.

As they left the bar, Nicole reached out and plucked her Stetson off of Waverly’s head and made her way over to her cruiser and got ready to follow Waverly’s Jeep as it drove by. As the Jeep started up, she spotted Xavier opening the door to step outside. She wasn’t sure if it was the engine that had drawn him out or if he was going out anyway but he stopped dead, his mouth tightening into a thin line as the Jeep flew by and Nicole clearly saw Wynonna leaning out of the window to flip him off.

Peeling away from her parking space before he could think to question her, Nicole gunned the engine in an effort to catch up with her speed-demon Omega as she threw the Jeep around every twist and turn. Being a passenger in the Jeep was a bruising experience but watching from the outside, Nicole could admire the skill and control of Waverly’s driving. She obviously knew the limits of herself and the vehicle… not that Nicole would admit that, nope, not even under torture.

Nicole was beginning to think that Waverly had missed a turn or something, unlikely as that was. Miles had gone by with no sign of anything habitable and the road had run out and become little more than ruts in the dirt between the trees and forced even Waverly to slow down.

Just when Nicole was at breaking point and ready to call a halt… the trees came to an end and what looked like a barn surrounded by a junkyard came into view. Thick white smoke billowed from the chimney, catching in the heavy air to create a pall over the area that made the ragged pieces of metal around the area seem even more ominous than they probably really were. But hell, she was a witch, they would probably give off that unwelcome vibe no matter what.

Just like the metal lynch gate did. Stark and narrow, looking perverse with its antlers hanging from it.

All the metal jarred against Nicole’s nerves and made her want to retreat back to the trees. The feeling increased as she was forced by the narrowness of the lynch gate to stop the car just off the boundary of the witches land.

Climbing out of her car, Nicole looked around as she adjusted her hat and waited on Wynonna and Waverly. If not for the smoke she would have just assumed the place was empty but, unless the place was on fire, the smoke was a good sign… especially as she couldn’t sense anything else. The place was dead to her. It wasn’t a subtle disguise designed to make her think there was something else there or make her skim over the place. It was like a huge hole in the landscape surrounded with flashing neon signs fifty foot high.

“Whoa, it was not like this before,” Waverly muttered.

Nicole stepped forwards, pushing through her reluctance to step into the void and stopped dead in her tracks right beneath the lynch gate. Her breath caught painfully in her lungs like she had stepped too close to a roaring fire. Every hair on her body felt like it was standing on end as a sharp metallic taste clawed at her nose and throat. It didn’t hurt but Nicole knew it would if she tried moving forwards.

She heard a gasp at her side and knew that Waverly had been caught too. Wynonna had been half a step behind them and had stopped simply because they had.

“What’s wrong?”

“Magic,” Nicole gritted out. “Don’t come any closer, Wynonna. Waves, move back if you can but don’t try pushing through.”

A figure stepped out of the barn ahead of them. Thick blue jeans and a tan wraparound leather jacket designed to protect against molten metal rendered their form shapeless whilst a leather hood with blacked out goggled stitched into it covered the rest. Balanced in one hand was a spike of metal that glowed menacingly white hot at one end.

“Mattie?”

Mattie pulled off her hood and shook out her air as the cool air brushed across her face and made her miss the heat from her furnaces. “I told you not to come back here Earp. You know the only thing I hate more than trespassers is werewolves and yet here you are… with another one,” Mattie turned her attention to the brunette Alpha, tasting her strength. “Hmm, a sister… Wynonna? And…” she blinked in horror as she saw the redhead trapped within the web of her protection spell. “A Bulshar?! How dare you?!”

“Mattie, please? Sheriff Nedley told us to come talk to you about…”

“After what happened to him do you think I would be willing to help you with anything? Get off my land!” Waving a hand dismissively, Mattie turned away.

“Bulshar’s coming, Mattie! We need your help to destroy that ring and stop him. If you know anything… please, help us?”

“Earp’s you can come… not you though, Bulshar.”

“Don’t ever call me by that bastards name!” Nicole snapped, her body surging within the confines of her uniform as her wolf rushed to the fore.

Mattie stepped back, eyes growing wide with fear as she felt the Alpha straining against her protection. It was supposed to be unbreakable but right then she wasn’t so sure of that and she wasn’t even making an effort to do more than make herself clear.

“Nic?”

“It’s okay, Waves. Go with Wynonna and find out what you can.”

“You said I could come through Mattie but you’ll need to drop whatever this is so I can.”

“I’m not dropping it, Earp. It’s only designed to keep Bu- _his_ bloodline out, you can just be able to step across like you did the last time.”

“Then it’s not working right ‘cause I’ve been on your land before with no trouble but right now I’m stuck too!”

Mattie stared at the younger Earp in confusion. For a moment she wondered if it was an elaborate ruse to get her to let… the other one in but she realised that that just wasn’t Waverly’s way and she could actually feel the protection spell clinging to her. Something it hadn’t done the other times she had come on to her land. “That’s… that’s not possible.”

“We’re mated, could that be doing it?”

It couldn’t, the protection was from bonds of blood, not souls. “You’re mated… to her?”

Waverly swept her hair away from the side of her throat and let Mattie see the bite mark she wore proudly.

Reaching into the pocket of her jacket, Mattie drew her bowie knife and stepped closer to Waverly. “I’ll let you through if you agree to give me something…”

“Leave her alone!” Fighting through the weight of the spell, Nicole placed herself in front of Waverly. “Don’t you dare touch her!”

Mattie took an unconscious step back at the strength of the Alpha. She had thought that her anger at the name Bulshar had been terrible but this, the thought of her Omega being threatened made what had come before pale into insignificance. “I don’t want much, just some blood, and then I’ll let you through. Isn’t that worth the price?”

“Waverly, no!” Nicole barked as she sensed Waverly revving up to speak. “No deal-making with witches! We’re leaving now. We’ll find another way to destroy the ring and Bulshar. And if you ever come near Waverly or look at her wrong I will end you!”

Mattie watched with interest both how protective of Waverly the Alpha was and also how just one touch from Waverly had the tension seeping out of the Alpha’s body. There were many things that could be faked between couples, even werewolves, but a mating bond that strong and pure wasn’t one of them. It came so rarely and was not gifted to all. “Wait!”

“I’ll tell you what I told Nedley… no strings.” With an intricate wave of her hand, Mattie created a gap in the protection spell for them all to walk through. “I would not have taken anything, I’m not that kind of a witch. Now my sister, Gretta… let’s just say that she’s big on promises.”

“Then why?” Waverly gestured to the knife in Mattie’s hand as she put it away under Nicole’s watchful gaze.

“I needed to see how strong your bond was.”

“Is that what was stopping me from getting through?”

“No.”

Waverly pursed her lips as the witch walked into the barn without another word of explanation.

Reaching out, Nicole gently took Waverly’s hand in hers and stopped her from following Mattie. “Ignore her Waves. She screwed up her spell or something and just doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Haughty is right,” Wynonna assured her. You got through her barrier thing before okay. Your blood can’t just change like that. She just fucked it up. Now come on, let’s go find out what she has to say.”

Wynonna gave her sister’s shoulder a squeeze, silently begging her to focus on the problem they had come to solve and not to get drawn down a rabbit hole of a mystery just because the witch couldn’t cast a spell right. Getting a nod off of her, Wynonna preceded them into what felt like the pits of hell after being out in the cold. The witch was obviously in her element but Wynonna felt like her insides were being cooked with every breath she took.

“My apologies for the heat,” Mattie offered them all a drink as their discomfort registered. “I kind of get used to it with working with metal and fire all day.”

Waverly refused the offered drink but looked down as she felt something brushing against her ankle. “Calamity?!”

Nicole looked at the ginger cat as it leapt into Waverly’s arms and butted up against her chin. “What are you doing here, girl?”

Mattie sipped at her drink and watched as the cat moved between the women, especially Waverly and her mate. “I was wondering where she had been sneaking off to. She was born here but I lay no claim to her. Familiars go where they want. Find the families that they want.”

“A familiar?”

“Nothing sinister. They can over generations absorb some magic but she’s just like a normal cat.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Nicole smiled as C.J. settled in Waverly’s arms like a baby. “We had a bit of trouble with another witch, Constance Clootie. She put a curse on a file and it attacked Waves. Calamity here saved her.”

“Familiars make excellent protectors… guardians. I am glad that she was there to help. Constance is… unhinged,” which they all knew was putting it far too mildly. “I wish I could help you as much as she did but I’m afraid that you will probably leave disappointed.”

“You don’t know how to destroy it, do you?”

“The Sheriff never brought the ring with him when he came so I was never able to study it. Rings like that though are generally bound to a person and are impervious to most things that would destroy a normal ring.”

“Please don’t tell me we’re going to have to walk into Mordor?”

“And you say I’m a geek?” Waverly muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Nicole ignored the sisters. “If we find the ring you might be able to work out how to destroy it and kill Bulshar?”

“Maybe. I wish I could be more specific but it depends on who made the ring…”

“It was probably Constance, she was with him for many years and she was the one that was behind all the murders the other day trying to find it.”

“If it is her and if Bulshar truly is still alive then destroying the ring should end him too. If he is drawing power from it even without wearing it, it makes him vulnerable to the condition of the ring.”

“Sounds like we need to have another word with your boss, Haughtshot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me looking at the hints
> 
> ^^^ also me after having to rewrite after i left CJ out


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft Wayhaught moment because apparently my muses are incapable of keeping their hands off each other.

Closing her book with a sigh, Waverly rolled over on to her stomach amongst the mountain of throw cushions on the couch. She gazed longingly across the room at her Alpha… who was looking far too delicious for Waverly to be able to focus on her book no matter how good it was. She was also looking far too busy.

Sitting at her desk across the room, Nicole was flicking through files, a cute, studious frown creasing her brow as she read and, shunning technology, as usual, jotted down notes on a yellow, legal notepad as she came across anything interesting.

Waverly ached to go over and smooth away the frown. And if she had just been busy with all the police work that had fallen upon her shoulders, she would have. Nicole was busy trying to work out the message Nedley had left with Chrissy before he had gone down for more surgery to repair his hand though.

All the breadcrumb like clues were driving them crazy but, Nicole had gone all reasonable when Wynonna had voiced her frustration and pointed out that knowing flat out where the ring was, would have put a target right on the Sheriff’s daughter.

They had waited, hoping to get more off him when he got back from surgery but he had reacted badly to an unknown allergy to Thiopental when they had gone to put him under. Luckily they had managed to stabilise him but he was back in Intensive Care until they were sure he was okay and the drug was out of his system.

Gathering up a huge armful of cushions, Waverly marched quietly across the room and dropped them close to Nicole. Throwing herself down amongst their softness she pressed closer and lay her head against the solid strength of Nicole’s thigh.

Placing her pen down, Nicole leaned back in her seat and smiled down in bemusement as Waverly rubbed against her thigh like she was settling in for the night. The soft lights in the living room bounced across her hair, creating a halo of soft brunette around her beautiful face. “Whatcha doin’, Baby?” she asked softly as she reached for her. Waverly's closeness making any space suddenly unacceptable.

“I was missing you,” Waverly purred. Elegant fingers combed soothingly through her hair and teased across her cheek and jaw. Rubbing her cheek against Nicole’s thigh, Waverly ran a hand up and down her leg, tracing the familiar lines of her muscles beneath the fabric of her jeans and the softness of her skin as her fingers found their way under the jeans.

“I could have just joined you on the couch, silly.” Glancing over, Nicole did a double take when she saw that even though Waverly was sitting on a veritable mountain on cushions the couch was still overflowing. It was late, a glance at her watch showing just how late but… well, Nicole was pretty damn sure they hadn’t been there when she had sat down at her desk.

“Know what you’re doing is important so I thought I would just sit closer while you work.”

Leaning down, Nicole pressed a soft kiss to the top of Waverly’s head. “Waves?”

“Hmmm?”

“Quick question… where, in the name of IKEA’s soft furnishing department, did all the cushions come from?”

“I might have popped in and bought a few before we went to see the Sheriff.”

“No wonder Wynonna looked how she did. I thought she was still pissed at Xavier but she was probably straining herself not to laugh in case the Jeep exploded with stuffing,” she chuckled softly.

Waverly looked at the couch. “Too many?” Yeah, there was quite a few there but they were soft to lay on and Calamity obviously felt the same as she was curled up on a pile looking like a pampered queen.

“Naw, Baby,” Nicole chuckled. “If you want cushions we’ll decorate the whole house with them. I don’t mind.”

“Okay, that’s good, ‘cause… erm… there’s a few more upstairs too.”

Going by Waverly’s impish smile, Nicole just knew that their bed was overflowing too. “Cushions are good,” she assured her. “Just so you know though… If they get in the way of me getting to your body, they will end up on the floor, ‘kay?”

Purring in satisfaction, Waverly snuggled closer to Nicole, rubbing her scent into her Alpha and basking in the warm scent of vanilla rising up from her body. Her purr changed to a grunt of annoyance as she spotted a gap on the couch. “I should have got more cushions,” she grouched.

“Did they have any more in the store? We could get some tomorrow.”

The thought of her Alpha wanting to cushion shop with her had Waverly wiggling a little but… disappointment settled into her. “Well… no. I did kind of get all the ones they had in stock. Angie said the next delivery would be in a week. Look at that gap though, Nic!” she whined.

Nicole just smiled softly at Waverly’s thoroughly offended tone. If her Omega found the gap in the cushions so offensive… “Okay, Babe. I know how to fix that for you.”

Lifting her head, Waverly gazed up at Nicole hopefully. “How…”

Nicole scooped Waverly and all her cushions up off the floor and carried her over to the couch. Easily supporting Waverly’s weight, she quickly arranged the cushion on the couch, making sure to cover any ‘gaps’ before laying herself and Waverly down amongst them. Laying on her back she slid Waverly slightly to the side so she was supported between the back of the couch and her side. “There, is that better?”

“But, Nic, your work?” Waverly protested not even half-heartedly as she tucked her leg securely between Nicole’s, tightened her arms around her trim waist, and melted into the cradle of Nicole’s body so her Alpha couldn’t move anyway.

“It can wait. My mind and eyes are crossing looking at that and I would much rather be right here with you in your cushion nest.” Nicole breathed in the soft scent of Waverly’s hair as she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. It really was the best place in the world to be.

“Any chance I can talk you up to my ‘on the bed’ pillow nest?” Waverly asked hopefully.

“Mmmm, I’m always up for some persuasion,” she smiled as Waverly giggled at her suggestive eyebrow wiggle. “In a while though. Just lay against me for a bit? With all the running around we’ve been doing I sometimes feel like we just don’t have time for just us. And Calamity, our not so little guardian,” she grunted as the ginger cat stalked her way along her body with heavy steps and curled up against them both with a throaty purr.

Nicole closed her eyes, relaxing into the feel of Waverly’s body pressed against hers. She ran the tips of her fingers down across Waverly’s arm and side until her fingers found a home just under the edge of her sinfully tight black leggings.

Shifting her head, Waverly pressed a string of kisses along the underside of Nicole’s jaw. Her Alpha smiled and pulled her closer. Waverly could feel how content she was just to hold and be held but beneath the pleasure of that, she could feel her mind churning over and over like a muffled scream echoing back at her.

“Any luck of working out what Nedley meant by the key being with his wife?”

“Not yet,” Nicole admitted. She didn’t want to burden Waverly but at the same time, it felt good just to get that much off her chest.

“Talk to me. Maybe we can see something together.”

‘Together’. The word made Nicole smile. “Well, the first assumption would be…”

“That whatever the key is, it’s buried with her.”

“On the surface a good hiding place but who wants to have to dig up a loved one just to reclaim a key? Eventually, it’s got to be used, right?”

“Really doesn’t seem to be his style and even if it was… rust would be a danger, wouldn’t it?”

“Probably. I did wonder if Chrissy got it wrong and he hadn’t said his wife…”

“She seemed very sure of that though.”

“Yeah. Just in case though I… I went through the records to see what happened to my mama’s body. There were hardly any names in the files but I found mention of a cremation in his personal records around that time so it’s not buried with her. Hit a bit of a brick wall now. Doesn’t help that it could be anywhere… anywhere in the station, his home, his favourite stool in Shorty’s…”

“You would think if it’s a key he would have hidden it somewhere where he could lay his hands on it quickly else, what’s the point?”

“Maybe Bob was hiding it too.”

“The fishcam? Nic, that would be only one step up from hiding something in his mug… Wait, did you check his mug?”

“It got smashed all to hell along with everything else. The biggest piece I found of it was no bigger than my thumbnail.”

“Aww, he loved that mug too!”

“I’ve got the rest of his personal belongings in the closet ready for when he gets out of hospital… I’ll go through them tomorrow before work, see if there’s anything I missed. And hopefully there will be good news from Chrissy tomorrow and we can speak to him.”

“Speaking of good news and keeping your hands on me where they belong…”

“We were talking about that?” Nicole teased at the playful look in Waverly’s hazel eyes.

“If we weren’t, we should be,” Waverly grinned. “Have you given any more thought to getting those boys the detective recommended in to help out?”

“I was kind of putting it off until Nedley could decide... Just doesn’t feel like my place to be making a decision like that while he’s stuck in the hospital.”

“Nicole, Baby. You can’t run around being the whole of the Sheriff’s Department and tackle everything else to do with Bulshar and his ring. You’re strong and good but I can tell it’s wearing you out.” Waverly had a whole counter argument complete with slideshow, bullet points and lap dance ready for if Nicole put up a fight but her Alpha just nodded.

“You’re right.”

The wind taken out of her sails, Waverly sagged only slightly like a deflated balloon before rallying and grinning. The lap dance could wait for another day. “That went easier than I thought,” she admitted.

“What can I say? I kind of like keeping my hands on you too.” Gently pushing Calamity off them, Nicole hooked the back of Waverly’s thigh and guided her over until she was laying on her. Soft lips met hers in a hungry, searching kiss. Waverly’s moans filling her mouth and vibrating into her soul as their tongues met and danced and their hands and bodies moved together.

Curving her hands around, Nicole caressed the sweet curve of Waverly’s ass, fingers pressing the sweet spot right where ass and leg came together. She could feel the need building within Waverly, knew what she needed, what she desired. Waverly’s breath moaned into her mouth as she squeezed and pressed rhythmically. The motion rocked their bodies together, spreading and pressing Waverly’s aching core. Shifting her hands, Nicole cupped her tight through the fabric of her leggings and rocked her hand back and forth into the wetness she could feel soaking through them.

Waverly’s threw back her head in pleasure, her body arching into a beautiful curve of sculptured muscles wracked with pleasure.

Fingers digging into Nicole’s shoulders, Waverly hung on for dear life at the suddenness of her climb from aroused to OH MY FUCKING GOD that Nicole’s knowing fingers had thrown her into. Oh my god! Those fingers! That hand! The heat of it cupping her dripping pussy. The way it pressed deep, making her feel full without anything being in her. The way her long fingers nudged against her clit, sliding up either side of it, stroking and pinching. And then there was her thumb, rubbing and pressing against the tightly puckered hole of her ass. Making her ache.

It twisted and coiled, hotter and brighter, sending her vision white as pleasure burned up her spine and shot down to her toes. She was so close, poised right on the edge but scared to fly alone.

Surging up, Nicole pressed herself tightly against Waverly’s arched body. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she pulled her body closer, giving her the contact she needed whilst being careful not to jostle her away from the edge.

The need curled within her, pulsing from Waverly straight into her. Nicole threw it back, letting Waverly see herself through her eyes. How beautiful she was, how brightly she shone, how much she was loved and desire. Nicole gave her everything.

Nails clawed at Nicole’s back, painting lines of fiery pleasure against her skin even through the fabric as she moved her cupping hand faster, pressing deeper and harder. The heated moans and sighs of pleasure that spilt from Waverly’s mouth and into her ears sent shockwaves of desire through her.

Lips caressing the line of Waverly’s throat, Nicole latched on to the mark there. She suckled gently, lathing the area with her tongue in time with Waverly’s panting moans. Feeling her love right there, her body stretched to breaking point. Nicole cupped her sex tighter, squeezing just right as she growled in her ear… “Come for me.”

Waverly’s body felt heavy and weightless at the same time. Opening her eyes she giggled when at least part of the reason for the weightlessness became apparent as Nicole was carrying her up the stairs. The other reason for the weightlessness was also down to the woman carrying her so tenderly so it was all good.

Running trembling fingers along Nicole’s jaw, Waverly somehow managed to raise her head enough to lick across her pulse. A soft smile curved across Nicole’s face. “Did I pass out?”

“Yup.”

“Look at you, all proud of yourself.” Waverly poked Nicole’s chest with a shaky finger as her soft smile morphed into a brilliant dimpled smile.

“Damn right, Waves. I made you come so hard you passed out and we never even took our clothes off. Which is something I intend on putting right just as soon as possible,” she promised, nudging Waverly’s nose with her own as she pushed the bedroom door open.

“Okay, wow!” Nicole stared at the bed in amazement… well, she assumed there was a bed under all the cushions anyway. “That’s some serious nest building right there, Waves!” She knew that after being in heat most Omega’s entered a nest building stage whether they actually got pregnant or not, it was just what they did. Being around an Omega at such a time was something Nicole had never experience but she was pretty sure that Waverly had found a whole new level of nesting. “Erm, do you normally nest this much after your heat?”

“No… not really,” Waverly admitted as she gazed longingly up at Nicole. “But then I’ve never been with anyone when I’ve been in heat and even if I had, I’ve never felt even a fraction of what I feel for you for anyone else. I just wish…” she bit back her words and buried her face against her Alpha hoping that Nicole hadn’t heard her.

“What do you wish Baby?” gently laying her upon her bed slash nest, Nicole gently hooked Waverly’s chin and kissed her softly. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Opening her eyes, Waverly lost herself for a moment within the loving soft brown of Nicole’s. “I just kind of wish that all this,” she waved a hand around to indicate the pillows, “wasn’t just because of some weird werewolf instinct. Just seems so cruel to go through all the nesting when there isn’t even going to be a baby.”

“I know, Baby.” And whilst Nicole knew she wouldn’t get to feel it as keenly as Waverly, she already knew it was going to hurt when Waverly finally put the cushion nests away. “Instinct sucks,” she sighed. “If it helps though, maybe we can think of it as practice for later? How does that sound?”

Waverly never wanted to see pain in Nicole’s eyes. Right then though, the sight of it flooding those beautiful eyes, and the shimmer of un-spilt tears clinging to her lashes for a baby they weren’t even expecting. It just made Waverly love her Alpha even more to know that she wanted a baby, their baby, as much as she did.

“That sounds perfect to me,” Waverly smiled gently. Tugging on the front of Nicole’s shirt, she pulled her closer until their smiling mouths brushed. She felt the change in Nicole’s breathing at that lightest of touches. Ragged and heavy it matched her own as did the weight of hunger in her brown eyes. “Hey… seeing as we’re practising… how about we practice the getting me pregnant part again?” she purred suggestively.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Wayhaught loving and a light bulb moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus second chapter of the day, if this is the first time visiting today you might need to go back one ;)

Humming softly under her breath, Nicole leaned her shoulder against the bathroom door. Smiling gently, she ran the softness of the towel across her arms and abdomen as she gazed at Waverly still snuggled down under a mountain of covers and the cushions she had piled back around her while Nicole had left the bed to shower.

Nicole breathed in the scent of them that hung in the room and felt her body quicken as Waverly stretched out an arm and whimpered out her name when her hand came across the empty space next to her. Reaching back into the bathroom, Nicole dropped the towel into the laundry hamper without even taking her eyes off the bed.

Taking a shortcut to getting dry again, Nicole shifted form and shucked off the excess water as she stalked towards the bed. Waverly didn’t move or even open her eyes but Nicole heard the way her heartbeat sped up in response to her wolf and saw her nostrils flare ever so slightly.

Slipping her nose into a gap between covers and cushions, Nicole nudged them aside and nosed the bottom of Waverly’s feet with a cold nose. Hazel eyes darkened by sleep and burgeoning desire blinked open and met hers. A welcoming, seductive smile played across Waverly’s lips as she tossed back the covers and exposed the stunningly beautiful length of her body. At her giggle, Nicole pulled her lolling tongue back into her mouth and huffed at her love.

Following the seductive smile and crooked finger, she placed her paws upon the edge of the bed and stalked forwards between Waverly’s spread legs. As she moved, Nicole lowered her head, eyes fixed upon Waverly’s as she nosed the back of her knee and shifted to press a kiss just above with human lips.

Fingers tangled in her hair, tightening in a spasm of anticipation and pleasure as Nicole gently blew across the swollen nub of her clit. Eyes locked along Waverly’s along the line of her body, Nicole delighted in the needy whimpers filling the air as she pointed her tongue and made her intention clear. Unwilling to keep either of them waiting, Nicole closed the last millimetres of space between them and groaned in pleasure as she sank her tongue deep inside. Waverly’s head fell back amongst the pillows, her head and shoulders tossing from side to side as she swirled her tongue into swollen flesh.

Purring throatily in delight, Nicole licked her lips, gathering up the taste of Waverly’s juices smeared upon her face and sucked them into her mouth. Fearing she might lose even a drop she cleaned up the rivulets of the hot, slick juices upon Waverly’s thighs before they became lost to the covers. “Mmmm, you taste different.”

Waverly’s eyes flew wide in sudden panic at her words. “Nicole! That’s not something a woman wants to hear when they’re being eaten out! Different how?” Waverly asked nervously as she tried unsuccessfully to move Nicole from between her thighs and cover herself. “Good? Bad? Oh my god! Nic! Do I need to see a doctor?”

Growling softly, Nicole grabbed Waverly by the thighs, pulling her closer as she buried her tongue deep inside the grasping silken depths of her pussy. Curling her tongue, Nicole sucked and slurped until Waverly finally got the hint that she liked the taste of her just fine and melted back against the bed with a panted moan and gave herself over to the pleasure.

Pushing damp strands of hair back from her face, Nicole crawled her way back up the bed and let Waverly pull her into her arms for a kiss to share her taste. “See, doesn’t taste bad at all. Just different. Richer. Smoother. Tastier,” she purred throatily as Waverly moaned into her words.

Skimming a hand down Waverly’s body, Nicole traced every dip and curve. Caressing the fullness of her breasts, the pebbled peaks of her nipples inviting the attention of her fingers and mouth. A tender bite of teeth arched Waverly’s back, a tiny gasp of pain melting into a whine of pleasure from kiss-swollen lips as Nicole sucked away the hurt.

Licking and biting at the heaving muscles of Waverly’s well-defined abs, Nicole blazed a trail with her fingers from knee to thigh. Waverly’s breath caught in anticipation as the tips of her fingers parted the swollen lips of her pussy. Sliding her body up, Nicole became lost in her eyes and the feel of her flesh parting and grasping around her fingers as she sank them in, using her weight and the press of her hips and thigh to add to her motion.

Waverly’s body arched up into hers, nails finding a home in her back and shoulders as Nicole moved against her. Their breasts pressed together in a delicious friction that intensified and sent sparks shooting along Nicole’s spine as Waverly shifted her leg, pressing her thigh up between hers.

Their bodies moved together. Every roll and shift of hips and body. Every whisper and murmur of pleasure. Every kiss and touch. The lines between giving and receiving pleasure blurring until they flew apart and came together as one.

Breathing hard, Waverly slowly came back to herself as Nicole spooned up behind her and pulled her back into the curve of her body. That the last thing she could kind of remember was the weight of Nicole collapsed against her, had Waverly wondering if she had passed out again?

She was too exhausted and floaty to question or care really though. Smiling, she wiggled back, feeling Nicole’s heart beating against her as their breathing relaxed together. Waverly caressed the back of Nicole’s hand, linking their fingers together as her strong hand stilled upon her abdomen. “I love you,” she whispered huskily.

Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s shoulder, her heart swelling at her words. “I love you too, Baby.”

Waverly tried to focus on the clock but just keeping her eyes open was proving to be difficult enough. “You don’t have to get up just yet do you?”

“Got up early to shower… I’ve got time,” Nicole murmured into the warmth of Waverly’s shoulder. Given that her legs were still shaking, she knew it was a good thing she didn’t have to get up else she would just be walking into walls or face planting onto the floor.

Pulling the covers back over them, Nicole smiled as Waverly pulled her arms and a couple of cushions closer and murmured softly in contentment as she closed her eyes again. Nicole gently ran her hand in gentle circles over Waverly’s abdomen. Her Omega’s nesting was making her feel all kinds of needy. An ache settled around her heart. The desire to be able to hold her like she was and feel Waverly’s body swell with their child, to feel its movements and kicks.

The thought of passing on her blood, Bulshar blood, had always been a terrifying thought to Nicole. And then Waverly had come into her life.

Bulshar’s blood?

Her blood?

Her bloodline?

Eyes growing wide, Nicole rose up on to her elbow and pulled the covers back from Waverly’s body. Waverly murmured slightly, a frown creasing her brow before she settled again. Nicole ran her eyes over her body, trying to see if there were any changes… which was impossible she knew, even with their shortened pregnancy times it was still too soon.

But was it too soon for some witches spell to pick up that a baby was there?

How could there be a baby there?

Waverly was taking contraception so a pregnancy should have been impossible. She was diligent in protecting herself, Nicole had seen that for herself and knew she would never have forgotten to take her pill. But contraception’s failed. Didn’t they? It was rare but it could and did happen.

The nesting. The subtle change in her taste. The tenderness of her breasts. All things that could be down to instinct, hormones, rigorous sex… and also things that could simply be down to being pregnant.

Her hand fluttered upon Waverly’s abdomen, a flush of excitement running through her at the thought that maybe, just maybe…

“Nicole, what’s wrong?” Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms, cupping her face she tried to work out just what had her Alpha looking so wide-eyed and like she was about to vibrate off the bed as her eyes bounced between hers and looking at her stomach. “Nic?” her thoughts were all jumbled and spinning too fast for Waverly to read. Her emotions were nearly as wild, running from confusion to an excitement that kept jumping from cautious to OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING!!

“Erm… I think we might need to go shopping later, Waves.”

The words suddenly lit up in Nicole’s mind in big bold letters fifty foot high in sparkling neon…

**YOU COULD BE PREGNANT!!!**

“What?!”

Nicole winced at Waverly’s shocked shriek. “Maybe?” she shrugged nervously.

Waverly frowned, her mind racing around in circles. “But… I’ve been taking my contraceptives. I swear to you, I’ve never missed one in my life!” Even as the words left her mouth, Waverly could see it in Nicole’s eyes… or rather it was what she couldn’t see. No anger, no accusations. There was just that gentle love mingled with the building excitement desperate to take flight that she had felt within her Alpha.

Grasping Waverly’s hands between hers, Nicole kissed them softly. “I know, Babe,” she assured her with a smile.

“Then… how?”

Figuring she would get slapped if she dared to tease and go into a ‘birds and the bees’ or ‘lesbian and unicorn’ description of Alpha and Omega werewolf pregnancies, Nicole decided to stick to the facts. “I guess they’re not a hundred percent guaranteed. Let’s get some pregnancy test kits later and see what they say. Oh boy!”

“What?” Waverly asked cautiously, drawing the word out at the sudden horrified expression on Nicole’s face.

Nicole grabbed a couple of Waverly’s cushions and buried her face in them. “If you are pregnant… I’m not looking forward to having to explain to Wynonna how it happened…” Nicole peeked imploringly over the edge of the cushion. “Can we like just… you know… run away?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly, "Eeeeekkkk"  
> Nicole, OMG, why me?  
> Wynonna, O.O

Waverly was a grown assed woman. The nicest woman in the whole of Purgatory, there had been a vote and she had a sash to prove it, for god’s sake! She was known far and wide for her smile and wave of greeting!

Right then though, Waverly was struggling to hold back a growl of frustration as she circled the drugstore for the fourth time!

It was stupid! There was no shame at all in looking at, or buying, a pregnancy test kit… or five of them ‘to be sure’ as Nicole had suggested. But Purgatory was a small town and she would prefer not to have speculation on her being pregnant being known far and wide before she’d managed to decide on which ones to buy! It didn’t seem like it was an unreasonable thing to want… right?

She swore to god though, their usually quiet town was buzzing with activity and everyone there was making it their mission in life to walk into the darned drugstore just to say hi every time her hand was reaching for a package off the shelf!

The tinkle of the bell above the door had her snatching her hand back again and had a growl vibrating up through her throat. “Shit-strumpets,” she muttered under her breath and resigned herself to another lap of the store.

Really, it would be easier to just give in and go to the city where she could get lost in the crowd a little more but she didn’t want for them to have to wait. Nicole had said she would get them while she was on shift but… well, Waverly was kind of ashamed of it now, but she had almost bitten Nicole’s head off in a hormonal rampage and told her Alpha in no uncertain terms that she ‘wanted _them_ to find out first’, and she ‘was perfectly capable of going into a drugstore to buy a darned pregnancy test while her Alpha sat her fine ass down and tried to work out where Nedley had hidden the darn key, thank you very much!’

And Nicole, her ever-loving and patient Alpha had eased her into a gentle hug, kissed her so softly and sweetly and told her she knew she was perfectly capable.

Now if only everyone would leave the damn store so she could prove how capable she was!

“Need any help, Waverly?” Smoothing her hands over her uniform, Maggie looked at the girl she had known for many years. Usually, she was calm and gentle, always ready with a bright smile. She had been watching her since she had entered the store though and she looked more like a cat in a room full of rocking chairs, as her grandma would have said.

Yelping, Waverly barely managed to hold on to the bottle of shampoo she had picked up off the shelf as a decoy. Spinning around, she checked the store for other customers and realised that while she had been gritting her teeth, the place had finally emptied.

“Hi, Maggie! It’s so nice to see you!” she smiled sweetly and tried to calm her jitters before she scared the woman away. “Help, yes! That would be lovely. Erm, I’m looking for pregnancy test kits?”

Figuring she was on a mission for a friend, Maggie gestured to her right. “Those are two aisles that way, dear.”

“Which… which are the best ones for testing a werewolf?”

“Ahh, right,” Maggie smiled softly. “The werewolf specific ones we keep behind the counter. We’re trying to make room on the shelves but… small store I’m afraid and they are unfortunately a little more expensive. Especially the more accurate ones,” she apologised.

It was all very silly really that there had to be different kits but apparently there was just enough of a difference between a normal human and a werewolf that many medicines didn’t really work as well as they would on a normal human. Pregnancy test kits fell into that area. The drug companies could do a better job, Maggie was sure, but werewolves were better at healing and didn’t suffer from many of the ailments that others did so they were low on the list of priorities. Only the amount of false readings from using standards kits had forced there to be a change with them. “I’ll go sort them out for you, dear. Are you just after the one?”

“Five if you’ve got enough in… just to check… you know?” Smiling gratefully, Waverly walked around the store again and actually checked out what was on the shelves while she waited.

Waverly glanced up, looking towards the front of the store to see who had entered as the bell tinkled again. Her smile dropped when she saw her sister walking towards her. “Heyyyy, sis! What are you doing in here?”

“Saw you come in thirty minutes ago. No Haught in tow. Thought I would just pop over and make sure you didn’t get kidnapped out the back or something,” looking at the empty basket in Waverly’s hand, Wynonna cocked an eyebrow at her nervous looking baby sister. “What _are_ you doing here?”

“Waverly, dear! I’ve got the pregnancy test kits ready if you want to pick some out!?”

“What the…! What?!” Wynonna blinked, that was all, blinked and Waverly was off like a shot in a flurry of hair and red cheeks as she ran towards the counter. Wynonna stood there for two seconds, still blinking and trying to convince herself that she hadn’t heard Maggie say the words pregnancy, test and kit at the same time.

“Hello there, Wynonna! How are you today?” Maggie looked down at the packages Waverly was thrusting into her hands and wondered, not that she would ever say anything out loud, if they weren’t really for the eldest Earp? It would certainly make more sense for the former wild child and her two bond mates to be needing them than sweet little Waverly.

Ringing up the prices on the packages, Maggie took the money Waverly was thrusting in her direction. “Wynonna, do you need to sit down dear?” The poor woman looked like she’d forgotten how to breathe and was just staring at her little sister and the kits with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Waverly grabbed the brown paper bag off the counter, mumbled a thank you to Maggie and grabbed her sister’s hand. She could smell the building anger rolling off of Wynonna and see it in the tightly clenched lines of her jaw. “I can explain,” Waverly whispered in an attempt to defuse the explosion she could feel coming.

“Are those for you?”

“What?” The softly gritted out words when she had been expecting an explosion left Waverly confused for a moment.

“Are those,” she swatted at the bag in Waverly’s hand, “for you?”

“Yes… listen…”

“Oh my fucking god! Who?! I’ll kill them! Did someone rape you?! Oh, I’ll fucking kill them!”

Slapping a hand over Wynonna’s mouth, Waverly dragged her sister over to her Jeep and bundled her inside before she attracted any more attention than she already was. Leaping in the other side, Waverly quickly started the engine and floored it. “It’s not what you think! Okay? I wasn’t raped!”

Wynonna sagged in relief just long enough for another equally horrifying scenario to come to mind. “Oh my god… Waves… you cheated on Haught?”

“What? No!”

“I swear! If you cheated on her I’m disowning your ass and adopting Nicole!”

“Wynonna!!!! I did not cheat on her! Now, will you shut up for a minute so I can explain?”

“Okay…” sitting back in the seat, Wynonna turned and looked at Waverly doing a fine impression of a red-faced fish. “Not hearing any words, Baby Girl.”

Waverly tried again but the words got stuck. It wasn’t like she was ashamed but having any kind of a sex talk with her sister was pretty close to the top of her ‘nope don’t want to talk to my sister about that’ list. Yeah, they teased each other but there was teasing about the thinness of the Homestead wall and there was ‘hey, guess what… there’s a good chance I’m pregnant with my hot, studly, sexy as hell, and very much female, mates baby!’

She spluttered over the words. Sucking in a breath and over and over finding all that came out to be a spluttered desperate raspberry kind of sound.

Spotting salvation in the form of their pretty white house complete with Nicole’s cruiser still parked outside, Waverly quickly pulled up on the drive, grabbed the brown bag and ran for the door. Bursting in, she leaned against it to block Wynonna for a couple of much needed seconds as Nicole looked up from her paperwork.

“Waves?”

“Heyyy, sweetie pie… so, got the…” she shook the bag of kits.

“Okay…?”

“Guess who I bumped into in the drugstore though?” she pointed back over her shoulder and leaned against the door, trying to look all nonchalant as it opened a few inches before she managed to block her sister from getting in. “So… I’m gonna like, head up and… yeah, try one of these out while you and Wynonna chat!”

Nicole’s last sight of Waverly was a sheepish grin vanishing up the stairs before Wynonna finally managed to push the door in without Waverly’s weight on it and stumbled inside.

“Hi, Wynonna.” Nicole could hear the nervousness in her own voice as the Alpha stalked across the room towards her. A finger pointed up, gesturing violently in the direction Waverly had hightailed off in before it swivelled around and locked on to her.

“Right… you! Why was my sister buying pregnancy test kits? And why did she seem to think that you and I need to chat about it?”

“Would you like a drink?”

“What I would like… Nicole… are answers! Why is that suddenly such a hard thing to get around here?”

“Okay. Well… the simple answer is… Waverly might be pregnant.”

“I kind of got that, Haughtstuff. What I’m having trouble with is working out who the father is ‘cause, unless I’ve been reading you all wrong, you don’t seem the kind of woman that would let anyone get close enough to your mate to let them put their dick in her.” Satisfaction rose in Wynonna as Nicole’s eyes shot straight to solid wolf in less than a heartbeat.

“She would never do that and if anyone tried to hurt her that way I would gut them before they could pull it out of their pants!”

“Good to know… But still doesn’t explain how she could be pregnant. Who’s the father?”

“Me,” Nicole mumbled quietly.

“What?” Flopped down onto the bottom step of the staircase, Wynonna shook her head and wondered if she had really heard what she thought she had. Surely not?

“I am,” Nicole stated a bit more clearly. The words bringing about a rising tendril of pride at the thought even as the look on Wynonna’s face made her want to hide. “Shit, I hate talking about this! I can get women pregnant.”

“You’re intersex?”

“No! More of a… well I’m not sure. I haven’t got a penis, Wynonna!” she snapped as Wynonna gave her groin a pointed look as though she was trying to see through the fabric of her jeans. “Listen, what everyone seems to have forgotten was that there was a time when female werewolves, Alpha ones anyway, could get another female pregnant. It’s mostly missing now but… well, I guess I got the ability to do it with Bulshar being an old assed werewolf. Which… could be why Waves couldn’t cross on to the Blacksmith’s land the other day… she’s got my bloodline _in_ her.”

The whole thing… trying to work out the logistics of it without picturing Waverly or her friend doing all that, was blowing Wynonna’s mind. “Did Waves know about _it_ before you slept together?”

“Yeah. I told her that day when we were both being Alpha-dicks. She’s been taking contraceptives the whole time and… that part of me is only fertile when I’m in rut.” It was days like this… though frankly, Nicole had never had a day quite like it, when she wished that alcohol did pack more of a punch ‘cause, boy, she needed a drink and by the look of it, so did Wynonna. Nicole almost wondered which was worse, talking about her intimate bodily functions or hearing about them?

“Did she, erm- did she do it on purpose when she was in heat?” Wynonna didn’t want to believe it was possible but she also knew it had happened with other Omegas before. Horror stories now mostly. Cautionary tales designed to scare Alphas and Omegas into protecting themselves from being persuaded into doing something they didn’t really want because they were too damn horny to show restraint.

“Wynonna, this is Waverly, do you honestly think she would do something like that?”

“No… I had to ask though. So, what are you going to do about it?”

“Do? You mean…” Nicole felt like every drop of blood in her body rushed to her feet, the rest of her overflowing with pain at what she was suggesting even though it wasn’t her decision.

Wynonna shifted around on the step and resisted the urge to go comfort the suddenly heartbroken looking Alpha. She hated to play the heavy and ask all the painful questions but, if Waverly was pregnant, they were questions that needed asking and answering. “Are you keeping it? With how you feel about the whole being a Bulshar thing…”

“Wynonna. I never wanted kids, the thought of it scared me to death. Waverly though… I love your sister with all my heart and soul. She keeps telling me that I’m more than the DNA I got from him. I want to prove her right.”

“You’ve already proved that to all of us, kid.” Wynonna smiled as, despite everything, Nicole’s eyebrow quirked at the ‘kid’.

“Waverly…” she smiled just thinking about her and looked up towards where she could hear her moving around in the bedroom, pacing back and forth nervously. “She means everything in the world to me and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep her safe. Do I want a baby? With Waverly, and only with Waverly, that would be a million times yes. But if she keeps it or not is entirely up to her. Her body, her choice, each and every time and I will stand by her no matter what her decision is.”

“You big soft walking bumper sticker. I don’t suppose I could tempt you away from my little sister?” she winked.

“Still not my type,” Nicole chuckled at Wynonna’s teasing.

“Stop trying to seduce the mother of my baby, Aunty Wynonna.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Waverly when Wynona turned up at the drugstore


	85. Chapter 85

Waverly bit her lip nervously as she walked down the stairs with all the plastic proof of the positive results clasped within her hand. She came to a halt behind Wynonna… who appeared to be just as frozen in place as Nicole was. With Nicole though, Waverly could feel her utter elation through their bond and see it writ across the beauty of her face in the sheer brilliant flash of teeth and dimples for days revealed by her huge, joyous, smile.

Her sister stood and quietly moved aside, her head bent and movements slow and careful as though she was desperately trying to hold herself in check. The quietness and controlled movements scared Waverly even though she had kind of listened in on what they had been talking about out of guilt for just dumping Wynonna into Nicole’s lap like that. “Wynonna?”

Wynonna held up a hand as Waverly took a step towards her. “No!” she swallowed, clearing her throat at the harsh bark that had come from her mouth and caused her sister to jump and softened her voice. “You two need to…” holding up a finger on each hand to indicate them, she touched them together at the tip and hoped she got what she was indicating.

Catching a glimpse of Wynonna’s eyes and the joy she was holding in check, Waverly gave her sister a smile and made her way towards Nicole. There was only a matter of feet between them but each step they took towards each other felt meaningful… momentous just as it had that first night when she had seen her across the clearing and known that they were meant to be together.

Wynonna watched them eagerly, casting her eyes down in an attempt to give them some semblance of privacy as they stared at the little positive indications on the tests like they couldn’t quite believe it. Nicole looked delighted and shocked at the same time and Wynonna noticed a little trembling in the redhead’s fingers as they reached out and skimmed across Waverly’s still annoyingly flat abdomen as her other hand cupped the side of Waverly’s face.

Wynonna held back and gave them a moment to get all the smooch kissing out of the way and then she couldn’t hold back a moment longer. “I’M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!!”

Nicole jumped as Wynonna let out a scream. Before she could react and move Waverly out of harm's way, Wynonna flew at them and what the other Alpha had screamed hit her at the same moment as Wynonna threw her arms around them both in an overly exuberant hug.

“I’m going to be an Aunt! Oh my god! This is so fucking cool!” She planted loud kisses on both their cheeks.

“Wynonna! No cussing in front of our child,” Waverly grinned and gently scolded her sister.

“Hey, does this mean we all get to call Nicole, daddy or is that just something you do, Baby Girl?” she winked. “My Baby Girl is having a baby,” she blinked at the thought as it sank in a little more. “I think I need a drink,” she huffed and sagged against them.

“You’re okay, Wynonna, just breathe. Hey, isn’t this how I’m supposed to react?” Nicole questioned as she helped Wynonna over to the couch and watched as she flopped back and got lost amongst the mountain of cushions. “Ow!” she grunted, rubbing her arm and grinned at Waverly’s well-aimed blow.

Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s wrist and pulled her closer. “Don’t leave me,” she stage-whispered, glancing around at all the cushions threatening to bury her. “I think there’s something in here with me, Haught.”

Rolling her eyes, Nicole lifted up a couple of cushions and lifted a sleepy-eyed Calamity from the depths and plopped her down on Wynonna’s lap.

“Hey there, C.J. We’re cool right?” Wynonna glanced down into the yellow eyes watching her and winced slightly as the cat hooked her pants with sharp claws. “So… guardian, huh? How’s that going for you?”

Leaving them to it, Nicole followed Waverly into the kitchen. She stood there for a moment, just enjoying the simple pleasure of watching her moving around the small space with a grace that was breathtaking at the best of times. Now though… her heart swelled, waves of love crashing through Nicole as she thought about the tiny, precious life they had created, nestled and growing within her Omega’s strong body.

A blush stole across her cheeks as she realised that Waverly’s hazel eyes were fixed on her as she blatantly stared at the exposed flesh of her midriff as her top rose up as she stretched up to reach a higher shelf. Stepping closer, Nicole gently trapped Waverly’s body between her own and the counter as she reached over her and got the packet of tea she’d been after. A packet that Waverly had had no problem reaching before but Nicole certainly wasn’t going to complain about such a blatant ruse when it meant she got to be closer.

Resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole placed the packet of tea down and wrapped her arms around Waverly’s body. A heartfelt moan of pleasure matched her own as their bodies relaxed and melted together as they swayed.

“Sorry I kind of dumped Wynonna on you like that,” Waverly murmured as she turned her face just enough to press a kiss to Nicole’s face. “She kind of caught me unawares and then it went downhill from there,” she grimaced as she thought about how her visit to the drugstore had gone. “I kind of froze, she thought I was cheating on you… then we were her and… yeah…”

“Kind of dumped?” Nicole chuckled. “I thought you were trying to hold a bear back when you came in,” which probably wasn’t far from the truth with how protective Wynonna was of her sister. “And it’s okay,” Nicole nuzzled her nose against Waverly to make sure she knew she meant it. “Actually she took it all better than I expected.”

“Which means hell to pay once she’s thought of some puns,” Waverly chuckled as she heard Wynonna practising her baby talk on C.J.

“Yep, no doubt.”

“Oh, you can count on that… both of you! Right now I’m feeling old and terrified at the prospect of becoming an Aunt!”

Waverly snorted. “You know you’re looking forward to all the babysitting!”

“Can I teach baby Haught-Earp how to play the drums and ride a motorbike?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Wynonna… you don’t know how to play the drums.”

“We could learn together!”

“You can teach our baby how to ride a horse if you want?!”

“Eww, but I hate horses!” Wynonna whined. “How about cow tipping?”

“No!!” They yelled back together.

“Waves… is our baby in here,” Nicole rubbed Waverly’s stomach, “or sitting on the couch?”

“Where’s my drink? Can I have a cookie?” Wynonna whined as she grinned at them impishly over the back of the couch.

“That right there,” Waverly pointed at her sister, “is a two-year-old. No cookies, how about a muffin?”

“Chocolate?”

“Banana.”

“Cool! Two?”

Chuckling softly, Nicole fixed drinks for all of them and basked in the feeling of… family… while Waverly and Wynonna bartered and bantered over treats and their home filled with their laughter. Even though laughter and love had become a part of her life with Waverly around, it was still so alien to Nicole. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat. Tears stinging her eyes, she grasped the edge of the counter as she thought about all the days and years to come of moments like that.

“Breathe,” Waverly gently coaxed. Running a hand up Nicole’s back, she gently but firmly squeezed her shoulders and the back of her neck, pressing deep into tense muscles until they relaxed and Nicole’s fingers released their white-knuckle hold upon the counter.

“I’m okay now,” Nicole smiled gently. “Go rescue C.J. and I’ll bring the drinks on through.” The sounds of sisterly banter filled the house again but as she finished making the drinks, Nicole allowed herself to be buoyed by it instead of becoming lost in the past and getting overwhelmed. This was her life now. Her family.

Even if one part of her ‘family’ was currently laying on the couch with her head on her Omega’s lap so she could baby talk to a bump that wasn’t even there yet. Nicole placed the drinks on the coffee table and grinned at Waverly’s soft but thoroughly bemused expression as she looked down at her big sister. Somehow, Nicole had the feeling that Wynonna was going to be even more of a hot mess than herself when Waverly went into labour.

OH GOD, LABOUR! THE BIRTH! DIAPERS!!!!!

She grinned sheepishly as Waverly fixed her with a glower and threatened to throw one of her precious nest cushions at her.

“You two are terrible,” Waverly laughed as she made Wynonna get off of her lap and sit up so she could make room for Nicole.

Wynonna sank her teeth into one of the muffins and moaned in pleasure. “God, Baby Girl! I missed these so much!”

“Oh, I see, so you only kept me around for my cooking skills, huh?”

“Well, they are amazing. Xavier chargrills everything, Doc just can’t get the hang on any modern appliance. ‘Microwave… what in tarnation is a micro-y-wavey?’ And no one appreciates my attempts at mac and cheese,” catching Nicole’s gaze over Waverly’s head, Wynonna smirked. “I think though that Haughtstuff had better baking skills that you now, Baby Girl.”

“Wynonna…” Nicole just knew that something was coming.

“Oh?”

“Yeah…” Wynonna smirked and glanced back and forth between Waverly’s abdomen and Nicole as her sister sipped at her tea. God, she hoped it wasn’t more of that nasty hippie shite!

“Please don’t say it…” Nicole begged.

“After all, Baby Girl… she managed to put a bun in your oven.”

Waverly was sorely tempted to just lamp Wynonna over the head with one of the cushions but she knew a much better way to shut her up. One that was also far more enjoyable for herself and Nicole. Quietly putting her drink down, she swung her leg over Nicole and settled down on her lap. “Mmmhmm, yep, she definitely did that alright.” Grabbing Nicole’s shirt, Waverly pulled her up into her kiss.

What had started out mostly to silence Wynonna quickly turned into ‘Wynonna who?’ as Nicole’s mouth moved under hers and those warm nimble hands played across her hips and waist, pulling her closer into the cradle of her body.

“You two are so gross… and right in front of my muffin too! Okay, that sounded weird… I hope you don’t plan on doing this in front of the baby all the time… Are you two even breathing? Are there any more muffin’s left? Okay… I’ll go look for myself, take your time.” Huffing her way off the couch to absolutely no response from the engrossed couple, Wynonna went in search of more muffins and stepped outside to enjoy the sun while she ate them.

“It’s okay, you can come back in now, Earp.”

“Done smooching?”

“For now,” Nicole smirked. “But if you want you can stay out there a little longer and we can…”

Before the door could be shut and bolted on her, Wynonna slipped back through and snaffled another muffin.

“Anything happening B.B.D. wise today?”

“Nothing new. At least Xavier is being a little less dickish today.”

The look on Wynonna’s face had Nicole feeling nervous. “Oh, please tell me you didn’t follow through with the cattle prod?”

“Naw… though it was tempting. Just some good old dry dock?”

“What’s ‘dry dock’?”

“Dry dock is Wynonna speak for no sex,” the look of horror on Nicole’s expressive face had Waverly grinning. “How long is he in for ‘Nonna?”

“A week if he plays nice.”

“I think the cattle prod might have been more humane, Earp.”

“Are you encouraging violence, Officer Haught? Anyway, I’m not a monster, I gave him the choice of dry dock or the strap-on with no prep or lube.” She grinned as Nicole’s jaw dropped in horror.

“How’s the research going?” Wynonna asked once Nicole had managed to take a breath again. “Any clues on where Nedley hid this key… and just why he hid a key? Seriously, Blacksmith… keys… everything but a ring… once he’s okay and out of hospital I might just slap him straight back in for this runaround.”

Sitting back amongst her cushions, Waverly listened as Nicole grabbed a pile of papers off her desk and caught Wynonna up on everything they had found so far… which unfortunately was not a whole hell of a lot. She loved watching them working together though, even if Wynonna did take a little more of a laid-back approach and got scolded for getting muffin crumbs over everything.

“I spoke to Chrissy and it sounds like he’s going to be in intensive care for another couple of days at least. That reaction to the anaesthesia really messed him up and they don’t want to take any more chances. I got in touch with the detective while Waves was at the drugstore and I’ll have help at the station starting tomorrow. Should help if I need to go check anywhere out… assuming we can find anywhere I need to check,” she grumbled. “Right now all I’ve got left to look through again is the Sheriff’s stuff from his desk and I know there were no keys.”

Wynonna squeezed her friend's shoulder. “We’ll figure it out Haughtstuff. Wish we could trust Black Badge more, they’ve got the resources but they don’t know Nedley.”

“The thing is… I don’t either… know him that is. And let’s face it, he managed to keep Bulshar and me, secret from everyone in Purgatory apart from Chrissy and his wife.”

“Yep, definitely going to slap the old coot,” Wynonna muttered. “Well,” she slapped her hands down on her thighs and eyed the cardboard box on the floor by Nicole’s desk. A box that Calamity was rubbing up against. “I say we take a hint from your guardian and check out that box… or maybe scent mark it? Is she about to pee up it?”

“She is not peeing up it!” Just in case though, Nicole ignored Wynonna’s chuckle, rushed across the room, and picked up the box of Nedley’s personal belongings. Normally she would in no way approve of anyone going through his stuff… especially not Wynonna, but there was just too much at stake.

They went through everything in the box carefully, checking every page, every photograph, looking for anything out of the ordinary. In the end, the only thing left was the photograph of his wife. Nicole unwrapped it carefully, mindful of the broken glass. As with everything else, the looked carefully, removing it from the frame to make sure there was no hidden note, no folded back piece of photograph, hell they even checked for a key.

“Ohhh… Poop!”

“Waverly… not in front of the baby.” Wynonna had to agree with her little sister though. “Anything else in the box? Maybe a note or a map with an ‘X’ on it?” she asked hopefully.

“That was the last of it.” Picking up the frame, Nicole glared at it. “Why?”

“Why, what, Baby?”

“The frame. Yeah, it’s his wife but why have a handcrafted frame at his office…” she turned it around in her hands. Maybe it was just her but… handcrafted frames did not belong at a Police station on a desk where they could get knocked over or thrown by some disgruntled perp or psychotic witch. “Hold this a sec.”

Waverly looked at the picture frame Nicole put in her hands as Nicole vaulted over the back of the couch and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with a towel.

“Okay,” Nicole wrapped the frame up carefully. “If this turns out to be nothing… the frame was already broken, ‘kay?” Even wrapped in the towel, the frame gave a shot like crunch as she hurled it to the ground. Nicole chewed her lip and looked between Waverly and Wynonna before bending down to pick it up and putting the towel and its broken contents on the table.

Waverly picked C.J. off the table as the cat jumped up and started rubbing up against the towel with her throatiest of purrs. “Well, C.J. seems to think that was a good move.”

“Or she just really hated that frame,” Wynonna muttered.

Holding her breath, Nicole moved aside the edges of the towel, exposing the shattered remains of the photo frame… and the key they had been looking for that it had been hiding all along.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ when i finally get to tie something back to a hint many, many chapters before.
> 
> And Yayyy!!! They finally have the key!  The key to what?  WHO KNOWS!!!


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, confusion and a nod to my favourite movie <3

Nicole stared at the key nervously and quickly shut and locked the drawer of her desk it was sitting in. It looked just like any other key, plain and innocuous. Maybe even a little too plain as there was no make or number stamped on it to indicate what kind of lock it might fit.

Just the sight of it, just knowing that it was around, filled Nicole with dread when just hours before she’d been desperate to find it. And now it had been found… she was just as desperate to hide it again.

Unfortunately though, everywhere she picked over the last couple of days felt too damn obvious. Nicole couldn’t help but wonder if keeping it hidden in a picture frame on his desk for so many years had had Nedley feeling as haunted by it as she was?

“Nicole,” Waverly huffed. “If you open that drawer just once more I’m going to tie your ass up!”

Looking at her tiny Omega all curled up in her nest on the couch with C.J. and an intimidatingly thick and ancient looking book ‘borrowed’ from Black Badge in her lap, Nicole waggled her eyebrows. “Promise?”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly crooked a finger at Nicole and patted the couch in an order disguised as an invitation. She watched with eager eyes as Nicole’s lithe frame crossed the width of the room with that easy gliding stride that made Waverly want to lift her head and praise the moon. Muscles shifted, tensing and straining the fabric of her tight jeans and she lowered herself onto the couch and settled beside her with a smile of invitation dimpling her cheeks and a twinkling in her eyes.

Shifting around, Waverly melted into the heat of Nicole’s body and sighed in contentment as Nicole adjusted the thick blanket around her. She loved how her Alpha was always willing to endure a little more heat than she found comfortable for her. Waverly had offered to put on more clothes but Nicole had begged for her to do what made her comfortable and she would wear less if she needed to and be her bonus blanket as though understanding that sometimes it was the weight as much as the heat that she found peace in.

“So has that key given up any of its secrets while you’ve been glaring at it?” Waverly teased gently. She knew it had Nicole on edge even more than not knowing where it was hidden had.

“Haha,” Nicole poked Waverly gently at her teasing. “All that thing is telling me is that it’s trouble… or at least one step closer to trouble.” Nicole’s smile and humour left her on a sigh, her body stiffening as she looked towards the drawer. “The logical side of me knows that if Bulshar is coming, then he is coming no matter what but the other side feels like every step we take to finding the ring is drawing him closer too.”

Nicole knew she couldn’t hide her feelings from her mate even if she wanted to. The knowledge freed her to speak her mind even as she tried to keep the trembling from her voice and the tears from falling. “I’ve never had a reason to stay in one place before, Waves. Even coming here, a fresh start, a new job… it’s always been in my mind that from one moment to the next I could be on the move again. I don’t want that life anymore. I want you… our baby… family… all the craziness that comes from living in a quirky town called Purgatory. I’ve finally got a reason to stay and fight,” sighing, she breathed in Waverly’s scent. “The thing is, now I’ve got a reason to fight I feel like I should leave to keep it all safe.”

Panic rushed through Waverly at her Alpha’s words. She tried to turn around but Nicole’s hold on her, whilst as gentle as always, was firm and unyielding. “Nic…”

“Maybe if I left and found Bulshar I could put a stop to all this before he got anywhere near…”

Finally managing to gain purchase, Waverly turned in Nicole’s embrace and she pinned her stubbornly noble Alpha back and grasped her face between her hands to force her eyes to meet hers. “Nic… You promised. And if you think… Ohhh,” she gave Nicole’s shoulder a hard slap. “I’m not defenceless, Nicole and if you think for one second that I need protecting because I’m pregnant!”

She had, but she hadn’t… not really, and now, frankly, Nicole would have almost welcomed the sight of Bulshar bursting through the door just so it would save her from the intimidating fury that was Waverly Earp. What scared Nicole the most though, the thing that felt like a sword piercing her heart was the sudden wash of tears rolling down Waverly’s face and the anguish in her eyes after her brief outburst of anger and frustration faded.

Wrapping her arms around her, Nicole held Waverly tenderly and let her rain down all the cuss words Nicole deserved to hear and all the tears Waverly didn’t deserve to shed. “I am so, so sorry,” cupping her face, Nicole kissed away every tear upon her face in an effort to erase every trace and memory of them. “I am so scared that I might lose you, Waverly. Scared that you might get hurt because of me. You are the most precious thing I have ever known in my life. So smart, beautiful, fierce,” gazing deep into her eyes, Nicole willed Waverly to see and feel everything she did for her, to know just how much she was loved. “You are extraordinary and god knows what I did to deserve you as my mate, but I’m glad you are in my life and that we belong together,” brushing her thumbs across Waverly’s cheeks, Nicole kissed her softly trembling mouth. “I love you so much, Waverly Earp and I’m sorry, I was a jerk.”

Waverly plastered herself to Nicole’s chest, fingers wrapped tightly in Nicole’s clothing as she flattened her Alpha beneath her on the couch. The soft scent of vanilla and lavender rose up strongly, wrapping around her like the thickest of blankets as Nicole deliberately rubbed against her. “I love you too… and that’s cheating,” she grumbled softly as the wall of Nicole’s chest vibrated soothingly against her own and she felt her hands loosening and flattening out against Nicole in response to the calming sound and sensation.

Chuckling gently, Nicole ran her hands up and down Waverly’s back until she relaxed even more. “I really am sorry, baby,” she whispered softly.

Lifting her head, Waverly smiled wryly. “And I’m sorry I reacted badly then. I know you’re just worried and want to protect me and this little one. I just feel sometimes like I’m not good enough…”

“Not good enough?!” Nicole growled. “Whoever said anything to make you feel that way…? Names now and I’ll beat the hell out of them for it!” she snarled.

Waverly quickly kissed her Alpha’s anger away. “Just childhood stuff… our mama left when I was four. Even before then daddy wasn’t the most attentive and when she left he just got worse and would hardly even look at me let alone talk. And then there was Willa… Wynonna tried but, well… she kind of rebelled a little after Gus and Curtis took us in and then she left too…” And that had been the worst loss of them all to Waverly. All she’d had left was Wynonna and she had just walked away without even asking if she would want to go too.

“Despite all that, maybe because of it, you are perfect in every way, Waverly… I wish I could have been around to protect you from everything though.”

Waverly couldn’t help but wiggle at the thought of what it might have been like to have known Nicole for that long. For them to have grown up and played together through all those awkward teenage years… Just thinking about it made her feel like it would have been an endless summer of picture-perfect moments, filled with laughter and stolen kisses. “We would have gotten into so much trouble together,” she grinned.

“Only the best kind,” Nicole smiled back as she tucked a strand of hair back behind Waverly’s ear and trailed her fingers down across the line of her jaw to caress her lips. Those beautiful lips curled into a smile that became a chuckle as Nicole’s pocket suddenly buzzed and sent Nicole’s hips shooting upwards in shock.

“Damn it!” Nicole fished around, grumbling at the interruption as Waverly seemed quite content to just lay on her and ride her thrashing as she reached for her phone. Hooking an arm around Waverly’s body, a thumb circling a bare strip of soft, warm skin at her waist, Nicole checked the message and then had to read it a couple more times before it sank in.

“It’s Wynonna, are we still up for a run later?”

“And knowing Wynonna she said more than that.” Waverly plucked the phone out of Nicole’s hand. “Hey! HaughtDaddy! Stop bangin’ my sis, you already knocked her up. Wanna run later? Gus and Curtis coming over. I mean it, stop bangin’ for a sec and answer!” Rolling her eyes, Waverly tapped in a reply, reading it aloud before hitting send. “Yes, AuntNonna, WayMomma and HaughtDaddy will see you later.”

Nicole groaned at the belated realisation that the message had gone from her phone… and if Waverly hadn’t looked so adorable and sexy sitting on her with the tip of her tongue playing across her lip as she was typing it out, Nicole might have thought to stop her. Mostly though the groan was because of the ‘HaughtDaddy’.

As nicknames went there were probably worse that Wynonna could have chosen, much worse knowing Waverly’s sister. It was the way Wynonna’s eyebrows waggled when she emphasised the ‘daddy’ part of it and somehow managed to make the word sound kinky and disturbing at the same time. Nicole figured that Wynonna would get bored with it eventually though and was trying to let it run its course without too much comment. It was a tactic that wasn’t working yet. Over texts was one thing but in person, even though it was early days, Nicole was finding it difficult to control her eye roll each and every time. And as they worked in the same building, Wynonna was proving more than adept at popping up everywhere just to slip it in.

Seriously adept!

God knows how she had found the right vent to whisper in to get it to echo out through the break room ventilation but Nicole had nearly thrown the coffee maker across the room when ‘ _HaughtDaddy’_ had whispered out at her on a ghostly moan.

Setting the alarm, Waverly slid Nicole’s phone on to the table. Smiling down at her love, Waverly spread herself out fully along the length of her Alpha’s body with a wiggle and sigh of pleasure as Nicole pulled the blanket back around her. “No more silly talk about running off and doing anything stupid?”

“All depends.”

Lifting her head, Waverly narrowed her eyes at Nicole. “On?” she gritted out warningly even as she noticed the little teasing smirk playing along the plump curve of her lips.

“If Gus and Curtis try to kill me for getting you pregnant.”

“They’ll be fine,” she assured her.

Nicole certainly hoped so. She didn’t really care too much about what anyone else thought but Gus and Curtis had been mother and father to Waverly for more years than her actual parents had. Which was why they were getting to hear about it first… assuming that was that Maggie at the drugstore was not the gossiping kind.

Waverly lay her head back down, snuggling her face against the softness of Nicole’s breasts. The soothing vibrations of a purring hum started off beneath her again and Waverly felt her eyes drifting shut in response. “Cheat,” she mumbled.

“Practicing for those long nights when our baby is restless and you’re worn out from changing all the diapers,” Nicole lulled.

“Aww, that’s… hey,” Waverly poked her in the ribs as Nicole’s body moved beneath hers in barely suppressed humour, “you will be changing diapers too.” The vibrations started off again and once more, Waverly settled into them. “Sneaky Alpha superpower,” one that she wasn’t both aching to see their baby experience and also jealous at the thought of.

The being pregnant thing was still so new. Literally, it had been a couple of days since the drugstore craziness but every time Waverly went past a mirror she found herself stopping and checking to see if there was any sign of a bump showing even though it was too soon for anything like that. It felt like there should be though. She was carrying a new life… surely there should be something other than the nesting and crazy hormones she would have gotten anyway to show for it?

One thing she had gotten though was a deep longing and ache to find out what their baby would look like and be like. Was it too soon to plan out schools and colleges? “Wonder if our little one will be an Alpha like you?”

Nicole shrugged slightly a smile playing across her lips as she ran her hands over Waverly’s back. Waverly’s musings about their baby seemed to find a voice more as the day wore on, the stillness of night giving her time to release all her dreams and fears. Boy or girl? Bookworm, jock or both? Education? Alpha or Omega? There was a seemingly endless amount of questions going through Waverly’s mind that were impossible to answer but one thing that Nicole was pretty sure about…

“Our baby will have me wrapped around their finger before they’re even born, and they will be loved so very much… in other words, they’ll take after you. And if they’re also smart and tough as nails… then they’ll also be taking after you.”

“Nicole Haught, are you saying I’m manipulative?” she teased.

“I’m saying, I love you,” Nicole chuckled lightly, refusing to fall into Waverly’s trap. “What was that book you were reading anyway?”

“It’s nothing,” Waverly blushed.

“If you were reading it, it was something. Tell me, please?”

“It’s a collection of poems.”

“Black Badge had a book of poems? That doesn’t really sound like their style.”

“How about if I said they were written to a young lover called Elle, by a person they believe to be a vampire.”

“Now that sounds like something Black Badge would be interested in.” It would be like them to collect information on everything, even things that didn’t exist. “So… Dracula?”

“Dracula was a story, silly. As well as predating that… this vampire was a woman, Carmilla.”

“Lesbian vampire love poems? Cool! Anything racy?”

“Oh, I should have known that would get your interest,” she smirked at the eagerness in Nicole’s voice. “There are mentions of long skirts, corsets and lip biting so yeah, pretty racy for the times.” Picking the book up off the floor, Waverly propped it up where she could see it better and read a couple of lines about the scent of freshly plucked flowers.

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was just racier than she’d expected or if most of it was down to the huskiness of Waverly’s voice and her wiggling but… “That was… yeah,” clearing her throat she tried not to blush under the weight of Waverly’s knowing glances.

“Oh, wait until you hear this one,” Waverly flicked back through a couple of pages. “This one Carmilla wrote like she was describing a dream. Reads pretty normally but I noticed that the last line of each verse was written a little different than the rest, see?” she angled the book so Nicole could see the subtly thicker penmanship. “Putting them together it says, ‘You are mine… You shall be mine… You and I are one, forever’.”

Nicole squirmed as Waverly finished off her little reading by nipping at her throat with sharp teeth. “Very… gothic vampire,” she chuckled breathlessly.

Waverly caught the sparkle of mischief in Nicole’s eyes but was still left breathless at her speed as she found their positions reversed and looked up into that bright smile as Nicole gently settled between her parted thighs. Even when she was sure that Nicole would consider herself as being ‘rough’ she was always so gentle and considerate with her no matter what form she was in. And it just made Waverly fall in love with her more and more.

“How long have we got?”

“Forever,” Waverly breathed softly as she tried to claim the lips hovering just out of reach.

“Hmm, I love the sound of that but I meant until we’re supposed to be at the Homestead?” Nicole reminded her.

“Oh,” Waverly grinned and looked at her watch. “Not long enough for what we want,” she sighed. “You know if you would just readjust your idea of how long a quickie should be…”

“Two hours is the lowest I will go, Waves.”

“And it’s not that I don’t appreciate that… a lot. And I’m not complaining as such, but does every quickie has to be ten mutual orgasms and the inability to walk or think for the rest of the day?”

“And what happened when I tried less? Who was it that dragged us back to bed?”

“I believe that was a mutual return.”

“Mutual? Really? Waverly, you ripped the shirt off my back… I liked that shirt,” she chuckled softly.

“It was in the way and needed to die,” Waverly growled. “Just like this one is,” bunching her hands up in the fabric, she started to pull teasingly.

Waverly froze, her hand releasing its grip on Nicole’s shirt to free up Alpha’s movements as Nicole’s body went stiff above her, her face settling into a cold mask. “What’s…?” Nicole was gone in a graceful bounding leap, her body shifting so fast that Waverly was left blinking at the tattered remains of Nicole’s clothing pooled against her body. “… Wrong?” she finished. “Well, that’s one way to remove clothes fast,” she muttered with a small nod of grudging admiration as she scrambled out from the tangle of clothing and blanket Nicole had left her in.

Waverly hurried into the kitchen, her eyes falling on the open back door. Before she was even halfway across the room Waverly heard a scuffling at the door and Jeremy stumbled in, tumbling backwards with his arms raised as Nicole’s wolf filled the door with a lethal snarl curling her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me wondering why Jeremy turned up


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves and Nicole find out a little more about Jeremy's past before going to spend a little time at the homestead with Gus and Curtis.

“Jeremy?” Waverly stared down at him in confusion. A part of her wanted to help him up off the ground but common sense and Nicole’s terse warning growling through her head held her back. She stepped back, protecting the living room, and the key hidden there, whilst giving her love the kitchen to work with.

God, she was distractingly gorgeous! Her big strong body all bristled up with her rich red coat shining as she stalked closer, her white teeth flashing as she snarled and growled at Jeremy.

“Waverly, focus please!”

“Sorry Baby.” Clearing her throat, Waverly caught Jeremy’s attention. His usual bright smile crossed his face as he craned his head around and saw her but it quickly dropped as she spoke. “Why are you here, Jeremy?”

Jeremy felt his eyes widen at the gravel in Waverly’s voice. He knew she was a wolf but she was always so bright and bubbly that hearing it come out like that and seeing the seriousness of her expression chilled him. “I- I was just passing by?” Yelping at the loud snap of teeth near his feet, he scooted further back across the floor.

“Jeremy,” Waverly scolded him. “One, there is nothing down this way apart from this house so passing by on the way somewhere is doubtful. Two, we didn’t hear a car and our hearing is excellent. Three, you came around the house to the back door and there are no paths or roads on that side for you to have come along. Try again.”

“I was testing how accurate I was! Argh! Oh god! Please, don’t eat me!”

“How accurate? Oh, sit down, Jeremy.”

Jeremy scrambled off the floor and threw himself into the chair at the table Waverly pointed to. He looked around the room, the floor, the ceiling and at Waverly, he looked anywhere he could while trying to avoid the gaze of Officer Haught’s wolf. He couldn’t stop himself from watching through as she walked by, her wolf form was frighteningly nearly as tall as he was standing, sitting down she towered over him, as she moved to Waverly’s side and brushed against her before hopping easily over the couch, almost but not quite disturbing the ginger cat sprawled across the top of it, before disappearing up the stairs.

“Wow. She’s… intense,” he giggled nervously.

“Jeremy, if you don’t talk when she comes back down you’re going to find out just how much more intense _I_ can be,” she warned with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Jeremy dropped his eyes to the table and found a sudden fascination with a swirl in the grain of the wood. He traced a finger around and around until Waverly tapped a polished nail on the table in warning. “I’m not here to cause any harm,” he tried explaining, begging her to believe him.

Waverly held up a hand, shushing him. “Save it, Jer. Nicole will be down in a bit.” Less than that… Waverly could hear her moving around the bedroom, her long stride taking her back and forth across the room. She could hear her thoughts churning over with every step as she tried to work out how Jeremy had gotten so close… _too close_ … without her realising.

Yes, the pack was easier to sense with their stronger scents, but Jeremy was usually bumbling into everything… when he was spotted. The rest of the time he was popping out of the woodwork just watching them or with a list of questions a mile long in his mind and Nicole wanted to know which Jeremy was the real one.

Waverly kept her eyes on Jeremy and saw the shift in his eyes and posture as he somehow managed to track Nicole’s movements even though her steps were light now she was back in human form. “Nic, I want you to try something.”

Nicole stilled, her restless pacing forgotten. “What do you need?”

Waverly quickly filled Nicole in and waited. Sure enough, Jeremy’s actions made it all too clear that he somehow knew the moment that Nicole followed her suggestion and climbed out of the bedroom window and made her way stealthily across the roof and dropped down to enter through the kitchen door behind him. He pretended to act startled but it was the worst piece of acting ever and Waverly could see it in his eyes that he knew he’d been caught out.

Nicole leaned over his back, crowding him closer to the table as she placed her face close to his. “Talk!” she gritted out quietly but firmly, her tone demanding the truth.

“I- I just needed to get closer to you so I can find you!”

“Okay, let’s try this again… talk and make sense.”

“It’s what I do. When I was eleven I was in a car accident… I was trapped for hours before they were able to get me out… still got so much metal from the car and all the pins they put me together with. My mom and dad were in the front,” he baulked, tears welling up as he remembered far too clearly hearing them taking their last breaths. “My little sister was in the back with me… I don’t know if she was thrown clear or if she got out somehow and wandered away, no one would ever tell me. It took them days to find her body… I heard enough to know that if they had just found her a couple of hours before they did I wouldn’t be alone.”

He blinked down in surprise when he saw a glass of water being placed before him on the table. Even more of a surprise was that the hand that had placed it there was Nicole’s and whilst her face was still stoic, her eyes were warmer, softer and full of sympathy. “Thank you,” he took a grateful sip as he tried to compose himself. “I don’t know if I would have been able to do what I can without that happening but since then… when I get close to people… when I get to know them… I can find them.”

“Find, how?”

“B.B.D. have been trying to figure that out and help me understand it. Sometimes I get a flash of where someone is and sometimes it’s more like getting coordinates. It all depends on how far away they are at the time. But I can only do it with people I know well enough though. People I feel connected to.”

Waverly leaned forwards in her chair, eager to hear and learn more even though she could tell that Nicole was less than impressed by what she’d heard. “So that’s why you’ve been hanging around asking questions?”

“Yes,” Jeremy beamed, leaning closer to Waverly. “I can already tell where Agent Dolls is from working with him before. The same with Shapiro and even Lucado. It’s weaker with them as the connection is purely work-related. I needed to get close to everyone else though… Needed to get to know you.”

“Who told you to do that, get close to us?”

Jeremy pulled himself back at the sharp edge of steel in Nicole’s voice. “No- no one did, Nicole… Officer Haught,” he looked at the two women nervously. “I swear. Not many in Black Badge know what I can do and it gets overlooked more for my brain and talent in the lab because of how long it can take to build up a connection. Agent Dolls was always kind to me… he helped me to do a chin-up once!” he smiled sheepishly at the memory. “I know how much you all mean to Agent Dolls and I saw what it did to him to lose people before and I don’t want to risk him losing anyone if I can help it. And…” he sighed. “If I’d been able to do this before the accident, maybe… I could have found my sister in time.”

“So, this,” Waverly gestured to him being there, “is?”

“I was just seeing how accurate I was getting now I’ve gotten to know you a bit better. I mean, I know where you live but I wanted to see if the numbers tied up,” he showed them his phone. “I kind of got distracted and didn’t pay attention to just how close I’d gotten until you jumped out.”

“So you didn’t bring anyone with you then?”

“No, Perry’s meeting me at ‘The Green Bamboo’ later.” He sighed and felt heat rushing through him as he thought about the other man.

“Jeremy, I meant Shapiro or Lucado?” Nicole shook her head at the wistful look on his face and also Waverly’s giggle. Despite everything, Nicole could tell that Waverly was warming up to him because of his loss and his more than obvious fondness for Perry Crofte.

“Why would they… Oh! Oh no, they don’t know I’m out here! No one does! Lucado is in New York at the moment I think, never really gotten close enough to her to get an exact lock on her. Eliza…” he focused for a moment. “She’s in the air, flying in from Washington… actually… she just crossed into Canada airspace.”

Jeremy looked at Nicole nervously. He could tell that she wasn’t sure if she could trust him… and given the stalking and turning up he’d done and what Lucado and Eliza had done at the Homestead he couldn’t say that he blamed them. He just wasn’t sure how to put her at ease. “I just want somewhere I can call home and if I can be of use... I would kind of like to see if it can be here. I don’t know how to prove it but I swear, I’m no danger to anyone.”

“Apart from locking you up until Black Badge get done here, there’s not a whole hell of a lot I can do… but… if you do anything I don’t like… there’s a whole hell of a lot of wilderness out there Jeremy. Would be awful easy for someone to go missing if you catch my drift.”

“Drift well and truly caught, Officer Haught,” he swallowed nervously.

“Well, go on then, go enjoy your meal with Perry.”

Waverly stared at Nicole as Jeremy left almost as quickly and gracefully as he’d arrived. “Officer Haught… threatening to make him vanish, really? You nearly scared him to death,” she chuckled at the little smile that lit Nicole’s face.

“Mostly I would just take him for a long ride them kick him out at the nearest bus station or something,” she admitted readily. “If anyone threatens you though… all bets are off!” she growled.

The protective growl vibrated through Waverly’s body and set her writhing in desire and the need to rub her scent all over her Alpha. “Now I’m all horny again!” she whined.

“Hold that feeling, Baby,” Nicole purred. “I’ll take care of all that when we’re done with our run… and done explaining to your Aunt and Uncle that you’re pregnant with my baby.” Groaning at the thought of that conversation with Wynonna no doubt making sassy quips at any given moment, Nicole flopped forwards across the table with an overly dramatic groan.

Rolling her eyes at the soft THUD, THUD, THUD of Nicole’s forehead against the wood.  Waverly rubbed Nicole’s back anyway and played along even though she knew that it was a blatantly attempted to gain some sympathy. “Giving yourself a concussion isn’t going to get you out of this, Baby. Gus isn’t as fierce as she seems. Well, okay, maybe she is a little,” she smirked at Nicole’s pointed glance. “Curtis is just a big softie though. Just get him talking about tomato plants or archaeological digs and he’ll be putty in your paws.”

“Tomato plants and archaeological digs? Did one lead to the other? ‘Cause I don’t think tomato plants get put in all that deep, Waves.”

Waverly swatted Nicole’s shoulder. “Okay, so the digs are more grab a shovel and hope but he prefers to call them archaeological digs. And he sure does love his tomato plants. Gus says more than he loves her.”

“And Gus, what does Gus like?”

“By the end of tonight, she’ll probably have a new hobby… Terrorizing little Alpha wolves that knock her Niece up.” Smirking, Waverly planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek and danced out of reach before her Alpha could grab her. “Come on HaughtDaddy, time to go face the music,” she winked.

While Waverly made her way upstairs, with a seductive ass wiggle and a wink that had Nicole itching to chase after her, Nicole moved that damned key from her desk where it was doing a fair tell-tale-heart impersonation on her nerves and hid it under a prised up floorboard in the closet. Which made it feel even more tell-tale-heart but at least it was a bit less obvious than the desk. She hoped.

She’d just finished making sure that Calamity had food and water when Waverly skipped back down the stairs and made Nicole want to kneel down and give thanks to the creator of Lycra yoga pants and sports tops.

They were devilishly distracting… to the point that Waverly managed to slip behind the wheel of the Jeep and have it started before Nicole could even think to protest until Waverly told her to ‘buckle up, creampuff’ a millisecond before she put her foot down on the accelerator and didn’t let up until they shot under the lynch gate at the Homestead.

Slapping a hand against the porch rail, Curtis let out a deep laugh as the young officer staggered out of the Jeep and shot a glare at a completely unrepentant Waverly. “I’m surprised you haven’t ticketed that girl yet!”

“She keeps me at a disadvantage, Mr McCready… I can’t write one and hold on for dear life at the same time.” Holding out a hand, she watched as it disappeared into his huge calloused one. There was nothing about the man that wasn’t huge from his height to his bushy salt and pepper beard and if it wasn’t for his equally huge smile and laugh, Nicole might have found him intimidating.

“It’s Curtis as well you know, Officer,” he teased, smiling as she corrected him and gave him permission to use her own name in return. Grunting he wrapped his arms around his niece and lifted her feet off the ground as she barrelled into him at full speed for a hug as always.

“I thought I heard a vehicle. It’s about time you two young ‘uns got here.” Gus handed a bottle of beer over to her husband and opened her arms to her niece as he slapped a beefy arm around Nicole’s shoulder and dragged her into a conversation about ideal tomato plant growing conditions. “You look happy, honey… you’re positively glowing.” Even if Gus hadn’t known the reason behind it, the person, it was more than obvious by the way Waverly and Nicole’s eyes couldn’t stay away from each other like they wanted to devour each other… and knowing young love and mating bonds they probably did.

“HaughtDaaaamn… ‘Sup, slackers! ‘Bout time you two turned up!”

Alpha or not, Nicole was tempted to reach out and slap the other woman for her, knowing Wynonna deliberate, slip up with her choice of nicknames. She settled for rolling her eyes and pretending it didn’t happen. “Despite an unexpected visitor, we’re not even late, Earp.”

“Only because of my _excellent_ driving,” Waverly pointed out with a grin.

“I helped to teach her how to drive but the speed is all from her Aunt,” Curtis stage whispered loudly. “Always in a hellfire hurry to get somewhere instead of enjoying the view.” He grinned at the disgruntled expression on his beloved wife’s face.

“If I didn’t drive we would never get to see anyone ‘cause you would be too busy looking at the view or sitting outside watching your damn tomatoes growing!”

“Don’t hear you complaining about them when I bring you the first of the crop from the garden or a nice bowl of soup.”

“Damn it, Curtis!” Gus slapped at his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and made her feel small and protected with his big body and the gentle way he held her. “I’m trying to be mad at you and your tomato obsession!” she grumbled only slightly bitterly as he chuckled and held her even closer.

Gus slapped his shoulder again and pointed a finger at him as he finally released her. Fully aware that he’d left her red-faced and feeling too much like a giddy teenager again, she turned her back on them all before they could see… and knowing Wynonna, spend the rest of the week teasing her about it. “I’m going to check the soup.”

“Sun-dried tomato soup,” Wynonna whispered to Nicole as Gus hurried away, “homemade from Curtis’ crop, delicious… and almost as red as Gus’ face, she laughed as she saw Gus giving her a middle finger through the window. So, Haughtstuff, who was your ‘unexpected visitor’?”

“Jeremy. Yeah, that Jeremy.” she clarified as Wynonna’s eyebrow rose in query and her lips thinned in anger as Nicole filled her in on everything that had happened. “I know that Xavier trusts him, and his intentions seem to be well-meaning, but… I’ve spent too much of my life running and hiding to be comfortable with the thought of someone being able to tell where I am like that.”

Wynonna knew what she meant. Just thinking about it made her remember far too many wildlife documentaries where some poor unfortunate animal ended up getting darted and wearing some big assed collar with a satellite tracker on it.

“Not like I plan on going anywhere. I did kind of threaten him though,” Nicole reminded her, “and I think he believed it.”

“Nicole, he nearly peed his pants,” Waverly thwapped Wynonna on the arm as she went to give Nicole a high five. “Come on, smells like the soup is ready and is that...?”

“Yep, all kinds of nachos for when we get back,” Wynonna grinned in anticipation. “Don’t worry, there are even a few vegan choices for you weirdoes.” Throwing her arms around Waverly and Nicole’s shoulders, Wynonna steered them towards the house and the followed the delicious scent of soup waiting for them in the dining area. “Nicole… I’ll have a word with Xavier again, see if he knows of his buddy’s superpowers, ‘kay?”

Gus looked up as everyone settled down at the table and started eating. “I was talking with Maggie earlier, you remember Maggie right, she works in the drugstore?”

“Oh my god!” Waverly moaned. “I knew I should have just gone into the city for those pregnancy test kits!”

Waverly looked up and covered her mouth at the shocked expression on Gus’ face made it clear that Maggie had said nothing about what she had been in there for. “Oh, fudgenuggets,” she moaned and wished the ground would open up beneath her.

“Well,” clearing her throat, Gus carefully put her spoon down and looked across the table at her niece. “I was going to tell you about the holiday she was thinking of taking but it seems you’ve got something more important to tell us?”

Putting her own spoon down, Nicole pushed aside her dish and reached for Waverly’s hand. Linking their fingers together she gave her a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Baby.”

“Oh god! I didn’t mean to just blurt it out like that!” clutching Nicole, Waverly buried her face against her Alpha’s shoulder in an attempt to hide her embarrassment and gain comfort.

“Probably not something to spill over soup, huh, Baby Girl?” Wynonna chuckled and sat back in her chair to watch the fun.

“Shut up, Earp,” Nicole fixed Wynonna with a glower as Waverly whimpered against her until the other Alpha held up her hands in surrender. Though the teasing smirk of anticipation stayed in place, Nicole was pretty sure that if Wynonna thought there truly was going to be a problem with their news she wouldn’t be looking how she was.

Nicole turned her attention to Gus and Curtis. Curtis was looking around as though trying to work out what had interrupted his enjoyment of his soup and Gus… she was a little more difficult to read. “Gus, Curtis… You’re family and we wanted you to know before the rest of the pack found out… Well, you probably guessed after that,” she kissed the back of Waverly’s hand to let her know everything was still okay. “But, Waverly’s pregnant… we’re having a baby.”

Gus looked at the couple, her eyes moving back and forth between them rapidly. She could tell that Nicole was happy enough but then she was still in that honeymoon phase of being mated and would probably forgive Waverly just about anything. “You’ll have to forgive me for being blunt here but it’s just my way and this is all very sudden… You say ‘we’ are you being all noble and sacrificing? I mean, we’ll accept the baby either way, I just want to know if I need to kill anyone.”

“It’s mine.”

“Oh… Ohhh! I didn’t think that was possible anymore!” Gus couldn’t remember the last time she had ever heard of a female Alpha being able to sire a baby… She’d only known because of a fondness for reading obscure history books… a passion she shared with her niece… and even then it had been viewed more as a myth than a fact. And yet, there was Nicole, living proof that it was indeed a fact.

Moving around the table, Gus wrapped her arms around Waverly and Nicole, congratulating them both. Looking at the taller redhead as she pulled away, Gus gave the girl a firm poke with her finger and a warning glare. “I didn’t get to say this before you got mated but, Waverly is special and you’d better take care of our girl, you hear?”

“Always,” Nicole promised easily and without hesitation as Gus blinked away the tears welling in her eyes.

“Good girl,” pulling herself back together, Gus smoothed the front of her shirt down and straightened her belt buckle. “Now that’s out of the way, let’s get this meal over with so we can go for a run.”

Curtis looked at his wife as she came back around the table. “What in tarnation is going on?”

“Waverly’s pregnant… It is Nicole’s… Eat your soup, dear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ doesn't fit the story but i just love Waverly in it, lol


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter where my muses ran off and did their own thing -_-

“Okay, you got this, Haught!”

Cracking her knuckles, Nicole rolled her neck and shoulders, working out the kinks before adjusted her snapback and pulling a bandana up to cover her nose and mouth. Taking a couple of deep, calming, breaths, she took a firm grip of the door handle and started counting down from three. As she hit “one,” and turned the handle and pushing against the weight lodged behind the door.

“Nicole, stop being so dramatic!”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly gave Nicole’s taut jean covered ass a firm slap and slipped under her arm to shimmy through the gap Nicole had created into the spare bedroom beyond. A spare bedroom that was set to become their baby’s nursery if the room was sound enough.

“It’s not _so_ bad,” she coughed and quickly adjusted a dust mask over her own mouth. “Maybe a little musty,” she admitted. She tried to keep her voice light and hopeful for her own benefit as much as Nicole’s.

Nicole pushed a little harder, moving the… whatever the hell it was, it was still impossible to tell, that was blocking the way… aside enough to squeeze in beside Waverly and not have it collapse behind them.

Clicking on a torch, she swung it around. Her frown deepened as the circular beam of light bounced over the twisted floor to ceiling mountain of furniture, fabric and magazines crammed into the room at some point in time and left to moulder away. “Oh, boy! I didn’t get a chance to look in here before. This is… it’s terrible, Waves!”

“I’ve seen worse…” at the local junkyard but she wasn’t going to tell Nicole that as her Alpha was already looking less than impressed which was saying a hell of a lot for a woman that had had to spend far too much of her life living where she could find the room to curl up to sleep. “Kind of looks like it should be on an episode of Hoarders, doesn’t it? Hey, maybe there’s an old lady or a half-feral child living behind it all.”

“Waves!”

Waverly sniggered at the horrified tone of Nicole’s voice. Strangely her Alpha was perfectly okay with most horror movies and not even the most twisted and blood-soaked, torture porn ones phased her. What did make her jump and get squirrelly were the psychological ones… and any parts of the original version of Psycho that mentioned the mother. Which Nicole said had put her off staying in motels for years and had forced Waverly to cross Bates Motel off her viewing list.

“So, where do you think we should start, Baby?”

Nicole looked around the overflowing room again. “We could start by moving? Or burning the house and rebuilding seems like a plan to me. Ow!” she rubbed her shoulder. “Too much? How about calling in some professional cleaners to do it?”

“How about, you grab a garbage bag and pull your big girl panties up, Nicole Haught? I expect a clear path to that window before you have to go on shift.”

Sighing, Nicole pulled on her work gloves and obediently pulled a black bag off the roll Waverly had slapped her with and was brandishing at her like a stick. “Yes, ma’am,” she saluted jauntily.

Pulling down their masks, Waverly planted a kiss of encouragement on Nicole’s cheek that had dimples popping in an instant. “Come on, work,” she smiled as she pulled Nicole’s bandana back into place and turned her snapback backwards on top of her red hair.

Nicole wasn’t shy about hard work at all but rummaging around in a dank, dusty room wasn’t exactly on her list of things she wanted to be doing… Ever! Really, she kept half expecting to find a body trapped under the pile of junk. A prior victim to the towering mountains of clutter. Being with Waverly made Nicole forget about everything else though as they filled bag after bag, stopping only to remove them so they had more room to work in, have a drink and, quite often, have a look at something Waverly had found.

She had to admit it, the room wasn’t in as bad a condition as it had first looked. At least there was no mould or rotten floorboards anyway. The window looked like it was going to need replacing but if they got away with that and a hell of a lot of disinfectants and steam cleaning before they painted and decorated… well, it could make a nice nursery. Going by the twinkle in Waverly’s eyes she was already seeing it as she wanted and Nicole was going to do her very best to make sure her vision became a reality.

Waverly paused to admire the play of Nicole’s muscles as she worked, and to grab a drink from getting suddenly thirsty as all the moisture in her body moved south in a rush. “Do you think we should put in an adjoining door?” she asked to distract from her blatant ogling as Nicole’s eyes started to turn her way.

Straightening up, Nicole looked at the colour riding high in Waverly’s cheeks as she lifted her arms up high to stretch out her body to remove imaginary kinks before turning her attention to the wall. “Waves, do you want more kids or sex of any kind after this little one is born?”

“Huh?” Waverly shook her head, trying to focus on the question instead of Nicole’s stretched out body and the glorious, mouth-watering, display of defined abs as Nicole used the edge of her shirt to wipe her face. “More sex?! Of course!” Right that minute would be good as far as Waverly was concerned! Well maybe after a shower… or in the shower!

“Then no, no adjoining doors,” Nicole winked knowingly at the hungry look in Waverly’s eyes. “Come on, we’re nearly through to the window.”

“I hope it still opens, this room could do with a good airing.”

“Definitely… though I’m still open to the use of matches,” Nicole grimaced as she looked at what was either an abandoned and now manky fur glove or a dead animal. Picking it up at arm’s reach, she dropped it into a bag with only a small shudder.

“Really?” Waverly chuckled. “I’ve seen you with fresh blood dripping from your mouth and _that’s_ your breaking point?”

“Main word there… fresh… I’d caught that fair and square, it was fresh and I hadn’t eaten for days… that,” she poked the bag with her toe. “So, not fresh and god knows what it even was. And for the record, I also go ninja,” she waved her arms in emphasis, “if I walk into a spiders web, so you get the closet.”

“There’s a closet?” Waverly followed Nicole’s gesture and made out the edge of a door behind what looked like it might have been a mattress or a rotten pile of wood. “How are we going to get this big stuff out? Going to make a hell of a mess if we try getting it out through the house. And do not suggest matches again!”

Nicole closed her mouth with a click of teeth and pouted for a moment. “Okay, well as combustion seems to be out…” she ducked the old magazine that flew from Waverly’s hand straight at her head. “This old window is going in the corner and needs replacing… could just knock that out, hire a skip and toss the bigger stuff out through the hole?” Nicole looked around the room, trying to see how it might look once it was empty and clean. “What colour are you thinking for the room and furniture? I mean, do you want to know what the sex will be first or just going for something more neutral?”

“I wouldn’t mind knowing the sex but no matter what it turns out to be I don’t want to limit the colours or anything else in their life because of gender… what do you think of a delicate blue and some pastel rainbows?”

Moving closer to Nicole, Waverly snuggled into her side, breathing in the heat and heavenly scent of their bond, and the tang of salt from their sweat. Even with all the dust and grime covering them both she still smelt clean. Hooking her arm around Nicole’s trim waist, Waverly delighted in the weight of Nicole’s hand against hers and the familiar restless play of fingers as she gestured around the room, trying to paint a picture with her words as to how she was seeing the room once it was decorated.

Nicole found herself captivated by Waverly’s passionate enthusiasm and the happiness lighting her eyes and whole face as she talked and planned.

Waverly paused, suddenly aware that Nicole was looking at her instead of paying attention to where she’d decided would be the best place for a crib. “Nicole, you’re not looking.”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“I meant at the roo-mhmmm.” The ability to speak or form a coherent thought flew out of the window as Nicole’s mouth slanted down over hers in a heated kiss that left Waverly clutching at Nicole’s body as her legs grew weak. “Wow,” she breathed against the full sensual curve of Nicole’s lips.

Grabbing Nicole’s hand, Waverly started pulling her from the room. The hell with Nicole’s ridiculous ideas on time limits for quickies!

“Waves… what about getting to the window?” Nicole asked teasingly.

Waverly was surprised that her teeth didn’t shatter from how hard she clenched them. Deciding on a better route to what she wanted other than outright violence… Waverly stepped back from her hungry-eyed Alpha and stripped out of her clothing. She let them drop to the floor, the soft rustle of clothing and every inch of skin revealed darkening Nicole’s eyes further until Waverly felt like she was going to go up in flames from the heat of her gaze.

“You can finish getting to the window if you want but… I’m going to go take a shower and I would kind of like it if my Alpha would join me in there so I can feel her tongue and fingers buried in me.”

Nicole nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to follow the allure of Waverly’s body as she turned and slowly stalked away.

“You took your time,” Waverly purred as Nicole finally joined her in the bathroom and carried her into the shower.

“Nearly pitched myself down the stairs trying to get out of my jeans,” Nicole admitted with a grin at Waverly’s soft laugh. Keeping her back between Waverly and the first blast of water, Nicole turned it on and only allowed more than a drop to touch Waverly’s body once it was warm enough for her.

They washed each other, the shower growing heated from the water and the soft moans and sighs of pleasure as they revisited familiar dips and curves of each other’s bodies and forged new paths.

Waverly’s head fell back in pleasure, fingers tangled in Nicole’s hair as her nose and mouth nudged between her thighs, her tongue swirling and dancing around the throbbing bud of her clit and between desire soaked folds. Giving in to Nicole’s strength, Waverly pulled her closer, her hips dancing as she ground against her Alpha’s face as she fell apart.

Nicole pressed kisses along the length of Waverly’s body as she slowly rose to her feet and claimed her softly parted lips and the breathless gasps panting from her. Dragging her short nails along the inside of Waverly’s trembling thighs, Nicole teased her fingers through tight curls. “Mmmm, I believe you wanted my fingers too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	89. Chapter 89

Propping herself up on her elbow, Waverly watched Nicole intently as she fastened her uniform shirt, leaving the top buttons unfastened as usual. Waverly was in half a mind to ask how many dress code regulations Nicole was breaking but she didn’t want to risk her covering up that tantalising flash of skin. Sliding up, Waverly propped herself up against the pillows and arranged the covers almost modestly around herself. Though not so modest that there wasn’t some cleavage for Nicole to notice. “Are you coming into Shorty’s on your break?”

“If I could get away with it I would be there all shift.”

“You could take over Nedley’s ‘Happy Hour’ visits?”

Chuckling at the hopeful waggle of Waverly’s eyebrows and the sparkle in her eyes, Nicole couldn’t help but risk stepping closer to the bed for another kiss. It was a risk because Waverly was just too much of a temptation that Nicole never wanted to resist. The sweet scent of her was headier than usual and seeped into every pore of Nicole’s being and pulled her closer just as much as the gentle play of fingers looping around her neck to tease through the short strands of hair that had already escaped the bonds of her French braid.

Using every last ounce of what little self-control she had around Waverly, Nicole kept her lips light upon Waverly’s and braced herself to resist her pull. The chuckle and gentle bite of teeth against her lips let her know that she would be paying for holding back later. But later was good, it gave both of them time to anticipate… and hopefully not go insane from wanting.

“Sure you can’t just work from home today?”

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to… which, believe me, I do want. And you’ve got work too, Baby,” she pressed a deeper kiss to Waverly’s softly pouting lips, teasing away the lines of disappointment. “I’ll be in any time I can though, every break and, y’know, to _patrol_ and make sure Wynonna isn’t causing trouble. Might even be able to model my new uniform for you.”

“I can’t believe you’re getting rid of the khakis… your butt looks so cute in them,” she pouted softly.

“Oh god! Really?” Laughing, Nicole looked down self-consciously at the ugly pants in question. They were thick, itchy, stained like crazy, were no protection against the cold and, worst of all, they had no pockets.

“Yeah! Khakis… swoon.”

“Waverly!”

Taking shameless advantage of Nicole’s distraction as she laughed harder and blushed furiously, Waverly grabbed Nicole’s utility belt and yanked her off balance so she could show her just how much she appreciated how well the pants showed off the curves of her ass and hips.

“You are so bad,” Nicole chuckled as she levered herself back up on her elbows. She tried to get up and settled for scattering more kisses over Waverly’s beautiful face instead. “Okay, don’t want to, but I better get out of here. I’ll let you know when I get to the station, okay?”

“You better,” using a finger hooked into the leather of Nicole’s belt, Waverly sat back up on the bed and delighted in the shuddered whimper from Nicole as she let the covers pool around her waist. She loved that she could affect her so much and so quickly. Which seemed only fair as her Alpha had the same effect on her too. Even standing there in that improperly buttoned up uniform, Nicole was driving her crazy for her even though her body was still tender and aching from their time in the shower.

Nicole jumped as her radio burst to life with a flurry of squawks and crackles. “I’d better go,” she breathed reluctantly, stealing another kiss before snatching her radio up from the dresser. “I love you and I’ll see you later,” she promised. “And no speeding!” she threw over her shoulder as she forced her feet to get moving down the stairs. Pulling on her shoes, Nicole grabbed her coat and hat, gave her utility belt a last check and stepped outside.

“Haught here, repeat the last message.”

“Davidson here. Reports of a… situation in the morgue.”

Nicole frowned, wondering why Officer Davidson sounded so flustered even over the crackle and distort of the radio. “What kind of a situation?” she prompted.

“A burnt, decapitated body just turned up unexpectedly… On its own.”

Nicole looked at her radio in shock and disbelief. “Turned up… in the morgue?”

“Yep, the attending screamed so loudly we heard him all the way up here.”

“Seal off the morgue, no one in… or out. I’m on my way.” Nicole turned as she opened the cruiser door and even after getting such a strange report, felt her heart lift as she acknowledged the sight of Waverly standing on the porch wrapped up in one of the blankets from the couch. The sun caressed across her body, casting her in a golden glow that changed the colour of her eyes with it.

“Be careful.” Waverly couldn’t help her sad smile even though she tried. Even if she hadn’t heard every word of what was going on she knew it would have been there just as much… that worry and ache from being parted. She wondered if been as painful if Nicole had a ‘normal’ job and knew that it would. Even if they were together for a million years she just knew that every second apart would pull at her heart and ache just as much.

Nicole stood there, frozen, incapable of leaving. “Want to ride with me?” Nicole was pretty sure she was breaking a million regulations just by offering her mate a ride but… she just didn’t care.

She chuckled as Waverly ran back inside like she was afraid she would take the offer back and returned minutes later, her cheeks flushed from rushing and a huge smile on her face as she ran towards her with a little eager shimmy as she rose up on tiptoes and kissed her cheek. Nicole grabbed her hips before she could pull away and gave her the kind of kiss she deserved. Only when they were both breathless did Nicole ease back and give her a little guiding pat on the ass to get her moving around to the passenger side.

Waverly would never admit it but Nicole’s more sedate speed whilst driving most definitely had its advantages. They got to spend far longer together on the way into town and also got to hold hands more. Not that she was willing to give up her breakneck speed… but she had to admit, the perks were tempting.

All too soon though, Nicole was pulling her cruiser up outside the Municipal Building and still, Waverly didn’t want to let her go. She knew that she couldn’t monopolise her time, not with a stray body turning up but the sight of Wynonna’s blue truck gave her an excuse, if one was needed, to stay close a while longer.

“Looks like your sister is here, coming in to see her before you have to go over?”

Waverly grinned broadly and planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek as her excuse to stick around was used before she even got a word out. Scrambling from the car, Waverly tried to act cool but knew she was bouncing as Nicole walked around and offered her hand.

Her smile faded a little, bile rising in her throat as the scent of burnt flesh curled around them before Nicole could even push the door open. “Jeez, that smells bad. I thought the body was found in the morgue?”

“That’s what Davidson said.” Nicole pause, her hand resting on the door. She could smell the body clearly too, could pinpoint its location down in the morgue on the far side of the building. Her sense of smell was a part though of her and she was used to ignoring scents.

“Okay, what’s that look for?”

“Erm, just wondering if you’re picking more up through or bond or if it’s a pregnancy thing? If it’s too bad though you might not want to come in… I could let Wynonna know you’re here?”

“It’s okay… well, it’s not but, you know, either way, I’ve got to get used to stronger smells and I would much rather do that with you that over at Shorty’s if someone drinks too much and hurls.”

“Okay, if you’re sure?” Getting a nod off Waverly, Nicole gently rubbed the small of her back. “If you need to get the hell out though, just do what you need to. Don’t try to brave it out. And don’t puke on any evidence.”

Waverly poked Nicole in the ribs for that comment and with more determination than she was feeling, she pushed the door open and went first. The smell was stronger inside but after the initial scent from outside, Waverly found it almost easy to adjust and block the worst of it out.

“Haughtsause! What the hell is going on, dude!? Morgue lackey came up from the depths screaming like zombies were coming to eat him and then your new boys here, Huey and Dewy locked the place down! Hey, sis!”

“Just Police business, Earp! Want to stay up here or check it out with me, Baby?” Nicole winked at Waverly as she tormented the other Alpha.

“Don’t make me whip my Deputy badge out, Haught! Come on… Dude, it’s boring up here,” Wynonna whispered. “Let me fight the zombies with you!”

“’Nonna, you hate zombie movies,” Waverly pointed out. “And you lasted all of ten seconds of ‘The Walking Dead’.”

“That zombie kid was too much, Waves! But, hey, I watch ‘Fear The Walking Dead’ now! That Alycia chick is a Babe! Such a shame for that other show she was in, am I right, Haught?!”

“Shof op, Wynonna kom Purghkru. Ai'm ste nou odon, Leksa,” Nicole grumbled bitterly.

“Fan of ‘The 100’, huh?” Waverly whispered as she followed Nicole and left a bemused Wynonna trailing in their wake.

“I used to watch while I was making my way through training at the academy. Clexa owned my little gay heart for a while… until they killed Lexa how they did and ruined it,” she sighed. “Davidson, everything secure down there?”

“Yes, we locked the garage entrance up and called the hospital so they know to hold any bodies for us. J.D.’s secured any security footage from the CCTV cameras outside.”

“What’s the timeline on events?”

“The attendee says he came in at his usual time, 10 AM, to start an examination. He took a break at 2 PM and when he went back in at 2:30, there was a charred body on the slab next to the one he’s been examining.”

“Charred body? What the hell is going on, Waves?”

“There’s been one of us on the desk at all times, Officer Haught. And unless the attendee is wrong about the times we were both in the office at the times he said it happened between.”

“Unless he’s behind it,” Nicole muttered. “Find out what you can about him, please.”

“I’ll get right on it… Oh, he’s in the interrogation room, writing down his statement.”

“Dewy looks half scared to death of you, Red,” Wynonna smirked as the Officer nearly tripped over his feet while hurrying away.

Nicole shrugged. “I think he might have been in the room when I made that douche piss his pants.” Picking up the box of disposable gloves Davidson had left by the door, Nicole held it out. “So, Earp, want to join us in the probably zombie infested morgue?” she offered knowing full well that there was no way Wynonna was going to pass up a chance to find out what was happening for herself.

“How could I possibly refuse, seeing as you invited me so nicely, Haughtshot,” plucking a pair of the blue gloves out of the box, Wynonna struggled into them. “After you though.” Wynonna almost regretted her decision as Nicole opened the door and the smell of chargrilled flesh greeted them. Suddenly she was seeing the appeal of going vegan. “Shit, I hope that isn’t someone we know,” the thought made her baulk. “You okay there, sis?” she gave Waverly’s arm a little squeeze to reassure them both as they followed Nicole down the stairs towards the morgue.

Nicole pushed open the door into the morgue and froze at the sight. “Well… we know the victim but I don’t think any of us are really going to mourn him.”

“Holy, motherfudgin’ hell! That is a whole new level of crazy shit right there!”

Waverly would have agreed with Wynonna but she was shocked silent by the sight of the body laying on the table. It was horrific! The body looked like it had had a flamethrower turned on it but the head, which was completely separate from the body and placed on his chest, was untouched by fire and looking at them with clouded, dead eyes. But Nicole was right in that none of them would be mourning the demise of whichever one of Constance’s goons it was.

Stepping up to the table, Nicole leaned in and studied the body but took care not to touch anything. Even though it looked too badly damaged to make any difference she didn’t want to risk ruining anything that might be found in an autopsy. “It looks like he was tortured. Maybe even strangled or hung going by the bruises around the cut where he was decapitated.”

“Nic, what’s that smell?”

Nicole lifted her nose, scenting beneath the stench of the fire. A growl rumbled through her as it triggered a memory that was all too fresh. “Reptile! Earp, is Agent Shapiro back in town yet?”

“Yeah, actually she’s upstairs with Xavier. Red! What’s going on!? Shit!”


	90. Chapter 90

Even though she had been expecting Nicole to move as soon as she felt realisation and anger run through her Alpha, Waverly was still left looking at the place where she had been standing while her ears registered the sound of Nicole’s steps hitting the stairs. Her sister, Waverly was kind of pleased to see, had been caught completely off guard and was looking at the room like she thought Nicole had vanished into thin air.

“Come on, ‘Nonna!” grabbing her arm, Waverly pulled her around and pointed towards the exit and the sound of the door banging shut.

“Damn! Is she always this fast?”

“No, not with everything,” Waverly grinned impishly.

Wynonna’s feet stuttered as Waverly’s meaning sank in. “Dude! TMI!” she bellowed after her as she streaked past and beat her to the stairs. “What the hell is going on anyway? I mean, not like Eliza is on my Christmas card list or anything after what Lucado pulled holding a gun on you like that, but why’s Haughthead after her now?”

“Nicole told me she smelled different… not normal.” Waverly’s senses had been too busy that night, flooded with fear, anger, and the overwhelming scent of Alpha’s feeling the same way, that she never got even a hint of anything off with the two female agents. But until Nicole told her later, she wouldn’t have really expected anything other than the bland scent that was human and just would have assumed that Eliza was just a normal. With what she now knew and could now scent, it was all too easy to jump to the same conclusion Nicole obviously had.

“Constance’s guys were whisked away by Black Badge, remember? Shapiro is Black Badge and Nicole can smell her on Mr Crispy!”

Wynonna felt her steps faltering again as she remembered Nicole’s growl. “Reptile?”

“Not normal, remember!”

Waverly sped up as she saw the door to the office's Black Badge had taken over coming into view as she turned the corner and heard a scream from within. Pushing open the door, Waverly took everything in with a quick sweeping glance that encompassed the whole office.

Nicole had Shapiro pinned face first against the wall, one hand wrapped around the other woman’s, pinning them behind her back as she reached for her cuffs. As her head turned, Waverly shivered as she saw the fire blazing in her inhuman eyes. Xavier was rising up from a chair, his face a mask of shock as he placed a metallic object that looked like the bastard child of a gun and a surgical implement with on the table. Jeremy darted out of hiding and snatched the metal object up, cradling it close to his body as he ran back into the other room.

“What the hell are you doing, Officer?!” Xavier grabbed Nicole’s arm, his fingers encircling her bicep. Despite his greater muscle mass and training he could tell by the restless flex of muscle straining the seams of her shirt that he wasn’t going to be able to break her grip on Eliza without it ending in a fight and he was all too aware that Eliza’s restraint on her humanity was already at breaking point. “Nicole! Let her go!”

“What are you?” Nicole glared into the fiery depths of the agent's eyes, letting her own turn in challenge to them.

“You have no jurisdiction in this room, Officer Haught!” Xavier had to lock his knees and force himself not to show submission as her head turned and he got a taste of the strength of her Alpha in a way he never wanted to again. She was always so restrained and gentle around Waverly but the look in her eyes was so far removed from that it was terrifying it think what she might have been like if she had grown up to be her father's daughter.

“Don’t tell me how to do my job, Agent Dolls.” Shaking her arm loose, Nicole snapped the cuffs around the other woman’s wrists and led her out of the room and pushed her ahead of her towards the morgue.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Just move!”

Eliza dug her heels in at the sight of the sign by the door and turned so he could look into the full-blown brown wolf eyes. “Come on Officer, I know we got into a tussle the first time we met but… the morgue? Really? Planning on saving time when you kill me?”

“If I was going to do that I would take you out into the wilderness and let the scavengers take care of your remains.”

“You wouldn’t eat me yourself then?”

Opening the door, Nicole turned the woman around with a firm grip on her arm and leaned closer to her. “I don’t do lizard,” she snarled into her ear. “Now, move.”

“Come on, I’ll bite… not literally,” she smirked. “I mean, you look tasty and all but I’ve seen that mate bite and know you guys take that pair bond shit seriously. So, what’s this all about?” While she talked, Eliza tried to work on the handcuffs and look for an out but the redhead was annoyingly diligent and kept a hand on them and never let her turn her back long enough to do anything. Though, if she was being honest with herself, Eliza wasn’t sure what she would do if she did get loose. If it came down to a fight again… well, until Jeannie had turned up with the wolf’s mate at a silver laced bullet gunpoint, Eliza had been on the verge of having her ass handed to her.

This time there were no silver bullets… not that Eliza would have used them if there were. She had too much integrity and pride for that. “We’re on the same side you know?”

“Prove it. What was that Agent Dolls was about to pump into you? That wasn’t like any drug I’ve seen or smelt before and whilst my opinion of you is pretty damn low, you don’t strike me as a drug addict.”

The way she gritted out Xavier’s title was very telling to Eliza. And usually, she would have told the woman to go fuck herself… she knew that if they were going to have any kind of a relationship that didn’t involve them butting heads, she would have to do as Xavier had asked and play nice with the big bad Alpha wolf. “I don’t like talking about it.” The redhead growled at her, teeth flashing in a way that said she was about to lose control. “But… Black Badge experimented on me… changed me. That was my medicine. It’s what they use to keep me chained to them ‘cause if I don’t take it I lose control and that side takes over until I can get some more.”

“And… what… Agent Dolls is the in charge of it?” Nicole pulled back in confusion. She’d been so sure that Xavier was one of the good guys!

“He’s helping… that was the last of my supply from Black Badge. Moody had me cut off and had me blacklisted,” she bit out bitterly. “Lucado’s been trying to get more but so it doesn’t happen again… Jeremy’s trying to work the formula out so I can be free of them. Now, why the hell have you brought me down here for? ‘Cause, ya know what, whatever you’ve got planned is going to pale compared to the thought of losing myself to the crap they did to me!”

Eliza’s voice trailed away in shock as Nicole swung her back around and she found herself faced with the charred body and the dead eyes staring at her from the body placed on its chest. “Holy SHIT!”

“What I brought you down here for, Agent Shapiro, is to see how you reacted to this.”

“Let me guess, it’s the last person that pissed you off?” Eliza backed away from the tall cop… until she realised that that was putting herself closer to the body. “I took you more for the tooth and claw type.”

“This is… was, one of the people that tore through here, killed four people, including a fellow officer, and is responsible for our Sheriff being in the hospital. Before he could be charged, Black Badge made off with him and the other murderer. And not too long ago… just after you get back into town, his body turned up… looking like that… and stinking of you.”

“Agent Shapiro, Eliza, had nothing to do with this, Officer Haught. Neither of us did.”

Nicole turned slowly to face Lucado and the others as they entered the morgue. That she was there wasn’t a shock but the way she looked was. Gone was the perfectly tailored suits and the coiffured hair. Instead, she was looking relaxed and perfectly normal in jeans and a designer leather jacket and her hair was down and hanging around her shoulders in loose curls. A style and look that made her look younger and almost approachable.

“And I’m supposed to believe you?”

“Unless my hearing was off you said you wanted to see how Eliza reacted? She reacted, what did that tell you?”

Nicole’s eyes narrowed. Not because of Lucado’s confrontational tone. Instead what caught her interest was the softening of it when she had said the other woman’s name and the concerned and downright fond looks she was giving her. Unless she was very mistaken, they were something of an item. Far be it for her to out anyone though so she held her tongue and focussed on what she had asked.

“She was shocked by the sight of the body… but you’re agents so I’m not willing to trust much of anything that comes out of your mouths.”

Lucado nodded in understanding. From what she had been able to put together about the young woman’s past, she would have been more surprised if she had been more open with them. That she had stuck around Purgatory as long as she had with everything that had happened she felt sure had more to do with her mate than anything. “But?”

“But… I do trust my senses and while her scent is very similar to what I can smell on the body… it’s not the same. Just how many flame-eyed lizards has B.B.D. got working for them?”

“That would be ‘need to know’… and apparently, I’m not on the list of people in the loop anymore,” Lucado admitted with a deep sigh. It was frustrating to have found out just how much Moody had managed to ruin her reputation and get her cut off from everything whilst she had been mourning the loss of her husband and then rebuilding her life. Catching the look in Eliza’s eyes, she gave her the smallest of smiles to let her know she was okay.

Their relationship was new and… unexpected for Jeannie. They had known each other for years but it had been purely professional up until Eliza had turned up at her house demanding answers about the rumours she had heard. Jeannie had broken down in her arms, riling against the injustice of her loss and then Eliza had helped her rebuild herself. They had become friends and eventually more than friends. How close they were was something they kept between them though to keep each other safe and not because of small-minded prejudice. Not that there wasn’t enough of that to go around on every level of B.B.D. but Jeannie had quickly realised that, if necessary, she would willingly give up the career she had spent years building before she would give up what she had with Eliza.

“Now that’s sorted out… it is sorted out isn’t it, Officer Haught? Would it be okay if I give Agent Shapiro her medicine? It’s got a very short lifespan once it’s made and she’s gone too far past taking it already.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, for now. I’ll have my handcuffs back now,” Nicole held out her hand, not in the least bit surprised when Agent Shapiro placed them on her outstretched palm.

“How did you…”

“Oh, please, you got out of them the moment they got in the room. I’m only surprised it took you that long.”

“Wanted to see how far you would take things, Officer. Been fun… chatting with you. Maybe we can do it again?”

“Oh, I’m sure we will.” Nicole turned her back on them as all but Waverly and Wynonna left. Only when she heard the click of the B.B.D. office door close did she move. And then it was to pick up a sterilised sheet to cover the body. Those dead eyes were just too damned creepy to look at a moment longer.

“I’m surprised you didn’t lock them both up, Haughtstuff.”

“As… Agent Dolls pointed out, Wynonna, I’m just the Sheriff’s Deputy, I don’t have the jurisdiction for that,” she held up a hand as Wynonna grumbled some kind of dark threat against her mate that involved two cattle prods. “Waves, I’m going to head on down to see how the new uniforms are looking, though I don’t think for one second I’ll persuade the Sheriff to give up his khaki’s,” she smiled wryly. “Want me to walk you over to Shorty’s or are you going to hang out with Wynonna?”

Waverly stepped closer to Nicole, her hand hovering uncertainly over the tense line of her back for a moment. Her Alpha hadn’t looked at her or acknowledged her and even though she knew it was work related, it hurt more than she could process right then. Waverly’s fingers waivered for a moment but before she could make up her mind, Nicole leaned back, closing the last vestige of space between them and everything felt like it slotted back into place within her. “Would be okay if I come with you?”

“Of course, Babe. I would love that,” Nicole smiled gently.

Sneaking up on them, Wynonna threw her arms over their shoulders. “Can I come too?”

“No!”

“Absolutely not, Earp!”

“Fine,” Wynonna huffed and smirked at the couple as they walked past. “You know I’m just going to follow you, right?”

“Would it be _so_ illegal to lock her up in holding?”

“Uhuh, _super_ illegal,” Nicole grinned. “But… hey, if we just happened to… ya know… _passed_ by that way and the door kinda shut on her…”

“By accident…”

“Accidents do happen,” Nicole nodded.

“You do know I can hear you? Right?”


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniforms... baby maracas... cuteness... and a little bit of autopsy nastiness o.O

“So, what do you think?” Nicole turned around in front of the full-length mirror, frowning slightly as she studied the cut and fit of the uniform she was trying on. It felt much better, more modern and less bulky. And with just a zip that rose up from between her breasts to deal with it just generally all over felt better. Especially as, joy of joys, there were no bulky, unflattering, khaki pants to deal with either.

“Haught, damn!”

“And what do you think, Waves?” Nicole asked as she rolled her eyes at Wynonna and the jelly-filled, powdered donut she was munching on right next to a display of expensive looking dresses.

Mesmerised by the form-fitting top, Waverly swallowed and walked closer to Nicole. She would always miss the khakis but she had to admit that her Alpha looked… well… “Wow!!!” Turning Nicole to face her, Waverly reached up and adjusted the zip, pulling it all the way down so that the sides parted to reveal even more of the upper swell of her breasts. “Wow,” she breathed softly in appreciation of the view.

“Waves!” Cocking an eyebrow at her, Nicole pulled the zip back up a couple of inches… and then back down an inch at Waverly’s stricken expression.

Wynonna smiled to herself and took another bite of her donut. She totally ignored the distressed sounds coming from Dani at the sight of the raspberry filling oozing out in favour of watching Nicole and Waverly. With every step away from the morgue, Nicole’s mood had lightened but it wasn’t until they had left the Municipal Buildings that she had relaxed enough to allow that annoyingly cute dimpled smile to break through. She hadn’t relaxed enough to say why she’d been so angry and confrontational but as she hadn’t taken her hand off of Waverly… well, Wynonna was pretty certain that the reason lay in that direction somehow.

“How’s the uniform looking, Officer Haught?”

“Well, I’m…”

“She’ll take it,” Wynonna butted in.

“Earp!”

“Red!” Wynonna snorted back. “You like it. It fits! And Waverly is so delighted she’d plotting a million ways to get you out of it in ten seconds or less and she’s practically climbing into your cleavage right now!”

“Ten seconds? I was thinking five.”

“Waves,” Nicole blushed. “On duty, Baby.”

“Well, Officer,” she smoothed her hands over Nicole’s shoulders and ran the tips of her fingers along the open edges of her zip. God, and she’d thought the open buttons on her shirt had been sexy! “How about you put yourself on a break and come look at the baby clothes with me?”

“Oh, we’ve got some lovely outfits that came in with the last delivery,” Dani encouraged with a smile as Waverly dragged the Officer across the store. “Erm, Officer… the uniform?”

“Yes, this one is great, thanks,” she smiled over her shoulder as she followed Waverly. “If you could have another couple made up too and… soon as I’m done over here I’ll let you have it back it so the patches can be put on.”

“Oh my god! Nic! Look how adorable! Aunty ‘Nonna, get your butt over here and look!”

Wynonna huffed out a sigh like she was being put out by the whole thing but Waverly’s joy was just too infectious to resist and she accepted the napkin Dani thrust into her hand without comment and hurried over to join them.

The sight of the scarily tiny clothing had her emotions twisting. And apparently, Nicole’s too as she was looking like a woman suddenly facing the enormity of looking after something so tiny. Waverly, she was just overjoyed by the whole prospect while her Alpha, her big strong Alpha that had taken on Bobo and less than an hour ago had been calmly looking into the eyes of a decapitated head, looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

That was good though, very good. It made Wynonna feel much better about wanting to sit on the floor and do the same at the thought of her baby sister having a baby. There was nothing more than she loved than the thought of being able to welcome a new baby into their pack.

Werewolves loved to have all members of their pack around but there was a special joy about a baby that had everyone in the pack, but especially the Alpha’s, doing whatever they could to care for mother and child from the moment they were conceived. As pack Alpha, it was kind of her job, and privilege, to be involved as much as possible, and as much as the parents wanted. It was something that had never come up since she had returned and taken over the pack though. Her first pregnancy and it was her baby sister!

Waverly put down the tiny onesie she was holding up and rolled her eyes at Nicole and Wynonna. “You two look like you’re about to pass out, what’s wrong?”

“Look at this stuff, Waves. It’s all so tiny,” Nicole whispered as she picked up a pair of booties.

“Dude, even that maraca is tiny,” Wynonna whispered in awe as she picked one up and gave it a shake. “Wait, isn’t that just a way to fleece money out of people selling just the one?”

“Tiny maraca?” Waverly turned around to see what her sister was even talking about and found her sitting there looking bewildered as she shook the tiny pastel coloured ‘maraca’. “Wynonna! That’s a baby rattle! You two are ridiculous,” she laughed. “And if you’re like this now, wait until I’m roughly the size of a pregnant hippo and going into labour!... then,” she softened her voice at the almost horrified expressions on their faces, “you’ll get to hold it. Your niece or nephew,” taking one of Wynonna’s hands, Waverly placed it on one side of her still flat abdomen as she reached for Nicole’s hand and held it there too. “Our baby.”

Waverly took a breath as their scent changed and came alive with all three of their scents coming together for her and the baby inside of her. A bond of love and family the baby would come to know even in the safety of her womb that would follow them through their life.

“Now, if you’ve quite done stressing?” Waverly bopped them both on the head with the rattle.

Nicole smiled softly as Waverly bounced away in search of other scarily tiny outfits. “She’s going to be an amazing mom, isn’t she?”

“You both are,” Wynonna smiled as she gave the redhead’s shoulder a squeeze. “Until I persuade minion, Haught-Earp to call you HaughtDaddy anyway,” she smirked.

Nicole waited until Wynonna had made off after Waverly and was well out of sight before letting her smile spread across her face at the other woman’s antics. The more she got to know the other Alpha, the more she liked her strange brand of humour. Or maybe she was just getting used to it? Either way, Wynonna loved her sister and that gave her something of a pass on the crazy stuff as far as Nicole was concerned.

Nicole took one last, long, look at the tiny clothing, fingertips running over the booties and onesies as she thought about their baby wearing them. She still couldn’t work out if the feeling running through her was leaning more towards anticipation or fear but at Waverly’s excited call, she jogged around the corner, eager to see what she had found.

By the time they left the shop, Nicole’s mind was whirling as Waverly reeled off a seemingly endless list of things they would need to do and get in before the baby was born. Including booking an appointment with a Doctor Navalar, that Dani had described as ‘the absolute best’.

Nicole had no idea how much time had gone by, and she didn’t really care. As they neared Shorty’s, she found her steps slowing so they could stay together longer and they only hastened as Waverly suddenly yanked her down the alley, pushed her back against the wall with just enough force to make her gasp, and pulled her down by her jacket for a kiss that left Nicole dazed and breathless.

“So,” she purred, “when do you get your new uniforms?”

“Why?” Seeing the predatory look in Waverly’s eyes, Nicole felt the nervous excitement and anticipation flow through her at her question.

“Oh, I think you know why, Baby.”

Resting her hands on Waverly’s hips, she pulled her forwards so their bodies were flush together. “Hmm, well the one I tried on today should be ready tomorrow. The rest, late next week. Thinking of getting my hair cut shorter before I make use of them on patrol though. Shoulder length so I can do away with the braid. It’ll save time in the morning so we can be busy doing other things. What do you think?”

Waverly tilted her head back. “It’s your hair Nic. But… as much as I would miss that pretty French braid… I do kind of like the thought of what we could do with that extra time,” purring softly, she snuggled closer.

“Speaking of time…” Nicole sighed reluctantly. “I need to get back to work and I believe your shift starts soon?”

“I guess,” Waverly pouted. “You’ll be in when you can though, right?”

“Always.” Pulling Waverly in tighter, Nicole nudged the line of her throat and kissed her way to Waverly’s lips. “Okay,” reluctantly, she pulled back and gave a wry chuckle as she tried to persuade her hands to let go of Waverly. “I love you so much, and I’ll be over when I’m on break next. If anything comes up and I can’t I’ll let you know.”

Waverly watched, her fingers trailing over the path Nicole’s had taken across her abdomen before she had left and jogged across the road to the station to where Wynonna was waiting for her.

Wynonna hung back as Nicole checked in with Huey and Dewy that everything was okay and followed her back down to the morgue. She closed the door behind them, sealing in the sound.

Nicole turned slowly and looked at the other woman. “Something on your mind, Earp?”

“Just checking what’s on yours, Haught.”

“I don’t…”

“Listen, I trust your instincts, I really do. Yeah, you can get a little bit Alpha bossy sometimes but that earlier with Eliza… I need to know what’s going through your mind right now.”

“We did just have a body dumped on us…” Nicole propped her hip against one of the metal units that lined the wall as Wynonna gave her a look that was the unspoken equivalent of a ‘and?’. “There’s just too much going on right now. Anywhere else and I would be running for the hills long before it had gotten to this,” she gestured towards the body. “I kind of like this crazy, quirky assed town though. Earp. Hell, even you’ve kind of started to grow on me. Leaving would do no good though, I know that…”

“And Waverly would probably knock you on your ass if you suggested it. Oh my god, you did didn’t you!”

“I kind of suggested that if I thought it would help, I would find Bulshar before he got near if he is still alive… she didn’t take it well.”

“I bet. What if we could find him though? Maybe use anything Black Badge have got to track him? Could we head him off then and protect everyone?”

“As crazy as Black Badge is I would have thought that if they were tracking him they would have tried to put a stop to him already. Wouldn’t they? No. You saw the state of him in those photos, he’s managed to somehow stay alive even without wearing his ring. Maybe he’s had help or maybe he’s still able to draw power from it… The best thing we can do is find the ring and destroy it, maybe that will just kill him before he can even get here. I just want this over with… I want everyone safe. That was always important but never more so than now Waves is pregnant… and if I have to bend the rules and threaten Black Badge to do it… then I’ll do it!”

“You’re a good kid, Nicole. And we’re all in with you on this… just… You mean too much to us, to Waverly and that baby… be careful you don’t block everyone out and lose yourself along the way.”

Wynonna’s warning, even delivered as softly as it was, hit Nicole hard and made her question everything she had done earlier. By the time she managed to drag her eyes up off the floor where she had been staring blindly at a crack, Wynonna was gone, the room empty apart from its original occupant and the guest rudely abandoned on the table next to it.

Moving over to the door, Nicole carefully scented the air, closed the door and locking it and every other way into the morgue securely. Whoever had left the body there had been careful to make sure point the finger of blame towards Agent Shapiro. Nicole was willing to bet that there was some kind of evidence on it that would point her way when an autopsy was performed and she was really hoping that there was something they had missed that she would be able to pick on that would lead back to them.

Nicole would have given anything not to do it right there but the size of the available space forced her hand. Turning her back on the autopsy tables, she stripped off her clothing and slipped into her full wolf form and huffed in annoyance as the tips of her ears brushed against the ceiling. Like a ripple effect, she felt all the wolves in the town lift their heads and scent the air cautiously, nervously, as they tried to work out where the wash of power had come from. Most of them knew what she could do but until then she had been distant from them and they had never felt it.

She grinned, teeth flashing, as she felt Waverly’s purr of pleasure and a cautious query as to what she was doing crawl through her whole body. She knew her mate was looking forward to being eased through her change again when the full moon came around as much as she was. Right then though, Nicole didn’t want her getting hit with a full blast of what she was about to do. As quickly as she could, Nicole filled her in on her plan so she wouldn’t be tempted to look.

Getting a promise off Waverly that she would do her best, Nicole turned her attention to the autopsy table. Reaching out, Nicole hooked the edge of the sheet with her claws and peeled it back from the body. Being covered up had trapped the scents beneath it. Once released they clawed at her nose with a near overwhelming force that had her lips curling back from her teeth. Swiping her tongue across her nose to increase the scent. She breathed in, taking in only what she wanted.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Nicole changed, shrinking back to her human form and quickly dressed again. Frowning at the body she backed across the room and opened the door without looking.

“So, what’s going on down here, Haughtshot?”

“Shit! Damn! Wynonna!” Nicole slapped the other woman on the shoulder and tried to learn how to breathe again. Damn it! She’d been so focused on what she had found, she hadn’t heard them or sensed them. “Dude, wear a bell or something! Davidson… is the morgue attendee still around!?”

“Once everything checked out with his alibi he left, said he would be back later! Do you want me to bring him back?!”

“Jeremy is fully qualified. He can take any samples you want and take a look at the body if you like.”

Nicole turned her eyes to Xavier and Jeremy’s cautiously hopeful face peering at her from around his body. “Okay.”

“Really? That is so cool! What do you need? Oh my god! Is that what all the commotion was about earlier?”

Wynonna slapped him on the shoulder as he moved past her with all the joy of Christmas and birthday all rolled into one. “Dude, tone it down… less of the creepy excitement over a dead body, please.”

“Ow, yes, sensitivity training, Jeremy! Did you know the victim?”

“He was a murdering bastard that deserved everything he got and more,” Wynonna grinned. “But… you didn’t know that did you, Jer?” she pointed out.

“No… I guess not,” stumbling a little in confusion, he pulled out a pair of blue rubber gloves on. Turning to the body, he felt the blanket of calm settled over him that came from being in almost familiar territory. “So what do you need to know, Officer Haught?”

“Can you tell where the fire started from… inside or outside the body?”

“Let me take a look.”

While Jeremy worked on the body, Nicole busied herself with putting the other body back in the refrigerated drawer and tried to block out the sound of the bones being snapped as Jeremy cut through ribs to get into the chest cavity. And in particular she had to block out the sound of him humming pop tunes whilst he worked. No one should have that much fun over something like that!

“Okay… this… wow!”

“It started from inside didn’t it?”

“Yes, inside his lungs to be exact. I’ve seen this kind of damage before,” he whispered. “From records though, not in person. It’s… I believe it’s what happened to some of the first experiments of what they called Project Firestorm.”

“Firestorm was… is… the name they used when they called ones like me in.” Eliza stepped further into the room and looked at the body with new understanding. “I thought the damage was all external but they were trying to create more weren’t they?”

“It looks that way. I think… I mean I can’t be completely sure but it looks like either it got out of his control or it didn’t take right with them rushing it but… he started burning and they cut off his head to stop him doing more damage. You can see the burns all in his mouth and throat,” he held up the head but quickly saw that no one was really as interested in looking that close. “Erm, removal of the head is what kept the head largely undamaged but the fire already inside his lungs… did what it did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a rollercoaster of a chapter


	92. Chapter 92

“Nicole Haught! You enjoyed that far too much!” Waverly laughed at the smug expression of joy on her Alpha’s face as the old cracked and rotten window crashed into the skip waiting below with a cacophony of sound.

Making her way through the room, Waverly ran her eyes over the bigger items that still needed to be moved out. There was still so much to do before they could start decorating and making it into a nursery but just being able to get to the window and clear out what they had been able to between shifts had made so much of a difference already.

Handing her love a bottle of water, Waverly contented herself with what was proving to be a new obsession… running her fingers through the soft strands of Nicole’s shorter hair. “Think we’ll get this cleaned out today?”

“Should do,” looping her arm around Waverly, Nicole pulled her closer to her side. “It all depends on two things though.”

“Oh?” Waverly looked around the room, wondering which things Nicole had tagged as potential problems.

“The first thing is no emergencies from the station… though Wynonna said she would cover anything that came up… which worries me in itself. I’ve told her the files aren’t at the station but I think she’s going over every inch of that place so she can burn all her old records.”

“And the second thing?”

“You,” she purred. “If you keep playing with my hair like that I might never get this place finished,” Nicole smiled at Waverly’s playful laugh as she nuzzled her nose against her neck.

“I can’t help it if you look gorgeous.”

“So I didn’t look gorgeous before?”

Waverly poked her in the side. “You always look gorgeous. I miss the pretty French braid… I miss those hip-hugging khakis,” Nicole earned another poke for a snort. “And the way you could never do your shirt buttons up. And I also love your hair short, and how well your new uniform fits… especially that zip,” she purred. “Très sexy! And speaking of sexy… this sexy lumberjack look,” she purred again and gave an appreciative growl for good measure.

“Lumberjack?” Nicole looked down at herself. “Waves, it’s a flannel shirt. Waves…” Nicole tried to back up and had to adjust her position as she felt the breeze through the opening where the window had been. The look in her hazel eyes was pure mischief and burgeoning desire. “Waves,” she chuckled as her own desire for her mate flared up higher in response, “as much as I would love nothing more right now than to take you back to bed and spend the whole day lost in you… if I don’t get this room cleared it will delay them putting in the new window.”

“Fine,” Waverly pouted cheekily as she latched her fingers into the soft fabric of the well-worn flannel shirt Nicole was wearing and pulled her closer. Sliding her hands up, she worked her way up across the tempting swell of breasts she had left tender and painted with teeth marks and shoulders that had met a similar fate by teeth and nails just as the rest of her body had. A part of her wondered if she shouldn’t feel a little bad about all the bites and scratches she had left but… Nicole had begged for more and with her strength as an Alpha, Waverly knew that the only thing stopping them from healing straight away was Nicole herself.

The only mark left upon her pale flesh that Nicole had no say on healing was the one Waverly’s fingers linger on the most. With Nicole’s shorter hair teasing the back of her hand, she traced the pattern of her teeth, stirring up the warmth of their scent higher until the room felt alive with it. Leaning into the strength of Nicole’s hand mirrored upon her neck, Waverly lost herself in her Alpha’s soft, loving gaze, drowning in dimples and the soft brown of her eyes as Nicole leaned closer for a searching kiss.

“Waverly Earp… you are terrible for my productivity,” Nicole mumbled against the soft pillow of Waverly’s mouth. “Go on, get out of here and let me work,” turning her around, Nicole steered her towards the door.

“You sure I can’t help? I’m sure Wynonna wouldn’t mind.”

“And leave her to research on her own? I’ve got this, Babe.”

“How about… if I just watch… for a while?” Waverly bit her lip and asked hopefully, and a little breathlessly, as Nicole’s graceful body stretched and muscled flexed and strained against her clothing as she shouldered a long length of rolled up carpet.

Nicole manoeuvred the floppy length of carpeting over to the window and listened to it thud into the skip before slowly turning and giving her attention to Waverly. Knowing exactly the kind of things going through her mate's mind, Nicole did a few exaggerated, and completely unnecessary stretches. Just enough to elicit a soft needy whimper. “So, you want to just stand around while I get all hot and sweaty, huh?”

“Hanging from afar while my lady works? That’s my jam!”

Laughing at Waverly’s tongue clicking and excessive use of finger guns, Nicole tossed a work glove at her head and caught it as it flew back her way. “Go on, get! You promised Wynonna you would help with research!” That the research was taking place at Shorty’s over a bottle of whiskey was, according to Wynonna, just a convenience so that Waverly wouldn’t be late for her shift. “They promised they would be here by four to put the window is. Shouldn’t take them long and once they’re done I’ll come pick you if you like?”

“Paint shopping after?”

“Yep. Still got your heart set on that pastel rainbow?”

“You know it! Oh, sounds like trouble just rolled up,” cocking her head, Waverly listened as Wynonna’s truck skidded to a halt with the sound of gravel spraying and music blaring. Even though she knew that Wynonna wasn’t blessed with a great deal of patience, Waverly found it hard to motivate her feet to get moving now that the time had come.

Stepping closer, Nicole gently cupped Waverly’s face and kissed away the frown between her eyes. “I know, Babe,” Nicole smiled gently, letting her know with words and actions that she felt the same way. “You go do the research thing with your sister while I get this all cleaned up for our baby. Better hurry though, you know she’ll just get impatient and… do that,” she sighed and rolled her eyes as Wynonna leant on the horn with seemingly no intention of letting up until Waverly showed up.

“That’s it, I’m killing her!” Nicole’s laugh followed Waverly as she left the nursery to be and made her way downstairs. She glowered at Wynonna as she made her way towards the blue truck but being an unrepentant ass, Wynonna only took her hand off the horn when she climbed in and had the door shut. “’Nonna! Really?”

“What? I know you two… you’d still be all over each other bangin’ or some shit without some motivation.”

“I’ll have you know we’re working on the spare bedroom,” Waverly huffed and try to pretend her sister wasn’t right. “Not sure who lived there before but that room looked like it had twenty years or more of junk stored in it.”

“Really?” Wynonna looked at the house in bemusement. “I would have thought that Nedley would have had the place cleaned out, especially as Haught is family. Guess he was just in too much of a hurry to get her in and forgot or something.”

Waverly thought it a little strange but the sight of Nicole waving from the window as Wynonna threw the truck into drive and sped down the road like she was afraid Shorty’s was going to run out of booze, distracted her. “Oh, hey, how’s everything been at Black Badge?”

“Well Jeremy is managing to become more obnoxious,” Wynonna snorted.

“Really, I thought he was calming down?”

“That was until our Haughtgirl there…”

“ _Our?_ ” Waverly grinned.

“…Invited him to play with that dead body and now he’s all… Haught this, Haught that, ohhh, Officer Haught! Swear to god, you and Nicole just need to adopt him already!”

“And are you jealous because he isn’t giving you any attention or because you’re worried that Nicole might like him more than you?” Waverly grinned even harder as Wynonna spluttered and stuttered away in denial. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you and Nic will always be BFF’s,” she said it teasingly but it was only half-hearted at best as she knew that Wynonna found it difficult to make friends. Maybe if she dropped the sarcastic defence it would be easier but Nicole had accepted her despite that.

“What is this research you want help with anyway?”

“Research? Oh, right… research.”

“Wynonna?” Waverly glared at her sister. “So help me, if you made me leave Nicole to do all that heavy lifting alone!” All that heavy lifting that would have her sweat plastering her clothes so those straining muscles.

“Really, there is research… Waves, are you paying attention?”

“Yeah,” Waverly cleared her throat. “Research?”

“It was something Nicole said about Black Badge tracking Bulshar. I had Xavier look into it and they haven’t, as such, but they track everything. I might have kinda persuaded Jeremy to download everything they’ve got so we can go through it.”

“Persuaded? Wynonna, did you threaten him?”

Wynonna snorted and put her best innocent face on. “Of course not! I just told him he could bring it over to Shorty’s and give it a look over with us and that maybe Perry could turn up and they could have a long lunch together?”

“Yeah, you threatened him.”

“Maybe a little,” she grinned. “I did call Perry to let him know he would be there though.”

Nicole watched until the truck had vanished out of sight down the road before turning back to the chaos of the room. There was so much to get out of the way still but… it was doable.

“Well hey there, C.J.!” Crossing the room, Nicole picked the fluffy ginger monster up from where she was sitting in the doorway watching her and smiled as she endured the usual round out purring and scent marking. “Trying to get some of Mama Waves off me huh? Well,” she huffed out a mouthful of floof as C.J. somehow managed to swat her in the mouth with her tail. “You can’t be in here girl. Don’t want anything falling on you and I can’t leave the door open so…” Putting the cat down, Nicole shooed her out of the way and shut the door in her thoroughly indignant face and meow of displeasure.

Nicole worked fast, ignoring the almost continuous protest yowls from Calamity as she cleared the room. She broke down items where needed to get them through the gap left by the window and kept a steady stream of falling down to fill the skip below until the last item was finally gone.

Feeling like she was covered in twenty years, worth of dust and grime, Nicole checked the time and grabbed a quick shower before scooping up a still loudly protesting Calamity and taking her down to the kitchen. Nicole grabbed a portion of pasta salad for herself and tried to tempt C.J. out of her bad mood with some of her favourite gourmet food but she flew out of the kitchen and ran back upstairs in a streak of ginger.

“Calamity?” Nicole made to follow her and find out just what the hell was bothering their guardian but she froze, one foot hovering over the first step as she heard a van slowing down and turning down the road to her house. Smelling the same scent of glass and cleaners that she had before, she opened the door and greeted the window fitters. “Hey, Stevie, Chris.”

“Officer Haught. Everything good to go or do you need some help before we get this fitted for you?”

“Just Nicole right now guys, I’m off duty. It’s all clear upstairs.” She led Stevie on up to the bedroom while Chris got the window out of the van and set everything up outside.

“Well, hello there kitty.”

“C.J.!” Nicole went to grab the cat as she hissed and the man but she darted between his legs and through the bedroom door and escaped her reach. “Sorry about that, Stevie. She can be a bit temperamental sometimes.”

“That’s okay, Officer… Nicole,” he corrected himself. “She’ll be okay, some cats just aren’t too keen on strangers, that’s all,” he smiled reassuringly. “Now, let’s take a look at this, make sure everything’s good to go.”

As she followed him into the room, Nicole kept an eye on Calamity to make sure she didn’t cause any trouble. Apparently, now she’d gotten where she wanted to, she was perfectly content to sit against the wall and watch everything going on around her.

Nicole tried not to be too obvious about it but, even when she made drinks for them all, she kept all her senses attuned to everything that went on. Especially when it came to Calamity. The only times she had done anything strange or aggressive it had been for a good reason… the cursed file, the key.

After Stevie and Chris had left, Nicole returned to the bedroom and crouched down in front of Calamity. “So, C.J. What’s going on this time? Going to let me look?” She held out her hand, waiting to see if C.J. was going to be welcoming or attempt to claw her to death.

A purr and a head-butt greeted her fingers.

“Not clawed to death then, that’s good.” Picking C.J. up, Nicole studied the wall intently, running her fingers across the dusty paintwork. Paintwork that was ever so slightly a different colour than the rest of the wall. Feeling the slightest of edges, Nicole ran her thumbnail along it, scoring a mark in the paintwork that crumbled to reveal a perfect square about a foot across.

Nicole looked down as Calamity grew restless, a warning hiss coming from her body as she glowered at the wall.

“Oh, C.J. I’ve got a bad, bad feeling about this.” Taking a breath, Nicole looked at the wall and slammed the edge of her clenched fist against the middle of the square. The plaster shattered and crumbled away, revealing a metal door.

Nicole ran a finger over the lock. “Well… this is some bullshit right here, C.J.”

It would have been easy enough to just put her fist straight through the door. Even being metal it wouldn’t stand a chance against her strength. But looking at the lock she just had to know.

She rose to her feet, suddenly feeling like she had aged twenty years in a matter of minutes with the implication as to what lay beyond the locked door. After being led on a dance by the whole Blacksmith and Wife clues, Nicole found that she didn’t want to get her hopes up too soon… after all, it really could be that it just led to another clue.

Nicole prised the floorboard back up in the closet and retrieved the key from beneath it. She stared at it, weighing it in the palm of her hand before closing her fist around it and heading back upstairs. Nicole wasn’t too sure if she would be too thrilled if the ring did turn out to be in there. Not that Nedley could have known, but that room was supposed to be their babies nursery and for all they knew it was sending up a ‘come get me’ signal that was leading Bulshar straight towards it.

She looked at Calamity as she slotted the key into the lock. The ginger cat was pacing in agitation, her gaze fixed upon a point beyond the door. “Yeah, I know C.J. I’m not too happy either. Well, here goes!” Taking a breath, she held it and turned the key.

**_CLICK_ **

The small door was stiff from being sealed over with plaster but opened without too much trouble to revel… another metal box.

“I swear to god, C.J. If this needs another key…”

Nicole reached in and picked up the box. Steel… or maybe iron, she wasn’t too sure. It was small though, not much bigger than the size of her hand. There were no locks, just a small clasp holding it closed. It was covered in symbols or some form of ancient language that Waverly could have probably deciphered in seconds but they just left Nicole feeling uneasy as she turned the box around in her hands.

Using a fingernail, Nicole undid the clasp holding the box closed. Jaw clenched, she opened it slowly and screamed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	93. Chapter 93

Waverly gripped the dashboard with both hands, her nails digging into the age-worn vinyl. She anchored herself with it, mentally and physically as Wynonna persuaded the old truck to give them everything it had. A part of Waverly that was trying to spiral out of her control wondered if they wouldn’t have to take a shotgun to Ol’ Blue’s engine and put it down after this.

If it got her home in time to put a stop to whatever was wrenching endless screams from Nicole though, she swore she would have ‘Nonna’s beloved truck restored twenty times over.

The feeling was different, but no less horrifying, that when Nicole had been attacked with silver. That was all physical pain. This was all mental anguish, a mind-numbing fear that was eating away at her Alpha control. Both times it had stopped her dead but instead of knocking her out, this time Waverly had stayed alert enough to tell Wynonna to get her home… NOW!

Even through it all, she had felt the restlessness of the werewolves in the bar but whether their distress had been because of her shout or their pack connection to Nicole, Waverly didn’t know and wasn’t too bothered about.

“Hang in there, Baby Girl! We’re nearly there!” Through the grime kicked up on the windscreen, Wynonna could see the house coming into view looking just as pretty as ever. A distressed whine ripped up through Wynonna at the sight of it though. Because of her friendship with Nicole and her bond with Waverly, she could feel the echo of Nicole’s anguish buffeting at her mind, telling her to stay away.

Thoughts like those, whether they were from herself, Nicole, or whatever was hurting her friend, could just go to hell! There was no way she was leaving her to face whatever she was alone and no way she was letting Waverly get hurt either.

The closer they got, Wynonna realised that what she could feel pushing at her was Nicole’s power as an Alpha. For one moment that sent a ripple of fear straight down Wynonna’s spine. They knew Nicole was the most powerful Alpha they had ever encountered. All that power was tempered behind an even stronger desire to protect and to not end up living up to her father’s legacy. And it was held down further by love. The fear, the pushing away, that was still Nicole protecting them but it made Wynonna wonder just how much strength Nicole would have if she wasn’t so good… if she turned it the other way and had them kneeling before her, powerless to resist, stripping them of their forms on a whim!

The fear had her lifting her foot off the gas, the truck slowing as she struggled to breathe and fought against the urges to run and get help or throw herself on Nicole’s mercy that was ripping her apart.

Waverly dragged her eyes away from the sight of their house as it dawned on her that the truck was slowing. She could taste the fear rolling off her sister in bitter waves and saw it in her wide blue eyes as she glanced towards her. “Wynonna?”

“Wait!” Shooting out an arm, Wynonna grabbed a hold of Waverly before she could jump from the truck. Fear for her sister and Nicole washed aside everything else. “Wait… I’m okay… going to be okay!” she amended grudgingly. “I’m not letting you go in there alone, sis! Let’s go help our girl!”

Gritting her teeth, Wynonna slammed her foot back on the gas and gave a grin that was all feral and flashing teeth as her faithful truck responded eagerly and only gave out on distressed sounding clunk as it skidded to a halt, nearly sideswiping Nicole’s cruiser on the way, and Wynonna killed the engine.

Waverly barely even waited for the truck to rock to a halt before she had the door open and was leaping out. She could feel Nicole’s distress beating at her, imploring her to stay back, to stay safe. Waverly knew within her heart though that the only way to stay safe was to be at her Alpha’s side. It was where she belonged.

She shielded herself in the belief, the knowledge, of that and rushed into their home. The screams in her head were deafening but the house was eerily silent until Waverly adjusted her senses and heard the heart-breaking whimpers and moans coming from above. As the first one registered, her foot landed on the stairs and she hurried up them with Wynonna right on her heel.

Waverly pushed open the door to the spare bedroom and froze for a moment, her eyes taking everything in. There was an unnatural heaviness in the room, a palpable darkness that crept around the edges and cast the walls and corners in deep shadow. It closed everything off and made the room feel bigger than it was all at the same time. Like a beacon of light, a metal box shone in the centre of the room but brighter still was the glow from the ring lying beside it.

Waverly glanced at it, more concerned with finding Nicole, but she found herself mesmerised as the ring pulsed and changed shape even as the design stayed basically the same. Silver in colour, but more likely platinum or white gold, with a stone set in it that was either black or a dark blood red. One moment it was quite obviously a man’s ring, chunky in size and lacking in grace and the next it became more feminine, the stone splitting and becoming a cluster.

Taking another step into the room, Waverly searched the edges of the room… or where the edges should have been. She could hear Nicole’s panted whimpers and her feet scuffling upon the bare floorboards but the sound was distorted, muffled and bouncing all around. “Nic?”

Wynonna stared at the ring, mesmerised by its strange beauty even as the sight of it made her feel sick to her stomach. She leaned closer. “Is that…”

A roar shattered the air and Wynonna fell back from the ferociousness of it and from the flash of red and black leaping from the darkness to land in a crouch between herself and the ring.

“Baby!?”

It was Nicole… Waverly knew it was but along with the name came the word… ‘barely’. Her body was hunched over, her clothes hanging from her body in tatters. As she lifted her head, Waverly gasped as she saw the deep, ragged, scratches gouged into her face, chest and arms. Her eyes, peering out from hair dripping with sweat and blood, were wild, filled with pain and anger.

Waverly held out her hand and froze as Nicole’s eyes darted towards the motion like a starving wolf spotting its next meal. “Nic?” The storm raging in her eyes cleared for a second, filling with all her love as they met hers but before Waverly could barely register it, Nicole’s body was bowed back so far that Waverly felt sure that her spine would break under the pressure. A scream of pain ripped from her soul, turning into a feral howl as she collapsed to her knees, the back of her head slamming against the floor. She writhed on the ground, her body shifted, rippling between all her forms at the same time without pause as she clawed and bit at herself.

“DON’T… TOUCH THE RING!!”

Despite the thrashing of Nicole’s body, Waverly threw herself onto her knees before her and cupped her face between her hands. The storm cleared in her eyes again, her body stilling its thrashing and changing.

“It’s trying to control me,” Nicole whimpered, turning her eyes away from the seductive glow of the ring. “It wants me to put it on. Trying to force… change!” She grabbed the sleeves of Waverly’s jacket, her nails digging in as a fresh wave of pain threatened to break her in half.

“Will it stop if I put it back in the box?”

“Don’t know…” Nicole shook her head, trying to clear her mind and hold on to her control at the same time. “Didn’t feel it until I opened it… maybe.” She grabbed Waverly tighter as she tried to move away. “Can’t touch! Don’t!” Nicole pointed across the room and heard Waverly gasp as she saw Calamity’s body sprawled upon the floor.

“Oh… C.J.! Wynonna, could you get… Wynonna?!” Waverly’s heart leapt into her throat as the sight of her sister laying on the floor, her body stripped of its human features leaving behind her wolf. Her chest rose and fell in a rapid panting but she was out cold.

Waverly wasn’t sure why it hadn’t changed her… maybe it just didn’t think she was powerful enough to bother with. She had to do something though before whatever had kept her safe from it, changed. Darting from the room, she grabbed up a dustpan and brush from outside. In the back of her mind, she could hear Wynonna making a quip about taking out the trash and had to hold back an almost hysterical giggle.

Lifting her head, Nicole dug her claws into her palms and watched as Waverly moved towards the ring and the box. Hope flared and died, horror rising as Waverly staggered back, her hands flying to her stomach as the dustpan and brush clattered and bounced upon the floor.

“WAVERLY!”

Surging to her feet, Nicole grabbed her love and dragged her away from the ring. As carefully as she could, she propped her up against the wall near the door. She would have taken her further, would have carried her from the house and not stopped until they hit Mexico or further… but as though sensing her desires, the pain beat at her from the ring trying to turn her inside out. **Turn and the pain will stop! Turn! Wear me! Use me!**

Forcing her hands to return to their human shape, Nicole used them to caress Waverly’s jaw and her abdomen. Anger burned in her, pushing aside the pain from the ring with its fury. “Tacky assed piece of jewellery!” Putting one foot in front of the other, Nicole made her way closer to the ring. “Changed me once now I change when **_I_** want! **WHEN I WANT!** ” Picking the ring up, making sure to only touch the outside edges, Nicole glowered at it as burning heat spread up her arm and crushed it. “Worst mistake! No one touches my family!”

Dropping the ring back in the silver-lined box, Nicole closed the lid on it and collapsed to the floor with the box clenched shut in her hand.

Waverly crawled across the floor to Nicole’s side and gently brushed the damp hair back from her eyes. Taking the box from her hand, Waverly placed it aside and pulled Nicole so her head was resting in her lap. With the ring out of sight, hopefully, destroyed, the room returned to normal, growing lighter and more airy, feeling like home once more.

“Hey, cutie.”

“Hi, sweetie pie.” Nicole’s voice was soft and raspy, forced from a throat that had been forced through too many changes, but it was the best thing that Waverly had ever heard, as was the soft moan from her sister as she sifted from wolf to human and let out a string of cusses about her ruined clothing, and the soft mew from Calamity as she limped over and crawled onto Nicole’s chest.

“Crazy here tried to take the ring on all by herself,” Nicole whispered as she gently ran her hand over Calamity’s fur and felt her purr spreading through her chest. “She bit down on it and got tossed against the wall.”

“You look a hot mess, Haught,” Wynonna chuckled weakly at her, for once, completely unintentional pun. “Haughtmess.” Groaning Wynonna glowered at the tattered remains of her clothing and at the box on the floor as she staggered her way over and sat down beside them. “Is that it? The ring is destroyed, right?”

“I wish,” Nicole sighed. “I crushed it but it was already getting its shape back as I shut the lid on that thing.”

“What the hell was going on with it, Haught?”

Nicole quickly filled them in on how she’d found the ring… or rather how Calamity had finally let her know where to look. “Soon as I opened it, it started ripping into me, trying to get me to change and put it on. I think Bulshar was pretty much off his rocker for wanting that in the first place but… wearing that every second for all those years… no wonder he was how he was. And he wants it back.”

“It never did anything like that when you were little?”

“I was never around him much anyway, my mom and Rayven did their best to see to that but… no. I feel like I’m putting too much sentience on it with how it made me feel but… Maybe it was happy just being worn… Maybe I wasn’t strong enough back then to interest it.”

“It was definitely after you then, Haught. Yeah, I’ll admit it, it was shiny and caught my eye but it never felt like it was trying to get me to wear it. Not that I’m complaining but I would like to think if you weren’t playing ball I’m a strong enough of an Alpha to be tempting.”

“It was made for him,” Waverly mused, “maybe it takes someone from his bloodline to be able to wear it?” Knowing how much Nicole hated to be reminded of what Bulshar was to her, Waverly grimaced at the expression on Nicole’s face. “Hey, you might share blood but you are nothing like him, Nic,” she grasped Nicole’s chin, forcing her Alpha to meet her gaze. “If you think that about yourself then you must think the same of our baby? Do you?”

“Of course not,” Nicole mumbled around Waverly grip.

“Good. Now. Let’s get that thing locked away and check Calamity out,” though Calamity seemed to be doing fine if her contented purrs were any indication. “Then we need to get to planning… after you two get some clothes on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me.  
>  OMG I actually feel all weird not being able to leave that chapter on a cliffhanger... think i need to lay down.


	94. Chapter 94

While Waverly went downstairs with Calamity, Nicole grabbed some clothes at random and pulled them on as quickly as she could. Which in the end wasn’t very quickly at all. She felt like she’d been run over by several trains and every inch of her body ached right down to the marrow and she didn’t need to look in the mirror to know she looked as bad as she felt. Just glancing down she could see the scratch marks upon her flesh, not bleeding but still deep and raw.

Nicole winced at the volume of clattering and cussing coming from the walk-in closet behind her. Hobbling over, she looked around the doorway and tried not to growl at the sight of all the chaos a certain brunette Alpha was in the middle of. Especially as most of the chaos seemed to involve destroying her part of the closet by tossing all her clothing on the floor or hanging them in the wrong area. _Oh god, was that a red shirt amongst the blue pants?_ “Wynonna?”

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to thank you for coming to help, and I also want to say… will you just pick something already?”

“You’re family, kid… I kind of like you despite the banging my sister and your unfortunate career choice and I know if I was in trouble you would help. As for the clothes… I can’t… these are all so… you!” Holding up a pair of tight but sensible jeans and a button-down shirt, which was blue like most of Nicole’s wardrobe seemed to be, Wynonna winced. “Oh my god! Are these pleats ironed in?”

If she’d had the strength, Nicole would have grabbed her clothes back off Wynonna but she was reduced to watching them fall to the floor as Wynonna tried and failed to hook the hangers over the rail. “Well… pick something of Waverly’s then.”

“And those are all so, Waverly!” Wynonna grabbed one of her sisters top off the rail and held it up to show just how high up the crop top would be on her.

Glad for the familiarity and distraction of Wynonna’s teasing, Nicole rolled her eyes at the other woman and hid a smirk. “Three choices then, Earp. Wear my old uniform, you never know, maybe you’ll like the khakis so much you’ll want to become a cop,” that got a violent gagging noise off the other woman. “Mix and match… or go naked.”

“Ha, knew you were enjoying me being all naked!”

“Earp, seen it all several times now… and… still not my type!”

Wynonna chuckled as Nicole to make her way out of the room. Their banter had been normal and had seemed to buoy the other Alpha up but, even without the still healing scratches, Wynonna had seen the pain lingering around Nicole’s eyes and mouth, and the stiffness in her movement became clearer when she was walking and thought she wasn’t being watched. But then, Wynonna was also struggling to hide her own aching body and she had only been attacked by the magic in the ring for a short amount of time, whereas Nicole had been its full focus for well over fifteen minutes before they had got there.

Hearing the soft sounds of talking coming from the kitchen, Wynonna lingered a little longer over picking out an outfit to give them a moment alone. Though if asked she would swear any extra time was because of finding something worth wearing. Seriously, how many prim and proper blue shirts did one woman need anyway? And how was she managing to survive without at least one pair of leather pants?

It was tempting to just go down naked to stir things up a little, but in the end, she made do. Picking out Crossfit work out top of Waverly’s that was just a little too tight, added a red flannel shirt of Nicole’s that was comfortably loose and a worn pair of Nicole’s jeans that weren’t too starched and almost looked okay once she added a couple of rips to them and turned up the legs so she didn’t trip over them too much.

Luckily her boots hadn’t suffered too much. If she’d been wearing her favourite ones they would have been torn apart by the shape and size of her wolf legs but fortunately, the ones she’d had on had fallen off with her thrashing. Slipping them on, she quietly made her way downstairs.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Looking down at the woman kneeling on the floor at her feet, Waverly smiled tenderly and combed her fingers through Nicole’s still damp hair over and over where it was laying against her abdomen as she nuzzled her cheek against her. “I’m fine, silly. And so is our little bean.”

“We should call Doctor Navalar…”

“I already have,” tilting Nicole’s face up, Waverly tried to hide her concern over how rough Nicole looked by leaning down and kissing her softly. “Couldn’t really tell her exactly what had happened but she said to come in straight away if there’s any bleeding, even the smallest amount or any pain. And,” she pressed a finger over Nicole’s lips before she could interrupt, “we’re booked in for an appointment first thing. I’ve checked, no bleeding or any kind of discharge, no more pain. I’m okay… we’re okay,” smiling, Waverly persuaded Nicole to get off the floor and listened to her huff out an exhausted breath as she sat down at the table. “Right now I’m more concerned by all these scratches on you. Why haven’t they healed up yet?”

Cupping Waverly’s hands between her own, Nicole nuzzled her face against them, kissing the tips of her fingers as she studied her face. No matter what reassurances Waverly gave, Nicole was still worried about her and their baby and she could see her worry echoed in Wynonna’s eyes as she took a seat at the table too. “I think you should be checked over today.”

“I’m fine, Nic.”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“I would know if there was anything wrong!” Snatching her hands out of Nicole’s grasp, she placed them over her abdomen protectively. “I would know,” she felt the sting of tears as they filled her eye and tried to blink them away.

“Please, Waves… for me… just to be sure. I need to know or you’ll never get any sleep tonight with all my pacing.”

“All our pacing,” Wynonna added, “I’m not leaving either until I know both you and the baby are okay. Come on, sis,” she cajoled gently. “Not going to deny me the pleasure of seeing Haught getting all flustered trying to explain just how she really is one HaughtMother.”

“Oh my god!” Nicole shook her head at the glee in Wynonna’s voice at coming up with a new name pun. “And I didn’t think it could get worse than HaughtDaddy!”

“Hey, Waves! I guess that makes you a HaughtMother FfuMhmmMmhrrr,” Wynonna mumbled around the restraining hand Nicole hand clamped across her mouth.

“Fudger?” Waverly finished helpfully. She patted Nicole on the shoulder as she groaned and collapsed across the table mumbling something about Earp’s into her arms. Leaning over, Waverly brushed aside Nicole’s hair and softly kissed her cheek as she turned her face and looked up at her with weary eyes. “How about if I fix something to eat and then you can catch a nap?”

“How about you call the Doc… not the Holliday one either… then I’ll consider eating something on the way?”

“Fine, okay!” Waverly threw up her hands under the weight of the determination gazing at her from brown and blue eyes. Picking up her phone she made to leave the room but Nicole snagged her hand and pulled her onto her lap. “Don’t trust me?”

“I just want you close,” Nicole mumbled as she rested her head against Waverly.

“I, on the other hand, don’t trust you,” Wynonna added. “Oh, hey there C.J.! How ya doin’?” She chuckled, not in the least bit offended as the cat jumped up on the table, swished her beneath the nose with her tail and walked over to climb onto the top of the pile to sit on Waverly’s lap. It was on the tip of her tongue to point out that Calamity obviously thought the baby was okay if her purring was any indication… but she didn’t want Waverly to try and weasel out of getting checked over.

While her sister talked on the phone, Wynonna made herself at home and raided the cupboards and fridge for food and drinks for them. Just the mention of food had made her mouth start to water. The sight of it had her having to check that she wasn’t drooling. Meat would have been preferable, the rawer the better, but... thanks to the sneakiness and cooking skills of her sister, she’d actually started to like the vegan food they ate. Even the sight of all the carefully labelled Tupperware boxes in the fridge, full of food she’d never even thought could have been made vegan, just got an appreciative murmur as she grabbed one of each kind and started taste testing.

Grabbing a fork, Wynonna forced one of the meals into Nicole’s hand and shook her gently by the shoulder before she could nod off. “Haught, as your pack Alpha, and more importantly, as your friend, eat… you need your strength.”

As she waited to be put through to the Doctor, Waverly ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck and smiled as she listened to both Alpha’s inhaling their food with soft grunts and growls. “I love when you make noises like that when you eat my pussy too,” she whispered with her mind. Brown eyes lifted, turning solid and hungry for more than food, as Nicole teasingly slurped a bite of food into her mouth and licked her lips clean of sauce.

Fidgeting on her Alpha’s lap, Waverly turned her attention back to her call as the Doctor came on the line. Luckily the woman had had to deal with werewolves before and didn’t even question or bat an eye explained that although she felt fine, her Alpha wanted her to be sure.

“The clinic closes soon but just make your way here, I’ll let security know to let you in and I’ll check you out myself.”

“Are you sure…”

“I’m positive. Clinic times go out the window when we have a parent needing reassuring.”

“Thank you so much, we’ll be there soon.” Hanging up the call, Waverly placed the phone upon the table and took plucked the fork out of Nicole’s hand. The little puppy whimper from her big bad Alpha made her smirk and the murmur of pleasure as she held out a forkful for her made her heart do a little happy dance almost as much as the sight of her scratches healing quickly before her eyes did. “You two keep eating,” not that it looked like they intended to stop, “I’ll go freshen up and be right back down.”

Waverly tried not to pay too much attention to what whirlwind Wynonna had done to their closet as she found out some more examination accessible clothing to change into. Having lived with her, Waverly knew what havoc could be wrought by her sister in a matter of minutes if she couldn’t find what she wanted.

She paused as she left the bedroom. Making up her mind, she turned away from the stairs and opened the door to the spare bedroom with trembling hand. Only as she released her breath did she realise she’d been holding it in fear that the room would feel bad again. But with the ring enclosed within its silver prison the room held an air of promise again and instead of dark and fear she saw rainbows and happy laughter within the walls.

She smiled and leaned back into the strength of Nicole’s body as her hand joined hers upon her abdomen. Long fingers stroking across hers in a tender caress. “Feeling better, Baby?” She giggled as Nicole let out a tiny burp.

“Much. And even better now you’re in my arms.” Nuzzling her nose against Waverly’s neck, she breathed in their scent as their bodies swayed together to the gentle rhythm of their breathing.

“Nic?”

“Hmm?”

Waverly turned in Nicole’s arms, her hands sliding to find their usual and much-loved home and the back of her neck. “When we get done with this totally pointless visit to the Doctors,” she pouted up at her Alpha and twirled her fingers through her hair. “Would it be okay if we go for a run later? I mean, only if you’re up to it,” she cast her eyes down, frowning as everything washed over her.

“Hey,” tilting up Waverly’s chin with a finger, Nicole tried to get a look into her downcast eyes. “I love nothing better than running with you, you know that. We could go up to that clearing we found and make out. Maybe more than make out if the Doc says it’s okay.”

“Dudes! You’re putting Calamity off her food! Hey?!”

“What?”

“Can I come run with you later too? I promise I won’t peek or make gagging noises while you make out!”

Nicole’s refusal died unspoken as she turned and saw Wynonna watching them from the top of the stairs and saw the flicker of concern in her eyes as she looked at Waverly.

“Okay… do you want to call Doc and Xavier… make a night of it?”

“Hmm, I think I’d prefer a girl’s night. You and Waves. Me and Calamity. How’s that sound C.J.?!” Wynonna grinned as a soft meow came from somewhere amongst the cushions on the couch. “C.J. agrees, girl’s night! Pizza, planning, pyjama party?” she moved closer to them, nodding quietly in satisfaction as she looked into the room and felt nothing but the love radiating from them. “You two ready to head out now?”

Just from her first sight of Doctor Navalar, ‘call me Imali’, waiting for them in the reception area, Waverly knew she was going to like the other woman. She was kind and gentle with her but totally ruthless, but still gentle and patient, when it came to dealing with the hyperactive-two-year-old that was a nervous Wynonna and the obviously-overwhelmed-and-more-than-a-little-bit-scared-of-all-things-hospital, Nicole.

She’d been a little bit shocked when she had been told that Nicole was the other biological mother and that, no, she wasn’t trans or intersex, it was just her. The Doctor had recovered quickly though with only the occasional glance at Nicole and a whispered ‘if only there were more like that’, that told Waverly she was maybe not straight or her relationships with men hadn’t always gone how she had wanted.

Whilst the Doctor was nice though, Waverly found herself clinging to Nicole’s hand and leaning into her strength as they were led into the examination room. Although some attempts had been made to make it seem more ‘homely’ with baby colours and decals on the walls… it was still impersonal and intimidating to be there. A feeling that increased a thousand-fold as she tried to do as the Doctor asked and relax into the cold of the plastic covered examination table. She tried to calm herself as her breathing hitched and became laboured but…

“It’s too soon… I shouldn’t have to be here yet!” She whined, her hand reaching for Nicole’s as panic washed over her. She didn’t want this! Didn’t want to find out something was wrong!

“Hey, hey, shhhh,” grabbing Waverly’s hand, Nicole gently rubbed her thumb across her knuckles soothingly as Waverly crushed her fingers in her panicked grasp. “It’s okay, baby. I know you’re scared. I’ve got you. Is it okay if I just?” getting a nod off the Doctor, Nicole moved a table covered with all manner of intimidating looking implements out of the way and leaned over so she could hold Waverly closer and press their marks together. “I’ve got you.”

Waverly felt the tension flow away, her eyes drifting shut to block out the harsh brightness of the room's lighting as she wrapped her arms around Nicole and anchored herself to everything about her. The steady beat of her heart, the rise and fall of her breathing, the play of muscles beneath her hands, the scent of her, of them, and the gentle softness of her voice so soothing and loving against her ear.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered to Nicole and the Doctor, who was waiting patiently, her face and eyes full of understanding. “Guess I’m more worried than I thought.”

“It’s perfectly understandable. Do you need a little bit longer?”

“No, as long as Nic stays close I’m good,” she smiled.

“Then, if you don’t mind, is it okay if your sister comes a little closer? She looks like she’s about to pass out over there,” Imali whispered softly and nodded towards where the brunette was standing looking a little pale and stressed out. Imali hid her smile as Waverly held out a hand and her sister rushed over to stand beside them.

Imali had studied pack dynamics extensively so she could work with them as a Doctor. She had made the mistake of assuming it would be easy to understand them but she had quickly realised that it was like believing that all humans acted the same just from studying one country, one tribe or even one gang in a town. Some Alpha’s ruled by tooth and claw, preferring fear to keep their pack in line, others preferred a softer approach. She was glad to see that this one fell more towards the softer end of the scale. Soft enough to drop her guard and allow her sister to be the one comforting her right in front of another Alpha.

And the other Alpha, acting Sheriff of Purgatory. Imali had heard a few strange things about that one from the main hospital ranging from scary descriptions of walls being knocked over to ‘literal puppy eyes that could make a puppy cry’ from her friend Emily. She was not so much being a rock for her mate as she was a big squishy teddy bear, just letting herself be held as tightly as needed.

Imali started examining the young woman in her care, explaining everything she was about to do and answering all the questions asked by her. The two Alpha’s stayed quiet but Imali quickly realised that the mother to be was like a sponge when it came to absorbing knowledge and found comfort in being soaked in it. “Okay, well from what I’ve seen so far everything is more than perfectly fine. You are pregnant and it’s coming along nicely. It’s a little soon to see anything on the ultrasound beyond more than a dot on the screen but if you want?”

Getting an enthusiastic nod from Waverly, Imali quickly got everything ready and was soon staring intently at the screen of the machine as she spread the gel around Waverly’s ridiculously flat abdomen with the transducer. “If we can’t find the little one right now, don’t worry, okay? They can be tricky to find when they’re this small but we’ll catch it at the next one.”

Waverly nodded her understanding but it didn’t stop her from chewing her lip nervously as she clutched at Nicole’s shoulder and Wynonna’s hand as she watched the Doctor’s face.

“Okay, I think… yep, here we go… oh…”

“Oh? What?” Panic stormed into Waverly’s voice.

“Don’t worry… I’m sorry, just… Would you like to listen to their heartbeats?”

“We can do that?” Excitement washed away the panic at the thought. “Wait…”

“Their? Their heartbeats? As in plural?”

“As in… I’m seeing two babies.” Imali turned the sound on so they could hear the twin sounds of rapid heartbeats. Smiling, she turned to look at the excitement on Waverly’s face and… well, looking at them she wondered if she wasn’t going to need smelling salts for the Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Wynonna
> 
> ^^^ not keen on morphing site but  
>  what one site says a baby Wayhaught would look like


	95. Chapter 95

Waverly rolled her eyes in exasperation and chuckled softly as she fished in Wynonna’s pocket for the keys to her truck. Usually, such a move would have resulted in a vocal and heated protest from her sister but she and Nicole were in no condition to drive so Waverly really had no other option if she wanted to get them all home.

Opening up the truck she nudged on a still wildly beaming and awestruck Nicole and made her climb in first before somehow getting her sister and her shell-shocked expression moving. “Silly! Soft-assed! Useless, Alpha’s!” Waverly huffed as she pushed on Wynonna’s shoulder, moving her in enough so she could shut the door. Neither of them was heavy enough to bother her but they, Wynonna especially, were like a pile of wet noodles. “And if either of you gives me trouble I’m kicking you out on the side of the road!” she warned as she climbed behind the wheel.

How totally useless they were right then was clear as Waverly dialled up the pizza parlour on Main and placed orders for their favourite pizza’s… with extra, extra mushrooms on hers, something Wynonna and Nicole both disliked and there wasn’t a hint of protest or muttered ‘eww’s’ from them. “Useless, Alpha’s,” she chuckled again as she started the truck.

Taking Nicole’s hand, Waverly kissed her elegant fingers and pressed the palm of it against her abdomen, laying it carefully over where their babies were. Twins! Oh boy! Her smile spread as Nicole’s hand flexed against her and started off a gentle circular motion. A glance at Nicole’s face, the love and wonderment in her soft brown eyes as they looked from where her hand lay to meet her eyes and the way her smile widened and lit the car with its brilliance, had Waverly falling even deeper in love and facing the knowledge that if either of their babies inherited Nicole’s dimples they would have everyone tripping over themselves to have them smile at them.

Eyes focussed upon the soft allure that was Waverly’s smiling mouth, Nicole closed the gap between them until they were so close she could taste the softness of lavender and vanilla. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Baby.” Fingers caressing the line of Nicole’s jaw, Waverly moaned in pleasure at the soft tingle as their lips brush oh so softly together…

“And I love pizza… can we go?” Wynonna grinned as Waverly shot her a glower over Nicole’s shoulder at the interruption. She settled back in her seat as Waverly started up the truck… hey, it was her truck, wasn’t it?! Oh well! Just the fact that she wasn’t sure until she looked at the colour of the hood told her she probably shouldn’t be behind the wheel. As did the fact that she couldn’t stop her eyes from drifting over to look at her little, baby, sister’s stomach. Twins!

“Ya know, it hasn’t grown in the past couple of minutes, ‘Nonna.”

“What?”

“My stomach, you dolt!” Waverly chuckled knowingly. “You both keep looking at me like you’ve got x-ray vision or you expect me to suddenly swell up like a balloon.”

“Well… twins, Baby Girl! You’ll be swelling from that alright. Oh my god… double Haught-Earp’s. Twice the amount of diapers...” she elbowed Nicole in the ribs.

“Twice the amount of babysitting, Auntie ‘Nonna,” Nicole pointed out in delight as Wynonna absorbed that detail. Turning back to Waverly, Nicole looked down once more at where her hand lay and was overwhelmed at the idea of doing that and feeling their babies moving. “I can’t wait… not for the babysitting... just for every moment of… this… everything to come. I just can’t wait,” she grinned excitedly.

“Me either,” Waverly smiled back knowing exactly what Nicole meant amongst all the excited flustering. She was pretty sure there were going to be moments, days even, where being pregnant wouldn’t be the least bit exciting or glamorous. Ones where she would feel every bit as big and heavy as a hippo, or maybe even an elephant. There was morning sickness, aching everything, weird cravings and a million and one other things she was going to be researching the hell out of whilst her body changed to accommodate and care for two, oh god two, precious lives. And that there was no doubt going to be many more after the babies were born full of worry over a sniffle, teething, grazed knees, toddler tantrums, even worse teenage ones… oh boy, she could remember how Wynonna was all too clearly. But with Nicole at her side, she was looking forward to every moment.

Pulling up outside the pizza parlour, Waverly went in to collect their order. She would have sent Wynonna but she knew it would have taken forever whilst she forced them to remove the mushrooms off of hers just so she could steal a slice.

Glowering at the hungry look in Wynonna’s eyes, Waverly ignored her sisters offer to hold the pizza’s and placed the boxes safely under her seat for the journey back home so there would be some left by then. Waverly had seen the state of their kitchen before they’d left and how little Wynonna had left them in the fridge in her attempt to appease her hunger after being forced to change. It was pizza or nothing and even with five pizza’s to go through… Wynonna could still decimate them in minutes.

Parking up outside their home, Waverly grabbed the pizza boxes before Wynonna could make a lunge for them and let out a surprised squeal as she found herself suddenly swept up off her feet and cradled gently in Nicole’s arms. Opening a box along the way, she offered Nicole the first bite of pizza and smiled contentedly as she watched Nicole’s jaw and throat working as she ate.

Nicole gently, and very reluctantly, put Waverly down. But instead of placing her on her feet, she carefully lowered her down onto her nest of pillows on the couch. A move that had Waverly blushing even as she slapped her on the shoulder.

Grabbing the front of Nicole’s shirt, Waverly pulled her face down to hers and ran her lips across Nicole’s jaw to reach her ear. “I hope you don’t plan on being this gentle later? I want to feel my Alpha on me… in me.” Purring out a growl she nipped at Nicole’s earlobe with sharp teeth and soothed the bite with a deep suck, drawing it into her mouth.

“Really? I wish you two wouldn’t do that over my pizza.” Rolling her eyes, Wynonna moved towards the kitchen. She wanted her pizza but there was no way she was getting between all that. “Want anything to drink or are you only thirsty for each other?”

Getting replies from them that were mumbled from around mouths pressed together, Wynonna grabbed a cold beer from the fridge and grabbed napkins whilst she waited on the kettle to boil for their, ugg, tea. And, of course, Waverly had managed to score some of the ‘Soothing Sunshine Hippie Haemorrhoid Cream’ crap from the coffee shop. Against her better judgement, and purely because her sister wanted it, Wynonna made the tea for them anyway and took everything back through. “Come on, move up and give me some damn pizza already!” Slapping Nicole on the leg, she moved them off of each other long enough to claim a box of pizza and a seat on the couch. “Oh god! Mushrooms!”

“That’s mine!” Grabbing the box back, Waverly passed one of Wynonna’s over. Meat, all the meat, with extra meat! That was her sister's idea of a good pizza… or generally whatever she could grab off anyone else… and right then she was eying Nicole’s very colourful vegetarian pizza up in a way that Waverly knew her Alpha would be missing a slice pretty quickly.

“So did you have any luck with your ‘research’ or was it all secret Black Badge stuff?”

Waverly stifled a giggle as a slice of Nicole’s pizza disappeared as she leaned forward to grab her drink.

Lips pursed, Nicole glowered at Wynonna as the other Alpha grinned at her whilst munching down on a slice of her favourite pizza. “Hey!”

“Could I have a try of your pizza please, Nic?”

“Of course.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at Wynonna as Nicole handed over a big slice of pizza and snuggled back against her side. “The research wasn’t for Black Badge but we were making use of their recourses… namely their computers and Jeremy.” She waited for the usual growling about Jeremy but her love was surprisingly calm and just nodded for her to continue. “He’s an absolute genius and once we told him what we’re looking for he said he would get to work on writing the search program.”

Waverly’s enthusiasm was as infectious as always and had Nicole wanting to kiss her for it… but she was so caught up in the enthusiasm she’d forgotten the most important detail. “And what were you looking for?” she prompted gently.

“They’ve got access to everything, all police records, hospitals, FBI… everything, Nic. Jeremy is going to turn all the info they’ve got into looking for any kind of patterns that might be able to track where Bulshar might be.”

“He can do that?”

“He thinks so. Hopes so,” she admitted. “Without knowing what Bulshar is doing it makes it more difficult to know what to search for. He was pretty confident though wasn’t he, ‘Nonna?”

“Yeah,” Wynonna snorted around a mouthful of pizza, “if geeking out and nearly peeing himself was a good sign… everything is peachy! What?” she protested at Waverly’s disapproving look. “He was speaking in math, Waves. You know I hate math!” she whined.

Nicole chewed quietly on her pizza as Waverly and Wynonna bantered around her. Waverly’s trust in Jeremy, and even his sometimes over-enthusiastic enthusiasm, was weakening her distrust when it came to him. Which, when it came down to it, was really because of who he worked for more than anything. Who he- “If he’s using B.B.D. equipment… they won’t be able to track what he’s doing, will they? I mean, if he does find something and that Moody is keeping an eye on what he’s doing it could give them the information first.”

“Way ahead of you, Red. Already told him to keep it off the books, on the down low and all that.”

Nicole looked up at the ceiling and sighed in relief. Sensing a threat to her last slice of pizza she reached out and slapped the back of Wynonna’s hand. “Paw’s off, Earp!” she growled softly, flashing the Alpha a grin that was all teeth and pure wolf.

Waverly shivered, the hair on the nape of her neck standing up at the rise in scent and power coming off the two Alphas. There was no threat in the room despite their half feral grins and posturing. It was just two Alpha wolves, full of food and energy and eager to burn it off. Anticipation rose in her at the thought of running with them protecting her and her babies. Nicole’s gaze left Wynonna and locked on her as she rose from the couch. The look on her face was loving and attentive, her body bristling with energy that tickled like fur against the pads of Waverly’s fingers as they brushed across Nicole’s shoulders. “I want to run, now,” she purred throatily as she held a hand out to her mate in invitation.

“Well… I guess I’ll just put the rest of the pizza away for later then?! Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Grabbing the last slice of Nicole’s pizza, Wynonna took a deliberately big bite out of it as Waverly led Nicole up the stairs. “If you’re not down in five minutes I’m sending C.J. up after you!”

Waverly rolled her eyes as she shut the bedroom door on her sister's voice and debated locking it. Not that they were planning on doing anything but she wouldn’t past Wynonna to do something just for the sheer bloody-minded devilry of it.

“If I hear her coming up the stairs I’ll knock her back down them,” Nicole promised as she pulled Waverly away from the door and deeper into their room and quieted her unconscious growls with gentle, searching, kisses. Waverly’s growls subsided into soft whimpers and reverent murmurs and moans as her nimble hands worked on the buttons of Nicole’s shirt and slowly dragged it off her shoulders. Nicole handed herself over to Waverly’s needs, letting her Omega work at her own pace to remove her clothes and respecting the softly growled ‘my turn’ and kept her hands to herself.

Waverly ran her eyes up and down Nicole’s body, her breath catching as a familiar need burned brighter within her. “You are so gorgeous.” A breathy half laugh and a hastily ducked head greeted her words and Waverly just knew that when her face lifted there would be a blush reddening her cheeks. Leaning forwards, Waverly nipped and licked a line across Nicole’s collarbone, leaving behind a string of teeth marks that, for once, after seeing her barely able to heal the scratches, Waverly was glad to see fade quickly. “Undress me?”

A smile, soft and seductive with a side helping of killer dimples, brightened Nicole’s face and had Waverly swearing it turned her blood into thick honey that she could feel flowing through her veins with every languid beat of her heart. Nicole touch was slow and unhurried, each reveal of skin greeted with a soft kiss and a murmur of pleasure.

“Are you sure you want to run?” Nicole questioned with her lips pressed against the point of Waverly’s hip.

Cupping her face, Waverly looked down into the temptation of her Alpha’s face. “Yes, won’t be long before our runs will be me waddling around and there’s time enough for the rest later,” she winked.

“Okay,” Nicole chuckled softly. She went to move away so they could change but Waverly whimpered softly and her fingers fluttered against her jaw. Nicole studied her face, seeing the need in her hazel eyes. “Do you want me close when I change?”

“Please?”

“Okay, Baby. Whatever you need, Waves.”

Placing her hands on the wall either side of her head, Nicole slowed her change down for her. Even then it only took a couple of seconds for her to go from one form to the other. Her eyes changing first, the brown flowing to fill white, never for a moment did they lose their loving expression. Bones shifted, red fur flowed, but the tips of Waverly’s fingers stayed within the dips of Nicole’s dimples and she realised for the first time that they stayed there even when she gave a toothy smile from her wolf face. “Gorgeous,” she whispered.

Nicole nudged her nose into Waverly’s neck, making her giggle with the cold wetness of her nose and sigh at the hot swipe of tongue lapping across her mark. Hazel eyes filled her vision, burning with love and seductive promise as Waverly took on her wolf form. She was playful, bouncing around her with her usual contagious enthusiasm. An enthusiasm that had Nicole letting out an undignified yelp as Waverly sank her teeth into her butt as they went down the stairs to join Wynonna and enjoy their run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	96. Chapter 96

Humming quietly under her breath, Nicole breathed in the steam from the mug warming her hands as she looked out across the land that lay between her kitchen and the woods they love to run through. It was supposed to be spring but Nicole was seriously starting to wonder if winter ever really released its hold on Purgatory. Waverly assured her it did but Nicole thought her love had just trying to make her feel better about the rolling fog carpeting the land that had greeted her eyes when she had opened the curtains.

Just the sight of it had made her shiver and want to dive back under the covers. A feeling that was encouraged by Waverly briefly lifting the covers to give her a flash of toned, warm, well-defined body before she’d giggled and snuggled back down amongst the mountain of covers and offered to warm her up.

As the fog dampened her uniform and her spirits, Nicole was tempted to throw her adult card away and head back upstairs but she’d already been threatened by a hormone-fuelled, paintbrush wielding, whirlwind. It had been less than a week since they had found out it was twins, ‘oh my god, twins!’ and Nicole wasn’t sure if that made a difference, but Waverly had been in full on nesting mode since then. The spare bedroom, soon to be nursery had been cleaned to within an inch of its life and standing still for too long could lead to a variety of threatening growls, being flicked at with a duster and threatened with a lick of paint.

At least she hadn’t had a wet cloth thrown in her face and been threatened with a whole pot of paint like Wynonna had for suggesting that Waverly would have had the nursery finished if she didn’t keep jumping Nicole every time she put on what Wynonna had dubbed her gayest gay outfit on. Nicole wasn’t sure what Wynonna saw in wearing a blue flannel shirt, black jeans and suspenders and a tool belt that was supposedly ‘gay’. But as Waverly seemed to like playing with the suspenders and getting her out of them as quickly as possible, Nicole vowed to find as many reasons to wear it all as she could.

Hearing the sounds of a Whirlwind Waverly leaving the nursery, Nicole headed back inside and put the kettle and stove on. “Hey, cutie… Erm, not armed are you?” smiling softly, Nicole held up her hands in surrender under the weight of Waverly’s playful glower.

Wiping a splash of paint off of Waverly’s nose, she kissed the tip of it and steered her down into a seat at the table. “Pancakes sound okay?”

“Pancakes sound almost as perfect as you.” Flopping forwards, Waverly propped her chin up on her folded arms and watched Nicole prepare breakfast. She was all elegant moves, a calm presence even as she flipped pancakes and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear at the same time. “Sorry I was such an ass.”

“If you had been I would have called you on it… and then ran for my life,” Nicole teasingly muttered under her breath just loud enough for Waverly to hear her. “And I was just kidding then,” she assured her gently before her face could fall any more than it already had. Placing a drink of tea and a plate of fluffy pancakes in front of Waverly, Nicole stole a kiss and turned Waverly’s chair to face her as she crouched down.

“It’s all these crazy hormones,” Waverly huffed as she finally, reluctantly, met Nicole’s eyes and saw nothing but understanding. “Not even showing yet and they’re just racing out of control and you don’t deserve it.”

“Hey,” Nicole brushed aside the tear that spilt down Waverly’s cheek. “I’m here for you every single step of the way. If you need to vent about anything or need me to hold down Wynonna so you can tip paint on her… or if you need you back, feet or anything rubbing or just want me to hold you… whatever you need, for as long as you want me, I’ll be by your side.”

Waverly launched herself from her seat, knocking Nicole off balance and sent her tumbling back onto the floor where she caught her, her dimples flashing as her eagerness as Waverly straddled her waist. “What about breakfast?”

“I’m sure the pancakes are as wonderful as always. And I’m also sure they will be just as good reheated…”

“Sacrilege!” Nicole mock gasped in horror even as her fingers got to work teasing Waverly’s top out of her leggings.

“I need you more,” and she was beyond pleased that Nicole wasn’t giving her the ‘quickie’ time limit lecture and was already easing her top off. Waverly lifted her arms as Nicole sat up and pulled it off and tossed it aside and removed her bra just as quickly. Waverly sighed as her breasts spilt into the waiting warmth of Nicole’s hands and mouth. Rendered helpless by Nicole’s knowledgeable touch and the soft murmurs of pleasure and sucking, Waverly clutched at Nicole’s shoulders and drowned into the pools of her warm brown eyes and the sight of her plump lips suckling upon her nipple.

Urged on by the sucking and the warm hand roaming over her hip and ass, guiding and fuelling her desire, Waverly’s hips started to move. Rocking and grinding into the firm muscles of Nicole’s abdomen. Fingers pressed against her, burning through her leggings as they searched for and found the right places to make her head drop back and set her hips moving faster. Teeth dragged at the edges of her swollen nipple, holding it captive, pulling it back into the suctioning heat of her mouth as Nicole switched back and forth, devouring and worshipping her breasts. Threading her fingers through her hair, Waverly held her closer and cried out as her hips bucked in rhythm with her deep sucking.

A thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing back and forth, back and forth, wrenching a sudden scream from Waverly’s throat, her body drawing as tight as a bow as she came hard.

Waverly wasn’t even aware of moving but the next thing she knew they were on the couch in the living room. Lifting her head off Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly pushed her hair back off her face and blinked down at the far too smug expression on Nicole’s face.

“You’re wearing too much,” Waverly grumbled softly.

Gently capturing Waverly’s hands before they could strip her of her clothes and good sense, Nicole kissed her fingers. “I would love nothing more than to let you keep going but I’ve got to go do the ‘adult’ thing,” she sighed. “Davidson’s got the day off so we’re a man down… it’s all hands on deck.”

“You need to get some more hands so you’re can stay right here on me.” Proving a point and eliciting a gasp from Nicole, Waverly put her Alpha’s warm hands back on her and delighted in the dazed look in Nicole’s eyes that said she was struggling to remember how to think. A state that Waverly too shameless advantage of.

“You are so naughty,” Nicole chuckled as she stilled Waverly’s hands again and pulled the zip back into its preferred position… and then lowered it again back more in line with Waverly’s idea of where it should be. “Behave,” she kissed away Waverly’s pout. “I’m going to check in at the station and then I’m doing a patrol of the outer areas, check in on some of the more remote properties and make sure everyone is okay. And I’m thinking I might just check in with the Blacksmith about our little friend.” Nicole gestured towards the closet where the new, and very well hidden, floor safe now housed the box with the ring in it. There was just no way they wanted that thing in the nursery.

“Do you want me to come?”

“Not this time,” she smiled. “It’s just a flying visit to see if she will agree to look at it here or if she needs it there. I don’t feel safe with it here but when I think about it being out there… I feel even less safe.”

“I’ll be glad when it’s gone for good,” Waverly growled.

“Me too, Baby.” Shifting her hands along the warm curve of Waverly’s spine, Nicole nimbly flipped her over and settled Waverly back amongst the cushion. “Okay, gorgeous… I’ve really got to get moving,” though, moving was ridiculously hard with those hazel eyes fixed on her with that look of soft seduction. “I’ll check in with Wynonna and the boys, see if they’re joining us for our run again.”

Waverly smiled at the thought. It had kind of become their nightly ritual for them to run each night before she got too where she couldn’t enjoy them. It was always Nicole, Wynonna and herself, with Xavier and Doc joining them when they could. Even Gus and Curtis had a standing invitation to run with them any time they wanted but they were out of town for a couple of days on some highly secret tomato plant buying mission.

They had all been equal parts delighted and shocked when they had heard the news that they were expecting twins. Doc had been adorable though, his blue eyes rendered even more stunning by his tears of joy as he had given them an impassioned speech about wanting to be a part of everything as much or as little as they wanted as he had laid a gentle hand upon her abdomen. All that old world gentleman charm vanished with a sudden and very loud WHOOP as he had swept Nicole into a tight hug that had nearly made Nicole’s eyes shoot out of her head until she realised it was one of celebration and not threatening death or maiming.

Sitting up, Waverly watched Nicole as she straightened her clothing and got ready to leave. The only thing stopping her from feeling too upset was that she could see it writ in every line of Nicole’s body that she didn’t want to leave any more than she wanted to see her go. In the end, she decided to be a responsible adult about it all and got up off the couch to see her off. The sudden bobbing of Nicole’s throat and the heated look in her eyes reminded her that she was topless but she didn’t let that put her off as she straightened the front of Nicole’s shirt and pulled her down for a soft kiss.

“Be careful out there, ‘kay?”

“Always. Now, go eat something… and I’ll be in Shorty’s later once I get some paperwork done. Call me if you need anything… apart from sexy time,” she corrected as an impish expression crossed Waverly’s eyes.

“Spoilsport!”

“Just want you all achy and needy for later… anticipating what I’ll do to you for making me break my quickie rules,” grinning, she pressed a swift kiss to Waverly’s mouth and stepped back. "I love you so much, Waves.”

“Love you more, Nic.” Grabbing a jacket from the stand, Waverly watched from the porch, the spring sun broke through the fog, lighting Nicole’s hair as she climbed into the car and drove away with a flash of dimples that made the suns efforts look pitiful.

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me for a while, Calamity. Want some pancakes with me before I go finish painting that wall?” A fluffy tail curled around her leg, twitched and then vanished as their cat trotted off towards the kitchen with a soft meow for her to hurry. “Yeah, yeah! I know, momma makes good pancakes. She’s also good at using them,” Waverly giggled at the memory.

Parking up outside the Municipal Building, Nicole looked around as she climbed out. The streets of Purgatory were quiet, all the early risers were already in opening shops or out tending their livestock. As soon as the café, coffee shop and especially once Shorty’s opened, foot traffic would pick up but until then, there was just that small town sleepy air of waiting.

The only thing remotely out of place was the sight of Carl, or Stupid Carl as Wynonna and just about everyone called him watching her from down the street. She had seen him around bit hadn’t had anything to do with him. Just the fact that he had been in Del Rey’s pack set her teeth on edge. He certainly looked like he was trying to straighten his life around though. Since he had come back into town he’d gone from looking like someone a pile of rotting garbage would reject, to wearing fairly decent clothing and walking with an air of confidence.

The changes didn’t mean that Nicole liked the way he was looking at her though. Before she could decide if he was worth questioning, he turned and walked away and Nicole decided to let it drop and talk to Wynonna about him.

Jeremy nearly bounced off her as she rounded the corner that led to the PSD reception counter. “Watch it there, Jer!”

“Sorry! Didn’t mean…”

“You okay?” Nicole watched in bemusement as he spun in a circle, waved a hand and detoured off towards the break room. She leaned against the counter and winced as he crashed off the side of the door and vanished inside. “What the hell was that?” she asked of the obviously amused J.D. who was manning the desk.

“Apparently, Perry called him his boyfriend in front of everyone in Shorty’s last night. If that wasn’t enough since he got in a couple of hours ago he’s had at least two pots of coffee all to himself to help him stay awake.

“No one told him we swapped over to decaf. last week, huh?”

“Good God! Don’t tell him that, he’ll crash if he finds out,” J.D. laughed as Jeremy bounced out of the break room with a full mug in hand and vanished back into the Black Badge offices… only to open the door a second later to release the end of his lab coat from where it had got trapped in the door. “That’s the third time he’s done that,” he whispered. “He’s a menace today… luckily for him though, no one else is in there yet,” he raked a hand through his sandy hair nervously. “Hey, Officer Haught?”

“Hmm,” Nicole looked up from checking the list of calls that had come in since her last shift, “hey, come on, no one else is here, you can call me Nicole.”

“I just wanted to thank you again for giving me, well both of us, a chance here. Always wanted to work closer to home but there just wasn’t the chance before. Sheriff Nedley kept in touch with us but it always seemed like he had something else or someone else on his mind. Kind of hoping we get to prove ourselves to you and him before he gets back on his feet.”

“Well you’re doing fine so far,” she smiled. “Hey, how’s your mom doing anyway?”

“Pretty good now,” he grinned. “It’s been good, being able to help her out around the house and fixing stuff for her. Tim is loving all the running around and Stacy is finally settling in. Thought all the country living would get to her but she’d thriving and even plotting for the future. I think she wants enough kids to start a softball team,” he whispered.

Nicole chuckled at his enthusiasm. In the end, the decision would be Nedley’s as to if they stayed but, when she had seen him last, he’d been happy and impressed that they had stepped up to help when things had been at their worst and she’d told them so.

He’d also finally gotten round to explaining his reasoning behind hiding the ring in her house. Which, given that he didn’t really know her, trusting that it was in the safest place with her, had only turned out to be a good thing more by luck than judgement. Though he claimed that he’d known she was one of the good ones the moment he’d laid eyes on her at the academy.

“Looks like it was a pretty quiet night so think I’ll head out, follow up on the reports of lights at the old church on the way around.”

“Mom said she was looking forward to your next visit.”

“Then I’ll be sure to check in on her.”

Before she left, Nicole diverted into Black Badge and found Jeremy jittering away like crazy in front of the kind of lab set up that looked more at home in an old horror movie. “Igor's day off?”

“What? Oh,” looking around at the bubbling and smoking flasks he chuckled at the reference and took off his safety goggles. “I’d rather think of myself more as a wizard than a mad scientist. Just taking another look at the solution to help Eliza… think I’ve nearly got it broken down so I can engineer some more. I’m having trouble working out how to get around the werewolf blood though.”

“The what?!”

“Oh…” Jeremy backed away at the anger in Nicole’s voice. “Apparently whoever made it in the first place found out that it reacts and helps to control whatever they implanted in them from taking over. I just need to break down what part of it allows that to happen and then I can engineer an artificial version.”

“You look like there’s something else on your mind?”

“I erm… Well, there is but I’d really rather not ask after telling you what they made that with… it’ll wait.”

“Just ask. Worst I can do I rip your limbs off.”

“Kind of what I’m afraid of! Okay,” he held up his hands at the look on her face. “I was kind of looking at your official records and it’s got your blood results… just in case of any emergency it might be best if we had a copy of your actual blood for typing and stuff like that.”

“That is my blood.”

“But… it says its normal human blood?”

Nicole studied him intently and took a steadying breath. “My blood changes depending on which form I’m in. If you took it right now it would give you the same results as those in my files. And no, I’m not giving you any to poke at,” she glared at him in warning.

“I won’t deny that I’m not intrigued but you have my word, Nicole. I would _never_ do that. And if anyone asks me to I’ll let you know.”

“Okay… Now, how’s the erm, computer thing looking?”

“Slower than I expected,” he sighed. “Really thought it would only take a couple of days but there’s just so much data to go through. Wish it worked as quickly as it did on TV or in the movies but…”

“Yeah, that would make catching criminals so much easier. Well, I’ll leave you alone to your wizarding. And, Jer… try to lay off the coffee, ‘kay?” She just didn’t have the heart to tell him it was decaf. in case he decided to get some of the hard stuff and got in trouble.

Before she started her cruiser, Nicole sent a quick text to Waverly, letting her know where she was going so she wouldn’t worry too much. A photo came back almost instantly. Biting her lip, Nicole opened it and sighed in relief when she found it was a pastel coloured heart painted on the wall. Lulled into a false sense of security she spluttered and quickly covered the screen when the next photo came in and it was most definitely a not safe for work topless shot.

Nicole sent a _“Waverly! Behave, I’m in uniform!”_ back. The sight of the ellipsis blinking away as Waverly composed her reply had Nicole uttering a quiet, “oh boy.”

_“Yeah? Well, I believe you were in that uniform while you were making me come until I passed out too.”_

_“Ya got me there_ ;-) _want me to wear it later too or my flannel shirt and tool belt?”_

_“OMG! Don’t tease like that when I can’t get my hands on you!”_

_“Just giving you something to think about.”_

_“Know what I would like to see you in one day?”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“A sexy LBD… Ooo, or a suit! OMG, you would look soooo good in a suit, Nic!”_

_“We’ll have to see what we can do one day… maybe head to the City, make a night of it. Candlelit dinner, dancing or see a show, a nice hotel… the kind that won’t like Wynonna hide in the room… anything you want_ <3 _”_

 _“Sounds perfect_ <3 _”_

 _“Just like every moment with you. Hate to do this but… better get on the road… I’ll msg when I can_ <3 _”_

 _“Can’t wait_ <3 _love_ _you.”_

_“Love you too, Baby.”_

Nicole put her phone away and started her car. She could see her huge Waverly induced smile as she looked in her rear-view mirror and she didn’t care who saw it. Not even the sight of Stupid Carl standing by the rail tracks, watching as she drove over them, was enough to dim her happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Stupid Carl has me anxious


	97. Chapter 97

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon as before Nicole managed to finally turn her car in the direction of the Blacksmiths. It was a good thing that wolves had fast metabolisms with how much food had been pressed into her hands during the day. Either a hell of a lot of baking always went on around Purgatory or word had gotten out that she was going to be on patrol ‘cause Nicole swore that everyone he had visited had baked a cake that she just ‘had’ to try.

Nicole didn’t mind though. With some of the more out of the way places, there wasn’t much in the way of contact unless someone came calling, especially for the more elderly residents and she liked to make sure they were all okay. It didn’t matter if they were werewolf or normal humans, they were all a part of their pack to her.

Nicole frowned as she looked at the sky ahead and saw smoke curling skywards from an ominous orange glow on the horizon. Snatching up her radio, she put her foot down on the accelerator. “J.D. Anything coming in about a fire over by the Pine Barrens? Looks like it could be the Perley property?”

“Perley… No, haven’t heard anything out that way.”

“Call it in for me J.D. Looks like it’s a big one!”

Putting her foot down more, Nicole cursed venomously as she put her foot down on the accelerator and coaxed every ounce of speed she could out of the cruiser.

Nicole was hoping that she was wrong about what was burning but the closer she got, the higher the flames and smoke rose into the sky, and the more obvious it became that she wasn’t.

Skidding to a halt to the side of the too narrow metal lynch gate, Nicole climbed from the cruiser and held up her hand, protecting her face against the ferocity of the glow coming from the fire consuming the forge. Even with the distance between herself and the building, the heat pricked at her skin and the roar of the flame made her sensitive ears ache.

“Mattie!” Nicole snarled in frustration as her attempt to cross onto the property was halted by the protection on the land. “Mattie! God damn it!” Reaching up she used the radio on her shoulder as she walked back away from the roar of the fire. “J.D. I’m on scene at the Perley property now. How far out are the fire trucks?”

“Nicole, its Xavier. Local boys are refusing to answer the call. They say it’s not their jurisdiction even though they’re the closest engine. J.D. is calling around to see if City F.D. will respond.”

“Damn them! Mattie isn’t answering and I can’t cross the line to look for her!”

“How bad is it?”

“Bad. Forge is burning hotter than hell. With that spell in place though she could be two foot away and I couldn’t reach her.”

“We’re on our way!”

“Okay.” Nicole slapped her hands down on the hood of her cruiser in frustration. Looking down at the paintwork, she glanced towards the forge and the invisible line in the sand she wasn’t allowed to cross. There could be one thing that would work but… “Oh, this is going to hurt, I just know it.”

Climbing into the car, Nicole slammed it into gear and reversed back. Hands gripping the wheel, she gritted her teeth as she set her sights on an area amongst all the twisted metal littering the property that was, hopefully, the least likely to damage the car or herself on the way through. “Oh, Nicole, this is such a really, really, bad idea!”

Nicole gunned the powerful engine, building it up to a roar before dropping the clutch and setting all the power loose. She built up as much speed as possible and hoped that speed would get her through. She also hoped that the spell wouldn’t mangle her against the inside of the car on the way. Not a good time! Shut up brain!

Nicole felt the protection spell catch on her, forcing her back into her seat and stealing the breath from her lungs in a scream of pain. For one long as hell second, she actually thought that she was going to be shredded to pieces in its grasp but the car punched through and she felt its release.

Slamming on the brakes, Nicole wrenched the wheel to one side before she ended up driving into the burning building. Her whole body trembled as she huffed out a breath before opening up the door to climb out. Whatever made up the spell to keep out Bulshar blood, it didn’t seem to mind once she was beyond its grasp.

“Mattie!!”

Nicole ran from building to building, searching all around, using all her senses for any sign of the woman but all she found was a couple of drops of blood soaked into the ground and what might have been scuff marks in the hard packed dirt outside the small home.

“Haught! We’re ten minutes away from the scene. How’s it looking?”

“Fire is dying down. No sign of Mattie. Hey, Waverly isn’t with you is she?”

“Waverly Earp? Small and mighty thing? Jump into a moving vehicle to be with her Alpha? What do you think? Ow!”

Nicole shook her head at the slight exasperation in Xavier’s voice that made it through over the crackle of the radio… along with the slap of hand meeting shoulder. “Blacksmith’s protection is still in place. Do not… I repeat… do NOT drive onto the property! Do you understand?” It had hurt her and Nicole didn’t want to think about what it would do to Waverly and the babies.

“No driving onto the Blacksmith’s property. Understood.”

Nicole listened long enough to make sure Xavier understood but her gaze was drawn through the black smoke rolling across her vision and out across the open field towards the outskirts of the woods beyond. She scented the air and cussed as all she got was a nose full of thick smoke that made her snort in agitation. She could have sworn she had seen a figure, human, or at least human in shape if not flavour, it had moved along the edge of the woods and then vanished out of sight into their shelter.

What made Nicole question what she had seen though, was the way the figure had seemed to glide across the land rather than walk. And also the very disconcerting way, probably due to the heavy smoke, the person was wispy around the edges like they themselves were made of smoke.

Keeping her eye on where the figure had entered the trees, Nicole started running towards it. As she moved she upholstered her weapon and checked it by feel and sound. The scent of smoke clung to the land and her body but it thinned out the further she went until it was gradually replaced with the scent of earth, trees and the animals that lived within the shelter of them.

Nicole let her wolf senses take over more as she moved into the shade of the trees until everything was crystal clear around her. Whatever or whoever had stepped into the woods before her, there was no sign or scent of them. What Nicole could smell though was the kind of putrid decay that came from meat.

A snarl rippled past Nicole’s lips as she cautiously tracked the smell until she came to a small clearing. “Well, shit,” she growled. “D.J.” The radio gave a burst of static. “D.J.? Xavier? Anyone read me?” More static was the only reply she got.

Nicole moved closer to the body lying face down on the ground and holstered her weapon as she crouched beside it. Male? Probably going by the clothing and the size of the body. Caucasian… something she was only able to tell by the colour of his hands as what she could see of his face and scalp were gone. There was something naggingly familiar about it… him. The clothing… ragged, filthy for more than just the dirt and condition of the body. They were the kind of clothes a pile of rotting garbage would reject!

“Carl?”

Scenting the body would reveal nothing other than the smell of rotting flesh so Nicole grabbed the edge of his jacket and rolled him enough so she could search his pockets until she found his wallet. Even the evidence right before her, a ratty looking driver’s licence with his name and face on it left her confused.

If the two-day-old rotten body before her was Carl… and the evidence if not the face said it was… who had been wearing spiffier clothing and his face that morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, Stupid Carl lost more than his tongue this time o.O  
>  Now, hmm, where 'o' where is Mattie????


	98. Chapter 98

Nicole tried her radio again and searched all around the area as carefully as she could but there was no sign or scent of the figure she had seen entering the woods and her radio was as dead as Stupid Carl. There were no bent twigs or branches, no dragged over ground that might have been caused by the long clothing she’d thought she’d seen. The animals, few as they were, were restless and disturbed only by her being amongst them.

There was just nothing.

Backtracking to where she had entered, Nicole took one last look at the ground, searching for any footprints that weren’t caused by herself and then turned her gaze back towards the Blacksmith’s property.

The fire was still burning but the building itself was collapsing in on itself. Whatever had been inside, any clue it might have revealed had probably been destroyed well before she even got there. That didn’t stop the anger rising up when she saw that the only vehicles there were her own, Xavier’s and another S.U.V. she’d seen Shapiro using before.

Obviously, Purgatory’s volunteer Fire Department wasn’t flush with the kind of firefighters that would rush into a burning building to save a life though. They hadn’t bothered to turn up at all.

Through the veil of thick smoke billowing across the field, Nicole saw a figure standing away from the cars watching her. A familiar and deeply loved figure. It made her heart soar but the sight of crossed arms and sudden surge in agitation she felt from Waverly had Nicole wondering if she would be safer heading back into the woods to try and find and confront whatever had skinned Carl.

“Go on, try it! I dare you!”

“Oh boy,” Nicole muttered quietly under her breath. Without breaking out into an outright run, Nicole quickly made her way back over towards Waverly. The way her eyes narrowed at her had Nicole wanting to scuff her toe along the ground like a child as she stopped in front of her. “Hey, Baby.”

Waverly glowered at her strained overenthusiastic greeting. “Really, Nicole!? What in the hell made you think that driving straight into that magical barrier was a good idea? Xavier took a look inside and the bolts on the driver’s seat have been bent right _back_!” She punctuated her words with a blow to Nicole’s shoulder for being a big gorgeous dumbass and for worrying her.

“Ow!” Nicole rubbed her arm. Damn but Waverly could put a lot into a shoulder slap! “I know it was probably dumb… _was dumb_ ,” she amended quickly, “but I had to try,” stepping closer, Nicole ran her hands gently up and down Waverly’s arms, guiding her into a hug. “She could have been injured and needed help. Doing dumb stuff kind of goes with the job sometimes, Baby,” she lulled soothingly.

“I know it is,” Waverly sighed in exasperation. “That’s why I didn’t run in there after you to slap the dumb out of you and didn’t talk into that gorgeous big dumb head. You’re lucky you’re okay and that you look cute in uniform or I would slap you again right now!” Waverly was still mad. Not so much at Nicole but the things that made her have to do such things. Being wrapped up in her arms helped but there was one problem… “Nicole, why can I smell rotting meat on your clothes?” She took another sniff and drew back, her nose crinkling in revulsion.

Nicole gave Wynonna a nod in greeting as she joined them. “I just found Carl in the woods.”

Wynonna glanced towards where Nicole was gesturing as though she could see past the trees to peer at the body. “Wait, Stupid Carl?”

“Now just, Dead Carl.”

“But…” Waverly frowned. “That decay smells old. I saw him in Shorty’s last night.”

“Yeah. And I saw him in the town when I got there. Only now, he’s laying out there, missing his face and wearing different clothing. He hasn’t got an identical twin has he?”

“Part of me hopes there could never be two people like that but if not a twin, how in the hell did you guys see him when he was already dead. Was… was he a ghost?”

“Wynonna, I did not serve booze to a ghost last night!” Just the thought, coupled with the glee in Wynonna’s voice had the hair on the back of Waverly’s neck standing on end. Damn it, her sister knew how she felt about things like that since the haunted maze debacle in 1999!

“I did think I saw something, someone walking over there and going into the woods. That was why I was in there in the first place. Don’t know who it was but it was definitely not him… or even his ghost. Not unless he liked to dress up in old-fashioned black dresses while he was alive.”

“A black dress? Dude, did you hit your head doing that crazy stunt with the car?”

“No, I didn’t! I didn’t,” she assured Waverly as she started to look worried and shot Wynonna a glare for reminding Waverly of it. “It was smoky out there but I know what I saw even if I couldn’t find any trace of them in the wood. And now I’m starting to think I sound crazy,” she sighed in frustration.

Reaching out a hand, Nicole tested the edge of the property line and found, unfortunately, that the protection was still in place. And as Waverly would probably knock her ass out if she broke back in using Xavier’s S.U.V. she called on the man himself as he was standing the closest to her car. “Hey, Xavier! Could you bring my car out for me? Got a body in the woods, need my kit out of the boot so I can mark the scene off.”

“You found Mattie?!”

“Still no sign of her but I found what appears to be Carl. He was skinned so can’t say for sure without DNA and all that wonderful stuff that takes forever.”

Xavier straightened up and looked at the three women as he processed Nicole’s words. He wasn’t fond of Carl, none of them had been. Like it or not though, he did live upon land they now felt of as theirs and any unexplained death felt like a personal attack. “Jeremy! Are you done? Nicole’s got a body for you to check out.”

“An actual body? Cool!”

“No, Jeremy, that is most definitely not ‘cool’.”

“Sorry, Doc.” Jeremy smiled sheepishly for his misplaced enthusiasm. He’d been locked away in so many labs for so long he forgot to allow for human emotions and what was considered appropriate.

Nicole tried her radio again but once more got only a burst of static. “Xavier, could you see if you can get in touch with the station for me? My radio hasn’t been working since I went into the Barrens. I need J.D. to get in touch with Mattie’s sister, tell him to let her know that there’s been a fire and that we haven’t found her sister yet. Never know, maybe she’s there and all this was an accident.”

“Okay, I’ll take care of that and check the house, maybe I can find a calendar or a note. Jeremy, you go with Nicole. Eliza?”

“If it’s okay with Officer Haught I would like to tag along with them and check the body out. Maybe my skill set will come in handy.”

Nicole wasn’t a hundred percent behind anything to do with Black Badge but… even without Waverly’s encouraging chant of ‘go on!’ she could feel the weight of hers and Wynonna’s eyes begging her to bend a little. Though she was pretty sure if she was able to hear Wynonna right then she would be telling her to take the stick out of her ass.

Waverly covered her mouth to hide her grin as Nicole’s all too accurate thoughts came through loud and clear.

“Well, if we’re going in there I want to be armed.” Wynonna opened up the back of the S.U.V. “Come to mama!” Grabbing up peacemaker, she gave it a kiss. “What?” she stuck her tongue out at Nicole’s eye roll. “Baby girl?”

“You think a gun will work against a ghost?”

Wynonna grinned as she held Waverly’s beloved shotgun out just beyond her reach. “Want to risk it?”

“Give it here!” Waverly snatched her weapon out of Wynonna’s hand and checked it over. Glancing up she smirked at the look on Nicole’s face. “What?”

“I still can’t decide if I should be jealous or scared with how you caress that thing.”

Shotgun in one hand, Waverly ran the over up of Nicole’s arm to her shoulder and purred as Nicole’s eyes darkened. “How about you just go with being turned on,” she winked.

“Wayhaught… they’re just so cute together,” Jeremy smiled happily as he looked at them.

Doc looked up from studying the ground and the drops of blood upon it and frowned at the boy. “Way- Wayhaught?”

“Yeah, that’s my ship name for them.”

“Ships? Xavier, I do believe the boy is coming down with something and hallucinating! He is seeing boats and complaining about the temperature!”

“No- that’s… I’m fine! Going now!” blushing furiously, Jeremy gathered up his bag and hurried off after the four women. Catching up with them, he stuck close to Waverly… which of course put him close to the other half of Wayhaught and that half made her a little nervous still. In Waverly though, he had found someone almost as smart as himself. He was smart enough to admit that in many ways she was smarter, especially when it came to dealing with other people. But she was always kind to him, always putting up with his bumbling around and she was not as likely to threaten him like her sister was when he did. “So, whose body are we going to look at?”

“Driver’s licence on the body and the clothing all say it’s a Carl Bently. Werewolf of the Del Rey pack… ex-Del Rey. He came back to be with family after the pack, erm, moved on.”

“You don’t sound too sure, Nicole… Officer.”

“On duty but we’re the only ones here so Nicole will do. Problem is… the body smells long dead but Carl was seen in the bar last night and also in Purgatory wearing different clothing this morning.”

“Reliable sources?”

“Waverly and a good part of the town last night and this morning… me.”

He stumbled, tripping over a rut in the earth as he absorbed the information. Feeling a hand grab his jacket and steady him before he fell, he was almost shocked to see that it was Nicole that had saved him from taking a tumble. “Very reliable then,” he smiled in thanks.

Waverly bumped her shoulder into Nicole at the overeager puppy expression on Jeremy’s face.

“If he tries to hold my hand…”

“Oh hush! It’s cute!”

“We’re not adopting him, Waves… I don’t think he’s housetrained,” pulling Waverly into her side, Nicole pressed a soft kiss to her temple and breathed in her warmth and scent.

As they came to the edge of the forest, Nicole pointed out where she had seen the figure enter. The others looked around, just as she did again herself, looking to see if there was any sign of disturbed ground.

“Will it okay if I take the lead?”

Nicole took one look at her glowing eyes and gestured for her to go ahead. “Help yourself… what do you plan on doing anyway?”

“Werewolves’ senses run on a certain range… though, from what I hear, yours are better than most. Mine. Well, I can’t do the higher range of things but lower, colder… more species. And I’m pretty good at toasting things as I think you guessed from our friend on the slab the other day.”

“Do you need quiet or for us to hold back or anything?”

“Naw. I’m used to working on the battlefield with automatic weapons, rockets and screaming going on all around me. I can work through pretty much anything and as long as you don’t do the thing I dreaded hearing, I’ll be good.”

“What was it you dreaded?”

“Hearing my friends die,” Eliza smiled sadly. “Saw too much of that over the years… fighting on the right side… sometimes on the wrong side thanks to Moody and Black Badges control over the medication that stops me from losing myself. It has been a long time since I had a say on which side I was on. Thanks to Jeannie, I’ve got that choice now and I would really appreciate it if you all stay alive.”

“Alive is good,” Jeremy agreed.

“Which is something this one most definitely isn’t,” Eliza’s steps slowed as she looked at the body and the clearing from a distance before moving closer. “The skin has been removed cleanly. No sign of any blade marks or any smell of chemicals.”

“Something magical? We are near a witches house,” Wynonna pointed out.

“Magic could account for it. From what I read about Mattie Perley though, that doesn’t seem to be her style. She was one of the ‘whiter than white’ brand of white witches and they believe in doing no harm or it will come back on to them. Hmm, I’m getting something not human. Very faint and… cold.”

“Ghostly?”

“’Nonna! Opstay ithway ethay ostsghay.

“Don’t worry, Waverly. It’s not a ghost… they smell different.”

“Is it anything you’ve dealt with before, Agent Shapiro?”

“No… but,” standing up, Eliza worried at her bottom lip with her teeth as she searched through her memories. “Well, the last time I smelt anything like this it was in a rundown building we were based in. We were the first ones there in months to use it and it was infested with spiders.”

“Are you saying a giant spider did this?” Wynonna shuddered in horror at the thought as she looked at Carl’s body. “Anyone else feel like getting the hell out of here or is it just me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me walking into a web


	99. Chapter 99

Before they left the Pine Barrens, Nicole used the information Eliza provided on what she had been able to smell to try and hone her own senses. All the smoke from the fire and cloying scent of decay from the body made it difficult, to say the least, but now she knew… there was a strong scent lingering around that was dry and musty.

Closing her eyes, Nicole focused on it… pictured where she might have smelled something similar before. A garden shed she had broken into for shelter in New Orleans… a barn in Houston… then there was that cave in-

“Argh!!! Waverly!!” Spinning, Nicole grabbed at the fingers she’d tiptoed across the nape of her neck, and tried to calm her breathing. She wasn’t the least bit fooled by the innocent look in Waverly’s eyes. “I was trying to catch the scent,” she huffed.

“And you caught it, I felt it click inside you, Nic. It was so clear even I know what the scent it.” Placing her hands on Nicole’s waist, Waverly stilled her Alpha’s restless movements. “I’m sorry I made you jump… a little bit,” she smirked. “But what you were doing after that was thinking about dusty old building and thousands of creepy spider’s legs crawling over you while you slept. The kinds of thoughts that will give me and our babies nightmares.”

“Waves, I’m pretty sure they’re too young to dream just yet.”

“Ahhh, only pretty sure. Not… certain.” Hands running up Nicole’s arms, she squeezed the firmness of her tense biceps until they flexed and relaxed. Stepping closer, her hands moved on, sliding up onto Nicole’s shoulders as Nicole’s hands came to rest on her waist.

“Fine, no more dwelling on the thoughts of creepy crawlies,” she promised. “You really think you can tell that scent now?”

“Pretty sure, yeah. Why?” she asked cautiously.

“Because I’m not completely sure I can. I’m getting too much and when it comes to your safety and everyone else’s I would rather it not just be me everyone is relying on with something that can do… that.” She gestured back to where Carl’s body lay.

Waverly released a breath she hadn’t been aware of holding. A part of her had feared that somehow Nicole was thinking of a way of side-lining her but instead she wanted her help to protect everyone.

“Can you tell which direction the spider thing went at all? I’m just getting a huge blanket of strong scent.”

Eliza sidled up to the werewolf as the young brunette wandered around. “Just asking all friendly like but… are you sure that’s a good idea? She is an Omega right?”

“She is, more than being an Omega though, she’s Waverly Earp. She’s a hell of a lot stronger than most people give Omega’s credit for being. She won’t lie or let pride get in the way and say she can do something when she can’t. And, no offence to anyone else here or in the pack, but there’s no one else I would rather have watching my back in a fight, Eliza,” Nicole couldn’t help but smile as she watched Waverly and the adorable look of concentration on her beautiful face. “I trust her with my life and she’s saved me, from danger, and myself, more than once.”

Walking back, Waverly stepped into Nicole’s open arms. “Stop, you’ll have my head getting big. And if I’m getting this right… whatever it is, was, it came through the same way we did and went deeper into the Barrens in that direction.”

Nicole scented the air, following the direction that Waverly was pointing in. It was still faint to her but now that Waverly had said, she caught the edge of it and her senses learned and honed in on it.

They learned?

“What are you thinking about, gorgeous?”

“Think you could teach your sister how to sense that smell?”

“Teach ‘Nonna?!”

“Ouch, don’t shout, Babe.” Nicole rubbed her forehead. “And yes, teach Wynonna. Our connection as mates helps me to see it better now. I haven’t got the connection to her, the understanding, that you have and the more that know how to smell whatever did that, the safe we’ll all be. I don’t want to have to answer another call and find someone we know… and maybe even like… skinned.”

“Will you two stop holding secret meetings in your mind, creeps me out. Oh yeah, Doc says we’re needed back that the Blacksmith’s. Her sister just turned up.” Wynonna grinned at the expression on Haughtstuff’s face at the blatant double standards. “Hey, I can’t help it if you two can’t keep your hands or googly eyes off each other in the middle of a conversation. Whatever you two do… never sign up for the Poker Spectacular.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister’s teasing. “Are we going back or tracking that thing down?”

Nicole’s Alpha side strained at her police training. She wanted to slip her skin and track down her prey.

Quickly stepping up, Wynonna placed her hand on Nicole’s chest. She didn’t dare push back too hard against the other Alpha but she needed her to listen. “Haught! Nicole. We can’t.”

“What?” Realising he was snapping too close to Wynonna’s face, she backed up a half step and relaxed her aggressive stance. “Why not?”

“This is off pack land and probably close to being out of your jurisdiction too. The Pine Barrens belong to the Skinwalkers. They consider it to be sacred land, and well, they don’t like us too much… lots of bad blood between them and the Earp’s… most recently at my daddy’s hands… when he was a cop.” Placing a finger under Nicole’s chin, Wynonna closed her mouth. “I didn’t say he was a good cop… he wasn’t even a good father. But, thanks in no small part to him we can’t go any further that way or they will attack rather than bother to ask any questions.”

“I might be able to go…”

“Doesn’t matter if you go using your Black Badge credentials, Eliza. They’ll smell Purgatory and the badge and treat you just the same as they do anyone else. No, unfortunately, we’ll have to find a way to protect our homes and track whatever it was if it comes back.”

“I don’t like it, Earp.”

“Yeah, kind of got that from the growling Haughtpants, but that’s just the way it is. Now let’s go see what’s going on at Mattie’s place and… Are you done taking samples and shit, Jer? We need to get Carl there back to his family.”

“Yep, all done. It’s quite fascinating how the skin was removed so cleanly. Wonder if they will let me sit in on the autopsy?”

“Jeremy!”

“Sorry. Sorry,” he waved his hands around in apology and quickly packed all his sample and supplies back in his bag before they could just leave him there. Not that they would do… “Hey, wait up guys!”

By the time they emerged from the shelter of the trees, Waverly could see that the fire was still smouldering, its orange glow lighting the Blacksmith’s property despite the flashing lights from the fire truck. “Well, look who decided to show.”

“Not Purgatory’s though,” Wynonna growled. “Even if Doc hadn’t just told me I can smell the Big City on them from here.”

“Wonder if I’ve got the jurisdiction to threaten to tare limbs off our lot?”

“If you haven’t… I have. As long as you turn a blind eye to anything they might say about me.”

“After this, I think I could do that.”

“And could you see your way to arranging for all those files Nedley had on me to disappear too?”

“Hmmm,” Nicole pretended to ponder Wynonna’s request as the Alpha walked backwards in front of her and hopefully batted her blue eyes. “Wynonna, as my pack Alpha and the sister of my mate…”

“You’ll do it?”

“Nope,” Nicole grinned as Wynonna stopped walking, her jaw dropping open in shock. Stepping neatly around the Alpha, he kept walking and looked past the glow from the fire truck lights to take in what was going on. She could see Xavier and Jeannie standing near their S.U.V. There was another woman with them, her back to them but even that glimpse of long dark hair and the way she carried herself was so much like Mattie that if Doc hadn’t told Wynonna that Gretta was there she would have thought it was the Blacksmith.

“Ladies. Jeremy.”

His tone was light but Nicole could see the tense set of his jaw and the tightness around his blue eyes. “How’s it goin’, Doc?”

“I know the young lady is worried about her sister but right now she is layin’ blame where it does not deserve to be placed.” Sighing heartily, Doc removed his hat and raked a restless hand through his hair as he looked at the ground. “She appears to be blaming all of us but… the majority of her ire is directed upon you, Nicole.”

“What?”

“It’s okay, Waves,” Nicole gently squeezed her shoulder. “If she’s close to her sister, no doubt she knows all about us… about me.”

Waverly grabbed Nicole and spun her around to face her. “Yeah, as a pack we’ve got a bit of a rep. but, no, Nicole she doesn’t know you!”

“I meant she knows about Bulshar. Fine,” she mumbled as Waverly’s face did that look that said she was heading close to being in trouble. “That wasn’t what I was thinking but I’m trying, Waves. It’s hard to look past what some people think, but I know what you think and that’s all that matters.”

“And what do _you_ think.”

“That you are extraordinary… loving… beautiful… and that I’m not my father’s daughter,” she quickly rushed out, grinning and stilling the threat of Waverly’s hands as her brows drew together, her eyes narrowing in warning at her teasing.

“Good answer, Haught.”

“Awww, is Haughtpuppy learning at last?”

“Screw you, Earp.”

“In your dreams, Haughtstuff. Hey, Waves, if she gets too naughty I could get Doc to build her a kennel.” She chuckled as Nicole looked around to make sure no one watching them from the property could see them and smartly flipped her off.

Spotting J.D. making his way over, Nicole gave Waverly’s hand a quick squeeze and made her way over to him to arrange for the crime scene in the woods to be taken care of and for Carl’s body to be collected. “What do we know of Ms Perley?”

J.D. couldn’t help but grimace as he thought about the ride over. Having been brought up in Purgatory he’d gotten used to the presence of werewolves and thought of them as no better or worse than anyone else and thought that everyone felt the same. It was a belief that had quickly been jarringly shaken out of him when he had left the boundary of Purgatory and joined the academy, and he had quickly learned to disguise his feelings about them when he had taken a position in the City. After just being back so short an amount of time he had felt the relief of being able to shake off the bigotry he’d been surrounded by… being thrust back into it by one short car journey with her, even though he knew she was angry and fearful for her sister, had made him feel sick inside every time he’d had to swallow his true feelings towards them.

Rather than answer Nicole, he pulled up the information on his tablet and handed it to her.

Nicole took the offered tablet but kept her eyes on her fellow officer, taking in the tightness around his jaw. He was terrible at hiding his emotions. “That bad huh?”

“She’s… very confrontational and has strong opinions on… _certain_ things,” he grimaced at the gritted anger in his own voice.

“So I’ve heard. Okay, could you see to everything else for me while I go talk to her? Take someone with you though… no one is to go in there without a partner! Make that very clear. Oh, J.D. they did give you training on dealing with witches, right?” If they’d neglected that she would either have to give him some tips or arrange for someone more in the know to take Gretta home once they were done. And she was hoping it wouldn’t come to that as she really needed to be able to trust him and Davidson as much as possible.

“Yes,” he nodded. “All up to date. No accepting anything from them, and _never_ make anything that could be construed as a deal.”

As J.D. made his way to deal with the body, Nicole studied the limited information on the tablet and glanced over it towards the woman herself. “Unmarried. Worked at one of the smaller hospitals in the City but was on call to others in emergency situations or when extra staff was needed. The most important thing about her, that she was a witch, was only mentioned as an afterthought.

“Ms Perley, I’m-”

“Officer Haught, yes, I know.”

Drawing upon all her training and past experience, Nicole tried not to bristle at the disdain in her voice and let it wash over her as she looked at the other woman. She could forgive the woman a lot because of the fear and pain of what had happened to her sister but the hatred coming at her from her dark eyes was old and tinged with a different kind of fear.

“I know this is not the best of circumstances but if you don’t mind answering a few questions?”

“How about we head into my sister’s house first?”

“Ma’am, unfortunately, until we know what caused the fire and where your sister is, I’m afraid the whole property is an active crime scene. Even if it wasn’t, no one is allowed on site until the Fire Department says it is safe.”

“And you can’t step any closer anyway, can you?”

Nicole ignored her needling. “I am here as a Deputy Sheriff of Purgatory, Ms Perley, nothing more. When was the last time you spoke to your sister?”

“I’ve no intention of answering any questions from _you_.”

“Then, unless you would like to take them from Agents Lucado and Dolls, would you be so good as to wait right here and I’ll relieve the other officer and he can ask any relevant questions so we can attempt to find your sister.” Nicole looked around and saw that her cruiser was still where she had left it. “Dolls… my car?”

“Sorry, Officer Haught. That stunt you pulled ramming it through the barrier damaged the seat so much it gave way when I tried to move it out for you.” He hid a smirk as Nicole’s eyes darted towards Waverly and she paled slightly at the look her mate was shooting her.

“You drove through my sister’s spell?” Gretta eyed the redhead up and down in disbelief. As much as she hated to admit it, Mattie was the more powerful of them when it came to casting spells… if she wasn’t she wouldn’t have been able to call herself the Blacksmith. Mattie had been meticulous in all things but especially when it came to her craft and there was _no way_ a spell designed to keep the strongest werewolf ever known out would have let his kin through. “You’re lying!”

Nicole shrugged. “I had to get through somehow, Ms Perley. For all I knew your sister was laying somewhere in need of help and I didn’t have time to wait for help to arrive.”

“You did that just to help my sister?”

“Yes.”

Gretta stepped cautiously closer to the wolf. Looking into the far too earnest brown eyes she tried to see if there was deceit behind them… to see the hatred and hunger for power that she expected from a Bulshar. “Hold this.”

Nicole glanced down at the dark grey, polished stone in her hand. “What’s that?”

“Hematite. Take it, just hold it for a moment.”

“Nicole, be careful,” Waverly warned with her mind. “Hematite is iron ore and she’s an Iron Witch.”

“Ms Perley, why do you want me to hold it,” Nicole asked slowly, cautiously.

“It will have no power over you. It will not gain me anything and I will not ask anything other than for you to hold it for a moment and then place it back into my hand.”

“It must gain you something else you would not ask.”

“You got through my sister’s spell… I want to know how.”

“I can hear those cogs turning, Nicole and so help me if what you’re thinking backfires… so help me you will be begging Doc to build a kennel for you!”

“Noted,” Nicole swallowed nervously. “Now if you don’t mind… if it goes wrong, shoot her or something and then you can chew me out later.” Reaching out, she held her palm up and watched as Gretta lightly placed the stone upon it. Watching her eyes for the slightest sign of deceit, she closed her fist around it feeling the warmth held within the piece or Hematite from being on her person.

“Thank you,” Gretta held out her hand and took the stone back from Nicole. Closing her eyes, she held it close. She hadn’t lied to the officer, the stone was just what it was. But as her powers lay in working with iron she was able to glean information from it when it was held. Nothing detailed like personal thoughts or secrets… well, not secrets like stocks to buy or anything that would go against her code as a witch.

“You are far stronger than I expected.” Looking into Nicole’s face, Gretta saw how that statement brought the redhead no joy at all by the way her expression closed off. It seemed very unusual for an Alpha to shun the thought of power.

Closing the space between them, Waverly ran a hand along the stiff line of Nicole’s spine to a shoulder that was a yielding as a piece of carved marble. “Hey, you know what? She is right. You are strong. Strong enough to resist Bulshar when you were a baby. Strong enough to survive alone for far too long. Strong enough to kneel to comfort me… to survive silver… to help protect our pack… even strong enough to put up with Wynonna and all her Haughtpuns.”

“Hey! I do _great_ Haughtpuns!”

“And you are going to be strong enough, gentle enough and loving enough to bring our babies up right. Got it?”

“Got it,” Nicole smiled softly into the fragrant curve of Waverly’s neck.

“Now I see where you get your strength from.” Gretta smiled slightly at the softness of such a powerful Alpha allowing herself to be comforted by an Omega. She looked around her sister’s land as she mulled everything over. “My sister and eye don’t talk too often. The curse of living close but not close enough, I think… there’s no need to make the effort and time just slipped away. We spoke on the phone after your visit to her. She was scared but hopeful. And we actually talked again this morning. That time she was just scared.”

“Did she say what was wrong?”

“For years, the only thing that has bothered my sister is Bulshar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicole just keeps destroying her police cars in this one


	100. Chapter 100

The soft, rhythmic, banging of wood against wood rang out in the night and broke through the world wrought from black ink upon paper that Doc had been willingly falling in to. Straightening in his seat, he carefully slid a bookmark between the pages as he closed the book in his hands and lowered his reading glasses.

“Now, what in tarnation is that?”

Rising quietly, he stealthily moved over to the window and stood to the side as he moved the curtain aside just enough to get a look outside.

Moonlight glistened off the rain-sodden earth, lighting the property and forcing him to squint slightly as he adjusted his senses after reading for so long. The smaller side door of the barn was open again. Swinging to-and-fro on the whim of the breeze coming in off the open land the Homestead sat upon.

It would be no great concern if he just left it until the others returned home. Even if anyone was foolish enough to try and break in there was no animals or equipment to be stolen and only a heap of trouble to be earned by trying to steal from them. No, no problem in leaving it… Except he had done a check around the property not more than an hour before and he was _certain_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that the door had been firmly shut then. He had made sure of it.

He had not always been a good man, or even reliable in certain aspects of his life when it came to romantic entanglements. But in those areas, he had turned his life around for the better when he had fallen in love. When it came to security… when it came to protecting the lives of the people he loved… he never gave anything other than his best.

Lifting his head, Doc scented the small about of air creeping in around the edges of the old windows and seeping in under the doors.

In the week since the fire, young Waverly had helped to teach them all on how to sense the being that had killed Carl so that the pack was better able to protect itself and the none werewolf citizens they lived amongst. There had been no attacks since. No sight or scent of the attacker or even of Mattie. They never let their guard down though. Patrols were regular and bolstered by help, albeit reluctantly given, from the Skinwalkers that called the Pine Barrens home.

It was to that low, musty, arachnid scent that Doc focussed his attention first. But it was the smell of blood that reached his nose, and an all too human and feminine whimper of pain that caught his sensitive ears.

Doc settled his hat on his head, picked up his six-shooters and had them cocked ready to go. Quickly but cautiously he slipped out of the kitchen door and made his way to the barn the longer way around so that he remained out of sight as long as possible. It was a tactic that would not work with his own kind, even the youngest of their kind would have known he was coming but… wolf was not the scent he had caught beneath the blood.

The approach was cautious but once at the door, it was with a boldness and force that Doc entered the building. Guns leading the way, he followed the whimper of fear to a figure huddled in a darkened corner. Surprisingly, Doc noticed that the woman seemed to relax slightly at the sight of him rather than grow more fearful at the sight of the weapons trained upon her.

Scenting the air carefully, he looked around as he moved closer. “Oh, my dear. Who has done this to you, Gretta?” She looked terrible! “No, not Gretta… Mattie?” The smell was different. Even under the veil of blood, he could smell the fire of the forge and metal she worked seeped into her skin deeper than any soaps or cleansers could reach.

Crouching down he gently reached towards her face but did not dare touch her. He could not see one single place upon her that did not look like it would hurt to do so.

Her lips were cracked and bloody, her face bruised and cut. Blood ran down her face from the cuts and even her eyes, soaking into her filthy, ragged clothing.

Her hands shot out and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him closer, her eyes gaining focus even through the pain, a desperation and fear filling them.

“You- you must- protect… Protect, Waverly.”

“Waverly?!”

“They know… I didn’t tell… I swear I didn’t… the baby… they know.”

“They? Mattie, who did this to you? Was it Bulshar?”

“The Widows. Skin stealers. I got away but they-”

Doc felt for her pulse as she collapsed back against the wall, her hands falling from his shirt. For a moment all he could feel was his own heart pounding in his ears. There! Faint. Thready. But there.

“Waverly!”

Doc snatched his phone out of his pocket. He knew that by then the girls would more than likely be out on their run as usual so he went straight to Xavier’s name and hit dial.

“Doc?”

“Have you got eyes on everyone?”

Xavier straightened up at the barely contained panic in the other man’s voice. “What’s wrong, Doc?”

“Have you got eyes on them?!” He barked back urgently.

“Yes, they’re sticking close tonight and Jeremy is tracking them too.”

Doc ran a hand over his face and released a breath in relief. “Get them back in.”

“What’s going on, Doc?”

“Mattie is here. She is in a mighty bad way but she is alive. Xavier, she said that Waverly is in danger.”

“I’ll call them now! Phone for an ambulance and we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Take care of them.”

“Always. And you take care too, Doc.”

Opening the door, Eliza stepped outside, Jeannie behind her as they joined Xavier on the porch. They had only caught a few words from his side of the call but the tone of his voice had been enough for them to know that something was wrong. “Dolls?”

“Something going on at the Homestead. Doc says that Mattie is there. I need to call them back.”

“We’ll get the cars started. Eliza?”

“On it,” forgetting herself for a moment, she gently cupped Jeannie’s face and kissed her. Realising what she was doing she froze, suddenly fearful that her lover would reject her touch in front of others but… hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer into her warm embrace and kiss. “I’m sorry. Know I shouldn’t have done that but… I- Jeannie, I’m sick of all the pretending. I don’t like pretending that I don’t know you when anyone is around and pretending that I don’t want to spend every moment with you.”

“I know. I feel the same way,” Jeannie pressed her forehead against Eliza’s. “We knew it was something that had to be done to protect each other, right? But it still hurt and… I think we’re safe here,” she smiled softly. Gently turning Eliza’s face, she gestured towards Xavier who was doing a really poor job of pretending not to listen in.

Giving up his pretence, Xavier turned to face the two women better and gave them an understanding smile. He had been a part of their world for many years and knew what it was like to have to pretend to that degree. And he also knew what it could do to a relationship and your own heart to have to drop the hand of the one you loved when others were around. “A good part of this town is wolf… better senses,” Xavier tapped his nose, letting them know that the closeness of their scents hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Haven’t fooled anyone, huh?”

“Nope. But like I said, no pressure and no judgement either. You just be who you want to be. Now, you gather Jeremy up and I’ll call them back.”

Xavier waited only long enough for them to turn to go back inside before starting to take his clothing off. His connection with Wynonna ran more towards the empathy side but it was not as strong as Waverly and Nicole’s. Distance weakened it and although she might be able to get a sense that something was wrong… using his voice would get through better.

Hopping off the porch, he shook out his fur and raised his head, letting out a howl that pierced the night sky and called to his love and family. Calling them home. They came quickly. Sleek bodies emerging from the shelter of the trees. He ran to meet them… nuzzling his nose against his mark upon Wynonna’s neck before greeting Waverly and Nicole. The sheer presence and power Nicole put out with every breath was so much greater than when they had first come across her but it was a comforting strength that was tempered by love… and family.

Xavier settled in beside Wynonna, his pace matching theirs as they ran back to the house to change. Grabbing his clothes off the porch he followed them upstairs and told them everything that Doc had told him through the bedroom door. Wynonna had been spending so much time with Waverly and Nicole at their home that he was pretty sure that Wynonna was starting to think of it as her home too. He knew for a fact she’d managed to talk her sister into giving up a bit of closet space.

She wasn’t due on duty the next day but, as Waverly and Wynonna got dressed in more normal everyday clothes, Nicole pulled her uniform back on. Sometimes it worked better than just handing over a badge as, for some reason, people thought it was easier to fake a badge but not a uniform. Grabbing her phone off the bedside table, she put a call through to Doc. “Doc...”

“Nicole, are you all safe?”

“Yeah, everything is okay here… Xavier just told us what’s happened, is Mattie still… okay?” They both knew what she was really asking… was she alive?

“I believe ‘okay’ is pushing it. The paramedics are still ten minutes away but she woke up again enough to agree to let me carry her to the house where it is less exposed to the elements and anything else that might trouble us.”

“I’ll get in touch with Gretta. If we’re not back before the paramedics get there insist that you go with her. Lie and tell them you’re related if you have to. Just don’t leave her alone.”

“I will not leave her side.”

“Thanks, Doc.”

Cutting the call off, she scrolled through her phone until she found the information for Gretta and called her. “Ms Perley? It’s Officer Haught.”

“Officer?” Gretta gripped the phone tighter, her breathing catching in fear as to what news the wolf was calling to give. “Is- is there news?”

“We’ve found your sister,” a strangled sob from the other end of the call made her frown. Shit! The realisation hit like a blow to the chest, the other woman had thought she would actually call to give bad news. “Hey, listen to me, Ms… Gretta. She’s alive. Mattie’s alive, okay?”

“She’s…” sagging in relief, Gretta slid down the wall and pressed the phone closer to her ear.

“Yes. I’m not going to lie, she’s in a bad way but she’s alive. Listen, I’m going to put a call through to the Police there and have someone pick you up and get you straight to the hospital to be with her. I’ll make sure they know to come in a marked car but be smart, check their credentials carefully. No decent cop will be offended by you being smart, always remember that.”

“Thank you.” Gretta wrapped her arms around her knees and let her tears fall. Only for a minute though. There would be time for tears and celebration later once her sister was out of danger.

Within a matter of minutes, Nicole had it all arranged and an Officer was on its way to pick Gretta up and they were on their way to the hospital in their own convoy of vehicles. At least Waverly hadn’t protested too much about her driving her Jeep… beyond making her promise that she wouldn’t hurt it. The damage to her cruiser wasn’t _that_ bad and the loss of the first one hadn’t even been her fault but it didn’t stop them from teasing her every time she had to ask for a lift to work though. Even Nedley had added his own teasing when they had visited him earlier in the week. At least, Nicole hoped that the threat of her next vehicle being a bicycle or a new pair of walking boots was only teasing.

Nicole watched the road and their surroundings even more carefully than usual as she drove. Mattie turning up was a good thing. That she was alive too was, frankly, a miracle. One that put Nicole’s nerves on edge given that it had come with the warning of danger directly aimed at her love and their children.

As a low growl filled the confines of the vehicle, Waverly placed a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, comforting her, but being careful not to distract her from the road ahead. “I hope Mattie will be okay.”

“At least she’s got a chance now. And now she’s been found, Gretta won’t have the fear of never knowing where she is hanging over her. We had a lecturer at the academy. He wasn’t all that old but… well, he looked broken. He’d worked as one of the lead detectives on a case down in Florida that turned out to be a serial killer. By the time they caught him, there had been five more murders and two disappearances that they believed to be his work. It was the ones they never found that broke the detective and made him leave the force. He just couldn’t take not being able to give the families closer as to what had happened. The killer kept swapping his story, claiming innocence one day, the next saying he would tell them where the bodies were if they did a deal with him. The next it was that a ‘friend’ had them. The not knowing ruined his life and those of the families.”

“Nic, that’s terrible. Those poor people.”

“Yeah, that was one of many sobering times there that had quite a number of people deciding to just give up and go home. I had no home to go to so I cried for a while and then got him alone and talked to him.”

“What about?”

“I wanted to know what had drawn him to the job in the first place. Wanted to know about the cases he had solved and lives he’d saved. There might be a day when something happens or I just can’t face going in and quit but I hope that before that happens I can make a difference.”

“You already have made a difference… and if I even feel you thinking about disagreeing with that I will twist the shit out of your nipples.”

“Waverly!” Swallowing nervously, Nicole glanced at her nervously. “Damn, Baby! Have you always been so… violent or is it a by-product of being pregnant?”

“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see,” she grinned.

“Hmm,” Nicole pretended to mull it over as she parked Waverly’s Jeep as close as she could to the others. “Well, Waverly… When it comes to that, like every second with you…” leaning closer, she gently cupped Waverly’s jaw. “I’m looking forward to it.”

The bright smile that crinkled Waverly’s eyes sent Nicole’s heart soaring and warmth blooming through her. Thumb caressing the softness of her cheek, Nicole took in every beautiful inch of Waverly’s face with hungry eyes as she placed her other hand gently upon her abdomen and pressed lightly. Pride swelled through her at the thought of the precious lives growing within.

Waverly brushed a thumb across the smile spread across her gorgeous face. “Gonna sing to them later?”

“Waves, do you _want_ them to come out traumatised? Your voice is amazing,” which was an understatement. “I was kind of hoping you would sing to all of us.”

“You were, huh?” Waverly rolled her eyes and blushed at the hopeful look on Nicole’s face. “We’ll see.” She chuckled as Nicole bounced out of the Jeep and rushed around the front to offer her hand as she climbed out. The brush of skin against skin, the familiar warmth and tender squeeze as their fingers linked… not matter how small the touch it felt like coming home and made her heart race with excitement at the same time.

“I know you all made it here in a timely fashion but it is so very good to see you all.”

“Hey, Doc.” Seeing the relief in his blue eyes, Nicole gave him the time to greet Wynonna, Xavier and Waverly. The look he gave everyone, but in particular, Waverly, told her how worried he had been and he only started to relax and be more himself once they were inside the hospital. “How’s Mattie doing?”

“They will not say exactly. Apparently, not even these tin badges of Black Badge are enough to get them talking around here. They have only let me stay as close as I have because she was kidnapped. Poor girl is out cold and on a frightful amount of machines.”

“Did she regain consciousness at all after you called?”

“I am afraid not.”

As she looked through the window into the room, Nicole couldn’t help but think that it was probably a blessing that she hadn’t. She looked terrible and even unconscious and hooked up to painkillers her face was tight with pain. “We’re going to have to arrange some security for her until we find whoever took her.”

Hearing the rapid click of heels, Nicole looked back over her shoulder and saw Gretta hurrying towards them with a white coated Doctor trailing behind her. Nicole stepped aside, clearing the path to the room so they could go straight in. The sight of them so close together as Gretta sat at her sister’s bedside, made just how bad Mattie was looking even more obvious.

As the Doctor talked to Gretta, Nicole cold just tell by the blank expression on her face as she looked at her twin that Gretta wasn’t really taking in a word he was saying. Nicole did though. She took shameless advantage of her hearing and listened in as the Doctor reeled off a pretty frightening list of injuries. Plain and simply put… Mattie had been tortured and it was a miracle she had managed to get away and an even greater one that she was still alive.

“Hey, Waverly?”

“Hi, Emily.” Waverly gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze and made her way over to her friend. “Everything okay, Em?”

“You still driving that red Jeep? There’s one out there with the alarm going crazy. I was just about to go tell security about it but if it’s yours it will save me the trip.”

“Yeah, I’ll go see what’s wrong. Thanks, Em.”

“Not a problem. I’ll see you later.”

Waverly slipped her hand into Nicole’s jacket and fished her keys out. “Alarm going off… just going to see to it,” she explained as she pressed a gentle kiss to Nicole’s cheek.

“I’ll come with you…”

“No. Stay, I’ll just be a minute and Gretta might need to talk to you.”

Nicole watched Waverly, missing her instantly as she walked away down the corridor with a bounce in her stride and a deliberately teasing toss of her head that sent her long hair swishing over her shoulder.

“Will you stop stripping my sister with your heart eyes, Haught?”

“Never,” Nicole smirked.

As she left the hospital, Waverly grimaced as she heard the alarm on her Jeep going off. It had never done that before and she’d been hoping that somehow Emily had got the wrong red Jeep. Getting closer, she pressed the button on the key and reset the alarm. Seconds later it was going off again.

Growling in frustration, she moved closer, trying again and again.

A figure in black came into view from the shadow cast by Xavier’s S.U.V. The sudden appearance of it… her, she realised… made Waverly jump and set her heart pounding and almost had her running back towards the hospital until the figure stumbled. “Hey, are you okay? Do you need some help?”

She hurried closer, reaching out to help the bent over woman.

The figure straightened up, towering over Waverly as it tossed back the black veil covering its face to reveal the nightmare beneath of raw flesh covered by mismatched patches of rotting skin.

Too late, much too late, she recognised the smell coming from the creature before her and turned to run. But she was trapped, another one crowding in behind her, its mouth opening wide to release a sibilant hiss that was alien and terrifying.

Then everything went cold and dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...  
>  Pitchforks down and repeat after me... everything will be fine!!!!


	101. Chapter 101

“…What in the hell were you thinking, Sister!?”

Biting back a moan, Waverly attempted to find a warm spot in her bed and block out the sounds of her sister’s arguing over god knows what as usual. She hated it when they fought as Willa always seemed to find a reason to take it out on her once she lost the argument in a ‘shit rolls downhill’ kind of way.

Waverly didn’t want to deal with it right then though, she was tired, it was too cold and her body ached. Her searching hand met cold hard earth instead of the softness of her childhood bed and the realization that Willa had been gone for many years clashed with the jarring hiss of the angry voices as they bickered with all the spine-tingling, fear-inducing, tones of a pit full of pissed off snakes.

_Nicole!_

Waverly bit back on a whimper of distress as it all came rushing back… the hospital, the figures in black, their rotting faces and the icy breath that had stolen her breath and ability to move before darkness had claimed her. Cracking open her eyes, Waverly looked around cautiously trying to work out where she was as there was no sky above, just a high ceiling of rock draped in huge sheets of spider webs. There no cars around and no Nicole ripping apart the creatures standing in the way of what looked to be the only exit of… a cave?

Even if Waverly hadn’t seen the horror of their faces, their scent and way they moved kept her from thinking of them as anything resembling a human being. Eliza, although her scent was more reptilian, she looked and acted human. These things were more spider than even their scent hinted at. The way they walked with a strange gliding motion like there were too many legs working away under the cover of their floor-length Victorian dresses.

“We were there just to observe, Sister. To see if the Earp wench really is carrying pups!”

“She is, and now we’ve got them!”

“Really sister? You failed to keep the Blacksmith from escaping and she was close to death after five days at our mercy. You think you can keep this one in check until she drops the pups _and_ prevent Bulshar’s heir from finding her?!” she snorted derisively. “It would have been better to wait until they were born and then we could have just taken them!!!”

“Maybe if you were as powerful as you like to claim…”

“I am powerful! Did I not manage to cloud their minds long enough to separate her from the pack?”

Waverly stiffened at the revelation that their minds had been messed with to get her to walk out of the hospital.

“And you did _such_ a _good_ job that that red devil of Bulshar’s nearly ripped my arm off!”

_Go, Nic!_

“If you had any power in that regard then maybe _you_ could have helped,” she hissed. “I did enough so we could look at her! Not… this!!!”

“Then we kill her,” she waved an arm indifferently.

Waverly stiffened at the dismissive statement and looked around to see what options there were for escape or fighting back.

“You want to kill the heir's mate? Her pups?” she threw her head back and laughed at the ridiculousness of her sister’s comment. “You want to risk _his_ wrath as well as _hers_? Sister… you did not feel her power…”

“She tried to rip my arm off!”

“And how did you like that physical power? ‘Cause believe me that was nothing compared to trying to hold her mind in check.” Grabbing her sister by the arm, she leaned closer. “There would be no manipulating her like there is _him_ ,” she hissed lowly.

”Then tell me, sister dearest, what do you _want_ to do with her?” Giving a harsh shove, she pushed her sister away from her and glowered across the cave towards where the unconscious wolf was laying. Only she was no longer unconscious, she was crouched and waiting. And the look on her face was almost promising as much violence and pain as Bulshar’s whelp had been when she’d tried to detach her arm. “Time for you to prove you haven’t lost your touch.”

“Impossible! She should have been out for hours more!”

As they both turned to look at her, Waverly gave up on any plans of sneaking out while they were busy arguing on what to do with her and launched herself at them. She changed mid-stride, using the strength in her legs to gain speed and purchase upon the ground but they were faster than they looked, one of them moving to cover the way out of the cave while the other tried to corner her.

Snapping and snarling, Waverly kept the Widow at bay. She darted in at every opportunity, biting and ripping at anything she could get her teeth into and leaping out of reach before it could recover and retaliate.

Waverly could feel the brush of the other ones mind trying to grab hers. She refused to be swayed and wrapped herself up tighter in anger at the thought of them wanting to take her babies.

Darting around, she sank her teeth into the back of the Widow’s dress and shook the creature off her feet. And creature it proved itself to be. She had been right about the way they moved looking like there was more going on under the dress!

“Enough of this!”

The Widow scrambled to her feet and ripped off the tattered remains of her dress to reveal a body that was a nightmare born vision of a spider forced into a human posture. There were two pairs of spider’s legs hidden beneath the skirt of the dress whilst the bustle that made it look like the wearer had a big butt was actually because of the spider-like abdomen bulging the fabric out. Two of the arms were acting as normal arms whilst the other two had been held close to the body to create the illusion of breasts.

The part of Waverly that was horrified by the revelation was firmly stomped down by the part of her that wanted to rip them apart for killing Carl and god knows how many more that had gone into hiding their grotesque forms over the years… for hurting Mattie, for kidnapping her, for trying to get her babies, for worrying Nicole.

A series of low growls rolled from the behind the Widow at the entrance and filled the chamber of the cave. The sounds sending a thrill through Waverly as she added her voice to them, calling her pack to her.

The other Widow backed quickly away from the entrance she had been guarding and Waverly saw the glow of normally gentle brown eyes burning red with furious anger rushing towards the cavern. She knew that Wynonna and the others were with Nicole but it was to her mate that she looked before turning her attention back to the Widow in front of her.

The Widow had never felt fear before when facing a werewolf, not even with Bulshar. She felt it right then though. Like the icy fingers of death clawing through her body as she looked into the eyes of the huge red wolf that came to a halt as the others rushed by in a wave of fur and teeth to help the other wolf in her battle with her sister. The red one, Bulshar’s heir, locked eyes with her and the Widow felt a shiver run through her being as it stalked closer.

One step… two steps.

It was the momentary calmness, the threat of violence waiting to be unleashed that frightened her more than an outright attack would have… until the attack came and then she knew true fear as the wolf rushed forwards with a snarl and in the space of a heartbeat had turned from wolf into its even more monstrous man-wolf form.

Nicole leapt for the throat of the creature before her but it threw itself backwards, its feet making a skittering sound on the ground as it shed all clothing and pretence of humanity as it started climbing up the wall. Its legs struck out at her, jabbing like spears as it tried to get out of reach.

Hearing the cocking of a gun, Nicole kept low and grinned as the creature gave a hissing squeal of pain as the bullets burst from Jeannie and Eliza’s weapons and thudded into the creature’s bulbous abdomen. Thick liquid oozed from the wounds, dripping to the ground and smearing against the cave walls as it slid down a couple of feet. Leaping up, Nicole raked her claws down its back, digging them into its vile flesh to yank it back to the ground.

Eliza hissed out a curse as the Widow’s legs lashed out in violent desperation, pushing them back and keeping them off balance so they couldn’t get a shot off. Her curse became a warning shout as the creature suddenly leapt at Jeannie and knocked her down to the ground. Nicole was on her in an instant, wrapping thickly muscled arms around the body of it, she yanked back and sank her teeth deep into where a human shoulder would be.

It was too late though the damage had already been done.

Rushing forwards, Eliza pressed her hands against Jeannie’s shoulder as the pointed tip of the Widow’s leg came free. “Don’t die! You hear me… don’t you dare leave me!!”

“Waverly! Help Eliza get Jeannie out of here!”

Waverly didn’t want to leave the fight but she nodded and ran to Eliza and Jeannie’s side and slipped back into her human form. “Eliza, give me your jacket.” She pressed the cloth against the wound, staunching the flow of blood as best as she could before scooped the taller woman up into her arms. “Lead the way. Eliza!” she barked out as the other woman stood there looking at the blood on her hands. “Please?”

Eliza shook her head, snapping herself out of her stupor. Jeannie needed her! “Yes… okay! This way! Jeremy’s outside in the S.U.V. recovering.”

“Recovering?”

“He was the one that led us to you. Nicole was going out of her mind when she couldn’t feel you or catch your scent. He was able to see past that vanishing act and whatever it was they did to us all at the hospital but it took a lot out of him though so Nicole made him stay with the vehicles.”

Despite everything, Waverly couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jeremy flinging himself out of the S.U.V. to rush to their aide as they finally made it out from the twisting tunnels of the mine and cave system the Widow’s had been using and reached open air.

Waverly placed Jeannie down where Jeremy ordered her to and watched as he asked questions about what had happened and worked quickly to get the bleeding under control.

“I need to get back in there!” She could hear the sounds of battle coming up through the tunnels and tell now that her connection with Nicole was open again that the battle wasn’t going easily. They were stronger than the Widow’s but Nicole was the only one that had the striking range with the form she was in. All the others had weapons that meant getting within biting range of creatures capable of stabbing in multiple directions at the same time.

“Waverly, wait,” Eliza grabbed her arm and made her stay put. “We’ll go back in together,” she assured the determined wolf. Now that Jeannie was safe, she was eager to get back in and exact some revenge. “I’ve got an idea that those Widows aren’t going to like one bit!”

Crooking a finger, she led Waverly around to the back of the S.U.V. and opened up a well-hidden compartment in the floor.

“Is that… No way! Oh my god!”

Nicole grunted and sank her teeth in deeper as the tip of one of the Widow’s legs dragged a line of fire down her side. Ripping back she felt a bloom of satisfaction as the leg she had been biting buckled and broke away and more of its blue blood pooled across the ground.

They were winning. It was going slowly though and they were all wounded from the battle.

Nicole leapt on to the back of the stunned Widow before it could right itself from the loss of what was the third of its limbs. She grabbed for the meat of it, ripping at its throat with her claws as she reached for whatever passed for a spine in something like that. She pulled and twisted until the Widow collapsed and its head rolled away across the ground, leaving a trail of blue in its wake.

Nicole looked up as the other Widow let out a hissing wail and rushed across the cave right for her with murderous intent. It was fast, too fast for her to do more than brace for the impact of it.

A roar of noise came from behind her and Nicole felt the heat of flames as they burst out and lit the cave with its bright glow.

“Woooowwwwww!” Nicole stared on in amazement as Eliza and Waverly converged on the remaining Widow. Eliza’s eyes were glowing almost as fiercely as the fire roaring from her mouth. An impressive sight. But Nicole’s eyes were fixed upon Waverly. Her fierce, beautiful and loving mate… Naked… her perfectly defined muscles tense and quivering with anger. Her mouth was parted as she screamed her anger but the sound was lost to the roar of flame coming from Eliza merging with fire jetting out from the futuristic looking weapon in her hands.

“Oh! My! God! Is that a flamethrower?! Hey, how come Waverly gets a flamethrower?!” Holding out a hand, Wynonna pulled Nicole to her feet as she changed her form and took her hand.

Exhausted but healed from changing back, they stood together and watched as Waverly and Eliza cornered the Widow and sent her to hell in a fiery blaze.

“Kind of glad that Eliza didn’t do that to me in the barn.”

“Yeah, would have made a mess of a perfectly good barn,” Wynonna teased. The teasing fell on deaf ears though as she watched as Waverly handed the flamethrower over to Eliza just in time to be swept up in Nicole’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, Waverly finally got a flamethrower!!!!
> 
>  


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muses felt the need to... reconnect... aka, SEXY TIMES!!!  
> Note though, although things get a little, erm, hairy ;) they do the do in their human skins. So don't get all grossed out thinking there's beastiality or anything going on.

Staring out of the windscreen, Waverly took in every inch of their home with hungry eyes as the headlights swept over it. At the sight of it, she finally allowed herself to realise that part of her had wondered, feared even, if she would ever get to see it, or the woman at her side, again. Turning her head, she gazed at the fierce grip her Alpha had on the steering wheel and the muscle jumping in Nicole tightly clenched jaw.

She had been wound tight since they had left the cave, and the smouldering burnt out remains of the Widow’s, behind. That tenseness had only increased further after they had left the others at the hospital to see to Jeannie, and Nicole had insisted that she needed to be checked over by Dr Navalar at the clinic.

Everything had been fine with her and the babies but while the news had brought relief, the tenseness hadn’t miraculously vanished as they had both contemplated what might have happened.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Waverly slid closer and caressed the line of Nicole’s tense jaw with her lips. A ragged whimper burst from Nicole’s tightly pressed lips in a release of tension that had her sagging into her seat and tears flowing down her pale cheeks as she gave up the effort of trying to hold them back.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Nicole whispered brokenly. Her distressed whimper was captured by Waverly's mouth in a kiss that started soft and tender and built rapidly until it was bruising and life-affirming in its intensity.

Needing her closer, Nicole guided Waverly over until she was straddled across her lap. The horn sounded out into the early morning light as Waverly pressed against it but neither of them really registered it in their haste and need to get closer… to reconnect.

Growling against Nicole’s mouth, Waverly tangled her fists into the front of the powder blue scrubs keeping her from her Alpha and ripped them and her own open. She needed flesh against flesh. She needed every inch of her Alpha on her, in her! Free and untamed! She needed teeth and claws and…!

Pulling her mouth away from Nicole’s, Waverly stared down at her. “Run with me!” she demanded.

“Waves?” Nicole blinked up at the ravishing and enticing creature above her all wild untamed hair and eyes filled with a burning urgency.

“Please, Nic. I need to run with you… Need…!” Growling in growing frustration, unable to give voice to her needs, Waverly bit harshly at Nicole’s lips and jaw. She left teeth marks in Nicole’s pale flesh, deep enough to fill her mouth with the hint of copper along with the vanilla as she pressed herself closer.

Tangling a fist in Waverly’s hair, Nicole gently but firmly pulled her head back to expose the line of her throat. She ran her tongue in a firm stroke up the line of tense flesh and gently closed her teeth upon it in a move that was pure dominance. In an instant, Waverly relaxed, her body sagging into her gentle hold as the agitation seeped away. Releasing her teeth, Nicole kissed all around where her teeth had lain even though she had been careful not to mark her. “I’ve got you,” she gently assured her Omega.

“Still want to run,” Waverly grumbled sleepily into the crook of Nicole’s neck. Darn sneaky Alpha moves! Nicole’s sneaky Alpha moves anyway. She didn’t use them often and she was always gentle but when she did, they had a devastatingly wonderful effect on Waverly.

“And we will,” Nicole chuckled. “At least now I’ll be able to get out of the Jeep without you ripping the seatbelt apart and blaming me for it later.” Lifting Waverly’s face from her shoulder, Nicole nuzzled against her, their noses and lips brushing together.

The always present desire flared brighter and hotter, leaving Nicole feeling energized and weak at the same time. The cool predawn air found all the wrong gaps in the too thin scrubs borrowed from the hospital as she managed to open the door. All it did though was make Nicole all too aware of the thin cloth coming between their overheated bodies.

Somehow remembering how to get her fingers to work, Nicole unlatched her seatbelt and followed Waverly’s kisses and insistent pull of her hands as they slid from the Jeep with their mouths still locked together.

Eyes locked together, they changed together without a word being spoken by mouths or minds.

They danced around each other joyously, their bodies brushing and nudging together, teeth dealing out gentle nibbles and nips to ears and tugging on thick fur before the urge to stretch their legs and run simply for the joy of it had them setting off across the open land towards the trees with long, bounding strides.

Darting in and out of the trees, they led each other in a back and forth chase that never let them out of sight of the other. Waverly slowed as they entered their favourite clearing. Her heart was pounding, her blood feeling like thick honey in her veins, pulsing through her body in anticipation as she heard Nicole’s steps slow behind her.

Her Alpha’s scent was rich and heavy, surrounding her in a heavy veil of warm vanilla shot through with lavender. Her own scent answered, heady lavender with tracks of vanilla. She heard Nicole taking it all in with a deep breath and the sound coupled with the scent made Waverly feel weak and even more needy.

A glance over her shoulder had Waverly’s body trembling, her breath panting out as she saw just how close Nicole’s light steps had brought her. She had been beautiful that first night she had stumbled across her scent but now there was just so much more confidence in her. She no longer tried to hide the size of her body or her strength as an Alpha. As powerful as she was though, it was always tempered by her gentleness and love. It shone from her eyes even as she stalked closer, her body quivering with a need that more than matched her own.

Waverly knew that Nicole didn’t want submission from her but, she needed to show it. She needed her Alpha to allow her to give up control. She needed it.

And Nicole gave it to her in a soft growl and a warning nip of teeth as she pressed her body against her, her height crowding Waverly and making her feel smaller… but protected.

“Is this what you need?”

Waverly whined at the darkness at the edges of Nicole’s voice in her mind. Just the knowledge that if she said no, Nicole would back off made her want it more. “Yes, please.”

“Gonna be a good Omega for your Alpha?” she backed her question up with a soft bite to the back of Waverly’s neck that had her Omega’s legs shaking. “Want your Alpha to take you right here while the sun comes up? Right where anyone could see you coming for me?”

Waverly’s body collapsed from under her at the thought and the delicious pressure of teeth against her neck asking for her submission. She felt the weight and glide of Nicole’s body covering hers, fur giving away to skin as they changed together. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up on to her knees, their bodies flush together, her thighs spread by Nicole’s as she made her face the horizon and the first blush of dawn.

Elegant fingers, long and nimble, caressed her throat, pressing just enough to make her aware of them as the ones gliding down her abdomen to dip between her thighs stole away Waverly’s ability to think with sure, knowing, strokes between swollen folds and across her aching clit as Nicole’s body moved against her back, her hips grinding against her ass.

The sun rose along with Waverly’s need. Colours bursting across the sky to be outshone by Nicole’s guttural growl for her to ‘come’ and the sharp bite of teeth sinking into her mark. Waverly screamed out her pleasure, falling apart and being reborn and made whole in Nicole’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	103. Chapter 103

Gretta looked up from the book she had been staring at but not quite seeing as the softest of raps came against the hospital room door. Not wanting to disturb her sister, she left her chair and went over to open the door herself. She knew it wasn’t a nurse or doctor, they didn’t bother with niceties like knocking most of the time and the ones that did bother usually barged in before they could be granted entry.

She opened the door and found herself smiling under the sheer brilliance of the soft smile waiting for her the other side on Waverly Earp’s face and the more cautious one of the face of the officer at her back. Though she would have had to have been blind not to have noticed the hints of dimples.

Waverly gently squeezed Nicole’s hand tighter as she took in the exhaustion upon the witches face. Only a day had passed since Mattie had been found and brought to the hospital but Gretta looked like she had been dragged backwards through hell every day since her sister had been taken and it had finally caught up with her since she had been found. “Hi, I hope you don’t mind but we were just passing and thought we’d check up on you and your sister. How’s she doing?”

Stepping further out of the room, Gretta gently closed the door behind her. “I don’t care what they say,” she huffed in explanation as she dragged a hand through her tangled hair, “I refuse to discuss her in front of her like she can’t hear like they do.”

“There’s been no change?”

Gretta sighed. “She woke up screaming that first night not long after she was admitted and then nothing since. They- they said that they want to run more tests later… check for brain damage and god knows what else. From what they’ve seen there’s no physical reason for her to be showing so little signs of waking or even feeling anything and the longer she stays unconscious the less likely it is that she will wake up at all.”

“Did she say anything or just scream?”

Gretta looked at the couple then focused her gaze upon the brunette. “Actually, Waverly Earp… I believe she screamed your name.”

“Mine?”

“Don’t forget, Waves, when Doc found her in the barn she was warning him that the Widows knew about the babies and you were in danger.”

“Vile, cursed creatures! Wish I could get my hands on them for what they did to my sister!”

Nicole bit back a growl as she thought about them. They were dead and gone, they had dealt with that, but she felt helpless when it came to the witch, especially as she had done everything she could to warn them. “Gretta… if it is okay with you, could Waverly go in and tell her your sister the good news about the Widow’s?”

“Good news?” Gretta lifted her head hopefully at the officer’s words and the almost feral glint in her eyes. When it came to the Widow’s, Gretta could only hope that their idea of good news about them was the same and they hadn’t been arrested.

“They won’t be a problem anymore,” Nicole assured her. “Waverly saw to that.”

“What are you thinking, Nic?”

“Gretta’s right about being able to hear what’s being said in there. It was faint but I could hear you all, even what the Doctor was saying about my ‘chances’, even before you spoke through our connection. And well… she escaped from the Widow’s and walked all the way to the Homestead, ignoring quite a few houses along the way, just to warn us that you and the babies were in danger. I just kind of think that maybe she could do from hearing from you what became of the bitches in black. She trusts you more than she would trust me. It might not help but it’s not going to hurt… right?”

“Definitely won’t hurt,” Gretta agreed. “And if there is any part of my sister left, she will enjoy hearing about what has happened to Bulshar’s spies.”

“You knew what they were to him?”

“Our family has collected information on many creatures over the years. Most of it, unfortunately, went up in the fire,” she interrupted before Nicole could ask. “With Bulshar being brought to Mattie’s attention when the Sheriff asked her about destroying his ring, we both went through everything we had again looking for any weaknesses.”

“And was there any?” Nicole asked hopefully.

“I will tell you anything you want to know, no strings, no conditions of any kind. I want Bulshar destroyed, simple as that. But… would it be okay if Waverly talks to my sister first?”

“Sure,” Nicole smiled softly in understanding. She knew that if it was Waverly lying there she would have been eager to try and wake her first. “Waves… Just, talk to her,” she encouraged. “She knows you.”

As she followed them into the room, Nicole stood back as Waverly and Gretta moved closer to the bed. Watching quietly as Waverly gently took Mattie’s hand in hers, her fingers tracing idle patterns upon the witches flesh as she told her that everything was okay and just how they had dealt with the Widow’s. Waverly’s gestures became more animated as she gave an almost blow-by-blow account of the fight.

Nicole had to bite back on quite a few growls as she remembered the mind-numbing terror of the hours before the battle when they had been looking for Waverly. The fear as to what they might find when they got there. And then finding her fighting off the Widows on her own.

The joy on Waverly’s beautiful face as she described finally getting her hands on a flamethrower had Nicole deciding she needed to have a word with Eliza about keeping that thing out of her way! And she could tell by Gretta’s wide eyes as she glanced her way for confirmation of Waverly’s story that just how much Waverly had enjoyed using a flamethrower had made her a little nervous too.

“They’re really both dead?”

“Oh very. Waverly made sure about that by burning their bodies to a crisp before we left. And yes,” she chuckled, “she really did enjoy doing it.”

“They killed people, hurt Mattie and threatened my babies…! You’re damn right I enjoyed it!” Waverly huffed. “And I think Mattie did too,” she whispered. Nodding, she drew their attention to the hint of a smile playing around Mattie’s lips and that her hand was gripping hers back.

Relinquishing Mattie’s hand, Waverly went to stand with Nicole, slipping an arm around her Alpha’s waist as Gretta took her place and wept quietly as Mattie squeezed her hand and her eyes finally fluttered open.

“That was a good idea, Nic.”

“It just… felt like the right thing to do. She had been trying to protect you and I just figured it wouldn’t hurt for her to know you were okay and they were gone. At worst it was going to nothing and at best… well,” she gestured towards the bed where the twins were looking at each other like they were talking without saying a word. “Come on,” taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole pressed a kiss to her palm. “We’re going to leave you two alone.”

“But…”

“Talking can wait,” she smiled at them both. “You take care of your sister and text when you want to meet up.”

“Gretta…” Mattie tugged on her sister’s hand. “Help them, please. I’ll be okay now I know the Widow’s are ash.”

“So much ash!”

“Waverly Earp…” Nicole moaned. “You worry me sometimes. But,” she sighed. “I can confirm, they are _so_ much ash,” she smiled as her words made Waverly bounce with happiness.

Mattie managed a weak smile as she watched Waverly snuggle up to Nicole’s side and give her young mate a warm smile that had dimples flashing. “Gretta, please? I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye…”

“Oh, this we do, Mattie. I’ll help them… we both will. What is it you would like to know, Officer Haught?”

“Thank you,” Nicole nodded to them both. “You mentioned weaknesses?”

“There aren’t many. And they are probably what someone like Bulshar would see as his strengths. Arrogance. His lust for power and control through family… He is the head, the family is his body and the head controls all,” she explained. And then there’s his ring.”

“Do you know how it can be destroyed?”

“I… We would need to study it.”

“It… I don’t think it should be let out of its box again.”

“Again?”

“Yeah, I found it hidden away, in a metal box lined with silver. I didn’t know what was inside and opened the box.”

“This box. Was it yay big?” she held her hands apart. “Engraved with symbols? I was wondering what that had gone!” Gretta exclaimed at the redhead's nod. “Mattie and I made that together some years ago.”

“Yes,” Mattie smiled. “When the Sheriff came to me about the ring I gave it to him to put it in until I could work out an actual way to destroy it. It contains the power of whatever is inside and hides it from anything magical being used to find it,” she explained to the couple.

“What happened when you opened the box?” Gretta asked.

“It tried to turn me,” Nicole growled.

“Tried?”

“I change when _I_ want,” Nicole growled. “Waverly and Wynonna came to the rescue and when it tried to hurt Waves I managed to get the box shut and it’s stayed that way since.”

“When did this happen?”

“Before the fire.”

“Hmm,” Gretta frowned in confusion. “Being around something so powerful, even if you didn’t touch it, it should have been clear to me when you touched the Hematite.” She shared a look with her sister as they tried to make sense of any implications. Gretta could see just how tired and just how much her sister was still hurting but nevertheless, it felt good to be working on a problem together again and she could see her enjoyment echoed in Mattie’s expression.

“Tell them about the ring changing size.”

“It did?” Nicole tilted her head in confusion. “I didn’t see anything happening with the size, Waves. I was too busy trying not to have my ass handed to me.”

“The size?” Gretta’s interest was piqued, to say the least. She could tell that Nicole wasn’t really comfortable talking about the ring. Whether that was because she didn’t trust them, she wasn’t sure. Not that Gretta could blame her for her mistrust, so far it probably seemed more of a one-sided relationship to her.

“I saw it, while it was trying to turn Nicole. The ring was changing shape and size like it was going from being a man’s ring to a woman’s over and over. And Nicole said it felt like it was trying to get her to wear it.”

“Without knowing the specifics of the spell that created it… it is difficult to say for certain. Bulshar was able to gain an almost immortal life through wearing it and it bolstered his already powerful control over other wolves. It could be that he needs another wolf to wear it so he can drain more power… or maybe the ring simply wants to be on the ring of the most powerful wolf with Bulshar blood in their veins.”

“So either it wanted me to be a pawn for Bulshar or just its pawn? Well isn’t that just perfect?” Nicole snorted. “Why couldn’t I be known for my mama’s blood as well as her looks? So, how do we destroy it? ‘Cause I really do not like either of those options?”

“What pack was your mama from?”

“She was human… actually… Now, what was it the Sheriff said? His grandfather was the last werewolf in the family until I came along and he was from the… Erm… Sher… The… The Séquoia Pack?”

“Oh! Now that is interesting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time... the mention of the Séquoia Pack is a late addition I snuck into the 'revised' chat with Nedley in chapter 46 that I was not going to make anything of. And i still might not. To save going back...
> 
> _"Until you, the last Werewolf born was my Grand Father. They were part of the Séquoia Pack. There’s not much known about them other than they were a very old pack, powerful and influential. "_


	104. Chapter 104

Nicole had run through many different woods and forests in her life. Often while being pursued by other werewolves and even other more normal predators, and even prey animals that had been emboldened enough to chase her from their territory… not that she had ever told anyone about that herd of deer and she sure as hell wasn’t going to start with Wynonna around or she would _never_ hear the end of the Bambi jokes.

The woods ahead of them, the very land of the Pine Barrens though they were… intimidating. It wasn’t just that they belonged to the Skinwalkers. The land, the air itself, felt heavy with magic and the strangeness of it made Nicole’s wolf restless.

Nicole had met briefly with some of the Skinwalkers that lived the closest to the Blacksmith’s land and had helped them when Mattie had been taken but these ones they were meeting with… they lived nearly a days trek away on human feet from the nearest road.

It would have been much quicker to change and cover the ground as a wolf but they had _insisted_ that they walk on human legs as a sign of good faith. That and that they had also _insisted_ on just who would be visiting them set Nicole’s teeth on edge… and Wynonna’s too if her growling and grinding of teeth the whole drive was any indication.

The calmest one of their small group was Waverly and that calmness had Nicole wanting to check that she hadn’t smuggled a flamethrower into her backpack at the same time as almost hoping that she had.

Reaching out, Nicole turned off the engine and killed the lights. Finding the predawn gloom of the forest to downright spooky, she flicked on the interior lights. “Are we sure we want to do this?”

“You’re asking that now, Haughtsauce?” Wynonna snorted from the backseat of Xavier’s S.U.V., where she had been relegated too after Waverly cheated and broke the tradition of calling shotgun and just beat her there after pretending to forget something. Oldest trick in the book and Wynonna had fallen for it… made her kind of proud! But of course, Nicole had been no help and had refused to arrest Waverly and throw her in the back and just grinned from the driver’s seat and stated ‘you snooze, you lose, Earp!’.

“Actually, ‘Nonna, if you hadn’t been so busy growling you would have heard Nicole ask five times just in the last thirty minutes,” Waverly rolled her eyes. “The Yiska want to meet us…! Us! Have you any idea how rare it is for them to agree to meet anyone let alone ask for the help of strangers?”

“Yiska? What the…? What the hell is a Yiska? I thought we were meeting Skinwalkers?”

Waverly rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. “Am I the only one that bothers to do any research!?”

“Earp! In Navajo mythology, there were, are humans that can take the form of animals. Skinwalkers. The Navajo’s called them Yiska and that was the name that stuck with the more traditional packs.”

“Uhoh! Haught! You did not know that yourself!”

“Nope,” Nicole grinned. “But I did get to hear about it when Waverly was researching it.” She had also been tested on what she’d heard while Waverly ate her pussy afterwards. And as failure to answer had been met with her mate denying her the heaven of her tongue while she refreshed her on everything… Nicole had made sure to pay attention. But Wynonna didn’t need to know about Waverly’s unique teaching methods.

“My Best Baby pays attention,” she winked as Nicole’s cheeks went red. Waverly ran a hand high up along the inside of Nicole’s thigh, using the position of the seats and their bodies to hide her move from Wynonna’s gaze as she squeezed the firm muscle knowingly.

“We’re a long way from Navajo territory now though,” Wynonna felt the need to point out as she looked out of the window at her side and took in the dense forest awaiting them.

“Yeah. I guess some of the Yiska managed to head this way at some point and avoided being forced onto reservations or they moved since then. There are other myths… historical records I guess I should say, about Skinwalkers from other areas and countries but the oldest ones come from the Navajo.”

“This is stupid! You should just head back to town!”

“Nic, Baby… this was the only way they would agree to talk to you about the Séquoia Pack…”

“Waves,” Nicole clasped her face between her hands urgently, staring deep into her eyes. “Nothing they can say is worth putting either of you at risk.”

Waverly ran her hands over the back of Nicole’s soothing her gently. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Mattie and Gretta said that they mean no harm. They’re just a very cautious people that are reaching out for help. You want to help, right?” Nicole nodded cautiously, her head lowering as she leaned into the palm of her hand as Waverly brushed her cheek. “And what if what they say could help defeat Bulshar?”

“I just don’t want you in danger…”

“Nic,” Waverly smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “One, I’m perfectly capable of kicking ass. Two and three, I’ve got you and ‘Nonna with me… and Calamity Jane!”

“What?” Nicole frowned in confusion.

“Huh?” Wynonna followed Waverly’s pointed look and looked to the seat beside her. She let out what she would deny to her grave was a startled puppy ‘YELP!’ at the sight of Calamity Jane sitting beside her. And as for falling out of the S.U.V. to land on her ass… that was the fault of a faulty door lock!

“Calamity Jane! You are an ass!” Wynonna moaned and spat out fur as the ginger hellcat leapt out to land on her chest to scent mark her and deafen her with purrs.

Sticking out a hand, Nicole grasped Wynonna’s hand and helped the Alpha to her feet as C.J. leapt up off Wynonna and wrapped herself around her neck like a purring fur scarf. “Well now, how did you get here, sweet thing?”

“Pretty sure the locks failed on the door, Haughtpants”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s grin. “I was talking to C.J.” Gently prising the cat off her shoulder, Nicole scratched her beneath the chin and booped noses with her before handed her over to Waverly as she climbed out of the S.U.V. to join them… And once in her arms, their wayward and ferociously tough guardian/familiar/cat, rolled over onto her back in Waverly’s arms and played with the fingers Waverly dangled over her.

“Are we really doing this?”

Stepping closer to her mate, Waverly slid a hand up into the soft hair at the nape of her neck, twirling her fingers through it as she gently eased her closer. The tenseness eased from her body, a soft smile crossing Nicole’s face as their noses brushed together. “Yes, we’re doing this.” She chuckled as C.J. climbed back up and sat on Nicole’s shoulder. “Now come on,” she gave Nicole’s ass a light tap. “Get the gear unpacked so we can get going.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You are so whipped,” Wynonna chuckled.

“That means you too ‘Nonna!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

While the two Alpha’s got busy unloading the back of the S.U.V., Waverly leaned her shoulder against the side of the vehicle and hummed softly as she ran her hands over her abdomen. Warmth spread across her abdomen and back as Nicole’s long-fingered hand joined hers. Purring at the contact, Waverly leaned back into her lithe body.

“Brought you a snack.”

“Mmmm, fresh Alpha, how sweet.”

“Not in front of the kids,” Nicole chuckled as Waverly turned her head and nipped at her neck... displacing C.J. from her perch. “I come bearing an energy bar.” Ripping open the packaging, she tore a piece off and offered it to Waverly as they watched C.J. stalking after something at the edge of the trees.

“Are you two being gross again?”

Waverly curled her tongue around Nicole’s fingers as she took another piece of the sweet energy bar out of them. “Mmmm, maybe,” she grinned back at her sister.

“So, what are we doing with C.J. then? Don’t really feel right about shutting her in but is she going to be safe?” she asked as she watched the ginger monster race between the trees.

“’Nonna, C.J. was born around magic. She’s saved us many times. And somehow, she managed to make this trip with us without three grow wolves… okay, two grown wolves and you…”

“Hey!”

“…even realizing… Do you really think we would be able to even lock her in?”

“Point taken,” Wynonna chuckled. “Well, come on morons, and you C.J.,” she grinned as the cat trotted back and jumped up on to her seemingly favourite perch of Nicole’s shoulder. “Let’s get this party moving!”

Raising her head, Nicole looked towards the trees, piercing the predawn darkness and the thick cover of the trees with her heightened senses as she scented the air.

“What? Did I land in something icky?” Craning her neck, Wynonna tried to get a look at the back of her pants.

“It’s the forest Wynonna so that’s highly likely,” Nicole teased, “but… I could have sworn I just heard somebody laugh?” She also thought she caught a hint of bright cerulean blue disappearing back deeper into the trees near to where C.J. had been.

“Someone watching us?”

“I think so. I guess it was inevitable though and they did laugh and not shoot at us,” Nicole wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince the most… probably herself as she didn’t much like the fact that she couldn’t sense anything about whoever had been, and maybe still was, spying on them.

“Come on,” Waverly picked up her backpack and pulled it on. “Whoever is or was there, they didn’t hurt C.J. and I’m taking that as a good sign.” Crooking a finger, Waverly led the way into the cover of the trees.

Quickly catching up with Waverly, Nicole took the lead through the woods as they had agreed beforehand. All of them had excellent skills when it came to running within woodland but of the three of them, Nicole was the only one that, unfortunately, had experience of living in them even in their most fragile of human forms.

She kept them at a steady pace as the miles past and day wore on, instinctively picking out paths even when there didn’t seem to be one. And when she said to rest, they rested rather than protest that they could continue on easily.

“We’re definitely being followed still. And by more than the one from earlier and they’re armed too… Archers, spears. No guns though.”

They walked on, growing more and more aware with every step as to the increase of eyes fixed upon their every move. None of the eyes were as blue as the ones from near the S.U.V. but Nicole was aware that whoever it was, they were still around. There was no hostile action against them but they all remained vigilant.

Darkness started to fall… not that it had ever really left beneath the thick canopy of the trees. Their eyesight was good enough that they could have continued but Nicole preferred for them to reach the Skinwalkers camp as refreshed as possible.

“What do you think? Keep going or catch a nap?” Nicole rubbed a hand over her face, weariness suddenly reaching in and wrapping around her. She shook her head as she saw Waverly and Wynonna starting to slump and sink down against the trunks of the trees they were near as vines wrapped around their legs and crept up their bodies. Flowers erupting along them, releasing a delicate poof of purple pollen as they opened.

“No!” Nicole stumbled, shaking her legs loose from the vines around her legs. Throwing herself to her knees at Waverly’s side, she yanked at the vines but they wrapped around her instead, pulling her back against the tree. With her last bit of strength, Nicole grabbed the arm of the figure that knelt before her. Blue eyes filling her fading vision.

“It is okay,” the voice lulled with a slightly husky cadence. “Just relax, the flowers are to soothe, not to harm.” Opening up her hand, she blew gently across her palm, releasing a cloud of the same pollen into the face of the redhead.” She was strong, stronger than she had imagined possible but eventually even she succumbed… though if what was said was true it would be unlikely to work again so they needed to move quickly. “Take them to the camp,” she ordered softly but firmly. “Make sure they are well guarded and that they come to no harm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what used to be chapters 105-108 with 109 added to the end.  
> It encompasess much of what was the skinwalkers storyline with some familiar names.  
> The rest will follow but as this was 13855 words i decided to separate.  
> It had NOT changed from my original version, that would be betraying my characters and what I want to write.  
> i love getting comments and opinions, it is nice to hear what people might like to see know what needs clearing up but rude ones telling me how i should write the story will get you nowhere. I'm not getting anything for writing 12 hours a day so i will do my story how i want :)

Nicole snuggled back down into the furry warmth surrounding her and breathed in the soft scent of Waverly’s body pressed against hers. She buried her nose deeper into her, instinctively finding her mark and nuzzling against it. The heavenly scent of lavender and vanilla wrapped around her, pushing back the distant smell of wood popping and crackling as it burnt.

It felt wonderful to be wrapped up in her omega, like home… and yet there was something nagging at her, telling her to wake up!

The woods… Vines… Flowers… Blue eyes…!

“Shhh,” Waverly lulled gently as Nicole’s body twitched, rearing back as she tried to fight her way to full consciousness. “We’re safe,” she brushed her fingers across her mark on Nicole’s neck and soothed her back down.

Looking across the ‘room’, Waverly nodded to the tall, burly figure watching them with eyes that were wary and borderline hostile in their intensity. The man spared a glance at Wynonna and finally retreated back to take up position just outside the, frankly, pretty luxurious tent they had been placed in.

As far as Waverly could tell they weren’t exactly hostages but they weren’t free to wander around either.

“’Nonna, sit down, please? You keep making them nervous.”

“Well, I don’t exactly like how we ended up in this Satan’s asshole of a situation, Baby Girl!”

“I know, Wynonna,” Waverly sighed. “But you and I woke up before we got to their camp and no attempt was made to knock us out again even though they knew we were awake. And I’m really holding on to the hope that the fact that we’re lounging around on beds covered in fur and not chained up is a good thing so… please!!” She lowered her voice before the tent flap could be opened again. “Please, Wynonna,” she fought against the tears threatening to overwhelm her at the situation she blamed herself for them being in. “I was the one that insisted we came… This is all my fault but could you please help me hold on to that hope a little bit longer?”

Hating to see such distress in her sister’s eyes and hear it in her voice, Wynonna slid on to the wide bed behind her and stroked her head and shoulders while she wept quietly. “It’s not your fault, Baby Girl. Of all the things we could have imagined happening I can honestly say that being knocked out by flowering vines wasn’t even on my list of ‘Top One Thousand Ways to Get Knocked Out’.”

“You have a list?” Waverly hiccupped.

Wynonna poked her in the ribs for interrupting her. “Now, Calamity, her I blame,” she tossed the offending cat sprawled on her back close to the warmth of the wood burner a glare. “That was some fine guardian work there C.J.” she grumbled. “Everything will work out, Sis. Soon as RedHaught here decides to wake up, we’ll go all Wynonna on them.”

“That woman said it would be best to let her wake on her own after taking such a huge dose.”

“Are we really going to trust Blondie MacBoobies and her cleavage for days?”

“’Nonna,” Waverly rolled her eyes at Wynonna’s description but couldn’t resist the urge to tease the woman she could feel stirring against her. “Keep up like that and you’ll have Nicole thinking you don’t want her anymore.”

“Tha’s fine by me,” Nicole mumbled sleepily into the warm pillow of Waverly’s breasts. “’Nonna’s not my type anyway.”

“Liar! I’m everyone’s type,” Wynonna chuckled as she reached out and rubbed Nicole’s head, ruffling her hair. “’Bout time your Haughtass woke up! You are awake right?” she queried as Nicole made no effort to lift her head.

“Pillow too comfy,” Nicole mumbled and wiggled closer. “Wha’ time is it?”

“Goddamn middle of the night!”

“’Nonna!” Waverly rolled her eyes in exasperation. Her sister had been known to run or party all night but when none of those things were involved she hated mornings with a passion. “It’s five AM, Baby. We’ve been awake a couple of hours now but you resisted and held out longer than we did and got a heavier dose.”

“Like I said, middle of the night.”

With Waverly’s gentle help and Wynonna’s grouching about her being a lightweight slacker, Nicole finally managed to climb out from under the cover of furs. Frankly, as comfortable as they had been, Nicole couldn’t help but feel a little sad about how many animals had lost their lives for that comfort. But then, as the majority seemed to be cattle based, the rest of the animal had more than likely been used for food so it was the pack just using what was available.

“Are you two okay?” Nicole gathered Waverly back into her arms as she looked at them. She could smell that they were physically okay, especially in Waverly’s case as she could smell the subtle changes her pregnancy hormones had made to her body just in the last couple of days and could tell that they, and she, were healthy. She needed to hear it from them though. Needed to hear past the teasing and what her senses told her that their minds were okay as well as their bodies.

The concern in Nicole’s eyes stole away any teasing comments from Wynonna before they even formed. As tough and strong an Alpha as Nicole was, she needed her family. Stepping into their space, Wynonna gently scent marked them both, reassuring them with a belief she pushed to the fore… That they would be okay.

Nicole’s eyes narrowed, a soft growl pulling her lips back from her teeth as she heard the guard outside the tent flap shifting uneasily as their scent filled the tent. Head lifting, she scented all around the camp.

It was huge, easily holding over a hundred people. It was new to the area. She could tell by the scent of freshly crushed pine beneath the tents. Not their permanent home, but it had been there long enough for their boots to wear paths formed by their scent between the tents and out amongst the trees.

Their scents confused Nicole as she peeled back the dead scent of fur and meat. Some human, but not enough to account for all the bodies she could hear. Wolf. Bear. Mountain lion. Those scents held the heat of life but were hidden beneath the scent of something not quite human and suddenly burst outwards.

“Skinwalkers… they’re not just wolves are they?”

“No. There are many kinds within our group. It is good to see you awake at last.”

Nicole’s head whipped around at the soft husky voice, taking in the woman that had managed to enter without her hearing or smelling her until she had spoken. She stepped aside as three more people entered carrying platters of food and a covered tureen. The scent of fresh fruit, stew and even the scent of cooked meat, had Nicole’s stomach giving a little growl of anticipation but she kept her eyes on the blonde woman.

Even beyond the smell of the food, she should have been able to smell something with her being that close but there was a lightness to her that felt more like a memory than an actual scent she could pin down. The memory of a moonlit forest… the night holding the crispness of early spring as life sprung forth.

It was hard to tell in the dimness of the tent but she was pretty. Beautiful really if Nicole didn’t have Waverly to compare her too. Her hair was golden blonde, held back from her face by thin braids to fall down her back. She was slender in build but with a softness in her curves that made her look too delicate and almost pampered compared to the muscular forms of the ones that had entered with her.

Nicole knew full well that looks could be deceiving though. No one looking at herself would know that she could flip a car easily. And she could tell she held a great deal of authority over the others as they all looked to her after they had put the platters down. And then there were those eyes. Nicole knew those cerulean blue eyes all too well!

“You… you’re the one I saw when we left our vehicle! The one that knocked us out!”

She held out a hand, settling the others as they tensed and reached for weapons ready to leap to her defence. “I’m afraid it’s kind of complicated and explanations will have to wait. Please, eat,” she gestured to the food invitingly, “I promise you, we will talk soon.”

“Clarke!”

She winced as the voice of her love’s usually moderated tone, when it came to her anyway, whipped across their encampment with a ferocity that had the guards with her jumping nervously. Darting forwards, Clarke gave the taller redheads forearm a squeeze. She knew from what they had heard and witnessed that while that Alpha was not the one in charge of the Earp Pack, she was the one they all needed the most. “I- erm, I’d better go! Soon, I promise,”

Clarke gave them all a hopeful smile and winced as her name rang out once more.

“Busted,” Wynonna chuckled as the tent flap closed on ‘Clarke’s’ hurried exit. Walking over to the food, she scented it, feeling her mouth water at the delicious smell. “Well, what do we think?”

“Earp, that depends on if you mean the food or Clarke and all this?”

“Well I meant the ‘all this’ but I wouldn’t mind knowing if this food is okay ‘cause those energy bars just didn’t do it for me.”

“Again… depends… on if you really trust the people that invited us here and then used vines to knock us out?”

Wynonna let the ladle she’d been using to poke at the stew drop back into the tureen and pursed her lips at Nicole. Eyes lighting up, she picked the ladle back up and filled up a bowl.

“’Nonna?” Waverly frowned in confusion as her sister made her way over to the flap of the tent and wrapped her knuckles against it as though it was made of wood.

“Hey! Big guy!” Wynonna held her ground as the flap opened and the monstrous, bearded guard lowered his head so he could see below the edge of the flap. “Hungry?” she held out the bowl of stew.

“I am on duty!”

“Aww, come on,” she cajoled, “breakfast is the most important meal of the day and it smells delish,” she wafted a hand over it, sending the far too delicious scent into his face. His expression barely even changed, leaving Wynonna to wonder if it was permanently set that way or if he just didn’t like her. “Come on… Clarke said we should eat… so how about you be a good boy and prove that it’s okay? Would be a shame if we passed out through hunger, huh?”

Gustus rolled his eyes as he looked into the twinkling blue ones of the brunette. Taking the bowl out of her hands, he dipped the spoon in and ate until the spoon finally came up empty. Handing the bowl back, he folded his arms across his chest and looked down at the woman.

Not in the least bit intimidated, Wynonna stared right back, narrowing her eyes as she waited to see if he would keel over.

“If we wanted to kill you, you would not be here. The food is good,” Gustus stated firmly, “eat!”

“Well, now that we’ve got Lurch’s ringing endorsement…” snorting, Wynonna went and filled another bowl and stared at him as she took a spoonful. “Oh. My. Fucking God! That’s it, I’m dumping Doc and Xavier and marrying whoever made this slice of heaven!”

“I will be sure to let Octavia know you like it,” Gustus drolled dryly. He stared at the three women a moment longer. Not for the first time since Clarke and the others returned with them, he wondered about them and why their leader, Alexandria felt the need to reach out to them. This was their land. Their birthright. They did not need outsiders meddling in their business!

All he could do was offer his consul though and he had done that… repeatedly. “I will leave you to your meal. If you need anything…” stepping back he let the tent flap close behind him.

“Is it me or did that sound like a ‘don’t bother calling’ slam of a tent flap? And I thought we were bonding too.”

“Earp, for the love of God, stop trying to piss off the people holding us hostage!”

“Guarding you!”

“From who?!” Wynonna shouted back. “And now he goes all silent again,” she rolled her eyes as she helped herself to some of the meat.

“Nic. Do you think it’s safe? The food?”

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind and kissed the side of her neck. “Hungry, Babe?” A soft grow from the stomach under her hands made her chuckle. “As he ate some and Wynonna hasn’t face planted the floor yet I think it’s pretty safe. And as he so helpfully pointed out, why bring us all the way here to kill us with poison?”

“You’re welcome!”

“Dude! Rude! Stop listening in!”

“No!”

As Wynonna continued to bicker with and distract their guard, Nicole zoned them out and sat with Waverly while she ate. She’d never thought of herself as having a feeding fetish of any kind despite the donuts, pancakes and everything else. What she did have though was most definitely a fetish for the amazing woman that was her mate. Everything she did, everything she said, everything about her was mesmerizing.

“Eat,” holding out a spoon of the stew, Waverly smiled as her Alpha obediently opened her mouth and ate for her. She cupped the sharp line of her jaw and kissed away the traces of gravy on her lips. “You feeling okay after that stuff knocked you out?”

“Yeah, just… I don’t know, disappointed? Angry?” She stiffened at the sound of footsteps approaching and stood as the flap of the tent was flung aside once more.

“Come,” Gustus barked out, “it is time.”

“And that didn’t sound the least bit ominous,” Wynonna drawled as she looked at the guard and a dark-skinned woman with a glare that looked like it could flay skin from the bone from fifty paces. “And if we want to stay right here and eat or just walk away and go home?” she could tell by their expressions that something like that hadn’t even dawned on them… not under the guise of ‘guarding them’ anyway. “Come on,” she addressed Nicole and Waverly, “let’s get this over with. That means you too, C.J.”

Wynonna smiled inwardly as C.J. actually jumped up and took her place on Nicole’s shoulder. Maybe their cat just didn’t want to linger where the use of fur seemed to be a thing in case she got made into a washcloth?

As the followed their ‘escort’ from the tent, Nicole looked around at the encampment. It really was massive. And full of people that looked more than ready to go to war at a moment’s notice if need be. “Why are you here? This is not your permanent home.”

“Alexandria will explain what you need to know.”

Nicole gave Waverly’s hand a gentle squeeze as her jaw clenched in frustration as they avoided her question. “It’s okay, Waves. I didn’t really expect an answer from them. If their Alexandria is as tight-lipped though we will be leaving.”

Wynonna looked the tent they were approaching. At first glance, it appeared to be no different than any of the others. But none of the others they had seen had guards posted outside that looked more like they were there to keep people out than in. And the tent they were protecting was the only one with blood red banners adorned with the outlines of trees and animals laying either side of the entrance.

They stepped inside and Wynonna wasn’t sure whether to be impressed by the grandeur of the tent or the sheer number of candles she could see. And then she, belatedly, saw the raised dais, the honest-to-god throne surrounded by polished antlers and wood standing upon it, and the regal looking brunette seated upon it.

Clarke was standing to the side of the throne, her back stiff, her face a mask that failed to hide her anxiety. Whatever had gone on since Alexandria had called for her, it had not been pleasant.

“So, you are the ones the witches think will save us all?”

Nicole dragged her eyes away from the obviously upset blonde at the brunette’s words. Her voice was quiet and almost as devoid of emotion as her stoic expression. But her voice carried the weight and tone of someone used to leading and having everyone listen to what she said.

She sounded like someone that had been forged in the heat of battle over many more years than her looks said were even possible and even with her clothes covering her from head to foot there was something about her that said that the body beneath bristled with the kind of muscle said that she was more than ready to go into battle at a moment’s notice even though she sounded weary of it all.

Her looks though. Going by her looks, she seemed to be in her early twenties. Nicole cautiously scented the air as she took in the woman. Eyes narrowing slightly as she caught the smell of forest caught in her skin and intricately braided hair as well as and bear seeping from her pores as she took in her strong features. It was the eyes that caught her. They seemed reluctant to meet her gaze but when they did her forest green eyes held even more weight and age than her voice.

She was… impressive.

To everyone except, apparently, for Wynonna that was. If she was impressed by the surroundings and the Yiska leader Nicole decided it didn’t show in the least as she stepped up and interrupted anything else the woman might have to say to introduce them all, with a warning that only she and Waverly got to make Haught puns, before getting down to business.

“Let me get this straight,” Wynonna laughed wryly, drawing the brunettes green eyes her way and keeping them there. “We travelled here in good faith, taking the long way around on two legs. We get attacked and drugged, and you expect us to… what? Save you?”

 Alexandria cast her eyes in Clarke’s direction, silently begging her love to stay strong as she shifted on the spot in distress at the dismissive tone of Wynonna’s voice. A distress that was echoed in herself. Standing up, Alexandria drew herself upright and clasped her hands behind her back to keep them steady. “The attack was an accident… But, blood must have blood,” she stated reluctantly. “That is our way. The one that attacked you will pay the price for his error… As is our custom.”

Nicole watched as C.J. climbed down from her perch on her shoulder and crossed the floor. Nimbly hopping up onto the dais, she leaned against Alexandria’s leg and released a meow that sounded positively heartbroken before moving over to Clarke and jumping into her arms. The blonde held her gently but the look on her face was of someone in mourning.

“What’s going on?” Waverly whispered softly as she looked at the two women. Something was not adding up! They could all feel it but no one seemed willing to speak up… or they were afraid to. “Wait! Your custom, what does that mean exactly?”

“As I said, the one that attacked you will pay for his crimes. It is the way of our people and it has been called for by the clan leaders.”

“No! Listen, I’m a cop, I’m all for obeying the law but something is going on here!” The tightening of Alexandria’s jaw said she was perilously close to crossing a line but Nicole stepped forwards anyway and spoke quietly. “Please, Alexandria, talk to us. I know our ways aren’t the same but this is obviously hurting both of you and if we are to work together it needs to be on good terms.”

Clarke stepped closer to her love, nearly touching but not wanting to undermine her in front of strangers. It made her a little envious for a moment when she saw that the one obviously mated with the redhead, Waverly, had no such restraints placed upon her and boldly ran her hand along the tall Alpha’s back to calm her. “Please, Alexandria, let me talk with them?”

 Alexandria looked around, making sure that Clarke saw and heeded her unspoken warning before nodding, Alexandria retook her place upon her throne and found herself stroking the ginger fur of the familiar as she jumped onto her lap and offered her comfort with a rumbling purr while her love talked.

“Aden. He… was the one that controlled the vines against you. When he overheard you saying you had spotted everyone he feared that you would attack so he used vines to make you sleep so he could tell us about what you had said. If it had worked, you would have woken and assumed you had slept heavily but you were too strong. I- I finished putting you under, Nicole, simply because the level you were fighting against the vines was dangerous to you and the others… especially the babies.”

“Aden would not have meant any harm,” she assured them quickly. “But he is young and made a mistake but… the thirteen clans of the Yiska are calling for him to be punished… to be treated as a traitor for trying to start a war between the Yiska and the Werewolves.”

“Punishment for such a crime is to be cut with a blade by the leader and second of each clan. If he was Yiska the final blows would come from the sword of the head of his clan to remove his heart and head. Alexandria has refused,” bowing her head, Clarke refused to say why or how it had weakened her in the eyes of the other clans. “But as he is, like myself, a Wood Nymph… it will make no difference as by tradition the blades used will be steel,” she whispered brokenly.

“Oh no!” Waverly clutched at Nicole’s shirt in horror. “No, please, you can’t do that! Nic! They can’t!”

“Waves?”

“Wood Nymphs are nature deities and pretty much immortal but, forged weapons, especially steel ones are like silver to us.”

Nicole had heard of and seen, far worse punishments been handed out on a whim but it was no less horrified to her. She wanted more than anything right then to snatch Alexandria off her throne and shake some sense about allowing something like that to happen but two things had her shoulders sagging as she breathed the disgust out.

The main thing that stilled her actions was Calamity. Just the fact that she was giving comfort to the brunette had Nicole hoping that she wasn’t reading their cat wrong and she really was a good judge of character. And the other thing… that was a single tear. It shimmered in the lights from the candles, catching the green of Alexandria’s eyes as it fell and became lost within C.J.’s fur. There was no fanfare with it, no pretence… Nicole wasn’t even sure if Alexandria even knew it had dropped but it spoke volumes of her hurt though.

And she saw that Clarke had seen it too as she actually closed the distance between them and placed a hand upon Alexandria’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze as her eyes cast nervously around the tent… but the nervousness wasn’t about them, Nicole realised.

Needing privacy, Nicole spoke with her mind. “Waves…?”

“I saw it too, Babe. Looks like ‘Nonna did too. There are people all around the tent and they mentioned thirteen clans, I’m guessing not all are loyal to her and her calling us here… hell, we couldn’t get along with Del Rey and his goons so I hate to think how it would have been with that many.”

“We need to talk somewhere more private.”

 Alexandria looked up, steeling herself at the tenseness in the pack Alpha’s barked out tone. “Of course, Gustus and Indra will take you back to your tent…”

“I said somewhere private,” Wynonna snorted, “Gustus likes to listen in, don’t you big guy!?”

“I do not!”

Wynonna gave a pointed look to Clarke and Alexandria as his voice barked back at her from outside the tent where he had been quite obviously listening in from.

 Alexandria pursed her lips in mild annoyance at her trusted bodyguard's outburst. Even though he was in all actuality younger than herself, he had become more like an Uncle to her and had always been ready to offer advice in times of need. Apparently, though, there was something about the pack Alpha that had him forgetting himself… or maybe it was also the stress their clan was under that had him rattled. Either way, it was out of character. “That as may be but they are on our side and I trust both of them with my life and they will keep anything they hear to themselves… Won’t you?!”

“On my honour!” Gustus answered feeling thoroughly chastised.

“And also mine!” Indra glowered at the big man at her side for dragging her into his problem.

Wynonna stepped closer, lowering her voice further as she placed herself upon the same level as the leader of the Yiska. “And how about the others we can sense in hearing distance, you know they’re there too… would they all give the same response, Alex?”

“You wish to leave?”

“We wish to have a talk with _you_ ,” she included Clarke with a nod, “in private, so we can work out just how in the hell to stop the death of your boy without causing trouble so we can get down to business. ‘Cause I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I’ll be damned if I’m going to have anyone murdered for doing a good job just to cause trouble. Now, where can we go?”

Alexandria looked to Clarke, seeing the hope lighting her brilliant blue eyes. Even if she refused their offer she knew Clarke would be off with them in a shot and really, with what, who, was at stake, how could she refuse either. “Come, there is somewhere we know. Indra! Let everyone know that we are not to be followed and then keep watch. Gustus, you are with us!”

As they left the tent, Nicole shared a smile with Waverly as Wynonna instantly latched on to Gustus and walked at his side. She was teasing him and just being Wynonna but at least she wasn’t making any quips out of his name. Nicole looked around with her senses, lowering her gaze enough to hide the direction of her gaze as well as the fact that her eyes were more than likely solid wolf.

The tents surrounding Alexandria’s obviously belonged to her people, the Woods Clan. They produced looks of respect and love for the leader and caution towards the strangers in their midst. There was also sorrow there though and Nicole could only assume that many if not all of them had heard what was to happen to Aden.

From that central point of the encampment, the other members of the thirteen clans were clumped together in their own groups like the twelve numbers on a clock, each Clan sticking to their own area, with the Woods Clan as the centre they were set around.

There was one section of the encampment where pale tents flying white banners with some kind of a palm print on them. From them, Nicole saw only looks cast their way that were full of loathing and challenge.

“Azgeda,” Gustus growled as he followed the redheaded wolf’s gaze. “Their territory lies far in the north amongst the ice and snow. It is their Queen, Nia that was the most vocal of the ones calling for Aden to be… punished. It is she who should be…”

“Enough, Gustus!” Alexandria placed a hand on his forearm. “Please, old friend, keep such comments to yourself where no one can hear them… I would hate to lose you too.” She smiled as he gave a gentle nod and went back to trying to ignore Wynonna’s teasing… something he sucked at doing and she could see him softening towards the Alpha pups antics once they were out of sight of the camp and were able to relax a little more. “Is she always like this?”

“Wynonna? No… she’s usually worse,” Nicole smirked as she caught Gustus’ horrified expression. “I’ve seen more than my fair share of packs over my life and I can honestly say that she’s the only one I would want as my leader.”

“Aww, Haughtstuff! I knew it! You love me!”

“You’re still not my type though, Earp!”

“You call her your leader and yet you are the more powerful Alpha.”

Nicole glanced at the woman at her side. Alexandria’s face was fixed on the woods but she could feel the weight of the woman’s attention on her. “I am not a leader, Alexandria. I protect. If I could do only one thing in this world though it would be Waverly… and that sounded so very wrong,” she moaned, rubbing a hand over her face as Wynonna barked out a laugh. “I meant that all I want is to love Waverly!”

“And I love you too baby,” reaching up, Waverly kissed Nicole’s bright red cheek.

Alexandria caught Clarke’s amused and slightly envious gaze as she looked at the couple. That was a level of intimacy they had to keep for when they were in private and while Alexandria knew that Clarke understood and agreed, it also grated on her very nature as a Wood Nymph to have to keep her feelings hidden. Once Alexandria had finally broken and explained that she flat out couldn’t function when Clarke was touching her, only then had it satisfied Clarke enough to know just how undone she became.

“Who is Aden to you?”

Clarke jumped at Waverly’s question and glanced towards Alexandria as Waverly moved back to walk at her side.

“There’s more to the level of pain I can see in your eyes than him just being a Wood Nymph or part of your clan.”

“He’s… our son,” Clarke admitted.

Waverly rubbed her abdomen at the blonde’s words and the flare of pain in her eyes. “Adopted or…?” her question died at the sudden fear that, for once, feeling strangely at ease with them and not agitation had led to her revealing too much.

“Biological,” Clarke smiled. “Your Alpha inherited traits long thought to be lost to your kind because of her father’s age?”

“How…? Yes.”

“Alexandria and I are both older than Bulshar and your Nicole might not have inherited the ability through him.”

“What?” Waverly’s steps faltered. “I’m confused?”

“Clarke!” Alexandria admonished her gently. “That is a conversation best left until we are in a better place!”

“She means location and not as friends,” Clarke quietly assured Waverly. “Sometimes the way she talks needs a little interpretation.”

“You know who my father is then?”

“From my understanding, ‘father’ is too strong a word for him. But yes, we know of him and the struggles you have had to come to this place and find a true family.”

“Translation… we’ve been keeping an eye on you since she arrived in Purgatory. Though, technically, it was me doing the watching… so, I guess I should apologise for spying on you but we really needed to know.”

“Know what?”

“Clarke!”

“Erm…”

“Best left until we’re in a better place?”

“Exactly,” Clarke smiled gently.

“So, erm, just how much have you been watching us?” Waverly asked nervously. She knew that Nicole wasn’t really going to like any answer with how careful she was about security around their house.

“Not all the time… But it was a _spectacular_ sunrise the other morning.”

“Mmmm, yes there was,” Waverly replied with unrepentant glee as Nicole managed to find a new shade of red to turn… thankfully more in embarrassment than in fury.

Wynonna turned back to look at the others lagging behind as Gustus came to a halt in a clearing. “Come on, slackers! Time to talk.”

Clarke looked to Alexandria but she could see that now they were at a standstill again, what little she had opened up on their walk to the clearing, had become closed up and locked behind the high walls of responsibility that came with being Clan leader. “Where would you like to start?”

“With the most important thing… how to get your son out of danger. If we can’t work that out I don’t think anything else will matter,” Wynonna growled out.

“How do you mean?” Alexandria stiffened in confusion and burgeoning anger.

“Why is this Nia so hell-bent on Aden being punished for essentially protecting everyone?”

“Because she knows it will destroy us to see our son die and if Alexandria protects him, it will weaken her and the whole alliance Alexandria forged to bring the clans together. She says it is a weakness for us to be together… for us to bring you into our problems to help… but really I think she just wants to be the one in charge.”

“There is no think about it,” Alexandria ground out through gritted teeth, “that is all she wants… well preferably my death first, but ruling over everyone is her goal. I could challenge her to a fight over Aden but I have been trying to steer the clans away from such practices and she would twist me doing so as an indication to the other leaders that my talk has all been a lie.”

Nicole rubbed the back of her neck. She’d met her fair share of despots and this Nia was taking it to whole new levels of sneaky. If Alexandria did nothing, Nia would twist it into her being weak and a coward. If she fought back, that would be seen as her being a liar and not to be trusted. And if she let her son die for no reason it could turn her own clan against her.

“Alexandria, how important is this help you want from us? Maybe we can use that as leverage?”

Alexandria stared into the steady but questioning brown of Nicole’s eyes and saw the desire to help writ across her face. “I believe you are the only ones that can help. You in particular though, Nicole.”

“Me?”

“For many years there have been women, young girls going missing. Werewolves… Humans… Yiska… Nymph… As long as they have been young it hasn’t seemed to matter to the ones that took them. Few are ever seen again and the ones that are, have been ripped apart.”

Nicole stilled, the memory of a cold case she had been reading the night Waverly had climbed on to her roof coming to mind. “To get all the Clans involved how wide an area are you talking about?”

“All over… which is why it went unnoticed for far too long. Once it finally became clear though we took notice and tried to track them down and we know what has been happening… Some were being taken to Georgia,” she watched as Nicole reared back in dawning horror. “And the others were being held somewhere near here by a disciple of Bulshar and friend to one named Svane… A werewolf by the name of Lou and a demon that calls himself, Jack of Knives. Although we know the ‘who’… we cannot find the ‘where’. We have sent our best trackers looking and they find nothing or we find them gutted.”

“And you think I will be able to?” Nicole couldn’t see how that was possible if everyone else had failed.

“Nicole, what is my skin… my beast?”

“Grizzly bear.”

“And Gustus’?”

Nicole scented the air drawing him in and taking in the differences between his and Alexandria. “Kodiak bear.”

“Indra?”

“Panther.”

“And when you scent Clarke?”

“That’s more of a memory than a scent. Forests, life, spring and moonlight.”

“Yiska… we walk in the skins of animals but we do not have such sharp senses as werewolves and going by the shocked faces of your companions you surpass them too and you are not even in your wolf form.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you are so-” breaking off her words and thoughts, Nicole held up a hand to silence the others as she heard noises closing in on them from the direction of the encampment. “Company coming,” she growled at the scent of snow, ice and drawn weapons. “How loyal are Nia’s people?”

“She rules by fear. You wish to bargain with them?”

“Oh, no. I’m thinking we should give them something else to fear. Waves… Earp, feel like taking a run?”

Wynonna grinned in anticipation and started pulling her clothes off much to Gustus’ clear embarrassment.

Alexandria grabbed Nicole’s arm firmly, yanking the pup round to meet her gaze. Brown eyes had gone solid, a soft growl rumbling through her chest at her roughness but Alexandria held her ground. “I am the leader of the Woods Clan and the Yiska Coalition. No one fights for me!”

“We are fighting _for_ you, Alexandria. If this goes well it will save Aden and get Nia off your back. For it to work though, we need you to lead them away from us so we can get behind them. And we need you to stay out of any fight so they cannot accuse you of anything. Trust us.”

Nodding, Alexandria released her hold on Nicole and stepped back just enough to give the wolf room to shed her clothing and her skin. She felt the whispers of power flowing across the clearing as Wynonna and Waverly slipped into their wolf forms. She had never been so close to werewolves when they were changing and it was an interesting sight and feeling, to say the least.

When her kind changed they became the same size as the more natural form of their beasts. Werewolves though… whilst they looked like wolves they stood nearly as tall as ponies at the shoulder. What she knew of Nicole though, that had Alexandria looking even more closely and she stared deep into her already wolf eyes as she started to change.

The others, even though powerful, had been a whisper. Nicole’s power in comparison was like being sucker punched by a sledgehammer and before Alexandria could even draw a breath, she was staring into the actually quite pretty face of Nicole’s wolf and reaching out with her gloved right hand to rub between her ears.

As the wolves vanished silently into the trees like the distant memory of a memory, Alexandria moved to stand with Clarke and Gustus. As Clarke’s eyes dropped to her right hand with a knowing smile playing about her lips, only then did she realise that she was rubbing at what the glove hid.

“Well?”

“You were right,” Alexandria admitted, her brow furrowing in thought, her jaw clenching as she looked in the direction Nicole had vanished in.

The pine needles carpeting the ground softened the sounds of their footsteps. Not that it was needed as they were all, even the massive Gustus, well versed with walking silently no matter what lay beneath their feet. They didn’t need quiet eight then though so Alexandria found a convenient dead branch and cracked it beneath her heel to draw the attention of their would be attackers their way.

Glancing at Clarke, Alexandria shared a soft smile with her as they walked on. According to Clarke, her smiles when she was in ‘Leader Mode’ were soft, barely curving up her lips but that curve of her ‘plump pillows’, Clarke’s description not her own, was like the rising of the sun as it lit the green of her eyes, changing their colour as it made warmth burst through Clarke’s being.

Alexandria blamed Clarke’s flowery descriptions on her very nature as a Wood Nymph but she couldn’t deny the way it made her feel so warm and loved that even after being soul bound together for over four hundred and fifty years, which was a drop in the ocean time wise to beings that were essentially immortal, Clarke could make just a word, touch or smile feel new and wonderful.

Emboldened by Nicole and Waverly’s affectionate actions towards each other, Alexandria decided she was sick of caring what anyone else might think and reached for Clarke’s hand. Her cerulean blue eyes went wide in surprise and then a smile broke out across her face as her fingers tightened around hers.

Alexandria looked at their clasped hands and smiled, her eyes widening as she saw the gentle colours shimmering across Clarke’s skin like the gentle echo of the sun-dappled woods. It reminded her of the first time she had seen Clarke so many years ago, her body flitting in and out of the trees, vanishing into light and shade as she stayed just out of reach with her light laugh teasing her ears.

Alexandria had not been in the mood to be distracted by the playful Wood Nymph and had told her off in no uncertain terms. An action she had regretted moments later when she realised the path through the woods was far too quiet and boring without her ‘company’.

Being stubborn, again, Clarke’s description, Alexandria had continued on her journey alone but on her return trip, the Wood Nymph had found her again as soon as she had stepped into the cover of the trees. Alexandria had had to hide her joy as the young Nymph had followed her again, teasing and playful but a little more, thankfully, subdued. Though Clarke had insisted later that she had been trying not to scare her into running away again.

Alexandria had heard mention of Nymph in the woods, but never one as playful as this one, Clarke, a name she had learned on her third trip through the area… it had taken until the fifth journey before Alexandria had relented and given her name back. And by then she had grown to anticipate and relish each journey and the playful Nymphs companionship… though she never said or revealed her true nature to the lovely, captivating, being that seemed hell-bent on casting light into every corner of her usually dark and lonely existence.

That reveal had come a year later. Clarke had not greeted her on the edge of the woods as usual and Alexandria had thought that the Nymph had finally tired of her and moved on. She had told herself that she was happy to finally be alone from the incessant chatter and too bright glow of colour coming from her skin… but every single step had felt like a million leaden and lonely ones.

And then Alexandria had heard a frantic, terror-filled scream of her name that had set her feet flying over the ground to where it had come from.

Humans!

Unwashed and vile specimens of their species!

They had chased and hunted Clarke for days, using dogs to flush her out of hiding time after time. Alexandria heard them gloating about what they planned on doing to her and the vileness of it had set her blood boiling and clouded her vision in a rage of red as she leapt into their midst and took them apart with first her sword, and then with teeth and claws as she slipped into her bear skin.

Once it was over, Alexandria had feared that Clarke would fear her more and reject her for what she was and had done. But once she was sure the men were gone, Clarke had fallen into her arms and held her tightly, frantically, sobbing into the fur of her bear and held her even tighter and cried against her shoulder when she had slipped from that skin. And they had never let go of each other since.

Lately though… while they never let go of each other in private, in public the years of being Leader of the Woods Clan, and the more recent negotiations to broker peace for a coalition between the clans… it had all put a strain on the public face of their relationship and Alexandria found that she craved the simplicity of their youth when they were free to roam the forests together and just be themselves.

“Clarke, I know our ways have been harsh, still are harsh, but we do what we have to, to survive…”

“Lex, maybe life be about more than just surviving? Don’t we deserve better than that?” Clarke smiled sadly as she brushed a thumb across the tight line radiating from the corner of Alexandria’s mouth.

“Maybe we do,” sliding a hand along the side of Clark’s neck, Alexandria buried her fingers into the warm hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss that had their lips clinging hungrily. “It would be nice to have a place to call home instead of running around trying to maintain peace,” she whispered against the curve of her lips.

Smiling against the softness of the plump lips still lightly caressing hers, Clarke ran her hands up the front of Alexandria’s coat, skimming her palms across the swell of her breasts. “Maybe…?”

Alexandria drew back a little, studying Clarke’s face at the hesitation in her voice. She knew it well enough to know that there was still more on her mind than just a place to rest and call home. “Yes, Clarke?”

Clark worried at her lip with her teeth. “Maybe somewhere like this? The Pine Barrens are Woods Clan territory… and also…”

She smiled broadly, “where we met.” her smile dimmed, “do you miss this land, Clarke?”

“I’m a Wood Nymph, the trees give me peace but… Lex, I would travel the world a million times over and never see another tree as long we were together, you know that, Lex.”

“ _Roots_ would be nice though,” Alexandria smiled softly as Clarke rolled her eyes and nudged her with her shoulder for the comment. “It’s more than just the Barrens that call to you and have you looking to this as a home though isn’t it?”

Clarke ducked her head and looked shyly up into the knowing twinkle of Alexandria’s green eyes. “I like _them_ ,” she admitted with a smile, nodding back to where the clearing lay, where their new wolf companions had raced away.

”I’ve seen them, how they live… and love,” she smirked as she thought about how red Nicole’s race would get if she heard that. “And I know they intrigue you too.” she nudged Alexandria again as she tried to put a mask of indifference on.

“I want more children!” she blurted out. “I want a place to call home with you… Somewhere were our children could play with others… with theirs. Somewhere where maybe even Gustus would feel free to relax!”

Alexandria smiled as Clarke’s comment garnered a grunt from the big man and saw his face twist, either in pain from trying to imagine being able to relax, or from trying to do it somewhere where Wynonna also lived.

“If they are willing, they could become the fourteenth clan…?”

“You want werewolves to be part of the coalition?”

“Not all werewolves… but the ones in Purgatory, the Earp’s, they are good. Right now they are out there doing whatever it is they are up to, for no other reason than to help. When was the last time any of the clans, even our own, did something without wanting a contract with full terms and conditions of what they would get in exchange written out first?”

“And you can’t include the thirteenth clan in any argument… the Wood Nymphs only took that position to piss the Yiska off and because they felt you owed them for soul bonding with their Princess,” she pointed out with a solid poke to Alexandria’s firm bicep. “And… there is already the ties between yourself and Nicole… Between the Woods and Séquoia, the Redwoods,” she whispered quietly.

The sound of racing feet, shouts and harsh growls had Alexandria reaching for the sword at her side as she placed herself in a better position to protect Clarke. She shared a look with Gustus and then with Clarke as the sounds grew no nearer and the shouts died away to frantic pleas.

“Come,” sword still drawn, Alexandria ignored Gustus’ pursed lips and led the way back to the clearing where the three wolves were waiting, teeth bared and snapping at the men cowered between them.

“Prince Roan? I thought Nia had banished you?”

“I was… am…” lifting his head, he stared sadly at the Coalition Leader. “I was told that she would lift her banishment if I spied on your… meeting… with the wolves…”

“Roan…!”

Wynonna snapped her teeth next to the ear of the man who had interrupted.

“Their mission was to kill you, the wolves, and myself and blame it on the wolves to set Azgeda up as the saviours. We do not always see eye to eye on everything Alexandria but we both know that my mother is the last one that needs to be in charge of anything.”

“Then why so eager to get back into her good graces, Roan?” Alexandria bit out through tightly clenched teeth.

“I want to help my people and those that have been taken. I went to the other clans but none of them would accept my help and risk her wrath. Alexandria,” he went to stand but thought better of it as a frightening growl rumbled out in clear warning. “She thinks to do a deal with the ones that have taken our people, the release of the ones from Azgeda in exchange for a steady supply from the other clans.”

Nicole tightened her grip on the bound arms of the man before her, yanking him back where _she_ wanted as he tried to pull away. They were nearing the end of the shelter of the trees, the encampment beyond approaching fast. The idea was to get out, get back to the relative safety of Alexandria’s clan and then work out how best to use what they knew to get Aden to safety and deal with the threat of the Azgeda Clan.

That _had_ been the plan anyway.

At her side, Nicole saw Waverly’s head lift and her hazel eyes met hers before they moved beyond her to Wynonna as they all heard the distinct sounds of trouble waiting ahead of them to ruin their plans. “Azgeda,” Nicole growled loud enough for the others to hear where they walked behind them. “Looks like they’ve gathered to meet the heroes of the hour.”

The man muttered something around his gag but Nicole was in no mood to bother deciphering what he was trying to say. Especially as they’d gagged them only because they wouldn’t stop spewing out threats. Nicole had the feeling that they were trying to goad them into killing them but a few hastily torn strips off her shirt had sufficed.

The only one that had said anything meaningful and then had had the sense to hold his tongue while the others raged was Roan, and he was gagged simply because they just didn’t know if they could trust him.

“Keep squirming and I will change and rip your throat out,” Nicole growled against his ear, snapping her teeth for good measure as he thrashed again in an attempt to break free and warn his clan. It was a hollow threat that she saw had Waverly trying to hide a smile if not the feeling of a chuckle that tinkled through her mind. Fortunately, the man seemed to believe her threat and gave a gulp that was audible even around the cloth crammed into his mouth and stopped his thrashing.

“Should we go around?”

Alexandria looked at the rapidly approaching end to the trees. “There is no time, Gustus. They are looking for them to return and if we delay too long it might have Nia coming up with a story to protect herself from blame. Right now we have evidence that we can use to at least keep her in line until we can think of something better.”

“You should challenge her…!”

“Gustus,” she sighed. “You know full well our how that would go.”

“And for the newbie wolves… how would that go?” Wynonna queried.

“A challenge such as the one Gustus mentions, Single Combat, is personal, one to settle arguments quickly. When the challenge is between leaders of different clans we are allowed by right to nominate a second to take our place. I am, unfortunately, used to asking people to go to battle for me but when it comes to a challenge, no one fights for me. Nia, while a strong fighter, has never accepted a challenge since she became Queen of Azgeda. I could challenge her a hundred times and never get close.

“Everyone knows the leader Alexandria is, the changes she is trying to make to keep the peace. Everything she does is picked apart and looked at for weaknesses to use against her… especially by Nia. If she fights and wins by killing, Nia will say that it goes against Alexandria’s talk of peace without conflict. If she saved our son, Nia would say she was using her position to show favouritism.”

As they emerged into view, Nicole made sure to keep as close as she could to Waverly and Wynonna. Not that she didn’t think they weren’t perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, she did, but they were wolves, they were better as a pack. The gathered crowd of warriors fell silent and steadily grew restless, a murmur of disquiet spreading through them when they saw that their own were being held as prisoners. What Nia had told them, only they and Nia knew, but they didn’t like what they were seeing.

“Queen Nia of Azgeda! We have proof of your treason! Come forward and answer for your crime!”

Nicole shifted her hand upon her prisoner and cussed Gustus’ timing under her breath as it just had the Azgeda growing even more restless as they crowded forwards. She saw it, the shifting of eyes and expressions on some of them going through a range of hope to caution and fear as they looked around. Suddenly it dawned on her. How did a Queen rule by fear? She made her people distrust one and other!

A blade flashed but before Nicole could react the man in her arms stiffened and made a choked gurgling sound as he twitched and grew limp in seconds from the well-aimed strike to his heart. To her left, she saw the one in Wynonna’s hands go down just as quickly but she was already leaping towards Waverly who had felt her panic and was back peddling with Roan, keeping him out of the way of the advancing wall of Azgeda warriors.

Spinning Roan behind her, Waverly blocked the downwards plunge of a knife with her forearm and grabbed the man’s wrist in a bone-crunching grasp that shook his knife loose. There were more coming though even as she pushed him back, knives already drawn and more being readied. She looked into their eyes, searching out the ones that looked sure of their actions and not the ones filled with fear and confusion that were just reacting.

Grabbing Roan by the collar, Nicole tossed him back towards Gustus and let him deal with the weight of the man flying towards him as she let out a growl that was joined by ones from Wynonna and Waverly and had the warriors nearest them rethinking and falling back as their main target was snatched from reach.

“Enough!”

The voice that bellowed out was harsh and grating, setting Nicole’s teeth on edge with its mocking undertone even though it had the desired effect of stilling the Azgeda warriors. The woman the crowd parted for was taller even than herself and regal but Nicole couldn’t help but notice that her warriors parted not in respect but in abject fear of having her pale eyes fall upon them.

“What is going on here Alexandria?”

“You sent assassins to kill us and our new allies!”

“What? Where is your proof?”

Nicole could almost hear Alexandria’s teeth cracking under the strain as she ground her teeth as the Azgeda Queen looked at the two dead men.

“These two…?” Lips twisted in disdain, she jabbed at their carcasses with her foot. “They are known cohorts of my son… my _banished_ son.” Nia looked around and failed to contain her glower towards him and her most trusted guards as she saw that he was still alive. They knew better than to have allowed such a thing when they’d seen they’d been taken captive.

Scraping his gag against his shoulder, Roan managed to work it down and spat out the scrap of cloth it had been holding in. “I will tell the truth…!”

“Enough of this!” Nia cut him off harshly.

“They were sent in to…!”

“I issue the challenge of Single Combat… Alexandria!”

“You challenge me?”

“Yes, right now… And I choose my son as my second.” Before they could stop her she pulled Roan into her embrace and pressed her mouth close to his ear. “Kill her and I will end your banishment. Fail me or defy me and I will see all your friends and allies gutted bodies laid at my feet before the sun sets.”

Waverly gently touched the small of Nicole’s back as she listened in on what the Queen was whispering to her son. She didn’t think Alexandria, Clarke or Gustus had heard anything but if they had, they had the most amazing poker faces Waverly had ever seen. “Nicole…”

“Yeah, Baby. I heard her,” catching Wynonna’s eye she caught the ‘keep quiet’ gesture off the Alpha and gave a barely perceptible nod. “Don’t let on though, not yet. Right now we’ve got at least that bit of an advantage. And we need all we can get,” especially as she could see that Roan was, reluctantly or not, going along with what Nia wanted.

“I accept your challenge, Queen Nia!”

“Alexandria…”

Alexandria took Clarke by the hand and dragged her over to the wolves. “You all need to get out of here. Get Aden before any of the Azgeda or their allies strike and then leave, please,” she whispered to them. “Roan is a fierce and well-trained warrior with nothing to lose. If I fall there is nothing to guarantee your safety or even Purgatory’s from Nia.”

“Well then… Alex,” Wynonna grasped the Skinwalker by the front of her jacket and ignored Gustus’ growl and virulent glower as she yanked her closer. “Why don’t you focus on what you _have_ got to lose if you fail and do your job, and stay alive while we take care of the rest. Clarke, Waves, go take care of the kid. Gusty, see if you can get some of your clan buds down here to back us up. Haughtstuff…”

“The outsiders must leave!” Nia ordered darkly. “This is between you and me, Alexandria! They are not a part of our clans and have no rights here!”

“…Fancy going undercover?” Wynonna finished without missing a beat and while somehow holding in a snort at Nia’s claim that it was between her and Alex when she wouldn’t even put her own life on the line.

Time was of the essence but Nicole couldn’t part from Waverly without a word or in the end, a touch. Their bodies came together like a wave crashing against the shore. Their lips meet in an urgent kiss as hands sought familiar terrain. Nicole’s shoulders sagged, her whole body settling into the familiar curve of Waverly’s as her nimble fingers threaded through her hair and caressed along her jaw.

Their kiss was quick but filled them both. “Don’t get into too much trouble,” Nicole begged as she gently nudged her nose against Waverly’s. Pressing their marks together, she melted into the touch and scent for a moment before pulling back so they could all get to work before Wynonna got impatient.

“And you two take care of each other.” Waverly jabbed a finger at the two women that meant everything to her.

“Don’t worry, Sis. I’ve got Haughtdaddy’s back!” Wynonna rolled her eyes as she turned and saw that Clarke and Alexandria were sharing a tender moment too. “This is just not right,” she moaned as Clarke and Waverly skirted off around the edge of the Azgeda warriors to go to Aden’s aide.

“What?”

“My boys are off guarding everyone and I don’t get to have a smooch with anyone… Hey! Gustus!?” Wynonna looked around eagerly at the prospect of mischief before they got down to business.

“You’re too late,” Nicole chuckled. “You’ll have to wait to torment the poor man, he left already. Now, come on, Earp. Looks like they’ve nearly got their arena marked off. We need to get going.”

Nicole could hear the first sword blows ringing out as they hurried around the edge of the eager crowd of warriors, baying for blood.

“Come on, brother! We’ve got to make sure it is done with that boy as our Queen commanded.”

Nicole stiffened and looked to Wynonna at the voices coming from the tent they were passing. No names were mentioned but they both knew just which ‘boy’ the Queen would have an interest in. They slipped inside the tent, taking the two men out as quickly and as ruthlessly as possible before helping themselves to the thick almost floor length pale fur coats the Azgeda preferred.

Nicole gasped as they got back to the makeshift arena. Roan had managed to get Alexandria down to a knee and was pressing forward with his sword, using his size and strength to push it closer and closer towards her. Blood was flowing freely from the hand she had wrapped around the blade. It was so thick it looked almost black as it poured down and fell upon her. She surged up, slamming the hilt of her sword up under Roan’s jaw and pushing him back with a flurry of spins and a flashing blade.

While Alexandria did battle, Nicole looked around at everyone watching. For the moment she could see no one that looked interested in interfering so she turned her attention to the Queen where she sat on a chair, raised up away from her people was guards flanking her. There was no motherly anxiety in her eyes when Roan was pushed back but there was anticipation when it looked like he would slip under Alexandria’s guard and cause damage.

Nicole looked back over the crowds, drawn by a familiar scent and voices raised in anger reach thrumming over the excitement around them to meet her ears. She could see the black clothing of the Woods Clan standing out against the pale greys and white of the Azgeda and the taller frame of Gustus amongst them but they were being pushed back by the greater numbers of the Azgeda.

“Earp!”

“Yeah, I see them, Nicole,” Wynonna growled in frustration. “Keep an eye out, when Alex wins I don’t think that Ice Bitch is going to let it end there.”

Nicole turned her attention back to the crowd and the battle between Alexandria and Roan. She was good… better than good and Nicole could see how she had become so loved by her clan, respected by their allies and feared by her enemies. Her moves were deliberate and precise, ferocious in their intensity and execution. Even with blood smeared across her face from a cut on her cheek and a split lip, it was backed up by the kind of look that said ‘I’m going to kill you and enjoy every second!’

Whereas Roan, as trained and skilled as he was, was starting to look raged and exhausted. He leaned into a move too far. Barely perceptibly but just enough. It made Nicole’s body tense, muscles ready to strike as her wolf saw the opening. Alexandria did too.

As Roar leaned it and swung his sword, she darted in under his move, thrusting his hand up and back and sending the hilt of his own weapon smashing under his jaw. His head snapped back, his body limp and floundering straight into a sweep of Alexandria’s leg that toppled him to the ground like a felled tree.

The crowd of Azgeda warriors fell silent as he lay there with the honed edge of Alexandria’s sword nestled against the frantic beat of his jugular.

“Get up! If you die, you don’t die a prince, you die a coward!”

Roan gazed up along the length of the sword at his throat at his mother’s words. He knew he was done. Knew more than ever that his fate, the fate of all of them lay in the hands of the ancient creature that looked like a young girl. “My life if yours, Alexandria. Get it over with,” he begged.

“Yes, Prince Roan of Azgeda, your life is mine… mine to take or to give. And this day I choose not to take it. Surrender and I will spare you.”

Roan blinked in shock at the offer and the hand held out to him. He grasped it, feeling the strength he had felt during their battle pulling him out of the dirt.

“This challenge is over!”

“No!!!!”

Nicole’s eyes shot to where Nia was surging from her seat in rage as her plans fell apart again. She wrestled a spear from the hands of one of her guards and hurled it straight towards Alexandria and Roan. Her target could have been either of them but Nicole knew who the spear was heading towards and whilst they didn’t have time to do more than blink… she was already moving.

Already changed, she burst over the heads of the people that stood in her way, leaving behind a growing murmur of surprise and fear as her rapid change into her massive full-moon form knocked people back.

As she landed she reach out, snatching the spear from the air just as the tip brushed against the clothing over Alexandria’s heart. Startled green eyes met hers, growing wider as they took in her shape when there was no moon to fuel her change. They softened, an almost please look starting to fill them. One that went beyond being saved. But before it could barely register, Nicole felt the spear being yanked from her grasp by Roan.

“Traitor!!!”

Nicole moved to shield Alexandria but at the same moment, she realised that the spear was flying again, leaving Roan’s hand with lethal precision to slam into his mother’s shoulder. Her body slammed back into her seat with the force of it as the spear went straight through flesh and bone.

“She broke the laws and traditions of the challenge of Single Combat laid out over centuries and tried to murder our leader here and also in the woods along with our new allies who have come to help save those that have been taken from us! Nia is a traitor and no longer fit to hold the mantle of Queen of Azgeda!”

A murmur broke through the crowd, building to a chant of Roan’s name as they made their feelings clear on who they felt should be their new King. Even though they had been out to kill them… Nicole felt no pleasure as wolf or cop as she saw some of the ones she had marked out as most loyal to Nia fall to blades aimed in their direction. She felt a hand touch her back in comfort as Alexandria and Wynonna stepped to her sides.

“We can’t do anything, pup,” Wynonna whispered quietly.

“Take Nia and those loyal to her away,” Roan ordered the royal guards. “Return them to Azgeda for trial. If they resist or try to incite a coup… do what you must.”

“Yes, King Roan!”

Nicole’s relief at Roan’s first actions as King was tempered by the certainty she felt looking at the guards that Nia and the prisoners reaching Azgeda was just about zero percent and falling.

They stepped back giving Alexandria space as Roan knelt in the dirt before her and swore fealty to her and their coalition, sealing his pledge with a kiss that brushed across the knuckles of Alexandria’s right hand. Nicole let his words wash over her as they looked instead to the crowds and the remaining guards, judging their body language to see what they thought of their new King’s words and actions. They stood taller, hope for the future on their faces. Nicole just hoped he didn’t let them down.

“Alexandria, King Roan, if we may?!” Nicole continued as they nodded. “The boy, Aden. From my understanding, he sought only to protect his people and your coalition from what he perceived as a threat… And he did so in a non-lethal manner. Lift his punishment so we can get on with saving your people?”

Roan nodded quickly. “Of course. The boy showed quick judgement for one so young. If any punishment was needed I believe it has been more than meted out already.”

“Thank you,” Alexandria whispered quietly. “The actions of King Roan show us a promise for a new future, a world in which violence does not always answer violence. A world in which our children can flourish without the shadow of death!”

“Alexandria!? Alexandria!?”

Nicole looked across the crowd and saw Gustus fighting his way towards them with panic on his usually stoic face.

“Alexandria!” he panted. “Word has reached us! More children have been taken!”

Waverly looked up from studying the huge map spread across a vast table in Alexandria’s tent as she felt Nicole heading towards her from the partitioned off sleeping area. The sheer size of her wolf had meant that she had had to change back so that more of the clan leaders and their advisors had been able to join them. Unfortunately, her rapid change to save Alexandria’s life meant that her clothes had been destroyed. Fortunately, Clarke had been able to put together a suitable replacement outfit for her from Alexandria’s clothing and a few other sources to allow for Nicole’s height.

And also, fortunately… she looked stunning in it. Similar to Alexandria’s, it looked like a gothic warrior version of her police uniform done in tight leather with lots of straps… Lots and lots of straps. It was very distracting.

“Waves, you’re drooling,” Wynonna whispered. She rolled her eyes at the lack of response from her sister. Though, looking at Haught, Wynonna could see why her sister was so distracted. “Wonder if I could get some of their gear for Xavier?” she mused under her breath.

“I’m guessing it would be inappropriate of me to drag you back there?”

“Erm, yeah. Just a little bit,” Nicole smiled as she gently corralled Waverly’s hands before they could start wandering. She hadn’t been too sure about what they had found for her to wear but the look in Waverly’s eyes made her feel a whole hell of a lot better about it.

“Hey, Earp. Have you managed to get through to the others yet?”

“Yep. Finally. Jeremy managed to do some science thingamajig and boosted the signal so we don’t have to climb up the tallest tree… Think he mentioned something about using a Russian satellite.”

Nicole tried to keep the shock off her face but knew she was failing as a grin spread across Wynonna’s face. The thing was, even with the grin, Nicole wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not ‘cause Jeremy had just the right amount of mad skills to do hack a Russian satellite. And with Jeannie still out of action, he would probably do it to impress Xavier or avoid getting on the wrong side of Wynonna.

“Xavier has got weapons ready just in case they loosen up now and let him join us if there have been more kids taken. Until then they’ve started running B.B.D. reports on missing kids. Without info from the Clan’s it’s going to be patchy but… never know.”

“Well, hopefully, we’ll be able to get that info soon.” Moving over to the map, Nicole leaned over it studied the detail on it. Most of the maps she’d seen of the Pine Barrens were lacking in detail unlike this one was. As far as most people knew, it was just woodland with no roads or buildings so maps were just ‘here there be trees’. Though, if there really was something using them to hide children and do god knows what, maybe it really should be ‘here there be monsters’.

Waverly edged closer to Nicole, placing a hand over her Alpha’s on the table. She could feel the anguish and anger building within her in equal measure. “We’ll find them, baby.”

Seeing the barely disguised direction of Nicole’s gaze, Waverly lifted Nicole’s hand in hers and placed it upon her abdomen. It was still pretty flat but they knew the precious lives that lay nestled within her womb ready to grow and reap all kinds of havoc on her bladder before continuing it on their lives.

The feel of Nicole’s elegant hand upon their babies had peace washing through Waverly and she knew it was having the same effect on Nicole. The sound of the heavy fabric of the tent parting to allow Alexandria and the clan leaders to enter, had them looking up but Nicole’s hand stayed right where it was, a soft growl of warning and protection issuing from her throat and Wynonna’s in response to any belligerent stares.

Alexandria and Clarke might have invited them, and somehow they were convinced that the key to finding their children lay with them. Though Nicole still wasn’t quite sure how they were so convinced or how they seemed to think they knew so much about her as, typically, events were running away from them again. It was obvious that not all the clan leaders held that belief but their growls and no doubt growing reputation, had them backing down from their glowers.

Nicole scented the air slightly and glanced towards the entrance of the tent. She saw Alexandria take note, a barely perceptible smile teasing the corner of her full lips but none of the other clan leaders even looked up as the flap lifted and Clarke entered. The Wood Nymph brought with her that scent that was, to Nicole, the memory of the forest. There was a crispness too it, a hint of frost and snow. And then it melted into spring and summer as she caught Alexandria’s smile and moved to near them and Alexandria.

“Okay, I’ve got those numbers down… could you show me on the map where the latest lots of children were taken from… numbers… times… whatever you can give us?”

Wynonna rolled her eyes slightly at Jeremy’s slightly overeager voice. The boy loved his research almost as much as Waverly did but at least Waverly was better at hiding her joy when there were lives on the line.

“Jeremy!” Xavier growled softly in warning as his overeager colleague and friend bounced around filling in details on his tablet as they came through.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered softly in apology, “I just want to get everything I can so we can get all those kids back home where they belong as quickly as we can. And… from what I’m getting, as well as four being taken from the clans… there are police reports on two missing human children around the same age and in the same area and… Oh!”

“Jeremy! What?”

“Yes, sorry! In the same areas, there’s been mutilated bodies dumped over the past couple of weeks. No names filed yet but it’s seven bodies dumped and six taken… They’re replacing them.”

“If it’s replacing that means they’re going to be after one more! Why is no one picking up on this?” Nicole bemoaned more to herself than anything.

“It’s over such a wide area, Nicole. If the Clan’s hadn’t come to us we wouldn’t have been able to spot it… even B.B.D. haven’t flagged it yet and they’ve got people whose jobs it is to look for patterns.”

Nicole raked a hand over her face in frustration. “Even if they were the last ones taken, I probably won’t have much luck finding the normal human kids. Their scents aren’t strong enough and there would have been too much traffic over the area…”

“Why do we even need their help?”

“Oh yeah!” Wynonna rounded on the woman that had spoken. “Tell me again, how much luck have you jackasses had so far? We came here in good faith to help out… Not knowing what the problem even was and now we’re here we will do whatever we can to help stop this shit. And you know what? We don’t want anything other than to get those kids back and shut down whatever creepy-assed shit is going on, hard and fast! How many of you are doing it because it’s the right damn thing?”

Alexandria smirked slightly as Wynonna left the truth hanging in the air and stormed out of the tent in a stream of wild brunette hair and cuss words that stung at guilty ears. “And if there are no more questions I think you are all dismissed for now.”

“I’ll go round ‘Nonna up!”

Left alone with the map and the other couple, Nicole studied the map further, looking desperately for a pattern amongst the coloured pointers littering it that designated everything they’d learned. She could feel their eyes upon her, especially Alexandria’s steady green gaze. There was just something about it… about her. Yeah, they were there to help them find the ones that had been kidnapped but there was something almost eager and hopeful there too.

“Okay… What else is going on here?”

“I do not know what…” Alexandria’s denial died under the weight of Nicole and Clarke’s gazes. “You’re right… There is something we need to discuss.”

“First of all… what’s under the glove? I felt something when I first went wolf in the clearing and you touched me.”

“Before that… I think a little history is in order,” she gestured towards the small seating area near the burner. “When the witches contacted me they mentioned that your heritage lays with the Séquoia Pack?”

“So I’ve heard.”

“My Clan, the Woods were once part of a much bigger Clan known as the Redwoods. The Woods had much of the Pine Barrens and the Redwoods held much of the Rockies. Their Clan Leader was my cousin. He fell in love with the Alpha of a Werewolf pack and Pack and Clan became one. The Redwoods were one of the biggest and most feared, and respected, of the Clans because of their power and when they became known as the Séquoia Pack they were just as feared and respected for the same reasons… more so because of their control of their beasts beyond the power of the moon. As big as they were though, they lost their standing amongst the other Clans… Skinwalkers and Wolves alike drifted away, unable to come to terms with the isolation from their own kind. And eventually…”

“One of them fell in love with a human…”

“Yes. The branch of the family tree you came from became… power wise… barren until you… Seemingly barren. But even before then the Pack had drifted apart. I believe your abilities in being able to change when you want and _others_ ,” she gave Waverly’s abdomen a telling glance as she took a seat beside Nicole. “Those and maybe others are not due to Bulshar but rather your connection to the Séquoia and the Redwoods. Skinwalkers and werewolves. Without his magic ring feeding him power and giving him life, Bulshar was and is nothing. Whereas you are simply what you are.”

“But… there’s nothing I can’t do that werewolves haven’t been able to do before…”

“Much of what I told you about the Redwoods and Séquoia happened over a thousand years ago. I think it’s pretty safe to say that theirs wasn’t the only time our people mixed before or since.” Alexandria chuckled. “Clarke and I have been making Skinwalker and Wood Nymph babies together for over four hundred years.”

“You make it sound like we’ve had hundreds,” Clarke blushed.

“Feels like it sometimes,” Alexandria chuckled softly.

“And under the glove?”

“It’s my family ring… Our family ring. Each clan leader has one. You saw Roan kiss my hand when he swore fealty? If his pledge had been untrue the ring would have reacted… adversely.”

“Then why did I feel it when you touched me? I wasn’t swearing fealty or anything.”

“It recognised you, Nicole. The rings react like that when kin touch.” Alexandria slowly took off the glove on her right hand and held her hand out so that Nicole and Waverly could both see the band made from wood and white gold entwined together. As their hands touched, she felt the rush of power surge between them and felt the skin of her bear roll through her as Nicole’s wolf filled her eyes. She felt the light weight of Clarke’s hand against her shoulder and the ring recognised their soul bond as the smell and light of the forest filled the tent. And as Nicole reached for Waverly, they felt the rush of her wolf and the tiny flicker of life within her.

“Twins!” Clarke gasped in wonder.

“Our existence is, barring grave injury, pretty much endless… Family is no less important to us though, Nicole.” Alexandria stared deep into Nicole’s brown eyes, searching for and finding the flicker of hope as their hands drifted apart. “I had thought my cousin’s family lost to me. I know you have found a family here in Purgatory but, if it is not too much to ask, I would like it if we could get to know each other as a family too?”

“I-” Nicole’s head snapped around as a cry rang through the encampment, rushing towards them in a roar of panic and anger. The flap of the tent was flung open, Indra and Wynonna rushed in.

“What’s wrong, Earp?”

“Indra?”

Wynonna grabbed Waverly and Nicole and dragged them aside. “Shit hit the fan,” she whispered urgently. “Jeremy just got another report in about a mutilated body. I was on my way to let you know when… There’s been an attack on the camp… two taken… a little girl, Charlotte and…”

“Aden! No!”


	106. Chapter 106

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to my more normal chapter length

“How did two children get taken from so deep inside our camp!? How did they get past you!?” Grabbing the guard by his collar, Alexandria yanked him off the floor where he had prostrated himself. Rage had her body surging, her bear pulling the guard high into the air, her claws slicing through his thick leather jerkin like hot blades through butter.

In any other circumstance, Nicole might have been tempted to try to get between them and talk Alexandria down. Nicole could see the restraint the woman was actually showing in _not_ using her claws upon the guard’s body.

“How!?!?”

“It- it was one of our own,” he stuttered in fear and confusion. “He came in and said he was here to take Aden to you. It was… it was Lincoln!”

“Lincoln left us many years ago!” Indra growled. “And you, are you going to claim that one of our Clan took one of your Nymph youngsters?”

“Answer her!” Marcus barked out as the guard looked to him rather than answer

“N-no, it was Monty that took, Charlotte… but… Monty has been gone from us for some time too… hasn’t he?”

“Would Aden and Charlotte have gone with them willingly?”

Indra mulled the red wolfs question over. “Aden has been taught better than that… but then he was also told to keep his distance that night you arrived. He knew Lincoln and might follow but he is as smart as his mothers and it wouldn’t take him long to question and resist.”

“And Charlotte… usually, she would be wary but Monty was a favourite amongst all the youngsters… it is more than possible that she would have gone if he asked. I just- Alexandria… the Monty we all knew would not put any child at risk.”

“Neither would Lincoln but here we are.” Alexandria relaxed her hold on the guard before she gave in to her frustration and killed them both and watched as he fell back to the ground next to the Wood Nymph guard that had been responsible for guarding that Clan’s children.

They should have been safe!

Even the ones that had stayed behind had been left with protection but the ones that had travelled with them… Only the ones old enough, trained in weapons, and kin to the clan leaders had been allowed. And as they were essentially in the middle of an army! They should have been untouchable!

She felt lost and out of control, her senses spiralling away into anguish!

Clarke darted forwards as Alexandria slipping out of her bear skin to reveal her clothes and fell to her knees with a scream. Gathering her close, Clarke buried her face against her love as they clutched at each other and allowed their tears to fall. It was just too much! They’d only just saved him and now he was gone!

Tears pricked fiercely at the back of Waverly’s eyes for them and the gentle teenager she had met with the blue eyes and blond hair of Clark set in a face that looked so much like Alexandria’s. Holding her tears, Waverly looked to Nicole.

Even if she couldn’t have sensed her Alpha’s feelings, Waverly would have been able to tell how much her Alpha was trying to keep her emotions under control by the tick in her jaw as her muscles clenched. The weight of what they wanted, needed, her to be able to do hung in the air, flowing off everyone but no one more than Nicole herself.

Nicole stopped Gustus and the leader of the Nymph Clan as they went to move the two guards away. Yes, Alexandria and Clarke needed privacy but what they needed more as answers and their son back. And there was something about the guard’s answers that screamed that they had more to tell.

They had been vague and uncertain and had acted so out of character for warriors doing a job.

“I need a moment with them,” she explained tersely as Gustus’ heavy brow rose in query.

“I swear, I answered everything truthfully!”

“As have I!”

“I know you did. I am not asking questions of you though. All I need is for you to stay still while I smell you. I’m not going to hurt you!” Nicole quickly assured them as they stiffened and looked to each other as well as Gustus and Marcus.

“I’m not scared!”

Nicole bit back a derisive snort at their lie but Wynonna wasn’t so subtle. “Whatcha thinking Red?”

“Two highly trained warriors… allegedly,” she whispered. “Given such an important task, especially now, and both of them simply let someone walk in pretty much unchallenged? Someone they both knew to have been away from their ranks for years? Okay,” she turned the guards who were busy trying not to track the movements of Wynonna as she stalked around them. “I lied, I am going to ask a question. When they left the tent, were the kids walking with them willingly?”

“I…” he frowned, looking to Gustus and the wolf as his mind came up completely blank. His eyes shot to the other Clan guard and saw his own confusion mirrored in his expression. “I can’t remember them leaving at all,” he admitted with a whisper. “Why can’t I?”

“You were drugged.”

Nicole ran her nose over them both, Wynonna mirroring her. Her nose curled up at the stench once she caught it. “It’s just across their faces,” she stated. “Maybe a spray but I’m thinking it’s more likely a cloth.”

“Like Chloroform? Well, how people assume Chloroform works anyway,” Waverly amended. As a knockout drug Chloroform really wasn’t effective unless the person is willing to just stand around and calmly take in deep breaths and let themselves get knocked out and it wore off much quicker than people expected which was why when it was used as an anaesthesia it had to be constantly applied by fresh Chloroform being dripped on to a mask.

“There’s part of it kind of smells similar to Chloroform… Someone tried it on me once,” Nicole answered the questioning look on Waverly’s face. “I can still smell this on them though. They weren’t knocked out straight away by it though else they wouldn’t have known who it was. Could be that they fought it off enough that some had to be applied directly?”

“It smells so familiar,” Wynonna whispered.

“What does it smell of?”

“Jesus! Jeremy! Forgot you were still with us,” Wynonna huffed. “It’s- well like Nicole said, there’s a hint of Chloroform but there’s a subtle scent that’s like Valerian root and the kind of flowers that bloom at night.”

“I think it’s been used before. I was looking through some of the cases and one of the cops jotted down a note that a mother fainted in the kid’s bedroom. Nothing unusual in itself but the cop also said that she felt faint in the room too. Nothing made it to the official report though.”

“The flowers of the vines you… encountered… their pollen in measured doses can make people susceptible to suggestion or with a more direct contact they can render someone unconscious. We only use them in an emergency but… it is conceivable that someone might use them as a weapon. I would never have thought a Wood Nymph would be involved in something like this… especially not Monty. He is… was, always so gentle.”

“And Lincoln? What is he like?”

“Lincoln was like a brother to us all,” Indra growled sharply as she thought about the big Skinwalker.

“Gustus. I need to see where they were taken from… Aden’s might be best for scent.” Wood Nymph was too much of an emotion more than a scent and if Charlotte had been knocked out, Nicole felt that even that part might be invisible to her. “And, it might be best if…” she nodded slightly to where Alexandria and Clarke were still huddled together.

Gustus nodded in understanding. “Indra will take you, and I will see to them.”

“No!” Alexandria determinedly shook off the offer of help from Gustus. “He is my son… I need to see! I- I need to help!”

Nicole walked over to them and gazed down into the hurt but determined green eyes of the woman she had just found out was family to her. That she was family didn’t matter right then though. She was a woman hurting for her child. A leader hurting for her people. And Nicole had to do what was best for Aden and the others. Against everything within her, Nicole decided that Alexandria’s help and Clarke’s was the best thing.

“Okay.”

She held out her hands, grasping theirs gently but firmly, feeling the power from the still uncovered ring on Alexandria’s finger as she helped them to their feet. The feel seemed to strengthen something within Alexandria and she visibly rebuilt her walls and composure and wrapped herself tightly in the stoic mantle of Clan Leader. The pain was still there though and Nicole was almost surprised to see that the other woman seemed to be okay with her seeing it… or maybe it was just too great to hold in.

Alexandria dropped Nicole’s hand and instantly felt strangely bereft as the feeling of power slipped away and her ring became silent. The strength of the rings response with anyone else would have given Alexandria pause but there was something comforting about the Alpha wolf that went beyond their shared ancestry.

“Come, it is this way.”

As they followed Alexandria and the others, Nicole looked around at how the tents were laid out, looking for how anyone could have gotten so far inside unchallenged and out again with a child. Unfortunately, apart from the fact that it was obviously possible as it had happened, Nicole could see any number of ways… and that was without the aid of any drugs to cloud the minds of the guards.

“I know this is hard but I need to go in first… alone.”

“Wolves!!!”

Closing her eyes, Wynonna felt a weight and lightness settle over her chest like being wrapped up and held close. A feeling of completion that she hadn’t been aware of not feeling, filling her. “It’s okay!!” she smiled gently. “It’s just help arriving!”

Waverly watched as Doc and Xavier loped into view. She could feel the urgency that had brought them into the Barrens at full speed bristling off them as they neared but they moved slowly, being careful not to stress out anyone more than they already were and set off a response they didn’t want. Lowering their heads, they bowed respectfully to Alexandria and then Clarke before moving to stand with her and Wynonna.

Waverly leant against Doc’s side, feeling the heat rolling off her body as she draped an arm across his shoulders as she watched Nicole lift part the flap of the tent and step inside.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Nicole carefully removed the many layers of borrowed clothing. It was all very well for the Skinwalkers. When they changed their normal bodies were contained within the form of the beast they took on and as such their clothing remained on them. When werewolves changed it was more of an explosion from within and if what they wore didn’t stretch it just fell apart.

Removing it though, gave Nicole time to focus on the details. The overly rumpled bed. The way the fur covers looked like they back been dragged down to the bottom of the bed. Scuff marks in the dirt. There could be perfectly normal explanations for all of those things but Nicole wasn’t looking for the normal. She was letting the scent build around her, picking apart the scent of Aden that was a combination of Alexandria and Clarke. Discarding their individual scents as well as Gustus, Indra and the guard. As she shifted into her wolf and dropped to all fours she pulled it all apart until there was just Aden and Lincoln. She swiped her tongue across her nose and lips, raking it in until it was locked in deep and she could taste the colour of them.

The intensity in Nicole’s eyes as she left the tent made Waverly itch with the need to change and hunt with her Alpha. And as she rose back to her feet, her eyes flashing with red fury as she towered over the tents, Waverly let her Alpha’s power call to her and shed her form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, i wonder what or WHO they might find at the end of their hunt.


	107. Chapter 107

Nicole’s body froze, the hair on her body standing up, a snarl rising through her throat as she crouched down and wrapped a hand around the smooth trunk of a tree at her side. The way ahead looked perfectly normal, just more trees and bushes pressed so tightly together that the way was almost impassable.

It felt anything but normal to Nicole though.

Hearing the barely perceptible sounds of the others that had followed slowing to a halt and finally stopping beside her, Nicole kept half an eye on the trees before her and watched them. Watched them fight against their instinct to stay put and see where she and the scent she was following led them and the instinct that told them to move away and take another easier route.

Shaking her head, Nicole fought against the building instinct to leave and followed her senses and what they were telling her. And that was that the scents she had been following flowed straight into the heart of the trees ahead… literally straight through them in some cases.

Definitely not normal!

Nicole had only ever run with wolves before, and then that had mostly been a recent thing and in small numbers. The numbers were still small given the number of warriors in the encampment but her sudden rush from the camp had left most of the Clans unawares that anything was happening until it was too late.

She had been focused on following the scent but still, she had been aware of what was happening behind her as the numbers of Skinwalkers had swelled and dropped over and over as the miles had passed beneath her feet. The main core of their hunt had stayed the same; Waverly, Wynonna, Xavier and Doc right behind her in a tight group, learning the scent she followed by her reactions to it until she knew they could follow it almost as well.

Alexandria and Gustus slid through the trees surprisingly agilely for bears of that size… but then, bears that size was more suited to the terrain than her own beast or even their wolves.

Indra was like a silent shadow on the edge of her vision, her panther flowing around obstacles in her path with feline grace and leaping between branches when the brush got too thick. Clarke couldn’t change shape but Nicole soon learned that Wood Nymphs were _fast_ and that the woods themselves seemed to move and clear a path for her.

The others that followed, Nicole was less aware of other than to note that the faces of the beasts changed as they swapped around and fell back, creating a line of bodies for more from the clans to follow.

There were about twenty of them right then. And Nicole wasn’t sure if that was a good number or not. Yes, it was a small amount compared to what was available, but more felt like they were heading to war.

“Nicole?” Waverly nudged her head against Nicole’s hip and focused on the feel of her Alpha’s body and the gentle scratch of her claws against her skin as they burrowed through the thicker fur at her neck. The touch was soothing and focussed her. It helped Waverly to see beyond what she was feeling herself and to what was going through the roiling emotions crowding Nicole’s mind to what had stilled her.

Waverly pushed her nose forwards and felt something physical barring her way where all her senses said there was nothing. Frowning, she pushed harder and saw ripples spread outwards, distorting her view of the woods and reflecting her own image back for a moment. It was there but not there… similar to the barrier that had held them back at the Blacksmiths. “Magic,” she whispered.

Nicole ran her claws across it, testing it out herself. At the sight of the ripples, the illusion was broken and Nicole saw that the others closest to them were better able to resist whatever it was about it telling them to stay away.

“You have encountered something like this before?”

Nicole looked at Alexandria as she moved to stand beside them. On the outside, there was nothing to mark the grizzly bear as being any different than any natural born one. Yet, as in the wild, there were differences in size and features, but their wolves kept the colour of their hair and eyes and were just much larger, there was no way they could pass as wild wolves for long. Skinwalkers took on every external feature of their wild counterpart, even their size, but they were able to still talk. Nicole found if she concentrated though, just as she could see the colours of scents and afterimages of what she was tracking, she could see their normal human forms beneath their animal skins.

“Once. The Blacksmith, Mattie. When she heard that Bulshar was a threat again, she placed a spell around her property to keep anyone with Bulshar blood out. It was specific to Bulshar’s though, kept me out and Waverly because of the twins but it was useless against the Widows. It erm, took driving a car through it at speed before I could break through… I thought she could have been lying there injured,” she explained, wincing at Waverly’s annoyed HUFF at the memory. “This. I think I could rip it apart but I’m not sure if it’s a good idea.”

Alexandria reached out to feel it too, placing her paw along the same path as Nicole’s travelled. She felt it too, the resistance that felt like she could hook it was her claws and rip it as easily as tissue. “Why not?”

“We don’t know what’s on the other side of it and I don’t know spells. What if breaking through rings magic alarm bells or something? I know we’ve got to get through…” she sighed. “I’m just worried about what might happen to the children.”

Rising up, Alexandria looked around, taking in the lay of the land, the people at their disposal all looking her way for orders, and Nicole’s concerns. “Gustus! Indra! Spread our forces out! Teams of two or three if possible but find the edge of this thing and surround it! Tell everyone to keep low and quiet but when it comes down… and it will… go in fast and hard. Lincoln and Monty were being used against us, tell them not to assume anyone in there is on our side and to subdue them.”

Nicole waited until the signal came back that everyone was where they needed to be. “Be careful,” she whispered urgently as she looked around at her family. She needed them, she trusted them at her side and to have her back… But right then she wanted nothing more than to send every one of them away to safety.

“Try it and I’ll take a chunk out of your ass even you won’t be able to heal it,” Waverly warned sharply enough that Nicole’s whole body twitched at the threat.

“Damn, Baby!”

“Mmmhmm, and don’t think I wouldn’t either. Now put those claws to use.”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Waverly watched in breathless wonder as Nicole’s massive body tensed and coiled tight, her teeth flashing as her lips curled back in anticipation. She launched herself up off the ground, attacking the barrier in their way with all her ferocity as she dug her teeth and clawed hands and feet deep into whatever made up the fabric of it. She hung there for a moment, held up by something they couldn’t see and then like a balloon bursting it gave beneath Nicole’s might and peeled back as Nicole dropped back beside her.

A wave of thick frigid fog and banked up snow rolled out at them. So thick and cold it cut through Nicole’s coat and chilled her right to the bone as it blanketed them. It was so startling, so painful in its intensity, that she would have added her own started cry of pain to the ones she heard being torn from the bodies of hardened warriors around them, only hers was trapped behind the pain in her lungs from sucking in a breath at the wrong moment as she’d turned to shelter Waverly with her own body.

The last time she had felt a pain so sudden and sharp it had been from breathing in silver!

Choking on the snow and cold, Nicole shook the thick coating of snow and ice from her coat as the others did the same. She and Waverly had fared a little better than Wynonna and the others who sat up, naked and back in their human forms from the shock.

“Well, that was bracing!” Wynonna grumbled as she climbed to her feet. “Whichever shit-ticket put a goddamn snow globe in the middle of the forest is going to pay for that! And that is just completely unfair,” she pouted as she looked across and saw Clarke was simply standing on top of the snow next to Alexandria like it was solid ground beneath her feet and nothing had happened. “Wood Nymphs,” she grumbled slightly before changing and shaking off the snow and cold in an instant.

Just in case whoever had put it there didn’t notice that their snow globe bubble had burst, Nicole changed down a size and dropped down on to all fours at Waverly’s side as they followed Wynonna into the snow.

They kept low but moved fast, all their senses locked on the landscape and what lay ahead as they slipping in and out of the trees as they streaked towards their goal. With the barrier gone, Nicole could smell buildings and the smoke of several log fires hanging low in the air of the unnatural winter woodland they had found themselves in.

As the trees thinned out, Waverly saw several guards spaced out ahead of them. They were relaxed and unconcerned, their backs to the trees… as though guarding against people getting out, she realised. A silent snarl curling her lips, she edged closer and timed her actions to the others she could see doing the same. She sank her teeth in, grabbing the back of his jacket between his shoulders and swung him back towards the others.

As Alexandria grabbed the man Waverly had tackled, Clarke stepped up and blew pollen into his face. Seconds later he was out cold and Alexandria had him bound and gagged for them to deal with later. In the brief moment before he’d succumbed to the effects of the pollen, Clarke had seen something that looked like relief in his eyes but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. Not then. Not when their son was in danger!

Nicole stared at the building before them and felt shock run through her. It was an almost exact replica of the main house Bulshar had called home. The original had been demolished years before, she’d seen the rubble herself. Stepping back, Nicole shook her head and looked closer, finding all the subtle difference to anchor herself in the reality of it being only a replica of that place and that she hadn’t somehow found herself catapulted back into the nightmare of her past.

“Nicole?”

“I’m okay, Waves… I will be,” she admitted as she felt Waverly’s concern. “It’s just so much like it.” She shook her head again and breathed in the comforting strength and scent of her love as Waverly pressed against her.

“The ground between us and the building is too open to allow for any stealth so the plan remains the same. Get in fast. Hit them hard.”

“How about a disguise?” Indra pointed to the bound guard. “There is enough of them to be able to get some of our people closer.”

“If we had time to learn their routines, maybe… without knowing though it could just lead to alerting them sooner. No, Indra. Fast and hard.”

Fast and hard appealed to Nicole’s wolf. Sneaking was for getting close to prey and then it was time for the pack to pounce and chase down. She looked to Xavier though, seeing what his opinion was as an Ex-Marine but he seemed to thoroughly agree with Alexandria, and her wolf.

Before Nicole could question anything further or search for another option she felt the surge of excitement and saw bodies spilling from the protection of the trees at a full run across from where they were. Their movement triggered the rest into action and they streaked towards the house using the lingering blanket of fog and every dip in the land to their advantage.

They’d made it most of the way there before the first cry of alarm went up and everyone doubled their efforts to reach cover from the windows and doors as quickly as possible as shots rang out around them.

Nicole leapt for the main doors. Changing in mid-air she crashed clean through the thick wood and changed back before her paws touched the floor. All around the house she could hear the crashing of windows as others took her more direct approach to gaining entry. As the others started to split off to cover the house, Nicole barred Alexandria and Clarke from going further.

Alexandria nodded in dawning understanding as Nicole lifted her head and drew in all the scents in the house and chewed through them to the one that mattered to Clarke and herself the most. “Where?”

Nicole quickly shifted so she could speak. “Basement,” she pointed in the direction they needed to go. “There’s two levels. They’re in the lowest. Be careful,” she begged of them both.

Alexandria shucked off her bear form and pulled Nicole and then Waverly into fierce embraces. “We will meet again,” she promised with a smile of gratitude as she drew the swords crossed at her back.

Nicole nearly forgot how to breathe as they watched Alexandria twinging her swords in an intricate and deadly dance of finely honed metal as she and Clarke made their way to the door to the basement.

“Will they be okay?”

“I couldn’t smell many guards down there, Waves. But I think if there was fifty or a hundred they would have no trouble getting through them to get to Aden.” And she could already see Gustus making his way over to follow the couple. “The best thing we can do is see to the rest as quickly as possible and find the two jokers behind it.”

“Hey, Haughtass…! Would you mind shifting back! You’re distracting the dudes I’m trying to beat up!”

Waverly sniggered as Nicole blushed bright red, delivered a stinging punch straight to the jaw of the guy sneaking up on an equally naked Wynonna and changed back into her wolf form. Lingering just long enough to roll her eyes at her predictably unrepentant sister, Waverly rushed off after Nicole who was heading up the main staircase.

They were outnumbered and didn’t know who to trust but they were ruthless and made short work of people that were either reluctant to use any powers they had or just didn’t know they even had any.

Of the mysterious werewolf and demon, Lou and Jack, there was no sign or scent… unless they’d fallen quickly and were somewhere amongst the unconscious and restrained… or somewhere waiting around the corner.

Waverly gently nudged Nicole’s side as a wave of emotions rolled off her as she stopped outside the last room in the corridor they were checking. “What’s wrong, Baby?”

“This whole house is a replica of the one in Georgia.”

“So? Oh! Oh, Nic!” Waverly pressed closer when it came to her just which room would cause such strong feelings. It was the one she had seen her mother murdered in right before her eyes. “Let someone else…”

“No! It’s okay, Waves,” she sighed as she reached out and pushed the door open. “That room is long gone.”

Nicole cursed herself for getting distracted as soon as she’s stepped inside with Waverly right on her heels and came face to face with two terrified but determined women huddled together and standing far too close to an open window for Nicole’s liking. One was a tall brunette werewolf with a cold gaze while the slightly shorter redhead was all human and very nervous to the point that she was shaking like a leaf.

There was something about the scent of the brunette though and Nicole could feel her confusion echoed in Waverly.

Nicole shifted, holding out her hands to show she meant no harm. “We’re not here to hurt you. I’m a police officer… we came to rescue everyone. Can you tell me your names?”

“M- Mercedes.”

The door opened again at their backs just after the redhead answered and Nicole glanced around to see Wynonna enter. The other Alpha stepped forwards, shifting into her human form as she stared at the women in utter shock.

“Willa!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the pitchforks come out!  
>  Willa will NOT be causing any trouble in this story!


	108. Chapter 108

“Waves! It’s Willa! Oh my god! Can you believe it?!”

The joy in Wynonna’s voice filled the room and cut right through Waverly’s heart. She looked at the woman her big sister had become and in the confusion in her cold, assessing gaze, all Waverly could see was the sixteen-year-old that had stood there looking just as cold and uncaring as she had plunged through the ice when she was eight.

“I know you…? You’re, my sister… Wynonna? And you… You are… Waverly?”

The sound of her name from her mouth said so coldly and disinterestedly, broke Waverly. She turned and bolted for the door, her claws skittering on the hardwood in her haste to escape those eyes and her memories.

“Waves?”

Nicole blinked back her tears and swallowed down the pain filling her as all of Waverly’s memories flooded her. It sickened her, all the spiteful words and actions Waverly had endured from her father and Willa and had to lock away inside herself to fester. Nicole’s own torment had come from larger actions and the eventual knowledge that she hadn’t led a normal childhood, Waverly’s had been different, no doubt shrugged off by others as ‘kids being kids’ but certainly no less traumatic… maybe even more so for being bottled up because no one would listen.

“I’ll go get her and take her home.”

“No! Haught! The Homestead, take her there, we need to get Willa back home, get her settled amongst family. I need her there to help,” Wynonna begged urgently. Willa needed family around her.

“Are you seriously shittin’ me right now?” Nicole rounded on the other woman in disbelief and anger. “You can’t be that oblivious to what your sister is feeling?! Shit, Earp! I know that family is important…”

“Oh! What would you know?! What would a Bulshar know about family?!” Wynonna regretted her words instantly but they were out there and Nicole reacted accordingly. Steely shutters crashed down over the usually warm brown eyes, rendering them dark and inaccessible as the Alpha straightened up to her full height. Wynonna had seen Nicole’s cop face. She had seen her angry to where her eyes had burned red… this was worse. “Nic…”

“You know what, Earp! You’re right,” she hissed. “I know shit about being in a family,” Nicole held up a hand, cutting Wynonna off. “What I do know though is that while you are all excited about having your big sister back, congratulations on that by the way, Waverly just got plunged into hell remembering every single thing that happened when she was a kid! I know that because I am her mate and I felt it all!”

“I’m sorr…”

“No! Whatever you think you have to say… I don’t want to hear it! You do what you have to for Willa. I’ll take care of Waverly and help her to work through everything and decide what _she_ wants to do! Me…” Nicole turned sharply on her heel before Waverly’s pain, and her own could have her doing something she might regret. “Just leave me the hell alone,” she hissed coldly.

Nicole pulled the door too behind her, cutting off anything Wynonna might try to say. She just didn’t want to hear anything right then. She was sick of people pretending. Sick of having to pretend.

Shaking her head, Nicole released a whimper at the hurt building inside from Waverly. If she could she would have pulled it all in and added it to her own if it meant that Waverly wouldn’t have to bear the burden of it. What she really needed to do though was help her Omega.

She passed Xavier and Doc as she followed Waverly’s scent and knew by their silence and the cautious looks in their eyes that they were being pulled by their Alpha’s emotions too. That they didn’t ask what was wrong meant that either Waverly had avoided them or they knew she was part of Wynonna’s problem.

So as not to startle anyone, Nicole gently tapped on the closed door before opening it. As far as she knew, she’d never been in that room in the mansion in Georgia to know if it was the same but, in this place, it was a small sitting room, cosy and strangely domestic given what must have happened there over the years. But then, whips and chains everywhere might have led to a revolt whereas soft furnishings and drapes would have led to a feeling of normalcy.

Crossing the room, Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly as she left the couch and fell into her arms and sobbed against her. Sitting on the couch next to Clarke, Nicole drew Waverly onto her lap and nodded her thanks to Alexandria as the other woman gently draped her long coat over Waverly, enveloping them both in the warmth and gentle scents clinging to its fur lining.

“Could you make sure no one comes in… not even her sister?”

“Whatever you need… Clarke…”

“No, you don’t need to leave… Not unless you want to that is… I know you’ve probably got a lot to do and Aden to take care of… We just need space from _them_.”

Alexandria shared a quick look with Clarke and saw her own reluctance to leave Waverly when she was still so distressed writ in her blue eyes. Crossing to the door with long strides, she opened it a crack. “Gustus, make sure we are not disturbed by anyone,” she closed the door again and moved back towards the couch. “Aden is in the room just off this,” she pointed to the connecting door. “He and Charlotte are okay but were both still unconscious when we found them. We would never have found this place without your guidance.”

“I’m just glad they’re okay,” she smiled softly.

“I was just on my way to see if my help was needed elsewhere when we saw Waverly and got here in here.”

“It’s okay. I got you, Waves.” Over and over, she ran her hands slowly up and down the curve of Waverly’s spine as she whispered gently and purred softly to sooth away her anguish and tears. “Hey, Cutie,” smiling softly, Nicole gently kissed away Waverly’s tears as she lifted her head.

“I’m such an idiot,” Waverly hiccupped and moaned into the warm curve of Nicole’s neck.

“No, you’re not. That was a hell of a shock you just had.” One that had reopened wounds that never had the chance to close properly. “When you’re up to it we’ll head home. Babe?” Nicole frowned as her suggestion was met with a whimper of distress. “You don’t want to go home?”

“Too close to her. Can’t.”

“Her? Forgive me…” sitting at Nicole’s side, Alexandria gently laid her hand on Waverly’s heaving shoulder. “I do not mean to pry but… I hate to see you like this. Is there anyone I can beat up for you?”

Waverly chuckled slightly at the memory of Nicole making the same offer not too long before. “Family problems,” she sighed. “Nic?”

Nicole nodded in understanding. “Turns out that Waves and Wynonna’s older sister was one of the ones taken when Waves was eight. We just found her and a friend upstairs.”

“We all thought she’d run away after…” breaking off, she buried her face back against Nicole and relaxed under her touch and Alexandria’s lighter one against her shoulder.

“… After being an utter dick to Waves her whole life and nearly killing her with a stupid stunt when Waves was going through her first full change. Seeing her released some bad memories for Waves and… well, Wynonna is…” Nicole sighed. “Wynonna is all ‘yayyy, family’ and not seeing how much it is hurting Waves.”

“I heard what she said to you too,” Waverly growled.

“Of course you did,” Nicole smiled wryly. “That doesn’t matter though. I mean it,” she stated a bit more firmly as Waverly stiffened ready to protest. “The only thing that does matter is you.”

Clarke placed a hand on Waverly’s back too, her fingers unwittingly brushing against Nicole’s and Alexandria’s too. She had been watching, okay, spying on them since Nicole had arrived in Purgatory and had seen their closeness and Nicole’s gentle heart and actions when it came to her mate. She had gotten a sense of who they were as individuals and a couple and had liked what she had seen but she had never expected that actually meeting them, even under such trying circumstances, would lead so quickly to such a feeling of family. “You could come stay with us?”

Alexandria nodded in agreement at Clarke’s offer as Waverly lifted her head and glanced at Clarke and herself hopefully. “For as long as you want too,” she reaffirmed Clarke’s offer. “Good,” she smiled at Waverly and Nicole’s agreement. “You sit and relax. I need to finalise some secure arrangements for the ones that were held here until they are more themselves. Do you need some clothing arranging or are you going to change and run back?”

Nicole knew which she preferred… and that was whatever made Waverly happy. “Waves?”

“Hmm, I think I would like the run,” Waverly smiled softly and snuggled back into the vibration of Nicole’s soft purr. Even though they had already run hard it would feel good to just run for pleasure with her Alpha at her side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby!!! (((running to hug her)))
> 
> Just a shorter chapter before i move the story along to progress Waves' pregnancy.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, sweet, Wayhaught moments <3

Eyes still shut in denial of the time, Nicole smiled softly and nuzzled closer into the warmth of Waverly’s body and the layers of thick furs covering them while the sounds of the morning wash around her.

Moving her hand, she delighted in the soft sleepy murmur that purred from Waverly at her ministrations, as well as the gentle swell beneath silky soft skin, created by their baby’s growth within the cradle of her body.

Nudging a path through the lush tangle of soft brunette hair, Nicole sought out the sweet scent of her mark and nudged it with her nose and lips, bathing the divots left by her teeth with broad swipes of her tongue that hitched Waverly’s breathing and turned her sleepy murmur into a needy whine.

Waverly turned, following the lure of Nicole’s mouth as she pressed closer into the long lines of her body… or as close as she could with her bump trying to come between them. A soft chuckled breezed across her lips as Nicole read her thoughts far too easily.

Another, sometimes not so delightful, side effect of her pregnancy and their mark’s seemed to be that her slightest emotions and thoughts were being passed straight to Nicole with the kind of intensity that, until they had realised what was going on, had led to the slightest craving for a food hitting Nicole like she was starving to death and had had her rushing off to make stacks of pancakes, sandwiches, and even appearing mid-shift with enough pizza and Chinese takeaway to feed ten very hungry adults.

Not that there was a problem when the extra food came in, there was always someone around more than happy to share, especially after a good training session. Nicole had flat-out banned her from watching any more Disney movies of anything that might end up the least bit sappy though after crying over Mufasa’s death in Lion King had resulted in Nicole going full wolf in the middle of giving Willie another lecture on the ‘Jacuzzi’ in the back of his pickup, and running all the way back to the Pine Barrens with J.D. and Davidson following behind in full riot gear.

That little misunderstanding had led to them having to explain to Alexandria and Clarke what was going on and Clarke stepping up like a Wood Nymph saviour with a herbal tea she had had to use when things had gotten a little crazy during a couple of her early pregnancies. It worked wonderfully but… of course… it didn’t last the whole night so Nicole was able to feel her pout about the baby bump.

Being Nicole, being wonderful and supporting as always, her Alpha gently manoeuvred her body, slotting theirs together even more perfectly and managed to make her and her bump feel even more loved.

Fingers caressing through tousled red hair, Waverly urged those soft lips closer. She delighted in the smile that curved them and brought Nicole’s dimples forth for her fingertips to rest in as their lips touched. She could taste the sweetness of their scent coating her lips and the softly probing tongue that dipped and teased between her own.

Waverly clutched at Nicole’s hair, fingers twisting and tangling, pulling urgently as the softness of Nicole’s mouth moved from her own and drifted down, covering every inch and every nerve ending in a light, teasing pleasure. A thick moan purred through Nicole’s body, vibrating Waverly’s body with anticipation that nearly had her shooting off the bed as the heat of her mouth enveloped an already straining bud of a sensitive nipple.

The hushed words of praise and gentle touch continued as Nicole finally followed Waverly’s writhing and pleas for mercy and moved down. She was so soft and loving as she kissed and caressed the swell of her abdomen, almost bringing Waverly to tears with the beauty of her love before stealing her breath and making Waverly’s hips cant up in need as their eyes met and she saw the need blowing them wide.

Tightening her grip on Nicole’s hair enough to make her growl in protest, Waverly guided her mouth where she needed it. Crying out, she arched back against the fur covered bed and surrendered to the pleasure of her Alpha’s love.

By the time Nicole was satisfied, Waverly’s body was trembling and shuddering in aftershocks as her spine finally collapsed and she slumped back weakly, her breathing was ragged, bright sparks flashing before her eyes as she pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave what she knew was a crooked grin at the far too pleased with herself smile on Nicole’s face.

Guiding her back up, Waverly swiped her tongue across the sheen glistening upon Nicole’s swollen lips before her Alpha could lick them clean. She moaned at the taste of herself there and captured Nicole’s gasp as she shifted her leg, pressing her thigh into Nicole.

The look in Nicole’s eyes was, as always, one of wonder, her desire furiously put on hold as she asked, albeit silently, if she was sure? It was a look that told Waverly that no matter how often Nicole gave her pleasure, she _never_ did it assuming that it was her right for it to be returned and she would have been perfectly content just holding her.

The knowledge released Waverly to think about what she wanted instead of what was expected. And she didn’t want perfectly content. She wanted to see her Alpha fall apart, to shatter under her touch so she could put her back together again.

Rolling them both over, Waverly swallowed Nicole’s panted moans of pleasure as their bodies slid together over and over. Nails raked across her shoulders, settling into her flash as Waverly danced her fingers through desire slick folds and moved deeper, setting up a rolling thrust with her hips that sent Nicole flying higher and higher.

As Nicole broke apart, her beautiful face locked in a mask of perfect bliss, Waverly found her own release unexpectedly pulled from her by the fierce pull of Nicole’s strong hands as her fingers dug into her flesh, the press of her thigh, and the wave of love and emotions flooding between their bond.

Burying her face against Nicole, Waverly latched her mouth upon her mark and suckled upon her flesh, drawing out the soothing scent and taste of their scent as they came down from their highs.

“Morning, Baby,” Nicole whispered shakily. She smiled and ran trembling fingers along the faint sheen of perspiration along Waverly’s spine as she mumbled something in reply around the mouthful of her flesh. The motion of Waverly’s mouth was too soothing to be denied and with a nimble bit of manoeuvring, Nicole snagged enough of the covers to pull them back up over them and relaxed into the sensation as they drifted back to sleep together… Just for five more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	110. Chapter 110

Nicole sipped quietly at her coffee as she looked out across the Woods Clan village. They had thought that they would be staying at the encampment but once the Wood Nymphs had found a potion that cleared the ones they had rescued from the mansion from the effects of the brainwashing, the clans had started to disband so they could take their people home to their loved ones and Alexandria and Clarke had invited them back to their village.

They had been travelling for years, trying to gain, and keep, peace amongst all the clans and then trying to find their missing children. But, even though they hadn’t seen it in so long, their true home was in the Pine Barrens. They had many more but that was where their lives had started.

Nicole had feared, after the Skinwalkers reluctance to help before, and their wariness of all things werewolf, that they would not be welcomed. And they probably wouldn’t have been but turning up with their leader after rescuing their people had paved a way for them and they had quickly been accepted into their lives.

Seeing a pair of familiar impish faces staring at her from around the edge of a tree, Nicole gave a little wave and smiled as the toddlers faces broke into huge smiles and they giggled and ran off to be swept up in their parents’ arms to be tickled by the men until they weak and breathless from laughter.

“Good morning Nicole!”

“Hey, guys.”

“Training with Alexandria again today?”

“Yeah,” Nicole grimaced as she looked down at her clothes. They were similar to the ones she had borrowed after ripping hers to shreds but the leather and thick cloth was tailored more to her form… still came with a devilish amount of straps to deal with… which Nicole was fairly certain Waverly had had a hand in arranging. It was much more practical for handling the kind of training Alexandria put her through though.

She’d asked for it though and Alexandria had been more than willing to train her on all kinds of combat. Sometimes she trained with Lincoln, Raven, Anya and some of the others that had been freed from the mansion but more often than not, Alexandria turned up to single her out for some personal training.

And if Nicole _had_ been the least bit worried about any difference in strength that came with being a werewolf it had been quickly assuaged both in human form when she had teasingly asked if beating Alexandria made her leader and less than a second later had found herself flat on her back blinking up at the sky and Alexandria’s smirk. And again when they had been sparing in their beast forms and Alexandria had, in a move Nicole still wasn’t sure of, had shifted to human, ducked under the reach of her full-moon wolf and had climbed up her back and done something that had felt like a pinch.

Waverly still teased her about how quickly she had dropped and how much drooling and snoring she had done after that while everyone had continued training around her.

They laughed together at the expression on her face and moved closer for a chat. The early morning sun caught Nicole’s hair and she saw how it caught the attention of Haylee, wiggling and writhing in she reached out with chubby hands.

“She wants her Aunty Nic,” Llian chuckled at his daughter’s antics as he struggled to wrangle her.

“It’s the hair,” Nicole smiled, “may I?” she gestured, getting Llian’s permission before taking the squirming two-year-old off him and settling her in her arms so she could play with her hair while they talked. Without even realising, she ended up holding both kids, swaying them gently, while they talked long enough for them to nod off against her shoulders.

“Okay, come on you.”

Nicole returned the wiggling wave of little fingers and watched them continue back to their homes with the promise of a fresh loaf waiting for Waverly to collect while she was getting schooled by Alexandria.

Finishing what was left of her coffee, Nicole pushed the door open and put her mug on the counter and went back to watching the world go by before she had to go get knocked on her ass. Really she would much rather have been spending her time waking Waverly up but she didn’t have time for where that would undoubtedly lead.

The village was like no place Nicole had ever seen before. The nearest she guessed would be when she had skirted through a holiday village one time with log cabins all neatly laid out amongst the trees. But where with those it had looked like they were trying not to disturb nature, the village really was a part of it. Even the houses were built into the landscape and she had seen a couple that had trees growing out of the middle of them.

There was no land cleared for farms. Just areas made use of and non-invasive crops grown. Any animals kept for food were few and far between and native to the area. They were left to graze amongst the trees with a shepherd to guide them to new grazing each day.

It was idyllic, peaceful, and still had all the luxury and comfort of anywhere. Waverly was especially fond of the huge bathtub and after seeing her toned body sinking into the hot water and hearing her sigh of pleasure, Nicole swore she was going to find a way to fit one into their home if they ever went back.

If they went back… frankly, Nicole was in no rush as long as Waverly was happy. They weren’t too far out of Purgatory for it to have impacted her job. In fact, the only thing that had made a difference to that lately was arranging her schedule so she could avoid Wynonna and the rest of them as much as possible.

It had been more tolerable once Waverly had started drinking the herbal tea but their connection was still so wide open… too open for either of them to endure Wynonna’s relentless attempts to get Waverly to talk to Willa. And, personally, her words still felt like a dagger scratching the word ‘Bulshar’ on her heart and that was a wound she didn’t want Waverly to feel reopening every time she saw her sister.

And speaking of the devil.

Sighing, Nicole gently closed the door at her back in what she knew was probably a futile effort not to disturb Waverly’s sleep and watched as Wynonna’s truck slowly pulled up.

While she had been making every attempt to avoid Wynonna, Nicole wasn’t going to tell Waverly she couldn’t see her sister if she wanted too. She knew how close they really were and would never come between them. But if Waverly didn’t want to see her, or if Wynonna upset her too much, Nicole had no problem shutting the door in the other woman’s face if she didn’t respect Waverly’s feelings.

“Earp.” The ‘what the hell do you want?’ was unspoken but she would see by Wynonna’s face that she had heard it silent or not.

Wynonna tried to hide her wince at the coldness in Nicole’s voice. “Nicole. Just thought I would come see how Waverly is?”

“She’s sleeping.”

Wynonna stepped closer to the stoic-faced redhead, getting into her personal space. She missed the closeness, the friendship, they had before but Nicole had been dodging her and she wasn’t sure how to get back to what they had if she couldn’t get close to get her to believe how sorry she was for her dumb words. She gestured to Nicole’s clothing. “You going native on us, Red?”

Instead of any endearment in the word, all Nicole heard was Bulshar. “Weapons training with Alexandria… you’re welcome to join us.” Maybe there was a chance that Alexandria would spar with Wynonna for her or let her do it herself.

“Erm, maybe not.” Wynonna had the feeling Nicole might take too much pleasure in getting her hands on her in that kind of a setting.

“Then I think you had best leave.” Her own emotions were already too high with it being a full moon that night and if Waverly woke right then and got upset, Nicole worried what she might do to the other Alpha.

“Calm down, Haught. I’m not leaving until I talk to my sister, okay?”

“What do you want, Wynonna?” Waverly sighed and slid her hand gently along Nicole’s tense back. Instantly her muscles unwound beneath her touch as Nicole melted into her touch. The release of tension eased Waverly’s tightly wound nerves as they calmed each other. “Babe, could you go fix my tea for me?”

Waverly watched Nicole walk back towards the house and smiled softly in reassurance as she paused before going inside. Only when the door had closed behind her, did Waverly turn her attention back to her sister. Blue eyes raked over the swell of her stomach and Waverly pulled the edges of her robe around herself more securely self-consciously. Nicole had a way of making her feel beautiful and loved about all the changes she was going through but she still couldn’t help but feel insecure sometimes.

“What do you want?”

Wynonna sighed softly at Waverly’s obvious rebuttal. “I just wanted to check you were okay, Baby Girl.”

“’Nonna, it’s been what… two days since you saw me last?” and had promptly badgered her about Willa as usual, like she wanted to hear for what felt like the millionth time how rough she had had it at the mansion.

“Yeah, I know… But it’s the full moon tonight and I’ve missed our runs.”

“Thanks, Babe,” smiling softly, Waverly took the offered mug out of Nicole’s hands. It was too hot to drink but she breathed in the scent of the herbs and hoped desperately it would soothe her rampaging hormones.

“I- I was hoping you would agree to run with us tonight?”

“Us?”

“Just a family get together!”

The offer was too rushed, the pleading in Wynonna’s eyes to telling. “You mean… with Willa?”

“Yeah…” she whispered hopefully, desperately, at Waverly’s quiet question. She wanted her family back together. “Waves?”

Just the edge of the pain that lanced through Waverly’s mind had Nicole taking a step back. Fighting through the flashes of images, through the memory of the cold numbing her mind and body, locking her muscles tight in agony as water rushed into her mouth and lungs, Nicole made her way to Waverly’s side. Just the short distance of a couple of steps felt like a million before she was able to gently grasp the edge of the mug and urged Waverly to drink before she wrapped her arms around her Omega and pulled her into her arms.

“I got you.”

“What’s wrong… the babies?!”

“Fun fact, Earp,” Nicole gritted out as she gently guided Waverly back inside their home. “Being mates and my weird assed biology apparently makes for a hella wide open connection between us…” Getting Waverly to sit at the small dining table, Nicole urged her to keep drinking her tea. Not that it would help with the pain Wynonna had brought back. That would be there no matter what she had. “What each of us feels the other gets back even stronger… So you comin’ in here, inviting Waverly to go run with the woman that tormented her whenever she could, and nearly killed her durin’ her first change… guess what? As ideas go… it ranks up _right_ there with worst idea ever!”

Wynonna bristled slightly at Nicole’s tone but then she looked at them. Really looked at them and saw what she’d done. “Shit!” Groaning deeply, Wynonna crouched down beside her sister. “I am so sorry, Baby Girl. I just keep messing up, don’t I? Never saw how badly you were being treated when you were a kid…”

“You were a kid too…” Waverly excused her with a stuttered sigh.

“Don’t,” Wynonna begged. “I don’t deserve to be forgiven just like that. Yeah, I was a kid, but more than that I was your big sister and I should have seen have been less oblivious and should have realised… especially with how often you would crawl into my bed at night crying because of ‘nightmares’. And when I should have been there after everyone else was gone I left you alone to go ‘find myself’.”

“I would have gone with you in a heartbeat but instead you snuck out without a word. Just like mama and how we thought Willa had,” Waverly sighed again. Gus and Curtis had been amazing but it still hadn’t been easy carrying on like everything was normal… the girl whose father had been killed and who everyone else had abandoned.

“I thought I was leaving you in the best place. Shouldn’t have left you like that though, at the time I just knew if I would have never been able to do what I thought was right if I looked into those eyes,” as she spoke, Wynonna brushed a gentle thumb across Waverly’s cheek, brushing aside a tear and wishing it was as easy to wipe away the pain she had caused her baby sister.

“It hurt ‘Nonna… Still does… But you’re back now though.” Holding out her mug, she silently asked Nicole for some more and watched as her gentle Alpha moved around the small kitchen preparing it, her hair catching in the light through the window as she pushed it back from her eyes. She turned her attention back to her sister, her jaw tightening as she looked into hopeful blue eyes. “I forgave you for leaving and one day I might even be able to forgive Willa but… what you said to Nicole…!”

“Waves it’s…”

“Ahh!” holding up a finger, she silenced Nicole. “After all she’s done… How much she means to me! That was a dick thing to say ‘Nonna!”

“I know it was,” Wynonna hung her head under the weight of her own shame and Waverly’s disappointment. “I didn’t mean it… I don’t even think that way about her but you know what a reactionary jerk I can be. I know it’s going to be hard to get back to where we were but I want it more than anything.”

Nicole looked at Waverly’s fingers running over hers as she put a fresh mug of tea down in front of her. She knew if she glanced up the hazel eyes she fell into all too easily and willingly would be full of hope but she couldn’t shake the feeling of the knife still scratching across her heart.

She was saved from her thoughts by the sound of familiar footsteps and a knocking on the door. “Anya and Raven,” she stated for Wynonna’s benefit. “I’ll go tell them I’m out today.”

“You should go,” Waverly smiled gently. “Just doing let Alexandria bruise up that beautiful ass too much,” she teased.

“Oh, I see, only worried about my ass huh?” Ignoring Wynonna, she wiggled it teasingly. “You heading out with Clarke and Aden later?”

“Yeah, we’re going to collect some plants for a bit.”

“Well if you need me…” cupping the nape of Waverly’s neck, Nicole kissed her tenderly, deepening their kiss as Waverly filled her mind with all the things she would rather be doing. “Naughty, Omega,” Nicole whispered against her softly parted lips.

“Earp… don’t upset her,” she warned.

Wynonna went to follow Nicole to try and apologize again but Waverly laid a hand on her arm and stopped her.

“Give her space Wynonna,” turning her sister around she pushed her into the living area and made her sit down on the couch with C.J. “All this training Alexandria’s got Nicole doing… it’s to give her an outlet for everything… the extra skills and the muscle is just a delightful benefit,” she purred just a little at the thought. “And I really think Alexandria loves testing herself against her speed and strength,” she chuckled.

“I hate how she looks at me now though and I know I deserve it all.”

“Yes you do!” holding up her hands, Waverly took a calming breath before Nicole came barrelling back in. “She told me that what you said hadn’t hurt so much… she’d heard worse… what did hurt was that it was you saying it. I think the only way it could have hurt worse is if I’d said it.”

Groaning, Wynonna buried her face in her hands. “How do I make it right, Baby Girl?”

“Right now, be my sister instead of the assholery cheer section of the Willa pep squad… and give her space. Can you do that?”

“While I’m doing that can I touch the baby bump?”

“Maybe.” Waverly rolled her eyes as her sister scooted closer and took her up on it straight away and started purring while running her hand over her baby bump. “Are you coming to the appointment at the clinic on Wednesday?”

“If you’ll let me, I’m all in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ^^^ me trying to get my babies back on track
> 
> And i wish my photomanip skills were how they used to be cause i can't get the picture of Nicole in grounder attire out of my head  
> 


	111. Chapter 111

Waverly shared a look with Clarke and Aden as they returned from the forest on their foraging trip and heard the excited chatter and banter and clash of wood upon wood coming from the area marked off for training. They all knew that for that much attention to be on what was supposed to be a simple training session then Alexandria and Nicole were still at it.

Alexandria was their leader and her skills were always guaranteed to draw a crowd but they loved to see Nicole in action almost as much as Waverly did. There was no maliciousness about their interest though, only simple curiosity as they studied her form and strength, and how much she was improving under their leader's tutelage.

As they drew closer, Aden rushing ahead in a way Waverly envied right then, Waverly spotted Octavia amongst the gathered crowd and knew that Lincoln was still there too. The big man had almost, quite literally, thrown himself on his sword when he’d come to realise what he’d been brainwashed into doing over the years. The big man was distraught at the thought of all the children he must have taken!

All of them had forgiven him, even though they said there was nothing to forgive him or any of the others for. And Alexandria had taken him, Anya and Raven, all under her wing and given them a purpose… though Clarke had whispered to Waverly that Raven was more into tinkering with mechanical things and was only training so she could be with Anya who had been one of Alexandria’s most trusted guards and like a sister to her.

Waverly bit her lip at the sight that greeted them as they made their way through the ring of bodies gathered watching the action in the training area. Like everything else in the village, it was incorporated into the landscape with targets for archers, spears and other distance weapons, standing amongst the trees and rocks. There was a flatter, cleared area for practice but once the basics were learned… everywhere was game.

And right then… everywhere was Alexandria and Nicole playground… or battlefield. Their bodies flitted in and out of trees, long staffs twirling in a blur and coming together with a clash that rang out sharply. Their movements were so fluid it looked more like a dance they had been practising for years. How long they had been sparring was impossible to tell but both their bodies were stripped down to the bare minimum of pants and muscle shirt and slick with sweat.

Forgoing the lip biting, Waverly chewed on her fist as she watched the way Nicole’s muscles stretched and flexed as she leapt nimbly off a boulder and rolled through, spinning ready to block Alexandria’s blow. Surging up, she pushed Alexandria back with a flurry of strikes that had Waverly’s eyes flitting from the glorious distraction that was the width of her shoulders and the muscles of her back working under her pale skin and the strength of her thighs and ass.

“Waverly! Distracting! Ow! Guess I deserved that!” Nicole winced as Alexandria rapt her knuckles sharply with her staff. Stepping back she barely managed to avoid the sweep of the staff that would have upended her but she couldn’t follow through with Waverly still busy thinking of clawing her back and ass like that! And although Alexandria couldn’t read her thoughts, Nicole could tell by the knowing smile on her face and the twinkle in her green eyes that the other woman was going to use Waverly’s distraction as another, more than likely painful, training tool.

For the sake of her mate, Waverly tried not to get too distracted watching her but she knew she was failing miserably. If it was any other kind of fight going on her concern or desire to leap in and help would have overridden everything else… As it was though, she knew that their sparring was friendly and just couldn’t stop herself from admiring the view as Alexandria carefully controlled the pace, drawing Nicole in and then artfully manoeuvring her so that Waverly was blessed with a spectacular view of poised muscle and graceful lines. And when it came to Nicole, no amount of soothing tea was going to keep her feelings for her hidden.

Nicole knew what Alexandria was doing but calling their sparring off ‘because my mate is distracting me’ would probably get her ass handed to her along with a lecture so Nicole tried to work through all the images and thoughts streaming into her head. Just when she thought she’d gotten a handle on it and had Alexandria backed up, their bodies straining as they tried to gain space… and then a stronger than ever image popped into her head in full HD complete with surround sound and Nicole suddenly found herself flat on her back, staring up the length of the staff poised right between her eyes to Alexandria’s smirk.

Trying to take advantage of Alexandria’s cockiness, Nicole knocked her staff aside and twisted her hips, spinning and taking Alexandria off her feet. Her pleasure of getting the upper hand, and Alexandra on the ground, was short-lived as her offered hand was grasped and yanked, pulling her off balance. Before she could blink, Alexandria had her tied up in a submission hold and Nicole quickly tapped before she was left drooling on the floor again.

“Rules of training?”

Nicole looked at the offered hand as Alexandria rolled to her feet and accepted it willingly. “Don’t get distracted… and sparring isn’t over until one submits or is knocked out and can’t fight on. I know, I know, I did both things I shouldn’t but… I did get you down though,” she grinned.

“Yeah… well,” Alexandria whispered, “Clarke was giving me ‘the’ look.”

Nicole chuckled at Alexandria’s wink and ready admittance, to her at least, that she had been just as guilty. The clan leader they had met a month before was a façade that was so ingrained into Alexandria’s nature that it could be difficult to see anything but that. When she let it slip though, even with just a small smile, it was like seeing a completely different person… more carefree even for just a moment.

“Are you still coming round to eat before you run tonight?”

“Think you’ll be done taking care of that ‘look’ by then?”

“Hmmm, well by then a break might be welcome.” Hooking a toe under one of the abandoned staffs, Alexandria nimbly flicked it up for Nicole to catch before turning to address the others. “I think that will be enough for today. And I hope the rest of you were paying attention for next time!” Hiding her smile at a couple of apprehensive looks at the prospect that they might get called upon, Alexandria watched as they all left to continue their days.

Warmth spread through Waverly as she ate up the sight of Nicole heading towards her with Alexandria at her side, all sweat-soaked and battle-hardened. She looked exhausted but there was a smile on her face that brightened with every step closer. It was a sight that had her wanting to rush her Alpha home to test out those muscles and bask in the glow of love in her brown eyes and that bright dimpled smile.

Sliding her hands along Nicole’s forearms, Waverly purred in pleasure and then huffed in frustration as her baby bump stopped the parts of her getting closer that ached for contact. “Darn kids. Laugh and I will bite you later,” she warned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Baby.” Sliding her hands around, Nicole lifted Waverly up into her arms, feeling her ankles cross at the base of her spine as her legs wrapped around her. “That better?” She could feel red creeping across her cheeks that had nothing to do with sparring as Waverly made a production of wiggling and bouncing around in her arms that had her full breasts rubbing against her face and the softly growing curve of their love pressing against her.

“Much,” she batted her eyes innocently at the flustered expression on Nicole’s face as her Alpha gazed up at her. Curling strands of sweat dampened red hair around her fingers, Waverly leaned down and stole a kiss from softly parted lips.

“Always such a naughty Omega,” Nicole chuckled breathlessly. Her feet and senses guiding the way, Nicole gentle bore her love in her arms as they followed Alexandria and Clarke back towards their house. It had become something of a routine with them to share part of the day together, especially after training. “Did you have a good day?”

“Mmmhmm, Clarke showed me somewhere I want to take you tonight. Oh, and we found a fresh supply of the herb we need. Clarke thinks using it fresh might strengthen the tea.”

“Oh, that will be good!” she breathed out a heartfelt sigh of relief. “Hey?!” Nicole looked up at Waverly with a mock pout that quickly shifted to a grin for the reproachful bite to the shoulder. “Don’t,” she quickly warned as a sudden, uncertain, look shifted through Waverly’s eyes and her emotions washed over her. Halting her steps, Nicole nodded to the others to carry on as she gently ran a hand up and down Waverly’s back as her head dropped and became lost against her shoulder.

“Hey, you have got two babies doing all kinds of crazy things to your body and your hormones right now… You are allowed to get weepy, feel happy, sad or however you feel. There is nothing wrong with any of it… Ever… Just so long as you know, and feel, how much I love you, and how much I am right beside you through everything.”

Waverly’s head lifted as she spoke, her hazel eyes shining with barely contained tears as her eyes widened and grew soft with an expression that was caught somewhere between bewilderment and amazement. Her lips slowly curved as a smile lit her face, her eyes narrowing and crinkling as her joy became too great to be contained.

Flinging her arms tightly around Nicole’s neck, Waverly scattered kisses all over her face, raining down her love in words and actions upon the beauty of her upturned face until Clarke finally had to shout to let them know that lunch was ready.

Cupping Nicole’s face, Waverly gazed down into eyes that were fixed on her but held the faint reflection of the moon. It was big and full but lax in the brightness of day, not quite holding the pull that it would when the sun set. Even at its fullest though it no longer held the power to take her breath away and have her enthralled like her Alpha did with just a glance or a smile.

“Babe, if you keep looking at me like that I’ll end up doing something right here that I’ll have to arrest myself for.” She caught Waverly’s lips in a quick kiss as the look of pleasure in her eyes. “Come on, let’s eat. I need to refuel after Alexandria’s beating and from that twinkle in your eyes I’m going to need all my strength later.”

“Yes, yes you will.”

“Not going to tell me more?”

“Nope,” popping the ‘P’, she gave the tip of Nicole’s nose a quick kiss and grinned down at her. “You’re just going to have to wait and see.” The soft pout her words earned was adorable and deserving of another quick kiss before they entered their home and Nicole had to put her down.

The conversation remained light as they ate, none of them wanting to break the mood with any kind of subject that would disturb their peace… there would be time or things like that once the full moon was over. Instead, they watched as Aden used the woodland glow that emanated from him when he was happy as a laser pointer to play with Calamity. Calamity for her part played for a while then flopped down on to his glowing fingers and rolled onto her back, curving her body to signal she was done and wanted her belly rubbing instead.

The sky was darkening as they made their way over to Alexandria’s, the moon a bright disk in the sky, outshining the usually brilliant display of stars. It shone through the trees, lighting the village and dancing through the bounce of Waverly’s hair as she walked the path ahead of herself and Alexandria with Clarke and Aden. Nicole caught the flash of hazel eyes gone to wolf as Waverly turned her head a little and glanced over her shoulder at her.

“I have known quite a few werewolves over my life but I have never felt the like of you and Waverly.” Surreptitiously, Alexandria rubbed at her arms as she gazed at her redheaded friend.

“How do you mean?”

“I have had wolves change nearly on top of me and have only felt the faintest of flickers of power. You two… you’re not even doing anything and I can feel it against my skin, calling even to my beast to run.”

“It- shit, it doesn’t hurt or anything does it?” she whispered urgently. “I didn’t realise,” Nicole quickly apologised.

“Nicole, calm down,” Alexandria gripped Nicole’s forearms firmly, stilling her. “If I thought you were a danger you would not be here. Instead, you are walking with me and my family, and look at how they glow. Wood Nymphs glow when they are happy. As for myself, it feels…” she took a deep breath and tried to think of how to describe it. “I am not sure if there are words… it is peace, family, and it is the excitement of the hunt, running free…” Taking off her glove, Alexandria clasped their hands together, pressing her ring against Nicole’s flesh and saw the understanding in her soft brown eyes as the warmth and power of their family flowed between them. “That my young wolf is what your power feels like. Strength. Kindness. Love. Never let anything or anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Why do I feel like there’s a lesson here?”

“There are lessons in everything, Nicole,” Alexandria chuckled. “I have seen you this past month though, Clarke for even longer. So afraid of who you are when there’s no need to be. It doesn’t matter who or what went into making you… you are Nicole. The deeds _you_ do… the people _you_ love… the battles _you_ face or walk away from… those are what _you_ are. Now…” gently she turned Nicole to face Waverly who was looking at her Alpha with hungry eyes, “why don’t you two go start your run now, the food will keep.”

Nicole felt like she was walking in a dream as she took Waverly’s hand and led her into the trees. There was nothing in her mind. Nothing her eyes touched upon except for her beauty. The flowed around each other, clothes drifting to the floor as they circled and touched each other. Catching Waverly up in her arms as before, Nicole stared deep into her eyes as they changed together in a gentle rush that felt almost orgasmic.

Nosing at the sweetly scented curve of her Omega’s throat, Nicole gently nipped at her flesh as Waverly’s body slide down her own.

Taking her Alpha’s huge clawed hand in her own, Waverly tugged on it, leading her into their run. They slipped through the trees silently, following the path she had memorised until they entered a small glade hidden from sight by the denseness of the trees. Grabbing Nicole, Waverly pushed her gently but firmly, toppling them both down into the almost feather soft thick covering on the ground.

Chuckling, Waverly curled up against the warmth of Nicole’s side as they both shifted. Seeing the change of colours dancing across Nicole’s face, Waverly gently hooked her chin and tilted her Alpha’s face, encouraging her to look around them as the glade was lit by a luminescent blue glow from flowers opening all around them. “Clarke says they only come out during a full moon. Aren’t they beautiful?”

“Beautiful,” Nicole murmured, her eyes fixed firmly upon Waverly.

“Nic, you’re supposed to be looking at the flowers,” Waverly chuckled breathlessly at the intensity and heat in Nicole’s eyes.

“I’m already looking at the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing can compare to that,” Nicole corrected. Sliding over Waverly, she gently pressed her back into the softness beneath them with her body.

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat, her moans and sighs rising in cadence as Nicole used her whole body to make her see every colour sparking behind her eyes until everything went white and faded until all there was, was the warm brown of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep insisting on going all soft on me.  
> Next time though, scans and Willa (maybe) ;)


	112. Chapter 112

“Here, let me get that,” grasping the edge of Nicole’s jacket, Waverly chuckled as she used a wet wipe to clean the sticky fingerprints from the fabric and Nicole’s cheek. “Haylee loves her Aunty Nic.” She dabbed at the dimple that popped at the mention of the little monster with the sticky fingers and lips that had demanded a cuddle off them both before they got in Nicole’s cruiser. She was well cared for and watched over constantly as still managed to appear out of nowhere. She was adorable but… “Oh boy.”

“What’s wrong?” Nicole quickly glanced between the dirt track and Waverly as her Omega’s eyes went wide and she sunk down in her seat. “Waves?”

“Just…” she bit her lip. “I love Haylee… but I just suddenly thought what it would be like with two like her running around.”

Nicole laughed in relief.

“Nic! Being serious here! Think of it!”

“Oh I do, every day,” she smiled. “And I think we’re in for a hell of a wonderful ride _together_.”

Waverly felt herself melt into her seat under the weight of Nicole’s words. “Will you stop being so damn perfect all the time.”

“Oh, I’m far from perfect… but you make me want to be, for you and our children. OW!” Nicole rubbed her thigh where Waverly had pinched her. “Hey, what was that for?” she frowned.

“Just making sure you’re real,” Waverly grinned.

“Very real and all yours, Baby… No more pinching!” she warned with a soft chuckle as she caught Waverly’s fingers twitching in her direction again. Once they were on a better road, she held out her hand and smiled at the sense of completion as Waverly’s fingers interlocked with her own.

Nicole slowed the car, turning so she could check on Mattie’s place and make sure no one was lurking around that shouldn’t be. There was a team of builders there, working away to return the Blacksmith’s forge to its former glory… or better than, Nicole hoped. It had already looked ready to fall down before it had gone up in flames. Even over the sound of the engine, she could hear the clatter of them across the field. As Mattie wasn’t there though they could make all the noise they wanted… assuming they were there for that.

“Don’t worry, it’s all guys from our pack,” Waverly quietly assured her. She tapped the side of her nose as Nicole glanced her way, letting her know that she’d checked their scents. “My senses are working better than they ever did. Not sure if it’s from our bond or all that hot Alpha goodness you’ve pumped into me,” Waverly grinned as Nicole went a little red.

One thing she had found with Nicole was that there were some times, rarely caught, usually when she was still wrapping herself up in all the layers of her uniform and duty, when _Officer_ Haught could be just a touch on the shy and prudish side compared to every other version of Nicole that had her screaming and begging for the pleasure to never stop.

“Waves,” Nicole whined just a little more needily than she would have liked as she caught the heat beneath the teasing in Waverly’s eyes and felt her own bank right back up again. With Waverly, she always felt like she was one deep breath away from hitting her rut again with how much she always wanted her.

“I feel the same way.” Snaking her hand behind Nicole’s neck, she teased the soft fine hair at her nape before seeking out the divots of her teeth marks. She’d marked her again in the glade, sank her teeth in deep and hard in the throes of passion purely because she wanted to drink down the sweet nectar of their bond.

Nicole covered the wandering fingers with her hand, pressing them more firmly against her flesh as the car filled with their scent. “You’re making me want to turn the car around.”

“Not seeing a problem with that,” Waverly purred enticingly.

“Me either,” Nicole admitted with a soft chuckle. “We’ve both got things to do before your appointment though.”

“Fine… I guess,” Waverly pouted. “How do you think they’re doing… Mattie and Gretta?”

“They said they would be in touch if they found anything but I’m going to check on them when I go on patrol… make sure they haven’t tried to turn our living room into a forge or anything like that.”

“They wouldn’t,” Waverly laughed… “Would they?”

“Now you’ve got me worried.”

“I love our house but if it meant they’d found a way to destroy that damned ring I wouldn’t mind if they did set it on fire.”

Nicole focussed on the road as they neared another rough patch. Her thoughts wandered though. They’d never discussed where they wanted to live eventually when things finally settled down. They’d moved to live with the Skinwalkers to give Waverly an escape from Willa and had stayed so that they could both learn and gain a measure of control over their emotions with their connection blown wide open.

From the moment they had stepped into that small house, it had felt like home just as much as the one the Perley sisters were now using while studying Bulshar’s ring. It had Nicole wondering for a moment where their home really was but in the end, it still came down to who she was with and not where they were.

“You and both.”

“Hmm?”

“You and both places are home. You were thinking loud,” she grinned. “But yeah, you are home so wherever you’re happy makes me happy. As places go though I think of our pretty little house in Purgatory and our woods as home, just as I think of the house we’re in now as home. We could live in either or somewhere completely different but… I don’t want to lose our connection with the Woods Clan. Kind of like the thought of our children growing up learning from them as well as from Wynonna.”

Waverly bit her lip a little as she glanced at Nicole from the corner of her eye and waited for any response or feeling to her sister’s name from her Alpha. There was a faint feeling of a growl and soft sting of pain but nothing adverse.

“If she buys them drum sets or anything loud they can only use them when she’s babysitting.”

Risking a lecture about road safety, Waverly pulled Nicole close enough to kiss her cheek. She knew that Nicole was still smarting from Wynonna’s words… and if she wasn’t… Waverly was. But she knew that Nicole was making the effort for her sake as well as their children’s. God help Wynonna if she said anything else so dumb and thoughtless though!

All too soon Nicole was pulling the cruiser to a smooth halt in its usual space outside of the Municipal Buildings. The engine fell silent but neither of them moved to leave each other or the confines of the vehicle. This was always the hardest part, no matter for how short or long the time, being apart was never easy and the increase in their connection made it even harder. Waverly looked down as Nicole’s elegant fingers brushed over her hands, stilling the restless twisting of her fingers where they lay upon her lap.

“It’s okay baby. Breathe with me, nice and slow.”

Her voice was a soothing balm against wrought nerves, calming the anxiety Waverly hadn’t even been aware of building within her.

“That’s my good girl. I know this is hard and if you need me to I will take you home right now. You just say the word, okay?” Cupping Waverly’s jaw, Nicole studied her face intently, watching for signs of distress as her love looked around almost nervously. She was usually so strong and sure of herself but this was her first trip back into town since _that_ night and she knew Waverly would be stressing about being apart from each other and especially the risk of running into Willa.

“No, I need to do this…” Waverly took a deep breath and nodded sharply, her mind made up. “It’s just shopping with Gus and Wynonna… and you’ll be close… right?”

“The furthest I need to go is home to check on Mattie and Gretta… which won’t take but more than a minute with how they hate visitors. Mostly I’m going to be doing paperwork and counting down the time until your scan.”

Waverly smiled, tucking a strand of hair back behind Nicole’s ear as her whole face softened into a gentle smile as her eyes drifted down to her baby bump. “Looking forward to seeing what sex they are?”

“I’ll be happy just seeing them… knowing them they’ll have their little butts facing the scanner to keep us guessing,” she chuckled at the thought. “Or they’ll swim aside to reveal that it’s triplets.”

“Oh, lord! Don’t say that! I’m still coming to terms with the thought of twins!” Even as she said it though she knew that if anything impossibly crazy like that did come up they would just open their hearts up even more… though, staying at twins would be better, they could add to their family later.

“Looks like your sister just pulled up,” Nicole nodded her head, gesturing across the street where a familiar blue truck had pulled up. “There is nowhere I can’t hear or feel you from if you need me so… you go have fun… and no more cushions,” she teased gently.

“Spoilsport,” Waverly laughed gently as she leaned in for a lingering kiss that left her more than a little breathless. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Nicole watched as Waverly made her way across the street to her sister’s side before climbing out of her car. She kept her thoughts light and calm, letting Waverly know that everything would be okay, that she was just as close as she wanted and needed her to be. Heat bloomed through her as Waverly turned and gave her a smile and a wave that was so bright it felt like it shone a light into every lingering dark corner of her past and made their future together shine even brighter.

Nicole realised she had been so wrapped up and distracted by Waverly only after she’d gone out of view with Wynonna and she realised there was another car parked near hers. One that didn’t belong in that part of the lot but at the sight of Jeremy and Perry quite obviously lost in each other, she left them to it and hoped for their sake that Xavier didn’t turn up and want his parking space. His mood had improved over the weeks but Jeremy was apparently always one dark and threatening glare away from tripping over his feet while rambling out an apology like a puppy eager to please… not that he was much better at any other time.

By the time Nicole had caught up on everything that had happened since her last shift the lights were on in the Black Badge offices and Nicole could smell Xavier’s scent around the edges of the closed door as she moved past the still depressing sight of Sheriff’s office blanketed in darkness and went to sit at her own desk.

As acting Sheriff, she could have made use of his office, and if he was simply on Holiday she might have. But it felt like a step towards saying he wouldn’t be back. And as crazy and just probably a touch superstitious as that was, she would sit where she was and keep his office clean and ready for his return.

Even though she wasn’t prying, Nicole could feel Waverly’s emotions, thankfully calm and happy ones, like a blanket resting over her shoulders and warming her from the inside while she set about the task of working through paperwork amidst the chatter and buzz of the other offices in the building.

As everything settled down from the change of shift rush, Nicole made her way over and tapped on the frame of the Black Badge door and waited for Xavier’s call to enter. She nodded his and Eliza’s way as he looked up from whatever he was studying with Eliza but carried on through to the next room where Jeremy was hunched over a microscope, muttering to himself and looking a little too much like a mad scientist, albeit an eager puppy one, with the glow from a set of bubbling beakers shining across his face as he lifted his head and smiled at her.

“Hey, Nicole!”

“Still working on the ‘Demon Juice’ for Eliza? And please tell me you’ve picked a better name than Demon Juice?”

“Nope, still Demon Juice, trademark pending,” he chuckled and quickly reigned it in before Agent Dolls heard. “Got the DJ basically working for her. Lasts longer than a dose of the stuff she was using anyway. Still trying to improve it though. This,” he waved to what he was working on and nodded his thanks as Nicole steadied the beaker his wayward flail had nearly upended. “I’m working on something I’m hoping might work with our ‘other problem’.”

“No need to air quote, Jeremy, you can say Bulshar around me. What’s it for anyway?”

“Right now it would probably make a better paint stripper,” he admitted with a frustrated sigh. “I was hoping it might work with the ring to help us see the connection between it and Bulshar or maybe with those obsidian mirror from the mansion. I found this book of spells in B.B.D.’s archive with a binding spell in I thought might work.”

Nicole was about to ask what it was about the mirrors that had his attention… she could vaguely remember seeing them when she was a kid… but two words flashed warningly in her head. “A binding spell?” Nicole took a hurried step back as her eyes fell on the book he was holding out. “Jesus, Jeremy! Is that human skin?”

“No… of course not! Well,” he peered at it closer, “Actually it could be…”

“I swear to god, Jeremy! If you lick that I’m arresting you!”

Jeremy quickly pulled his tongue back into his mouth. “Yeah… probably not a good idea to lick an ancient spellbook, huh?”

“I’m going to go with a no on that one. And… before you mess with any spells… check with the Perley’s, ‘kay?” Breathing a sigh of relief, Nicole patted his shoulder.

“You’re right, stupid of me.”

“Not at all. I know you’re trying to help more than you are already… they were born into their craft though so work with them, please? In fact, I’m heading out to check on them soon if you want to drive along and have a word?”

“I can? That would be so cool!” He bounced around excitedly on his toes at the prospect.

“Come on then… and no eating in my car!” She’d made the mistake of letting him in once and she swore she was still finding pistachio shells even after having it detailed.

“Okay…” he hastily pushed the bag he was reaching for back into a drawer and grabbed his coat. “How’s Waverly doing? Today’s scan day isn’t it?”

“She’s doing good,” a fact she could feel as a gentle laugh teasing through her mind. “She’s spending some time with Gus and Wynonna before we go the clinic.”

“I miss her,” Jeremy admitted shyly.

“You’re more than welcome to come visit you know… as long as you leave books like _that_ here… and respect the boundaries of the Clan too.”

“Oh, totally! Lucado has- Erm, actually, maybe I should shut up now.”

“No Jeremy…” she warned gently but firmly as she gave his shoulder another squeeze. “I think those are words you better explain on the way to visit the witches or I’ll get them to put a spell on you.”

“You wouldn’t…” he swallowed nervously as she smiled at him. Part of him knew, hoped, that she wouldn’t but damn, she knew how to intimidate when she felt she had to.

“Taking Jeremy here to speak to the witches! Might bring him back in one piece afterwards!”

“Okay,” Xavier replied absentmindedly. As the door shut, her words finally registered. Lifting his head, he glanced at the closed door and then Eliza. “Did she say she ‘might’ bring him back in one piece?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, okay.”

Leaning back in her chair, Eliza shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as he went back to studying his reports.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that chapter was like pulling teeth for a while and my muses completely and utterly lied about Willa and the scan -_-  
>  Soon though, soon.


	113. Chapter 113

“Okay, what did you do this time, Jeremy?” Catching Nicole’s wink, Waverly kept her face composed as she hopped down from where she was sitting on the trunk of Nicole’s cruiser and advanced on the suddenly even more nervous man.

“Hey, Waves…” swallowing nervously he gave a wave as backed away. He sagged in relief as she skirted around him and wrapped her arms around Nicole for a kiss. “You guys!” he chuckled.

“Getting snuggly with my best baby doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, Jer,” Waverly warned without even glancing his way. She’d felt the flare of anger building in Nicole and had left Wynonna and her Aunt looking at maternity clothes to find out what was going on… and okay, really it was just a flimsy excuse as she was missing the hell out of her Alpha. Running her fingers along Nicole’s jaw she searched the soft brown of her eyes as she filled her in on Jeremy’s slip of the tongue.

“Lucado’s keeping secrets?”

“Nothing bad!” Jeremy quickly assured them as both sets of eyes turned his way holding more than a hint of their wolves. “Look,” he quickly glanced around and gestured for them to follow him until they were further away from the building. “I’m not really supposed to know,” he whispered, “Lucado’s still finalizing details but since she got out of hospital she’s been lobbying the hell out of the biggest of the big brass at B.B.D. to get Moody out of the picture. Turns out he’s been screwing up missions all over the place and once they found out that you took down Bobo Del Rey arms smuggling operation, the Widow’s and shut down a kidnapping ring… all of which were linked to Bulshar… they’ve decided that Purgatory should be left alone to continue their work without the threat of Moody.”

“Which is great but what does it have to do with the Yiska Clans?”

“The Yiska, especially Alexandria and her Clan are hugely influential but also very secretive. They kind of see your connection to them as a way it to opening a dialogue with them. Agent Lucado warned me that if I’m ever allowed near them… like within a couple of miles… that I’ve got to not be me,” he grimaced slightly in wry acknowledgement that he tended to get too eager and take things too far.

Nicole winced as her nod of understanding for Lucado’s fears was met with a sharp elbow to the ribs and a warning glare from Waverly. “I’ve already invited Jeremy to visit us up there… if I thought he would offend them too much I wouldn’t have,” she pointed out. “Anyway, they’re more than capable of dealing with him and hiding the body if need be.”

“Nic!”

“What?” Nicole batted her eyes innocently and pulled her back into the curve of her body with a soft chuckle. “Hadn’t you better be getting back to your shopping before they come looking for you?”

“That depends on what you’re planning on doing to Jeremy?”

Jeremy giggled nervously. “Doing? Why must anything be done?”

“Dude, shut up,” Nicole rolled her eyes as he started to panic again. “We’re going to go check on Mattie and Gretta. Jeremy’s tagging along to ask some questions. Which reminds me… Jeremy, what is it with those obsidian mirrors anyway? I think I can remember seeing some at the cult mansion.”

“According to Black Badge records they’re supposed to be very powerful. Used as portals to between the earthly realm and the underworld, and they were linked to the supreme Aztec deity Tezcatlipoca… his name meant ‘Smoking Mirror’. He was the lord of the night and its creatures. And as Jack of Knives was a demon, my working hypothesis is that they were used to travel through and that might be how they escaped… or it could be that they thought they looked cool and they weren’t even there when you all went in. I don’t suppose you remember seeing them used for anything…?”

“I was five, Jeremy. I saw some things I would rather forget but most of the time I was trying not to get noticed and napping.”

Waverly tightened her arm around Nicole’s waist as she felt her Alpha trying to hold in check all the things she’d seen that she was trying to hide behind clipped and dismissive words. Yeah, she had been five but most of those five and more than twenty afterwards had been full of pain and uncertainty.

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“Waverly?! Ahh, there you are! You booked out of the shop so fast they thought we were shoplifting and tried to search us. Hey, Haught.” Wynonna stopped uncertainly and silently bemoaned the fact that she couldn’t just barrel right in and get all between them just for the fun of it like she would have before. She wanted her pack, her family… she needed it!

Stupid inappropriate hurtful words she didn’t mean and their stupid inappropriate timing!

“Wynonna.” Nicole pressed lingering kisses to Waverly’s forehead and lips, nudging their noses together gently. “Go, have fun with Gus and ‘Nonna,” she smiled softly. “I promise I won’t kill Jeremy… today.”

“Stop teasing him,” Waverly chuckled as Jeremy twitched nervously again. “I’ll see you later, Babe.” Waverly pulled Nicole tight against her for another kiss before reluctantly letting go and moving to Wynonna’s side.

“Wynonna?”

Wynonna looked back over her shoulder at the redhead’s soft hesitant call.

“Take care of our family.”

Wynonna bristled for a second, less than one, and then the ‘our’ sank in. the reaffirmation from Nicole that she was making an effort and not pushing her away no matter how much she deserved it. She smiled in thanks and nodded. “Always. Hey, are you joining us for lunch?”

“Can’t today, too much to get sorted.”

It was a refusal… but only for that day and Wynonna grabbed that with both hands like a lifeline… along with Waverly’s as her sister tugged her into moving again.

Nicole cocked an eyebrow questioningly at Jeremy as he rocked back and forth from heel to toe with a satisfied look on his face. “Why are you looking so happy, Jeremy?”

“It’s just nice to see you both trying… I know, what she did… said… was terrible but family forgives things like that.”

“I wouldn’t really know, Jeremy.”

“Me either,” he sighed regretfully for both of them. “The most my sister and I ever did was argue over who had made a mess with toys and after that, I was with Black Badge. I like to think though that if things had been different… when things went south argument-wise… we would have worked through it.”

“I don’t think all families are that perfect and forgiving…”

“Maybe not… but we know what it feels like to have none. Makes us more willing to find a way… don’t you think?”

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, Nicole steered him towards the car. “Get in the car, Jeremy.”

Jeremy glanced at Nicole’s profile nervously as she drove. She didn’t seem upset but she was definitely focussed… but that was a Cop thing… right? “Did- did I say something wrong?”

“No,” she smiled reassuringly, “not at all.” In fact, she was just starting to think that he wasn’t the oblivious, bumbling, genius they’d all thought at all. “So, how are things going with Perry?”

As a distraction, it worked perfectly as Jeremy gushing and blustered about his time with Perry and all the places they had visited together. They sounded totally smitten with each other to the point that, from what Jeremy was telling her, Nicole had the feeling that they were both dancing around the edges of wanting to become more serious about each other and.

“Tell him they should both come up to visit one day.”

Nicole started a little more than she would have liked. With Jeremy’s stream of chatter, she hadn’t realised that Waverly was listening in. “Waverly!” she cleared her throat and tried again at a more normal volume. “Sorry, she made me jump. Waverly says you should both come and visit one day.”

“That is so cool how you do that,” Jeremy whispered enviously. Although he knew the basics of all the different variations and elements of the connection forged with a mating bite, he was still in awe of it, especially with the strength of Waverly and Nicole’s. He could feel a million and one questions bubbling up ready to spill out but… well, he didn’t want to push what he felt like might be the start of a friendship between them. “So… have you and Waverly thought of any baby names yet? ‘Cause I was thinking that if one of them is a boy then ‘Phil’ would be a good name.”

Waverly chuckled and gently sent back calming thoughts as Nicole’s groan of despair echoed through her head. At least, despite the groan, Nicole was staying calm. If nothing else a prolonged journey out with Jeremy would test her control.

Wynonna gently nudged her sister. “You spying in on your girl again?”

“Kinda hard not too ‘Nonna. It’s good… comforting… being able to feel her so strongly all the time but when either of us it too stressed it can be like suddenly pumping up the volume to twenty,” she explained to them both. “That’s partly why we had to get away… why we stayed away, anyway,” she whispered.

“We all know what kept you away from us, Baby Girl.” Gus drew her niece in and kissed her gently on the temple in apology for not knowing what she had gone through as a child. They should have seen but Waverly had bottled it all up and Willa had been so good at hiding what she’d done to her. “You’re here now though…” clearing her throat, she blinked back the sting of tears, “we all are. Now, what say we get you so pretty outfits picked out before we go eat?”

“Seems such a waste when I won’t even be pregnant for that long…”

“Oh, so… planning on going naked every day instead…? Don’t answer that!” she held up a hand as they both grinned at her cheekily. “I’m too old and too much your Aunt to hear all the torrid details of your love lives!” Quickly, Gus steered them back to picking out maternity outfits for Waverly… well, Waverly picked while Wynonna alternated between teasing her sister about the size of her baby bump and fawning over it like the proud sister and pack Alpha that she was, while Gus she sat back and watched their gentle banter.

By the time they were done and all she had brought was stashed away in the Station for Nicole to pick up later, Waverly’s stomach was growling furiously as she climbed into Wynonna’s truck.

“Damn is that your stomach or the babies?” Wynonna nodded in admiration at the growl.

“Pretty sure they can’t howl yet, ‘Nonna.”

“Ahh, only pretty sure. Maybe they’re going to eat their way out.”

Waverly swatted at her sister’s shoulder. “Speaking of eating… where are we having lunch anyway?”

“Back at the Homestead… don’t worry, Gus is cooking.”

That wasn’t what worried her… though Wynonna wasn’t known for her cooking skills. “Where’s… eh, Willa?”

“Don’t worry, Baby Girl. She and Mercedes have got a session with the docs today… therapy.”

“Really? Didn’t the medicine help them?”

“Oh no, that helped get rid of the brainwashing but… well, fourteen years in that place screwed them both up and they’re having trouble adjusting and… Willa actually asked for more sessions because of what she did to you.”

Waverly stared out of the windscreen, struggling to hold on to her emotions while she absorbed what Wynonna had said.

“Waves…?”

“No… I’m glad she’s getting help but it doesn’t change what she did,” she blinked back the sudden tears of anger and quickly assured Nicole that she was okay.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Waves.”

“I know,” she sighed, casting a wan smile at her troubled sister. “The joys of childhood trauma and pregnancy hormones.”

“Not going to have a wild redhead leaping out at us are we?”

“Naw, I let her know I was okay… and I am… and very hungry,” she chuckled as her stomach chose that moment to let out another warning howl. “Let’s go eat.”

It felt strange, crossing over the old wooden bridge and passing beneath the lynch gate with their name upon it. Like coming home but not. The memories were there but… the most precious ones about the place were all now centred around Nicole whilst all the others felt like dark storm clouds looming threateningly over their childhood home. Stark reminder of all the hurt and pain that overshadowed even all the peace she had found there with Wynonna.

The storm clouds lifted, brushed aside by a gentle assurance from Nicole whispering tenderly through her mind, pushing aside the whine building inside her with a promise that no matter where she was, Nicole would be there with her.

Lost within emotions old and new, Waverly didn’t realise until the Homestead door opened just what it would feel like to smell Willa’s scent again… or what it would feel like to realise that it wasn’t just a recent scent and that there was a heartbeat behind it. She froze, shock running through her, white noise exploding through her head as she stared into her sister’s eyes again.

“Willa! I thought you had an appointment today?!”

“I- We did… It got cancelled at the last second.” Willa reached out a hand beseechingly to her baby sister but quickly pulled it back as Waverly stumbled back a step. Her hand changed direction reaching for and finding comfort in Mercedes’.

“We knew you were all shopping so decided to come back here,” Mercedes explained as she gave Willa’s hand a squeeze. “We didn’t think you would be coming back for lunch or we would have found somewhere else to go. I’m so sorry Waverly, we’ll leave you all alone.”

It was like swimming back through the years, working her way through the fog of the past to the clearer present. But as she did, Waverly looked at the couple… took in how… broken? Willa looked as Mercedes took control and got her moving. She looked so stoic and cold but her actions were so meek. Waverly glanced at Wynonna and saw the concern in her eyes and she thought about how Nicole was trying so hard to bury her hurt over Wynonna’s actions for her sake… Maybe she needed to try the same for Wynonna and Willa’s sake... “Wait! Stay… Let’s talk.”

“Waves?!”

“I’m okay, Nicole.” Waverly gently assured her Alpha. She could feel Nicole’s wolf clawing its way up through the voice in her mind and dragging at her own. “It’s okay, Baby. Just got startled.”

“I can feel…”

“Calm down Baby… please…” she spoke quietly, forcing Nicole to listen, “you can feel me… I’m okay. I need you to help me, Nicole, can you do that?”

“Whatever you need.”

“Stay calm for me. I’m in no danger. We’re just talking. But I need you to stay calm so I can. Can you do that?” She felt Nicole grow calmer with each breath and felt the rush to change subside in both of them. “Thank you, Baby. You didn’t scare Jeremy too much did you?”

“He’s kind of maybe huddled up by the door a little more than he was,” Nicole admitted with a wry chuckle.

“My big bad Baby,” she lulled gently. “Now, remember…”

“Calm?”

“Calm.” She said it as much for herself as she did Nicole as she turned around to see that Willa and Mercedes were sitting with each other on the couch. There was still that air of remoteness about her but being near Mercedes was obviously helping.

“Everything okay Baby Girl?”

“Yeah, just making sure Nicole knows everything is okay.” Sitting down next to Wynonna, Waverly let the sounds of Gus busy in the kitchen wash over her for a moment and gently ran a hand over the swell of her babies to reassure them and herself. “Okay,” she sat forward, fixing her gaze upon Willa. “Wynonna has been bugging me for a month saying you want to talk so… talk.”

Mercedes gently patted Willa’s hand reassuringly. “It’s okay Willa. We’re safe now. She still finds it difficult,” Mercedes explained. “Our therapist thinks that the stronger drugs they gave the werewolves affected Willa more because of how long she was exposed to it and also because she was already in a bad place before we were taken.”

Lifting her head, Willa looked up from where their hands were clasped and gazed at the familiar eyes of her baby sister… The last time she looked into them, truly looked into them, was before their mama had left. “I blamed you,” she whispered.

“What?”

“For mama leaving. I shouldn’t have… she was just doing what she had to, to escape daddy’s fists but I blamed you… And I was stupid and horrible!” she sobbed brokenly. “Oh my god I was so horrible to you!” Flinging herself from the couch, Willa crawled across the floor and placed her head against Waverly’s leg. “I- I never meant for you to end up in the lake that day, not really… not to hurt you like that.” She breathed in, taking in the scent of Waverly. She noticed the changes to the flora scent she remembered clinging to her tiny body she had first held when Waverly had been brought home from the hospital. “Your scent is different than I remember.”

Tilting her head, Waverly let her see Nicole’s mark etched lovingly into her flesh. “What happened to you?”

“I- I can’t remember clearly,” frowning, Willa rested her head back against Waverly’s tense leg.

“After what happened at the lake, Willa called me. She was shaken up, badly. I’m not making excuses… what she did was shitty and I told her so. I- we were in her room… I don’t think anyone knew but we were a couple.” Mercedes blushed for the children they had been, fumbling in the dark, trying to keep their budding relationship a secret whilst being unable to keep their hands off each other.

“Willa was going to apologise for everything she had done, she swore it… And then the next thing I can remember was waking to a shadow standing over us and a rag being held over my face. After that, it’s just a blur of beatings, drugs and torture… Watching other people come and go… They told us that we were special, that we’d been chosen and that the world outside the mansion was too dangerous.”

“It wasn’t fair,” Willa moaned. “I wasn’t special… Not after what I’d done to you. Mercedes deserved to be saved but not me… Should have been my sisters.”

“She’s getting better… We both are,” Mercedes quietly assured the young brunette. “Willa is finding it difficult to ‘express emotions’.”

“How far along are you?”

“Just over two months now.”

“May I?” Willa held out a hand hopefully and only closed the gap at Waverly’s nod.

Waverly bit her lip and resisted the urge to throw off her sister’s admittedly very gentle touch. She held her ground though, holding herself steady for herself as much as anything. The sister that had taken delight in tormenting her was gone, destroyed under the pressure of fourteen years of brainwashing that had only managed to trap the guilt of her actions within her.

Steeling herself, Waverly took Willa’s hand and Wynonna’s too, placing and pressing them both gently against the rambunctious acrobatics of one of her babies so they could all feel it at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of healing for the sisters  
>  Next time... that darn scan!


	114. Chapter 114

Nicole was really, really, unbelievably tempted to turn her car around, slam on the lights and pull over the all too familiar blue Ford F-150 that had fishtailed past her after rattling over the bridge beneath the lynch gate so fast she’d thought it was going to take off. Two things stopped her from doing it though.

The first, and main thing, was that she could see Waverly waiting on the front porch with her smile sparkling in the sun. And the second reason being that the driver of the truck was Gus and not the expected Wynonna. In fact, in that one fleeting glimpse, as the truck had barrelled past, Wynonna had looked like she would have welcomed them being pulled over.

‘Okay, make that three reasons for not stopping them,’ she thought wickedly.

Nicole only had eyes for Waverly as she stepped out of her cruiser but her other senses probed the house and the land, taking in the strange and new scents of the other two women living there. She’d never really been introduced to either of them but she had caught glimpses of them around town but she had been careful to avoid them for the sake of her own emotions and Waverly’s and this was the first time she had really smelled Willa or Mercedes other than a faint hint on the breeze.

Mercedes was typically faint to her, as with most humans. Willa though held a surprisingly light scent for an Alpha… light in strength like it had been beaten out of her rather than the complex perfume like tones of leather, incense, and opoponax. Even muted as it was, it was too perfumey and made her nose itch and has a sneeze sneaking out.

“They didn’t leave you alone with them?” Nicole growled at the thought even though she could see that Waverly was perfectly fine physically. Emotionally though, Nicole could feel the exhaustion and confusion in her.

“They left already.” Hopping from the porch, Waverly sighed in pleasure as Nicole caught her easily and held her close as they pressed their marks together. The heady scent of lavender and vanilla washed through Waverly’s being, relaxing her, filling her with love as it brushed aside the tension she’d been trying to deny and the scent of her sister that had clung to her skin. Following the line of Nicole’s jaw, she sought out the softness of her mouth like a flower turning towards the sun. That first touch, so soft and gentle as always, set heat coiling in her abdomen, bursting through her in a wave that entered Nicole’s mouth in a moan of pure hunger.

“Wow,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s mouth breathlessly as they parted only slightly. The kiss had been so hot and electric she felt the need to check that her hair hadn’t stood straight up from the intensity of it. “You ready to get going?”

“I guess.”

Nicole smoothed her thumb across Waverly’s bottom lip, freeing it from the bite of her teeth as she chewed down on herself. “What’s wrong Baby?”

“I’m not sure… Just nervous I guess,” she admitted. Taking Nicole’s hand she placed it on her belly and felt the comfort of it in a way she hadn’t when she had done the same with Willa. “Right now, like this, I know there is nothing wrong, nothing to fear. I think I’m worried that the scans will take that away from us, that they’ll show something wrong.”

“I’m not saying that your fears aren’t valid, I would never do that. What I will say is that no matter what the scans tell us, our babies are going to be perfect.”

Smiling softly, Waverly relaxed into Nicole and basked in the strength and gentle touch of her Alpha as her hands ran up and down her back and hummed a gentle purr that left her feeling like she could fall to sleep right there and then. “Yeah, you are so doing bedtimes when they start teething and get all fussy,” she mumbled against her.

“I’ll even do you afterwards.”

“Well, I should hope so too.” Leaning back she wiggled her eyebrows teasingly at Nicole. “I guess we better get going. I hope you don’t mind but Gus wants to come in as well if it’s okay?”

“Of course I don’t mind, Gus is family.” Taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole brushed her thumb back and forth across her knuckles as they walked towards the car. “Is everything okay with her?”

“I think having Willa back has raked up memories for her too. We all thought that Willa had just skipped out of town with Mercedes… They were friends growing up… At least everyone thought they were just friends. You know, her parents blamed Willa and because they had vanished while Mercedes had been visiting Willa at the time, they blamed Gus and Curtis for not keeping an eye on them better.”

“That sucks. I mean, I guess I can understand them trying to place the blame somewhere else but even without knowing what really happened it sucks that Gus and Curtis had to take that kind of flack when I can’t see them as the kind to dish it back out.”

“Unlike Wynonna, Willa kept her wild streak hidden but after they left I think it opened their eyes a little to what she was like.” Though they… everyone… had always put what had happened at the lake to been a prank gone wrong and had failed to see all the hurt that had gone on before then. And after Willa had gone there had been no point in saying anything about things she had just wanted to forget all about. Things that had been raked up over and over again in her mind since they had found her at that mansion.

“Breathe Baby, nice and slow.” Kissing her gently on the temple, Nicole waited until Waverly felt calmer before holding the door as she climbed into the car. Following her own advice, Nicole took a few deep breaths before climbing in behind the wheel. She’d already had one close call that day and had been about two seconds away from ripping the roof off the car with a change.

“I can’t remember meeting any Gardner's around town, did they move away?”

“Yeah, they moved closer to the City a couple of years after Mercedes and Willa went missing. I don’t think her parents are alive anymore but they had two other children, Beth and Tucker,” Waverly shuddered as she thought about Tucker. She’d met him a couple of times when their schools had met for ‘friendly’ sports events and there was a definite creepy vibe about him… About both of them really but Tucker took creepy to a whole new level and that was saying something about how creepy he’d felt to have stood out amongst all the other teens ogling her and the rest of the cheerleading squad she had been captain of in high school.

“Seems strange to move away like that… They didn’t know what had happened. Usually when a kid goes missing the parents always try to stay where they are, frozen in a moment in time, just in case the kid comes back.”

“Yeah,” Waverly murmured quietly in thought. “I can’t really remember too much at the time but… Now I think back there was a lot of relief when they moved but not about her parents. If it’s important, maybe Gus or Curtis would know?”

“Just seemed strange is all,” Nicole smiled softly as she started the car up. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Nicole gently ran her fingers across the perfect line of Waverly’s tense jawline. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to be right with you. Always and forever.”

“And ever?” Waverly asked shyly.

“Waverly, the light from the last star in the universe would have blinked out of existence long before I got done telling you just how much I love you, and how long I was going to be with you.” The way that her Omega’s face beamed shyly in wonderment was beautiful and just a touch heartbreaking. Someone, as loving and giving as Waverly Earp, should never have reason to doubt just how precious and loved she was.

Wrapping her fingers up in Nicole’s shirt, Waverly pulled her closer and lost herself in her touch. “You better get this car moving before I forget where we are,” Waverly panted lustily against her mouth.

Nicole stole another taste of Waverly’s lips, smiling against their softness before settling back in her seat and getting them moving. She could feel Waverly’s eyes on her the whole way to the hospital and only by sheer force of will was she able to stop herself from pulling over to make use of the back seat or turning the car around and heading home for a more comfortable bed.

Wynonna barely waited until Nicole’s cruiser pulled to a halt before jumping out of the truck and opening the passenger door for Waverly to climb out. “Well, ‘bout time you two got here!”

“We needed to _talk_ for a bit.” Waverly grinned as Nicole attempted to have a word with Gus about her driving and found her efforts briskly dismissed in a way that only Gus could get away with and had Nicole going ‘no ma’am’, ‘yes, ma’am’ and rushing to open the door into the clinic for her.

“Uhuh. I can see all the ‘talking’ you did by how Haught is wearing more of your lipstick than you are,” Wynonna nudged her sister and chuckled as Waverly slapped her shoulder reproachfully and still managed to look pleased with herself at the same time.

They sat down together in a quiet corner of the waiting room and Wynonna found herself having to bite back on her comments or from just smiling too brightly as Waverly turned Nicole’s face and wiped away the evidence of their kisses. She didn’t want to ruin the mood or the rebuilding of the trust between them by rubbing her up the wrong way.

“How did it go with Mattie and Gretta?”

“Good news… no forge has been set up… but god knows how they got the huge assed cauldron thing in the kitchen.”

“Good to know,” Waverly nodded the poked Nicole in the ribs hard enough to make her yip, “but I meant have they worked anything out about our ‘problem’?”

Nicole shot Wynonna a glower as she snorted behind a hand and a fake coughing fit. “Not so good on that front,” she sighed. “They’re still having trouble working out how to destroy it beyond only a Bulshar being able to.”

“But you crushed it that time?”

“I know. Maybe it has to be him that destroys it and I can’t see him doing that. It’s not helping that they can’t open the box for long to check it out. They keep putting major protection around it and the house to hide it but it keeps burning through it.” And they didn’t really trust their barriers any more… apparently, a general one to keep everyone out wasn’t strong enough to keep Bulshar out and the one for Bulshar couldn’t keep all his other minions out and hadn’t stood up to her and she wasn’t as strong as Bulshar. All of which had made Nicole needed to apologise as though it was her fault.

“Is it even safe in that box?”

“For now,” Nicole sighed.

“I still think a volcano is the answer,” Wynonna muttered.

“Yeah, I put that to them as well as dropping it in the Mariana Trench.”

“And?”

“After they finished laughing… Apparently, that would just destroy what protection was hiding it and one way or another it would come back to him.”

“Well fuck! What the hell do we do then?”

“Delay? They’re working on a more secure way of containing it… building a better box I guess. That should weaken him. Delay his ass until we can work something better out. I want it out of our house,” she stated firmly. “If it’s drawing him, I want it away from all of us.”

“We’ll think of somewhere, Red,” forgetting herself for a moment, Wynonna placed her hand on Nicole’s forearm reassuringly. She saw Nicole’s eyes dart down and prepared herself to be forcibly rejected but Nicole just nodded her head in thanks for the support.

A quiet clearing of a throat was the only thing that stopped Wynonna from launching herself upon Nicole for a hug and making a huge ass of herself. She couldn’t shake the smile off her face as they all followed the Doctor though but luckily she was walking behind them all and only Gus got to see it and roll her eyes at her.

Even though she had already heard it from Waverly, hearing them explain to the Doctor how their bond had strengthened so much sobered her right up though… Especially when she saw from Doctor Navalar and Gus’ faces that they had never heard of anything like that happening before, not to that extent anyway. Usually, it just made the Alpha more attentive so they could better protect and care for their partner.

Imali studied the couple intently. She’d been studying, brushing up as much as possible on werewolf pregnancies since they had come to her and she knew more about them. Mates between werewolves were common, for many, it was just like a marriage but taken more seriously. That much she’d already known along with the shortened gestation period and the basics like that.

But from what she’d been able to make out, true mates were rare and came with unique ‘gifts’ between couples… empathy being the more usual… but telepathy and sharing of strengths between Alpha and Omega were also mentioned that would all account for how deeply they were able to feel each other’s emotions.

A female werewolf being fertile in the way the Officer was, was rare to the point that there was nothing in modern literature… well apart from one recent paper that had been ridiculed and struck from all medical journals and sites for being too fanciful and having no real evidence to back it up as on closer scrutiny all the blood samples and tests had read as pure human and not a werewolf.

She had also asked enough questions at the main hospital about the hole that had appeared in the wall to know that she was a devilishly powerful and lucky Alpha that had managed to survive being attacked by silver to the point that the Doctors there had all sworn that she should have been dead within hours with how extensive and unstoppable the damage was.

Everything she had been reading said that the Officer was to be feared… But she could see how she was with Waverly. How gentle and caring, and so very attentive as she sat close enough to offer the support of her touch. And boy did they touch. There wasn’t a moment when they weren’t and it was so natural, not put on just because others were watching.

Every pregnancy was unique but, in her opinion, they were pushing unique more towards miracle.

“Okay, are you ready to see your babies? It’s okay,” she quickly patted Waverly’s hand as her nervousness blossomed into a whine. “I’ll just go get the scanner setup ready for you,” smiling reassuringly at the couple, Imali left her in the care of her Alpha and family. She could tell Waverly a million time that everything would be okay but she had the feeling that it was something that could be settled within seconds with them.

Imali glanced their way as she quietly switched the machine on and made sure everything was there… even though she had checked before they had even come into the room. She’d been right. Already Waverly was calmly standing in her Alpha’s embrace, a smile of calm pleasure on her face as Nicole’s hand lay lightly, reassuringly, upon her baby bump. A look crossed Waverly’s face that was slightly impish in a way that had Imali feeling like she was intruding on a private conversation and made her wonder if they were talking through their minds.

“Ready, Waves?”

“Yeah,” Waverly tried to put as much conviction, more than she was feeling, into her voice as she could but it still came out a little high-pitched. Nicole’s fingers linked with hers, squeezing in gentle reassurance as she made her way towards the examination table and all the slightly intimidating machines and lights.

“Don’t worry about all this,” Imali waved a hand around as she saw the direction of Waverly’s eyes as she settled back on the table. “I’m just going to be using the same machine as last time and I’ll have the monitor turned so you can see everything once I get them in shot. If it makes you too uncomfortable though just let me know and you can take a breather.”

Waverly winced as the cold gel was spread across her abdomen by the back and forth sweep of the probe in the Doctor’s hand but she kept her eyes upon Nicole and the others, but mostly Nicole, drawing strength from the calmness in her eyes and thoughts.

“Right then,” Imali nodded in satisfaction as she got the scanner in just the right place. She gave it a quick assessing glance and turned the screen so they could see it.

Waverly felt a rush of tears spring to her eyes, love welling up, as she looked at the grainy image on the screen of their babies huddled together and listened to the Doctor as she pointed things out to them all. She felt movement in her stomach and saw as one of them kicked out on the screen at the same time. She glanced at Nicole and saw the same look of love and wonderment on her face, and a shine of tears in her eyes. “Can- can you make out their sexes?”

“Let me check…” Imali tilted the scanner head, snapping a couple of still shots as she went for if they wanted copies. “You both want to know, right?” Her question was answered by nods from the enraptured couple. “In that case, I’m pleased to inform you that you are carrying two very fit and healthy baby girls.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	115. Chapter 115

“Beth, will you slow down! You are not making any sense at all!”

Wynonna glanced up from the screen of her cell phone and nonchalantly bit down on the donut hanging out of her mouth as she watched Mercedes turning around from the counter of the diner with her phone in one hand and a coffee to go in the other.

“Look, Beth, I really don’t know what you expect me to do about it. Of course, I care,” she hissed, “but Tucker is a grown man… allegedly anyway. Beth? Beth?” Pulling the phone away from her ear she glared at it in confusion and anger as it went dead. Feeling eyes upon her, Mercedes turned to give whoever it was until she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes watching her and gave Wynonna a wave and a ‘what can you do?’ kind of shrug as she tucked her phone away in her coat.

Wynonna pushed a chair back away from the table in invitation for Mercedes to join her and watched as she made her way over and sank into it gracefully with a grateful sigh. On the surface, her big sister’s girlfriend was adjusting to being back amongst people with her stylish clothes and ‘fuck you’ air she gave off. But Wynonna saw her away from the public scrutiny that came with their return after so many years and suddenly finding herself the recipient of a sizable stack of money that had been left in trust where no one could find it. That Mercedes was still vulnerable. That Mercedes still had nightmares that left her clinging to Willa in the middle of the night just as much as Willa clung to her. And that Mercedes now had the added stress of Beth and Tucker now they’d found out about the money.

“Everything okay?”

“Yes. Of course… not in the least,” she admitted with a sigh and accepted the donut Wynonna pushed her way. “My darling little brother, Tucker has apparently gone missing.”

Wynonna shuddered at the name. She’d heard far too many creepy things about Tucker Gardner. Things that seemed like they belonged in a horror movie. Mostly it was just talk, with no proof where everyone knew someone’s cousin that had heard something about that strange Gardner boy and how he had used to torture animals and that his family had had to move to get him ‘help’ in the city… and then there was the one about how he’d been caught in school spying on the girl's locker room… and how he had had something to do with his parent's death. It was all rumours and hearsay but when she had heard Waverly talk about how uncomfortable he had made her feel during a game at his school… Wynonna had made sure to go to every single game after that and had even warned Tucker off after she had found him following her baby sister.

“I know he’s… family, but wouldn’t Beth be better phoning the city cops if he’s gone missing?”

“Apparently she has, but he’s only been gone six hours…”

“And, of course, they won’t file a missing person report until twenty-four hours are up,” Wynonna finished for her. And then it would probably go unlooked at as he was technically an adult. “Did she think you’d be able to pull some purse strings to get them moving?”

“Probably. She never got beyond screaming at me for being a terrible sister for not wanting to go search the salt plains for him before she hung up.”

“The salt plains?”

“Yeah… and I know this sounds terrible of me but, I’ve heard things about him, terrible things…” and she could tell by Wynonna’s not so subtle expression that the other woman had heard the same things she had. “I think I actually hope he is out there somewhere and not… _bothering_ someone. Wynonna? Are you okay?” Leaning forwards, Mercedes placed a hand over the other woman’s as she went as pale as a ghost.

“Mercedes…” Wynonna clutched at Mercedes’ hand urgently. “What did Beth say exactly?”

Mercedes frowned slightly, Wynonna’s distress making her want to get the wording exactly right. “She said, Tucker came back yesterday, he was all excited about something he had found out on the salt plains. He wouldn’t say what and then he got upset about something and stormed off saying he would deal with it himself. Wynonna, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve got to go! Listen, we’ll check the salt plains out for Tucker. If Beth calls back, tell her to stay away from the salt plains!” ‘Cause if Tucker was anywhere near what… who… she thought he was, Wynonna planned on burying his creepy ass head first in a double deep hole next to the overly salty remains of one Stone Witch!

Dodging around everything in her path, Wynonna burst through the doors of the Municipal Building while trying to get a connection through to Nicole at the same time even though she knew that Nicole’s plans for the day would be taking her out of range.

“Hey, Baby Girl! Listen, Waves, I don’t suppose Red is still there is she?”

“Nope, she left a couple of hours ago to take care of the box,” Waverly wiped a hand across her brow and leaned against the mop she was using to try and tackle the suspicious stain the witches had left on the kitchen floor. “What’s wrong, ‘Nonna?”

“Hopefully nothing but can you see if you can get through to her?”

“And say what?”

“That we might have a problem at the salt plains. I’m going to grab some help now and go-”

“Constance has escaped!?”

“We don’t know anything yet, Baby Girl. Beth was just bending Mercedes’ ear about Tucker saying he found something out there and she thinks he’s missing… it’s only been a couple of hours though but I’m going to check it out. The plains are huge Waves… the chance of him finding her…”

“Are good enough for you to drop everything and go look,” Waverly growled. “Go! I’ll try and get through to Nicole! And Wynonna?”

“Yes, Waves?”

“Be careful,” she begged quietly. “Just for god’s sake, be careful!” Hanging up the call, Waverly reached out gently with her mind. With where she had gone to hide Bulshar’s ring the last thing Waverly wanted was to burst on into her mind and have her getting injured.

“Nicole?”

“Hey…” Securing her ropes, Nicole locked off her descent down the steep face of the mineshaft and dug her fingers into a crevice for extra security against the weight of the magically protected box dragging against her back. The damn thing, whatever they had made it from, was not much bigger than the one it had been in but it weighed almost as much as a good sized safe. “What’s wrong?”

Nicole’s fingers gripped tighter in anger as Waverly quickly filled her in with what she knew from Wynonna. “I’ll be back as soon as I ditch this thing,” grabbing her knife off her belt she pulled the strap holding the belt to her away from her body so she wouldn’t cut the wrong thing.

“Baby! No! Look, as much as I want you back, you need to get that thing out of the way safely. I can see where you are, what if it drops and smashes open? No… do what you went there to do. I’ll contact Mattie and Gretta to give them a heads up in case they want to come back before I lock the house down and witch proof it. I’ve still got salt shot for my shotgun and… well…”

“You’ve got that flamethrower hidden somewhere haven’t you?” Nicole couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the determination in Waverly’s thoughts and her sneakiness at managing to get the weapon away from Black Badge and hide it from her senses. “I don’t approve of the flamethrower but… well, kinda glad you’re sneaky right now. Stay safe, Baby and I’ll be home just as soon as I can.”

Nicole checked her phone as she felt Waverly’s thoughts and emotions slip into the background. There was no chance of getting through to Wynonna to check on everything though, she was so deep underground and so far out of reach she half expected her phone to question which planet she was on. She looked back up the rope, everything within her needed to be back at Waverly’s side, fighting with her, protecting her. But Waverly’s words and the weight dragging on her shoulder made her all too aware of the bigger picture.

Unlocking the ropes, she continued her descent into the darkness of the mine. She was determined to bury the ring so well and so deep that, if Bulshar was able to sense it, he could think it was on the other side of the world.

Wynonna gripped the grab handle of Xavier’s S.U.V. like her life depended on it… and given how fast he was speeding towards the salt plains she thought maybe it did. She glanced at her phone as it buzzed in her hand. “Text off Waves, Jeannie and Eliza just got there.”

When she had told the two women what had happened, Wynonna had half expected Jeannie especially to throw a fit that they’d all failed to mention that they had a witch buried up to her neck in salt but she’d, for the moment, forgone any lectures and had just sprung into action as to who should be where.

Which was Eliza and herself with Waverly just in case Constance, if she was free, worked out where the ring had been hidden or tried for revenge on one of her attackers.

Jeremy had driven on to check with Mattie and Gretta and then go on to the Woods Clan to let them know. Alexandria, Clarke and most of her best warriors had had to leave to deal with a problem with the Azgeda. Really, Wynonna felt pretty sure that Jeannie was making sure that Jeremy was staying the furthest away from danger. Which made sense as, between Jeremy and a wet noodle, the wet noodle would probably be more useful if shit went down.

That left her and the boys to go see if there even was a problem with their guest.

“We should have killed her while we had the chance!”

“Yeah… probably should have Xavier,” Wynonna agreed, “but we didn’t ‘cause we thought she might have been useful.”

“We did the right thing for the best of reasons, Xavier. I must admit though if this is the action we deem necessary because we fear she is somehow out then… maybe even if this is all a wild goose chase, we should deal with her once and for all and eliminate any and all chance of this occurring again.”

“With you on that Doc.”

“We all are,” Wynonna assured them both. As the S.U.V. rumbled over the vast, dry expanse of the salt plains that spread as far as the eye could see, Wynonna couldn’t help but wonder just what in the hell Tucker had been doing out there in the first place. It didn’t exactly scream ‘come walk across me for shits and giggles’ and she was pretty sure no preteen girls clubs met out there.

Even at speed, it took them nearly two hours to reach where they had buried Constance and long before they got there, they could see there was a problem. “Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck! Damn!”

Hopping down out of the S.U.V., Wynonna marched over to the body lying on the ground beside the hole where the witch had been buried. “You goddamn idiot, Tucker!” Grabbing his body by the shoulder, Wynonna turned him over. He had been missing for less than twelve hours but his body was hollowed out and shrivelled worse than a two-thousand-year-old mummified body. In fact, the only way that Wynonna could even tell that it was Tucker Gardner was because of the allergy alert bracelet on his wrist and that he was the only dumb fuck to have gone missing in that area.

They looked around, searching the horizon in every direction as Wynonna called Waverly. “Waves… bad news. The wicked bitch of the salt plains is missing but she left us a parting gift.”

“What?” Waverly looked down at her phone, turning it around and around in her hand as she tried to make sense of just what in the heck was in the photograph her sister had sent. “Is that? What is that? Noooooo?! Oh my god!” she juggled the phone in shock. “Wynonna, you could have warned me!” She held the phone up so Jeannie and Eliza could see what had become of Tucker.

“Earp! Are the organs missing?”

“Eww, hold on,” Wynonna gestured for Xavier to check. “Nope, looks like he got cleaned out.”

“How about the brain?”

“How in the hell are we supposed to tell that? I’m not cracking his skull open Jeannie! Xavier, don’t you dare-” As Xavier’s heel crunched down on the skull, Wynonna felt bile rise up in her throat as it made a noise like an egg cracking. “Dude!”

“It’s empty!”

“My stomach is fixing to be the same way!” She moaned.

“She’s regenerating, using his organs and blood to repair the damage done to her by the salt. Once she leaves the salt plains her powers will start to come back more.”

“Great, so now we’re looking for a pissed off back to full strength witch?”

“No, we’re not…”

“Waves?”

Waverly backed away from the window and pointed outside. “Wynonna, she’s here!”

Panic crashed through Wynonna at Waverly’s words. “Waves! Get the fuck out of there! Just go!” There was no answer, other than a beep as the call cut off. “Xavier! Get us there now!”

Nicole was nearly back at the top of the mine shaft when she felt Waverly’s fear scream into her head. She changed in an instant, claws digging into the rock as she leapt and climbed the rest of the way out. She didn’t pause as her huge body shattered the already old wooden supports of the tunnels, collapsing them around her as she threw her body at full speed towards the exit and down the steep incline her car was parked at the bottom of. She raced past it, setting her senses and sights in the direction of their home.

Her long stride ate up the miles as she pushed herself harder and harder, her mind overflowing with everything Waverly was seeing and feeling as she leapt over a car to land the other side of the road without breaking stride. The panicked howls ringing through the air across Purgatory were a whisper on the breeze compared to the noise in her own head as she raced down the road, their pretty white house coming into view.

Nicole saw Doc shoot at the witch as the S.U.V. screamed to a halt as they jumped out. The bullet hit the witch in the shoulder but it was Doc that crumpled to the ground like he had taken the bullet.

Nicole felt a rolling wave beneath her feet and saw the S.U.V. leap into the air as rock and rubble burst up from underneath it like a geyser and flipped the heavy vehicle over.

And then there was Waverly. Nicole was nearly there, her lungs burning from the pace and distance of her frantic run when, with Jeannie and Eliza at her side, they burst out of the house, adding their own weapons to the number already pushing the witch off balance, knocking her down to the ground in a barrage of metal, fire and salt from all sides.

Nicole saw the witch’s eyes glowing with hatred and power as she fixed her gaze upon Waverly, her mouth moved and Nicole heard something that sounded German. Her hands lifted and Nicole saw a ripple of power shooting through the air right towards Waverly.

She leapt, shielding Waverly with her own body.

“Nicole!” Waverly grasped frantically at Nicole as her huge body arched back, a scream wrenching from her mouth. “Nic!” Brown eyes met hers. Confusion filling them and then bled away as they turned a golden yellow and her body slid down to the ground. Waverly held her tightly, feeling her body shift and shrink under her hands until she was holding Nicole’s wolf.

“What did you do?!”

“Oh, this is perfect!” Constance crowed in triumph as the red wolf climbed to its feet.  “She’s lost to you now! Look into her eyes… the woman you knew is gone! She’s just a beast now! Bound to her wolf!” She laughed at it all… until she saw the golden eyes trained upon her and her alone as the wolf’s jaws opened in a ferocious snarl.

Wynonna fell back in shock as Nicole leapt at Constance and cut the witches laugh and scream off with a snap of her jaws.

“Nicole?” Waverly’s outstretched hand trembled as Nicole turned her way briefly before she bounded away towards the woods. “I can’t feel her,” she moaned as she sank to her knees.

“Baby Girl,” Wynonna threw herself down at her sister’s side, steadying her.

“I- I can’t feel her anymore ‘Nonna. Can’t smell her… She- she’s gone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yeah, i'm evil ;)
> 
>  


	116. Chapter 116

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, just had my poor little heart broken watching Doctor Who (((curling up into a ball and sobbing again))) 

Edging quietly through the undergrowth, Waverly carefully moved closer towards the small clearing and the restlessly pacing wolf bathed in dappled moonlight. That she was finding her there more and more in what was one of _their_ clearings always gave Waverly hope. As did the confusion that she’d seen playing out as though part of her Alpha knew the place and was trying to work her way back.

“There you are.” She whined softly at the lack of answer… the lack of anything from Nicole.

Everything that had happened the past couple of weeks had been difficult to take. From neither Jeremy nor the witches being able to track Nicole. To the sudden fear of her around town as word had to be passed around not to approach her after word had spread that she wouldn’t recognise them.

Wynonna hadn’t wanted to do that but she had had to in order to protect the pack but Waverly knew that when she got Nicole back that that fear of her was going to tear her apart. And she _would_ get her Alpha back! She had to believe that and refused to even entertain the alternative no matter what anyone said or how many nights she had to spend doing exactly what she was doing.

Nicole’s head turned, golden eyes locking on to her as she backed away with a warning growl. This, this was the worst of it all… the lack of Nicole within her eyes. There was no love, no recognition, no humanity… only a potentially dangerous and very confused animal gazing back at her.

It had made any kind of an approach risky as Nicole was only thinking as a wolf, acting as a wolf… And no matter what they looked like, werewolves just didn’t really act like wolves so Waverly had had to research the hell out of how to even try getting as close as she was.

Seeing the anger in Nicole’s stance, Waverly quickly lowered herself and tried to remember everything she had read about how a submissive wolf should act. She thought her true desire to just leap onto Nicole and smother her with kisses must have shown as Nicole’s ears pulled back and her eyes narrowed. Suspicion, yep, that one was easy to read in any form.

Fear bloomed through her as Nicole turned to leave and had her letting out another whine of despair at the thought of another night spent without her love. As noises went it was more her than it was a wolf but… it worked, somewhat. Nicole stopped moving and looked at her, her beautiful head cocking to one side, ears twitching in confusion.

Waverly took a chance and scooted forwards. Moving quickly but keeping herself low. The hopeful wag of her tail caught the attention of golden eyes. _Oops!_ Probably not exactly proper submissive behaviour but she couldn’t help it. This was the closest she had managed to get to Nicole since that night.

Waverly rolled onto her back, the ultimate sign of submission between wolves and potentially the most dangerous to herself and the babies as it was, quite literally, putting her life in Nicole’s hands. Her heart sank as Nicole stepped back, her body slipping back into the dense growth. If she couldn’t get Nicole to accept even her submission she didn’t know what she could do and that scared her.

If she wandered off how could they find her? Alexandria and her Clan were trying their best to contain Nicole and prevent her from heading into the wilderness beyond their land but the land was so open and sprawling that there just wasn’t enough of them to cover the ground well enough to prevent even a wolf the size of a horse from slipping through if she wanted.

Time was fast running out until the babies were due and she would have to stop what she was doing… And there was no way Wynonna or any of the other Alpha’s in the pack would be able to get close without a fight. Alexandria had tried when they had returned but Nicole’s wolf liked Alexandria’s bear even less and not even her ring had had any effect on Nicole when Alexandria had grabbed her when they had come to blows.

Gretta had said that was a sign that Nicole was gone. There was no longer any kinship between her and the Woods and that she was just a beast now. Waverly preferred to cling to the small hope that Mattie had given in that maybe Nicole was simply trapped… Otherwise, why would she linger?

“Please, Nicole! My love! Come back to me!” She felt the tears of anguish spilling from her tightly closed eyes but couldn’t contain them if she wanted to.

A nose brushed against her. So light and gentle that for a moment Waverly thought she had just wanted it so much that she had imagined the contact. But there it was again and a light puff of air that ruffled the fur of her exposed belly.

Hearing and feeling a THUD, Waverly cautiously opened her eyes and found Nicole sitting back on her haunches with that adorable confused head tilt going on again as she stared at her stomach. The babies! Waverly realised. Nicole could tell or smell that she was pregnant.

“They’re yours, Nicole. Our baby girls. Do you remember?”

The nose brushed across her belly once more, firmer, searching in a way that had hope flaring brightly within Waverly’s heart as her head moved up, her nose and muzzle caressing along the exposed curve of her throat. Golden eyes filled her vision as their noses touched, growing almost comically wide and flashing a familiar loving brown as Waverly risked a quick lick across Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole’s nose moved back towards her neck and Waverly held her breath as she nudged where her mark was buried beneath the thick fur. Waverly breathed in, hope burning even stronger at the faint hint of vanilla teased across her senses. “Nicole?”

Hope splintered and crashed down around her as Nicole’s head whipped up and the eyes that met hers as she leapt back were once again a wild golden yellow and as hard and unyielding as the teeth bared in anger as she looked across the clearing as she sank out of sight.

Waverly barely had a second to wonder what was wrong before she heard a crashing of bodies moving through the trees and caught the smell of three male wolves from their pack moments before they blundered through. They were harmless enough but they had ruined everything!

Waverly rounded on them, a snarl of anger curling up through her body as she started to climb to her feet. Her snarl was cut off in shock as Nicole burst out of cover in a blur of red and flashing white teeth. Her body was bristled in fury, a growl vibrating through her as she straddled protectively over her body.

Seeing the indecision in their eyes, their need to protect her from Nicole warring with the almost overwhelming urge to flee for their lives… Waverly changed. “Get the hell out of here, guys! I’m fine, Earl! Just go!”

Silence filled the clearing as they left and Waverly cautiously looked up, her human eyes meeting wolf as Nicole stepped back and looked around as though wondering where the wolf she had protected had gone. “It’s still me, Baby,” she whispered softly. Furred ears twitched at her voice, eyes darting to her hand as she held it up. “Come on, use that pretty nose, Nicole Haught, smell me.”

Waverly could tell that Nicole wanted to just turn and run but once again, her eyes dropped to the swell created by their babies and she was captivated, her eyes flickering wildly between gold and brown as they swept across her body and up to her eyes.

“Damn it!” Waverly sobbed as Nicole shook her head and bolted for the cover of the trees. She sank to her knees, her hands gently cradling their babies as sorrow washed through her, knowing from bitter experience over the weeks that when she took off like that there was no keeping up with her.

Sighing brokenly, Waverly changed back into her wolf form to make the journey home easier on herself and the babies. Each step back towards their home dragged like her body and soul were weighted down. A noise from her left had Waverly sighing and wondering who was going to burst through this time but as she glanced her steps faltered when she caught a glimpse of red fur and golden eyes keeping pace with her.

Waverly slowed, expecting Nicole to just keep going, but she slowed too so Waverly tested her whilst trying not to draw attention to the fact that her sudden changes of pace and direction weren’t perfectly normal. Nicole stuck with her, keeping the same careful distance between them… Close enough to help if there was trouble, Waverly realised. “Always so protective.”

Waverly slowed even further as she realised that they were coming to the edge of the treeline. She was desperate not to let her go and even more desperate not to ruin how far they had come by pushing her too much.

As she went to step past the trees, Waverly found her way suddenly blocked, her vision filling with red as Nicole darted in front of her and paced in clear agitation. Lifting her head, Waverly scented around just in case but there was nothing around that shouldn’t be… Apart from memories, Waverly realised as Nicole growled, her eyes trained on the roadside of the house where she had been attacked. “It’s okay, Nic. Constance can’t hurt anyone ever again… you made sure of that.”

Stepping nimbly around Nicole’s larger wolf form, Waverly kept just ahead of her, watching and luring her out, making her chose between fleeing and protecting her as she seemed to want to do. It went against everything a wolf would want and as she quivered and shook, a distressed whine escaping her mouth, Waverly wondered if she wouldn’t just escape back to the woods or try and force her to go with her… she was big enough and strong enough that if Nicole insisted, Waverly wasn’t sure she could refuse, not if there truly was no part of Nicole left.

As they neared their house, the nervousness was replaced by a stiffening of her body and a throaty growl that had Waverly scenting the air again. “Ahh,” she could smell the faint, lingering scents of Wynonna and the boys coming from the house from their visit earlier that day. “That’s Wynonna. You know Wynonna too, Baby. Whiskey soaked and reckless most of the time. Remember?”

Cutting in front of Nicole, Waverly stopped her from blocking her from getting to the kitchen door. She changed and opened the door. Biting her lip she stepped inside. She had hoped that Nicole might simply follow but she stood there again, her eyes darting all around what had to be to her right then, trapped in that form away from her humanity, a narrow opening that led to somewhere enclosed… Unknown… Dangerous.

Waverly ran her hands around and around her baby bump, soothing her own nerves with the motion and, unconsciously, drawing Nicole’s eyes back to her. Waverly wasn’t sure if it was the babies, herself, maybe everything together… but Nicole’s eyes softened back to brown, the colour lingering, locked upon her as she took a step and crossed the threshold into the house. She filled the room. She always did but this time Waverly was all too aware of how many things she could brush against that might scare the hell out of her and have her bolting again.

Of all the things that Nicole could have jostled against, the one thing that Waverly had forgotten to even consider in her mind was a certain ball of ginger fur. That was until she edged backwards enough to realise that Calamity was sitting in the middle of the table looking right at Nicole. “Oh poop!”

Waverly slowly went to reach for their cat but she did that regal stretch that slithered her body out of reach and strutted across the table towards Nicole with her tail raised high and quivering in her pleasure. “C.J.!” Waverly hissed. “Damn it cat! If I have to save your ass…” her body sagged, her knees nearly going out from under her as C.J. purred and calmly booped heads with Nicole like it was no big deal and Nicole simply let her. There was no growl, no snap of teeth… and it gave Waverly, even more, hope that their guardian cat was comfortable being around her… Either that or C.J. was a little bit crazy. For the sake of her nerves and peace of mind, Waverly decided to go with C.J. knowing.

It took hours for Waverly to encourage Nicole, working one inch at a time, into she finally stepping from the kitchen into the living room and with every hard-earned inch, Waverly was all too aware that the door to the outside was still open. She hoped that it gave Nicole peace of mind to know she could get out if she needed to but it gave her none at all and more than once she was tempted to just fling herself across the room and bolt the door.

“Come on, Baby. Just a little further, please.” Rubbing her swollen belly she moaned softly and closed her eyes in exhaustion. “I’m cold and need to sit down.” Her sway of tiredness was halted by the press of Nicole’s body suddenly there against her own, offering her support the rest of the way to the couch in a move that obviously had Nicole confused.

Sweeping the mountain of cushions onto the floor, Waverly sat amongst them and patted the floor encouragingly. Nicole tilted her head and finally sank down and actually lay her head upon her lap in a move that had tears closing off the back of her throat as she tunnelled her fingers deep into the softness of Nicole’s thick coat. She was there, Waverly could feel her against her, but without the connection of their bond, it felt like she could be a million miles away.

Waverly wasn’t aware of moving but the next thing she became aware of was opening her eyes to red glinting in sunlight and the feel of warm fur surrounding her. Lifting her head she took in the fact that Nicole had curled up around her, her body acting as protection against the chill air coming through the open kitchen door… or the one that would have been coming through but the door was shut.

Somewhere in the back of Waverly’s mind, there was the memory of waking shivering and hearing it clicking shut at some point and then feeling fur, breath and a familiar, steady heartbeat surrounding her in delightful protective heat.

“Nicole?” Furred ears twitched but Nicole seemed content to just lay there curled up around her. Deciding to take what she could, Waverly lay her head back down, unconsciously pressing her mark against Nicole’s as she closed her eyes again.

The faint scent of lavender and vanilla tiptoed through her memory and dragged her back towards consciousness. Waverly rubbed into it, nuzzling her face and mark into the scent, spreading it around. She sank her teeth into the ripeness of it, shifting her shape to gain a better grip through the thick fur standing in her way.

“MINE!” She sank her teeth in deeper as Nicole struggled beneath her and felt her massive body shudder, a whine bursting out from her as she seemed to sag slightly. Waverly worked her jaw, whimpering around the scented flesh in her grip as she felt Nicole’s head turn and felt teeth seeking and finding a hold. The bite when it came was sharp but felt oh so right.

Moaning, Waverly followed the shift of Nicole’s body until the flesh in her mouth was smooth, the teeth embedded in her flesh blessedly human as were the emotions starting to flow into her mind, and the arms that wrapped around her, and the tears that fell upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think our babies and their babies need a break after that


	117. Chapter 117

Her eyes growing heavier with each breath, Waverly basked in the heat of the body she was snuggled against. Fingers caressing across the line of Nicole’s jaw, she smiled as her love nuzzled into her touch and the breast she was using as a pillow. Elegant fingers played along the line of Waverly’s spine in a lazy sweeping motion that had heat curling through every nerve and teased awake a desire that should have been sated but felt like it never would.

She needed sleep, they both did, the stress of the last two weeks and a rather vigorous day-long session of lovemaking had taken its toll but Waverly was loath to close her eyes for fear that Nicole would vanish the moment she did.

“Waves, I couldn’t even stray far even when I wasn’t myself. Rest. I’m not going anywhere,” Nicole husked tiredly even as she swept her hand across Waverly’s warm, silky soft skin and teased the muscles beneath.

Angling her head, Waverly tried to see Nicole’s face. She had said so little, nothing really, about the time trapped within herself. “You remember it all… Being…?”

“No…” Nicole cut her off then softened her words as she tried to work her way through her fractured memories. “I remember some of it,” she admitted. “Just when you were around… Then it was like suddenly being able to see for the first time. I didn’t know what was happening, why I knew you, and it scared me so much but I stayed close… watched you and the house.” Lifting her head, Nicole ran trembling fingers across Waverly’s face. “I- I heard you crying… I think… So difficult to remember.”

Fighting back tears, Waverly pressed soft kisses across Nicole’s brow, smoothing away the furrow creasing it. “It’s okay, you’re back now.”

“Because of you Waves. I couldn’t have made it back without you fighting for me.” Her eyes dropped to the bite on Waverly’s throat, drawn there from the bruising around it. Whimpering, she gently ran the tips of her fingers across it. “You shouldn’t have risked…”

“I’m not going to apologise for something that brought you back to me Nicole so you can stop that thought right there. All those nights tracking your big red ass and not once did you try to hurt me… Yeah, I was hurt but that was because I couldn’t feel you and I was scared, not because you growled at me…” she swallowed down the painful memories, the fear that her Alpha was lost to her. “None of which was your fault. You saved me and our babies from the witch and you protected us so I am _not_ going to regret a bruise when you’re back with us… And anyway… if you think mine is bad, you should see yours.” Grinning weakly, Waverly poked at the livid bruise spreading from the bite on Nicole’s neck hard enough to elicit a quickly bitten off hiss of pain. “Don’t worry about something that didn’t happen, Nicole. You didn’t hurt me,” she restated as she felt Nicole’s emotions flick into ‘what if?’ mode.

“But…”

“Ahh!”

“What…?”

“No!”

“Waves…”

“Shhh,” she cut of Nicole’s protests with a deep and hungry kiss that stole her own mind and left her breathless and wanting all over again… or maybe it was still. The need was there to reconnect, to drown in Nicole and her touch and make up for lost time.

“I got you, Waves.” Feeling Waverly’s need in her mind and in the almost frantic whine and grip of her fingers, Nicole held her closer. Wrapping Waverly up in her body and filled her mind with her love.

Waverly clutched at Nicole desperately, clawing at her back and shoulders in a futile attempt to close a gap that wasn’t even there as Nicole moulded their bodies together. The swell of their babies adding to their intimacy rather than hindering it as Nicole curved her body around hers.

Waverly’s breath caught, a lust-filled whine spilling from her lips into Nicole’s searching mouth as her thigh pressed between hers aiding the probing of those sinfully long, nimble fingers as they rocked together.

Waverly wanted so desperately to return the pleasure Nicole was giving her but she was caught right there, her nails painting lines into the muscles working in Nicole’s back as her love balanced her right on the edge of coming.

“You are giving me pleasure,” Nicole panted. “Seeing you like this… Knowing my touch has you right there,” she pressed closer as Waverly’s hips twitched at her words. “God! You’re so wet for me Baby! I love watching you come apart at my touch.” Nicole grunted, light bursting across her vision as Waverly suddenly yanked her head back and sank her teeth into her mark. It dragged her along, her body exploding with pleasure at the same time as her love.

Her body twitching and shuddering, Nicole buried her face into the curve of Waverly’s neck and shoulder. Too weak to bite, every movement languid and heavy, she ran her lips and tongue across the mark there, lapping up the sweetness of their scent as Waverly’s pulse thudded against her lips and where their breasts were pressed together.

Waverly smiled as Nicole grew heavy against her, muscles finally unclenching as sleep pulled her under. As tired as she was, Waverly found she couldn’t close her eyes, not with the fear still lurking in her mind. Nicole’s body twitched, a little puppyish whimper of distress making Waverly’s heart still… until Nicole held her tighter, her nose pressing against her mark and breathing her in. Waverly felt Nicole’s body and mind relax again, heat and love filling her and chasing away the thoughts that had troubled her sleep.

Carefully, trying not to disturb Nicole too much, Waverly ran her hands all over her. Really she hadn’t been able to stop touching her since she had sunk her teeth back into her mark and felt her body change for her. With her asleep though, her mind at ease, Waverly touched and caressed every inch she could, relearning every bit of a body she knew better than her own. Full lips curved up under the brush of her fingers and her voice whispered against their pads.

“Sleep.”

Waverly found her answering smile breaking up under the weight of a yawn as Nicole’s released a sleepy purr that vibrated through her. “Sneak,” she mumbled as she willingly sank deeper into her embrace,

Soft voices stirred Waverly from her slumber but as the emptiness of the bed at her side sank in she sat bolt upright, panic sending her scrambling to leap from the bed before she’d even opened her eyes properly.

Arms grabbed her, pinning her close as the beloved scent of lavender and vanilla quickly enveloped her.

“Hey, it’s okay, Baby. I’m still here.” Gently smoothing the hair back from Waverly’s face, Nicole gently kissed her all over as she leaned back to look at her with eyes still holding a hint of panic. “I’m sorry, Babe. You were sleeping so good I didn’t want to but I should have woken you.”

“Always protecting me.”

“Always will.”

“Why are you up and… ugh… dressed anyway?”

“The need to pee and your sister.” Tilting her head, Nicole frowned a little at the sudden look of shock followed by a giggle. “What?”

“I’m still sleepy… thought for a sec there you’d said ‘the need to pee _on_ your sister’.”

“Eww, I might be kinky but I’m not into that kink, Baby Girl.” Crossing the room, Wynonna flopped down on the bed beside her sister and tousled her hair. “Thought I would come check how you and Haughtstuff were doing.”

“How did you…?”

“We were with Jeremy at the time. He felt Red come back online and screamed like a preteen at a Bieber concert. Once he worked out that you were both close… very close… A discovery that I think traumatised him… I made the generous decision to let you two kids have some ‘alone’ time.”

“ _You,_ Wynonna Earp, decided not to interrupt?” Nicole stared at Waverly seriously. “Waves, did the witch put a hex on Wynonna too?” she stage-whispered in mock concern.

“Ass!” Grinning, Wynonna tackled Nicole down to the bed and gently pulled Waverly down with them and scent marked the both of them with an overly exuberant amount of hugs. “Good to have you back kid.” They’d already greeted each other downstairs but this… them… altogether, that was family and she’d missed it.

“Now, unless you planning on traumatizing Jeremy again… What say we go have breakfast together? My treat?”

“I- I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet,” Nicole rubbed a hand over her face nervously. “Would it be okay if we just eat here?”

Waverly gently pulled Nicole close, squeezing her tense shoulder as she shared a look with her sister. They’d both seen the nervousness in Nicole’s eyes.

“Sounds good to me Haughtsauce,” Wynonna gave Waverly a small smile. “I’ll head down and start the pancakes.”

“No!”

“Hell no!”

“Hey, I’m not that bad at cooking!”

“Waverly, mind going with her while I take a quick shower? Make sure she doesn’t burn down the kitchen or something.”

“On it, Babe.” Slipping from the bed, Waverly quickly pulled on a robe and grumbled only slightly when she had to struggle to belt it. “Come on ‘Nonna, let me show you how to turn on a stove without burning yourself.”

“One time! That was one time!”

Wynonna watched as Waverly bustled around the kitchen, putting down food for Calamity and gathering things from the cupboards with an intensity that was bordering on manic. Taking a mixing dish from Waverly’s hands, Wynonna carefully put it down on the counter and wrapped her sister up in a hug. “You did it. You broke that goddamn witches curse and got her back, Baby.”

“I’m just so scared to let her out of my sight Wynonna.”

“Then don’t! I promise I won’t touch a damn thing down here if you want to go be with her. If I hear sexy stuff going on though I will tease before I leave. Go,” giving her a tender kiss on the forehead, Wynonna turned her around and popped her on the ass, her fingers barely brushing as her sister was already on the move, her steps carrying her across the living room and towards the stairs. “Guess it’s just you and me, Calamity… Hey, do you like coffee?”

Waverly hurried up the stairs so fast she barely even noticed their passing. She paused at the top. She could hear the sound of the shower running but her eyes were drawn past their closed bedroom door towards the open one of the nursery by Nicole’s scent. Moving quietly even though she knew that Nicole would have known the moment she had left the kitchen let alone was a matter of feet away she entered the room behind her.

She stood there in the middle of the room, naked, her right hand dripping water onto the floor as though she had tested the water in the shower and then just walked away. The line of her pale muscled back shivered and relaxed as Waverly ran her hand across it. Her thoughts and emotions were a turmoil too tangled and fast to grasp. “Nicole?”

“I’m okay,” smiling softly, Nicole eased Waverly into her arms, pressing herself against her back as she laid her hands upon the swell of her body. Closing her eyes tightly she forced her tears back. “Just had to see how it was looking.”

“Do you like it? I couldn’t sleep without you in our bed so I finished painting the rainbows. The crooked one… that was Wynonna. And Jeremy and Doc put the crib together… took a while ‘cause Wynonna hid all the instructions apart from the Japanese ones.”

“I- I wish I could have seen that.”

Hearing the tenseness in her voice, Waverly turned in her arms and searched her eyes and emotions. The words, the tone, could have been taken to be anger at them for taking what she thought was her job but the emotions were surprisingly easier to read as sadness simply for not being there. “Hey, I took loads of vids of the lack of action and cussing for when you came back. Come on…” Gently taking her hand, Waverly tugged her back towards the bedroom and guided her into the bathroom.

“Robe,” she ordered softly. Her breath caught as Nicole’s long fingers made short work of the knot in the belt and the robe slipped open with a whisper of fabric, framing the swell of her belly to Nicole’s heated gaze. And ohhh it was heated. The way her eyes ran over her body and lingered on their babies with a look that was desire mingled with reverence and tender wonder had Waverly feeling like she was going to go up in flames.

Darkened brown eyes moved back to hers as the warm of her hands spread over her stomach in a touch that was as heated as her eyes. Softly, her hands skimmed up, following the edges of the robe to her shoulders. It was a robe, a simple, frankly frumpy, piece of fabric, but under the weight of her gaze and gentleness, as Nicole eased it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor, Waverly felt like her body was being lit on fire.

It was nothing compared to the gentle touches and kisses Nicole placed upon her as she worshipped her body under the gentle pounding spray of the shower. It was breathtakingly beautiful, tears springing to her eyes as Nicole knelt before her, her hands and lips caressing her belly as she whispered her love for them all. She was so soft and gentle, so loving, that Waverly didn’t even realise how high her body had climbed just from that until a cry was suddenly spilling from her lips and Nicole’s body was her only support as she shuddered against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was supposed to be a bit more angsty as Nicole worked through her fears and regrets at not being there for Waverly but they kind of went 'oh hell no!' on me.


	118. Chapter 118

Waverly relaxed back into the soft wall of Nicole’s body and the gentle circling of her hands upon her swollen abdomen. It was the night of the full moon, the last one before her babies were due and even though she had insisted that everyone could run if they wanted, she found herself surrounded by friends and family instead.

Aided by Nicole’s touch, and the vast amount of candles Alexandria had lit, the atmosphere was warm and soothing… even Gustus had cracked a smile under Wynonna’s teasing. A moment that had been even more hilarious as Indra had looked at the big man like he’d grown a second head and asked if he needed a doctor.

This wasn’t their first time sharing a meal and time together, werewolves and Yiska finding common ground, but that day it was especially special in a way that only she and Nicole knew. A thought that Waverly quickly amended at the look Alexandria and Clarke were sharing.

“Waverly, would you mind helping me for a moment?”

With a little helpful boost from Nicole, Waverly climbed to her feet and ghosted a quick kiss across her lips and jaw before following Clarke and taking a seat at the massive wooden kitchen table that looked like it had grown from the floor itself.

The beautiful Wood Nymph was looking even more stunning as she moved around their kitchen, a tuneful hum on her lips as her body glowed with all the colours of the forest as she brewed a drink. The way she poured it so carefully, aligning the cups just right was so soothing in itself and always reminded Waverly of watching a Japanese tea ceremony. Only with Clarke, there was truly something magical about it.

“There,” placing the cup in front of Waverly, Clarke adjusted the handle, turning it just right before taking a seat next to the young woman, turning so she could study her face and body. “Do you mind if I…?” Holding out a hand, she gestured to Waverly’s abdomen and pressed a hand lightly to it only once Waverly had agreed to her touch. She smiled joyously at the strength of their movement against her palm. They were going to be as strong as their parents. “When did your labour start?”

Waverly laughed softly… and then winced as a contraction rolled through her. “Ohhh, a couple of hours now,” she huffed. “Maybe four… They’re still too far apart so there’s no hurry but it’s a wonderful kick when they happen,” she grimaced.

“Breathe… and drink,” Clarke nudged her attention back to the cup and smiled as Waverly sipped at it and murmured appreciatively. “It will help with your energy levels and help take the edge off the contractions so you do not get exhausted but let everything progress as normal.” Clarke looked back towards the main room as the rich sounds of laughter rang through their house. “I take it they don’t know yet?”

“Nicole does.”

“She is holding it together well,” Clarke chuckled. “No matter how many we have I think Alexandria will always go through them gritting her teeth and wearing grooves in the floor.”

“I threatened her,” Waverly whispered. “Told her she better damn well put all her relaxation techniques she learned off Alexandria to good use to help keep me calm… That was after she tried to drag me off to the hospital at the first twinge. It was too soon anyway but… I want to give birth at home like we planned but…”

“But?” Suddenly fearful, Clarke placed a hand over Waverly’s where they were clasped upon the table. “Is everything okay?”

“Just nervous now the time is nearly here. I should have asked sooner but… would you be there for me, Clarke? I know you help out with the births in the Clan but I want you there as a friend… as family.”

Waverly suddenly found herself enveloped in a tight hug, Clarke’s laugh and joyous glow lighting the kitchen. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she laughed.

“Drink your tea,” Clarke chuckled.

“This tea,” Waverly took a delicate sip, moaning at the sweet taste Clarke somehow managed to coax out of her forest grown herbs, “would it work on calming a non-pregnant werewolf?”

“You think Nicole…”

“Actually I’m thinking Wynonna… As soon as she finds out I’m in labour she’s going to freak out worse than twenty Alexandria’s and Nicole’s combined.”

“Ahh.”

“Mmmhmm.”

“I’ll make another batch ready,” Clarke whispered.

As they moved back into the vast living room, Waverly couldn’t help but smile as she looked around at her extended family. Despite their differences, Gus and Curtis were getting on like a house on fire with Gustus and Indra… though Waverly was pretty sure that Gustus had no interests in tomato cultivation.

Jeremy and Aden were bonding over a shared interest in video games, and while he found Alexandria intimidating, Jeremy was fascinated by Aden and Clarke’s knowledge and use of plants.

Wynonna was simply being Wynonna and when she couldn’t get a rise out of Gustus, she turned her attention on Anya and Alexandria before finding out she shared a love of sass with Raven.

It was a sight she had become familiar with since Nicole had come back but it never failed to warm her heart… especially with how nervous Nicole had been about just about every interaction with anyone for a while.

Her confidence had taken a blow and she’d thought that everyone would fear and hate her. It had taken an almost literal ear twisting to get Nicole to get into the car to visit their home with the Woods Clan and another to get her out of it the other side once she’s found out that she had attacked Alexandria. Only when she had felt the Clan ring react stronger than ever had she calmed and admitted that, although she felt safe and whole when they were together, she was afraid to shift form in case she wasn’t really herself and became lost again.

Taking her seat back in front of Nicole, Waverly leaned back against her, drawn by the heat and strength of her Alpha’s body and the arms wrapping around her. Closing her eyes for a moment, Waverly savoured the brush of Nicole’s mouth across her neck and shoulder, the tickle of soft hair cascading against her and the gentle sway of her body as her expressive hands resumed their soothing caress.

The murmur of voices, Nicole’s touch, Clarke’s tea, and Waverly suspected just a hint of a sneaky purr from Nicole, conspired against her and Waverly found herself drifting off, stirring just enough to grumble and shift when a contraction grew too strong to ignore.

“Stop timing them,” she grumbled sleepily, swatting at Nicole’s hand and forcing it back against her stomach. “Soothe.”

Circling her hands, Nicole settled into the scented curve of Waverly’s neck and tried not to worry too much. She glanced up as Alexandria left her seat to sit beside her, a hand settling calmingly against her shoulder. Nicole wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or not but warmth spread through her from the ring on her finger and the scent of the forest met and merged with lavender and vanilla.

“How is she doing?” Alexandria smiled as sleepy hazel eyes peeked at her for a moment before closing, a soft murmur falling from Waverly’s lips as she nuzzled her face against Nicole.

“I think this is the best rest she’s gotten since… well, for weeks.” Nicole bit off from saying when… they all knew and even though she would never change what she had done, she still couldn’t help the guilt that she hadn’t been strong enough and Waverly had had to spend so long getting her back.

“How far apart are her contractions?” Gus asked softly.

“Her…?!” Wynonna mumbled and glared around the hand Doc had covered her mouth with to control her startled exclamation. Slapping his hand away, she mimed what she felt was an excellent interpretation of giving birth that left Gus sighing and rubbing her forehead and everyone else looking horrified.

“Clarke, maybe you should make Wynonna a drink?”

“Yes, Wynonna, Waves is in labour… and the contractions are about fifteen minutes apart right now.”

“Oh my god… I’m not ready for this!”

“I’m the one about to push two babies out of my hoo-ha, you ass!” Opening her eyes, Waverly rolled them at her sister’s theatrics. “Nic… Baby, I think I’m ready to make use of all my cushions now.”

“Right! Cushions… Oh boy…” All the planning they had done suddenly felt like nowhere near enough as the reality of bringing two little lives into the world suddenly loomed in front of her.

Gripping Nicole’s jaw, Waverly made her startled brown eyes meet hers. “Nicole Haught… snap out of it and get me home or so help me I will drive myself!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

Nicole drove even more carefully than usual, she knew she had, but as she pulled up outside of their house she could barely even remember a second of the journey. Dashing around the front of the car, she helped Waverly out. “Waves?”

“Hmm?”

“I know you’re perfectly capable of walking but… would you mind if I carried you? It’ll be the last time I get to carry all three of you together like this.”

Waverly nodded, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s neck so she could play with the softness of her hair as her Alpha gently picked her up and carried her into their house and up to their bedroom like she was the most precious thing in the world.

“You are,” Nicole whispered against Waverly’s mouth as she gently lowered her to the bed and helped her to arrange all the cushions to her liking. “Do you need some more from downstairs?”

“No, I think that’s… OH MY GOD!” Waverly sucked in a startled breath and grabbed Nicole’s hand tightly.

Trying to ignore the fact that her fingers were going numb from being crushed, Nicole gently helped Waverly to relearn how to breathe through the contraction.

“Shit! That was a strong one!” Huffing, Waverly grimaced at the pain and the realisation that Nicole’s fingers were white and scratched from her grip. “Sorry, Babe.” Waverly went to release Nicole’s hand but Nicole simply smiled reassuringly and held her hand against her.

“How long was that one?”

Nicole looked at her watch as Clarke bustled around the room. “Little over ten minutes from the last one.”

“Seems like, for the moment, your girls are in a rush to get out and greet you both and the full moon,” Clarke smiled. “Now, let’s get you out of your clothes and more comfortable.”

Wynonna looked up, the blood draining from her face as her sister's scream seemed to rip straight through the fabric of the house. A clatter had her looking down and she blinked at the steam rising from the mug in front of her and then up at the hint of a smile on Alexandria’s typically stoic expression. Seriously, the girl needed to unwind and relax a bit more.

“Drink,” she stated quietly at the dubious expression on the too pale Alpha’s face.

“I thought this stuff usually came served with some kind of fancy ritual?”

“That is Clarke’s way… I am more practical and it will do you just as much good either way. Now, drink.”

Lifting the mug, Wynonna breathed in the sweet scent rising from it and took a sip when she recognised it from earlier. “Not going to knock me on my ass like it did Waves is it?” Which maybe wasn’t a bad thing.

“Labour affects women differently,” Alexandria explained gently. “With Clarke, she has had ones where she has cleaned and nested until I’ve had to force her to stop long enough to give birth, and there have been times when she has slept through much of the early stages like Waverly was attempting to do. Their bodies know best and each resulted in a healthy baby. It is nerve-wracking though,” she admitted, wincing as a scream and a string of un-Waverly like cuss words assaulted her ears. “Luckily, Clarke taught me how to brew this up so I wouldn’t get worked up so much… she said she did it to save the floor and my teeth.” She stopped, realising that she’d started to pace a little. “Maybe I should fix myself a drink,” she smiled at Wynonna’s pointed look and wry chuckle.

“Fix me and Curtis one too if you would,” sighing softly, Gus sat down at the kitchen table with Wynonna. She’d been all eager to welcome babies into their pack but hearing her Niece scream… All she could think about was every scraped knee and brilliant smile as she’s grown up and now she was about to bring babies into the world… And loudly going by the screams. “Shouldn’t you be up there dear?”

“What’s Curtis doing?” Wynonna quickly deflected.

“Trying to make sure no one blocks the road.”

“What?”

“You’re stressed… Nicole is stressed… hell, I’m stressed, and Waverly is screaming… that’s a lot of Alpha and mama pheromones being thrown out and the pack knows. Looks like most of them have abandoned their runs to be here.”

Wynonna couldn’t contain her grin at that. She knew far too well that Nicole had been beating herself up, without reason, over the whole wild wolf thing so hopefully, their desire to be there would calm her Haughtass down about that. “If anyone turns it into a tailgate party tell them to save me a burger with extra burger.”

“Wynonna, Waverly and Nicole will kill you if you drip burger grease all over their babies… and if they don’t, I will. Now, will you get your chicken-livered Alpha ass up those stairs and go, be a sister!”

“Just how I wanted to spend the full moon… watching my sister push babies out of her vagina.” Finishing off the rest of her drink, Wynonna winked at Alexandria and skipped past her Aunt before she could get too many shots in.

Wynonna’s bravado left her as she reached the top of the stair and quietly entered the bedroom just at the moment that her sister released another scream that was part pain and apparently anger directed at Nicole who was doing her best to endure Waverly’s bone-crunching grip on her hand and shoulder.

“Breathe, Baby!”

“Stop fucking telling me to breathe! I know how to breathe!”

As the pain subsided, Waverly’s emotions flicked like a switch being thrown and she was suddenly pulling Nicole even closer and sobbing out an apology against her neck and attempting to lose herself in a mountain of cushions.

“Don’t just stand there, Earp… grab a hand… please!”

“Maybe I should go get some more of that tea…” she groaned as Clarke glowed brightly and waved a thermos in the air without even looking up from the book she was reading. “Fine.” Crossing the room, Wynonna moved to the other side of the bed and swallowed nervously as she looked down at her suddenly far too tiny looking sister. ‘Miracle of birth, my ass!’ she thought.

Waverly had looked perfectly calm and normal not thirty minutes before and now she was looking anything but… soaked head to foot with sweat, her face wan with pain as she puffed and heaved in an attempt to follow Nicole’s breathing and calm down. Their scent was so heavy in the room that Wynonna was sure if she waved her hand through the air she would have been able to feel it.

“How’s it going?”

“Hey! Asshole!” Gritting her teeth, Waverly grabbed Wynonna by her shirt and hauled her closer. “I’m right here ya know! Ask me!”

“I’m sorry, Baby Girl. How’s it going?”

“I don’t know… Ask Clarke!!” Waverly wailed as she threw herself back into Nicole’s arms.

Wynonna blinked in confusion at the whiplash swing of emotions and looked to Clarke for help.

Chuckling quietly, Clarke put down her book and moved closer to the bed. “She’s doing great.” She tapped Waverly foot in admonishment as she snorted. “Nearly fully dilated now so it won’t be long before you’ve got two beautiful babies in her arms and she’ll be planning on the next lot.”

“Ha! Nicole’s not getting near me with that sneaky Alpha come ever again!”

Blushing furiously, Nicole buried her face against Waverly’s shoulder. She’d wanted all this to take place at the hospital but with that statement from Waverly, she was glad Waverly had insisted on a home birth.

“I threatened that during my first birth too… seven months later I was pregnant again.” Clarke chuckled and Waverly’s face ran through a range of emotions at the thought of getting pregnant again before settling briefly on interest as she looked at Nicole before another contraction hit and she returned to cussing her Alpha out and Wynonna added her own choked off scream as her sister crushed her hand.

Time and again, Nicole rode it out with her as best as she could. Gently running a damp cloth over Waverly’s face, shoulders and arms when she relaxed for a moment. It was terrible being able to feel Waverly’s pain and know she could do little. There was nothing to fight, no emotion she could soothe… it was just her body doing what it needed to do to bring their babies into the world.

“Okay, fully dilated, you can push whenever you feel the need now.”

Wynonna wasn’t quite sure what she had been expecting… maybe a nice gentle birth like the movies always showed. The reality though was more like a battle and made the parts of the labour she had witnessed seem like a walk in the park. It was messy, it was loud, and quite a bit terrifying as her tiny sister struggled and strained to give birth to two tiny lives that looked far too big on their way out.

Tears streamed unhindered down Wynonna’s face. It was… terrifying and downright beautiful.

Gently caressing the beauty of Waverly’s face, Nicole brushed her thumb across her high cheekbones as fiercely determined, but tired, hazel eyes met hers. “Hey Cutie.”

Waverly snorted at Nicole softly but smiled and breathed happily into the kiss that ghosted across her lips, drawing strength from their love. As Nicole eased back, Waverly looked around the room, looking for their babies. “How- how are they?”

“They’re perfect,” Clarke assured them proudly as she carried them both over. “This little one was first out so I believe she deserves a drink first.” Gently, she placed the baby against Waverly and watched as her young friends face lost all hints of tiredness to a look of bliss as she felt the tiny life against her latch on to her nipple. “Hungry,” she chuckled. “Have you decided on names yet?” she asked as the other baby latched on just as fiercely.

“Katherine for the eldest,” Nicole stroked a finger across their eldest girls head, a smile breaking out as a little fist waved in the air. “And Dominique for the youngest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about giving birth so i hope this chapter didn't suck too bad.  
>  I am also terrible at naming things but it kind of seemed right to give them those names ;)  
>  They will not be identical (i don't think) in fact, having two moms might just give the whole 'looking like their mama' a swerve ;)


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick soft moment because they just can't help themselves <3

Feeling the mattress shift, Waverly hid a smile beneath the edge of the covers as she heard Nicole rise and pad quietly towards the door. Her movements were the only sound in their house, silence falling not many hours before when Wynonna had finally managed to persuade the pack to stop howling with the promise that the celebration could continue at Shorty’s and then the Homestead when they got kicked out of there.

If she listened carefully, Waverly could just about catch the occasional joyous howl hanging in the air even though the sun was well on its way to rising.

Waverly grunted slightly as she rose from the bed. Even with a wolf’s ability to heal, giving birth was still just as taxing. And relearning how to walk afterwards after giving birth to twins and having to adjust to them not being within her was apparently a thing.

With each step, it got easier though and then every ache was forgotten as she stopped on the threshold of the nursery and took in the sight awaiting her as Nicole stood over the crib with a look of pure delight and wonder on her face as she gazed down at their daughters sleeping forms.

“They’re so tiny, had to make sure they were real.”

“Oh, believe me, they felt very real coming out,” Waverly chuckled as she moved to Nicole’s side and wrapped her arms around her.

The crib was big, designed to expand and last up until they were ready to sleep in a proper bed… And Waverly had to admit that they did look so very tiny and vulnerable in it, their bodies taking up next to no room after they’d crushed her organs aside to make room within her. With all the free space around them, they were clinging to each other as though they just couldn’t stand to be apart.

Reaching into the crib, Waverly joined the hand Nicole already had in there and stroked her fingers over downy cheeks and baby fine hair. Nedley had been right when he had told Nicole that the babies of their family took after their momma’s in looks… That though hadn’t taken into account what could and had happened when there were two mommas.

Dominique was, according to Gus, the spitting image of herself, whilst Katherine looked just like Nicole right down to the dimples and the big brown eyes revealed by the lack of the ‘baby blue eyes’ stage that pure human babies went through. Another thing they both shared with Nicole… bright red hair, though theirs was baby fine and paler compared to Nicole’s. Flyaway shocks of strawberry blonde that hinted at the colour they would mature into.

Waverly loved that they had Nicole’s hair but the reveal of it had had Waverly’s eyes darting to Nicole, her eyes searching her Alpha’s face and eyes to make sure there was no lingering fear as to what it had meant to her, her whole life, to make sure she was okay. Within both face and eyes, Waverly had found only a deep and unbreakable love for their daughters as Nicole’s fingers had stroked across their tiny heads and caressed their red hair.

“A very wise and sexy woman has beaten me over the head with the fact that I’m not my father’s daughter,” Nicole whispered softly, glancing up from her perusal of their daughters to lose herself in her Omega’s gentle, loving gaze. “They’re going to grow up loved and surrounded by pack and clan.”

“And lots of brothers and sisters.”

“Hey now, I thought you didn’t want any more of _that_ near you?”

Turning in Nicole’s gentle embrace, Waverly ran her hands up, palms skimming across Nicole’s breasts to elicit a purred moan before finding their familiar home amongst the soft hair at the nape of her neck. “Oh… I think I could be persuaded,” she smiled.

“Damn it.”

“What?” Drawing her head back, Waverly looked into Nicole’s face in confusion.

“This means I owe Clarke twenty dollars… I said it would take a month, Clarke gave it no more than a couple of days... Wynonna said six months if I was lucky.”

Waverly slapped her shoulder and then let out a groan as some of the things she’d said came back to her. “I'm surprised you took a risk saying a month after what I threw at you.”

“I have every faith in my abilities to persuade you.”

“Oh, you do huh, stud?”

Tilting up Waverly’s chin, Nicole swept her tongue across the fullness of her lips and nibbled on them gently. As she pulled back, Waverly rose up on her toes, her mouth following hers as they both panted in need. “Yeah,” she breathed out shakily, “pretty confident.”

Growling softly, Waverly tried to pull Nicole back down to her, needing those soft lips to do more than tease… But then a soft cry from the crib pulled them apart.

“Ohhh, I see how it’s gonna be,” Nicole smiled softly. “Someone is either hungry or jealous of mama getting some.” Nicole sighed softly as she looked into the crib and was met by brown and hazel eyes and wiggling bodies as they started fussing more.

God… they’re so perfect…”

“Come on, Daddy,” Waverly ruffled Nicole’s hair as she huffed softly. “Let’s tag team the tykes so we can get back to bed.” Swooping in, she gently scooped Katherine up in her arms and made her way over to the huge chair by the window while Nicole gathered up Dominique.

It took some manoeuvring but eventually, both babies were suckling greedily under Nicole’s watchful gaze from where she sat on the floor with her cheek resting against her thigh. Waverly sighed happily at the utter peace of the moment and felt her eyes starting to drift closed.

Seeing the suckling slowing as they all started to fall asleep, Nicole gently gathered up her daughters and got them settled back down after a round of rather impressive belches. Leaning down, she pressed soft kisses to downy heads and breathed in their scents. Until they became old enough to change and show as Alpha or Omega’s they held their scents and that universally soft scent that seemed to just come with babies.

Returning back to her loves side, Nicole gently scooped her up out of the chair and carried her back to their room. As she placed her down on the mattress, Nicole could tell by her thoughts and the way her fingers were linked at the back of her neck that Waverly was more awake than she was making out but not awake enough to do more than snuggle closer as Nicole slid under the covers with her.

Waverly chuckled against Nicole as a familiar howl crept through the closed window. “’Nonna’s going to have a sore throat tomorrow if she doesn’t quit.”

“Yep, definitely going to be a little _husky_.”

“Oh my god!” Propping herself up on her elbow, Waverly gazed down at Nicole’s face, the smile twitching the corners of her lips belying the closed eyes. “Nicole that was terrible!” she laughed against her shoulder.

Tracing patterns across Nicole’s arms and shoulders, Waverly gazed sleepily at much-loved lines of her face. “Nic?”

“Hmm?” Cracking open her eyes at the hesitant but suddenly serious tone to her voice, Nicole shifted so she could look into Waverly’s face and give her the attention she deserved. “What’s wrong Baby?”

“I wish you would sing for our babies.”

“Sing?” Nicole frowned in confusion, realisation coming as another howl from Wynonna rang out. “You mean…?” she gestured towards the window and saw Waverly nod slightly.

“I’ve never heard you sing.” The thoughtful, almost pained look on Nicole’s face made her want to take it all back but Nicole’s mouth gently slanted across hers, stealing her thoughts and leaving reaching for her body as she climbed from the bed and crossed to the window.

“Just promise me… if I go through the roof you will never ever mention this to Wynonna?”

Biting her lip, Waverly crossed her heart and eagerly scrambled from the bed with renewed energy as Nicole climbed out through the bedroom window. The shifting of her body was as beautiful as ever as she took on her full wolf form, the sheer size of her blocking out the rays of the early morning light until there was just a halo of red around her.

Her chest expanded as she took in the scents surrounding their home then, just as Waverly thought she was going to change her mind, Nicole tilted back her head, her lips pursing as she let out the most beautiful howl she had ever heard.

It rang out clear and true, filling the sky and passing through Waverly’s body in a gentle wave of song that brought tears of joy to her eyes.

Silence fell across the land, lingering as Nicole’s howl tapered off, even the songbird’s dawn chorus stilled as they absorbed Nicole’s song. The stillness was broken by a vigorous and excited howl from Wynonna that was quickly followed by the rest of the pack.

Nicole listened for a moment before shifting and turning back to the window. Stepping inside, she swept Waverly back into her arms, kissing away her joyous tears as she made her way back to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy, she howled at last


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT!!!!!  
> And the thought of Nicole in a suit goes to the work of @my_mechanical_heart ;)

“Well, that was rude!” Pulling her phone away from her ear, Wynonna’s fervent cussing still burning her ears, Waverly looked at the blank screen in half a mind to call her back just to aggravate her more.

“What’s wrong?”

“Wynonna just chewed me out!” Waverly shouted back over her shoulder towards the hotel bathroom where Nicole’s gentle voice had come from like a soothing balm on her affronted senses. “I only asked how the girls were doing!” She grumbled.

“That’s probably my fault!”

“What?” Waverly looked up from furiously typing out a grumbly message to her sister. “How could it possibly be your fault?”

“Maybe ‘cause I phoned her not five minutes ago,” Nicole admitted with a wry chuckle as she strode out from the bathroom. “Wow,” she stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes fell upon the beauty that was Waverly. “Waves… you… wow…!” She had never seen a little black dress look so good in her life as it did hugging every dip and curve of Waverly’s body. “You look stunning…” she finally managed to breathe out.

Catching Nicole’s reflection in the mirror, Waverly turned slowly. Eyes wide, she walked across the room, the heels of her strappy black shoes sinking into the plush carpet with every step. She had seen Nicole’s suit when she had brought it home but this was her first chance to see Nicole actually in it. And… she hadn’t been prepared! Not one bit!

“We need to dress up more often,” she breathed softly. It was simple, classic black with a crisp white shirt, but… oh, the way that it was tailored to fit the long, lean lines of her frame was sinfully perfect and made her already brilliant red hair shine even more. Running her hands up the lapels of her suit jacket, Waverly chuckled as she dipped her fingers through the opening in her shirt and caressed across her collarbone and the soft swell of her breast above her bra. “You always have such trouble with buttons.”

“What, want me to do them up?”

“Don’t you dare!” Waverly slapped at Nicole’s hands as they teased playfully across her shirt. Leaning in, she eased the fabric aside and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of her breast hard enough to leave her mark as Nicole’s head rolled back in pleasure. Purring in satisfaction, she eased the fabric back into place. The imprint of her teeth would fade long before they left the room but the memory of them would linger and stir with every glance. “Would you mind helping me with my hair?”

Nicole’s bright smile of joy at the prospect make Waverly’s breath catch again as she sat at the vanity table. There was always something so soothing about the way Nicole took such delight in helping with her hair that, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself, Waverly preferred to ask her Alpha.

Agile fingers carded through her hair over and over, gathering it together at the nape of her neck. A twinkle came to her brown eyes, a smirk quirking up one side of her mouth as their eyes met and held in the mirror. A gasp tumbled from Waverly’s mouth as, with eyes still locked, Nicole dipped her head and gently grazed her mouth and teeth across the softness of her exposed shoulder and neck.

“How do you want it?”

“Hard across the bed…?”

“Your hair, silly.” Nicole chuckled in pleasure at the dazed look on Waverly’s face. “Don’t worry though, that pretty dress of yours is going to end up on the floor soon enough.”

Moaning in anticipation, Waverly tried to spin around on the stool to get to Nicole and the promise in her voice and writ in every line of her body but those dark eyes bleeding into wolf twinkled all the more as she blocked her move with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Leaning back against her, Waverly crooked a finger at Nicole, luring her down enough so she could wrap her fingers into her hair and claim her lips in a nearly upside down kiss that left Nicole grasping the edge of the vanity table and chuckling breathlessly.

“Hmmm,” Waverly purred in satisfaction as she looked at the damage she had wrought upon Nicole’s lipstick and her own. “Guess it’s a good thing we use the same colour now. We really need to find a brand that’s more kiss proof though.”

Nicole ran her thumb below Waverly’s lip, gently wiping away a smudge of lipstick she had missed. “I don’t think there’s one invented yet that wouldn’t melt just as much as I do under your kisses, Waverly.”

“Tell me again why we can’t just stay in the room?”

“Because, for a couple of hours at least, we’re representing the Sheriff. After that… the next two days are all ours and I’m all yours.”

“I can’t wait… but…” Waverly chewed her lip nervously.

“You’re missing the girls,” Nicole chuckled, knowing without even dipping into Waverly’s thoughts exactly what she was thinking and feeling. “Me too,” she smiled gently. This was their first time since their birth where they would both be away from their daughters. And even though they were in pretty safe hands as Gus was staying with them as well as Wynonna, stepping away had been harder than she could ever have imagined.

“How did Wynonna say they’re doing?”

“Do you want the clean version or the not safe for anyone under age of eighty version?”

“Clean?”

As there was no such thing as a clean version, Nicole picked up a brush and started running it through Waverly’s hair until the penny dropped.

“Ohhh! Okay, the not so clean version?”

“Hmm, well, in no particular order, and saving my blushes by leaving out some of the cussing… ‘What the fucking hell, Haught… you’ve been gone thirty minutes! Yes, the girls are fine you dumb ass!’ Oh and she wants to know just how in the hell you managed to express so much breast milk… says you should have labelled it better. And ‘if you bother me again when I’ve got these tykes settled I will skin you make a rug!’ And apparently you didn’t put the rainbow strap-on away.” Chuckling, Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head as she went a lovely shade of red and spluttered.

“We should have asked Alexandria and Clarke to babysit,” Waverly grumbled.

“Probably… but if we annoyed Alex by checking in every five minutes I would pay when we trained together next. And if Wynonna didn’t get first shot at them she would have caused a riot in town just to wind me up.” Everyone in the pack and clan wanted time with their girls. Nicole wasn’t sure if it was because of lack of babies in general or because they were Waverly’s… though Nicole was leaning towards it being the latter… but they were very popular to the point that she had had to ask Wynonna to put strict visiting times on the pack as they were turning up at all hours to ‘pay their respects’ and take in their scent.

“True,” Waverly nodded. Her sister had been adamant about wanted to babysit… which would have been a little worrying but the girls were only three weeks old and still far too young to pick up any bad habits from their Aunty ‘Nonna. “I miss them,” she sighed.

“I know, Baby. Me too.” Abandoning Waverly’s hair, Nicole put the brush down and wrapped her gently up in her arms. They really were both finding it difficult, she knew that. Just as she also knew that it was, even more, wrenching for Waverly. She had returned to work, reluctantly and on limited hours, but as close as she was, as much as she helped out… there was an extra bond between Waverly and the girls that came from carrying them and giving birth to them. It was a joy to see and she didn’t begrudge Waverly that extra bond one bit… but she was also aware that it could lead to depression. “Let’s see how it goes at this party, okay? If you don’t want to stay we can just go home and have two days off with the girls.”

“You wouldn’t mind?”

“Waves… all I ever want is to be with you and make you happy. Okay?”

“Okay,” Waverly smiled happily. Just knowing that Nicole had no issue abandoning all their plans, not that she’d expected one, released something within Waverly and made her feel more at ease. “I wouldn’t mind seeing how you move on the dance floor in that suit before we go home though.”

“I’ve got moves.”

“Mmmm, I know that… but can you dance?” she teased.

“Guess you’ll find out soon enough. Now… how do you want your hair?”

“Dealers choice… or I guess, stylists choice?”

“In that case,” picking up the brush, Nicole gently ran it through the thickness of Waverly’s soft hair and gently teased her fingers through it, watching the shimmer of it as it tumbled around her shoulders. “There, perfect.”

Waverly almost protested, but then she saw the way Nicole’s eyes darkened as she followed the movement of her hair as she turned around and tossed it back. “Yeah,” she whispered breathily as she looked into Nicole’s face, “perfect.”

With fingers entwined, Waverly followed Nicole from their hotel room. The journey down in the elevator passed in a blur of heated glances as Waverly tried to resist the urge to hit the emergency button and fall into the heat and promise of Nicole’s eyes.

The two hours they had promised Nedley they would spend in his stead at the charity ball passed in even more of a blur. Which, going by the bored to tears expression on the faces around them as the speakers droned on and on, was a good thing. The excused themselves as soon as they could, laughing as they escaped the hotel into the bustle of the big city and flagged down a taxi.

“Where too?”

Waverly leaned forwards eagerly, smiling brightly at their harried looking driver. “I want to dance… do you know anywhere good?”

Entranced by the young beauties eager smile, she looked at the couple, seeing how happy and wrapped up in each other they were. “I’ve got just the place.”

Nicole kept just enough attention on where the taxi driver was taking them to know which direction they were heading but the rest of her was locked upon Waverly as the lights from the too bright shop displays played across her face like an artificial aurora borealis.

Leaning into the warmth of Nicole’s body, Waverly pressed her lips against her ear. “What are you thinking about, Stud?”

Nicole shivered as Waverly’s warm breath stirred through her hair and teased against her ear. “Thinking that you really better not let Wynonna hear you call me that,” Waverly’s giggle made her smile even as the thought of Wynonna breaking out the Haughtstud to tease her had her rolling her eyes. “Mostly I’m thinking about getting you alone,” she whispered back. “I love how that dress looks on you but I’d rather see you out of it and under me.”

Even though she’d known damn well what was going through Nicole’s mind Waverly shivered all over, her mind stuttering, at her words. Her whimper of need was swallowed by the taxi driver letting them know that they’d arrived at the club she’d chosen for them.

“Hope you have a good time but if you need picking up,” she handed them a business card, “just ask for Reggie and I’ll swing around and pick you up.” Waving to the bouncer at the door she told him to let the couple in before swinging back out into traffic.

A wall of sound and scent greeted them as they entered the club but, thankfully, it wasn’t so loud that it was overwhelming to their heightened senses as they made their way towards the bar. Tilting back her head, Nicole took in the layout the club. It had to be at least four stories high but it was open all the way up to the roof with the main dance floor right in the centre of the ground level where it could be viewed from the more private areas further up.

Seeing the direction of the redhead’s gaze, the bartender handed her a price list as he poured their drinks.

“Do you want some more privacy?”

Leaning back against the bar, Waverly closed her eyes and felt the pulse of the music beating against her body. “Mmmm, maybe in a while.” She knew if the privacy was good enough that she would never be able to restrain herself long enough to get a dance out of Nicole. At least not the kind that involved being dressed. “Come on.”

Taking Waverly’s offered hand, Nicole smiled as Waverly tugged her along to the dance floor. It was already bustling but not crowded to the point where they couldn’t move. Following the sway of Waverly’s body, Nicole slipped into the seductive rhythm of her body and the music.

Waverly regretted not taking Nicole up on the offer of a more private area as soon as their bodies brushed together. Dancing with Nicole was a torment of seductive delight, her moves as smooth as silk as they came together like they had been dancing together all their lives as they moved seamlessly from the beat of one song to another.

Nicole’s hands slid around her waist and hips, teasing across the tops of her thighs and sides of her breasts as they swayed together. Reaching back, Waverly dug her fingers into the warmth of Nicole’s hair, grinding her ass back into Nicole as her teeth nipped at her neck.

A growl rumbled in her ear and Waverly opened her eyes to watch as a foolish reveller that had thought to cut in scuttled backwards. Tilting back her head, Waverly saw that Nicole’s eyes had gone completely over to her wolf.

“So have yours,” Nicole purred into her mind. “Ready to move to a more private area?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!! Sexy times ahead!!!

Before the door to their hotel room was even shut behind them, Waverly’s hands were working to ease the finely tailored suit jacket off Nicole’s shoulders while their mouths were still joined in a heated kiss. Her whole body was alive, thrumming from the lingering beat of the music they had danced to for hours on the main dance floor and in the privacy of the clubs most private rooms. What had her body singing the most was the promise in Nicole’s every touch and glance.

She had been so loving and attentive all night, her eyes barely even leaving unless absolutely necessary and even then her touch had remained, gently reassuring both of them.

The gentle buzz from Nicole’s phone made them both jump and laugh and Waverly slipped her hand into the inside pocket of Nicole’s half removed jacket. All through the night, they had received update photographs and snapchat videos from Wynonna, chronicling their group foray into babysitting Katherine and Dominique… Which, in typical Wynonna fashion was looking to be quite an adventure with Doc and Xavier doing most of the heavy lifting.

Waverly laughed and held up the phone so Nicole could see the latest offering, this time obviously from Doc. A snapchat of Wynonna curled up in the crib fast asleep with their daughters cradled against her, ‘Our girls! Dainty and delicate in blue!’ dancing across the screen along with a flurry of hearts.

Nicole smiled at the sight of their precious babies and felt the all too familiar ache in her heart that came from being out of sight of them. It was an ache she could see echoed in Waverly’s eyes. “Do you want to call and check on them before bed?”

“Maybe for a couple of minutes?”

“Take as long as you need, Baby,” Nicole smiled as she pressed a lingering kiss to Waverly’s already kiss-swollen lips. “Want anything from room service?”

“Only thing I want to taste is you when I get done… And Nicole…”

“Yes, Baby?”

“Keep the suit on, I want to unwrap you myself.”

Chuckling softly, Nicole placed some bottles of water on the nightstands before going into the bathroom to freshen up while Waverly talked to Doc, she had a feeling they were going to need them. One of the many good things about their ability to heal fast was that there had barely been a break in their sex lives before or after the birth of the girls. In fact, the longest they had gone was when she had been lost in her wolf form. Since then… they had been unable to keep their hands off each other even more than usual and that was while fitting in all the million and one jobs that seemed to come with having children.

This though, it was special… their first date outside of Purgatory.

Hearing the call end, Nicole moved back into the bedroom and wrapped her arms around Waverly. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” leaning back in Nicole’s arms, Waverly gazed into her eyes. “Feels strange not being there to tuck them in though.”

“I’m sure Doc is perfectly capable of tucking Wynonna in,” Nicole teased.

“Smartass!” Laughing, Waverly swatted at Nicole’s shoulder. She ran her hands over her shoulders and down her arms, feeling the twitch and play of muscles beneath the fine cut of her suit. Desire flared through her, hotter and brighter than ever as her fingers dipped back beneath the edge of the jacket lapels, feeling the warmth of her body trapped beneath.

As she pushed it back off Nicole’s shoulders, finally freeing her from it as it slithered down her arms, Waverly felt like every nerve in her body was being stroked and played, heat coiling tight between her thighs as the tips of her fingers brushed down across the buttons of her white shirt unfastening each one until she could spread wide the edges of the fabric.

Muscles tightened and quivered under the soft scrape of her short nails as she followed the V of her body and pressed just a little more firmly when she could feel the swellings just above the line of her pubic bone. Hands grabbed for her and clung to her hips and waist, fingers dancing upon her. Tremulous moans dragged from parted lips rose to fill the room as Nicole’s head dropped back. Pressing her hand deeper, Waverly circled her fingers, starting up a rhythm that had Nicole’s hips canting forwards in need.

Waverly loved that her touch affected Nicole as much as her Alpha’s did her.

“I want to taste you,” she pressed her fingers just right, setting Nicole writhing more as exactly what her desire was for sank in. their lips caught in a heated kiss, Waverly guided Nicole back across the hotel room, her fingers working with every step, grasping at flesh, shedding Nicole’s shirt and bra along the way.

Nicole gasped into Waverly’s mouth as the coolness of the wall she was pressed against the bare flesh of her back. The look in Waverly’s hazel eyes was dark and needy, burning in its intensity. Nicole sucked in a breath at the feel of Waverly’s short nails teasing across her breasts and abdomen, leaving behind trails of fire across her nerves as they made short work of her pants and tugged them down over her hips and ass until she was standing there in her lacy panties and heels as they dropped down her legs to the floor.

Breathing made ragged with need, Waverly slowly sank to her knees at Nicole’s feet. Her fingers trembled in anticipation as she teased them across the edges of her panties and across the dampness of her covered centre.

“Waves?”

Growling softly, Waverly dragged her teeth along the inside of Nicole’s thigh as her fingers brushed against her shoulder to urge her back to her feet. She smirked into Nicole’s soft pale flesh as her head thudded back against the wall and the hand poised to restrain became entangled in her hair to hold herself upright. “I want to taste you… remember?”

Waverly pressed kisses across Nicole’s quivering abdomen, deep and lingering as her lips traced across where she knew the baby giving swellings lay. “I can’t wait to feel you come in me again but right now I want to fill my mouth with your come and drink you down. Will you let me do that for you, Nicole?”

“It- I- I’m all yours,” Nicole somehow managed to mumble out past the thick blanket of their desire. She felt like she was already one touch, one word, from the beauty kneeling at her feet from exploding and the look in her hazel eyes told her that even if she did, Waverly wasn’t going to have mercy upon her until they were both completely satisfied.

Fingers pressed against her, circling, searching, sending Nicole’s desire slowly spiralling higher and higher. Weak with need, she held on to Waverly, her fingers flexing and clutching at her beautiful long hair as her hazel eyes sparkled and filled with colour. The growl that rumbled up through her body was more wolf than human as was the half yelp that spilt from Nicole as Waverly nibbled on her through her soaked panties.

“Waves, please,” Nicole begged.

Locking her eyes on to her Alpha’s, Waverly hooked her fingers into the gusset of her panties, pulling them up into her with each breath to wring gasps and moans from deep within Nicole. Hands sliding up over the curve of Nicole’s hips, Waverly rained in the desire to just rip the lacy fabric to shreds for keeping her from her love and snagged her fingers into the waistband of them instead and eased them down. The reveal had them both moaning and for a moment, Waverly rested her forehead against Nicole’s abdomen and breathed in the thick scent of lavender and vanilla mixed with the heady scent of arousal.

Unwilling to wait a moment longer, Waverly pressed closer, making a home for herself between Nicole’s parted thighs as she curled her tongue into the taste of Nicole. Moaning throatily, she moved her hands, pressing rhythmically to the same beat as the swirl of her tongue. Nicole’s hands fluttered against her head, trying to pull her closer but Waverly refused to be swayed from her exploration or hurried as she ran her tongue between desire-swollen sodden folds and the abundant arousal that spilt forth to coat her mouth and chin.

Feeling Nicole’s thighs shake and her abdomen tightening, Waverly pressed her hands and face closer. The sounds of her sucking and slurping mingled with the fervent panted moans and pleas and had Waverly clenching her own thighs together to try to gain some measure of relief from the heat building within her from pleasuring her mate.

Nicole’s body bowed above her, caught in a perfect line as she screamed out her pleasure and spilt into Waverly’s mouth. Waverly drank her down, swallowing every drop and teasing and sucking coaxed all she could out of Nicole until she went limp, her body trembling as she started to slide down the wall.

Climbing to her feet, Waverly offered Nicole the support of her body, wrapping her arms around her while she trembled and shuddered as aftershocks ran through her. Feeling more than a little bit smug about being able to leave her Alpha in such a state, Waverly licked her lips and savoured the taste that lingered upon them.

“I can hear you smiling,” Nicole muttered weakly against Waverly’s neck.

Gently raking Nicole’s hair back from her face, Waverly looked into her eyes, watching as the glazed expression shifted, heat and hunger flaring back into them as they fell to her swollen lips.

Nicole growled just a little as she tried to slide her leg between Waverly’s and found the way blocked by the tightness of her dress where it fell to mid-thigh. Yes, she could just lift it up and make room but that wouldn’t deal with the overwhelming fact… “I think you’re a little overdressed, Baby.”

Waverly couldn’t have agreed more as Nicole’s husky purr had her efforts to curve into her body thwarted by the fabric of her dress. Leaning back in Nicole’s encircling arms, Waverly ran a line down with the tip of her finger, tracing teasingly from her lips down between her breasts, the backs of her fingers brushing against the sweet curve. “Maybe… you should do something about that?” she challenged lightly.

“Yeah?”

There was a flash of dimples and the next thing she knew, Waverly was facing the wall Nicole had been leaning against and her Alpha was pressed against her back, her lips nudging, teeth grazing across her mark. Moaning, Waverly pressed back like she had in the club, her body dancing to the beat of Nicole’s body as she ground her ass into Nicole’s pelvis.

The press of Nicole’s body grew heavier. A hand coming to rest against her hip, the other against the nape of her neck, gently containing and controlling her movements. It was all subtle and as gentle as ever, even the soft growl and nip of teeth to her earlobe. Controlling but always asking ‘is this okay?’

In reply, Waverly arched back more, her hand finding Nicole’s on her hip to press it harder against her to let her know she was more than okay. The hand moved and Waverly grasped the wall for support as she felt its dragging glide along her side as she sought out the zip at the back of her dress. The soft rasp of teeth as she eased it down, the way her dress slowly parted in its wake had every one of Waverly’s nerve ending sparking in anticipation.

Warm hands swept the dress down so slowly and teasingly that Waverly was torn between delight at the slowness and wanting to growl and tear it off herself.

“Shhh, easy Baby,” Nicole lulled against Waverly’s ear as she felt her struggling to control herself. “Let go… My turn now.”

Spinning Waverly around in her arms before her growl of frustrated desire could turn to biting, Nicole backed her across the room towards the bed but stopped her before she could sink into the softness. “If you get on there now I’ll forget about unwrapping the rest of you… Though… I am tempted to have you keep those shoes on anyway.”

Waverly clutched at Nicole’s hips, her fingers fluttering under the weight of her own need and Nicole’s. Every word and every move wrapped around her, rendering her incapable of doing anything more than placing herself at Nicole’s, hopefully, tender mercy.

She could feel the steel beneath the tenderness though, that edge that lingered and had her fighting against the idea of an actual ‘quickie’ because her Alpha was never satisfied until she was a rendered incapable of moving. She had come round beautifully to the idea though once the twins were born… she’d had to or give up the idea of sex. But this, two days of just them… Waverly knew Nicole was going to take every opportunity to leave her feeling and looking like she’s been ridden hard and put away wet.

Tilting up Waverly’s face, Nicole kissed her slow and deep, a moan building in her at the taste of her own come lingering on her lips and tongue in a sweet reminder of the orgasm her Omega had wrung out of her minutes before. Waverly’s lips followed hers as she eased away, a whimper of distress as the lack of contact turning to one of need as she dragged her hands along Waverly’s ribs to cup her full breasts.

Her breasts were heavy and swollen, milk dampening the silk of her bra as Nicole’s warm hands gently cupped and squeezed. Her lips closed over one swollen bud and then the other, her teeth grazing, tongue lashing across her needy flesh as its twin was teased by nimble fingers that pinched lightly, spreading the dampness left by her mouth and the milk dripping from them.

The fabric of her bra loosened, her breasts feeling even more swollen and heavy as Nicole unfastened it and replaced the cradle of fabric with her hands and continued her loving torment without the hindrance of fabric.

Waverly’s hands tangled in her hair, tugging and pulling as her fingers spasmed in delight. Her breasts had always been sensitive but they were even more so after giving birth and Nicole delighted in that fact as Waverly’s breathing grew more and more ragged, her hips thrusting wildly against the thigh she pressed between hers while she suckled greedily and played her tender flesh until Waverly’s body grew tight and she fell apart with a keening wail.

Picking her up, Nicole gently placed her still shuddering body on the centre of the bed. Glazed hazel eyes watched eagerly as she crawled onto the bed and eased the sodden panties down and tossed them aside. She crawled the rest of the way up, a groan spilling from her lips into Waverly’s mouth as her heels dragged across the curve of her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	122. Chapter 122

The words Wynonna had been dreading rang out across the living room as clear as a bell and had her whimpering and burying her face deeper into the precious, delicately scented bodies of the babies snuggled against her.

“Did you hear me Wynonna?”

“They’re back… yeah, heard you the first time,” she grumbled. “What say we lock your mama’s out?” she lulled in a sing-song voice to her Nieces.

Even as he rolled his eyes, Doc surreptitiously lifted his phone and snapped a picture of the blissful domestic scene as Xavier went to see if the couple needed help bringing their bags in as apparently they looked a little unsteady. They certainly looked more flushed than usual as they came through the door.

As happy as they looked though, it was nothing compared to their joy as their eyes lit upon their baby daughters. Lifting his phone again, Doc quietly recorded the moment for them and Wynonna as Nicole and Waverly sat either side of Wynonna. They did not take their daughters away from her and Doc could see the happiness on Wynonna’s face at that. His love had most certainly grown even more attached to the two little mites than she had already been.

Their pack had unfortunately not been blessed with too many births since Wynonna had become the head of it so Doc was not sure if she would be how she was with every pup or if it was because they were Waverly’s children but Wynonna was certainly invested with them to the point that he was pretty sure that many parents would have taken offence to how much of her scent she had put upon them but Waverly, and even Nicole, encouraged it. And the sense of peace that arose in their scents mixed with the delicate fragrance of baby had Doc settling back in his chair in contentment.

Leaning into the warmth of her sister’s body, Waverly gently ran a hand over their sleeping daughters as she scent marked her sister. Until she had met Nicole, Being an Omega, Waverly had always thought that female Alpha’s had it easier. And in many ways they did. But when it came to maternal instincts, nature hadn’t made it so easy for them. A healthy Alpha’s strongest desires revolved around protecting and nurturing but females struggled to become pregnant even with fertility treatments. It just wasn’t really meant to be for them but that didn’t make the need go away. And it was that need that Waverly recognised instantly in her sister’s eyes when they had entered their house. The very subtle way that her eyes had shifted and her hands clasped them closer as though afraid they were going to be wrenched away from her. She had bonded with them before they had been born and it had only become even deeper once they had arrived.

But that was good… who better to protect their babies that two Alpha’s as strong as Nicole and Wynonna?

“How about an Omega that could whoop both our asses?”

Waverly started a little at the purr of Nicole’s voice running through her mind and reached over to playfully swat her on the shoulder.

“Ugg, would you two behave before you wake them up? Thought you would have it all out of your system by now.”

“Never!” Nicole smirked. “I’m going to fix something to eat… y’all joining us? Assuming you didn’t eat everything that is… where is Calamity anyway?”

“Ha! Very funny!” Wynonna flipped a finger Nicole’s way as the redhead ruffled her hair and pressed soft kisses to her daughter’s tiny heads. “Xavier offended her by trying to feed her cheap food so Calamity is probably upstairs guarding your toy collection and plotting revenge.”

“’Nonna!” Waverly blushed, “I can’t believe you rummaged around enough to even find them!” She’d thought that hiding them in a bag at the very back of her closet shelf would have been enough.

“I wish I could say I was shocked that she looked,” Nicole grumbled as she filled the kettle.

“I wish I hadn’t! Seriously! A rainbow one? Could you two get any gayer?”

“Well, I had thought of changing the P.S.D. uniforms to plaid and having the badges made into rainbows or unicorns.”

“Smartass!”

“Ohhh, unicorns! Definitely unicorns, Baby! With sparkly rainbow horns!”

“I’m telling Nedley!”

“Hmmm, maybe we could get Jeannie and Eliza to add a bit of colour to their side of the building… ‘Rainbow Badge Division’.” Reaching up, Nicole caught the cushion that narrowly missed Xavier’s head as it was sailing towards hers.

“Okay, before a cushion fight breaks out I’m going to take my daughters up and get them fed and settled before we eat.” Gathering them up from Wynonna, Waverly chuckled as they fussed in hunger. Just the feel of them and their little hungry noises had her breasts leaking in anticipation.

Mounting the stairs and moving into the peacefulness of the nursery, she listed to the sounds of family coming from below as they all pitched in to help prepare lunch. “They’re crazy but they’ll keep you safe,” she whispered to her girls. “Okay, okay,” she chuckled at the totally unimpressed looks she got back. “Time for a feast.”

Juggling two infants wasn’t an easy task but it was one Waverly had soon adjusted too once she had gotten a hang of their rhythms and it wasn’t long before they were both settled down and doing the kind of deep sucking on already oversensitive nipples that made her very glad they hadn’t got teeth.

Waverly looked up, smiling towards the doorway as she felt Nicole nearing. “Hey,” she felt her smile widen as Nicole’s long legs bore her across the room until she was crouched beside the chair with an utterly soft and besotted expression on her face as she looked at them all. Working a hand free, Waverly ran the backs of her fingers along Nicole’s jaw and felt Nicole nuzzle and kiss them softly. “Shouldn’t you be cooking?”

“I got kicked out… Apparently, I was being too gay around Wynonna’s food when I suggested putting rainbow sprinkles on everything,” Nicole grinned up at Waverly. “Oh, looks like Dom’s had her fill,” she stroked the softness of her daughter's cheek as her suckling slowed to a halt. “Want me to burp her?”

Waverly nodded and watched, love blooming brighter through her, as Nicole draped a towel over her shoulder and gently lifted Dom into her arms and started rubbing her back. It was such a simple thing, but the sight of Nicole caring for them, especially when she got such an adorable look of pride on her face just because of a burp, made Waverly’s love for her deepen.

They tackled the changing of clothes and diapers together, spreading around the love between their girls and just savouring every moment as they settled down in their crib just as close as they could get.

Nicole slipped her arms around Waverly’s waist. Nudging her nose against her neck, she breathed in their scent and felt Waverly’s body shudder against hers as she grazed her teeth over tender flesh that had been bitten many times while they had been away. “Wynonna’s already asked if she can spend another night.”

“She’s so broody with them I think she would move in full time if she thought she could get away with it.”

“I want our girls to have everything I never had growing up, especially when it comes to family. Not sure I could live with someone that won’t let me put rainbow sprinkles on their bacon though,” she teased against the pillow of Waverly’s lips as she turned in her arms.

Gasping in mock horror, Waverly grabbed Nicole hand, entwining their fingers together as she guided her away from the crib and down the stairs towards the sound of their family in the kitchen. One glance at the table had her snorting in laughter when she saw that Wynonna had placed a container of sprinkles with the other condiments while she took a bite from a strip of bacon covered in them.

“So… Can I stay?” Wynonna winked at her baby sister as Nicole rolled her eyes and failed to contain a laugh.

The buzz of her phone cut Nicole’s laugh off. Fishing it out of her pocket she felt her eyes widen as she saw the caller ID. “I’ll be back in a bit,” kissing Waverly’s cheek, Nicole walked out of the kitchen and stepped outside before pressing accept. “Hey…”

“I’m sorry!!”

Nicole winced, yanking the phone away from her ear as static burst out across the line and the phone went dead in her hand.

Her finger hovered over the link to redial but she blinked, frowning at the phone in confusion as she tried to work out why she had taken it out in the first place. Grunting, she shoved it back in the pocket of her heavy leather jacket and stomped back towards the house.

“Where had you been!? We have plans to finalise…”

“How many times do we have to go over this Svane? Leave it to me and the rest of the Earp pack will be dead before the morning!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me looking at that last bit and doubting my own sanity o.O


	123. Chapter 123

As the door slammed shut under a hefty shove from Nicole’s hand that threatened to bring the whole house down around his ears, Bobo slowly walked across the room, his head darted from side to side as he tried to keep track of what was really there to walk around and what was an echo from before.

Finally, he stood in front of the obsidian mirror hanging on the wall. He spared a glance out of the window, making sure the Alpha bitch was out of sight before taking a blade out of his pocket and slashing the palm of his hand open. Cold spread up his arm, making his jaw clench and headache as he pressed his bleeding hand to the surface of the black mirror.

His reflection shimmered, distorting his face until he couldn’t even tell which side was actually ruined by the heavy scarring left by the heat from the fire and the silver ammunition. At least that was the lie he told himself. He’d never thought of himself as a terribly vain man but… well, there was nothing quite like having to stare at what he’d been left with to change an opinion on what mattered.

“Robert, is the plan working?”

He sneered as his twisted reflection was replaced by that of that of the demon, Jack of Knives with his slicked back greasy hair and his poor attempt of a fancy suit that hung off his too thin frame. “My name is Bobo, Jack…”

“That name does not belong in this existence! You need to remember that, Robert. Every time you use that ridiculous name or fight against Bulshar’s heir it creates another ripple in the thin veil of Marzaniok’s illusion that threatens to shatter it! Controlling so many minds, bending them into a new reality, especially when those minds are strong, is difficult at best and it is only a matter of time before the illusion falls away.”

“Yeah, I know! You’ve told me already what we’re supposed to do! I don’t know why we couldn’t just kill them all and just find Bulshar’s ring ourselves without all the magic bullshit hanging over us all Tick-Tock!”

“That’s because you are a simple-minded idiot that could never see the worth in family like our Lord Bulshar does!”

Bobo rolled his eyes, already bored with the conversation and Jack’s ways as Jack looked off to the side with a thin smile on his face, obviously checking to see if anyone had heard them.

“Bulshar wants her back in the fold, Robert,” Jack hissed as he turned his attention back on the werewolf, “with power like that at his side, the ring could heal him and feed him forever.”

“If we can even find it…”

“Another reason we need her!” Jack pointed out like he was speaking to a simple child. “The Marzaniok’s spell couldn’t break through and make her reveal where it has been hidden so we need to break the pup. And what better way than to break her, than to have her kill her love? She tried to kill you and destroyed the Widows and Constance all for her mate. Break that bond and it will break her mind and she will fall back into Bulshar’s fold where she should have been all along.”

“Then we should cut out the middleman bullshit, save time and just kill Waverly Earp ourselves…”

“Think Robert! I know you have never loved anyone other than yourself but for god’s sake just think! If we killed her mate… yes, it might ultimately break her, but not before she’d ripped us apart and scattered our remains to the wind!” Straightening up, Jack smoothed a hand down his jacket and tapped the silver head of his cane against his palm. Robert was just too unstable for Jack’s liking and he wished he could have been working with Lou but, unfortunately, Lou was… indisposed. Around Bulshar, that equated to being bound in silver chains so heavy they’d nearly cut him in half. “Just, try to keep your head in the game, Robert. Let the Marzaniok’s spell work for us. As long as the pup believes this new reality in which she never left Bulshar then we are fine! DO NOT RUIN THIS! Now,” he whispered, clearing his throat and willing the blaze of hellfire out of his eyes as he adjusted his jacket again. “I will remain at my old mansion with the Perley witches… Maybe I will amuse them with some of my old _toys_ in the basement and encourage them to work on keeping the Yiska at bay and reveal what they hid from us!”

Bobo quickly removed his hand from the mirror, leaving behind a sizable layer of flesh in his haste to cut off the pitiful screams that had started up at Jack’s words. He hated the demon. Jack liked to act all fancy with his clothes and manners but when it came down to it he was just a sick butchering bastard.

Waverly paced around the Homestead living room. She adjusted the shotgun, stretching out fingers that felt seized from holding it for so long. God but she missed her flamethrower… Wait, when had she ever had a flamethrower? She mused.

Her fingers drifted to her neck, her brow furrowing deeply as the tips of them touched upon the bite mark dug into her flesh. Old and yet new. Familiar to her touch even though she couldn’t remember ever feeling it before. It was deep and fresh enough to still hold an ache but… she couldn’t remember who it was that had loved her enough to claim her even though she could almost remember the feel and taste of their flesh between her own teeth and their cry of pleasure bursting across her skin as they had bit together again. “Who was she?”

Her feet stuttered at the thought of it being a woman. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Only… She had never had a girlfriend so why did her mind leap to the conclusion that her mate was a woman? Especially given what was hidden upstairs. How had she managed to be mated to one person, according to her mind a female, and have had kids with a man and not know who either of them was?

“I shouldn’t be here.”

“None of us should be here, Baby Girl,” Wynonna growled as she looked out of the window. “We should be out having a good time, drinking and having a good time…”

“It’s only lunchtime ‘Nonna.”

Wynonna snorted at her sister’s interruption. “I stand by what I say… But okay, drinking, having a good time and eating bacon…”

“With sprinkles on?”

Gun lowering, Wynonna frowned as she glanced back over her shoulder at her sister. “Why in the blue hell would anyone put sprinkles on Canadian bacon, God's greatest creation?”

“I-” Waverly frowned in confusion. “I- I’m just tired. Going a little crazy,” she chuckled and pulled a face at herself.

“Yeah, we’re all tired, Baby Girl.” Wynonna sighed. “The whole damn world is tired of Bulshar’s bullshit,” a weak laugh snorted out at the almost pun and almost turned into a sob as she thought about all the people they had lost. People whose bodies still lay in the gutters of Purgatory as there were no longer enough people alive to move them, and nowhere to move them too… There was nowhere left to move themselves too either. In the distance she could see the smoke and flames licking up over the Pine Barrens, blocking their escape deeper into the mountains and beyond. And everywhere else there were demons and Bulshar wolves roaming around picking off anyone they came across.

The crack of gunfire drew Wynonna’s eyes back to the edge of their property. She couldn’t see who was shooting or at what. But if she didn’t already know things were bad… the sight of Xavier being tossed aside sure gave it away. Sighting down the barrel of her gun, Wynonna tried to get a bead on whoever had tossed Xavier but all she caught was a flash of red streaking out of view around the edge of the house. “Shit!”

“Was that Bulshar?” Waverly asked nervously as she moved around to a better window to get a view and hopefully a shot from.

“Bulshar hasn’t been seen for years,” Wynonna growled. “That’s worse, it’s his goddamn pup!”

Waverly nearly threw herself through the window in her eagerness to get a look at the mysterious wolf. All anyone really knew of her was that she was a redhead. Redhead? The thought had her moaning as an image flashed through her mind of red hair playing through her fingers… tousled and falling about her as soft brown eyes filled her vision and dimples brightened her world.

“Waverly!” Wynonna pushed her sister aside, clearing a path to the window as the massive red wolf moved closer. She tried to get a shot off but Xavier and Doc jumped on her back, tackling her to the ground and she quickly pulled her finger away from the trigger. “Damn it!”

Wynonna’s sigh of relief that they had managed to take down the wolf was cut short as she struggled to take in the sight through the window of Doc and Xavier being held aloft, their throats caught in the massive clawed hands of the red wolfs full form. “How in the hell?!” Instinctively Wynonna looked to the sky, searching for the moon that allowed them to change even though she knew there was a week left before it would rise for them.

“That’s…” Waverly wanted to say ‘impossible’ and yet, looking at her wasn’t new.

“Waverly!” Wynonna grabbed her sister by the shoulders. “I’m going to draw her off them and away from the house! Lay low and then when it’s clear get those babies and get the hell out of here!”

“Wynonna…”

“No Baby Girl! We haven’t got time to argue… my scent should draw her away and give you a chance. Get to Gus and Curtis’, see if they’ve still got a working vehicle and head north.” Cupping Waverly’s face in her hands, Wynonna pressed a kiss to her forehead and desperately tried to bite back the tears and the overwhelming fear that she would never see her sister again. “Ready?”

“No!”

“You have to be Waves. For them,” she nodded towards the bedroom above them. “Keep safe.”

Waverly sobbed as Wynonna dropped her hands, stepped away and burst out through the door with her gun blazing. A shot caught the wolf in the shoulder and had her head turning in anger but not pain. Her eyes blazed with red and even through the choking fear, Waverly couldn’t seem to stop the stray thought that they looked prettier when they were brown.

Wynonna’s heart froze as the wolf tossed aside her mates as though they were worse than garbage to her. Their heads lifted but before they could join the fray again, Wynonna bellowed at them… “Run!!!” With the size of the red, she knew she needed all the help she could get to draw her away. Tossing her empty gun at the wolf she smirked with satisfaction as it bounced off her head. “You want us dead?! Come get us!”

Waverly clutched her shotgun closer as her sister changed form and darted in to nip at the wolf before running away from the house, drawing the massive… and beautiful… red wolf after her.

Cautiously, her heart pounding in her chest, Waverly crept out through the door and glanced around the edge of the house. In the distance, she could see the forms of her sister flanked by Xavier and Doc heading into the woods. What she couldn’t see however was the red wolf!

A shadow fell across her, massive, intimidating in her beauty. Her body bristling with intent as her claws scraped across the wooden slats of the Homestead as she looked down at her with teeth bared and eyes blazing with red fury.

“Ohhh, poop!”

The fine head lowered, red within red filling Waverly’s sight as she stalked closer. A purr rumbled up through her chest, growing into a growl that swept past parted lips as a single word.

“Run.”

Waverly turned on her heels and ran, not for the house but rather for the barn in the hopes of drawing the wolf away from her daughters. If she delayed her long enough, maybe it would give Wynonna and the others the chance to get back in time.

Her heart was pounding too loudly to hear anything but its frantic beat as she backed up through the barn. She held her shotgun as steadily as she could. Not that she thought it would do any good. Waverly had seen how ineffective guns were against her and… the thought of actually pulling the trigger on the red wolf made her feel sick.

A creak came from behind her, sending Waverly spinning on her heel and nearly tripping her over a pile of junk in the middle of the floor. She turned back as a heavy breath puffed across the back of her neck, the heat of it stirring the hair at her nape had gooseflesh marching up her spine while the red eyes so very close to her open had ice dripping down it.

The shotgun trembled in Waverly’s hands as her lips curled back and revealed sharp white teeth that looked like they could take her apart in seconds.

But…

The red wolf stood there.

A quizzical expression crossing her face as she stared into her eyes. An expression Waverly was sure was a reflection of her own as she looked at the fearsome beast before her and just had the urge to wrap her arms around her like being in her arms was the safest place in the world and Waverly just wanted to lose herself in them.

Waverly reached out slowly, the tips of her fingers brushing across the thick softness of her red coat across broad shoulders. She could feel the heat rising from her body and it felt so familiar.

A hand big enough to easily crush her skull whipped out, clawed fingers wrapping around her wrist with a grip that was surprisingly gentle and softened further. The sight of her hand wrapped around her wrist seemed to confuse the wolf and she shook her head as though trying to shake something loose.

Waverly opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but suddenly the wolf whipped her head around and cocked her head to one side and raced out of the barn. Waverly’s confusion as to why she was still alive settled into pure unadulterated fear as she heard what the wolf had… the soft barely perceptible sounds of a baby crying.

“No! No! No!”

Waverly raced from the barn and saw the red wolf shift back, her body shrinking into that of her wolf as she pushed through the open door of the Homestead. Every step flew beneath Waverly’s feet but it felt like a thousand miles and a million years before she made the distance between the barn and her bedroom.

Bursting through the door she watched as the wolf lowered her head into the crib.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes... I'm evil ;)


	124. Chapter 124

Tears streamed down Waverly’s face at the sounds coming from the crib. Her knees no longer able to support her, she sank down the wall and listened to the soft sounds of wolfish whining interlaced with the little burbling baby noises she knew Dominique and Katherine made only when they were happy.

Waverly pushed herself back upright, moving closer to the crib catching sight of little baby fists grabbing at the red fur temptingly within reach as they were nuzzled gently. The wolf… Nicole, she knew her name… shifted form, fur becoming flesh and it was the long length of elegant fingers that they grabbed for. The eyes that glanced her way were full of confusion but they were a soft brown Waverly knew all too well.

Nicole felt like she was floundering, her brain flashing through confusing memories and feelings like she was watching two completely different movies with the same actors in them, superimposed over each other and she didn’t know which to believe. She stared at the woman before her and knew her in ways she shouldn’t.

She knew that she liked sweet and sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter.

She knew that she was smart as hell and knew many different languages.

She knew what it felt like to hold her and be held by her.

She knew just how her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

Nicole even knew what it was like to have her own name fall from her mouth as she came… and as she screamed while giving birth.

Giving birth…?

Nicole looked down into the crib at the two precious babies with their fine red hair. “Dominique… Katherine.” She touched their heads in turn, her heart-warming as they wiggled under her touch and gazed up at her in that way that looked like they were looking straight into her soul with eyes that were like her own and also the other woman’s… “Waverly?”

Waverly hesitantly placed her hand upon the woman… Nicole’s… back. It felt right, her hand already knowing the softness of her skin and the muscles beneath but she moved cautiously, half afraid to scare herself as much as Nicole as her hand slowly traced a familiar route up to the nape of her neck.

Nicole spun under her touch. Fingers grabbing at her wrist once more. The move was so sudden, her grip unbreakable, that Waverly barely had time to gasp and no time or hope of drawing away as harsh brown eyes leaching to red fixed upon her.

“What have you done to me!?”

“Nothing!” Tears filled Waverly’s eyes as she tried to get loose from Nicole’s punishing grip. “Please, Nicole… you’re hurting me…”

The pain in Waverly’s eyes and voice cut through Nicole like a knife. Loosening her grip she gently rubbed at the delicate wrist in her hand and pressed the palm of Waverly’s hand to her cheek and kissed it softly. Eyes widening, she looked into Waverly’s hazel eyes. “I- I don’t understand what’s going on. Why does this,” she gestured between them and the crib, “feel… right?”

Nicole’s hand slid away from her wrist as she glanced away but Waverly pressed her hand closer to the warmth of her face for a moment before letting her fingers drift slowly down Nicole’s neck until she felt the bite on her neck. Her other hand moved, fingers feeling across the mark in her own flesh. She just knew that if either of them set their teeth over the others marks it would be a perfect match and she could see the same realisation and confusion in Nicole’s eyes. “May I?”

Nicole reared back, steel lacing the edge of her voice at the thought of a trap. “You want to… bite me?”

The thought of it… feeling her flesh beneath her lips, her teeth sinking in until she felt the tang of copper mixing with the heady taste of… “Vanilla dip donuts and…”

“… Lavender.” It was as though the words unlocked the scent and Nicole breathed in huge lungful’s of it as it spilt out of both of them and filled the bedroom. A whimper filled the room and she realised it was her own as she nose nuzzled against the scented curve of Waverly’s neck and felt her arms wrap around her waist. “Waves…” easing back, Nicole gently cupped her face between her hands. She still wasn’t sure how she knew the young beauty before her but she did… she knew her with every fibre of her being just as she knew that the soft whimpers coming from the crib were coming from her babies.

“I don’t understand it either, Nic.”

Nicole glanced up, eyes shooting wide as Waverly spoke straight into her head. But… even as her eyes met hazel… she knew it was something they did almost without thinking about it.

Picking up the precious, delicate, form of Dominique, Waverly handed her over to Nicole and watched as their baby snuggled into her arms with a murmur of contentment. Part of Waverly _screamed_ that Nicole was dangerous, that she couldn’t be trusted and just wanted them all dead! And just as loud, was the voice telling her that Nicole was the softest, most loving and pure Alpha she had ever known… her mate, her love, the mother of her children.

“She’s so beautiful… she looks just like you,” Nicole smiled and then blushed furiously when she realised what she’d said.

“And Katherine is a beautiful little version of you,” smiling softly back at her, Waverly cradled her daughter close and urged Nicole to sit beside her on the bed. “Nicole… I don’t know what’s going on… what’s been done to us but, I know you. Part of me is terrified,” she admitted shakily. “But… I look at you and I feel safe with you. I feel my… our… daughters are safe with you.”

“You are safe… I would never hurt you or them. But… I’m supposed to kill you,” the last came out with as a pained whisper buried against her precious daughter as her other hand grasped blindly for Waverly’s. “There are memories on top of memories and I don’t know which are right.”

“Could you tell me what you remember? Maybe that will help?” Either help or get her killed, she admitted to herself. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Waverly glanced towards the door and gestured discreetly for Wynonna to keep out of sight. It was comforting to know that her sister was there but she couldn’t risk setting Nicole off.

Wynonna reluctantly sat down on the stairs and listened. Through the crack in the door, she could just about make out the sight of the taller redhead sitting beside her sister. Just the sight, the knowledge that her baby sister and her nieces were so close had a growl rising in her chest even as the same sight had her feeling as though everything was finally right. Biting back on her instincts, she listened as the other Alpha talked.

Almost from the first word, Wynonna could tell a difference in her voice as she spoke about her father, her duty to him, and her mission to find his ring. Her words were clipped, impersonal and lacking in details. But when she spoke about memories of Waverly, how they had met, and their time together, the people they knew... Her words were full of emotion and detail… sometimes a little too much detail for Wynonna. But they clicked inside of her in a way that her own memories weren’t.

Slowly nudging open the door, Wynonna entered her sister’s room and walked towards the couple knowing that she was seeing a couple and not just two people sitting in the same area. The redhead’s eyes whipped in her direction, her body stiffening ready for action as soon as the door opened. “Haughtstuff?”

“Hi, Wynonna.”

Wynonna had never been more grateful to hear her first name from that mouth instead of her surname and the flash of dimples, even though they were weaker than usual, her eyes laced with confusion and uncertainty, had her closing the gap between them to throw her arms around her family to breathe in their scent. “Okay, morons, what in the HELL is going on?”

Nicole looked at the two women and the babies she and Waverly were still holding. It was a struggle for all of them, she could see it in their eyes too… Not knowing what was real, who to trust. Closing her eyes, Nicole decided to take a leap of faith in the direction of what felt right.

“What do you remember last Nic?”

Pressing her nose into Dominique, Nicole smiled as she breathed in her soft baby scent and felt her tiny fists grab at her hair as she let her mind go back down the path of the memories that led to them. “We’d just got back from the hotel…”

“God, you looked good in that suit,” Waverly sighed happily. “Erm,” she cleared her throat as Wynonna rolled her eyes at her, “sorry, go on.”

“You’d just fed the girls and we’d got them settled. We went down to eat and my phone rang. I went outside to answer it and… that’s it.” That was her last memory of the happy times with them.

“Who was the call from?”

“It was Mattie’s number. She said she was sorry and then there was a burst of static.”

“We might have a problem there Red, Mattie died in an explosion months ago.”

“But, Nic talked to her today.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Baby Girl… Depending on what all this is she’s either dead or been erased from our memories… either way, I don’t think we’re going to find her until we fix this shitstorm.”

“Maybe we should go have words with Svane then… Bobo,” Nicole corrected herself.

“As much as I would love to get my claws and teeth into Bobo Del Rey… maybe we should leave that for now.” She didn’t want to say it but she was worried that Nicole’s conversion… or return… from the dark side was all a ruse to trap them or even that if they cornered Bobo he wouldn’t be able to do something to get her back on his side. “Let’s get you some clothes and work out where to go from here, okay?”

Nicole stared down at the baby in her arms as Wynonna left the room and a blanket of peace settled over her nerves that made her wish she could just seal them away from everything and just live in that moment.

“That would be nice,” Waverly whispered.

“What?”

“Sorry,” she smiled, “that probably feels a little strange…”

“Actually… a little strange but… it feels pretty good,” she smiled back, warmth flaring through her again as the brunette beauty bumped shoulders with her, a smile crinkling the corner of her eyes. “We should probably get these two settled back down, huh?”

They slipping easily into a rhythm, moving together in a delicate dance of movement with no false steps or need to apologise for being in the way as they laid their babies back in the crib and watched as they got just as close as they could. “I swear they had more space between them when they were in your womb,” Nicole chuckled.

“Nicole Haught, are you saying I’ve got a big womb?”

If a siren could have gone off then it would have been ringing out loud and clear in her brain along with a huge flashing neon sign reading _DANGER! DANGER!_ “I’m saying that once they got out they realised how much more safe and protected they were and now they’re doing everything they can to get that feeling back.”

“Good answer,” Waverly grinned.

“Whew!” Nicole wiped her brow and gently turned Waverly into her arms before she could swat at her shoulder. Her breath caught as their closeness suddenly dawned on her. “I-”

“Kiss me!” Waverly’s gaze flickered between the soft pillow of Nicole’s lips and the brown of her eyes. She _knew_ that they had kissed only hours before but on another level, it felt like a lifetime ago… or that they never had and she so wanted to taste what was hers. “Please?”

Nicole moaned softly as warm fingers blazed a trail over her arms and shoulders and wrapped around her hair as they looped around her neck. The press of the body in her arms, the way they fit together was so alluring, so right. Before she realised it, she had lowered her head enough that she could feel the warmth of Waverly’s breath against her mouth, wringing a moan from her. Her eyes fluttered closed, their noses and lips brushing together.

Waverly felt Nicole’s shoulders relax so suddenly and completely she could almost hear the thud of them above their happy moans as their kiss deepened purred into each other’s mouths. Lavender and vanilla poured into her sweetly, filling every inch of her being. Their lips softened, the desperation of their kiss becoming languid as their bodies swayed and clung to each other.

“Wow!” Nicole chuckled at how breathless she sounded to her own ears. Reluctantly, she moved back, her lips returning to Waverly’s time and again even as she tried to put some distance between them. “Would you mind checking on the clothing situation for me, Waves? I would but…”

“Yeah,” having heard the argument raging below, Waverly grimaced in understanding. “I’ll be right back, okay?” She stole another taste of Nicole’s lips, her fingers skimming across the imprint of her teeth before she rushed from the room. She trusted Nicole but she wasn’t sure that Nicole trusted herself.

Turning her back on the door, Nicole gazed out of the bedroom window. A frown of concern creased her brow as she took in the fiery glow spread across the width of the Pine Barrens.

“Seal us away and live in the moment…?”

Opening the window, Nicole breathed in deeply and cocked her head in confusion as she studied the horizon and the sky above… or as much of it as she could see. Growling in frustration, Nicole climbed out of the window and leapt down to the ground to get a better look.

She looked up at the sky, studying the clouds above and didn’t even flinch at the cold press of a gun against the back of her neck or the scent of the silver ammunition loaded in it. Nicole had expected trouble and it was no surprise that it had come from Xavier Dolls. He was too much a good little soldier sometimes, too eager to see things in black and white and right then everything was so muddied and grey that Nicole wasn’t sure what was real. What did surprise Nicole was that she hadn’t sensed him until it was too late… She was better than that. Capable of sensing where everyone in the Earp pack was… wasn’t she? Or was that a memory from a false timeline, existence or whatever the hell it was, that was a lie… or maybe it was that she was being cut off from her true strength?

“I should shoot you right now,” Xavier ground out past gritted teeth.

“I thought Jeannie had put a stop to the silver ammo, Agent Dolls?”

Xavier’s grip tightened as the red alpha casually let slip that she knew about Agent Lucado. Jeannie had died years before, how did she know about his her? “I like to be prepared.”

“Something learned in the Marines or is that Black Badge’s doing?”

And apparently, she knew of his life before coming to Purgatory… information that had been carefully erased while the battle against Bulshar raged on? “Both but life mostly. Being unprepared gets a person dead with you and your father around.”

Nicole bit back a snarl at the mention of Bulshar… at being linked to his blood and deeds. “Did you also learn how to read the sky, Agent Dolls? Every wolf should know how to look around them for signs.”

“What in the hell are you getting at?!” He jabbed the gun against her, his finger squeezing the trigger. He didn’t care what tale Bulshar’s pup had tried to spin that had Wynonna and Waverly so convinced that the red wolf was ‘good’… She was a danger that needed to be put down just as much as Bulshar himself!

“Look at the fire Xavier… what do you see? What do any of you see?” Nicole asked as she heard the other’s step out of the house to see what was going on.

“Xavier!” Waverly reached to tug on his arm but held back at the last moment in fear that it might make him shoot. As close as they were the scent of silver lacing the bullets was unmistakable.

“I’m not putting my gun down Waverly so don’t even…”

“The fire…?” Nicole reminded them, keeping her voice soft to hide her growing exasperation.

“Flames, smoke… so what?”

“And what does your nose tell you? ‘Cause I’m not smelling smoke even though the air should be heavy with it. And then there’s the sky.”

“What about the sky, Nic?” Waverly moved closer, standing beside her Alpha in defiance of Xavier’s threatening look as she handed her some loose clothing. “Oh…” she breathed out in understanding as her eyes followed the sweep of Nicole’s arm. Spinning around she took it all in.

It was a cloudy day but there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky above them. Maybe not unusual but… she could see how they were being kept back in a perfect circle as though something had been placed over them. And the flames, she looked at them closer and realised that they weren’t moving anymore. They just stopped like someone had pressed pause on a recording.

Ignoring the gun still pressed against her, Nicole turned her eyes to Waverly. Just looking at her made her body feel light as her heart lifted. The tips of her fingers found the edge of the mark on Waverly’s neck, stirring the scent she knew in her heart and soul to be theirs. “I felt earlier like I just wanted to seal us away so nothing could come between us… looks like someone beat me to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! AU's within AU's are not easy to write! Trying to work out what they know and how they would react while battling two realities O.o  
>  I's confuddled.  
>  Soooo, here's a cute gif of Nicole <3


	125. Chapter 125

With Xavier driving the SUV and Doc riding up front with him, Nicole sat between Waverly and Wynonna. While she and Waverly took care of their children, Wynonna sat with her gun in her lap, her finger always near the trigger. Mostly it and the guns close to Doc were a precaution in case they were attacked on the road but Nicole knew that if Xavier had had his way she would have been trussed up in the very back with his gun still pressed against her.

Nicole was content though… or as content as she could be with the confusion threatening to overtake her thoughts. With Waverly and their babies there though there was clarity and the confusion was only a whisper at the back of her mind.

“Not that I’m complaining but… where is everyone?” There was an unnatural stillness hanging over Purgatory that felt almost like an extension of the fire that wasn’t a fire.

“Dead mostly,” Xavier growled.

Not wanting to get into it with him again, Nicole just stayed silent and focussed on the weight of Katherine in her arms and Waverly’s body pressed tightly against her side even though there was more than enough room for them all. A hand slipped into hers, fingers entwining and squeezing reassuringly.

“Well now, that is unusual, to say the least.”

“What’s up Doc?” Wynonna rolled her eyes as her pun failed to hit the mark. Seriously, once all the crazy was over she was going to make them all sit down and watch Bugs Bunny cartoons with her!

“We just passed by the old Tate Ranch. One moment there was nothing in the fields and the next I could have sworn there was a herd of cattle grazing.”

Wynonna glanced through the window in the direction Doc was looking. “Nothing there, Doc.”

“Not now… but there was.” Shaking his head, Doc went back to making sure no one was around that meant them harm as the SUV made its way across the heavily rutted roads towards the Pine Barrens.

Looking at Nicole’s profile, Waverly reached out with her mind. “I’ve been seeing the same kind of thing.”

“Me too,” Nicole gently squeezed the strong but delicate hand still within hers. “I think it’s the memories or realities overlapping. Waves?”

“Yes?”

“What do we do if this… us… what if we’re the illusion and the rest is reality?”

“This is real, Nic. Us, our babies. I knew we were meant to be together from the moment I saw you across that clearing and caught your sent when no one else could. We’re meant to be together. Which do you want to be the truth?”

Lifting their joined hands, Nicole pressed a lingering kiss to the back of Waverly’s and rubbed her cheek against her. “I want us. Family.” Nicole caught Xavier watching them through the rear-view mirror as she lay her cheek against the top of Waverly’s head as her Omega nuzzled against her shoulder but she blocked him and everything else out and basked in them.

“We are nearing the fire… we should stop, do you not think?”

“Keep going.”

“You would risk us… risk them? It’s a chance I’m not willing to take.”

“Fine,” Nicole growled, “pull over!” Nicole quickly slid across, shimmying over Wynonna and handing her Katherine before the other Alpha could even realise what she was doing.

“Nicole!”

“It’s okay, Waves. They’re right… I can tell the fire isn’t real… no heat… but that doesn’t mean it can’t harm and I’m not going to risk that.”

“You planning on leaving?”

“No, Doc. I’m going in alone.”

“No, you are not. I will accompany you. Purely to help and keep you safe,” he assured her with a gentlemanly tip of his hat as he exited the SUV and went to stand with her.

“You think I need help?” Cocking her head to one side, Nicole looked at the older man with the twinkling blue eyes and saw the humour in them and in the way his overly bushy moustache twitched.

They both knew that she was the far stronger of them and, if shit went down, she would quite likely have to save his ass but having each other’s back was what friends did and he told her so. “And if I go with you then maybe our ladies will actually stay put… I am sure you are quite aware that if you go in there alone they will both be after you as quick as a greased pig at a hog roast and just as slippery to catch.”

“You do have a way with words, Doc,” Nicole chuckled. Pulling him further aside, she leaned in to whisper as he checked his weapons. “Doc, has Xavier got silver bullets for those things?”

“Yes, but…”

“Load them up… we don’t know what might be in there and…” she glanced back her eyes tearing up a little as they found Waverly and their babies. “Doc, if it looks like I’m going bad… use it all… don’t let me hurt them.”

Doc stared into her eyes, seeing the urgency within them. He nodded, giving her the peace she desired. “On my life and honour, I will keep them safe.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Nicole’s small smile of thanks waivered as she saw Waverly walking their way with determination in her stride and her eyes narrowed. “Uhoh. Hey, Waves!”

“You,” Waverly pointed a finger right at Doc’s moustache, “you so much as point one of your guns at my mate and I swear your moustache is toast! And you!” Looking into the beauty of Nicole's startled doe-eyed expression, Waverly wrapped her hand up in her borrowed top and yanked her down into a harsh kiss.

Doc tried to look away and give them some privacy but… Well… he was curious as to what Nicole’s reaction would be to such a challenging kiss from an Omega. Mate or not, if there was more Bulshar than Haught at work within her it would surely get an adverse reaction from the Alpha.

Fingers fluttered and grasped at Waverly’s hips, pulling her gently but firmly closer as the Alpha melted against Waverly and let her set the pace and take what she wanted. His hand dropped to the butt of his gun as Waverly turned her attention to Nicole’s neck and bit at the mating bite suddenly standing out against pale flesh.

Like the field full of cows it had been hidden from his sight until Waverly had drawn his attention to it.

“You… you come back to us, you hear me, Nicole Haught?”

Nicole brushed a thumb across Waverly’s cheek and softly kissed away the threatening shimmer of tears. “I just needed to know you would be safe…”

“And I will… when you’re back!” She tugged sharply on Nicole’s clothing again as panic started to well up at the thought of never seeing her again ate at her.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Taking Waverly’s hands gently within her own, Nicole stepped back from the warmth and allure of Waverly’s body and sank to her knees before her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Doc’s jaw literally drop at the gesture but she felt nothing but peace as she gazed up into Waverly’s eyes. “I am yours, Waverly Earp. For as long as you want me, I will be by your side.” The soft crinkle of Waverly’s eyes as a huge smile beamed across her face warmed Nicole’s heart. Following the tug of Waverly’s hands, she rose back to her feet and wrapped her up in a hug, tucking Waverly’s head under her chin as they melted together.

“We’ll be back just as soon as we know it’s safe… and I don’t mind one bit if you listen in,” she finished with her mind and a soft smile. “You ready to go, Doc?”

“Indeed,” he gave Waverly’s shoulder a gentle squeeze as the others stepped closer to her to see them off and make sure that Waverly didn’t follow her mate. “See you all soon,” with a wink and a tip of his hat, Doc jogged after Nicole and broke into a run with her as they closed the gap between the SUV and the flames.

The closer they got, the more apparent it was that it was just an illusion. There was no roar from the flames, no heat or movement… in fact, once they drew close enough, he could see that there was no depth to it either and beyond the first layer… projection… of the fire, there was an all too real bank of thick fog that rendered the landscape beyond almost white with darker areas where trees towered into the sky. It was so think that the treetops were lost to them… and the trunks they could see were just the ones nearest to them.

“Okay, well I was nervous about stepping through the flames even though I knew they weren’t real but that…” Nicole frowned, trying to see through the whiteout. “That feels like we’re about to step into nothing.”

“We could go back,” Doc offered.

“No,” Nicole squared her shoulders, “we need to find out what the hell is going on and fix it…” glancing back over her shoulder, she looked down towards the SUV, her eyes easily finding Waverly as well as the others and Purgatory in the distance. “Let’s do this.”

Nicole stepped forwards through the flimsy image of the flames and then she halted again. The fog was so thick that even though Doc was only a couple of feet to her left, she could see the fog hanging thickly between them like it was trying to swallow them. “Spooky.” Even spookier was that her voice echoed back at her.

“I would make the offer again of us simply leaving but… alas, I fear that option is no longer available to us.”

“What do you…?” Nicole turned in confusion and watched with shock as Doc leaned his shoulder against a barrier she couldn’t see and let his whole weight rest against it. “Oh, nuts. Well, I guess that explains why Alexandria and the Wood Clan haven’t come in.”

“Assuming there’re around still. It could be that it’s just Purgatory left and now we are stuck outside of it too. Doomed to wander forever in this cursed fog!”

“Oh, that is so not comforting, Doc! Now stop being all dramatic and trust me, nothing is going to stop me from getting back to my family!”

Doc grinned at her determination. “Onwards then?”

“Just… stay close Doc. My senses were pretty shit anyway but I can’t smell anything through this fog. What? You don’t think I would have just jumped out of the window if I’d known Xavier was down there packing silver do you?”

“Well now, I was not rightly sure and far be it for me to question the motives of a lady.”

Nicole rolled her eyes at his old fashioned way of putting things but she didn’t let the ‘aww shucks’ charm fool her. He wasn’t as in your face with the attitude as Xavier could be but he was every bit as dangerous and ruthless… which was why she had asked him to take care of her if things went south.

Leading the way, Nicole started moving deeper into the fog. She did her best to keep to the road it was too rutted to keep track of for long when she couldn’t even see her feet and one glance over her shoulder left her feeling disorientated almost to the point of vertigo.

“What was that?” Grasping Nicole’s shoulder to keep her steady, Doc pointed through the fog,

“I don’t- Oh…” Nicole’s eyes widened, shock running through her as something streaked through the fog ahead of them. It moved too fast and vanished from sight, merging back into the white of the fog before they could even think of giving chase but there had definitely been something there. And the further they trudged, the more often they saw them, always flitting on the edge of being seen. “Either I’m getting used to the fog and can just make things out better or it’s getting a little lighter.”

Feeling a push against her shoulder, Nicole crouched down and felt him move closer. He pointed through the fog once more but she’d already seen what he had. One of the shadow creatures… close enough that she could make out its full wolf shape. Its head turned and Nicole drew back, a shiver running up her spine as its form became mist and dissipated into the deeper fog. “Doc…”

“I saw it too. Whatever is with us it is not of this world… or maybe no longer of it…”

“Are we really going with it being a ghost?”

“Nicole… we’ve battled witches and giant spiders. Is it really such a stretch…”

A soft cry echoed through the fog and had them both tilting their heads trying desperately to locate it.

“That was a child!” Doc surged to his feet, his instincts jumping into overdrive with how lost and scared the little mite had sounded.

Nicole knew the cry, she’d heard it before, more usually happy and carefree as she had chased after herself and Waverly. “Haylee!”

The cry came again, more shrill and fearful. Shedding her skin, Nicole chased after it. She could hear Doc following and could smell the guns naked in his hands but it was towards where the cry had come from that she looked, her eyes straining through the white gloom until she picked up the sight of Haylee’s tiny form and the much larger ghost wolf stalking towards her.

Leaping between them, Nicole lashed out and bared her teeth in satisfaction and anticipation as the ghost fell back with a look of shock and pain on its face as her claws raked through it. For threatening Haylee it was going to be feeling a whole hell of a lot more pain.

“Doc! Get Haylee!”

Nicole saw him scooped her off the ground as she leapt towards the ghost and slashed through it over and over. It was like dipping her hands into ice water that flowed and sealed up the gouges she raked into it. And while she wasn’t sure if it was possible to kill it, Nicole could tell that her touch hurt it in some way and she kept beating and slashing until it lay twitching, and fading in and out of existence.

Nicole spun around as a shot rang out. Another of the ghost wolves were closing in on Doc and Haylee and his bullets were having little to no effect on them. Snarling at the remains at her feet, Nicole darted back, bounding past Doc to take on the other. Grabbing on by the throat, she cried out, pain lancing through her chest as its claws scored through her flesh like burning liquid ice. “Silver! Try the silver!”

“Not with you so close!”

“Do it!”

Cussing under his breath, Doc cradled Haylee more securely and redrew the gun loaded with silver. Taking aim he fired as the creature raised its claws to rake at Nicole’s face. Its scream rent the air like nails on a chalkboard as its body folded in on itself until it vanished.

“Bad Wolf!”

Doc chuckled in agreement as Haylee wiggled around in his arms so furiously he had to lower her to the ground before she fell. “Hold on there, little lady!” A huge smile spread across her chubby face as she looked at Nicole in childlike love and adoration.

Nicole’s smile at the sight of the little toddler making a beeline towards her turned into a spike of fear thrusting through her as a hulking figure loomed out of the fog. She leapt again, feeling sluggish against the pain from the cuts the ghost had left in her flesh as she sank her claws into the thick fur and blinked in confusion as she gazed into the eyes of the grizzly bear she was grappling with.

“Alexandria!?”

Alexandria let out a soft grunt, which was all she was capable of as Nicole proved the strength of her wolf by hoisting her off her feet into a hug as easily as picking up an infant.

“Nicole, this is most undignified.”

“Shut up, you love it,” Nicole grinned.

“Aunty Nic! Aunty Lex!”

Reaching down, Nicole lifted Haylee into her arms where she could grab them both. The relief in Alexandria’s eyes was palpable as she gazed down at her.

“We thought we had lost you too, little one.”

“Too?”

“As you have already found out, it is not safe outside so I will explain when we get back to the village. Are the others with you?”

“Stuck on the other side of this.”

“Are they safe where they are?”

“Far from it,” Nicole tapped her head. “Waves just said they’ve attracted attention. They’re not going to be able to drive in in this though and they’re got the babies with them!”

“Calm,” Alexandria pressed her paw against Nicole’s shoulder to still her agitation. “Clarke has already fashioned a way to push back the fog. The range is limited but the creatures need the fog to move around. Tell them to come through in their vehicle and wait for her and Aden.”

As Alexandria sent Clarke a message, Nicole quickly spoke to Waverly even though she was pretty sure that her Omega was listening in any way.

Alexandria shifted shape and took Haylee from Nicole’s arms. “Are you okay?” She gently touched the lines of singed fur across Nicole’s chest. She could feel the stickiness of blood matting her coat where a claw had cut deep near her left shoulder.

“Just a scratch,” Nicole winced as she shrugged her shoulder.

“Let’s get Haylee back to her father and we’ll check on your ‘scratch’ before Waverly and the others arrive.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea,” she admitted, wincing at the thought of Waverly seeing her banged up more than the pain. “Are you out here alone?”

“I had two guards with me.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole sighed, sadness washing through her at the thought that anyone had been lost.

“Come. Home. Let us see if we can’t work out what is going on so we can put it right.”

Nicole nodded to Alexandria and took up a flanking position with Doc to protect her and the fragile burden on her arms. The wan lights from the village were just starting to show through the fog when Nicole felt Waverly’s relief and heard her gentle voice in her head, letting her know that Clarke and Aden had arrived.

“Good, it won’t be long until they are with us.” Alexandria handed Haylee over to her father and nodded to Gustus and Indra as they escorted him back to safety while she urged Nicole and Doc to follow her to her home. “The creatures can’t get into the village anymore but we’re not risking it.” Handing Nicole a robe so she could cover up if she wanted, Alexandria gestured towards a seat so she could take a look at her wounds.

“I’m fffffine…!” Breath hissing out, Nicole glowered at a totally unrepentant Alexandria as she poked at her shoulder where the cut still lingered despite her ability to heal quickly. “Ow!”

“Baby!” Alexandria grinned as Nicole’s brow knitted together and she pouted. “I’ll get some ointment to speed the healing up for you.” Leaving them where they were, Doc keeping a careful watch through the window while Nicole sat looking like the weight of the world was on her young shoulders, Alexandria rummaged through Clarke’s supplies with hands that trembled more than she wanted to acknowledge. The sound of a vehicle pulling up and Clarke and Aden’s voices nearing, soothed her overwrought nerves.

She smiled as a hand reached around her body and quickly found the ointment she’d been looking for and handed it to her. Turning in Clarke’s arms, she held her close, using her love to soothe the pain of losing more of their people that day. Hearing another yelp, she chuckled into Clarke’s shoulder. It always amazed her in a good way how having them there made their home feel full in a good way.

“Wynonna! Ow! Stop that!”

“Kids,” Clarke chuckled. “I saw Haylee on the way in…”

“Little troublemaker,” Alexandria smiled softly. “Nicole and Doc saved her from the creatures… they even managed to do some damage to them. But Nicole took a couple of hits too,” she added as Nicole let out another whine, this one directed at Waverly. “We’d better go patch her up. Did you find a way through where they drove in?”

“It sealed up again. Xavier tried backing up but not even their vehicle could move it.”

Taking the lid off the container, Alexandria breathed in the delicate earthy scents of the ointment. It smelt good but she preferred it when it didn’t have to be used at all as it meant someone was injured.

Nicole eyed the container cautiously as the couple came back in the room. “Is that going to hurt?”

“Less than the poking it keeps taking,” Alexandria assured her while fixing a glare on the finger Wynonna was edging towards the livid wound again only for it to receive a sharp slap across the knuckles from Waverly.

“Thanks, Babe. Hey!” Nicole hissed in a breath as Alexandria smeared a thick glob of the ointment across the cut. “Thought you said it wouldn’t hurt?”

“I said it would hurt less than it been poked,” Alexandria corrected her. “There, that should do.” She gave Nicole’s shoulder a squeeze, forgetting for a moment that her hand was naked until her ring touched Nicole’s flesh and it sparked to life between them. Nicole looked strangely startled and then a look of relief crossed her face. “Now…” sitting down, she looked at them all intently. “What’s going on?”

“That’s just all round confusing,” Nicole sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. She looked into Waverly’s eyes, drawing upon her Omega’s strength. “Something’s messing with our memories… one minute I was taking a call from Mattie and the next I believed I was deep in the service of Bulshar and looking to kill everyone. It- I can still feel the memories overlapping, making me unable to trust even myself… especially not myself. The only time anything feels real or clear is when I’m with Waverly and the kids.”

Nicole told them about the fire that wasn’t a fire, how it had grown still and how there seemed to be, what she could only describe as a bubble, over Purgatory.”

Sitting back, Alexandria folded her hands to still them from fidgeting as she thought. She could tell that Nicole was glossing over how troubling everything had been, still was to her. And she could only imagine what it must feel like to not know which memories to trust. “Whatever it is that has caused your confusion it is limited just to Purgatory. Believe me, you are not in league with Bulshar if you were my ring would not react so favourably to you, you know that?” She waited until Nicole nodded, a soft smile of relief curving her lips before continuing. “Our troubles have been different but I believe linked. It would be a hell of a coincidence if they weren’t.”

“The fog?”

“That turned up mid-morning. Just rolled into the village. And then they came.”

“They… The ghosts?”

“Whatever they are, they took the youngest of the children. Snatched babies from their cribs and we couldn’t touch them without harm. We got as many to safety as we could but… well, you know how Haylee is she managed to wiggle free. Do not worry though,” she looked at their beautiful little girls. “They cannot… will not… get past the protection Clarke has in place and even if they did they will not get close. You beat one of them to a pulp, Nicole and Doc’s bullets destroyed the other.”

“Silver bullets,” Nicole stated. “Did anyone see which direction the children were taken in?”

“No,” she sighed. “We’ve tried looking but every time we step into the woods, no matter where we get driven back. We tried calling for help but the phones wouldn’t connect when we tried any of you… I think we know why now. Jeremy tried to connect to the B.B.D. computers but no matter how good his ‘hacking skills’ whatever that means, he couldn’t find a connection to Purgatory.”

“Jeremy? He’s here?”

“Yes, I believe he’s over with the others in the meeting hall.”

“Guys, if he was outside of Purgatory when it happened, his memories will be intact.”

“What difference will that make, Baby Girl?” Wynonna stared at her little sister in confusion.

“He’s been hanging out with the Perley sisters a lot… learning from them and doing his thing… you know, that things where he’s able to track us. All this seemed to start with that call to Nicole… maybe he can find them for us?”

“Gustus!”

Opening the door, Indra stuck her head around. “He has gone to get the boy.”

“Told ya, he likes to listen in,” Wynonna grinned.

Not even a minute went by before Jeremy barrelled into the room like an overexcited puppy and almost leapt into Doc’s arms.

“Oh my god! Doc you gorgeous idiot, I thought I would never see you again! Erm, any of you…” he blushed as he pulled back from the other man.

“Don’t even try it, Algebra!” Wynonna warned with a growl.

“And I’m just about naked so… no!”

“Okay, no hugging, Jeremy! Got it!”

“I wouldn’t mind a hug if you’ve got one?” Waverly offered her friend.

“We need your help, Jeremy.”

“What do you need, Boss?”

“Can you locate Mattie or Gretta?”

Jeremy didn’t question why he just thought about the sisters. Picturing everything he knew about them. Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he quickly jotted down the number and opened up an app. “They’re very faint… but… these are the coordinates.”

Nicole looked at the phone he placed in her hand. “Oh great, Google maps… Waves?” she begged.

“Can’t you just pretend for once that it’s a piece of paper you’re holding? Fine!” she grumbled as Nicole brought out the puppy eyes. “Alexandria, have you got a map of the area so my technophobe Alpha can take a look at it?”

“Hey, just ‘cause I would rather look at an actual paper map that I can fold and not have to worry about the signal, that does not make me a technophobe!”

“Mmmhmm…” taking the rolled up map off Alexandria, Waverly gently bopped her Alpha over the head with it before unrolling it for her. The joy on her face as the map was unrolled would have been worthy of further teasing if the circumstances weren’t as they were. “Us,” she pointed to an area on the map and checked the coordinates Jeremy had given them. “And… this is where they are.”

Nicole’s eyes followed the lines of the map over and over again in disbelief. Looking into Alexandria’s green eyes she saw the same disbelief and horror there that she knew must have been clear on her own face.

“No way! You have got to be shittin’ me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me... only i wish i looked that good at any time let alone when i'm anxious ;)


	126. Chapter 126

As she darted in and out of the trees, Nicole glanced at the mansion rising out of the fog to her left. She had hoped never to see the place again or have the memories it evoked of the few short years she had lived in its twin raked up. But…

Holding up a hand, she dropped to a crouch, Alexandria and Lincoln at her side as she did so while Doc, Wynonna and Octavia made up the second group. Up ahead in the thick swirl of the fog she could make out another of the creatures rising up to look around.

They had plagued their every step even before they had left the village and forced them to travel with only a small number of warriors, just enough of them to sneak through the numbers encircling the village. Even if their hand hadn’t been forced there was only so many silver weapons available anyway, and there was only so many she could protect.

As the creature sank back into the fog, Nicole was grateful that she had managed to persuade Waverly to stay with the girls. Really, Waverly was the only one that she entrusted them with. It felt strange though to not have her at her side.

“How much further, Lincoln?”

“The entrance is about a hundred yards from us.” Gesturing carefully, he pointed in the direction they needed to head in.

“That explains-” Nicole ducked back down again as another creature rose up between them and the secret entrance to the mansion they were trying to get to. Gesturing for them to keep low, she edged forwards as the way cleared and edged around the area where it, or they, seemed to be guarding the most.

Whatever the creatures were they hadn’t been there before… which made Nicole wonder who Bobo Del Rey was working with to be able to conjure something like them up.

Time was short though, they could all feel in keenly with children once more on the line, and all the constant ducking and hiding was grating on Nicole’s nerves… especially that part of her that wasn’t even real. The part that said she was more used to using people and causing pain. That was the side of her that almost wondered what would happen as one of them appeared behind Lincoln as he was opening the trapdoor that led to the tunnel.

Without thinking of her own safety though, she grabbed the creature under its chin with her bare hand, yanking back its head to expose its throat to the silver edged blade in her hand. There was not one sound from it or anyone else as it sank to the ground and its body melted back into the fog.

The tunnel they stepped into was cold and held the stench of the grave deep within the fabric of the concrete that lined the walls, floor and ceiling of it. For a moment, Nicole wondered if it was her imagination that made the smell of death stronger but she saw even Yiska noses wrinkle in disgust. As for Lincoln… he looked like he was reliving one too many nightmares just being there but then, he had seen and even helped move the living through it into the mansion and the dead out the other way, all so the living inside didn’t start to question their brainwashing.

“You were a victim too Lincoln. Never doubt that,” she whispered to him softly. “Are you okay with this?”

“I will not let you or the children down,” he quietly assured her. “I just- Being here makes me feel like I forgot something that happened,” he frowned in confusion.

“Happened here? It could very well be, Linc. Willa and Mercedes are still having trouble remembering everything. Which is probably a blessing and a curse.”

“Yeah, it is.” And given the things he remembered doing, he still thought it was a miracle that he had even been accepted back into the clan. Brainwashed or not, he still felt guilty. “Come, let’s put an end to this place.” He straightened up, drawing himself back together under the watchful brown eyes of the redhead who he felt was carrying just as much guilt over things she had no control over as he was.

“Come on Haughtshot, can’t let them have all the fun.”

“Fun?” Nicole kept her voice just as low as Wynonna had as they walked along, their senses on full alert with every step they took down the long tunnel.

“Yeah. The kind of fun that involves getting revenge on whichever shit-ticket is responsible for all this.” Wynonna gritted her teeth as she stepped around a suspicious looking stain on the floor and heard Lincoln’s choked off moan of anguish.

“You don’t think its Bobo then?”

“Oh, Bobo Del Rey is most definitely a shit-ticket of the highest order and he will pay too, but he’s the kind of shit-ticket that likes to conduct and not play in person. Being right there with you, after what you did to him… all this… this is not Bobo’s style.”

“The time is nigh.”

“What the fuck?!” Wynonna jumped back, colliding with Doc as what she could only describe as a scarecrow appeared right in front of her and then vanished again before she could fully take in the horror of its sack cloth-covered face and all the bugs crawling all over it.

“Wynonna?” Doc hissed at her raised voice.

“What? Tell me you saw that, Doc?”

“Saw what, Earp?”

“That!” she squeaked out as him- it- appeared behind Nicole and disappeared again taking Nicole with it. “Holy farked-up Wizard of Oz bull…!”

Nicole twisted around, shaking off the grasp of the… whatever the fuck it was! But it had already released its hold and moved out of reach. A growl crawled up her throat as she looked at it and threatened to turn into a whimper as she saw that her friends all seemed to be frozen in place.

“What have you done?” Her eyes widened as her voice echoed back, dull and distorted to her own ears.

“I have taken you out of time so we can talk.”

“Talk? Who? What the hell are you?”

“No name. You may call me by what I am, Marzaniok.”

“Okay, Marzipan. Cool. What do you want?” As she talked, Nicole backed up and waved her hand in front of Wynonna’s face that seemed to be caught mid exclamation… a look that would have been funny as shit if it wasn’t scaring her.

“I want what is mine, Bulshar-”

“No!”

“No?”

“You come in here, underestimating the day I’ve had since you assholes turned up and take me out of time or some such bullshit! Fine! But you do _not_ get to throw _that_ name at me! My name is Nicole Haught! I am the acting Sheriff of Purgatory! Descendant of the Séquoia Pack! Those are the names and titles I claim!” Grabbing the Marzaniok by his ragged shirt, she slammed him into the tunnel wall. “Now! What in the hell is going on?”

“Now I see why Jack’s meddling failed.”

“Jack… Jack of Knives?” Nicole gritted her teeth.

“I am a granter of wishes, Nicole Haught. Find me my vessel and I will grant you yours,” he tempted her. “What is it you desire? Fame? Fortune?”

“Don’t listen to it, Baby! I’ve read about Marzaniok’s in the B.B.D. files. Bringers of good and bad fortune! They’re tricksters that grant wishes then, later on, they turn up and exact their revenge on the wisher or their loved ones!”

“If all this in Purgatory is your doing… I’m not impressed with your work.”

“That was forced upon me by the witches. The witches were forced by Jack.”

“Where are they and the children?”

“You _wish_ to know that? I will need my vessel before I can grant you that knowledge.”

“Be careful, Nic.”

“I will find you your vessel, and you will tell me what I want to know. I will need all of them to help me though.”

“…Shit! Haught!” Eyes flying wider than ever, Wynonna grabbed a hold of Nicole in a fierce hug and swung her gun around, looking for the Wizard of Oz reject. “Don’t do that! Waverly will kill me if I lose you!”

“Ow!” Nicole hissed. “Why are you Earp’s always going for my damn shoulder?” Brows knitted together, Nicole rubbed at her arm and looked around for any sign or sight of the Marzaniok as she shook her fingers free from the tingle that had shot through them from the force of Wynonna’s blow.

“What the hell happened then, Haught?”

“I think I kind of met the one responsible for what’s happened…”

“Kind of?”

“Yeah, something called a Marzaniok. It said that the witches were forced by the demon, Jack of Knives to use it somehow.”

“Marzaniok!” Alexandria rolled the name around her mouth and spat it out through bared teeth like it was poisonous. “Vile creatures! They usually deal in wishes and then punish whoever falls for their lies!”

“Yeah, Waverly managed to warn me to be careful with my words. This one apparently wants its vessel back?”

“Like a magic lamp?”

“The vessel shapes can be changed so yes, lamps have been used. Usually, they choose something more precious like a locket or a vase so it is less likely to be thrown out or destroyed.”

If she had been in any of her wolf forms, Nicole knew her ears would have been twitching at the knowledge that the vessel could be destroyed. Fearing that there might be grain sack covered ears listening in though she kept it to herself and instead asked Waverly to get together with the others to see if they could research the hell out of a way to do just that.

“Okay, our main priority is the kids and the Perley sisters but look for anything that could be a vessel too… If you find anything for god’s sake do _not_ make anything he could take to be a wish but get to it before anyone else can and uses it to screw us up again. And watch out for Jack or anyone else. The Marzaniok only mentioned him by name but there could be more of Bulshar’s minions around.”

The remained of the tunnel took too long to get through as far as Nicole was concerned. Luckily it was wide so it was comfortable for them to all walk side by side if they wanted. What it lacked though was a shelter for if anyone walked towards them which also worked against anyone walking towards them but… height was a factor with it too. If trouble came calling with guns blazing, Nicole knew she could shift into her wolf form but doing so would mean losing her weapons but the roof was too low and the mansion wasn’t roomy enough for her to go all full moon wolf.

Sometimes being a big assed Alpha sucked.

“Waverly!” Nicole pursed her lips as she felt her Omega chuckling in her mind.

“Sorry, Babe. Just pictured you having to ask people to step outside so you could threaten them better without banging your head. For the record though, I love how big your full wolf is.”

“Waverly,” she warned softly as Waverly’s purr shimmied through her. “Bad girl. Now, any luck finding anything on destroying the Marzaniok’s vessel?”

“According to Jeremy and his access to Black Badge… fire.”

“That’s it… fire?” Nicole couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment that it was something simple for once.

“Well… actually, it says hellfire but I’m hoping that’s a poor translation seeing as whoever did it originally also mentions using the blood of exactly one thousand and one virgin ants on another page.”

“How do you check if an ant is a virgin?” She realised she’s spoken aloud as a bushy moustache quirked up in query at her side. “Sorry Doc, talking with Waverly.”

“About virgin ants?”

“Leave it Doc,” Wynonna patted him on the shoulder and pushed him ahead of her. “Probably some kind of weird lesbian thing,” she smirked wickedly over her shoulder.

Wiping a hand over her face, Nicole groaned as the couple moved ahead and she was left with Waverly’s unrepentant mirth. “You do realise she’s never going to let that drop?”

“Which is worse Nic… virgin ants or our rainbow strap-on?”

“Oh god! I’d forgotten all about that!”

“Yep, joys of being outside of that bubble… everything is coming back! Anyway, the poor translation says that hellfire is the one sure way to destroy a Marzaniok vessel but it fails to mention if that’s just an indication of the temperature needed or if we would literally need to open up a gateway to hell.”

“Maybe you should just look into ways of trapping it then? Just, for all our sakes, don’t let Jeremy start looking up gateways to hell… he has a tendency to read out loud.” Waverly’s hasty cuss of ‘fudge-nuggets!’ told Nicole she’d warned her young Omega just in time to stop him creating the end of the world and also just in time as they’d finally reached the end of the tunnel.

Alexandria looked at the metal door standing in their way as Doc pressed his ear to the surface and finally nodded that it was clear. “What lies ahead Lincoln?”

Seeing that her lover was struggling, Octavia moved closer to his large frame and placed a comforting hand on his muscular forearm.

“We’re a level below the basement where the new arrivals were… kept,” he saw Alexandria stiffen at the memory of the small cage, one of far too many, where she had found her son and the others that had made up the batch of latest arrivals. “It was left unused for the most part. Jack preferred to do his work where others could see so they would be broken too.”

“Then if he’s staying true to form he’ll probably be a level up?”

“That was where all his… tools were kept.”

“Black Badge cleaned all that shit out though,” Wynonna pointed out. “That and any paperwork was some of the first stuff to go in case Jack or Lou tried to come back.”

“We are not going to find out by standing here,” Doc pointed out. Gripping one of the cold metal door handles he glanced at the others. “Ready?”

With weapons drawn, they spread out as they left the tunnel, moving back into the teams they had moved through the forest in. The level was clear as was the one where the children had been held and where Jack liked to practice his twisted trade.

Nicole was grateful that B.B.D. had cleared everything out of there. Just thinking about how it must have been had her wanting to rip the mansion down brick by brick and Lincoln and Alexandria looked physically ill from the memories of what had been there.

Moving quickly but carefully, they made their way up towards the less sadistic and more normal areas of the mansion. Though, as they neared the door, Nicole realised that less sadistic was the wrong choice of words as she could hear the sounds of weak screams and begging interlaced with the sounds of children sobbing seeping through the wood.

She paused, cocking her head as she overlaid what she remembered about the layout of the mansion with where the screams were coming from. “Son of a bitch!”

“Haught?”

“Dining room,” Nicole growled as she opened the door. She was getting a bad feeling about it… the fact that Jack had just happened to choose the one room to use that had been one of Bulshar’s favourite to entertain and be entertained in.

Nicole’s steps faltered as they neared the dining room, her gaze drawn by the sight of the Marzaniok watching them from the entrance of the room Waverly had taken shelter in from Willa all that time ago. The creature gestured towards the room and stepped inside and, realising that everyone else was frozen as before, she followed and found it standing by the fireplace. A fireplace with a huge hockey trophy standing upon its mantle. “Well, Hockey? That’s unexpected. Why are you doing this?”

“Is that something you wish to know?”

“I’m not making any wishes. I was just curious.”

“I don’t like to be used and not get anything out of it. Break the spell and you can use me… however, you wish.”

There was nothing resembling a mouth on the bug infested, grotesque, grain sack covered head of the Marzaniok but Nicole could hear the terrible smile in its anticipation laden words as it tried to manoeuvre them into doing what it wanted.

“I don’t suppose you would help yourself by freezing Jack in place?”

“The spell he had the witches use prevents me from acting against him directly.”

Which was probably why he hadn’t wished for something himself. If Waverly was right, and Nicole had no doubt that her research was solid, wishing meant that the Marzaniok would have been able to come for him for payment eventually. Sighing, Nicole moved back to join the others before anything could happen to them.

“Where in the hell did you get a hockey trophy from? Wait, is that the one from the High School?” Wynonna hissed in confusion before waving her hands dismissively as another round of screams and sobs started up from the dining room. “Vessel right? Good work. Lincoln…”

Nicole was left feeling like she’d missed a whole conversation herself as Wynonna and Lincoln marched up to the double doors of the dining room and took out some frustration by kicking them down. “Okay then…” as the noise was no longer a factor, Nicole put her knife away and drew her gun instead as she followed Wynonna into the room.

The massive dining room was in a darkness that was so complete that Nicole almost stumbled into an obsidian mirror before she even realised something was in her path. She reared back as an arm reaching clear out of the mirror, a scalpel flashing so close she could feel the movement of air as it breezed past her eyelashes.

There was another flash of metal, this one coming from beside her as Alexandria’s sword slashed down and severed the hand from the arm slashing for her again. The hand shattered with a flash of light as it landed on the floor, leaving behind a pile of black dust.

“A gift off Clarke.”

Nicole barely had time to wonder what Alexandria meant before the body pressed back to back with hers shifted and light shone around them as Alexandria tossed something into the air, a small ball of light that hovered over their heads and made Nicole think ‘wisp’.

They were alone. Surrounded by a tangle of obsidian mirrors that stretched upwards from the floor and nearly brushed the high ceiling.

“Watch out for the mirrors!” Nicole’s shout of warning echoed back at, bouncing back off the maze of mirrors around them. In the distance… a distance too great for the size of the room, she could make out the sound of gunfire echoing from two different areas.

Grabbing another knife swinging arm, Nicole pulled and heard a satisfying THUNK on the other side of the mirror before Alexandria deftly amputated it. A stream of black dust trickled from the end, turning to blood that hissed as it splashed upon the floor.

“It wounds him!” Alexandria grinned in delight at the revelation. “Destroy the mirrors!”

They worked together, blade dancing, gun blazing as they cleared a path through the mirrors. Nicole found her body slipping into the easy fluid rhythm it found when they trained and sparred together.

“You are so cool, Haught!”

“Waverly! Not now!” Yanking hard, she pulled an obsidian figure through the mirror far enough for Alexandria to jamb the tip of her sword up under its chin.

With every mirror destroyed, every dark figure wounded, the room lightened and shrank until they all stood together once more as the last one that stood in their way was toppled and the room snapped back to being just the dining room.

At the far end of the room they finally saw Mattie and Gretta, their bodies broken and bleeding from Jack’s torture. And Jack was, Nicole was glad to see, on the ground bleeding from cuts all over his body. He was dragging himself across the floor, his legs dragging uselessly behind him as he tried to get within reach of the witches and the children, the babies, chained up in a line beneath the last obsidian mirror in the room.

“How? You shouldn’t be here!” Coughing, Jack wiped the blood from his mouth as it bubbled and spilt over his lips. “How dare you interrupt my Lord Bulshar’s feast!”

“Feast?” Wynonna felt the blood drain to her feet in a rush in dawning horror as she looked at the children. “Lincoln, help me get the children away from the fucked up mirror! Lincoln!”

“I- I remember,” he whispered brokenly.

“What did you do?!” Grabbing Jack by the collar, Nicole threw him across the room as the others helped the witches and the children.

“I provided for your father, pup! It should have been your fate too, a meal fit for a god! But you showed power where there should have been none and you were spared by him! Shown love and you betrayed him!”

“They- they made all the children they had us kidnap bear children for him. Oh God! I remember!” Lincoln collapsed to the ground under the weight of his guilt. “All those little babies snatched away and sent through those cursed mirrors to be devoured by Bulshar!” Sobbing brokenly, he stared at his trembling hands. “I tried to stop him… I remember trying… and then I couldn’t remember anything.”

“You were brainwashed, Lincoln.” Octavia crouched beside him but her love yanked away, crying out and curling into a ball as she tried to comfort him.

“No! I don’t deserve to be touched! Not after all I did…!”

“You are all weak! You can’t stop me! You can’t stop him!”

Nicole looked around the room as Jack pointed and giggled at the misty images forming around the room. He obviously took it for help arising but she saw their faces before he did, Anya and Willa among them, and she saw the awakened fury upon them. “We don’t need to stop you, Jack. And you don't need to worry about Bulshar anymore.”

Nicole turned away, blocking out his screams as his victims descended upon him and exacted revenge for all he had done… every baby he had stolen from their arms.

“Nic, the barrier around Purgatory just came down and the fog lifted, Xavier’s gone to see if he can get Bobo!”

Nicole felt too battered and weary to say anything but she let Waverly feel all her love and gratitude and let her know they would be together again very soon.

“Do you have a wish for me?”

“Oh, wonderful! You!”

Gretta lifted her head and glowered at the creature as best she could. “I have an order for you, Marzaniok. Get back in your vessel right now or I will help my sister melt it on her forge!”

Nicole walked towards the huge obsidian mirror. It reflected the room at her back but not the people in it. Grasping the edge of it, Wynonna helping from the other side, they toppled it over. It cracked and shattered on the floor, fragments of obsidian spilling out.

Eyes turned towards her, reflecting every emotion running through her and more.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Don't know about them but i feel exhausted after writing that


	127. Chapter 127

They left the mansion by the front door. No one wanted to go back down through the basement to where so many had been tortured, let alone the tunnels were so many had been taken out once they had passed their usefulness for breeding.

Nicole had to fight down bile at the thought of that and only Waverly’s soothing presence in her mind held it and the tears at bay.

As he watched the last their now much larger group exit the building, Doc looked up at the cursed façade and pushed his hair back before settling his Stetson in place with a practised ease and a firm tug. “I wish more than anything that I had me some dynamite to deal with this accursed place once and for all.”

“Naw, not dynamite.”

Brow furrowing in question, Doc looked with interest at the young girl that had stepped out last. He knew her as being one from the Woods Clan that they had rescued the first time around, Anya’s lady love, Raven he believed, but they had never had reason to talk. The fire in her dark eyes as she looked up at the mansion had him interested though. “My dear, what could be better than dynamite?”

“Boobs?”

Despite everything, Raven couldn’t help but smile a little as the Earp Alpha teased the moustached gentleman. That was what he reminded her of, despite his rough edges, his gentle accent and old world way of speaking just made her think ‘gentleman’. “RDX,” she clarified for him as his brilliant blue eyes left Wynonna and returned to her. “More stable than dynamite, no sweating, and it packs more of a punch.”

“I would _very_ much like to see your RDX at work on this accursed place.”

Raven’s eyes fell away from the man’s… Doc’s… as she saw the sympathy within them and moved instead to the people, all of them were victims in one way or another. She was an engineer, a problem solver. She couldn’t do anything about the children that had been taken from them. In a way that had been fixed by making sure that Jack couldn’t take any more from them. The building, that wasn’t responsible, but it was a blatant reminder that she just wanted to see wiped away. “Me too… me too.”

“Then, if you would like, would you care to join me in blowing this place to hell when it can be arranged?”

“Oh, I think I would like that a lot,” she grinned at him, looping her hand into the offered crook of his elbow. “But… what if they won’t let us?” The ‘they’ she was referring too was arriving in blacked out SUV’s and alighting in the forms of two women that looked very much military and all business.

“It is an old building in the middle of nowhere,” he whispered. “Things happen.” Doffing his hat, he gently released Raven’s hand to Anya. “Ladies.”

“Found a kindred spirit of the BOOM kind?” Wynonna snorted as he tried to give an innocent look that in no way matched the roguish quirk of his moustache. “Well, when you and Raven plan your party I wouldn’t mind an invite so I can watch this place burn too… I’ll even bring the marshmallows. Hey, slackers! Nice of you to join the party!”

“Yeah well, would have been here sooner, Earp but someone forgot to send out the invites to his shindig again! We got stopped by that fog on the way back from the city and couldn’t get through! Hey Doc,” Eliza looked around at everyone, deciding not to even bother asking about the huge trophy Wynonna was carrying as she took in how exhausted they were and the dried blood around the slashes in their clothing. “Looks like you’ve been in a war. Dolls filled us in and sent us here… everything okay?”

“Physically… yes. Mentally... not so much. We found out that Jack of Knives and his buddy were kidnapping children to use them to… breed food for Bulshar.”

Eliza felt the blood drain from her face at the revelation. She looked at the women, recognising many of them from before. “They know?” she whispered softly.

“Yeah. We… well they, took care of Jack. There was magic involved though so not sure if that knowledge is just with them or if it got spread further.”

“We’ll get to work on getting them home and make sure they all get the help they need. Is Officer Haught, Nicole, okay?”

Wynonna followed the direction of Eliza's gaze and saw Nicole and Alexandria deep in conversation on the edge of the tree line with Lincoln and the others from the Clan. She knew that the Yiska were unlikely to want to go anywhere in the vehicles… Alexandria, in particular, didn’t seem to like them. That might account for their apparent desire to journey home through the trees but Wynonna could tell by the set of Nicole’s shoulders that something was troubling her. But then… how couldn’t there be something bothering her when she’d just found out that her father had been eating babies and she’d almost been dessert too?

“Go, help our young friend, I’ll head back to Purgatory and see if our mate needs any help locating Bobo and get things settled there.”

As Wynonna caught up with them, Nicole focussed her senses on the path back towards the village and the woods that surrounded them. She did so just in case there was anything lurking around that meant them harm but also so she didn’t have to think about anything too deep. It felt like she was being a coward for not wanting to go after Bobo Del Rey. And she was being a coward. Only it wasn’t Bobo that had her wanting to avoid their home within Purgatory.

She didn’t want to see the hatred or fear within their eyes.

She was still stuck behind the layers of the meddling that had gone on with her mind from the spell placed upon them. And even though she knew the truth… there was still a part of her affected by it that wanted to look at everyone differently. It was like waking up from a very vivid nightmare and being convinced that the person in the dream had really done what she’d dreamed about.

That was what scared her. That after all they had been through, they would see her as nothing more than the weapon Bulshar had unleashed in his name.

“They won’t!”

“You feel it too though, I can feel it in you, Waverly. Only when you go to sleep tonight it won’t be with the fear that you might wake up and try to kill me or our babies.”

“And you won’t either, silly. At the height of their meddling, you did nothing to me even when I was pointing a shotgun at you… and our babies… you stuck that big ole soft red wolf head right into their crib and licked them. You licked them, Nicole! Even believing you what you did… you were just as gentle and loving as always. Now… get that cute ass back here so we can all be together. Okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good girl.”

Nicole chuckled shyly, her steps feeling lighter from Waverly’s gentle but firm pep talk and the mental equivalent of a scratch between the ears. She was still nervous but it was tempered by every step away from the mansion and closer to Waverly.

The journey through the forest was subdued, conversations sparse and muted as everyone mulled over what they now knew and tried to work through it all. Even Wynonna was quiet as she walked first with her sister before making her way up to Alexandria and herself with the trophy thrown back over her shoulder.

“What are we going to do with that thing anyway?”

“Wish I knew.”

“Earp!”

“Cool it Haughtsauce!” Wynonna chortled at the look on Nicole’s face. “Our witchy friends but a spell on it so simply wishing won’t do anything.”

“You… _ass_!”

“Don’t worry, they tested it out before they let me wander off with it.”

“Well that’s good ‘cause I sure would have hated to have to explain to Waverly what happened if you got ya know… DEAD one day because of it!”

“Well, just in case they were wrong, I give you permission for a rousing ‘I told you so’. Only one mind. Wouldn’t want you getting all cocky. Though…” Wynonna’s eyes widened as the forest before them started to glow. “As I’m now seeing strange lights, maybe you should take this thing?”

Bringing their group to a halt, Alexandria clasped her hands behind her back and released a sigh as the forest around them came alive with colour and light. “Do not worry, Wynonna. That is a sign of Wood Nymphs at play.”

“Clarke?”

“No. Come on out Aden.”

Nicole hid a smile as Aden’s slim form meekly stepped from behind the trunk of a towering tree and he made his way towards his mother with his blond head lowered. He stopped before them, his face unconsciously taking on the stoic tones of his mother’s as he bowed his head further, treating her like his leader.

“You were told to stay in the village were you not?”

“Yes.”

“And yet you keep disobeying. Why?”

“I only wanted to help,” he looked up hopefully and quickly tucked his head back in, chin touching his chest, at the stern look in his mother’s green eyes. “I know I did wrong, and I will accept any punishment you decide. I just want to help out more, mother.”

“You wish to fight?”

He studied her quickly before speaking, taking in the tightness of her jaw and the subtle working of the muscle that told him his words had best be good and true. She was the fiercest fighter he’d ever seen, there was no one that could beat her in a fair fight. Aden had seen that for himself and had heard stories from the other warriors and his mama. He thought about what his mama had said, how the fights and battles had come only when peace had failed and never at her instigation.

Straightening his spine, he looked her deep in the eyes. “I want to know how to fight only so I might be able to defend our people if needed.”

Alexandria nodded slowly. “Your punishment will be twofold Aden. Firstly, you will have to explain to your mother why you sneaked out tonight.” She was pleased to see that he went pale at that. “Secondly, when, and only when, your mother has no need for you… you will join the more advanced group in weapons training alongside Lincoln, Anya, Raven and Nicole.”

Aden nodded furiously, all restraint leaving him as his mother’s face broke into a smile and she pulled him into the kind of hug that was usually reserved for when there was no one around that might think to use her love for him against her or see it as a weakness.

“Light the way for us, Aden so we might return home faster… then you get to talk to your mother.” Giving the back of his neck a light squeeze, Alexandria hid a smile at his heartfelt groan. They both knew that while Clarke was a more than capable warrior in her own right, her methods were more cerebral and made use of the magic that was a part of her and she had no love of weapons… other than watching her train and get all sweaty using them. That Clarke seemed to like.

“Looks like you’re going to have someone else beating your Haughtass.”

“Two people, Waverly wants in too… to the training!” Nicole quickly cut Wynonna off before she could give voice to the crude comment Nicole could see bubbling up along with the chuckle in her mind from Waverly.

“Wait, Waverly is?”

“Yep. Maybe you should take some lessons too, Earp,” Nicole grinned.

“Nope, not when you’re looking at me like a fine vegan steak just sailed into view.”

“Isn’t that mixing metaphors?”

“If it gets me out of you all trying to beat my top shelf ass up, I don’t really care.” Winking at the taller Alpha, Wynonna tossed the trophy towards her and set off again, following Alexandria and Aden down the gently lit forest path.

Reluctantly shouldering the trophy, Nicole spread her senses out, scanning the forest all around them as she followed. The whole area felt… cleaner… and it was obvious that the wildlife felt it too as even the creatures that should have been asleep at that time were stepping back in amongst the trees to reclaim what was theirs.

Even with Waverly’s gentle siren call of a presence soothing her and calling her back to her, it felt like it took forever before the lights created by Aden were replaced by the more familiar ones of the village and the silence of their walk was washed away by the excitement and tears of welcome as families were reunited.

Nicole handed the trophy over to Alexandria, entrusting her completely with the task of finding somewhere safe to store it before turning her eyes towards their home there. Lights shone through the windows, guiding her weary steps towards the safety waiting within.

Following the sweet scent of her Omega, Nicole pushed open the bathroom door. Waverly stepped towards her. Her perfectly naked body lit by the gentle flicker of candles that danced off the steam rising from the filled tub. The love and gentle understanding in her beautiful hazel eyes held Nicole still, tears making her vision swim as Waverly gently unbuckled and removed all the layers of her Yiska style clothing.

With every layer removed, it was as though Waverly removed a layer of doubt and pain until she was clothed only in her skin and the grime that had seeped through her clothes. Hands slipped into hers, gently guiding her to the edge of the huge tub and helping her step into it. The heated water was, typically, at Waverly approved standards. As hot as that was, it didn’t compare to the heat of Waverly’s body as she sank into the water at her back.

Waverly’s body was trembling with need long before she’d released Nicole from the layers of her clothing. Getting her into the tub, feeling her skin made slippery from the water and the oils against hers… was a torment that threatened to double her up with every breath and every sigh released from Nicole’s mouth as she ran the soft cloth over every inch of her gorgeous body to clean her. Her one intent had been to care for Nicole, to wash away the dirt and hopefully her worries so she might feel whole. That might have been the intent but with every passing second, Waverly was having to fight the urge to see how much water they could remove from the tub with the motion of their bodies.

“You okay back there, Baby?” Nicole grinned as Waverly trembled against her and let out a noise that was kind of a squeak that turned into a lusty moan. “You sure?” turning in Waverly’s loose grip, Nicole leaned into her space, nuzzling their noses together as she eased Waverly astride her thighs. “’Cause it kind of sounds like you’re in pain and I was wondering if there was… you know… anything I could do to ease that for you?”

Waverly tried to reply but a wicked, knowing, a swirl of agile fingers across her aching clit stole her breath and every semi-intelligent thought at the same time. Her next breath was released as a moan that sounded so sinfully needy as it filled the room that it almost made her blush as two of Nicole’s long fingers eased their way inside her and started moving.

“Open your eyes, Waves. Look at me.”

Hands clutching at Nicole’s shoulders desperately for support against the storm raging within her, wrought by the slick gliding thrust of her fingers, Waverly struggled to keep her eyes open. She drowned in their soft brown depths, lost in the sea of swirling gold and green highlights. The air grew thicker with the scent of them, sweat beading her flesh as Nicole’s fingers thrust and curled, a third stretching her and forcing a broken cry of delight from her lungs to merge with the soft liquid sound of the water slapping against the sides of the tub.

A thumb pressed against her clit, flicking back and forth, sending Waverly’s hips thrusting wildly out of control as she sought her release upon the fingers stretching her, filling her.

Teeth sank into her throat as she came, spiralling her higher as a growl of satisfaction purred across her flesh along with a hot lapping swirl of her tongue. Only as she tried to lift her head did Waverly realise that her teeth had found their home deep in the mark on Nicole’s throat and they stayed locked upon her flesh even as Nicole somehow managed to get her feet under her and bore her gently to their bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Just thought i would end with a little good clean fun in the tub ;)


	128. Chapter 128

Waverly moaned softly, her body heavy and aching in all the right places as she turned in the confines of Nicole’s embrace and faced her Alpha. The morning sun lit the room, drawing her eyes and fingers as she gently tucked a strand of hair back behind Nicole’s ear. A moan and a wiggle greeted her touch, arms drawing her back into the curve of her body as a long leg settled over her, locking her in tighter.

Chuckling, Waverly kissed the softly upturned smile on Nicole’s lips. “I know you’re awake you big faker.”

“Nope, still sleepin’.” Snuggling closer, Nicole buried her nose into the curve of Waverly’s neck, nudging gently at her sweetly scented mark. Waverly let out a giggle which quickly turned into a broken moan that vibrated against her softly searching tongue.

Nicole sighed and nipped gently at Waverly’s throat as a soft but hungry cry started up from the other room. “Sounds like someone else is hungry for you too,” she smiled.

“I think they’re learning their _impeccable_ timing from their Aunty ‘Nonna,” Waverly smiled in soft regret that they couldn’t continue what Nicole had so delightfully started until the needs of their children were met. Sliding from Nicole’s warm embrace and the bed, Waverly pulled on some clothes, chuckling at Nicole’s sigh of regret with every inch she covered up. Kneeling on the edge of the bed, she leaned down, meeting Nicole halfway as her Alpha raised up into a lingering kiss.

“Feel like making breakfast while I go see to them?” Her question was punctuated by another, more demanding, cry from their girls. She felt Nicole’s soft lips curve into a sweet smiled against hers and saw the love in her eyes and she reluctantly drew away.

“Go, I’ll grab a quick shower and get everything ready.”

Propping herself on her elbow, Nicole watched Waverly skip from the room, all excited and eager to go tend to Katherine and Dominique’s needs. Nicole ached to join them but her shift didn’t allow for it that morning.

Nicole stretched as she climbed from their bed. She smiled at the deep ache in her limbs knowing it was all from their long night of lovemaking and not from her battle against Jack’s trickery. It was just a strange quirk of being mated that ‘injuries’ caused by a mate lingered longer than most other kinds. And maybe there was a part of Nicole that revelled in the sight of them and prevented them from healing as quickly as they probably could. Which was why Nicole wasn’t the least bit surprised to see the evidence of Waverly’s passion and love still showing on just about every inch of her body as she looking in the bathroom mirror.

The only mark that hadn’t been caused by Waverly’s teeth or nails was the faintest of pink lines caused by the creature in the fog. It stung a little still under the press of her fingers but that pain was slight compared to knowing others had lost their lives to them.

Releasing the pain of their loss on a deep sigh, Nicole stepped under the pounding water of the shower and hurried through her morning routine so she could spend as much time as she could with her family before she had to leave.

“Morning Earp.” Getting little more than a grunt from the morning hating Alpha, Nicole shook her head and quickly made a pot of strong coffee for her while. Knowing better than to try and engage Wynonna in conversation until at least the second mug, Nicole placed a fresh mug of it into Wynonna’s hand as she set about making pancakes for all of them.

“Rough night?”

“Mmmhmm,” pouring herself her third mug of the morning, not that she was counting, Wynonna eyed Nicole through the steam as she sipped it. “Joined Xavier and Doc in a Bobo search,” she explained.

“No luck I take it?”

“Nope. No sign of his him or his ugly wardrobe.” She paused, lowering her mug a touch and glanced to make sure Waverly wasn’t about to come bearing down at her next words as she knew they might sound… accusing. “Kind of surprised you didn’t join us down there.”

Moving the skillet from the heat, Nicole turned around and leaned back against the counter. “I would have if it wasn’t for that spell,” she held up a hand before Wynonna could say anything. I’m not sure if it’s because I was the focus of the spell but I’ve still got what feels like two realities dancing around in my head… it’s gotten a lot better now. When I’m with Waverly and the girls I feel like me. Everything is clear. But… as much as I would have loved to have gone after that skidmark, I couldn’t risk that seeing him wouldn’t have kicked it in again and made me do something. Or that people wouldn’t have seen me and just seen the twisted reality. I figured it was best to sit it out and let Black Badge deal with it until things were cleared up for everyone rather than have to dodge bullets.”

Wynonna nodded. “Pretty good idea actually.”

“Gee, thanks,” rolling her eyes, Nicole smiled and put a plate of pancakes down in front of Wynonna who had had a look of eager anticipation on her face from the moment she had started making them. “Eat your pancakes, Earp.”

“No chocolate chips… really?”

“Nope, plain for you.”

“Hmm, maybe you still are evil after all.”

“Well if you don’t want…” she chuckled as Wynonna curled herself around the plate with a warning growl and slavered them with butter and a ridiculous amount of syrup before she could make more than a tease to take the plate back. Placing the skillet back on the heat she added blueberries to the mixture that was left and poured boiling water on Waverly’s favourite herbal tea.

Biting her lip, she glanced back at Wynonna nervously. “How is everyone in Purgatory anyway?” How many are dead? Was the real question she was asking but she was reluctant to say it. Sometimes it felt like every death done in Bulshar’s name was weighing on her own soul.

“You were right… It looks the spell was directed at you mostly. Probably to get you to find the ring for them. And also at us to pit us against you. I thought the town was going to be littered with bodies when we got there but everyone was fine and going about their business as usual. Think we actually came close to causing a few heart attacks when we burst in on Shorty’s and on Gus and Curtis.”

“So no one was hurt?”

“Not a single person as far as we can make out.”

“And no one remembers anything?”

“Xavier and the others have come up with several possibilities… Either the spell was just on us or because we were outside of that bubble when it was broken we retained both sets of realities. Or maybe it was some weird kind of alternate universe going on and when the bubble popped everyone that had dies came back with it. Hard to tell without knowing what the straw man did with the witches spell and I’m in no hurry to let him out to ask… not when everyone is okay.”

“No, that creep needs to stay put… or better yet, crushed out of existence. Hopefully, Mattie and Gretta can do something with him when they’re out of the hospital.”

“It might take a while. That bastard tried to blind Gretta. Last I heard they were still working out if they could even save her eye. And Mattie… he did a number on her legs… severed her Achilles. They’re tough though o I can’t imagine even the worst outcome would keep them down for long.”

“I’ll check in on them later when I go visit the Sheriff.”

Placing a plate of pancakes and drink of tea next to Waverly’s preferred place at the table Nicole fixed Wynonna with a warning glare. “Touch and you’ll pay for it!” she gritted out in warning that was softened slightly by a flash of a smile.

Lifting her head, Wynonna tried to pretend she hadn’t been licking her chops at the sight of the fresh stack of pancakes. “Threatening me, Red?”

“Warning… Waves knows exactly how many she likes and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to get on her wrong side,” tossing Wynonna a wink at her hangdog expression, Nicole relented and popped a couple of pancakes on Wynonna’s plate before heading through to the bedroom and taking the twins off Waverly’s hands so she could go eat.

Nicole buried her nose against them, breathing in the soft scent of their bodies as she scent marked them. They gazed up at her with trusting wide eyes, tiny fists grabbing for her hair and fingers as she held them close. She lost track of time as she sang to them under her breath and just basked in being with them.

Feeling eyes upon her, Nicole smiled softly as Waverly and Wynonna stepped into the room. For once there was no mocking glance or word from Wynonna as her eyes were already locked upon Kat and Dom with an expression that looked every bit as lost in love as she knew she got when she looked at them.

Nicole sighed as she heard the familiar sound of a car engine and tyres crunching along the rutted tracks. “That’s J.D.” She handed the girls over to Waverly and Wynonna, pressing soft kisses to her babies heads, ignoring the surreptitious scent marking Wynonna did on her before laying a more heated, lingering kiss to Waverly’s softly parted lips. “Are you staying here today?”

“I thought that me and the girls might catch a ride with ‘Nonna later and come visit you all at the station. That’s right isn’t it girls? Watching mama work is our new jam, isn’t it?”

“Well, in that case, you girls keep your mama out of trouble… I wouldn’t bother with Aunty ‘Nonna. She’s a lost cause,” she whispered.

“Hey!”

Smirking softly, Nicole jogged out to go meet J.D. before he got sick of waiting and leant on the horn.

Wynonna shook her head as she watched the redheaded Alpha leave. “She seems to be in a good mood… certainly hasn’t lost her touch with the pancake making… how is she really though, sis?”

“She’s good. Okay, so she was worried last night,” she admitted. “I think she was halfway convinced that she should wander off into the woods just in case she turned bad in her sleep.”

“You obviously managed to talk her out of that though.”

“By keeping her busy most of the night,” she winked suggestively.

“Eww, gross! I did not need to think of you two doing the nasty!”

“Then stop starting conversations that might lead that way.”

“With you and Nicole… that would mean never talking to either of you again! You put horny bunnies to shame!”

“Only I can’t get pregnant again until my next heat.”

“You would want more so soon after passing these ridiculously adorable bowling balls through your vag?” She cooed as Katherine grabbed on to her little finger with the kind of strength and determination that came with babies.

“We haven’t really had the chance to talk about it,” Waverly admitted. Yes, it had been mentioned in passing but that was just after they were born and there was quite a long time to go before they would be in sync again. “These two managed to get through the best of the contraceptive pills so it’s always a possibility unless we avoid sex during my heat. And there is just no damn way that’s going to happen.”

“I know that look though, Waverly Earp. You want more.” Smirking, Wynonna nudged Waverly with her hip.

“Well, look at them,” she saw her sister's expression go from teasing to adoring as she looked down at Katherine. “If we only have these two then I’ll consider myself blessed and be more than happy… but… yes, I want more. Wouldn’t you?” Waverly looked up as Wynonna went still and a silence stretched across the room. “’Nonna?” Her heart felt like it was being pierced as she saw tears shimmering in the blue of her eyes. Taking her by the elbow, Waverly made her sit down on the couch but she didn’t even try to take Katherine out of her arms as her daughter seemed to be the only thing anchoring her right then. “What’s wrong?” she asked gently.

“It’s stupid,” she mumbled, shaking her head as she buried her nose into the soft baby scent in her arms and relaxed into Waverly’s soothing embrace.

“No, it’s not. Not if it’s upsetting you. Please, sis, tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing I can change though. Alpha females don’t have babies. It’s just a fact that I came to accept a long time ago… actually, it was very freeing but…”

“But?”

“I worry that I’m holding Xavier and Doc back. If we weren’t mated maybe they would have kids of their own and be happier.”

“Being mated happens for a reason, ‘Nonna and I’ve seen you three together, you would be miserable apart.”

“I didn’t have to choose both of them though, or any of them.”

“Okay, which one do you love the least? Which one would you ‘set free’?” She watched the emotions cross Wynonna’s face as she spluttered over trying to work out the impossible. “And you know…”

“What?” Wynonna stared at Waverly’s retreating back as she stood up and walked away. “Waves, what?”

“Well, they always say that an Alpha female getting pregnant is almost impossible, right?”

“Yeah?” Wynonna frowned, wondering where her little sister was going other than pointing out what she already knew.

“Almost impossible isn’t impossible.” She watched as her words sank in and Wynonna looked at the baby in her arms with equal parts hope and fear.

“Hey, now! I didn’t mean I want to go through all that hormonal stuff and all the…” she waved her free hand around and pulled faces which she hoped conveyed all the ‘pleasure’ of giving birth. “I was just worried that I was holding the boys back. Waves?” Hopping up from the couch she chased after Waverly as gently as she could with the precious life in her arms. “Waves… You were kidding me, right? Waves?” she hissed her sister's name in a whisper as she watched her place little Dom down in the crib.

“I’m just saying that everyone always says ‘almost’. And… for god’s sake, ‘Nonna, talk to the guys instead of bottling everything up you dumbass! If they want kids maybe you could work something out… No, not stealing one of ours!” she pursed her lips at the teasing smirk on Wynonna’s face. “You could always adopt… but, ya know, you’re always welcome to come cuddle with these two whenever you’re feeling all broody… Within reason!” she wagged a finger in Wynonna’s face as she took Katherine off her to lay her down. “If you barge in at all hours I’ll have to kill you so we can have some more!”

“Fine,” Wynonna mock pouted, “I’ll try not to interrupt sexy time with the hot redhead.”

“And?”

“And?”

“You’re going to…” Waverly prompted.

“Talk to the boys,” Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Ugh, I thought you would be the cool parent but you’re going to be one of those annoyingly strict ones aren’t you?”

“You better fudging believe it!”

“And with one word you totally ruined it, Baby Girl! Good thing I’ll always be their cool Aunt… won’t I?” smiling softly, Wynonna leaned over the crib at Waverly’s side and gazed down at her Niece’s in wonder. Just the sight of them looking so peaceful had her wanting to curl up with them to catch up on some of the sleep she’d missed out on.

“Uhoh, nope,” grabbing Wynonna by the back of her collar, Waverly pulled her from the room. “I know that look, you want a nap you can do it on the couch.”

“Ugh, the couch?”

“Well either there or the bed but while you were out poking around the streets of Purgatory all night, we…”

“No! Kind of proud of you but, for the love of all that is holy, don’t finish that sentence! I’ll take the couch. So nasty,” shaking her head, Wynonna threw herself down on the couch and sighed as Waverly draped a thick throw over her and sat so she could lay her head on her baby sister’s lap as her fingers stroked rhythmically through her hair, quickly lulling Wynonna and making her eyes drift shut.

“Talk to me, Baby Girl. I can hear that big brain of yours ticking over from here.”

“You need to relax. Maybe I should call Nicole back to soothe you.”

“Huh?” Wynonna cracked open an eye and glanced up at her. “Missing your ‘best baby’ already?” she faked a barfing noise and received a poke to the ribs in retaliation.

“Well… yeah. She does this amazing purring thing though. It would knock you out in seconds.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Wynonna chuckled. “But come on, give, whatcha thinking about?”

“The Marzaniok’s vessel,” she finally admitted. “Just wondering why it took on that shape. I mean, that was the one the Blue Devils won in 2007, wasn’t it?”

“Yep. The ‘07 Champs,” Wynonna stifled a yawn and settled back against Waverly and her soothing touch upon her hair. “What about them?”

“The last Purgatory high school team to not only win the cup but a single game?”

“Wait… You think they made a wish? Well, it would make sense,” she admitted. “They had a hell of a lot of luck that year.”

“And none since. Only ones of that team left in Purgatory are Bryce…”

“B-Train,” Wynonna snorted.

“… Cam, Skip and Perry…”

“Actually,” Wynonna interrupted her again, “Per was injured near the start of the season and had to sit most of it out. He was their best player too so they took it hard even though they couldn’t string more than two winning games together.”

“I didn’t know you were so into Hockey, ‘Nonna,” Waverly teased.

“Yeah, well. I was young and into anything that involved dudes beating the blood and snot out of each other. And for one brief foolish game, I had a thing for Cam but he turned out to be an ass. Even more of a douche-canoe of an ass when he actually accused me of stealing that damn ugly trophy too.”

“You were lucky that Nedley believed you.”

“Yeah, especially as it was one of the few things I actually _didn’t_ do,” she snorted at the irony of it. Grunting, she gestured for Waverly to continue with her soothing as she closed her eyes again. “Is that the only thing bothering you?”

“Yeah… Wasn’t even bothering me, I was just thinking about it. Good thing it’s under control though before it took ‘payment’ off them.”

“Mmmm.”

Waverly smiled and continued stroking Wynonna’s hair as she settled deeper into sleep. Outside she could hear the sounds of the village quietly bustling with life as children played within the safety of the houses and the trees. She could even hear the sounds of laughter coming from the training area. And above it all, she could hear Katherine and Dominique’s quiet breathing and movements in their crib.

“Waves?”

Smiling softly at the feel of Nicole’s voice slipping into her mind, Waverly settled back into the depths of the couch as Wynonna let out a soft snort of protest at her movement. “Hey,” she whispered back softly, “everything okay?”

“I heard you mention a Bryce… were you talking about Bryce Cooper?”

“Yeah. Nicole, I can feel you,” in fact, when she focused further, she could hear the wail of sirens. “What’s wrong?”

“We just got a call in from his neighbours. Apparently, Bryce is acting really _erratically_. He took a shot at him and then barricaded himself in his house along with his wife and son. We’re on our way there now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...
> 
> They were supposed to be having a bit of a respite from the action but...  
>  guess who watched bits of 2x03 (and not just for Waves... honest). And now i've got to sort out where this is trying to go now.


	129. Chapter 129

“So…?”

Nicole glanced at J.D.’s tense profile as he manoeuvred the speeding car closer to their destination. He’d switched off the sirens so as not to spook Bryce too much when they arrived but with every turn and every inch of road that flew by under the tyres of the powerful vehicle, she could see him switching on more. They were entering a dangerous situation, guns involved, there was just no way of knowing in their line of work if they were going to make it out the other side to see their loved ones.

“So? What’s on your mind, J.D.?”

“How did the Sheriff sell Purgatory to you? I hear you were top of your class… you could have gone anywhere. Probably slid straight into the fast track to being a detective in the city.”

“Ahh, done cities, not really big on them to be honest. I was looking for somewhere to try and fit in, somewhere I could settle and make a difference. Nedley showed up and spun me a tale of a quirky little town with amazing views of the mountains, where not much happened. Two out of three ain’t bad I guess,” she chuckled, steadying herself as J.D. slid the car around a sharp bend. He slowed the vehicle as they neared without her having to say anything and pulled up within sight of the property but not directly outside so as not to trigger Bryce if he was watching.

“You got your vest J.D.?”

“It’s in back.”

“Get it on, I’m not having you go out there without it, you understand?”

“Yes, Sheriff. But…” he glanced at the young woman that was his boss. “There’s no spare for you…” he tried to suggest that she should stay put but she was already climbing out of the car with his backup weapon in hand, for a better look, leaving him gritting his teeth and shaking his head. She wasn’t even dressed for work. They hadn’t made it as far as her place before the call had come through and she’d ordered him to respond.

J.D. knew that the chance of Bryce having silver ammunition was slim… and if he did, he would kick his sorry ass all the way to the station and beyond! But, even though Nicole was pretty much impervious to any other kind that didn’t mean he was in any hurry to see her bleed.

Nicole scented the air. Her lip curled as she caught the scent of fresh blood above the stench of vehicles, sun-warmed tarmac and gathering humanity as people were drawn from their suburban homes to see what was going on. “J.D. get on the radio and get Davidson and the others to block off the roads so we get no more gawkers out here.”

J.D. crouched down behind the shelter of his cruiser as a window shattered and a shotgun boomed out a moment later, the shot sending up debris from the middle of the road to send people running back to the shelter of their homes.

“Well, that was one way to take care of the gawkers,” Nicole muttered. Peering through the trees, she could see the dark metal barrel of the shotgun waving aimlessly around through the broken window. Unless Bryce was playing them, it didn’t look like he had spotted them.

Moving around the back of the car, Nicole kept low, using the cover of it to get to J.D.’s side. “J.D., I’m going to go round back.”

“Sheriff…”

“I’ll be careful.”

“You better! I do not want the Earp’s on my case!”

“Me either,” Nicole grinned to hide the shiver that ran through her at the thought of the pain Waverly would bring down on her if she went home so much as scratched. “As long as he’s looking out front I should be fine.”

“I’ll make sure he stays looking this way.”

“J.D.,” Nicole grabbed his arm and made him look into her eyes. “Do NOT get hurt! You hear me? I’ve lost too many and frankly, I’m getting sick of all the hospital visits… And all the damaged vehicles,” she groaned as Davidson pulled up further down the street and promptly lost a headlight to another blast from the shotgun before he quickly backed up out of range.

Keeping a wary eye on the shotgun, Nicole edged back around the car. Catching J.D.’s eye, she shared a nod and silently begged him and the others to stay out of danger as she left the shelter of the car and made her way through his neighbour’s yard as fast and as low as she could.

“Oh… poop!”

“Nicole!?”

“Baby, don’t do that!” Nicole clutched at her chest. She’d been so focussed upon her task, her mission, that Waverly’s voice had crashed through her thoughts with all the subtleness of a speeding train.

“I could say the same for you dummy!”

Nicole felt the rise of heat washing up from her collar and knew she was going red under the weight of disapproval in her Omega’s thoughts. “I’m okay, Waves.”

“Mmmhmm? You say that but it doesn’t explain the ‘oh, poop!’ that made me nearly knock Wynonna off the couch.”

“Sorry about that, Waves,” she apologised. Looking back around the edge of the wall she was hiding behind, she studied the car parked too far up the drive to see from the road. There was no smell of heat coming from it other than what it was holding from the sun. “Babe, do you know if Jeremy is still up there?”

“Hold on… ‘Nonna says he went back into town when they did last night, said he was going to visit Perry. Do you need us to call him?”

“No… god no. Perry’s car is at Bryce’s. If Jeremy was with him he could be in there too. He already took a shot at Davidson, don’t want anything to trigger him off and calling could do that.”

“He took a shot…!”

“Just took out a headlight… everyone’s fine…!” she rushed to add as Waverly’s anger lashed through her. “Erm, look, I’d best go!” Frankly, she would rather face ten armed Bryce’s right then than one angry Waverly.

“Don’t get hurt then,” Waverly growled.

Nicole slapped her own forehead as she realised Waverly had caught more of her thoughts than she had intended. “I’ll be careful, I swear. I’m a cop though, Waves. We go where the danger is.” She deliberately lowered the tone of her thoughts, curling them through Waverly’s mind and body like the brush of her hand.

“I know…” she purred, preening under the tender heat in Nicole’s thoughts. “Hey! Stop distracting me with the sexiness when I’m trying to be all grrr!”

“I’ll be in touch as soon as this is over with.”

“Straight away, you hear me?”

“Waves… I’m a lesbian, I can’t do anything straight.” If it was possible to hear an eye roll and pursed lips, Nicole was hearing them from Waverly right then for that. “Hey, it’s written in the lesbian rule book, no straight comment shall pass without quip or giggle.”

“I hate you,” Waverly chuckled.

“I love you too, Waves.” Nicole felt Waverly step back from their connection, giving her room to work. Her presence was right there as always, a comforting feeling like being with her always was.

She focussed more intently upon the house, searching the windows for the slightest flicker of movement through the sun glinting off them as she scented around. The scent of blood was stronger, too fresh to be from closeness. Whoever was bleeding was still bleeding. Too much to be from a simple wound but flowing blood meant a heart to pump it out.

Movement from the roadside drew her gaze. Her eyes caught J.D.’s, the flicker of them told her to keep still. Nicole guessed that Bryce must have moved away from the window as he shouted his name, ducking out of sight as the shotgun barked out again. Hearing a distressed cry of fear from within the house, Nicole gritted her teeth and took advantage of J.D.’s distraction and hopped over the chain-link fence as she moved around to the back of the house.

The door was locked but Nicole just gripped it harder, slowly twisting the handle until the lock popped. She held her breath for a moment then slipped into the kitchen once it was clear no one had heard.

“Bryce, you’ve got to stop this man!”

“Shut the hell up, Cam!”

Nicole heard a thud and crunch that was no doubt the butt of the shotgun being driven into Cam’s body going by the groan of pain that followed.

“Dude, those are cops out there, you’re going to get us all killed,” Cam groaned.

“I’m protecting us!”

“You shot Perry!”

Nicole edged the door open a crack, taking in the view of the living room beyond. She could see Perry on the floor, Jeremy pressing his bound hands against the wound in his boyfriend’s side. Bryce’s wife was sitting on the floor near them trying desperately to soothe the child in her arms as Bryce paced around the room, his limbs moving jerkily with his agitation.

“I- I didn’t mean to! You saw him, he grabbed for the gun! It was an accident!”

“Fine, if you didn’t mean to, let his buddy take him out, get him to hospital. What do you say, Bryce?”

“If they leave, they’ll die!”

“Man, listen to yourself! The cops aren’t going to kill them!”

“Not the cops! You know what we did! What we promised! Our time is up and it’s going to get us just like it has Dale and the others! They’re all dead man!”

“Dale was a boating…!”

Another crunching thud echoed out of the living room as Bryce buried the butt of the shotgun deep into Cam’s unprotected gut, sending his friend to his knees gasping for breath.

Nicole looked around for the best option. She couldn’t smell silver but taking a shotgun blast wasn’t on her list of things she wanted to do. Yes, she would survive but a good shot would take her out of action and then god knows what Bryce would do to the other hostages. She could tell though that he was spiralling out of control and no amount of negotiation would work when he already though his life was pretty much over.

“Bryce…” urging Perry to keep the pressure up on his own wound, Jeremy slowly rose to his feet and raised his bound hands to show he meant no harm as he circled around, drawing the other man’s eyes away from the kitchen door where he knew Nicole was. “Listen, I work with people that can help you.” Jeremy swallowed nervously as Bryce pumped another round and the unblinking eye of the shotgun rose, tracking along his body as it moved towards his head.

Everything seemed to slow down as Bryce’s finger moved towards the trigger and yet before Jeremy could blink, Nicole was there. One arm wrapped around the burly man’s throat as her other hand grabbed the shotgun, yanking it up and out of his hands so forcefully Jeremy saw the dense metal of the barrel buckle under her fingers and Bryce let out a scream as his elbow and shoulder popped out of their sockets.

Nicole tossed the shotgun to Jeremy, who only juggled it a little, as she pushed on the back of Bryce’s legs and forced him to kneel. With the weapon out of his hands, he broke down and started sobbing as she cuffed his hands behind his back. “Stay put!” she ordered firmly. “J.D.!!! All clear! Call for an ambulance!”

Within a moment of her shout, Davidson and her partner entered to escort everyone out and help Jeremy care for Perry until the ambulance arrived.

“You!” Nicole yanked Bryce up by the collar and marched him into the kitchen. “All this… Was it because of a deal with a Marzaniok?” He jumped guiltily.

“I don’t know what you mean, Sheriff.”

“Really? Are you going to play dumb? Well, you better pray that Perry makes it else that grain sack wearing creep will be the least of your worries.” His eyes widened at the description but he stayed silent and she was beyond done with someone that would wave a loaded shotgun around anyone let alone a kid. Pushing him back into the living room she handed him over to J.D. and went to check on Perry.

Jeremy glanced up as Nicole crouched down at his side. Her face was etched in lines of concern, her brown eyes soft and caring as she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “He’s lost a lot of blood but it- he- Why did he do that? We were out getting some coffee and he burst in. He was acting all weird so we followed him back and the next thing he was waving a gun around. Perry… he grabbed the gun ‘cause Bryce was pointing it at me, Nicole. He could die because of me!”

“Hey,” Nicole squeezed his shoulder firmly. “He’s going to be okay, Jer. You did absolutely nothing wrong so don’t go beating yourself up. You’re a scientist, a damn good one. I know it’s not easy when it’s happening in the real world and it’s someone you care about, but, what does the scientist part say?”

“Blood loss is bad… but the shot was more of a flesh wound… a really, really, bad flesh wound.” He sucked in a steadying breath, calming himself with facts. “Thanks.”

“Thank you for distracting Bryce and giving me the chance to disarm him. But…” Nicole rose back to her feet. “So help me Jeremy Chetri! If you _ever_ take a risk like that again I will go full moon on you and chase your dumb ass around the forest all night!” she growled at him. “Now,” she softened her voice, “ambulance is here so you take care of Perry.”

Nicole pulled Davidson aside while the paramedics worked on Perry and got him loaded up on a stretcher. “Hey, do me a favour when you get back to the station?”

“Fill in the paperwork for my headlight?”

“That too…” she pursed her lips a little at the thought. “Find out what’s happened to the rest of their old high school hockey team the ones that won the championship in… ’07,” she added when Waverly supplied her the year. “Bryce seemed to think that the rest of them are dead. Find out where they are and if they are dead I want dates and everything.”

“Will do, Sheriff!” She was so all Sheriff and all business that Davidson belatedly realised that she wasn’t in uniform and J.D. had already left with the perp. “Hey, you need a lift boss?”

“That’s okay, I’m going to run home. Need to check on some stuff.”

Leaving the house, Nicole walked away down the street, breaking into a jog and then a run once she hit the open. Running on two legs was slower than any of her wolf forms but Nicole let the pounding of her feet and the working of her body free her thoughts as she cut across the fields on a direct path for their home. But it was in the touch of Waverly’s mind that she found comfort.

She slowed once the house was in sight, scenting their territory as she looped around to the kitchen door even though Wynonna and the others had checked it out. Just the thought that Bobo Del Rey had been inside set her teeth on edge and had her growling just as violently as the one she could feel echoing through her from Waverly.

There was no one around but still, Nicole’s hand clenched into a tight fist as she pushed open the door. She almost wished he’d dared to come back just so she could beat him for it but all that awaited was the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall and a familiar shuffling from inside the closet.

Opening the door, she smiled and shook her head softly as Calamity peered at her with a cautious yellow gaze before jumping into her arms and climbing up on to her shoulder. “Well, hey there. I was wondering where you were hiding.” Nicole blew at the tail that curled around and slapped her in the face.

She filled Calamity’s dishes up even though she knew that their little guardian could find her way up to be with Waverly and the babies at a moment’s notice if she felt like it. They weren’t sure if she had some kind of magic abilities or was just very good at finding all the shortcuts but, she had her ways.

Nicole ran her eyes over every inch of their home as she moved through and up to the bedroom to change into her uniform. Nothing was out of place but superimposed over everything in her mind was how it had looked when she’d talked to Bobo. Then it had looked almost derelict apart from the obsidian mirror that had hung on the wall. More than that, it had felt empty of the love they had put into it… that Waverly had put into it.

She smiled as she breathed in the scent of Waverly, her perfume, makeup, even the laundry detergent she preferred, that filled the air, combining with the newer, just as wonderful scents of Katherine and Dominique that made their house a home.

“You better be including your own scents with those thoughts Haughtstuff, ‘cause that is what I smell… what gives me more joy that I’d ever thought possible.”

“Ahh, but we’re rarely ever able to smell ourselves Waves. It’s just a part of us and we take it for granted and… well… my own scent meant nothing until it joined with yours.” Nicole smiled as she felt Waverly’s wiggle of pleasure. The wiggle changed into a jolt as she snapped the buckle on her utility belt.

“Ya know… I can feel you go into cop mode when you do that.”

“Cop mode?”

“Yep. Professional, caring… sexy! There’s just one thing wrong with it though.”

“Oh?” Head tilting, Nicole studied her reflection in the mirror to see what could possibly be wrong. Rolling her eyes, she pulled the zipper tab down on her shirt until it was at a more Waverly approved level… just an inch off being indecent.

“That’s better!” Waverly smirked in triumph as she felt the little rise in embarrassment mixed with the burgeoning desire that always came through when Nicole put the zip where she liked it. Made her wish they were together so she could run her fingers and lips over the strip of warm exposed skin and maybe take a nibble right above the cup of her bra.

“Waves!” She chuckled, kind of loving that Waverly wanted her so much but… “When the belt goes on I’m in uniform, remember?”

“Take it off then,” Waverly encouraged cheekily.

“Later, Baby,” she chuckled. “Soon as I’m off work we can do whatever you want. Erm… within reason,” she amended hastily knowing just how inventive Waverly could get.

“Spoilsport. Fine,” Waverly pouted softly. “Go, protect and serve!”

“I’ll see you when you and ‘Nonna come into town later. Kiss the girls for me?”

Nicole’s heart felt lighter as she left the house and climbed into her car. Waverly always had that effect on her… and the fact that the car damage that day hadn’t been her fault for once helped too.

Tuning in her radio, she caught up with the station on how Perry was doing as she drove through the centre of town. “I’m heading on out to the hospital now to check on the… What in the name of ever loving hell!!!” Spinning the wheel, Nicole managed to swerve out of the way of the vehicle speeding towards her on her side of the road and executed a handbrake turn as it passed by.

Nicole reached for the sirens but it was too late… the other car had already come to an abrupt halt as it wrapped around an ancient oak tree outside of the dentists. The driver wasn’t done though… staggering out of the mangled remains of the car, he set off at a run that had him zigzagging all over the road… right towards her.

Pushing open her door, Nicole winced only slightly as the man ran straight into it and crumpled to the ground. Any sympathy she might have felt as she looked down into his bloodied face vanished, stripped away by the amount of alcohol that made her eyes sting with every breath he took and the report of a stolen car that came through matching the one smoking beneath the now listing oak tree.

Hauling him up by his collar, Nicole fished his I.D. out of his pocket. “Skip Bennet… Let me guess… one of the ’07 champs?”

“Yeah! You know me?”

“I know you’re under arrest.”

“No! I have to get out of here!”

“Skip, you stole a vehicle and just ruined a perfectly good oak while under the influence!”

“That tree came right at me!”

“Sure, Skip, okay.” Nicole held him steady and reached for her radio as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

“Sheriff, please! We were just kids… made a stupid wish! Bryce called me… the Marzaniok, it’s coming for us! It’ll hurt my wife. Anyone near me! You have to let me go!”

“Look, dude, the straw man argument is just really not gonna work with me. I know about the Marzaniok… It’s no longer a threat to anyone. We got it. So…”

“It’s not?” Skip looked at the wavering outline of the four cops holding him trying to work out which one had spoken to him and why there were trees dancing all around him in a sickening wave of flashing neon colours that had his stomach churning. “Oh God! I’m so sorry!”

“Skip, are you gonna puke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip is not a cute drunk like Nicole.  
>  That should be the end of the fallout from the hockey trophy though, yayy. It was a weird sidetrack and i'm not sure why it wanted to be written.


	130. Chapter 130

Nicole glanced up from the mountains of paperwork sorted into neatly organised piles as Wynonna bounced around the corner into the P.S.D. offices and parked her ass right on top of them all with a look of unrestrained glee on her face.

“Hi, Wynonna. You look… cheerful?” Which should be a good thing but strangely it made Nicole more nervous than anything. It became obvious though that whatever had her so happy, she wasn’t going to spill until her audience had arrived and that came in the form of Waverly carrying Dominique and Katherine in their car seats with a slightly disgruntled pout on her face that blossomed into an eye-crinkling smile with an accompanying shoulder shimmy.

“Hey, cutie… cuties,” she amended as Dom waved a tiny fist. Slapping Wynonna’s leg, Nicole made her get off all the paperwork so she could clear it all out of the way for the babies and pulled a chair around for Waverly. A move that proved pointless as, after a cursory glance around that ignored all the other officers, Waverly took a seat on her lap anyway.

“You’re a little late… were they still clearing away the mess Skip made of the oak?”

“Nope.”

Drawing back a little, Nicole looked at Waverly’s head where it was pressed against her, a pout clear in her voice and posture, and Wynonna’s grin of anticipation.

“Go on!” Wynonna grinned. “Ask Waves why we’re late?”

Nicole felt like there was a trap slowly closing around her and it made her shift around nervously under Waverly as she crossed her arms challengingly. “It’s been a rough day and I’m afraid to?”

“Pussy! Anyway, there’s no doubting that the munchkins are yours…”

“There was a doubt?”

Not wanting to be put off from telling her tale, Wynonna waved her hand dismissively. “We set off ten minutes late as usual… ya know, plenty of time with ole speed demon at the wheel…”

“I’m a safe driver!”

“Only, every time Waves goes even a fraction over the speed limit… and somehow they know what the speed limit is in every area… they scream louder than you do when Waves drives.”

“I’m a good driver!” Waverly glowered at Wynonna as she broke down into a fit of laughter. Head snapping around she glared at Nicole but her face was in neutral resting cop... Which was pretty much the same as girlfriend treading carefully. “I’m a good driver… right?”

“Yes, Waves. Excellent.”

Waverly stuck her tongue out at her sister… who was making gagging noises. “There! Now… I’m going to raid the break room, would you like a drink, Baby?”

Nicole nodded and watched Waverly skip out of sight towards the break room before leaning over and guiding little hands into baby high fives.

“I saw that, Nicole!”

“Busted,” Wynonna grinned and chortled at Nicole’s sheepish expression. “Here,” looking carefully around to make sure that Waverly was actually out of sight, she started a video playing on her phone and handed it over so Nicole could have a look for herself at the twins’ antics on the way into town.

Nicole quickly pushed the phone back into Wynonna’s hands and tried to school her features and wipe the grin off her face as Waverly came back through with drinks for everyone and took her place on her lap again. It wasn’t the most professional thing in the world to be doing, snuggling with the love of her life while on duty, but Nicole just didn’t care. Not even Skip’s snoring from the holding cells dampened her mood… until Wynonna pointed them out.

“So, was dumbasses dumb move with the car into a tree all down to our sack faced friends?”

“Yeah, he blurted it all out a couple of hours ago.” Unfortunately, it wasn’t the only thing that had spewed from his mouth.

Waverly tilted her head, taking in Nicole’s sucked on a lemon expression. “Nic?”

“He puked, Waves! Three times! Once down the side of my car and twice all in the back!” Nicole glared through the open door beside them to where she could see Skip stirring in the cell.

“I didn’ mean to Sheriff!!!”

“That is a stench _no_ amount of detailing will get out Skip! No amount!” Turning her attention back to the woman on her lap, Nicole moved the hand from her mouth to reveal the wide smile and let out the laugh it had been holding back. She covered both with her own lips, turning the laugh into a deep needy moan in seconds.

“Guys, children watching… and I don’t mean Dom and Kat.”

Blushing, Nicole hid her face against Waverly’s shoulder at the reminder that they were not alone. Nimble fingers played through the hair at the nape of her neck, eliciting a purr before Nicole could even think to try and contain it.

“I love that I can make you forget everything but me,” Waverly breathed against the shell of Nicole’s ear. Smiling, she pressed a kiss to the thud of Nicole’s pulse as her strong arms tightened around her, pulling her deeper into her lap as her need became too much for her to contain. The eyes that lifted to hers were dark with it, the whites having shrunk away to nothing as her wolf peered out at her.

“What did numbnuts have to say about everything then?”

Pulling her control around her, Nicole focussed on Wynonna’s question but held Waverly just as close even though the way she continued to play with her hair was _very_ distracting.

“Pretty much as you worked out. They were dumb, got high and made a wish on the Marzaniok to be able to win the championship. Only Skip here, Bryce and Cam were the ones that made the actual wish but the Marzaniok included the whole team in the deal.”

“Ten years,” Skip piped up. “It gave us ten years of good fortune and a championship.”

“Shut up Skip! As he said, ten years.”

“And the rest of the team?”

“Well, Bryce was kind of right about them being dead.”

“Kind of? Haught, they’re either dead or they’re not.”

“They’re dead but five of them were involved in a pile-up on the way to some kind of game down in Florida three years ago. That doesn’t exactly sound like ten years of good fortune to me.”

“Maybe it was going to be a really shitty game?” Wynonna shrugged.

“Anyway… the rest of the team all bit the big one, one way or another. But how many of them were down to the Marzaniok only it will know and I’m in no hurry to let it out to ask. It’s a bit sickening that the only one left that had nothing to do with it in the first place is getting patched up from a shotgun blast. One more inch and he wouldn’t have been so lucky.”

“They were all lucky you were there to get them out.”

Gently hooking Waverly’s chin, Nicole lifted her face a little and took in the dangerous glint in her narrowed eyes. “Still mad at me for running in there though, huh?”

“No… yes… maybe a little,” she finally admitted with a sigh. “I know it’s your job. And I’m proud of you! Doesn’t mean I have to like it when you’re forced to do something like that though, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t. Waves… if me ever being a cop becomes too much for you…”

Waverly stopped Nicole’s words with a kiss. “I’m not going to ask you to give up on something you love doing, Nic…”

“You mean more to me than the job though.” Nicole rested her forehead against Waverly’s, nudging the line of her nose with her own. “Yeah, I like doing it… making a difference… But I never want it to come between us. I can be just as happy doing something else, anything else, as long as we’re together.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes as they started going all mushy with each other again, making back and forth promises about letting the other know if Nicole’s job bothered Waverly and Nicole saying she would quit if that was what Waverly wanted. Trying to keep up with who was promising what was starting to give her a headache! “For the love of…! Is this going to go on much longer? If so I’m taking my Nieces and heading to Shorty’s for some whiskey.”

“… What are you doing?” Wynonna frowned in confusion as Waverly giggled and held out a hand as Nicole grumbled and fished her billfold out of her pocket and placed a twenty on Waverly’s waiting palm. “You- you were doing that sneaking mind talking and bet on me?”

“Mmmhmm. Nicole bet you would last longer before telling us off. I said you wouldn’t last five minutes. I won!” Winking at Nicole, Waverly tucked the note away and patted Wynonna’s cheek. “Thanks, Sis. Hey, are you on a break, Nic? We’re going to get some donuts and take a walk around the park while the weathers good before we head off to see Gus.”

“Sorry, I’m not on break for a while yet,” she ran a finger down Waverly’s cheek before her disappointment could do more than put a crinkle between her brows. “But, as Sheriff, I think I could be persuaded to blow off all this paperwork to take a patrol of the park and make sure it’s safe for my girls.”

“Are you two going to be annoyingly gooey the whole time?”

“Probably…”

“Yes…”

“Doc!!!”

Waverly giggled as the door to Black Badge burst open and Doc barrelled out like he’d been shot from a cannon. He looked around, his body poised for action, moustache and eyes darting in every direction.

Realising that there appeared to be no danger of any kind around. Doc straightened up and gave Waverly and Nicole a warm smile before turning his attention to his mate. “Is there something you require, Wynonna?”

“Indeed there is,” she drawled back. “Your time if you have it? Care to join us in a promenade around the park…? Nicole’s buying donuts if you’ve got enough whiskey in that flask of yours,” she patted the pocket of his jeans, tapping the outline of the hipflask he carried.

“A walk with my favourite ladies and whiskey and donuts? How could I possibly refuse such an offer?” The answer, of course, was that he could not and did not want to. Darting back through the door he plucked his hat off the coat rack and settled it on his head. The day was warm enough to leave his coat off and even roll his shirt sleeves off but walking the streets without his hat made him feel more naked than when they changed before and after a run. He’d made the mistake of bemoaning the fact that he had to leave it behind at such times. A mistake he never made again after Wynonna threatened to have Waverly sew a pretty pink ribbon into it to secure it to his head even when he was in his wolf form.

While they waited on Nicole to assign some of the more important paperwork to her fellow officers, Doc turned his attention to their babies. Just the sight of them made him smile as always and had warmth blooming through his chest. “I swear they have grown since I saw them just last night.” Leaning closer, he pressed a kiss to each of their delicate cheeks and breathed in their scent. Little Dominique released a gurgling giggle at the brush of his moustache while Katherine tried to grab it with delicate but determined fingers. Chuckling softly, he offered her a finger to grab instead.

Wynonna’s stillness drew his gaze but before he could ponder fully or question the expression on her face Nicole returned to their sides and Wynonna seemed to shake herself free of whatever had been on her mind. He offered his mate his elbow, chuckling as she slapped at his arm and tsked at him for his old-fashioned gesture before looping her hand through the crook of his elbow and leaning into his side anyway. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah! Course! Why wouldn’t it be?” she blustered. “I’m the Queen of okay, Doc!” Wynonna clamped her lips together, knowing without even looking that the more she denied the less he believed her.

Pulling gently, he slowed their steps as Waverly and Nicole got the stroller from the back of the jeep. “You know me, Wynonna, I am not one to rush or pressure you into talking but… Just know that whenever you are ready to talk, I am here for you one hundred percent no matter what is troubling you.”

Wynonna was tempted to call him an asshole for being so gentle and understanding but settled for kissing him instead. Which, giving the look in his eyes until he melted into the kiss, confused him more than cussing him out would have. Really though she didn’t feel it fair to get into the whole baby conversation without Xavier there when she hadn’t really gotten a handle on her own thoughts and feelings. And there was a huge part of her that was afraid of what they might say.

What if they did want kids?

What if in some strange macho male alpha way only ones created by their own seed would do?

What if her sudden desire for a baby waned and theirs didn’t?

What of hers didn’t and they flat out didn’t want children?

There were just too many what ifs! And Wynonna wasn’t sure if she was ready for the answers.

Doc watched, a frown creasing his brow as all the emotions flew across Wynonna’s face too fast for him to capture even one of them for him to help her. He thought for one moment that she might pull away to escape whatever was bothering her but a soft sound from one of the babies drew her attention and she focussed upon them with the intensity of a laser beam as she dragged him the rest of the way to the Jeep and lavished her attention on the babies.

She glanced up at him, a wide smile upon her face, her brilliant blue eyes were soft with her love for her Nieces. A coy look crossed her face, her eyes dipping as they looked away from him and she nuzzled into the warmth of the babies as she took them out of their carriers to hand them over to Waverly.

Doc puzzled on the enigma that was his mate as she returned to him and rubbed her face into the palm of his hand as he brushed a strand of wild hair back behind her ear. He would need to have a word with Xavier, see if his other mate had noticed anything and compare notes for while he had a feeling that he knew part of what was troubling her… Wynonna was a puzzle that would take both of them to solve.

And if that failed… well then, he would enlist the aid of the youngest Earp for he saw a knowing, understanding and sympathetic gleam in her hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no gif this chapter. Instead a question...  
> I think my poor little muses are still exhausted after battling Jack at the mansion and then Bryce's stupidity so...
> 
> Apart from Bulshar, who i am strangely reluctant to get to in case my muses decide that's where the story should end... is there anything you would like to see? Any monsters from the show or otherwise you might like to see them face? Anything you need clearing up? Or anything else along the way (though not a wedding! Writing a wedding is something i don't want to do!)


	131. Chapter 131

Smiling softly, Nicole melted back into the warm brush of Waverly’s palm and tease of fingers as the skimmed around her waist and travelled up her spine. Fingers burrowed into her hair, twisting and playing with the strands as her warm, perfectly stunning, beautiful, gorgeous, muscular body pressed against her side.

Eyes still fixed upon the tiny lives they had created together, Nicole rubbed her chin and cheek across the top of Waverly’s head. Taking a deep breath she filled her lungs and absorbed the soft scent of her body as well as the subtle perfume of her shampoo into her soul as she rubbed more of her scent into her.

Waverly plucked at the fabric of Nicole’s uniform shirt where it brushed against her fingers and growled lowly in frustration. It was soft and warm from her body. It even looked good on her and gave Waverly more than a thrill and a realisation that she had a thing for uniforms when Nicole was wearing them but… “You are wearing far too much.”

Cocking her head to one side, Nicole glanced down. “So are you,” she pointed out as she took in the oversized t-shirt that Waverly was wearing and tried really, really, hard to contain an eye roll and snort of laughter when she saw that it had ‘Tacos Are Tasty’ printed across it. The smirk on Waverly’s face let her know that she had failed. “I think I preferred it when you wore my Academy shirts.”

“You moaned, nay, bitched, when I wore them.”

“Hey! That was only because they were getting in my way!” Nicole defended herself as she pulled Waverly in front of her. She nibbled and kissed on the sweet line from neck to shoulder as their bodies swayed together. A roll of hips pressed the firm globes of Waverly’s pert ass into her and had Nicole clutching at Waverly's hips and the crib for support as her knees threatened to buckle.

“Hmmm, someone is sensitive,” Waverly purred knowingly.

“Don’t get any ideas,” she bit Waverly’s shoulder in soft admonishment as she let out a gasp of feigned innocence. It was only a matter of days since Waverly had managed to coax that kind of orgasm out of her. Nicole knew what Waverly was really craving when she did that though. She ached for it to be fertile. Ached already to have more children. “We are due to go into rut or heat for months yet.” Heats and ruts, the times they were most fertile, they were less frequent than the menstrual cycles they still had the dubious pleasure to endure. It was nature’s way of protecting newborn infants that the mothers didn’t enter into a heat and put the baby’s lives at risk by being consumed by it. And ruts, especially with mated pairs, didn’t kick in until the mothers were ready.

“You keep saying that… And yet,” Waverly deliberately rolled her hips again and basked in the feel of her Alpha’s strong body against hers and the hungry, feral, moan that vibrated through Nicole’s chest and filled her body.

“Kat and Dom are going to be out for a while,” she lulled softly, rolling her hip over and over in a seductive rhythm. Her breath caught as her seduction worked both ways and her movements became more frantic, the roll becoming a grind as need washed through her in a building wave.

“And I want you again my Alpha. I want your strength on me, in me.” Her voice sounded needy even to her own ears. Her ragged panting being echoed by the hot rush of breath against her throat, punctuated by the sharp nip of teeth. Another growl rocked her, sending heat pooling into her womb, sparks joining them as Nicole pressed a hand just above where she needed it the most and used her other to cup and squeeze her tender breasts through her t-shirt.

Even though she’d only just finished feeding their babies, Waverly felt them start to leak under Nicole’s touch. Her Alpha’s growl and hungry eyes as she spun her around and lifted her into her arms and nuzzled against the wet fabric had her grasping at Nicole’s strong shoulders, her nails digging into twitching muscle to anchor herself.

Nicole’s long stride quickly ate up the distance back to their bedroom but the shift of her body between her legs, the heat in her eyes and those damn dimples made it felt like it was taking forever when all she wanted was to feel her Alpha naked against her.

Naked… oh god! There were still too many clothes in the way, she realised as her back hit the mattress.

Tightening her legs around Nicole’s waist, she arched up, grinding against her abdomen as she went to move away.

“Baby, I need to take my clothes off,” Nicole’s chuckle was cut short and ended as a moan as Waverly pulled her closer again with a strength born of a need that was overriding everything. Rather than pulling away, Nicole pushed deeper into her, covering her Omega’s body with her full weight until she released a sigh and started to breathe easier under the silent assurance that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“How do you need me, Baby?”

She opened her mouth, trying to give voice to her needs but nothing came out. How? Waverly’s mind squirmed under the weight of Nicole’s question. How could she possibly choose any one thing when she wanted everything? When she needed everything? She wanted to lose herself in her gentleness and have the memories implanted in her by the Marzaniok beaten out of her. She wanted to be taken in every way imaginable as well as take Nicole in every way. She wanted… needed… But she couldn’t find the words.

“Waverly… Waves,” gently, Nicole cupped her cheeks, rubbing with gentle swipes of her thumb until storm-tossed hazel eyes focused on her. “Baby,” She captured Waverly’s mouth with her own in a deep and hungry kiss. Grasping her bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled back, exerting just enough pressure to set Waverly writhing and holding her there as she spoke into her mind. “You found the words.”

Releasing her lip, Nicole grasped Waverly’s hands and pushed them down to the mattress either side of her head. “Now. You. You are going to be my good Omega and let me get undressed so I can make love to you just how you need and fuck you just how you deserve. Okay?”

Getting a nod, all Waverly was capable of, Nicole gave her wrists a gentle squeeze as a reminder to be good and climbed for between her legs so she could take her clothes off. She didn’t tease or linger, they were both too needy and wound up for that and, despite the desire to maybe cause a little damage to the tacos shirt, Nicole pulled it carefully up over Waverly’s head instead of ripping it down the middle.

Lips closing around the tender, swollen buds, Nicole gathered up the taste of her milk and ‘soothed’ them with the heat of her mouth and gentle lathing of her tongue. Waverly’s hands soon forgot their place upon the bed and found their familiar home amongst her hair. Her fingers working and tugging frantically as moans and whimpers spilt from her mouth.

Nicole pressed her weight into Waverly’s body, feeling the strength in her legs as they wrapped around her, pulling her impossibly closer as she lavished her attention on Waverly’s sensitive breasts with her hands and mouth. Nicole chased the desires running through Waverly’s thoughts. Feeling them overlapping with her own, she captured them as they formed and released them fulfilled.

Finally, eventually, all there was for both of them was a feeling of floating through. Their bodies twitching and trembling weakly in the aftershocks.

The softest of cries had Nicole weakly lifting her head from Waverly’s shoulder and pushing the sweat-soaked hair out of her face. Gazing down and Waverly, she giggled slightly at how dazed she looked but even that movement left her wondering how they were going to be able to get up to answer their daughter’s needs.

“Move, Stud.”

“Trying,” Nicole grunted as she tried to roll off Waverly’s arm and extract her legs from where they were propping Waverly’s hips up. For a second she wondered how they had got there and then she remembered how desperate Waverly had been to feel her come flooding her and how desperate she had been to give it to her… along with what, in hindsight, seemed to be a rather filthy description of how she wanted to get her pregnant again.

Waverly slapped at Nicole’s shoulder weakly. “You are not allowed to blush after doing and saying all that Nicole Haught.”

“Well…” Nicole grinned. “Hey, did I pass out?”

“I think we both did,” Waverly grinned. “Now, come on. Help me up. I need to see if you left our girls any milk.”

“I was thirsty,” Nicole shrugged. “And it was very, very, tasty,” she purred softly against the shell of Waverly’s ear.

She was exhausted. Her body ached in a way that said even with advanced healing she would be feeling it for a couple of days. She could barely even move let alone stand… and just with those purred words, she felt desire for her Alpha flood her. The only thing that stopped her from pulling Nicole back down into her arms as another, slightly louder, cry from their girls.

Rolling from the bed, Nicole winced with every move as she freshened herself up. Catching Waverly’s eyes in the bathroom mirror as she joined her, Nicole grinned as Waverly slumped against the sink and huffed. She felt reset, sated, and cleansed by their lovemaking, and she could tell by the quiet of Waverly’s mind that she was feeling the same way.

Leaning over, Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly’s temple. “I’ll go get them ready for you.”

Waverly smiled as Nicole pulled on a robe and bounced off every item of furniture and doorway as she went to see to Dom and Kat. She could hear her gently cooing and talking to them, her voice a soft and joyful lilting melody that had the twins forgetting their hunger, for the moment at least, as they gurgled happily for her. Nicole was always so soft with them, so in tune with their needs and they responded to her with frantic arm waving and happy noises as soon as they heard her voice.

Wincing slightly as she belted up her own robe, Waverly padded quietly, and a little more gracefully that Nicole, towards her girls. The nursery in their home with the Yiska was smaller than the one in Purgatory, but just as lovingly decorated with furniture lovingly handcrafted from solid wood, provided by the trees that sheltered them. Clarke had phrased it in such a way that made it sound like the trees had handed it over as a gift just for their babies… and Waverly wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t the case.

Waverly paused in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she simply stood there and watched.as Nicole gently played with them and sang softly, pressing her lips against soft tummies so they could feel the vibrations against them.

“You need to get your butt in here… the natives are growing restless.”

“Looks like y’all having too much fun for that,” smiling, she moved closer and rescued Nicole as Katherine tried to launch herself out of her mama’s arms when she heard her voice. “Someone’s eager for boob.”

“Mmmm, boob. And I can confirm that it’s excellent boobage,” she whispered to Dominique.

Waverly swatted at Nicole’s shoulder and pointed to the spacious rocking chair, ordering for her to be her cushion. Which seemed fair as she was the reason even a feather pillow sounded like it wouldn’t be soft enough. Humming softly, Waverly arranged herself upon Nicole’s lap with an extra wiggle to get a moan from them both. With the ease that came with practice, it wasn’t long before both girls were busy feeding hungrily and making Waverly shoot soft glowers at Nicole every time they made her wince.

As they voracious hunger slowed to sleepy sucking and muffled yawns, Waverly relaxed into the beat of Nicole’s heart against her back and her warmth surrounding her.

“Nic. Did you mean what you said?”

“Hmmm?” Nicole tilted her head so she could see Waverly’s face better. “Every word… but just in case… what specifically?”

“Babies. More of.”

“Oh… Oh! You mean when I was saying that I couldn’t wait to fill you to overflowing with come until you were pregnant again? That?”

Waverly squirmed and tried not to jostle the babies too much at the same time. “Well, you said it a bit nastier than that but yes. That.”

“Yes. I meant every word. Though… When you want to try again is your decision. Doctor Navalar did suggest trying a higher dosage of contraceptive…”

“I don’t want to go back on the pill,” she stated firmly around a stifled yawn as Nicole started purring contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly was frisky... Next chapter (unless that changes), a bit of a time hop and a visit to Pussy Willows


	132. Chapter 132

Nicole stared through the windscreen, suddenly very, _very,_ extremely glad she was out of uniform. And also that they had got there in Wynonna’s truck as she took in the bright neon sign of a half-naked lady lounging back with the words ‘Pussy Willows’ flashing weakly in the midday sun.

“A strip joint? Wynonna, why are we at a strip joint? Wynonna?” Nicole scrambled for the door and followed as Wynonna ignored her questions and climbed out of the truck like a woman on a mission. She looked around, taking in the sparse amount of vehicles in the lot, all of them pulled away out of sight like their owners were ashamed of where they were.

“I thought we were heading to Shorty’s?” Shorty’s was where she’d told Waverly they were heading so they could both keep an eye on Wynonna and try and work out what was bothering the Alpha. Where Waverly was supposed to be meeting them! Oh boy!

“Nope! Away game!” Away as in far enough away from Purgatory so no one there was from there pack, therefore, fewer ears to overhear her business. “Welcome to Pussy Willows, situated on the wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks!” Pushing open the door, Wynonna gestured for Nicole to step inside the dimly lit interior. A grin of anticipation twisting her lips as Nicole grumbled and pulled her jacket closer.

Striding past Nicole, Wynonna led the way through the tables crowded around the main stage and many smaller ones towards the bar. As strip joints went, Pussy Willows wasn’t really that bad. It was cleaner than most and looked after the girls that worked there. And best of all, it had the single most potent alcohol available that Wynonna had ever had… barring that wicked cannabis-infused whiskey. What made the ‘special’ there so special though, was that it wasn’t supposed to be served to anyone other than Nymph. What Wynonna hated about it, was that it had taken her so damn many years to find out about it!

“Jonas! A beer for my friend and two specials!” Slapping the bar, Wynonna slid onto the nearest stool at the bar. “Thought this would have been your kind of scene, Red?”

Nicole glared at Wynonna and tried not to look towards the stage where a surprisingly limber woman appeared to be hanging upside down from a pole with only a crooked leg preventing her from ending up on her head. “This has never been my thing but… You do remember Waverly right? Your sister… My mate? My mate, who can hear what I do and see what I can?”

Even though she was trying desperately not to look, Nicole still caught sight of the dancer spinning around on the pole and ‘Oh my god! Was she using her butt cheeks to hang on?’ “God. What kinda girl ends up working in a place like this?” A soon as it came of her mouth she hated how judgemental it sounded.

“Well, maybe one with no family, who’s sick of butting heads with the cops and with no other way to raise money for a bus ticket outta here.”

Nicole swung back around at Wynonna’s tone. Whatever she was about to say froze as a grizzled old biker who looked so stereotypically hell angel it was almost comical, stomped past and threw his arm over Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Where’ve you been, Aphrodite?”

Wynonna grimaced under the waft of alcohol and body odour and fought the urge to throw the man over the bar. “Oh, hey, what’s up, T.J.? I have my period, so you have to…” The magic words worked and he spun away and was off even before the word ‘period’ had finished leaving her mouth.

“Who’s Aphro-? Oh.” A glance at T.J. made her grimace in horror and reach for the beer Jonas had placed before her.

“Pace yourself,” Wynonna suggested as Nicole downed the beer with rapid gulps. “There’s so much more to judge. And if Waves does sneak on in, she’s going to be too pissed at you for being here to pay any attention to what I say,” she winked.

Nicole pursed her lips in thought as she took off her jacket in deference to the stifling heat in the bar. Great for the performers, not so much for anyone dressed normally. Tucking a strand of wayward hair back behind her ear she waved a hand none committedly. “As bad ideas doomed to fail go… that’s actually not all that bad.”

“You don’t become Wynonna Earp by confronting problems head-on,” Wynonna smiled wryly. Picking up one the shot glass Jonas placed in front of her, Wynonna raised it in salute to all bad ideas to Nicole.

“What is it you don’t want…” she tapped her temple, “…to know anyway?”

“Oh… just that… I think I might be pregnant,” Wynonna mumbled around the edge of her shot glass. “Hey!” She glared at her suddenly empty hand and then Nicole as the redhead snatched the glass out of her hand and the other one and downed the contents of both glasses herself. Pursing her lips, Wynonna leaned against the bar and smirked as Nicole’s brown eyes suddenly shot comically wide as the drink burned a path down her throat. “Serves you right, Haughtshot!” Grabbing Nicole by her top, she hauled the redhead back upright as she started sliding off her stool.

“Jonas! You know you’re not supposed to serve specials to just anyone!” Rosita glowered at the other bartender, who was far too busy talking to his friends, as she put a crate of beer down. “Oh! Hi, Wynonna didn’t realise it was you.”

“Hey, Boobs! Long time, short top!” Wynonna nodded, impressed that Rosita hadn’t popped right out of the tight scrap of fabric. “Mind giving me a hand with this lightweight here?” she grunted, adjusting her hold on Nicole’s striped top again as she tipped to the side.

“Oh my god!” Nicole groaned. “I can’t feel my legs!”

“Red, those aren’t your legs,” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole poked and prodded at Rosita’s leg instead of her own.

“Oh… Ohhh!” Turning, Nicole smiled her thanks to the brunette whose knee she had accidentally prodded. “Sorry. Didn’t expect… What the hell is this stuff?!” She glared the shot glasses and poked at one with the tip of her finger.

“Special of the house… and one that’s not usually sold to none Nymph!”

“It’s Wynonna!” Jonas protested and shrugged half-heartedly. “Didn’t know she was going to give it to her friend.”

“And knowing you,” Rosita arched a brow at Wynonna, “you didn’t warn her, huh?”

“Didn’t know she was going to down them like that,” Wynonna defended herself. Not that she was regretting it one bit, Nicole did make an absolutely adorable and squishy drunk. “Hey, Haught! Meet Rosita ‘Boobs’ Bustillos. Boobs, this is Haught.”

Rosita rolled her eyes at Wynonna and held out a hand where Nicole could see it… which, thanks to Wynonna’s insistence on Boobs as a nickname, was pretty much in line with them. Startled brown eyes climbed up, a flush of embarrassment climbing up to join the red caused by the alcohol. “Haught?”

“A little… oh! My name… yes… Haught, Nicole Haught.” Finally managing to grab the woman’s hand after the third try, Nicole gave it a quick shake.

“Hey, Red! Want to have a lap dance?”

“Only if you take me home…” Nicole gasped her eyes popping wide in scandal at her own words. “I meant to see Waverly! Waverly,” she whispered loudly to the woman propping her up. “She’s my girl, my best baby. She’s sooooo pretty and gives the bestest lap dances ever. No offence… sure you’re good but she’s the _best_!”

“Uhoh. I’m sure she is. And I don’t do the dancing. I’m just the sap that mixes the drinks around here.”

“Speaking of, I need to catch up with Haughtsauce here. Two more specials, Jonas!”

“And I’ll get your friend here a water,” Rosita offered, pushing on the redhead until she was securely flopped over the bar.

“No!” Snatching up the two freshly poured shots, Nicole downed them before Wynonna could touch a drop. “You can’t drink that in your con…! Ohhh, crap,” clutching her head, she propped a chin up against the bar. “Why did you let me do that?” she whined pitifully.

“You didn’t exactly give me the chance to stop you!” Wynonna pointed out as Rosita glared at her and placed a glass of water in front of Nicole.

“Thanks…!” Fishing her buzzing phone out of her pocket, Nicole blinked at the screen feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. “It’s, it’s Waverly. Oh boy,” she whispered. Wynonna was waving her arms around in a ‘don’t do it’ gesture but she couldn’t not answer… she just had to make sure she didn’t look at, or think, of anything incriminating. “Hey, Cutie!”

Waverly paused, taking in Nicole’s far too cheerful greeting as she took another look in Wynonna’s bedroom just to make sure her sister hadn’t appeared there in the thirty seconds since she last looked. “Don’t ‘cutie’ me!” The cheerful tone and soft whine that followed her words worked though and she smiled and pulled the phone closer. “Hi, Sweetie Pie. No, but, seriously, where are you? I thought you were with Wynonna?”

“Uh… uh, she’s with me and we’re fine.” Nicole drew back, keeping herself and her phone out of reach as Wynonna’s eyes narrowed at her dangerously. “I cannot lie to her,” she whispered to the other woman as she held the phone away from her mouth slightly.

“You have to!” Wynonna whisper barked back.

Nicole’s lips pursed together angrily at having being put in such a position where she was expected to lie… and to Waverly no less.

“I hear music?”

Nicole’s eyes darted in the direction of the phone against her ear and well away from any signs of anything else her mate might pick up on. Panic welled up at the speculative tone of Waverly’s voice.

“No…”

“Trashy. Pumping.” Waverly gasped as she caught a thought from Nicole. A loud and clear ‘don’t look at the stripper!’ thought. “You’re at a strip joint!”

“Aphrodite made me do it!” Nicole gave a strangled cry as Wynonna gasped in horror.”

“Just shut your mouth.” Wynonna hissed furiously.

“Tell me which one,” Waverly ordered as calmly as possible.

“Nicole sank down on her stool and glanced shamefully at Wynonna. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “We’re at—“

‘Oh no, no way!’ Wynonna snatched the phone out of Nicole’s hands, something she knew she wouldn’t have been able to do if the redhead hadn’t been three sheets to the wind. Of course maybe if she hadn’t been in such a state she could have kept her mouth shut! But Wynonna didn’t have time for logic like that as she threw Nicole’s phone into the pitcher of beer Rosita had just finished pouring for another customer.

“Hey!” Sighing, Rosita looked at the now dead phone as it sank to the bottom of the beer. She debated just fishing the phone out but the customer was watching so she gave a small smile and grabbed a clean pitcher to fill with fresh beer and made a mental note to add the phone sullied one to Wynonna’s tab.

Turning back on her stool Wynonna ran her hand over her face and pointed at Nicole.

“Okay, yeah, I guess I deserved that.” Nicole shrugged as she pushed her hair back again.

“Hello?” Pulling her phone back from her ear, Waverly looked at it as it beeped. “Oh, you did _not_ just hang up on me!” She tried dialling back but the call wouldn’t even go through and pinging it came up with nothing. Lips pursed, she tapped her thigh and tried to contact Nicole with her mind but that was fuzzy and giving the brain equivalent of a dial tone too. Still tapping her thigh, her foot joining in the rhythm, she called Gus. “Hey, are you okay taking care of the girls a little longer?”

“Of course. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just got a couple of wayward Alpha’s to tack down.”

“Next time, this…” Wynonna pulled a face to demonstrate what she meant, “means, ‘Don’t tell my sister we’re at a sleazy knocker locker’.”

Which was all very reasonable, Nicole could admit that, but Wynonna was making it sound like it had been her idea to even be in said ‘knocker locker’. “Oh. It’s Waverly, okay? You know me, you know how I am. I can’t lie to her.”

“You see? This is what you get when you’re friends with a narc.”

“I guess I deserved that too,” Nicole muttered half to herself. “Listen…” She broke off, frowning as T.J. and three of his biker buddies returned and crowded around Wynonna.

“Hey, Aphrodite! My friends here are kind of into bloodsports... what say we head on out back and have some fun?”

“I don’t think so, T.J.”

“Come on. It won’t take long. Maybe your friend would like to join? Ten minutes tops! What do you say?”

“Ten minutes? In your dreams,” she snorted, making it very clear that she didn’t think they were even capable of going that long even if they invited more friends.

“You kinda don’t have a choice.”

Nicole felt a growl rising past the urge to vomit at what they were suggesting as she heard the distinct sound of a switchblade clicking open and saw the glint of it pressed tight against Wynonna’s stomach. She knew, with all certainty that Wynonna was perfectly capable of taking care of herself even against that many but Wynonna was her leader, her friend, and more than likely pregnant to boot.

Reaching down, she snatched her spare weapon out of her ankle holster and pointed it between the eyes of Mr Switchblade. “Don’t touch her!” Their eyes darted to her, taking in the weapon. “That’s right, I keep one in my sock,” damn it, that wasn’t the word but the damn alcohol was clouding her thoughts too much. “How smart am I? I’m smart!” Though with every word she was feeling less so.

“And word of advice…” Wynonna grabbed the wrist holding the knife, twisting and breaking bones and she jerked her elbow back to connect with a satisfying crunch against T.J’s throat. “It’s always lady’s choice!”

Wynonna readied herself to take on the rest but before she could move a shot rang out and a shower of sparks rained down from the building’s fuse box as the lights went out. Grinning, severely impressed, Wynonna grabbed Nicole’s hand and yanked her from the stool.

“Follow me!” Grabbing the two women, Rosita led them through a door that led back through the dressing rooms.

“Ohhh, you shine!”

“Shhh,” Wynonna rolled her eyes at Nicole’s too loud, but accurate, exclamation, for, sure enough, Rosita’s body was shimmering in the darkness with a golden yellow glow. “You’re a Nymph?”

“Half one,” Rosita whispered back. “Come on, let’s get you out of here.” Propping a shoulder up under Nicole’s, she helped take some of her weight and guided them both towards the door that led to the back. She wasn’t even sure why she was helping… other than it being the right thing to do, there was just something about them that said they were important… to what she wasn’t sure other than their paths were meant to cross.

Nicole winced as they emerged outside. Being in a strip joint during the day just felt wrong and seeing the sun left her feeling discombobulated… or maybe it was that strong assed alcohol that seemed to be settling into her blood even more.

“You drive.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Wynonna rolled her eyes rather than point out that it was her truck and she had the keys anyway. “You really are a cute drunk, Haught. Good aim too,” she patted Nicole on the ass and got a better hold on her, shooting a look at Rosita as Nicole’s knees gave out a little.

“This is why the ‘special’ isn’t for everyone,” Rosita grunted.

“Biker boy is not gonna be too happy about having his thorax crushed so we really need to skip-the-doodle out of here.”

“Wait, abort, abort!” Wynonna gasped in horror at her choice of words and cradled her stomach with one hand, muttering a quiet but heartfelt sorry even as she pulled them all back behind the cover of a dumpster as T.J. and friends came into view. A hand joined hers, long fingers spreading to cover the bump that wasn’t even there and Wynonna felt a lump rise in her throat as she took in Nicole’s serious brown eyes and saw what hadn’t even been said, that her friend would be there for her.

“Okay, all clear. They’re gone.”

“Someone coming.”

Nicole turned her suddenly four times its normal size head and looked back the way they’d come from. At least she thought that was the way. There was a Jeep speeding towards them. A very familiar red Jeep. “Waves!”

“Uhoh!” Wynonna muttered under her breath as Waverly jumped out and stalked towards them. “Busted.”

“You are so pretty and I like you so much!”

Wynonna had to admire Nicole’s enthusiasm even though she could see that it was not having much of an impression on her sister.

“I don’t know how you did it but you are drunk and in trouble. Okay? Both of you,” Waverly almost relented as Nicole’s face fell and a soft puppy whimper tumbled from her lips. “I hit three other strip clubs. Three!” she held up three fingers for emphasis. “You know how much strawberry-scented glitter I have on me, huh?”

Nicole cocked her head to one side and made a none committal grunt. She knew just how much there was, she could smell it. As wasted as she was though she didn’t need Rosita and Wynonna poking her in the ribs to tell her it was probably best not to tell Waverly that, or that it smelt better on her than it did the strippers.

She liked her bed. She liked Waverly been in the bed with her. Comparing her to smelling like a stripper was not the best way to get either of those things.

Waverly gave the woman with her arm around Nicole a pointed glare. “And who are you?”

“Ohhh, Waves, this is Boo…”

“Rosita Bustillos. I work the bar. Which reminds me…” fishing around she unclipped her phone. “Can I have someone’s number? Got a recipe here that will have Nicole here as sober as a judge in minutes.”

“You could use… no, mine’s swimming in beer,” Nicole pouted as she shot a pointed side glare at Wynonna.

“Beer?” Waverly found herself confused and grateful for whatever had happened to Nicole’s phone as she just didn’t want the other woman to have Nicole’s number. Looking into Nicole’s face though, Waverly thought maybe she was being a little too untrusting as her Alpha’s eyes were fixed on her with such a look of love shining in them that she found herself fidgeting and having to restrain herself from jumping on her. “Use mine,” she offered.

Waverly looked at the file Rosita sent her. The list of ingredients was long, complex and frankly inspired. “Is this something you came up with?”

“Yeah. My three PhDs came in use for something at last.”

“Three?” The word squeaked out as she looked at the other woman with new, less judgmental, eyes.

“Technically two. Engineering and Biochemistry. The astrology was more of an online certification. I was dating a Scorpio. I panicked.”

“That’s impressive… the PhDs, not the dating a Scorpio part,” Waverly teased as they pushed and shoved on Nicole to get her into the back of the Jeep.

“Yeah. Being half Nymph I had the time. Long life and all that. But also being half Nymph meant that no one was willing to give me a job where I could use it all so I ended up here,” Rosita gestured to the club, a grimace twisting her lips as she wondered if she even still had a job or even wanted it.

“It wouldn’t really be my decision but… if the opportunity came up, would you be up for a change of jobs that let you use some of your skills?”

Rosita looked at them… well at Waverly and Wynonna, all she could see of Nicole was her feet sticking out of the Jeep. She still had a feeling twisting through her, a fluttering of excitement that said their paths were entwined that was even stronger since Waverly had arrived. “I think I would be up for something like that in a shot.”

“Okay,” Waverly nodded firmly. “I’ll have a word with some people and see what they say.” Slapping at Nicole’s long legs, she encouraged her to draw them in so she could shut the door. “I’m going to go pick the girls up. Hopefully, by then, Nicole will be a bit more upright. And you…” she pointed forcefully at Wynonna, “will meet us back at our place so we can… talk.”

The way Waverly’s eyes narrowed and raked over her told Wynonna that she was in trouble for more than getting Nicole a little squiffy… again. She knew! “Yes, mom.”

“Less sass, more driving!” Settling herself behind the wheel, Waverly glanced into the back seat and checked that Nicole was okay. “And I suppose I’d better stick to the speed limit so you don’t hurl?” Her rhetorical question earned her a grunt that was muffled into the fabric of the seat Nicole’s face was pressed into. “Siri, call Doc Holliday.” Jeremy was more than likely busy working on improving the formula on Eliza’s ‘Dragon Juice’ or whatever name he was planning on trying to persuade Jeannie to trademark it as. Where with Doc, she knew he was in the office and would… probably… answer if he wasn’t busy playing Candy Crush or online poker or something like that.

_“Calling Holiday Inn.”_

“Damn it, Siri! You useless…! Fine…! Siri, call Jeremy Chetri.”

_“Calling Jeremy Chetri.”_

Waverly huffed out a breath as Siri finally got her act together and started the Jeep rolling as she waited for Jeremy to pick up. She was eager to get their girls and get Nicole back home and up and running… instead of drooling and snoring like a drunk buzzsaw like she was right then.

The distinct sound of Waverly’s Jeep pulling off the road and onto the long drive pulled Wynonna out of her thoughts and set her feet moving out of the twins nursery. Getting two foot out of the door she swung back around and put the plush wolf toy she had been clutching back in their crib.

That Waverly had managed to get so close before she’d even realised told Wynonna just how lost in her thoughts she had become. She couldn’t help it though. As much as she had been craving the thought of being pregnant, of having a baby of her own, the enormity of it had hit hard.

What did she know about babies? About being a responsible adult?

Wynonna looked out of the living room window. The quick glance almost made her chuckle but it was quickly contained behind a clench of jaw as Waverly’s eyes managed to find her even as she was yanking Nicole back into her seat to stop her from trying to climb out. She’s ever only had one of the Nymph made ‘specials’ before and that had knocked her for a loop. Taking four in quick succession how Nicole had… well, she was sure Waverly wouldn’t be impressed if she said anything but Wynonna was frankly hella impressed that Nicole was even able to move.

Knowing better than to keep her sister waiting, especially when her lips were pursed like that, Wynonna hurried to the door and made her way out to the Jeep and made her way around to the passenger door in time to stop another escape attempt from Nicole. “Whoa! Hold on there Haughtshot!”

Waverly shook her head in mild exasperation as Nicole rolled her head her way and blinked slowly like she was trying to focus. A dopy grin popped dimples as Waverly tenderly cupped her cheek. “’Nonna, get her upstairs for me while I see to the girls and fix that stuff to sober her up. Soon as we pulled up she decided she needed to ‘help’.”

“On it!” Unbuckling the seatbelt, Wynonna caught the taller Alpha as she slid from the Jeep.

“Wynonna,” Waverly kept her voice soft but Wynonna’s shoulders stiffened at her tone and blue eyes peered back at her. “Once she’s settled, we need to talk, okay?”

Wynonna searched her mind for a sassy quip or comeback… anything. But at the kindness in her sister's eyes, she settled on nodding her head before shouldering Nicole’s weight and urging her feet to move. Really it would have been easier to just throw Nicole over her shoulder but if she wiggled or started to hurl... well, dropping her on her head would not go down well with Waverly.

As Wynonna settled Nicole down on her bed she listened to the sounds of Waverly putting the girls in their crib and then moving around in the kitchen as she got to work on the recipe that Rosita had given her. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her back to the heavily breathing redhead.

“I’m sorry for putting you in that position, Red.” She glanced over her shoulder, taking in Nicole’s closed eyes as she slept on unawares. “I don’t know why I did it… no, actually, that’s a lie,” she snorted at herself. “I knew damn well that Waverly would be able to hear us… and if not I knew she would get it out of you anyway. You two are just so disgustingly honest and open with each other.”

Pausing, a nail flicking at the rip in her jeans, she listened to Waverly bustling around in the kitchen and wondered if her sister was hearing what she was saying through Nicole’s ears even though she was asleep or if she could hear her over the clatter of pots and pans. Either way, it freed her to continue.

“It was a chicken-shit move on my part. I just really don’t know what I’m doing. I was such a lousy sister, what right do I have trying to bring up a child?” Sighing, she ran a hand over the flatness of her abdomen.

“Papa… he was an asshole, Nic. Willa got off lightly… at least I think she did. He used to beat our Mama up. She was too damn good with the makeup though and he started off careful about when he hit her, where he hit her. But it got worse and worse until she used to take us to hide at the Swan Sanctuary when he was in the worst of his moods until even that wouldn’t spare her.”

“She left us. At least… he told us that she left. I saw him burning all her clothes though… everything. And… I still don’t know if she really did leave but Willa was more than ready to believe him and I didn’t want to break Waves heart by telling her Mama would never return.”

“With Mama gone though he started turning his fists on me. And, being the little shit in training that I was, I gave him more than enough reason to do it. It kept him away from Waverly though. I thought I was keeping her safe for all those years and I never knew, never suspected just how much hell Willa was putting her through. I know I can be pretty oblivious at times but… fuck!”

Wynonna paused, dragging her hands over her face to dash away the tears spilling down her cheeks.

“He beat the hell out of me the night he died. I can’t even remember what I did to piss him off anymore. I just remember that when I was just about out of it and no longer sport enough, he said something about visiting Waverly. Willa was out with Mercedes… not that I think she would have stopped him, I like to think she would have but now…” she sighed.

“He was just about to head on up though… I was crawling across the floor, trying to get to him. I had to make him stop. In the end, though the thing that made him stop was the sound of horses,” Wynonna shuddered at the memory of their nightmarish screaming neighs. “Papa looked out the window and told me to hide from the Banditos… which seemed strange at the time, still is. Maybe some belated paternal instinct kicked in. Before I could manage to do more than crouch behind the couch though they burst in and dragged him out. Five or more of them. Wearing clothing that makes Doc’s sense of style seem modern.”

“He was an utter bastard to us his whole lives but… well, I grabbed peacemaker out of his desk where he kept it fully loaded like the irresponsible dumbass that he was and I set off after them. They had surrounded him, punching him as they dragged him towards their horses. One of them was throwing a noose over the lynch gate.”

Wynonna dragged in a breath. Not even the years stopping the smell of dust and horses from coming back to her. Nor the all too familiar sounds of flesh crunching into flesh, or their rough laughter.

“I fired. There were so many around him I couldn’t miss but… the bullet went right through them like they were made of smoke and struck him right in the back.” She could see it all over again… the way his limp body had hit the dirt as they had let him drop and turned their burning red eyes to her.

One of them appeared before her in a blink, skeletal fingers lifting her chin and running through her hair. The face staring down at her had fleshed out, looking almost human for a moment before he had turned sharply, dust rising from his long coat as they had mounted their horses and rode away. Her eyes had followed them, taking in the marks burned into the dirt by the horse's hooves as they had vanished… not out of sight, just vanished once they had crossed beneath the lynch gate.

“I don’t know what they were but they weren’t human. When the cops turned up though there were no signs of any tracks… just me standing there, beat all the hell, with a gun in my hand and Papa dead at my feet. Cops put it down to self-defence though, they knew what he was like, everyone did. But he was a Deputy and I guess that was easier for them to write up and believe than it been ghosts or demons. It got around though that I’d shot him in the back and I got labelled a murderer anyway. And well, you know from the size of the files Nedley kept how that all went.”

“In the end, I knew I had to get away, give Waves a chance to just be Waverly away from her crazy sister and… well, I wanted to find out the truth about what had happened so after getting enough money together being Aphrodite I hopped on a bus and went in search of the Banditos. The ones I found though were less demon and just dudes on bikes that I spent a summer with getting into more trouble.”

“All in all though, not exactly good parent material. You and Waves make it look so easy, I love that about you both. Me, I’m just a mess…! And… and I know I’m going to screw everything up for the poor little bastard!”

Wynonna jumped and turned, taking in the hand gently laying on her shoulder and the softness of brown eyes looking at her through the tears blurring her vision. “Faker!” she sniffed as she fell into Nicole’s gentle embrace and wept against her shoulder. She felt the bed dip, the scent of lavender rising as Waverly’s arms joined Nicole’s.

There was no judgement, no accusations or anything said about her using Nicole to pass on messages again. There was just their support and understanding as they comforted her and surrounded her with their scent.

“No matter what you decide… we’re here for you Wynonna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone hates on Rosita (who i hope gets a redemption story on the show)...  
>  this version will NOT be coming between Wayhaught nor will she be betraying them.  
>  Also Nicole's interactions with her at the bar were drunk and unintentional,  
>  her mind was totally on Waves and she thought she'd lost the feeling in her legs darn it!


	133. Chapter 133

It almost felt like déjà vu to Nicole as she looked around their living room at the all stunned faces wrought by an innocuous-looking piece of plastic. At least this time the shock wasn’t hers… well, not as strong anyway.

Wynonna Earp. Alpha. Pack leader. Sister of her mate. Was, according to the five test kits Waverly had rushed out and brought, pregnant.

Even though it was something that Wynonna, Doc and Xavier had talked about and agreed they wanted to look into more they were all sitting on the couch looking like they expected someone to jump out and tell them they’d been Punked.

No, it was more than that, Nicole realised as she looked at their eyes, more particularly the way they refused to meet her gaze or anyone else’s. They were afraid?

An Alpha pregnant. It was so… unheard of. Nicole would have said impossible but as Waverly had explained repeatedly to all of them, and with a great deal of gesturing at the pregnancy test kit, all anyone ever said was that it was almost impossible… ALMOST!

“I-” Doc cleared his throat nervously, trying to shake his words and thoughts free as he looked up from worrying the lines of his hat. “I hope that what I am about to say makes no one feel any less of me but… I will admit that I am feeling more fear right now than I thought I would. Not that you are pregnant!” He assured Wynonna quickly as blue eyes whipped in his direction. “I am quite terrified that with how much I want it to be so, that there little stick thingy there is wrong.”

“They are made to test Werewolves, Doc.”

“And are they never wrong? And my sincere apologies for asking this, it is not a reflection on you or any other Omega but… are they quite suitable for testing an Alpha?”

Waverly unclenched her fist as Nicole’s thumb brushed across it. Apologies, sincere or otherwise, true or not, didn’t help when hearing an Alpha say she was weaker than them. “Both of those reasons are why I got so many, Doc. And no matter what they say we need to book you in with Doctor Navalar. Then you’ll know for sure.”

Nicole didn’t think it was possible for Wynonna to look any more stressed out than she was but hearing the Doctors name did it. She went from looking stunned to looking like she was about to get up and run for the hills.

Nicole thought she might actually do it too… and then at the same moment, she heard the girls waking up, she saw Wynonna’s eyes shift in the direction of the stairs too as she heard them. “Baby, can you deal with those two,” she gestured towards Doc and Xavier,” while we go check on the girls?” Hazel eyes narrowed slightly in query but Waverly gave her hand a squeeze and nodded. “Come on, Earp.”

Nicole led the way up the stairs and into the gentle peace of the nursery.

She saw the stress flow right out of Wynonna’s body. Her shoulders relaxing so suddenly they went from being hunched up around her ears to where they should be in less time than it took her heart to beat as she moved across the room and smiled down at Dom and Kat.

“It’s only been a couple of hours since I saw them and yet I swear they’ve grown more already.” Wynonna chuckled as her offered fingers were grabbed firmly by ridiculously tiny fingers and used to climb up to their feet. “So strong! Are they crawling yet?”

“Oh hell no!” Nicole laughed. “Little devils have decided that rolling is the way to go for them. C.J.’s taken to walking only on the furniture cause they speed roll after her.” She chuckled, gently halting Dom’s tumble with her hand to her back as she let go of Wynonna’s finger and flopped down onto her little-diapered butt to grab their favourite plush toy. “Someone wants their Wolfie, huh?”

Wynonna cocked her head to one side questioningly as Dom got a thoughtful look on her face and held the wolf toy out as she looked at her Mama.

“Oh, not right now Pumpkin,” Nicole swept Dom up into her arms, toy and all. “Mama will do it later.”

“Do what?”

“They like it when we turn Wolf for them. Waverly researched and she said it helps them get used to us being like that but I daren’t do it in the same room as them, especially not this close to the full moon.”

Wynonna nodded understandingly. She knew there was no way on earth that Nicole would hurt her girls. No way would she risk it unintentionally either. “I get that… what I don’t get is why you brought me up here?”

“Just to help you relax,” Nicole smiled. “I know that the thought of being pregnant must be scary as hell… God knows I think we both freaked out more than enough when Waverly was but… No matter if you are or not, no matter what you decide… we’ve got you, Earp.”

“What if I am and I screw everything up!?”

“Every parent worries about that… I still do.”

“You? But you’re so squared away and perfect with them!”

“Far from it,” Nicole chuckled wryly. “I was born into a Cult. Tortured. Beat up. Chased all the way across America to Canada. Faced packs of wolves, starvation, witches, demons, giant-assed-face-stealing spiders, been shot with silver and had my humanity stolen. And the scariest things I have faced and done have been the ones that have been the most worthwhile… falling in love, allowing myself to be loved, taking a mate and becoming a parent.”

“I’m not sure if that’s supposed to comfort me—”

“I’m just telling you it’s okay to be scared. We’ll be right there with you if you want us. Through everything.” Placing a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder, Nicole gave it what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. “And I’m giving Waverly a chance to chew the boys out and book you in to see the Doctor.”

“You sneaky…”

“Do you think I should be punished for what Bulshar and his cult did?”

“Of course not! You were a kid!”

“And you were a kid when your Father did all those terrible things to you and when Willa was following in his footsteps. He should have protected you, and you weren’t to blame for his actions… I don’t care how much you were acting out either,” she interrupted Wynonna before she could give voice to her doubts. “From what you told me…”

“When you were faking…”

“When I was being a good friend and letting you get it out,” she corrected. “You saved Waverly so many times from him… You’ve always done your best to look after her…”

“I try.”

“And that’s what will make you a good parent as well as an outstanding Aunt.” She nodded to Kat gazing up adoringly from within the safety of Wynonna’s arms. “Okay,” cocking her head to one side, Nicole listened to Waverly. “You’ve got an hour to get your shit together… Waverly’s words… before your appointment.”

“An hour? No time to book a vajazzle then?” she winked saucily.

“First… Eww! Second, she won’t even need to go there. And finally, Ewww!”

“Just a trim then?”

“Earp!”

Chuckling at the expression on Nicole’s face, Wynonna reluctantly handed the soft wiggling warmth of Katherine over to her as she settled them down on a play mat with some toys to play with.

“Hey, Haught?”

“Hmmm?” Nicole glanced into the storm rolling through Wynonna’s blue eyes.

“You and Waves are coming in with us… right?” She could have hated herself for how unsure she sounded to her own ears… how too much like flat-out begging it sounded. But… well, she liked the other Alpha. She’d heard the worst of her and damn near suffered alcohol poisoning already just because she might be pregnant and still she offered her support and friendship and entrusted her with her children.

“Of course. Just one thing though, Earp.”

“Oh?”

“When the time comes… you are so not nesting in our bed.”

“But, it’s such a nice bed. Though, probably needs a damn good steam cleaning thanks to you two doing the nasty all in it,” Wynonna teased. “And Waverly already owns most of the decorative pillows in the whole county… maybe in the whole of Canada.” She smirked as Nicole made an affirmative mumble at that and instantly blushed and ducked her head as Waverly obviously chastised her for thinking they had too many cushions or something.

“Go on. Get!” Nicole shooed Wynonna out of the room. Shaking her head softly she listened to their chatter downstairs, hearing how much more relaxed it finally was as she returned to her daughters… picking up a rolling Dom on the way. “Wrong way kiddo.”

“Looks like it’s time to get the baby gates fixed up everywhere,” Waverly chuckled as Kat saw her and tried to roll right by Nicole to get to her. Scooping her up, Waverly bounced her gently and tickled her fingers into the softness of her daughter's tummy to elicit a giggle and earn the most adorable little pop of baby dimple. “Time to get you terrors ready to go visit the Doc with Aunty ‘Nonna.”

“Not asking Gus to look after them?”

“Naw. Thought I would save time and get their monthly check-up done at the same time. How’s your head doing?”

“It’s good…” Waverly’s raised brow told Nicole she wasn’t buying it. The problem and joy of having a mate that knew her and could read everything about her. “Okay, okay. So it’s a little tender still… didn’t want to complain too much and have Wynonna feeling bad about it,” she finished with her mind. “How did it go with the guys?”

“Okay. They’re so convinced that Alpha’s can’t get pregnant… that pregnancy test kits designed for Omegas aren’t good enough…” she took a breath, releasing the tension. “They’re trying not to be too happy so they don’t get their hearts broken.”

“Doc really didn’t mean to offend you by saying that the kits are designed for Omegas. Hey,” stroking her fingers along Waverly’s jaw, Nicole tilted her face up gently. “He really didn’t. Like you said, they’re just scared little Alpha’s,” she smiled as Waverly tried to contain a chuckle at that. “If anything he should be grateful that they are designed for Omega’s as you, Waverly Earp, are quite simply the strongest of us all.”

A soft look of wonder crossed Waverly’s face, her heart melting and swelling at the same time with more love than it felt possible for one body to contain for the remarkable Alpha that was her mate. Soft lips ghosted across her own, Nicole’s sigh a tingling heat that reached deep inside her and tugged on things a sigh shouldn’t be able to reach. “Ow!”

“Ow?” Drawing back, Nicole blinked at Waverly in confusion and then released a chuckle when she saw that Kat and Dom had managed to both get fistfuls of their mama’s hair.

“Less laughing, more helping,” Waverly winced, grabbing Nicole by the shirt as she attempted to step back and Dom just grabbed on tighter in protest. It wasn’t really hurting all that much but… “Guess they just want us to be closer,” she smiled.

“Smart girls. I like their thinking,” Nicole chuckled.

Hand sliding up, Waverly tangled her own fingers in fiery red hair, pulling softly upon it. “Maybe you need to grow your hair out again.”

Nicole pretended to ponder it while Waverly tried to distract the girls. “Hmmm, maybe not,” she smirked. Nicole pulled her family closer, claiming Waverly’s mouth in a soft kiss, their babies gently sandwiched between them. Releasing the softest of purrs, she rubbed her scent into all of them.

Waverly smiled as Kat and Dom gazed up in wide-eyed wonder at Nicole. Which, was probably pretty much how she was looking up at her too. She was just so beautiful. So much strength and softness in one gorgeous package. She, everything that made up her Alpha, aided with that sneaky purr, made Waverly want to just curl up and melt into her with one breath and ache to throw her down on the bed and ravage her with the next.

“Later,” Nicole whispered the promise against Waverly’s lips as she claimed the needy growl curling from between them and ate it down. She wasn’t sure if Waverly had even realised with everything going on but Nicole could taste it in the honeyed sweetness of her kiss, smell it rising from her body in soft waves of need… she was perched right on the edge of coming into heat.

In a way, it was too soon and it could even be a false start as her body returned back to a normal rhythm. Nicole was prepared though and had already made arrangements with work and both Alexandria and Gus just in case.

As for herself. Nicole hadn’t really sensed anything like a rut starting. It wasn’t easy to notice an increase in the need to be with her mate or increase in desire when she just wanted Waverly all the time already. Loving her, caring for her every wish and desire. To be on her, in her, filling her with release until her body swelled with it and the life they created.

Nope, no difference there in how she felt every day whenever she thought about Waverly. Saw Waverly. Touched Waverly.

“You’re growling,” Waverly teased as she nipped along the line of Nicole’s jaw with sharp teeth. She chuckled as Dom let out something that sounded more wolf growl than gurgle as she mouthed at Nicole’s shirt. “Making noises like that makes me very glad that you’ve been fed and that you haven’t got teeth yet young lady.”

Nicole gently gathered Kat out of Waverly’s arms. “Go. You get ready first while I see to these monsters.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. As wound up as they are right now,” a fact that was highlighted as Kat joined her sister in trying to gum a hole in her top, “one of us will have to watch them anyway. And… if we’re changing at the same time there’s just no way in hell I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself.” That fact was highlighted to her as just thinking about it sent a pulse of heat straight into her womb. “Go… then come rescue me from these two.”

Chuckling, Waverly gave each of her girls, all three of them, a quick kiss before leaving them, a little extra wiggle in her hips having a rich moan chasing her all the way to their bedroom.

Nicole wrangled their daughters and managed to _finally_ get them into their clothes. Which was never an easy take even before they’d learned how to roll at speed. Not even Wolfie distracted them for long as they used the toy to make it clear that they wanted to see the full sized version instead by thrusting it pointedly in her face.

“All done?” Waverly froze in the doorway, a smile twitching at her lips as she took in the sight of Nicole sprawled out on her back on the floor while Kat and Dom played happily in their crib. All attempts to contain her laughter was lost as a plush wolf toy sailed out of the crib and whacked her mate in the stomach.

Reaching down, Waverly plucked the stuffed toy up and smoothed her fingers over its ears as she looked down at Nicole. “Having fun there, Nic?”

“Ugh! I just got beat up Waves… gang of ninjas disguised as babies,” she whined.

“Up!” Holding out a hand, Waverly grasped Nicole’s and pulled her to her feet. “Go… get changed,” she gave the firm curve of Nicole’s ass a pat and sent her on her way. “You two beating up on mama, huh?” Mimicking Nicole’s actions from the day they’d curtailed her speeding, Waverly lifted chubby fists and shared high-fives with them before settling back to watch them play with Wolfie and roll around the confines of the crib while she half listened in on Nicole getting ready.

She didn’t dare tune all the way in. Just the background sound of buttons popping open, the zipper on her sinfully tight jeans being lowered and the slither of fabric as it was removed was enough to have her twitching and chewing on her fist. Going deeper would have meant being able to see and feel it too and then she would have had to abandon her sister and just lock them away in their bedroom for the foreseeable future.

Thankfully for her nerves and desire to do right by her sister, Nicole was striding back into the nursery with a knowing twinkle in her eyes as she raised her hand and kissed the teeth marks she had laid into her own flesh that said she might as well of howled out her need.

“Come on,” Nicole lulled gently, “let’s get Wynonna checked out before she goes all chicken and tries to bolt.”

Nicole had to bite the inside of her lip as Waverly drove. Luckily, Xavier was the one driving the SUV ahead of them. He was more likely to keep close to the speed limit and that meant that Dom and Kat didn’t protest… too much. Every time Waverly forgot herself and pressed a little too hard on the accelerator… they let her know.

Fixing Nicole with a killer side glare, just daring the Alpha to let out a laugh, Waverly slowed down until the last wail from the back faded away like magic. “I swear to god, this is all your fault.”

“What? How?”

“I don’t know… were you thinking of ticketing me or something when we were making love?”

“Babe, the things I was thinking then, when I was capable of thinking, had nothing to do with slowing down or any kind of Police procedures… Every single part of me was focused on one thing… You, Waverly Earp.”

“Saying things like that just makes me want to pull this Jeep over,” she moaned softly, need and love burning higher and setting off an internal battle between wanting to curl up and bask in Nicole’s love and wanting to throw her down and ravage her.

“WHAAA!”

“Watch your speed, Waves.” Nicole bit down on a smirk and flashed a secret thumbs up to her girls for being able to do what she couldn’t.

“Traitors! And I saw that, Haught. Next, you’ll be getting them little P.S.D. onesies… which would be utterly adorable and I would approve of as long as there’s a classic khaki version too.”

“Ya know, you might want to rethink your fondness for the ole khakis. When Nedley is done with his physio he’ll probably be the only one wearing them.”

“Firstly, I had years growing up of seeing them on him and everyone else and they have never looked sooo good as they do stretched over your ass,” she gave a little growl of appreciation and clicked her tongue as Nicole blushed. “And… well… do you think he even wants to come back? Last time I was visiting, he almost sounded like he was thinking of just hanging up the Stetson and calling it a day.”

“I hope he will. It still feels weird when anyone calls me Sheriff. I’m still a rookie, Waves, I haven’t earned the title. No, don’t think I’m ready to take it all on just yet.”

“But you already are…”

“Yeah, but it’s different, I’m filling in for him and everyone respects him enough to let my lack of experience slide while it’s temporary until Nedley comes back or decides on what he wants to do. If he retires they will probably want to get someone in with more experience.”

“You would want the job though, right? Nedley said he wanted you to take over.”

“Sure,” she shrugged, shifting in her seat. “I mean eventually.”

“And not because Nedley got hurt by one of Bulshar’s cult members. Oh, Nic…” Waverly wanted to smack herself on the forehead for not realising sooner that Nicole was still feeling guilty. “You’re not responsible for what they did to him. You know that, right?”

“Yeah… doesn’t mean I can’t get to feel a little guilty sometimes though…”

“Actually, yeah, silly, it does.” Sliding a hand into Nicole’s, their fingers sliding easily together, she lifted it and pressed kisses across her knuckles. “No one here blames you for anything they’ve done in his name… apart from you.” She gave Nicole’s fingers a squeeze and lay them across her thigh so she could take the turning into the clinic car part at baby approved speed… which was usually an easy manoeuvre, even at speed, but Nicole’s fingers were dancing along the inside of her thigh, pressing and teasing along her muscles. She shot her mate a glare as she nearly turned them into the curb but Nicole’s face was turned away with only the hint of a dimple popping to suggest that she knew exactly what she was doing to her equilibrium.

“Something wrong, Waves?” Nicole knew she wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding her humour even before she saw Waverly’s eyes doing a little flicker between eyes, lips and cheek.

“Nope.” There was definitely more than a hint of dimples at that but Waverly chose to ignore it… mostly having no choice as she pulled into a space alongside Xavier’s S.U.V. and switched off the engine. Luckily there weren’t too many any other vehicles around. Wynonna wasn’t exactly the most patient of people at the best of times and twiddling her thumbs and stewing in her nervousness in a waiting room full of pregnant women and screaming kids was a recipe for disaster that would probably see her going ‘NOPE’ while running all the way back to the Homestead.

As it was, only distracting her with her duty as Aunt, got her through the door and into the building.

“Xavier, Doc, sit on her or something while Nicole and I get us all booked in.”

Nicole hid a smirk as the two men damn near snapped to attention in their rush to obey Waverly. “I think Xavier was about to salute you then.”

“You, come.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Nicole gave a little jaunty salute with two fingers and hurried after her.

“Ahh, I thought I heard trouble rolling in!” Imali crossed the waiting room two greet the two women and gently stroked the back of a finger down the downy cheeks of the smiling infants. “You two have grown so much in a month!” She glanced across to where the elder Earp was sitting between two handsome gentlemen in unusual silence. Usually, she would have burst out with an exuberant ‘what’s up Doc!’ the moment she saw her. But then, going by the call she had received from the young mother, this was no normal visit. “Come, I’ll see you all together.”

Wynonna looked around the Doctor’s room nervously. It had been bad enough when it had been Waverly being examined but now that it was her turn it was looking even more intimidating. “This is all a waste of time.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Alpha female don’t get pregnant, Doc.”

“So you’re on contraceptives? Those didn’t exactly work right for your sister…”

“No…”

“Then you have been abstaining for sexual intercourse?” Which seemed highly unlikely with the two men she was with… unless they were there for moral support or Alpha wrangling.

“No, Doc. Female Alpha can’t get pregnant. Okay,” she quickly held a hand up as Waverly revved herself up. “But my sister says that everything she’s read just says it’s almost impossible. But! When was the last time you heard of it happening huh?”

“And when was the last time anyone heard of a female Alpha getting a female Omega pregnant! Huh!” Waverly shot back.

Wynonna’s brows shot together as she tried to think of a comeback.

“How about! Sorry. How about we just run a pregnancy test and see what that says and then we can go from there, hmmm?” She handed the Alpha a tiny container and ignored her grimace as she pointed her in the direction of the small toilet.

“Really, you couldn’t find something smaller for me to pee in, Doc?”

“Sure. If you like I could. Probably got some test tubes around here… not for creating babies in before you comment either. Now go, pee in the cup.”

While they waited on what was an apparently suddenly shy bladder to get going, Imali turned her attention to the twins. Weighing, measuring… generally doting on them as they wrapped everyone, especially their mama’s around their tiny fingers, and having a laugh as they demonstrated just how well they could roll. “I guess they decided that crawling was just too slow. I’ve had babies before that could only crawl backwards… I guess they all just have to find their own way.”

Spotting Wynonna sneaking out of the bathroom, plastic container, on one hand, the other still trying to adjust her tight pants, Imali gestured for her to take a seat and took the container off her. She looked small, lost and unsure as she sat down, her brilliant blue eyes tracking over the posters on the wall and darting away as though she didn’t dare hope or dream.

“Okay, that will take a couple of minutes so, if it’s okay, how about we go through a few things while we wait?”

“Sure. You’re the Doc, Doc. Ask away.”

“How long is it since your last heat… sorry…” she waved her hands in apology. “Alpha… your last rut or period?”

“Rut, a month. Period… Ooh. Can’t say I miss the ol’ gal or have been tracking her visits.” Wynonna mumbled. At Doctor Navalar’s quiet, questioning gaze she grimaced and finally admitted… “A month too.”

So your rut and period were aligned?”

“I- I guess you could say that. You think that could be why? If I am that is,” her voice faded off to a whisper and a sigh. Glancing either side of her, she took in Xavier and Doc’s faces, seeing the nervousness she was feeling reflected in them. “I grew up thinking that children were something out of my reach, Doc. Then thanks to that adorable pair…” she smiled and paused to pick up Dominique as she tried to pull herself up using her leg. “Well, who wouldn’t start to wonder with these two around? But… well, now I’m afraid that that test will say I’m not and scared that it will say I am.”

“If it helps… you sound like every single mother to be that’s ever stepped into this office,” Imali smiled reassuringly. “And, I’m happy to tell you… that I will be seeing more of you.”

“You mean…?”

“Congratulations. You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And nope, I have NO idea if it's just going to be a Alice or if it's twins.  
>  My muses have been giving me the silent treatment and getting buried under lack of sleep and pain.


	134. Chapter 134

Nicole felt and heard the tiny cracking and shifting sound of wood threatening to crumble to dust under the pressure of her fingers. She didn’t dare release her hold upon the edge of her desk though for fear that they would be tempted to find a home around the neck of the drunk biker hollering away in the holding cell.

J.D. had arrested him for getting into a fight at Shorty’s and then riding off while intoxicated or ‘shitfaced off his rocker’ as Wynonna had helpfully put it when she’d meandered on through to raid the box of donuts in the break room.

His hollering finally stopped but the relief was short-lived as the sounds and smell of vomit assaulted her as he threw up all over the floor of the cell.

The desk cracked, sawdust and splinters of wood raining down onto the floor as Nicole pushed back her chair so hard it moved the desk behind her own. “I’m going on patrol!”

“No!” J.D. quickly dropped the hand he’d raised to restrain her as Nicole’s solid brown eyes snapped to it with a glare that made him wonder if she was thinking of cleaning her teeth with them after she bit them off or just eating them. “Sheriff… Nicole,” he spoke gently, dropping his tone to force her focus and stop the growl he could feel vibrating through the air to pay attention.

“You can’t go on patrol like this. You know that. We all know you wouldn’t do anything but if you arrest anyone their lawyers could try and use that to create reasonable doubt… That was why you asked me not to let you go on patrol,” he pointed out as she grumbled out something he didn’t want to try and decipher about the integrity and all-around parentage, or lack of, of lawyers.

“Go home,” smiling softly he patted her shoulder and gently steered her towards the door.

“I can’t leave you short-staffed…”

“Nicole,” J.D. chuckled. “Look around, “we’re not short-staffed.” And they weren’t. Thanks to her, Purgatory had actually had to bring in more cars to cover all the officers actually managing to patrol everywhere and not just because they kept wrecking them. “I called Durand and he’s coming in early… as agreed. Now. Go.”

Nicole sighed and made her way outside. “Biology sucks,” she grumbled softly to herself in disgust that her unexpected and imminent rut was stopping her from doing her job.

“Why’s that Haughtsauce?”

“Damn it, Earp!” Nicole flinched as Wynonna somehow managed to get the jump on her and flung a hand across her shoulders.

“Hold on,” Wynonna leaned in and took a tentative sniff, breathing in the extra darkness and bite of musk and forest running through the usual lavender and vanilla dip donuts. “Rut starting to kick in more?”

“Yeah.” Sighing, Nicole turned and leaned her back against her patrol car. “Right on time to hit with the full moon too.”

“So no run tonight?” Wynonna tried not to pout, she really did, but she could hear the disappointment lacing her own voice.

“Oh no, no,” Nicole smiled reassuringly. “We’re running. We’ve got time before I’m out of action… at least for that. It’s just that the two coming together has got me on edge with all the zing in the air from the moon. How are you feeling… mama to be?”

Wynonna raised a warning eyebrow at Nicole but her friend just smiled even brighter and flashed dimples in unrepentant glee. “Ugh! Still coming to terms with the thought of being a mother… of twins. You know I’m blaming you for that, right? Twins are not an Earp thing. One at a time has been more than enough for most people to put up with and suddenly it’s twins all round!” Waving her hands around, she glared teasingly between Nicole and her own stomach.

“I wouldn’t know if they were in mine family either but,” she cocked her head to one side, “Earp, you do know that twins aren’t passed on by being friends… right?”

Wynonna snorted. “’Course. Still blaming you and Waves though.” Leaning against the car next to Nicole, Wynonna bumped the taller woman with her hip and shoulder. “You started the epidemic.” And there was the little matter of the theory she’d heard Xavier and Jeremy talking about that morning… well, more like Jeremy had been talking and Xavier had been grunting every now and then as he’d faked interest. But the theory, as far as she had been able to make out, was that packs didn’t really breed while there was a threat around… something that didn’t bother most modern packs, but they had had Bobo Del Rey breathing down their necks for years and having pups was a risk. Now, there was stability with Bobo gone. Which sounded ridiculous given that Bulshar was a threat looming on the horizon but Wynonna couldn’t deny that yeah, it did feel safer even with that.

As for the twins… Jeremy’s theory was that because Waverly had had twins it would pull most of the other pregnancies the same way. A theory he’d already set a database and all kinds of charts up ready to fill in if anyone else in the pack got pregnant.

As far as Wynonna was concerned, it was just a wonderful and happy coincidence. And if it wasn’t and Jeremy was right… it didn’t bother her one bit. The thought of their pack being filled with pups, or just with theirs, was a blessing.

“Is two pregnancies really an epidemic?”

“Ha! Feels like it from the birthing side. Yeah! I’m glad we still get to run tonight… I get why Waves wanted it so badly when she was pregnant now.”

“Like I keep telling you, Earp, we’ve got you.”

“Just not for the next week though, huh?”

“That’s why there’s more than just Waves and I in this, we.”

“And by the end of it all… there could be another set of twins in the works.” Wynonna smirked as Nicole’s eyes went a little bit wider at the prospect. “Yep! You’re going to need a bigger house. Hey, maybe we could expand the Homestead and you can all move in?”

“Oh, hell no! Nope! Love you, Earp but you would be popping up all over the place interrupting us even more than you usually do if we were any closer. Seriously, I’m starting to think you’ve tapped into Calamity Jane’s secret tunnels.”

“Ha! Knew you would finally admit that you love me!” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole groaned and opened the car door ready to slide in and make her escape. Before Nicole could even think to protest, she darted around to the passenger side and settled herself down with an impish smirk.

“Yeah, like an annoying sister,” Nicole drawled. Slotting the key in the ignition, she turned in her seat and watched as Wynonna buckled herself in. It was strange… she’d been frustrated all day and had had the urge to peel the bikers skin from his face even before he had thrown up all over the cell. Wynonna being Wynonna times a thousand… didn’t have her blood boiling in the slightest. “Need dropping off at home, Earp?”

“Nope… I want to spend some family time with y’all. Okay, and maybe make sure you don’t get all heat and rut crazy and mess with our run.”

Nicole chuckled. “We won’t. But sure, if you want to watch while we prep some food…” Nicole started the car running and set them rolling towards home while Wynonna quizzed her almost none stop about what they were going to be making. Wynonna was only a month into her pregnancy but she was so fixated on food, even more than usual, that Nicole made a mental note for them to make extra so she could take some home. If they didn’t, she almost feared that Wynonna would just sneak in and steal it while they were… busy.

“She wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet? Wynonna has been stealing food from me from day one.”

“You were poaching but… good point, I’ll get some more meat out ready.”

“Are you still dropping the pups off with Alexandria and Clarke?”

Nicole brought herself back to the conversation in the car at the mention of their girls. “Yeah. We didn’t want to hold Gus and Curtis back from running with you tonight. Waves wants them to see us changed though so they can get used to that.” It would be the safest place for them too… the Yiska’s power when they changed was different than theirs.

“I think I might go spend some time with them while you’re doing unspeakable things to their mama.”

“You just want to go to wind Gustus and Anya up,” Nicole laughed at the unrepentant shit-eating grin that crossed Wynonna’s face.

“That will just be a bonus. You know they would think there was something wrong if I didn’t and I would hate to disappoint them. As well as spending time with the girls though I’m hoping Clarke will hook me up with some of that tea of hers. Not for me… for the boys. Okay, maybe some for me too,” she admitted as Nicole’s eyebrow climbed in an unspoken but very clear ‘yeah, right’.

Settling back in her seat, Wynonna spent the rest of the journey lost in thought as she gazed at the passing scenery and casting occasional glances Nicole’s way. She couldn’t quite pinpoint when it had happened but, as well as considering the redhead her friend, something she never thought she would call a cop, she thought of the freakishly powerful Alpha as her second when it came to the pack. Not because of the power within her. With everything Nicole had gone through, she was generally calm and level-headed until it came time to drop that and kick ass.

Wynonna knew that Nicole struggled to trust herself sometimes, and maybe that helped keep her so grounded and gentle. But they had seen her stripped of her humanity, reduced to pure beast, and stripped of all memories of any good in her life and both times she had just been Nicole and her gentle self… fighting Alexandria and tossing the boys around just proved it as she could have easily ripped them all apart and hadn’t.

Nicole shifted in her seat in growing nervousness under Wynonna’s scrutiny but before she could question what, if anything, was wrong… their house came into view, it’s white exterior dazzling in the sun paling in comparison to the beauty that was Waverly waiting on the porch with a bright smile beaming across her face.

“Dude. You are soooo whipped,” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole’s face softened and those ridiculously adorable dimples popped. Her baby sister barely even gave Nicole chance to put the brakes on before she was yanking open the door and trying to pull Nicole out of her the car their lips locked together in a frankly obscene kiss. Saving another cruiser from being out of action for repairs, Wynonna quickly unfastened Nicole’s seatbelt, freeing her from its restraints, before Waverly ripped it apart or pulled it from its housing.

The car rocked as Wynonna started to climb from it, a dull thud ringing out as Waverly slammed Nicole back against it and started to climb her like she was one of the sequoia trees her ancestors were named after. Wynonna threw up her hands and left them to all their hair pulling and face sucking and went in search of her Nieces.

“Damn Baby,” Nicole mumbled breathlessly against the curve of Waverly’s kiss-swollen lips. “I know you’re not that far into your heat. What brought that on?” Not that she minded at all, she decided as she ran her hands along the sweet area where leg and ass met and pulled her love closer.

“Just missing you.” The gentle drag of Nicole’s nails and press of fingertips had Waverly arching in pleasure and claiming Nicole’s lips again. Her heat really was still at the manageable stage but it was hard to find the will to manage it when she knew very well what was awaiting her in the arms of her mate.

“Missed you too, Waves.” Nicole teased the seam of Waverly’s softly parted lips with the tip of her tongue, dipping inside but refusing to be drawn further for fear that she would lose herself and rush headlong into her rut. “We’d best get inside and make sure Wynonna isn’t eating all our food. My rut feels like it’s going to hit like a steam train and I want to make sure there’s enough fuel to ‘enjoy’ it properly.” She let the many ways she wanted them to enjoy it leak through, filling Waverly’s mind and setting her gasping and writhing against her.

“Yep… gonna need lots of fuel,” Waverly panted softly. Reluctantly sliding back down to the ground with only the minimum of grinding against Nicole’s abdomen, she linked their hands together and tugged Nicole towards their home. Calamity Jane was sitting bolt upright on Nicole’s desk, a haughty look of feline judgement on her face as she gazed down at Wynonna sprawled out on the floor letting Kat and Dom crawl all over her.

“C.J. didn’t know I’d released the pups and they nearly got her tail in a double-pronged roll-by attack. Didn’t you?” Wynonna explained with a chuckle as she tickled the girls.

“Are you sure you want more?” Nicole whispered teasingly as Wynonna let out an exaggerated yelp as they started gumming on her.

“Eww! Baby slobber! Baby slobber!”

Waverly smiled as Nicole scooped both of their girls up in her arms and they instantly went still and gazed at her with rapt attention. Waverly was in no doubt that as well as just plain loving their mama, they could feel the energy rolling off her just as she could. Nicole might be afraid that she might accidentally turn them and hurt them but Waverly knew the feel of her power, knew how comforting it felt even on the day of the full moon. It was like the weight of a comforting blanket. Secure and protecting not pulling or threatening.

Stepping closer deeper into the comfort of Nicole’s strength, Waverly cupped and stroked Dom and Kat’s downy soft heads. “I can’t wait for you to see our full wolves later. Your mama is beautiful… and so is your Aunty ’Nonna,” she added at Wynonna’s soft pout. “But mama…” she let out an appreciative purring growl and winked at Nicole’s soft blush.

“Ugh! Will you two just go cook or something while I have some fun with my girls? I’m getting hungry.”

“You know it’s supposed to be for us for the next week, right?”

“Don’t want your pregnant Alpha to go hungry while you’re ‘busy’ do you, sis?” Wynonna pouted.

“Like you won’t just be ordering tons of pizza and stuffing your face with donuts anyway. Fine,” Waverly smiled through the grumble and gave her sister a hip check on the way past just for the triumphant chortle.

Nicole handed her girls over, carefully watching the only brief flare of panic in Wynonna’s eyes as she found her hands full of precious cargo again before her face settled into its usual lines of playful intent as she managed to gracefully lower herself back to the floor to play with them some more.

“Come on C.J. move it before they get rolling again.” Nicole followed the ginger cat as she hopped down off the desk and trotted off through to the kitchen with as much dignity as she could manage with one eye warily fixed on the girls.

Fixing the extra-long gate system they had in place to stop babies rolling into the kitchen, Nicole got C.J. settled with some food and washed her hands. As she dried them she leaned a hip against the counter and ate up the sight of Waverly as she busied herself, dancing around the kitchen to the music playing on her iPhone. Chuckling, she caught the apron Waverly threw at her without even seeming to glance in her direction.

They slotted together easily. Flowing around each other, sharing space and complimenting each other’s style without even needing to speak with their voices or minds when they needed something passing to them. They prepared and cooked meals enough for a week for them and more to spare for Wynonna’s needs for a couple of days too.

“Seriously! You made pizza dough from scratch too?”

Nicole caught the roughly disk-shaped piece of dough and tossed it back into the air, catching it again and placing it on the counter for Waverly to add her toppings too before turning to look at Wynonna gazing at them from the other side of the gate with the girls. There was an incredulous look on her face. “Yep, healthier… and this way Waves gets to add all the extra, extra, mushrooms she wants.”

“Bleah!”

Nicole hid a smile as Waverly sprinkled some more on hers in defiance of Wynonna’s opinion. “What do you want on yours, Earp?”

Wynonna looked at the ones they’re already made, easily spotting Nicole’s by the colourful veggies. “How about… one like yours but with some meat on it?”

“So a vegetarian with meat?”

“Yep!” Wynonna grinned as Nicole let out a sigh and started making one anyway. There was something soothing about it all as Nicole spread the sauce and sprinkled on the toppings from a height that was almost mesmerising, an opinion obviously shared by Kat and Dom as they let out yawns and started sucking on their fists. “You just bored your kids to sleep, Haughtpocket,” she teased quietly.

“See if you can get them settled while this is cooking for you.”

Wynonna’s mouth started to water at the thought as she watched Nicole slide her pizza into the waiting oven. She glanced back into the kitchen as she was heading up the stairs and suddenly felt herself choking up with tears at how domestic it all was. A picture perfect family setting that they had all been denied by sucky parents.

Nicole watched the Alpha vanish out of sight as she caught the scent of tears and heard the hitch in her breathing. Her eyes met Waverly’s troubled hazel gaze and she softly kissed her temple. “I’ve got this. Go see to Wynonna.” They had shared a lot on their journey to becoming friends but Wynonna was still more likely to open up around her sister… and if she was wrong, Waverly would let her know.

“Wynonna?” Following her sister into the nursery, Waverly crossed the room and stood at her sister’s side and she gazed down at the twins. Even with her head ducked low, Waverly could see the jewel-like glisten of tears in her blue eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Sniffing, Wynonna rubbed at her eyes and tilted her head to rest on her baby sister’s shoulder. “It’s silly. Just watching you two and suddenly I just thought about everything we missed out on… All of us. I used to think I could remember watching mama baking but… not too sure if I’m not remembering seeing it on a TV show.”

“All of my kitchen memories come from watching Gus.”

“Yeah, while I was busy rebelling and causing trouble. Gus tried to teach me how to cook,” Wynonna admitted. “I didn’t want to know because it was something mama would have done for us and now I can’t even remember if she did. I miss her,” she sighed. “Wish you could have gotten to know her how you should have.”

“Yeah. Me too. We’ve got a pretty good family now though, don’t you think? One of blood and one we got to choose for ourselves,” Waverly smiled as she watched Wynonna’s fingers stroking over sleeping baby cheeks and listened to the sounds of Nicole moving around in the kitchen. “There are things I wish we could change about our past but nothing I would change about what we’ve got now.” Gently she brushed away the tears on Wynonna’s cheek and held her close as she shuddered and spilt a few more against her shoulder.

“Poor kids don’t stand a chance with two walking bumper stickers for parents,” Wynonna mumbled out a tease against Waverly. “Thanks, Baby Girl,” she pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I don’t say it enough but, I love you.”

“I love you too,” she could tell by Wynonna’s words and actions that she was done with the talking for the moment so she changed the subject so she could gather herself together again. “You ready to eat, smells like your pizza is nearly ready if you want to freshen up in our room first?”

“Yeah,” she gave Waverly a quick squeeze of thanks. “I’ll be down in a couple of minutes.”

“Are the guys joining us?”

“They better not! Bad enough I have to share my food with you,” she winked as she stepped into their bedroom and shut the door in Waverly’s face. Splashing water into her face, Wynonna leaned against the sink for a moment, feeling the rivulets of water coursing down her face instead of tears as she breathed in the scent of her sister ingrained into every part of the room along with Nicole’s. She’d missed her scent around the Homestead more than she’d ever thought possible.

Wynonna dried her hand and face and ran her hands across her abdomen, checking for any changes in her own body. “Are you two messing with my hormones all ready?” Her eyes widened as she remembered the chaos created when Waverly and Nicole’s connection had flared wide open. “Yep, I really need to get some kind of tea from Clarke.” Though… seeing Xavier and Doc sparring with Alexandria could also be amusing.

Before she left the room, Wynonna cast a curious gaze towards the bed and wondered where the mountain of cushions had disappeared to. Stepping to the side, she opened the closet door and barked out a laugh when she saw stacks of vacuum sealed bags with their colourful squashed contents all neatly labelled ‘NESTING SUPPLIES’. All of them were on a shelf on Nicole’s mostly blue side ‘cause, of course, there was little to no room left on Waverly’s side of the sizable walk-in closet. It was astonishing how much room poofy jackets, skimpy crop tops, leggings and short skirts could take up.

“Earp! Time to come out of the closet!”

“Why do I feel like I was set up for that lame pun?” she laughed at the far too innocent looks on both their faces and forced a gap between them on the couch and sat down. Her first bite of the pizza made her moan in sheer pleasure and want to kidnap the redhead so she could cook for her alone. “Oh! My! God!”

Growling softly, Nicole hunched around the slice in her hand as Wynonna gave it a look like she was thinking of grabbing everything all for herself.

“Behave,” Waverly ordered gently with a roll of her eyes as their scents rose. Alpha’s: one pregnant, one in rut… food and full moon were a potent combination. All they did though was raise their scent and share the occasional glower and hand slap as they ate and watched TV.

With hunger sated all round, Waverly urged Wynonna to swap places with her as she saw Nicole flagging. Taking the last bit of crust out of her hand, Waverly patted her lap and smiled as Nicole’s long frame was curled up in the space of a single seat and she was asleep before her head even came to rest upon her thigh. Her body shutting down to conserve energy for her rut.

Waverly ran her eyes and fingers along the sleep softened lines of Nicole’s jawline. Fingers trailing along the long curve of her throat, she found the steady thud of her pulse and the edge of her teeth marks etched into her skin. Nicole’s scent rose under her touch, softer, more heady and seductive than when it had been butting heads with Wynonna’s. Her skin was flush with heat, still gentle compared to the almost feverish heat her rut would push it to when it hit fully.

A sleepy twitch of long leg and puppyish whimper had Waverly bending down, a smile curving her lips as she pressed them to Nicole’s temple. Leaning back she sank into the soft cushions and savoured the warmth and feeling of family as she rested her head against Wynonna’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Wynonna is such a needy Alpha.


	135. Chapter 135

Waverly burrowed down into the vanilla scented heat and warmth beneath her to escape the chatter of voices that had broken through the sleep that had sneaked up and claimed her.

Hanging on to the moment she kept her eyes closed and catalogued every sensation from the solid, steady beat of Nicole’s heart beneath her ear. The rise and fall of her chest that rocked them together with every deep breath in and exhale. The rocking motion made her startlingly aware of the building need of her heat… especially with how Nicole’s thigh was pressing against her.

She wanted to move and increase the pressure even though she was all too aware that they couldn’t do anything, not what she wanted anyway. She also wanted to stay right where she was and savour the tease even though she was pretty sure she would go insane from it.

Elegant fingers and warm palms ran up either side of her spine, slowly sweeping up and down in a way that said that Nicole’s sleep was as feigned as her own. Smiling softly, Waverly relaxed further under Nicole’s touch and searched out the warmth at her nape with her fingers.

“You two are not as sneaky as you like to think.” From her place on the chair where she had been kicked to after leaving the couch to go to the toilet, Wynonna rolled her eyes at them even though they weren’t looking to get the full effect.

“Yeah, we are,” Nicole mumbled sleepily.

Giggling, Waverly delighted in the tightening of Nicole’s arms around her body as though her Alpha was protecting her from drawing away or being snatched away.

“Time is it?”

Rising from the chair, Wynonna gently adjusted the throw she’d placed over them and ruffled Waverly’s hair. Although she was laying on her mate, right then Waverly looked nothing more than the baby sister she had tucked into bed after assuring her there were no monsters under her bed. “Rest, you’ve only been asleep for an hour. The boys are upstairs changing the pups… don’t worry, I got video before I came down,” she chuckled. It was always hilarious to see her mates caring for them, their different styles clashing and then merging as they worked as a team to try and wrangle the girls… so far the girls won more than they did though. Now she was pregnant, it was even more poignant to see their caring sides.

A yelp drifted down from above and had Wynonna covering her mouth with a hand, chuckles shaking her shoulders.

“Katherine still after Doc’s ‘stache?”

“Yep,” Wynonna laughed quietly, “she’s got it in for it alright.” And like a soft idiot, he kept putting it in reach just to see how fast she was. Which was obviously faster and more accurate than he’d expected.

Nicole tried to relax, forcing her eyes shut as Waverly and Wynonna chatted quietly she breathed slowly, deep and even. With all the Alpha scents filling their home she was glad that she knew them all as family and that they were mated. Even so, she could feel the growl threatening to build within her in challenge to them being too close to Waverly.

Her fingers tightened in the fabric of Waverly’s top, her muscles tightening as she felt her Omega’s body shift against her own. As quickly as she tensed it was wiped away, her body melting back into the couch as Waverly’s fingers and lips skimmed over her bite in gentle, loving reminder of who had her heart.

Cracking open her eyes, Nicole gently nuzzled her nose against Waverly’s. There was a faint sheen of dampness at her hairline, Nicole could see it and feel it beneath the caress of her fingers. She knew it had little to do with Waverly being pressed against the rut raised temperature of her body or the heavy blanket over them and was down to a healthy spike in desire and her heat responding to her rut.

“Hey. Are you two sure you’re going to last long enough to run later?” Once again, Wynonna tried to school her face and voice into showing only her concern for them but she could tell by Waverly’s soft smile of understanding and Nicole’s warm brown gaze that she wasn’t entirely successful.

“We’re good Earp. Well okay, I’m a bit more testy than usual… but as long as it’s just family with us while I’m running, no more Alpha’s, I’m good. If I thought it was any closer I would have gotten the girls up to Clarke and Alexandria already.”

“Okay,” Wynonna smiled in relief as Waverly nodded in agreement with everything Nicole said… especially the part about her being testy. “I knew but… I didn’t want to think you were risking anything just to keep me happy. ‘Cause, ya know, doing that just takes pizza and donuts,” she winked.

“No risk but, and I will deny saying this later, some people are worth taking a risk for.” Nicole regretted her words almost instantly as Wynonna flashed a beaming smile at them and launched herself on top of them all. Pinned under the weight of both Earp’s, Nicole could do little more than grunt before Wynonna had planted a kiss on both their heads and leapt away to vanish into the kitchen with a cry of ‘Donuts!’

“Thank god the Green Bamboo delivers,” Waverly rolled her eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s pursed lips. Nicole didn’t really mind, she knew that. But she also knew that Nicole’s rut had her Alpha side working overtime with the instinct to provide and protect, and right then there was another Alpha raiding their food without challenge. Waverly winced and wondered if she would have to distract Nicole as the sounds of donuts being sucked up and devoured by her sister reached them. She found herself relaxing instead, feeling slightly bemused, as she felt Nicole’s body shake with a barely contained laugh.

“I’m okay,” Nicole quietly assured her. “Your sister is _the worst_ but… I’m used to her… mostly,” she added with a wince as Wynonna bounced back through with a donut in each hand and one clasped between white teeth.

“What? I’m eating for three remember!”

“That doesn’t mean actually eating three times what you…” Nicole sighed at Wynonna’s unrepentant grin. She knew exactly what she was doing. “Fine, just don’t come whining when you get them on a sugar high and they start doing summersaults in your womb at three in the morning.”

“Summersaults?”

“Yep, and they tap-dance on your bladder at all hours too,” Waverly added.

Wynonna looked at the donuts and then shrugged and shoved one back in her mouth. “Worth the risk,” she mumbled around the sugary goodness.

“You’ve got powdered sugar on your nose,” Xavier drolled as he walked down the stairs. “Ahh, you’re awake at last.” He almost reached to ruffle Waverly’s hair but thought better of it with how tricky ruts could be and simply patted the young woman on the shoulder instead. “The kids are settled. Doc’s just making sure his moustache made it out intact.”

“You would miss it if it did not. Do not lie and say otherwise.” Doc raked his hair back and stroked his fingers over his poor beleaguered moustache as he stepped from the last step down into the living room. “Ladies,” he winked at Waverly and Nicole as he perched himself on the arm of the chair that Wynonna was sitting upon. Leaning down, he brushed their mouths together, stealing a taste of the donut she had eaten and the woman beneath.

Feeling eyes upon him, Doc looked across the room towards Xavier. Even though they had talked long and hard about their feelings towards the possible parentage of any baby they were blessed with, now that talk was fast becoming reality, there was a part of him that worried in that moment that Xavier’s eyes would be filled with jealousy, or worse, for him kissing their mate. Instead, he found only hunger within Xavier’s dark eyes and they were focussed upon him, flickering between his eyes and his mouth. He felt the bite of Wynonna’s nails against the inside of his thigh and knew she had seen Xavier’s look and felt his need too.

Covering Wynonna’s hand with his own, Doc gently squeezed her fingers as he laced his with hers and let his eyes speak to her of his own desire and a promise to do something about it once they were all alone.

Waverly gently stroked Nicole’s damp hair back from her forehead. “Don’t know about you Babe but I think I wouldn’t mind a quick shower before we get ready?” At Nicole’s nod, Waverly reluctantly peeled herself off Nicole’s body and tugged her off the couch before turning her attention to the others. “And if you haven’t already cleared us out,” she gave Wynonna a pointed look as she stuffed more of the donut in her mouth and grinned at her, “there’s food in the kitchen if you want to eat before we run.”

“That is much appreciated, Waverly.”

“Anytime, Doc. Come on you,” crooking a finger, Waverly led Nicole up to their bedroom and into the bathroom with barely a murmur from her Alpha. She even stood quietly as she started peeling her uniform off. Her eyes were a storm of desire writ in browns and gold’s that darkened to almost black as her pupils widened as Waverly stripped her own clothes off and let them drop to the bathroom floor with a whisper of noise that played across her nerves.

“Is it just me or does this heat and rut feel like it’s going to be huge? I mean the last one was more than I’d ever felt before but… this…” her voice faded away as Nicole’s palm climbed along the curve of her throat. Heat and gooseflesh trailed in the wake of her light touch, rising up through her body to tug on what she hadn’t even touched… yet.

“It’s not just you,” Nicole whispered as she watched, mesmerised as her fingers swept across the beautiful line of Waverly’s jaw. “It’s still all on the edge, waiting to break over us and I already feel like I’m about to crawl out of my own skin and sink into yours… over and over again.” The soft moan that flowed from Waverly and broke over the pad of her thumb where it lay against the plumpness of her lips had a possessive, needy, growl rumbling unbidden through Nicole as she replaced her thumb with her own mouth.

Nicole teased the seam of Waverly’s lips with her tongue, dipping inside for a quick taste of her honeyed sweetness. She pulled back, restraining Waverly with a gentle but firm touch as she swayed and tried to follow her lips.

“Later, Baby. Let that anticipation build,” she grinned, stamping down on her own need as Waverly blinked at her in confusion and dawning frustration.

Waverly glowered at Nicole’s bright smile and annoying dimples. “Oh, you are so going to pay for that later Nicole Haught,” she growled.

“Can’t wait… But we will.” Grinning she backed away from Waverly’s stalking approach, not realising her mistake until Waverly twisted the controls on the shower and frigid water rained down on her and her spine went rigid in shock.

The expression on Nicole’s face was almost worth the teasing from her Alpha that had led to it. Waverly’s laugh ended with a yelp as Nicole’s hands flashed out, long fingers dripping with icy water wrapping around her wrists. “Oh no! No! Nic!” She squealed at the wicked intent in her brown eyes as she was pulled gently but firmly towards the shower.

Droplets of cold water splashed against her heated flesh but it was only droplets. Opening eyes she hadn’t even been aware of closing, Waverly looked and saw that Nicole, her beautiful, loving, wonderful, considerate Alpha, had tilted the showerhead down at the last second. That didn’t stop her from pulling her against the coldness of her already soaked body though. An impish grin brightening her face as she lifted her up into her arms and rubbed all over her.

Wrapping her legs around Nicole’s waist, Waverly gazed lovingly down into her face as Nicole reached back without breaking her gaze and adjusted the water temperature. Within moments the air was full of warm steam but Waverly was in no hurry to break contact with Nicole’s body.

“Gonna hop on down so we can wash, Baby?”

“Hmm,” with her elbows planted against Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly tapping out a thoughtful rhythm against Nicole’s chin as she pretended to ponder the question. “Nope!” She grinned at Nicole’s playful eye roll. Waverly’s back arched, her legs tightening in reflex around Nicole, a sigh of pleasure spilling from her lips as Nicole turned so the heated shower water sluiced down her back.

Nicole grunted as Waverly’s tight grip put extra pressure right where she didn’t need it right then.

“You okay Nic?” Waverly teased with mock innocence.

“Nothing a bit of cold water won’t help.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Nicole gently kissed away Waverly’s squeal as she reached. Instead of going for the temperature controls, she picked out Waverly’s favourite body wash and the softest washcloth. Waverly moaned into her mouth as she opened the body wash with a click that made her body tense until the soft scent of it rose with the steam as she squeezed it out into the cloth. Waverly’s whole body shivered against her in anticipation and arched, a lustful moan and sigh of pleasure filling the room and teasing Nicole’s ears at the first brush of the cloth against the sensitive skin of her back.

Nicole whined, her head dropping to rest against Waverly’s breasts as she struggled to control herself and stop her hips from humping empty air. “Baby. Please. Hush or I’ll end up coming before we even do anything,” she moaned against her.

Wrapping her fingers up in the dark strands of Nicole’s wet hair, Waverly pulled her head back and had to swallow past the urge to sink her teeth into the pale flesh of her throat. “You have no idea how tempting it is to see that happen,” she ignored Nicole’s snort. “But… it would be a shame to waste all that come down the drain when it belongs in me.” She nipped at the delicate point of Nicole’s chin as her eyes reached new levels of darkness at her words.

Unwrapping her legs, Waverly allowed herself to slide down Nicole’s body. She meant it when she said that Nicole’s orgasm was hers and she had no intention of letting any of it go to waste. But that didn’t mean she had to be entirely good or deny herself the pleasure of touching her mate as she took the cloth out of Nicole’s hands and used to cleanse her body of the sweat and grime of the day.

It was a sweet torment and as they cleaned and dried each other it took every ounce of Waverly’s restraint not to take it too far.

“Good girl,” Nicole whispered gently, and more than a little shakily against Waverly’s ear. She grinned as Waverly growled and snapped her teeth at her in frustration. “I’ll make it up to you, Waves. I’ll fill you so full of me you’ll be able to taste it when you swallow. And your belly will be soooo swollen with it you’ll feel like you’re pregnant. I know you love that feeling as much as I love giving it to you.” Nicole ran a hand over the flat planes of Waverly’s abdomen, imagining it curving, growing to accommodate their baby… or babies, again.

“Maybe that’s why our heat and rut feels stronger this time,” Waverly mused as she caught Nicole’s thoughts. “We know each other better. And this time we know there’s no contraceptive standing in the way of what we both want. You do want it right, Nic? You’re not just going along with this for me?”

“I want this. God! I want this!” It was crazy, even with everything she’d said, Nicole still felt a blush steal across her cheeks as Waverly’s grin in delight at her outburst.

“Come on then… and by that I mean let’s get dressed so we can go run and then get home and make some babies.” She smiled as, right on cue, she heard Kat and Dom stirring in their crib. “Sounds like our girls are eager to go see Aunty Alexandria and Clarke,” she chuckled as they listened to them babbling at each other.

“They always sound like they’re plotting when they do that.”

“Nicole, they’re babies.”

“I’ve seen Rugrats!”

Rolling her eyes, Waverly tossed the sweatpants Nicole had laid out at her head. “Let me guess, that’s why you don’t like pickles?”

“Ha! No, that’s just a texture thing,” she gave a little shudder at the thought as she started pulling on her clothes.

“And yet you like cucumber.”

“Of course… Wait…” she paused, balanced on one foot. “What are you saying?”

“Pickles… gherkins… they’re cucumbers.” The expressions that crossed Nicole’s face were wide and varied and perfectly executed all while balanced on one leg.

“Mhhuh,” shrugging, Nicole continued yanking on her sweatpants. “Still don’t like them.”

“That’s okay. More pickles and mushrooms for me.” Waverly chuckled as the thought of both together was enough to finally throw her off balance.

Pursing her lips, Nicole looked Waverly up and down… a still gloriously, tempting, stunningly naked, and very distracting, Waverly. “Are you sure you’re not pregnant already?”

“Liking pickles doesn’t instantly equate pregnancy, Nicole.”

“You dipped them in ice cream last time.”

“Once!”

“Yeah, but it was _my_ dish of ice cream and you didn’t tell me you’d done it,” she shuddered at the memory of how that had tasted contaminated with pickle juice. “Perfectly good vanilla ice cream too,” she grumbled as Waverly laughed at her. At least she’d started getting dressed too, their banter helping to keep their minds off jumping each other a little longer.

They gathered up their girls and made their way downstairs to join the others. Who, Nicole was pleased to see after all the Alpha hormones and lusty looks they’d been throwing each other, were actually managing to keep things calm. Though by the look of it, the calmness had cost them the rest of the donuts. Casting Wynonna an eye roll and glower, Nicole opened up the second box she’d hidden away and passed one, a vanilla dip one, to Waverly.

“Thanks, Babe,” Waverly stuck her tongue out at Wynonna and sank her teeth into the fresh treat with a moan that had Nicole looking like she wanted to go have another cold shower. “Hey, Xavier. What’s the sitch’ with Rosita?”

“Rosita?” Nicole frowned as she tried to work out where she’d heard the name before.

“First glance she sounds like she’ll be a great asset to the team. Especially to help Jeremy… He can’t work out why the shelf life on the medicine to help Eliza is going down. At the rate it’s going she could need injections every day to keep on top of it. Jeannie and Eliza are taking a deeper look to make sure everything really checks out before taking it any further.”

“Who’s Rosita?” Nicole whispered to Wynonna.

“Boobs?” Wynonna grinned at the blank look on Nicole’s face. “Dude, I knew you were out of it but… shit! Rosita, the busty bartender at Pussy Willows that helped us out… Anything ringing a bell yet? You grabbed her knee and told her that Waverly was much better at lap dancing?”

“Stop teasing her!” Waverly slapped at Wynonna’s shoulder as Nicole went an alarming shade of red and started choking on the breath she’d forgotten to take. Waverly handed the babies over to Doc and Xavier, making sure that Doc got Katherine, so she could run Nicole’s back while she recovered.

“So, you think my lap dancing is that good, huh?” Another round of coughing and spluttering was the only answer Nicole was capable of giving. “You’re lucky you’re a cute drunk and I trust you ‘cause that damned strawberry scented glitter was a bitch to get rid of.” Chuckling, Waverly kissed the top of Nicole’s head and pulled her into a hug.

“Rosita, seeing as you can’t remember…”

“Boobs.”

“Wynonna, hush! She’s part nymph, super, super, I mean PhD’s out the wazoo, super smart…”

“And she’s got a really _great_ rack.”

“’Nonna! Not helping!” Reaching back, Waverly took another swipe at Wynonna. “Come on, let’s get the girls loaded and head on up.”

“Yeah, best leave now… seeing as the pups won’t let you go above the speed limit.” Wynonna cackled as she dodged another slap from her sister. “All the slapping… wish you two would keep the kinky bedroom stuff in the bedroom.”

“Don’t make me tell you what we’ve done on that chair you’re sitting on, Earp,” Nicole grinned over the top of Waverly’s head.

“Don’t make me slap you too.”

“Mmmm, later baby… when we’re alone,” she purred.

“You are so…! Get the girls in the Jeep before Kat pulls Doc’s ‘stache off.”

“Fine… I’m driving though.” Holding out a hand, she let the keys she’d already snaffled dangle from her finger.

“Hey!” Waverly tried to make a snatch for the keys but Nicole played dirty with her speed and a brilliant flash of dimples that threw her off guard. “Fine,” she pouted softly as Nicole rocked back and forth on her heels.

“Hey, this will be fun,” Wynonna whispered, “now we get to see what the pups think of Haughtdaddy’s driving…” she pointed out with a playful nudge to her sister’s side, knowing full well that rarely gave up the driver’s seat when it came to her Jeep. “Just make sure you video it for me.”

“Yeah, but Nic never speeds.”

“Everyone sneaks over whether they mean to or not. Soon as she does their little radars will kick in and when it does I want video proof to hold over Officer Dimples head.”

As plans went. Wynonna thought it was perfect… especially when she was sitting beside Xavier in his SUV watching the Jeep’s tail lights speeding away. “Step on it, Dude! I want to hear their wails. Ooo,” she smirked as her phone lit up. “Live footage!”

Pressing the link to connect the call, Wynonna frowned and checked to see if the volume was muted. “Dude, I’m not hearing anything.”

“The sound is working fine ‘Nonna,” Waverly gritted out through clenched teeth. Swinging her phone around, Waverly pointed it at her perfectly happy little traitors in their baby seats and then Nicole’s smug face. “Doesn’t matter what speed she goes… they love it.”

“Mini Narcs!”

Chuckling at Wynonna’s spluttering, Nicole gently took Waverly’s phone out of her hand and disconnected the call. Claiming her hand, she raised it and gently kissed the back of her hand. “As much as I would love to claim that they’ve got good sense when it comes to the driving I think there’s a different explanation.”

“Did you spike their formula?”

“No… But that might be an idea for when they start teething. Ow! Joking! I’m thinking more along the lines of all the extra Alpha scent I’m pumping out with my rut. I can’t control it which is why I don’t want anyone else running with us… But it could be affecting them and making them want to just stay quiet and keep a low profile.” Nicole sighed sadly at the thought, not at all happy that she could be doing that to them.

“Hey,” Waverly brushed the tense line of Nicole’s jaw with her fingers. “Nicole Haught. Look at them. Do they look scared in the least?” The girls let out a gurgling giggle as though knowing they were being talked about and that their Mama needed to hear them. “They’ve been surrounded with our scent and love from the moment your come managed to break through the barrier of my contraception and they were created,” she paused, lost for a second in the wave of heat that burst up beneath her fingers. “We’ve been careful to introduce them to our wolves and power. They are tough cookies and… well, I don’t know what you’re seeing but to me, they look overjoyed right now.”

“You’re right as usual… So… I guess… that just means they just prefer my driving.”

Waverly’s jaw dropped a little but even if she’d wanted to take offence she couldn’t not when she knew that Nicole was hiding her lingering insecurities under her humour and not when she was brightening the inside of the Jeep with her dimpled smile. “I guess I walked into that one,” she chuckled. Her breath hitched just a little, her body melting as Nicole turned her head just enough to kiss the tips of her fingers and her eyes met hers in a loving glance that barely lasted a second but was imprinted indelibly upon her mind.

“Okay, time to hold on, bumpy part ahead!”

Waverly couldn’t contain her smile or laughter as her Jeep bumped along the heavily rutted dirt road. Even at a crawling speed, it rocked the vehicle… And Katherine and Dominique loved every bump and sway. “Little monsters,” she laughed, “all the screaming they do when I go fast and they love this.” She braced a hand against Nicole’s shoulder as a bump threatened to turn her upside down despite her seatbelt.

The rutted road made the last part of their journey stretch out but it wasn’t long before Nicole pulled the Jeep up in front of Alexandria and Clarke’s home. The headlights illuminated the couple as their door opened and they stepped outside to great them.

Nicole took a breath as she climbed out of the Jeep and felt the peace of the village and the forest settle around her, calming the disquiet running through her nerves. She sucked in another breath as she clasped hands with Alexandria and felt the power of her ring as it responded to her as usual.

“Thank you for agreeing to look after the girls for us.” Nicole kept her words and tone more formal while Alexandria was wearing her more stoic leader expression. Pushing her into relaxing until she was ready would only lead to more one-on-one ‘sparring’. And the more of that Nicole got, the more she realised how much Alexandria was holding back before.

“It is always a pleasure to see them.” Alexandria smiled, letting the tension bleed away as she gazed at her extended family. Her body relaxing further as Clarke’s forest glow brightened like summer sun filtering through a canopy of leaves as she looked at the twins. Not that she could say anything, they were a joy and Alexandria was pretty sure that, if it were possible, she would have been glowing just as brightly.

Clarke pulled Waverly in for a hug before anyone else could get to her. The energy and enthusiasm the young wolf exuded was exhilarating and Clarke had grown close to her during her pregnancy. She chuckled as Waverly rubbed her cheek against her, marking her with their scent. “The forest is eager to hear your howls tonight… Especially yours, Haughtdaddy.”

“Earp!” Nicole groaned as Wynonna grinned at her from the other side of the SUV… conveniently out of reach.

“In all seriousness though,” Clarke continued before Nicole could leap over the vehicles to give chase. “You should let your howl out, it will do Katherine and Dominique good to hear you all sing. They cannot run yet but when they are able they will know your voices and those of everyone in your pack.”

Alexandria patted Nicole on the shoulder. Since she had put her foot upon their land, she had felt the power of her wolf and she could feel it more beneath her hand, the prickle of it, surging up to brush against her hand like her fur made electric. The Yiska did not change like the wolves did but right then… Alexandria wasn’t too sure that her young friend wouldn’t be able to turn her and cloak her in her bear if she was of such a mind to do so.

It was a scary proposition… or it should have been. The power was there but it was tempered in such gentleness, such goodness, that even with a rut barrelling down upon her, Alexandria trusted her.

“Go, enjoy your run. The forest is yours tonight and your girls will be safe with us.”

Alexandria smiled down at the precious life cradled within her arms as her wolf friends made their way towards the forest. Wynonna and her mates changed quickly and raced ahead but Nicole and Waverly waited, keeping human feet beneath them as they disappeared amongst the welcoming cover of the trees. Even though she couldn’t see them though, Alexandria could feel the gentle but electric wash of power when they did and she saw Kat and Dom respond to it too. Hands grabbing, their bodies strained in eagerly in the direction of their mothers.

Letting Waverly’s body slide down her own, Nicole nudged her nose gently into the soft fur along her neck and breathed out a huff that ruffled her hair and made her squirm. Every time they changed together it became easier and Nicole was pretty sure that Waverly no longer needed her guidance but neither of them were in a hurry to pull away or change what they loved.

As Waverly moved to step away, Nicole gently snagged her clawed hand within her much larger one and even more gently reeled Waverly back into her arms. Wrapping them around her, Nicole gazed down into the beauty of her hazel eyes.

She could have stayed like that all night and been quite content with their run but… through the trees, they could hear the playful yips and laughter of Wynonna and the boys. A smile of wicked intent crossed Waverly’s face, her sharp teeth flashing in anticipation.

“What are you plotting revenge for?”

“Babe, this is Wynonna, I’m still getting revenge for things she did years before we met. If you want more recent reasons though… Getting you drunk… Drugging you… The time she tricked me into revealing that you’re a wolf… Every single time she’s called to ask if we’re done bangin’…”

“Okay, okay,” Nicole chuckled as Waverly ticked items off on her fingers. Capturing her hands before she had to start going around them again, Nicole stilled them, the motion stilling her words. She nudged Waverly’s nose with her own, her grin drawing Waverly’s back out again. “Plot away, I’m all in.”

Alexandria lifted her head, her eyes leaving Dominique’s and moving over to Clarke as she gave a chuckle and her glow flared brighter. She knew the look, as a wood nymph Clarke was connected to all forests, they gave her comfort and strength. The Pine Barrens were special in a way no other forest could be for her. It had taken a while to get her connection back after so many years of travelling to help form and build their coalition between the clans but through it, she could use the trees to see and feel what was happening. After watching a show on TV she had described it like trying to find and track one person or thing on a screen of thousands. At first, the screens had been filled with static but now the trees were working with her more and more and she was able to pick things up quicker instead of realising she’d spent hours looking at a grainy image of a squirrel.

“Are you spying on them still?”

“Just checking on them,” Clarke defended herself until she saw the curiosity and humour in Alexandria’s eyes. “They just knocked Doc and Xavier into the lake… Wynonna tried sneaking up on her but Nicole took the hit and Waverly pushed Wynonna in any way. Your mama’s are having fun,” she chuckled down as Katherine rolled by on the floor. “Oh,” she breathed softly.

“What?” Alexandria cocked her head as Clarke smiled and held up a finger, silently telling her to listen. She heard it then, a chorus of baying howls carrying down through the forest. Dominique went still in her arms, her eyes opening wide as she listened to her mother’s and family sing for them.

Clarke’s frantically waving hand and barely contained squeal of delight, had her looking down to Katherine. Her rolling coming to an abrupt end she was pushing up from the floor and had her head tilted back as though she was trying to answer them but all that came out of her mouth, much to her obvious confusion, was a gurgle that made Dom chuckle.

Sweeping Kat up off her floor, Clarke gentle consoled her as her chin crinkled and her lip started to quiver. “Oh, hush, don’t you worry now. You’ll soon be singing right along with them. Yes, you will. And it will be beautiful and we’ll all be so proud.” She scattered quick kisses upon soft cheeks and tickled and cooed until Kat was giggling and flailing her arms and legs in joy as her disappointment was forgotten.

“Aren’t they a little young to be howling?” Clarke questioned nervously as they settled down together on the thick rug.

“Clarke,” she chuckled. “It isn’t like she managed it then. She just heard something she liked and tried to imitate it… or she had gas. She’s a baby, could go either way.” Wrapping an arm around Clarke, she eased her closer, feeling her unwind and relax into her as they watched Dom and Kat play. Aden was still young but Alexandria couldn’t deny there was something good and peaceful about having them there that made her ache to have some of their own there as well so they could grow up together with them.

“The answer is yes.”

“I didn’t ask anything.”

“Alexandria Woods, my heart. Every time we look after them or even spend a moment with them we end up having the same conversation and the answer is always the same… Yes,” she chuckled, kissing the soft pillows of Alexandria’s lips. “I am absolutely sure that I want us to try and keep trying until we have more. It’s time.”

“Aden is still young…”

“Aden has grown to where even you have decided he can train with you.”

“The coalition…”

“Is settled and we managed to get it that way while bringing Aden up,” Clarke cocked an eyebrow at Alexandria, daring her to come up with something else so she could shoot it down too. Her jaw worked, green eyes flicking between the babies then back to her before she relented, as always, and gave her usual reply, a soft half smile and a quick nod of her head. For Alexandria that was practically shouting YES from the rooftops.

Clarke snuggled closer to her body, enjoying the strength and warmth of her as they chatted and watched the babies as the hours ticked by until she felt their movement through her trees heading back towards the village.

Once she felt them close enough, they gathered up Dom and Kat and took them outside as they’d arranged. They knew that this was the part, one of many, that Nicole was worried about. Clarke could understand her fears, she could only imagine what it must be like for her, someone so gentle in everything, to be so feared and have that part of her that was so fearsome in size it could make any of her kind quail in fear until they knew her.

She appeared from the trees, head and shoulders above the others even though she was hunched down. Caught in the light of the full moon, her eyes and coat shone brightly and Clarke felt Katherine stiffen in her arms, her eyes fixed upon the sight. As they moved closer, Clarke felt Kat’s legs start peddling at the air, her body straining away from her towards her mother’s. She glanced at Dom and saw her doing the same in Alexandria’s arms.

Clarke held up a hand. “Wait. Don’t come any closer.”

Nicole froze, fear flashing through her even though Clarke’s expression was… almost joyous? She crouched with Waverly at her gesture and looked on as Clarke knelt, Alexandria following her move, and they sat Dom and Kat down in the grass.

The warmth of joy spread through her as they started rolling right towards them. The joy turning to shock and utter amazement as their baby girls decided that rolling was no longer good enough and they climbed to their feet and staggered the last few feet into their waiting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate it when I see other authors feel the need to apologize but... I really feel I need to for this chapter.  
>  Feels like it rambled a bit too much simply because I've been feeling too achy and down to get to the fun stuff.  
>  Next chapter will be the good stuff but it might take bit longer... difficult to get in the mood for smut when you want to chop your arm off -_-


	136. Chapter 136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone that commented on the last chapter. It meant so much to me :)
> 
> I've had problems with my hands for many years but lately my left one has become a problem... which in a way isn't so bad as i am really heavily right handed. But the base of my thumb has started to feel like it keeps trying to slip and coming from a family that has been prone to arthritis that worries me. It's made it that it's difficult to sleep (as if having headaches and dogs that like to wake me up every hour weren't doing that anyway), and pain meds just aren't doing anything.
> 
> So between the pain, headache, lack of sleep and more than a hint of depression it can be difficult to get into the right mood for what i want to write. Seriously, who can write smut when they're wincing with pain and yawning every couple of seconds. So hearing that i didn't totally mess up the last chapter and take a detour into Ramblesville meant a hell of a lot.
> 
> But now... As I was motivated even will aching... time to kind of move onto more steamy stuff ;)

Even with her rut building, calling her to want to be alone with her mate, it wrenched at Nicole’s heart and soul to climb back into Waverly’s Jeep and leave their babies behind even though they were in Alexandria and Clarke’s more than capable hands. Nicole couldn’t decide if it was because it was her rut and Waverly’s heat causing the separation or because with Dom and Kat’s sudden decision to test out their legs she couldn’t help but wonder what else they might miss.

Their bodies couldn’t be denied though and they were in the best place… even if it sounded like Wynonna was going to do more than just visit to check on them and work out the best tea to make it through her pregnancy with everyone’s sanity intact. She’d practically started drooling and making nesting plans when she’d caught a glimpse of Alexandria and Clarke’s elegantly carved bed and the thick furs that covered it.

“I can’t believe they skipped crawling and went straight to walking.” Smiling in wonder, Waverly watched the video Doc had captured on his phone of them showing off their skills after they’d changed and gone inside. The little thud of Dom’s diapered butt hitting the ground had her covering her mouth and melting as her daughters pout as she tried to work out if she should cry or not shifted straight into a squeal of delight as Nicole lifted her high into her arms and booped noses with her before gathering up Kat for a nose boop of her own.

There was just something about seeing their precious daughters in Nicole’s arms, seeing the love on her face and the way they returned it that made Waverly fall deeper in love every single time.

Stopping the video, Waverly pocketed her phone and turned so she could gaze over at Nicole and watch the way she controlled her vehicle with strength and ease. The muscles flexing in her arms and legs with every turn and press upon the peddles.

“Waves, hun? Could you do me a favour?”

“Hmmm, what do you need, Baby?”

“For you to turn your eyes to the front. Right now I’m not sure what’s going to happen first… You tackling me from the seat or me pulling over but either way, we won’t make it home and I would rather not have grass stuck in my butt crack for a week.” Nicole cast her eyes to the side, grinning as Waverly pouted at her.

“What’s your feelings on sand in the butt crack?”

“Waves… I’m not pulling in at the builder's merchants either!”

“Silly! I meant on a beach.”

“Never done it on a beach… probably just as itchy as grass though.”

“I’ve never even been to a beach… never seen the ocean at all.”

Nicole frowned at the wistful tone of Waverly’s voice. Not even her resigned shrug and half smile could hide the hurt or distract from the shimmer of tears in her eyes. “I’ll take you!”

“What?”

“Sorry,” she grinned, “that came out a bit overexcited. I’ll take you to the beach one day… Let you get those toes wet in the sea and watch the sunset with you.” The only times she’d been near the ocean of stepped on a beach it had most definitely not been for pleasure. She wanted to go with Waverly though, and their kids. She wanted to see their faces as they experienced everything for the first time and she wanted more than anything to make sure that all their firsts were pleasurable.

“I’d love that.” Snuggling closer as much as her seatbelt would allow, Waverly ran her hand along the tight muscle of Nicole’s thigh, her nails scratching along the inside, digging into the soft fabric of her sweatpants.

“Oh no!” Taking Waverly’s hand, Nicole peeled it off her leg and placed it back on Waverly’s lap. “Hands to self, eyes front.” She grinned as Waverly’s growl of frustration filled the Jeep.

One source of consolation right then was that Nicole’s need right then was already so great that she was blowing her precious speed limits out of the water in her rush to get them home.

“I feel like such a bad parent right now,” Nicole admitted as she cut the Jeep engine and looked out of the window at their home. “Feels strange knowing we’re going to walk through the door and they’re not there.”

“I miss them already too, Nic. But. You haven’t got it in you to be a bad parent. A bad parent would have just let their rut take them and to hell with any young kids in the house.”

Nicole’s head whipped around at the pain and bitterness in Waverly’s voice. Even without their connection, she could tell that Waverly was speaking from experience. “Your dad?”

“Yep. After mama left. He picked a woman up at the bar… at least I think he made it as far as the bar. The one good thing was that his rut didn’t last long ‘cause he just left us alone to fend for ourselves until it was done.”

“Selfish son of a bitch!”

Cupping Nicole’s face, Waverly turned her eyes to her and watched the flashing anger fade away to gentle warmth and love. “Are babies are safe. You made sure of that. And I know despite all the ‘I’m good’ and ‘it’s not that close’ you keep telling everyone, that it is close. And I know from how I’m feeling that if not for making sure they were okay and giving Wynonna the run she wanted… it would have been so very, very, easy to let it just take up and burn up in all our heat.

Her attempt to seduce Nicole backfired somewhat, Waverly could feel it in the heaviness in her limbs pooling as heat between her thighs and the shallowness of her breathing. “God, Nic! I want you right now!”

Wrapping her hands in Nicole’s sweatshirt she tugged and pulled, her need riding her so hard she couldn’t quite work out how to get it out of the way and off of Nicole so she could get at her flesh. Growling, she grabbed the neck and split the fabric down the middle with a wet sound that tugged at the ache in her womb. Pulled the tattered remains aside she purred at the sight of Nicole’s breasts laid bare before her where they spilt over the cups of her bra.

“Baby. Maybe we should… Ahh!” Nicole yelped and growled as Waverly responded to her attempt to talk her down long enough to get her out of the Jeep and into the house by sinking her teeth into her right breast hard enough that Nicole could smell the copper tang of blood.

Nicole’s hand flew to Waverly’s head, instinct and Waverly’s stinging bite driving them. Her fingers tangled in the soft warmth then flattened out, a whimper being pulled from her mouth by the soft lathing of Waverly’s hot tongue against her flesh. Nicole felt a tug on the cup of her bra a change of pressure against her flesh that she barely had a chance to register before her nipple was encased in the suctioning heat and wetness of Waverly’s eager mouth.

Nicole squirmed under Waverly’s ministrations, all good thought and reason as to why they probably shouldn’t be making out like rampaging hormonal teenagers in the confined space of the Jeep being erased one suck, nibble, and swirl of tongue at a time.

Waverly growled around the nipple trapped between her teeth as she tried to shift on to Nicole’s lap and set the horn blaring. Lifting her head, she reluctantly released the stiffened bud. Lifting the edge of Nicole’s bra she admired how swollen and red it was and how dazed Nicole looked as she covered it back up. “I guess it probably would be best if we took this inside where there’s more room, huh?”

She punctuated each word with a tiptoe of fingers along the swell of Nicole’s heaving breasts and up her throat as she leaned closer to punctuate her question with a soft bite to her lips.

Her world tilted a startled squeal and laugh leaving her as Nicole moved with inhuman speed and had them out of the Jeep and heading to their house before Waverly could barely even take in what was happening from her sudden shift in view as Nicole threw her over her shoulder.

She was upside down. Her view narrowed down to the tempting curve of Nicole’s ass and the ground as her breath left her lung with every step as Nicole’s long legs ate up the ground. The position wasn’t elegant or exactly romantic. But the need burning in heated waves off the body she was draped over. The urgency in every step. The secure way she held her. And that tempting curve of ass. They all worked together on Waverly’s already overwrought senses and made it every bit as romantic as all the times Nicole had carried her bridal style and the times they had been face to face, her legs wrapped around Nicole’s waist.

Waverly was just about to take advantage of her position and grab some of Nicole’s tempting ass. Her plans were derailed by Nicole’s speed, a slightly whirling jar of motion as Nicole kicked back a foot to shut the door and a sudden shift of position that made Waverly squeal again as she was suddenly, and nimbly deposited back on the ground before Nicole.

A fine eyebrow over stunning wide brown eyes quirked questioningly upwards as Nicole eased her ripped clothing aside to expose the imprint of teeth set into her breast. Trying an innocent look just made Nicole’s eyebrow climb higher so Waverly leaned forwards and pressed a gentle kiss to it and took another teasing nibble just for the hell of it.

“You are so bad, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s attempt at sounding stern failed completely due to Waverly’s unrepentant grin and her own laugh. Her laugh died as Waverly stepped back and swept her top up and over her own head. Nicole barely had the chance to take in the sight of her breasts threatening to spill over the top of her bra before she caught a flash of an impish smile and Waverly’s top thwapped her firmly in the face and snaked around to wrap around her head.

Nicole heard Waverly’s steps flying up the stairs and heard the sound of their bedroom door opening and closing again as she untangled herself from Waverly’s top. Cocking her head she caressed the edges of Waverly’s emotions as she scented the air, checking on the state of Waverly’s heat.

It was close, storming up on her in a rush that was leaving her almost incapable of forming a word beneath the strength of her need. Beneath the white noise of Waverly’s desire, Nicole could feel how eager she was for her rut to join her heat. Which explained the sudden, but not unwelcome, hint of aggression. Her heat was wanting… needing… her Alpha to claim her.

Smirking, anticipation pushing her rut along, Nicole deliberately blocked off her scent. It had been so long since she had done so of her own accord that almost instantly she heard Waverly whine in confusion at the loss. Not wanting her to worry, she brushed along the edge of her feelings and felt her confusion switch gears with a word breathed through her mind in a rough, possessive growl, “Mine.”

Nicole could feel Waverly’s anticipation and desire spike with every slow, measured, step she took up the staircase. The soft barely audible metallic rattle of the door handle at the brush of her fingers made Waverly gasp and hold her breath. As it opened, Nicole took in the quiver running through Waverly’s body as she stood there waiting in the middle of the room. Her ragged breathing had her breasts quivering, the heavy beat of her heart creating an echoing pulse within them.

Nicole could tell that she was frozen in place, her desire and instincts doing battle.

Reaching up, Nicole grasped the ragged remains of her sweatshirt and ripped it the rest of the way off. Waverly’s eyes went molten with need, her pupils blowing wide at the sound of the fabric coming apart and hitting the floor as well as the reveal of flesh.

Nicole ran the tip of a finger across the bite on her breast, drawing Waverly’s attention to it again. “I should punish you for this, don’t you think?”

Waverly felt something held tight within her relax as Nicole’s words let her know that her Alpha was willing to give her what she needed… as long as it was okay with her. “Please,” she heard the breathy whine in her voice breaking up the word that stumbled out past the thick lump of need blocking the way and didn’t care. She just needed.

Nicole closed the gap between them as Waverly took at staggering step forwards with as much grace as Dom and Kat had shown earlier. She captured the hands that reached for her, holding them behind Waverly’s back with one hand wrapped gently around her wrists. If she wanted out she could have it in a heartbeat but the restraint stilled her and her breathing evened out.

Brushing the shell of Waverly’s ear with her lips, Nicole growled against it, soft and low, echoing the one she had done into her mind. “Mine.” She nipped at her earlobe with just enough pressure to make her squirm. “Hmm, I think I need to tie you down.” Waverly’s breathing hitched, a thick moan breaking forth as she released it. “Get naked and go lay on the bed. Hands near the headboard. And Waverly,” she waited until her hazel eyes met hers. “Once you’re there… no moving… no touching. You just be a good girl and wait for your Alpha.”

Waverly felt the heat of Nicole’s eyes on her all the way to their bed. Part of her wanted to tease, maybe put an extra bit of Oomph to her walk but just walking in a straight line was struggle enough right then and with the game they were playing she didn’t want to push Nicole into calling it off by taking it to where punishment would be needed. Delaying orgasm until she begged was Nicole’s comfort level when it came to ‘punishing’ her and Waverly loved that about her.

As she stripped off her clothes and lay on the bed, making sure her hands were close enough to grab the headboard, Waverly listened to Nicole moving around. She went into the bathroom, taking herself out of sight and Waverly heard the rustle of her clothes as she removed them. The rush of water as she washed her hands and face. She could even hear every deep breath she took. Without her scent though Waverly still felt cut off and wanted to beg for it but she knew that Nicole was withholding it for a reason.

Waverly’s body tensed as she heard the light being switched off in the bathroom and the quiet pad of her Alpha’s bare feet across the floor. Curiosity almost made her look up as Nicole’s steps moved into the walk-in closet but she returned so quickly that Waverly felt the nudge of her legs against the bottom of the bed before she could.

Waverly was left breathless as she looked down and saw the smirk on Nicole’s face moments before she planted her hands on the mattress either side of her legs and vaulted up so smoothly and gently. Waverly suddenly found herself blinking up as Nicole straddled her waist. Only as she moved did Waverly hear the click of metal and spot the cuffs dangling from her hand.

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked gently as Waverly let out a thick groan. Her hips bucked up beneath her but she was too far forwards for Waverly to get any relief.

“Mmmhmm. Yep. Very, very much okay?” She babbled hurriedly much to Nicole’s obvious amusement. They had discussed using restraints, going carefully over what each of them were comfortable with even with something as ‘vanilla’ was using verbal ones. Which were a serious test of self-control that felt like it was bordering on torture.

When it came to physical restraints, Waverly had thought that they could just use the handcuffs Nicole used for work. Nicole had let her feel how rough they were though and had stated firmly that it was bad enough that she was getting a reputation for destroying cars… she didn’t want to add cuffs to that list when Waverly broke them all and it would kill her if she used the silver laced Werewolf proof ones and she got even so much as a scratch on her from them.

The ones they had settled on were padded and more forgiving on delicate flesh and they also came with a handy quick release that either of them could use. They’d practised with them, testing out how they felt just to see what it was like… but they’d never used them before. And Waverly was beyond excited that Nicole was willing to use them right then.

She watched, her breath catching, body writhing up looking for friction against her Alpha’s body as Nicole fastened them to her wrists and attached them to the headboard.

“How does that feel? Words, Baby,” Nicole gently guided her as Waverly just let out a breathy lust filled moan as she tugged gently at the restraints. With their strength, they were more symbolic than anything and the symbolism seemed to be doing a number on Waverly if her guttural moans interspaced with ‘yes’ and ‘oh god’, and the canting of her hips was any indication.

Nicole gently dragged her blunt nails down Waverly’s restrained arms and delighted in the trail of goosebumps left in the wake of her touch. “You look so beautiful, Baby. My Omega, all tied up for her Alpha.” Suddenly leaning down, she stopped with her lips barely brushing against the pillows of Waverly’s, their eyes locked together as she let hers bleed into their solid wolf. “I bet I could do anything to you right now and you would beg for more.” She could hear the change in her voice, the gravel and depth of it as she stopped herself from going full wolf.

Waverly moaned, her body bowing up under the touch of Nicole’s body, her words and the soft whip of power across her skin. If anyone else had tried this she would have fought back and screamed for help but with Nicole, it was all safe and loving. A tease across her senses only hinted at danger and didn’t even come close to stepping over any lines. “Please…”

Nicole pulled back, keeping a distance between their mouths as Waverly surged up to try and close the distance. “Hmmm, what does my Omega want?”

“Touch me! Fuck me! Please!”

Nicole grinned as Waverly went straight for the ‘fuck’ to give voice to her needs when usually she had to build up to be so direct. “Want me to just slide my fingers into your pussy huh? Thrust them in deep and hard, over and over? Get you good and ready for my come and fill you with my babies?”

“Yes! Oh god! Yes!”

“All in good time.” Nicole purred. Quickly avoided the snap of teeth, she sealed their mouths together as Waverly started throwing a litany of cuss words and threats at her that would make a sailor blush. The cussing continued for a long second filling her mouth before a lusty moan took its place and Waverly’s body went limp as their tongues slid together in a seductive dance as they duelled for dominance.

Reluctantly pulling back from the allure of Waverly’s mouth, Nicole pressed her hands against her shoulders, restraining her against the bed before she could try to follow and snap the cuffs by accident. Once she was settled and not snapping teeth at her in frustration, Nicole teased her flesh with her teeth and nails, outlining the edges of straining muscles, digging in just hard enough to leave behind faint pink lines and imprints of her teeth as she slid her body down.

Nicole felt Waverly hold her breath in anticipation of sweet revenge as she hovered over her breasts. Nicole set her teeth into them, picking the spot that matched the bite on hers as she bit hard enough to make Waverly moan and thrash in pleasure but not hard enough to break the skin. She didn’t mind being bit or doing the biting but she held back, wanting to keep Waverly guessing and anticipating and her rut demanded that her bite should come at the height of pleasure so she could drink down the sweetness of her heat and scent as she filled her.

Waverly whined, her hands clutching at the headboard as Nicole’s tilted her head to the side and dragged her tongue and teeth over the edges of her mark before meandering back down to lavish attention to her breasts, spiralling her desire higher and higher with the touch of her hands, mouth, body and words until Waverly felt like she was going to explode… and then she moved on and built her back up again and made her redefine the edge of the cliff where pleasure flew away into orgasm was.

Her sensual, knowing mouth moved down, her teeth, lips and tongue dancing along the thin skin covering her ribs and pressing more firmly against the outline of her abdominal muscles as she tensed in anticipation. Waverly groaned as Nicole flooded her mind with vivid images of every wonderful, filthy, thing she wanted to do to her. All painted with broad strokes of her words. Her moves, in counterpoint to her words, were delicate and torturously slow.

Finally, though she felt the moist heat of Nicole’s breath move inwards from her hip as her right hand mirrored her movements on the other side. Biting her lips, she held her breath and desperately tried to still the greedy thrust of her hips from seeking contact before Nicole was ready to give it to her.

It was torture of the best kind as Nicole’s breath stirred across her desire dampened curls and met the swollen bud of her clit. And then it was torture of the worst kind as Nicole suddenly moved back up her body, abandoning her.

Her scream of frustration died and was reborn as one of pleasure as Nicole’s fingers, so long and elegant, pierced through the folds and slid all the way inside with one sure thrust that rocked her up the bed as her body came to rest upon hers and she relaxed the tight control she had been holding over her scent.

Not giving her time to recover, Nicole started moving over her, in her, thrusting over and over, her fingers curling and gliding through the tight flutter of Waverly’s clenching pussy to probe right where it drove her crazy until she came long and hard.

Not wanting to miss a moment, Nicole gazed down in wonderment at the intense pleasure writ on Waverly’s face. Her hips snapped up, body bowing tight as she screamed and flooded her hand and thighs with her release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	137. Chapter 137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a nice, short,  gentle chapter to get you through SB Sunday

Waverly’s whole body felt like it was trembling like a leaf caught on a breeze as she started to sink slowly back against the mattress. Another shudder, fuelled by the weight of Nicole’s body settling against her sensitize flesh and the slow gliding movements of her fingers still buried inside her, wracked her body and wrung a mewling moan from deep inside her.

She felt exhausted and energized all in the same breath. Her body sated but hanging right on the edge of needing to climax again. The gentle working of Nicole’s fingers, curling, probing, making her hunger for more.

More of Nicole, _her_ Alpha. A woman that showed her a million times every day and in every way that everything she had thought and dreamed that a relationship could be was a pale imitation of reality.

Nicole’s head lifted from her shoulder, brown eyes gazed down at her, weary and glazed, and full of loving wonder and reverence as they seemed to try and memorise the minutest detail.

Reverence turned to wicked intent and Waverly’s thoughts, muddled as they were, were derailed further as Nicole’s fingers slowly, tormenting, slid slowly out of her body. She whimpered, reluctant to lose the fullness they provided. Her pussy quivered and grasped at them, desperately trying to hold them within her for longer.

Waverly blushed as Nicole lifted her hand and ran her tongue around and between her fingers, nimbly licking her essence from them in a way that had Waverly aching and trying to arch up to assuage the fresh wave of need flooding her body. Nicole’s eyes grew darker a panted moan tumbling from between softly parted lips as a shudder ran through her body.

Waverly moved to brush the sweat-dampened hair from Nicole’s face but the cuffs held her leaden limbs in check. She whimpered, her brow furrowing as she tried to remember how to unfasten them. They were easy, she knew they were, but right then, after coming so hard, it was a task that was beyond her. With a soft chuckle, Nicole stretched her body along hers, reaching up to flick the clasps that released her.

A sigh of relief turned to a groan of pleasure as Nicole gently eased her arms down and worked her fingers into her muscles, working out the tension from straining when she came with sure strokes and gentle kisses.

Waverly’s fingers still trembled when she finally managed to get them upon Nicole’s hair to brush back the wayward strands though. Her touch made Nicole tremble against her, a fresh moan leaving her at the pressure against her abdomen.

“You- you didn’t come?” She had been lost in the moment but she would have known if she had.

“I rode the edge of yours, Waves. Like last time, when I do come, it’s only going one place… right inside you.”

Waverly ducked her head, biting her lip almost shyly under the weight of Nicole’s heated gaze and softly gravelled voice and the realisation that just a taste of her release had been enough to leave her Alpha so undone.

“I’m not actually sure if I can stand but… do you need anything before we get to where we can’t move?” Even with Wynonna raiding the kitchen before they were better prepared this time for an extended heat and rut keeping them bedroom-bound. A cooler full of snacks, energy drinks, water… it was all close at hand in the bedroom but it didn’t hurt to check while they were still able to do something about anything they’d forgotten.

Waverly smiled, wiggling in pleasure that Nicole, even then, especially then, was so focused on making sure she was okay.

“The only thing I need is… right… here.” Waverly interspaced each word with a teasing tiptoe of fingers along Nicole’s spine that ended with a kiss and a quick roll of her hips that flipped their positions and left Nicole under her, her hands and body pressed into the mattress.

Waverly held her breath, her body quivering in anticipation. Wondering if Nicole’s rut fuelled dominant side might protest the change of positions. Her bow drew together, her soft lips pursing as she looked up at her, but the look in her eyes was as soft and loving as ever.

“Hmmm, someone has been taking lessons from Alexandria,” Nicole drawled softly and hid a smirk as Waverly’s bottom lip got caught between white teeth. “Think you’ve got me pinned, huh?”

“Yep,” grinning, Waverly popped the ‘P’ as she wiggled more securely into her and tried really hard not to get too distracted by the ache between her thighs where she was spread open, straddled across Nicole’s hips.

“Are you sure?”

The way she said it, a smile of wolfish delight popping her dimples. Had a fissure of nervousness racing up Waverly’s spine to send her eyes flying wide as she went from feeling like a sleek predator to trembling prey in a flat second.

A squeal left Waverly’s mouth as Nicole’s hands slipped from beneath hers so fast it was like she’d never even been holding them. Before she could even blink, Waverly felt them, hot and strong skimming the edges of her ass and the tops of her legs as she was lifted easily and moved forwards along her body.

The heat in her eyes as they gaze up at her had Waverly moaning, the sound thick with her need to her own ears as she grabbed at the headboard and the wall, her nails scoring grooves in the plaster as Nicole lowered her down onto her waiting mouth and probing tongue.

Waverly tangled a hand in the fiery red of Nicole’s hair, holding on desperately as her love chased her from one orgasm to the next relentlessly. Sagging forwards, she let out a ragged keening scream as her whole body twitched and shuddered, her hips grinding against Nicole’s mouth and face. Tightening her fingers she tried to pull Nicole away so she could catch her breath even as she tried pulling her deeper into her for more.

A grown, low and demanding, vibrated against her oversensitive clit and filled her pussy. It sent Waverly’s body into spasm again and for a moment she thought she might pass out from pleasure… and then she thought that maybe she had as she blinked up at the ceiling, her back now flat to the mattress. Nicole was just that fast though. She’d flipped her as smoothly and gently as though she was made of the most delicate thing in the world… and she’d done it without removing her mouth from her pussy or stopping her ravenous devouring of her.

The position gave her Alpha all the leverage, all the control and she took it. Legs spread and pinned, Waverly clutched at the bed, the covers, Nicole’s head, her own breasts… anything she could reach to try and anchor herself as she was tossed and pushed relentlessly through the crashing waves of pleasure and orgasm that broke over her as Nicole’s devoured her.

“Nic…! Oh god…! Please…! Need… come…! Need you to come in me…! Fill me…! Please…!” She trashed frantically, her words tumbling from her mouth in a desperate rush that she only hoped that Nicole could make sense of. Her ragged breathing caught in her throat as Nicole’s head lifted her come smeared face with one last, deep, womb clenching, soul stealing, swipe of tongue that ran all the way up. Her eyes were dark and wild, boring into hers with passionate intensity.

“Please,” sliding her trembling hands along Nicole’s shoulders, Waverly tried to hurry her. “Please… I— Ahh! Ohhh, _fuck_!” Head falling back to the pillow, Waverly went limp, her brain stuttering in pleasure as Nicole moved them together and she felt their clits touch over and over as their hips found a familiar rhythm that started slowly despite their need. Their minds brushed together as their bodies did, feeding each other their pleasure as they built higher and higher until they soared together and Waverly felt the heat of Nicole’s potent come filling her to overflowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	138. Chapter 138

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more domestic Wayhaught.

Waverly bit back a moan of pleasure at the ache in every inch of her body as she climbed slowly towards wakefulness. Her limbs felt weighted down from tensing over and over, straining every time Nicole played her body perfectly and she found release within her arms. The sharpest ache amongst the many written into their flesh was the one of many Nicole had left upon her throat only hours before when they had sank deep into each other’s marks again.

Some wolves bit once and that was enough for them. Some did it in times of stress or distress or as a show of dominance. With them, it had been for the pleasure of it, a sign of their love and desire for each other.

Smiling softly, her eyes still closed in defiance of her wakefulness, Waverly shifted only slightly and nudged at Nicole’s neck, brushing her nose against the mark there and breathing in the fresh burst of scent. She knew from the clearness of her head that her heat was all but gone but it was bittersweet to realise that the extra musk of Nicole’s rut had faded too.

Nicole murmured under her touch, a hand fluttering sleepily against her spine where her arm was wrapped around her. The noises had Waverly opening her eyes just so she could watch Nicole as she slept, her body sprawled out in complete relaxation to take up most of the bed. Her bonus blanket was usually a fairly neat sleeper that loved to snuggle even though her body naturally ran hotter but right then she was most definitely sprawled.

Propping her chin up on Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly ran her eyes and fingers over the sleep softened lines of her face, tracing the faint lines of her scar, the slope of her nose and cheekbones and the beauty mark there, the perfect line of her jaw and the swollen curve of her lips.

A startled yip left her, her body jolting as perfect white teeth nipped at her wandering finger. Her eyes darted back up, only a mild feeling of guilt within her as she watched the shutters come up as Nicole’s eyes opened. A smile around her still trapped finger had glorious dimples flashing to life… albeit in a sleepy wave that made the rising sun seem lacking in brilliance.

“H- Hey…” she stuck her tongue out at Nicole as she had to clear her throat from all the screaming she had done and even then her voice sounded low and rough like she had been gargling gravel with her whiskey in a bar full of chain-smoking patrons.

“That is a hell of a visual there Baby,” Nicole chuckled sleepily. “Especially the sparkly gold cocktail dress you were wearing.” She tried to let out an appreciative wolf whistle but it came out sounding a bit too much like a deflating balloon and had Waverly trying to stifle a laugh before it aggravated her throat.

“Shorty,” she explained with an inward groan for what had happened. “He decided to go all posh to try and steal some of the crowd during the Poker Spectacular last year. Somehow I got roped into singing while Doc played the piano.”

“Sorry I missed it.”

“It was… not going to lie, it was almost a riot of the wrong kind… literally. Some fat over-privileged rich dude tried to get too grabby with me… Wynonna tried to kill him and started a brawl that shut Shorty’s down for a week.”

Nicole bit back the urge to demand the names of anyone that had touched Waverly and focused on the knowledge that Wynonna had protected her. “I can’t remember seeing that mentioned in Nedley’s secret Wynonna files?”

“Judge Cryderman had shut the Sheriff’s Office’s down for the Poker Spectacular. Officially, there were no Cops there to see anything so there were no arrests and no reports. Unofficially, Nedley was there and I saw him toss a couple of guys Wynonna’s way for her to take care of… though I believe they both came to an agreement that neither of them had seen anything that night.”

Nicole laughed, the sound breaking off into a heartfelt groan as it made her aware of her aches.

“Looks like someone needs to work on their core muscles.” Grinning, Waverly prodded at Nicole’s abdominal muscles knowing all too well which muscles would be aching the most after eight days and night of vigorous thrusting.

“Ugh, how can you even move that much?” Nicole whined. Grabbing Waverly’s hand, she covered it with her own to stop the tormenting prodding. She would have just flipped her and pinned her to the mattress but hands were about her limit when it came to movement right then.

Flattening out her hand, Waverly gently caressed the warm, silky, softness of Nicole’s skin, eliciting a purr that vibrated across the palm of her hand and every inch of her body where it was pressed against her. “Oh no! No sneaky Alpha purrs! We’re supposed to be getting our girls back today!”

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled softly at the thought. “That’s not until later though,” she pointed out, increasing her purring until Waverly let out an unstifled yawn and started to relax against her fully. “Still got time for a nap.”

“Sneak—”

Nicole smiled softly, wrapping her arms gently around Waverly as she let out what she was sure her mate would deny being a snore as she rolled on to her back. Moving a leg, which was torture in itself, Nicole eased it up under Waverly’s to tilt her hips just enough to stop the last stirrings of her rut for complaining.  As eager as they both were to get their daughters back they needed to take care of themselves so they could take care of them.

Reaching out a hand, Nicole snagged her phone from the bedside table and checked the messages that had arrived from Wynonna and Clarke earlier. They might have been in the middle of a heat and rut but they were parents above anything and had kept their phones on for emergencies, regular updates and FaceTime chat with Dom and Kat.

Wynonna had been mostly responsible for Wynonna given her antics at the end of their first rut and heat together but apparently, the extra time had been too much and she had broken out with a stream of half-formed messages and shaky videos claiming that Kat and Dom were out to get her. That had eventually come to an end though when Clarke had apparently managed to get the phone away from the Alpha and had taken a picture of Wynonna sprawled out in the middle of their fur-covered bed with Kat and Dom sleeping on her while Alexandria sat in a chair near the bed with a book in her hands looking for all the world like she had been reading them a story. And with how Wynonna had been… Nicole wasn’t entirely sure that wasn’t the case. From what they had heard, Wynonna had spent every day and even a few nights there. And it wasn’t only the twins she seemed to be trying to bond with. Clarke and Alexandria had found themselves with a clingy Wynonna on their hands.

Though, clingy was probably better than having Doc and Xavier running around trying to kill everyone that upset her and buying out every takeaway joint in town every time she had a craving.

Nicole glanced down at the top of Waverly’s head, a smile ghosting across her lips at what was now a fond memory. Seeing the slightest shiver running through her, she pulled the covers up around Waverly’s shoulders as she snuggled closer to share her warmth. Without the almost fever pitch heat their bodies had been pushed to she was starting to need all the covers and her bonus blanket again to make up for it.

Sliding down, Nicole curved herself further around Waverly’s body, tilting her hips upwards a little bit further again as she increased her purr to settle her again. She ran a hand over the flat planes of her abdomen and couldn’t help but wonder if her seed had done its job. If not there was always the next time. It wasn’t like there was any rush but she also couldn’t help but hope it had so their house could be filled with the sounds of children.

“If you lift my hips any further you might as well hang me from the ceiling’ like a bat,” Waverly drawled sleepily. She chuckled, pulling her Alpha into a soft kiss as a blush stole across Nicole’s cheeks. “Ah! No more sneaky Alpha tactics,” she growled, nipping at Nicole’s breast to derail her purring. “We’re going to be getting two rambunctious babies back soon… ones that, god help up, can walk already. If this is the last bit of peace we’ll get I want to spend it awake with you.”

“I would just like to point out that you wanted more babies too.”

“You could point that out or you could get that cute ass down into the kitchen and fix your more than likely pregnant Omega some pancakes,” Waverly grinned as Nicole gave a huff that ruffled her hair and gave a dimple popping smirk as she stumbled from the bed. “Go! Fix food while I start airing out our ‘disgusting sex den’.” She rolled her eyes as she air quoted around the instructions Wynonna had given them before they’d left.

They had been together for eight days and night. In that time they had barely been able to take their hands off each other for than more than a second and yet, as Nicole’s hands slid around and cupped either side of her face, Waverly felt herself melting into her touch even before her mouth caressed across hers in a gentle, loving kiss that had her wanting to drag Nicole back down to the bed. Her stomach growled loudly though, letting her know that she had other needs that needed taking care of, and making Nicole’s lips curve into a smile against her.

“I’ll go get the food started,” Nicole chuckled as she gave Waverly’s still growling stomach a rub. “Blueberries? Banana? Chocolate chips?”

“Yes please.” Waverly grinned as Nicole rolled her eyes and sat back against the pillows to admire the view as Nicole walked across the bedroom and left with a little extra wiggle to her hips and unashamedly naked.

“Haughtdamn indeed, Daddy,” she whistled under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” Waverly grinned impishly as Nicole poked her head back around the door. “Though… you didn’t seem to mind when I called you Daddy the other day,” she whispered as Nicole’s head vanished out of sight again.

“I was under the influence of my rut!” Nicole called back from the bottom of the stairs.

“And this morning?” She laughed as Nicole spluttered.

“Just- Just don’t say anything to your sister!” Nicole begged as she buried her burning hot face into her hands. “She would never let me live that down if she knew.”

“Okay… I’ll be a good girl for you… Daddy.” Waverly smiled at Nicole’s quiet grumble because she could feel how okay she had been with it really. Which wasn’t surprising. Ruts and heats night loosen some inhibitions slightly but, despite what some claimed, it, for instance, didn’t suddenly make someone crazy for anal sex. The desire for it had to be there in the first place. So when she had asked Nicole if it would be okay if she called her daddy and she had agreed to try, her electric response had been purely because she had enjoyed it and they both knew it.

Wynonna finding out though was something that needed to be avoided at all cost. Waverly loved her sister but she would be relentless with her teasing if she found out and Waverly really, _really_ , wanted to explore that side of their relationship further.

“Me too, Baby Girl.”

Waverly shivered, her body arching into a spasm as she almost came just from the way Nicole’s unbidden accent drew her words out and pulled on her nerve endings with them. “Ohhh! Erm… could you wear the khaki’s next time, Daddy?”

“Now, you know those are for special occasions.”

“I can make it special for you.”

“Oh… I’m sure you can,” Nicole lulled back. Waverly made everything special. “Later though.”

Nicole found herself standing there for the longest moment, a goofy grin on her face as she listened to Waverly bounce from the bed with an enthusiasm that was infectious and endearing.

Shaking her head to get herself moving, Nicole made her way into the kitchen to start their breakfast. Though, truth be told, it was way too late to be considered breakfast… like already gone past lunch kind of late. But, Waverly fancied pancakes… three different kinds of them at that… so Nicole was more than willing to make her happy with all the pancakes she could eat.

“What if I fancied pickle pancakes?”

“Then I would marry you… just so I could divorce you,” Nicole drolled teasingly. She tried desperately to keep her face straight but not even the threat of pickles could help against the power of her loves sweet smile as she walked across the kitchen towards her wearing a towelling robe that looked like it would have swamped Xavier.

“Aww, you would want to marry me?”

“Not while you’re being a potty mouth and throwing around cuss words like pickles.” Smiling at Waverly’s teasing, Nicole leaned back into the warmth of her body as her arms slid around her waist. “Want to flip a few while I quickly get dressed?”

“Or… you could stay naked… ya know, just in case the butter and syrup get out of hand while we eat. Then we could grab a shower together?”

“Always got a plan, don’t you?” Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s light teasing, but not entirely teasing, tone.

“Hmmm, well, when it comes to keeping you naked… and clothing syrup free… I’m a planner! And, so you don’t feel all alone in your nakedness…” stepping back, Waverly unbelted the robe she had slipped on before leaving their bedroom and let it slide off her body. Nicole’s dark eyes tracked its movement and ate up every inch of skin as it was revealed as though it was the first time seeing her naked.

“Damn, Baby! You are _so_ beautiful! I can never get enough of looking at you.”

“And you are so… Burning stuff!” Letting out a startled yelp, Waverly snatched the spatula out of Nicole’s hand and quickly flipped the pancakes before they burned too badly. “There!” Putting the spatula back into Nicole’s hand, she pressed herself closer again. “Now, where were we?”

“You were about to set your distracting butt down before you give Wynonna something else to tease me about.” Turning Waverly around, Nicole gave her pert and very naked ass a quick swat to get her moving. She did as she’d asked but Nicole could feel the heat of her eyes on her still so she put on an extra bit of a show as she finished getting the pancakes ready and fixed some of Waverly’s favourite tea at the same time.

Waverly pulled Nicole’s chair closer as she went to sit down… it was either that or sit on her lap and as much as she wanted the close contact she was also eager to tuck into the mountain of pancakes.

“Baby, I don’t think the pancakes are going to run off,” Nicole chuckled.

“Huh?” Waverly looked up from breathing in the scent of the fluffy disks of syrup-soaked goodness.

“You’re growling at them,” Nicole smirked as she speared a forkful of her own plate and popped them into her mouth. Seeing the converting look in Waverly’s eyes she surreptitiously edged her plate out of Waverly’s reach and cocked a warning eyebrow at her when her move didn’t go unnoticed. “Earp’s always after my food.” Smiling at Waverly’s playful pout, she gathered up a piece and held it out to her, watching as she grinned triumphantly and moaned as she ate it. “You know if you didn’t put so much syrup on—”

“Shhh…” holding up a hand, Waverly silenced her logic. “I can’t help it if it just tastes better when my Alpha provides for me.”

Nicole knew she was being teased but she couldn’t help the feeling of pride she felt at Waverly’s words. “Wonder what Wynonna’s excuse it?”

“She’s just a food stealing Earp,” Waverly winked and opened her mouth ready for another forkful off Nicole. “You’re not going back on shift today are you?”

“Nope. Got a double tomorrow though so I can catch up with what’s going on. Depending on when we leave I am thinking of popping in to check in with everything… especially Jeremy.”

“Jer?”

“Feels like he’s being dodging me.”

“I’m sure—”

“Waves, last he saw me he ran down to the morgue and went out the back.”

“Ahh. Well.”

“What?”

“I think he’s a little embarrassed that his programme to search for Bulshar has failed so spectacularly and also that his Dragon Juice isn’t helping Eliza much.”

“Which is why I want to talk to him.”

“You’re not going to scare him again are you?” Waverly raised an eyebrow at her in warning.

“No,” she chuckled. “Anyway, I think my ability to scare him is waning too much… He wanted to know if I braided my hair before I turned if the braids would stay. Waves… I think he just wants to braid my hair.”

“Aww, that would be _adorable_!”

“No! Not adorable!”

“But you like it when I braid your hair,” Waverly pointed out while trying to hide a smile as Nicole’s crossed her arms and pouted in her indignation.

“I also like it when you call me Daddy… doesn’t mean I want everyone to do it.” At Waverly’s smirk, Nicole whipped around in her seat, half afraid that she would find Wynonna standing there grinning at her. “Oh. My. God!” she huffed out a breath in relief that Wynonna for once hadn’t popped up on them and nearly face planted into her pancakes as her body sagged.

“Silly! Now, come on, finish up,” she stole another pancake from Nicole’s plate to help her. “I’m kind of anxious to get our girls back before Wynonna teaches them anything.”

“Oh boy!” she groaned. “Ya know, I really shouldn’t have to be wondering who we need to keep an eye on the most.”

“The answer to that will always… always… be Wynonna,” Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s rueful groan of acknowledgement. “Race you to the shower?”

Nicole lifted her head and smiled as Waverly took off like a rocket from the table, leaving behind the tempting impression of her perfect body, her teasing smile and her hair streaking out behind her. As she heard Waverly’s feet hitting the stairs, Nicole turned her attention back to her plate to finish up… Only… there was nothing left to finish up. Waverly had managed to finish all of them while she’d been distracted. “Hey!”

Nicole chased the vanishing echo up the stairs and caught up to Waverly in the middle of their room. Sweeping her up in her arms, she carried her through to the bathroom so they could shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a random cute gif of Waves 'cause i can't get the image of Wynonna sprawled out with Kat and Dom during an Alexandria storytime  
>  or Nicole's reaction of being called Daddy out of my head


	139. Chapter 139

Raising a hand, Nicole rapped her knuckles against the door to the Black Badge offices. Glancing back over her shoulder while she waited for permission to enter, she smiled at the sight of Waverly standing next to J.D. with her chin propped up against her hands as she leaned against the long counter of the reception desk. Whatever J.D. was saying was obviously not holding Waverly’s attention as her hazel eyes sparkled with interest as they watched her but they were looking a little too far south to be doing anything other than checking out her butt.

“I still miss those khaki’s,” Waverly sighed, “your butt looked so good in them.”

“Waverly Earp!” Nicole growled back into Waverly’s mind as she made a sound like she was about to faint… only, the sound had come from her mouth instead of being between them.

“Are you okay?” J.D. held out a steadying hand as the young woman gave a sigh that sounded like she was about to hit the floor in a dead faint. “Want me to get you some water? I’ll get you some water! There’s a couch in the Sheriff’s office!”

“Ha! Serves you right!” Nicole chuckled as Waverly rushed to assure J.D. that she was fine and didn’t need to go lay down or anything.

Raising a hand, Nicole turned back to the door ready to knock again and nearly flew out of her skin when she realised it had opened and Jeremy was looking at her fist like he thought she was about to punch his lights out. A startled squeak left his mouth and he backed up, his face draining of colour.

“Jeremy—”

“I… I’m so sorry! I need to go… Things to do—!”

“Jeremy, what the hell?! If you take one more step towards that window I swear to god I will Taser your ass!”

Jeremy froze, one foot poised on the window ledge, as Nicole’s warning ripped across the office. He turned back to look at her and saw the confusion in her eyes and those of everyone else in the office at his actions. Dropping his foot back to the ground he closed the window. “Okay, that… Not my finest hour.”

“I think that is what is known as an understatement, Agent Chetri.” Rising up from her desk, Jeannie gently squeezed Eliza’s shoulder as she moved around her desk. “Is there anything we can help you with, Nicole?”

The tenseness in Eliza’s body and the way she hadn’t turned to look at Jeremy wasn’t lost to Nicole. She scented the air, taking in the hint of brimstone coming from her. “Just wanted a word with Jeremy if that’s okay Jeannie?”

“Sure. Let us know if you need anything else.”

Jeremy nearly jolted out of his skin again as Nicole’s hand landed on his shoulder to steer him out of the room. Throat working nervously he gave a hopeful smile when he saw Waverly but Nicole kept him moving past the door and into the rooms he’d converted into his laboratory. It was usually a place he felt the most at home but it felt more like a fickle lover… not that he had much experience with those.

“I- I’m sorry that I haven’t had any luck finding where Bulshar is—”

“Hey, I’m not here about that, Jer. You’ve just been dodging me so much lately… Don’t try to deny it when you just tried to throw yourself out of the window.” Nicole patted his shoulder as he ducked his head and blushed.

“Nothing is working right,” he mumbled. “I can’t find Bulshar. Eliza is getting worse. Perry…”

“What’s wrong with Perry?”

“He’s refusing to press charges against Bryce. The guy shot him and Perry blames himself! Says he should have been there to stop them messing around making wishes. And… when I tried talking to him about it to make him see sense he said that maybe I should leave and now he won’t talk to me.”

Nicole sighed sadly not knowing quite what to say to make him feel better when she knew it had to be tearing him apart. “Jeremy. I know it’s not easy but Perry really does love you.”

“I know. The crazy thing is, I really do understand. God knows I’ve carried around… still carry around… enough guilt over not being able to help my sister despite all the therapy. I just feel so helpless over everything.”

“Have you told him? About the accident?”

“I- Actually… No. It’s not something I like to talk about much and Black Badge kind of get huffy when I tell anyone.”

“Jer. Screw Black Badge, this is more important than them. Let him in, let him know you understand. Geeze, geniuses can be so dumb sometimes.”

“Yeah,” he grimaced.

“As for the rest. I don’t know why your program hasn’t been able to find Bulshar but I trust you and everything you put into it and he’s had years to perfect hiding.”

“If he is hiding.”

“Shit!”

“Sorry,” Rosita smiled sheepishly as she looked up from the slide she had been looking at under the high powered microscope. “I thought you knew I was in here.”

“Would have said hi,” Nicole huffed out. “What did you mean ‘if he’s hiding’?”

“Well, Jeremy’s been catching me up on everything and it just struck me that no one has seen him. Maybe he’s not even alive.”

Jeremy frowned as he considered her reasoning. “But, Bobo Del Rey… the Widows… Jack… they all said—”

“Okay, maybe I should rephrase that to anyone credible and not completely off their rockers. I’m not saying I’m right or that there isn’t still a threat from all the crazies that followed him but maybe you can’t find him because he’s not there to find.”

“It is a possibility,” Nicole admitted. And like Rosita had said, it didn’t make the threats any less as they all seemed to be hell-bent on getting his ring for some reason. Nicole was broken out of her thoughts by a pained moan from Eliza in the main office area.

“Rosie?”

“Just finishing up the fresh batch now, Jer!” Turning away from them, she busied herself with the medication they were working on. “Still can’t work out why it’s failing so fast,” she mumbled half to herself.

“It’s getting worse, isn’t it?” The scent of brimstone was stronger, seeping through from the other room along with the cold, dry, reptilian scent she had come to associate with Eliza.

“Much,” Jeremy sighed. “From what we’re read from Black Badge… when this happens it’s always ended badly like…” he left the rest unsaid, unwilling to give voice to his fears of failing a woman he had come to think of as more than a colleague. Dread filling him that one day she would end up consumed by the flames within her like the Stone witch’s minion had.

“We thought we’d cracked it when Alexandria donated some blood for us to test but there was just too much of a gap.”

“Alexandria?” That was news to Nicole. She knew that Jeremy had been consulting with her and Clarke as well as the Perley’s before Jack’s last attack, but Alexandria had ever said anything.

“Yes. She and Clark thought that maybe Yiska blood might be enough like Werewolf to help… better for what we needed it to do but it was too… much. I want to say it was too pure but that really feels like a crappy thing to say we were using it to replace Werewolf blood.”

Another moan, thick with Eliza’s anguish cut through Nicole.

“Do you think it might help if you try mine?”

“But… you said… and…”

“I know what I said, Jer. Now I’m asking… do you think it could help?”

“Honestly… I have no idea. But you said that yours tests as human anyway.”

“It what?” Rosita stared at the redhead at that revelation.

“Only when I’m like this. I’ll let you take some from whichever form you want but! This is important Jeremy… you can NOT let anyone else get it if it helps. I’m not going to risk anyone coming after Dom and Kat for their blood.”

“I swear to you on my life and my new Optimug Prime. That’s erm…”

“Pretty sure I don’t want to know Jer. Now, which form or forms?”

“I’ll take any and all… full would maybe be best though, don’t you think, Rosie?”

“That would be great Jeremy… It is a stronger blood… But we only just had the full moon. She won’t be able to change into that for nearly a month.” Rosita hissed in frustration at him. “Why are you both smirking like that?”

Waverly tapped her nails against the worn polished surface of the P.S.D. reception desk and quirked an eyebrow at Nicole as she walked towards her, long fingers working to adjust the edge of her top.

“That was very mean.”

“What?”

“Don’t you what me! Rosita just came out and nearly walked into the wall she was so shocked.”

“Hey, I warned her!” Nicole defended herself.

“That isn’t the same as seeing it though!” Waverly tried to hold on to her glower but Nicole’s unrepentant smirk broke her. Running her hands along the buttons on Nicole’s dark blue flannel, Waverly purred at the softness of the brushed fabric and the strands of hair that greeted her wandering fingers as they found their home at Nicole’s nape. The hands that settled upon her waist and slid around to dance against her spine were strong and warm as they eased her closer. “Do you think it will help Eliza?” She brushed a hand down the strength of Nicole’s arm, fingers settling lightly over where she knew blood had been drawn from.

Nicole winced at the memory. Jeremy had been nervous, to say the least at the prospect of sticking her with a needle but, he’d finally managed it after a lot of apologies. Rosita. She had been too struck dumb by the sight of her in her full wolf form with no moon to pull her change to do anything except stand there going ‘wow’.

“I hope so. Jeremy started raving about my blood being the link between Yiska and Werewolves so I think he’s hopeful… or just delusional. What is an Optimug anyway…? No… still don’t want to know,” Nicole mumbled shaking her head before distracting Waverly from answering with a kiss that felt like it stopped time and stilled the chattering voices flowing through the building until it was just them… together. Together but missing two vital parts. “Ready to go get our girls?”

“Very ready.” Leaned back in the cradle of Nicole’s arms, Waverly smiled up at her in anticipation. “I called while you were busy and Clarke said they were taking another nap… Alexandria too. She promised to send me a picture.”

“Oh!” Waverly opened up the image that came in right on cue. “Oh my god!” Laughing she held the phone and tried to hold it steady as Nicole took in the photo Clark had sent of Wynonna and Alexandria sprawled out amongst the furs. Alexandria had Kat laying on her with her red hair shrouded by Alexandria dark hair as she snuggled into her neck with a braid in her hand. Dom had chosen a much different position to subject her Aunty ‘Nonna to. Though Waverly was pretty sure her sister had no idea that she’d got a face full of baby butt.

“That’s my girl,” Nicole chuckled at the sight. “Hey! Message Clarke, tell her to take a vid when they wake up.”

“Nic,” Waverly swatted her shoulder reproachfully while typing a message to Clarke with her other hand. “There,” she grinned. “Now, let’s get moving. Maybe if we hurry we’ll get to see the fun first hand.”

“Sounds good to me, Babe. Hey, J.D. could you pass me those reports?”

“Boss, you know you don’t—” rolling his eye in silent apology and ‘what can I do?’ at Waverly, J.D. placed the stack of reports in the Sheriff’s waiting hand. He had the feeling that their Sheriff felt guilty about things she couldn’t even control. And knowing her she would try to put double the amount of hours in to make up for everyone she hadn’t worked. “Don’t forget it’s the barbeque at my mom’s place this weekend if y’all have the time to drop by. Stacy has been practising her vegan recipes and she and mom are looking forward to getting their hands on your little ones too… Tim is too but he’s being a boy and denying it… says babies are boring.”

“We’d love to. And tell Tim to watch out… Kat and Dom just learned how to walk.”

“Oh boy! I remember how much fun that was with just Tim to chase down!” J.D. whipped his brow and whistled out a breath as though it had been the hardest job in the world. His teasing turned into a chuckle at Nicole’s worried expression.

“Ass!” Laughing at him, Waverly swatted at his shoulder.

“Argh!” J.D. clutched at his arm in mock pain and slowly slid towards the ground. “Officer down! Officer down!” he groaned dramatically. “Officer down?” J.D. peeked back over the counter as he heard the outer door closing. “Guys?” Grinning to himself, J.D. went back to filling in his reports as he saw Nicole and Waverly drive away.

He was brought out of his good humour by the ringing of a phone deeper in the bullpen but before he could reroute it if need be, Davidson reached round the stack of case files on his desk and answered it.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s Department. Officer Davidson. How may I help you? Detective Pietersen? The Sheriff if off duty for the rest of the day…”

J.D. frowned as he looked across at the other man, curiosity burning through him as to what the Detective wanted Nicole for. Apart from a couple of calls to check up on them during the first week after their transfer to Purgatory they hadn’t heard a word from anyone from their old precincts.

“… She’ll be in tomorrow if you want to try again then, or we could call her back in for you…? Okay… Are you sure there’s nothing we could help you with, Sir? Right… well, I’ll leave a message for her to let her know.” Davidson looked at the phone in his hand for the longest time after the Detective had hung up.

“Problem?”

“He said not. Just that he wanted to consult with her on a case if need be.”

“I can hear a ‘but’ coming.”

“That’s just it. There is no but… and that makes me think there _is_ a but.”

“Got to be Werewolf related if he’s looking to consult with her. Look, we both know what a damn fine Sheriff, Nicole is but we also know that City, especially City Detectives, don’t like to share cases within their own department let alone asking for help outside their jurisdiction.”

“Damn true. Think we should call Nicole back in?”

J.D. rubbed the back of his neck as he considered it. He shook his head. “Naw. You know Pietersen. He’ll clam up if he thinks we interfered. And he said it was only a consult.”

Davidson nodded in agreement and made a note in the logs. “Right,” placing the pen down alongside the jotter, he fidgeted with it and tried not to act like he was checking out the time. Erm, seeing as it’s slow right now I think I might take my break… just… maybe head to the diner… or the donut shop.”

“Donut shop, huh?” J.D. nodded knowingly as he leant his elbow casually by the half-empty box of donuts on the counter at his side. If Davidson thought he was hiding his infatuation with a certain employee there he was sorely mistaken and J.D. was looking forward to convincing him to join their regular poker night. “Say hi to Aisa for me. And if you haven’t already asked, stick your fool neck out and invite them along to the barbeque.”

“You think they would want to?”

“I think you would be a fool not to ask them and you’re no fool.” The last word was barely even out of his mouth before J.D. heard the door closing on Davidson. Somehow he had the feeling he was going to have to refresh his mom on use of gender-neutral pronouns when his shift was done.

“Speaking of things I need to refresh people on…” sighing softly he looked down at the ten reports in his stack. All of them nearly identical missing animal reports from Mrs Granvers. That woman really needed to invest in some pug proof gates… or just learn to shut the one she already had before Muffin became a victim of one of the coyotes lurking around that no one had ever actually seen.

At least Muffin usually came back. There were far too many missing animals in the area that never came back. It had been a problem in the city too but they had usually just been passed along to animal control and forgotten about.

As Muffin was, for the moment, safely back at home, J.D. made sure that all the paperwork was complete, ready to be filed and, simply because it made his desk a hell of a lot cleaner very quickly, he took them around to the file room. He shook his head as he thought about how many of the cabinets still remained empty. He’d asked Nicole about them but she’d pursed her lips and moved the conversation on while Wynonna had laughed in the background and a visiting Waverly had smiled and looked at Nicole with even more pride than usual.

One drawer had filled up far too quickly though… and it actually wasn’t to do with fights at Shorty’s or Pussy Willows. And they weren’t all to do with a missing overweight pug. Animal’s missing. Cattle mutilated.

Far too many reports to do with animals.

They were not high up on the list of things to concern them with everything else they had to deal with but just as Detective Pietersen’s call had set Davidson’s Cop senses tingling… these did the same to J.D.’s. Before he could think of what to do though he heard the phone ringing again and that took precedence over cases already filed away.

“Purgatory Sheriff’s- Hello again Mrs Granvers… Really…? Of course, I’m not saying I don’t believe you… Yes… I’ll send someone out to look for Muffin for you… Yes, right away.” He looked at the phone as it beeped at him in a way that sounded just as terse and aggressive as Mrs Granvers’ voice.

Moving over to the radio he put a call out to Durand to respond as that was the nearest car on patrol, as well as a more general one for everyone to keep an eye out for a wandering Muffin. She was overweight but she could travel when the mood struck her.

“Did he really just say Muffin was on the loose again?”

“Mmmhmm.” Nicole shook her head in bemusement and exasperation. That crazy pug was as good as Calamity Jane at getting where she wanted to go. “Everyone is pretty convinced that she lets her out so she can call for ‘help’ and have company around.” Nicole caught Waverly’s concerned look out of the corner of her eyes. “We try and get someone to go around every couple of days to check on her, more if we’ve got the time but Muffin still keeps going walkies.”

Waverly was pleased that they were all making the effort to keep an eye on Mrs Granvers. She’d never exactly been the friendliest of teachers at the high school… even Waverly had struggled to like her and she liked everyone. It had to have been a wrench to her though after she had had to retire.

Even though she knew that the pug was unlikely to be around, Waverly would have been lying if she’d denied keeping an eye open for her while Nicole steered her Jeep carefully towards the Wood’s village. Her body tingled with excitement the closer they got. Eagerness rising higher and higher at the thought of getting her hands on their babies again and breathing in their sweet scent.

Nicole gently squeezed the hand tapping out an eager rhythm on her thigh and raised it to her lips. “Not much further now,” she smiled against Waverly’s flesh.

“Not sure why I feel so nervous. I know they’ve been in good hands.”

“Yeah, even with Wynonna there,” Nicole teased. She held Waverly’s hand captive to save her shoulder getting slapped all to hell. “And the reason for the nerves… which I am feeling too… yes, they are in good hands but they’re not our hands.”

“When did you get so smart?” Waverly smiled gently.

“Always have been… you were just too busy trying to get into my khakis to realise,” she grinned, her humour bursting forth into a laugh as Waverly gave her the biggest eye roll she had ever seen.

Thankfully her shoulder was saved from retribution as the village came into view. They both felt the peace of the place settle around them, a welcome that came from the people, the land and the trees.

The door to Alexandria and Clarke’s home opened up as they alighted from the Jeep and Dom and Kat rushed towards them with faces beaming with pride with every wobbling step.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Jeremy and Rosita find a cure?  
>  What does the detective want with Nicole?  
>  Where and why does Muffin keep running off to?  
>  Is there something sinister happening to the pets in Purgatory?  
>    
> 
> 
> When my muses let me know i'll let y'all know :D


	140. Chapter 140

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a sudden crisis in the middle of writing this trying to work out if it was even BBQ season in Purgatory -_- Kind of lost my way with it all.
> 
> In the end i figure that, putting reason aside and ignoring any poor clothing choices in previous chapters... Nicole arrived before Spring and the girls were born some time in Sept, so this takes place April/May... which unfortunately means we missed Christmas with them but i bet they had a good time ;)

Leaning her forearms against the sun-warmed wooden fencing, Nicole arched her back slightly at the feel of the late summer sun warming her back through her flannel shirt like a heated blanket. Pushing back the brim of her Stetson, a gift from Waverly rather than her old work one, she propped a booted foot up on the bottom rail and ignored Waverly’s purr of pleasure in her head as she watched the hoses in the huge paddock.

Their coats gleamed in the sun as they grazed. Tails swishing lazily back and forth and skin twitching to dislodge persistent flies that tried to disturb them. They were beautiful and magnificent and the sight of them had concerned Nicole until J.D.’s wife, Stacy had calmed their worries by telling them that most of them had all been bred to be around Werewolves and the ones that weren’t had come from stock bred by the Yiska over many years so were used to their changes.

Apparently, it was a joint venture between Yiska and Purgatorian’s to expand on traits and bloodlines.

Wynonna had not been as impressed but had overcome her fears and memories and had actually petted one once she’d been assured that the barbeque was around the other side of the house so she didn’t have to be near them. The fact that her tiny Nieces had been fearless and armoured of the horses had, Nicole was sure, helped her step up.

“Looks like you’ve got an admirer, Nicole.”

Turning, Nicole shifted positions and tilted back her hat a little so she could see J.D. as he mirrored her stance at the fence. A wide grin on his face had her following the direction of his nod further along the fence. A pretty chestnut foal, all gangly legs and the kind of youthful arrogance that came from having a big mama as backup, was watching them intently.

Nicole chuckled softly as it pranced forwards and nearly tripped over its own legs as courage failed when it got too far away from its mama and darted back to watch them from behind her legs. “Probably worried I’ve come to eat it.”

“Naw,” J.D. held in a laugh as the foal plucked up the courage and started prancing closer again as though showing off to Nicole. “She likes you.”

Nicole didn’t want to scare her away but she held out a hand to prove a point to J.D. Horses, even ones bred to be used to Werewolves, just didn’t take to her level of Alpha. That they were as close as they were was down to better than normal breeding and that the breeze, little though it was, was taking her scent away from them.

She expected the foal to run back to mama again or for mama to rush to protect her baby. Instead, Nicole felt her jaw drop as it edged closer, eyes fixed on her the whole time, and snuffled at her palm with a silky soft muzzle and lips before giving an excited whiney and trotting back with head and tail in a graceful arch.

“Well, I’ll be…”

“Making friends, Baby?” Waverly smiled at J.D. as she slid an arm around Nicole’s trim waist and settled under the arm her Alpha lifted for her to make room against her side.

“Apparently so,” Nicole whispered still somewhat incredulously as the foal returned to her hand and welcomed Waverly’s touch too… to her obvious delight. Waverly had already petted most of them with Dom and Kat but for the foal to be so forward and brazen was unusual and delightful. “Pretty little thing.”

“Yep” J.D. held out a hand and tried not to laugh as the foal looked at his offering and snorted somewhat disdainfully making it perfectly clear that it was Waverly and Nicole she wanted attention from. He wondered if she just didn’t want a man’s touch, after all, most animals seemed to just trust their gentleness anyway or if it was where she was from, her breeding, that had more to do with it.

“That’s one from Alexandria’s own stock. She’s being housed here until they get better stables built closer to the village. Mama is hoping we can talk her into letting us buy one or let us have use of one of her studs. Though, by the look of your new friend, I don’t think their bloodline can be improved on much.” He sniggered as the foal tried to mouth the brim of Nicole’s hat in an attempt to steal it right off her head. The little thing really was amazingly brave. As a normal everyday human, he couldn’t smell the scents that Werewolves gave off but he had seen the damage it could do to animals that weren’t bred right and even the best of breeding could falter when faced with an Alpha. And then there was this tiny foal, weeks old, seeking out what J.D. had heard was the strongest Alpha around.

“Ahh, no,” shielding her hat, Nicole distracted the foal with a scratch between her ears, fingers digging into the soft tuft of its forelock and stroking down the white blaze to restrain the soft muzzle and lips that were sucking on the hem of her flannel. “Waves,” Nicole whispered as she extracted her shirt from the foals determined tugging, “I think this foal is related to you.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… always trying to get into my clothes.” Nicole sighed in relief for her clothing as the foal’s mama took pity on her and gave a little nicker that had the foal trotting back to her side.

“Just proves we’ve got good taste in Alpha’s,” Waverly grinned as she watched the chestnut foal continue its avid Nicole gazing even as its mare led her away to fresh grazing. “Hey—”

“No!”

“What?”

“No, Waverly, we haven’t got room for a pony,” Nicole stated firmly as Waverly pouted. “We can’t afford one… don’t know how to care for them… we don’t know how to train or ride.”

“We’ll talk about it later then.”

“Just because she likes me doesn’t—”

“Later dear.”

Nicole shook her head as Waverly simply walked away so she didn’t have to hear another refusal.

“So… guess you’ll be getting a horse soon, huh?”

“No. Ugh! Stop laughing J.D. I’m perfectly capable of putting my foot down.” Nicole moaned, knowing perfectly well that she was putty in Waverly’s hands.

“Nicole,” J.D. laughed, slapping Nicole’s shoulder. “Everyone knows how whipped you are when it comes to Waverly Earp. Which is fine,” he assured her. “But you might want to look into riding lessons.”

Groaning at the teasing, Nicole slumped over the top bar of the fence and cast a furtive glance over her shoulder in time to catch a little wave off Waverly before she headed around the corner of the house to return to the twins and the main festivities of the barbeque. “I am so screwed,” she moaned. Maybe, she thought, she could ask Alexandria for lessons… which she was pretty sure would turn just as intense and painful as their sparring did. But maybe once she’d fallen on her head a couple of times Waverly would take pity on her.

“Have you heard anything back from Detective Pietersen yet?” J.D. cast his voice low in an attempt to sneak his question under Stacy’s ‘NO TALKING SHOP’ rule. She’d even pinned a banner up to make sure everyone knew but… they were Cops, talking shop came with the territory with people that were on duty even when they weren’t but J.D. was whipped enough for his wife not to risk it even though she was around the other side of the house with everyone else.

“Called him a couple of times. He made it sound like everything was okay for now but… I don’t know J.D. I don’t even know him and I could tell something was up. Until he reaches out though there’s not much I can do.”

“You two wouldn’t be back here talking shop, would you?”

“No! No! Wouldn’t dream of it, dear!”

“Of course not, Stacy! Just admiring the horses!” Nicole swallowed nervously as the five foot nothing of pure intimidation that was J.D.’s wife seemed to appear out of thin air right behind them with a look on her face that said she knew damn well what her husband was up to. “Ma’am!” touching the brim of her Stetson, Nicole tossed J.D. a look of apology and sauntered at high speed around the house to find Waverly.

“Whoa! Something chasing you, Haughtstuff!? Oh god, please tell me the horses didn’t get out!”

“What?” Nicole dragged her eyes away from the hotdogs slathered in a wild amount of toppings and sauces that Wynonna was double-fisting and paid attention to her suddenly nervous look. “No, Stacy almost caught us talking shop,” she explained. “Just eager to get back to my baby and babies… and see if you left any food.”

“Don’t worry, Haughtsauce,” grinning, Wynonna took another bite out of one of the hotdogs and mumbled around it, “Waves kept me away from that vegan crap you both strangely seem to like.”

Nicole knew Wynonna well though. She was turning her nose up at the ‘vegan crap’… until it got on her of Waverly’s plate and then she would appear. Mostly hers was Wynonna’s target though so she was learning to double down on anything she wanted to eat when the Alpha was on the prowl.

And speaking of things on the prowl.

Nicole bit her lip to silence the growl of appreciation as she saw Waverly walking towards them. Though, really, calling the way Waverly was moving a walk was a gross understatement that deserved anyone uttering the word being thrown in jail for life. There was just so much extra going on from the sway in her hips, the little-excited shimmy of her shoulders, the knowing smile on her face, and the way she flipped her loose hair back over one shoulder in a shimmer of curls.

It was the smell of hotdogs, mustard and onions waving back and forth in front of her face that finally dragged her out of her Waverly walk stupor.

“Want a napkin for that drool, Haughtstuff?”

“Bite me, Earp.” Moving to meet Waverly, Nicole took one of the offered plates out of her hand and guided her over to one of the many tables set up for them. Before she could even take a seat for herself, Wynonna was there looking at her plate like she hadn’t just scarfed down two hotdogs.

“Are you _sure_ that’s a baby bump you’ve got going and not extra food?” Nicole chuckled as her poking finger was slapped away from the growing bulge.

“The girls are having story time with Tim and J.D.’s mama.” Waverly wasn’t sure how much of the story the girls were able to follow but it had been such an adorable sight, seeing their mini puppy pile with Tim and the looks or rapt attention on their faces as the older woman had put of different voices for all the characters.

“I bet by the end of the story the girls will be the only ones awake,” Wynonna chuckled as she raided Nicole’s plate of food for the best bits.

“Just because our seven-month-old babies got the best of you, ‘Nonna.”

“I’m telling you, Sis. Those two were getting places they shouldn’t.”

“They’d only just started walking and you were seeing them outside… When you were supposed to be keeping an eye on them… inside I might add. Were you messing with Clarke’s teas?”

“No! Well, yeah, I’d tried some… but only when Clarke gave them to me,” she huffed defensively. “I know what I saw Waves.”

“We’re keeping a close eye on them ‘Nonna.” And they were… and Wynonna too. They’d already asked Alexandria and Clarke what had happened and they had seen nothing apart from two perfectly normal, full of energy babies doing what babies do. In the end, it had been decided that Wynonna needed a different tea than the one she had tried… just in case.

“So,” Waverly nudged Nicole gently with her shoulder, edging closer to the warmth of her body as a nervous look settled around the edges of her brown eyes. “When are we getting some horses?”

“You said horse and I said no.”

“I said we would talk about it later… now is later.”

“Really, Nic? A horse?”

“I said no,” Nicole defended herself as Wynonna pulled a face beside her and Waverly looked at her expectantly from the other. “I said no,” she stated a little more weakly than she would have liked as Waverly tiptoed her fingers around her arm and nuzzled her head against her.

“Horses are damn fine beasts… why would you say no?”

“Stay out of this, Doc.” Wynonna grouched as her older mate settled in the seat beside her. “This is me and Nic against Waverly.”

“I could look up online what a good price is, stable costs, feed, farriers and everything we need to know as well as where to get lessons.”

“Waverly…”

“Nicole.”

“I’ll talk to Alexandria… about lessons!” she stated firmly before Waverly could get too excited. “Just because one foal liked the taste of my hat doesn’t mean we’ll be able to find any to learn on that would accept me but maybe… maybe! you can learn and then take the kids tracking when they grow up.”

“Alexandria’s already said she’s got the perfect horses for us both to learn on.” Holding up her phone, Waverly gently closed Nicole’s mouth with a quiet click as she let her see the text conversation she had had with the other woman. “She said she’s ‘looking forward to training you’.”

“Oh gawd, that’s Alexandria for she’s looking forward to knocking me off the horse onto my ass on purpose. And you,” she tapped the end of Waverly’s nose with the tip of her finger, “are very bad.”

“Well… I knew you were planning on asking so I thought I would get a jump on it and tease you while I was at it.”

“Just… promise me you won’t get your hopes up too much, Baby. Lesson’s first… I do _not_ want to come home and find a pony in the living room.”

“Fine… got to admit though, that would be adorable,” she teased.

“And super impractical.”

“Don’t know why you just can’t let me teach them how to ride a motorbike. No mucking out with a Harley.”

“Can’t pet a Harley though… okay, I take that back…most people wouldn’t pet a Harley,” Waverly amended knowing all too well how exuberant Wynonna could get around her bike. “She had a new one delivered once and nearly knocked me on my ass getting to it,” she explained to Nicole.

“You were in the way, Baby Girl. And she sure was pretty and shiny.” Sighing at the fond memory, Wynonna absentmindedly popped more food from Nicole’s plate into her mouth. “I sure do miss riding my bike,” she sighed and patted her baby bump. “Guess I won’t be doing that for a while though.”

“I would personally prefer a horse over that noisy contraption.”

“That’s only because you can’t wear your hat on it, Doc.”

Nicole looked at the couple, seeing the slight tightening around Wynonna’s eyes that told her that, despite her banter with Doc, Wynonna had never revealed the reason she feared horses so much. If he knew she had seen ghostly, skeletal, cowboys with flaming eyes riding horses with fiery hooves drag her father from the house he would never mention the word ‘horse’ around her ever again and would have switched his choice of clothing up to something more modern for her too.

“Don’t worry,” Waverly silently assured Nicole, “I’ll check with Wynonna about horses first, see how far her fear of them runs before we buy any…”

“Only learning, for now, Waves. Thinking of learning! Damn it!”

“Just thinking about the future,” she chuckled at Nicole’s bluster. “And I’ll have a word with her about talking to the guys too. She needs to get this off her chest a little better than using our connection when you were drunk. Not that I blame her… for wanting to keep it to herself that is, not the using you… it couldn’t have been an easy thing to go through.”

“None of it was easy on any of you, Waves. I know you went through just as much hell with Willa after he’d gone but… it was actually a blessing that whatever those riders were turned up. If they hadn’t I might not have you in my life… no beautiful babies and no crazy extended family.”

Waverly leaned even closer to Nicole’s body, basking in her strength and love as she watched her sister. She had been almost too young to remember how things had been before their father had died apart from how distant and uncaring he had been. Wynonna’s confession had seemed to open up memories she had kept locked away though. Thinking back she could now remember the bruises on Wynonna’s face and body, the tense way she used to carry herself and wince when touched.

Wynonna had kept the cause of them from her, claiming a trip or fall, playing sports too hard. Anything but the truth… which Willa had exploited at the time and used Wynonna’s distance from her to torment, saying their sister just wanted nothing to do with her.

There was such a lightness to Wynonna now. One that hadn’t been there when she had returned to Purgatory. One that had only started very recently. “Pregnancy… motherhood… it suits her.”

“It does… it doesn’t suit my belly though,” pursing her lips, Nicole watched as the last bite of her food disappeared into Wynonna’s mouth and she received a roguish wink back.

Waverly stifled a chuckle at their antics. “Want me to get you some more, Babe?”

“No,” placing a gentle hand on Waverly’s shoulder, Nicole kissed her softly as she rose. “I’ll go. I want to check on Dom and Kat too… make sure they haven’t broken out to cause trouble,” she winked at Waverly as Wynonna started spluttering more denials of being high on Clarke’s tea. “Want anything bringing back?”

“Ice cream?”

“Make that two ice creams, Haughtice.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as Wynonna found another variation on her name to play around with. She was tempted to point out that ice cream was going to be vegan but knew it would be a waste of time given Wynonna’s track record of putting down anything vegan and then devouring it like she needed it more than she did air to breathe. “Doc?”

“I am good, Nicole. In fact… Xavier promised to save me a seat for a game of cards. I might head on over that way and see if I can’t entice them into a little wager.”

“Doc, please, try not to fleece everyone. They get so pitiful begging for overtime.”

“That I can not promise,” he grinned. “Would be a crying shame not to educate them on the importance of restraint while gambling when the chance presents itself. Ladies,” doffing his hat, Doc gave Wynonna a roguish smirk and delighted in the darkening of her eyes as his own dropped, along with his hand, to the gentle swell of her baby bump.

He was so looking forward to every moment of her pregnancy. Seeing his mate’s body growing. Feeling their babies move within her. He was also eager to have it over so they could welcome them into the world and watch every first they encountered on their journey through life.

And it mattered not what any kind of DNA or whatever said… the babies belonged to them all equally. Science be damned. It was love that had created them. The love all three of them shared for each other.

“Get out of here, Doc before I’m tempted to drag you into the nearest barn whether there are horses in it or not.”

“Ohhh, wonder if we’ll need to buy some land next to the house for a barn?”

Nicole pressed a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head and ignored her teasing… just in case it wasn’t all teasing. “I’m going to get some ice cream.”

“Missing you already.”

“Missing you too.” Seeing a slight tremor running through Waverly’s body, Nicole slipped her flannel off and draped it around Waverly’s shoulders to ward off the chill in the air as the sun started to sink towards the horizon. “Be back in a min with the ice cream and a blanket.”

Slipping her arms into the sleeves, Waverly wrapped the soft flannel around her, tucking her nose into it to breath in the scent and warmth of Nicole’s body. Opening eyes she hadn’t realised she’d closed, she looked up around the edges of the collar and grinning into the fabric at the softness in Nicole’s warm eyes. “And my bonus blanket?”

“Especially your bonus blanket.” It didn’t matter what time of year it was, Waverly would always need her bonus blanket and she knew that because Waverly had told her so while demanding to be wrapped up by her in the height of summer while pregnant.

Making her way through the house, Nicole found Stacy standing in the doorway of her son’s bedroom, a soft smile on her face as she watched him napping with Dom and Kat.

“He sure does love those girls of yours,” she chuckled. “I know he’s young but he never really seemed to make friends when we were in the city. But then, it was hard to know who to trust. Here… I don’t know… he’s opened up more and things just seem easier somehow. Believe me,” Stacy chuckled as she caught Nicole’s shuffle and saw her glance, “I know it’s not J.D. tells me enough and I can fill in the gaps with the rest but I know what I feel.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here. We all are,” Nicole smiled. “Have you given any more thought on opening up a shop?”

“Actually… I’m kind of leaning towards helping Ma out now she’s starting up with the horses again. Means I get to be with Tim more during the day and I used to ride a lot when I was little. I’ve been talking with Clarke and Alexandria about the possibility of running some limited guided treks through the Pine Barrens. They seemed willing to think of it at least. Oh… looks like your girls are rallying.” Chuckling, she helped Nicole extract the girls from the bed and her still sleeping son.

They were still at the adorable sleepy stage, and yawns and softness as they snuggled down into the safety of their Mama’s arms, tiny red heads laying against her shoulders as they still managed to hold on to each other. “God, they are so precious.”

“Yep,” Nicole nodded, basking in the warmth of their tiny bodies as she followed Stacy back towards the kitchen. Dom was the first to shake off her tiredness as Stacy did the honours and fixed a couple of dishes with ice cream for Waverly and Wynonna and a smaller taste for the girls. Her enthusiasm was apparently more for the story they had heard and not the promise of dessert though as she gestured wildly and struggled with a rush of barely remembered words until…

… one word, shouted at full volume with all the enthusiasm and joy her tiny body could contain left her and had Nicole’s head whipping around.

“HORSEY!!”

“Oh. My. God.” Nicole blinked in amazement but nope, there was still chestnut foal peeking at her around the edge of the kitchen door.

“How in the world…!” Stacy stepped forwards to try and… well, she wasn’t sure what but she knew they couldn’t afford to have a foal running around loose. The foal had other ideas though and looked at her warily.

“It’s okay,” holding up a hand, Nicole got Stacy to stop and edged closer herself. “You are trouble little one,” she whispered gently as the foal nosed at Dom and Kat and tried for a nibble on her hat again. “I think we’ll be okay, Stacy. I’ll tempt her back around with my hat, I’m sure her mama will do the rest.”

“Horsey!”

“Yep… a naughty little horsey.”

“Good horsey!”

“Horsey home?”

“Someone sounds like their, Mama,” Nicole mumbled under her breath. “Horsey needs to go back to her Mama, Baby.” Nicole could almost sense them working up a plan against her just like Waverly did. So, trying a technique that usually worked with Waverly, she distracted them with soft kisses. “Wanna come with me and see her mama or go have some ice cream with your mama?”

“Horsey!”

“Yeah, thought as much. Come on then!” Shaking her head, Nicole settled the girls in her arms and led their strange procession back towards where the foals mama was waiting anxiously with the chestnut foal following along behind like a giant puppy.

All the way, Nicole could hear the click of photographs being snapped and knew without a shadow of a doubt that Waverly was the one taking most of them.

“All my babies together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Calamity Jane's future??


	141. Chapter 141

Bending down, Nicole plucked Dom off her pants leg and swung her up into her arms. “You are drooling all over Mama’s uniform.” She smiled as Dom’s body stiffened in anticipation of the fingers she wiggled over her daughter’s chubby little tummy ready to tickle. Giggles and squeals of baby delight filled the room under her searching fingers until Dom was helpless in her delight, her eyes crinkled to slits as she beamed and laughed.

“Come on you, best settle now, nearly time for some boob.”

“Horsey!”

Waverly chuckled as Nicole’s head whipped around nervously. Her eyes darting to the windows and doors to check there was no determined chestnut foal trying to gain entry. Since the barbeque, their girls had decided that horsey was the best word in the world, even better than mama and that all other words were sounds to be parroted. Horsey though, that word they _loved_. Probably because of the jumpy reaction it got from Nicole but Waverly kept telling her it was just a sign of what was to come into their lives.

Taking a seat beside her, Nicole quirked an eyebrow at Waverly, just daring her to say out loud what she could see and feel bubbling up within her. The quiver in Waverly’s lips as she made a zipping gesture across them just had her own quirking up, a laugh bubbling from them as she let Dom slide down to the floor and sent her off with a pat to her diapered butt as she set her sights on Calamity who greeted her with a thunderous purr and enthusiastic head rub that had diapered butt hitting the ground with a soft thud that was drowned out by Dom’s giggle.

“Here,” Waverly handed a clean cloth over to Nicole so she could attempt to de-drool her pants leg.

“Someone’s hungry today,” smiling softly, Nicole teased her fingers through the baby fine strands of Kat’s hair as she suckled greedily. Her big brown eyes gazed between herself and Waverly, taking everything in with a loving intensity. “Don’t forget to save some for your sister.” Nicole found herself having to hold back a laugh as Kat seemed to pause to consider her words and then started sucking with renewed enthusiasm.

Nicole sighed as the time caught her eye after Dom and Kat were all fed and happily playing. She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Waverly and the girls but she was almost late for her shift. She pulled Waverly closer though, melting into her. Fingers combed through her hair, teasing around the nape of her neck.

“Are you okay?” It wasn’t as though she was protesting that her Alpha was being snuggly. Nor was it that Nicole usually rushed off to get to work… there was just a feeling coming from her.

“Yeah,” smiling softly, Nicole kissed the tip of Waverly’s nose. “Just even more reluctant than usual to let you go. Netflix and chill tonight?”

“It’s a date,” Waverly grinned in anticipation at the thought of getting just spend time together as a family and maybe as a couple if the girls went to bed without a fuss. ”Now go. Uphold the law. Catch bad guys and all that stuff.”

“And you behave when you go up on your secret mission to speak to Alexandria and Clarke. You were damn near vibrating trying to hold it in,” she grinned as Waverly’s jaw dropped a little. Dodging the swat to her shoulder, if not the one to her butt, Nicole gave all three of her girls a kiss before heading out to her car.

Driving away was hard. The sun creating a golden halo around Waverly was outshone by her beauty and it took all her effort not to just head back inside. Fortunately, the drive into Purgatory was uneventful apart from the vicious battle taking place amongst all the songbirds on the way. What had Nicole slowing down though was the sight of an unfamiliar car pulled up in the space next to hers and the figure climbing out of it.

“Detective—”

“We need talk,” he cut her off.

Nicole frowned at him over the roof of her car as he looked around furtively. “Okay… Here or…?”

“You trust all your team… and Black Badge?”

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in her reply. They might have had their differences but when it came down to it, Jeannie and the others had come through for them and there was no one on her side of the offices that she didn’t trust.

“Inside then.” He raked a weary hand over the back of his neck as he hurried to the door and waited for Nicole to catch up with him. Once she did, he followed her through to the Sheriff’s office. There was so much on his mind but he still looked around, remembering the tragedy that had brought him to be there that first time. There were still some nights when he closed his eyes when he saw that poor boy’s body skewered through right in the middle of the office.

Nicole gestured for him to sit down and froze for a second before pulling out the chair from behind Nedley’s desk and took a seat there for the first time. “Do you want a drink or anything?” Frankly, he looked like he was in need of a couple of shots of whiskey to calm him down.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He worried it between his fingers, turning it around and around before lifting his head to look at her.

“What’s going on?”

“Before I go on… I wanted to bring you in on this from the start but it wasn’t even my case… it’s not even in my jurisdiction.” He sighed angrily. “I got a call a couple of weeks ago from a friend that works for the R.C.M.P. out of Red Deer. They’ve got a lot of information going through from all the smaller towns and he said there were a significant number of missing person reports coming through. No one was taking notice because they were spread out but they were all people that had experience being on the trails. There was also a lot of reports of animal attacks… big animal attacks. Campsites tore up as well as cattle killed. And then they started finding bodies…” Lifting his head he looked across the desk and saw understanding dawn across her face.

“They think it’s a Werewolf. That’s why they didn’t want us involved.” Nicole leaned back in her seat. “It isn’t impossible… the main killer of humans is other humans…”

“The bodies weren’t just mutilated… they were eaten.”

Nicole drew back in horror. “We don’t eat human flesh! It’s distasteful for as many reasons as it would be for you to think of eating another human. But even if a Werewolf was crazy enough to separate themselves from humans we are very susceptible to Kuru. It would be like willing eating poison.”

“I tried everything to get them to let you in but they wouldn’t budge… and I couldn’t get any help from my Chief. I was told to lay off and then…”

“What happened?”

Turning on his phone, he scrolled through and loaded up a file. He placed the phone screen up on the desk but held it there. “I heard from my friend again last night… I was out and never got the message until it was too late. He- They had a report of a hiker going missing. It was close to where he was and he decided to go look for him. When I got home his message and this video was waiting for me.”

The look on his face as he pushed the phone across the desk had Nicole feeling like she was facing a live bomb as she pressed play on the video.

The video was dark and grainy, the image shaking up and down in time with the ragged, frantic breathing of the Detectives friend. There were no words spoken but there didn’t need to be as shuddering flashes of a lumbering beast appeared through the trees with a roar and ripped the man from his hiding place. The phone must have been torn from his grasp and all there was from then were the sounds of gurgled screams and groans and the sickening sounds of flesh and bone being torn apart.

Reaching out, he took the phone from her shaking hands and stopped the video. “There’s just more of the same…He must have set it to record for five minutes and then send.” He put the phone back down on the table between them. Just listening to it again had left him shaken all over again. It was more than just knowing it was his friend… It was even more than knowing it was a human he had heard being eviscerated… It was that roar of the creatures. It cut straight to a primitive part of himself that was scared of the dark and the creatures that called it home.

“Is-” sucking in a shuddering breath, Nicole tried again. “Is it okay if I hold on to it for a while?”

“Whoever you need. I’m so far off the books on this right now. No one is listening to me and I honest to god think they would rather just let this carry on or… Or I think they might use it against all the Werewolves in their area.”

“That wasn’t a Werewolf.”

“Do you think that would matter to them? Everything that has happened in Purgatory over the years thanks to Bobo Del Rey and his gun running and drugs was more than enough for them not to trust Werewolves. They’re just looking for an excuse.”

His fingers worked nervously over his jacket as he pushed himself back to his feet. “I don’t know what the hell that thing is but it’s killed a lot of people… You take care… Don’t go after it alone.”

Nicole watched as the Detective shuffled out of the office and made his way out of the building with dragging steps and drove away like the hounds of hell were chasing his car all the way out of town.

Picking the phone up, she looked at the open door of the Black Badge and met Xavier’s steady gaze as he stood in the doorway waiting for her to join him. She trusted J.D. and all the others but right then she knew she needed the technology at Black Badges disposal and… if they went after whatever it was… she was more than likely going to need their firepower too.

“What the hell was on that, Nicole? I’ve never heard or felt anything like that.” He shivered at the memory as he closed the door behind Nicole.

“Jeremy, could you hook the video on this up to the big screen for us and see if you can work out where it was sent from?”

“On it!” Catching was not his thing at any time but definitely not in front of everyone and with it being apparently important so he was thankful when Nicole handed him the phone rather than tossing it his way so he could get to work hooking it up to everything.

“Got something for us, Nicole?”

“Unfortunately, I think so.” Nicole quickly filled Jeannie and the others in on all that Detective Pietersen had told her.

“And you’re sure that it’s not a Werewolf? I have to ask.”

“That didn’t sound like anything I’ve ever heard.” Xavier shook his head as he thought about it again. He would have tried to explain but Jeremy had everything set up ready so he decided to watch and see what they thought about it then.

Knowing what was coming up made it any less horrific, especially when it was on a huge screen in high definition, but Nicole tried to focus past the sounds and what was happening and looked for moments she wanted Jeremy to focus on in greater detail once everyone had had a look.

“Oh. My. God.”

“What in the hell was that sound?” Eliza swallowed nervously and willed the contents of her stomach not to come up as she resisted the urge to bolt. It was ridiculous! She had faced things that would make people go bald in an instant and one roar from that thing had made her want to hide!

“Jeremy, could you go frame by frame from the start?” Nicole watched as the images flickered by. “There! Back it up one frame!”

Caught between all the scared juddering and the static. One moment was caught vividly showing the outline of the creature if not the details.

At first glance, it looked like a Werewolf in its full moon form but the proportions were off, its limbs too long, its body too gaunt and wasted. The most shocking thing though was that its head looked more deer like in shape than wolf…especially as it had antlers.

“That is most assuredly not a Werewolf.”

“Wendigo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	142. Chapter 142

Nicole could feel the heat of the campfire playing across the exposed skin of her face as she unslung the hunting rifle from across her shoulder and lowered herself down to sit upon the log Doc had drawn closer to it. Given the time of year, it should have been warm enough without it for them but there was a chill lingering in the air that went beyond what was expected from their being further north and a need for them to draw attention to themselves.

It was a chill that was as unnatural as the silence that blanketed the land.

Thanks to Waverly’s, as always, excellent research on top of the reports of missing people, they had quickly worked out that the Wendigo, while not always fussy in who it tried to eat, seemed to have a preference for hunters.

Following a burst of sparks shooting upwards through the smoke rising from the fire, Nicole tracked their dance as she allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness beyond and focussed on the scents beyond those of the fire and her companions and reached out with all her senses as far as she could through the trees and down to the shore of the huge lake.

“Anything?”

“Nope.” Picking up a stick, Nicole poked at the logs as she looked across the fire at Eliza. “There’s too much nothing though. Haven’t heard anything bigger than a mouse since we set up camp and even they’ve gone into hiding. How are you holding up?”

“All good,” Eliza patted her jacket pocket where the vials of dragon juice and the injector unit were tucked away. “Got enough to last a couple of days if we need to be out here that long… But hopefully, we’ll find some big game by then!” Eliza deliberately raised her voice and ignored the eye roll Doc gave her from beneath his Shearling hat… which, having gotten used to his Stetson and old-fashioned clothing choices looked almost as ridiculous on him as the bright orange high visibility bodywarmer he was wearing over his camouflage jacket.

They all knew that time was running short.

With what passed for summer so far north fast approaching the number of hunters, legal and otherwise, and especially the people just out hiking and trying to enjoy the wilderness would increase and then there would be more people around than they could hope to protect. As it was, all they could do was put themselves out as bait in the areas Jeremy had picked as the most likely and hope they got a bite…preferably not an actual one. Just thinking about the creature on that video still made her shiver.

“I’m surprised you managed to persuade Waverly to stay back out of this.”

“Yeah,” Nicole grimaced at just how difficult that had been for both of them. Even with the threat of a Wendigo, there was no one Nicole would have rather have at her side even as all she wanted to do was protect her. In the end though, their main priority had been the girls. “She’s given us two days and then she says I’ll be coming home to horses.”

“Horses aren’t bad…”

“No, they aren’t. Only Waverly means I’ll find them in the house.”

Eliza bit back an incredulous laugh as Nicole and Doc both threw her a look that said the young Omega was perfectly capable of doing just that. “I guess we better get this over with before she gets and fills your house then,” she smirked as Nicole poked at the fire and the ground.

As silence settled over their camp the quietness pushed in around them invasively, making Eliza feel nervous. “This place is weird,” she mumbled quietly as she stared off into the darkness of the trees. “I’ve been in some godforsaken places…” some of them, but very few, the things chasing them had even been human. “This though… have you ever felt anything like this before?”

“Before today I would say that going against those Werewolf spirits in the Pine Barrens was the most inhospitable feeling I have ever got from a wooded area.”

“I would agree with that,” Nicole nodded. “Even then though there was life beneath it all… Waiting on the edges to peel back the death. This is a thin veneer of life covering death.”

“I just bet you’re a wiz at the campfire ghost stories too,” Eliza muttered as she glanced around nervously.

“Never told a ghost story in my like. If I wanted to scare anyone I would just tell them my life story… or tell them about this place.”

Eliza was a seasoned soldier, sometimes fire-breathing dragon… she had seen and fought demons and come seconds away from death far too often. As she turned her eyes back towards Nicole though, wondering what had the tone of her voice changing, she damn near let out a scream as she came eyeball to empty eye socket with the dirt dripping human skull Nicole was dangling through the flames off the end of the stick she had been poking at the ground with.

Jolting back, she slid off the log she had been using as a seat and glowered at the startled looking ginger haired Officer and the chortling orange-clad cowboy wannabe. “Fuck sake, Nicole!”

“Sorry! I thought you saw it when you picked this place!”

“Yeah, ‘cause obviously setting up camp for the night in the middle of a boneyard was right at the top of my ‘to do’ list!” she huffed as she struggled to regain her seat and the ability to breathe and think past the flashing in front of her eyes. “How old is that thing anyway?”

Nicole studied the colour and scent of it as well as the deep gouges left by huge teeth and claws where the flesh had been scared away. “With the weather around here and given that it was buried at some point… A couple of years old I guess. I did an extended forensics course at one of those body farms,” she explained at Eliza’s appraising stare.

“I can’t smell any decomp…”

“Me either,” nostrils flaring, Nicole cast her sense out again, checking for any change in the area. “This is the area where Jeremy says that video was taken though.” Which meant that, given what they had seen, the air should have been heavy with the scent of blood and gore.

“Then I think we should just give it a couple of hours and see if anything comes calling and then go do a little hunting of our own.”

“A fine idea.” Reaching into his bag, Doc fished out ration packs and tossed one to Eliza and one to Nicole before opening up one for himself and grimacing at the contents. “Now I know why Xavier chose to help with research instead,” he grumbled softly to himself. “But… it is going to be a long night so we eat while we have the chance,” he finished with more enthusiasm than he was feeling.

“While you, erm, enjoy that… I’m going to… take a look around.”

Doc smiled knowingly as Nicole patted her pocket for her cell phone and was scrolling through her contacts before she had left the glow from the fire.

“Hey, Cutie!” The sight of Waverly’s face as she answered the video call made Nicole feel like a million butterflies had taken flight and set her insides ablaze.

“Hi, Sweetie Pie. Everything okay there?”

“We’re at the first camp Jeremy recommended. Nothing so far. Well… not quite nothing really,” she admitted, rubbing the back of her neck as Waverly’s eyebrows started to climb. “Nothing fresh but we found a skull out here that’s a couple of years old. Don’t really want anyone out here checking on things like that when there’s still a killer on the loose though.”

“Jeannie and Xavier are working overtime persuading the local LEO’s to keep out of your way. So far they’re reluctantly listening so I’ll get Jeremy to mark it down for when you’re done there.”

“Thanks, Babe. God… I’m missing you and the rugrats.”

“I’m missing you too. I hate the thought of going to bed alone. The girls are missing you too, had a devil of a time getting them to lay down without you to read them a story and say night to them. You’ll be home tomorrow, right?”

“Waves—”

“I know,” Waverly sighed unhappily and wiped a sudden tear from her eye. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be Baby. No tears though, ‘kay? You’ll start me off if you get teary. Just feel my arms holding you close and tight. They always are.”

“I don’t want to use up your battery but can you stay with me a while?”

“As long as you need. Are you in bed?” Nicole laughed as Waverly swung the camera around so she could see their bed… complete with Kat, Dom, Calamity and Wynonna curled up next to her. Waverly’s nose wrinkled in an utterly endearing ‘what could I do?’ kind of motion. “Well then, if you can find the room amongst all that lot, you snuggle down.”

Turning on to her side, Waverly pulled Nicole’s pillow closer and placed the phone on it so she could see her love. It wasn’t the same as having her there but it helped as Nicole talked to her gently, her soft voice easing her loneliness and lulling her towards sleep. “Cheat,” she mumbled sleepily, drawing a soft chuckle from Nicole as she pulled out the sneaky Alpha purr that had Kat and Dom rolling closer to her.

“Just relax, Waves, I got you.”

“Should let ya get back to t’others.”

“Hush,” Nicole lulled gently, lowering herself down onto a boulder at the edge of the lake. “It’s okay. I’m keeping an eye on everything and I’ve got a while yet before we set out.” She smiled as Waverly’s eyes drifted shut, her face relaxing with a soft smile still playing about her lips. “I love you so much, Waverly.”

“Love ya too, Nic.”

Nicole continued to watch over Waverly as she slept until the battery finally died. Tucking the phone away in her pocket to charge later, she focussed her attention completely on the unchanging landscape. And it really was unchanging. Since she had sat down on the boulder there had been not one single ripple to disturb the surface of the lake despite the breeze that was blowing across it.

“This place is cursed.”

“It is?”

“No, Doc,” Nicole chuckled as she shuffled along the boulder to make room for him. “I was quoting from ‘ _The Mummy Returns’_ … The movie?” Rachel Weisz? Brendan Fraser? The Rock?” With every name the confused expression on his face just set in more. “Come on Doc, even I heard of that and I was running for my life.”

“I was never really one for those moving picture things,” he grinned as she looked at him like she expected him to say he had been living down a well for the past hundred years. “How is it going at home?”

“Well, Wynonna seems to have taken up residence in my bed along with Waves, the girls and Calamity.”

Doc smiled at the thought of them all together. Wynonna certainly had grown more relaxed and content to seek out comfort. A condition that went beyond her pregnancy that he felt sure could be traced back to Nicole coming into their lives… the Alpha strengthening and stabilising their pack… their family. “No horse though?”

“Yet,” she laughed at his teasing. “Ready to get this movable feast on the road?”

“I was… until you put it like that,” holding out a hand he pulled Nicole to her feet. “I am thinking though that maybe we could poison the Wendigo by leaving out some of those ration packs for it to eat. I have eaten bark from a tree that held more flavour.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Nicole chuckled. “Hell, maybe that’s what drove whoever the Wendigo possessed to cannibalism in the first place. Nasty assed trail rations.”

“If you two have done talking about poor diet choices in the wilderness, what say we get moving to where Jeremy said to try next?” Eliza finished putting out the campfire and blinked in bemusement as she turned around and saw Nicole taking off her jacket to reveal the clothes she had on underneath.

“I didn’t get to ask before, what is it with all that anyway?” She gestured to her clothes.

“Oh,” Nicole smiled as she adjusted the layers of dark cloth that matched the clothing she wore when training with Alexandria. “They’re a gift off Alexandria and Clarke. The Yiska, when they change their clothing stays beneath the change so they don’t end up naked like we do. Clarke worked her Nymph magic and made these, they should act the same way when I change. God knows how but it works. But… if I’m wearing something over it not made by her it just gets torn right off.”

“And weapons?” Eliza nodded to the dagger at her side.

“Forged by Alexandria.” She was comfortable in her own skin but she had to admit that it was nice to know that if she had to change in an emergency she wouldn’t be flashing everyone less comfortable when she changed back.

“You not got any fancy new duds, Doc?”

“No, I have not been so blessed so you will just have to put up with my lily white ass if I am forced to do any changes.”

“Oh joy,” she rolled her eyes at his grin.

Nicole smiled, listening to their banter as she carefully looked around and finished getting ready for them to move on. She knew that Jeremy was using his abilities to keep an eye on them but it was little comfort when they were so far away from any help other than what they could give each other.

As soon as they were ready all the banter and teasing stopped again like a switch had been thrown. They all knew where they were heading and the importance of what they were doing. They had, they hoped, thrown out enough bait at the camp to draw the Wendigo closer… now it was time to hunt.

They walked in a staggered line, close enough to see each other to help if needed. But not so close that they could be taken out at the same time if what they were hunting tried to get the drop on them.

A noise ahead had them dropping out of sight as already drawn weapons raised in the direction of the sound. If they had been anywhere else, Nicole would have assumed first that it was an animal or just the shifting of the trees. But they could all feel that there was nothing normal about where they were.

She drew in a breath, tasting the scents upon the air and felt the clawing at the back of her mouth and throat. The scent of something not long dead. Nicole’s body tensed, muscles poised on the edge of changing as shadows shifted between the trees ahead.

A crack sounded out like thunder, like a careless giant stepping on a brittle tree.

Driving to her side, Nicole changed in the space between heartbeats and pulled Eliza to safety as a tree sailed through the air and landed right where she had been crouched. It skidded across the ground, plumes of forest dirt rising up as it gouged a wound into the earth.

A body, barely even discernable as one, tumbled from the branches with a wet, sliding, slithering, thud as the tree came to rest. It was little more than bone strung together by scraps of raw meat and tendons but the face that gazed up at them was almost horrifyingly unmarked apart from the horror etched into the face and the black holes where the eyes of Detective Pietersen’s friend had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	143. Chapter 143

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning/hoping to get the wendigo storyline out of the way in one chapter but my brain and muses too a holiday on me this week -_- very rude of them.

Nicole spared a glance at her companions, seeing the determination blazing from their eyes as their eyes moved from the body to meet her gaze. Not one single word was needed or spoken as they started to move in the direction the tree had come from.

Their steps were light, training and skill keeping them from making too much noise as they moved between the trees. Even their breathing was light and measured though Nicole could hear it clearly as well as the sounds of Eliza and Doc’s high visibility clothing hitting the ground as they shed it on the move.

Over two hundred yards from where it had come to rest, they found the splintered stump of the tree and the pool of congealed blood at the base of it.

Doc looked around at the trees with the others, all of them seeing clear signs in the worn paths and claw marks gouged into the trees that it was a popular spot with the Wendigo.

It was also clearly visible from the lake.

“I am finding it hard to believe, even with the size of this forest, that something like this could take place as regularly as it most definitely has and not one damn person questioned it before… especially as I can see a farmhouse within sight and spittin’ distance.”

Nicole followed his nod and saw what he had, a house on the opposite shore of the lake. Going by the smoke rising from the chimney it was most definitely occupied. And it was also most definitely within sight of where she had been sitting while she had talked to Waverly.

“That wasn’t on any maps,” Eliza grumbled.

“Not even the Google-y Maps?”

“Doc, it isn’t even on the map from the super-secret spy satellite we’re not really supposed to access but Jeremy hacked into before we came out.” Holding up her phone, she showed them the crystal clear image of the woods they were in. “No farmhouse,” she pointed out with an agitated jab of her finger. Seeing the trembling in her hand, Eliza turned away from Nicole and Doc as she struggled to keep her emotions and breathing in check. She should have been several hours off needing to take any more of the medicine she was forced to rely upon but already she could feel the building coil of heat starting to work its way through her body.

“Eliza?”

“I’m okay,” she snapped back more tersely than she had intended when she saw Nicole looking at her with that gentle understanding in her brown eyes. “I’m sorry. Just… I can’t stand the thought that I might lose control and end up a charred body on a mortuary table. More than that I’m scared that I might lose control when I’m with Jeannie or anyone else.”

Nicole nodded as Doc quietly indicated that he was going to check around the area and keep an eye on them while she helped Eliza. “Are Jeremy and Rosita any closer to getting a new batch made?”

“The super-secretive one that neither of them will say whose blood it is…? Eliza smiled and shook her head at how furtive their two scientist comrades had been every time anyone asked why they were so optimistic about it. “They’ve got some ready to test but Jeremy was even more nervous and jumpy than usual and wouldn’t let me try it until we get this all sorted out.” Eliza looked at Nicole’s profile, putting two and two together she took a wild stab in the dark. “The blood, it’s yours, isn’t it? It’s okay, I wouldn’t let any of those jerks at Black Badge know after what they did to me.”

“Yeah, it’s mine. I just hope it can help you, Eliza. I know we had a bit of a rocky start with you trying to shoot me in the head and all… but you and Jeannie have both helped us out with all the crazy stuff here. That makes you a part of this crazy family.”

“And I thought that small towns were supposed to be quiet too,” she teased.

“It wasn’t Sheriff Nedley that sold you that line too was it?” Nicole was pleased to note that the chuckle that came from Eliza a stronger, less shaky than before. As were her hands. “Do you need to take your meds before we get going?”

“Naw. I’m okay now. I don’t want to take them too soon and waste them,” she explained at Nicole’s questioning look.

“Eliza… I understand, I do, but if we get into a situation I don’t think our Wendigo friend will stop and give you the chance—” Nicole broke off, her head lifting, a snarl forming on her lips in response to the inhuman, screaming howls that rang out through the trees from two different directions.

“No wolf but getting the feeling that that means ‘friends’.” And as the sounds were rapidly getting closer, Eliza knew that taking her meds sooner rather than later had become a moot point. They were out of time.

Pistols drawn, Doc backed up towards them, his eyes moving back and forth as he tracked the thunderous cracks and splintering of trees breaking under the force of the creatures. And creatures it was. Most definitely plural for even allowing for supernatural speed and strength there was just no way that the sounds could be coming from two completely different directions.

“Ladies, I hope you are in agreement but I would really rather not have both of them upon us at the same time.”

“Doc, you and Eliza take that one,” Nicole pointed off to their right as the trees swayed as one toppled amongst them. “I’ll take the other.” She shifted as she spoke, her body towering over them. Her senses sharpened, everything coming into sharp relief. There was still little for her to pick up from the Wendigo’s themselves, no discernable scent, but, she could smell the flesh beneath their nails and between their teeth and she could hear their movements as they brushed against the trees and plants, and their feet disturbing the leaves and mulch on the ground.

Nicole could see the determination, the anticipation of the hunt writ upon Doc and Eliza’s face and knew that if she could see her own face she would see the same there. She shared a nod with them. A silent expression of ‘good hunting’ and ‘be careful’ and then they went their separate ways.

The Wendigo’s actions seemed almost aimless as they crashed around as though they knew nothing except for how to cause fear. Rather than matching them, Nicole moved silently through the trees, her senses locked upon every sound around her as she kept low.

Her first glimpse of movement almost had Nicole wondering if she had been wrong about the forest being devoid of life as it looked like the outline of an Elk standing in the deep shadows of the trees. Or, she would have wondered if she had been relying only on sight and if she hadn’t seen the video.

Its head turned towards her, antlers dripping with gore as it watched her step from her own patch of shadows and shucked off the illusion of being a normal creature. It rose up, standing upright to expose its muscular but almost skeletal body. Red eyes blazing with hatred at her from a head that looked even more like that of a long dead rotting deer. All bleached white bone with scraps of dried flesh and fur smeared with blood.

A snarl rose up through Nicole and crawled out over bared teeth in response to just how utterly _wrong_ the creature felt and how it was affecting the land around it. It struck at something primal within her, a side of her that wanted to just destroy the Wendigo and restore order and balance to the forest and the creatures that should have been living there. The human, the cop, in her wanted it gone. The wolf wanted it destroyed.

It stepped out at her challenge, its jaw splitting wide open to expose rows of sharp teeth with ragged bits of rotting flesh stuck between them as dislocated its jaw like a snake about to swallow its prey. Its roar split the air as it rushed towards her. Nicole rushed towards it, her muscles pushing her across the ground. It was so close she could almost feel its breath on her face as she shifted at the last possible moment. Ducking beneath its long claws, she drew the dagger Alexandria had given her in one fluid motion.

Forged by ancient Yiska techniques, wrapped in Nymph magic, the honed blade burned through the Wendigo’s flesh and its roar of challenge turned into an almost human scream of pain as it stumbled towards the ground.

Before it could recover, Nicole sheathed the dagger and changed back into her full wolf as she turned towards it. She leapt for its back, sinking her teeth into the dry rotting flesh of the Wendigo’s shoulder, her claws searching for purchase and she tried to take it down hard and fast. It took every ounce of restraint not to release her hold just to get the vile taste of it out of her mouth but in the end her grip was broken as the Wendigo managed to shake her loose and Nicole felt her body jar as she slammed back first into the solid, unforgiving, trunk of a tree as the Wendigo disappeared amongst the trees without a trace.

Picking herself up off the ground, Nicole looked around with every one of her senses, straining them for the slightest sight, sound or smell of the Wendigo but there was nothing to give her even a hint as to where it could have gone. She could, however, hear the sounds of Doc and Eliza still battling the one they had taken on. Giving up on the one she had wounded, she followed the sounds of gunfire back through the trees to where they were.

As Doc darted back to her and picked up his weapons, Eliza reloaded while he held the Wendigo at bay. Slick with sweat, her hand slipped across the metal of her weapon and she barely managed to catch it before it everything tumbled and became lost amongst the leaves.

“Eliza?”

“I’m- I’m okay… jus’ keep firing!”

It was a lie. She wasn’t okay and Eliza knew it. She could feel every beat of her heart pounding through her body. Each thud sending streaks of fire shooting through her veins and blackness creeping across her vision. She dragged the palm of her hands across her pants and swiped her forehead clear of sweat with her sleeve. She felt like she was burning up from the inside out.

With the heat came anger. Anger at the people that had done this to her. Anger that they had used it to control her. Anger that she was losing control. Anger that the lack of control meant she was useless to help Doc fight off the Wendigo!

Ignoring Doc’s questioning shout, Eliza surged to her feet and moved towards the Wendigo. Fists clenched at her sides she took in its vile rotting visage as it stood there absorbing every carefully aimed bullet as though it was nothing and released all the pent-up heat and anger boiling inside her at it in a roar of flames.

Usually, when she breathed fire it was controlled… or as controlled as it could be coming from a human not designed to spew fire from their mouth. This was rage and hellfire, pouring out uncontrolled in a roaring wave of red and black fury so intense it boiled the air around her as it slammed relentlessly into the Wendigo until she was spent.

Staggering back, Eliza dropped to her hands and knees. With trembling hand, she waved Doc and Nicole back as she saw the steam rising from where her skin touched the ground. She knew that if they touched her, they would be burnt. She glanced up, looking with weary but horrified eyes as the Wendigo stood there and burnt looking more like a straw effigy set on fire than anything that had ever been alive.

It collapsed to the ground. Crumpling down from a creature of near fifteen foot to reveal a man… a boy… looking far too fresh-faced and innocent and not at all like a creature that had terrorised the area and killed countless people in the brief seconds before his body crumbled to ash.

Eliza swallowed the rising fear that she might turn someone she knew or loved into ash that had become a part of her existence back down her singed throat and slipped a hand into her jacket for her medicine. She froze, a new horror rising as she felt the slithers of glass where the vials had been. They had been made from strengthened heatproof glass but it hadn’t been enough to protect them. Keeping her back to Nicole and Doc, Eliza removed the pouch and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the one loaded into the injector was still intact. With as far as they had come though, she knew she needed to hold off using it for as long as possible.

“You okay?” Crouching down at Eliza’s side, Nicole handed her a bottle of water to soothe her throat. She could feel the heat radiating off of her body but it looked and felt like the worst was over.

“Nicole… if- if I start to go up, promise me—”

“No! Don’t you dare talk like that…” Nicole reared back as she saw clearly in Eliza’s eyes what she was asking. “We’ll get through this.”

“I’m not quitting, Nicole. I just need to know you’ve got my back if anything goes wrong. Please?”

“Pardon my eavesdropping but you have my assurance as well as I am sure you do Nicole’s… If the worst happens, you can count on us.” Doc lifted his head, sharing a look with Nicole as they heard the familiar sounds of trees toppling in the distance. “Might I suggest though that we track our last blundering friend and make sure this ends up a moot conversation?” Holding out his hand, Doc clasped Eliza’s and helped her get her feet under her while Nicole fished him out a spare set of sweatpants and shirt from his rucksack. With the adventures they seemed to keep getting in he was starting to think that a talk with Clarke and Alexandria might be in order to save his blushes and clothing.

Eliza looked at her companions. She could see it in their faces, maybe more reluctantly when it came to Nicole, but if it came to it… they had her back. Right then it was what she needed to hear and know to strengthen her resolve. “Let’s go take this bastard down and go home!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	144. Chapter 144

“You have got to be kidding me!?” Eliza groaned in frustration as the Wendigo soared across the water and landed on the other side of the lake. It slipped in the mud, stumbling as it scrambled up the bank and headed for the safety of the trees before they could get a shot off.

Granted, it had leapt over at what had to be the narrowest point of the lake but that was still well, well, so very much, beyond what any human was capable of covering even if she hadn’t been struggling with every step. And it was also a hell of a long way to go before they could get back on track if they tried going around.

“Damn it!” Shrugging out of her rucksack, Eliza unzipped her jacket. “I hate getting wet!” she grumbled.

“Hold on!” Nicole placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her trying to take off her clothing. “No one needs to get wet. We can clear that easily.”

“You can. I can’t.”

“We all can. Doc, head over and secure us.”

“On it!” Doc winked at Eliza as he quickly stripped out of his clothes and dropped to the ground on four paws. Within moments his feet landed on the far shore and he leapt high into the air and caught his rucksack as Nicole hurled it across. Smoother than the finest whiskey he changed as he landed and had his weapons in hand seconds later.

“You’re not hurling me across, Nicole!”

“Of course not… hop on.”

“What?”

“Climb up on my back.”

“No way!”

“Eliza! I’d carry you bridal style but even with Doc waiting there I think it would be best if I didn’t have my hands full.”

Doc smirked, his moustache twitching as he kept a careful watch and listened in on Eliza’s moaning about the indignity of it all. Nicole’s voice was calm and serious… at least he was sure it was to anyone that didn’t know her. He could hear the gentle hints of humour running through her voice though, softening the edges of what was already a soft and gentle voice.

“Eliza, we need you over there. You’re the only one that’s been able to take one of those bastards down.” Seeing the resignation in Eliza’s eyes, Nicole crouched down with her back to the other woman. Across the lake, she could see Doc’s shoulders shaking up and down and heard a snort of laughter from him that had her biting her lip to contain her own humour as Eliza struggled up on to her back and wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I swear to god, if you dump me in the lake I’m lighting up your ass,” Eliza growled into the Nicole’s softly furred ear. She tightened her grip, fingers digging into thick fur as Nicole backed up slightly. She’d been prepared, or as prepared as she could be given the absurdity of being given a piggyback ride by a Werewolf, for the whole thing to be jarring but Nicole’s steps were light and gliding, the movement of muscle beneath fur as smooth as silk as she ran and took off.

Eliza barely had time to register that they were soaring over open water before Nicole was touching down on the other side with a landing that was even smoother than the take-off. “Damn.”

“Something wrong?”

“Two things,” Eliza muttered as she slid down from Nicole’s back and tried to find her feet after that far too brief moment of feeling as light as a feather. “One… I didn’t get the chance to enjoy my in-flight peanuts. And two… so help me, Doc Holliday! If that video ends up online…!” she glowered at him before a smile was dragged out of her as he laughed at her from the other side of the phone he was holding up recording what had happened. “Thanks, Nicole. Wasn’t anything I expected to be doing… _ever_ … but I’m glad I didn’t have to take a swim or get left behind.”

“We need you… and even if we didn’t, we wouldn’t leave you behind.”

“Oh hell no, ma’am! No fire-breathing friends left behind,” Doc winked and then frowned slightly when he went to tip a hat that wasn’t there. He was pleased to see that the short but unusual trip had not left her worse for wear… in fact she seemed more at ease and determined with it, at their assurances that they had her back. “Now, if we are ready to continue this hunt… I believe our prey is heading back towards that house we saw.”

Rather than following through the denser trees, they kept to the open land along the edge of the lake and listened to anything that might hint that the Wendigo was moving away deeper into the trees.

Whether it was too injured to care or simply thought that they wouldn’t be able to follow, it was impossible to tell. But it moved with less care than it had before, making almost constant visual and audible trail as it crashed and brushed through trees and made no attempt to hide its destination as the house loomed closer and closer. Thick smoke still poured from the chimney despite the lateness of the night but there were no lights at the windows and no sign of life within.

As they reached the edge of a clearing opened up around the house they saw the looming figure of the Wendigo stepping out from the cover of the trees. It didn’t seem to even realise they were there but they saw it and they saw a woman standing by the open door of a storm cellar between them and the Wendigo.

Eliza rushed forwards and watched as Doc and Nicole easily pulled ahead of her to get between the woman and the Wendigo as she made it to her goal of the woman. Taking the woman by the shoulders she turned her to face her and was hit by the sight of glowing red eyes as the musty stench of mould and decay slammed into her senses from the open door of the storm cellar.

Hearing a muffled cry, Doc spun on his heel and rushed back towards Eliza. Moving before it even fully registered that their companion was being tossed head first through the open hatch of the cellar. He made it as the strange woman was about to close the door and dove in behind them.

Nicole reached the hatch less than a second after it closed. Fingers wrapping through the handle she yanked it up… only to find damp earth beneath and no scent of Doc or Eliza.

“Nicole!” Doc pushed and banged on the closed hatch but it did not even budge even when he applied all the strength at his disposal.

“She can’t hear you. Say your prayers, Sweethearts. I got a hollow place in my belly that needs to be fed!”

Doc dropped back down the ladder to Eliza’s side as the sibilant voice floated across the dimly lit room. The lack of light should have been of no hindrance to him but it was as though there was a dampener on the place they had found themselves that even seemed to have locked him away from changing into his wolf. And it looked as though Eliza was faring no better for an entirely different reason as her skin was almost blisteringly hot to the touch even through her clothing.

“Eliza…”

“Not now Doc,” she ground out through gritted teeth. She didn’t need him to put words to the worry in his eyes and voice. She knew how bad it was. Her powers felt like they were trapped within her, roiling and building out of her control and all she could hope right then was that she could find a moment to inject herself and that, given how bad she felt, that she could keep Doc from getting hurt if it didn’t work enough to stop her from combusting.

Weapons raised, they backed away from the ladder and the red eyes blazing at them from the shadows as they tried to put as much of the mismatched dusty furniture between them. If the bullets had as much of an effect as they had on the Wendigo they had faced before they would do precious little other than buy a few extra moments of life.

Catching sight of the Wendigo again as it tried to get around behind the house, Nicole charged after it. Teeth bared in a silent snarl she dug her claws into the dirt and launched herself at it. Digging her claws deep into its shoulders, she yanked it around and slammed it straight through the wall of the house.

Yanking splintered boards out of the way, Nicole widened the hole the Wendigo’s body had made and forced her way after it. She shifted as she walked towards it, the sight of Alexandria’s dagger naked in her hand actually making it back away, crawling on its elbows until it could go no further and then it shifted its form and Nicole found herself looking into the eyes of a young woman with dirty blonde hair.

“Where are my friends?!”

“Wait! Wait! Please, don’t kill me! I can help you get them back!”

Nicole lowered the knife only a fraction and her guard not at all as she gestured for her to go on.

“There’s a key in the kitchen…”

“How in the hell will that help when there’s nothing there when I opened the door?” Nicole growled harshly, her patience wearing thin.

“It will. I swear!” Scrambling to her feet she watched the way the redhead held the dagger and knew even if the pain from her earlier cut wasn’t still hurting enough to remind her, that the woman knew how to use it. “This place isn’t like anywhere you’ve ever seen before…”

“Ohhh, believe me, you don’t know what I’ve seen!” Nicole purred, a wry smile curving her mouth slightly.

“There’s a lock on the side of the door… only the key will work, your strength, your weapons… they will only damage this side… but the key, that will open it up to where your friends are.”

“Go on,” Nicole gestured for the woman to move into the kitchen and made sure to keep just the right amount of distance between them as Alexandria had taught her as she started rummaging through the cluttered kitchen. Through the window, she could see where the storm cellar lay. “Hurry up!” she bit out tersely.

“I’m trying!”

“If you know where they are and you’re not telling me…”

“I swear, I don’t. Look. I need you to understand. See, it was just Mama, my brother, Herman and myself… I’m Hetty by the way,” a glance at the redhead showed only caution and no real interest in what she was saying but she was listening. “We didn’t have a daddy. Mama had some money, but she put it all into an old hotel and restaurant. Back then in 1884, if the food didn’t have maggots in it, they practically gave it a Michelin Star.”

Nicole went pale as her wandering eyes landed on a human ribcage picked clean of flesh on the kitchen counter on an old chopping block amongst the clutter of old rags that she belatedly realised where ripped apart clothing that she couldn’t help but think belonged to the butchered remains. “No more food talk. Just get me that damned key.”

Eliza's foot nudged against her empty gun where lay on the floor as she shuffled backwards. She held out a hand, warding the old woman back as she clutched at her own stomach. Sweat dripped down her face, stinging her eyes as it flowed into them as waves of hellfire burned through her. “Listen to me, you don’t have to live like this. We could take you somewhere where people could understand what you are.”

“You think I’m some fragile old lady?” chuckling harshly, she edged ever closer, savouring how fear would sweeten their meat. “I come from harder times than you foolish children could ever imagine. Back then, you lived and died by what the seasons gave you… And this year the bounty is excellent!”

Nicole dragged her eyes away from the clothing and desperately started opening drawers looking for any kind of keys she could find before her friends could end up another victim.

“Winter fell.” Hetty continued. “A year of blizzards worse than anybody had ever seen. Livestock died, deer vanished, root cellar got emptied months before spring.”

“So what, did you eat the hotel guests?” A telling silence answered Nicole’s question and even though she knew damn well how a Wendigo curse worked, the human flesh they must have consumed to have fallen afoul of it, Nicole felt her stomach turn in revulsion. “You did!”

“We had no choice!”

“You had every choice!” Nicole barked back. She had gone hungry more often than she cared to remember and had come close to death because of it. Not once in all those times had she even for one second thought of taking down a random hiker and eating them!

“Mama grew to love the taste though. Even when the winter was over and other food was available again it was all she wanted. She said nothing else compared. Then one day a marshal came into town, investigating some missing people. My brother, Herman was all, “We gotta protect Mama. He is… was… such a suck up. I had to escape into the woods with them. I just got caught in the crossfire against the marshal and again when the curse came for us. I didn’t choose any of it and it’s not fair.”

“Believe me, I get that.”

“I just wanna normal life again. Buy lip-gloss, wear flirty skirts…”

“Did you find the keys?”

Opening up the cupboard, Hetty reached into the container where she’d known the key had been all along. “Ha, got em!” She held them up triumphantly and saw the woman’s eyes narrow dangerously. “Well, come on!”

Doc shifted his position, getting between the woman and Eliza, drawing her attention on to him so she might forget about Eliza so she could inject herself. They were both out of bullets and nearly out of time. All they had left was the hope that Nicole was on her way. That she was not there already could only mean that something had gone wrong. “Herman?”

“The hunger! Herman! He was such a good boy. He always brought his mama dinner.”

“He won’t be bringing you anything anymore,” Eliza gritted out past her pain. “He can’t help you. But we can, okay? Just let us out.”

“You are gonna be delicious!”

Doc looked on in horror as the woman’s jaw opened wider than was humanly possible. Her eyes flashed, the burning red going dark as coal around the edges. She rushed across the room faster than he could get there as Eliza sagged. She slammed Eliza back against the wall and sank her teeth into Eliza’s shoulder. The crunch of skin and bone was sickeningly loud in the confined space. Suddenly she pulled back, her mouth steaming, blisters forming on her flesh were Eliza’s blood touched her. Wiping at her face in obvious pain she backed away from them with a whimpering moan.

“There’s something wrong with you. You’re spoiled!”

Doc rushed to Eliza’s side as she collapsed to the ground. Cradling her head, he lowered her and pressed a handkerchief to her wound in an effort to staunch the flow. Her blood was hot, there was no denying that, but it did not burn him how it had the creature.

Hetty crouched down beside the storm cellar door, stalling for time, hoping that the redhead would make a mistake. “Your friends are already dead,” she goaded. “Mama’s eaten and she’s stronger now. If I open this door, I don’t know what she’ll do. This house and the shelter don’t exist on the same plane as the land. When the sun rises it vanishes. If your friends are even still alive, which I doubt. If they are still in there when the sun comes up they will be trapped down there with her mama and mama is _always_ hungry.

“Just open the damn door!”

Nicole pushed Hetty aside as she turned the key in a hidden lock and a scream came from below. Grabbing the handle once more she yanked it open to reveal a ladder leading down into the cellar where there had been just earth before. She grabs the key from the lock and dropped down into the darkness.

Her eyes landed on Doc. He was crouched beside Eliza on the floor. Nicole stared at Eliza for what felt like an eternity before she saw the slight rise and fall of her chest as she took a breath. She could smell the blood flowing from the wound he was pressing against as he struggled to wrestle the medicine injector loose from her pocket.

“She collapsed after that… _thing_ bit her.” Finally getting the pouch loose he opened it up and struggled to compose himself when he found it littered with broken glass. “Nicole,” he held up the thankfully loaded injector. “Its her last one.”

“Shit! Get it in her and then get her out. And Doc,” Nicole pointed up to where Hetty was looking down at them. “Don’t trust her, she’s the Wendigo we’ve been tracking.”

Doc nodded as he held the injector to Eliza’s neck and pressed the trigger. With a quiet hiss, the royal purple medicine left the vial and entered her flesh. He rubbed the area with his thumb, willing the precious liquid to go deep and work fast as he kept an eye on Hetty.

Nicole moved slowly across the room, closing the distance between herself and the hunched over, bloated figure of Hetty’s mama. Her eyes blazed with red hatred through the thin wispy strands of greasy grey hair that hung around her face as she wiped at the blood smeared around her face and chin and broke the blisters around her mouth.

Nicole shifted her stance and the dagger in her hand. “Doc, how’s she doin’?”

“She is—” the fierce grip of a hand around his wrist stopped Doc’s words dead. “Eliza?” Her eyes had gone over how they did before she breathed fire. Slitted and full of red and orange fire like a mythical dragon. Flames leaked from the edges of her eyes to light the room as she struggled to her feet.

“Get- get out of here, Doc… take Nicole and get out!”

Doc grabbed Nicole around the waist and held on as he bullied her towards the ladder. He knew she could see Eliza’s condition and had no desire to leave her but he could also see Eliza. He could see the way the fury of the power confined in a mortal body was cracking across her forehead, creating an intricate pattern of lines that leaked with yellow flames and knew that they did not need to be in such a confined space with her when she let loose with her fire.

The glow of Eliza’s fire chased them up the ladder and exploded upwards in a plume as they fell to the ground.

Nicole felt angry sting of tears as she looked back at the still raging fire. Hetty’s bone-chilling roar as she raked the ground where Doc had lain told her there was no time to mourn though. Jumping to her feet she tossed her dagger to Doc and shifted up ready.

“This is our land!” Hetty raged. “Our hunting ground! Promised to us by Bulshar himself!”

Before Nicole could ready herself to attack, she felt the earth shift under her feet under the power of a roar. The ground around the edge of the cellar hatch exploded outwards. The air cracked with a solid beating sound that sounded like sails cracking in the wind as a huge winged dragon rose up into the sky.to hover above them.

“Not anymore Hetty! Consider this your eviction notice!”

Nicole desperately hoped that they weren’t going to be her last words ever as she heard the roar of flames and felt their heat as they shot out of Eliza’s mouth. They landed true, raining down on Hetty as she made a last ditch attempt to run away.

As the fire faded, plunging them back into darkness, Hetty’s body drifted away on the downdraft created by the beating of Eliza’s wings as she landed beside them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that twisted little family of Wendigo were based on the Tate's from the show.  
>  But as I have already mentioned the Tate property in the story they are just Herman, Hetty and Mama Olive here.


	145. Chapter 145

It took every ounce of self-restraint that Waverly really didn’t have left not to run from the house and drag Nicole into her arms the moment she heard her vehicle pull up outside. The blessing of their deep connection was that she had been with her all night, had known her every thought and feeling from the moment they had started doing battle with the family of Wendigos. It had helped to keep her reassured all through what had felt like a long and miserable night that they were okay.

The blessing was also something of a curse at those time though as Waverly hadn’t been close enough to have fought alongside her and have her back as she should have. Instead, she’d had to force herself to remain silent and question everything that was going on for fear of distracting her.

As Nicole’s vehicle scrunched up the drive though, she was waiting, relief settling though her soul as she finally opened up every part of herself and felt Nicole fill her. Opening the doors she watched, barely even registering that Wynonna was at her side, as her eyes locked with the loving brown of Nicole’s as she climbed out looking like she had stepped out of a history book dressed in all her Yiska regalia. There was not a mark on her but she looked weary and battle worn. A look that melted away with every step they took towards each other until her brilliant, loving smile and ridiculously adorable dimples were firmly back in place as they touched and reconnected on every level.

Gazing into the beauty of Nicole’s eyes so close to her own, Waverly lost herself if the gentle sway and touch of their bodies. After the night she had had, Nicole needed the softness and Waverly gave it to her in the lightness of her hands moving along her sides, her fingers brushing across the layers of cloth, leather and metal of her clothing. The scent of fire, sweat and blood that clung to her was washed away by lavender and vanilla as Waverly caressed her fingers across her mark upon Nicole’s neck.

She felt Nicole relax against her, her body moulding itself to her curves as restless fingers danced across her waist and hips in their familiar, seductive dance. Their noses nudged and caressed, soft lips searching and finding hers in the softest most toe-curlingly beautiful kiss.

The crunch of tyres moving onto the drive and dying of a powerful engine as it was switched off had them breaking apart only far enough to acknowledge Xavier’s arrival as he climbed from his SUV and gathered Doc and Wynonna into his arms.

Pulling back far enough to grasp Doc by the arms, Xavier ran his eyes up and down the other man, taking in the soot and blood staining his clothing and the tiredness etched around his eyes. He shared a concerned look with Wynonna and dragged them back into his arms.

“We’ve got breakfast if you’re all ready to eat?”

“We? You let ‘Nonna loose in our kitchen?” Nicole teased gently as the other Alpha managed to flip a middle finger at her while still hugging her boys.

“Well… she got plates and stuff out… Kat and Dom did the helping.”

“Hey! I helped… I also got the juice out of the fridge.” Nudging Doc’s face out from where it was laying trapped between her shoulder and Xavier’s chest, Wynonna looked into the brilliant blue of his eyes. “Hey… you okay, Doc?”

“Just a long night,” he kissed them both tenderly, his hand linking with Xavier’s as they touched their baby nestled within Wynonna. A move that got an expected huff and a smile from her. “I feel the need for a shower… if there is time that is?”

“Go ahead, Doc. There are fresh clothing and towels waiting in the downstairs bathroom. Breakfast can wait until you’re ready to eat.” Waverly watched as they moved towards their home from the comforting strength of Nicole’s body. Wrapping her fingers through the baby hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck, she drew her mouth back to hers for another light kiss. She wanted more. Needed more. But first, she wanted their family back together. “The girls should be waking up soon if you want to see them before we shower.”

Linking their fingers together, Waverly tugged gently, pulling Nicole after her to their bedroom where Kat and Dom were fast asleep with C.J. on a mattress set up within the confines of a playpen. “They got fussy earlier but wouldn’t settle back in their crib so we had to get creative and improvise,” Waverly explained at the unspoken question in Nicole’s eyes at the unusual sleeping arrangement. “I think they were missing you as much as I was.”

Cupping the fine line of Waverly’s jaw, Nicole brushed a thumb across her chin, tilting her head up as she dipped her head. “I missed you too, Waves,” she breathed against her mouth. Waverly’s thick moan thundered into her mouth, filling her, as Waverly surged up on to her tiptoes for a kiss that was hungry and desperate as she wrapped her fingers up in her clothes.

“Okay,” Waverly panted as she drew back slightly. “I promised myself that I would take care of you before trying to jump you.”

“As much as I love the jumping and _god_ I love when you do that… how about I get wash some of the night off me first?”

“It was that bad, huh? I kind of caught a glimpse of it all but I didn’t want to distract you,” she explained.

“I could feel you, always can. Helps me keep going.” Nicole stood there quietly, letting Waverly do what she obviously felt the need to do and work on the layers of clothing. Her agile hands worked gently to remove them all until she stood there naked before her. A sigh left Waverly’s that was as soft and trembling as the fingers that touched what she had uncovered.

Her rapid healing had taken care of any marks left upon her flesh but Nicole could tell by where Waverly’s touch lingered that she knew where every blow no matter how small had landed. “I’m okay, Baby. But… ya know… if you want to check a little more… how about you do it while we shower.”

The light teasing in Nicole’s voice and the way she almost shyly tucked a strand of red hair back behind her ear had Waverly grinning back and grabbing Nicole’s hands, tugging her towards the bathroom. Using her own body as a salve, she intended on washing away the memory of every cut and bruise ever inflicted upon Nicole’s pale skin and replace them with ones of pleasure.

Waverly stood there, mesmerised by Nicole’s beauty lit further by her bright smile as she stepped under the pounding stream of hot water and guided her into her arms. She had wanted to take care of Nicole, to wash everything away, but it was Nicole’s hands, warm and knowing, that caressed across her body first. The scent of their favourite body wash rose up around them with the steam, merging and complementing the natural scent of their bond. Waverly moaned, her body relaxing as Nicole’s hands rubbing deep, fingers probing into muscles she hadn’t even realised had grown tense without her Alpha there to ease her.

The warmth of Nicole’s hands lingered over her abdomen and Waverly knew that Nicole was wondering, as she was herself, if there was life taking root within her. Waverly slide her hands over the back of Nicole’s, watching as their fingers gliding and linked together. She kept telling herself that they would find out soon enough, that if it was meant to be for them then it would happen. The truth though was that she ached for it to be the right time, for their family to grow further.

Lowering her head, Nicole nuzzled her mark on Waverly’s neck, kissing, sucking and grazing her teeth gently across it to soothe her Omega. She chuckled lightly as they both heard Kat and Dom awake and talking to each other in that in-depth way babies did.

“Sounds like we better hurry up before they plot anything,” Nicole sighed regretfully. Before Waverly could do more than think of easing away, Nicole pulled her back into the curve of her body. “They better sleep good tonight,” she growled lightly against Waverly’s ear as she slid her hand between her toned thighs, moving up until the backs of her fingers were nudging against her. “I want to lose myself in you over and over again until you pass out with my name on your lips.”

Waverly’s body was still twitching at the memory of Nicole’s words and the burning heat in her eyes long after they finally made their way down to the kitchen. Nicole took over again, gently guiding her into a seat beside Wynonna, placing their children in their care as she started cooking with Doc and Xavier’s help. She couldn’t help but notice that they got in each other’s way a little… a problem Nicole and she had never had even from say one… but finally, they found a rhythm that worked for them and soon they had the table groaning under the weight of the food they fixed.

“Oh, my sweet heaven! No, this right here is beyond heavenly after what we had to endure for food out there!” Moaning in pleasure he took another bite of his waffle…or a pancake with dimples as Wynonna liked to call them.

“Doc, dude… you were only gone a night!” A long and horrible night but Wynonna wanted to lighten the mood and not let him dwell on it.

“Every second was a second too long,” he echoed the words he could feel beyond the teasing.

“That would be so sweet if he wasn’t just going on about the food,” Wynonna teased back as she bounced Kat lightly while eating. He had been quiet even for him while taking his shower so it was good to have the lighter side of him coming out once more.

“Now, Darlin’ you know I missed you both more than _anything_ in the world!”

“Behave or I’ll pin you down and let Kat have at that twitching moustache,” Wynonna smiled as he glanced fondly at the eager baby on her lap and deliberately wiggled his facial hair for her amusement.

Smiling, Nicole relaxed into the warmth of the teasing banter filling their home and the press of Waverly’s body against hers as they ate. Seeing Wynonna’s eyes wandering in their usual direction, she eased her plate over and watched a piece of her vegan bacon vanish on the end of Wynonna’s fork.

Head lifting, she cocked her head at the sound of engines heading their way. “Sounds like company is here. Just the rest of the guys come for food and a ‘debrief’,” she explained as Waverly paused in her conversation and looked at her. “You didn’t think we made so much food just cause of ‘Nonna did you?”

“NoNo! NoNo!”

Leaning over, Nicole ran a finger along the baby softness of Dom’s cheek. “Yep, that’s right, Babygirl. Your Aunty NoNo.” Winking at Waverly, Nicole left Wynonna trying, and failing, to persuade Dom that her name had an ‘A’ at the end of it.

“She’s too much like you, Waves! Took a couple of years to persuade you my name wasn’t Wyno.”

“WyNo!”

“NoNo!”

“At least it’s made them forget horsey,” Nicole smirked at her daughter's joyous innocent teasing as she went to open the door to let Eliza, Jeannie, Jeremy and Rosita in. Jeremy looked like he couldn’t decide if he should burst from happiness of go off and bury himself in his shame.

“What’s wrong with Jer?” she whispered to Rosita as the others passed them by and made their way into the kitchen to find a place around the, thankfully, still food-laden table.

“Boy-Genius is somehow managing to feel guilty even though it all turned out well.”

“Huh?” Nicole blinked in confusion then shook her head and followed the softly grinning ex-bartender and their newest ally.

“Boobs!” Wynonna patted a chair drawn up at her side in invitation.

“Earp! Don’t you dare teach our girls to shout that out everywhere!”

“Horsey!”

“Waverly,” Nicole groaned and chuckled wryly as she flopped down next to her love while Kat waved her arms with childish glee as everyone gave her and Dom all their attention. The room quietened down to soft chatter as hunger was steadily appeased. Nicole looked around the room, quietly studying faces…especially Eliza’s.

The moment that Hetty’s body had turned to ash and she had, thankfully, changed from the beautiful but kind of intimidating dragon she had become, Eliza had been calm, almost serene in a way Nicole had never seen her and she still had that look about her even with lines of tiredness around her eyes and mouth.

Once everyone had had their fill… though Nicole was pretty sure that Wynonna would have kept going if the bacon hadn’t run out… they settled the girls down to play and found whatever space they could in the living room to talk.

“Do we know if there could be any truth to their claim about Bulshar?” Jeannie dragged her eyes away from their careful loving study of Eliza. She wanted to just drag her girl home and lose herself in just holding her… assuring herself that she truly was as okay as she said.

“There wasn’t really anything of much use inside the house from the look we took so… no… we can’t know for certain,” Nicole admitted.

“But?”

“There was an obsidian mirror there. And we know it wouldn’t be the first lot of his followers to make it out of Georgia. They didn’t rant on about my colouring though. Which would have been refreshing if they hadn’t been trying to kill and eat us.”

“We can’t take the risk though. Xavier and I will take a ride out and clear the scene before the locals can mess it up even more,” Jeannie paused, her head snapping knowingly to Eliza as she shifted guiltily. “What did you do?”

“I kinda… maybe… torched everything there before we left.”

“It was too risky to leave,” Nicole defended her. “Hetty told me that the place kind of vanishes once the sun came up.”

“With no idea as to where it went leaving it was too great a risk,” Doc finished for them all. It had been most satisfying to watch Eliza take to the air once more before they left and rain fire down upon the house and the cellar. His one regret was that he had not had any dynamite with him to add to its destruction.

“Agreed,” Jeannie admitted. “What?” she quirked a brow at their incredulous looks. “Being out from under Black Badges top brass… having family… it all leads to clarity. They would… and I would have once… seen it as an opportunity. Now I see that it was a threat that needed dealing with. And speaking of seeing things clearly and knowing where my loyalty lies… Jeremy.”

“I messed up!” he squeaked nervously. “But it all turned out good so… yay?” he smiled hopefully.

“The medications that Eliza took with her were the experimental ones.”

“They were in similar pouches and when I told Eliza where to pick her supply up from I told her the wrong ones. They were the ones that were made from…” he broke off, casting a nervous look at Jeannie.

“Jeremy, you have got the _worst_ poker face,” Rosita rolled her eyes at his awkward verbal stumbling that Jeannie was quite obviously not falling for.

“I already worked out that it was Nicole’s blood you were working with. Don’t worry about that,” she smiled reassuringly at Nicole. “That is something that will remain between us. I’m not going to let you fall into their hands like Eliza did and we don’t need them thinking about keeping Bulshar alive for his.” She glanced at Dom and Kat playing so sweet and innocently and felt a wave of cold spike through her at the thought of what attention might fall upon her if the wrong people got the idea that their blood was worth something.

“They weren’t just Nicole’s blood!” Jeremy admitted in a sudden rush, relief washing over him at getting it out until he realised that his blurt had everyone’s eyes locking on him… even the cats! “It was Nicole, Alexandria and Waverly’s blood.”

“Mine?”

“You are all linked by blood and bond and well… strongest Yiska… the strongest Alpha with Yiska blood and, no offence to anyone else’s strength but Waverly is the strongest Omega I have ever heard of and she is mated to Nicole.”

“Waverly isn’t just the strongest Omega… before she claimed my heart she was already the strongest of us all.”

“I believe it was Waverly’s blood that acted as a bridge and strengthened the rest of it. It was looking to be the most stable I’ve ever seen but it shouldn’t have been in a position where it could get tested like that.”

“Whoever, whatever, did it… the last time I felt like this was _before_ B.B.D. turned me into a science experiment combined with a ticking time bomb.” Eliza reached out, linking her fingers with Jeannie’s reassuringly. It felt good to be in a place and amongst people, as crazy as both things were want to be, where she felt free to show her feelings for the woman at her side and in her life. She knew that Jeannie was worried about what had happened, hell, she was really. They had no idea yet how stable the new formula was, whether it would degrade like the original had. All Eliza know was how freeing and right it had felt to change and embrace the fire within her and take to the air. It… the medicine and the transformation had made her feel how the original never had with how that had suppressed everything.

“We’ve already got it running tests in the lab but as soon as we’re done debriefing, Rosie and I will get working on it and maybe consult with Clarke?” he got a nod of encouragement from Rosita. He knew she was quite eager to talk to the Nymph even though she had been guarded about her desire to be allowed her own kind in a way she never had before. Even if her smile hadn’t gone up to megawatt brightness when Clarke had agreed to meet with them as soon as they could arrange a time, the glow that had lit their lab at the news had been a giveaway. “Until we know more though we’ll need to keep you under observation, draw blood every couple of hours to see how you’re doing…”

The soft, reassuring, squeeze of Jeannie’s hand kept Eliza calm when just the thought of playing the part of pincushion again had made her want to run. “Business as usual then, Jeremy?”

“Hopefully not for too much longer,” Jeremy tried to convince them both. “If you’re still feeling good then I don’t see why you can’t just go home and rest in your own bed for a while.”

“I’ll stay with you, Eliza. Xavier and the others can handle anything that comes in… If the locals call wanting details just tell them to wait… just like they did and caused the death of far too many in doing so. Baring Bulshar popping up in the middle of Purgatory or the threat of incoming tomahawk missiles there is nothing more important than being with you.”

Waverly smiled and snuggled into Nicole’s side as they watched the now easy interactions between Jeannie and Eliza. Eliza had always had a rebellious and downright sarcastic air about her that reminded Waverly of Wynonna… Xavier said she had always been that way but also that it had gotten worse since Black Badge had screwed her over. Jeannie was like sunshine now compared to the sharp ice she had been before. The severely pulled back hair and power suits that made her look older beyond her years had been replaced, outside of the office at least, by soft worn jeans, comfortable clothing and hairstyles, and an easy smile when Eliza was around that made her look like she would be more at home on a ranch.

Waverly knew that looks could be deceiving but when it came to Jeannie Shapiro, she was sure that the deception had been the woman they had first met and now the reality was coming out more and more in the woman that was sitting before them.

“She’s still dangerous though,” Nicole reminded her with a quiet thought.

“I know… but then, we all are when pushed. If you or the kids were in danger I would willingly let the world burn to save you.” Her throat closed off at the thought, knowing how far too close, and how often, they had already come to losing each other. “Do- do you have to go into work today?”

“Just to check in later. Apart from that, if you’ve got no plans, I thought maybe we could… nap… and then,” she sighed, “go up and talk to Alexandria some more about riding lessons.” She felt a smile threaten to crack her heart and jaw apart as Waverly gave a squeal of joy and launched herself into her arms with such force she was knocked backwards onto the floor.

“I know the perfect place we could put a barn and I’m sure we could get some land for a steal!”

“And I think that’s our cue to leave before Waves starts trying to make us get, ugh, horses too,” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole darted up the stairs, Kat and Dom tucked under her arms, after Waverly. “No Doc!” she wagged a finger at Doc as she saw his moustache drop into pout position. “No horsey!”


	146. Chapter 146

“Alexandria…!?” Nicole gestured towards the other woman without glancing her way. She ignored the soft giggle coming from her other side and focussed instead on the sound of footsteps coming closer without breaking eye contact with the huge black horse staring at her.

“Yes, Nicole?”

“Why is he looking at me like he wants to eat me?”

“Maybe it’s because ‘he’ is a she and she’s offended that you keep forgetting that?” Containing a smile, Alexandria gave the mare a loving stroke along the elegant length of her neck and rubbed up under her long mane.

“Come on, Haughtshot! Hay-dar on the blink?!” Wynonna cackled. “I thought you would have been used to girls looking at you like they went to eat you!”

“Hey!” Waverly tossed her sister a glower in defence of Nicole… which wasn’t easy as Wynonna was standing as far back she could only just be described as even being there… which in itself was making Waverly want to grin even as she was proud of her sister for overcoming her phobia to be there… even if it was to tease Nicole.

“Exactly! Hay! Or, I don’t know… maybe it should be neigh-dar?”

Nicole dropped her head, laying her full weight against the rail of the fence as she groaned. “Who invited you anyway, Earp?!”

“Waverly!”

“Did not! You said you wanted to watch Doc on a horse again!”

“I think you need your hearing tested, Sis. Doc fall off a horse… maybe,” her voice trailed off and Wynonna bit her lip as she watched the man in question swing his lean muscular body up into the saddle of the bay horse he’d been given to play with the past four weeks. The way his fingers played upon the reigns as he settled into the saddle, his body becoming one with the horse between his legs was strangely more erotic than it should have been. Especially as he made a barely perceptible clicking noise and tensed his thighs as he moved his horse in a tight turn away from the fence. “Damn, that man can ride me any day,” she whistled under her breath.

“Swear to god, Doc looks like he just rode out of a rip in time from the old west,” Nicole mumbled from the crook of her elbow as she watched him ride around as though he had been born in the saddle.

“He does have an old-fashioned charm about him,” Alexandria nodded as she watched his relaxed form for a moment before turning her attention back to Nicole. “Now, are you going to take Macha up on her offer?” Alexandria smirked as Nicole lifted her head and blinked almost owlishly when she found that Macha had edged so close she almost ended up giving the mare a kiss.

“Are you sure she isn’t plotting to kill me like the others?” Reaching out, Nicole ran her fingers across the softness of Macha’s muzzle, a _slightly_ nervous chuckle being drawn from her as the mare snorted gently, or as gently as a creature that size could, into the palm of her hand and curious lips, soft and yet slightly bristly, reached for them with surprising gentleness despite her efforts to keep them flat and out of her way. “Macha? What does that mean anyway?”

“It’s just a name, Nicole… she’s not actually a war goddess any more than you are a Bulshar.”

“But, like it or not, there is Bulshar blood in me… so does that mean…?” Nicole looked toward her friend but all she got was an enigmatic smile as she looked at the horse fondly. Nicole wanted to brush it off as teasing… her usually uptight, stoic-faced friend did have a hell of a sense of humour when she let herself go… but she was a stoic-faced friend that had lived for more years than Nicole could even imagine. “Please tell me I’m not about to ride a goddess?” she whispered out of the side of her mouth in an effort to keep her words from…

“Like you don’t sleep with one every night!”

“Earp!” Nicole groaned and cast her eyes skywards and then to Alexandria as she tried to ignore Wynonna’s raucous cackling at her own pun. “I don’t suppose you’ve got a donkey or maybe an _ass_ Wynonna could ride instead of mine?”

“My ass is too top shelf to be sitting on anything like that…”

“Pay no attention to Wynonna… she will be off in a while trying to find more bedding to… procure.”

“Y’know… if you want to press charges I could totally arrest her top-shelf ass for that,” Nicole offered eagerly.

“Maybe later. First though…” Alexandria hid a smile as Nicole looked towards Waverly, watching with all her love shining from her eyes as the young Omega agilely mounted her cremello mare, Akna. Nicole’s eyes softened further, her long fingers unconsciously caressing up along Macha’s forehead and scratching into the thickness of her forelock between her perked ears. A head-butt against her sternum finally caught Nicole’s attention and she turned her eyes back once more to Macha and offered her a better rub that had her eyes growing lidded and her body relaxing in pleasure.

Nicole studied the jet black mare. She was… huge. There was no other word for it. Bigger than the one that Doc was riding and he was taller than she was but Alexandria kept insisting that taller was better for her… something to do with the length of her legs… and she couldn’t find a reason to insist otherwise simply because she didn’t know enough to put up a good argument.

What Nicole had learned over the four weeks she had been trying so far was that horses were sneaky and painful to fall off of. She had been sore and sorely tempted to give up after the first time being knocked off but Alexandria had insisted get back on for the horse’s sake… the same horse that had deliberately walked under a low branch at that. After that, determination, stubborn pride, and a desire to learn so she could see the light in Waverly and their girls’ eyes had kept trying… dusting herself off, asking what she had done wrong and getting back on again.

Climbing over the fence, to Macha’s apparent delight going by the shifting of her body and ears, Nicole moved around, talking quietly as she checked the black coated mare over and made sure that horse and tack were all fit as Alexandria had taught her because ‘no matter who had taken care of it, both were her responsibility.’

“And you’re sure she wants me to ride her? You said that about the others I tried and I ended up on my ass in the dirt.”

“Macha will not toss you off even if I told her too.”

“Okay… That’s good…Hold on!” Nicole froze with her foot in the stirrup and looked over the saddle at Alexandria as she absorbed what she might have just been admitting. “Alexandria Woods! Did you order all your horses to do evil things to me?” The only reply Nicole got was a quirk of her ‘friends’ lips as she called her own horse over with a barely audible whistle and mounted the huge chestnut stallion, Wamplei. “Alexandria?!”

“It is how Alexandria trains the young ones… The _children_ ,” Anya stated calmly, hiding her humour at Nicole’s expression as she finished mounting up while their leader calmly rode away to talk with Waverly. “Your Waverly,” she nodded in her direction, drawing Nicole’s gaze. “She is eager to learn everything about riding and caring for horses… I have never seen so many books on the subject,” she smiled at the memory. “Whereas you were resistant to the idea. But Alexandria knows you well from training… What works… How to push to get the best from you… The best carrot to dangle to get more from you.” And the carrot in question with Nicole right then was threefold, two of whom were with Clarke and Gustus watching the foals play in the next paddock and the other who was laughing and tossing the long braid of her hair over her shoulder.

Nicole pursed her lips in thought as she settled into the saddle, feeling the shift of Macha’s powerful body beneath her. The horse was being surprisingly patient but she could almost feel the thrum of energy eager to be released… to have a purpose. Shifting, Nicole slid a hand along the muscular warmth of Macha’s neck soothingly.

She hated to admit it but, as usual, Alexandria’s teaching methods had worked. Nicole couldn’t say what might have happened if she’d gotten the same treatment as Waverly, which had been as smooth as silk or Nicole would have put an end to it. But falling off, having to struggle each time, that had given her the determination to do better, to learn and overcome.

“Are you riding with us today, Anya?”

“Not today. I have better things to do than watch you eat dirt. And Doc promised to video anything interesting for us,” she grinned up at the redhead. Anya held her teasing expression but inside she was impressed as Alexandria’s teaching and Nicole’s natural talent shone through as she had Macha back away from the fence and wheeled her around to join the others with barely perceptible movements of her legs that rendered the touch of her hands upon the reins perfunctory at best.

Alexandria watched them carefully as she put them through their paces around the paddock. Checking that both horses and riders were good to go. She nodded in satisfaction as she saw how well Nicole and Macha were getting along together. So well that they moved as one and Nicole finally looked like she was enjoying being in the saddle.

Nicole edged Macha closer to Waverly as Lincoln and Indra opened up the huge gate to the paddock. Ever since she had mounted Macha and Anya had clued her in on Alexandria’s teaching methods, Nicole had managed to put one final piece of the puzzle in place. “You knew didn’t you?”

Waverly didn’t even try to pretend that she had no idea what Nicole was talking about. “Yep,” she popped the word as she reached to rub a hand over Nicole’s thigh where it brushed her own as their horses walked together. “Alexandria let me in on what she had planned so I wouldn’t worry too much. You’re not upset about it?”

“Only that I didn’t work out what she was doing sooner,” Nicole grinned. Her smile widened as Kat and Dom’s enthusiastic squeals drifted through the air. Looking back she saw that one of the foals, twin to the chestnut stabled at J.D.’s place, was shyly performing for them. It was a bit smaller than its sibling and not quite as bold as it might have been if its mother had had milk enough for both of them, but every bit as adorable and in love with their daughters.

“We will be introducing the mother and foal from your friends place back with them within the week,” Alexandria stated as she looked at the girls, a smile playing around her lips as she watched the ease with which Clarke handled them… Even Gustus had a proud smile on his face even if he was keeping it carefully hidden from Wynonna. “There is room enough now and J.D. is having trouble containing the foal… apparently, she is quite the escape artist with a fondness for red hair and Stetsons.”

Even if she hadn’t already guessed, Nicole would a have known by the way that Waverly was almost floating out of the saddle that her Omega was already making plans on visiting the clan more often. She had been excited from the moment she had found out that the chestnut foal had a twin and said it was ‘fate’. Nicole was thinking more along the lines of it been a conspiracy.

One that she didn’t mind being swept away by if it meant she would get to see that smile on Waverly’s face and hear her girls so happy.

“Yeah, knew you would come around,” Waverly grinned happily. “Hey, do you think we would have room for a horse for Doc too?”

“Now you’re pushing it,” Nicole chuckled. “By hey, on the bright side, if we keep horses there then maybe Wynonna will be less inclined to be there all the time stealing off my plate.”

Throwing Waverly a wink and Wynonna… who was so far back Nicole could only just spot her… a jaunty wave, Nicole gave a quiet click of her tongue and felt Macha lengthen her stride beautifully in response.

Waverly purred in appreciation as she watched Nicole pull ahead of them. Even through the flannel of her shirt and thick jeans, she could see the play of her muscles working in tandem with Macha’s until horse and rider became one beautiful creature.

Unwilling to let her get too far ahead, Waverly urged Akna onwards, the beautiful horse easy catching up with Nicole and Macha so they could ride side by side away from the clan village.

Waverly loved nothing more than to watch Nicole when she drove. She loved the quiet confidence and alertness of every single thing around them that made her trust her. For the first time since they had started learning how to ride, that look was back on her face… but more so now that she seemed to trust the horse under her too.

“You look happy.”

“I am… Macha hasn’t tried to pitch me into a bush… yet,” she chuckled as the mare tossed her head and gave a little snort. “Are you okay, Baby?”

Waverly smiled, a hand running over the gentle swell of her abdomen as she caught the direction of Nicole’s glance. “Yep, Akna is taking good care of us. Aren’t you, girl?”

“Wynonna still thinks it’s my fault that everyone is having twins.”

“There might be something to that,” Alexandria stated as she drew alongside them while the path was wide enough. “Clarke has never been pregnant with twins before. In fact, I, don’t think I have ever heard of multiple babies being born to Nymphs.” She smiled softly, her chest puffing out with pride as her mind drifting back to when they had visited the doctor Waverly recommended and they had seen their babies moving. In all their years they had never visited a human doctor for anything but she was glad they had let Waverly talk them into it even if the good doctor had looked like she was about to pass out from excitement as she had examined Clarke, Wynonna and Waverly.

“I love that our families will grow up together,” Waverly smiled happily at the thought. She had no idea what Clarke and Alexandria’s childhoods had been like but none of theirs had been anything they would have wished upon anyone but they were determined to give their children the best starts in life and all the love they could.

“As do we,” Alexandria smiled. “Clarke has been very good and more than understanding about all the travelling over the years trying to create and keep the peace between the clans but I know that she has yearned for a place to settle.” A trace of glowing lights under the trees along the edge of the path followed their progress and she knew it for what it was… a happy and protective Wood Nymph using her ancestral home to be with them. “It is good to be home and be surrounded by friends and family I can be myself around and drop the mantle of leader around…even Wynonna,” she chuckled.

“Yeah, ’Nonna has never been one to follow rules or protocols.”

“Or personal boundaries.”

“Seriously, if you want I could probably arrest her for most of the nest building stuff.”

“The rest of the pack are making it into a challenge to invite her around to see if they’ve got anything she wants to add to her stockpile.” It was something that Waverly knew happened in a lot of other packs, the providing and sharing, especially to a higher ranking member. It was also something that her sister had never taken advantage of since she had taken up the mantle of their leader… but her need to nest was overriding her usual reticence.

“Glad they didn’t need to do that with you. One more throw cushion and I swear the house would have exploded,” Nicole winked at Alexandria and waited for Waverly’s expected response.

Alexandria smiled, a laugh bubbling up through her as Waverly reached out to lay a stinging slap on Nicole’s shoulder for her teasing and their laughter filled the air and her heart with joy.

“You should see our bedroom,” Doc added. “There are so many covers on that now. Xavier and I thought that Wynonna was sleeping with us the other night and it turned out to just be a pile of bedding and she was in the living room watching TV.” Which they hadn’t realised until they’d both started to wonder and worry when she had not responded to their advances but Doc decided to keep that to himself to spare his own blushes. “Scout here is getting a mite restless. Are any of you fine folk up for picking up the pace?”

Alexandria wasn’t one to engage in such things but Wamplei was twitching with pent-up energy just as much as Doc’s moustache was and as the man set off with a whoop of unrestrained joy, she let Wamplei have his head.

Nicole caught a glimpse of Waverly’s grin and then she was left with the impression of it and the sight of Waverly’s perfect form as she rode away after the others with the same kind of controlled speed she’d come to _almost_ relax around when Waverly was behind the wheel.

“I agree, Macha.” Nicole patted her neck soothingly as the mare let out a snort. “I’m not much in the mood for a race either. Oh, who in the hell am I kidding.” Rolling her eyes at herself, she relaxed the reins just right and adjusted her grip with her legs as she shifted in the saddle. She’s barely even managed to give the verbal signal before Macha sprung forwards like a coiled spring.

It was exhilarating. Feeling and hearing the pounding of Macha’s hooves reverberating through her body as they dug into the ground, the coiling of stretching of muscle propelling them forward. Her speed whipped the length of her jet black mane back until Nicole had to squint to see through it as it stung slightly where it struck her exposed hands and face.

The path came to an end and they slowed as they took their usual route through the trees and down towards the river that meandered a slow path through the landscape. They dismounted and let the horses drink and eat while they sat on the bank of the river to relax.

Nicole looked up, her eyes darting away from unconsciously watching her own hands finishing up re-braiding Waverly’s hair to the river where Macha had stopped and lifted her head, her huge body suddenly on high alert. Following the path of her intent gaze, Nicole felt a jolt of confusion run through her as she caught an all too familiar flash of ginger darting through the trees.

“Calamity?”

“Babe?” Waverly looked up as Nicole stood up and walked up the gentle slope away from the river.

Moving back down to Waverly’s side, Nicole picked her Stetson up from where it was lying beside Waverly and brushed it off before placing it on her head. “It’s okay. Could have sworn I just saw Calamity then. I’m going to go check it out.” Leaning down, she kissed Waverly, the soft contact and Waverly’s fingers curling into the soft fabric of her flannel making her ache to just melt into her. “I’ll be right back.”

A movement behind her as she moved back towards the trees had Nicole turning slightly, a smile curving her lips as she found herself eye to eye with Macha who seemed determined to tag along. Swinging herself back astride the mare, Nicole let the horse find a path through the trees as they followed the glimpses of gingers leading them through the trees.

And Nicole was in no doubt that they were being led as she saw Calamity pause and look back in their direction a couple of times. Nicole stretched her senses out. Scenting past the smells of the forest and the horse beneath her for anything that shouldn’t be there.

“Well, I’ll be…” Nicole swung her leg back around and slid back to the ground as Macha came to a quiet halt as though she was afraid to startle what they had found at the end of Calamity’s trail through the trees. Making soft sounds, Nicole walked forwards slowly, careful not to startle the pug watching her from the bushes Calamity had vanished into. Limping heavily, the pug slowly moved towards her and collapsed into her waiting hands.

“And what are you doing all the way out here, Muffin?” Nicole gently ran her hands and eyes over the small dog, frowning at her thin body and the long scratches down her sides. “Looks like we need to have another word with your mama about securing that gate and fence, huh?”

Taking off her shirt, Nicole quickly fashioned a sling out of it so she could keep Muffin close and as comfortable as possible for the ride back to the others. “You coming C.J.?” Lifting the edge of the bush, Nicole looked under it for their cat. She could see the glow of her eyes but she backed out of reach every time Nicole reached for her. “C.J. Damn it! I know you’re independent but I’m offering you a free ride home here away from whatever did this!”

Scooting forwards, Nicole reached further under the bush and froze as her fingers brushed against fur. It was shorter than Calamity’s and obviously not hers as she was walking out from under the bush now that she had found what she’d wanted her too.

Wrapping a hand around the tiny body, Nicole gently lifted it and brought it out from under cover. “Oh!” A lump caught in her throat as she looked down at the tiny black and white puppy laying in her hand.

Despite the warmth of the little body, Nicole feared the worst as she cradled it closer and briskly rubbed it, praying for a sign from it that it was still alive. A breath huffed out of her as the puppy seemed to take a deeper breath and wiggled against her.

Making room for it in the sling with Muffin, Nicole pressed it against her heart, hoping it would find comfort in the beat. “Yeah, yeah! I know,” Nicole mumbled as Macha gave her a look as she swung herself back into the saddle. Somehow she had the feeling that her family was about to grow by a dog too… assuming, she thought as C.J. jumped up and settled around the back of her neck, the little one made it.


	147. Chapter 147

The steady, almost rhythmic sound of hooves drawing closer had Wynonna looking towards the path Waverly and the others had ridden down. The sounds were unhurried but they were back sooner than she had expected. An opinion she could see that the others shared.

“What do you think? Nicole got dumped on her ass again? Ow! Watch it, small fry!” she groused gently at the chestnut foal trying to taste her hair. Ignoring Gustus and Anya’s smirks, she kept a watchful eye out on the path and continued petting the foal… making sure to keep her hair out of its reach.

Clarke smiled fondly at the woman’s bravery and saw Gustus give a barely perceptible nod of pride. Given Wynonna’s justified fear of horses they had all wondered as to why she kept putting herself through the stress of being around them. And then finally she had asked for their help to overcome her fears for the sake of their Nieces.

She wanted to be a part of their lives in everything and she could see how much they were in love with the horses. She also knew her sister and Nicole’s weakness for giving Waverly what she wanted and knew that, knowing Waverly as she did, there was going to be horses at their house one day soon and she didn’t want her fear of horses to impact their lives or her own any longer.

Not, she had been quick to add, that she wanted to ride… she just didn’t want to be afraid.

When Gustus had been the first to recover from Wynonna’s request and had agreed to help, Clarke had felt sure he was going to regret it as Wynonna, pregnancy belly and all, had launched herself into his arms, planted a kiss on him and then broke down in tears while dangling from his neck. But, showing the soft side of him he did well to keep hidden… It had taken Clarke five years to get a smirk out of him, he had actually scooped Wynonna up and sat with her on his lap until she had recovered her composure and started teasing him again.

With the foals help, Wynonna was making baby steps. Ones that she was keeping from the others as she said she didn’t want to get their hopes up. The past couple of weeks though, Clarke had noticed more and more a hint of envy in the other woman’s eyes as she had watched them ride off… which Wynonna would probably claim was lust from watching Doc ride so they had let her continue at her own pace and keep what she wanted from the others until she was ready.

Wynonna watched with interested, reading the faces of everyone as they rode slowly back into the paddock. Usually, they returned with a whoop and a holler… well, Doc did anyway. Today their return was muted but no one looked as though there was anything seriously wrong and Nicole wasn’t covered in dirt and rubbing her ass… Though Wynonna realised, she was holding her arm across her body strangely. Wynonna’s eyes widened as she realised they had picked up a familiar ginger passenger as she saw their strange guardian was curled up on the rear of Waverly’s horse like it was the most comfortable spot in the entire world despite the bounce and sway of the beautiful pale cream mares gait.

“Cupping the foals face between her hands, Wynonna placed her forehead against its for a moment, finding herself strangely enjoying its presence even more than usual to the point that not even the lurking presence of its adopted mother bothered her. “So, what do you think is going on this time, huh, kid?” She chuckled as the foal blew at her through its nose and tried to get another taste of her hair. “You be good. I’d better go check on them and make sure they don’t get into trouble.”

Wynonna grinned as the foal gave what looked far too much like a nod of understanding and trotted off back to be with her momma. Ever since _that night_ , Wynonna had never given horses much thought. Those flame-eyes beasts had just scared her too much. But that foal… all the horses there, seemed to have an understanding and intelligence that went leaps and bounds past she would have assumed possible for a horse and she wasn’t sure if that was because she had demonised them so much in her own head or if Alexandria’s breeding and training made them extra.

Whatever it was though, Wynonna didn’t even really think as she made her way into the paddock with the much bigger versions and took the reins of the huge black mare Nicole was riding as it drew to a calm halt before her and gently nosed her belly.

Mindful of Muffin’s wounds, Nicole gently eased the Pug of it place against her and handed her down to Anya… who looked like she would rather be doing anything else until Muffin gave a soft cry and then she gently adjusted her hold and actually cooed softly to calm her.

“Clarke…” Nicole held out the tiny black and white puppy for her to take. It was hard to tell with it being so young but it looked to be some kind of collie or shepherd breed with its markings. “Calamity led us to them,” she sighed as she slid down from the saddle. “Don’t know what happened but Muffin looks like she’s been clawed. And this one…” she stroked the top of its head. “Do you think…?”

“Gustus, would you mind getting…?” Clarke looked up from the puppy in her hands and saw that the big man was already walking away with a purpose in his long stride.

“Nyko? On it,” he called back over his shoulder.

Wynonna fell into step with the others as they made their way from the paddocks towards Alexandria and Clarke’s house. “Hey, is that pug that keeps going missing?”

“Yep. Mrs Granvers’ Muffin. Which sounds so very wrong when I say it like that,” Nicole groaned at Wynonna’s not at all suppressed smirk.

“So, what are you doing with your hands all on Mrs Granvers’ Muffin? Waves, nothing to say about this? Hold on… Mrs Granvers?”

“Yeah, she used to be a teacher at the High School when I was there. She retired the year before I graduated.”

“But…” Wynonna frowned in thought. “No. She retired not long after I started there.”

“Did you scare her away Wynonna?!” she let out a mocking gasp. “You did, didn’t you?!”

“No! At least I don’t think I did… I was pretty wild back then,” she admitted with an unrepentant shrug.

“Sis, you still are,” Waverly grinned.

“Hey! Okay,” she grinned back. “I have my moments. Hell, maybe the old battle-axe took a couple of years off and then when she went back…BOOM!... there was Waverly and back into retirement she went.”

“I can see that,” Nicole mumbled. Half distracted by checking on the puppy it wasn’t until Alexandria made a choking noise at her side that what Wynonna had said sank in and she quickly backpedalled as Waverly’s eyebrow climbed. “I meant the woman coming out of retirement after Wynonna left not leaving ‘cause of you!” Groaning, Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck sheepishly and tried to ignore the absurd noises Wynonna was trying to make that Nicole guessed were supposed to sound like a whip cracking but they kept getting lost in her cackling.

Moving closer, Waverly poked Nicole in the side. “You, Nicole Haught, are lucky you’re my bonus blanket.” Smiling at the flash of dimples that greeted her words, Waverly slipped an arm around Nicole’s waist as they kept walking. Being so close to someone while moving shouldn’t be as easy as it always was with them. Their bodies moved to the same beat, making each coming together a sliding caress and not a jostle. She could feel the flex of Nicole’s muscles as she walked, the gentle, provocative, sway of hips and the way her eyes and fingers kept contact between them.

Wrapped around her, clinging to their skin to mingle with their usual scent of lavender and vanilla was the surprisingly subtle scent of the horses, the leather of their tack and the clean scents of the forest and the river they had rested upon the bank of. It made her want to jump into Nicole’s arms, throw her down and just bury herself in the scent and warmth of her. A feeling she didn’t realise had manifested into a growl until Nicole’s eyes met hers and started to bleed outwards to fill her eyes with the solid colour of her wolf form in response.

Wynonna seriously debated finding a hose or a bucket of water to deal with them but Doc distracted her before she could comment, damn those twinkling blue eyes, and the moment was lost further as he drew ahead to open the door for Anya and she was caught up in the view of his jean covered ass.

As she followed them inside, Wynonna almost felt like the room had shrunk as she saw Gustus and Nyko waiting for them. Both men looked like they were cut from the same intimidating cloth of big and burly but, as big as they were, they seemed to shrink and look tiny as Alexandria entered. Even though she wasn’t in full-on, intimidating as hell Yiska leader mode, there was just a weight and presence to her that made it seem like she towered over the two much larger men.

Even though Nyko was the main healer of the village, it was to Clarke he deferred as they worked to check on Muffin and the puppy. There was barely a word spoken between them but just a glance or the tilt of a head seemed to be all the communication they needed to know when to assist when the other needed it.

Tucked up against Nicole’s side, Waverly watched everything that happened with interest but she found her concern made her restless and the glimpse of the slightest wince of discomfort from Wynonna had her giving Nicole a gentle squeeze before taking Wynonna by the hand and leading her to the kitchen.

She worked quietly, falling easily into the same calming rhythm as she had learned from Clarke as she prepared drinks for them all. She knew everyone’s preferred drinks as it was something she had done many times for all of them. She half expected a comment about all the fussing from Wynonna but a glance showed her sister was calm, her eyes drifting shut in contentment as she watched the process and breathed in the scents of the various drinks brewing.

Waverly placed a cup of the herbal blend Clarke had created especially to help her through any extra agitation during her pregnancy down in front of Wynonna, catching her sister’s soft smile as she gave the cup a deliberate quarter turn to put the handle in the right place. “Oh hush!” she mumbled, ruffling her wild hair as she sat beside her with her own drink. Her fingers fidgeted nervously with her cup as she looked across to where Nyko and Clarke were working. Not even their calm efficiency or Calamity’s purr as she rubbed against her ankle could soothe her concern. Muffin was usual so… well… overweight was putting it kindly but she was thin enough that Waverly could see her ribs through her coat even though it wasn’t all that long since her last escape. No matter what she thought of Mrs Granvers as a teacher she had never failed to call the station the moment her beloved pug had gotten out and no one at the station, not even the newer officers under Nicole’s watch had done anything but their best to get Muffin back as soon as they could.

Waverly didn’t realise how loudly she had been projecting the questions and concerns running rampant through her head until Nicole glanced her way and she felt them echoed back along with a fair amount of anger and concern for Mrs Granvers herself. “Oh,” she whispered.

“What’s wrong, Waves?” Wynonna straightened up as she caught the tail end of Nicole’s look and her nose caught the rise in her scent making its way through the scented steam rising from her cup that told her in no uncertain terms that the Alpha was angry.

“Nicole’s wondering if someone dropped the ball at the station or if there’s something wrong with Mrs Granvers,” she explained quietly.

“When she calls we always try to get out there as soon as we can,” Nicole explained quietly as she studied the condition of the pug. “Nedley told me she calls the second Muffin gets out rather than try to get her back herself so, if we’re quick enough, she’s usually pretty close. He said one time he got a call and Muffin was still sniffing around the open gate when he got there,” she chuckled lightly. “That’s one of the reasons why we go see her so often in case she’s been letting Muffin out to get attention. For her not to have called it in… That worries me.”

“Luckily, Muffin will recover quickly,” Nyko smile softly as he gently soothed ointment into the dog’s wounds. It must have felt good as the pug was returning the attention by way of vigorous licks to the tips of Anya’s fingers as she held her steady for him. “I have never seen wounds like this,” he gestured to her sides, “but fortunately they show no sign of infection and should heal well.”

Nicole edged closer to the table they were working at. “And the puppy?”

“He will require a bit of care,” Clarke smiled reassuringly as Nicole’s body sagged a little in relief as she looked at the sleeping puppy. “No wounds on him but he’s a little dehydrated and far too young to be away from his momma.” From her limited knowledge and without knowing what size he would be when he grew up, she could only guess that he was four, maybe five weeks old. “Fortunately it looks like Muffin and the forest did a good job of keeping him alive.”

The way she said it, the pride and reverence in her voice, drew Nicole’s attention and she knew somehow that Clarke meant more than the simple words meant on their own. “The forest?”

“Alexandria,” Clarke nodded to the windows and watched as her love moved to close the curtains. Once the room was in near darkness she stroked a hand gently down the puppy’s side and released a small measure of her power. The puppy took a deep breath and twitched his legs as though dreaming but it was the sight of the forest hues glowing coming from the tips of its baby fine coat that drew gasps from around the room.

As though finally realising that he was no longer laying beneath a bush, the puppy blinked open his eyes and made a weak attempt to find his feet. Clarke gently supported and restrained him, letting him become used to being handled and the warmth of her hands. She smiled, a chuckle rising up through her as Muffin made every attempt to get to the puppy but it was Calamity that beat her to his side and soothed him with thunderous purrs and a deep lick to the top of his head that was strong enough with his weakened state to make him sit.

“Nicole, would you mind holding him for me while I get them both a little food?” Not giving her friend time to point out that she was capable of getting the food, Clarke stepped back to force her into action. She'd seen Nicole’s care with both dogs with how she had cradled them close but, like Alexandria, she also knew that she sometimes needed a little nudge before she could think of the many reasons to hold herself back.

It was a tactic that obviously met with Waverly’s approval as she held her hand up for a quiet high-five as she passed her at the table as Nicole not only supported the puppy but lifted it and held it close so he could feel her warmth and the beat of her heart again.

“What should we call him?”

“Waverly, someone could be missing him,” she pointed out, smiling as the puppy wiggled around so he could press his nose into the warmth of her neck with a sleepy yawn that left him sucking on her flesh.

“Maybe,” Waverly reluctantly agreed and fought to hide an ‘Aww’ at his actions. “But. He’s going to need fostering until we’re sure and we can’t just call him, ‘Hey You’, can we?”

“Says the girl that had a hamster called Pikachu and a fish called, Spish,” Wynonna reminded her as she sipped noisily at her tea.

“Spish?” Nicole cocked an eyebrow at Waverly.

“I was young!” Waverly defended herself.

“Ha!” Wynonna barked out, nearly losing her cup in the process. “You little liar, Waverly Earp! That was two years ago!”

“See, young!” Waverly fired back, sticking out her tongue childishly as she slapped her sister’s shoulder.

“Spish… is- It’s a fine name… for… a fish,” Nicole somehow managed to get out past the laugh threatening to burst out of her mouth.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you don’t want to end up sleeping on the couch later.”

“Earp… there’s no room on our couch anyway… you’re usually asleep on it. Which, by the way, is not going to be where you give birth.”

“You haven’t picked a place for your birthing nest yet?”

“What can I say,” Wynonna shrugged. “I’m a restless spirit.”

Waverly tried not to let Wynonna’s teasing words hurt, she really did. Old pain washed through her all the same, pushing tears up to prick at her eyes at the thought of how her sister had left once before and their Mama before… or how she had always thought she had left anyway.

She pushed her chair back from the table, the scrape of its legs against the flooring sounding obnoxiously loud but thankfully it didn’t seem to draw much attention from anyone. Other than Nicole that was and she quickly assured her she would be okay as she bustled around in an attempt to keep her mind busy and stop any tears from falling.

“Rosita is running a betting pool,” Doc smirked at Wynonna’s offended look knowing full well she was more than likely offended not to be in on it and able to place a bet of her own. “Shorty’s was a popular bet at one point. So popular she had to break it down into zones.”

“I put twenty on the pool table,” Gustus added.

“Dude,” Wynonna chortled at both the thought and Gustus’ typical droll delivery. “You should have totally let me in on that. If the odds were right I could have been persuaded to aim for the pool table!”

As the bantering continued around them, Nicole watched as Waverly quietly made her way towards the door to the outside that led off from the kitchen and slipped through. She could feel the weight of her barely suppressed sorrow cutting at her own heart and ached to ease it. Before she could move to follow though, she felt a hand gently squeeze her forearm in gentle restraint and realised that Clarke was trying to get her attention.

“Nyko will help you feed this little one… I will check on Waverly for you.” Clarke watched as a battle played out within the gentle brown of Nicole’s eyes before she gave a soft smile and a quick nod of accent.

Clarke found Waverly just outside the door, standing with her back pressed against the sun-warmed wood of their home. She swiped a hand across her cheeks, brushing aside the tears that had escaped.

“Hey.” Waverly hated the tremble in her own voice “I eh guess my hormones are getting out of whack again,” she chuckled wryly.

“More than hormones I think,” Clarke stated in quiet understanding as she opened up her arms for Waverly to fall into. Humming soothingly, Clarke ran her hands up and down Waverly’s back as she buried her face against her shoulder.

They had spent many hours together since their lives had crossed, talking and listening to stories about their lives. Their passions and fears. Even if she didn’t know what the young woman had gone through when she was a baby… that it was Wynonna’s words said in jest that had upset her had been impossible to miss.

“Wynonna is not going to leave you… nor is Nicole.” Feeling Waverly’s jolt against her, Clarke knew she had landed on the truth of Waverly’s fears.

“But she won’t settle on a place to nest.”

“Because I feel, she is so comfortable with everything and everyone around her that her body just can’t make up its mind yet. Or, knowing Wynonna she already knows but she is enjoying teasing everyone too much,” she chuckled. “For you, it was easier, every place you considered had one thing in common… Nicole.”

“I just get so worried that they’re going to leave me. Wynonna did…”

“She came back though. To be with you and to take over the mantle of leader and built up the most stable pack we have ever seen. And she’s taken two fine mates that she loves as much as they love each other and her. Wynonna may have strayed in the past but I believe she’s content now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Waverly smiled softly as Clarke soothed the ache in her heart.

“And as far as Nicole goes…” easing her friend around, Clarke bade her to look through the kitchen window at her Alpha… at their family.

Waverly giggled as she watched Nicole laugh as she struggling to contain the excitedly writhing bundle of black and white fur that was covering her in face and shirt in licks and food while Alexandria kept a safe distance from the action, a smile playing around her lips that told Waverly the Yiska leader was employing her usual teaching methods to ensure that Nicole was ready to ‘foster’ the puppy.

“Nicole is so very much in love with you and this life you have created together.”

“I love her too… I just can’t help getting worried sometime… you know? She’s taken on so much…”

“All of it willingly,” Clarke pointed out as they watched Nicole brush noses with the puppy. “From what I have learned about her life before she came here… and your pursuit when she did,” she smirked as Waverly’s cheeks flushed with red. “She could have walked away at any time.”

“I would have dragged her ass back…” Waverly huffed and growled softly.

Chuckling, Clarke gave Waverly’s shoulder a squeeze to calm her. “But she didn’t try. And I’m sure Wynonna could test the patience of a saint enough to have them questioning their beliefs.” A point Wynonna was proving by ruffling Nicole’s hair and encouraging the puppy into another frenzy of wiggling in her arms while managing to torment Gustus and Anya at the same time. Catching Alexandria’s eyes, Clarke felt her heart swell with love as a bright smile lit her forest green eyes alight. “Your Alpha is good for everyone… and you are all good for her.”

They stood there for a while, watching their extended family and feeling the love filling the house and their hearts even with the walls of the building to separate them. There were just two very important things missing.

“Let’s go get them,” Clarke encouraged with a smile.

“Wait… how did you know? Can you read thoughts?” Waverly whispered excitedly at the prospect.

“No,” Clarke chuckled. “I do know what it’s like to be away from my children though, that ache that hits hard. And you were whining their names,” she laughed at the expression on Waverly’s face. “Come, I’m sure they’ll be awake and eager to see their new puppy.”

“Foster,” Waverly echoed as Nicole planted the word in her head.

Clarke glanced at Waverly’s head knowingly and then through the window to find Nicole watching them. “Do either of you believe that?” The smirk on both women’s faces was answer enough.

Nicole smiled, happiness filling her as she felt Waverly’s happiness as she left to go get Dom and Kat from their home where Llian and Haylee were taking care of them. At least the twins being there meant that Haylee was less likely to be trying to make her escape into the trees.

“Focus,” Alexandria reminded her friend as the puppy took advantage of Nicole’s distraction and attacked her with furious licks again. “Have you thought of a name for him yet… for his ‘fostering’?”

Ignoring the air quotes she could hear in Alexandria’s voice, Nicole corralled the wiggling puppy and lifted him so they were eye to eye. Now that she had got a better look at him, she could see that there were small patches of tan on his cheeks and down by his back legs. He also had one eye that was a startling blue next to darkness of the other brown one. And the tongue… that was pink and agile as he darted his head forward and swiped it across her nose.

“What do you say puppers… Spike? Chip? Sam? Shep? Patches? Bernie?” He cocked his head on the last, sending the small triangle of his ears flopping around. “Bernie it is. And no, there’s no reason behind it,” she added as she saw the question in Wynonna’s eyes. “You just like it huh, Bernie?” Chuckling, Nicole rubbed between his ears as his head cocked the other way. “Good news,” she whispered, “Mama Waves approves too else you could have been Spish Jr.”

“Your ass is grass when ‘Mama Waves’ gets back,” Wynonna chuckled as Nicole’s eyes went comically round at whatever Waverly had said back to her.

“Totally worth it,” Nicole smirked as she handed Bernie over to Alexandria and went to clean herself up a little. She’d just got finished and was drying her hands when she felt and heard Waverly and the others return. Scooping Dom and Kat up in her arms she kissed their warm cheeks and nudged them with her nose, eliciting squirms and giggles from them as they clutched at her neck and did their best to scent mark her. “Hey, cuties!”

They were softness itself as they met Bernie… babies and puppy eying each other up while Waverly and Calamity supervised. Nicole gently stroked Muffin as she watched. The pug sagged into her arms, a sigh bleeding into a yawn and then raucous snores as she finally allowed herself to relax from guarding Bernie.

Nicole wondered how come the pug had managed to end up so far from home… how she had found Bernie… and a question she intended on getting answered before the day was out… Why hadn’t she even heard that Muffin had gone missing?

“Don’t worry Muffin, we’ll get you back home soon.”


	148. Chapter 148

Nicole glanced at the weathered facade of the house as she pulled the Jeep up to a smooth halt outside of Mrs Granvers’ place and turned off the engine. The subtle noises from outside, the rustle of leaves on the trees blown by a careless breeze, the distant cry of a bird of prey circling high in the sky made their way into their vehicle. From the house itself though there was no sign of anything stirring and Mrs Granvers was usually lightning speed despite her age when it came to twitching the curtains to see who was nearby.

Much like their own house, Mrs Granvers lived on the very edges of Purgatory itself with open land all around. It was closer than theirs though, close enough to the town to be a part of everything if she really wanted with the nearest neighbour a good ten-minute walk away.

Nicole tapped the steering wheel with restless fingers, fighting the urge to tighten her grip even though Waverly would be less than impressed if she bent it. She could sense the nervous energy running through Waverly echoing through her own body and mind… or maybe, with how connected they were, Waverly was just reflecting back what she was getting. Their closeness and her pregnancy made it tricky sometimes to work it out and Nicole knew she was already on edge from wondering how Muffin and Bernie had ended up in the forest so far from home.

The sudden smile on Waverly’s face should have warned her, and so should her senses. But Nicole was too wrapped up in her thoughts that a tap on the window right beside her head had the whole of her body lifting off from her seat. Her startled yelp eliciting a giggle from the back seat from Dom and Kat while Waverly covered her mouth to contain her own.

Head whipping around, Nicole huffed out a breath and glowered at Wynonna who was looking overjoyed at getting one over on her. Shaking her head, she climbed out and pointed a finger at Wynonna knowing full well it was her own fault that she’d been caught unawares. It wasn’t like they could have sneaked up in Wynonna’s truck and yet it was parked right beside them… as was J.D.’s patrol car.

“Daydreaming there, Red?” Wynonna smirked.

Nicole tried to think of a pithy comeback, and there were many she could have come up with if eager to repeat everything young ears weren’t trained on them from the back of the Jeep. Something that Wynonna knew all too well going by the widening of her smirk. Instead, Nicole settled for an eye roll and a harrumph as she moved around the Jeep to talk to J.D.

“Hey, boss.”

“Did you get a call out?” Nicole pursed her lips as she heard Wynonna snigger ‘Haught-Boss’ behind her and nodded towards the house.

“Naw. I swung by earlier and she didn’t answer. Thought I would check on her again before I finished my shift.”

His voice was light, full on friendly cop mode, but Nicole could see the slight furrowing of his brow and the way his eyes raked over every window of the property. He was worried. If that look hadn’t given it away, the fact that she knew it was already well past the end of his shift was very telling.

“What brings you out this way?” J.D. mirrored Nicole’s position, leaning slightly against the front of the Jeep as he looked at her face and kept an eye on the Granvers property at the same time. Lord but he remembered her all too well and every visit still felt like he was about to be sent to detention for daring to breathe too loudly in class.

He straightened up, his shoulders stiffening out of his control as Nicole filled him in on finding Muffin all the way up in the Pine Barrens and looking like she had been there a while too. “Boss, I swear, there’s been no calls come in from her,” he whispered urgently.

“I kind of wish there had been, J.D.” Nicole sighed. “That would mean we were just about to face a chewing out for not doing our jobs. Her not calling it in means that something else is going on,” she explained at his confusion.

“Shit- sorry, shoot,” he adjusted his language as her brow climbed and her eyes dragged his to the twins in the back of the Jeep. “It’s been a couple of weeks since I was last out here myself but with how the shifts cross I’m not sure who was last out or if she answered the door.”

“Well, hopefully, she’s waiting to throw angry words or a rolling pin at us and then we can get Muffin back home with her.”

“Knowing Mrs G, she’ll have us writing lines,” his half laugh was choked off with the realisation that he would do them willingly as long as nothing had gone wrong. “It never felt like this before,” he mumbled.

“What didn’t?”

“Working in the city. Everything was so big and impersonal. People came to us with their problems and we did our best to fix it. Here… it’s different. I know everyone. And while some of them aggravate the f-flip out of me just as much as they did when I was young, I know them. If anything happens to anyone it feels personal.”

Nicole placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Now you’re starting to sound like a Werewolf… like pack,” she smiled. “What hurts one, hurts all.”

“You feel like this for more than just the pack though, don’t you?” It was more statement than a question as he had seen it for himself how much the Sheriff cared for everyone in Purgatory, Wolf and non-Werewolf citizens alike.

“Everyone in Purgatory is pack to me… my family… except for Wynonna,” she grumbled as the Alpha sneaked around and threw an arm over her shoulder. “This one I’m disowning.”

“Can’t… I come as a package deal with Waverly,” Wynonna grinned as she planted a sloppy sounding kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “Now are you two idiots going to actually move closer or just gaze at the house from afar like a couple of scared pups?”

Wiping her cheek, Nicole pushed Wynonna back towards her truck in a silent order to stay out of things.

“Fine! I don’t want to waddle all this down there anyway,” she sucked on her teeth at the idea and gave her swollen belly a gentle rub and a pat. “Doc, go with the pups!”

“Earp, we’re just checking—”

“Yeah, yeah! And you have an annoying habit of getting into trouble so you take Doc!” She darted her eyes towards the Jeep where Waverly was watching them and gave Nicole a look that she hoped conveyed that it would keep Waverly calm. She wasn’t sure if it got through completely but Nicole looked at Waves and gave a nod all wrapped up in that ridiculously soft, heart eyed gaze.

Hiding a smile, J.D. led the way towards the gate that had failed to keep Muffin contained and clicked the latch to open it.

“Was that shut when you came earlier?”

J.D. didn’t need to ask why as he just nodded. The gate was _always_ kept open when Muffin was on the loose just in case she ever wandered back on her own. Though with how often they had to wrangle the pug they all just kind of assumed it was open pretty much all the time anyway. But if it had been open earlier he would like to think that he would have called the station and checked.

There was nothing out of the ordinary as they walked up the long path towards the single story home but Nicole found her hand lingering near her hip where her gun would have been if she was in uniform. As soon as she realised when she was doing and saw that J.D. and Doc were more on edge, Nicole felt a sizzle of tension shoot up and down her spine. When a Werewolf, something that could toss vehicles and shrug off most weapons, started to miss their gun it wasn’t a good sign.

As J.D. was the one in uniform, Nicole stood back a little with Doc while J.D. knocked on the door. She could see Doc’s eyes trained upon the window, his nostrils flaring and moustache twitching as he took in everything he could. “Anything?”

“Nope. I cannot hear or smell anything from within. Nothing that hints at violence anyway.”

Knowing the man’s fondness for words, Nicole drew in a breath, taking in all Doc had. He was right, there was no smell of violence. No blood or decay lingering in the air. There was though, a strange scent that caught at the back of her throat that she couldn’t quite place even though it was very familiar. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she tracked the scent through her memories. “Chickens?”

“Boss?”

Nicole pursed her lips again and waved a hand and indicated for J.D. to knock again.

Chickens had been the memory. She had spent a more than a couple of nights holed out in chicken sheds to shelter from the elements. It had never been the most pleasant of experiences and each time she’d hoped never to have to do it again. The scent carried on the air from inside the house though wasn’t chickens exactly and it was also something she had never gotten from there on the times she had been the one to check on Mrs Granvers’. This was birds in general… feathers.

“Nic, Mrs Granvers would never keep a pet bird of any kind. She terrified Stephanie Jones one time when she was bragging in the playground about having a parrot. She kept her out there for hours lecturing her on the evil of caging up a bird and made Stephanie cry for weeks.” A memory that made Waverly suddenly quite fond of the teacher that had once terrified her and everyone else.

“Hmm,” Nicole mulled Waverly’s words over as she took another tentative scent of the air as she turned her attention back to J.D. “I believe you Waves… not sure why I’m getting feathers when I never did before.”

J.D.’s fist pounded against the wooden door with more and more force as his knocking went unanswered. With every moment stretching out, his unease grew. Turning his head he looked to Nicole. “Boss?”

“Keep trying and call the Station, see if they know anything. I’m going to check the windows and look around back.”

With Doc at her side, Nicole made her way around the outside of the building. From the roadside, the building was looking weathered, paint faded and peeling in places. Close up it looked even worse for wear with signs of rot around the old, dirty, windows and a general air of neglect that hung over the building and the grounds like a pall. “This place is in need of a bit of care and attention.”

“Indeed it could. The time of year does this place no favours,” Doc mused as he stepped into a flowerbed full of wizened and dead annuals. When they had been in bloom he was sure they would have added colour and life that was now sorely missing. Tugging the sleeve of his jacket down to cover his hand, he wiped a corner of a window clean so they could look through.

Despite the rot on the outside, the room he gazed upon with clean and well cared for, if a little old-fashioned. “I am sorry to admit that this Mrs Granvers is someone I have never had the pleasure of meeting. Though, to hear Wynonna and Waverly speak, I am not all that certain it would have been a pleasure.”

“She- she’s interesting, to say the least,” Nicole chuckled softly. “My first visit was with Nedley after we’d found Muffin wandering around down the road there. She cussed us out. Forced us to eat tiny sandwiches and cake, and have a drink with her. Then she got a bit confused I think and called the Sheriff a terrible child that had never done his homework on time. He got so flustered and I swear he almost blushed.”

The next window, and every other one they checked yielded the same results. Glimpses into a well-cared for home but thankfully given the lack of an answer to the pounding J.D. had laid on the door, there was no sign of Mrs Granvers.

When they got back around to him, J.D. was just signing off from speaking to the Station.

“Anything?”

“Just spoke to Taylor. She checked and there have been no reports of Muffin going missing. She did say though that Davidson was one of the last ones to visit her… or try to. He said that she wasn’t in but that one of the guys from the Purgatory Volunteer Fire Hall on Third and Main drove by while he was here and said that he’d seen her driving out of town, car all loaded up like she was planning on being gone awhile.”

Tilting back his hat, Doc scratched at the thick stubble along his jaw in thought. “Now… just who in the hell just happens to ‘drives down here’?” He gestured with a sweep of his arm to indicate how secluded it was there. “And just at the right moment too.”

“Oh, we’ll definitely be having words with those boys,” Nicole growled. “They screwed us over when Mattie’s place was on fire and now, for some reason, they’re lying about Mrs Granvers… one of the things she’d talked about… often… is that she never learned how to drive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Was going to hold off posting this until the next scene but... i'm a terrible tease ;)
> 
> Birds of prey... chickens... a missing old lady and those douchecanoe firefighters, hmmm.


	149. Chapter 149

Her arms laden down with a fraction of the many parcels and bags from the pet store, Nicole glanced towards the road as the car she had heard heading their way, slowed down ready to turn off. There was no doubt that it was heading towards their place even before she saw it as she knew the sound of the engine as well as the bouncy pop tunes blaring from inside it.

She had to duck down behind the shelter of the packages in her hands while Chrissy turned off the engine and silenced the tunes when she saw that the Sheriff was in the passenger seat looking less than impressed at his daughter’s apparently appalling taste in music if his expression was anything to go by.

“Hey! Let me help there!” Chrissy grabbed the rest of the packages from the back of the Jeep. “Ignore dad,” she threw over her shoulder as she started towards the house, eager to see Waverly and the girls. “I wouldn’t let him listen to Johnny Cash on the way over!”

Shifting the packages, Nicole waited while Nedley climbed from Chrissy’s car with an official looking folder clasped in his hands and made his way towards her. “Sir?” Apparently, he was still put out by Chrissy’s music as he gave her a nod and a grunt as he took one of the bags off her. A move that Nicole almost protested for the sake of his hands even though he hated feeling like people were treating him like an invalid. She could also tell by the look in his eyes and the way he held the folder that there was something on his mind and that had her senses going on full alert.

“Well, come on,” he ordered gruffly as he made his way around her and started towards the house. “I hope you’ve got a drink for an old man… preferably some whiskey.”

“No more alcohol!” Chrissy shot back from the door.

“Just slip a bit in my coffee when Chrissy and Waverly aren’t watching,” he whispered surreptitiously as Chrissy vanished out of sight into the house. “We need to talk… and I want to catch up on how Dom and Kat are doing.” The weight on his shoulders lifted momentarily at the thought of the girls and how much he had gained in so short a space of time.

One of those things he’d gained was wrapped around him as soon as his hands were free as Waverly claimed a hug off him. He’d never thought himself a hugger before but it was hard to complain when they came from the youngest of the Earp sisters as, now they were family, they were always warm and full of love… and a dose of scent marking that always managed to pull a smile out of him even on the worst of days.

“I was just saying to Chrissy that you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner. We always make extra in case Wynonna turns up.”

Nedley was poised to decline the invitation but the hopeful look on Chrissy's face and the desire in his own heart as he looked around at them all stilled his natural inclination. Before he decided though, he looked to Nicole. They had gotten much closer than he had ever hoped but there was always a bit of her that held back like she wasn’t always sure how she should act. Right then though there was just a warmth in her eyes and a soft smile on her face that made his decision really easy. “That- that would be wonderful. Now, about that coffee?”

“Way ahead of you, dad.” Chrissy placed a mug on the coffee table in front of him, smirking at his pout as he realised he’d been cut off from the possibility of a tot of whiskey being added. He hated being coddled, his word, and she hated to coddle him but he was still on some powerful medication that didn’t mix too well with alcohol and he had already found his way to Shorty’s during happy hour.

Tears sprang to Chrissy’s eyes as she gave his cheek a kiss, feeling the salt and pepper bristle of his stubble against her lips. Her dad had been her rock her whole life, the calming presence that anchored her through every bump and storm and it had been difficult seeing him laid low and left vulnerable after that bitch had tortured him. His hand cupped her cheek, a look crossing his face that she decided to take as something of an apology for doing things he shouldn’t and understanding for her concern.

“Need any help with the cooking, guys?”

“Nope,” Waverly smiled softly. “We put a casserole on before we left so it’s all set. If you want you can entertain the munchkins for a bit though?” Waverly’s smile grew wider as Chrissy clapped her hands together in excitement and quickly moved across the room to where the girls were entertaining themselves in their playpen.

Her friend’s joy when it came to them was a revelation to her. All through school and beyond, Chrissy had been almost single-minded about what she wanted in life and children had never really come up but she took to Dom and Kat like an overprotective mother duck to water.

With Waverly’s permission, Chrissy scooped the wiggling girls up. They were so precious and soft… and they had that perfect baby scent mingled in with their parents that made Chrissy just want to bury her nose against their warmth and breathe them in… So she did.

Missing the warmth of her body the moment she did, Chrissy handed Kat over to her dad. He would never say or claim a favourite as he adored them both but she knew him well and saw the way he softened just a bit more than usual and got a little misty-eyed with how much Kat looked like Nicole and probably made him wonder what might have been if things had gone better all those years ago.

“Oh! Who’s your new little one?” Chrissie nodded to the puppy curled up in the corner of a tiny pet bed almost lost amongst the bright ginger of Calamity’s fur.

“C.J.!” Nicole gently admonished the cat for taking up the bed they’d brought for Bernie. She rolled her eyes as their cat lazily opened an eye and responded by snuggling closer to Bernie and licking the top of his head. “That’s Bernie, we’re looking after him for a bit while we find who he belongs to.” Waverly had been more than willing to bring Muffin back with them too but Anya had offered to take care of the pug while her injuries healed and no one had wanted to say no when they’d seen the smile on her usually ultra-stoic face.

“Looking after…?” Chrissy looked at all the bags from the pet store. “Sure, Jan.” She smirked as Nicole shuffled from foot to foot, her head dipped almost shyly as she glanced to where Waverly was. Chrissy wasn’t sure if it was what she had said or something her friend was whispering into her mind through their bond… God! That was so unfairly cool how they could be so close like that! Whatever the reason though, it had Nicole rubbing at the back of her neck with a smile rising that started to bring out her dimples.

“Well, in all fairness to Bernie we have to try to find whoever had the little guy first but, yeah… if we can’t I’m not going to kick him to the curb or into the nearest shelter. If I did I think it would be a race to who would kill me in my sleep first, Waves, the girls, Calamity or Muffin.”

“Muffin?” Chrissy sat down at her dad’s side while Nicole, with added commentary from Waverly, told them what had happened up in the Pine Barrens and at Mrs Granvers’. She looked towards Calamity in awe and wonder, wondering what had happened to Muffin and Bernie and the cat’s part in the story. As awestruck as she was though, it finally dawned on Chrissy that her father in no way seemed shocked by any of it. Chrissy looked at the folder at his side. “You knew? What am I saying?” she snorted in understanding. “You were at Shorty’s. Small town gossip mill,” she filled in at Nicole’s slightly bemused expression. “Everyone in town probably knew you were heading to Granvers’ place even before you thought of going there.”

“Why do you think I always went there at Happy Hour?”

“Better quality whiskey?”

“Which is very true. I will have you know though, young lady, that when I was on duty I only ever had a coffee,” he huffed, softening it with a wink. “You’re right though,” he turned to Nicole slightly as he handed her the folder, “I did hear what went on while I was in Shorty’s and I think it’s time you had this from my personal records on some of the more… _unusual_ goings-on in Purgatory.”

Nicole found herself suddenly reluctant to open the seemingly innocuous looking manila folder with Mrs Granvers’ name written on it in the bold strokes of ink she’d come to know as the Sheriff’s handwriting as she took it from him. She knew that it wasn’t unusual for an officer of the law to keep their own notes and files on cases. Hell, she’d already got a few on the go of their more unusual adventures… Wasn’t like she could really have it on official record what had happened to Constance Clootie, Jack of Knives and their dip into an alternate reality, or even the Wendigo. They would just bring up more questions than she felt comfortable answering.

Given what she had seen in the official reports they had hidden though it made her a little nervous… especially as the last one he had handed her was on Bulshar. “Sir?”

Nedley nodded for her to open the folder and waited a few minutes while her calm brown eyes moved across the first page, a frown furrowing her brow as she lifted her gaze and met his in a silent question of ‘are you kidding me?’ he could read easily.

“What’s that, dad?”

“Mrs Granvers’ well the… being… that we know as Mrs Granvers, crossed my radar many years ago,” he explained as he settled back in the comfort of the couch and held the quietly slumbering baby against his chest. “She’s a demon. An actual demon,” he added as he saw the smart comment crossing Chrissy’s face. “Took me a long time to even work out there was anything off about her but once I did I took the time to talk to her and she told me just about everything.”

“Just about?”

“The one thing she never would tell me was what kind of demon she is. She claimed that she trusted me but, well, for her kind, names can be a powerful thing to hold and she was trying to get away from what she was. Apparently, though she’s been alive for a hell of a long time. Mostly she has been travelling all over the world, teaching. Once it got to the point where people started to notice that she was still around she would retire and move on somewhere else and start up again. By the time she came to Purgatory, where she’s been for over fifty years, she said she was finally getting sick of all the travelling though… I think there’s more to it than that. You’ve all seen how she is, her memory, I think she’s got whatever the demon equivalent of Alzheimer’s is. In a moment of clarity, she told me that the problem is that she hasn’t been living as her kind should and it’s eaten at her abilities but she didn’t care because she enjoyed teaching.”

“I had a demon as a teacher?” Chrissy stared at her dad in shock. “I mean… it kind of makes sense in a bizarre way but… damn!”

“Just about everyone in Purgatory had her as a teacher, hun. And we all made it out the other side okay.”

“Fifty years though and no one questioned it?”

“I think the school board knew about her, that she’s a demon. With Werewolves and Witches on the loose though they would have only cared if it had cost them too much to keep her on,” he chuckled slightly then concern sobered him right up as he looked at the puppy. “I’m worried about her, Nicole. We all know how much she dotes on Muffin. That damn pug is the thing that keeps her going and I can’t imagine any good scenario where she would have let her get out and not called seconds later.”

“Me either,” Nicole sighed. The fact that Mrs Granvers’ was apparently a demon of some kind didn’t matter in the least to her. The woman… demon… had been a law-abiding citizen of Purgatory for over fifty years and even if she had been there only seconds, that made her one of hers to protect. “If she’s got some kind of Alzheimer’s or Dementia it’s possible that she might have wandered off but…”

“But?” Nedley studied her intently, seeing the determination in her eyes as she tapped a finger against the closed file and mulled things over.

“Unless you tell me Mrs Granvers had a car we never knew about I think I need to have a word with the boys over at the Volunteer Fire Hall.” She filled him in on what Davidson had been told.

“Nope, she never had a vehicle. The few times I gave her a lift she acted almost scared of them so I can’t see her even getting into one willingly let alone driving one. You be careful around those boys though Nicole. I haven’t got a file on them but there’s always been something that’s felt off with them, especially their leader, Ewan Allenbach but they’re protected by the Mayor and Judge Cryderman.”

“Wonderful.”

Waverly ran her fingers across Nicole’s suddenly tense shoulders as she sat down on the arm of the couch at her side. “I know that’s bad but just how bad is that?”

“Just means I’ve got to have damn good proof of any wrongdoing. No wonder they caught no flak for what happened at Mattie’s place. They can just cherry-pick which calls they want to respond to and know they’re protected when they let a place burn to the ground.”

“Exactly. I’m hoping to put a stop to anything like that if all goes well but for now… watch your back.”

“Put a stop how Sir?”

“That was one of the other things I wanted to talk to you about,” Turning to Chrissy, he reached out and gave her hand a tender squeeze. Just that simple move was an effort for his fingers. He held his hand up, looking at the faint scaring marring them. “I was partaking at happy hour earlier because the Docs told me earlier that I’m never going to get the full use of these back. No! Don’t you dare blame yourself, Nicole! You hear me!? Everything that happened that day was down to Constance and my decision to take that damned ring all those years before. If not for you all I would be six feet under right now and not sitting here with my family,” he paused and pressed a kiss to Kat’s head, smiling at the scent and feel of her. “Even before that happened though I’d been thinking of cutting back on my hours and pulling back so you could take over eventually while I moved on to another job. That of Mayor.”

“And elections are next year.”

“Yep, that they are. Usually, they run uncontested but I’m hoping that this time will be different. If I get in that won’t mean favouritism for the Sheriff’s Department,” he warned gently. “I would be keeping a close eye on all the vehicle expenditure for a start off.” He smiled as Nicole actually squirmed at that. “As well as that I’d be working to get rid of the rot around town.”

“You would make a fine Mayor, Sir. But… if it didn’t work out with the elections?” Which seemed unlikely as he was well liked but if the levels of corruption ran too deep it could be difficult to break it.

“Then I would take back my office but in a very, _very,_ limited role, more of a consultant while you young un’s chase after the bad guys.”

“Either sounds good to me,” Nicole smiled. “And as long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Even with the ole fingers… I’ve never been happier. I need a favour from you though, Waverly.”

“Anything.”

“Just tell that sister of yours not to deliberately scupper my plans for the election.”

“She wouldn’t… actually… she probably would,” Waverly admitted with a grimace. “But, yeah, I’ll make sure she behaves.”

“That would sound so much more convincing if you didn’t look like you were in pain, Waves,” Nicole chuckled. She laughed more, Chrissy and Nedley joining her as Waverly huffed and pushed at her head in gentle admonishment before she went back to the kitchen to check on the food.

The smell of the casserole drew Bernie out of his slumber. With a jaw-splitting yawn, he rose up and stumbled over Calamity with his eyes still closed as he followed the delicious scent on wobbly puppy legs.

“Come here you,” scooping him up, Nicole took him outside waiting him out until he relented and emptied his bladder outside. “Puppy potty training kid… get used to it then maybe you can help out with the girls.”

“You are not training Bernie to change diapers,” Waverly teased as Nicole gave Bernie a little boost up with her toe to help him over the step back into the kitchen.

“Naw. That would be crazy. Now, Calamity on the other hand…” Nicole chuckled as Waverly flicked at her with the towel in her hand to shoo her back into the living room along with Bernie.

“Go. Get the girls settled. Food will be ready when you get done.”

Capturing the end of the towel before Waverly could flick her again, Nicole used it to reel her closer for a lingering kiss that had Waverly sagging weakly against her. Forehead’s resting together, they swayed gently just savouring the moment no matter how brief.

Leaning back in the cradle of Nicole’s arms, Waverly traced the dimples on her cheeks with the tips of her fingers. The love for her shining so deep and true from Nicole’s eyes took her breath away and made Waverly’s heart swell and ache with it every time she saw it. Cupping the back of her neck, her fingers playing in the warmth of hair, Waverly urged her down for another kiss… soft and sweet… ending with a gentle nibble. “Go, before I decide to take advantage of Chrissy and her dad being here and just drag you out for a run,” she whispered softly.

“That sounds like a fine idea to me.”

“Go,” Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s ridiculously exaggerated eyebrow waggle.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	150. Chapter 150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sooooo tempted to hold of posting this until Tues just so i could make a comment about Ewan making an enemy this Friday ;)

Nicole drove slowly towards the boxy but almost-sparkling-it-was-so-new, building that was the Purgatory Volunteer Fire Hall. Two of the four roller shutter doors were open revealing some of the engines and some of the many volunteers walking around.

Really, it was kind of crazy, obscenely so given how often they had failed to do their sworn duty, just how many were there and what equipment they had available when for years Purgatory’s Sheriff’s Department had been operating on a shoestring budget so thin it was a miracle it hadn’t snapped under the strain from trying to keep order between two Werewolf packs.

As she climbed from her vehicle, Nicole squinted against the brightness of the evening sun as it dipped behind the building as she kept a watchful eye on the building itself and the people.

She watched their reactions to her with interest while mentally she flicked through the pages of the reports she had studied intently before leaving the station. As well as she could, she knew everything there was to know about the Fire Hall and its volunteers and everything they had done for Purgatory. And, thanks to Jeremy and Waverly’s research she also knew everything they had failed to do for Purgatory over the years.

She knew every unanswered call. Every fire and every accident. She knew everyone that had benefited or suffered because of them to the death of a business or political rival down to the historically significant church that had been razed to the ground that had made way for the building right before her.

Accidents happened.

Lives could be lost or calls not made in time.

But not this many.

Not without questions.

Questions had been in short supply though and when any had been raised… well that had let to another unfortunate accident that had nearly cost a local reporter for the Purgatory Gazette the lives of her family thanks to ‘faulty wiring’.

Eyes watched her as Nicole strode towards the building, cautious and not particularly friendly as they fell silent. Nicole knew many of them by sight but that was more from looking at the files on them than because of actual local knowledge like she knew most of the people that lived and worked in Purgatory as most of the volunteers, an abnormally large percentage of them seemed to have come from, and still lived, at a town to the south of Purgatory.

 _Praesidium et Conservatio_.

Which, according to Waverly’s knowledge of Latin, literally translated as protection and preservation.

Nicole gazed at the rest of the bronze shield adorning the building between the two open garage doors. She had stared at it often in the files and she still couldn’t make out what kind of bird or creature was at the centre of the shield.

One thing that was very clear from it though… something that became even clearer as she stepped through into the dimly lit, thoroughly modern and expensive interior… was that these firemen were overly fond of their axes.

And yes, axes _were_ a necessary part of a fireman’s uniform at times but the ones in the glass case that took up pride of place right in the middle of the vast building were too ornate. Some of them looked to be antique and looked like they were forged for battle and taking lives instead of saving them.

Not only that, they reeked of silver.

_“Is that a fuckin’ shield?”_

Nicole gave a soft cough to hide her startled jump as Wynonna suddenly spoke up a little too loudly into her ear through the earpiece hidden there. After Nedley’s warning, the only way she had been able to get everyone, from J.D. and her guys to Black Badge, to agree to let her do this part of her job alone was to let them keep an eye on her using a hidden microphone and a tiny camera hidden on the radio clipped to her uniform.

 _“Wynonna! Shush!”_ Waverly hissed at her sister over the open coms.

_“I know they are firefighters but that seems like an excess of axes!”_

_“Oh my God! Look at that sweet Polaris Ranger 6x6! How do we get one of those?!”_

“If y’all don’t hush I’m going to kill every last one of you when I get back to the station!” Nicole hissed back quietly under the guise of listening to a call on her radio. “Roger that,” she said a little more loudly as she saw one of the firefighters getting up from a weights bench from what looked to be a fully stocked gym at the back of the building. “And we can’t even budget in for a new coffee machine,” she grumbled under her breath to Wynonna’s amusement if her snort over the coms was any indication.

“Here for a tour Deputy? Though, people usually bring their kids!”

Even if Nicole wasn’t on edge after reading the files and worried over Mrs Granvers there was something about him that set Nicole’s teeth on edge from the smarmy charm dripping from him to the overabundance of cheap aftershave he was drenched in. He was, she guessed, a reasonably good looking guy in his late thirties to early forties. Good muscle tone but of the kind that said his were more from time hitting the weights than doing his job. Officially he was one of the good guys, a brother in arms with his job in the emergency services but… Nicole found herself really struggling to contain a snarl. “Just got a couple of questions for one of your guys…”

“It’s Captain. Captain Ewan Allenbach.”

Nicole shook the offered hand and ignored the way he was trying to intimidate her by trying to crush her hand. He obviously knew what she was… but given the size of Purgatory that wasn’t all that surprising even if she hadn’t met him until that moment.

“If this is about Mrs Granvers…”

Nicole stiffened at the way he said her name like it was something dirty that he was trying desperately to wipe off the bottom of his boot.

“My guy already told yours that she was seen driving out of town.”

“If I could just have a word with him to confirm that.”

“There’s no need though. I trust his word and I’m afraid he’s not even here… Holiday. Sick relative.”

“Which is it… holiday or sick relative?”

“Sick relative… his wife… so he’s taking some holiday days off. In fact, he was going on leave when he saw her.”

“And yet with the stress of a sick relative weighing on his mind he took the time to pull over to just mention that Mrs Granvers had left town and told you just in case someone asked?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm, I see.” Nicole brought it even less than she already did. “Seeing as he told you that then… How does he know Mrs Granvers? She’s something of a recluse.”

“I’m… not sure.”

“And yet he was able to identify her by sight in a moving vehicle? What was he doing down that road? I was told that he is one of the ones that doesn’t live in Purgatory and yet he was travelling down a road on the opposite side of town?”

“I didn’t know that there were parts of town that were off limits. You know, as the Captain of the Fire Department I should be made aware of things like that.”

“There are no road restrictions…”

“Then you sound like you’re accusing him of something?”

“Just trying to understand the circumstances… especially as to how a woman that doesn’t own a car and can’t even drive one was seen driving out of town.” His mouth flapped open shut like a fish out of water and Nicole could almost see the cogs turning as he tried to think of an excuse.

“May- Maybe he was mistaken about her driving and there was someone else driving her?”

“Which is exactly why I need to talk to him in person. Something like that could make all the difference to what was going on don’t you think?”

“I’m sure it would.”

“But I guess that as he’s on leave I’ll drive on down and have a word with him myself.”

_“Want me to get that set up, boss?”_

Nicole subtly tapped her radio twice to let J.D. know she agreed.

_“On it. Jeremy says he’s monitoring their phones to see if any of them try to call him.”_

“It would be better if you could wait until his wife was feeling a bit better. Maybe wait until he’s back next week.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping us out just for a couple of minutes. Comrades in arms and all that.” Flashing the brightest, fakest smile that she could muster while wanting to pin him against the nearest wall by his throat, Nicole turned to walk away. “Oh!” she spun back around, catching the look of hatred on his face as she glowered at him. “Ya know what, if that offer of a tour is still on… I wouldn’t mind a glance behind the curtain as it were.” Specifically, she was wanting a look behind the huge metal door at the far end of the room.

“I’m afraid we haven’t really got the time right now…”

“What’s back there?”

Ewan looked over his shoulder at the door simply so he could try and school his face. “That’s just a meat locker. We store carcases in there to use for training. Pig mostly as it burns the same as human flesh.”

“Mostly?”

“One of the guys is making use of it right now to hang some elk ready to cure later.”

“Elk?”

“Yes. Is that all… Deputy?”

Nicole could feel the hatred ready to bubble over in Ewan’s voice and could feel it in the gazes locked upon his as the other firefighters responded to his anger like a pack of dogs trying to encircle her ready for a fight. “For now.” Turning slowly, Nicole backed one of the men up with a look that had him looking like he was about to piss his pants. “One more thing,” Nicole leaned closer, peering at the glass case full of axes. She tapped at the glass as Ewan took a reluctant step closer. “Some of these appear to be illegal, you might want to see about that. Gentlemen,” the word stuck in her throat but Nicole nodded her head at Ewan and walked away.

_“Nicole, ease the growls down, baby. You know it makes Jer nervous.”_

Even over the coms, Nicole could hear the teasing in the soft lilt of Waverly’s voice and it brought a smile to her lips and lightened her heart instantly. “Sorry, Jeremy.”

 _“It doesn’t… Well okay,”_ he sighed, _“it does. But only a little! Not your fault though.”_

Nicole looked back at the Fire Hall as she opened the door to her vehicle and watched as the two huge shutter doors rolled down to block her view. “Looks like I rattled them. How’s the feed from that mic?”

_“Coming in loud and clear. If they say anything within range we’ll hear it.”_

“Well, let’s hope they have a meeting right next to it then.”

_“It’s got a better range on it than you would think Nicole. Rosita is an utter genius! Really! She managed to boost it past anything BBD has ever had before and if they somehow manage to find it it’s got some amazing safeguards so it will self-destruct before they could even think about working out where it came from.”_

_“Just doing the best I can Jer.”_

_“Rosita, I’ve got a big brain and you thought of things I’d never even considered. Genius!”_

_“Ugh! Will you two quit the love fest and get a room!”_

_“Wynonna, Rosita is a girl, very beautiful but still a girl, and I’m very gay.”_

_“I’m queer.”_

_“And I’m Wynonna goddamn Earp!”_

Nicole pulled the earpiece out before their banter gave her a headache. Instantly she felt Waverly’s soft, loving presence increase in her mind and closed her eyes to savour the soothing sensation. Nicole wasn’t sure if it was some kind of muscle memory triggered by feeling Waverly but it was as though she was there, her fingers playing through the soft hair at the nape of her neck like they always did. “Hey, Cutie.”

It felt like if she just dipped her head a little she would feel the pressure of Waverly’s fingers guiding and clutching at her hair it that urgent way they did as she tried to rush her down to join their lips together. And Nicole could hear the echo of her thoughts pull a moan from Waverly into her mind as though she’d felt the lightness of her breath teasing across her lips.

Smirking softly at Waverly’s shuddering response, Nicole reluctantly opened her eyes and with one last glance towards the now closed up tight Fire Hall, she started the engine running before her lingering drew too much attention.

“I’m heading back to the station now.”

“Good,” Waverly growled softly. “It’s okay for you being able to take out your earpiece and tune them out, I’ve got to sit here and listen to it all. Jeannie rolled her eyes so much a bit ago I think she almost got whiplash from it.”

Nicole chuckled as she manoeuvred the SUV through the light traffic back towards the station. As she waited at a junction a shadow fell across the car that had her glancing up to where several birds of prey wheeled about high in the sky. She was no expert on eagles, hawks or any of the other birds of prey but it seemed strange for so many to be in the same area. It wasn’t like they hunted in packs… was it?

A smile crossed Nicole’s face as she pulled into her space outside the Municipal Building saw Waverly there waiting for her with a wide, playful, smile on her face as she damn near vibrated with a restless energy that had her bouncing on her toes more and more as Nicole alighted from the SUV and strode closer.

Before she could say anything, Nicole found herself nearly yanked off her feet by Waverly’s fierce grip as she wrapped her fingers up in her uniform and pulled her closer into a lingering, heated, kiss that left Nicole feeling dazed as she rocked back on her heels.

Smirking at the frankly dopey expression on Nicole’s face, Waverly linked their hands together and tugged her into the warmth of the building. “Thought I would come meet you so I could get away from that crazy lot.”

“Uh-huh. That was your only reason?”

“Yep,” she grinned, “the kiss was just a bonus.”

“Well, glad to be of assistance,” Nicole smiled back. Before Waverly could take another step Nicole gave a little tug and pulled her into the break room and back into her arms. “Just helping out a bit more,” she whispered against Waverly’s soft lips.

It was almost torture. Trying to restrain herself from deepening their kiss and letting her hands wander beneath Waverly’s top to explore her curves as she ached to do. Just one taste and the fact that she was on duty and in a public part of the station where anyone could wander in barely seemed to matter anymore and it took every last ounce of rapidly fading restraint to pull back enough to part their lips if not their bodies as they heard voices drawing nearer instead of dragging her to the floor or sitting her on one of the tables to ravage her.

As it was, they stayed close, their bodies throbbing and beating to the same rhythm as they lost themselves in each other’s gaze for as long as they could.

“I hate to disturb you guys but… two things… One, you maybe should turn the camera off,” he whispered and pointed to Nicole’s shoulder to let her know that everything they had been doing had been beamed directly to the BBD office the whole time. “And two… Wynonna said to, and I’ll quote… ‘Stop gaying the place up or she’ll go into labour right in the middle of your damn bed and stay there until the babies learn how to walk just to spite you!’ oh ‘and you better have remembered the donuts!’ She was going to send Jeremy but he started having a panic attack.”

“Thanks, J.D.” Taking the camera off her radio, Nicole turned it to face her and flipped a middle finger at it before turning it off. All the way down the corridor she would hear the bark of Xavier's laugh. “Hey, do you mind swinging out and grabbing the donuts off the front seat?  Only one box is for Wynonna!” She yelled after him as he jogged towards the exit.

“Spoilsport!”

“One box, Wynonna! One!” Nicole shouted back as Wynonna’s voice bellowed out from the open door to the BBD offices.

Tilting Waverly’s head up from where it was burrowed into her while Waverly’s shoulders shook with her barely contained laughter, Nicole stole another quick taste of Waverly’s lips even though she was pretty sure they could both feel Wynonna breathing down their necks. “Your sister… she’s the worst,” she whispered against her.

“Definitely an acquired taste,” Waverly nodded. “As much as I would love to just hang out in here for the rest of your shift making out…”

“Yeah,” sighing, Nicole stepped back. “Let me grab a drink before we head in. Tea?” She held up Waverly’s favourite blend, switching it over to the calming one from Clarke for both of them at Waverly’s grumble and quickly made drinks for them both. “Research hard going?”

“Only because it is literally a pain in the ass to sit still for too long right now,” Waverly sighed as she watched Nicole making the tea. She smiled as she placed the mug down in front of her and give it the little quarter turn to put the handle in the right place. “Thanks, Babe.” Breathing in the scent, she warmed the tips of her fingers against the ceramic. “I’ve been through everything in Nedley’s file and cross-referenced it with info BBD has got hidden away and I _think_ I’ve got Mrs Granvers form of demon narrowed down.”

“Really? Already? Waves, that’s amazing!”

“Only ‘think’,” she warned as she picked her mug up and walked with Nicole down the corridor to see if she could score a donut before Wynonna sucked them all down whole. “She was obviously hiding her true nature for a long time but the areas she taught in were all pretty similar. All quiet and wide open spaces… mountains nearby.”

Nicole could see and feel the excitement bubbling through Waverly as she went over everything she had found out during the day. And that excitement was delightful and infectious. Even Wynonna kept her sass in check and let her talk without saying a word. By the time she had finished and pointed to a picture of what she believed Mrs Granvers to be, everyone in the room was hanging on to her every word with such intensity that Waverly blushed when she realised she’d drawn a crowd.

“A harpy?”

“Yeah… Well, that’s what I think anyway… I mean…” she trailed off uncertainly.

“Oh, I believe you Waves,” Nicole quickly assured her as she looked up from the artist's drawings of what one might look like and the grainy photograph of Mrs Granvers. “I’ve heard the name, who hasn’t? But I guess I never even imagined they were a real thing. But then, we’ve faced off against giant face stealing spiders so…” She looked closer at the pictures of the various ways they had been portrayed from the frankly ridiculous ones of giant birds with the face of a woman to what she had the feeling might be closer to the truth of ones that looked almost angelic… in a deadly kind of way… of fierce women with eagle wings and feet.

“Mrs Granvers never ever wore anything that wasn’t flowing and reached the floor and she always wore gloves too.” Flicking through a couple of the yearbook photos of her, she had uncovered, Waverly pointed out the old-fashioned garb the woman had favoured. “Perfect for hiding weird feet.”

Nicole eyed the wicked looking feet on one of the pictures, imaging how lethal something like that would be. She hated to think that Mrs Granvers, demon harpy or not would do something like that to the dog she had doted upon but she was suffering from some kind of Dementia… Maybe she had got confused and done it herself?”

“And the wings?” Eliza questioned.

“Bound? Maybe?”

“Hey, if the old bird has got wings maybe she… tweet tweeted away?”

Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna made fluttering gestures with her arms and managed to shower powdered sugar all over the desk. “’Nonna!”

Nicole looked up as an urgent knock loud enough to rattle the glass sounded on the door and Davidson stepped in.

“Just got word back from Taylor. She just spoke to that firefighter's wife and he hasn’t been home for days… says he’s on a training course with some of the guys he works with.”

“Hold on guys!” J.D. held up a hand, hushing them all as he quickly unplugged the headphones he’d been listening in on the Fire Hall through. “Sounds like they’re having a little get together or something.” He quickly turned the volume up as they moved nearer.

_“History books will have no mention of our names… or our deeds. We’ve lost too many brothers in this fight. But there is no higher calling than **protection**. And there is no greater calling than **preservation**. Tonight, we will eliminate one more threat. One more demon. Tonight, we will sacrifice one… for the good of the many.”_

_“For the good of the many!”_

_“For the good of the many!”_

_“For the good of the many!”_

“Well now, doesn’t that sound all kinds of ominous,” Wynonna mumbled darkly as the firefighters chanting continued and slowly faded as they walked out of range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Could not find a good gif of the creep but needless to say i really wanted that punch to land


	151. Chapter 151

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note... things get violent and a touch gorey

No matter how much Nicole spun it in her head. No matter how much she knew she was doing the right thing… She couldn’t help but feel like she was stepping too far over the line that marked what it meant to her to be an officer of the law had already gotten blurred by circumstances to where some days she had to check herself. Before though, the blurring had been pretty much out of her control and she had been reacting to things that had happened in a rush and that was a far cry from what she was about to do.

But… it wasn’t like they had the time then to get warrants they would be denied because they had illegally recorded conversations to get evidence of wrongdoing. Even if they had done that part legally or made a convincing claim to have overhead their scheming it didn’t help when the Mayor, Judge and the creepy assed douchebag shit-tickets, Wynonna’s name for them, were in each other’s pockets.

They had to act.

Had to do what they were doing.

But as she saw the fireball reaching into the sky and felt the dull boom of an explosion Nicole felt the line disappear somewhere a million miles behind her.

“I would say that that’s the signal Doc and Raven promised that Phase One is a go.” Xavier mentally filled in the whooping and hollering he was sure his mate and their explosive Yiska friend were doing as he shook his head fondly at their over-exuberance. In the fading light from the explosion, he saw that Nicole was looking even paler than usual and had her eyes screwed shut. “Hey,” he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, squeezing the tense muscle. “Nicole. If it helps we can just say that we deputised you for the mission. BBD gets more leeway with stuff so you’ll be covered.”

“I would still know that most of this plan was my idea though, Xavier,” Nicole sighed. “No, this is the right thing to do. They were talking about sacrificing someone tonight… We don’t have the time. I’m just coming to terms with the fact that the line I thought I would never cross keeps moving.”

“It’s moving for the right reasons though and that’s the most important thing. Isn’t it?”

“You ever wonder how many bad guys get let loose by the system because a cop did the right thing? ‘Cause I’m trying real hard not to imagine every one of my instructors and lecturers at the academy burying me under a pile of the books and court transcripts they made us read on it.”

“You can still back out…”

“And if I did and something happened I would never be able to live with myself at all,” she sighed. “No, we’re doing this and I’ll just have to deal with any consequences afterwards.”

Xavier watched as Nicole’s jaw grew tense and her eyes narrowed as she fixed her gaze resolutely on the Fire Hall. He could feel the energy of her wolf pulsing through the air between them to tug at his. It wasn’t deliberate on her part, she was just so powerful it was always there but since she had accidentally turned him at the hospital when they were close he always had a moment where he had to steel himself and resist the urge to just left the change happen because it had felt so good as though there was a part of his wolf that now belonged to hers.

Despite her obvious disquiet about what they had set in motion, he knew that she would be right there with him… with them all… to the end. Doing what needed to be done because it was right and the only option available.

The only thing that had stopped them from riding straight to the Fire Hall with guns blazing was that their chanting had been interrupted by a delivery of nachos and pizza and a further pep talk, or ‘bad guy monolog’ as Jeremy had called it, that had helpfully let them know that they needed to get things in place first and their sacrifice party would take place at midnight when all the boys were back and everything was in place.

The desire had still been there to ride in straight away but there was also a fear in all of them that if they acted too soon they would find nothing and Mrs Granvers would be murdered anyway to cover their tracks.

So they had waited and cooked up a plan that they hoped would get all the players in place so they could be neutralized as one.

It felt like it took forever, certainly longer than it should have done considering the size of the explosion, but finally, the shutter doors rolled up and all four of the fire trucks rolled out with their sirens cutting through the night air.

The sickening thing about it was, Nicole was pretty damned sure that the only reason they had left to tend the call was because they had carefully picked out a building on the edge of town that was part of a joint venture between the Mayor and the Judge. If not for that it would be a smouldering pile of rubble before they would have moved.

As the trucks rounded a corner out of sight, Nicole drew her weapon and pulled her balaclava down to cover her face as Xavier did the same. The flash of his smile as he covered his face was one of almost feral anticipation.

With a nod, they set off towards the Fire Hall, moving fast but quietly as they moved through the darkest areas and skirted around to avoid any light spilling from the inside.

Xavier held up a clenched fist in warning and felt Nicole’s pace slow to match his before they both crouched into the darker shadows. He pointed up, gesturing to the security camera above a door they were approaching. Thankfully Jeremy was watching their back and proving his skills as a hacker as the camera shifted position and pointed straight up to the sky to signal that he’d taken over the security feeds of the building. If there was anyone inside on guard and watching they would be looking at old footage running on a loop.

They had gone over their plan beforehand, going over every possibility while being all too aware that anything could change it in a heartbeat but they had prepared as well as they could in the time they had. With the secrecy of it, Nicole and Waverly and their connection was a vital part of it so they could eliminate the need to use the radios they were carrying unless absolutely necessary as there was too much of a risk that they could give them away.

It was also effective as it kept Waverly and Wynonna away from what they had decided was the main source of danger. Being stubborn how they were though, keeping them away completely was a dangerous undertaking as Doc had found out when he had suggested the two pregnant women should sit it out and the sisters had rounded on him and had almost stripped his moustache out with a verbal beat down.

Opening herself up, Nicole reached across the miles separating them and found her love. The scent of lavender and vanilla grew within her and she felt the brush of Waverly’s wolf against her side.

_“Waves… how is everything looking, Baby?”_

_“So far so good. We can see in fire engines on the way from where we are and man! I don’t know what Raven and Doc cooked up but the building is burning pretty good!”_

_“Too good? We don’t want them just giving up on it too soon.”_

_“By the looks of it there’s just under half ablaze so should keep them going… especially as the Mayor just turned up,”_ she chuckled as she saw him flying out of his car in his PJ’s and dressing gown, flapping his arms around in anger as he saw the devastation being wrought by the flames. _“Everyone else is out scouring every building they can think of just in case Mrs G is anywhere else. How’s it looking there?”_

When it came down to it, just about everyone in town had been taught by the intimidating demon teacher and even though she had scared most of them… human and Werewolf alike, they all had a fondness for her that had many, even the Yiska, out looking once they had found out she was in danger.

_“Jeremy just signalled that he’s got control of the CCTV so we’re about to head in.”_

_“Take care!”_

Nicole quickly promised that they would and begged them to do the same before giving Xavier a quick nod to let him know that everything was going to plan… so far.

Nicole scented deeper into the building as they moved inside, trying to get past the layers of fuel from the engines and the stench of sweat that prevailed over the area. There was nothing there that she hadn’t smelt earlier but the feeling that something was wrong lingered even after they had quickly checked every room and found that they were alone.

In the end, there was only one place left to try.

They stood before the solid metal door of the meat locker. A meat locker that was now sporting a heavy-duty padlock.

Reaching out, Nicole quietly and easily snapped the padlock and opened the door for Xavier to take the lead as lights flickered on automatically as cool air escaped in a cloud that hugged and rolled across the floor.

As Allenbach had said… there were pig carcases hanging inside and even an elk but Nicole was pretty sure that the amount was unusual and so too was the size of the room. What was even more unusual though was the wide metal hatch built into the floor.

Getting a nod from Xavier, Nicole quietly got into position to give him a clear view and wrapped her fingers around the handle. Obviously well used and well oiled, the hatch opened without a sound to reveal a set of metal stairs leading down into the darkness.

Steps that had not been on any of the building plans they had looked at.

They were wide enough for them to have walked side by side without even knocking shoulders but Xavier went first, staying a couple of steps ahead to give them room to dodge if need be. Nicole couldn’t smell or hear anyone below but the echo of the place, just the way it felt said that the area was as vast as what was above ground. And the stench… God the stench!

With every step, it got worse.

That disinfectant layered over blood and other bodily fluids and things best being inside a body that clawed at her and made her want to paw at her nose or just flat out leave. The same stench she associated with hospitals only dialled up to a hundred!

Gun raised and ready, Nicole slipped through the door at the bottom of the stairs as Xavier held it open for her. They looked around quickly, checking every corner and possible hiding place in the cavernous room they were in. She kept trying to call it a meeting room but everything about it screamed that it was a place of worship from the rows of seats and benches laid out like pews to the pulpit they faced and the symbolic decorations all over the walls.

“What the fuck… This is some twisted torture porn bullshit.”

“Even the Cult didn’t have anything like this.” Cocking her head in disbelief, Nicole stepped closer to a huge stone slab embedded with manacles and chains. She pulled her hand back, her nose confirming what her eyes were refusing to admit.

It was well used, worn and chipped with scratches etched into the heavy stone that had once been pale but was now a dark rusty colour from all the blood that had been spilt upon it.

Just as sick and gruesome was the sight of a block set into the floor with manacles and chains set beside it to hold their poor unfortunate victim still while their head was removed by the huge axe that was leaning against it.

“How long have they been doing this?”

The pain in Nicole’s voice drew Xavier to her side. He could only imagine the horrors the place was unlocking from her own memories and everything she had learned since. “I don’t know… I swear though, this is the end of them though, Nicole. They’re not going to be able to hurt anyone ever again.” He felt her shoulder settle beneath his hand as she took a steadying breath and gave a curt nod. The balaclava covered her face but he just knew that if he could see her face, her jaw would be as clenched with determination as his own was.

As they moved away from the horrors of one room, Nicole quickly checked in with Waverly as to how everything was going. She couldn’t have hidden how shocked and in pain, she was even if she’d tried but she quickly assured Waverly that they were both okay, just shocked and sickened by what they had seen.

More horrors awaited them as they moved deeper. Hints if any were needed in vivid oil paintings that lined the walls that whatever Allenbach and his boys were messed up in had been going on for a hell of a long time.

Painting after painting. All with the same tale to tell of figures clad in burgundy robes, wearing masks that looked like the bastard child of a gas mask and the plague masks that doctors once wore… wielding axes and killing a multitude of beings all depicted in twisted, hellish versions of what they truly were. Werewolves, Centaurs, Nymphs, Wendigo, Harpies, Vampires, Chimera, even Unicorns, Pegasus… and more and more, blending into one horrific image burnt into Nicole’s mind.

“Easy…” Xavier gently urged as he felt her rage building along with his own.

He nodded to the last door and stepped through as she held them for him. Xavier didn’t think it was possible but his dropped even more as he took in a room that looked eerily similar to the kind that BBD had in its most secret locations.

Nicole looked around at the stainless steel nightmare that looked like a cross between a morgue and a nightmarish laboratory. The stench of bleach and death thick in the air that she barely dared to take a breath as she took in the banks of cages bolted to the walls. There were a variety of sizes but it was more than obvious that they were for small animals.

Luckily they were all empty but she knew by the scent that that was a recent thing.

The far wall was taken up by morgue size drawers, some even bigger than human-sized. In the centre of the room were two morgue style dissection tables… and they were both occupied.

Jaw clenched, Nicole reached for the zipper on the body bag on the nearest table. Before she could touch it she heard a soft rustling sound and an even softer whimper from one of the bigger cages furthest from the doors.

Nodding to Xavier they edged closer, their steps silent. They kept some distance, trying not to startle whatever was there but the sight of them released a cry of distress from the naked child crouched in the back of the cage. She was curled in on herself so completely it was difficult to judge her size let alone her age but Nicole guessed that she was maybe six… no more than eight.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Nicole whispered softly as she gazed into amber eyes wide with fear. Holstering her weapon she pulled her balaclava off so the little girl could see her face as she crouched down. “We’re not going to hurt you. Xavier, see if you can find some clothes for her. We’re going to get you out, okay? My name is Nicole, I’m with the police and this is my friend, Xavier. Ready to get out of here?”

Moving slowly, Nicole grasped the padlock keeping the door shut and pinched it, breaking it as quietly as she could.

The girls head lifted and tilted to the side in an almost birdlike move as she looked at the lock and her face. “Wolf?”

“Yeah,” Nicole smiled softly at the hopeful lilt in her question. “We both are.” Opening the cage she let out a startled gasp as the obviously terrified child launched herself forward and wrapped her body around hers and buried her face into the crook of her neck as her hands clutched at her shoulders through her clothing and the wings that had been hidden by her position in the cage unfurled and came around to hug her too.

Rising slowly, Nicole felt the child’s legs wrap around her, claws grabbing at her clothes as desperately as her hands. Nicole rocked her gently and rubbed her back in soothing circles. “I’ve got you. Can you tell me your name?”

“Ocypete… Granny called me Pet,” she whispered brokenly into the warmth of the woman’s neck. She stiffened as the man came towards them but she could see the kindness in his eyes and the smile on his dark-skinned face now that the cover was removed. He quietly held up a white gown, silently asking if it was okay to move closer and at her tentative nod she felt the weight of it settle over her shoulders as she followed their gentle urgings and slipped her arms into the sleeves. It was massive on her, the sleeves hanging well past the ends of her hands but it helped to hold in the warmth she was gaining from the woman’s touch.

“Is it okay if we call you Pet too?” Nicole felt the girls breathing hitch with pain but she nodded. “Pet… where’s your Granny?” Even as she asked, Nicole had the horrible feeling that she knew what the answer would be and it was confirmed by the lifting of a pale arm that pointed to the second body bag. Keeping the girl's eyes averted, Nicole nodded to Xavier and watched as he quietly unzipped the body bag and held it open enough so they could both see Mrs Granvers within.

“She told me not to look,” Pet whispered brokenly as the memory of her screams echoed through her mind.

“Oh sweetheart,” Nicole held her closer knowing there were no words that would soothe her pain. Keeping her hand gently pressed against the back of Pet’s hand, Nicole felt the softness of feathers woven through her hair against her palm as she nodded once more to Xavier. The rasp of the second zipper, though quiet, sounded loud, echoing through her as it parted under Xavier’s hand and revealed the face of the missing firefighter.

Xavier looked from the body to Nicole’s face and saw the same questions he wanted answering in her eyes. He checked that Pet wasn’t trying to look and parted the edges of the body bag.

The scent of blood and death grew stronger as fluids leaked out of ragged wounds that covered the body to join those already pooled within the bag. Xavier quickly zipped it back up after a cursory look before any escaped. “This is recent.”

“They killed him this morning,” Pet whispered. “They made me watch while they used that thing… said they wanted me to know what was coming tonight.” She held it secret that she hadn’t minded listening to his screams one bit as he was one of the ones that had snatched them. She trusted them, especially the woman. But while they were Wolf and different than the men, she looked different and her mother had always warned her that people born on the ground didn’t trust what they didn’t understand.

Xavier opened the drawer that Pet was pointing to even though her face was still pressed against Nicole. “Nic…”

“What the…?” Nicole stared at the device Xavier was holding up. Realisation dawned as he placed it over his hand to reveal that it was actually a glove covered in stainless steel claws that would have given Freddy Krueger nightmares. “That’s…” she looked at her own hand, knowing that if she shifted the glove and her hand would be shaped the same.

“They’re trying to make it look like we did it,” Xavier stated with more calmness than he was feeling. Reaching back into the drawer he took out another claw device, different, more for grabbing. He worked it a couple of times studying how the four claws worked and looked distinctly like a birds foot.

“That would match the marks on Muffin,” Nicole noted.

“Muffin? Is she okay?”

“Yes, honey. She’s with friends of ours.”

“The puppy and the kitty too? She was so brave saved them!”

“You saw Calamity? Here? The kitty?”

“Her fur was like yours. Pretty,” Pet fingered the red strands of the woman’s hair. “The men were hurting Muffin because she barked when they killed the puppies. Kitty saved them.”

Nicole shook her head in wonder and bemusement at their Guardian and her ability to get places she shouldn’t… places she needed to be. “Come on, Pet. What say we get you out of here? You can see Muffin and the others and we’ll get you home… okay?”

Pet snuggled her face back down against the woman and nodded. She was eager for all those things even though it meant leaving her Granny behind. The thought of that made her sad again and she felt tears slip from her eyes to splash against the woman.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Nicole rubbed her thin back gently. “Xavier, could you take point? Waves just said we need to get moving.”

Xavier stiffened, snapping into action at the barely hidden concern in Nicole’s voice and the words she couldn’t speak blazing from her eyes. For Waverly to say to move it could only mean that trouble was heading back their way in the form of pumped up, jackass, murdering firefighters. “Let’s go!”

Nicole followed Xavier, holding Pet close and secure as they made their way back through the underground hellhole to the stairs a hell of a lot faster than they had gone through them. Their boots clanged on the stairs as they leapt up them and burst through the hatch at the top.

 _“Waves—_ ”

_“Nicole! Get the hell out of there! Ewan and some of his guys took one of the trucks. They told Shorty they were going to refill the truck ‘cause the water isn’t connected here but they drove right past where they could have filled up from! We’ve got the others contained but…”_

“Okay…” Nicole let her senses loose as they reached the outside of the Fire Hall. She felt Pet lift her head and felt her tiny fingers brushing across her jaw in wonder but she was focussed, stretching out as far as she could until she heard the sound of a heavy and powerful engine roaring their way.

“Xavier! SUV! We’ll head towards the Pine Barrens!” They would have the numbers there with Alexandria and Clarke’s help and the nature of the terrain meant that the pack would be able to catch up too if the firefighters chased after them.

_“Did you get that Waves? Let Alexandria know we’re coming!”_

_“On it! Stay safe and take care of that precious one.”_

_“You stay safe too.”_

Nicole glanced down at the head resting against her shoulder as Pet let out a soft murmur. She was just about out cold from exhaustion and stress and they needed to get the hell out of Purgatory!

Reaching Xavier’s SUV, Nicole climbed into the back with Pet so she could protect her from being tossed around in her unconscious state.

Xavier could see the heavy fire engine barrelling towards the station as they peeled away. They were bulky machines but their engines were built to get them to emergencies in a hurry even when fully laden down with men, equipment and water. Any hopes that they hadn’t been spotted were dashed as he saw the fury on Ewan Allenbach’s face and saw him point in their direction through the cab window. “Hold on back there!” He barked out as he pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator.

Nicole glanced over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the fire truck as she held the girl secure. Despite Xavier’s efforts, and he was a more than capable driver when it came to dealing with that kind of pressure and speed, he couldn’t shake the other vehicle and it was even gaining when the road allowed.

A boom rang out, the window at her back cracking and splintering like a spider’s web around the hole the shotgun blast had punched into it.

“You okay?”

Sighting through the hole, Nicole fired back, forcing the driver to swerve and pull back. She knew it was a brief respite though, Ewan knew what they had must have seen and probably figured he had nothing left to lose. “Just keep going!”

Salvation was nearly upon them as the narrow road that led to the Pine Barrens came into view when there was another bark from the shotgun and Xavier felt the SUV jerk under his control. “Shit! There goes the tyre!”

“Take us into the field, Xavier. Get as far as you can and then take Pet and head for the trees.”

“Nicole! I can’t leave you!”

“You have to, Xavier! It’s Pet they want. She’s their sacrifice for the night! Get her to safety and I’ll hold them off until help gets here. Hey, it’s okay,” Nicole gently soothed Pet as she crawled into her lap with a whimper. “Xavier’s going to take care of you and I’ll be right behind you,” she smiled softly. “Go sit in front with him… can you do that?”

“Mhm.”

“Good girl. Now. You do what he tells you. Ready, Xavier.”

“Yep. Can’t go much further,” Xavier gritted out through his teeth as she struggled to hold the SUV together long enough to put a bit more distance between them. Luckily the fire truck was struggling more as the heavy machine slipped and sank into the soft earth.

Pushing open the door, Nicole winked at Pet reassuringly. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” With that, she leapt, changing mid-air as she pushed herself away from the SUV and landed on all four paws. Sticking her feet deep into the dirt she rushed towards the truck. Behind her, she heard the SUV judder to a halt and Xavier’s door open. Pet cried out, a beseechingly wail that cut through the air like the cry of a hawk.

Nicole leapt again, a cry ripping from her as she turned once more and slammed into the cab of the truck. Reaching through the shattered window, she yanked the wheel out of the grasp of the panicked driver out of his control.

The already floundering vehicle tilted even further, rocking from side to side as it came to a grinding halt.

Nicole grabbed the barrel of the shotgun as Ewan swung it around in an effort to point it at her head. Even with it locked within her grasp he tugged and pulled, spittle dripping down his chin and frothing from his mouth like a rabid dog. Reeling him in by his single-minded hold on the gun, Nicole snarled in his face as she bent the barrel in her hand.

Grabbing the back of his neck she yanked him through the window and sent him tumbling across the ground. Hopping down from the truck, Nicole watched cautiously as the other firefighters, five of them in all, alighted from the truck carrying axes.

She could smell the silver in the axes and the deadly intent in their eyes as they tried to encircle her. And simply to give Xavier time to get to safety, Nicole let them move it even though she could have leapt right over them. She just couldn’t risk the girl or them getting away after all they had done.

“You should have stayed out of this!”

“And let you kill more innocent people? Put the weapons down boys! Give it up! This has gone on for too long and ends now!”

“No. I don’t think so… It might be over here but we’ll just set up in another town that appreciates us like Purgatory used to before all the scum started showing up! You just won’t be around to see it!”

Distracted by the slash of an axe, Nicole belatedly realised that Ewan had fished an object out of his pocket and tossed it her way. Out of reflex, she caught it.

A hiss came from it, a release of gas and smoke that dragged her back in time to Bobo Del Rey’s attack on her.

Silver!

Nicole crushed the canister but enough had escaped and she felt it billow up into her face.

Ewan grinned in delight as the wolf hunched over. He’d been looking forward to getting to finally try out the silver bombs the Mayor had paid for from Del Rey!

His smile faded, fear settling into his heart and those of his men as the wolf straightened up and shook the silver from his face as though it had been no more of an inconvenience than water being sprayed into her face. It hadn’t worked! No… it had he realised, her fur was singed where the silver had landed but in the time it took him to notice, her fur had grown back.

Fear breaking their resolve, his men dropped their weapons and started to run.

“I don’t think so!” pulling back her arm, Nicole let fly with the crumpled canister and watched with far too much delight as it rocketed through the air and felled one of the runners. “You are done, Ewan!” Nicole gestured around them, drawing his attention to the many shadows coming towards them from the Pine Barrens and from Purgatory.

“No!” Making one last ditched attempt, Ewan spun around on his heel and started to run. At any moment he expected to feel teeth sinking into him from the huge wolf but from above that the attacks came.

In mounting horror, he watched as his men… Cowards every last one of them! Traitors to their cause! Were suddenly yanked off their feet and disappeared into the night sky with a startled scream that was cut off abruptly.

He kept running, veering off to the side as the rain started to fall in a thick, sticky torrent that made sluiced over his face and turned his vision red and filled his mouth with the tang of copper.

Drawing to a halt, he looked down, his mind shutting down as he struggled to take in the blood covering him.

Hearing a heavy beat from above, he looked up. His scream of horror was cut off by one of pain as talons dug deep into the muscle of his shoulders and bit into his bones as he was yanked skywards to share the fate of his brothers.

Reaching Nicole’s side, Waverly gently turned her loves face away from what was taking place high above them and forced her to meet her eyes. “Are you okay?” She brushed gently at the silver lingering on her face and only realised what she had done when she felt little more than a momentary sting like nettles against delicate flesh. “Really, Nic? Silver?”

“Ow,” Nicole whined softly as Waverly landed a punch to her shoulder. Not that it had hurt she was just playing for pity. Seeing Waverly’s face soften slightly, Nicole wrapped her arms around her gently and nuzzled their noses together.

Hearing the heavy flap of wings cutting through the air, Nicole sheltered Waverly behind her as five Harpies settled onto the ground before them. Their numbers struck a chord in her as she remembered the five birds of prey she had seen circling the skies. They were beautiful… or as beautiful as someone could be while covered in blood and looking like they were eager for more.

“Where are they wolf? My daughter… my mother.”

“Momma!”

Tears stung at Nicole’s eyes as she watched Pet leave Xavier’s arms to quite literally fly into her mothers with the lab coat billowing around her tiny body. “I’m so, so sorry but your mother…” Nicole dipped her head as the Harpy let out a wail and buried her face against her daughter. Around them, a cry went up from the wolves that had shifted, a sorrowful howl that filled the air. “I only got to know your mother recently but there are not many that call Purgatory home that didn’t know her from her time as a teacher,” Nicole explained as the Harpies tilted their heads quizzically.

“She always did love to teach,” smiling sadly, the Harpy looked down at her daughter and noted the way she was looking at the Wolf. “Ocypete?”

“She saved me, momma. Granny liked them… She told me stories about the wolves here, said they were good.”

“Thank you, all of you for getting her back to me.” Placing her daughter back on the ground, she watched with interested as she instantly moved over to the red wolf and asked to be picked up.

“Is it okay?” Getting a nod, Nicole gently scooped her up and felt Pet snuggle up into her fur with a trill that seemed to relax her mother too.

“My mother’s body… Is it… Is it intact?”

It was a strange and morbid question but then they had just turned grown men into mulch. “Yes.”

“Good, then there may be time. Where is she?”

“In town. If you don’t mind me asking, time for what?”

“We are immortal beings my young wolf. My mother gave up that part of herself fearing that she might hurt people. There might be time to bring her back though.”

“Would she want that?” Nicole held up a hand at the expression on the Harpies face. “I don’t’ mean to offend but you did say she had given that part of herself up… I’m only thinking of what she would want.”

“I understand. If she truly didn’t want to come back then nothing we could do would return life to her body,” she assured the wolf. “I think it is time that we got this one back to the eyrie,” smiling gently, she accepted her heavily sleeping daughter back from the wolf. “Bring my mother back to us here at sunrise.”

Nicole didn’t even get the chance to agree before all of them had taken off and vanished into the night with only stirring of the wind around them and the sound of their wings beating to mark their passage.

Nicole tried to persuade Waverly to return with Alexandria to their home in the village where the twins were already waiting with Clarke… But, ever stubborn, a thought that earned Nicole another pop to the shoulder, Waverly said she wanted to see the night out with Nicole and, if she wasn’t going to rest, then neither would she.

In the end, Nicole found Waverly curled up on the couch in Nedley’s office. Crossing the room, Nicole draped another cover over her but found her pants leg snagged as she went to turn away to leave her to rest a little longer.

“Hey,” tugging gently, Waverly encouraged Nicole to sit beside her as she made a little room. She smiled as Nicole’s hand found its way to her baby bump and the usual proud but soft as anything smiled crossed her lips. Linking their fingers together, Waverly leaned into the warm curve of Nicole’s body and lay her head against her. “How’s it going out there?”

“You know the expression ‘no honour amongst thieves’? Well, apparently there’s none against douchebag murdering volunteer firefighters either. The ones that are left flipped on each other and the Mayor and Judge so fast and hard we’re having trouble keeping up with the statements off them.” They’d also pointed them in the direction of a damning paper trail left by Allenbach that would probably help more than their statements. They were all going to be going down for a long, long, time.

“Mrs Granvers?”

“It’ll soon be time to take her up. The funeral home cleaned her up and have given us the use of their best hearse. Apparently, Mr Maclin has got fond memories of her and wanted to help out.” Nicole tucked a strand of hair back behind Waverly’s ear. “You should rest while there’s time.”

Waverly cracked open an eye she hadn’t even realised had drifted shut. “How much time?”

“Hmm, an hour.”

“Lay with me?” Waverly wrapped herself around Nicole’s body, pulling her with her as she stretched out on the couch. With a soft chuckle, Nicole somehow managed to flip their positions with ridiculous ease… Not that Waverly minded as that meant she was on top… And not only that but she was being lulled by a purr that vibrated through her whole body. “Sneaky…”

Nicole smiled sleepily, the world fading away until there was just the feel of Waverly pressed against her. Their hearts beating together. The rise and fall of their bodies as they breathed…

A hand gently shaking her shoulder had Nicole’s eyes opening to find J.D. looking down at her. “Wha…?”

“Time to get up, Boss. Oh, and count yourselves lucky,” he called over his shoulder, “Wynonna was plotting all kinds of shit to get you to wake up!”

“Yeah… apparently using the Taser is frowned upon,” Wynonna grumbled. “You would think this tin badge would be useful for something.”

“I don’t think useful includes Tasering people.”

“Then… what’s the point?”

Rolling her eyes, Nicole tossed one of the throw cushions at Wynonna’s head.

The first hints of sunrise were starting to bleed over the horizon not long after they pulled up near the abandoned and busted up fire engine.

“There.”

Looking up, Nicole followed the direction of Waverly’s gaze and saw five familiar shapes circling closer until they alighted before them with Pet’s mother leading the way once more. She looked sad but hopeful as she glanced towards the hearse and saw her mother in the open casket.

“How’s Pet doing?”

“Well,” she smiled softly. “She wanted to come to see you today but she understands that there will be other days for things like that?” Her statement came out a question as she looked at the two women her daughter had spoken so fondly of… her saviour wolf and the pretty woman with the long hair.

“We would like that,” Nicole smiled.

“Thank you for saving my daughter and- and for everything else. I know my mother could be a little… gruff at times but she truly loved Purgatory and everyone here. All being well… maybe she will return once she had recovered.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s fingers tighten around hers as they stood back and let the Harpies do what they needed to. All of them looked their way and gave a solemn but respectful nod as they gently lifted Mrs Granvers body from the casket and carried her up into the sky until their bodies were specks.

“Do you think-“ breaking off, Waverly shielded her eyes as the sun lit the sky with a dazzling intensity. Blinking, she looked back up, a gasp tumbling from her mouth as she saw that there were now six figures flying and dancing around each other. As they vanished, Waverly threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and allowed herself to laugh and cry in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... that was a hell of a ride.


	152. Chapter 152

A storm raged over Purgatory.

Lightning cracked across the sky, leaving the scent of ozone in its wake and lighting the landscape even as Purgatory itself was wiped off the map and cast into darkness as the power went off before candles and generators brought it back to flickering light.

As the storm raged on outside, Nicole knew nothing of it. Her focus, her life, everything within her was narrowed down to the beautiful goddess standing naked before her.

Thunder rolled outside the windows, rain lashed against it like the drumming of fingers, but all Nicole could hear was the pounding of her own heart as Waverly walked towards her. God! The way she moved was too stunningly beautiful to just be called walking.

She was a predator and mesmerised by the gleam in her eyes, the smile of anticipation on her lips and the way her body moved with a seductive glide, Nicole was her all too willing prey.

Nostrils flaring, Nicole licked her lips as she took in the scent of Waverly’s arousal. It was heady, addictive, filling her lungs and coating her tongue and setting her hips canting forwards.

Waverly’s smile grew more knowing and predatory at the move. Quick as a cat, she snagged a finger into her uniform belt as her hips were at the apex of her needy thrust and tugged her close enough to feel the heat radiating from her skin.

Not one word had been spoken since Nicole had gotten off duty and stepped inside their home. No words were needed as she’d quickly locked her gun away in it’s safe and toed off her boots, kicking them carelessly aside in her haste.

She followed the trail of her Omegas scent and the trail of red rose petals up the stairs to their bedroom where Waverly was waiting for her. And no words were needed as she followed the beckoning of her body and touch and dipped her head.

Nicole knew that no matter how often they kissed it would be the same… that heady feeling of coming home and rushing into the unknown as their lips touched and explored. The tip of Waverly’s tongue teased across her lips, dipping delicately into her mouth to set off explosions of heat across every nerve ending from where it touched.

Moaning, whimpering into her, Nicole tightened her grasp on Waverly’s hips, anchoring herself to the beautiful woman that had claimed her heart and set her free to love as she pulled her closer, bringing their bodies lightly together.

The hunger in Waverly’s eyes was a physical thing, a beast roaming behind the hazel waiting to devour her. Holding enough heat that Nicole was surprised that her clothes hadn’t been burnt off her body.

Despite the hunger in her gaze and the trembling in her body, Waverly’s hands worked gently, unfastening and removing her clothing one piece at a time at a speed that had a growl of frustration rumbling up Nicole’s throat.

The sound earned her a knowing smile and a slap on the hand as she reached for her belt and tried to ‘help’.

A hand slid up her chest to the back of her neck, pulling her down until Waverly’s hot breath teased across her ear and a softly purred… _‘Mine’_  that reverberated through her mind and body, made her sag against her Omega and surrender all control.

This was Waverly’s night. Her needs. And Nicole was eager to make all her dreams come true.

“All yours,” she breathed back and watched as the heat flared brighter in Waverly’s eyes and erased the last brief hint of uncertainty lingering there that Nicole hadn’t even noticed until it was gone.

Waverly’s hands returned to her clothing and Nicole returned to trembling in needs as the slow reveal of her body made her feel as though she was being stripped of more than just clothing.

Hazel eyes locked with hers, holding them as nimble fingers worked within the small gap between their bodies to unfasten her pants. Nicole’s fingers twitched at her sides restless with the need to hurry them along as the fabric dropped down her legs to the floor but she was trapped within those eyes. Held captive by their beauty as the subtle rustle had Waverly’s eyes blowing out wide. The black of pupil spread, push the hazel into a thin line before that raced outwards as her eyes turned solid.

The grin of feral anticipation was back as Waverly’s hand pressed against her sternum, warm and solid as she guided her back across the room until Nicole felt the edge of their bed bump against the back of her legs.

Nicole sat as a single fingertip gave an extra push before it dropped to join its twin on her other hand to hook the waistband of her panties. As Nicole scooted back onto the mattress she felt the tug of them over her hips and the coolness of the air brushing against already damp curls as they were peeled from her body and tossed aside.

A growl of pleasure filled the room as Waverly’s eyes raked over her body, a million thoughts seeming to flash before her eyes before they met hers again and she crawled onto the bed after her.

Propped up on her elbows, Nicole watched with wide eyes as Waverly stalked closer with a mesmerising beauty and grace despite the unstable surface of the soft mattress. Her body moved to straddle hers. The insides of her thighs and calf’s bracketing and caressing her. The soft curls of her long hair trailed across the sensitive skin of her legs, hips, her abdomen and breasts, setting her nerve endings on fire long before Waverly’s mouth claimed hers again in a kiss that was all heat and need.

Nicole’s hands caressed the soft skin of Waverly’s waist, trailing across the swell of her stomach and ribs to skim the sides of her breasts as Waverly started moving back down. Her lips and teeth creating a trail of fire that pooled between her thighs.

A startled gasp burst from Waverly’s mouth and turned to a whimper.

As the sound made it through to her lust-addled brain, Nicole feared for a moment that something was wrong with Waverly, with their babies. But the look on her face as she sat up upon her was of wonder and need. Her eyes were hooded, her lips parted on a panted moan as she looked down and pressed her hips closer, grinding their bodies together.

“Nicole?”

Dropping her hands to Waverly’s hips at her breathy plea, Nicole arched her own off the mattress slightly for her. Just enough to give Waverly something more to move against.

“That’s it, baby. Let it go. Let me see. I got you.”

Guiding by her hands, Waverly’s body found a rhythm as her hips moved in a sensual grind as she followed the pleasure building between her thighs where she was pressed against her.

Nicole gazed at Waverly, taking in every movement of her perfect body as she started moving above her. Her body instinctively chasing down the feelings rising within her.

She envied the storm, how the brightness from the lightning lit her body so she replaced the memory of it with soft lingering strokes of her hands and teasing touches with the tips of her fingers.

Nicole catalogued every response, devouring it with hungry eyes. The way Waverly’s eyes softened in wonder as her hands slid from her hips to her abdomen and responded to the murmurs of love that fell unbidden from her own mouth at the beautiful evidence of their love growing within her.

Her breasts, swollen and tender, produced a litany of cries and moans of pleasure as she cupped their weight within her palms and played with them gently until Waverly growled, her hands pressing against her as she encouraged her to squeeze and pinch a little harder.

Nicole obeyed willingly, watching as Waverly’s head dropped back, sending her hair flying around her shoulders in pleasure. The wet slick of Waverly’s arousal spreading against her flesh as she got it just right and made her ride the razor's edge of where pleasure and pain met.

It was all for Waverly, it was what Nicole wanted, but the press and movement of her body right _there_ coupled with the sight of Waverly slowly coming undone… It was a delicious torture that fought against every ounce of her rapidly failing control.

“More! Need more!”

Nicole dragged her short nails down Waverly’s back and across the curve of her ass, stealing a keening cry from her lips and making her hips jerk.

It was a light touch that undid her though. The brush of her thumb caressing back and forth across the swollen bundle of nerves in time with the frantic movements of her hips and on the fourth her body went rigid, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

Rearing up, Nicole wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer as she slipped two fingers into her and moved them in and out as she rode them beautifully.

Nails dragged across her back and shoulders. Painting lines of fire across her flesh as Waverly rode the edge of one climax into another that had her teeth sinking into mating mark as her cry of release spilling across her flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	153. Chapter 153

With her chin propped up against her folded arms where they lay across the back of the couch, Waverly felt sure her face might just crack in half from smiling as she watched Nicole singing and dancing around in the kitchen in a sinfully skimpy pair of shorts and a tighter-than-tight, cobalt blue crop top. All of which looked they had been painted on.

She had also started off wearing one of her super-soft blue flannel shirts but Waverly had whined about the temperature. Rather than point out that she would just march her naked ass back upstairs and put something on, Nicole had, as expected and planned, had stopped what she was doing, removed her flannel and lovingly wrapped her up in its warm before her whine had even ended.

A cheeky wink and dimpled smile had Waverly blushing as Nicole spun nimbly from checking how their food was doing to putting down dishes for Calamity and the excited ball of wiggle that was Bernie without missing a step or place in her song.

Even more adorable than the sight of her Alpha, was Kat and Dom standing at the sturdy baby gate that was erected across the opening, their little butts wiggling as they watched their Mama.

Waverly nodded to Nicole, drawing her attention to the girls even though she knew her Alpha was always super aware of them at all times anyway. The smile on Nicole’s face softened and she cupped their little chubby faces through the bars before turning and giving them a little butt wiggle demonstration that had them giggling and bouncing.

God but they were going to be adorable when they reached the age where they could change.

Already they loved to try and howl when they heard them and one of their most favourite things was snuggling with them when they were changed.

As she shifted around on the couch a gasp was dragged from Waverly as she moved a little further than she should have… which after the night they’d had was basically any movement at all as it just made her aware of what had happened to put that throbbing ache between her thighs and why the thought of clothes rubbing against her skin had been too much in the first place.

The knowing, and very pleased with herself, smirk on Nicole’s face made Waverly wonder if she had the strength to toss a cushion at her head.

When she had laid the trail of rose petals, Waverly’s one thought had been to pleasure her Alpha to exhaustion. And then her plans had been derailed by that brush of her clit against the firm wall of Nicole’s abdomen. Nicole had encouraged beautifully and Waverly had been powerless in the grip of her desire and Nicole’s guidance as she showed once again just how high she could fly.

Waverly was dragged out of her memories by the sound of the front door opening with a muffled thud that was followed by a familiar mumbled cussing. Glancing across the room, Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister as she stomped in wrestling a huge fur and a pizza box but her attention was soon dragged back to the kitchen as Nicole bent over to retrieve something from the bottom of the fridge. She was pretty sure there was nothing on the bottom shelf that was needed for what they were having to eat or warranted that kind of a bend over but she sure as hell wasn’t going to complain, not when it made Nicole shorts ride up and pull taunt even more!

Fur?

Waverly straightened up, her eyes growing wide as Wynonna’s entrance played over and over in her mind complete with the sirens from Kill Bill.

Why was her sister carrying one of the furs from Alexandria’s bed?

More importantly…

Why was she taking it up _their_ stairs?!

Eyes flying wider as she heard their bedroom door open, Waverly leapt off the couch and flew across the room and up the stairs after her sister.

“Oh! You are not… Wynonna no!”

“Wynonna yes!!”

Nicole looked up at the ceiling. Sighing, she turned off the heat under everything and scooped up the girls as she stepped over the baby gate. Kissing them on their heads she deposited them in their playpen before heading for the stairs. “Be good, ‘kay?”

The bedroom was chaos when she entered. Which was pretty impressive given that Wynonna had only been in there for twenty seconds tops. The fur she had been carrying, obviously one of Alexandria and Clarke’s bed, was thrown carelessly across their bed and was covered in the contents of one of Waverly’s nesting supplies packages from the closet.

Waverly stood there, frozen in indecision with a cushion clutched to her chest. An expression that flitted between exasperation, disbelief, fondness and ‘should I be angry or not’.

“Nice booty shorts, Haught!”

“Still not my type, Earp. What are you doing?” Which was a bloody stupid question as it was perfectly obvious what the older woman had in mind and strangely Nicole almost felt like it was inevitable.

“Nesting! Duh!” Ripping open another of the vacuum sealed bags from the closet, Wynonna grinned in delight as the throw cushions exploded out to cover the bed.

“Well, we can kind of see that,” Nicole eased Waverly closer, gently rubbing her shoulders as she whined softly in agitation and uncertainty. Letting her know everything was okay. They both knew the instincts and forces that had driven her in her need to nest and obviously after months of indecision it had finally snapped with Wynonna and this was the result.

“But… why are you doing it here… in our bed?”

“My water broke and the pool table in Shorty’s was busy,” rolling her eyes, Wynonna snorted at the other Alpha as she climbed onto the bed and wrapped herself up in the fur until just her eyes and the top of her head peeked out as she dared them to try and oust her.

Nicole gave Waverly a gentle squeeze, drawing her attention to her. She needed to talk to Wynonna and Waverly looked like she needed something to do to help her focus. “Waves, go call the boys, make sure they know where your sister is.”

“Call Gus… Clarke too! Tell her I want _all_ the drugs!”

Wynonna waited until her sister had left the room and grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling her closer. “Please! I don’t want to be alone!”

Nicole sat down on the edge of the bed and let Wynonna’s fingers play with her hand. Strangely, Wynonna being in labour seemed to make a calmness settle over her. Her pack Alpha was having a baby and panicking with it and until her mates got there, there was only room for one panicking Alpha.

“Hey. I’m not going to leave you and Waves will be right back… ‘Nonna are you sure you wouldn’t you be more comfortable at the Homestead though? There’s time to make it back I should think.”

“Bad memories there… I want them born with family around.” Sometimes the place and her last name just felt like one great big curse hanging over them.

Wynonna wiped at the sudden flood of tears spilling over her cheeks. “Stupid hormones,” she laughed around a hiccup. “Nicole… if anything happens to me…”

“Stop that! Nothing is going to go wrong!”

“But if it did…”

“You are going to be in all our lives, including those babies so eager to get out and cause trouble, for a hell of a long and often annoying time, Wynonna Earp. And no matter what, so will all of us.”

Nicole gave Wynonna’s hand a quick squeeze and went to get dressed as Waverly came back into the room and sat on the bed.

“Everyone’s on the way. Doc and Xavier felt you go into labour and were trying to work out where you’d gotten too seeing as you’d just ridden off to get pizza.”

Plonking the box down on her stomach, Wynonna opened it up to reveal the pizza…minus a slice. “I got peckish after my water broke in the middle of the pizza parlour.”

Shaking her head, Waverly brushed Wynonna’s hair back off her forehead and kissed it softly. Wynonna was putting her usual brave and unrepentantly sassy face on but even if Waverly hadn’t used her connection to Nicole to listen in again, she could tell it was all a front by the hint of desperation in her eyes.

Crossing the room, Nicole gave Waverly’s shoulder a squeeze and handed her some clothes to change into. “You stay with Wynonna. I’m going to go down, make sure the kids are settled and get the food finished while we wait on everyone.”

“Thanks, babe.”

“Yeah… thanks, babe.”

Nicole snaffled a slice of pizza when she saw that Wynonna had actually brought… or just as likely she’d accidentally picked up the wrong order… either way, it was one of the better vegetarian ones Purgatory had to offer. The Alpha let out a huff and hugged the box closer.

“Yell if you need anything… Not you, Earp. Save your yelling for when those babies are forcing their way out of you.” Dodging the cushion thrown at her head by one of them, Nicole skipped down the stairs to wait for everyone to arrive. “They are so buying us a new bed for this,” she mumbled under her breath as Wynonna let out a bloodcurdling scream that had Calamity heading for the closet and Bernie sitting on her feet.

Nicole looked up as she heard Xavier’s SUV skidding around the corner onto their drive. She didn’t felt she had much right to judge after Waverly getting upset had resulted in her colleagues chasing after her in S.W.A.T. gear. Doing a handbrake turn onto the drive seemed a touch excessive given that it was fresh out of the garage after being repaired. And she wasn’t even sure that the SUV had come to a halt before both men were in the house and heading up the stairs in a blur.

Gus, Alexandria and Clarke arrived at a slightly more sedate rate… which, given Gus’ driving was a miracle until she saw that Curtis had been the one driving her while Gustus and Indra had gotten the others there and were making good their escape.

Nicole watched as Clarke made her way towards the stairs, her body shining with happiness the whole way. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask Alexandria if Clarke even glowed in her sleep but thankfully the personal question died, replaced by confusion as she saw that the other woman was on her phone and looking mildly disgruntled… which with Alexandria showed as a slight eye roll and tightening of her jaw.

“Yes… We’re here… Right here… Yes, Wynonna, I’m sure… Drugs…? Why would you need…? Yes, I know Clarke is there now… We drove together…! She hung up on me…”

It took a moment for it to register that the last part of the bizarre one-sided conversation had been directed towards her as Alexandria sighed and looked like she was giving serious thought to crushing the phone in her hand to dust.

“She called three times in the last ten minutes to make sure we were coming… Three!” Alexandria explained with a huff as she sat down in the armchair. “I thought she would have chosen to stay at the Homestead.”

“Yeah… Well… She rolled up and made herself at home in our bed instead… complete with fur and pizza. Said there were too many bad memories at home and she wanted family around her.”

Alexandria hummed slightly as she accepted a drink from Nicole. “Understandable. From what we have heard and seen she had settled more since Waverly claimed you and the twins came along. You brought them all stability I think.”

“And a heap load of trouble.” She quickly smiled to indicate that she was teasing and held up a hand before Alexandria could chastise her or threaten extra training. “I know, some of that trouble was already heading this way anyway.” And then there were those bastard firefighters than had been around the whole time.

Just the thought of them had a growl of disquiet rumbling through her chest even though they were gone and couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. The damage they had done just within Purgatory was horrific and would take months if not years to sort through.

Luckily, the immediate problem of Purgatory being without a working fire hall was already being dealt with thanks to very limited cover from the big city while volunteers that had denied before, stepped up more than willing to be trained up fully to take over the protection of the town.

Nicole glanced up the stairs as she heard the bedroom door open. There was no way that Wynonna was done already and she would have felt it from Waverly if something was wrong. The appearance of Doc as he backed down the stairs, his head looking very naked without his hat, which was a rarity indeed when he was in human form, and the startling way his moustache stood out startlingly in a face gone pale in a way that not even the Wendigo had managed to get out of him, had her giving him a questioning look as he continued to look back towards the bedroom.

“Everything okay, Doc?”

Doc jumped in shock at the voice right behind him and only then realised that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs. “I…” raking a hand through his hair, Doc cleared his throat, willing his vocal chords to unlock from their spasm. “There is nothing amiss… I- Wynonna just got very descriptive with her… threats is all.”

“Yeah, that kind of happens during the contractions… Just have to ride them out.”

“She wasn’t having no contraction when she threatened us. And all I did was mention what I had read on the Wikipedia about dilation.”

Biting her lip, Nicole fought back a chuckle and clasped him on the shoulder. “I would say it gets easier but… it’s the worst!” she whispered loudly. “The easier and better comes once it’s over and you get to hold her and your babies. Until then you just have to take the blows and hope to god she doesn’t suddenly wake up one night and carry through with the threats.”

“Oh, I am all in… we both are. There is no doubt or question about that,” not in his or Xavier’s minds anyway. Sometimes though he’d looked up and seen a flash of something that looked like worry crossing those beautiful blue eyes of hers and he worried that Wynonna did have concerns about them.

Doc shook off his concern and placed them further back in his mind to deal with later. And deal with them they would, even if it took a lifetime of being there at her side, loving her and their children… They would do whatever it took to get through the stubborn hide of their mate.

“She was just… surprisingly descriptive,” he mumbled. In fact, he was pretty sure he had seen Xavier retreating to the bathroom during her tirade and he wouldn’t be at all surprised to find out she had eaten his hat. “I had best get back up there,” taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders. “If the next time you see me I am without my moustache just know that I regret nothing.”

As the door closed behind him again, Alexandria turned her attention back to Nicole who was nearly chewing on his fist to contain a laugh. “I seem to remember Waverly being just as descriptive with her threats against you and you were never so dramatic.”

“Ahh, but that was because the one handing out the threats was Waverly… I was too scared to move,” she winked knowing full well that Waverly was more than likely listening in. “You know Waverly… she researches the hell out of everything to be prepared…One of the many things I love about her,” and she did.

Waverly had claimed that no one liked to hear her talk about the things she was studying. Nicole loved to listen to her though and wasn’t above bribery and other forms of persuasion to get her to open up and talk. Seeing the passion for the subject in her words and eyes made Nicole want to know more. To learn with her. “But… as much as Waverly loves it… Wynonna hates it and she’s spent a good part of her pregnancy avoiding it as much as possible.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, apart from going for check-ups… which Waverly had to remind her of to make sure she even went to half of them and turning to Clarke… she’s watched one birthing video online and spent a good hour afterwards storming around the Homestead going ‘Nope!’.”

Even though Nicole chuckled, Alexandria could see the concern in her eyes as she continued to look up at the bedroom. Always the protective Alpha… wanting to make everything right. “Clarke is there.”

Nicole waited for Alexandria to say more but really she didn’t need too. Clarke had given birth many times and helped countless more through their pregnancies and births. She was more qualified than anyone at the hospitals and yet wouldn’t hesitate to have them get Wynonna there if she thought it was needed.

Drawing in a deep breath, Nicole released it and the tension that had built inside her.

“When is Clarke due?”

“Soon… It can vary a little with her being a Nymph… Usually, they have quite long pregnancies, especially the Wood Nymphs as seasons can sometimes draw them out. With the babies being mine and twins too we think she should be due not long after Waverly gives birth.”

Nicole smiled happily at the thought of all their children being born so close together. There weren’t all that many children in Purgatory but they would all have each other to grow with.

“Hey, Clarke isn’t going to try and nest in our bed too is she?”

“No…” Alexandria rolled her eyes at Nicole’s teasing. “Nymphs do not get as bad as little wolves do with the nesting. Though, maybe you should get some potted plants in just in case. Nymph’s like to be surrounded by nature.”

Alexandria kept her face still, using all the skills she had learned from many years of trying to negotiate peace and trade deals between warring clans as Nicole looked at her like she was trying to work out if he was joking or not but in the end she just looked like an adorably confused puppy.

“I hate that I can never quite tell when you’re joking sometimes,” Nicole groused good-naturedly as she went to liberate the girls from their playpen while they had a moment to burn off some energy.

She grinned as her usually stoic and regal friend quickly left the chair in favour of the floor. Her laugh filled the room as she scooped Kat and Dom into her embrace as they flew across the room towards their Aunty Al.

They rubbed all over her, chatting away with serious looks on their adorable faces as their fists plunged into the intricate braiding of her hair to play with it with a surprisingly gentle touch.

Nicole left them to it, returning to the kitchen to finish cooking what she could ready for if anyone felt the need to eat at any point. It would probably go uneaten but she lost herself in the familiar motions of the cooking, cleaned and fixed drinks.

“You prepare tea the same way Clarke does,” Alexandria smiled softly as she watched her young friend go through the familiar routine and motions.

“I haven’t quite got it down right yet but it makes Waverly happy when I try,” Nicole smiled as she felt a pulse of satisfaction run through her from Waverly despite how chaotic it no doubt was in the bedroom.

“That is a statement I believe would have Wynonna making whipping noises if she wasn’t… indisposed,” Alexandria finished with a wince, wondering if she shouldn’t cover the twins ears as a virulent round of cuss words bellowed out from upstairs. “Hmm, now I understand why Doc looked so pale.”

“Don’t suppose you would like to be the one to take the drinks up?” Nicole asked hopefully.

“Your house. Your Alpha,” Alexandria smirked as she sank back down to the floor to play with the girls.

“I thought you were a warrior?” Nicole stated with mock shock.

“Part of being a successful warrior is knowing which battles are worth fighting and when it is best to walk away… or in this case when to sit down and play while _you_ walk into danger.” She chuckled as she watched with Kat and Dom as Nicole huffed with a huge amount of exaggeration and made her way up to the bedroom with a tray of drinks.

Nicole quietly opened the bedroom door and sneaked inside so as not to startle Wynonna. Giving birth was traumatic enough without doors banging, though apparently, the boys hadn’t figured that out yet as they were fussing at Wynonna every time she moved or moaned, much to Waverly and Clarke’s obvious disapproval.

“Waves,” Nicole placed a mug of tea down beside her and handed one to Clarke and Gus who was sitting in a chair near the window… if the boys wanted anything, they had legs. “Wynonna, would you like some tea or juice?”

“Are you sure…?” Doc’s jaw slammed shut on his question as Nicole glowered at him.

“Special tea?”

“Clarke approved.” Nudging Xavier out of the way, Nicole sat gently on the edge of the bed and waited for Wynonna to get comfortable on her own before handing her a drink. “Silly question but… how are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve got two bowling balls arguing over which gets to rip my vagina apart first. Yes, I said vagina!” Wynonna barked at Doc. “Remember that word ‘cause neither of you assholes are getting near it ever again!”

Waverly bit back a smirk as Wynonna went off on them. It was kind of nice to know that her own experience while giving birth… all the threats she had dealt out… hadn’t been unusual. Yeah, sure, she had watched TV shows and seen other women ranting but she had kind of assumed that they were laying it on thicker for the cameras when actually some of the more inventive rants caused by ‘passing a bowling ball’ had probably been edited out.

She was glad that Nicole had made her way into the bedroom though. Doc and Xavier had gotten a little too anxious and fussy no matter what she had tried to tell them but Nicole’s arrival had been calming. She wasn’t sure if she was doing any sneaky Alpha tricks to calm them down or if it was simply because she was taking no shit from them but it was working… even on Wynonna who was actually able to take a breather between contractions for once.

“There are some more drinks downstairs if you would like to go get some while you have the chance.”

“Yeah, get the hell out of here and let me take a goddamn breath, you morons!” Wynonna huffed as they left the room looking more like whipped puppies than grown men.

“I’ll go have a word with them and be back in a minute. You’re doing great, Wynonna,” Clarke gave her hands a reassuring squeeze as a flare of panic rose in her eyes.

“Of course, she could be lying,” Wynonna snorted.

“Clarke?” Nicole snorted. “But, hey, if you want I’ll call Alexandria up and she can tell you.”

“No thank you! One false word and she would threaten me with training!”

Holding out a hand to her sister, Wynonna latched on as soon as their fingers touched and pulled her on to the bed with them. It made her feel better to have them closer. “You know, you could really do with a TV in here.”

“We have better things to do in bed than watch TV, Earp,” Nicole grinned.

“Eww, gross.” Reaching out, Wynonna swatted Nicole on the leg for the reminded then promptly pulled her and Waverly in by the backs of their necks for crushing hugs as tears welled up unexpectedly. “I don’t mean that!” she sniffed. “You know that right? I love how happy you make Waverly… I love my nieces and I’m also fond of you, you asshole! God! I love you guys so much!”

Nicole sat back in bemusement to recover from the strange apology with a hint of insult that had ended with a kiss to the top of her head and a palm to her face pushing her back so hard she nearly toppled off the side of the bed.

Hormones!

“Go, get your ass out of my nest and tell Doc and Xavier to get their asses back up here… I can feel a contraction coming on.”

Really not wanting to get caught up in the fun of that… Nicole scooted off the bed out of Wynonna’s reach and moved towards the door to call them up. She didn’t know what Clarke had said to them but when they followed her in they stepped in meekly wearing twin expressions that said they had been thoroughly chastised as they moved over to the bed ready to do their best.

To make things more comfortable before she retreated downstairs, Nicole detoured to the girl’s room for a chair to add to what was already available in their room… just in case anyone needed a seat that was out of Wynonna’s reach.

“Not sticking around, Haught?”

“Wynonna… You just told me to get out of your nest,” Nicole pointed out and rolled her eyes as another cushion skimmed over the top of her head. “Anyway, sounds like Curtis got the word out,” she pointed to the window as she heard trucks and cars pulling up outside with squeals of brakes and a lot of whooping and hollering. “Seeing as we’ve got no fire department to speak of yet I’m going to go make sure they set their grills up somewhere safe. And no, Wynonna, I am not bringing you up a burger.”

“You’re a cruel one, Haught!”

Flashing Waverly a wink, Nicole skipped out of the room and made her way downstairs.

She had thought that not being one of the parents would have made the whole experience less… nerve-wracking. Instead, she found herself pacing around the living-room and kitchen making food and drink enough to have the dining table groaning.

What didn’t help was that through her connection with Waverly and her far too good hearing… not that that was needed with how Wynonna managed to yell loud enough for the whole of Purgatory to hear her… she knew everything that was going on.

In the end, after enduring her pacing for a couple of hours, Alexandria had stepped into her path and threatened to knock her out if she didn’t sit down and quit making her and the girls giddy. The fact that she said it while expertly twirling her dagger between her fingers… Nicole felt that was overkill but she sat down anyway.

Just as she was about to see if she could get up and do something… ANYTHING… other than sitting there with her leg jittering nervously… Nicole felt Waverly’s elation and heard the tiny first cries of a baby that had Kat and Dom lifting their heads too.

If there had been room, Nicole might have just bounded straight over Alexandria to get to the stairs but the other woman gave her a ‘try it’ smirk and stayed stubbornly unmoving at the bottom of the stairs. Nicole knew it was for the best. That was Wynonna, Doc and Xavier’s time and there was still one more to make it into the world.

Minutes passed and Nicole was suddenly struck by a feeling of anxiety that quickly rushed towards panic and fear from Waverly. Something was wrong with the second baby.

“Move! Something’s wrong! Please…” Nicole glared down at the hand planted against her sternum, anger rising like a wave of violence waiting to snap and break in her at being held back… until she looked up and saw the understanding and calm within Alexandria’s forest green eyes and felt the wash of power from her ring working even through her clothing.

“I know. I know… Trust in Clarke… Give her time to work.” Alexandria kept her voice low and calm as she fought to resist the disquiet beating at her from her friend. Cupping the back of her neck, she relaxed her usual reserves and pulled her into a hug, becoming Nicole’s anchor as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. “Just give Clarke time and give Waverly your peace and strength.”

Waverly’s nails dug grooves into the palms of her hands and she watched Clarke work upon her niece. Two girls. Two perfect little girls… only the second had come out quiet and still. Even with the baby in her arms, Waverly could see Wynonna unravelling with every second that went by with no cry to say everything was okay with her other daughter.

Across the room, she could see Clarke’s glow dimming with concern and Waverly feared the worst. That their moment of joy was being stolen by tragedy.

And then Clarke’s glow blossomed across the room, brighter than Waverly had ever seen from the Wood Nymph before. Before she would even do more than dare to hope, she felt and smelled the unique combination of power that belonged to Nicole, Alexandria, Clarke and herself.

It lightened her heart.

And then her heart soared as she saw the baby’s chest rise with its first tentative breath that was released with a cry that rivalled her sisters for vigour and volume as she responded to Clarke’s skill and care.

Waverly shook violently, silent tears streaming down her face as she watched the tiny bundle of her niece being placed into Wynonna’s arms. Strong arms wrapped around her, gathering her close and she melted into Nicole’s embrace as her love pressed their marks together.

Cupping Waverly’s face between her hands, Nicole gazed into her eyes as their foreheads gently rested together. She smiled, peace settling over her as Waverly tucked herself in against her side, pulling her arm around her to link their fingers as they looked at the babies.

Wynonna gazed down, enraptured by the babies in her arms as Clarke helped show them how to encourage them to feed… not that it took much encouraging. With both arms full she basked in the feel of their skin upon hers, the scent of them as they took on hers. Doc and Xavier ran careful hands over them, tears falling from their eyes as their large hands dwarfed them.

“They’re beautiful.”

“They’re the coolest thing I- we- ever did, Waves. Look at their tiny fingernails… how ridiculous is that?”

Leaning in carefully, Waverly smiled as she pressed a kiss to Wynonna’s forehead. “You’re ridiculous,” she teased softly.

“Have you decided on names yet?”

Wynonna looked at Xavier. “Xavier’s picking the names for them.”

Doc gave his mate a nudge to break him out of his daze. Not that he could blame him, they were enchanting.

Xavier looked at the babies again. Although they had decided that no matter what any DNA test might say, they were all theirs, he couldn’t help but look for signs of who the father was… And he couldn’t tell. The colour of their skin was lighter than his own but darker than Wynonna or Docs and their eyes were a shade of blue caught between theirs. As for their features… It was too soon to say but the more he looked the more he saw bits of all three of them in the babies.

And his heart… from the moment he had seen them on the ultrasound he had known they were theirs and he was more sure of that than ever.

He placed a hand on the baby that had come into the world first, “Alice, after Doc’s mom.” He cupped the second baby, stroking tiny heads covered in fine hair. “And Michelle, after yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	154. Chapter 154

As the last second of her shift ticked by, Nicole pushed back her chair and pulled on her coat and hat ready to hand everything over to the next shift and leave.

Not that she would want it any other way but her day had been quiet and frankly pretty boring with only one cow escaping a field… which had turned out to be a moose just wandering around, and one case of early drunken revelry at Shorty’s that had ended with a lift home for the tipsy patron.

After a day like that Nicole felt like she was already half asleep from the boredom of shuffling through old paperwork and she was eager to move on to more pleasant things.

Nicole checked on one last time with everyone to make sure there was nothing they needed to clear up before she left. “Have fun guys… not too much fun mind,” she joked even as she hoped that their shifts were as quiet as the day one had been. After everything they had been through, she felt like they deserved a bit of boredom.

Nicole loved the team that had come together and built around her. They got along well and they loved the crazy town they called home. There was a huge part of her though that ached every time her eyes touched upon the desk that Lonnie had used. She hadn’t known him for long and he had been a liability when it came to paperwork but she would have given anything to have him there still.

Nicole rapped her knuckles against the B.B.D. door almost absentmindedly as she sent a text to Waverly to let her know she would be done soon and pushed the door open.

She had thought the bullpen was a little over decorated but… “Wow!” Stepping in, Nicole felt dazed and dazzled by the tinsel and glitter explosion that seemed to have overtaken the office. “Doc…Xavier… What the hell happened?”

“Jeremy happened,” Xavier growled.

Nicole dragged her eyes away from the twinkle on Doc’s eyes and the even brighter one from his moustache and glanced towards the area set aside for Jeremy and Rosita to do their brainiac science stuff in and saw Jeremy standing there looking very sheepish while dressed head to toe in a thick layer of glitter while Rosita sat as far away from him as she could looking like she was about to fall off her stool from trying to hold in a laugh.

“I was working on something and…” he mimed an explosion and coughed as glitter flew up into his face in a cloud. “It’s completely safe though! Water soluble… Edible,” he licked his finger and pulled a face. “Probably not the best taste in the world though,” he admitted.

“So you just woke up and decided to make edible glitter?” Nicole looked around, not even daring to move for fear that the glitter would end up on her. It was a well-known fact that glitter was the work of the devil and once released it could never be gotten rid of.

“Naw, I was making some glow in the dark decorations ready for Christmas!” Jeremy gestured around the room, indicated the array of glass beakers and flasks filled with festive coloured liquids. “I got it a little off and…”

“Hold on! Jeremy… does this shit glow in the dark too?”

“I- well…” Jeremy rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he tried to work it out. Nicole obviously decided there was a faster way of working it out though as before he could beg her not to… she reached back with an impish look on her face and turned off all the lights in the office.

The sight of them all glowing was just too much for Rosita to contain her laugh any more. And for once she didn’t mind that the glow from being half Nymph spread across her skin as there was just no way it could compete with Jeremy’s glitter made glow that covered them.

Jeremy screwed his eyes together tightly, cracking them open one at a time when it dawned that there was laughter falling around him and not shouting. Even Xavier was laughing as he saw the absurdity of the situation… and probably Doc’s glowing moustache.

“That better by water-soluble,” Nicole chuckled. “I don’t know about Wynonna but I’m pretty sure Waverly won’t be impressed if we end up with glowing glitter babies.”

“No, I am pretty sure that both of them would skin us alive if that were to happen,” Doc laughed. “Are you heading out now?”

“Yeah. I’m meeting Waves, going to just take a walk around the fair while she’s still feeling up to it and then we’re heading up to the village.” Just the thought of it had Nicole feeling like she was about to glow brighter than her glitter bombed friends. “You?”

“I think we’d best make use of the decontamination showers and then we’re picking ‘Nonna and the twins up.” Xavier’s mouth suddenly grew dry, a pulse of want throbbing straight to his groin as Doc’s eyes grew suddenly heated at the mention of taking a shower. “We- erm- We’ll meet you all up there later.”

“Mmmhmm.” Nicole had the feeling that they were going to be busy for some time if the looks they were throwing each other was anything to go by. And she really didn’t want to be thinking about that when she had much better things to be doing. “I’ll catch you all later then.”

“Wait for me!” Slipping off her stool, Rosita slipped through the door Nicole held open for her.

“Hey, how did you manage to escape all that unscathed?” Nicole asked incredulously as she tried to wipe the glitter off that she had picked up just from touching the light switch. “Damn, this stuff clings!”

“Apparently Nymphs are glitter proof… Which probably explains why I never picked any up from the dancers at Pussy Willows.”

“Yeah, Waves was complaining about that strawberry-scented stuff for weeks. Even after changing she kept finding it,” she winced slightly at the memory of all the slaps to the shoulder she’d endured every time Waverly found more sparkling bits. “Hey, you’re coming up to the village later, right?”

“I’m not sure…”

“You better!” Waverly smirked as the Nymph gave a startled yelp as she snuck up on her. “The invitation was for all our friends and family.” Waverly gave the other woman a side hug, which was about all she could manage once more with her baby belly making everything else an awkward undertaking. “Jeannie and Eliza are the only ones that get an out… and that’s only ‘cause they snuck off to Aruba for a romantic getaway. I mean, fancy escaping this glorious weather for somewhere like that!”

“Yeah… crazy,” Rosita smirked as she stomped her feet against the cold that was already starting to creep up to her kneecaps. “Feels like we’re going to get snow soon.”

“Not much longer… Curtis said it’s going to be a long, hard winter when it hits… Something to do with his tomatoes telling him.”

“I really wish you were joking about that,” Nicole grumbled as she struggled to pull her gloves on… “Thermal my ass,” she moaned and tugged her hat firmly down over her ears.

“Come on, gorgeous, walking will warm you up. Rosie?”

“I think I’m going to head home and warm up a little… I’ll meet up with you later at the village.” Rosita smiled as she watched them leave, Waverly with her arm turned through the crook of Nicole’s elbow, their bodies brushing easily together as they chatted.

Seeing Dani locking up her shop, Nicole was about to great the woman when her face fell into lines of disbelief that threatened to switch to fear and broke out with a startled squeal. As Dani pressed herself back against the door of her shop so hard, Nicole feared she might push the glass in, she followed the direction of her gaze

Nicole rubbed a hand over her face and groaned as she saw Jeremy driving down the road towards them. A sight that would normally have elicited no response at all… only he had obviously decided to forgo the use of the showers, probably to avoid Doc and Xavier getting freaky in them and was glowing away merrily in the darkened interior.

Waverly lifted her hand automatically and returned Jeremy’s wave as he drove on by them. Hand dropping to her hip, Waverly tilted her head and looked up at her love, demanding an explanation. “Erm, Nicole?”

“Hey, why did my name just sound like an accusation?” Nicole whined. “He was like that when I get there.” Taking her phone out of her jacket, Nicole brought up the photo she had snapped by reflex when she had entered the room… and the five not so innocently snapped ones she’d taken after that.

Waverly flicked through them, laughing as Nicole quickly assured Dani that it was just makeup and told her what had happened. “I would say I wish I’d been there to see that but I’m still not over the strawberry-scented stuff.” Just thinking about it made her want to go take another shower.

Nicole watched as Waverly bit her lip, mischief flaring in her eyes as she messed with her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Ohhh, just sending them to Wynonna… And Alexandria and Clarke… Gus and Curtis… Shorty… Chrissy… and a few others.” Winking, she slipped Nicole’s phone back into her jacket and ran her hands up along the front of the heavy fabric to her collar as Nicole’s hands came to rest on her hips. Wrapping her fingers up in it, Waverly closer the gap between them and claimed a kiss from her Alpha’s chilled lips. “I can’t wait to get you somewhere warmer and get you out of some of these layers.”

Nicole smiled softly as a hefty kick landed against her even through all the thick layers they were both wearing. “Someone is feeling feisty,” she chuckled, rubbing soothing circles over Waverly’s bump as her love huffed at the interruption.

“Yeah, feels like they’re both doing backflips today,” she sighed. Which was not surprising as she was in the early stages of labour. It was mild though, manageable with the contractions still far apart and no breaking of her waters.

Drawing back, Nicole took in the pinched lines around Waverly’s mouth and eyes. The hormones had been a bit more manageable for her this pregnancy with keeping on top of things from day one with Clarke’s teas but the past couple of weeks had been full of sleepless nights and a pinched nerve in her back. “Waves… are you sure you want to do this?” She asked gently.

“God, yes,” Waverly quickly assured her. “Right now I feel like if I don’t walk it’s going to drive me crazy.” In fact, she was so sure of the fact, she felt tears spring up at the thought that Nicole might try to stop her.

“Okay.” Nicole smiled and gently brushed her thumb across Waverly’s cheek. “Hey. It’s okay, Baby. You know what your body needs right now. And you know that if that changes you just say the word and I’ll have you back home, floating in a tub of hot water… massaging your back and feet or whatever you need then,” like her nest a call to Alexandria and Clarke and a hand to crush… “You just let me know. Deal?”

“Deal,” Waverly smiled broadly at Nicole’s gentle love and understanding. Tucking her arm back through Nicole’s she tugged her along towards the park where the first of the winter fairs was taking place.

Actually, it was more of a farmers market than fair but with the time of year, there were probably more stalls with gifts and handmade clothing ready for Christmas than there were ones selling locally grown and produced food.

Nicole watched Waverly as they moved from stall to stall. She watched what caught her eye… How she greeted everyone warmly and listened intently to their sales pitches and asked questions.

She was beautiful.

Radiant in a way that outshone the lights set up to cover the area.

Turning and catching her looking, her hazel eyes dipped down bashfully, a sweet smile spreading across her face at whatever she had seen in her eyes. Nicole hoped it was all the love she felt for her that had her eyes coming back up, hooded and full of a heat and longing that had Nicole wishing they were somewhere where she could act upon it.

Finally dragging her eyes away before she gave in to temptation, Nicole looked at what Waverly had been holding up to get her opinion on. A scarf. Long and sturdy to ward off the cold but pretty with it. It didn’t quite suit though. Casting her eyes across the display, Nicole picked a different coloured scarf out from the rack. Looping it around Waverly’s neck, she saw those beautiful eyes light up as her fingers ran over the softness of the mostly blue and cream scarf.

It was beautiful! Even softer than the others. Best of all… was the way Nicole was looking at her with that tender loving gaze as her brown eyes swept over every inch of her body that made her feel stripped bare and wrapped up in pure love.

Waverly couldn’t help but notice though what pattern the colours formed. “Plaid?” Waverly’s half teasing smile was cut off by a punch of desire as Nicole wrapped the ends of the scarf around her fists and drew her closer until their lips were so close Waverly could feel the heat of Nicole’s breath against her mouth calling to her, teasing her until she wanted to surge up and close that last tormenting distance that lay between them.

She tried… but Nicole drew back, keeping the same distance between them, a far too cocky smiled beaming across her face as Waverly released her frustration as a growl. “You’re going to pay for that later, Haught.”

“Counting on it,” Nicole smiled in anticipation, a thrill running up her spine at the predatory look on Waverly’s face. “Right now though, I want to get you whichever scarf you like the most. Your choice.”

Waverly ran her hands over Nicole’s where they were still wrapped gently up in the end of the scarf. “This one. I like this one.”

As Waverly adjusted the scarf, admiring it in a mirror provided on the end of the stall Nicole caught the eye of the elderly woman running it… which was not difficult to do as she was watching them intently with a look of fondness on her face. Nicole recognised her. Even though they hadn’t done more than speak in passing she was one of the Wood’s Clan, a shifter, and apparently very skilled with a crochet hook, knitting needles and her sales pitch going by the matching hat and gloves she pulled out to show her.

“It was rude to break the set up,” Nicole smiled ruefully as she handed them over to Waverly.

Laughing at her Alpha’s softness, Waverly tugged her down for a quick kiss. “Come on,” linking their fingers together, she tugged her back into the flow of people walking. “Don’t know about you but my body is telling me I really need to try some of those waffles.”

Nicole let herself be pulled along, swept up in the combination of Waverly’s intoxicating smile, childlike excitement and the knowing, flirty looks she was giving her.

“You do know that you’re supposed to be looking at the stalls and everything, right?” she teased as she speared a bite of hot waffle dripping with maple syrup and cream. The intensity in Nicole’s eyes as she watched her take it into her mouth was quite literally breathtaking. She was enjoying their time at the fair but at the same time, she was sure if they didn’t get somewhere more private soon that look was going to make her go up in flames.

“Waves, I am looking at the most beautiful and important thing in the whole world.” Leaning across the small table they were seated at, she caught the mixture of cream and syrup at the corner of Waverly’s mouth and watched from close up the beauty that was Waverly’s eyes growing even darker as they flickered back and forth between her mouth and eyes.

“Why did we agree to go up to the village later?”

“Because you and Clarke have become ‘best bun in the oven friends forever’ and this is a special night for the clan?”

“Well in that case stop looking at me like that or we’ll never make it up there.”

Nicole pretended to mull it over. “Nope, can’t promise anything like that,” she grinned. “Mmmm, these waffles sure are good… I think those pancakes we fixed before your first heat were better though.”

The wink, the heated look that traversed her body and the memory of her own lusty moans as Nicole deliberately licked her fingers as though tasting her essence upon them all over again had Waverly struggling to remember how to breathe.

Sinfully long, elegant, fingers wrapped around hers, squeezing gently with a fraction of the strength at her disposal. The feel of them, the gentle brush of her thumb across the back of her knuckles, centred Waverly even as they brought to mind everything else they were capable of. Knowing that there really was nowhere around to drag Nicole off to though, Waverly let her guide her back to her feet so they could continue looking around.

Everyone was respectful but friendly, greetings and smiles falling around them from just about everyone that passed them by. The first bite of winter prevented long conversations from taking place but that didn’t stop some of the hardier from trying to take up their time. A move that Nicole was quick to shut down in a way that managed to leave the other person smiling and satisfied.

“Are you okay, Baby?”

At Waverly’s questioning look, Nicole nodded to where her hand was restlessly rubbing and cradling over her baby bump as though she was in discomfort.

“Oh!” Waverly’s hands stilled. “I’m fine… Really,” she smiled as Nicole’s lips pursed at her. “I think they’re just a bit restless today.” She sighed in pleasure as Nicole moved behind her, the warmth of her body like a comforting blanket as her hands took the place of hers… rubbing and soothing with broad sweeping strokes.

“Remember…?”

“I’m fine, Nic,” she assured her. She’d already promised to let her know if that changed and even if she didn’t they were so close that Nicole would probably know before it even registered to her.

Leaning back further into the curve of Nicole’s body, Waverly gestured to the display of plush animals on the stall before them. “What do you think of those?”  She knew she didn’t have to say which ones she was pointing too, she felt it in the soft chuckle that rumbled against her back and teased across her ear.

There were two of them sitting side by side… overstuffed and fluffy chestnut horses.

They were well made and perfect, they checked thoroughly. And before long they had joined their rapidly growing pile of purchases along with the number of a local fencer who also liked to design children’s play areas on the side.

“I can’t wait for the spring and summer fairs so we can have the kids with us too.”

“Me either… Though, knowing Purgatory they’re probably best waiting until the summer ones.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… the snow might actually be gone by then,” she chuckled even though she was not altogether teasing as the mountains did like to drag the cold weather their way.

“Canada, eh?”

Nicole rolled her eyes, chuckling at Waverly’s deliberate broadening of her accent. They’d made it to the furthest point of the fair and they could just make out the glow from the signs on the main street. “Is there anything you want to go back and look at again?”

“Hmm, actually I think I would rather head on up to the Barrens. Spend some time with our girls and the rest of our family.”

“That sounds good to me.” Smiling, Nicole tucked Waverly into her side and pressed a kiss to her temple. She didn’t say anything but she could feel the discomfort building within Waverly from being on her feet for so long. Luckily where they had ended their trip through the fair put them back close to where they had entered so they weren’t all that far from where the Jeep was.

Waverly released a sigh of relief as she settled into the passenger seat and felt her spine unwind. “Damn, didn’t know I needed to sit down until I did,” she smiled as Nicole finished putting away all their bags and climbed in to start the Jeep.

As Nicole drove, Waverly turned in her seat slightly so she could partake in one of her favourite pastimes… watching her Alpha. It never mattered what they were doing. How much time they had spent together. She just loved watching her… Taking in the subtle motions of her face and body. And, as usual, she found it impossible to look at such beauty and not touch.

The back of her neck, the line of her jaw and neck, shoulder, arms, her thigh. It all became a playground for the tips of her fingers. Nicole never once let it distract her from keeping them safe and Waverly never pushed it too far. But she needed the contact like she needed air to breathe.

As they reached a quiet stretch of road, Nicole’s hand left the wheel. It came to rest over hers where it lay against her thigh, long fingers sliding between her own until she had to reluctantly take it back to tackle the bumpier track that led into the Pine Barrens.

Waverly felt sure her heart started singing as they entered the village. Given the number of people that called the sprawling village home, it was usually so quiet but right then it was alive with people and light.

Everyone was gathered together in celebration of Alexandria’s Ascension Day, the day she became the leader of her people. It was also, Alexandria had told them, a more important day in her eyes as it was also the anniversary of the day she had first laid eyes upon the playful Wood Nymph that would come to mean the world to her.

Clarke was waiting for them on the doorstep of their home as they pulled up. A smile literally lit up her face at the sight of them and her arms were open, ready to welcome Waverly into their shelter as she climbed out of the Jeep.

Their hug should have been awkward, to say the least given the size of their baby bumps but they fit together with ease and a lot of laughter.

“Come, Dominique and Katherine heard you coming I think. Alexandria is supervising while Anya and Gustus tackle their diapers.”

“Ohhh, I bet Wynonna is loving that,” Waverly laughed.

“Even more than those photos you sent earlier,” she laughed. “They went off a while ago, said they wanted to take a nap while the twins were resting,” she added as she ushered her friends inside with only a slight huff as she negotiated the small step through the door. “Everything is feeling… heavy,” she explained at Waverly’s questioning look.

“Yeah, know that feeling,” Waverly chuckled wryly.

“In that case, I believe a drink is in order for the both of us.” Placing a hand on the small of Waverly’s back, Clarke steered her straight through to the kitchen and poured them both a drink. She had always felt a closeness to them all while ‘spying’ on them, especially to Nicole and Waverly as she had watched their love explode and grow stronger and stronger with every day.

Since they had become pregnant at the same time though since they had spent even more time helping each other through it… she had felt her closeness to Waverly grow even stronger. To the point that Clarke believed, as improbable as it should have been, that her pregnancy was synced more to Waverly’s than it was her own Nymph biology.

A pregnancy that, in her own kind, usually lasted ten months, had, over time and from being bound to Alexandria, reduced to seven. This one though, well, she was fairly sure that Alexandria’s Ascension Day, their anniversary, might end up meaning even more to them… and maybe to Nicole and Waverly too.

Clarke kept it to herself though, there was always the chance that nothing would happen and she didn’t want to panic Alexandria or any of the others over suspicions.

“Mmmm. Oh, this is goooooood!” Waverly licked the thick syrup off her lips. She couldn’t even define the flavour… fruity and yet slightly floral but it was like nothing she had ever tasted before… not too sweet… refreshing despite the heaviness.

“It is from the fruit of the blue flowers that glow during the full moon. Amazing restorative properties and very soothing for this stage of our pregnancies.” She murmured in pleasure as she took a drink of her own. “I had some earlier and still forgot how good it tastes.”

Hearing the excited chatter of Dom and Kat, Waverly stepped back towards the main living area and watched, hiding a smile behind her hand as Gustus and Anya brought them through… or more precisely… Gustus carried them as Anya was too busy trying not to laugh as his bushy beard came under ruthless attack from them.

Hidden from their view, it was Nicole they saw first and Waverly got to witness the utter joy on their faces that had their tiny bodies going stiff with joy in Gustus’ arms before they tried to fling themselves out of his arms and into hers. Gustus’ grip stayed true around his precious cargo and Nicole quickly stepped closer to receive them and their scent marking.

“Mama?”

“Mama’s right there, kiddo.” Nicole turned her body so their daughters could see Waverly. And as soon as they did their little legs started windmilling and didn’t stop until she put them on the floor and watched them fly to her side as she sat down. Despite their hellfire rush, they were utterly gentle once they were there and climbed up either side of her to bestow kisses on her and her belly.

Once they were settled, Nicole reached for the bag she had brought in from the Jeep and handed it to Waverly. The girls perked up in anticipation, their noses working like they were trying to get a bead on what was in it. Once more though, they stayed calm, waiting as Waverly reached into the bag.

The looks of utter joy and awe on their faces as Waverly drew the plush horses from the bag was priceless. Tiny arms wrapped around them and squeezed them just as tight as they could with whispers of ‘horsey’ as they cuddled in against her and looked at her like she had just hung the stars and given them the world.

Nicole was just about to sit beside Waverly when she saw Alexandria pacing around in the next room looking nothing like the cool as a cucumber leader they were used to seeing. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Waverly raised her head for Nicole’s kiss, her nails scratching lightly at her scalp as their foreheads rested together for a long moment. “Go,” she whispered at the dazed look on her face.

“Give her this,” Clarke held out the remainder of her drink and watched as the taller woman crossed the room to try and calm Alexandria down.

“Hey. You okay?” Getting no reply from the pacing woman, Nicole planted herself squarely in Alexandria’s path. The Yiska leader frowned, green eyes blinking in confusion as her way was suddenly blocked. “You okay?” she repeated as her eyes finally found hers.

“Nicole… when did you get here?”

“’Bout ten minutes ago. Here, Clarke sent this along.” Nicole pressed the glass into Alexandria’s hands and watched as she drank it down and her body uncoiled. “The day stressing you out?”

“Clarke is stressing me out,” Alexandria muttered.

“Clarke? Is everything okay with the babies?”

“They are planning on making an early arrival. Clarke doesn’t think I know the signs but I do… been through enough pregnancies so I should by now. She’s never had one this short before but I can tell.”

Nicole gave Alexandria’s shoulder a squeeze. Lord knew she was trying not to stress out knowing how close Waverly was. Every backache, every twitch… everything had her on edge and she could only imagine the kind of torture it would be if Waves was showing signs of being ready to give birth and it was happening early. “No wonder you’re pacing a groove in the floor.”

“She’s trying to hide it because of what today is and I’m trying to pretend I don’t know so she doesn’t feel guilty.”

“Do you usually start to fall to pieces when she’s about to give birth?” Nicole smirked as Alexandria pulled herself upright, her jaw working furiously as her mask of leadership slammed into place for a grand total of two seconds before she slumped and nodded furiously.

“Careful, pup. Don’t forget, I still control your training,” Alexandria warned gruffly even as a smile curved her lips at the teasing. The teasing dropped from Nicole’s eyes with a suddenness that left Alexandria blinking as she was left looking at all the gentle, earnest warmth, love and respect.

“You’re family Alexandria… you and Clarke,” Nicole gestured through the door to where they could see Waverly and Clarke playing with the girls. “After everything we’ve been through together… how could be anywhere else than celebrating this day with you… in whichever direction it decides to take us,” she smiled as both women gave little hugs and rubbed their bellies. “Not sure I ever considered synchronized labour as a possibility though.”

“Maybe that is why they both spent so much time turning your home here into a nest this time,” Alexandria mused. “Clarke never nests to that degree but she never really tried in here… all her energy went into making one with Waverly. How long has Waverly being having contractions?”

“The last four hours at least from what I’ve felt. She’s been very calm about it though and just carried on. Even had me take her to the fair she’s been looking forward to. I guess her body knows it’s not time yet but even with her being so calm…” she raked a hand through her hair, the only way she could give voice to the panic that had been bubbling away steadily with every hint of pain or discomfort Waverly had let show.

“One of Clarke’s first pregnancies her labour felt like it took forever… and I’m sure it felt worse for Clarke. She told me about ten times that it would take as long as it took and then she got frustrated with my fussing and had me go out and pick some flowers for me… I think you can guess which ones when I say the next thing I knew I was waking up to Clarke jabbing at me with a stick, telling me she was ready to start pushing.”

Nicole tried to hold in a laugh at the visual Alexandria’s story planted in her head. Really she was grateful that Waverly couldn’t do more than shift and bite her ass… Why was she being grateful again?

A glance at Waverly’s face showed where _that_ thought had come from. Labour could certainly be a visual and often terrifying experience in more ways than one when you could share emotions, thoughts and feelings with the person crushing your hand, threatening to murder you in your sleep for touching you and saying they loved you… Usually all in the same breath.

Alexandria smirked knowingly and clasped Nicole’s shoulder as her friend went a little pale… her bright hair seeming to shine brighter. Her ring touched against bare flesh. It was accidental but the result was the same as their powers connecting them rose up to blanket them all in the warmth and scent of family and home.

She smiled as even Kat and Dom lifted their heads and looked their way as they felt it too. And she wondered for a moment if she was just imagining that their eyes had really started to fill and turn to wolf or if it was a trick of the light.

Alexandria was about to question the sight but a single knock on the door drew her attention… as did Wynonna’s typical disregard for such pleasantries as waiting as the other woman simply pushed her way inside. Though her entry was actually more subdued than her usual whirlwind style as she had her hands full carrying a bag of supplies while Doc and Xavier trailed in her wake carrying the more precious cargo of their daughters.

“What’s up my morons!?”

“Wynonna!”

“Sorry,” Wynonna mumbled, at Doc’s rebuke. Seriously, he needed to chill about what he perceived as bad language in front of Alice and Michelle.

“And what have we here?” Crouching down, she held her arms open as Kat and Dom rushed her way to show off their new toys. They babbled adorably, stumbling over their words in their rush and somehow in that strange way twins did, they managed to finish together on the same word.

And then Wynonna found herself quickly surplus to requirements and left chuckling as Xavier and Doc had finally gotten settled which meant that Alice and Michelle were within sight and reach of them. They were like adorable miniature whirlwind versions of their parents. And just as soft as they tried to share their new toys until Nicole called them back to her and had a very quiet talk with them and held their Horsies for them as they pottered back carrying a bag between them.

Apart from the very obvious differences between Werewolves and normal humans, there were some lesser known ones. Werewolf pregnancies were shorter and once born they matured at a quicker rate so they could get up and about faster to be a part of pack life. Kat and Dom though, Wynonna was sure they were trying to set new records with those early milestones.

Which was something that Wynonna blamed entirely on Nicole and the blessing of her Séquoia blood as the two babies, ‘cause they really were little more than babies, reached into the bag and drew forth brightly coloured stuffed bears to give to their cousins with more grace and maturity than a lot of people showed in their whole lives.

“We were going to hold on to this until they were born but… as Clarke looked like she was in as bad a way as Waves I brought it in.” Picking up the last bag, Nicole handed it to Clarke.

Waverly hugged Clarke gently as the Nymph drew the plush bears out of the bag and gazed at them in wonder, a gleam of tears reflecting the forest hues pulsing from her body.

The bears were similar to the ones they had gotten for Michelle and Alice. Perfect for little fingers and safe for when they inevitably ended up in curious mouths. But where the ones for her nieces were more brightly coloured, for Clarke and Alexandria’s they had found a couple that were a rainbow of greens and yellows that instantly made Waverly think of sunlight shining through the leaves in the forest.

“They’re perfect.” Clarke hugged them against her, laying them over where her babies still, for a while at least, lay within her. “Could you scent mark them for us later? All of you,” she looked around, making sure that they knew they were all included in their request. “I know it is something of a custom amongst packs… yours anyway… and for us, you are all family.”

Alexandria smiled as they all rushed to agree. Not that she would have expected anything less from them but relief flooded through her all the same and Clarke hugged the toys even closer in happiness. And Wynonna… Alexandria was sure she would deny it but she was positive she’d seen a tear track down the Alpha’s cheek at the mention of them being family.

A knock on the door drew everyone’s attention. When it opened to reveal Gustus, Alexandria could almost see the gleam of devilry flaring up in the blue of Wynonna’s eyes. Gustus gave the Alpha a glare of ‘behave’ but Alexandria knew her guard enjoyed his sparring matches with Wynonna more than he would ever let on. Now they were settled he could have done what Indra tried to do and stay away from Wynonna and her sass if he’d really wanted when he wasn’t needed to protect her.

“Yes, Gustus?” She carefully hid a smile as he had to tear his attention away from all the babies… Especially Kat whose eyes were alight at the sight of his beard.

“Everyone is gathered when you are ready.” Gustus gave a deep, respectful bow of his head and smiled as Alexandria let out a huff at his formality before a soft smile had her lip quirking up. She was an ancient being, one that had outlived the trees she had walked amongst when she was a child. It had taken her and Clarke many years, many battles, to finally forge peace between their kind. A good number of those battles had taken place long before he had been a twinkle of an idea in his parent’s eyes… and yet there were times when she seemed the age her outwards appearance suggested and she felt more like a daughter to him.

He knew she was nervous… and a glance towards Clarke had him suspecting where a great deal of that nervousness was coming from.

“I’ll be fine.” Huffing greatly, Clarke abandoned her futile ruse and climbed to her feet. Really, it had been almost laughable to think she would keep anything from the woman she loved. Tangling a hand up in the luxurious length of Alexandria’s braided hair and pulled her in for a gentle kiss and restrained herself, barely, from deepening it. “I’m not going to let you call everything off when my waters haven’t broken yet and neither has Waverly’s,” she added before Alexandria could say anything. “We’re fine!”

Rising up to join Clarke, Waverly wrapped her fingers up with Nicole’s. “Trust us.” she smiled. “If anything changes… we’ll let you know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.” Smiling, Nicole nuzzled Waverly’s nose with her own. “No messing around though. If you don’t feel good or your waters break… No being all stubborn and carrying on,” she warned firmly.

Ducking her head, Waverly glanced up from under her lashes, biting her lip until she saw Nicole’s lips quirk up at her actions. “I promise.”

“We both do,” Clarke assured them both. “Now… Shall we?” she gestured towards the door.

There were times when Clarke hated to see Alexandria put on the subtle mantle that went with being their leader. The way her features hardened and her body drew up tight. She had changed though… These months spent settled amongst their people in the Barrens… with the Wolves. It had helped her to relax and started to reveal the playful side of Alexandria, Clarke had first seen all those many years ago.

She saw it again then, a quick wink and a squeeze of her hand before she straightened her shoulders and made her way outside.

Stepped close to her sister, Wynonna nudged her with her shoulder. “Waves. Seriously… You’re both in labour?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

“It’s under control ‘Nonna. Look, the contractions are still far apart and waters not broken. You know how long it can take. Hell, it could even just be a false labour.”

“Yeah… right,” Wynonna muttered. “Okay, boys! Grab the rugrats! Mama needs a drink!”

“Wynonna. No alcohol while breastfeeding.”

“I know, Xavier.” Wynonna rolled her eyes at him and tried not to pout too much for the reminder. “I still want you to grab the girls though… ‘Cause I want me a piece of this little monster!” Winking at her sister, she swept Kat up in her arms while Nicole corralled Dom. Tousling the baby fine red hair, she had a deep and meaningful conversation with her niece as she followed the others outside to where everyone was waiting.

The waiting crowd grew quiet as Alexandria stepped outside and fell completely silent as she held up a hand.

Nicole had no idea how she did it. Not once did Alexandria seem to raise her voice but her words carried clearly, powerfully, and struck deep into the hearts of her people… and even the Wolves that were gathered amongst them.

It was a thank you speech but by the end, Nicole was pretty convinced that every man, woman and child there would have ridden into battle with her if she had asked simply because they loved and respected her.

Nicole could see it shining in their eyes and even more so as Alexandria moved amongst them, greeting them as friends, neighbours, family, with a soft smile and conversation. With every step she took though, Nicole could see that Alexandria was hyper-aware of where Clarke was at all times and kept contact with her as much as possible with even the lightest of touches without making the person she was talking to seem any less important.

They made their way to a clearing. One which Nicole knew very well hadn’t been there before and she was pretty sure that thanks to Clarke and Aden, it wouldn’t be there once it was no longer needed either.

It was like there was a bubble of spring laid over the clearing that pushed aside the cold. It was raucous. Music played and people danced in celebration and food and drink were consumed in abundance as people mingled and chatted merrily or played friendly games while children played. But it never got out of hand and it was never so loud that anyone wanting a quieter time couldn’t find what they were looking for.

It was to such an area they retreated to watch the festivities and admire the bursts of light that exploded silently overhead courtesy of Raven and Aden. Dom and Kat played, finding their way around their extended family until they were too exhausted to move and curled up in Anya and Gustus’ arms while Bernie and Muffin curled up at their feet.

Nicole kept a close eye on Waverly knowing that even if she wasn’t about to give birth she would have been doing the same. Nails dug slightly into the back of her hand as a contraction hit and left her panting a little more than usual. Nicole let it go uncommented on though and simply kissed the back of Waverly’s hand once it had passed.

It wasn’t an easy thing to do, she hated the thought of Waverly being in pain but apart from being there when she was needed there was nothing she could do. Taking her to the hospital would just leave her with white painted walls to stare at whereas here there were distractions to occupy her between the strengthening contractions.

Even though she was keeping a close eye on her, the shock of Waverly’s waters finally breaking left her confused for a moment until Waverly’s hand cupped her jaw, drawing her attention back to the beauty of her hazel eyes.

“I think we need to go home, Baby.”

“Huh?”

“Nicole… Home…Now.”

Waverly chuckled as Nicole set off… took all of ten steps, realised she had left her behind and returned with a sheepish look on her face. Before she could protest, not that she really wanted to, Waverly found herself lifted up into the safety of Nicole’s arms.

As her love strode across the ground towards their home, her long legs eating up the distance, Waverly was aware of everyone following them but she only had eyes for Nicole. She was fixed on the way ahead, her jaw a tight line but sensing her steady gaze and drawn by the brush of fingers across her jaw, her brown eyes flitted down to reveal the turmoil of emotions running through them that settled into love as their eyes met.

“Oh!”

Nicole looked behind them at the rushing sound of liquid hitting the ground and Clarke’s small cry to see Alexandria lifting her up into her arms.

“I will go light the fire ready for you while Anya prepares for Waverly…”

Alexandria looked from Clarke to Waverly and Nicole. “No, Gustus. I believe our loves have already made up their minds where they want to be.”

“Told you that was a huge assed nest Waves had got going!” Wynonna elbowed Doc and Xavier as she looked at Nicole and Alexandria and took in their wide-eyed expressions. They had been so calm, mostly, while she had been giving birth but Nicole had that same look on her face as when Waverly had been giving birth the first time only now… Clarke and Alexandria were in the same boat… or nest. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies EVERYWHERE!!
> 
> But... I still don't know what sex to make the new arrivals???  
> Or names... UGH!!!


	155. Chapter 155

Wynonna watched as Nicole and Alexandria gently placed Waverly and Clarke down upon the nest the two women had managed to create together and helped them to get settled without getting beat all to hell. Saying that their nest was huge was an understatement and really, that amount of cushions and furs on one bed was obscene and she wasn’t the least bit jealous that some had obviously been missed when she had been collecting for her own nest. Not at all.

“Okay. As this ever happened before? Dual nesting? Dudes! Seriously? Someone needs to answer or I’m going to knock some heads together,” she grouched as they continued to ignore her other than to move her aside.

“It’s rare, but not unheard of,” Waverly huffed in exasperation as she slapped at Nicole’s hands and tried to find a more comfortable position on her own. “Oh… quit whining ya big softie!” she ordered as Nicole whimpered and pouted a little.

“I’ve never heard of it…”

“That, dear sister, is because… you… DON’T READ HISTORY BOOKS!”

Wynonna tried to duck the cushion Waverly threw her way but the toss was a feign and the real blow didn’t come in all its soft furnishing glory, right to her face, just as she straightened up again. “Damn, Babygirl! I was just askin’.”

“It used to be more common many years before between the Yiska and even the Wolves,” Alexandria explained. “In fact, it was starting to die off somewhat before I was born. Women close to giving birth would gather together. Similar to how hospitals work now. They would share resources, experience, food, protection. It was more than that though… And I believe with Waverly and Clarke it is that way again. Through learning together, becoming friends, maybe even their bond through us and my ring… it has created an extra bond of kinship between them.”

“See, who needs to read when you’re friends with someone that lived through a lot of the history?” Reaching up, Wynonna caught the cushion hurtling towards her head… but forgot to look and got struck in the stomach by the second that nearly doubled her over.

“Oooo-kay,” she gasped. Damn that cushion had been solidly stuffed! “I think I’m going to remove myself as a target and go get the kids settled. Do you guys want anything bringing in… drinks, snacks… suits of armour?”

Knowing that Waverly was watching her intently just waiting for another target, Nicole tightly held on to her laughter as Wynonna left the room clutching at her stomach and fake groaning like she’d been mortally wounded.

“Are you okay?”

Thankfully Nicole was saved from the answer to that stupid question… which would have at least made some mention to passing two bowling balls and the threat of no sex ever again… Even though having more babies was something Waverly had wanted… by Nyko stepping into the room to take over Clarke’s role while Clarke was busy digging her nails into the meat of Alexandria’s thigh. Going by the actual look of pain on Alexandria’s face, a woman she had seen grasp a sword and barely even flinch while her blood had spilt from her hand, Clarke had got a good grip on her.

Nicole quieted her instinctive growl and made room for Nyko to check on Waverly. He gave her a look, his kind blue eyes twinkling with understanding as he patted her shoulder. He was gentle with Waverly as he checked her and then Clarke out but Nicole could see that, as good as he was, it didn’t calm Waverly as much as Clarke could even though Clarke’s approach was very hands off.

Maybe that was the difference though, Clarke managed to instil calm within her by knowing when not to fuss. Unfortunately, Clarke was still dealing with her own contractions by apparently trying to rip a hole in Alexandria’s leg and was looking anything but calm and that was spiralling Waverly’s nerves upwards.

“You are both doing great… Progressing nicely… But…”

“But?!” Waverly heard her own voice squeak up high in fear. “Why is there a ‘but’? Oh God! What’s wrong?!”

“Nothing!” Nyko quickly tried to assure them before the fear and frankly terrifying look in the young Wolf’s eyes erupted into violence. “You both just need to calm down.”

Nicole rolled her eyes as Nyko spoke the words most guaran-DAMN-teed to push anyone’s anxiety through the roof.

“Waves, look at me, Baby.” Slipping her hands into Waverly’s, Nicole gently rubbed her thumbs across the backs of her hands soothingly, easing the tension out of her clasped fingers. “You’ve got this. You both have. And we are going to be right here with you every step of the way.”

Gently, softly, Nicole pressed her lips to Waverly’s forehead and held them there. She felt Waverly’s body start to relax by stages, her hands leaving hers to move up along her front.

Hyper aware of every shift in Waverly’s body, she felt every movement and yet she was still left blinking in shock when she found herself flat on her back in the middle of the bed between Waverly and Clarke. “What in the—?”

“You know what would help calm us down?”

“What…?” Nicole squeaked out as she tried to push herself up on her elbows but Waverly’s body crowded hers and she didn’t want to jostle either woman. And she sure didn’t dare take her eyes off Waverly’s to see what Alexandria or Clarke thought of the strange turn of events… mostly because she was pretty darn nervous about what Waverly might do.

“Purr for us,” Waverly demanded and begged all in the same breath. She needed it… that calming comfort that only her Alpha could provide.

Waverly felt it start up under her hand where it lay against Nicole’s sternum and spread through every part where there was contact between them. The tension melted away, peace settling over her and also over Clarke.

The bed dipped and Waverly knew it must have been Alexandria settling down the other side of Clarke, lending her comfort there too but she didn’t see as her eyes had already drifted shut in response to Nicole’s purr.

Waverly felt a contraction starting but beautiful, wonderful, sneaky Alpha purr eased the panic in her mind even if it couldn’t lessen the pain itself.

“You’ve got this Waves… You both do.”

“And we are both here for you.”

“Well, I was going to ask which tea you wanted or see if maybe a round of tranquillizer darts would be better but I see you’ve gone for bizarre nest orgy instead… Cool… Totally cool.” Wynonna smiled as instead of a well-aimed cushion she was graced with an elegant middle finger from her little sister.

Stepping closer to their nest, Wynonna gently brushed a strand of hair back from Waverly’s face as she found a place amongst the cushions to sit next to her sister. “You two doing okay now?”

“Purr power,” Waverly smiled… nudging Nicole just a little to keep her ticking over. “Are the girls okay?”

“Sure are. Gustus and Anya are taking care of all of them… along with Muffin and Calamity, who popped up out of nowhere again… swear that cat can teleport,” Wynonna chuckled at the thought even as a part of her couldn’t help but wonder if that wasn’t exactly what their little fluffy guardian was doing. “Bernie tried too but fell asleep before they did.”

Clarke smiled at Alexandria as the quite chatter filled the room. She had never had a labour go quite like this… a shared nest… purring… But. It felt right to have her family with her. It gave her as much comfort as Nicole’s purring and the gentle sweep of Alexandria’s hands over her stomach as she lay beside her and the connection of sisterly friendship she shared with Waverly and even the sometimes deliberately abrasive Wynonna.

She loved them all for different reasons and in different ways. But each love with deep and important. And each one helped complete her and helped her to get through her contractions… Even Wynonna with her irreverent teasing was a balm that had her laughing and cussing at her in equal measure.

“Nicole!”

“I’m right here baby.” Pressing their foreheads together, Nicole willed all her strength into her loves body as Waverly gritted her teeth and strained against the almost constant pain urging her to push that was wracking her small body without care about the little things like the need to breathe.

Waverly’s hands grappled with the top she was wearing as she wrapped her fingers up in the fabric. Her grip was so tight that Nicole could feel the bite of nails through it and felt the stitching popping along the seams. It would probably have been loud enough to hear, especially as it gave right down her spine but Waverly released a scream into her ear that tore at her heart and soul.

Nicole didn’t flinch, didn’t waver. She just continued to support Waverly as best as she could while Alexandria did the same for Clarke.

They’d shared a pregnancy.

Supporting each other through every step.

They’d built a nest together without probably knowing why they’d felt drawn to contribute to it.

They’d even gone into labour at the same time and found solace in each other and their extended family.

It was only at the end that their journey along the path diverged a little as they took it in turns to give birth.

First Clarke with a beautiful dark haired girl they called Madi.

Madi was soon followed by Jasmin as Waverly gave birth to a girl, all dark auburn hair and powerful lungs that filled the room with cries of indignation at being thrust out into the world.

Clarke’s second was a boy. He had dark hair like his sister and a dimple in his chin that matched Clarke’s. Alexandria ran the tip of her finger across his determined little chin as she named him… Cole and settled him down beside his sister in Clarke’s arms.

Nicole smiled as she finally, gently, placed Melanie into Waverly’s arms and watched as she quickly learned to latch on and suckle.

Once the babies were all fed and settled, Gustus and Anya brought in Kat and Dom while Doc and Xavier bore Alice and Michelle within their arms. All to visit their families. Kat and Dom were beside themselves with excitement but once they were close they treated both sets of twins like they would break if breathed on wrong as they planted soft kisses of tiny cheeks.

Nicole could almost see their minds running over a problem, a silent communication taking place between them as they looked at the stuffed toys in their hands that made Nicole wondered if it was a twin thing or if maybe they could communicate with their minds too.

“Doc, would you mind getting the blue bag out of the back of the Jeep?”

“Blue?”

“I think it was the only one. If it isn’t, just look inside and you’ll know which it is,” she smiled. “Oh, and maybe make a little side trip to their place too.” Nicole saw the moment her own attempts at cryptic communication caught on by the twinkle in his blue eyes.

“I will return shortly.”

Nicole knew she could have just said what was needed but their daughters, as young as they were, were far too smart already… a trait they inherited from Waverly. One word and she just knew they would figure it out and she wanted it to be a surprise for them too.

Doc returned promptly as promised and handed the bag to Nicole. He grinned as Dom and Kat already seemed to know the significance of the bag from ‘that’ stall, had abandoned their toys and were standing on the bed before their mama, waiting.

“We’ll scent mark them all for you later,” Nicole promised. “I don’t think the girls would be able to contain themselves long enough. “And, if it is okay with you, Gustus, we want yours and Anya’s scent on these too.”

“You would?” Gustus cocked his head to the side, his eyes darting to check what Alexandria thought of the request before he settled on watching as Nicole gently showed Dominique and Katherine how to put their scent on the toys and sent them off with gentle pats on the butts to hand them over to Madi and Cole and then Melanie and Jasmine.

“You are family too… both of you. With your scent on the toys, they will grow up with it and associate it with people they can trust.”

Nicole shared a smile with Waverly as Kat and Dom lifted up eager hands and demanded that Alice and Michelle’s toys be given to them too. Then, seemingly satisfied, the girls sat between Clarke and Waverly with their own toys clutched to them.

“Then… I would be honoured.”

“As would I.”

Nicole nodded and smiled in satisfaction as she settled onto the edge of the bed at Waverly’s side and felt her love shift slightly so she could lean against her. Lifting Dom over Waverly’s body, Nicole settled her daughter into her arms and stroked the fine hair on her head as Dom watched her mama and sisters.

A little over a year ago, Nicole had had to struggle each day to find a reason to get up and keep putting one foot in front of the other. And now… Now she had more than she could have ever have dreamed possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	156. Chapter 156

“So, let me get this straight…”

Nicole's eyes shot up from her work, trepidation filling her at the teasing tone in Wynonna’s voice and looked across the room to where the other Alpha was talking with Anya, Raven and Gustus with a look of barely contained anticipation on her face.

“You’re a cougar… a mountain… _lion_.”

“Yes?” Anya took a hesitant step back wondering what had Wynonna looking at her with such a gleam in her eyes.

“Tiger?” Wynonna pointed a finger at Raven and then Gustus. “And bear?”

Nicole could feel the punch line coming from a mile away like she was watching a slow-motion fight scene in a movie. But she never expected the delivery of it to come from Davidson who walked by at that moment seemingly engrossed in a report in his hand.

“Oh, my!”

Nicole wasn’t sure if it was the bad pun that got to Raven or the fact that Anya and Gustus apparently didn’t get it but she wondered if she would have to call for an ambulance, oxygen, or something with how she and Wynonna collapsed against each other laughing so hard they sounded like boiling kettles with wonky whistles on their spouts.

Still laughing, Wynonna left Raven to let Gustus and Anya in on the joke as she made her way across the bullpen to join Nicole. “What?” she grinned as Nicole shook her head. “Hey, Dude! Thanks for the assist there D!” She slapped him on the back, loose papers falling from the file he was carrying as he stumbled towards his desk.

“Huh?” Davidson looked up in bemusement as he scrambled for the papers but Wynonna was already gone, the door to the Sheriff’s office closing behind her and Nicole. “J.D. What the hell was that all about?” he whispered as everyone continued to laugh… apart from two of the Yiska who looked as confused as he was feeling.

“Something I can do for you, Earp?”

“Naw,” Wynonna plonked herself down on the blue couch and shuffled until she found a comfy position. She patted the cushion beside her before Nicole could sit behind her desk and smiled in satisfaction as her friend walked around and sat beside her with only the minimum of eye rolling. “I was just getting bored over there,” she pointed across to the BBD offices.

“Bored? Is that Wynonna for Xavier is being a grump or antsy ‘cause it’s the full moon?” Nicole could tell which when Wynonna pouted and crossed her arms. “Antsy it is then,” she grinned.

“Just eager to get out and run without a huge bump getting in the way.”

Something which didn’t really happen when they turned into their wolves as their bodies adjusted and hid it better than when they were just walking around in their normal skin… but Nicole kept that comment to herself as Wynonna didn’t look like she was in the mood for reason.

“Just want to get out and run and forget about being a mom for a bit.”

“The last time Waverly said anything like that she cried for two hours and felt guilty for a week.”

“Tell me about it,” Wynonna snorted. “I went the toilet the other day and felt like the worst parent in the history of worst parents for abandoning them.” Sighing dramatically, Wynonna rested her head against Nicole’s shoulder. “Xavier told me I was to being irrational.”

“Really?” Nicole looked down at the top of Wynonna’s head. “Hmm. And yet he seemed to be walking okay when I saw him earlier.”

Wynonna released a bark of laughter at Nicole’s teasing. “How do you do it Haughtstuff? You seem to just take the being a parent thing in your stride.”

“Me? You do remember how many times I called to check on Dom and Kat when we went to the city, right?”

“Ha! True! You were both a hot mess.”

“Well for every one you all got there was at least five I forced myself to hang up on before it got through. We had… have… you and the boys, Gus and Curtis, and Alexandria and Clarke to help out though. Doesn’t mean I don’t miss them when I have to go out but it’s good to have the support there… And you’ve got the same with us,” Nicole reminded her gently.

Even though the other woman appeared calm, Nicole could feel the nervous energy running through her as it found release in a twitch of fingers as they plucked at the frayed edges of the holes in her jeans and a jittery leg that shook the couch.

Hearing the softest of baby cries, Nicole looked out through the blinds at the office window as Wynonna grew as still as anything. Gustus and the others were still there, this time talking to Xavier, who was holding the babies, and J.D. Going by the animated way that J.D. was gesturing with his hands, Nicole didn’t need to listen in to know he was talking about horses. “’Nonna, you don’t have to stay away from them you know?”

“I know…” Wynonna snorted dismissively at the very idea… And then she climbed off her high horse and sank down under the weight of Nicole’s assessing gaze. “I’m just trying to get used to being away from them for at least the amount of time it would take me to pee.”

“You should get all the time you can with them now…”

“Oh?”

“Yep… We’re looking forward to a full run with you all tonight and Alexandria and Clarke have volunteered to babysit. Gustus was in town anyway so he came in to check on the times. Really starting to think he’s enjoying the challenge of trying to keep his facial hair away from Kat as much as Doc does.”

“Michelle has got a fondness for it too,” Wynonna chuckled. “Told him if he doesn’t watch out she’s going to rip half of it out.”

Finally turning her head to look out of the window, Wynonna felt the tension she was holding easing away as she took in the beautiful sight of Xavier holding his daughters safely in his arms, and, though they would deny it, the doting looks on Gustus and Anya’s faces. Raven had the same expression on her face as they did but it was always easy to tell what she was feeling… usually something explosive… whereas the others were rivalled only by Indra, and bested by Alexandria when it came to stoic expressions.

She barely trusted herself to be away from them long enough to take a piss… but she trusted them all with their daughters.

“Come on, Earp!” Climbing to her feet, Nicole held out a hand and pulled Wynonna up after her. “Waves and Gus should be here soon,” she tapped her head to let Wynonna know how she knew that. “They just finished checking out vehicles at the lot.”

“Guess you’re gonna need something more suitable that Waves Jeep for all those young uns.”

“It’s either something new, something bigger anyway, or strap seats for them on the roof. And I can’t very well lecture Willie on his truck Jacuzzi if we did that.”

Wynonna chuckled at the thought and watched as Nicole picked up her keys and touched every section of her utility belt to make sure everything was there. It was a habit, a ritual, that she’d seen her do before and had seen Xavier settle into doing since he’d become a part of Black Badge again. Better safe than sorry, she guessed… especially with kids around ‘cause it would be awfully embarrassing to draw and find out you were holding a baby maraca.

“So, you’re kicking me out of your office to go join Waves for some nookie huh? Ya know, fairly decent couch… You could just pull the blinds in here…”

“With you around, Earp?” Nicole rolled her eyes and averted her gaze before Wynonna could somehow read her mind and guess that they had already made use of it for some pretty heavy make-out sessions. “And no, I’m kicking you out of my office ‘cause we’re heading off to lunch… All of us. Kids too… if you want to join us that is.”

While Wynonna gathered up what she needed and the girls, Nicole went outside to wait on Waverly. The look on Waverly’s face, all pursed lips and pouty, was priceless as she drove onto the lot practically at a crawl because of the demands of their daughters.

Pulling up alongside Nicole, Waverly lowered her window and gave her a look that just _dared_ her to give in to the wisecracks she could see bubbling beneath the surface as she leaned in through the window.

Nicole wasn’t sure if they’d cottoned on yet as to the power they held over their Mama, but Nicole loved it… Not that she would say anything. She liked her bed and being in Waverly’s arms to do anything too stupid to risk that even for a night.

“Wise decision.”

“Always,” Nicole smirked against Waverly’s lips as strong hands wrapped up in her collar and nearly yanked her off her feet and in through the window.

“Need a hand there, Haught? What was that? You’ll have to speak up or get your tongue out of Waverly’s mouth.”

Waverly glowered over Nicole’s shoulder and flipped a finger at her.

“Rude!” Wynonna laughed. “Don’t forget to come up for breath at some point, kids.” Realising that her teasing was having no effect on them, Wynonna moved around to the other side to wrap her Aunt up in a hug as she climbed out to join her. “Think I should go get a bucket of water or something?”

“Leave them alone,” Gus admonished her Niece. “Their PDA is nothing compared to the misfortune of walking in on you _making out_ with Pete and Kyle York… on the same day! That’s why I always call before coming round. Even then I’ve had a few close calls! Though…” she winked, “if they don’t stop soon I saw a stun gun on the glove box.”

Yanking her head back, Waverly glowered at her Aunt for the betrayal. “Gus!”

“Waverly Earp!” Nicole cocked an eyebrow at Waverly.

“What? You won’t let me keep a flamethrower with me!” Grinning, Waverly pushed Nicole back through the window and bounced around to coo at Michelle and Alice while Nicole leaned into the back to bond with their daughters even though only hours had passed since she had seen them.

“Now you two are done sucking face… Where are we heading to eat?”

“I was thinking the new café? It’s supposed to be very relaxed and family friendly. And they’ve even got vegan options.”

Wynonna was just glad that Waverly had picked somewhere nearby as, love them though she did, manoeuvring two babies was challenge enough, six in all took planning, effort and nearly as many supplies as a small army.

Which would have been fine but Michelle and Alice started making fussing noises before they got there and Wynonna felt her breasts start to leak in response to their hungry calls.

The café when they entered was spacious with more room than usual between the tables and booths but it was a typical café that looked like it was still a little stuck in the 50’s right down to the red and white, check tablecloths and lots of chrome.

It had only been open for a couple of weeks but it apparently had something of a following already as they were quite busy, and with people that Wynonna had never even seen before. But it wasn’t at the stage of busy where it felt rushed… in fact… it felt welcoming and the smiles that greeted them as they stepped inside in a tornado of babies and bags, said they were welcome.

Wynonna was left blinking as bags were gently taken and, once Waverly said their name, they were led out through the back of the café and up a flight of stairs by the owner of the café, Kiersten. “Jeez, though you were about to kick us out then.”

Kiersten chuckled and opened one of the doors at the top of the stairs and ushered them into one of the private rooms. “It was always a dream of mine to run a place like this… well not exactly like this,” she admitted. “I always had my heart set on a more traditional restaurant. And then I got pregnant and got to witness first-hand how dehumanising the whole industry could be for anyone pregnant or trying to experience eating out and juggle a child at the same time. It changed what I wanted a place I owned to be like.” She paused, looking around the comfy room as they did exactly what she wanted to see and made themselves at home at the dining table.

There were four rooms similar to the one they were in, all decorated simply but stylishly to feel homely for busy families wanting to get out to eat without having to worry about other diners.

“Menus are the same upstairs as down, what you get up here though is more privacy and more room for the cuties to stretch their legs. It’s not quite set up yet but eventually, there will be a supervised play area downstairs. There’s a small changing room at the end of the corridor and one downstairs. There’s a free reheat service on formula, milk and food… Oh, and breastfeeding is allowed _anywhere_. If anyone says otherwise just let me know.”

“Not that I’m complaining but what made you decide to do it here…? Purgatory isn’t exactly known for… actually, it’s not known for much,” Wynonna snorted dismissively of the small town she had been born in.

“I was heading through to Calgary on the ‘Bluntline Express’ just over a year ago,” she grimaced at the thought of that journey on the rickety coach with the nasty asses excuse for a toilet… A journey that had been hellish from the start as she had had to leave her baby behind. “I was heading out to look at places there. But it had to make a stop ‘cause of a flat. Too much Chestnut Latte forced me to break a very important rule my daddy always told me… I got off the bus,” she winked. “Saw this place on offer and fell in love.”

Actually, she had spotted the place after getting a lift into Purgatory off an older couple after the fool driver fixed the flat and drove on, leaving her alone crouched behind a bush with her pants down. Juan Carlos and Michelle… she would forever be grateful to them for saving her from the cold and delivering her to safety but she’d never seen them since even after the raving review they had given the small town and its substantial Werewolf population.

Wynonna couldn’t imagine anyone falling in love with Purgatory. The people made it bearable by the town itself? There was no denying the twinkle in the woman’s eyes and if the food lived up to the twinkle, Wynonna sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

“I’ll leave you, good folks, to get settled and decide what you want,” Kiersten pointed to an old-fashioned looking phone. “When you’re ready or want anything just pick it up.”

By the time they got done with their meals and were, unfortunately, ready to leave, Wynonna had to admit that the place most defiantly lived up to the hype of that twinkle in Kiersten’s eyes. Which Wynonna had been sure to point out in as many inappropriate ways as she could until Waverly slapped a hand over her mouth and dragged her out the door before she could ask Kiersten to marry her.

“Wynonna! Must you try to get us banned from everywhere on the first visit?!”

“Kiersten’s cool! She was _totally_ into me!”

Shaking her head, Gus brushed past her Nieces. “Dear, maybe she just liked that you ordered three servings of tiramisu all for yourself?”

“What can I say? I know how to woo a woman!”

Once the girls were out of their buggy and carriers and all loaded back up ready to go, Waverly tugged Nicole closer by her belt until she was sandwiched between the warmth of her body and the metal of the vehicle.

She knew that Nicole had to go back on duty, serve and protect and all that. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t grab every last second that she could until Nicole remembered and left. And right then, her Alpha was replete and happy on food and family and was as reluctant to leave as she was to let her go.

“I’m looking forward to our run tonight.” Smiling softly, Waverly basked in the warm dimpled smile that lit up Nicole’s face and the sensual heat that flooded her eyes as her hips pressed closer to let her know that she was looking forward to what would hopefully come after when they were alone.

Dipping her head, Nicole caressed the line of Waverly’s jaw, teasing the softness of her flesh with a brush of her lips and a gentle swipe of her tongue across her pulse where her scent was sweet and heavy. “I love you so much.”

Waverly whimpered as Nicole’s words purred across her flesh and found a home within every nook and cranny of her being. The words warmed her heart, made her soul sing and sent heavy pulses of desire through her veins like honey to settle low in her abdomen.

Fingers wrapping in the collar of Nicole jacket, Waverly tried to claim a kiss from those perfect, soft lips but her Alpha drew away before she could deepen the contact beyond feather light. A thoroughly wicked, dimple popping smile had Waverly cussing under her breath and imagining all kinds of wicked retribution once they were home.

Nicole reluctantly stepped back from the allure that was simply Waverly. Even with the distance between their bodies she was reluctant to let go and held her with her eyes. It felt like her world was narrowed down to the beauty of hazel as it shifted between light and dark as clouds flitted across the sky, and the contact between them where their hands were still clasped together.

“I’d better get back to work… but… just so you know, I really, _really_ don’t want to leave you.”

“I know,” tugging gently on Nicole’s hands, Waverly regained the contact between them, her heart soaring as their bodies collided softly. “And knowing you feel the same way as I do, is the only thing that makes it bearable… but only just so no overtime today, right?”

“You ever know, if I’m on patrol and just happen to pass by I could be persuaded to blow off work a little early.”

The gleam in Nicole’s eyes coupled with the way she coyly tilted her head and shimmied closer as she made her offer had Waverly’s body tingling in anticipation.

“Nope! Enough of that!” Snagging the back of Nicole’s collar, Wynonna dragged her away from her sister. “I want to run with everyone later and that ain’t gonna to happen if you two get all googly eyed and kissy-faced with each other!”

Waverly grinned as Nicole let out a whine but obediently took Alice from Wynonna and started trudging back towards the building. Despite Wynonna’s attempts to push her inside, Nicole managed to give her the slip at the last moment to give her a wistful smile and a wave before Wynonna grabbed her by the collar again.

The rest of Nicole’s shift shuffled along and she found herself more often than not looking at the walls around her. It was good that it was quiet… And she had grown rather fond of the familiar calming blue walls, and not only because Wynonna still managed to pull a UGH face every time she walked in. But… it was the full moon and the walls felt more like a prison with the lack of action.

More than ever, she wanted to be surrounded by green trees and life.

More than that, she wanted to stretch her muscles and run with Waverly at her side.

While Gustus moved on to do whatever it was he wanted to do, Raven and Anya stayed for longer. Actually, it was more like Anya stayed because of Raven as when she wasn’t sitting in a corner studying everything that went on with a quiet, surly gaze… Nicole caught her watching Raven with a fondness in her eyes that in no way should have been there given that Raven was discussing explosives with Doc and Jeremy.

At least, Nicole hoped that it was Raven and not the explosives that were Anya’s jam.

Despite the quietness of the day and the distraction of Raven and Anya’s visit, Nicole found it impossible to sneak away to go on ‘patrol’. Wynonna made sure of that and even invited herself along on the ride home to act as chaperone against ‘all of that’ as she had put it… along with some very unsubtle hand gestures that Nicole was still trying to work out if she could arrest her for.

Luckily Waverly knew her sister well… and Nicole had managed to get a text off to her so all of Waverly’s sternest glowers were reserved for Wynonna when they pulled up and were still being tossed her way when they got to the village.

As eager as Nicole had been all day to run, she found her anticipation more than matched by Waverly’s. At the first opportunity, her hand slipped into hers and Nicole willingly followed her insistent tugging and the allure of the bright smile that lit her whole face.

Fingers worked insistently at her clothing, stripping it from her with little care for buttons and zips as they reached a clearing a suitable distance away from the others. Nicole didn’t care where they were… who might be able to see them… All she had eyes for was the beautiful woman before her.

The moonlight flickered through the trees, highlighting every dip and curve of her perfect body as it was revealed to her hungry, avid gaze.

Nicole wasn’t sure if she moved first to lift Waverly into her arms or if Waverly was the first to move but it didn’t matter when Waverly was in her arms and gazing down at her lovingly. Her fingertips stroking through her hair. Claws continued the motion combed the thickness of her coat back at her temples as Nicole guided Waverly through her change.

Not that Waverly needed the help anymore. Now they did it just because they enjoyed the closeness.

“I know you worry about accidentally rushing their change but I hope you know that when the time comes I want you to be right there helping our girls too.”

“You do?”

“Nic,” Waverly tugged on her ear in admonishment. “Even before Willa pulled her ‘trick’ all I remember from the first part of my change was the pain. No one bothered to explain what was about to happen and I was left to deal with it and go through it alone. It was scary and I don’t want them to feel that way.”

“Okay,” Nicole smiled softly. “But…”

“But?”

“When that day comes you need to be right there helping them through it too. Guiding them the same way I helped you.”

“But… I’m not an Alpha.”

“You’re the strongest one of us Waverly. You think Wynonna came home and took up the role of pack Alpha for herself? That was all for you because you gave her the strength the same way you gave it to me to settle down and become a part of all this.”

“Sure that wasn’t because you were horny?” Grinning, Waverly leapt from Nicole’s arms, avoiding her touch until her Alpha managed to pin her in with trees as her back and stalked forwards with a teasing gleam in her eyes that belied the predatory glide of her huge body. “God! You’re gorgeous!”

Nicole gently nudged Waverly’s nose with her own. “No. You are. And Waves, I meant every word I said about your strength. So, no more putting yourself down even in teasing, you hear me?”

“Yes,” smiling, Waverly rubbed her cheek against Nicole’s until she could nudge at her bite mark.

“Good girl.”

Waverly nipped at Nicole’s ear and tried to disguise the way her gentle praise made her want simultaneously melt, roll over and drag Nicole to the ground and ravish her.

“Hey, just passing on a message here so no trying to rip my limbs off or anything but, Wynonna said, and I quote, ‘no hanky-panky until after we run’.”

Nicole groaned as Raven flashed them a not in the least bit contrite grin, and disappeared back behind the tree she had appeared from behind to deliver Wynonna’s message. “Wynonna _almost_ makes me miss the quietness of being alone and hated by everyone.”

“Baby. You’re far too needy to be a lone wolf anymore.”

“I could give it a go again…” Nicole nodded, pretended to consider it seriously as they started wandering through the trees back towards the village. “Ya know, just for a weekend… As long as I could take you and the kids with me. Maybe Calamity and Bernie too… And our coffee machine.”

“Nicole…”

“What? It’s a sweet coffee machine!” Nicole smirked as Waverly rolled her eyes.

“You are starting to pick up some bad habits from Wynonna,” Waverly chuckled at her antics. There was a time her word would have had her trembling in fear that she might do what she was saying but she could feel Nicole’s contentment and love.

“Ohhh, Waverly Earp… take that back!”

“Make me…” she let out a squeal as Nicole took her up on her challenge and swooped her off her feet with one arm to deposit her over her shoulder.

“Now, _that_ is a sight to behold,” Doc chuckled as he watched the couple heading his way.

Waverly would have tried to get a look at her sister’s mate but frankly, what she was looking at, the long brush of Nicole’s tail that kept swishing in her face and the sweet curve of her ass was far too enticing to drag her eyes away from. “It’s even better from this angle, Doc!” she purred.

Nicole pinched Waverly’s butt and held her tighter as she started wiggling around on her shoulder. “Everyone ready to go, Doc?” She let out a yelp as the reason for the wiggling became apparent as Waverly managed to get a nip of her ass. “Waves!”

Doc smiled as Waverly pouted as Nicole put her back on her feet. It warmed his heart to see them being so playful together. “Everyone is all changed and ready to go. All we are waiting on now is you both and for someone to be brave enough to part Wynonna from Alice and Michelle.”

“Don’t you be putting anything on me Doc, I’m here.” Wynonna slapped his shoulder and surreptitiously wiped away a tear as their friends brought the kids out to see them all off. Which was code for Nicole’s big wolfy ass being too big to fit inside the house. It gave her an extra chance to fawn over her girls under the pretence of keeping them settled while Nicole and Waverly let their girls used to the level of energy that flowed from Nicole.

Which Wynonna was pretty sure was pretence from them both too. Their girls never showed the least sign of distress… in fact, it was the opposite. She’d seen for herself how they seemed to know the exact moment that Nicole and Waverly changed even though they did it well out of sight. Hell, she’d felt it herself. Not that she would say anything else Nicole would probably take herself off to the top of the highest mountain to change. And Wynonna wanted to run.

Torn between the need to run and the desire to stay, Nicole gave her girls one last nuzzle before turning her gaze to Waverly and the forest before them. Anticipation strummed through every nerve ending as she watched her mate's elegant body stretch, her claws digging into the ground, muscles stretching and contracting beneath her sleek, shining coat as she raced towards the cover of the trees with the others in her wake.

“Nicole, you are drooling.” Alexandria rolled her eyes as Nicole absentmindedly swiped a huge clawed hand across her mouth in response to her teasing and, after one last look at her babies, set off after the others with an impressive turn of speed that was sure to have her catching up to them in no time.

Nicole raced after Waverly’s sleek form, closing the distance until they were level with each other. Around them through the moonlit forest, she could see and feel others from the pack enjoying their time with their Alpha. She could also sense some of the Yiska running with them too… pack and clan coming together.

Onwards they raced, moving steadily upwards, deeper into the Pine Barrens until the trees thinned out as the rocks turned to boulders and the ground became barren.

Nicole stopped at the edge of the trees. Scenting the air cautiously she caught a familiar scent and signalled for Waverly and the others to hold back a while as she stepped out into the open.

Hearing the steady flap of wings, Nicole dug her feet into the stony ground and leapt upwards. Wrapping her arms around the small body, she held it close as her feet touched back down.

“Gotcha!” Loosening her hold, she smiled down into Ocypete thoroughly delighted face as the other Harpies, six adults, touched down around her. “Hi, Pet,” Nicole ticked the youngster's sides, eliciting a trilling sound before turning her attention to her mother. “Celaeno. We didn’t expect to see you for another couple of days yet.”

“The weather grows bad over the mountains so we decided to travel earlier. We did not intend to interrupt your time in the moon but Pet spotted you and apparently she was determined to see if she could surprise you,” smiling fondly, she watched as her daughter burrowed her face into the young wolfs fur, her wings flapping in excitement.

She had thought that Pet’s ordeal at the hands of the humans might have put her too on edge to be near them again, even the Werewolves, but her eagerness to see them again hadn’t diminished one bit.

Waverly stepped slowly forward, moving closer to Nicole. Despite their reputation and the wicked length of the claws the Harpies were sporting there was something so delicate, so birdlike, about their movements that made them seem like they would take to the air if she startled them too much.

“You remember Waverly?”

It was not easy, just too many sharp, pointy teeth in her head right then but Waverly gave what she hoped Pet would see as the gentle smile it was intended to be. At the sight of her though, Pet was already launching herself out of Nicole’s arms and into hers. Laughing gently, half startled by the young girl’s enthusiasm, Waverly gently rubbed Pet’s back, being very careful not to ruffle her feathers.

Waverly wasn’t sure if it was the size of her own body in her full form that added to the sensation of if Pet really was much lighter than her size suggested it should be. The fingers that cupped the sides of her face were delicate, feather-light as they flitted across her as though learning how she looked by touch.

Her eyes, those unusual amber, bird-like eyes, darted around, taking in everything as Wynonna and the others stepped forward to greet their visitors too. Her head tilted to one side, a thoughtful look putting a crease between her brows before she suddenly leaned closer, her forehead coming to rest gently upon Waverly’s own.

“Babies?”

Drawing back, Waverly followed the direction of Pet’s questioning gaze to her stomach. “Ahh!”

“Pet! That is naughty. You know how to ask questions better than that.”

“Sorry, granny.”

“Granny?” Stepping closer, Wynonna stared intently at the Harpy that had spoken. The voice! She knew that voice! Well, not quite that one, but she knew it! It had been imprinted on her more than the detention that had usually followed it! But… it couldn’t be! She was so… young! Naw! But… Could it? “Mrs Granvers?!”

“I would prefer my original name, Electra.”

“But it is you?” Wynonna circled the Harpy, searching out every feature and movement that told her emphatically that the beautiful woman before her was the intimidating teacher she had known at school. “How?”

“Wynonna Earp! Do I need to tell you to stop slouching and put you in detention for you to believe?”

Wynonna’s spine shot straight and she took a hasty step back with a barely restrained yelp at the familiar steel in the woman’s voice. “Oh yeah! It’s you alright.” Damn! She’d never thought that just a voice and a phrase could have her feeling like a gangly teen all over again!

“The ritual we performed it is something of a… a reset for our bodies. Usually, it would have just restored my mother to health but to live amongst humans she had sacrificed so much of who she was.”

“Bringing me back returned me to how I would have looked if I had stayed with my own kind.”

“Does this mean you won’t be returning to Purgatory?”

“Not for a while. I wish to reconnect more fully with my family,” Electra smiled at her daughter and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “Maybe when I return one day though there will no longer be a need to hide who I truly am.” And from what she had seen and heard that was a day that might be upon them sooner rather than later now that much of the rot had been cut away.

Tugging on Waverly’s ear, Pet tried to regain her attention. “Babies?”

“Ohhh, I’m sorry Pet. Yes, we both had our babies…” giving Pet the attention she was looking for, Waverly talked gently to her, rubbing her back again while telling her all about their girls and Wynonna’s, and even about Clarke’s little ones.

“Children truly are a blessing,” holding out her hands, Electra chuckled as her darling granddaughter launched herself enthusiastically into her arms. “Even troublesome little wolves.” She tossed a fond smile over her shoulder at Wynonna. “I always had a feeling your sister had great things in her once she learned to rein her wild side in.”

“Yeah… if she ever learns.” Waverly chewed her lip nervously as she looked from her sister to the Harpy. It was strange. In a way, she looked more approachable but Waverly could still only see the one teacher she had failed to connect with.

“I can hear your mind working overtime Waverly.”

“I was just wondering… about school…”

“Why we had so little contact… why sometimes it maybe felt like I was avoiding you?”

“Well… yes.”

“I had different relationships with different students. Ones like your friend, Stephanie Jones… she thought herself too privileged and above everyone… and every living creature. Your sister… Her I was probably unusually tough on because I could see what she could be destined for. And then there was you, Waverly Earp… You were just too smart and intuitive. Even before I became your teacher you would have a way of looking at me… oh, it wasn’t a bad way,” she quickly assured the young wolf. “I think if I had allowed you to become close you would have seen right through the lie I had been living for so many years.” Reaching out, Electra felt her fingers sink into the silky softness of the fur on the girl’s cheek. “Far too smart and caring.” And also more powerful than she gave herself credit for… with or without the powerful Alpha looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Celaeno reached for her daughter as she let out a yawn. It had been a long flight and Pet, as young as she was, had pushed herself every bit as hard as the rest of them. “I believe it is time we left you to your run and get this one settled for the night. We will you meet you all in a couple of days though?”

“Of course,” Nicole nodded, a smile crossing her face as Pet managed to hold out her arms beseechingly even with her eyes closed. “Don’t worry, Pet,” Nicole gently stoked Pets hair, feeling the unusual combination of hair and feather mixed together. “You will get to meet all the babies as well as Muffin and Bernie.”

“Kitty?”

“And C.J. too.” she chuckled as Pet relaxed against her mother with a soft fluttering of wings. Nodding to Celaeno and the others, Nicole stepped back to join Waverly and watched at the Harpies took to the air once more with a speed that had them reduced to specks against the bright disk of the moon in seconds.

As they vanished from sight, Wynonna stepped closer to Nicole, sliding in between her and her sister before they started getting kissy. “Any idea what they want?”

“Not a clue. Alexandria said that it must be important for them to risk coming over the mountains… usually, they go into a kind of hibernation or migrate.”

“Migrate? They fly south for the winter? And I always used to think those were geese flying in a ‘V’.”

Nicole nudged Wynonna in the side as she started to double over with laughter at the thought.

“Wynonna.” Waverly hissed and added an elbow of her own as tried to keep a straight face. But Wynonna’s joy was a dangerously infectious thing that had Nicole’s lips quirking.

It took a couple of prods and pokes and a beseeching look towards Doc and Xavier but they finally got Wynonna moving so they could enjoy the rest of their run. And run they did.

They ran for the joy of it. And there were moments Waverly felt like they were running out of desperation. Rushing forwards to chase the winter away. She probed gently at Nicole though their connection and felt it there within her too… that unquantifiable feeling that change was coming.

The pack felt it too.

Their voices called out, a mournful chorus of howls that only lifted when everyone’s voice could be heard.

Only as they moved back towards the village… glimpses of the houses and the lights and scents from within filtering through the trees… Purgatory itself a bright shimmer in the distance. The sight of the door opening in invitation… Only then did Waverly feel everything start to settle within her again.

Finally… With her family back together. Nicole pressed firmly against her side. Their children back in their arms while the air was filled with laughter and quiet chatter…

Finally… Waverly felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do the Harpies want to talk about?
> 
> Was the 'Michelle' with Juan Carlos,  _that_ Michelle?
> 
> Is Kiersten just there to set up a cool place to eat or is she part of something bigger?  
>  Author note... at one point I considered having Nicole go back to get something she's left and the cafe would just be deserted o.O
> 
> Why was everyone on edge during their run? Seasonal blues? Time of the month? (HA)


	157. Chapter 157

Not wanting to disturb Waverly’s sleep, Nicole gently eased her arm up from where it lay across her waist. Biting her lip in concentration, she tried to slide out from under its gentle restraint. She made it all of an inch before a gentle huff of exasperation had her eyes darting to Waverly’s sleep softened face and the hazel eyes that were cracked open watching her failed attempts to move.

“Hey, Baby,” she lulled gently. “It’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

Grumbling, Waverly shifted closer to her bonus blanket and wrapped her up in her arms and legs. “Whatcha doin’?” Even with the shorter wintery mornings, she knew that it was nowhere near time for them to stir and Nicole had arranged it so that, while _technically_ she was still on call, she didn’t have to go into the station or even leave the village unless an emergency came up. Which Waverly knew there wasn’t one of as it was Nicole trying to move that had woken her up and not a her cell or radio.

Waverly would have preferred for it if Nicole was just off duty but it was a compromise that meant that Nicole got to stay close and wouldn’t feel the need to work extra, extra shifts beyond the hours she had had off.

As far as Waverly was concerned though, there was no reason why Nicole should be awake. Especially as they had only fallen into bed a couple of hours before. Well, technically they had been in bed for longer than that but winter nights meant she needed extra warming in a way only her bonus blanket could provide.

Lifting her head, fighting against the lassitude weighing down her limbs, Waverly listened for any sounds to say that their girls were awake and needing attention but all was quiet throughout their house and the village so she let her head drop back against the scented pillow of Nicole’s shoulder while she waited for Nicole’s answer.

With a soft smile, Nicole allowed herself a moment to give in to Waverly’s sleepy demands. Not that she was going to be able to go anywhere with how Waverly was wrapped around her like a needy koala. Tucking the covers back up around them, Nicole trailed the tips of her fingers across what she could reach of Waverly’s silky soft skin with her arms pinned down.

“Waves, baby. I need to get up.”

“Still dark,” Waverly grumbled, tightening her hold defiantly. “No work today, remember?”

“No… But, Alexandria wants to beat me up, remember?” Tilting her head, Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head as she sighed. “And if I’m late she just beats me up even more.”

Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s soft huff. Her poor Alpha, no matter how good she got… which was amazingly good… Alexandria managed to pull more tricks out of her thousand-year-old bag of skills to best her. And every time she did, Nicole got right back up, brushed the dirt off her bruised ego and cute butt, and tried again and again, pushing herself so she could better protect them.

“Still not sure why you are awake so early,” Waverly sleepily cocked an eyebrow at her without even bothering to open her eyes. “You know Alexandria likes to kick your gorgeous ass when everyone is awake and can actually see it.”

“See what, me getting beat or my ass?” she teased.

Wiggling a hand between it and the bed, Waverly gave Nicole’s ass a firm pinch that made her yelp and buck upwards. “Smartass!”

Nicole’s chuckle turned into a soft moan as Waverly’s hand flattened to cup and squeeze her flesh rhythmically… distractingly.

“I- oh- I’m just restless, Baby. Thought I would grab a quick run to burn some of it off and fix some breakfast in bed for you… or knowing our girls… breakfast that turns into a late brunch because they’re being all fussy and demanding.”

“Brunch is fun… And you’re just jealous because they get boob before you when they wake early.”

Nicole chuckled as Waverly propped her chin up on her and waggled her eyebrows at her playfully. “Not gonna lie… that’s very accurate,” Nicole nodded and grinned at her.

Waverly was left gasping and blinking up in shock as Nicole turned a gentle caress of her hand over the nape of her neck into a sudden reversal of their positions and Waverly was blinded by the utter brilliance of Nicole’s dimpled smile as her familiar, loving weight settled upon her.

“Wow… Hey!” Pouting, Waverly reached for Nicole as she slipped off both her and the bed in one lithe move before Waverly could get a good grip on her again. “Nic…” she lulled enticingly, smirking when she saw the way Nicole responded to her tone instinctively. Her breath hitching, back expanding as she drew in a deep breath to catch her scent.

And Waverly knew she was catching the first burgeoning hints of her arousal. Which was entirely Nicole’s fault… how could she not respond with all _that_ on glorious display? “Come on… Forget the run… We could get a much better work out right here.” She patted the mattress at her side invitingly as Nicole started pulling on her workout clothes and putting an unwelcome, no matter how tight and revealing, barrier over her body.

“A very, _very_ tempting suggestion but we both know we would lose all track of… time…” Nicole’s voice faded away and she swore her brain went into overload and shut down for a moment as she turned and took in the heavenly sight and scent of Waverly as her lover flipped the bedcovers back to reveal her body in all its naked glory.

Nicole’s eyes raked hungrily over every inch of tanned flesh laid over muscular curves from the tips of her toes to the top of her head surrounded by a riot of sleep-tousled hair. The shifting of legs, the way her full bottom lip caught between white teeth and hazel eyes grew dark and lidded caught her eyes while the rising scent of her arousal and the glimmer of its dampness between her thighs reached in through her pores and dragged at her core.

Nicole hadn’t moved far from the bed to get dressed but her return was a stagger of uncoordinated limbs weighed down by desire. She stripped her clothes off as she moved, not caring if she pulled them apart as she flung them aside in a rush to return to the bed and Waverly’s arms.

Waverly’s body thrilled to the feel of Nicole’s sliding back against hers. Her weight settling back into the cradle of her thighs until they were pressed flush together, bodies entwined.

She felt a burning urgency within her, a need to throw herself headlong into the passionate fire waiting within Nicole’s loving brown gaze. But despite the fire in her eyes and the quiver wracking her body, Nicole restrained her gently. She slowed down each move to speed them along until Waverly was caught up in the slowness of it. Entrapped by the wonderful climb as layer upon layer of passion and desire flooded her being as they kissed and touched gently, teasing across each other’s flesh with tender caresses and loving whispers.

They chased the path of the rising sun as it made its way through the curtains and danced across the curves of passion dewed skin. Waverly’s breath caught in anticipation as Nicole moved her body ever so slightly, arranging her to her liking until both of them were laying on their sides facing each other. She watched, enraptured by the sight as Nicole’s elegant fingers tracked a slither of light where it lay across the inside of her thighs and the tight curls glistening with desire at the apex of her thighs.

The heat in Nicole’s eyes. The feel of her fingers drawing closer and closer along the path of the sun. It all served to have Waverly’s body bowing up tight in an effort not to move and have her touch diverting from their course. Heat spread across the small of her back, radiating outwards in glorious, pulsing waves even before Nicole’s fingers slid through slick folds to probe through the rush of wetness that greeted her touch and welcomed her into her body.

There was no convenient beam of sunlight to guide Waverly’s touch but she didn’t need one.

Fingers blazing a trail along the inside of Nicole’s thighs, Waverly moaned as she found and gathered up the slick evidence of Nicole’s arousal awaiting her. Her touch matched Nicole’s perfectly as her fingers found their home within the tight, slick, fluttering heat of Nicole’s body and elicited a thick, guttural moan from deep within Nicole.

Fingers spreading and twisting, searching out all the places that made them clench and cry out in pleasure as they pumped in and out of each other. Capturing Nicole’s mouth with her own, Waverly swallowed Nicole’s panted moans even as her own spilt into her Alphas.

Their movements were still slow, almost torturously so as their bodies and minds merged until Waverly wasn’t sure where she ended and Nicole began. Waverly wanted to scream for more… faster… harder… deeper! And yet… she never wanted the deliciously torturous slow build to end.

Fingers tangling in Nicole’s hair, Waverly pulled her deeper into their kiss and quickened the thrust and pull of her fingers. She felt Nicole’s hand pick up its pace between her own thighs, matching her rhythm beautifully.

She desperately wanted to see Nicole fall apart by her hand.

She ached for it.

Craved it.

And she was determined to get her way before her own orgasm swept her away.

Waverly begged with her body and mind, coaxing Nicole higher until finally she flew apart and Waverly was rendered awestruck by the beauty of it as Nicole’s eyes flew wide, looking almost startled before slamming shut as the pleasure became too much. Her body tensed, drawn into a perfect arch that threw her muscles into sharp relief as she spasmed, her free hand grasping and pulling her closer as her other hand worked diligently.

Nicole’s touch, the sight of her pleasure dragged Waverly irrevocably closer and closer to the edge. The touch of their minds, sharing her pleasure… that was what tossed Waverly off the edge of the world mere seconds later.

She was cast adrift.

Floating on a sea of bliss within Nicole’s arms.

Slowly… reluctantly… she cracked open her eyes and giggled as she took in Nicole’s blissed-out expression and the tangle of red hair clinging to the sweat on her face. Brushing it back with fingers that twitched in the aftershocks still wracking her body, Waverly gazed deeply into Nicole’s brown eyes, seeing the deep love for her blazing in them that echoed through her thoughts and whispered in a voice rendered raspy and shaky from pleasure.

“I love you so much, Waves.”

Claiming the kiss swollen, softly smiling lips of her Alpha, Waverly breathed her love into her in a whisper of words as she snuggled in closer to her warmth and allowed her eyes to drift shut as her breathing evened out with Nicole’s. “I love you too, Baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by my muses going off and doing their own thing (each other).  
> Nicole was supposed to go for a quick job and then do some training with Alexandria before the Harpies visited but...


	158. Chapter 158

Waverly looked up, her fingers still busy adjusting Jasmin’s onesie and making sure her daughter hadn’t _somehow_ managed to worm her way out of her tiny diaper in the split second she had looked away from her as she heard the bedroom door opening. At the sight of forest green eyes gazing at her in narrowed warning, the greeting she had been about to call out for her Alpha turned into a gulp and a nervous grin under the weight of Alexandria’s look and the slender finger raised to lips warning her not to call out.

She _could_ have tried warning Nicole with her mind but Alexandria would have known and Nicole was better equipped to deal with Alexandria’s brand of training being late entailed.

So… as Alexandria strode quietly through the open bedroom door, managing to make being stealthy look regal as well as lethal, Waverly quietly picked up Jasmin. Cradling her weight gently she scattered soft kisses all over her chubby cheeks and breathing in the soft baby scent of her as she moved to place her next to Melanie in the crib.

The fact that the crib was one they kept in the living room just so they could keep an eye on them and to help them get used to having Kat and Dom running around… and that where it was meant that she got a perfect view into the bedroom where Alexandria was standing at the bottom of the bed slapping at the bottom of Nicole’s foot where it was hanging off the mattress was all just a fortunate happenstance.

Chewing her lip, Waverly held her breath in anticipation as Nicole twitched as Alexandria landed another blow to her foot. Waverly could feel the confusion stirring through her Alphas still half asleep mind and she saw her brow furrowing in confusion as she burrowed deeper into the pillow she was face planted over.

Another tap landed, this one harder than before and Waverly could tell that it had finally registered with Nicole that she wasn’t having a dream.

Lifting her head, Nicole pushed her hair back from her face and glanced back over her shoulder.

Really, her senses should have told her what to expect but… well, she blamed Waverly for her exhaustion and the fact that the room smelled of sex. As it was though she had a bizarre half-awake moment where she went, ‘oh, it’s Alexandria’ and then her body and brain met and collided in a way that felt like electricity shooting through all her limbs and had her tumbling in an undignified heap to the floor in a tangle of bedding.

“Oh! Shit!”

The look of wide-eyed shock on Nicole’s face as she gazed up at her had Alexandria struggling to hold back a smile.

“You are late for training, pup.”

“Yeah,” tilting her head to the side, Nicole shot Waverly a quick glare in a failed attempt to quell her giggles. “Yeah, I kind of got distracted… sorry.” Nicole smiled sheepishly.

“Yes… We know.”

Nicole groaned, burying her face in her hands at the very thinly veiled implication that they had been overheard… again. Sometimes that just lost themselves in the pleasure and forgot they weren’t at their other home with no neighbours for miles around. Though, knowing just how ‘lost’ they got, it wouldn’t have made a difference anyway.

Sticking out a hand in an offer of help, Alexandria grasped Nicole’s as it slapped into hers and hauled her to her feet. She steadied her momentarily while Nicole grumbled and shook her foot loose from the covers, then turning her, she gave Nicole a shove in the direction of the bathroom. “Go, clean up.”

“What…?” Nicole raised an eyebrow at her questioningly and just a little bit surprised that her friend wasn’t frogmarching her out of the house naked in punishment. “Not in a hurry to beat me up?”

“It is training Nicole, the idea is for you to avoid getting beat up… And it will take much avoiding today as you will be sparring against myself, Octavia, Anya and Gustus… At the same time. And I for one would rather do that when you don’t smell of sex!” Alexandria smirked as Nicole went an impressive shade of red and darted for the bathroom.

“You are wicked!” Waverly chuckled as Alexandria joined her in the living room to play with all the girls while they waited for Nicole.

“Hmm, maybe a little. Nicole can handle it though.” Alexandria nodded in pride as she thought about just how well her young friend had progressed. Her skills when they had first started her training were good considering that mostly her training as an officer of the law was based on restraint but now… Well, they had already put their trust and lives in each other’s abilities and that was something that Alexandria didn’t do lightly but she had found easy with Nicole.

Alexandria let all that leave her mind behind for the moment though. Other than the sure knowledge that they, all the children, were their future and worth fighting for… Such thoughts of battles and hardship were not right to be dwelled upon when faced with the utter cuteness that was the four young Wolves vying for her attention.

As tiny and defenceless as Melanie and Jasmin were they were was determined as Dom and Kat. And before Alexandria knew what was happening she found herself occupied, fingers and legs firmly grasped.

“You four are as relentless in your pursuits as your Mother.” She chuckled as Waverly lifted Dom and Kat before they could attempt to climb her like a tree. “And I swear that they have grown since last night.”

Waverly smiled fondly as she watched Alexandria play with her daughters. They really did love their Aunt Al and she could never hold on to her usual stoic expression once she caught sight of them… or any child really. She was just always so gentle with them, so attentive. Clarke was the same way but Clarke was good with everyone, Alexandria took time to relax around adults to the point that Waverly had heard people she had been around for years exclaim in shock when they had seen their leader smile like it had been something they had never witnessed before.

“Do you want a drink while we wait for Nicole?”

“I am fine, thank you.” Smiling softly, Alexandria held out her hands. “Let me take care of those monsters for you while you make something for Nicole though… can’t have her claiming that lack of caffeine made her lose again.”

“That was one time…! Okay, maybe twice!”

Waverly grinned at Alexandria at Nicole’s defensive shout from the bathroom. She gave Alexandria’s shoulder a squeeze and winced sympathetically as Kat and Dom wrapped their hands up in the intricate braids holding her hair back. “Thanks. If they get too much just put them down…” but she knew Alexandria wouldn’t. “Come on Bernie, let’s go make Mama some tea.” Waverly smiled even more as Bernie’s ears flopped about as he tilted his head so hard he nearly fell over at the mention of his beloved Nicole. Patting her thigh, not that he needed the encouragement, she led him into the kitchen and sneaked him a treat while she fixed Nicole a drink.

Even though Nicole and Waverly were a matter of feet apart and joined in ways that most people, even Werewolves, could only dream of Alexandria saw the exact moment Nicole was leaving the bathroom to join them writ clearly upon Waverly’s body even before she heard the bathroom door opening.

She very nearly floated out of the kitchen, Bernie an eager bundle of energy in her wake as she moved across the living room with Nicole’s drink clutched almost forgotten in her hand. Alexandria rolled her eyes and snagged the mug out of Waverly’s hand as she breezed by.

The look on her face was one of equal parts excitement and a relaxation of a tension it was nearly impossible to realise was even there until it left.

It brightened her face, lifting her, with a smile of pure joy that was infectious and spread throughout Waverly’s body until she was nearly vibrating with it as badly as Bernie as Nicole stepped into view.

Alexandria almost expected to have to forcibly part them to be able to get any training in with Nicole with Waverly’s reaction. And she was pretty convinced that if she hadn’t been there it would have been only a matter of time before they made their way back into their bedroom. As it was though, they touch and melted into each other in the sweetest way, side-by-side, their bodies fitting together perfectly like two pieces of the same puzzle despite, or maybe because of, the difference in their heights.

Sliding her arm around Waverly’s shoulders as Waverly’s hand settled around her waist, Nicole pressed a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the fresh scent of Waverly’s shampoo and the scent that was all them radiated from her.

“Are you coming to watch me get my butt handed to me?”

“Of course!” Waverly nodded enthusiastically. It was already arranged that Lincoln would be keeping an eye on them as well as Cole and Madi while she and Clarke cheered on Nicole and Alexandria.

“Hmm, not sure if I should take that enthusiasm as support for me or for them?”

Waverly tilted her head up slightly from where it was cushioned against the swell of Nicole’s breast. “Both?” she grinned impishly at the humour in Nicole’s eyes and playing around the edges of her lips. “I just love seeing my best baby in action,” she purred, “even when you’re getting tossed around.”

Nicole decided to ignore both the teasing and the fact that Alexandria was standing there sipping her tea. Pausing only to reward Bernie was a quick rub and word or praise for waiting so good, Nicole finished getting ready for her butt whipping.

Pulling on the subtle but sturdily reinforced calf length boots and fastening and adjusting straps until everything felt just right. She’s made the mistake… once… of leaving all that until she was down at the training ground and had paid for it quite painfully with some well-placed strikes of a staff Alexandria was wielding at the time.

_“Your enemy will not stand by idly and wait until you are properly dressed, pup!”_

Alexandria had managed to get five blows in, much to Gustus and Wynonna’s delight, before she’d gotten even halfway through her ‘pep’ talk. But… it had worked. Nicole had never made the same mistake again.

And if she was going to make mistakes and learn from them, it was better to be making them there where she _would_ get a second chance.

Bending down, Nicole ruffled Bernie’s ears one last time. She chuckled as his whole body windmilled in his excitement before he bounding off to go play with Kat and Dom. As she was already no doubt going to be on the rough end of training, Nicole lingered and made sure to give Waverly and their babies all the attention she would have given them anyway rather than rushing.

“Are you ready?”

Dragging her eyes from the view of the forest, Alexandria turned from the window. Nicole hadn’t turned from looking into Waverly’s eyes after breaking from the kiss that had left them both with swollen lips, but Alexandria knew that the question had been for her.

“I was ready half an hour ago,” Alexandria pointed out dryly as Nicole opened the door and followed her out. She knew something was about to happen, she could almost feel the barely contained energy flowing from Nicole just waiting to explode into action.

Her mind and body slipped easily into a state of readiness. Her senses narrowing down, sharpening into focus upon the quiet sound of Nicole’s steps, the weight in them, the pattern of her stride and even her breathing.

Alexandria was as ready as she could be and yet she was still almost caught unawares as Nicole’s stride suddenly changed from light and even to a much heavier step that dug into the ground. She dropped and spun, expecting a kick aimed at her head but the feet that sailed over her with ease and landed the other side were clawed and numbered four.

Wickedly sharp white teeth flashed at her in a challenging smile… or as close to a smile as Nicole could make in her wolf form. Alexandria answered it in kind though, her own smile shining from her bear face as she took up her bear skin in a heartbeat and set off after her friend.

Gustus lifted his head, sharing a look with Anya as their leader's voice carried to them over the village with the strength of her bear. They knew the call to be ready and changed into their animals without questioning why, but the lightness in it was something they were still getting used to. And the laugh that came as she tore through the training area in pursuit of Nicole was something even more rarely seen.

“So, I take it that practice is going to be a little different today?”

Anya spared a glance at the sleek jaguar at her side. “It would seem so, Octavia.”

“Cool!” Grinning in anticipation, she bounded into the trees after Alexandria.

“Children,” Gustus grumbled, shaking his head tiredly.

“Gustus, you are only a few years older than I am and I know you’re _not_ calling me old.”

“You are still a child yourself, Anya. I, however, feel my age and a hundred more when I look at them.”

“An age that would still make you a child in Alexandria and Clarke’s eyes.”

Knowing that no matter what he said, Anya would just counter everything just to be Anya, Gustus decided to act like the others and reached out with a paw, pushing Anya’s mountain lion form off balance and into a bush.

Hearing a crash and a string of expletives, Nicole risked a glance over her shoulder in time to see Anya untangling herself from a shrub. She didn’t have time to appreciate the sight though as she could see Alexandria and Octavia closing the gap between them.

In the wild her wolf and Alexandria’s grizzly had a pretty evenly matched speed whereas Octavia’s jaguar could outstrip them all. But they weren’t in the wild. Their animals were matched in size and speed to their wild counterpart whereas her wolf form was bigger and stronger, longer legs meant that she had the advantage. Or she would have if it wasn’t for outside forces of the wood nymph persuasion with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Which was something Nicole realised only as she turned back and had to dodge around a tree that hadn’t been in her way seconds before.

Diverting her attention, Nicole kept a watch on the path ahead, dodging branches and suddenly narrowing paths while Clarke gave Alexandria and the others a much easier time of it, clearing the path for them while trying to herd her into a trap.

Nicole kept ahead of them, dodging playful blows and bites. She leapt over them, using the landscape to her advantage while respecting the trees and doing no damage as she allowed herself to be pushed in a direction of Clarke’s choosing only as far as she was willing to go.

And once she was sure their goals aligned she pushed on, picking up speed.

By the time she cleared the trees and returned to the training ground ahead of the others, even Nicole’s muscles are feeling the burn from their run… And it looked like most of the village was gathered waiting to see what would happen next.

Or, more likely, what would happen to her once Alexandria caught up to her.

Alexandria was first into the clearing, only a matter of strides behind her but she held back as she changed. Her eyes a gleam of green that shone with anticipation as Gustus, Anya and Octavia picked up their training weapons and moved to surround her.

Alexandria watched closely. Her eyes taking in all their strengths and weaknesses with a practised eye.

Octavia was the most impetuous of her people. Her speed and skill barely enough to keep her out of danger as she rushed forward without thinking. Gustus and Anya were more patient and actually used Octavia’s inability to wait to study Nicole’s skills before working in tandem to try and break through her defences.

And Nicole.

Nicole had come a long way in such a short amount of time. Her skills growing in leaps and bounds through natural speed and talent. She leapt and spun around, drawing the others in to meet the strikes of their weapons with careful deflections and counterstrikes of the twin batons she wielded.

They were not her favoured weapons… Waverly was actually more adept with them, but Nicole was nothing if not determined to better herself in their use as well as every other weapon she could.

One by one, Alexandria called them back until it was just Nicole and herself left facing each other.

From where she stood at Clarke’s side, Waverly watched in awe as Nicole and Alexandria clashed together in a blur of speed that was almost too fast to track. They spun, their bodies moving in a dangerous dance and clash of weapons. Each strike of wood against wood rang out with a solid _CRACK!_ That made Waverly wince.

As awful as that sound was though, not once did they land a blow that hit flesh and it wasn’t for lack of trying. They were just so good.

In the end, it was actually Nicole that managed to get Alexandria down to the ground with an impressive leg sweep that Waverly only caught the end of. They wrestled for a moment, vying for position in a tangle of limbs that looked frenetic but was actually just as deadly a dance as when they had been upright.

Nicole’s strength gave her an edge but Alexandria was more skilled and it showed as she somehow managed to flip Nicole over her head and held on to her hands as she used Nicole’s momentum to pull her with her and floated through until she was on top.

Seconds later she had Nicole wrapped up on one of her many submission holds and Nicole was left with no option other than to tap out.

“Nearly,” Nicole panted as Alexandria threw herself down onto her back at her side.

“Nearly winning is still losing.”

“Yeah,” obviously, Nicole thought, Alexandria didn’t believe in silver medals. “But I will take _that_ kind of ‘nearly’ here and now against someone with your skills.” Groaning loudly, Nicole rolled over and tried to get her feet back under her.

“It is good you feel that way, pup,” she smirked as Nicole stiffened at the nickname that let her know trouble was coming. “We’re not done yet.”

Hearing the intent in Alexandria’s voice, Nicole didn’t question or hesitate… she just made sure she was well out of reach even before she bothered to get to her feet and slid into a fighting stance ready for whatever was coming.

“Better!” Alexandria nodding approvingly. “Now, let’s go through all the drills and this time remember to get your hips and back leg in the right place!”

Waverly stayed chatting with Clarke while Nicole and Alexandria continued their training. Well, they tried to chat. Sometimes the sight of their respective loves bodies poised for action and the fluid way they moved, muscles dancing and straining beneath sweat-dampened skin was just so very difficult to look away from and carry on a conversation… Which Raven was quick to point out as she offered them bibs for their drool as she was passing by with a HUGE smirk on her face.

Not even pointing out that she was drooling just as much as they supposedly were as she watched Anya training did any good.

Waverly grabbed Nicole, pulling her against her body so she could bask in the heat and scent of her as they finally finished and joined them.

“Waves! I’m all dirty and sweaty!” Nicole tried warning her but Waverly was not in the least bit deterred. In fact, she just seemed to enjoy it all the more and she rubbed against her and slid the hot tip of her tongue across the hollow at the base of her throat and dragged her teeth across her collarbones and up her throat to her bite mark. Her soft, possessive growl rippled across Nicole’s flesh, setting off shockwaves through her entire being.

“Hmm, maybe we should go take a shower together…”

“Or if you’ve got some energy to burn maybe you should spend it wisely on some training?”

Waverly peeked her head around the shelter of Nicole’s body and nervously eyed up the batons Alexandria was twirling around with practised ease at an even faster rate than she had been when she had been trying to tenderise Nicole’s hide with them.

It was a generous offer, not everyone got to train with her. And it was made with an almost gentle smile… but Waverly could see the gleam of anticipation in her green eyes. It had Waverly’s body twitching ready to jump the fence that surrounded the training ground and learn but… shower… snuggle time with her baby…

“Go on, you know you want to,” Nicole whispered gently. And she knew she did, she could feel it and see it on her face. “We can shower and kiss each other’s bruises later.”

Nicole leaned against the rail, her lips still tingling from the fierce kiss Waverly had planted on her before she’s leapt over the barrier and rushed over to Alexandria before their friend could change her mind.

If Alexandria had gone at her with the same fierceness that she had herself, Nicole knew that she would have been hard-pressed to contain her growls even though she trusted her. As it was though, the trust was there and Alexandria adjusted her training to what worked best for each person. And with Waverly, she showed her… got Waverly to practice until Waverly was comfortable and gradually sped things along until they were sparring.

Clarke settled in beside Nicole, matching her stance as they watched the training. Being a Wood Nymph she wasn’t as affected by the changes in weather… Though Alexandria did like to tease that she followed the seasons in her habits in that she almost hibernated in the colder months and flourishing in spring and summer, but luckily she took after the evergreen trees and didn’t shed her hair in autumn.

Even though the cold hanging in the air didn’t affect her, Clarke found herself leaning into Nicole, gravitating towards her heat like a plant reaching for the life-giving warmth of the sun.

She was a Wood Nymph. She was a part of nature that provided shelter and air… that held the ground together. Maybe, she thought, it was no coincidence that all of the Yiska of the Woods Clan were, like the Wolves they called kin, were beings that called the woods their home.

“Waverly is very good.”

“Yep.” Nicole beamed with pride as Waverly managed to adjust the path of her baton mid-swing and caught Alexandria off-guard with a blow that thudded quite nicely off her ass.

“I’ll have to remember that move for later,” Clarke whistled appreciatively.

Nicole clasped a hand over her own mouth but it was too late… between Waverly’s strike and Clarke’s comment, she released a bark of laughter before she could still it and green eyes snapped in her direction.

“Aww, crap!”

Waverly skipped back over to Clarke as Nicole vanished back into the trees with a wildly grinning Alexandria in hot pursuit. “Hey, does this mean I won?” she asked hopefully.

Clarke smiled as she felt the two woman racing through the trees unfettered by rules and obligations or the expectations of others on what they should be like or do. She could feel the joy in them both and especially the freeness flowing from Alexandria like a shining beacon that made her seem even younger than what her features had people believing she was.

“Yes,” she finally responded to Waverly’s teasing question as she threw an arm around her shoulders. “Though, we will keep the winning to ourselves,” she smiled. “Anya claimed a win in a similar same manner one time and five days later, Alexandria tipped her off her horse to show her the error of gloating.”

“Five days huh? That’s nothing… I’ve still got a shit list on Wynonna from back when we were kids and she knows I aim to collect. She just doesn’t know when it might come.”

Clarke chuckled and almost wanted to call Waverly on that and say she was lying. There was just no way the young wolf… the literal walking ray of sunshine that she was… could be like that… But there was something so earnest and just a little bit wicked about her smile right then that had Clarke swearing to herself that she never wanted to be on her ‘shit list’.

“Come. What say we go see how our babies are doing while Nicole and Alexandria play. And I’m working on a new recipe for a tea that I would really like your opinion on.”

“That sounds good to me.” Smiling broadly, Waverly let Nicole know where to find them when they were done and walked with her nesting buddy to her home. She still felt that extra connection to Clarke that had started off long before their shared nesting and birthing.

It was a friendship that even though it was still in its infancy felt deeper than anything she had had before while at school or since. The wealth of experience the Wood Nymph had, sometimes made Waverly wonder if she and Alexandria didn’t think of them all as children. But while sometimes there was a knowing smile that passed between them, there was never any hint that they looked down on anyone and they always asked for their opinions and when they got them they considered their views carefully and allowed their minds to be changed.

Even on such things as Clarke’s teas which Waverly felt sure Clarke must have had time to try every conceivable blend hundreds of times over.

Waverly breathed in the rich wealth of scents seeped into Clarke and Alexandria’s home as she entered. It was rich and earthy like the forest itself had been bottled by the finest perfumer. Entwined with it was the scents of leather and the light honey scent of the beeswax candles that Alexandria preferred. She could even smell their scent ingrained into the fabric of the building they had been there so often. And running through it all was the soft, clean smell of their babies.

Gravitating to where they were all laying and taking a nap, Waverly greeted Lincoln with a hug and a smile of understanding as she took in how frazzled and exhausted he was looking. She knew all too well how exhausting looking after her own babies could be even with Nicole’s help… add another two into the mix and Kat and Dom’s seemingly inexhaustible escape tactics and the stress could soar through the roof in a hurry.

“Did they give you any trouble?”

“No more than usual,” he chuckled lightly as Waverly bent over and gave all the babies, even Cole and Madi a gentle touch and kiss. Dom and Kat got a little excited around the time Alexandria called out but they settled eventually.

“Ahh, they probably felt Nicole change.” Knowing all too well how electric it felt when Nicole changed and released her Wolf on a wave of power, Waverly understood all too well how excited they got. But, it was excitement and not pain so Waverly never feared them feeling it even though Nicole still got nervous about changing too close to them.

Nicole would never hurt them.

Waverly knew that.

Nicole knew that too.

But…

Waverly felt that there would always be a part of her sensitive Alpha that would fear it happening anyway.

“How did training go?” Lincoln asked, hoping to distract his young friend from whatever had the sad look crossing her eyes. He listened intently, fighting down his laughter as Waverly perked up and gave a nearly blow-by-blow account of what she had seen. One thing was clear to him… he was going to have to work with Octavia on her patience. And… “So, you won, huh?”

“Yep…” Reining in her joy… Waverly glanced around nervously and whispered loudly to Lincoln. “Just… don’t say it like that around Alexandria, ‘kay?”

“Ahh, I see that you’ve heard about Anya,” he laughed. “Do not worry, I will keep my pride in your victory to myself.”

Sneaking up on him, Clarke clasped her hands to his wide shoulders and delighted in the startled jump of his body. “That’s only because he’s afraid Alexandria will do something to him too.”

“Very true,” he admitted easily. He trusted Alexandria with his life and more importantly, with the life of everyone he held dear. But as well as their leader, she was also a fearsome warrior that had literally thought long and hard for peace and he had seen her have to make the kind of decisions that would have destroyed a lesser person. “Now, unless you need me for anything else, is it okay if I go tend to Octavia’s bruised ego?”

“Go,” Clarke chuckled. “And, Lincoln…” she gasped his forearm tenderly as he moved to pass her. “Thank you for taking such good care of our babies.”

Lincoln swallowed hard past the knot that formed in his throat and the tears that stung his eyes. “Thank you for trusting me with them.”

Waverly watched as Lincoln moved across the room, rebuilding himself with every step. And then, with one last fond smile in the direction of their babies, he left and closed the door quietly behind him. “He’s still having a hard time letting go of what happened at the mansion?”

“Unfortunately,” Clarke sighed. “We trust him but even with the help of therapy he doesn’t always feel like he deserves that trust.”

“Willa’s still having a hard time of it too… Mercedes also but Willa had more going on in her head even before then with what happened with our parents.”

“Are they still on their road trip?”

“Heard from them a couple of days ago when they left San Francisco. They were still hashing it out if they wanted to do Los Angeles and then Vegas or go the LA, San Diego route. Seems to be doing them good to be away from all the memories here though.”

Clarke could hear the earnestness in Waverly’s voice, the desire for her sister to find peace. At the same time though she couldn’t help but wonder if it didn’t hurt her a little more than she knew… to be the one that had stayed behind and had gone no further in her travels than the big city. “Some people have to leave home to find peace… some have to return home… and some find it right where they are…”

“… With the right person,” Waverly smiled. “And speaking of…”

She breathed in, her heart lifting in joy as she felt and then saw Nicole as she entered the house with Alexandria. Crossing the room she let out a gasp as Nicole swept her up into her arms and stole her breath with a kiss.

As Nicole slowly released her lips, Waverly leaned back in her arms and tried to remember how to think and feel anything without the softness of her lips upon hers. She blinked up into Nicole’s smiling face and laughed softly as she plucked a twig and some leaves out of Nicole’s hair and gave her a questioning look.

“Alexandria shoulder checked me into a bush when I pointed out that because she left before sparring was over that you’d beaten her.”

“I did not!” Alexandria cuffed her around the back of the head. “I shoulder-checked you because the bush was there and so were you.”

“Not denying that Waverly beat you then?” Clarke bit her lip as Alexandria drew her body up straight, her arms clasping behind her back pulling her line even tighter as her head lifted regally in challenge.

“Technically…going by the rules… yes, Waverly won that round.” Alexandria felt her lips quirk as the excited grin on Waverly’s face seemed to flow down through her body and had her bouncing on her toes. “I expect a rematch one day though.”

“Hmm, only if you show me some of those sweet submission moves.”

“Waves, why did you look at me when you said that?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Nicole.”

“Hmm, well, while you plot against me I’m going to go back to our place and grab a shower… wash some of that shrub you threw me in out of my hair and work on some paperwork for a bit. Want me to take the girls with me?”

“Naw, they’re sleeping right now.” Cupping Nicole’s face, Waverly pressed a string of kisses along her jaw. “You do what you need to with your paperwork and we’ll be back later to drag you away from it.”

“I don’t think it would take much dragging with you around.”

“Which is why we’re staying here so you won’t end up feeling guilty and stay up all night. Go, we’ll be back in an hour or two.”

Despite her insistence that Nicole should leave as they had already arranged, Waverly felt nothing but a wave of pain as Nicole reluctantly left them.

“You should go with her.”

“No. I want to but… She’s terrible… If I give her a good hour at least she’ll be satisfied even with it only being a small amount I allowed her to bring. But, any interruptions before then and she’ll be up all night colour coordinating every word in the files. So, so we get the rest of the night, I’ll give her an hour.

“Even if it looks like it’s going to kill you?”

“That’s why I’m here with you,” Waverly grinned. “Between you and the kids, I should have enough to distract me before I give in and distract Nicole… preferably a pain-free distraction!” she quickly added as Alexandria started to get a wicked sparkle in her eyes. “Clarke… Help a girl out… You mentioned something about a blend of tea?”

By the time the hour of peace she was giving Nicole to work was over, Waverly sense of smell was in overload thanks to all the subtle changes in the blends Clarke had had her smell and taste.

In its own way, it had been more taxing than physical training with Alexandria would have been as her sense of smell still had trouble with some of the high ‘notes’ several of the plants gave off when it was steeped in boiling water for different amounts of time.

Clarke finished making a note on the bled that Waverly had just finished testing and carefully placed her pen down. Waverly was being good about it but even a blind person could have seen her restlessness growing with every second that went past the hour mark. “I think that’s enough for now if you want to go rescue Nicole from the drudgery of her paperwork.”

“Are you sure?”

Clarke shared a smirk with Alexandria as Waverly’s offer was made as she was already across the room gathering together everything needed to get the kids home.

“We’re sure, Waverly.” Reach down, Alexandria scooped Dom and Kat into her arms. “I’ll tackle these two for you.”

“Thank you. Hey, you’re all coming over for supper later, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss… it,” Clarke wondered if Waverly had heard her response as she was already out the door with her eyes set on their home. “Ask her what time, would you?”

Chuckling softly, Alexandria followed their young friend. With every step, she could feel Dom and Kat wiggling more and more with excitement. “Yeah, you’re as bad as your Mama.

A shadow passing overhead drew her eyes. Through the trees, she could just about make out one of the Harpies flying over. High enough to be just a speck but Alexandria know what was a speck to here was just a normal distance for their eyes.

“They’ve been circling all over Purgatory and the Barrens all day.”

Alexandria’s eyes snapped back down from perusing the sky and locked with Nicole’s steady brown gaze as Nicole left the house to stand beside her.

“This is the first I’ve seen of them but I talked to the Station and they got calls from some pretty concerned ranchers from all around. From what J.D. said they thought that there was a body nearby drawing them in so they had no idea it’s the Harpies. Though, with some of the boys on the outlying ranches, I’m not sure knowing who is really up there flying about would have calmed them so I’m glad they’re staying up high.”

“It could just be nothing. Just getting the lay of the land.”

“Could be,” Nicole admitted. “Would be nice if it is nothing for a change.”

“Yes. Hope for nothing… but prepare for everything.”

“Mmmhmm.” Nicole kept the thought to herself that far too often even being prepared for everything wasn’t enough. Alexandria was too good of a leader and had lived too long not to know that. Instead, she gently caught Dom and Kat up in her arms and nuzzled them before gently putting them down and watching intently as they made their way inside and to find Waverly.

“Oh, Waverly said to say. Supper should be ready at the usual time but just come over whenever you want.”

“I am sure we will _hear_ if we are too _early_ or plans have changed.” Smirking at the lovely shade of red that suffused Nicole’s face, Alexandria turned on her heel and left her standing there spluttering a little as she tried and failed to fire back with a retort.

Shaking her head at her own inability to think of a witty reply, Nicole made her way back inside. A chuckle burst up from inside her as Dom and Kat tackled her legs with all the enthusiasm in their tiny bodies and gazed up at her expectantly. “And what has got you both all riled up, huh?”

From where she sat on the couch nursing Melanie and Jasmin, who going by the strength of their suckling were ravenous, Waverly smiled happily as rather than trying to contain Kat and Dom, Nicole sank down onto the floor with them to play and let them burn off some of their excess energy.

It was a beautiful sight. Seeing the woman she loved. Her soul mate… her Alpha, playing so gently with their children and giving them all the love and attention they needed. It was a sight she knew she would never get tired of.

They swapped over when Mel and Jas had had their fill and Waverly gave Dom and Kat her attention while Nicole did all the fun stuff of burping and changing diapers before getting to sit and unwind in their calming presence as their full bellies and her soft purring lulled them towards sleep.

Waverly scooted closer to the couch, leaning against it and Nicole’s legs as Kat and Dom curled up against her with Bernie. “Puppy pile,” she chuckled softly so as not to disturb them. “How did the paperwork go?”

“All done… I was just going over some of the paperwork the Crown Prosecutors’ Offices asked for on Cryderman. His Lawyers are trying to stop it going to court at all so we need to make sure everything is as airtight as possible against him.”

“There’s a chance he could get away with it?”

“Waves. The sad and frustrating face is that there’s a chance that _anyone_ can get away with a crime even when we’ve done everything by the book. All it takes is enough money to throw at the problem and it can all start to crumble.”

“That’s got to be… frustrating.” Annoying as fuck seemed more like the right term but she could feel that Nicole was trying not to get too agitated.

“That’s why we just have to do the best we can so if they do get released it’s nothing we did wrong. Luckily I’m still too much of a rookie to have had anything happen but for however long I’m Sheriff now and it’s on me.”

“That’s not fair…”

“Maybe not but I’m the last line Waves. If something goes wrong I would be the one that would take the blame for the people below me… especially with something like this. If he gets off I have the feeling that it would come down to pack justice or the Harpies will take their revenge. And as sweet as that might sound… the moment that happens I’ve lost and I might as well hand in my badge.”

“What would you do… if the pack tried to take it on themselves? Would you try to stop them?”

“I’ve tiptoed over the line so often, Waves I’m starting to lose sight of it. But… usually when I’ve stepped over it’s been to take on things that have been pack related or have just been so far out of our control… Until that at the fire station.”

“We did what we had to, Nicole.”

“I know. And I would do it all over again. The only thing I regret about that is that no one realised sooner what those bastards were doing. But… that didn’t blur the line, it almost wiped it away to the point that the only thing that kept it legal was it was ‘officially’ a BBD operation and they can do whatever they want.” Dipping her head, Nicole breathed in the sweet, delicate scents of their babies and used it to ground herself. “I’m just afraid I will cross over once too often and not come back.”

“Hey!” Moving carefully so as not to disturb their babies, Waverly wrapped her arm around Nicole’s legs and pressed herself even closer as she looked into troubled brown eyes. “You’re the best, Nicole Haught… You hear me. Apart from that one time I have never known you to do anything other than what’s right.”

“What one time?” Nicole asked hesitantly.

“When you avoided me when you first got into town,” Waverly grinned softly as the tension bled away from Nicole with a chuckle.

“Never going to let me forget that, huh?”

“Hell no!” Waverly rubbed her cheek across Nicole’s thigh as elegant fingers combed softly through her hair, blunt nails scratching soothingly across her scalp. “You worry too much, Nicole. I wish you didn’t but I also understand why and… well… personally, I think just the fact that you _do_ worry says that you would never allow yourself to cross any lines you’re not comfortable with or become something I already know you could never be. Now… admit that I’m right and then come help me get this lot settled properly.”

“That sounds like you’ve got something in mind… Okay,” Nicole laughed as Waverly held up a warning finger and cocked an eyebrow at her. “You’re a hundred percent right. Happy?”

“Not yet… but I will be.”

Intrigued… and maybe even a little bit nervous by the anticipation she could feel coming off Waverly, Nicole followed her into the girl's room and helped get them settled in their cribs. Leaving them alone to sleep with Bernie and Calamity Jane keeping watch over them, Nicole followed the gentle tug of Waverly’s hand in hers and the smile upon her face that led her back into their bedroom.

Waverly gently but firmly shut down Nicole’s questions. Even though a matter of a few words would have been enough to clear up Nicole’s confusion there was a part of Waverly that liked seeing her love on edge. Especially when it translated into a shyness as she worked her out of the skinny jeans and button-down shirt she had put on after her shower.

The sight of all that pale flesh, silky smooth, stretched over long muscular limbs, had Waverly biting her lips and struggling to even remember what her plan had been. “God, you are so beautiful,” she husked. Marvelling at the blush reddening Nicole’s cheeks at her words, Waverly slid her hands up along Nicole’s sides, her fingers gliding over soft flesh and ribs. Skimming around the tempting swell of her breasts and the delicate lines of her neck until her face was cupped between her hands. “It’s really not fair how you can bugger up all my plans without even trying.”

“What—?”

“Shush… Just lay on the bed for me… Ass up,” she finished teasingly as Nicole moved to do as she’d asked.

“Waves—?”

“Hush, I’m just teasing,” she interrupted again.

“Ya know, you’ve got to let me finish a sent—”

“Nope! Actually, I don’t.” Grinning at Nicole’s huff, Waverly gave her a push that sent her sprawling face down onto the mattress. “Get comfortable, Nic. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Nicole settled down, her body relaxing into the mattress beneath her as she listened to the quiet sounds of Waverly moving around the bathroom. The soft rustle of fabric as she stripped strangely soothing even as it made her body tingle.

“That was more than a minute,” she mumbled into the pillow as she heard Waverly finally returning.

“Had to keep you guessing,” Waverly teased as she admired the length of Nicole’s feminine curves and muscles thrown into stark relief by her sprawled out position. “No, don’t move,” she begged as Nicole started to move. “I know I’ve been teasing but I just want to help you relax with a massage after all that training and frankly, right now, if you move, I’m just going to jump you.”

“When you put it that way all I want to do now is move so you’ll jump me.”

“And I’m tempted to let you,” Waverly chuckled in ready acknowledgement. “But… I got the oils right here and everything.” Pulling the stopper out of the bottle, she took an appreciative sniff as light by heady scent filled the room. “Please? Then we can jump each other after supper?”

“Question. Why did you get naked if you just wanted to give me a massage?” Nicole glanced over her shoulder, her breath catching at the sight of Waverly’s toned body. “Damn,” she whispered softly.

“Seemed only fair seeing as you’re naked. And I didn’t want to get oil on my clothes. Well?” She waved the bottle around in invitation.

Nicole lay back down more fully, settling into a relaxed position ready for Waverly to work her magic with the massage oil. Though, if Waverly had just had jumping her bones in mind she would have been just as happy about it but a massage did sound wonderfully relaxing. And a torment on every single sense, she realised as Waverly mounted the bed behind her.

Her naked body slid up until Waverly was straddled across her. The insides of her thighs bracketing her hips while the full weight pressed against her ass and dragged a moan from a deep corner of Nicole’s soul that wondered if it was possible to die from a ‘relaxing’ massage?

Waverly’s body sagged, her hands gripping Nicole’s shoulders as her moan vibrated through her where they were pressed together. She chuckled wryly at the strength of their desire for each other. It shouldn’t surprise her how much Nicole could affect her and yet sometimes, like then, it hit stronger than ever the same way that the depths of her love for Nicole did. Every day it got deeper and stronger when she thought it was impossible to love her any more than she already did.

It wasn’t until the scent of the oil grew stronger around her that Waverly realised that her body had worked instinctively while she had been lost in thought and her hand was now coated in oil. She rubbed them together, heating up the oil as she admired the way the pale expanse of Nicole’s back lifted, muscles flowing with every breath she took.

Waverly found her own breathing matching Nicole’s, her body swaying to the rhythm of it as she leaned forward and ran her slicked up hands over the expanse of Nicole’s back and shoulders.

She was no trained masseuse… hell, she hadn’t even done any kind of research as she just wanted to always just experience Nicole and not go in with the preconceived notion of what was supposed to be good. Waverly knew Nicole’s body.

She knew where she tended to hold tenseness across her shoulders when she was worried or had been working hunched over pushing paper around. Just as she knew the feel of Nicole’s muscles responding to the drag of her nails when they made love.

She knew just the right place to earn a moan, groan or sigh of pleasure from her Alpha. And what she didn’t know by touch she learned and knew by the way Nicole’s thoughts ran.

Waverly also knew how her body responded to Nicole… though she had underestimated just how caught up and turned on she would get when her intention really had been just to give a soothing massage.

The way the oils merge with and heightened their scent…

The way Nicole’s muscles moved and relaxed beneath her hands…

The way she moaned and shifted as a knot of tension was released…

And especially the way their bodies moved together…

It all had Waverly panting, sweat beading her face as they undulated and slid together as she basked in the slow climb and the delicious torment.

Waverly whined as she felt Nicole’s body tense beneath her ready to move. The whine broke into a gasp and a moan of pleasure as Nicole simply shifted her hips. It was a minuscule move. A flex and the slightest of tilts of her pelvis but Waverly felt like a bolt of lightning shot through her at the increase of pleasure that catapulted her from idling straight into an intense orgasm that left her hunched over, shuddering and thrusting against the pillow of Nicole’s ass.

Dimly, Waverly was aware of Nicole’s moans echoing her own and the feel of her love body thrusting back into her. It spurred her on more, her hand grasping frantically for Nicole’s. Their fingers entwining as tightly as their minds.

She collapsed, boneless and trembling like a leaf as Nicole turned under her and gathered her into her arms. “Not complainin’ but that really wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Mmmm, sometimes the best things are the little surprises that just happen, Baby. Just how every day with you has been since you crashed in on me about to have a snack that first night.”

With a bit of deft manoeuvring and a lot of wiggling, Nicole managed to free the comforter enough to cover them up in its warmth. “Relax with me for a bit? I already did most of the prep for supper so we’re got time to take a nap.”

Nicole smiled, her eyes drifting shut as her suggestion to nap was answered by a soft, sleepy snort from Waverly where she lay with her head pillowed against her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think how poor Nicole feels!


	159. Chapter 159

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - Any conversation in italic is taking place through Nicole and Waverly's connection. I should have done it like that through the whole story (helps me keep track of them) but I forgot :p nearly 400,000 words in I'm not going to go back and change it now... oh who am I kidding! I am so totally going to go through it all one day, lol.

Nicole’s breath billowed and hung in the frigid morning air like a puff of white cloud that eventually mingled with the pockets of fog that clung to the floor of the forest. The thicker patches had Nicole holding back a growl as her eyes pierced through it looking for figures that shouldn’t be there. But the fog was perfectly normal for the weather and the time of year and wasn’t hiding spirits out to cause them harm.

When a figure finally stirred, Nicole knew by its scent what it was even before the stag lifted its head from the patch of grass it had managed to find. The beast looked at her or at least looked her way, its jaw pausing as it tried to work out if there was a threat around.

There was a moment when Nicole was sure that it would bolt as its eyes met hers but instead she was left breathless as its eyes changed colour, going from brown to the green of spring leaves and finally flashing a brilliant cerulean blue and she knew that somewhere, Clarke was flexing her connection to the Pine Barrens and obviously the creatures that called it home.

Moving out of hiding, Nicole dipped her head in greeting to the deer and the woman using its eyes. The deer startled a little but even with its eyes gone back to its normal state it was in no hurry to give up its patch of grass so, respecting its needs, Nicole moved away, leaving it in peace.

Nicole had never questioned it before but there especially, the deer’s and other creatures in the woods were less afraid of them than they should have been. Whether it was due to the Barrens being home to the Yiska or just the fact that the local wildlife was used to the number of Werewolves that roamed through the trees and the fact that they were so rarely in need of animals to hunt, she wasn’t sure. There was almost a tentative trust there now though that had Nicole hoping none of them met any of the relatives of the rabbit she poached on her first night there.

The thought had a bubble of laughter tinkling through her body from Waverly.

_“Poor Thumper.”_

_“Waves, don’t.”_ Nicole moaned. _“I was starving and I felt guilty enough killing it.”_

_“Well, at least you didn’t kill, Bambi… and you still managed to look cute even when you were all bloodied.”_

_“From a purely starving standpoint that in no way reflects the way I prefer to eat… Thumper and Bambi would have been so much better off in my stomach.”_

_“But then I wouldn’t have had a reason to seduce you with that donut.”_

_“I’m sure you would have thought of another way,”_ Nicole chuckled lightly, heat rising through her as she remembered all too clearly that donut and Waverly’s pursuit of her into the bathroom at Shorty’s. _“Everything okay there?”_

_“No sign of any Harpies flying around… Wynonna and the others turned up though. ‘Nonna just sacrificed Xavier to Alexandria for training. I think she would have offered Doc up too but he’d hopped out of the SUV and ran off to be with his horse before Xavier could pull up.”_

Waverly wrapped her arms around herself, holding on to the feeling of Nicole’s laugh as it ran through her body like the soft caress of warm fur. It made her ache to shed her own skin. To run and join Nicole on ‘patrol’. To feel the crunch of frost beneath her paws, the scent of the forest mingling with their scent and the warmth of their bodies brushing and running together.

“Waverly Earp. Dude! Not in front of the babies.”

Waverly rolled her eyes at the knowing smirk on her sisters’ face and turned away from her to hide the blush burning across her face as Nicole’s laugh turned darker and more seductive. She would have flipped Wynonna off by Dom and Kat were right there and watching her with far too intently.

So intently that it made Waverly wonder if they were just picking up on the increase in her own scent, which always seemed to happen when she was apart from Nicole. A natural instinct to help guide her Alpha home. Or… Sometimes she wondered if they could hear their Mama… If there was a deeper connection that bound them all together to help keep them safe while they were so young.

She’s never read of anything like that but then… Werewolf research was so lacking and Waverly was pretty sure that everything known had been blown away by Nicole and everything else they had gone through together.

_“Anything going on up where you are?”_

_“Skies are all clear here too.”_ As far as she could see anyway. It was pretty overcast so it was impossible to say what might be soaring above them. _“Going by the stag I just came across I think Clarke has got the Barrens pretty much under watch.”_

 _“Heading home then?”_ Waverly asked hopefully.

 _“Soon, Baby.”_ Nicole gently assured her. _“They’re not due for a while yet and I just want to be sure.”_

_“Sure you’re not just trying to avoid getting dragged into training?”_

_“You mean after we nearly slept in instead of getting supper ready? You bet you sweet little perky ass I’m avoiding training!”_

Waverly giggled at the lightness of Nicole’s voice. They both knew that Alexandria had only to mention training and Nicole would have been right there eager to learn as always despite any protests she voiced or bruises she returned with.

Waverly understood her enthusiasm… she shared it.

Alexandria never made it easy and, with Nicole especially, seemed to delight in throwing her extra curveballs to keep her on her toes. But she always seemed to know how to bring the best out of the people she was training from the youngest and most inexperienced to the most seasoned of her warriors.

Waverly had seen it though, the lightness in the Yiska leader when she trained Nicole and got to pitch herself against her speed and strength. It forced Alexandria to be better in other areas and when Nicole caught up to her wiles it had her bettering herself too.

_“You’re the one that bested her though, Waves.”_

_“On a technicality.”_

_“Still counts, Baby. Alexandria is very clear on that rule else she would have protested. She won’t make that mistake again though so next time you’ll have to find another way to win.”_

_“Kind of looking forward to it!”_ Waverly admitted with a grin at the thought. She had loved everything about being pregnant… well, most things. But it felt good to be able to push herself in that way again and not have every action have to start with thinking about if it would harm her babies in any way.

 _“Yeah… so is Alexandria so watch out for her for a couple of days… or maybe years.”_ With how big Alexandria and Waverly were on ‘revenge’, Nicole wondered sometimes if they weren’t related in some way too on the sneaky branch of the family tree.

_“Hey! Don’t make me turn that ‘sneakiness’ on you!”_

“Dude, seriously… I don’t know what you and Redhaught are doing but that smirk is making me nervous. Nicole! If you can hear me… Think of the kids and shut your mouth!” Wynonna let out an exaggerated OOFF as a well-aimed towel whipped out of Waverly’s hand and wrapped around her head.

“Such a ham.” Waverly laughed as Wynonna proceeded to overplay the blow to the delight of Kat and Dom and rolled around on the floor like the towel was attacking her.

_“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full there, Baby.”_

_“Yeah, with ‘Nonna,”_ Waverly chuckled as Dom and Kat fell upon Wynonna, filling the house with peels of baby giggles. _“You continuing your patrol?”_

 _“Yeah… I won’t be long now… but you know you can talk to me any time you want,”_ Nicole quickly assured her as she felt the sigh building in Waverly. _“I love feeling you with me… I love you.”_

 _“I love you too.”_ Waverly held herself even tighter at Nicole’s assurance. She _knew_ how much Nicole loved her… they told each other all the time in a myriad of different ways. But she never tired of hearing it.

Waverly felt Nicole moving physically further away from her even though she felt her mind and emotions still within her just as close despite the distance. She held her there, keeping that closeness while letting her do what she needed to. If she focussed she knew she would have been able to take in everything Nicole saw or felt as though she was there but it was Nicole’s unease she focussed upon… the extra guardedness tightening the muscles in her magnificent body with every movement within the fog.

She knew why it had Nicole on edge. Just as she knew that she would have been on edge even if the day had been fine and sunny since Alexandria had told them just how long it was since the Harpies had willingly had contact with anyone other than their own kind. And that was so long ago that she couldn’t even remember.

Even before then the contact had not always been of the ‘pleasant’ kind. The way she had said it had Waverly believing that there had been bad blood between the Yiska and Harpies over the years. Given that they were literally the stuff of myths and legends. And in those myths, they were more known for the way they punished humans than by any good deed… as everyone that had witnessed the fates of Ewan and his ‘brothers’ could attest to, it was no wonder that there was lingering distrust.

So far the Harpies had proved to be on their side, or at the very least not trying to hurt them, but what they wanted after so many years of isolation was as unknown as was…

A thought flitted through Nicole, a feeling that Waverly couldn’t quite grasp. _“Nicole?”_

_“I know I’m probably jumping to conclusions but… Waves, they have fended for themselves for many years. As far as we know never reaching out for help and yet now they want to talk. Yes, that could be because we saved Pet and if it is then… well, that’s wonderful. I’m glad they feel safe to talk to us. But it feels like more… and if they come to us with something they don’t feel capable of handling…”_

_“Then if they can’t handle it…”_

_“The words ‘scary as fuck’ spring to mind.”_ Nicole finished for her. _“But… I’m just hoping it’s my cop senses tingling for nothing. Until I’m sure though I’m going to finish looking around.”_

_“Stay safe.”_

_“I will.”_

Or she would try, Waverly knew she would. But with her job as Sheriff on top of who she was as an Alpha, Waverly knew that that was all she could hope for.

At least this time when she felt Nicole pick up speed, Waverly could feel that she was more at ease within herself even if she was still just as alert about her surroundings. It was only as Nicole set her sights upon home again after she was satisfied everything was okay that Waverly felt a joy rising up within her that had her Alphas stride lengthening further.

Opening the door, Waverly laughed as Nicole changing at the last second and barrelled inside, sweeping her off her feet and into a fierce hug and she twirled them around. As the wild ride slowed, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s trim waist. Tenderly tucked the wild strands of red hair back behind her ears she gazed down into Nicole’s smiling face.

Nicole ignored the towel that whizzed passed them and Wynonna’s gagging sounds and just basked in the warmth of look in Waverly’s gaze and the press of her body clinging to hers. Feeling tiny arms wrapping around her legs, Nicole carefully, reluctantly, lowered Waverly back to her feet so they could gather Dom and Kat up.

“Oh boy! It smells like someone needs changing before company arrives!”

“Wynonna, did you do a stinky?”

“Hey!” Wynonna looked around for something to throw at her sister’s head. In the end, the only thing she could find to throw was a word… “Brat!” And a laugh at the smirk on Waverly’s face.

Waverly lifted her head, drawing in the scent from outside as she saw a slight shift in Nicole’s expression. “Come on in Xavier!”

The sight of the usually squared away and stoic-faced man looking more than a little bedraggled and out of sorts, had Waverly biting her lip. “Training with Alexandria went well, huh?”

Nicole looked him up and down as he shook himself off as best as he could before stepping over the threshold. She could tell by the different colour of dirt smeared across his face and clothing and the different type of plants sticking to him just which route around the training ground Alexandria had taken him on. “What did you do?”

Xavier didn’t even have the strength to try and bluff his way out of his mistake. “I bragged about my training,” he admitted. “She humoured me and then… after that, it’s all a blur. She did say something about no other wolves getting the best of her so I take it that’s down to you, Nicole?”

“Oh no,” Nicole grinned with pride. “Waverly got the better of her.”

“On a technicality!”

“How did you manage it?”

“Technicality!”

“Alexandria has rules. Training is training but when it comes time to spar the first blow counts for a lot and Waverly landed the first blow. And then Alexandria ended the sparring by leaving the arena…”

“To chase Nicole!”

“But it still ended it and as you were the only one to have landed a blow during the sparring session… Waverly won!”

“Having had my ass thoroughly handed to me in ways I didn’t know was even possible… take the win Waves…” wincing slightly, Xavier carefully leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her temple and tried not to get too much dirt on her. “Alexandria was bragging about you out there and I don’t think she would do that if she didn’t think it was deserved. Now… would you all mind if I make use of your shower before the Harpies get here?”

“Help yourself.”

“Need a hand?”

“Only of the propping up kind ‘Nonna. If you’ve got anything else in mind I don’t think I’ll be much use right now.”

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Nicole winced sympathetically.

“Luckily it doesn’t last long.”

“Okay, that’s enough…” Wynonna placed herself between the couple. “If I can’t get any then you two need to cut out all the eye fuuu—S-E-X going on.” She quickly adjusted her language at the sight of innocent eyes watching her far too intently. Knowing Waverly and Nicole they had no doubt seen and heard worse but she wasn’t going to be accused of corrupting them!

Leaning closer, out of earshot of innocent ears, Wynonna hissed urgently to the couple… “Seriously though… four rugrats… how do you find the time to do ‘all that’?”

Waverly sniggered as Wynonna’s vigorous and graphic gestures made Xavier choke on a breath and had Nicole’s brows threatening to disappear into her hairline.

“I’m going to go grab that shower,” Xavier mumbled and made good his escape.

“Earp!” Nicole almost snatched her babies up to cover their eyes but settled for slapping Wynonna on the shoulder instead. “So help me if they imitate any of _that_ …” she hissed.

“It all comes down to timing, Sis. They’re babies, they sleep… and a good network of babysitters comes in handy too,” Waverly smirked.

“Wait a minute! You mean all the times you’ve had me looking after them is so you can do the nasty?”

“Not every time,” Nicole blushed.

“But mostly, yeah!” Waverly grinned unrepentantly. “Most difficult thing hadn’t been finding the energy or the time… it has been persuading Nicole that a quickie doesn’t _have_ to last for hours.”

“Waverly!” Nicole whined, blushing furiously as Wynonna looked at her with her jaw dropped.

“Damn… Haught!” Wynonna glowered at Doc as he chose that moment to open the door and step inside.

Stepping back at the unusually ferocious glare being directed his way, Doc kept a wary eye on his mate as he side whispered to the couple at his side. “Nicole. Waverly… Why do I get the distinct impression that I just stepped into a situation?”

“You really don’t want to know, Doc.” Nicole patted his shoulder as Wynonna mumbled about ‘batting for the wrong team’, and narrowed her eyes at Waverly… begging her not to divulge anything else that would have her going redder than she already was. Luckily for her peace of mind, both Doc and Waverly decided to drop the subject.

“I bring news from Clarke. She says that our new friends are on their way. All being well they should be arriving in thirty minutes or so.” He frowned in confusion as Wynonna shook her head and muttered something to do with ‘hours’. “No, I am positive of the time that Clarke said and that was minutes and not hours.”

“Quit while you’re ahead, Doc!” Xavier bellowed out his advice from the relative safety of the bathroom.

“Ahh, I see.” Doc nodded in feigned understanding.

“Do you?” Deliberately tormenting her obviously clueless mate, Wynonna pushed her face in close to his and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger until his brilliant blue eyes started to cross trying to keep her in focus. “You better, Doc! There _will_ be a test later!”

“You have no idea what just went on, do you Doc?” Waverly grinned as Wynonna stomped off towards the bathroom and sneaked inside.

“I do not… But it seemed far more prudent to heed Xavier’s sage advice.” Doc winced in sympathy as he heard the sound of the toilet flushing followed almost immediately by Xavier’s startled yelp. His lover was mightily riled up over something. “Wynonna mentioned a test? Do you think it will be written or oral?”

Nicole could honestly not tell if Doc was messing with them or not but there was no way she was going touch that question. “I need a drink.” Leaving Waverly to handle it if she wanted… after all, it was her fault and not hers for liking to take her time and make sure Waverly was well satisfied… Nicole took herself off to the kitchen and deliberately ran the hot tap a little longer than strictly necessary just so she could hear Xavier and Wynonna’s spluttered protests as the shower ran cold on them.

The sounds of chatter and laughter filled their home and became a familiar and much-loved backdrop accompaniment as Nicole busied herself making a drink that just sat there in her mug, untouched, growingly steadily colder as she looked out of the window over the sink.

Their home was in something of a clearing while still being surrounded by towering trees. The leafy canopy of deciduous and evergreen provided shelter from the worst extremes of the weather all year round. Unfortunately, the trees also made it difficult to see the sky clearly even though the trees that could, had shed their bright autumn coloured leaves.

What Nicole could see of the sky worried her. Just in the time she had been home after her patrol, it had grown darker. The thick cover of snow-laden clouds had gone from white to a dark, threatening grey tinged with yellow that roiled sickeningly.

It made Nicole feel sick and antsy. Something primal within her trying to make her run and get as far away as possible from whatever they contained.

Nicole jerked as a hand pressed against her shoulder, squeezing into the too tense muscle and breaking her staring contest with the sky.

“Hey, you okay there Haughtstuff?” Despite the growl she could feel vibrating through Nicole’s body, Wynonna resolutely kept her hand upon Nicole’s shoulder in gentle demand for the other Alpha to step down and talk. With any other Alpha, especially one as strong as Nicole, it would be a risky move but she knew her friend, at least she hoped she did.

Brown eyes blinked and focused upon her and Wynonna felt the tension locked within Nicole’s body just bleed away in the space of a heartbeat.

“You okay?”

Nicole looked down at her hands as she released her death grip upon the edge of the counter. She was relieved to see that she hadn’t crushed it to dust. “I- yeah. Just this strange weather got me all antsy.”

“What strange weather?” Leaning closer, Wynonna looked out of the window herself, her eyes searching up through the trees to the heavy white clouds. “You spent too much time down south if you think snow clouds are strange.”

“Snow?” Nicole frowned as she looked up and saw nothing but white clouds overhead. “But…”

“Yeah. Looks like that lot might pass us but you wait… supposed to be a harsh winter so won’t be long until we’re pits deep in it.”

Nicole wasn’t best impressed by the implication that the winter she had arrived in hadn’t been bad. It had felt bad enough to her! “Have you never thought of moving to Florida? Much warmer down there.”

“Florida? The land of swamps, snakes, gators, golf carts and hurricanes? No thank you! Anyway, I’m not allowed back in Florida.”

“Not allowed? What did you do, Earp?” Nicole tilted her head, studying Wynonna’s face as she waited for the details she could see that Wynonna was itching to try and shock her with.

“I was starting on my ‘ _Pissed at Everything’_ , world tour. Stopped off in Florida to check out Disney World and might have suggested to one of the largest packs there that their pack was lame. Words were thrown, golf carts were tipped, and I was chased out of the state by every damn biker gang reject, golf cart riding, octogenarian Werewolf for a thousand square miles.”

Nicole stared at Wynonna, trying desperately to read her friend but that wild unrepentant grin was giving nothing away and she had to admit defeat. “The only thing that worries me about that story is that it is such a Wynonna thing to do I can’t tell if you are yanking my tail or not,” she grumbled as Wynonna just smirked all the more.

Sneaking up behind her sister, Waverly goosed her in the sides just to make her jump. “Oh, that was no tall tale,” she assured Nicole solemnly. “Gus and Curtis showed me the letter they got off the pack leader down there formally banishing Wynonna. It was on a very nice cardstock though. Very polite.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. Somehow she had the feeling that Wynonna was as welcome in as many states as she was.

_“Maybe you should sit down one day and compare notes?”_

_“Wynonna would turn it into some kind of a competition and as Sheriff, it’s not the kind of bonding I want to do with your sister, Waves.”_

While they did whatever dirty mind sharing stuff they were doing, Wynonna turned her attention back to the sky. There was still nothing unusual to see but, despite the reckless air she gave off, Wynonna was almost as cautious as Nicole when it came to the safety of the people she loved and she knew better than to dismiss Nicole’s instincts.

Especially as her own hackles had been quivering for days too.

Before it had just been a feeling but if Nicole was seeing or reacting to something… Well, when that happened it was past time for them to compare notes.

Before she could voice her suggestion though a call rang out across the village. From the voice, she knew it was one of the guards Alexandria had in place watching the skies to let them know when the Harpies were in sight.

“Sounds like it’s time to greet our new friends.” Wynonna tried to keep the tone out of her voice but even to her own ears, she sounded like she was girding her loins ready to do battle.

At the questioning looks from Waverly and Nicole, Wynonna threw up her hands and gave a wry shrug. “Just a strange feeling in the air lately.” She saw the expressions on their faces and then the shared looks and knew they were definitely going to have to chat and soon.

Nicole nodded in greeting as Raven and Anya knocked and entered with Muffin leading the way. Paws and nails skittering for purchase, she skidded across the floor to bounce around with Bernie and the girls. Considering her former rebellious years, the pug was a dogged companion when it came to Anya and Raven and never tried to wander off even though there were no gates or leashes to hold her back.

Muffin especially seemed to love being on guard duty with Anya. A sight that had drawn a couple of laughs until Anya had almost reduced someone to tears with a glower and Muffin had nipped at a couple of ankles during training to prove she belonged.

It had felt strange at first not to have calls and reports coming in nearly every shift to say she had escaped again but that had abated under the knowledge that the pug and her former owner were both safe and happy again even though they were no longer together.

Waverly’s eyes were drawn to Raven and Anya as she pulled on her jacket. Both of them were there as babysitters and guards because Alexandria considered them and their babies too important to be left alone even within the safety of the village. But she could see by their demeanour… especially Anya’s ramrod stiff back even while sitting on their overstuffed couch… that they were there more as guards.

It all made Waverly’s anxiety levels spike through the roof and only Nicole’s gently touch restrained her from darting across the room to scoop up all her babies.

“They’re in safe hands,” Nicole quietly assured her as she gently stroked the nape of Waverly’s neck. “And we’ll be right outside to make sure. No one will touch our babies.” She took a steadying breath as Waverly’s hand came to rest against her sternum to hold back her growl.

“You had all better go and take your places at Alexandria’s side.”

“I thought this was supposed to be an informal meeting,” Wynonna whispered.

“It is as informal as it can be between two… three different cultures.” Anya hoped that her slip had gone unnoticed but, of course, Wynonna picked it up and acted on it… bounding back across the room to hug her over the back of the couch and planted a sloppy sounding kiss on her cheek.

“Aww, you think of yourselves as part of my pack!”

“That is not what…! Just get out of here, Wolf!” Anya sighed and prepared herself to endure Raven’s teasing as the Werewolves left. Wynonna had deliberately mistaken her slip up but she was right in that she now thought of the Earp pack as part of them. Yes, they were annoyingly irreverent most of the time. But they were also fiercely loyal and gone out of their way time and again to help out even when their own kind from the other clans had been all too ready to turn their backs on them.

“Don’t!” she warned softly at the twinkle in Raven’s dark eyes.

“Wasn’t gonna say a word.” Raven sighed, a soft smile breaking out across her face as little tiny Dominique made her way over to Anya and quietly asked for her attention.

When Raven had first met Anya she had, quite frankly, been equal parts terrified and intrigued by the beautiful, tall woman with her razor-sharp cheekbones and icy demeanour. Her first stumbled advances and offers to blow stuff up had not gone well at all and Raven had almost given up.

That was until she had seen the way Anya was around children. Like their beloved leader, she softened around them and became patience itself. Thoughts of giving up had fled and Raven had declared, loudly right in front of anyone whether they wanted to listen or not, that she was never giving up.

True to her word, Raven had doubled down on her pursuit. And now she had Anya in her life and heart, Raven was willing to admit to herself at least that she had been a bit of a brat.

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?”

“I am unlikely to ever forget that, Raven. I have been in many dangerous situations but I had never been trapped in a cave like that before.”

“Hey! I was trying to be romantic… wasn’t my fault the fireworks were labelled wrong and probably shouldn’t have been used inside.”

“Raven, you made them yourself.” Anya chuckled.

“And I should have labelled them better.” Raven grinned.

“What I remember more than anything… even more than nearly getting my eyebrows singed off and having to put your ass out after it caught on fire… was that kissing you actually silenced you long enough for me to find out there was more to you than an over-fondness for explosives and a very sassy mouth.”

“Well, I’m glad you talked me out of using the rest of the fireworks to blow the fallen rocks away.”

Smiling at the memory of their time together trapped in the cave, Anya gave the length of Raven’s high ponytail a tug as she sat on the floor with her back to the edge of the couch to play with Kat. Raven had always seemed so wild and untameable, reckless in her pursuits, the opposite of everything Anya had wanted in her life. And yet, Anya had found her enticing and had probably spent more time fighting against herself than she had Raven.

Once they were trapped together though… after laying into Raven verbally for her recklessness, Anya had shocked them both when she had kissed away the tears her frustration had caused.

After that moment their relationship had progressed rapidly and together towards a goal instead of either of them in pursuit… until their lives but not their love had been put to the test by Lou and Jack.

That was something neither of them liked to talk or think about though, not any more. They had been tested and had come through it and out of it more in love and stronger together.

“I’m going to just check on Mel and Jas.” Raven turned in the doorway when she realised that her usually ultra-alert lover hadn’t responded or even moved a muscle. Frowning a little, she moved back across the room and sat over Anya’s thighs with Dom between them and still not a flicker from Anya. Lifting a finger she tapped Anya lightly on the forehead to get her attention. “Hey… getting lost in thoughts there, Gorgeous?”

“Not at all,” Anya denied not at all convincingly going by Raven’s expression. “I thought you were going to check on the babies?”

“Ohhh, so you were listening then!?”

“Of course.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie as part of her had heard what Raven had said. But… she hadn’t been as on guard as she would have liked given that they had been entrusted with such an important job.

Something that was brought back to her even more as Muffin snapped to attention across the room and stared upwards as though she could see sky instead of the ceiling. Anya knew that meant that the Harpies had arrived but she was more interested in seeing what their tenacious and fiercely loyal pug’s response would be to her former owner being there.

There was no aggression or fear in her body language and there was not really any excitement either. All she showed, up until Bernie tackled her to get her to play again, was interest.

And Anya could understand that as she felt it herself as the solid beating sound of huge wings ripping almost lazily through the air rang through the house as the Harpies flew right over the roof.

“Holy shit!”

“Language, Raven!” Anya admonished her love knowing it would have her spluttering and probably, hopefully, have her seeking some kind of revenge by the end of the day.

Raven stuck her tongue out at Anya as she moved back into the living room with Mel and Jas cradled within her arms. They had been sleeping when she had checked on them but just one FLAP of wings, while it hadn’t disturbed them, it had disturbed her enough that she’d decided she felt safer if they were all in the same area.

“Raven?” Anya wrapped an arm around her shoulders as Raven’s eyes suddenly filled with tears as she curled up against her side on the couch, her body hunching up around the babies protectively. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Jus- just- bad memories. Help me protect them,” she begged brokenly.

Anya gently tilted Raven’s chin up, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she looked into her too wide gaze. They both had their nightmares to get through from what had happened at the mansion. Things they had been forced to do. Babies they had tried to protect and failed. All horrors that were still trickling through to them on broken memories twisted by drugs.

“Look at me, Raven. Breathe with me.” Guiding her, Anya talked Raven through her panic until the feisty woman that had nearly blown them up in an attempt at a romantic gesture was looking back at her.

Raven tried to apologize but Anya brushed her stumbled words aside with a soft, lingering kiss that left her aching for more.

“What are your feelings on pillow forts?”

“Pillow forts?”

“Yes. You make—”

“I know what a pillow fort is, dummy! I’m just wondering how you know about such things and also why you want to know?”

“When I was young I used to be afraid of storms… yes, hard to believe but I afraid of anything.”

“I’m more surprised you were ever young. Kind of figured you just came in a kit and were built all perfect.” Realising she had stroked Anya’s ego by saying she was perfect, Raven slapped her thigh carefully so as not to jostle the babies in her arms.

“Well, I was young and perfect once, apart from my fear of storms. My mother used to help by building a pillow fort with me and we used to ride out the storm in it. Ate snacks and read. I was wondering if you would like to build one? I’m not saying you’re being childish or anything…!”

“It’s okay,” smiling softly, Raven leaned in and pressed a kiss to Anya’s cheek. She had had a moment of wondering if that was what Anya was accusing her of but she knew Anya would never say anything deliberately hurtful. “It’s going to need to be a pretty big pillow fort for all of us.”

“Hmm, what we need then is someone good at building things.”

“Not one to brag but I am kind of a genius with my hands.”

“Oh, I know that,” Anya lulled back teasingly. “But… are you any good at building pillow forts?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven in charge of making a pillow fort?  
>  I'm not saying it would get out of control but... yeah.
> 
> Speaking of things getting out of control. That should be the title of this chapter -_-  
>  I had it planned all the way to the end of the Harpies visit.  
>  I struggled like hell to get it where I wanted.  
>  And then Raven and Anya took over at the end and it ended up taking a detour.


	160. Chapter 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter but i'm hoping that posting it might kick my writers funk in the ass.
> 
> I know I haven't been commenting as much lately... haven't been feeling my best mentally and doing the words gets difficult. I love hearing from anyone that does comment though and understand if anyone prefers to just read and cuss me out silently for all my cliffhangers ;)
> 
> Also, as a A/N or a PS... I changed chapters 151 and 156 I think it was and the Harpies are no longer telepathic.

Nicole smiled against the fragrant warmth at Waverly’s pulse point, which was about the only bit of exposed skin she could get to with the impossibly long scarf wrapped around her in defence against the chilled air. In response to the brush of her chilled flesh against her, Waverly wiggled, pulling a purr from Nicole as Waverly pressed herself back into the curve of her body and pulled her arms tighter around her, locking them into place with their gloved fingers linked together.

She wasn’t sure if it was because she had been warmer in her Wolf form or if it was the sight of Waverly in her scarf, padded jacket and adorably fluffy ear muffs… but Nicole felt colder even though she was sure it should have been warming up a little.

“Don’t worry, Baby. I’ve got a selection of fluffy earmuffs you can pick from. Oh, maybe you could get some made with the P.S.D. badge on them!”

“Hmm, I think I’ll leave the fluffy winter wear to you, Waves.” Nicole glanced down pointedly at the cute and fashionable fluffy boots complete with pompoms that Waverly was wearing.

“Hey! They are very warm and practical winter wear, ass.”

That she wasn’t really too sure about but… “Maybe… Not too sure about the leggings though, Waves. Those are only hot for how good they look on you.”

“That’s why I’m wrapped up in my bonus blanket, silly.” Turning her head, Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s cheek in a quick kiss and settled deeper into her embrace. Even with their light banter filling the silence, Waverly knew that Nicole was every bit as on high alert as any of the guards around the village… maybe even more so.

She was too but in a way she had an advantage as her senses piggybacked off Nicole’s. That meant that as well as everything she was getting on her own, she was able to use her range on top of Nicole’s to pick up even more for them.

As Nicole drew in a breath, pulling the scents down from the air and through the trees over her teeth and gums until she was almost eating it, Waverly rifled through it. Using their connection she picked it apart until she caught the ruffled scent of feathers between her teeth and drew Nicole’s attention to it.

Rather than watch the skies herself, Alexandria watched Nicole and Waverly’s interactions. She could feel and see the disapproval amongst some of the newer guards that had joined them from other clans and villages. They still didn’t get the ways of their friends and struggled to see their worth but she saw it in them…

She saw the moment catch in the widening of their eyes and the stiffening of their bodies as the realisation that instead of playful puppies they had a pack of apex predators amongst them sank in as Nicole and Waverly grew silent and turned eyes gone solid with colour to the skies with unerring accuracy.

Like a ripple effect, Wynonna, Doc and Xavier turned and followed their gaze. The movement from one to the other was so seamless that if she hadn’t been watching Alexandria knew it would be easy to assume they had moved as one.

Alexandria looked around carefully, judging not the Wolves but her guards to see which amongst them might need a reminder that these Wolves were their family and allies. She was pleased to see though that once they were over their initial shock, even the newest amongst them seemed more impressed than anything.

She nodded in quiet satisfaction as Clarke gave her a barely perceptible, knowing nudge in the side. She hadn’t set out to use Nicole and the others to test the newer guards but she wasn’t above using any opportunity as it came along so they could be sure if anything went wrong that they were all on the same page.

Alexandria followed the line of their intent stares and took in the Harpies descending in a looping glide from the thick clouds that hung above them. From the direction of their flight, they must have deviated from their original path where they had been spotted.

Nicole narrowed her eyes against the bright white glare of the clouds. They were still so high. Too high to make out individuals but for some reason two of them had stopped their decent and were looking away from the village.

Nicole stiffened, a chill running down her spine.

She didn’t need to look to know the two that had become still in the sky were looking off into the distance to where the old mine was that now housed Bulshar’s ring. She stiffened and felt Waverly’s body poise ready for action in response.

Gently tightening her arms around her, Nicole silently begged Waverly not to respond too much. It could be a coincidence that they looked in that direction… a million reasons that had nothing to do with the ring. Hell, maybe they’d realised they’d left a light on or something. Until they knew differently, Nicole didn’t want to risk any of them but especially not Pet to a stray spear or bullet because she was feeling antsy.

That was something she would not risk even if she was sure.

Seconds past, feeling more like years before the Harpies continued their decent. They could have been down in moments but for some reason; maybe a deliberate slowness so as not to startle everyone, or maybe to check out the lay of the land, they circled and swept back and forth a couple of times before coming in low over the houses, their bodies cutting through the trees with surprising ease before they finally landed before them.

Nicole smiled as she caught Pet’s barely restrained enthusiasm. She guessed that the young Harpy had been lectured on what to do though as one brief glance from her mother had her hanging back a couple of steps while the boring adult stuff went on. She folded her wings in tight against her back in a way that reminded Nicole of the way Alexandria stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

It was an utterly endearing sight that had Nicole having to bite the inside of her cheek.

With the increasingly bitter winter temperatures to contend with, Nicole was thankful that Alexandria kept everything as brief as possible. After all, it was supposed to be just an informal meeting and everyone getting frostbitten because the two ancient cultures seemed incapable of doing things like this quickly just seemed rude according to the grumbling coming from Waverly’s thoughts.

_“Should have worn thermal underwear like I am instead of the sexy, but inappropriate for the weather, fashion leggings.”_

_“One… they are sexy so you will feel the need to snuggle and keep me warm. Two… thermal undies? What kind? Long johns? Oh! Have they got a butt flap?”_

_“You’ll just have to wait and find out later.”_ Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s apparent fascination with her thermals… or more likely the getting her out of them part.

_“Wouldn’t need to get you all the way out of them if there’s a butt flap.”_

_“I think you just like saying butt flap.”_

_“It is fun… Butt flap. **Butt** flap. Butt… Flap.”_

Stifling her chuckle at Waverly’s teasing, Nicole gently nudging Waverly with her chin and nodded to where Pet’s eyes kept drifting to them. It was obvious that she was struggling to contain herself the longer she had to stand around waiting.

Luckily the young Harpy managed to hold herself together long enough for her mother and Alexandria to finish. Though there was a quirk of brow and mouth as she turned that told Nicole that Pet hadn’t fooled her mother but with a smile and a ruffle of fingers through Pet’s hair and she was released from duty but with so many unknown men around, her feet seemed to be suddenly frozen in place and she gazed at them shyly.

Seeing her granddaughter’s sudden dilemma, Electra gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and walked with her the short distance to the Wolves. With every step, Pet’s confidence returned and she threw herself the last couple of feet, trusting Nicole and Waverly to catch her.

Electra smiled all the more as the young couple lifted Pet up until she was balanced between them, her wings fluttering wide as she wrapped her arms around both their necks in a tight hug.

It hurt her greatly to know that spending time with her in Purgatory had led to an understandable distrust in men but the way she reacted and felt towards the Wolves that had risked their lives to save her warmed her greatly as she knew that that was a decision she had reached on her own as Harpies were never encouraged to mingle with anything other than her own kind.

Electra’s own need to connect with others, to learn and teach, had led to her being ostracized for many years in an effort to bring her back into the fold. All she could hope now was that her years amongst them had started to create a bridge that Pet could continue to build for all of them.

Electra smiled all the more as Pet, her face alight with joy as her fingers unconsciously playing with the bright red of Nicole’s shorter style and the long luxurious brown of Waverly’s hair as she chatted to the couple so fast in her excitement that Electra barely managed to keep up with it. Luckily, Nicole and Waverly seemed to be more than up to the task as they smiled and answered when Pet allowed it.

“Alexandria, Celaeno, is it okay with you two if we take Pet to go see our girls before we talk?” if they aid no for some reason, Waverly decided that sneaking off was most definitely an option before Pet exploded.

Seeing the eagerness in her daughter’s eyes as she bounced on Nicole’s hip, Celaeno looked to the Yiska leader to see what she thought and smiled and nodded when she saw only understanding there. “Yes, that will be fine, Waverly. Pet, you be good for them. You hear me?”

“Yes, mama!”

“I will go with them and make sure she behaves.” Electra winked at her granddaughter. She was eager to see the next generation of Purgatorians as well as Muffin and the new friends she had made.

Celaeno shook her head good-naturedly when she realised that none of them had waited around long enough to hear anything she had to say. “Why is it I get the feeling that it is Pet that will be keeping an eye on her?”

“I don’t care how often she threatens me with detention it is still hard to reconcile the memories I’ve got of Mrs Granvers with… that!” Wynonna chuckled as she watched them walking towards Waverly and Nicole’s home. She wasn’t sure if it was because she looked younger now or if there was just a lightness to her that was never there when she was being the scourge of the scared teens trying to navigate the halls of Purgatory High.

Before her eyes left them, Wynonna noticed Nicole and Waverly glance at the two still unnamed Harpies that seemed to be serving as guards. There was nothing wrong with them bringing guards… hell, they were surrounded with them in the village day and night even during the most peaceful of times with how important Alexandria and Clarke were to their people and the peace they had managed to build between the clans. What didn’t sit well with Nicole and Waverly, Wynonna was betting it had to do with what was grinding her gears. And that was the strangeness they had witnessed in the sky above them.

If it was the guards that had held back it was almost an abandonment of duty, guards just did not think of their own safety first and it had definitely seemed as though the others had had to order or cajole them into landing.

She wanted to ask what that had all been about… to demand an answer from them! And maybe if they hadn’t brought Pet with them she would have done just that. But they had and now they were separated into two groups.

As they made their way towards Alexandria and Clarke’s home, Wynonna’s move to step forward and place herself in their path was halted by the gentle but firm touch upon her wrist of Doc’s hand. A silent restraint that was backed up by the whiskey rough rasp of his voice whispering soft and low, pitched for her ears alone.

“Now, hold up there, Wynonna. Do not be all rash and go all Wynonna on us. Look at how Alexandria has her guards positioned. Our friend is no fool and neither is Nicole. Our children are perfectly safe as are we.”

Looking around, Wynonna saw the truth in Doc’s words. No one was being obvious about it but they were all on high alert and watching every person as well as every inch of sky and ground.

She nodded and forced her body to release the tension building ready to burst forth and strike out at everyone. So far, apart from some manoeuvre on the way in, the Harpies had done nothing to warrant the level of distrust that was building in her. Just thinking about it reminded Wynonna of what had definitely not been her shining moment when she had been at odds with Nicole when Willa had been returned to them and Waverly’s hormones had been running rampant… also known as her ‘That was a dick move Wynonna!’ period.

It had been such a dick move to end all dick moves that looking back at it made Wynonna wonder, hope even, that there had been external forces at work other than obliviousness meeting dicking stubbornness.

This with the Harpies. She probed at the feelings of distrust and had that same feeling of external tampering like her nerves were being plucked like over-tight guitar strings while someone scraped their nails down a chalkboard.

“Is it just me or is anyone else feeling weird today?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a not at all important PS...
> 
> Coming out as bi to the person i've been with and loved for 15 years felt freeing... until they threw every stereotype imaginable in my face and I basically had to shove myself back in the closet and bierase myself to keep the peace. Yep, fun times! Labelling that under something I will never tell anyone I know IRL ever again.


	161. Chapter 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to thank everyone for their comments on the last chapter. It meant a lot to me <3

“What in the world—?!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Nicole surged forward at the bemused shock in Waverly’s voice and feelings as she froze in the doorway at Waverly’s side. Her muscles coiled, tightening ready to spring into action. And then she was left just as dumbfounded as Waverly. The tenseness bled away like a suddenly deflated balloon that left her staggering a little as her eyes struggled to take in what had happened inside their home. “Wave… How long were we out there?”

“Uhoh! Hey! Guys!”

Tilting her head, Nicole tried to find the source of the disembodied sing-song greeting and finally spotted Raven’s dark head sticking out from the mass of blankets and sheets that were nearly taking up half of their living room.

“Reyes?”

“Raven, what did you do to our home?” Recovering from her initial shock, Waverly stepped further inside. Slowly unwinding the scarf from around her neck, she shrugged off her coat as she looked around at the mischief their friends had been up to in the short time they’d been there.

There was no doubt in Waverly’s mind that the other woman was responsible… the unbridled joy on her face was too much like how she had looked when she had been setting fires with Doc for anyone to think otherwise.

“My apologies.” Anya tossed a glare Raven’s way as she climbed out from beneath the sheets and blankets and bowed stiffly to the room in general and pulled herself upright. “I—” she paused, unwilling to drag up her past and the present unrest within herself and Raven that had led to that moment. Not because she didn’t trust Nicole or Waverly… she just wanted to lock it all and process it in her own time. “We… we needed a distraction and I suggested a method my mother used to help me through _difficult_ times.”

“Anya, ease up,” Nicole smiled softly. She didn’t feel the closeness to Anya to touch her even as much as she would Alexandria… the only one Nicole had seen dare was Raven. She could tell though that Anya was in need of reassurance in a way she hadn’t seen before. Reaching out she gave her shoulder a light squeeze. “It’s okay. We’re not mad. Just startled is all and… How is it even standing up like that?”

“That I cannot say,” Anya admitted as she relaxed and turned her eyes to the bewilderingly complex, physics and gravity-defying, pillow fort cum tent that Raven had thrown together. “I challenged Raven to build one and…” she threw her hands out wide to encompass what lay before them.

“I wanted to build it bigger but Anya wouldn’t let me knock down any walls.” Raven winked teasingly at Anya, grinning as her lover's eyes widened and nervously darted around begging her not to say anything more. “Hey there!” Raven smiled warmly in greeting at the two Harpy’s but it was the young girl she spotted peeking out from behind the safety of Nicole’s legs that had her attention. She was a pretty little thing. “You must be Pet. Would you like to come on in and check out our pillow fort?”

Pet glanced up nervously at her grandmother and then Nicole and Waverly. She _wanted_ to see what wonders lay inside the strange structure. Oh, she wanted to… more than she had words to say. But she was nervous too. She was used to open skies and even before she was taken by those men, enclosed spaces had made her uneasy.

She could be brave though.

Her family, especially her grandmother, had taught her that. As had Nicole when she had thrown herself from a moving vehicle into harm’s way to save her. And as had the ginger cat that had saved Muffin and the tiny puppy, Bernie… all of whom were looking at her from various places of the strange fabric structure.

Nicole ran her fingers soothingly through Pet’s hair as she started almost vibrating with excitement as C.J. wound her way through her legs with a thunderous purr. “I take it our daughters are in there somewhere too?” She chuckled as Pet teased Calamity with the tips of her wings and Muffin led Bernie out to see what all the fuss was about.

“They sure are!”

“Hey…” Waverly knelt down in front of Pet, putting herself on the young Harpy’s level. She’d seen the flash of nervousness in Pet’s eyes every time she looked at the pillow fort and didn’t want her feeling like she was under any pressure to go inside. “Do you want to go in and meet them or would you rather they come out here?”

Pet glanced over Waverly’s shoulder, squaring her shoulders as she looked at it and the two women. The taller of the two was intimidating but as Pet looked beyond the sharp angles of her face she saw the warmth in her eyes. The other woman with the bouncy hair reminded Pet of Waverly with her bright energy that made her feel like she could trust her as much as she did Waverly and Nicole. “I’m scared but I want to,” she admitted with a shy whisper. “Will you be with me?”

“There’s room enough for everyone,” Raven gently assured her as she held back the flap in invitation.

“Then I can be brave,” Pet nodded determinedly.

Electra wasn’t feeling quite as brave as her granddaughter. She had grown used to being inside buildings over the years living and teaching amongst those that couldn’t fly. But since their time at the hands of the firefighters and her return to the land, or skies, of the living, she hadn’t been inside a building unless it was big enough to spread her wings and fly.

Even then the sight of walls sometimes grew too stifling. But she swallowed it back. And she thought she was doing a good job of disguising her unease until Pet reached for her hand and gave her a look that said she knew exactly how she was feeling. It was a look created more by shared experiences that simply the desire for something with wings to be free. And it was a look that was heart-breaking to see in eyes that should only be showing joy and wonder.

And with their first step through the carefully held back flap of fabric… Electra saw wonder in her granddaughter’s eyes once more.

Raven grinned. And she knew it was probably a little too smug going by the way Anya was hiding her pride through an exaggerated eye roll but she felt she deserved to feel a little bit smug as they looked around in astonishment. Even Pet and Electra seemed to have forgotten their nervousness.

“Oh my god! Rae!” Waverly stopped in shock and delight, her hand clutching at Nicole as she looked around at the miracle Raven seemed to have performed with strips of fabric, what looked to be most of her collection of throw cushions and a bewildering amount of fairy lights. All woven together, god alone knew how; it was airy and yet comforting all at the same time. “This is amazing! How—?”

“Anya… Are you sure she didn’t knock a wall or two out?” Or maybe, Nicole blinked, it was the ceiling that was missing ‘cause there was no way fairy lights could make it seem so high it looked like the stars were shining above them.

“I’m sure… Well, fifty percent sure…” Anya mused teasingly. “I did turn my back for a couple of seconds so who knows.”

“Amateur move,” Raven chuckled as she planted a cheeky kiss on Anya’s cheek. “And no, I didn’t knock anything down, through or anything else for that matter. I’m just awesome.”

“That you are,” Nicole smiled as Pet carefully lowered herself down next to Waverly amongst the thick carpeting of cushions so that her wings didn’t brush against them too much while she came face to face with their babies. Kat and Dom were absolutely enraptured by the sight of Pet’s wings. Especially as she carefully fluttered them and allowed them to touch and play with them.

Nicole edged her way over towards Electra while Waverly supervised and made sure Dom and Kat didn’t get too enthusiastic and grabby with Pet’s feathers. The former teacher was dividing her attention between her granddaughter and the babies and Bernie and Muffin as they romped and rolled around the floor.

“You’re daughters are all so beautiful, Sheriff.” Electra didn’t even lift her head or eyes as the young woman moved to her side. How could she when her vision had fallen upon the two blissfully sleeping babies? The sight of them all… The laughter and warmth that filled the room made her all too aware as to how quiet Purgatory had grown and also of how much she missed the company of its residents, especially the younger ones.

“Thank you. And please, it’s just Nicole. If you start with the Sheriff I’ll end up reverting to Mrs Granvers,” she grinned.

“Tell you what… I’ll call you Nicole when you don’t quite look so much like you want to interrogate me,” she spoke quietly so as not to worry Pet. She noticed how Nicole angled her body so that Pet would not see the serious expression on her face as she gestured slightly towards the flap that led back out to the living room.

Electra walked over to the window before she turned to study Nicole. She saw no anger in the brown of her eyes or threat in her body but there was obviously something troubling her. “What is wrong?”

“You tell me!” Nicole held up a hand in silent apology for her tone. “When you were flying in over the village, why did two of you stop and look towards the mountains?”

“To tell you the truth… I’m not sure.”

“Bull.”

“It is the truth, young lady. According to my daughter, there has just been a disquiet in the air for a while now. We were due to hibernate this winter but in the end, it grew too much and several of the ones that flew with my daughter left before I even returned to them.”

“And no one knows what the ‘disquiet’ is?”

“No more than I suspect you know why you keep looking out the window and searching the skies while we speak.”

Nicole slowly drew back from the window and met the Harpy’s steady gaze. “We’ve been feeling on edge lately too. Not sure if it’s the weather or what but it feels like something is getting closer and when your two froze up there like that…”

“They were scared. We all were,” Electra stated. “They were more affected and wanted to run from the evil they could sense.”

“From the mountain?”

Electra studied Nicole intently at her choice of words. “In that direction but coming closer. Why do you think it is from the mountain itself?”

“It was just a thought.”

Which was a lie. Electra could see that just as surely as she could see that she would get no more on the matter from Nicole. “I will not push for what you don’t want to give. But we are on the same side, Nicole.”

“If I didn’t believe that you wouldn’t be so close to everything I love right now and I’m sure you wouldn’t have Pet here either. Not knowing keeps everyone safer.” At least she hoped it did.

She wasn’t in Wolf form but Nicole almost felt her ears twitch as she picked up the barely audible sound of footsteps drawing nearer. A quick scent of the air pulled in a familiar scent. “Come in, Gustus!” She rolled her eyes as he insisted on knocking loudly anyway. “I think he has spent too much time around Wynonna,” she muttered under her breath.

“It is your Alpha that seeks me out when she’s here,” he smirked good-naturedly and tried really hard not to look too stunned as he took in what looked to be a tent made of sheets taking up a good part of the room.

“It was Anya’s idea!” Raven quickly threw her lover under the bus that was Gustus’ glower face as she slipped out through a special escape flap she had put in the back.

“I asked for a pillow fort! You went crazy and created a fabric palace!”

Gustus looked at her closely… the young woman that had been like a sister to him. They had grown up together and he knew all too well the fears she had overcome and how her mother had helped her through them. Her eyes met his and she gave a reassuring nod and a hint of a smile to let him know she was okay. That and the slight shift in her gaze let him know that the reassurance of the structure had been more for Raven.

“Alexandria and Clarke sent me over. Lunch is nearly ready if you are all ready to come over?”

Kat and Dom made use of all the legs to hide behind as well as all the throw cushions and sheets, but eventually, they were wrangled and, along with Mel and Jas, dressed for the short trip across the village.

Their strange new visitors should have drawn more attention than they did, especially as Nicole knew for a fact that the village had been filled with excited chatter about them since they had rescued Pet. There was no one lingering outside other than guards and some of them looked like they were daydreaming about being back inside where it was warm.

Whether the lack of foot traffic in the usually bustling village was due to the unease that hung in the air or the increasingly bitter weather it was impossible to say. But the weather had Gustus looking to the sky accusingly and pulling his thick coat tighter around him even though he’d only just been out in it.

Nicole held Kat and Dom closer, keeping them warm and protected against the cold as she cast her eyes back, looking towards where the sky kissed the mountaintops under the pretence on checking everyone was keeping up. Thick clouds seemed to roil along the edges of the horizon, adding a thick line to the ragged peaks that seemed to burst up like a storm-tossed sea breaking against a harbour wall threatening to overwhelm the natural barrier of the mountains and spill over to consume Purgatory.

Nicole’s steps slowed and faltered. She wanted to see what lay on the other side. No. She wanted to climb back up the mountain and snap and snarl at the storm… to howl and rip it apart with teeth and claws bared.

Whatever it took to keep her family safe!

A quick warning glance from hazel eyes and thought from Waverly was enough to quell the growl that threatened to rise up and helped her to think clearly instead of just rushing off and chasing shadows… or clouds.

Whatever it was, it had managed to spook beings that were capable of carrying off grown men and making it rain with their blood, and setting everyone on edge. And as much as she wanted to protect everyone, Nicole knew she couldn’t do that by charging at it.

_“Come on, let’s get everyone out of this cold.”_

Waverly tried to keep her feelings quiet as she spoke to Nicole’s mind. But the strength of her Alpha’s feelings as she had looked at the mountains had scared her; not only because Nicole felt sure there was a threat coming; a threat that Waverly had felt herself but because Nicole’s first instinct had been to tackle it head-on… alone.

_“I would do anything to protect you, Waves.”_

_“I can fight for myself, Nicole… and if I wasn’t about to freeze my ass off right now I would challenge you in the training ring.”_

The anticipation in Waverly’s thoughts had Nicole’s eyes widening. She was bigger and stronger than Waverly but Waverly was quicker and could be ruthless in her determination; Bobo Del Rey and the Widow’s had found that out. And while Nicole wasn’t against the idea of them going one on one and seeing who came out on top, she preferred it when that happened in the bedroom and not when Waverly was riled up.

Tugging Waverly’s scarf down to uncover her smirk, Nicole planted a quick kiss on the warm softness of her lips and hurried them both along the rest of the way towards the waiting warmth of Alexandria and Clarke’s home.

Nicole nodded a quick thanks to Indra as she opened the door and ushered them inside. The heat from the fire wrapped around her, making her skin tingle and quickly making all the extra layers they had donned uncomfortable. Though not to Waverly who was still wrapped up and basking in the glow from the fire while Nicole shrugged off her coat before attempting to unearth Dom and Kat from the winter clothing that had them bundled up so tightly they could barely move.

Once released from their bonds they streaked through the house, rushing past Wynonna and everyone else waiting for them with giggles trailing in their wake as their feet beat a path to where their Doc was waiting to sweep them up and tease them with his moustache.

“Well… lost out to the ‘Stache again!” Wynonna’s soft smiling as she watched them slipped into a wince and a smirk as Doc fell victim to little, grasping fingers and let out an exaggerated yelp that just made Kat and Dom let out thoroughly evil sounding chortles.

Holding out a hand in invitation, Nicole led Pet through so she could meet the other babies while Waverly saw to Melanie and Jasmin and got them settled with all the others. Nicole couldn’t help but agree with the thought running through her mind from Waverly as she looked down into the large crib… it really did look like a puppy pile as all six of the little ones gravitated together even though they always managed to retain a hold or touch of their twin.

Dom and Kat were far too awake and busy trying to pull Doc’s moustache off his lip for snuggling down but Nicole knew that when they were tired enough they would want to join all the babies rather than be alone.

Slipping an arm around Waverly, Nicole settled into the familiar, loving warmth of her muscular curves pressed against her own while they watched their family.

Nicole would have just loved to lose herself in that moment but she would have had to be dead and buried six feet under not to be able to see and feel the tension running through everyone no matter how happy a face they were putting on things. Before Nicole could question anything though, Wynonna stepped closer to them and turned so that she was facing them and had her back to Pet.

“Earp?”

“It can wait until after we’ve eaten, Red. Hey…” Wynonna gently touched Waverly’s jaw, drawing her suddenly troubled gaze from the kids and back to her. “Babygirl, I know I can be reckless and irresponsible sometimes…”

“You forgot ‘whiskey-soaked’.”

“… but I would never put any of our babies in danger. They’re good but they want to leave the explanations until we’re all together and I don’t know about you but I prefer to have my explanations on a full stomach.”

Frankly, even though they had the assurance that they were ‘good’, Nicole wasn’t sure if that wasn’t a sure-fire recipe for indigestion or some major barf-tastic nausea but the decision had been made and she was reluctant to cut short Pet’s time with the babies. “Okay. Eat then explanations?”

Tilting her head, Waverly caressed the sharp line of Nicole’s jaw with her lips and fingertips in agreement and a thank you for including her in the decision making. “Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Raven... Kickass pillow fort builder
> 
> ^^^ Anya... proud of her pillow fort making woman.


	162. Chapter 162

As she sat at Nicole’s side on one of the overstuffed couches, Waverly fought down the desire to move even closer and crawl on to Nicole’s lap to offer her Alpha comfort and take the comfort she always found from being pressed against her.

The meal had gone well; formal but not too formal. Though Waverly was sure that Wynonna would have been happier scarfing down a couple of pizzas while watching TV. But the food had been excellent, as had the company. Everything had been relaxed and friendly… apart from that lingering feeling that had all of them glancing not at each other but at the windows and the glimpses of sky beyond the trees.

Even when they had moved to a more comfortable area to ‘talk’ there was still that feeling that had them on edge with whatever was outside and not the company around them. And it was for that reason that Waverly held her place at Nicole’s side and contented herself with the contact of their bodies where they touched at the shoulder, hip and thigh, and the twining of their fingers as Nicole took her hand.

They could go from zero to a hundred in a heartbeat if needed, especially Nicole. She could change her form faster than anything Waverly had ever seen. But, Nicole couldn’t be as fast if she was hanging all over her and Waverly knew that the best comfort she could give her Alpha right then was to give her the room to protect.

Didn’t mean that it didn’t suck that she couldn’t get closer.

“I know, baby.” Lifting Waverly’s hand with her own, Nicole brought it to her mouth and brushed her lips across her knuckles. Lowering their still joined hands, Nicole placed them on her own thigh and savoured the extra reassurance of that contact as their fingers brushed and played.

Nicole felt her heartbeat slowing, a steadiness filling her as focussed on Waverly and also on the sounds of their children playing in the other room under the supervision of one of Anya and Raven… the latter who was under strict orders not to build, burn or blow-up anything. All of which seemed like pretty reasonable things to expect to Nicole but they had made Raven pout just a little and made Alexandria’s eyebrow climb in warning.

Realising that her eyes had drifted to the window again, Nicole diverted her gaze and looked around the room as everyone got settled. Relaxed but wary seemed to be a good way to describe everyone, even Wynonna who seemed to have perfected a poker face that ranged from bored to manic depending on the situation looked a little more cautious and on guard.

Seeing that everyone was as settled as they were going to get, Alexandria simply shifted her position in her chair and drew everyone’s attention to her. “I believe there was something you wanted to talk to us about as a group?” She kept her expression open and her voice quiet as she addressed Celaeno and the room at large. For they were; until proven otherwise, a group of people coming together to talk and work things out, not warring factions out to throw accusations and grab everything they could for themselves.

Celaeno took a deep breath, steadying her thoughts as she looked around the room. “What I am about to confess my mother knows nothing about…” pausing, Celaeno met her mother’s confused gaze and ducked her head. “Long after she left us and decided to live upon the ground our kind were nearly decimated by a war with an old foe.”

“Celaeno—” Electra was shocked at the revelation.

“Please, mother. I can see an apology in your eyes and there is no need of one. The decision not to contact you was made by myself and my sister. We thought we could handle it and let you live the life you wanted. And we did… eventually… but the war cost us dearly in people, land, and the deals we made to win.”

Alexandria sat forwards in her seat. “Deals?”

“Witches. Demons. And, eventually… Bulshar,” she finished on a shamed whisper that was nearly drowned up by the almost feral snarl from Nicole that had Celaeno fearing that the redheaded Wolf might choose to reach out and snap her neck.

“We were foolish, to say the least! Eager to beat our original foe not realising who we were reaching out to or that they were actually the ones behind everything.”

“Everything? They were the ones that had you attacked in the first place?”

“Yes,” she bit out angrily at how they had been so duped. “By the time we realised what had happened we were too weak to fight back, our numbers decimated and our wills broken. The ones of us that were left were chained and forced to fight for them. To enact out their revenge and punishment on whoever they felt deserved it.” The things they had been forced to do still gave her nightmares. “As bad as it was… once Bulshar was given his ring by the Stone Witch it became increasingly worse as his mind slipped until he surpassed even their evil.”

“I was young but I can’t remember seeing your kind around his mansion. I think I would have remembered the wings.”

“We were not allowed there. We used to be at one time but only if our wings were tightly bound so that they did not show. Why we were kept away I do not know.” Though going by when it happened she had a feeling, but only a feeling, that Nicole herself might have had something to do with when they were finally ordered to stay away as that had happened only a few short years before the attack on the mansion. “We didn’t want to question it as long as we didn’t have to be in his presence.”

Nicole steadied herself, focusing on the sight and feel of Waverly’s hand linked with hers, silently offering her strength and comfort. “Celaeno… I know what Bulshar was like but… why didn’t you try to get away? I’ve seen what you can do… What stopped you from just flying away?”

“He was too powerful and his reach too great even though he was physically confined to the one area. And… above that, he had my sister. She was our leader and he used her against us.” Celaeno paused for a moment, taking a breath while she checked that the door to the room where Pet and the babies were playing remained closed. “If any of us fell out of line,” she whispered so only they could hear, “Bulshar had a part of my sister returned to us.”

Electra stifled her moan of anguish behind her hand as the room fractured and blurred behind the tears that filled her eyes.

“I am so sorry!” Celaeno’s hand fluttered and fell back to her side before she could touch her mother. “I- I should have said something sooner,” she whispered. “We were too ashamed about what had happened, how we had been duped and controlled… Once we escaped his control I wanted so desperately to see you again, to feel your comfort but being here, on the ground scared me and I didn’t want to drag you away from the life you were living.”

“You should have come,” Electra whispered around a sob.

“I should have,” Celaeno agreed. “We could have had more time.”

“Why did you come back now?”

“Haught?”

Nicole held up a hand before Wynonna could interrupt further. “I can hear it in her voice. There’s something else you’re not saying.”

“We thought we were safe… Thought we were free. But… Bulshar isn’t as dead as we had thought.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“No. But he _is_ alive.” Celaeno glanced at Nicole and felt shame rush through her for the words she was about to say. “I am ashamed to admit that when mother sent a letter and described you that I rushed to judge. Not only that but I was still scared and instead of coming myself I tried to tempt my mother into returning to us by using Pet as… bait.”

“That night you turned up?”

“I hadn’t heard from them and realised that something must be wrong… Which at the time I thought meant you. Until I saw how you risked your life to protect Pet. It gave me hope for a future between all of us.”

“There still can be…”

“Bulshar is getting closer, Nicole.”

“Dude!” Wynonna snorted. “Hate to break it to you but that’s not exactly news. We’ve been fighting against his minions all claiming the same thing for a year. What makes you so sure one of them isn’t stringing you along?”

“Because I have had nightmares about his voice as he made me listen through one of those cursed obsidian mirrors he favours as he ended my sister’s life!” Breathing hard with the pain of the memories assailing her, Celaeno stared down unblinkingly, feeling in a daze as she watched her mother’s hand rubbing gently across the back of her clenched fist.

She felt trapped, everything closing in around her, but it was that familiar, motherly touch that had used to soothe her when she was young that brought her back and gave her the courage to continue.

“I know what I heard and I know what he wants. He wants his ring back, Nicole. And he wants you and everything you love.” Celaeno gave a pointed glance towards the door the children were behind. “To get that he threatened everything… everyone I love to try and make us do his bidding. We can’t just fall in line with him any more though. You don’t deserve that.”

Nicole could feel her own hand trembling as she raked it through her hair. She had spent her whole life living in fear and running, hiding who she was and shying away from getting close to anyone.

It had been safer that way or at best it had only been an illusion of safety.

She had been so lonely. Living from moment to moment, hiding in the shadows and wondering when a moment of weakness would lead to a situation she couldn’t escape from.

Now, things were different. She had a family and friends. A life worth living and fighting for. It was a fight they had been preparing months for and yet now that the threat of Bulshar was looming closer than ever it felt to Nicole like no amount of training could be enough.

She had never been so scared in her life that everyone she loved and cared for would suffer and die because of her.

“Celaeno… This threat we are all feeling… is that Bulshar?”

“No. That is just the effects of Bulshar working through one of our old foes. Its- _his_ name is Miller. He was the leader of the ones we were fighting against that led to our enslavement to Bulshar. Bulshar had the rest of his colony destroyed when they were no longer useful. We believed Miller had perished along with the rest of them but apparently, he got away in time and has fallen back in with Bulshar as we would know their vile stench anywhere.”

“Miller?” Wynonna frowned. “What kind of demon or creature has a name like Miller?”

“One of the oldest and most powerful ones… He is a vampire.”

“A vampire? Seriously?” Wynonna wanted to scoff at the very suggestion but, surprisingly, she managed to hold it back when the expression on Alexandria’s face backed up when Celaeno’s words. “Okay. Obviously, you’re very serious… it’s just that I’ve never heard of vampires being real.”

“There are many parts of the world, Wynonna, where Werewolves, Yiska and Nymphs are considered to be tall tales.”

“Well, those places sound all kinds of boring,” Wynonna grumbled under her breath. “So, what are we talking here? I’m guessing that movies and books get vampires just as wrong as they do us?”

“Indeed. They do not twinkle in the sun. And while they might brood they are in no way sexy.”

“Okay, teenage dreams ruined right there. Then what’s coming for us? What can he do and how do we beat this Miller?”

“Killing is very difficult. Bats are their creature to control and they can change their form into a giant version of one which is when their bite is the most toxic. They can even take on the consistency of smoke to evade sunlight and weapons.”

“Sunlight?” Waverly sat up a little straighter at the word. “It can burn them?”

“Yes. As in the books, sunlight can kill them so they are very effective hunters at night; striking from the shadows and then fleeing when the sun starts to rise. Unfortunately, that is all the stories got right about them. Blessed items such as crosses do not work against something that has no belief in a god and their heart does not beat to be troubled by being destroyed by a stake or anything else.”

“At least it can’t get around during the day so we’ve got time to get word out until we work out a plan of attack for when this toothy jackass turns up.”

“I don’t think we’ve got the time, Earp.”

Waverly followed Nicole as her Alpha walked towards the window. The sky coming over the mountains was cloudless but inky black. Darker than any moonless night and coming hours too soon as it rolled across the sky to blanket the land beneath it in unnatural darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me trying to work all this out
> 
> ^^^ also me


	163. Chapter 163

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like for this part of the story i've reverted back to short chapters... kind of helps me get through the writers block when i move from cliff hanger to cliff hanger and try to work out how to get them out of danger.

The inky darkness settled through the village bringing with it an eerie silence from the animals that lived amongst the trees of the Pine Barrens and the ones hunkered down in their barns and even the people sheltered within their homes.

There had been no escape. Once the darkness came over the top of the mountains it spilt forwards and flowed down like a silent black avalanche that moved too fast for them to do more than look on with horror.

Nicole snarled, her eyes narrowing as she tried to pierce the darkness with her gaze. For a moment she thought sure she saw something darker moving within it but if there was anything there it was gone too fast to make out what it was and not even her sense of smell seemed able to pierce the darkness that pressed against the windows.

The silence pressed in deeper, disconcerting after the bustle and clatter that had been echoing around the house just moments before as they had rushed to call everyone they could to get the word out to stay in place.

Nicole glanced down at the phone in her hand and forced her grip to relax before she cracked the screen. Cell service was surprisingly pretty good in the village… given where they were, Waverly was convinced that was due to Nymph powers more than any cell placement. But, as soon as the darkness had touched the edge of the village and overcome Clarke and Aden’s attempts to hold it at bay, cell phones and internet had quickly started to die as it had first spilt around the village towards Purgatory before enveloping them.

They had no way of knowing how far it had spread or if it would keep going… though that seemed a stretch if it was only one vampire at work. Surely their powers were limited or they would have plunged the world into a permanent darkness and picked everyone off a long time ago.

Praying it would last long enough, Nicole quickly searched out J.D.’s name in her contacts and pressed the link for her personal phone. Calling the station was pointless as she knew they were busy getting the word out but he had promised to keep her personal one clear so she could get through.

“Hey, boss!”

His voice was clipped, lacking the usual warmth and playfulness that Nicole had gotten used to and letting her know without words being needed just how concerned he was. “Status?”

“Everyone is busy getting the word out still. Some of the outlying properties aren’t answering but we’re hoping the Mayors plan to use the old radio system got through. Everyone seems to be hunkering down anyway. Any idea on what’s causing this?”

“A vampire.” Nicole decided J.D. really deserved a raise or something as he didn’t scoff or question what was thought to be just a story… but then Purgatory was his home and they had all seen some strange things.

“How do we put this right then, Boss?”

“We’re working on it…” she hoped. “For now just stay inside. Sun is this things weakness so once this shit lifts you’ll know it pretty safe. Work with B.B.D. to see if—” Nicole’s phone beeped, a glance showing that the signal had finally given up. And going by the cussing and sounds of frustration she knew that everyone else had been cut off from their calls too.

Sighing, Nicole slipped her phone back into her pocket and hoped desperately that enough of her message had gotten through.

“Shit!” Nicole jumped slightly, her body and heart freezing as Waverly’s face reflected back at her from the blackened window so clearly that for one terrified heartbeat she had thought Waverly was outside. Arms wrapped around her and Nicole sagged into them as her heart gave an extra thump as it started again. “Damn baby!”

Smiling softly, Waverly tenderly cupped the back of Nicole’s neck, tunnelling her fingers into the warmth trapped in her hair as their foreheads touched in a light kiss. She breathed deeply, filling her lungs with the comfort of their familiar scent.

“Did you get through to Gus and Curtis okay?”

“Yes! Thank god! They were on the way to the city… apparently, Curtis wanted to get his secret tomato growing supplies. Seriously starting to think he’s doing some kind of illegal drug stuff with them on the side. I mean, they are amazing tomatoes!” Seeing the soft quirk of Nicole’s lips, Waverly reigned her rambling in and waved a hand as though trying to brush aside her words. “Anyway, they’re safe. Managed to get them to keep driving before they turned around and Gus was going to call around too.”

“I’m so glad they’re away from this, Baby.”

“Me too. How about Chrissy and her dad?”

“Our good Mayor was in a meeting with Judge Andras when he answered so I’m sure there’s much bickering going on now they’re stuck together,” Nicole sniggered slightly at the thought. “I think he’s quietly hoping that some Purgatory style strangeness will persuade Emily not to take the position on full time. And he said that Chrissy was volunteering at the hospital today.”

Waverly was glad that they had been able to contact as many as they had before the phones had died but she worried about the ones they hadn’t. At least most of the Werewolves knew better than to venture out when strangeness hit.

“How’s Clarke and Aden doing?”

Waverly lifted her head from where she had laid it against Nicole’s chest and looked towards the closed bedroom door. She worried at her lip with her teeth as she thought about her friend and her son. “Still groggy when I saw them last.”

Though groggy was good… better than what they had all feared when they had both collapsed when the wave of darkness had overcome their efforts. “Nic, she said she couldn’t feel the forest. That can’t be good, right? She’s a Wood Nymph, she is the forest… if she can’t feel it…”

Nicole rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Waverly’s back, pulling her closer so she could hide her face and tears against her. “We’ll figure this out, Waves. I swear to you we will.”

“You can’t make that kind of a promise—” Waverly hiccupped against her.

“Yes I can,” Nicole stated determinedly. “We’ve been wallowing and chasing our tails from the fear that shit-ticket has been throwing out and that’s not us! We are better than that… better together.”

Nicole pressed a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head as she felt her body starting to relax against her. “I’m not going to lie and promise it’s going to be easy, I wish I could. But think of all the people around us. Our friends. Our family… We _will_ figure this out.” They had to ‘cause she didn’t want to even contemplate the alternative.

Turning her head, Waverly looked at everyone gathered in the room. Nicole had kept her voice low when she had spoken but she could tell by the determined straightening of shoulders and steely gazes that everyone had heard and they were using Nicole’s pep talk to strengthen themselves too as they all looked to where their children were on the floor surrounded protectively by all the adults.

The next generations of all of them.

Future friends and allies.

“Okay.” Waverly nodded determinedly, pushing aside the almost oppressive feeling of dread. “What’s first?”

“I think we should have a word with Alexandria, maybe she’s heard something about vampires on her travels that might help. Gustus, Lincoln…” she turned her attention to the two men. “Could you get the shutters up at all the windows, please?” The windows weren’t big but she didn’t want anyone just crashing in and grabbing anyone.

As though it was waiting to be released by her words and thoughts, something thudded against the window beside her. Whatever it was, it was light but solid, striking the glass with a sound more akin to a bird strike than a fist.

More followed in growing succession. Thudding and fluttering against the glass but blending into the darkness.

“Shutters! Now!” Nicole barked out as she leapt forwards to activate the ones at the window being beaten against. She heard the bars starting to move, sliding and clicking into place to lock deep into the walls of the house while leaving gaps enough to fire through if needed. And for if the problem was just weather related there was a roller shutter that engaged on the outside that locked just as securely.

Out of the periphery of her vision, Nicole could see the others darting from window to window in all the rooms, flicking the necessary switches to protect the windows but Nicole remained at the same one, jabbing at the control to bring down the outside shutter as it kept grinding to a halt.

With each judder and restart that had the shutter inching slowly down, thick rivulets of viscous liquid ran down the glass. She couldn’t see the colour of it amongst the darkness but she knew it was the blood and gore of whatever was beating at the window by the stench of it.

It would have been bad enough if the blood had been fresh but this… this had the cloying scent of old blood and rotting meat that reached in through her nose and mouth even though Nicole was desperately trying to hold her breath.

 _“Shit! Shit! Shit!”_ The mantra rang through her mind, joining with Waverly’s.

She could leave the shutter but even though the glass was thick it was going to give sooner or later and Nicole really did not want to make it any easier for a creature that was supposedly able to turn to smoke.

“Waverly! Get ready and hit the buttons when I say!” Part of Nicole, the huge, ‘protect at all costs’, side of her, wanted to order Waverly to stay back but she needed help if she was going to protect her and everyone else in the house!

Waverly was pretty damn sure she didn’t like the thoughts and feelings she was getting from Nicole but she stepped closer ready to help rather than question and delay her. Her heart crashed against her ribs as Nicole pressed the switch that retracted the bars that protected the inside of the window. And before she could get over the shock of that… Nicole opened the window as wide as she could and blocked the gap with her body and she leaned out so she could reach the shutter mechanism.

“Nic!”

“Haught! What the fuck!?”

“Nearly got it…” Nicole desperately tried not to think about what she might be touching as she rummaged around, pulling chunks of dripping, mangled flesh from the edges of the shutters.

Small bodies, bats she realised, slapped at her with leathery wings. Clinging to her clothing and flesh with tiny claws. They didn’t bite but her imagination fuelled by the fear beating at her had her heart pounding in her chest until all she could hear was the rush of blood pounding through her veins and the tiny squeals of the bats that felt like high-pitched dentist drills burrowing into her brain.

“Shit! Something’s coming!” Nicole couldn’t make out what it was but there was just a sense of movement. Black on black. Moving closer and closer.

“Wynonna, pull her back!” Waverly barked over her shoulder at her sister.

“On it!” Leaping to her feet, Wynonna wrapped an arm around Nicole’s waist and grabbed the back of her pants for good measure.

“Not yet! Nearly… got it clear!” Nicole grunted as she worked more of the vile mess clear. The figure moved nearer at a slow but steady pace that reminded Nicole of the trudging pace of a killer in one of those slasher movies. Never hurrying ‘cause no matter how fast their victims ran they got caught.

Wynonna grimaced as she felt tiny bodies clinging to her arms where it was wrapped around Nicole. “Fuck me this is some horror movie bullshit!” A statement that went nowhere near enough to describe the glimpse she caught as she looked around Nicole’s body. “Whatever the fuck you’re doing… do it faster!” Wynonna ground out as she kept her eyes locked upon the hulking figure closing in on them.

It lifted its head… or did something… and suddenly Wynonna jolted so hard she almost yanked Nicole back as eyes that burned with a yellowy orange fury glowed at them from the darkness.

The glow highlighted it, giving Wynonna an image of a tall, bony figure in a sleeveless hooded robe. It- he, moved closer, his lower half seeming to glide across the ground whilst the top half was all jerky movements highlighted by the swarm of bats flitting around him.

“Fuck me! Nicole!”

“Still not my type, Earp!” Nicole grunted as she grasped for the last piece. As her brushed it the vampire surged forwards, its face morphing from human to something that looked more like a giant, nightmarish rendering of a bat. “Waves! Hit it!”

Nicole didn’t have to scramble backwards, Wynonna pulled her back with such force Nicole was surprised to find herself on the floor on top of the other woman and not thrown clear through the wall on the other side of the room as the shutters and bars rumbled into place just in time to stop the vampire from gaining entry.

Nicole sagged in relief and sheepishly rolled to her side as Wynonna started pushing at her and grumbling from beneath her.

Scrambling to her feet, Nicole reached down to pull Wynonna up and looked around to make sure that none of the bats had made it inside. She wanted so desperately to gather Waverly into her arms but the stench of the blood covering her was something that needed taking care of first.

It was by no means a funny situation that Waverly still wanted to slap Nicole’s shoulder for taking such a risk; but the relief from their small victory swelled up and bubbled out as laughter Nicole and Wynonna looked at each other, taking in the mess on each other. A mess that Waverly had to admit most definitely reached the level of ‘rank’ on the scent scale and had her nose twitching in protest. A chuckle bubbled up as she looked across the room and saw Dom give the air a tentative sniff and then look at Kat’s butt accusingly.

Their laughter seemed to calm the others in the room and provided relief and release from the fear and tension that had had a firm hold on them all.

Their laughter faded as the lights did.

Fists clenching at her sides, Nicole looked around the room, looking for any sign that they were under attack from within. But there were no bats, no deep shadows or hooded figures with glowing eyes lurking in the corners.

“Is the power going out?”

“Not unless Alexandria has got mains powered candles,” Wynonna growled as she watched the bright flames getting lower and lower until they started to sputter out.

One by one the candles and lights dipped and went out starting in a wave from the window that had been under attack. And with it, the room grew darker and colder.

Nicole tracked the path of it, her eyes racing ahead... to the huge, brightly burning fireplace. A fire that was already starting to sputter and dim around the edges.

Nicole leapt across the room, heart pounding as she tried to beat the darkness across the room before it was too late.

“The fire! Don’t let the fire go out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! OMG! OMG! Just looked on giphy for a suitable gif to show off the vampires face and NOPE *SHUDDER*  
> So... instead... the Vampire in this *cough* short *cough* story, looks like Jim 'Killer' Miller from Wynonna Earp, complete with light stealing powers.  
> But when he shows his true face it just looks like a giant bat... and not a cute one... say a common vampire bat if you want to look one up.  
> But, as i'm a sucker for cute have an adorable flying fox...
> 
>  


	164. Chapter 164

Waverly watched with wide eyes, fear racing through her at the urgency in Nicole’s actions as her Alpha slid the last couple of feet to the fireplace on her knees, gathering up armfuls of the kindling and firelighters even before she came to a complete halt.

Even as Nicole tossed them onto the dwindling flames, Waverly could hear the sounds of tiny scrabbling claws and flapping wings on the roof around the chimney.

If the fire went out, Waverly just knew with every fibre of her being that the bats it controlled or the vampire itself would use it as a way in. It was a creature of the night. Darkness was its playground and once all the light was gone they would be at its mercy.

Just blocking the chimney would have been easier but a fire would deter the creature from venturing down to push at any barricade and… Waverly could already feel it… with no sunlight, the outside temperature had dropped so dramatically that she could feel the bone-chilling fingers of cold seeping in through the sturdy walls and layers of insulation.

Nicole worked as quickly as she could but also as carefully as she could. It would do them no good at all if instead of banking the fire up, she threw too much on and snuffed it out before it could catch. At the same time though, too little and it would just go out like every other source of light had.

As the fire dipped lower the noises on the roof got closer, making its way into the chimney and moving down the inside of it.

Every time Nicole managed to get a little extra out of the fire the bats shrieks of pain and rage set her teeth on edge. Far worse than that aggravation though was that each one maimed or killed had blood dripping down from above onto the fire to sizzle and sputter and dim it even faster.

“Thanks, Waves!” Nicole kept her attention on the fire as she accepted what Waverly had gathered together to use as kindling. “This isn’t going to work for much longer.” She cast worried eyes around the room, seeing fear and determination on the faces of the adults… her family… all gathered around their children ready to fight and die for them. “We need something that’s going to burn hot and fast before it’s too late!” Even if it was just to give them enough time so they could move to another room to huddle down in the cold and darkness.

Waverly looked around for options. There was no point in wishing that Jeremy or Rosita were there to science their way out of danger. Or Eliza to breathe some dragon style fury on the situation… she would have loved to have seen the vampire, Miller, try to take that one. Unfortunately, none of them was there and they would just have to work with what they’d got. Which was…

“Keep that fire going, babe! I’ve got this!” Waverly planted a quick kiss on Nicole’s cheek and darted across the room. “Raven!!”

“What?” Raven let out a squawk of startled protest as Waverly yanked her up from the ground and set her on her feet with ridiculous ease. Wolves! “What the hell?”

“Come on! You’re good at blowing up shit and setting fire to stuff…”

Raven wasn’t too sure if she wanted to brag about her skills or defend herself. “Well…”

“Rae! We need you…” Waverly gave her a little shake in an effort to break her out of the fear they were all in the grip of as the fire dimmed lower. “What can you make that will work before we end up in the dark fighting off a vampire? ‘Cause really, don’t know about you, but only one person is allowed to nibble on my throat.”

Raven smirked as Anya let out a noise that somewhere between a laugh and a snort that luckily stopped before it sounded like a goose honking or a donkey braying. That sound and the hopeful looks on Anya and Waverly’s faces snapped Raven out of her stupor. “Okay! Yeah! I can do this… fire, no problem!”

“Without burning their house down around our ears, Rae!”

“Not so easy. But I can do this! Waverly, you know where Clarke keeps everything on her shelves right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good! Excellent! Doc! Gonna need you too, buddy! Grab as many of Alexandria’s candles as you can, lord knows she’s got enough. And let’s do this!” Rushing towards the fireplace she grabbed a couple of firelighters from the dwindling pile at Nicole’s side and gave the Wolf a hearty slap on the back. “Keep the home fires burning for us, Haught!”

Waverly led the way into what she considered to be Clarke’s sanctum. The room wasn’t huge compared to many of the others in the house and there were no windows so that the precious contents of the shelves upon shelves full of jars and containers that covered every wall to help preserve the potency of the dried flowers, herbs and chemicals.

But as small and crowded as it was, usually there was a sense of peace and calm within its walls. Wynonna said it was the combination of herbs and she wanted some… Waverly though felt it was down to Clarke. Even when she hurried there was an order and sense of structure to everything she did.

Waverly would have given anything to be able to have felt that right then but the situation was too dire and Raven in no way gave off a sense of peace as she bustled around with a far too cheerful grin on her face as she set about crushing the firelighters and Alexandria’s candles like they had personally offended her and barked out ingredients seemingly at random.

As she grabbed a container off a shelf Waverly tossed it to Doc over her shoulder, trusting him implicitly to catch it while she was already rushing across the room reaching for the next… though, Waverly was pretty sure that ‘Red Hot Pokers’ and ‘Flame of the Forest’ were no more flammable than any other flower.

Waverly kept going though, searching and tossing out bizarre ingredients along with some containers that she probably shouldn’t have tossed so nonchalantly given the warnings written on them. With every passing second, Waverly grew more and more nervous as Raven and Doc worked together.

She could hear everything happening in the main room as well as feel Nicole’s rising desperation as she struggled to keep a fire burning and deal with the bats that were making it down in increasing numbers.

“Okay!” Raven stepped back from the table and looked at the innocuous cardboard tube laying upon it. “I think that should do it?”

“Think? You don’t sound sure… Why don’t you sound sure?” Waverly asked desperately.

“No, it will work,” Raven stated more firmly… trying to convince herself as much as Waverly. What she had created was sound in principle but… well… sometimes what was sound in principle could get out of hand. There was no way it would be a damp squib! There were too many volatile ingredients in it for it to be that. But there was the very real possibility that there was too much in it and it could either work perfectly or blow the house up around them.

With her experiments it was hard to say sometimes but finding out was always… usually… interesting. If asked, Anya would have no doubt lied and used the word ‘terrifying’.

“You two go!” Doc carefully handed the no doubt deadly device to Raven and ushered the two women towards the door. “I would surely love to see it at work but just in case more are needed… more I shall prepare.”

“Doc, you’re a peach!” Raven threw gleefully over her shoulder. “Let’s do this!”

From one step to the next, Raven felt her bravado falter and dim as low as the lights. Which was to say it almost went out completely. Away from the chemicals and the problem to solve there was just an all-encompassing darkness that had her terrified at what lurked out of sight and feeling utterly alone at the same time.

A whimper clawed at her throat as she spun in a confused circle in the pitch darkness, rushing up only for it to wither and die unuttered as Waverly’s hand came to rest upon her forearm with a reassuring squeeze. The touch grounded her, brushing aside the fear enough that Raven remembered the babies she had been guarding and building a fort for and all the others waiting for her to come through for them.

Raven wasn’t sure if Waverly had sensed the fear within her and had reached to assure her or if Waverly had sought to calm her own nerves but it worked and with a quietly whispered, heartfelt, “thanks,” she let her friend turn her back in the right direction and lead the way.

The distance between Clarke’s room and the living room where everyone was holed up was short but in the pitch darkness with the oppressive feeling of fear threatening to overwhelm her, it felt like a million miles to Waverly before they reached the door and she pushed it open. The light within the room was like a lone candle struggling in a storm as Nicole still battled to keep it alight. To Waverly it was like a beacon of hope, a lighthouse on a distant shore calling her home.

Unfortunately, there were jagged rocks in the form of bats that fluttered around the room and others as big as dogs that clawed their way grotesquely across the floor between her and the shelter that was Nicole.

One came at them, its jaw splitting open to reveal rows of razor sharp fangs dripping with drool that sprayed out as it hissed and screamed at them.

Its piercing shrieks were cut off abruptly, an almost too human expression of shock crossing its misshapen face as a sword crashed down, the tip piercing the flesh and bone of its skull before digging into the floor.

“Damn!” Raven breathed out as her eyes tracked up the length of the expertly wielded sword and black garbed figure to find the green eyes of Alexandria.

As Alexandria planted her foot upon the monstrous bat-like creature and pulled her sword free of its body, Waverly glanced around the room, piercing the darkness with her senses.

The Harpies were no doubt expert fighters in the air but upon the ground and in a tight space they were limited with what they could do by the wings that gave them freedom in the skies. That wasn’t stopping them from protecting their babies though as they used their wings as a shield against the bats while Yiska and Wolves worked together to pick the creatures off and protect Nicole.

“Raven!”

Waverly tugged Raven after her at the desperation in Nicole’s voice as the fire dipped lower.

Lit by the last glimmer of fire, a shadowy claw stretched impossibly from the chimney and raked at Nicole’s face. Rage roared through Waverly, finding its voice on a savage growl as blood sprayed from Nicole’s face as the claws opened up her cheek.

Waverly wasn’t even aware of changing but it was with teeth and claws that she snapped and raked at the arm. Her teeth bit down, finding meat and bone before it became insubstantial and dissipated like smoke, the tendrils vanishing back up the chimney.

Sword dripping with gore, Alexandria positioned herself at Waverly’s side, guarding the chimney and the fire from further invasion. She spared a glance as Nicole wiped at her face with her sleeve, her breath hissing out at contact. “Nicole?”

“I’m okay.” That was probably stretching it as ‘okay’ would only be a reality once the vampire was dealt with and everyone safe. Only then would she allow herself to think about any cuts and bruises. “Raven, I hope you’ve got something good for us?”

“So do I,” Raven mumbled.

“Rae!”

“No… it’s good!” she rushed to assure them. Now she was there though she could see that she had forgotten to take one thing into account. “Okay, you’re all going to need to get deeper into the house or at least well across the room… erm… just in case.”

“Go, I’ll protect her.” Nicole nodded to Alexandria and Waverly, both of whom looked less than impressed at the suggestion. “Okay, what’s going on?” she hissed quietly as she watched Raven pinch down what already looked like too short a fuse on the tube in her hand.

“What’s wrong,” Raven muttered darkly, “is that I was an idiot that forgot that this Miller bastard eats fire. I put a thirty-second fuse on this to give us time to get clear… just in case it went a bit pear-shaped. And I don’t think he’s going to give us that long!” she pointed to the tendrils of shadow already taking on the shape of fingers as they reached down to dim the fire even further.

“Okay…” Nicole chewed on her lip nervously as she ran through everything in her mind. “How does this work then?” She tried to reach for Raven’s device and got her hand smartly slapped for her efforts.

“I haven’t got time to show you, you self-sacrificing dumb ass.”

Nicole grabbed the other woman by the shoulder, fixing her with a glower and giving a little shake to get through to the woman beneath the gleam of anticipation in her eyes. “Then you better tell me when to pull your ass back, ‘cause I’m not leaving you here either and getting my ass handed to me by Anya. Got it?!”

Raven risked a glance over her shoulder to where she could just make out the outline of Anya. She didn’t need to see her expression or her eyes to know they would be full of concern and a glare ten times more intimidating than Nicole’s. She nodded, determination flooding her to get them all out of there, preferably in one piece, so they could make more pillow forts together.

“Everyone get down!”

Nicole wrapped her hand up in the waistband of Raven’s pants as she damn near threw herself into the fireplace under the searching grasp of the claw and plunged the tube fuse down into the remainder of the fire.

“Now! Now! Now!” Raven felt Nicole pulling her back with all her strength at her first now but she kept shouting anyway as her device baby caught almost instantly! ‘Probably should have left a millimetre more on that fuse’, she mused somewhere at the back of her mind as it started to lift off, light and heat pouring from it as it rocketed past her face.

Waverly threw herself over the babies, protecting them with the bulk of her body. Even with her eyes closed and her back to what was happening the light flooding the room was brief but blinding. And the noise! The roar of it rumbled through the room as was drowned out only by the piercing screams of pain and anger from Miller and the bats caught up in its fury.

“… nine… ten!”

From where she was sprawled on the floor, her back pressed against Nicole’s front, Raven grinned and let out a “WHOOP” of triumph as she finished off her countdown and a wash of light poured back down the chimney and even through the shuttered windows.

Instantly the oppressive air that felt like it had been building fear within them for days started to dissipate and with its passing the fire caught and rose in the grate, flames licking across the kindling and logs with renewed vigour.

“Nic!” Waverly skidded to a halt at the side of her love. “Baby… are you okay?” Raking her eyes over her face and body, Waverly reached out, her trembling fingers sliding through the blood and dirt coating her as she gently cupped Nicole’s face between her hands.

“I’m fine,” Nicole smiled softly. “Well, feeling a little roughed up,” she admitted. “But I’m healing.” Seeing by her eyes that Waverly needed more reassurance than words, she wiped at her face to show that the deep scratches Miller had left behind were closing up. “I’m okay, Waves. We’re okay.”

Rising to her feet, Nicole pulled Waverly up with her and enveloped her in a hug to comfort them both. She looked down, frowning in confusion as Raven stayed sitting on the floor mumbling to herself. “Hey, you okay, Rae?”

Raven lifted her eyes from where she was studying the scorch marks on the floor around her and on her clothing. “Nicole, I need you to give it to me straight…”

“That could be a little difficult for most of the people around here,” Wynonna snorted as she crouched down in front of Raven. “I can do straight though…” she ignored the choked snort from Nicole. “So, what’s wrong, kid?”

Raven glanced furtively around before grabbing Wynonna by the collar and hauling her closer. “I need to know… Have I still got eyebrows?”

Waverly chucked in relief against Nicole when she realised that Raven was teasing. Her laugh stuttered into a shuddery breath, her fingers clawing for purchase against Nicole’s clothes as what might have happened; everything she would have lost if Raven had been just a little bit off with her mixture.

Nicole pressed a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head. “Hey, it’s over.”

“Is it?” Tilting her head back, Waverly searched Nicole’s eyes desperately. She could see the desire to shout out a ‘YES’ in her eyes slowly fading in resigned uncertainty.

“I hope it is. I want it to be. But no, I don’t know for sure.” Nicole heard Wynonna give a resigned sigh and grumble out a ‘damn it’ as she pushed herself to her feet and joined them as they moved towards the nearest window.

Nicole tried to raise one of the shutters but although the light was returning by way of the fire, the electricity was struggling to catch up and they stayed stubbornly shut. “Well, should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.”

“When is it ever, Haughtsauce?”

With as good at the shutters were, Nicole knew her strength was more than a match and it would be simple enough to remove the shutters and even the bars but that would leave the house vulnerable if Miller was just playing possum on them. In a couple of strides, she was at the door pulling aside the many bolts securing it in place.so she could open it a crack.

The air outside smelled clear and fresh even with the strange floral and metallic scents of whatever Raven had used drifting down from above. It was like a balm to her senses after being drenched in the vile, putrid blood of the bats and breathing in smoke while battling to keep the fire alive.

Pushing open the door just enough, Nicole slipped through the gap and out into the weak, wintery sunlight. After the fear and darkness, it felt like being bathed in the glow of summer as it warmed her skin and seeped into her bones.

A flutter of noise and movement had Nicole’s eye narrowing, her head snapping to the right to pinpoint the sound.

A lone bat took off, dropping from the deep shadows above the window. It squeaked in fear of anger, Nicole wasn’t sure which but she was tempted to snatch it out of the air and end it. But instead, she tracked its fluttering flight as, instead of heading for the shelter of the trees and the darkness within, it climbed, flying over the top of them until it joined with a diminished but still thick cloud of its brethren that mingled and swirled with a vaguely humanoid shape of smoke and shadow.

They were all heading in the same direction.

The mountain where Bulshar’s ring was hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	165. Chapter 165

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole, Waverly and Wynonna go on the hunt for the vampire, Miller to try and stop him from getting to Bulshar's ring.

Waverly braced her hand against the dashboard, the tips of her fingers digging slightly into the plastic as the SUV came to a sudden halt with its bumper inches away from a fall of rocks, snow and a sizable tree that were blocking the narrow mountain road.

A strange, building rumble mingled with the scent of fresh wood and earth sent a primal fissure of fear shooting up her spine even before she saw the wave of debris tumbling down the steep slope towards them. “Nic!”

Nicole didn’t even question. She threw the SUV into reverse and prayed that the wheels didn’t spin on the icy road as she put her foot on the accelerator. Gravel and dirt pattered off the hood and bumper and the wheel jerked in her hands as a football-sized rock skimmed past the tyre but given the size of the boulders and trees that flew by, Nicole would take a wheel balance and a few dinks to the paintwork any day.

“You okay?” Unfastening her seatbelt as the SUV juddered to a spluttering halt, Nicole leaned in closer across the gap between their seats to Waverly, checking her over carefully.

Capturing Nicole’s hands as they reached for her face, Waverly pressed lingering, reassuring kisses to the warm skin of her palms. “I’m fine…”

“Yeah, peachy back here too, Red. Thanks for asking.”

Waverly rolled her eyes as Wynonna, accompanied by an inordinate amount of grunting and groaning, scrambled up from the floor where she had no doubt been tossed when Nicole had had to slam the brakes on in the first place. “That, sis, is what happens when you lay down in a moving vehicle.”

“There are seatbelts for a reason, Earp.” Nicole pointed out. And god knows she had warned her but Wynonna had obviously taken advantage of her focus on the road and not the child in the back.

“It’s all your fault, GrannyHaught! Your driving is _soooo_ boring… usually… it always rocks me to sleep.”

Nicole turned in her seat to make sure that Waverly’s sister could see her eye roll in the dim interior of the SUV. “Well, next time we’re hunting a vampire you can catch a ride with Gus. How does that sound?”

“Frankly… terrifying!” Wynonna recoiled in mock horror. “Swear I found grey hairs the last time she drove me anywhere. Though, don’t tell her I said that… I value my life and our lifetime supply of tomatoes!”

“I’m trying to persuade Uncle Curtis to try his hand at growing mushrooms.”

Nicole climbed out of the vehicle while Waverly and Wynonna bantered back and forth… as in Waverly tried to defend her fondness for mushrooms on everything while Wynonna made gagging noises. She cast her eyes at the rock fall that had blocked their progress by vehicle. It was possible that it was perfectly natural… rocks fell. And where one fall happened it was highly likely that it left a weakness in the area that could lead to more… right?

But…

They were also tracking down a vampire that no doubt wouldn’t care to have a trio of Werewolves on his light stealing ass so Nicole wasn’t going to take any chances. Natural or unnatural, they needed to get moving before more rocks headed their way or worse… they got delayed and Miller found Bulshar’s ring.

“How much further to the mine?” Propping her hip against the side of the SUV, Wynonna watched as Nicole popped open the door and checked through the climbing supplies she’d thrown into the trunk.

“Hmm,” Nicole paused, looking around to judge just how far they had come. “We’re about ten miles out along this road and then from there’s a mile or so trek to the entrance.”

“And as the Wolf runs?”

“Ohhh,” Nicole smirked. “Well, it’s much closer that way but… well, I hope you like it rough...”

“I know I do.” Waverly butted in with a smirk.

“Ew! Dude, stop oversharing!” Wynonna grimaced at the reminder that her baby sister had sex... Which she knew but that didn’t mean she wanted reminding of it all the time.

“Waves! I mean that the trek is rough!” Nicole blushed.

“I know that… What did you two think I was talking about?” Waverly asked with a false innocence that was good enough to leave the two Alphas spluttering until they caught on.

“Oh my God!” Wynonna slapped at Waverly’s shoulder. “Kinda wish Doc had been with us for that, he would have lost his moustache.”

While Nicole enjoyed Doc’s company in general and he was a hell of a person to have at her back… she for one was glad that he wasn’t there and wished that Waverly and Wynonna weren’t there either for that matter. And it wasn’t even Miller that Nicole was worried about.

It was the ring.

There really was no way of forgetting about the damn thing but as they had been at an impasse when it came to destroying it, Nicole had done her best to do just that.

She didn’t want to be near it. She didn’t want _anyone,_ friend or foe, near it.

Out of all the options they had gone through though. What they were doing was the best. They had felt the power of the ring... Yes, it had kicked their asses but they knew what to expect. Anyone else would be going in blind and they barely trusted themselves to be able to resist the rings call.

So while they headed for the mine to see if that really been Miller’s destination, the others had been given tasks of their own.

The Harpies would be even more hindered if they attempted to go into the mines so they patrolled the skies above where they were best suited for fighting while everyone else was taking care of the forests and checking on Purgatory and handing out more of Raven’s toys.

“So, what’s the plan are we running the road or cutting through the trees?”

Lifting her head, Nicole looked through the trees, her every sense on high alert for danger of any kind. Now they were out in the open she was getting more… Not much, just the faintest hint of a musty scent that reminded her of dank caves and bat guano laced with the stench of rotten blood that had her lips curling in anger and disgust.

At the very least, Miller and the bats had flown over that area, which meant that they were on a direct path to the mines. The smell could also mean that the rock falls had been deliberate.

“Through the trees, I think the sooner we get up there the better.” As she spoke, Nicole stripped off her outer layer of clothing until she was clad only in her Yiska attire. Stepping away from the SUV to give herself room, she changed into her full wolf form.

Wynonna’s Yiska clothing looked little different from her usual outfits, all dark leather and attitude. Waverly’s was as far different from her usual preferred clothing as it was possible to get but it still looked every bit as amazing on her. Nicole barely got a glimpse of it as they stripped out of what would be destroyed by the changes of their shape and size before they dropped to all fours and shook out their coats in the frigid winter air.

Picking up the bag of all their equipment, Nicole slung it over her shoulder. It was easy enough for her to handle in that form and even if she needed to change down for any reason she was more used to running with the shifting weight of it on her back. Not that she liked it but she was used to it and they weren’t.

“Ready?” Getting nods off them both, Nicole led the way into the trees.

The cold air bit at her nose and ears, whistling through the trees hard enough to sting her eyes and worm its way through the thick protection of her coat. They were on a dangerous mission, tracking down a vampire of all things. Moving across a treacherous landscape where they couldn’t see from step to step what lay beneath the snow blanketing the ground.

As nimble as they were on their feet it didn’t matter when what looked like a flat piece of ground turned out to be hiding a five-foot drop… as Wynonna found out for herself and ended up face planting into the deep snow.

And with every stumbling step they were being buffeted by what was promising to be just the start of one of the worst Calgary winters.

And Nicole felt alive.

Until a sudden rumble started up when they were only a matter of minutes into their trek.

Ears twitching, Nicole tracked the sound over to her left where a tall, humanoid shaped figure built of inky shadow darted back into the trees. His movements flitting and jerky like watching a movie with frames missing and as he vanished from sight, Nicole was just left with an afterimage of his eyes glowing from the trees as he looked back at the massive boulder he had displaced.

It was far enough away to be of no real danger to them as it slid and gathered speed down the slope but Nicole got a niggling feeling that rapidly built into wailing alarm bells and ended with the grinding crunch of boulder against metal.

Nicole winced in sympathy, building a picture in her mind as the sound built. Metal, rock and rubber scraped across the road and tumbled over the edge into a cacophony of thuds and grinding bangs as metal tumbled end over end, crashing against rocks and earth as it picked up speed on the steep slopes. The sound faded with distance and finally came to an end as metal collided with trees and roosting birds shot up into the evening sky with cries of protest.

Slipping back into her human form, Wynonna edged closer to the shell-shocked looking Alpha. “Dude, was that…?”

“Yes,” Nicole moaned… in mourning for yet another P.S.D. vehicle. “Nedley will cut our budget so much I’ll end up doing patrol on a bicycle.”

“Haught… With all due respect, I think you’re being a little optimistic. If you’re lucky you’ll get a new pair of boots once a year.” Chortling at Nicole’s overly dramatic glare, Wynonna ruffled the fur between Nicole’s ears and danced out of the way on four paws once more before her friend could retaliate.

_“I could almost feel sorry for Miller now.”_

_“How come?”_

_“Wynonna was wearing her favourite jacket. When she remembers that it went down with your SUV she’ll take it out on him.”_

_“Ohhh, the one with the fringes?”_

_“Mmmhmm.”_ Waverly nodded. _“Hey, why do you think he’s sticking around to toss rocks at us? Not complaining but I thought he would have been in the mine by now.”_

_“I was wondering that myself. His bats weren’t with him either… but I guess maybe if they’re a part of him he might only use them as a scare tactic?”_

_“A very effective one,”_ Waverly shuddered at the memory of their wings flapping around her face. She was smart, she knew that something that size couldn’t have done much harm and bats, in general, did a lot of good. But there was still a tiny part of her that got squirrely and wanted to hide behind Nicole just thinking about them.

And those shit-tickets hadn’t been normal! Damn it! Miller had used them to probe into the house to search for weaknesses and spread fear.

Search?

_“Oh! Naw!? But?”_

“What did you just think of, Waves?” Usually, Waverly’s thoughts were as clear as anything for Nicole to read, sometimes whether she wanted to or not is Waverly was stressed. Right then though her mind was racing and thoughts were tumbling through Nicole’s mind too fast for her to catch and making her giddy.

Wynonna turned back around as Nicole used her voice instead of carrying on her conversation with Waverly in their usual annoyingly sweet and secret way. Not that it was all that secretive that they were talking with their minds when they always seemed to get that giggly, barf-inducing, heart eyes thing going on… especially Nicole.

Rather than talk, Waverly kept moving, bounding and stumbling through the snow until Nicole grabbed her shoulders and held her in place.

“Breathe, Waves.”

_“We need to keep moving!”_

“I know, and we will. But, speak first. Please.”

Waverly wanted to argue but one glance into Nicole’s eyes and the concern filling them and also Wynonna’s made her take a breath. She changed, feeling Nicole’s massive clawed hands gently adjusting to the shape of her body.

“What’s going on, Babygirl?”

“I think the reason we just saw Miller and not his bats is because he’s sent them ahead.”

“Back to Purgatory?”

“To the mine. What better to search in the dark? This way he keeps anyone coming up here from getting close until they find Bulshar’s ring for him.”

“Shit! Sometimes Waves, I hate the way that big brain of yours works!” Wynonna growled.

“I know. It’s probably a stupid idea-“

“Stupid?” Wynonna snorted. “I wish! It makes far too much sense.”

“I agree.” Nicole didn’t like what Waverly had worked out but speaking it and having her idea validated by them seemed to have given Waverly’s mind peace and focus again.

“So, can we get moving now?”

“Seeing as he targeted the SUV…” Nicole sighed, “I think for now we can assume that he thought we were still in it…”

“Or he just really hated your car…” Wynonna smirked.

“Let’s go with him not knowing we weren’t in it, huh? Point is, if he thinks we went down with it we’ve got a bit of an advantage for now so let’s not waste it.”

“You’re the one still chatting, Red.”

“You are such an ass, Wynonna.”

“Top-shelf though.”

“Nope, I’m taking that back. Your ass is no longer top-shelf… middle at best, maybe even bargain bin. Now change and let’s move… Then maybe when we find Miller you can ask if he had a grudge on my car or your jacket.”

Her ass insulted, the death of her beloved jacket rubbed in her face, Wynonna stared at Nicole’s retreating back and nodded appreciatively. “Damn, Haught! I love when you’re mean! Hey! Hold on… what about Peacemaker?”

“Your gun? You know that thing isn’t very accurate, right?”

Nicole stopped, her teasing dropping away as she saw Wynonna’s worried expression and felt Waverly’s concern and pain. “Don’t worry, Earp. Got Peacemaker right here,” she tapped the bag of equipment she was carrying reassuringly.

“Really? You better not be shittin’ me, Red.”

“Nope, it’s safe. You can’t use it in the mine though.” She warned.

“What? Why not?”

“There could be gasses built up down there and I prefer to keep explosions down to one a week and would really rather not risk having a spark setting any gas off in our faces.”

“Good point there, Red. Extra crispy is so not a look I am eager to sport any time soon.”

Before they continued their hike in earnest, Wynonna turned back and watched the displaced birds starting to settle back into the tree where Nicole’s SUV was no doubt in a crumpled heap. “Damn… I’m going to miss that jacket,” she sighed.

“I’ll buy you a new one Earp. Now come on, let’s move.”

Wynonna grinned as she changed and loped through the snow at her sister’s side. Depending on how the rest of the day went… and her mood… she might let Nicole off the hook about her jacket. After all, she did still have five more of the exact same kind still at home. That one had been her favourite though.

Following Nicole’s gesture, they spread out amongst the trees as they moved. Even as she kept and careful eye on every shadow, Waverly paid just as much attention to Wynonna and Nicole’s positions. Though, she was glad of her connection with Nicole and all her other senses as, despite her size and colour, Nicole had a way of just blending into the trees that was startling and beautiful to watch.

It was no wonder she had had so much trouble finding her when she had been lost to her wolf.

_“Maybe I wanted you to find me.”_

As the trees thinned out nearer the mine, they pulled back together as a group and stayed out of sight on the edge. There was no way to make it across to the mine entrance undetected if Miller or his fluttery minions were keeping watch.

Nicole slid the equipment bag off her shoulder and set it on the ground between them. “Are you two sure you’re okay with this next part?”

“Dropping down a long assed rope into a dark mine shaft? What’s not to love?” Wynonna scoffed quietly.

Rolling her eyes, Nicole pulled out the harnesses for them to put on… ignoring Wynonna’s suggestive teasing about Waverly being very adept with a harness before checked them out when they were done.

“I’m not leaving it up here where someone else can get it,” Wynonna assured Nicole as her fingers found where she had sneaked Peacemaker into her boot and sent her eyebrow climbing. “Clarke treated it with some Nympth magic shit and what better way to test if it works?”

“Fine. Just try not to blow us up,” Nicole begged Wynonna gruffly… not at all comforted by the smirk of triumph that lit her face.

Nicole ran her fingers across the straps of Waverly’s harness, making sure that there was nothing to snag even though she could already see that there wasn’t. She just needed the contact.

“When we get there, I’ll go down ahead to secure the area just in case there’s anything waiting for us. It’s a long drop so no matter what you hear going on, don’t rush your descent and try not to change unless it’s absolutely necessary. Landing in Wolf form will snap your legs if you’re too high.”

“And if it becomes ‘necessary’? Say, oh, maybe if Miller isn’t down there and he cuts our ropes from above?”

“Then you shout and I will catch you.”

Wynonna nodded at the look in Nicole’s eyes and held back any further questions. She knew Nicole well. She would keep her word and catch them if anything happened… And if she wasn’t there to catch them, it would only be because she was dead.

“Right,” Wynonna gave Nicole’s shoulder a hug and pressed a kiss to Waverly’s forehead and hoped more than anything they would know just how much they meant to her. “Let’s do this.”

Nodding, Nicole gave the land between them and the mine entrance one last look and motioned for them to move out.

They kept low, moving as quickly and quietly as they could. Right then, quickness rather than stealth was the most important… which was lucky as each clink of the metallic attachments on their harnesses rang out like a dinner gong to Nicole’s sensitive ears.

With a burst of speed, she made it into the mine and to the shaft before the others. They were only seconds behind but it gave her the chance to take a quick look down the shaft and start securing the ropes. It was faster than the first time she had been there as she had left rigging and securing points in place hidden from view and before long they were all set.

“Twelve or six brakes, three descends,” she quietly reminded them of the necessary hand positions.

 _“Wait.”_ Grabbing Nicole by the collar as she turned to see what was wrong, Waverly surged up on her toes and claimed Nicole’s lips in a searing kiss that left her with a thoroughly dazed expression on her face as she touched her kiss-swollen lips like they were still tingling.

“Wow.” Nicole breathed in wonder. Clearing her throat at the look Wynonna was throwing her, Nicole quickly swung herself into position and dropped down into the darkness.

Nicole descended quickly. The rope burning through her gloves as she applied just enough pressure to stop herself from free falling. Using her senses, she kept an eye on the ground to check for danger, ready to shift and attack at a moment’s notice. Then with inches to spare, she pulled down on the brake line. Bouncing to a halt, she straightened up and quickly got herself free of her equipment and out of the way for Waverly and Wynonna to join her at a more sedate pace.

Waverly was almost vibrating with excitement, a huge grin on her face as she stepped out of her harness. Wynonna, on the other hand, was a little green around the gills and looked like she wanted to kiss the ground beneath her feet.

“That was fun.”

“I think I’m going to barf.” Wynonna moaned.

“Not a fan of heights, Earp?”

“Not a fan of putting my trust in a flimsy piece of rope.”

“Maybe you would like free solo climbing then.”

“Free solo? Are those the nutters that climb without ropes?”

“Yep,” Nicole popped the ‘p’ as Wynonna baulked and grabbed the ‘flimsy’ rope to her breast like it was her new best friend.

Holding up a finger for quiet, Nicole tilted her head, honing in on a distant sound. “We’re definitely not alone down here,” she whispered even quieter than before.

“Vampire or bat?”

“Both, I think… And closer to where I hid the ring than I would like.”

The thought of Miller getting his hands on Bulshar’s ring terrified Nicole. The thought of being near it herself was equally as terrifying. But, to prevent one, she knew they had to get close and quickly.

They raced through the pitch black darkness of the tunnels. Their four feet giving them speed and agility as they ducked under collapsed beams and hurdled over debris.

As they went deeper, bats swirled around them, clawing for their faces and clinging to their body’s but they kept going, fear of what the ring could do fuelling their pace in a way that the brand of fear that Miller gave off could affect.

The sight of Miller ahead of them in the tunnel ripped a snarl from deep inside Nicole. Muscles bunching she dug in deep, finding every last bit of speed as she raced towards him as he reached into the wall where she had hidden the box containing Bulshar’s ring.

Waverly’s breath caught in her throat as Nicole launched herself at the Vampire, her body a missile of solid muscle… that passed straight through Miller as he turned to smoke around her.

The box clattered to the ground as Nicole dug in her claws enough to gain purchase and turn. She bounced off the wall and tried to sweep the box up as he turned to smoke around her again but he caught her, using her speed and weight against them as he tossed her down the tunnel straight into Waverly and Wynonna.

Nicole changed at the last moment, lessening the impact of her much larger body against theirs at the risk of her own. Her shoulder took the brunt of the fall as she crashed into the wall but she could smell and feel the blood running down her face from where her head had made contact too.

Shaking the cobwebs loose she looked to see how the others had fared. Wynonna was up already, her legs unsteady as she pulled Peacemaker from her clothing where her Yiska clothing had protected it from her change. Nicole tried to call out to warn her impetuous friend about gasses but Wynonna was already pulling the trigger before she could find her voice.

Wynonna pulled the trigger but the expected and beloved bark of the weapon and solid kickback never came. Instead, there was a hollow sounding click. She cocked and fired again and again but time after time there was just a click as Miller used his powers to snuff out the spark that would have sent the bullets flying towards his twisted visage.

“Son of a ugly mother fucking bitch!” Wynonna growled out in frustration.

With Waverly on her heels, Wynonna hurled herself down the tunnel through the waves of fear Miller was pumping out, Wynonna leapt and changed in mid-air. She felt sure he would turn to smoke again but as long as he was doing that he didn’t seem capable of focusing enough to pick up the box and Waverly would be able to.

And he did turn to smoke. Wynonna felt the coldness of it as she sailed through where his torso had been. But as she landed all she heard was Waverly scream. And as she turned she added her own scream to her sister’s as she saw her dangling from his grasp with his teeth sunk into the crook of her neck.

Nicole surged to her feet and raced towards the glow of Miller’s eyes. He watched her every step, a sick glee in his eyes that only faded as she grabbed Waverly and he turned to smoke again as they passed through him.

“Enough of this!” Before they could recover their feet again, Miller snatched the box off the ground and ripped it open to reveal his prize. Dimly he was aware of the Wolves writhing, screaming on the ground but he cared less. “Finally!”

“No! Miller! Whatever Bulshar has got over you, whatever he is promising, it’s not worth it!”

Miller narrowed his eyes at the redheaded Wolf. Bulshar’s vile offspring! His lip curled dismissively at how weak and pathetic she was.

“Bulshar?” He spat the vile name out.

“Stupid Wolf! I’m not working for Bulshar! He killed all my children and nearly killed me too! You think you can stop me? Look at you cowering before me! You are as weak as your Father and I’m not even wearing it yet! With it, I will finally be able to be rid of Bulshar, the Harpies and anyone else that stands in my way! I will blanket the earth in an eternal darkness! No one will be able to stop me or stand against me!”

Nicole clawed at the ground, nails splitting and tearing as she tried to anchor herself under the onslaught of the ring. How could he be so unaffected? Could he not hear its lulling call… feel its fingers digging into his brain demanding that he should slip it on to his finger the way she did?

God, but it wanted her so badly!

It wanted her to be the one.

To wear it.

To take control.

Promising her all the power she needed to protect the people she loved and all of her kind from abuse and persecution.

And all she had to do was…

Take it…

Give in...

Accept…

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Waverly grabbed for Nicole as she started clawing her way across the ground. Her fingers slipped and found purchase on one of the buckles that looped around her thigh.

She pulled back and scrambled forwards at the same time. Pinning Nicole with her own body as she clawed her way over her in an effort to stop her. The anguished cries ripping from Nicole’s soul ripped at her mind and sent tears streaming from her eyes but Waverly held fast as Nicole thrashed around under her, wiggling around so she could push against her with hands torn and bleeding from her clawing.

If Nicole had been fighting back with a clear mind, Waverly knew she would have been thrown easily but her desperate desire to be close made her more than a match for Nicole’s uncoordinated movements.

Waverly grasped Nicole’s face between her hands, desperately trying to still it’s thrashing and banging against the floor as she arched back, her brown eyes wild and tinged with red as she looked at the ring in Miller’s hand as though she would die if she didn’t get it.

“Nicole!” She shouted it urgently, screaming it inches away from Nicole’s face with barely a flicker of acknowledgement from Nicole.

_“Nicole!”_

Like a switch being thrown, Nicole’s body grew still under her, the bone snapping tension leaving her on a shuddering breath. _“Hey there, pretty girl.”_ Waverly lulled gently into her mind as her eyes met and locked upon her.

Feeling like she had been underwater holding her breath for too long Nicole rose up, following the gentle voice in her mind and the twin pools of loving hazel waiting for her. Lifting a trembling hand she reached for the smiling vision awaiting her.

_“Waverly?”_

The joy burst across Waverly’s face in a joyous smile of relief and spread through Nicole’s mind, pushing aside the effects of the ring like the sun chasing away the shadows.

Waverly.

Her beautiful shining light. Her mate. The mother of their children. Brilliant, loving, the best of them. Nicole wanted to protect her but she didn’t want to control her. She didn’t want to control anyone.

It felt like hours must have past while she was drowning under the demands of the ring but as she made it almost upright with Waverly and Wynonna’s help she realised that next to no time had passed.

But they were still too late.

“No!” Nicole reached out a hand beseechingly but with a look of triumph, Miller slid the cursed ring onto a bony finger.

His laugh of triumph was cut short as a look of confusion crossed his misshapen face. He clawed and tugged frantically at the ring, a ragged, animalistic scream bouncing off the tunnel walls.

It happened quickly, too fast for them to do anything but watch, but every moment was seared into Nicole’s mind as Miller was ripped apart, shredded inside out before their eyes. So completely that there was no blood and with such force that they were blown back by a shockwave of power as the ring seemed to drop out of thin air and rolled to a rest at the top of Nicole’s boot.

Nicole recoiled backwards away from it as far as she could as it morphed and settled into a more feminine size and style and Nicole didn’t need to look or check to know that it would fit her finger perfectly. She could hear the ring starting up again, gently trying to get her to pick it up and take ownership.

Once more it was Waverly that saved her. That saved them all. Snatching up the protective box, she flipped the ring into it and slammed it shut before Nicole could even find her voice to tell her not to touch it.

“Why-? _What_ in the hell did that thing do to him?”

“The ring wasn’t meant to be used by a Vampire. It was made for Bulshar… Now it wants me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relief and yet...


	166. Chapter 166

Nicole sighed in relief, feeling like the weight of the world was slipping from off her shoulders, tumbling away, as she pushed open the front door and stepped into their pretty little home on the outskirts of Purgatory.

Instantly the warmth of not only the building but her family surrounded her along with the familiar and much-loved sounds that awaited her. For a moment she took advantage of the fact that her entrance had gone undetected by the kids at least and stood there and took it all in.

Under the watchful gaze of Calamity Jane, who was lounging across the back of the couch out of reach of tiny fingers and puppy teeth, Kat and Dom were busy playing together on the rug in front of the couch. Their heads were close together, the light from the lamps and flames from the fire dancing across the red of their hair as they talked in that secret language they seemed to share.

Melanie and Jasmin were together in the crib Waverly had moved closer to the kitchen, their little fists grabbing for the air as they listened to the music their Mama had playing while she sang and danced around the kitchen.

Nicole wasn’t too up on music but she was pretty sure that the sultry song Waverly was singing was better suited to the kind of club that had an actual piano, maybe even a small band, little lighting and the kind of patrons that were well-heeled and relaxed by undoing their cufflinks.

The vision of beauty that struck a pose in the archway between living room and kitchen, their tall, wooden salt shaker acting as a stand-in microphone as she locked eyes with her as honeyed words flowed from her mouth and caressed every inch of Nicole’s body was even more perfect in her tight clothing and fluffy unicorn slippers than the sparkly dressed, perfectly coiffured one the song had woven into her mind.

_“You better run...”_

Nicole was all set to obey the sultry words and the invitation in Waverly’s eyes and run across the room to sweep her into a kiss but alerted by Bernie’s sudden happy yap when he saw her, and the direction of their Mama’s smiling gaze… Kat and Dom let out excited shrieks and raced towards her.

Waverly put the salt shaker back on the table and leaned her shoulder against the wall of the arch. Smiling contentedly she wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging the feelings to her as she watched as Nicole quickly knelt down ready to receive the two wiggling balls of excitement… three if she counted Bernie.

Tiny, and no doubt sticky, fingers and lips found Nicole’s face as she swept them into her arms. Waverly felt the last remnants of her stressful day fall away from Nicole as she let them babble out their joy with a gentle, loving smile on her face. Biting her lip, Waverly held back her laugh as Dom placed her hands either side of Nicole’s face to get her attention. Nicole nodded, a serious look on her face as she listened intently even though at the best only one word in every five made sense with how fast she was talking. It was a beautiful sight though… on that had Waverly’s heart swelling and threatening to burst as she suddenly found herself with three pairs of eyes fixed on her from across the room as the three redheads turned their attention on her.

With both girls cradled against her, Nicole rose smoothly to her feet in a way an easy, predatory glide of muscle that made Waverly’s body clench in anticipation.

“What are you three plotting?” Nicole’s eyes were alight with love and mischief as she used her long legs and all her grace to glide across the room towards her in a way that Waverly thinking about ripping the clothes off her body and almost forgetting that she was even carrying their children. Not that Dom and Kat let her forget about that for long as they fixed their own gazes upon her.

They could barely make it across the room without taking a tumble on to their butts but that didn’t deter them from enjoying the hunting games they persuaded Nicole to play with them… usually with herself or Bernie being the prey… C.J. knew to keep out of reach but wasn’t above relenting enough to use her tail as a lure as long as they didn’t play too rough.

Waverly feigned an attempt to escape, dodging from side to side dramatically before allowing herself to fall victim and tumbling to the floor in a heap with all three of them on top of her. As dramatic as her capture, Waverly groaned and moaned as Dom and Kat pinned her with Nicole’s help before she quickly gave way to giggles from all of them as Nicole’s far too nimble and knowing fingers found all the places on them that had them squirming.

She looked up into Nicole’s softly smiling face as the girls set off in pursuit of Bernie. Her fingers danced along the front of Nicole’s uniform, delighting in the strength and soft curves of the long, slender body pressed against hers, infusing her with delicious heat and longing.

“Hey, Cutie.”

“Hi, Sweetie Pie.” The flash of dimpled smiled had the heat skyrocketing through Waverly. Anchoring herself she threaded her fingers through the soft, baby fine, strands of hair at the nape of Nicole’s neck and tugged her closer for a kiss that had her toes curling in her fluffy unicorn slippers.

Nicole’s breath puffed against her lips, a wry chuckle making Waverly lift her head so she could see around Nicole’s shoulder and down the length of her body. A chuckle burst from her at the sight of Dom and Kat crawling up her legs in an attempt to reach Bernie who had sought sanctuary by jumping onto the small of Nicole’s back.

Waverly pressed a quick kiss to Nicole’s mouth, nibbling gently on the lush curves as they clung and chased after hers as she drew back. “To be continued?”

“Oh, most definitely, Baby.”

Sliding out from under Nicole as her love pushed up on strong arms to create room, Waverly plucked Bernie off her back and put him down where he could have a head start against Dom and Kat. As she made her way back into the kitchen it was with the sounds of childish glee and Nicole’s soft crooning as she sang and swayed around the room with Melanie and Jasmin cradled securely in her arms.

Lifting a lid on a pan bubbling gently on the stove she checked how her stew was doing before checking the potatoes baking in the oven. She heard the soft click of the gun safe opening and closing as Nicole secured away her spare piece. With everything that seemed determined to come at them they now had weapons securely locked away in just about every room in the house and some… like her beloved flamethrower… in outbuildings just in case. Though the flame throwing was more because Nicole was very much against allowing anything that could breathe fire inside.

Apart, that was, from Eliza. She got a pass as long as she promised to be careful if she burped or got hiccups.

“Hey, I’m going to head up, grab a shower and get rid of all this if I’ve got time.”

Waverly pursed her lips, a frown creasing her brow as she easily felt and saw the weight of the day settle over Nicole as she gestured up and down her body in a way they indicated more than a need to get out of her uniform.

“Rough day?”

“Just… aggravating,” Nicole sighed.

“Nedley have anything more to say about your SUV?”

“Oh, lots,” she winced at the memory. To say he hadn’t been impressed was a gross understatement and his glower had made Nicole feel like about two inches tall and she had felt sure he was going to demand she hand over her badge and gun. “Though I think really he’s more put out that J.D. forgot to give him the all clear and he ended up spending the night locked in the office with Judge Andras.”

“Hmm, remind me to send Emily a gift basket or a good bottle of booze.” Waverly grinned. She knew that Nedley had something of a fractious relationship with the new judge… strangely one that rivalled the one he had with Wynonna before they had become family. But Waverly liked her. She was feisty and took no bull from the former sheriff. Waverly felt sure that Nedley secretly respected her for that… but it was very, _very_ secretly.

Blowing on a spoonful of the stew, Waverly cooled it down and held it out for Nicole to taste. The way her eyes fluttered closed and she murmured in pleasure as she licked her lips clean had Waverly clenching her thighs together and swallowing hard.

“Mmmm, that’s so good.”

“The- erm-“ Waverly shook her head in an effort to get her brain running again and slapped Nicole’s shoulder as her knowing smirk teased up the corner of her mouth. “Everything is ready but it can keep warm until you’re done taking a shower.”

As she watched Nicole heading up the stairs, Waverly whistled out a breath and gave a wry chuckle in ready acknowledgement as to just how much and how quickly, Nicole could undo her without even trying. To the point that even though she didn’t want to miss a second with their girls… she also wished they were all taking a nice long nap right then so she could run and join Nicole in the shower to work out some of her tension.

A thought that earned her a giggle and a promise through their connection that stroked through Waverly’s being; an intimate, lover’s touch that sparked off every nerve ending, that they would work out _every_ single bit of tension in both of them later.

“You kids better sleep good tonight,” Waverly panted out breathlessly.

Nicole smiled wolfishly as Waverly’s needy voice floated up the stairs and teased her ears. It was a promise she was most definitely looking forward to keeping but before that she really did want to wash away some of the tension with a shower and enjoying some time with her family.

Stepping into their closet, she opened up the gun safe there and released the clasp securing her gun in its holster and drew it carefully, checking it was clean and safe before placing it on the top shelf where it belonged. Her fingers dropped lower, skimming over a familiar and much-loathed box that had taken up residence there while they worked out what to do with the ring inside.

It felt dormant, locked away behind extra layers of protection put in place by the Perley sisters and Clarke to block its siren call before they had even considered bringing it back into the house.

Nicole shook her head, a soft smile playing about her lips as she thought about Wynonna’s suggestion when they had climbed from the mine that…

“The next time any ‘shit tickets’ came looking for that bastards ring, we should just let them have it.”

“What?

Nicole was sure that her face had mirrored the confusion she saw on Waverly’s. A confusion that had turned to eye-rolling at Wynonna’s explanation.

“What? Was I the only one that saw what it did to VampMiller? Ring on… POOF… problem solved.”

Nicole had to admit that it was tempting to just agree with Wynonna… especially as at the time she could still see and smell the blood on Waverly from when Miller had bitten her. Nicole’s hands clenched into fists at the memory of the taunting look in that bastards eyes as he had ripped into her. Luckily, Clarke had assured them that a Vampires bite had no lasting effect on Werewolves as their bodies rejected the venom that could turn normal humans. And whether through Waverly’s own abilities or their bond, the wound had pretty much healed up even before they had made it back to the ropes to climb out.

Her SUV, while less important than even a scratch on Waverly, had had no such luck or healing abilities. Even Boomer the ridiculously named mechanic she had led up to it to arrange for its remains to be removed so as not to affect the land with any leaking fuel or oil, had squinted at it for damn near fifteen minutes just trying to work out what was where with how the ‘SHERIFF’ stencilled down the side was damn near rearranged.

Nicole had already worked out for herself that it was beyond repair but hearing it confirmed by Boomer as he had seemed to take great delight in listing off every broken part had felt like getting a ton of bricks dumped on her head. Her poor, much-mangled SUV was so badly damaged that Boomer had decided that once it was drained of fluids, it would have to stay in place and removed a bit at a time as trying to winch it up would just break it up more.

At least, despite her long-standing and often teased bad luck with P.S.D. vehicles… Nicole hadn’t gone all Wynonna and tried to arrange a funeral with full military honours like Wynonna had suggested was ‘only right’ for her mangled jacket.

_“I’m pretty sure she was joking about that… okay, sixty percent sure.”_

_“Waves, she tried to call Justin Trudeau to get him to attend the funeral. **Justin Trudeau!!!** ”_

_“Okay forty percent sure,”_ Waverly adjusted her original figure. _“In all fairness though, it was a very nice jacket and she is right about Trudeau… he is a hip dude and totally would have turned up.”_

_“Your sister is a menace.”_

_“Aww, you love her.”_

_“Nope. Menace. And I’m going to take a shower now and won’t be able to hear any more foolish talk about liking your sister over the water.”_

_“Nicole… we’re speaking through our minds. There could be a brass band walking right by and you would still hear me.”_

_“Nope, can’t hear… la lala la lala!”_

_“Well, that’s a shame. I could have whispered all the dirty things I want to do later while you showered. But… as you can’t hear…”_ She teased, smirking as she heard the distinct sound of Nicole’s utility belt tumbling from Nicole’s suddenly lax grip to hit the floor above.

_“Oh, you are so going to pay for that.”_

_“Mmmm, looking forward to it, Baby. Now, go, get clean so I can get you all filthy later.”_

The seductively teasing purr of Waverly's voice had Nicole smiling in anticipation and, for the moment, brushing aside all the agitation of the past couple of days since Miller’s attack as she shucked off all her clothes and got the shower ready.

Nicole knew though that the niggles the job threw her way were just getting to her more because of the main problem… Bulshar’s ring. Which had almost done a full circle and ended up one room away from where Nedley had hidden it. Now they just had to make sure it didn’t do a complete circle and end up back on Bulshar’s finger.

Now more than ever it felt like a huge target painted over everything she loved and no one could come up with a way to destroy it.

The most anyone had been able to suggest was that it _could be_ that only the true bearer of the ring could destroy it. Which was no help at all as no one could see Bulshar willingly destroying the thing that was keeping him alive. He was murderous and deranged, not suicidal.

Stepping into the shower, Nicole sighed as the water, which she had instinctively adjusted more towards the scalding temperatures Waverly preferred, pounded down around her head and shoulders. She leaned into the spray for a moment, deliberately clearing her mind and locking everything away where it couldn’t affect her mood and have her giving anything other than her all to her time with them.

The sounds of her family drifted through the house, reaching her sensitive ears even about the pounding spray of water. A smile broke out across her face as she tracked what they were doing and filled herself with them.

As in tune as she was with all of them it was no surprise when she turned off the water and saw Waverly, her form distorted by the water beading on the shower glass, sitting on the edge of the vanity unit that housed their double sinks. She was holding all the towels, a come hither look on her beautiful face.

Nicole knew though that if Waverly touched her in any way, shape or form while she was naked… even with the towel as a barrier, she wouldn’t be able to resist. And as tempting as that was… and oh GOD, it was tempting, Nicole wanted to be able to take her time. An almost impossible task with four babies but one which stood a better chance when they were all settled down and sleeping and not when fully awake and eager to play.

“True… but I’m not giving you the towels so you’ll just have to get out of that shower and march that gorgeous body right on over.”

“Or… I could do this…”

Waverly barely had time to even start to wonder what Nicole meant before the shower was suddenly full of Wolf. Waverly’s jaw dropped and a laugh barked out of her mouth at the utterly adorable and ridiculous sight of all the red fur pressed against the glass as Nicole was almost too big for even their huge shower to contain. Her laugh turned into a roar that almost pitched her into one of the sinks as Nicole turned her head and lolled her tongue out against the glass.

“For god’s sake!” she wheezed, wiping the tears of joy from her eyes. “Get out of there before you break the shower!”

The extra swagger Nicole put into her hips as she crossed the room dried up Waverly’s laughter under the blazing heat of need that slammed through her. She reached for her, fingers tingling with the need for contact but, with a cheeky wink, Nicole plucked a towel out of her lap where she had draped them and stepped back just enough to keep herself out of reach and no amount of huffing and pouting helped bring her closer.

“Ya know, I could do that faster for you? I’m very good at getting all those hard to reach places.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could.” Nicole grinned as Waverly growled at her.

Waverly didn’t let Nicole’s teasing stop her from enjoying the show. It would be wrong not to enjoy it as Nicole stood there, a hairsbreadth away, her body moving and stretching, curves and muscles on full display as she patted at the remaining moisture beaded on her body and hair with the towel.

Nicole hadn’t meant to tease. Not really. But once she has started she had fallen into the love and lust writ on Waverly’s face and the heady scent of her arousal growing on the steam flowing from the shower and filling the bathroom. Balling the towel up, she tossed it towards the clothes hamper. She didn’t care if it went in or not, not really, but the type ‘A’ personality side of her that liked everything neat and organised gave a little fist pump in satisfaction at the sound of it going straight in.

“Show off.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nicole grinned.

Bracing her hands on the unit either side of Waverly’s hips, Nicole leaned closer, watching as Waverly’s eyes darkened with need, her pupils growing wider to consume hazel as the gap between them narrowed to a breath tingling between their lips.

“No touching,” Nicole ordered quietly as Waverly’s hands reached for her. “Not yet.”

Waverly whimpered and sat on her hands at the soft, Alpha gravel in Nicole’s voice. Her nostrils flared, head tilting in supplication as Nicole’s nose skimmed along the side of her neck, her mouth breathing out a trail of fire against the sensitive skin in her wake. She was soft and gentle, languid movements that belied the fierce trembling in her body that promised an all-consuming fire that would engulf them both later once she released the control she was forcing upon herself.

It was heady knowing just how much Nicole wanted to abandon all reason and just take. But her control was frustratingly absolute and had Waverly nearly sobbed in relief when Nicole’s lips finally worked their way along her jaw and caressed against her own. Hands cupped her jaw, the slight callous on her trigger finger a counterpoint to the softness with which she tilted her jaw, angling her just right.

A moan burst across her lips, filling her mouth as they kissed. Even in that, Nicole retained control, guiding the pace and depth of their touch. It was stunningly beautiful and pure torture at the same time.

Waverly unashamedly chased after Nicole’s lips as she pulled slowly back but Nicole retained that gentle but resolute control. Too needy to care anymore, Waverly went to grab her but she was brought up short as Nicole’s stomach chose that moment to let out a violent growl that had her tilting her head for a moment trying to work out where it had come from.

She grinned as Nicole went from controlling to blushing puppy in a second. “Someone forgot to eat today, huh?” She poked at Nicole’s stomach like she was afraid it was going to attack. Taking Nicole by the hand, Waverly hopped down off the counter and led her through to the bedroom. “Get dressed and I’ll serve up. Can’t have you passing out from hunger later.”

Nicole laughed as Waverly gave a teasing wink and a _looooonnnng_ appreciative look that would have melted her clothing right off, if she had been wearing anything, before she closed the door and headed back downstairs with an extra bounce in her step.

Nicole was pretty sure that anything she put on wouldn’t remain on for long with how they were both feeling so she settled for a pair of yoga pants and a crop top she was sure Waverly would appreciate for the tightness… and for good measure, she threw on some classic gay and grabbed one of the flannel shirts Waverly liked.

As outfits went it was more Katie McGrath, if Katie was having a really, _really_ bad day than Lena Luthor but at least she wasn’t wearing fluffy unicorn slippers.

_“Hey, wait until you see the matching unicorn onesies I got us.”_

_“That’s… awesome! Can’t… can’t wait, Babe…”_

Waverly smirked at how pained Nicole sounded. The last time she had sounded like that it was because someone tried to get her to eat a pickle and she hadn’t wanted to offend them. Well, just like that time, Nicole was going to have to suck it up ‘cause she wanted a photo of them together wearing them.

All thoughts of onesies… well the adult ones anyway, left Nicole’s mind as she took in the sight in the living room. Minutes before they had been running around like they had energy for days but like a switch being thrown… Kat and Dom, who were wearing teddy bear onesies, were flaked out on the rug, butts in the air with Bernie and C.J. curled up above their heads ‘guarding’ them while they slept.

And there was silence from the crib too as Mel and Jas slumbered on; waking just enough to blink up at her as Nicole gently stroked their heads and adjusted the blanket around them.

Lifting her arm, Nicole smiled contentedly as Waverly slotted herself against her side, her nimble fingers finding a home beneath the soft, brushed cotton of her flannel to lay against the exposed skin at her waist. It was a knowing and yet unconscious act born out of love and the desire to feel skin against skin.

Pulling Waverly closer, Nicole kissed her softly, basking in her presence as they gazed down into the crib. Being surrounded by unconditional love how she was right then was still so new, she was still sometimes expected something to happen… external or just something she managed to fuck up on her own… to bring it all crashing down around her.

“Hey…” Waverly quickly spun in Nicole’s arms holding her close as the backwash of fears threatened to pull Nicole under. “No!” she stated determinedly, cupping Nicole’s jaw and forced her to meet her steady gaze. The shimmer of tears flooding the brown of Nicole’s eyes was heart-breaking but she held fast, refusing to let Nicole retreat for one moment. “Look at me, Nic. That’s it…” she smiled as Nicole finally looked at her, actually looked instead of just turning her eyes her way.

“I wish I could promise that everything would be plain sailing but I think Witches, Wendigos, psychotic firemen, Vampires, shitty parents and all the other shit tickets speak for themselves. But… when it comes to us…” taking a breath she ran her fingers and eyes over Nicole’s face, filling her mind and thoughts with all the love she felt for the remarkable woman before her.

“I used to think I knew what love was… and then I met you. And every day since then I’ve had to scrub out what I thought I knew… What I thought was the true depths love could reach and rewrite it with the new truths you show me just with a look or work… with how you protect everyone… the way you give every part of yourself to loving me and our kids.”

Unable to speak, Nicole let Waverly feel just how her words had struck similar chords within her… that swelling of love, a whole other depth and height reached just on a look. Nicole wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to get over her fears but she knew she was loved.

“Yes, you are. Completely and utterly, loved.”

“I love you too, Waverly Earp.” Nicole moaned into the lips that captured hers and moulded them with love, passion and just a hint of a stinging bite that was soothed by the swiped of Waverly’s nimble tongue before it dipped inside her mouth and set her on fire.

“Now,” Waverly nibbled on the tempting fullness of Nicole’s lips again. She grinned at the dazed and needy look in Nicole’s eyes as she drew back slightly. “You ready for some… food?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Sweet dometic Wayhaught and a season 3 gif (no potatoes apart from the ones Waverly was baking in the oven :p )


	167. Chapter 167

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of inspired by feverish imagination after going frame by frame through the new trailers for season 3.
> 
> Introducing Purgatory's new 'baker'.

The warmth beating against her head stilled Nicole’s almost automatic reflex to pull the zipper on her jacket all the way up and put a spring in her step as she left the confines of the P.S.D. buildings. Hands coming to rest on her utility belt she tilted back her head and closed her eyes to allow the rays of the sun to wash over her.

For the first time since they had banished Miller and the bone-chilling cold his Vampiric power had created, Nicole truly felt warm outside of a building.

_“It’s been eighty-four years.”_

A soft tinkling laugh reached her ears and warmed every inch of her body in the way the sun couldn’t. Cracking open her eyes she sought out the source of the laugh and the teasing voice quoting _Titanic_ in her head with eager eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, her heart swelling at the sight of Waverly lounging seductively against the side of her Jeep.

A gently crooked finger and a dazzling smile set Nicole’s feet in motion, tugging her across the lot like a siren call until she was standing right in front of her and found herself jealous of the sun for the way it was touching her Waverly.

“Hey, Baby.” Nicole’s voice stuttered as Waverly’s crooked finger hooked into the front of her belt and tugged, pulling her a step closer until Nicole could feel the delicious heat of her body. Nicole braced her hands either side of Waverly’s head on the sun-warmed Jeep in an effort to keep a little distance between them while she was on duty but mostly to hear that little growl rumble from Waverly’s throat at the denial of full contact.

“I’m still on duty, Waves.” Nicole purred her reminder against the side of Waverly’s neck. She smirked as Waverly’s grunted moan of disapproval melted away as her breath and words teased across her mark etched by teeth and love into Waverly’s delicate flesh brought a whimper to Waverly’s lips. Her fingers clenched around the webbing of her utility belt and the ‘Waverly distance approved’ open neck of her shirt as her other hand reached out to pull her closer.

Despite Waverly’s grasp, Nicole managed to straighten up enough to put a little ‘professional’ distance between them. Though, going by the fire in Waverly’s eyes at that, Nicole knew she was going to be paying for that later.

Fuelled by the far too self-satisfied smirk popping dimples on Nicole’s face and the way she rocked back and forth on the heels of her sensible cop boots, Waverly pursed her lips and swatted at Nicole’s shoulder.

“Sheriff Haught,” she whispered gently but determinedly, “if your lips aren’t on mine in mhmMmMph…” She melted into the contact as Nicole’s mouth swooped down and claimed hers in a kiss that was tender and deeply passionate. Trapped between their bodies, Waverly’s fingers fluttered against Nicole’s collar, grasping for purchase and a way inside as Nicole wrapped her arms around her and pulled her urgently against her body.

The annoying blare of a horn came as a stark reminder that they weren’t the only two people in the world and had Nicole withdrawing slightly. And even though the withdrawal as minimal and their foreheads still rested against each other, Waverly missed the warmth of her lips and feel of Nicole’s control crumbling and melting.

“Would it be against the law if I went and ripped the wheels off Pete’s truck?” Waverly questioned, her eyes narrowing as she saw Pete York’s jacked up truck cruising down the road. He wasn’t even looking their way but his timing sucked.

“Totally,” Nicole chuckled. Capturing Waverly’s chin, she pressed a kiss to her feisty mate’s lips to break her mood before she followed through on her words and the glare she was giving the truck. “But, ya know, if you’re in the mood to be slapped into cuffs I could break out the special ones later?”

She grinned as Waverly melted into the hand she had cupped around her jaw, her body melting against hers at the prospect.

Rallying at Nicole’s smug look, Waverly locked her knees and straightened up before she became putty in her hands. “Maybe I want to slap the cuffs on you this time,” she stated challengingly.

“If that’s what you want.”

“Someone is being very agreeable today.”

“Baby, I’m always agreeable. Anyway,” she bounced on her heels again, “it’s a beautiful day, feels like spring so you get extra agreeable me.”

“Well, now, I hate to burst your bubble but this is Purgatory, Baby. We get eight months of winter here if we’re lucky. We’ll probably be pits deep in snow by the end of the day.”

“And there goes that good mood,” Nicole mumbled.

Waverly smiled softly as Nicole sighed and deflated in exaggerated disappointment, a pout forming on her lips. “Come ‘ere.” Pulling her closer, Waverly tucked brilliant strands of red hair back behind the delicate shells of Nicole’s ears and teased away her pout with a kiss.

“I just dropped the girls off with Aunt Gus… She said she would love to have them for the night so I thought I would stop by and see if there’s any chance you can get off duty early today?”

“Afraid not, Waves. We’re three short, a bout of flu going around apparently so I’m going to have to stick around until the next shift comes in and unless someone needs the overtime I’ll probably have to do a double tomorrow.”

Waverly was as disappointed as the look in Nicole’s eyes said she was too. But, Nicole was Sheriff, as much freedom as that gave her in some things it also came with a huge amount of responsibility that Nicole took very seriously to protect the people of Purgatory and prove herself worthy of them and the trust Nedley had placed on her shoulders.

Waverly’s head dropped, a sad smile ghosting across her lips as her hands sliding down Nicole’s arms. She swallowed past the lump in her throat determined not to take up too much of Nicole’s time.

“I guess I better let you get back to work then…”

Nicole snagged Waverly’s hand before she could pull away. “Hey, I’ve _always_ got time for you, Waves. Always.”

“I know but…”

“No buts.” Nicole skimmed the backs of her fingers down the silky softness of Waverly’s cheek in an effort to wipe away every last trace of her sudden blue mood. “Hey, if you’re not busy, would you like to come on patrol with me?”

“Patrol?” Waverly looked around at the lack of vehicles in the lot other than her Jeep. “You’re not thinking of commandeering my Jeep, are you? I’ve heard all about your track record with vehicles Sheriff Haught.”

“Low blow, Waves!” Nicole huffed teasingly at Waverly’s giggle. “I will have you know that in the fine tradition of Police from all around the world… I’m going on foot.”

Waverly smirked at the false bravado and pride in Nicole’s words, seeing right through them to the truth. “Nedley still not cleared you for a new vehicle yet then?”

“Nope,” Nicole pouted, casting a side glance up towards the windows of the Mayor’s office on the third floor of the building. Even though she knew he had gone out for an extended ‘lunch’, otherwise known as ‘happy hour’ at Shorty’s, Nicole could almost feel the disapproving glower he was still throwing her way whenever he saw her. She knew… or hoped… that it was mostly teasing but she had, thanks to things mostly out of her control, managed to put a fine dent in the department’s budget. “Not even for a bicycle.”

Waverly planted a kiss on Nicole’s cheek. “I’m sure he will soon. So, where’s today's patrol taking you?”

“Oh, just here and there.”

Waverly’s narrowed her eyes at the deliberate vagueness of Nicole’s answer. “Here and there?”

“Mmmhmm. Yep. Just here and there.” Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck nervously.

“So… not heading to the new bakery that opened up last week to get goodies for Wynonna then?”

“What?!” Nicole’s jaw dropped in shock. She had not been thinking about that and projecting it too loudly… had she?

Cupping Nicole’s jaw, Waverly turned her head so she could see what she had… Wynonna holding up a huge sheet of paper at the window with ‘bring donuts too!’ scrawled on it in thick black letters. Seeing that she had finally been noticed, her sister stuck both her thumbs up and promptly lost her grip on the paper.

Nicole rubbed a hand across her face to hide her laughter and exasperation at Wynonna’s antics. “Wynonna has been pestering me with an ever-growing list of what she wants since she heard I was going to check the place out.”

“Checking it out? That sounds a touch ominous. I’ve only heard rave reviews about the place but you think something going on there?” Waverly scowled at the mere thought of something else coming to disturb the peace in their small town.

“Other than, according to Wynonna ‘the best pastries she has _ever_ put in her mouth!’? And I think she only added that she was talking about pastries as an afterthought cause Doc and Xavier were there…” she chuckled as Waverly let out the ‘Eww’ she had been aiming for. “Nope. Just thought I would head along and introduce myself. Ya know, do my small town Sheriff, welcome wagon, bit.”

“Purgatory might be small and you might be Sheriff but there is nothing small town about you, Nicole Haught.”

For that ego boost, Waverly earned herself a toe-curling kiss.

Nicole fell into step with Waverly, their strides lining up with the usual easy familiarity. Their bodies brushed but never clashed to knock the other off course even when they stepped off the sidewalk to cross the road.

As they walked together, Waverly found her eyes drifting as usual to watch Nicole. How could she not? Waverly wasn’t sure if she believed in the idea of gods but she would kneel in a heartbeat to whatever god, a simple fact of science of twist of fate was responsible for Nicole being her mate.

Neither of them was perfect, no one was, but they were perfect for each other; their strengths and weaknesses worked to strengthen each other.

Ever the protector. Always the Cop. Nicole’s body was on high alert even out and about on the quiet streets of Purgatory. A place where you could stand in the middle of the main road for hours on end and not have to worry about traffic, she was on alert. Eyes wide, her gaze always shifting, nostrils flaring slightly as she took everything in. It was just Nicole’s way but with her uniform on it was always amped up.

It was so subtle though, her caring side tempering her actions and rushing to the fore as she courteously stopped to open a store door for a busy mother struggling with bags and a rambunctious toddler and swooping in to help as one of the bags started to split and threatened to spill fruit and veg all over the road.

And then, when they were on their way again… Nicole’s fingers brushed and twined with hers and Waverly found herself graced by that adorable dimpled smile that made her insides fight to decide if they were going to melt or flutter with just how perfect that moment was.

Waverly could smell the bakery long before they even turned the corner to reveal the store with its pastel-coloured frontage with _Jolene’s_ written in white above the windows in a bold script. The scent was sugary sweet and inviting, almost overwhelmingly so. It made Waverly wonder if it was that powerful a scent to anyone without heightened Werewolf senses too or if the place was pumping out an extra scent through the vents to lure customers.

Waverly wondered where her distrust was coming from? Just because they lived in a small town called Purgatory and had had to face off against all manner of bizarre shit was no reason to instantly distrust what looked like a perfectly normal store selling cakes. No one had gone missing since it had opened. No one was acting strangely.

Though… there was absolutely nothing normal, Waverly decided, about the frankly obscene moan that left Nedley’s mouth as he stepped out of the store while stuffing a cupcake into his mouth. Jaw dropping, she froze in place and had to fight the urge to run away and scrub her ears and eyes with bleach!

He was family for Christ’s sake!

She had known him her whole life!

And she should not have to witness family sounding like they’re about to have an orgasm while eating a pink frosted cupcake!

That was just wrong in so many ways!

As was the fact that he barely even acknowledged them beyond a brusque nod of his head as he walked right between them, breaking the contact of their hands.

“Well, that was… disturbing,” Waverly whispered as they watched him walking away still eating and moaning.

“Yep,” Nicole admitted with a chuckle. “Ready to go in and see what all the fuss is about?”

Waverly looked at the bakery door, strangely nervous as to what kind of body-snatching B.S. was obviously going on inside to have Nedley acting like… that. But despite her nerves, or maybe because of them, she nodded and followed Nicole inside.

The shop was… normal. Pretty even. And really that shouldn’t have disappointed Waverly as much as it did. Normal was good, there was no denying that, but she just wanted to pin her feelings and Nedley’s moans on something strange.

As Nicole made her way across to the long glass display counter full of a rainbow display of cakes and pastries to introduce herself, Waverly busied herself looking around at the pictures hanging on the walls above the tables along one side for anyone that wanted to eat in. Even they were normal… almost generic black and white scenes of streets and people from a bygone era. But as she looked at them, Waverly found herself frowning as she realised that the shop, for all the fuss surrounding it… was empty.

It was just herself, Nicole and the woman behind the counter that Waverly could only assume was Jolene herself. And while the outside of the shop and the décor within had suggested that the woman would be an elderly grandmother type with plump cheeks and a ready smile, the woman behind the counter was anything but elderly.

She was tall, not as tall as Nicole but enough to make Waverly wish she had risked higher heels. Her dark, almost black hair tumbled around her face and shoulders in a shine of loose curls that, along with her dark brown eyes made her look paler than she was. She was beautiful. And while she was smiling they were reserved for Nicole and delivered in a seductive way that had Waverly wanting to leap across the room and rip her face off and remove the talon-like hand she had wrapped around Nicole’s forearm like she was trying to claim her.

Edging closer, her eyes narrowing dangerously with every moment the woman’s hand remain on Nicole, Waverly listened in as Nicole finished introducing herself in a voice that was nothing more than calm and friendly. Certainly, nothing to warrant the woman thinking she could touch her like that!

Maybe it was just her way though? Maybe she was like that with everyone?

That thought went right out of the window as Nicole calmly but firmly withdrew her arm from underneath the grasping hand and reached out for her. Almost purring in satisfaction, Waverly curled into Nicole’s side and basked in the beautiful bright smile as Nicole introduced her with pride and love in every word and look.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Jolene.” Jeeze! Waverly dropped the hand she was holding out as Jolene fixed her with a glare that was sour enough to curdle all the cream in the displays between them. “It’s a lovely shop you’ve got.”

“Yes. Thank you. Baking is a passion of mine.”

Going by the sift of her eyes back onto Nicole and the warmth that found its way back into her voice, Waverly was pretty damn sure she knew where Jolene was hoping to lay some of her passion but the object of her unwelcome desire was too busy patting down her pockets to notice.

“Here, let me.” Waverly smiled to herself as Nicole instantly gave her, her full attention, a dimpled smile breaking out as she reached into her jacket and removed what Waverly saw was a substantial shopping list from her sister. “Here you go.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Baby.” Leaning forward, she kissed Waverly softly. “Thought I was going to have to return to the station empty-handed.” She grimaced at the thought of facing Wynonna if that had happened. “Would you mind filling this order for me?”

“Not a problem at all, Sheriff.”

Waverly tried really hard not to smirk as, for once, Nicole didn’t correct someone and tell them to call her by her name. The slight tightening of fingers in warning against her hip helped control herself though. Waverly didn’t like Jolene’s actions but she knew Nicole well enough not to go all cray cray jealous about it.

Waverly pressed a gentle kiss of apology to Nicole’s cheek and slipped away to go look at the pictures on the wall again. “Oh, Nic, don’t forget the donuts ‘Nonna wanted.”

“Yeah, best add a dozen assorted donuts to that order too, please?”

Using the reflections in the glass of the photo frames, Waverly kept an eye on Jolene as she moved further along away from where she was serving Nicole. As Nicole was glancing out of the window, she saw Jolene look her way, checking where she was before reaching down below the counter.

“Seeing as it’s your first time visiting, would you like to try a free sample, Sheriff?”

Feigning obliviousness, Waverly sneaked a glance at what Jolene was offering. At first glance… at any glance, it looked like a chocolate cupcake. But. Amongst all the pretty pastel shades on every other in the shop, the bright, almost blood red frosting stood out like a sore thumb… a sore bleeding thumb!

Nausea inexplicably rolled through Waverly as Jolene cut into the cupcake and a thick liquid oozed out staining the plate it was on red.

“Oh, that’s generous but we’re vegan.”

The look on Jolene’s face, the shift from almost feral anticipation to dumbfounded disappointment had Waverly having to hide a bark of laughter behind her hand, Not even the look of anger she thought she saw in Jolene’s eyes as they left her shop was enough to prevent the bounce in Waverly’s step all the way back to the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ^^^^ parts of these, not saying which, might make it into the next chapter(s)


	168. Chapter 168

Jeremy stiffened, the stylus for his tablet dropping from fear frozen fingers as a growl reverberated from behind him, tiptoeing fingers of ice up his spine to explode in his brain in a very loud voice that reminded him that he was prey and screamed ‘RUN!’

Rather than obey that voice no matter how tempting and rational it sounded, he cut Waverly a glare over his shoulder until she had the grace to duck her head and mumble an apology.

Mumbling under his breath, Jeremy bent down to retrieve his stylus before it rolled under his desk and vanished like all his others seemed too. Seriously, if she didn’t calm it down with the growling someone was going to end up pissing their pants… And right then he was just hoping that someone wouldn’t be himself.

Another growl, softer but just as deadly, had Jeremy smacking the back of his head on the underside of his desk much to the apparent amusement of Rosita who was watching them from across the room.

“Waverly,” he softly sighed as he sat back, fingers probing the back of his head for any lumps. There was no response or apologies coming his way as he had come to expect though as the young woman was too busy shooting death glares through the window across the bullpen towards the Sheriff’s office with such laser focussed intensity he was surprised that the door hadn’t gone up in flames.

Waverly was vaguely aware of a voice questioning her… and the fact that there were many other people around her both in the Black Badge offices and the P.S.D. side. Right then though all she could think about was that _that_ woman had just strolled into Nicole’s office as brazen as anything with a cake box in her hands!

That woman… _Jolene_ , god but she hated how Wynonna kept breaking out into the Dolly Parton song all the time, was seriously getting on her nerves!

She was always turning up. And yeah, she did seem to have a delivery in her hands as a reason, but with how busy her shop always seemed to be, Waverly didn’t see how she had the time to do all the deliveries herself. And when Waverly had suggested that she should hire someone to do them for her, Jolene had sneered and told her she preferred the personal touch. A statement she had made and then followed up with a seductive smile aimed in Nicole’s direction.

Nicole, her wonderful best baby, had done her best to deflect Jolene’s attention, even going so far as to flat out let her know that she was taken and very damn happy about it too. And Jolene had ignored her and just tried to ply Nicole with another of those weird red cupcakes.

Waverly so badly wanted to get her hands on one of those and get Jeremy to see if there was anything more to them than there should be. After all, she never offered anyone else one of the red ones, just seemed to keep them on hand for Nicole no matter how many times Nicole refused… or said that she was vegan… that she preferred the banana muffins she made for her.

Jolene just refused to take the fudgenuggeting hint!

Waverly had tried venting to Wynonna about it but she’d picked the wrong moment. Which had been when Wynonna was devouring one of the pink cupcakes and refused to hear anything bad about the baking goddess.

Waverly wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had enjoyed telling her about Nedley moaning while eating one just to spoil her sugary treat. Unfortunately, Wynonna had just switched to donuts and pointed out what she already knew, that Nicole was her mate and mates didn’t stray. She’d also said that Nicole was too whipped but that was Wynonna’s words and not hers.

Everyone kept trying to placate her. Tell her that she was just imagining what the wonderful baker was doing and blowing everything out of proportion and it was frustrating her.

The sound of a familiar door opening and footsteps storming towards her on a long, determined stride had Waverly stepping back away from the arc of the door. It swung open and Waverly wasn’t sure if it was Nicole’s hand or the force of her concern and love that moved it but suddenly Nicole was there, her chest heaving, eyes shining as she cupped her face between her hands.

Running her hands along the body warmed fabric of Nicole’s uniform, Waverly pressed her nails into the strength beneath with a possessive growl that turned to a purr as her nails found the divots of her bite on proud display. Nicole’s strong arms gathered her into the shelter of her body with a gentle force that stole Waverly’s breath and then Waverly found there was no room to care about anything else as Nicole’s mouth swooped down and claimed hers without care for who could see them.

Their kiss was passionate and heated in its intensity. A battle for dominance that neither cared who won. But Waverly knew she totally won by the shuddering whimper that left Nicole as she pressed her teeth into the mark on her throat and sucked on her sweet flesh.

Growling softly, Nicole nipped at Waverly’s lips as they swayed together lost in their own little cocoon of love. “Wanna come on patrol with me?”

The way Nicole purred and captured her own lip between her teeth had Waverly wanting to climb up Nicole’s body and wrap her legs around her waist and take the pleasure she was offering. She restrained herself though, barely, and instead ran her hands down Nicole’s arms, cupping her elbows to pull their bodies into even closer contact. “Just on patrol?”

“Hmmm, maybe not just on patrol,” Nicole teased. “I thought that maybe patrol could just happen to take us close to home and we could take advantage of Gus looking after the kids.”

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll call her to make sure it’s okay with them…”

“Already done,” Nicole grinned.

They both adored their kids and spending time with them as a family but Waverly bounced on the balls of her feet, anticipation racing through her at the thought of spending some time just with Nicole with no risk of interruptions. She needed it.

_“I need it too, Baby.”_

Jeremy cleared his throat apologetically. “Erm, I hate to bring this up guys but…”

“Oh! Right! Nic, will it be okay if we just stop at the Homestead before we head home? I need to get an ancient Sumerian language book out of storage for Jeremy and I don’t want Wynonna rummaging through it…”

“Waves… I’ve told you, if I find any kinky _toys_ I’ll be discretion itself.”

“There are no toys there!” Waverly spluttered and aimed a slap at her sister’s shoulder as far too many heads lifted in interest in the bullpen. “I’m more worried that you will get food all over my books, you ass!”

“Not a problem, Waves. Do we need to bring it back for you, Jer?”

“I am heading home soon so if you retrieve it for Jeremy and put it where I can find it easily enough I will make sure it is delivered into his hands.”

“Thanks, Doc.” Jeremy tried not to melt at Doc’s kind offer but even being in love with Perry didn’t stop him from getting all star struck when the handsome cowboy was around. Lord knows he had tried but it was those twinkling blue eyes and whiskey-rough voice… they got him every time.

“I’ll put it on the table in the living room… And Doc,” Waverly stepped closer to her friend so she could poke a finger at him in warning. “That book wasn’t cheap so do _not_ let Wynonna spill anything on it or I will skin you all!”

“You have my word, Waverly.”

“I am not _that_ bad! I can be trusted ya know!” Wynonna tried to defend herself and promptly dropped a blob of jelly out of her donut right down her front. “Oops. Totally meant to do that!”

“Go, enjoy your time together and I will protect your books.”

Placing her hands on Waverly’s shoulders, Nicole gently turned her and guided her towards the door and out to the Jeep before her frustration born from jealousy, could all be aimed at Wynonna.

Thankfully Jolene seemed to have removed herself from the station after what felt like the hundredth time of refusing her strange obsession with getting her to try those cakes. Nicole wasn’t sure she would have been able to hold Waverly back or wanted to if she had still been in sight.

Luckily when Waverly did catch sight of the baker as she walked out of sight around the edge of the building, Nicole was helping her into the Jeep and all Waverly could do was growl.

“I’m sorry I’ve been acting so irrationally over _her_ ,” Waverly apologised sheepishly. “I just can’t stand how disrespectful she keeps being about our bond.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize. It’s frustrating me too. I keep telling her but she just doesn’t seem to listen. I’ve tried staying away from the station when I know there’s an order coming in but I know she just keeps coming back. Hell, she tried cornering me at the city limit sign when I was on speed patrol the other day.”

Nicole captured Waverly’s hand to stop her from leaping from the Jeep at that revelation. Twining their fingers together she brought it to her mouth and kissed the back of it until Waverly’s nails stopped digging into her flesh. “Just so long as you know you’ve got nothing to worry about with me… with us? I love you with all my heart and soul, Waverly. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

“Oh, I know that!” If there was one thing she knew more than anything, it was that Nicole would never cheat on her. “It just frustrates me,” Waverly sighed. “I just wish there was something we could do.”

“Officially, no,” Nicole sighed. “She hasn’t made any threats or anything like that. I even told her the other day not to deliver to the station any more but she still came round. Said she had forgotten and couldn’t let her customers down. I will make sure that all my guys go pick up their own stuff though… if nothing else it will help their waistlines. I swear J.D. nearly ripped his damn pants the other day.”

“Wynonna too,” Waverly chuckled. “I think she was about to accuse Doc and Xavier of knocking her up again until I pointed out that she was on her tenth donut.”

“I swear that sister of yours must sweat junk food. Now, ready to go find that book for Jeremy so we can head home?”

“Yep. Home sounds amazing.”

All of the tension drained out of Waverly’s body under the weight of Nicole’s heated gaze, the revving of the engine under Nicole’s control as she guided the vehicle off the lot with her usual measured, controlled style matching the thrum of anticipation racing through her own body. Not even the sight of Jolene watching as they crossed over the rail lines was enough to put a dent in her mood.

Her and her dark hair, good looks and red cupcakes! Okay, maybe a little bit of a dent. But one that was smoothed over by the confused look on Nicole’s face letting her know that Nicole was too busy looking at her to have seen Jolene at all.

All too soon, Waverly felt the Jeep slowing to turn and pass under the old lynch gate that marked the edge of the Earp property, breaking her out of her favoured pastime of Nicole watching.

“Do you need any help looking for that book? My hands are clean,” she teased as Waverly clutched at her jacket in only slight mock horror at the thought of anyone touching her precious books.

“No. No, that’s okay, Baby. I know where it’s stored. I wouldn’t mind a drink though if you feel like making one?”

“Don’t know how you can keep them out in that draughty old barn. Aren’t you worried about mice, rats or even the occasional moose getting in and nibbling on them?”

“Hey, the gaps aren’t big enough to let moose get in… not quite anyway. And they’re all sealed and protected just fine in museum-approved, moose-proof boxes!” she threw over her shoulder along with a little wave as she made her way towards the barn with Nicole’s light laugh accompanying her every step.

Nicole rolled her eyes as she reached above the faded wooden door and searched out the spare key with the tips of her fingers. She’d tried to warn Wynonna that keeping it there was cliché and asking from trouble but Wynonna had just informed her that keeping it under the flowerpot on the porch would have been cliché and no one was stupid enough to dare steal anything from them.

Pushing open the door, Nicole stepped inside. The building didn’t exactly hold the most pleasant memories for Waverly but Nicole couldn’t help but imagine her as a toddler, all smiles and girlish giggles, making her way down the stairs with Wynonna’s encouragement with beams of sunlight dancing with motes of dust lighting their way. Her wandering fingers found the painted over scratch marks in the kitchen doorframe and although no one had cared enough to mark her growth, she knew that was what they were for just as she knew that Wynonna had painted the marks over because there were no grooves in the wood to show Waverly’s height.

Their kids would have that though. That and a million other rites of passage that had been denied them.

Whistling softly under her breath, Nicole scooped up one of Alice and Michelle’s toys off the floor and placed the pink bunny carefully on the kitchen table, arranging its floppy ears on the way to plucking the kettle up to fill it.

While she waited for it to boil she rummaged around until she finally found the supply of tea Waverly had hidden at the back on her last visit. Not that hiding it had helped as she could tell even before she opened the container that Wynonna had been making use of it.

She could feel Waverly’s joy as she as she rummaged through all the dusty tomes she had stored away in the barn. Seriously though, apart from the fact that they were out of Wynonna’s reach, Nicole couldn’t see how they were better off there. But then, maybe that was the main reason.

 _“She is not that bad, Nicole… not all the time anyway.”_ Waverly grudgingly admitted. _“How're those drinks coming along?”_

_“Should be brewed in a couple of minutes. Want me to bring it to you so you can pretend you didn’t find the book you were looking for straight away?”_

Nicole’s grin ay Waverly bluster and soft grumbling fell away in an instant, her hand dropping to her weapon as a thud came from the ceiling. She scented the air as her fingers nimbly and quietly worked her gun loose of its holster.

She couldn’t smell anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it was the lack of scent in a small home that had years of scent ingrained into every nook, cranny, and the very fabric of the building along with three adult Alpha Werewolves and two babies with stinky diapers that worried her the most. She had learned, often painfully, that that was the time to be most cautious.

Nicole took the stairs two and three at a time, landing where she knew the floorboards were least likely to squeal in protest. She could feel Waverly’s concern but by then her hand was already turning the handle that led to what had been Waverly’s bedroom.

The room directly above where she had been standing in the kitchen.

It still looked the same as when she had been there before. Still decorated how Waverly had left it. Which in the case of that room was more Waverly’s attempt to paper over the cracks left in their life by what they had assumed was Willa’s death rather than Waverly claiming the space for herself.

A glance was enough for Nicole to know that the room was empty but she checked further. Her gun poised ready as she looked around the edge of the bed where it was pushed up against the wall near the window. Her fingers tensed slightly on the grip as she looked at the last place available for hiding… the closet at the foot of the bed. Not exactly walk-in size but definitely big enough to hide in.

It was empty… apart from the plastic skull that dropped from the top shelf and bounced off Nicole’s head with a thud and nearly startled her into dropping her gun.

_“Waverly! A skull! Really?”_

_“It was for anatomy lessons! And Wynonna might have more than half convinced me that I had married it when I was little.”_

_“And you’ve still got it because…?”_

_“We never got a divorce?”_

_“Ohhh-kay!”_

Chuckling softly, Nicole patted the top of the plastic skull as she placed it back on the shelf.

Another noise behind her, a quiet creak of floorboards, had Nicole’s body stiffening barely perceptually; a tightening across her shoulders, a stiffening of spine and legs as fingers flexed. Still, with no scent to guide her, she spun swiftly and froze in confusion.

Jolene?

She never even got to get the name past her lips before the woman struck out, her face twisting from calm lines into a snarl as her fingers wrapped around Nicole’s throat in a grip that was choking and unbreakable even for her.

Changing form was as second nature as breathing to Nicole but the suddenness of Jolene’s attack knocked the breath right out of her. Plaster creaked as her shoulders and the back of her head cracked against it hard enough for her to see stars. And somewhere above the buzzing in head, Nicole was aware of the thud of her gun against the ground as it tumbled from her limp hand.

The sound jolted her into action and she clawed and raged against the woman’s hold quite literally blindly as Jolene blew white powder into her face.

It was sweet.

Sugary sweet.

Cloy and syrupy as it coated the inside of her nose, mouth and throat.

And Nicole found the fight slipping out of her. Her hand going limp, her mind drifting as she started to sink into darkness and collapse against the wall.

Inexplicably a red-topped cupcake filled her failing vision and Nicole felt fingers digging into her jaw, prising her mouth open to accept the oozing treat.

“Nicole…! Nicole!!!”

Waverly’s voice sounded like it was a million miles away even though Nicole could hear the Homestead door slamming open and her feet pounding closer and closer. But, it was the look of anticipation and the flash of a blade in Jolene’s hand that gave Nicole the strength to fight back.

Grasping a hold of whatever she could, Nicole yanked with all her might hoping to leave an impression of Jolene in the plaster so she could gain control and subdue her. The thunderous crack of glass rang out through the room and Nicole dazedly looked up in time to see the flash of legs as Jolene sailed out of the window instead of into the wall.

Nicole blinked in confusion, still feeling the effects of whatever had been blown into her face enough that she couldn’t make sense of where the woman had gone until Waverly skidded to a halt in front of her and Nicole felt her warm hands grasping her jaw.

For just a second her body jerked at the contact out of reflex but Waverly’s touch, while harsher than usual for her, was still tender and Nicole felt bereft as contact was suddenly gone.

Despite her fondness for her shotgun and flamethrowers, Waverly didn’t especially think of herself as a violent person. The look in Nicole’s eyes, the bloom of bruises forming around her neck coupled with what their connection had revealed, had nothing short of loathing rising up in a burning wave as she snatched up Nicole’s abandoned weapon. Fingers tightening around the grip she rushed to the window and managed to get a shot off that kicked up a spray of dark dirt through the skittering of snow at Jolene’s heels before she vanished into the trees.

“Shit strumpet!!!”

Waverly’s teeth _ached_ with the need to sink them into the other woman’s hide but a soft moan off Nicole had her rushing back to her side, dropping to her knees as she supported her and kept her sitting against the wall to recover.

“Hey, stay put a minute. You hear me?”

With a hand pressed to Nicole’s chest, Waverly fished around in her jacket for her phone and dialled her sister. “Hey—”

“Oh man!”

“This is fucking gross!”

“Shit! Fuck!”

Waverly frowned at the phone as many voices, all distant and distressed rang out over the phone. Was that Jeremy? “Wynonna?”

“Baby girl!”

“Listen! Jolene just attacked us at the Homestead… well, she attacked Nicole.”

“Tried ta make me eat one of those red cupcake things…”

“Did you hear that Wynonna? I don’t know what the hell is going on with her but she did a number on Nicole so don’t eat any more of her stuff, okay.”

“Oh, trust me Waves. Ain’t no one going to be eating any more of that any time soon. You hear this?” Wynonna held her phone up so her sister could hear all the dry and not so dry heaving and general moans and screaming echoing down through every level of the Municipality building. “That is the sound of people suddenly having cakes go mouldy and maggot infested as they were eating them.”

“Holy— what?”

“Yep. You heard right. Now, if you don’t mind I think I need to… ya know! We’ll—!”

Waverly grimaced in sympathy as Wynonna’s phone clattered, probably against the desk, and she heard the hurried sound of boots hitting the floor and fading into the distance.

“Real glad we never ate any of her cakes now,” Nicole rasped out through her bruised throat.

“Yayy, vegans!” Smiling softly, Waverly pocketed her phone again and gently brushed Nicole’s hair back from her face. She looked exhausted but her eyes were quickly becoming more focused and alert. “Hey.”

“Hey,” grunting, Nicole managed to get her feet under her with Waverly’s help. “She got away?”

“Unfortunately,” she growled. “I got a shot off but she was already on the edge of the trees when I got to the window. Should we go after her?”

“Waves… even if I wasn’t still wobbly as hell I couldn’t smell her and she managed to pin me with one hand. With what was happening at the station I think she’s gone. And…”

“And?” Waverly frowned in concern wondering how there could possibly be an ‘and’.

“I think that ‘pits-deep’ snow you mentioned a while back is fixing to hit.” Nodding towards the window she gestured to the heavily laden clouds rolling over the horizon towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter was supposed to go a little differently but it refused to write to the point I'd thought.  
> And as much as I hate to say it, the story will be reaching a conclusion soon...  
> hopefully before Season 3 starts and Emily makes everything I've written look like trash ;) And we all get distracted by Wayhaught kisses.


	169. Chapter 169

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Nedley and Nicole spend some time together <3

Trapped, thankfully on the other side of the pane of glass that made up her office window, the snow swirled and danced dizzyingly in the darkness as the wind whipped up and down what she could see of Purgatory’s main street beyond.

Every now and then the wind whipped in their direction and had the snow slapping against the glass and sticking until the heat from within seeped through the old windows and turned it into condensation that threatened to freeze as the rivulets ran down the panes.

Giving the old cast iron radiator bolted to the wall a solid thump with fist and boot, Nicole listened to the gurgle of water and air in the pipes and willed a little more heat out of the system for herself and everyone else still stuck within the confines of the red bricked building.

It had been snowing for three days straight.

Three days!

Which given where they lived wasn’t a record or even unusual by any means. Which Nicole knew very well without some of the salt of the earth, downright stubborn ranchers she had called, feeling the need to lecture on it just because it was only her second winter there!

What was unusual, even according to the more seasoned locals when they had finally stopped the lectures and had paid attention to the forecasts and the apparently more accurate aches in their bones… was the lightning storm that had settled in along with the mountain worth of snow that had quickly risen above the pits-deep level.

To Nicole, it felt like it was only yesterday when she had returned to the station after they had been attacked by Jolene. She was pretty sure that it only felt that way though because she, and everyone else that had stuck around to help, had been running on no sleep and a shit-ton of caffeine for three days to make sure that Purgatory, and it’s sometimes stubborn residence weren’t pulling any stupid shit instead of staying at home.

Which in Willie’s case meant telling him five times that no, he could NOT turn the ‘Jacuzzi’ in the back of his truck into a portable ice skating rink. And _seriously_ how many times did they have to tell him he could _not_ put a liner in the bed of his truck and call it a Jacuzzi no matter how many potholes he went through to call them ‘bubbles’?

At least almost everyone else had been pretty sensible about the whole situation eventually. Just the first couple of hours of snowfall had been enough to convince even the most stubborn that they needed to get off the streets and stay off them. And once it had become too much for the snowploughs to be out in, the town had been abandoned apart from herself and four other officers… and one very stubborn Mayor.

Nicole turned, a smile on her face as she waved him inside, as she saw his reflection in the window and heard the light tap of his knuckles against the glass in the door. She had tried to persuade him to go home before it had gotten too bad but he had refused and pointed out that with Chrissy being away right then he would have just been returning to an empty house. And really he would be more use there anyway.

She had seen him more often in casual clothes had she had in uniform and yet it was still strange seeing him out of the dark blue shirt and khakis. Sometimes he acted like it was still strange to be out of it too. Nicole could see it sometimes in the way he ran his hands down like they were looking for the comforting weight and feel of his utility belt and weapon or how he reached for the brim of his Stetson.

He was doing a good job as Mayor though… even if he still hadn’t signed off on a new vehicle for her yet.

“Just thought I would come down and see how everything is holding up, Sherriff?”

“So far, so good, Sir. Weather report says it should be easing up by morning and there are no reports on anyone being foolish and trying to get out in it. Wish I could send our boys home though. Sounds like they’ve settled into their poker game for the night though.” Nicole smiled at the raucous sounds coming from the break room.

“Would you like a drink, Sir?”

“You know I hate the break room coffee, Nicole. And no fancy pod machine is going to change my mind on that, so don’t even try.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir. I was thinking something a little more warming.” Holding a bottle up for him to see, Nicole smiled at the eager glint in his eyes.

“Ahh. You still keep my old supply stocked?” Nedley chuckled as Nicole opened the bottle of whiskey and poured a generous shot into glasses for them both. Taking a sip he murmured in pleasure and sank back into the comfort of the couch. “Mmmm, the good stuff too.”

“I keep it around for Wynonna and she bitches if I don’t get a good one in,” Nicole admitted with a chuckle. Taking a sip of her own she settled back in her chair and tried to let the stress of the day bleed away. “I keep Bob running to make sure no one else tries for it.”

Raising his glass, Nedley saluted the stuffed fish. “Good ole Bob. He’s done a fine job protecting my hooch over the years. Well, in giving me some good footage of Wynonna being ‘sneaky’ anyway.”

And Bob had helped to save the old man’s life but Nicole simply raised her glass instead of bringing that memory and all the pain that came hand in hand with it up.

“Sir, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Nicole turned the glass around in her hands, watching the play of lights from the lamp on her desk as well as the street lamps and moonlit snow through the windows twinkling in the amber liquid.

“Ask what?” Nedley leaned forward on the couch, bracing himself for whatever was on her mind.

“Why did you call it ‘Bob’?”

Letting out a bark of laughter, he settled back once more. “Now, that is kind of a silly and embarrassing story,” he smiled. “Have you ever seen the movie, _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_?”

“Watched it not too long ago with Waverly, Sir.” It was part of what Nicole felt was Waverly’s effort to catch her up on every movie, show and rite of passage she had missed out on.

“Great movie… Angela Lansbury…” he cleared his throat before he could reveal his kind on crush on her character in the movie. “When Chrissy was growing up we used to watch that and _Mary Poppins_ every Christmas… it was a faa… our tradition.” He’d almost said family tradition but it stuck in his throat to call it that when Nicole was family and had missed out on so much.

“Sir. Really. You don’t have to tiptoe around words with me,” Nicole smiled knowingly, a soft chuckle leaving her mouth as the almost startled look on his face morphed into one that made him look either constipated or like he was thinking too hard. “No, I’m not reading your mind.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yep. As I see it, all that matters is that we’re family now. What we do now is our traditions. Even having no traditions could be our tradition… Okay, that sounded just a little strange,” she chuckled gently.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean. I hate with all my heart that I didn’t find you sooner, that you went through everything you did. But, Nicole, you are one damn fine young woman. I couldn’t be more proud of you and I am glad you are in my life now. Now,” he cleared his throat and drained the last of his whiskey so he could blame the tears in his eyes on the burn on that and not things that could have been or the almost heart-breaking expression of bemused incredulity on Nicole’s face. “How about you top an old man’s glass up and I’ll finish telling you about Bob?”

Picking up the bottle, Nicole moved around her desk and sat on the other end of the couch as she poured more into his glass. She put the bottle where he could reach it if he needed more and watched him for a moment while he took another deep sip.

“Right, our friend, Bob.” He smiled, his mind drifting on a warm alcohol-fuelled sea. “I’d just gotten that thing in and I was in here setting it up. And well… there’s a song in _Bedknobs and Broomsticks_ when they end up in the lagoon amongst all the fishes. You remember that part of the movie?”

“When it switches to animated characters?”

“Yep, that’s the one. We’d watched that, Chrissy and I, a day or two before… and I guess with it being a fish the song was stuck in my head… Bobbin’ along, bobbin’ along, on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea. Please tell me you know the damn song ‘cause neither of us really need to hear me singing it.”

Biting her lip at the colour suffusing Nedley’s salt and pepper, whiskered cheeks, Nicole nodded and tried to hide her smile as he turned and gave her his best disapproving ex-Sheriff look.

“Yeah, well what I didn’t know was that Lonnie was around. He’d mixed his shifts up, of course, and popped his head around the door asking what I was doing just when I was ‘Bob…’ I panicked and told him that Bob was the name for the damn fish. I even made up some weird assed name out of the letters to make it sound more spy movie rather than admit that I had been singing.”

He took another swig of whiskey to hide the tears that had threatened to fall at the memory of the young man.

“I miss that boy,” he finally admitted, his heart aching under the weight of Nicole’s knowing look and their shared loss… And maybe, he thought, a shared guilt?

He’d seen it in Nicole, the weight of everything she took on her shoulders when it came to protecting everyone around her.

He knew the look because he’d always felt the same from the moment he had first put on a uniform and admitted his calling. Becoming Mayor hadn’t lessened it either for while he couldn’t grab side sidearm and head into danger, not legally anyway… he still had a whole town to guide and do right by.

He also knew that as he blamed himself for somehow not knowing what was going on with that damned cult… for taking the ring… for every death and injury that had happened because of it…

Nicole… She blamed herself for everything Bulshar had done.

Neither of them was to blame.

Chrissy had tried to beat that fact into him often enough since he had awoken in the hospital with his hands mangled and one of his officers murdered on the whim of a mad woman. Being stubborn, according to Chrissy, he had refused to listen but he had been trying to do better.

Whatever missteps they had made along the way… ultimately every death came down to Bulshar.

“Chrissy would kick my ass right now if she was here.” Picking up the bottle of booze, he poured them both another hefty shot. She was a Werewolf, she was better equipped to handle it and he really didn’t want to drink alone.

“Why’s that, Sir?”

“She says I get too _down_ and wrapped up in self-pity when I drink. So…” he raised his glass, quirking a brow to hurry Nicole into lifting her own. “Here’s to Lonnie. He was a good kid… but he was fuckin’ terrible at paperwork.”

Nicole spluttered inelegantly around the whiskey she had been swallowing. Everyone had been tiptoeing around Lonnie’s memory so carefully, none more so that herself and Nedley, that it was actually refreshing to hear him call it how it was on Lonnie’s paperwork skills… or lack of them.

“… I remember one of his first weeks on the job I had him on the speed trap duty to get him out of my hair. Wasn’t until one of the York boys came in to pay a fine written on the back of a takeout menu from the pizza place that I found out that not only had he misplaced his official forms but he’d also left his speed gun at the station too. Luckily they were so used to getting caught they just paid without questioning how the old truck they had at the time could possibly have been doing a ton-fifty while fully loaded.”

Leaning back into the comfort of the couch, Nicole found herself relaxing as they shared stories about Lonnie and continued to empty the bottle of whiskey while the snow continued to fall outside. It was strangely cathartic to talk about him paperwork warts and all instead of making him out to be some kind of said how they had to each other.

The hours drifted by and the snow continued relentlessly, covering every trace of the vehicles in the lot until there wasn’t even a lump to show where they were parked. Leaving Nedley to finish the last dregs of the whiskey, Nicole went to check on the rest of her team.

The lively game of poker had finally wound down and they were getting some rest while they could. It wasn’t like they could really go anywhere if there was an emergency anyway. Out of all of them, she was probably the only one that stood a chance of being able to travel in the snow if she went full wolf and even then it would be too dangerous to risk going too far else she would have just wolfed out and gone home to be with Waverly and the kids.

Her soft, sad sigh at the thought of the days and nights away from them was returned with one from Waverly. It was comforting being able to feel and hear her but… she felt touch starved.

_“I’ll be home tomorrow even if I have to push the snowplough the whole way or dig my way to you by hand.”_

_“I would meet you half way. How’s it going there, Baby?”_

_“Kinda sick of seeing snow. It’s a shame Eliza can’t do anything.”_

_“Tell me about it… I mean, I get it. Flooding. Damage to infrastructure and land. All bad stuff and she doesn’t want to risk it unless there’s a real emergency situation when it’s just nature throwing a seasonal hissy fit. But… damn it… I miss my bonus blanket.”_

Nicole chuckled as she pictured the pout of Waverly’s beautiful face. _“Your bonus blanket is missing you too. Are the kids being good?”_

_“A bit stir crazy but at least Kat and Dom are finally over their sulk from coming home early. I think they were looking forward to talking tomatoes with Uncle Curtis.”_

_“I can see it,”_ Nicole laughed.

Her laughter faltered as she checked on the main doors. Rationally she knew it was because the wind had blown the snow against the building but the sight of… well nothing thanks to the drifts of snow obscuring the windows, had her sagging dejectedly.

_“Get some rest, Nic. It will look better in the morning.”_

_“Yeah… Hey, I wonder if Clarke knows any way to magically transport Purgatory to somewhere warmer… Actually, forget Purgatory… just us. You, me, the kids. A nice tropical beach out of reach of everyone.”_

_“Okay, that sounds lovely but what made you suddenly decide to abandon Purgatory to its frozen hell?”_

_“Because I just thought of you in a bikini and everything that would make me want to do and I didn’t want to risk your sister popping up even in a daydream.”_

_“So silly,”_ Waverly chuckled lightly and fanned her face as she stopped to think about Nicole in a bikini, her body sun-warmed, coconut scented lotion mingling with their scent of a tropical breeze.

Yep, that was a thought that would be keeping her warm that night!

Knowing how crazy it was likely to get at any moment with the kids, they reluctantly said their goodnights but their connection thrummed in the background as always, reassuring as Nicole made her way back to her office.

She stopped in the doorway, smiling fondly at the sight of Nedley sprawled out on the couch with the whiskey glass still clasped in his hand. Not having the heart to disturb him, Nicole removed the glass and covered him with the throw draped across the back of the couch that had been Waverly’s addition to the office. He gave a soft snort and settled down further under the weight and warmth of the fabric.

Nicole switched off the lights and quietly closed the blinds around the office. With the white of the falling snow illuminating the room she settled into her chair, spinning it so she could look up through the swirl of white to the blackness above until her eyes grew too heavy and drifted shut to the thoughts of gently swaying palm fronds and sun-warmed kisses that tasted of Waverly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ Purgatory winter olympics
> 
>  
> 
> Well, this chapter came out of absolutely nowhere today so you get to enjoy a unexpected bonding moment between Nedley and Nicole.


	170. Chapter 170

Nicole stretched, her spine giving a languid wiggle into the mattress beneath her as her fingers curled around the edges of the headboard and squeezed until it gave a familiar creak at the pressure.

She groaned in quiet satisfaction to not to feel the pop and release of joints forced into stiffness by all too brief naps snatched slumped over her desk or any available surface in the station that looked like it could support her.

Home.

Three days trapped at the station before the snows had eased and finally stopped.

Three miserable days without her family!

Unfortunately, her determination to get home and reconnect with her family had been derailed by duty and the simple fact that just because the snow had stopped didn’t make it any easier to get out and about. In fact in a way it had made it worse to have the end in sight and yet out of grasp. To the point that just a couple of hours of blue skies mocking them and the inability to move had frustrated and made cabin fever a reality for all of them at the station more than all the falling snow had.

Nicole could have made it home fairly easily but she couldn’t leave everyone at the station to go stir crazy and there were people they needed to check on, plans to be made about rescues and repairs, and a million other things that overlapped and fell into her wheelhouse as Sheriff.

Luckily Waverly had been more understanding that Nicole was feeling herself and had insisted that she not rush.

The disappointment had been a bitter pill to swallow and sleep had been all but impossible the two extra nights it had taken to get things back to almost normal. Even the old couch in her office had denied her any comfort as that felt like it was torturing her spine with all its lumps and sharp springs.

“No moving… sleep.”

Nicole smiled broadly, her heart lifting and swelling at the sleepy purr from Waverly. Turning on her side she gazed down at her and tenderly tucked a strand of sleep-tousled hair back from her face. Hazel eyes were shuttered in defiance to the day but her lips curved softly at the feel of her fingers brushing gently across the soft, warm skin of her shoulders and the tops of her arms.

“It’s—”

“Shhhh,” Waverly interrupted before Nicole could come up with any kind of supposedly good reason for leaving their bed. “Sleep.” Reaching out, her eyes still closed, Waverly gently patted Nicole on the shoulder. Well, she had aimed for Nicole’s shoulder but the tender nip of teeth and a sweet chuckle let her know that she had missed and hit Nicole in the face instead.

Nicole slid back down under the covers again, losing herself almost instantly in the warmth of Waverly’s body as they slotted back together like two puzzle pieces as their limbs entwined. Waverly’s breathing evened out, her soft, happy sigh teasing across her flesh as she nuzzled her face against her.

Barring an emergency, Nicole figured that if the kids stuck to their routine they had about twenty to thirty minutes before they would be forced out of bed by their needs. And, as long as her bladder didn’t protest the delay too much, she was going to enjoy every minute.

Closing her eyes, Nicole buried her nose into Waverly’s hair and breathed in her scent and warmth that eased her breathing into matching and following Waverly’s as she drifted towards slumber.

Finally, she was home.

Nicole’s feet hit the floor before her eyes even opened, her mind finally registering the soft cries of Melanie and Jasmin that had swung her body into instinctive action.

Kneeling on the bed behind Nicole, Waverly chuckled and gently ruffled her red hair, making it stick up even more than sleep already had. “It’s okay, I’ll get them.”

“Yeah, they probably need what you can give them more anyway.” Nicole attempted a suggestive wink but felt sure it came off more like a squinted leer instead.

Thirty-five minutes according to her blurred glance at the clock. That was how much longer the kids had given them to rest and apparently each one of those minutes had kicked her ass instead of refreshing her. Either that or a truck had rolled through the bedroom and ran her over a couple of times while she was ‘napping’.

“God, I feel like shit.”

“Go,” Waverly laughed at Nicole’s pitiful moan and pushed on her back to help her off the bed. “Grab a shower and wash off that stink off while I see to the monsters.”

“You saying I stink?” Nicole sniffed at the neck of the shirt she had flopped down onto the bed in the night before and drew back in horror, her nose crinkling at the week-old scent of damp wolf, unwashed Cops, stale coffee, whiskey and… yep, she was pretty sure that was the cows they had had to help move the day before after their fence had come down and she hadn’t even gotten near them. “Oh, sweet Jesus! Yeah,” she coughed, “that’s bad! Gonna have to burn my clothes.”

“Dramatic much? You don’t smell _that_ bad.” Rolling her eyes, Waverly steered Nicole towards the bathroom and gave her ass a quick pinch. “Make me a drink if you get done first?”

“I’ll make breakfast too… What do you fancy?”

“Hmm, something light… pancakes?”

“Okay. Pancakes it is.” Squinting in the mirror, Nicole grimaced at the state of her hair which appeared to be sticking out in every direction and defying gravity. If it didn’t come down clippers might be needed. “Chocolate chip or blueberry?!” She called back towards the bedroom as she stripped out of her clothes and tossed them towards the linen hamper.

Swinging the door open, Waverly poked her head in and grinned at the startled look in Nicole’s wide eyes. “Both?” she asked cheekily.

“Both it is,” Nicole’s chuckled at Waverly’s antics stuttered as Waverly drew her bottom lip between her teeth and gave her naked body an appreciative look from head to toe that had Nicole feeling like she was going up on flames.

“Kinda wish you’d woken me up earlier now so I could have joined you before the kids woke up.”

Nicole spluttered in mock indignation. “I _was_ awake earlier… _You_ refused to wake up _and_ slapped me in the face to shut me up.”

Pursing her lips, Waverly stroked her chin in thought. “Nope, that doesn’t sound like me at all. I think you must have been dreaming that, Babe.”

Rolling her eyes, Nicole placed a finger on Waverly’s forehead and eased her back enough so she could shut the door on her gorgeous teasing face. “Go. Feed kids. Or no pancakes for you.”

“Nicole Haught! Don’t even tease that! So help me I will go downstairs and turn the taps on!"

Sweeping up a light robe, Waverly slipped her arms into the silky fabric as she made her way towards the nursery with a skip in her stride. Nicole’s light laughter accompanied her every step and the lightness in her heart from having her love back home.

Even their daughters seemed to sense the joy within her, and no doubt they could hear their Mama too, as Kat and Dom were damn near vibrating out of their crib in excitement and, despite their hungry wails, Mel and Jas were obviously excited for more than boob… though boob sufficed and they latched on with an eagerness that was almost painful. “Okay, ease up there, girls… They’re not going anywhere.”

Nicole quickly washed away the stench and dirt that felt like it was ingrained into every pore. Part of her ached to just stand under the water for a week but above that need was the one to see their children for more than the matter of minutes that she’d managed to snatch before she had collapsed into bed the night before.

Refreshed, she dressed quickly, pulled her hair back and slipped back into the familiar and loved routine they’d made with the girls. Feeding, changing diapers, dressing them, burping them… working with ease even with Kat and Dom in hyper-nudist-mode streaking around them and the room in an attempt to avoid the diaper and clothing part.

By the time they were ready to move everything downstairs to feed themselves, Nicole felt content. The puzzle pieces of her life clicking together to form a picture of their family.

While she waited for Waverly’s tea to finish seeping, Nicole put a video call through to Wynonna and Alexandria to see how everything was going on the pack and Yiska fronts. She grumbled at the lack of decent service in the kitchen. Damn snow was fouling everything up.

“Babe, just going to step out for a sec.”

“Don’t be long… I need pancakes.”

“I won’t,” Nicole chuckled as she picked up her coffee and slipped through the door and closed it behind her.

Now she was home and where the snow wasn’t an obstacle she had to admit that the pristine blanket of it lying between their house and the trees beyond was a pretty sight with the sun glinting off it.

There was also part of her that wanted to shed her form and just dive into the middle of it all and roll around in it even though it would clump in her fur and melt into places ice water had no right to go.

“Hey guys, just checking on how everything’s going…”

“No damn different than when you called last night ya damn fool!” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“No Haught puns? You okay? Running a fever? Climb out the wrong side of the bed this morning, Earp?”

“Haughtass! I’m just sick of snow! Especially when we’d just cleared a path to the road and _then_ that asshole snowplough came by and blocked us in again!”

The expectant arch of Wynonna’s eyebrows said she was just waiting for a comment just so she could get some kind of Earp idea of revenge on her later so Nicole held back her laugh as best she could and settled for a… “Oops?”

“Now then, Darlin’. Who was it that cleared a path to the road while someone sat inside supervising?”

“Hey, Doc.” Nicole shared a look with Alexandria as Doc appeared behind Wynonna and nearly made her jump out of frame.

“I was with you in spirit,” Wynonna grumbled and winked at the two women impishly as he walked away. “Naw, seriously though. All the pack seems to have made it through with no problems and everyone is working to clear each other and the town from this shit snow storm. Need any help up your end Alexandria? If you get Clarke to say it’s okay maybe we could persuade Eliza to go dragon for us and clear some paths.”

“And create flooding? Clarke would not approve.”

“Damn it!” Wynonna grumbled. “I was really hoping I would get to see her in action too.”

“Raven was too.” In fact, she had already offered to blast them out despite the threat of avalanches but with Doc around, Alexandria decided to keep that to herself for all their sakes. “Purgatory will thaw soon and we are good here too. The road will take some clearing still but we have enough supplies to last for months if need be.”

“Hopefully it won’t take that long, the girls will miss their Aunty Al and Klork too much.”

“And we would miss them too. Hold on one moment. Clarke? Is something wrong?”

“The trees…”

Nicole stiffened at the pain in Clarke’s voice but before she could ask what was wrong, a noise from the trees before her caught her sensitive ears that sent a chill running through her.

“Shit!”

“Show us!”

Nicole wasn’t sure who shouted but she turned the phone around and blindly pointed it in the direction of the trees as she stepped away from the house to get a better look. The tops of them bounced and swayed in a rippling wave of movement that shook the snow from the tops of even the sturdiest of them

The noise coming from beneath, hidden from sight amongst the trees was horrific. A rising wall of screams from animals and birds of all shapes and sizes as the crashed into trees and each other as they raced from whatever was pursuing them in a blind panic.

A blind panic that was pushing them right their way.

They burst out from the trees. Fox, rabbit, coyote, elks. Predators and prey all running together. All terrified. Their eyes rolling back in their heads, spittle flying from their mouths as they pushed themselves to the point of collapse… to the point of death.

“Nicole! The trees! Look above the trees!”

Nicole tore her eyes away from the bizarre as the fleeing animals raced from what should have been the safety of their home amongst the trees and looked above them.

Nicole’s coffee mug tumbled from her hand, smashing unnoticed upon the ground as she took in the tsunami of clouds coming into sight. It roared audibly over the trees with a sound that was a sicking cacophony that was part avalanche, part tornado and all evil.

The edges of it swept over the fleeing animals and turning froze them mid-run with the merest touch.

It was horrific.

And then the roaring winds touched them and showed Nicole even more horror as their frozen bodies were torn apart and scattered like dust in the wind and scattered in a red ruin across the white snow.

It was terrifying.

And… it was still heading right for them!

“Waverly!” Her mate’s name tore from her soul but Nicole had no idea if it made it out of her mouth but she knew that Waverly had heard her and felt her distress and she dropped her phone as she spun on her heel.

In the distance, even above the roaring noise from the wave, a part of Nicole could hear Wynonna, Doc and Xavier’s howls of warning echoing across the land. She hoped it would be enough to get everyone to safety but right then her priority was Waverly and the babies.

“Get the kids! Go wolf! Cover them!”

Scrambling through the kitchen door, Nicole scooped up Bernie and C.J. on the way. Tucking them under one arm she yanked the dining room table over to block the gap between the kitchen and living room. With all her senses trained on the noise rushing their way, she tipped over the couch and chairs to act as a barrier around them and grabbed as many throw covers and cushions as she could and threw them down to cover their bodies with a thick barrier of fabric.

The first edges of the cold and wind hit their home. The splintering creak and crack of glass reached Nicole’s ears as she shifted and covering Waverly’s and the girls nestled against her with the bulk of her own body.

Like their home had been slammed with a giant fist, the windows blew out sending shards of glass whipping across the room. Nicole felt them slicing across her body but the prick of glass with nothing compared to the wave of cold as it ripped across her, digging into flesh and peeling it away.

And that paled in comparison to the fear of what would happen to Waverly and her children if she failed.

Focusing on the rise and fall of Waverly’s body as she breathed, Nicole held her ground and prayed that she would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	171. Chapter 171

Above the roar of the wind ripping through the house, Waverly heard the heart-wrenching screams ripped from Nicole as her body took the brunt of the freezing cold winds whipping across the room.

It slashed across her paw, drawing a line of blood and freezing her fur as Waverly tried to move so she could pull Nicole down under the covers with them to protect her from the brunt of it. But Nicole was immovable, her muscles locked determinedly as she held them trapped beneath the weight and shelter of her body.

Tears of helplessness ran unheeded to drip against their babies as she curled tighter around them and dimly she was aware of Calamity and Bernie trying to comfort her with reassuring swipes of their tongues despite the fear they must have been feeling as the storm raged and Nicole’s scream faded to whimpers and moans.

The moment the winds and freezing air abated, the howling roar fading to an almost deafening silence, Waverly shifted her form to gain more room to manoeuvre and worked her way out from under the blankets and cushions.

“Nicole?” She whispered her name softly, fingers trembling hesitantly as they hovered over the ice coating her. She was terrified after seeing through Nicole what had happened outside that a single touch might shatter her too. “Nic, please?”

A breath shuddered through her big body, lifting the wall of her chest and sending shards of ice and brittle, frozen red fur raining down around them. The movement released the tension held within Waverly and she threw herself into Nicole’s arms with a sob of relief. A massive arm wrapped slowly around her and it finally dawned on Waverly just how carefully Nicole was moving and how stiff her body was beneath her touch.

“Shit! You’re hurt!” She tried to pull away but Nicole held her fast, pressing her face against her chest. “Nicole, let me go, baby. I need to see how bad-”

“No.” Nicole ground the word carefully past her clenched jaw, trying and failing miserably to hide the pain she was in from her ruined back.

“Nic-” She tried again to wiggle out of Nicole’s grasp but her Alpha was steadfast.

“Waves. I’ll heal. But we need to- We need to find better shelter first in case there are any more. I need to make sure you’re all safe… Then you can look.”

Nicole’s fear flooded her, sharper and deeper than the pain. The utter horror that another wave of cold would hit and she would fail to protect them. That she would lose them. She was designed with every fibre of her nature to protect and delaying her from doing that was hurting her far more than the cold had.

“Okay. Tell me what we need to do.”

“We need to find somewhere more secure. Looks like all the windows blew in down here… could you check upstairs and see about more blankets too?”

Waverly didn’t ask what Nicole was going to be doing. Even if they didn’t have their connection she could tell that she needed a moment to compose herself and steel herself to move with all the pain she was in. Gently cupping Nicole’s face, she pressed a kiss against her forehead, letting her know she understood before she got to her feet and rushed up the stairs.

Nicole sagged and had to muffle her cry of pain from even that move as Waverly moved out of sight. She could feel her back knitting itself back together, her fast healing abilities working overtime in an effort to repair the damage.

She blinked open eyes she hadn’t even realised she had closed as tiny hands tangled and tugged at her fur and smiled down weakly at Dom’s concerned face. It twisted at her heart to see anything other than joy on their precious little faces. “Mama’s okay, baby.”

Nicole checked them over quickly just to reassure herself that they were okay and to elicit soft giggles with the tickle of her huge furred claws and then fingers as she changed. Bracing herself against the ruined barrier of overturned furniture that had gone a long way towards saving their lives, Nicole finally managed to get her feet under her.

Her steps were slow and cautious as she made her way over to the mirror and turned enough to get a glimpse of her back. When the cold had struck it had felt like it was stripping away her skin down to the bone and even with the healing that had already taken place she could see by the glisten of exposed muscle and white bone beneath that it pretty much had.

They were alive though. The wounds would heal quickly until just the memory of it remained. But even if they didn’t it would be worth it as long as Waverly and the girls were safe. For that, she would willingly endure the pain a thousand times more or as often as it took to keep them safe.

Wrapping herself in her resolve, Nicole quickly checked around to see what the damage was. Everything electric was out, even her radio. And she didn’t hold out much hope for her phone wherever it was outside as Waverly’s was frozen screen down to the floor where it had fallen when she had changed.

Straining her ears she tried desperately to catch any hint of a howl on the wind that would let them know that someone from the pack had made it but she felt almost deafened by the roar of the wind and even though it had long since faded all she could hear was the muffled echo of that.

As she had thought, all the windows had been destroyed and even the doors were damaged with the main door hanging off broken hinges and the one from the kitchen was split right down the middle from top to bottom.

Their house had protected them. But if another attack came… and Nicole couldn’t think of it as anything other than an attack… she was pretty sure that the downstairs was too damaged and exposed to protect them again.

“How’s it looking up there?”

“Pretty bad but…” Leaving the nursery, Waverly moved down the stairs to Nicole’s side. Her lips pursed as she saw Nicole turn her body to hide her back. “Come, take a look… and then I’m checking your back out. You hear me?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Nicole managed a weak smirk as Waverly sucked on her teeth and gave her a disapproving glare. Her smirk faltered, her breath hissing out painfully as she tried to bend down enough to pick Kat and Dom up to take with them as Waverly moved to scoop up Mel and Jas.

Waverly bit her lip as she glanced up at Nicole’s pained cry and saw her distress. Brown, pain-filled eyes met hers across the room, a tear glistening upon her lashes before sliding down her cheek.

“Wave… Fuck, I feel useless. Could you…”

Waverly gently handed her Dom and Kat. They settled quietly into her arms, their usually rambunctiousness subdued by concern. “Hey,” she ran a hand across Nicole’s cheek, brushing aside her tear and drawing her eyes to hers. “You saved all our lives, Nicole. I don’t think that could _ever_ be classed as useless in anyone’s book.”

“But-”

“Nic, there’s a time for that tough, must do everything, protective Alpha shit and now is not that time. You’re hurting. No matter how much you want to act like you aren’t, you are… Let me help.”

“You always do.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Gently leaning into Nicole, Waverly chased the small smile that teased the corners of her mouth. “Okay,” she gently scooped Jas and Mel into her arms. “Let’s get upstairs.”

Rolling her eyes at Nicole’s pointed look, Waverly went up first, herding Bernie and Calamity before her. She might have known that Nicole wouldn’t fall for her attempt to get a look at her back. It was endearing as much as it was frustrating and scary as she knew that the damage had to be bad for Nicole to be putting off revealing it.

If they had the time she would have pressed the issue or just pinned her stubborn Alpha down. But right then time and how they used it was a luxury that could make the difference between being alive and not.

Nicole followed Waverly up the stairs, focussing on her voice and putting one foot in front of the other to get her through the pain.

“It looks like we’ve got a couple of options. One is either of the closets but the kids one is out if either of us needs to shift at all and we would have to cover the small window in ours. It’s tiny and high up but it blew out too. The other option is the nursery…”

“Really?” She was shocked and pleased that any room was an option but she hadn’t thought that any of the main rooms would have been one of them.

“Yep, I guess that the direction that whatever the hell that was hit put the window at some kind of a sweet spot ‘cause it’s still intact.”

“But if it hits again from a different direction…”

“I know. Nothing is ideal.”

Nicole bit her lip in indecision as she weighed up the options. “Nursery. If it does come back from a different direction the closet has no windows and the window being intact should give us time to get in there.”

“Nicole, what do you think that was? That was some end of days, ‘Day After Tomorrow’ B.S.”

“Day after tomorrow? A movie reference, seriously?”

“Yep… It was the disaster movie with all the snow and bad CGI wolves we watched the other week.”

“Waves… A disaster movie with snow? I lived through that for a week,” she teased in an effort to lighten the mood. It worked for a second but Waverly’s answering smile slipped from her face again as worry took over once more.

“I’m not imagining that it didn’t feel natural, am I?”

“Definitely not natural,” Nicole agreed as she looked around the nursery with careful eyes. “Natural was what we got dumped on us before. That,” she waved a hand around indicating the horror they had just gone through. “Nope. Clarke is so in tune with everything to do with the trees… part of being a Wood Nymph I guess. The storm we had before never even made her flinch but everything unnatural upsets her balance as well as the balance of nature in the trees… even the fear we felt from the Vampire did. Earlier… I don’t know how to describe it other than she felt the pain of the forest.”

“Do you think anyone got hurt?”

Nicole gently cupped Waverly’s cheek as her question came out as a small, broken whisper that plunged a knife deep into the anguish she was feeling herself. She had come to care deeply for everyone they knew… and even some that tended to be burrs in her butt. For Waverly though it was different. So different. She had known most of the people in Purgatory her whole life and more than that her family was there… her sister.

“I hope not. I really do but… We heard Wynonna and the others put out a call and Alexandria saw what was happening too… I don’t want to sound callous but right now I need to make sure you and the kids get through this. Everything else can come later. Wynonna is tough as nails, Waves. Until it’s safe and we find out for sure that she’s okay you’ll just have to trust that she’s worrying just as much about you as you are about her.”

Waverly knew that Nicole was right but the not knowing still hurt.

“Think you could help me find something to cover the window? Then I promise… you can look at my back.”

Keeping an eye on the window and the weather, they worked quickly, blocking and securing the window and cramming as many blankets, cushions and anything else they could find for warmth into the nursery and they closet. Only when she was satisfied was Waverly finally able to persuade Nicole to let her see her back.

The time she had delayed her getting a look and her impressive healing abilities had worked in Nicole’s favour but Waverly could tell by how pink and new the skin looked across her shoulders and down her spine and how sensitive it was to even the lightest of touches just how bad it had been.

Tears stung her eyes and splashed against Nicole’s healed back as she pressed soft kisses and whispered words of thanks to whatever had protected her and kept her alive.

“Hey,” Nicole twinned her fingers with Waverly’s as her strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “I’m okay. We’re going to be okay.” She tried to turn in Waverly’s embrace but she tightened her grip determinedly as though afraid she was going to shrug her off. “It’s okay,” she lulled gently. “I got you.” She rubbed soothingly along Waverly’s arms, her heart aching as Waverly sobbed quietly against her back.

As Waverly’s tears eased and her grip loosened, Nicole turned so she could kiss her and press their marks together.

“I’m sorry,” Waverly hiccupped.

“Don’t ever think you need to apologise for caring and loving so deeply.” Smiling softly she claimed another gentle kiss before taking a half step back. “While everything is quiet I’m going to step outside and toss a howl in Wynonna’s direction.”

“I’m coming with you,” Waverly stated determinedly. “The kids are settled and we can watch each other’s back.” She squared her shoulders, ready for any argument Nicole decided to give as to why she really shouldn’t.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Waverly deflated slightly and eyed Nicole suspiciously but her brown eyes were calm and accepting. “Well, that was easier than I thought. I was all set for the full Powerpoint presentation argument.”

“Maybe next time,” Nicole chuckled. “You’re right though, it would be good to have someone watching my back… and as C.J. is already asleep…” she nodded to the crib where their ginger guardian was curled up with the girls.

“Oh… you are going to pay for that, Haught.”

“You know I’m teasing, Baby… Right?” Nicole frowned nervously as Waverly just gave her a look and swept out of the room leaving a threat lingering in her mind. “Waves?” Nicole gave the room one last glance and trotted after Waverly… who she was pretty sure wouldn’t plot some kind of revenge on her… The kind of revenge she could wait years on.

The kind that had led to Wynonna having snow dumped on her for something that had happened when they were kids…

She would totally plot revenge on her!

“I was teasing…” Nicole’s breath came out as a startled squeak as she opened their bedroom door and dark fabric suddenly flew across the room and wrapped around her head. Pulling it away from her face she looked at the black, Yiska clothing dangling from her hands and Waverly standing across the room with a smile wide enough to crinkle her eyes.

“You… You’ve gotten better at that.”

“Better at what?” Waverly asked with feigned innocence. She knew very well how flustered she had had Nicole feeling.

“Misdirecting your feelings. You had me totally convinced you were mad at me and would be out for revenge.” She was impressed even though she had fallen for it.

“No. I’m not mad, Baby.” Waverly smiled to herself as Nicole’s throat bobbed on a nervous swallow as she moved to within touching distance and tiptoed her fingers along her sternum. “Not. Mad. At. All. The revenge though… Hmm, that remains to be seen.”

Nicole smiled softly as Waverly twirled away and picked up her own clothing that Alexandria and Clare had given her and started dressing. The sight of the smile on Waverly’s face was a joy after the tears and she knew that her love was laser focussed on the task at hand and also on her as she was back at her side even before Nicole had really had time to realise just how uncomfortable it was trying to put her top on.

“Let me?” Taking the remainder of the clothing from Nicole’s hands, Waverly gently helped ease the tight fabric of her top into place before helping with the many straps and buckles that held all the intricate parts together.

Once it was on, the Yiska clothing was so comfortable it was easy to forget that it was even there… But getting it on, especially when your back had been frozen and flayed, was not so easy and Nicole was more thankful than she could express to have Waverly’s help else she was pretty sure that the sun would have set before she could have gotten ready.

With one last check on the kids, they made their way downstairs.

Their booted feet crunched upon the shards of glass and ice that covered the floor and every available surface. She had seen it before but that had been through a haze of pain that had left her numb to the damage. Now though the sight of the devastation wrought upon their home was even more grating upon Nicole’s nerves and by the time they had made through the kitchen to the splinted remains of the door there was a growl vibrating up through her chest ready to burst out over bared teeth with the need to find whoever had done this to them.

Waverly’s fingers brushing against hers tempered her anger and directed it towards the need for caution… The need to protect Waverly and their children. Something she couldn’t do right then by rushing headfirst into danger. There was so much unknown right then for her to do anything so stupid.

Nicole scented the air, pulling everything in through the gaps left by the shattered glass in one huge lungful that she sorted through. The air tasted almost overwhelmingly of animal blood… too many different kinds to name but her mind oh so very kindly replayed the final moments of the ones she had seen in the kind of slow-motion, hyper detail that not even the best TV’s in the world were capable of reproducing like the human brain could at the worst moments to do so.

Apart from the blood, there was very little scent to let her know what awaited them. In fact, it was bordering on there been too little and the times before when there had been an absence of scent those had been the times when the worst danger had been waiting to attack.

It made Nicole want to slink back upstairs and hole them up in their makeshift den where nothing could touch them.

That was the wolf she had been though. Cast adrift in life. Unloved. Unwanted. Hunted just for the sin of having red hair.

That had been her life for so many years but it had finally perished under the love and acceptance she had found in the quirky town of Purgatory.

Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s where it lay unmoving against the door handle. Nicole’s eyes met hers with a slow blink as though she was coming out of a daze. The uncertainty in her kind brown eyes bled away, filling with the strength and love, the determination, she was used to seeing. And with a small nod from Nicole, they turned the handle together.

The cold slammed into them as they stepped outside, slicing through their clothing like a hot knife through butter. As intense as it was though, it was still warmer than the cold that had ripped the skin from Nicole’s back so she pushed it to the back of her mind and looked around carefully as they left the shelter of their home.

The skies were blessedly clear with not even a wisp of cloud to mar the almost summery blue that stood out intensely above the endless white of the snow.

Nicole’s eyes skipped over the area where the animals had been ripped apart, looking just enough to make sure nothing was coming from that direction and not to linger on the only other colour around. She felt the bite of Waverly’s short nails against her forearm and knew by the wave of nausea she felt from her that Waverly had not been so fortunate and had focussed too intently on the pale pinkish-red stain of blood.

“I saw through you but,” Waverly swallowed, blinking away the image in her mind. “Those poor animals. Do- do you think that happened to anyone—”

“No!” Cupping her chilled face between her hands, Nicole forced Waverly to look away from the bloodied snow to meet her eyes. “Don’t think about that!”

“How can I not!”

“You have to, Waves. There will be time to mourn anyone we lost later but, I’m sorry, we need to focus on the living right now. If you need to go back in and take care of the kids I understand completely.”

“I’m not weak, Nicole!” Waverly bristled.

“I would never think that. You, Waverly Earp, are the strongest person I know. I wouldn’t be standing right here if it wasn’t for your strength. I’m just saying that if you feel like you need to go in and protect our children you should do just that.”

“I’ll go in when you do,” Waverly nodded determinedly.

“You howl first. Wynonna knows your howl, she’ll be tuned in to it. If she doesn’t answer though…”

“I’ll try not to worry too much.”

Nicole pressed a lingering kiss to Waverly’s temple. They both knew that she had lied. She would worry if she didn’t get a howl back off her sister… they both would. “I’m going to take a walk around and check on everything. I’ll be close if either of us sees anything though.”

“Okay.” Waverly hated that her voice sounded timid when she wanted to show Nicole the strength she said she saw in her. The look she saw in Nicole’s eyes looked every bit as concerned and uncertain as she was feeling though and strangely, that gave Waverly the strength to step back and let their hands part before she dropped to all fours and shook out her thick coat before bounding into the snow to plant her feet ready to call for her sister.

The hair stood up on the back of Nicole’s neck as Waverly threw back her head, her coat glistening in the sun as she gave a haunting howl that was desperate and hopeful at the same time.

Silence greeted her call, not even a breeze stirring as though the earth itself was holding its breath expectantly. It had Nicole’s heart sinking but she gave Waverly an encouraging smile and gestured for her to keep going before she turned to check around the house.

She kept the house and Waverly close as she slipped her form and bounded through the snow with an ease that was denied her human form. Their home, Waverly’s Jeep, every tree that had lain within the path if the cold wave… storm or whatever that had been… they were coated with a thick layer of ice like they had been frozen at the moment water had been tossed upon them. Beneath the ice, everything looked so fragile that Nicole didn’t dare touch anything in case it shattered and crumbled like the animals caught in it had.

Sorrow and anger fill her at the thought that someone they knew might have been caught in it too. There were so many outlying ranches… people that wouldn’t have known what Wynonna’s warning howl had meant even if it had reached their ears in time and might have stepped outside to look.

And if they crumbled like the animals had, their bodies cast aside on the force of the freezing wind… they wouldn’t even know who had perished until they checked on everyone. And even then they might never know for sure.

Going as far as she dared, Nicole turned to look at the land, trying to see how much land the wave had damaged. The land dipped down away from where she was on the road. Just a gentle slope that put the stream they crossed when they ran at a lower level to the house. It was barely perceptible from the house but more noticeable from where she was standing as one of the first things she had noticed when Nedley had shown her the place was how the slope of road and land all but hid that part, giving her more privacy.

Right then though there was something about the sight of it that just made Nicole frown as she looked at Waverly still howling.

She had moved position from where Nicole had left her… still close to the house and within sight and bounding distance but where she was standing looked wrong?

A breeze whipped across the land, shifting the snow upon the ground to reveal a thick sheet of ice below it. That was what was wrong, Nicole realised, Waverly was standing on the ice formed by the wave and the extra height of it had made her seem out of position.

As more of the ice was revealed, Nicole saw Waverly take notice of what she was standing on as well as the wind that was whipping her howls in the wrong direction.

_“Nic, I’m going to move around the other side.”_

_“Okay.”_

Nicole’s eyes remained fixed on the ice, a frown creasing her brow the longer she stared at it.

In the light, it looks inky black in a way that reminded her of… the obsidian mirrors Bulshar and his cult favoured!

As though released by her thought, by her realisation, Nicole saw a black-cloaked figure rose up from the ice behind Waverly and grabbed her.

Nicole leapt across the snow and ice, her claws digging for purchase to get there as fast as she could. Before she could reach her, the figure had forced Waverly to change back into her human form and dragged her limp form back down through the ice.

“No!!!!!”

Nicole’s fists crashed into the thick obsidian ice but it was unyielding even to her strength.

“Waverly!!!!”

Over and over again, Nicole’s fists pounded and clawed at the ice until her blood dripped upon it.

A cry from within the house, a pained yelp from Bernie and a yowling cry from Calamity broke Nicole out of her fury and had her on her feet, her heart pounding as she raced to the house.

Her body crashed through the door, taking out part of the frame before she could change to take the stairs. Every floor and wall, even the ceilings were black with the same obsidian ice that had stolen Waverly from her.

Throwing open the nursery door, Nicole rushed in her feet sliding on the thick black ice that was coating the floors up there too. The crib lay on its side but it was the three cloaked figures, two of them holding her babies, standing by the window that drew Nicole’s ire and feral snarls.

Snarls that increased in ferocity as the third one dared to step forwards. Nicole’s body tensed ready to attack but he just pushed back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face and the maniacal smirk of triumph twisting his face.

“Bobo!!”

Nicole leapt, her fingers grasping at empty air as they all just disappeared back into the black ice taking her children with them.

A figure appeared through the black surfaces, echoing around her like it is being viewed from different sources and from different distances. Although the figure is in black and there are no discernable features, Nicole knows long before its eyes come into focus as they grow and fill the ceiling, a pale washed out brown surrounded by a watery, jaundice yellow, that it is Bulshar himself.

Nicole felt hands grab at her from below, holding on to her feet and legs, holding her in place. Reflected in all the surfaces in the room and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure rise up behind her. Cruel hands wrapping around her throat and body to pull her down into the obsidian depths before Nicole could fight back…

… Even if she had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	172. Chapter 172

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!
> 
> Violence and minor character death ahead :(

Consciousness crept in on Nicole, forcing her towards wakefulness and a reality she didn’t want to face. It brought with it a nightmare of scents and sounds she had fought for most of her life to escape. Even without opening her eyes or looking outside of any window she knew that somehow she was back in Bulshar’s mansion in Georgia.

It was there in the acrid scent of rotting peaches, gasoline, death and decay that lingered in the air and reached into her mind. And it was in the sounds of hopeless sobbing, begging and screams of pain.

It was the sounds and smells that had made up the first five years of her life.

The sounds faded back, disappearing into the past and leaving Nicole wondering if she had heard the screams or if they had been conjured from the depths of her memory by the scents that only seemed to grow stronger and clearer.

She tried to still her breathing for fear of giving her consciousness away to anyone that might be watching and drawing attention to herself before she could work out what was going on and the best way to get back to her family.

A moan of anguish threatened to crawl out of her throat as she thought about what had happened… and what might be happening. She held it back, barely, but the thoughts clawing at her mind, whispering about all the horrors they would face at Bulshar’s hand had her breathing growing ragged and made Nicole aware of the weight of the chains cinched tight around her body, holding her arms behind her back.

A surreptitious tug, a straining of muscles and joints, let her know that her hands and ankles were cuffed together too, and also that whatever the chains were made of… she was powerless to break them. She could barely move and she felt too weak to shift and that was an instinctual part of her that could only be controlled by herself, magic or a stronger Alpha exerting their will against her.

Hearing the echo of footsteps on bare stone moving towards her, Nicole knew her time to get a bead on the situation was growing short and cracked open her eyes to look around her.

The room was bare, dark stained stone upon stone with rings set into the floor and walls at various intervals depending on where restraints were needed and a drain, encircled by a darker stain, set into the middle of the floor for when the cell would need hosing down from whatever was spilt.

There were no windows to give hope. They were too far below the ground for them and really, Bulshar had not designed the cells to give even a hint of hope even if hope could be a cruel mistress he could have used to weaken his captives. Apart from the rings, the only thing that broke up the dank stone motif was the dark wooden door studded and braced with metal that stood opposite her.

She had never been on this side of one of the doors before but she knew she was in one of the cells in the lower basement of the mansion just from her one visit to them. From the outside, the area was just a bare corridor of sturdy wooden doors with hatches set at eye level in them.

Nicole knew because she had slipped away from a meal early one day to escape the boredom of watching some poor soul being tortured for Bulshar’s entertainment and had managed to slip through a door and worked her way down to the cells before anyone had realised she was missing.

Nicole could remember the sounds coming from beyond the locked doors, the pitiful cries for mercy… for death. And it was there that Bulshar himself had found her and had taken delight in ‘rewarding’ her curiosity by holding her up to the hatches in each door so she could see his ‘guests’ and they could see her.

She was four and that was Nicole’s first experience with having hatred and fear directed at her personally as Bulshar had forced his will upon each and every one of them and made them turn, telling them it was for his daughter.

Nicole had been punished for a week after that and Nicole had never known if it was just part of the normal punishment that was a daily occurrence anyway or if it was maybe because she had shown no joy or even fear in what he had done to the prisoners.

For years afterwards, once Nicole had found out that that existence that had been forced upon her wasn’t normal, she had worried that her lack of feelings at the time had been because she was like Bulshar as everyone feared. Now though she knew it was partly because that was all she had known, PTSD, and the ingrained knowledge at the tender age of four that showing any emotion or weakness would have led to worse punishments.

The footsteps halted right outside the door and with a sound plucked out of her nightmares, the hatch scraped open. The strip of light from the lights in the corridor was eclipsed as someone looked through the opening.

“Oh goody, our guest is awake at last.”

Nicole gritted her teeth at the all too familiar sound of Bobo Del Ray’s voice punctuated by a giggle that made her wonder how much of his sanity was left.

The door opened and he stepped inside flanked once more by two other robed figures. Even beneath the formless attire, his movements were twisted and jerky like a nervous cat in a room full of rocking chairs waiting to be kicked. His head bobbed, his eyes darting around like he was strung out on drugs.

His face was still pitted and scared from the fire and silver, but there were fresh wounds on his face. Three angry looking, jagged lines running from temple to jaw.

“Baby Earp needs to learn some manners,” Bobo stated as he caught her looking at his face. He ran his fingers through the marks on his face, moaning loudly in pleasure at the pain before lapping at the fresh blood on his fingertips from where his nails had dug in.

“If you touch her—!”

Darting forward, Bobo grasped her jaw, lifting her off the floor and forced her back until her head cracked against the wall of the cell. “You also need to learn some manners, bitch! Be quiet before your betters!”

Looking over his shoulder, he nodded and watched as a chair was brought in and was placed in the middle of the floor. Bolts slid into place, securing it so it wouldn’t tip over. Though he’d always thought that that kind of soiled the fun of hitting someone so hard that the chair toppled over.

Tightening his grip on the redhead’s throat, he yanked her off her feet and slammed her into the chair, holding her until the chains were secured. “I still think you should have been put out of my misery years ago, pup,” he hissed. “Put down along with that bitch mother of yours. But… I am not one to question the wishes of my lord, Bulshar.”

“Where’s my family?”

“You will get to be reunited with your father soon.”

“That bastard is not my family you sick freak! Where are my babies?! Where is Waverly?!”

“Shush! I think you really should be worried more about yourself right now. Do you like your chains? Strong aren’t they?” He grinned as Bulshar’s whelp strained futilely against them. “Would you like to meet their maker? Always nice to see old _friends_ again.”

Nicole frowned in confusion at Bobo’s anticipation. Obviously, he felt sure that his reveal was going to hurt her but what more could he possibly do that would hurt more than what he already had?

The figure to Bobo’s right stepped forward at his gesture, reluctance seeing to weigh their steps. Bobo gave a tug on the hood of its robe… her robe.

“Mattie? What? Why?” Nicole gaped in confusion at the sight of their friend and ally. After everything they had been through and done in an effort to prevent Bulshar from rising back to power… Or had it been a ruse? Had she known a way to destroy the ring after all and she had been delaying them long enough for him to get there? “Mattie!?”

There was a disconcerting, blank hopelessness to Mattie’s eyes as she reluctantly lifted her head enough to meet her own briefly.

“It just took a bit of gentle persuasion, a deal made… The how and why doesn’t matter, Pup,” he waved a hand dismissively. “Just know that the Blacksmith now belongs to Bulshar. An improvement over Constance too… prettier and so far less psychotic.” He giggled. “And her work is second to none as I’m sure you won’t appreciate. Put the collar on her!”

“No!” Nicole strained against her bonds and the fierce grip on her hair that Bobo had to keep her head still as Mattie stepped forward with a thick collar clasped in her hands. The exterior was leather but Nicole could clearly see that that was just an attempt at window dressing to hide the silver tipped spikes that lined the inside.

“I’m sure you’ve already guessed, Pup but just in case you’re as thick most cops are… If you’re a naughty puppy and try to change, those nice spikes there won’t give. They will dig in and you will just end up making a mess of the floor with your blood… or maybe your head will just roll off your shoulders like it did to poor Lou when Bulshar tested it out.”

Grasping her by the jaw, Bobo leaned into her, his teeth snapping together as he thought about biting down and ripping out her throat. “Really, I don’t give a rat’s ass what happens,” he hissed against her ear. “I would hate for you to ruin Bulshar’s plans though so think about baby Earp and your brats, and be a good little puppy.”

Nicole glared at Bobo as he stepped out of sight, his fist still clenched in her hair as Mattie stepped closer. There was regret in her eyes but it didn’t stop her from placing the collar around her neck. Nicole could tell that she was desperate to say something but Bobo was too close, as was the other robed figure.

As Mattie leaned closer to fasten it off at the back of her neck, the movement digging the spikes into her flesh, Nicole bore the pain through gritted teeth and whispered softly, “Gretta?”

“I- don’t know.”

Nicole caught the almost broken look in Mattie‘s face as she drew back and knew that whatever had happened, Mattie was only trying to keep her sister safe and Nicole couldn’t really hate her for that when she knew there was nothing she wouldn’t do to keep her family safe.

“Is it secure?”

As Mattie drew back, Nicole felt her fingers run along the edge of the collar and with it the barely perceptible loosening of it as she removed something from the inside.

“Well?!”

“Yes. It’s done.”

“Good… That means we don’t need you anymore!”

“No!” Nicole cried out a warning but as with everything else it was too late. Before Mattie could move, Bobo had slipped behind her and grabbed her. A kick to the back of her knee and a harsh push sent her sprawling to her knees in front of Nicole. Nicole strained futilely as Bobo grabbed Mattie by the hair and pulled her head back, exposing the long line of her throat to the blade he suddenly had bared in his hand.

Her flesh parted. A wash of red flowing out of the gaping maw in pulsing waves to cover her skin and drip on to the floor. And once more, Nicole was helpless to do anything other than watch as Mattie mouthed her sister’s name as the life slipping from her brown eyes.

“Check that collar!” Bobo watched in delight as his companion quickly did as he’d ordered and tightened it until blood oozed from around the edges of the spikes digging into her flesh. Her eyes glared at him, promising death and destruction if she got the slightest chance and he couldn’t have that.

He let the Blacksmith’s body fall to the floor and looked down at it and the pool of blood it lay in. “Ohhh, I’m sorry… did that bring back some memories for you?” He knelt down in front of Nicole and wiped the blade of his knife clean on her pants. “Tell me, was it as good as when I killed your Mama?” Her eyes left the blade at his words and flashed with red as they bored into his. Oh, but it was going to be so satisfying to finally break this one! “Think how much more it will hurt when I slit young Waverly’s throat in front of you.”

Bobo stepped back hurriedly, almost tumbling over the Blacksmith’s body as Nicole roared out her anger and thrashed against the chains holding her in check. The chair creaked and groaned under her rage, the wood starting to splinter despite the chains that were supposed to sap her strength.

“Silence her for me!”

Nicole was so focused on getting to Bobo and ripping his throat out that she had forgotten that there is even another person in the room until a hand grabbed her throat. Unbreakable, unyielding in a way that triggered a memory, the hand pressed the spikes harshly into her flesh, burning her with the silver as they pressed her back in the chair.

The bolts holding it in place creaked and groaned until they finally gave and the chair tilted back.

Despite the burning pain, Nicole fought, straining with all her might to get at Bobo and rip his smiling face off!

Nicole froze in shock momentarily as the figure holding her threw back the head of her cloak and she was met by another familiar face… Jolene!

The shock of the distraction was just enough for Jolene to grab a vial from her robe and pop the top off of it before Nicole could start struggling again. Adjusting her hold she dug her fingers into Nicole’s jaw and forced her mouth to open enough to pour the thick red contents of the vial into her mouth.

Nicole strained against the control of Jolene’s hand as the viscous liquid coated her mouth and tongue, choking as it seemed to work its way into her throat with a purpose despite her efforts to spit it out.

“You should have just eaten the cupcake, Sheriff. That would have been much easier on you.”

Jolene smirked as the Wolf screamed in agony as her potion worked its way inside. Taking her over. It really would have been easier on her. Sweetened as it had been, all it would have taken was a couple of tasty treats and it would have worked so easily… Raw like this was probably more akin to swallowing liquid silver for the wolf… Such a shame, she would have made a lovely pet too. But after the trouble she and her mate had caused her, it was almost as sweet as spun sugar and just as satisfying to see the tendrils of magic working their way up under the pale skin of her face towards her eyes.

They flowed across the whites of her eyes, turning brown to red as they burned away everything good within her.

And finally there was silence as Nicole went limp within her bonds and her screams ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ me too o.O  
> Updates MIGHT slow back down for a couple of days... mostly 'cause I'm still working out how i want the next part to go.
> 
> I really hated doing that to Mattie, she was my favourite Perley sister :( I hadn't planned it to go that way but suddenly i was in need of something only she could make (Gretta is the Iron witch and not the Blacksmith) and Bobo is so twisted by this point he would do something that horrible.


	173. Chapter 173

Waverly barely had time to get her cuffed hands out to brace herself as a harsh push from behind sent her sprawling to her knees on the rough stone floor at the front of the long hall she had been marched down.

Glaring over her shoulder she growled lowly at the dark robed man responsible but he just stood there ignoring her. At least she assumed he was ignoring her as it was impossible to make _anything_ out with how the hood he was wearing casting his face into complete darkness making him just another faceless drone.

She ached to rip his hood off and get a good look at him while she tore him apart but, since she had awoken after being grabbed, the only one she had managed to get her hands on had been Bobo. Which had been very satisfying to hear him scream in pain even if she had paid for it with a harsh backhand to her face that had split her lip. But since then her hands had been tied by more than the silver laced cuffs around her wrist.

“Play nice or watch your kids get torn apart.”

That was the threat that stilled her hands and those of everyone else that had been grabbed and dragged there too.

Looking around the vast, dreary looking hall without looking like she was looking wasn’t easy but it looked as though just about every one of their pack was there. She found her sister to her left, Doc and Xavier a couple of rows behind her sister… their eyes meeting and lighting with joy to see the other only for it to dim to know they were trapped as well.

The only one she couldn’t see or sense through their bond was Nicole. She had felt her for a while after she had woken and then there had been a blazing flash of pain that had exploded through her mind, knocking her out with the intensity of it and when she had regained consciousness… That, as far as she had been able to make out had been hours before, and since then… there was nothing.

There was no gentle, loving presence.

No warm scent of vanilla dipped donuts and lavender other than what lingered on her own skin.

Nicole was just… gone.

Swallowing down the pain and fear, Waverly looked around the room again searching desperately amongst the familiar faces for a glimpse of red. Her actions finally drew the guard’s attention and he gave her another shove between her shoulders to force her to face the front of the hall along with all the others.

With how they were kneeling in rows, the guards towered over them as they encircled the room and walked between their rows and the wider gap left along the middle of the room. Breaking up any chatter with harsh shoves and blows. Their pack was sizable but the number of guards easily outnumbered them three to one.

The numbered didn’t scare Waverly but the sight of what she could only describe as a throne at the front of the room gave her pause. It was ornate and pretentious, and currently standing empty. Waverly had no doubt who it belonged to and also no doubt that it wouldn’t remain empty for long.

Also at the front of the room, trapped in small cages, more than was needed to hold the ones from their pack, was the reason they were all holding their places and tongues.

Waverly’s heart broke at the children’s cries, her ears picking out her own babies over the ones she knew from their pack and the cries of the unknown children. She could smell that they were Werewolves but they weren’t from their pack.

Sacrificed by the Cult members to feed Bulshar?

Stolen from other packs to make them fall into line?

Whatever the reason for them being there she was under no illusions as to what would happen to them.

Waverly forced herself to remain calm and look with calmer eyes and a clear hear. Study. Analyse. Look for a weakness. And always be prepared to act on what she knew when the time came.

And the time _would_ come.

They _would_ slip up and they would be ready to take advantage of that or they would create an opening for themselves.

She hoped.

She just felt so uncertain without Nicole.

Doors slammed open, wood crashing against stone and Waverly jerked upright as though struck at the suddenness of the sound and figures started making their way, entering stage left to take up position behind the throne, facing the pack knelt upon the floor and the figure now standing in front of the throne.

Waverly eyed the man up. She knew it was Bulshar himself and just knowing that caused fear to trickle down her spine but… She knew far more powerful Werewolves than what she was feeling from him. Hell, her mate was far stronger.

Bulshar on the other hand… he felt weak and wasted. And as he pushed back the hood of his blood red robe to reveal his pale, pockmarked skin covered in a web of pulsing black veins she realised his visage matched the power she had felt.

Waverly had no intention of underestimating him though. He had managed to amass a sizable army to do his bidding even with his powers feeling so depleted. His name would have helped a lot but it would have gotten him only so far without his ring to bolster his powers.

As Bulshar opened his mouth and started to speak, Waverly realised that a lot of what helped him to hold sway over his followers came in his voice. His body was wasted and evil but his voice was powerful… it was like warm honey. A voice made for radio, as Gus would have said. It dripped across her, swaying her body towards him like a moth to a flame. The words that flowed from his mouth meant nothing. Only that he had spoken mattered.

She would follow him anywhere… Just so long as he would keep talking.

His sudden silence as the doors at the back of the room opened with a clatter broke Waverly out of her stupor. The look of anticipation in Bulshar’s sickly, washed out eyes made her want to turn and look but the guard at her back shoved at the back of her head in warning and all she saw was three dark robed figures sweeping past to stand beside Bulshar’s throne.

It was an entrance designed to cause a stir. Even more theatrical than when Bulshar had taken the stage.

Waverly eyed them up, eyes narrowing as she tried to look beneath the hoods. She knew one was Bobo… she’d seen his walk and would recognise his gait anywhere. The others…?

She scented the air cautiously, her nose rebelling against the scent of death and decay that lingered over everything including the people and the cloying scent of fresh blood. So much blood… too much blood. The middle figure was coated in it as though they had taken a bath in it even though their robes seemed clear of it.

Two of the robed figures pushed back their hoods. As expected, Bobo was one of them and Waverly was _very_ pleased to see that her nails had done a fine job on his face… enough that he still hadn’t healed. The second face revealed had her hackles rising. Jolene in all her glory. God, but Waverly wished she had crammed cupcakes down her throat while she had had the chance!

Waverly’s heart lifted with hope and dread as the third figure's arms moved from their sides. She knew elegant fingers grasping the edges of the hood. She knew every movement the body beneath the disfiguring robes made as intimately as it was possible to know another.

“Nicole,” her voice came as a broken whisper that was lost beneath the wave of gasps that broke out around the room. Waverly couldn’t smell her, couldn’t feel her but as the hood was swept back it was Nicole that stood there looking out across the room with a face that was all harsh lines and fierce blood red eyes that held no compassion.

Dimly she was aware of Bulshar speaking again but his honeyed words held no sway over her. Desperately she looked at Nicole, willing her mate to look her way and give a sign that she wasn’t as lost to her as she looked.

But her eyes, usually so calm and loving, just slid right over her without even a glimmer of recognition. It was worse than when Nicole had been attacked by Constance and she had become lost to her Wolf. At least then there was something other than the red that only showed when Nicole was angry beyond reasoning.

“Daughter! I hunger, bring me some substance!”

Waverly surged to her feet to get to her mate as Nicole calmly turned to look at the cages full of innocent infants before she did something she would never forgive herself for… Or she tried to.

A sharp blow to the back of her head had her vision flaring white as the floor rushed toward her until a fist in her hair arrested her fall with a sharpness that threatened to rip her hair out in clumps and sent flashes of colour across her vision.

Dazed and confused by the blow, Waverly was barely aware of a scuffle breaking out above her as her hair was suddenly released and she slumped against Earl’s shoulder as he tried to support her.

Through the tangled veil of her hair, Waverly blinked, a seed of hope coming to life within her as Nicole riled against the guard, a snarl twisting her face as she forced him away from her and bore him down to the ground. She straddled him, her body jerky and out of control, lacking its usual grace and restraint as her fists clubbed at his face before wrapping around his throat and squeezing. Nicole’s head darted forwards, her teeth bared and snapping at the guard's face. Red burned from her eyes, pouring down her cheeks like… Like the filling from Jolene’s red cupcakes, Waverly realized.

Her eyes were no less red after it had left her body, and Nicole’s intent was no less lethal as she shrugged off the hands trying to restrain her and pull her away from the guard now limp beneath the fury of her blows.

“Nicole!” Waverly reached out, her cuffed hands coming to rest upon the tense line of Nicole’s shoulders exposing the edge of a collar biting into Nicole’s neck. Her head whipped around, red hair fanning out in a fiery halo around her face. The fury twisting her face stilling Waverly’s heart in sudden fear that she would find herself on the receiving end of it. But before the fear could take root the anger flowed from Nicole’s face, leaving her eyes a ghost of their usual beauty but it was her eyes once more. Gentle and brown, overflowing with love.

“Waves…?”

Waverly’s breath left her on a broken sob as Nicole’s hands, bruised and bleeding as they were, tenderly cupped her face and drew her into her tender embrace.

Trapped between them, Waverly’s cuffed hands grasped at the robe Nicole was wearing, searching for the familiar strength of the body beneath. For one moment, one beautiful moment, everything else slipped away as Nicole’s scent rose up between them, enveloping Waverly with its sweet, floral fragrance.

And then hands grabbed at them both and tore them apart.

From where she was pinned against the floor, her view of Nicole blocked by the sheer number of bodies piled on top of her Alpha, Waverly sobbed as blow after blow thudded sickeningly into Nicole’s exposed body long after Nicole lost the ability to fight back and lay still beneath their onslaught in a pool of her own blood.

Making full use of the chaos in the hall, Wynonna crouched and crawled her way towards her sister. As the guards that had been pinning her moved away to subdue some more of the pack, she grabbed a hold of the almost dead weight of Waverly and pulled her aside, losing them amongst their people. “Waverly…” She was unresponsive, her eyes locked upon where Nicole lay. “Waves! Snap out of it, Babygirl!”

Waverly sagged between Doc and Wynonna, letting them and Xavier shelter her and bear her weight as they hurried her along with the others as they were herded out of the hall. She tried to look back, catching only a glimpse of Nicole’s limp body being dragged away through the press of bodies around them.

Following their Alpha’s lead, the pack ran interference for them, coming between them and the hostile, searching eyes of the guards to allow them to stay together as they were pushed into overcrowded cells.

With everyone’s help, Wynonna guided Waverly into a corner where they could be more secluded from anyone glancing in through the annoying peephole in the door. After what had happened in the hall… how the fury in Bulshar’s eyes doubling when he saw how easily Waverly had calmed Nicole, the last thing she wanted was for that sick bastard to get his hands on her sister.

“Waverly.” Wynonna cupped her sister’s face between her hands, gently warming her as she brushed the silent fall of tears away from her cheeks. “Hey. That’s it, let it out, Babygirl.” She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s slender body as she hurled herself into her arms.

“I thought I’d lost you!”

“Nope, you’re still stuck with me.” She rubbed her hands up and down Waverly’s spine in an effort to ease away the tension and absorbing the sobs wracking her body. In an effort to calm her and get Waverly’s big, beautiful mind focussed, Wynonna told them about what she had learned from others and what had happened to them.

All their stories were pretty much the same in that, thanks largely to the storm that had kept them housebound for the best part of a week, just about everyone had been inside anyway and those not had heard her call. The storm she had seen hitting over Nicole’s cell hadn’t reached them with the same ferocity but as they were inside they had all fallen victim to the cloaked figures using the ice to snatch them.

“I haven’t seen any of Alexandria’s people around or anyone from Purgatory that isn’t Pack. I guess they could be being held somewhere else and we just haven’t seen them.”

“Or it could be that he can’t control them like he can Werewolves.”

“Could be. I’m hoping they’re loose though… would be nice to have them come and beat the door down… or have Eliza burn it down.”

“’Nonna… unless they came here the same way we did I don’t think they would be close enough to help.”

“What are you getting at, Waverly?”

“Can’t you feel it Doc? It’s too damn warm here compared to what we’re used to. Wherever we are I don’t think we’re even in Canada anymore.”

“Well, now that might complicate things.”

“It would be best if we’d had friends and allies to back us up, Doc,” Xavier growled. “But it doesn’t change what we need to do.”

“That is in no doubt. It is the how I would like to know we go about that exactly?”

“Shhh,” Wynonna held up a hand to silence them. Gesturing to the door as they looked at her, she pulled Waverly back against the wall, hiding her with her own body as they heard steps and muffled voices heading their way.

“You told me that your magic was strong enough to control her, Jolene!”

“And it is… when it is given time to work!” Jolene bit back, shaking her arm loose from Bobo’s grasping hand. “Putting her in that kind of environment to show his ‘power’ and then her seeing her mate getting attacked… that was just asking for trouble!”

“Maybe now he will just let me kill that bitch,” Bobo mused, rubbing his hands together at the prospect.

“Really? Bulshar has been just obsessed about getting his pup back as he has his ring. Even more, since she had pups for some reason. If you want to try and kill her again… which, remind me, how well has that worked out before? Bulshar will turn your fool body inside out before hers even hits the floor.”

“You could be right.”

Jolene rolled her eyes at him as Bobo started to pace back and forth no doubt trying to think of something to save his hide and get him back into Bulshar’s good graces. If her continued good health hadn’t been so tied with his in Bulshar’s eyes she would have just let him blunder into getting himself killed. “Maybe we can help by persuading the Iron Witch to give us something that will keep the Yiska off our backs.”

“They’re all the way across the country…”

“For now. Do not make the mistake of underestimating the reach of their leader… they have eyes everywhere through their coalition and especially where there are trees thanks to the Wood Nymphs.”

“Fine! But how do you think we are going to get the Perley bitch to do anything for us when we just slaughtered her sister?”

“She doesn’t know you did that so maybe we could start with you not blurting that out,” she sighed in exasperation. “We play her like we did the Blacksmith… Make her think if she doesn’t help us her sister will be killed.”

Waverly clasped her hand over her mouth as they casually talked about killing one of their friends.

Bobo had always been sick and twisted but every time he popped out of whatever dark hole he hid in, he was worse.

“Bobo! Bobo! The ring, we found it!”

Waverly stiffened, her eyes meeting Wynonna’s and the others in dawning horror at the words and Bobo’s delighted laughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Because i'm putting them through hell... have a cute gif.


	174. Chapter 174

As she was led once more into the hall, Waverly fixed the guard at her back a glower before he pushed her down. Once more there was no way to see beneath the hood to see who it was, or even if it was a he, but at the sudden tremble and retreat of his hand, she guessed he had realised she was done with being shoved… or maybe he had been in the hall with them hours before and seen what had happened to the last person that had dared lay a hand on her.

His hand shifted, stiffening as he gestured towards a gap left for her at the front of the hall next to Wynonna, Doc, Xavier, Gus and Curtis.

Waverly stepped forward, thankfully without any more jostling from the guard as her feet dragged tiredly across the stone floor and caught on every uneven bit of it.

She was exhausted, her very bones aching from being beaten, being on guard as well as from constant worry. The slightest move of her hands had her wincing and hissing in pain as the power-sapping silver cuffs around her wrists shifted and rubbed against the burst blisters encircling them where the silver had burned her flesh.

They had all tried padding the inside of the cuffs with strips of fabric to lessen the burn but they had been stripped away as they had been herded from the cells and the pain had felt doubled for the brief respite.

A quick glance around the hall as she lowered herself to the floor showed that either with good planning on the part of the Pack or because of some scheme by the Cult… family was with family.

It was comforting to be with them but it was a double-edged sword as it was a reminder of who they would lose if they tried anything.

Only, apart from their babies, there was still one of Waverly's missing from her side.

Even though Waverly had been unable to get any response from Nicole, she could feel her once more. Weaker than usual. Nicole had done her best to protect her… or maybe their connection was weak, but Waverly knew she had been beaten almost constantly since she had been dragged away. But she was there, filling and comforting her.

What truly troubled Waverly was how subdued the babies and young children still locked in the cages were. She could hear Kat, Dom, Mel and Jas, and also Alice and Michelle, but from some, mainly the cages that held the children not from their pack, the ones that had been there longer, there was a terrifying lack of noise. Fortunately, she could smell no death other than what lingered around the mansion… but they were far too close to it.

She needed to get to them!

Waverly wasn’t aware of making a sound but she must have as Wynonna’s hands gently fell to hers, squeezing gently to ground her as their eyes met. The fear in Wynonna’s blue eyes as they flickered from hers and the cages nearly undid her.

She clasped Wynonna’s hands just as strongly giving back the strength her sister had given her so they could stay strong for each other and their children. As much as they wanted to get up and go to them, they both knew that any movement on their part would more than likely lead to their babies just been killed as a warning or just out of spite.

They had to get their children out of there… all of the children… before it was too late but as much as it pained them and ate at their souls they couldn’t act right then.

But soon.

In a replay of what had happened before, Bulshar and his goons entered from the side and took their places before them along the front of the hall. There was anticipation gleaming in his eyes as he stood right in the middle of a dark stain on the floor that hadn’t been there before… A stain that looked suspiciously like fresh blood to Waverly as he looked out across at them all… a magician revelling in the opportunity of revealing a trick and shocking his captive audience.

“No ring.”

At Wynonna’s whisper, Waverly’s eyes dropped to where Bulshar’s hands were revealed by the edge of the robe. Sure enough, his fingers were bare. Had Bobo betrayed him? That didn’t seem likely. But then… who truly knew what was going on in his twisted mind?

“Waves,” casting her gaze around to make sure that no one was listening, especially the guard closest to them, Wynonna leaned in a little closer to Waverly. “Can you feel our girl? Is she okay?”

Waverly nodded slightly. That was all she could manage with the guard turning his attention back on them and also because, no matter how hard she tried she _still_ couldn’t talk to Nicole and expressing that had Waverly feeling like she would shatter and fall apart.

Squeezing Waverly’s hands, Wynonna gave her a small smile of encouragement. “Nicole is as tough as nails, she’ll be okay,” she whispered. “We all will be.” Though how was out of her grasp at the moment. They were too closely guarded and there were innocent lives on the line.

Her eyes drifted to the cage where she could feel her daughters. Pain ripped through her soul at how quiet her usually feisty and opinionated babies were.

They needed to act soon!

“How goes my daughter's retraining?”

Bobo stepped reluctantly closer to Bulshar. He was eager to give him back his ring but he felt it needed to be done just at the right moment. Bulshar was not known for his patience and giving it too soon could still result in a backlash of anger if something came up afterwards.

“Jolene tried her magic again but the bit— your daughter had proved to be every bit as resilient as you, my Lord. Jolene did warn that it might not take so easily but she had me convinced it would work.”

Waverly huffed out a breath of relief at the news that Nicole’s resistance to poison was something they had failed to take into account. Which was kind of ironic and very sweet as it was strong because of Bulshar.

“It was unwise of you to entrust her with such an important task!”

“She assured me it would work but…” he tried to defend himself. “No, not wise,” he backpedalled a step, fearing that Bulshar would lash out at him. “We have resorted to _other_ forms of persuasion. I asked Jolene to finish up and bring your daughter here when she was ready.”

“So, you have abandoned the task I set out for you?”

Sensing that Bulshar was starting to spiral to where he would be completely unreasonable, Bobo swallowed nervously. “For a good reason, my Lord! We finally found where they were hiding your ring and I wanted to give it to you personally once I was sure they hadn’t done anything to it that might cause you harm!”

“My ring?”

“Yes,” Bobo grinned at the softening of Bulshar’s voice. “You are perfectly capable of bringing them and your daughter to heel without it but…” hurridly fishing around beneath his robe, he wrapped his hand around the small box in his pocket and brought it forth to give to Bulshar.

“Shit,” Wynonna grumbled. “Not gonna lie. I was kind of hoping that Bobo would try putting it on first.”

“Yeah, that would have been sweet,” Waverly agreed. She tried to fill her mind with pleasant thoughts of Bobo going the way of Miller… or better yet, Bobo falling afoul of it now that the ring at its heart… or whatever a ring could have in place of a heart, set on Nicole.

Unfortunately, though, the ring had let her down.

As Bulshar removed it from the box Bobo gave him, Waverly saw the ring changing size and shape with an indecisive flicker before settling on a man’s size and style as Bulshar slipped it on to his finger.

“Shit.”

Power slammed around the room in a shockwave that sent everyone, no matter whose side they were on, sprawling. Bracing her hands against the floor, Waverly lifted her head and struggled back to her knees.

The ring was strong, there had never been any doubt about that, but it had felt worse the first time it had attacked Nicole and tried to persuade her to wear it. This was a shadow of itself… a shadow that still felt like rusty nails on the chalkboard of her mind trying to strip everything that made her who she was and absorb it into Bulshar, but still a shadow.

Swiping her bound hands across her nose, Waverly wiped away the rush of blood spilling from it and glowered defiantly at Bulshar.

Bulshar opened his eyes, savouring the rush of power that strengthened him anew. The sight of several of the captive Wolves sitting up again had him frowning in confusion but he wasn’t concerned. The ring would protect him, strengthen him as it drained them. And then everyone would bow before him!

The Wolf sitting right before him though… that one he recognised from before. “Bring that one to me!”

Waverly struggled as hands grabbed her from behind, yanking her harshly up from the cold floor and pushed her towards Bulshar.

“Let her go!” Wynonna stilled as the unblinking eye of a shotgun pointed unwaveringly at her face from inches away. She wasn’t a fan of taking a hit from a shotgun anywhere but to the face could be a deathblow even with their ability to heal. But from so close and with the silver she could smell oozing like a poisonous cloud from the shot… _That_ was pretty much a guaranteed death.

The sound of her little sister being dragged and forced closer to Bulshar almost made her risk it though… and she probably would have if not for Doc’s touch forcing her to meet his blue eyes pleading with her to show restraint.

“Our time will come,” he whispered gently as he applied a little more force to her thigh to still her. “It will most assuredly come.”

“You, you are the one that gave me so many problems with my daughter.”

“They are… mated, my Lord.” Bobo gleefully informed her.

Waverly felt a shiver of revulsion run through her as Bulshar grasped her jaw with cruel hands as cold as the grave and forced her head to the side so he could study the mark left there by Nicole.

“I do not hold by such things.”

“Mates?” Bobo questioned. He knew that Bulshar had never taken a mate… or really let many of the ones fortunate enough to earn his attention live long after they had served their purpose. But he had assumed that that was because no one was worthy.

“That… and two women being together,” he sneered. “It is a waste and not what women were intended for. But… it has apparently resulted in the next generation of Bulshar’s being sired.”

Waverly’s lip curled back in a snarl at the pride in his voice that made it sound like he was taking responsibility for their babies.

“The Bulshar genes even found a way around that disgusting, unnatural trait.”

“There is nothing disgusting or unnatural about our love. Love is love! And it was Nicole’s, Séquoia genes that blessed us with children. It had _nothing_ to do with you! Nothing!!!”

“Such insolence! Let me dispose of her for you.” Bobo offered, pulling a knife from his robes in anticipation.

“No. Now she has apparently ‘bonded’ with my daughter… and make no mistake, runt, she is my daughter! She will be useful for securing more of my bloodline to serve beside me when we take over the world.”

“Sounds like someone is shooting blanks,” Wynonna muttered under her breath.

“We’ll never let you take—”

“You make it sound like you have a choice!” Stepping closing, using his height as intimidation, Bulshar leaned over the pretty young wolf to snarl in her face as he exerted all this will upon her. “You will bow before me and beg me to accept your young,” he purred silkily.

“Never!”

Bulshar drew back in confusion. That should have had her on her knees but instead, she was looking at him with loathing. “What are you?”

“Her name is Waverly Earp, my Lord.”

“Earp? That name means nothing to me. What was your mother’s name?”

“Michelle, my Lord.”

Bulshar’s lips compressed into a thin line at Bobo’s utterly useless piece of information. “I meant her maiden name you useless fool!” Grasping the idiot around the neck, Bulshar gave him a harsh shake and tossed him aside in favour of wrapping his fist around the girl’s throat and lifting her off the floor until she dangled. “I want to know whose blood runs through your veins! Tell me her name!”

“Gibson,” Waverly croaked out. “Michelle Gibson.” It was just a name, nothing worth dying over.

Yanking her closer, Bulshar ran his nose along the side of her face, breathing her in. Her shiver of revulsion thrilled him but it was quickly followed by a snarl that made a shiver run down his own spine in a way he had never felt since he had become immortal. “Gibson?” That was a name that stirred his memory and increased the flame of fear. “Witch blood? Is that what gives you so much courage when you face me?”

“I’m no witch. But I can make a prediction if you like? One based on just things I know for a fact.”

“Really?” He laughed dismissively. “Tell me what you see.”

“You… Losing.”

“You are terrible at predictions, little wolf.”

“Nope. Like I said, facts. You are not going to beat us. For everything, you have done to so many people… To us. To Nicole… You are going to be torn apart, your blood scattered and your name is forgotten and we will go on! I know this because we are stronger than you ever dreamed of being!”

She could see the uncertainty flash briefly in his eye at her words and the conviction behind them and it gave her even more belief in them. A belief that was fuelled by a surge of strength she felt in Nicole and the dull thud of an explosion somewhere on the mansion grounds.

Nicole wrapped her fingers around the chain of the cuffs holding her hands secured behind her back. The silver burned into her flesh but she held on determinedly. She could feel a shift in the air, an anticipation as the moment to act rushed towards her. Her connection with Waverly was dampened by the silver but she could feel that her fierce and determined mate was pushing Bulshar towards something.

The thud of an explosion had the guards dragging her along and Jolene halting, their eyes darting around as though they thought they could see through the walls. Nicole used her senses, dimmed as they were she could still make out the scent of the explosive, the cries of confusion and pain and the rattle of gunfire in the distance.

Muscles straining, Nicole started to pull against the cuffs, gritting her teeth against the pain as her flesh ripped.

“My Lord!”

“What is it, Jonas!?” Bobo was left gritting his teeth as the ambitious Wolf shouldered his way past to deliver his news to Bulshar himself lie he was somehow important enough to be anywhere near him!

“My Lord! We’re under attack!”

Another explosion rang out, closer than the first. Dirt and plaster rained down on them from the high ceiling as it shook the vast hall.

The cuffs shattered, falling from Nicole’s wrists. It felt good to be free of them but it still left her with the tight collar around her neck to deal with. With that on, she couldn’t change but she was far from helpless, Alexandria’s training had seen to that.

As the guards moved around her drawing batons and knives, Nicole shifted her stance as she’d had drilled into her. She could feel a blanket of calmness settling over her, her breathing evening as she waited for them to make their move.

“Who dares!?” Bulshar cast the Wolf in his hand aside without looking or caring where she might land.

“From what we’ve seen there are Yiska and Nymphs from the coalition, Harpies, Black Badge and even normal humans… And, my Lord, they have a dragon amongst their number!”

Before he could school his expression, Bulshar felt his eyes fly wide in disbelief at the last one.

“Go, Eliza!” Wynonna smirked as she checked on Waverly. “Cavalry is here, Babygirl.”

“Even without the help of the mercenaries Moody has amassed we outnumber them but the Yiska fight with the ferocity of ten warriors… and that dragon… I don’t believe we can…”

“Silence!” Bulshar backhanded the fool, sending him before his jabbering had his Wolves abandoning his side. The force of his blow sent the Wolf crashing straight to his knees and shattering his flapping jaw. “We will hold our position here and let Moody whittle down their numbers before we show them what true power is!”

Another explosion has a spiders web of cracks opening up in the ceiling.

“My Lord, we can’t afford to stay here any longer,” Bobo grabbed Bulshar by the arm and tugged urgently as he kept a wary eye on the ceiling. “Might I suggest we head to one of your other properties away from all this?”

“Fine! Bring the children! I still need to feed! But no one is to touch my kin! My daughter turned out to be a disappointment but they are young and can be brought up properly!”

“And the Wolves?”

Bulshar froze and looked at them all trapped and helpless within the hall. “Kill every last one of them and then join us at the portal by the lake!”

“Shit!” Wynonna hauled Waverly to her feet as the guards advanced on them with guns drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ just a couple of overly mild expressions of my anxiety levels


	175. Chapter 175

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Had to do a slight update as I realised that despite mentioning them as being there helping, I'd forgotten to mention any Harpy action so I added a little.

Wynonna didn’t dare take her eyes off the guards as they advanced of them but even as she backed up with the rest of the Pack she looked for an opening, the slightest sign of weakness or faltering in the lethal intent of the guards as she strained against the silver laced cuffs desperately.

They needed to be free of them or they wouldn’t stand a chance!

But as weakened as she was by them and what Bulshar had stolen from her, they proved to be more than a match for what strength she had left.

They were surrounded by a wall of guards that stood three deep. They shoved and clubbed at them, forcing them into a group in the middle of the hall. All too soon, she felt her back firmly against the people behind her with nowhere left to go without rising crushing the ones at the centre.

Over the wall of the guard’s shoulders, Waverly saw Bulshar and the inner circle of his cult making their escape through the same door they had entered through… only this time they had all the babies with them.

“No!” A growl rising through her, Waverly made to push against the wall of bodies. She couldn’t let Bulshar get away with them!

A shot rang out!

The scent of silver lingering in the air!

The retort deafening within the stone clad hall!

Blinking in shock, Waverly glanced to her left as Earl staggered forward from their group, his face frozen in a mask of surprise as he slumped to the floor and stared up at them with dead eyes.

The guard that had fired the first shot looked almost as shocked as Earl’s last expression. But as the other guards raised their weapons, fingers twitching in anticipation against the triggers he raised his own right along with them.

With a thunderous crash and explosion of wood the double doors at the back of the room crashed open and flew off shattered hinges and Waverly’s heart soared as Nicole leapt into the hall with teeth bared and a savage snarl on her lips as she ripped the remains of the collar off with a spray of blood and used it to beat down the nearest guard.

Shots rang out but as big as she was, Nicole just seemed to flow around them with a speed that left the guards reeling and then unconscious as she clubbed them to the ground and tossed them into the nearest wall.

The guards nearest to them backed away and Waverly could see the indecision and fear in their eyes as they looked at Nicole making short work of their fellow guards. They didn’t know if they should try to fight or just run like they so obviously wanted to.

Before they could make any decision… Waverly saw the cracks in the ceiling above them widen and finally give way to gravity and the force of the dragon that dropped through with Alexandria, Raven and Roan beside her.

They took in everything with a glance and joined the fray as they helped Nicole defend them and despatched the guards with a ruthless efficiency.

Waverly’s heart stilled for just a moment as the door opposite the one Bulshar had left through swung open. But instead of the fear help for them… it was more of their own as Anya and Indra entered with Nedley at their back.

“Randy Nedley! You are a sight for sore eyes!”

“Can it Wynonna or I’ll leave you tied up.” He huffed and relented as his own personal burr in his butt enveloped him in a sudden hug. “None of that ya soft pup!” Clearing his throat he blinked away the sting of tears and made short work of freeing her and the ones nearest with a pair of bolt cutters. “Here,” he handed a bag full to the brim with cutters over to Xavier, “hand them out, get our people free.”

The battle was ferocious but brief. Silence finally falling as the last guard succumbed to the inevitable and was dropped to the ground by Nicole.

Waverly stood there, her feet frozen to the floor as she raked her eyes over her Alpha as she clasped hands with Alexandria and the others. It felt as though years had gone by since they had seen each other and not just hours. But she was there, actually there! Her massive body quivering with every breath as her brown eyes slowly bled from the red of anger to their usual soft, loving brown as they searched for and met hers across the length of the hall.

She wasn’t sure which of them moved first but suddenly Waverly’s feet were freed and they were moving towards each other at a walk, a jog and finally a run until their bodies met and tangled together in a fierce hug as Waverly threw herself into the safety of Nicole’s arms with a broken sob leaving her lips.

As the body pressed against hers shifted, Waverly wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist and held her tighter, fingers digging into leather and cloth to find the woman beneath. Their lips came together over and over, their kisses desperate and passionate and yet surprisingly chaste as they just sought out the familiar comfort of each other’s touch.

Burying her mark against Nicole’s, Waverly whimpered in need, thrilling to the invigorating rush of scent that filled every inch of her body and soul along with the entire hall with her strength.

_“Our strength.”_

Despite the scent though, Waverly could smell the fresh coppery tang of blood and feel it warm against her skin where she was pressed against Nicole’s neck. Pulling back, she looked at the wound nearly encircling the delicate line of Nicole’s throat. “Oh my god! Are you okay, Nicole?”

“I will be.”

Drawing back further at what she had felt from Nicole in her mind, Waverly silently begged her to talk. To let her share and ease the burden of what she had endured.

“The collar,” Nicole relented. “They blackmailed Mattie into making it. It, well it wasn’t designed to be very forgiving if I tried to charge.” She winced as Waverly’s fingers oh so gently touched the burnt and blistered skin. “Before Bobo slit her throat, Mattie did something to it, removed a pin I think. It gave just enough when I changed.” Which had been fortunate as she had been so consumed by rage when she had felt what was happening in the hall that she had forgotten all about the collar and had instinctively changed.

It had been agony but one that paled in comparison to the fear that she wouldn’t make it in time. That she would lose Waverly, their children, everyone she had come to love.

“Where are the kids?” Nicole looked towards the cages even though she already knew they were empty even before her eyes fell upon the open doors.

“He took them Nic,” Waverly sobbed. “He’s heading to a portal at a lake?”

“I can’t remember a lake… but then I was never allowed to wander outside of the mansion.”

“I saw a lake on the north of the mansion as I was flying over with the Harpies,” spitting the taste of blood out of her mouth, Eliza made her way over to them and quickly ran her eyes over them to make sure they were good to go. Not that she thought she stood a chance in hell of stopping them even if they were moments from death. “There’s a lot of hostiles in that direction, probably guarding the portal. Jeremy has got drones in the air so he’ll be able to direct us. Took him a while to work out where you had all been taken and he’s been working overtime with Rosita’s help trying to make up for it since we got here.”

“We need to get moving, we can’t let them get there! I don’t know how to work the portals and if they get through it could be too late before we pick up his trail again!”

Stepping closer, Nedley clasped a hand on Nicole’s shoulder. He wasn’t one for big displays of emotion but he saw a smile on her lips and knew, or at least he hoped, that she knew just how much she meant to him. “I’ll stay here and help clear the mansion out with J.D. and the others and tend to our wounded.”

“They’re here?”

“Yep,” Nedley nodded proudly as he thought about the team Nicole had managed to get in place around her and how determined they had been to help out. “Every one of them all volunteered along with some from the Big City as well as a good number of Purgatory’s non-Werewolf citizens. You’ve made a lot of friends Nicole, they wanted to help.”

Nicole felt a little overwhelmed, tears of concern, joy and gratitude stinging her eyes at the thought that after so many years of living alone and in fear she now had people that were willing to rush into the unknown with her. “That’s—”

“Don’t go getting all mushy on me, Sheriff,” Nedley whispered huskily. “If you cry, I’m going to cry too and Wynonna’s here, and I don’t want it getting out that I can actually cry. Now go, get those babies home. And, Nicole… You give that bastard hell.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nicole nodded and looked around the room at their people and the fierce determination writ upon every line of their bodies. “Oh, Sir, Gretta Perley is here somewhere… I hope she still is. Del Rey killed her sister right in front of me…” Nicole swallowed hard, fighting back the memory of his vile act as well as the echo of what she had seen when she was five. “I don’t know if she knows yet or what kind of state she is in,” she finished determinedly.

“Bobo and Jolene were talking about _visiting_ her earlier to try and blackmail her too,” Waverly added, concern creasing her brow.

“I’ll look for her and take care of her.”

“Nicole, what about Jolene? Did you get her?” Waverly growled at the very thought of her

“That last explosion before I got here… Raven’s doing I’m guessing…” a wicked smile and jaunty salute from their explosive loving friend was confirmation. “Well, it kind of brought the roof down on her as she was trying to run away.” Bringing the palms of her hands together she made a squashing motion.

“From cupcakes to pancake, huh?” Wynonna quipped.

“Earp…” Nicole groaned. “Your pun game is lacking.”

“Don’t you mean my ‘pan’ game? Get it… baking pan? No? Could to ‘batter’?” Grabbing her friend as she rolled her eyes, Wynonna crushed her with a hug. “Good ta see ya, Kid!”

“You too, Earp. And I’m still only a year younger than you.”

Catching Alexandria’s eye, they made their way closer to check on the best plan of attack before they just ran off blindly... though, right then, Nicole was all in favour of charging out blindly if it stopped Bulshar from making it to the portal.

“I wish we could have more than a plan than this but we need to do this fast and hard… Raven?”

“Okay, listen up, guys! The good news is that Jeremy and his drones we’ve got a pretty clear picture on where the bad guys are. Bad news, is that we’re outnumbered and we already know that they’re not above using silver. Good news… We’re keeping them pretty occupied so with the Harpies, Clarke and the other Nymphs doing their thing, and Eliza burning their asses, you should be able to get a relatively clear run through them. Bad news… and I can’t stress this enough… they’ve got silver bullets.”

“You already mentioned that, Rae,” Wynonna snorted.

“Wynonna, I think something like that is worth stating more than once. We know how that can fuck you all up and, call me a sentimental fool but I’ve kind of gotten used to your sassy ass.”

“Aww, everyone loves my ass. Hey, Red, Anya, looks like you’ve got some competition.”

“Keep on Wynonna and one day I’m just going to straight up plant a kiss on you just to shut you up.”

“Hey, no fair! If you get to kiss her, Anya, then I do too!”

Waverly hid a smile as Wynonna’s brows drew together and she backed away from Anya and Raven’s teasing. It seemed crazy somehow that they could all find anything to laugh at right then but... they all knew what they were about to head into... they all knew that none of them was guaranteed to make it.

Around them, some grew quiet and introspective as they prepared. Some even what time they had to say a quick prayer… Wynonna and Raven, they were the kind that liked to quip.

And right then, as they waited for the moment to move, Waverly found that she was hovering between all of them as she took in every little detail around her. There was just something hanging in the air, pervading her thoughts with the insidious whisper in a way nothing else had that said that this was the end…

That they weren’t going to make it.

That she would never see any of them again.

That she would never get to see their babies grow.

Waverly grasped at Nicole’s hand as it reached for and found hers. She stared at her elegant fingers, using the feel and strength of them to anchor her thoughts before they spiralled out of control.

 _“It’s going to be okay, Waves.”_ Lifting their joined hands, Nicole gently nuzzled her face against the back of Waverly’s hand and kissed it softly.

Waverly wanted desperately to believe Nicole’s assurance so she opened herself to it and held on tight.

“Okay,” cocking her head on one side, Raven listened intently to Jeannie over the radio in her ear. “The front is as clear as it’s going to get. Jeremy says that Bulshar and his group isn’t moving all that fast at the moment but that will change when they realise we’re on to them so anyone that’s moving out needs to do it now!”

Wynonna looked out at the hall full of her pack who were all watching her, waiting for her to lead them quite possibly to their deaths. And as she looked at them, her eyes slid over the shape of Earl’s covered up body.

“You all know the way I like to do things! I won’t ever ask anything of you that I’m not willing to do myself but… no one is under any pressure to head out there with us. We are a pack! Family! We are stronger together! And sometimes strength comes in knowing when you need to take a step back!” Wynonna sighed deeply. “We also know I suck ass at speeches so I hope you all get where I’m coming from!”

“Wynonna, dear,” shaking her head at her niece, Gus ruffled her hair and planted a kiss on the crown of her head. “You really do suck at motivational speeches. But I think I speak for all of us when I say that we are all in, so let’s go get those evil nutsacks.”

Eliza changed and took to the air, her wings created a sharp, wet flapping sound and a hell of a downdraft that buffeted them as she went back through the mansion through the sizable hole she and Raven had already put in it.

“Want a lift?” In reply to her offer, Nicole felt Waverly’s arms wrap around her neck from behind, her body moulding itself to her as she changed form and leapt after Eliza.

Wynonna, Doc, Xavier and several more followed her, their powerful muscles making short work of the leaps between floors while most of the others changed and followed Alexandria back through the twisting corridors so they wouldn’t all be in the same place and become an easy target.

As Nicole took the final leap to the outside of the mansion, Waverly leapt from her back, changing in mid-air to land on all four paws.

Being inside and so deep within the mansion had isolated them the sound and scale of the battle raging outside.

It was terrible!

They had gone into battle many times but this actually felt and sounded as close to an actual battlefield with the muzzle flashes and rattle of heavy, automatic gunfire that threatened to send her heightened senses into overload.

Whining softly she backed up a step.

And then a soft cry of a baby in distress in the distance caught her sensitive ears. It wasn’t any cry she was used to but it was enough to snap her back into herself and filled her with determination.

The night sky lit up at Eliza swept past overhead, the wind of her passing ruffling Waverly’s fur as the heat of her flame clearing a path for them answered the fire raging inside of Waverly.

There was no gesture made or word spoken, not even a growl rumbled past lips curled back in snarls but… they moved as one. Muscles working hard, pushing them hard and fast through the dimming curtain of flame instead of going around so they could take out their foes.

They spread out, following the paths Eliza cleared for them with her fire, and Clarke and the other Wood Nymphs with their control over the trees. All around them, Waverly could see the effects of Clarke’s powers as the trees shifted and moved at her will, roots rising up to block and trapping some and allowing their own to move with ease where they needed to.

Just as they had been with Allen Allenbach and the firefighters, the Harpies were silent in their attack and ruthlessly effective as they swept down and plucked gunmen out of hiding or on the run.

Even with all the help on their side, there were so many standing in their way, all better armed and trained and all too willing to pull the trigger. Yelps and cries rang out, chilling Waverly’s heart as she saw people she knew fall. If the bullets went through there was a chance they would be okay but she knew there were many that wouldn’t make it… and they couldn’t take the time to stop and help them.

Muzzle flashes to his left caught Xavier’s eye. Instead of being aimed at them they were directed away. His eyes followed the path of the gunfire even as he ran. It was a team of theirs that was pinned down, Lincoln, Octavia and Davidson amongst their number. They were good people, skilled people… but they didn’t know that was another gunman coming around to flank them.

Peeling away from Wynonna and Doc’s side, he streaked through the trees with Alexandria at his side to help them.

The lake loomed into view, the vast stretch of water shimmering in the darkness. And by the light of the moon that hung above them, Nicole saw Bulshar and the members of his inner circle, striding towards an area of the lake where the water was unnaturally still and dark.

She was running flat out, they all were, but Nicole dug deep and put every last bit of effort into getting more out of herself. Her muscles and lungs burned with the effort but she didn’t stop and neither did Waverly or Wynonna as they kept pace with her.

They were so close!

Their children in sight!

But it was still too far!

She was so focused on their goal that it wasn’t until she saw a blinding flash from the periphery of her vision that she saw Bobo crouched in hiding in the shadow of a tree with a shotgun raised by his leering face.

It happened in terrifying slow motion… the flash and booming bark of the weapon merging with the soul-destroying scream of agony from Waverly and the sickening sound of her body hitting the ground hard and tumbling until she came to a rest… her body still… lifeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a terrible, terrible person :p
> 
>  


	176. Chapter 176

The world fell away for Nicole. Narrowing down to a white noise buzzing in her head that replaced the sounds of gunfire, screams and the clashing of bodies coming together as Waverly’s body came to rest and shifted back from Wolf to her suddenly far too fragile human form.

Fragile was never a word she had thought when she looked at the woman she loved, but broken and bleeding as she was, her body deathly still as Nicole changed and fell to her knees at Waverly’s side… Nicole couldn’t think of anything else.

Hands trembling, Nicole gathered Waverly into her arms, a cry of despair clawing its way out as she tried to staunch the blood flowing from the ragged, bleeding wound the shotgun blast had left in her chest.

She was alive but only just.

Every beat of her heart and fought for breath grew fainter and fainter as the silver poisoned and burned within her.

Holding her closer, Nicole tried to hold on to her body and mind, begging her not to give up… Begging her not to leave her.

Wynonna dropped to her knees, her heart shattering as she took everything in. Nothing was supposed to happen to Waverly! She was the best of them! Everyone loved her even when she was chewing them out. Though she was the leader of the Pack, if anyone asked, Wynonna would tell them that Waverly was the glue that held them together… Hell, she was the reason that Wynonna had come back and stuck around to become their Alpha.

“No!”

It couldn’t happen!

“No!”

There had to be…

“Nicole!” Grabbing her friend by the shoulder, Wynonna gave her a shake, trying desperately to break through the despair clouding her eyes. “Damn it! Nicole!” She shook her again, hating the way it made Waverly flop in her arms like a puppet with its strings cut.

Drawing back her hand, Wynonna slapped Nicole harshly across the face. Her head snapped one way and then the other as Wynonna followed it up with an even harder blow in an effort to get Nicole to actually focus on her and hear her. “Damn it, Haught! Listen to me! Make her change!”

“Wha-?” Nicole blinked slowly in confusion.

“She needs to go full moon to flush the silver out of her system! Your mating mark makes her too strong for me to change her without putting even more stress on her! Damn it! Nicole! She helped you flush the silver out of your system at the hospital now help her! Now! Before it’s too goddamn fucking late!”

The one thing that Nicole had never wanted to do to anyone, especially not Waverly, and it was the best chance Waverly had.

Nodding, Nicole gently gathered Waverly closer. There was no time for subtly… No gently guiding her towards her change like they did during the full moon. There was barely time for anything with how dim Waverly felt in her mind.

_“Waves. You need to change with me, Baby. Don’t fight, just let it flow.”_

There was no response and Nicole feared that she was too late.

She had to try though. As long as there was a heartbeat she couldn’t give up.

Pushing her power out, Nicole closed her eyes and focused on picturing the sensation of wrapping the dim presence of Waverly’s full wolf form in it. With the full moon so far away it was like trying to grasp at a specific bit of mist within even more mist. She felt it though or hoped she did, the lurking presence of her beast as she lifted her beautiful head and gazed at her weakly through the pain.

Most forced changes were exactly that, forced. They were violent and painful as they ripped the wolf to the surface and left them weak and vulnerable.

Nicole chose a different method.

Rather than rip and pull she imagined their Wolves meeting as equals and gently encouraged her to run. Guiding, not forcing as she offered her hand. As she started to ease Waverly towards her change, she felt Waverly’s wolf slipping within her grasp. A punch of fear rushed through at the thought that all was lost.

But instead of slipping away she felt Waverly sink eagerly into her embrace, her wolf coiling and twining with hers and rising as smooth as silk with her own.

Even though she could feel the warmth of fur beneath her claws, Nicole barely dared open her eyes… Until she felt the familiar, loving, glide of Waverly’s cheek sliding against hers in a blatant scent marking.

Opening her eyes, Nicole gazed into the wide hazel of Waverly’s loving gaze. A sob of joy and relief broke from her as her searching touch found no trace of the terrible wound that had nearly taken her from them.

“I- I’m okay,” Waverly gently assured her. Better than okay. And she knew she shouldn’t have been as she could still feel the punch of the blast slamming into her and the burn of the silver as it had eaten through everything in its path.

The memory was all too real and clear but… she felt stronger, her body suffused with power even more than she did even when she changed on the full moon.

Wynonna sagged against the ground, her fingers digging into the leafy mulch beneath her fingers as she released a sob. Gathering herself, she threw herself at Waverly and Nicole, wrapping herself around them to bury her nose into their scent.

Even though the change had not been directed at her she could feel the energy of it still flowing from them both. And she could feel the alluring tug of it just how Xavier had described after Nicole had unintentionally changed him at the hospital. It had knocked him for a loop for a couple of days before he’d been able to admit to himself and them that it had felt good to the point that he had been worried that it could be addictive. Only the fact that Nicole had been so apologetic and was so careful about changing had calmed him.

“Shit!”

Nicole lifted her head at Wynonna’s venomous growl and the murmurs of disquiet that rippled through the Pack.

They were surrounded, flanked on all sides by members of the Cult. Humans, Werewolves and god only knew what else. All were armed and had them firmly in their sights. It was the figure standing before them that had Nicole quickly surging to her feet ready to attack. The only thing that stilled her was the sight of the knives being held to the throats of all the babies.

“Very impressive, daughter!” Nodding sagely, Bulshar eyed the young wolf up.

That his daughter could change was impressive in itself… but she was his blood no matter what the witch born one said. That she had so easily turned another so close to death… that was something that needed further exploring.

How close to death could they be before her power failed her?

Could she do it with anyone or was it just because of them being ‘mates’?

So many questions that needed answering.

“It really is a shame that you are unwilling to put your talents to good use in my service. It is not too late though… Come with us… bring your ‘mate’ if you must.”

“Give us back our children!”

Bulshar shook his head at her stubborn refusal to listen to him and return to his side willingly. But if not willingly, then there were other options now that he had back his ring. “I think not! Now… kneel!”

At the rise of Bulshar’s hand, Wynonna felt the push of his power. She gritted her teeth, readying herself from the onslaught but it slid around her, raising the scent of Nicole and Waverly where it clung to her as it washed around her.

She snorted out a startled laugh as he glanced down at the ring with a twinge of confusion. No, not confusion, Wynonna realised… it was pain that he had felt! Wynonna followed his gaze and swore that she saw the ring tightening around his finger as it tried to shrink.

“Ring getting tight there buddy?” His rheumy eyes darted to hers, the yellow of them standing out more than ever. “Want to know why?”

Bulshar clenched his fist and straightened up determinedly. All around him he could feel the eyes of his Cult upon him, silently questioning why he hadn’t stuck down the insolent Wolf. “I don’t know what you’re—”

“It might have been made for you,” she cut him off, “but it knows power and you haven’t got it any more. It doesn’t want you,” she finished gleefully. By the look in his eyes, she saw that he was starting to believe the same too.

“You are trying to trick me and make them question my strength just as your sister tried! Kneel for me willingly or I will show you all power as I turn every last one of you, one by one!”

“One by one?” Wynonna snorted dismissively. “That sounds too easy to me.”

“Earp! What are you doing?” Nicole hissed.

“Trust me Haughtsauce,” Wynonna whispered. “And one other thing… protect us if he tries to change us.”

“What?”

“You’re stronger than that bastard. Now, follow my lead.” She glanced around at the members of her pack that were with her, silently begging them to understand and follow what she was about to do. “You think you’re so powerful—”

“I don’t think, I _know_ I am!”

“Then, prove it,” she challenged. “Change everyone with you…” she could tell by his followers that they found the prospect of that terrifying. “And while you’re doing that and causing them unimaginable agony going by how they’re looking… Nicole will change us as smooth as silk.”

“Earp?” Nicole gawped at Wynonna in confusion and just a touch more horror than she wanted.

“Listen to me.” Grabbing Nicole’s shoulder, Wynonna turned her and made her face her steady gaze. “I’ve felt your power Nicole, we all have,” she looked around, keeping her voice pitched for their ears alone. “You are strong but gentle and I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t trust to do it to me.”

“I won’t force anyone…”

“I’m not asking you to. I am asking you to help give us the strength to help save our children. At the very least if we keep them busy the others can maybe cut them off before they get to the portal and we lose them forever. Save us the same way you saved Waverly.”

Nicole looked around their pack, seeing their determination and encouraging nods. “Okay.”

“So, what do you say, Batshit? Ready to get beat down like the bitch you are?” Wynonna goaded him.

Ego bristling at the Alpha’s words and the smirk on her face, Bulshar stepped forward and fixed his daughter with a glower. “You will fail!” And when she did… or when she finally realised how good it felt to take control of them at will… she would be his. They all would!

“You already have!” She said it with more bravado than she was feeling but they all seemed willing and really, all they needed was for Bulshar and the others to be distracted enough so they could take advantage.

Bulshar didn’t say anything but Nicole watched, tracking the babies as they were handed off to hands that wouldn’t be turning into claws and wouldn’t be likely to drop them. Every one of them was a precious life but it was their own that she kept track of above all the others.

_“Waves, if you see an opening…”_

_“I’ll grab them.”_

_“Be careful though, I can’t see Bobo anywhere, keep an eye open for him.”_ She hadn’t seen him since he had taken the shot at Waverly and she didn’t like the thought that he had managed to get away again.

_“Oh, I hope he does show his ugly face… I’m looking forward to ripping it off!”_

_“Me too.”_

Wynonna shivered as she felt Bulshar’s power striking out like a razor-edged whip at his own pack. It opened ragged cuts in their bodies, their blood spraying everywhere with its sledgehammer-like force. But then, like a gentle summer breeze filled with the scents of the forest and that magnetic scent that was vanilla dipped donuts, and lavender edged with the citrus tang of lime, there was Nicole’s power sliding through her body.

She felt her Wolf lift its head somewhere deep inside, answering the melodious howl of Nicole’s wolf as it raced through her. She wanted to run and join its hunt… and so she did.

Between one breath and the next, Wynonna felt fur flow across her skin as her muscles and bones shifted and regrew. She shook out her coat and gazed at her massive clawed hands. She’d trusted Nicole even before she had seen how she could change Waverly but she had never imagined that it would be so easy or leave her feeling so energized.

Wynonna gazed around. All of her pack had changed at Nicole’s call and she saw more stepping out of the trees, ones, including Xavier, that had split off to help where needed and hadn’t been a part of their plans but they had allowed the change to come over them too.

Bulshar’s wolves… Wynonna drew back in horror as her eyes fell upon them. Only a handful had changed and then only as far as to their normal wolf stage. The rest… The lucky ones, had passed out from the pain. The unfortunate ones were misshapen lumps of flesh stuck midway between forms with some limbs changed and others still human.

It was nightmarish to the point that despite what they had done, Wynonna felt pity for them… Almost.

Bulshar looked around. Rage burned in him as he saw how completely his Cult had failed him in their weakness! He lashed out, kicking one that dared to reach for him with a whimper on their lips so hard that he felt their misshapen bones shatter.

No matter what they said it was their fault, not his!

It was his ring and it would never abandon him or covert another like _she_ had claimed!

That damn Alpha bitch!

A witch just like her sister!

Twisting his thoughts and controlling his flesh and blood!

“YOU!!!”

With a roar of fury, Bulshar leapt towards the source of his rage. His fingers shifted painfully, lengthening into claws as he claimed his full wolf form as his method of ending her cursed existence!

Nicole leapt at the same time. Crashing her body into his, she pushed him back from Wynonna. Meeting him blow for blow, she kept herself between him, her Pack and the children.

Time without the ring had not done him any favours. The frankly magnificent red wolf she remembered dimly from her childhood had been replaced by an almost hairless creature made up of pale flesh and the same black veins she had seen on his face pulsing across his body.

Bulshar was strong though and Nicole was hampered by the need to keep everyone safe whereas he didn’t care who got hurt along the way… as he proved by yanking one of his own people into the path of her blow and pushing them at her so he could attack her from behind.

The feel of his ragged and broken claws raking across her back and his yellow teeth biting down through the fur at the back of her neck made Nicole snarl back. Reaching over her shoulder she grabbed a hold of him and flipped him forward over her body and rushed forward to attack before he could get up again.

Wynonna shouldered aside one of the Cult as he tried to raise his weapon to aim it at her Pack as they rushed to protect the children. As she threw him aside a glint caught her eyes and drew them back where Nicole was trading heavy blows with Bulshar.

It was the ring.

Right before her eyes, it grew on his finger, taking on a more feminine style but in a size that was more suitable to Nicole’s form. It slipped unnoticed from his finger, dropping to the dirt at his feet.

She didn’t want to be near the thing, she had felt its strength and seen what it could do when the wrong one put it on. What Wynonna did want though was the damned ring away from her people… Only it was right beneath where they were fighting tooth and claw and she really didn’t feel like asking them to stop fighting so she could retrieve it.

Not wearing it didn’t seem to make any noticeable difference to Bulshar… He was still an evil shit-ticket with or without it. It did make Wynonna wonder though if he was just so lost in his rage or just how little the ring had been ‘feeding’ him since he put it back on that he didn’t realise.

Waverly cringed with every heavy blow that rang out as their battle raged on. It overshadowed the distant, dwindling sound of gunfire and the roar of flames as their friends continued to mop up any resistance on the mansion grounds. It even overshadowed the battles closer to hand as they met out punishment to anyone daring to stand between them and the children.

Waverly fought alongside Doc and Xavier until they were within sight of their babies.

“No!”

She roared out her anger as a robed figure snatched Melanie out of the arms of another. He turned. A sick smile splitting his scarred face as he ordered the other Cult member to hold her back while he set off running towards the lake.

The rattle of gunfire behind him had Bobo’s heart singing with joy. It was… unfortunate that Bulshar’s pup had managed to thwart his plans for baby Earp. But it was kind of sweet that their pup would aid his escape.

They wouldn’t dare touch him while he had his hands on the pathetic mewling creature and once he was through the portal he could just dump her somewhere or… well, maybe she could be taught in the ways of the Cult. But to do his bidding and protect him!

The gunfire was short-lived and broken off with a rattling cry of pain and a ferocious howl that had the hair standing straight up all over his body. He risked a glance over his shoulder and nearly tripped over his own feet at the sight of Waverly Earp racing towards him, her eyes blazing with lethal intent and the light of the full moon.

Waverly dug in with all her might as Bobo neared the edge of the lake. She couldn’t let him get away with Melanie! She wouldn’t let him!

The surface of the lake shimmied, the surface becoming solid and darker as the portal activated. And Waverly leapt.

Bobo felt it. The chilling feel of death clawing for his throat. He had felt it so often it was almost like a game of cat and mouse where, as death came knocking he found another door to sneak out of.

This time the door was open but he needed a way to distract death.

Without thought or care, he used the only thing he had and threw the baby high into the air and calmly stepped off the edge of the lake to disappear into the portal.

Her body twisting in mid-air, Waverly snatched Melanie onto her arms and cradled her close. She landed in a crouch, her claw making a slashing gesture as she instinctively fought against the need to try and grab Bobo and moved to steady herself to protect Melanie. But as her hand came down, Waverly felt and saw a wave of energy explode from the tips of her fingers. It felt like the power of the full moon and the energy of a thousand wolves changing to answer siren its call exploding from her as it slashed down into the obsidian darkness of the portal.

It splintered, cracks racing across the surface of the lake faster and faster.

And from somewhere within the portal, his voice echoing like he was trapped between places… Bobo screamed.

Waverly saw the moonlit reflection of her eyes glowing brightly, starlight twinkling within their reflection as she stood and looked down at the cracked surface of the portal. She could see Bobo, reflected a thousand times over between the cracks, his mouth twisted by the endless screams being torn from him.

There was a creak. The sound of another crack opening up along the surface and then… with a thunders splintering sound, the portal collapsed and shattered into a million pieces like a cheap pane of glass.

Waverly sheltered Melanie’s tiny body but despite the cacophony of the portals destruction, the pieces dissolved back into the lake, leaving behind ripples that broke gently against the shore.

Turning her back on the now calm lake, Waverly looked back to where Nicole was still doing battle with Bulshar as the air stirred around her from above, the ruffle of wings preceding the quieter sounds of Celaeno and Electra as they landed either side of her.

They were covered from head to toe and to the tip of each wing with blood… and going by the almost feral joy on their faces, Waverly was pretty damn sure there wasn’t one drop of their own blood that dripped from their feathers to seep into the ground.

“We’ve come to— Oh!” Celaeno’s voice trailed off to a whisper of sound. Over Waverly’s shoulder, she saw her mother’s eyes grow impossibly wide, no doubt matching her own. Head tilting sharply to the side, she took in the mesmerising glow emanating from the young Wolf’s eyes.

It was a primal glow that called to something inside her just as the full moon had in years gone by in warning that the night and the hunt belonged to the Wolves that ran beneath it. “It has been so very long since I have seen the moon shine so brightly from one of your kind. So many years,” she whispered in wonderment.

A gunshot ringing out startling Waverly before she could form the thought ‘what does that mean?’ let alone give voice to her confusion. Celaeno and Electra moved startlingly fast, their wings sweeping out to cover her and Melanie.

But the bullet wasn’t meant for her.

“Nicole!”

Waverly rushed forward as Nicole stumbled and fell to her knees, her hand reaching up to press against her left shoulder as Bulshar advanced on her with a dagger in his hand.

Out of the corner of her pain-clouded eyes, Nicole saw the gunman go down under a wave of Wolves, his scream of pain turning to a wet gurgle as they tore into him.

With every breath, she could feel the silver in the bullet lodged against the bone of her shoulder burning like hellfire as it poisoned her.

“You are strong, child, but you are no match for me! Submit! Give yourself over to my teaching and I will be merciful to your… _friends_ and give them the swift deaths they don’t deserve!” He moved closer as he spoke, moving the silver edged dagger around in his hand ready to strike.

Surging to her feet as she caught the reflection of Waverly in his rheumy eyes and saw him lick his lips, Nicole caught his hand as he plunged the dagger towards her and shifted his movement back. She felt the tip of the blade catch on flesh and bone as it sank into his stomach and caught on his ribcage.

“Threaten me all you want but you’re never going to harm my family ever again!”

Bulshar staggered back away from her, the movement pulling the dagger out of his body. He clasped his hands over the wound, trying to hold in the blood and other things that spilt forth in a hot rush.

His eyes followed the glint of something dropping to the ground at her feet and he stared in disbelief at the crumpled remains of the bullet that had been buried in her shoulder. He had heard from Bobo that she had fought off the effects of silver before but he had thought that it was just the ramblings of a madman and yet… There she stood. Her body healed against a poison even he had been unable to best even with the aid of his ring.

His ring!

Bulshar lifted his hand, confusion clouding his mind as he turned it back and forth as though that might make it come back into view if he just looked hard enough.

It didn’t. But, as his vision started to fade with pain and blood loss… He saw it, another glint beckoning him.

Gathering up every ounce of his fading strength he rolled over and started to slaw his way across the ground. He could feel the dirt dragging at his wound but he kept his eyes on the prize that awaited him and the promise of strength that would renew him and allow him to exact his revenge!

“No!” Nicole realised too late what Bulshar was doing but before she could close the distance and stop him… He had the ring clasped in his hand and slipped it on to his finger.

Bulshar waited for the rush of healing power that would come with putting on his ring. It would drain them and feed him! But there was no healing… No rush of strength. Only agony was his reward as spikes of pain pierced his body. Blood rushed from every pore, filling his eyes, ears, nose and mouth with a poisoned tang of old blood.

Desperately, with a scream gurgling in his throat, he tried to yank the ring off his finger but touching it only served to turn his reaching hand to dust that blew away on a careless breeze.

 _‘You are going to be torn apart, your blood scattered.’_ The words he had scoffed at echoed in his head.

The Omega, witch blood’s premonition had been right! The thought burned through him as his failing eyes found his daughter’s mate standing there watching him with a look of pity warring with revulsion in hazel eyes that flashed with the moon.

Anger rushing through his veins quicker than his body could fail him and fall apart, Bulshar rushed at her. If he was going to die he was going to deliver one last blow to his daughter and take her mate with him!

Waverly’s view of Bulshar closing in on her, his body disintegrating with every step was suddenly blocked by Nicole’s massive form leaping between them. Her claws glinted in the moonlight as they slashed down and then all Waverly saw was a halo of dust plume up around her body to be blown away as Eliza and the Harpies swooped overhead.

Nicole looked down at the ring as it rolled and came to rest at her feet. They had won and yet it didn’t quite feel like it.

The ring was still intact.

And while it remained so there would always be someone after it… putting their pack and the people she cared for in danger. And it would always be calling to her, whispering sibilantly in her ear. But for how long?

How long could she resist its promise to help her keep everyone safe?

How long would it call to her before it grew tired of being unanswered and turned its attention on someone else… on their children?

Crouching down she nudged at the ring with a claw,

“Nicole?”

“I can still feel it calling to me.”

“We need to get it back in its box.” Waverly looked around desperately for a way to contain it. “’Nonna, we need to get the box back from the mansion.”

“No. That won’t be enough.”

“What are you saying?”

“You won’t be safe. No one will. But… if I accept the ring… make it mine… I can protect you from everything. I just need to accept it.”

“Nic…”

“Haught, what in the hell are you talking about?”

“The ring is mine.” Picking it up, she slipped it on to a finger.

“Nicole!”

“Take that fucking thing off!”

Nicole collapsed forward, her fingers digging into the ground as she felt the ring trying to take her over. It sang to her in triumph. Persuading her to accept everything it was offering so she could protect… control…

“The ring is mine! I accept it! And… as it is mine…”

Waverly had a sudden flare of understanding as to what Nicole intended as she listened to Nicole’s stuttered words. “Only the person that owns the word can destroy it,” she whispered.

Giving Waverly a smile… which Nicole was sure looked more like a rictus grimace as she fought for control… she determinedly eased the ring from her finger. “You belong to me!” She tightened her fist around it with all her might and determination. The metal bent and finally the stone that was its centrepiece shattered and she felt it die.

Opening her fist, Nicole let the crushed fragments of the band and the dust that was left of the stone fall to the ground.

Finally, Nicole felt peace settle around them… there was no more fighting… no gunfire… and no ring desperate to get her attention… Just peace. Even though it was shattered somewhat lovingly seconds later as Wynonna cuffed her sharply around the head and then promptly stuck out a hand to haul her back to her feet.

“Haughtheaded, dumbass!” Wynonna poked Nicole in the chest and stepped aside before Waverly could mow her down to get to her mate.

“Hey, I had to convince myself and the ring that I wanted it,” Nicole sheepishly defended herself from where she was nuzzled against the heady scent at Waverly’s neck.

“Still incredibly dumb! And brave… but mostly dumb!” The last was mostly muttered to herself as Nicole and Waverly were obviously not paying the least bit of attention to her any more.

Nicole felt a sob of relief rising through her as they made their way over to where the children were being protected and cared for and finally she got to hold their babies. She breathed the scent and feel of them into herself and wrapped herself in the strength of her mate’s gentle touch.

The air around them shifted, carrying Wynonna’s lonely song of triumph and sorrow across the land.

“Not joining her?”

Nicole shook her head. Even though she sensed that Wynonna wouldn’t mind… That moment belonged to her.

“I’ll sing when we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I hope that lived up even in a small way to any kind of expectation.  
> I can see action scenes very clearly in aggravating detail but I find it so difficult to get it down sometimes.
> 
> And if anyone noticed that the chapter count now has a ending... yep, next one will be the last of this main story but I am leaving things unanswered just in case ;)


	177. Epilogue...

Summers in Purgatory were a strange and all too brief time when compared to the almost endless length of the winter months. This year the land had been especially slow to wake to the idea of giving up on winter and had had many false starts along the way. Once summer had finally decided to come, it came out ready to party hard!

And had left more than its fair share of stunned and sunburnt Purgatorian’s staggering around in confusion. Including Nicole but that just meant that Waverly had gotten to fuss and soothe burns that healed almost faster than she could put aloe gel on them.

It felt good to be able to shed all the layers of extra clothing and feel the sun and Nicole’s heated gaze upon skin though. Even if it did mean having to put away some of her blankets after Nicole had said if she didn’t she was going to sleep in the shower and there was just no way that Waverly was willing to give up her bonus blanket.

As she settled Melanie and Jasmin down for a nap, wrapped up in each other despite the heat, Waverly savoured the sleepy sounds they made as it mingled with the trilling of the songbirds determined to outshine each other and the dull thud of hammering that drifted in through the open window.

Waverly had feared that Bulshar’s evil had ruined the land too much for the trees to survive or the animals to return. But, when spring had arrived the trees had proved themselves to be resilient and had sprung to life and where any had fallen there were already signs of new growth ready to take its place.

And while the animals that had perished were lost, more had moved in without fear despite, or maybe because, they shared their home with Werewolves. She could hear them, their movement and chatter amongst the trees reaching her sensitive ears.

Skipping down the stairs, Waverly stopped long enough to ruffled Kat and Dom’s heads and put them back in their playpen. How they kept getting out was a mystery they hadn’t managed to solve yet. Nicole said that they had found one of C.J.’s many escape routes.

Not that the ginger cat in question looked like she was planning on moving anywhere anytime soon with how she was melted over the back of their new couch, just out of reach of any sticky grabbing hands.

Calamity’s tail twitched lazily… Which was apparently the only move she was capable of making willingly even as Waverly adjusted the cushions on the couch to her satisfaction.

The old couch had been good to them, hell it had saved their lives. But this new one… it was a good couch too… one they had broken in many times in the best ways possible since they had brought it along with pretty much every item of furniture in their home, to replace what had been damaged. But… she could never seem to get the cushions arranged quite right.

Though, maybe it would go easier if Wynonna would quit stealing and rearranging them when she visited.

Not that Waverly minded the strange game of musical cushions they seemed to have going on between their three houses and also, to Alexandria’s constant chagrin, theirs as well. Wynonna had tried to include Anya and Raven in the ‘fun’ but Raven had made an inventive threat that involved things going BOOM and Wynonna had backed off and continued to torment them in more conventional ways that were less likely to lead to explosions.

Leaning over the edge of the playpen, Waverly gazed down fondly at the eager faces gazing back at her as they nuzzled into the touch of her hands as she smoothed down silky strands of red hair.

“I’m going to go check… yep, check,” she confirmed as she swore they shared a ‘yeah right’ look with each other, “on how your Mama is doing outside so you two behave,” she wagged a finger at Dom and Kat, who grinned back impishly and continued to chat and play. They had all grown in leaps and bounds as spring had slipped into summer as though the sun had activated a growth spurt. Their idea of playing now seemed to entail a lot of biting that had started at ankles and was working its way up to knees.

Melanie and Jasmin weren’t far behind with their own growth but, for the moment at least, they were more content to have a nap than bite ankles.

Their fast growth though created an ache within Waverly that had her sighing as she thought about the first time she had felt their skin upon her own when they had been born. The deep bond that had connected them. Yes, it was still there but, she missed those first moments and discovering everything new and wonderful with them.

Empty nest syndrome when the nest was still wonderfully full? Waverly shook her head at herself and left the girls to it to move through to the kitchen. The rhythmic sound of hammering seemed to grow louder as she poured two glasses of iced tea from the pitcher in the fridge and added fresh ice to it. The sound matched the pounding of her heart and the thud of blood through her veins that seemed to rush and pool low down in her abdomen in a coiling, needy ache as she simply thought about the source of the noise.

Straightening her light, floral print summer dress, Waverly picked up the glasses and stepped outside.

The sun was a blazing ball of heat beating down from above but it paled compared to the sight that awaited Waverly’s gaze.

Waverly had foolishly thought that nothing could thrill her more than the sight of Nicole working in a flannel shirt, and that was stunning, nothing though could compare to the way her almost sinfully skin-tight tank top and shorts showed off Nicole’s muscles as she worked on securing and fixing their new paddock fence.

Every move had her body flexing, muscles working rhythmically beneath her glistening, lightly tanned flesh.

“Sweet lord above,” Waverly took a hasty sip of her iced tea and wondered if just pouring it over her head or getting the hosepipe wouldn’t be an easier way to quell the fire burning through her as Nicole bent over, sticking her ass up high in the air as she checked on god only knew what.

As she straightened, Nicole took off her tan work gloves and stole Waverly’s ability to think and had her jaw going slack as Nicole lifted the bottom of her blue tank top and lifted it high enough to show the bottom edge of her shorts bra to dab at her face. The move showed off not only the muscles in her arms but also the toned lines of her abdomen to perfection.

A soft, light tinkle of a chuckle had Waverly’s eyes reluctantly rise from exploring the drips and curves of Nicole’s sun caressed body and meeting brown eyes that were twinkling knowingly at her.

“Need a cloth for that drool, Baby?”

Smiling, Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole’s teasing. “How about you just get your sexy ass over here and take a break with me?” Holding up a glass, she let the condensation dripping from it and the tinkle of ice as she waved it around act as an invitation. The smile that broke across Nicole’s face in all its dimpled glory took Waverly’s breath away all over again.

Letting out a soft whistle, Nicole ran towards Waverly as Bernie broke from the shady cover he had been laying in and streaked across the open stretch of grass ahead of her with a yap like an overexcited black and white rocket. Even before she’d reached the porch she could hear him slurping down water, and no doubt spreading it far and wide, in the kitchen.

Slowing to a walk… and then further to a stalking glide that had Waverly’s breathing hitching to match her own as Nicole’s eyes raked hungrily over the length of Waverly’s perfectly muscled, tanned legs where they were exposed to mid-thigh by the shortness of her sundress.

She ached to just pick her up and keep walking until they hit the bedroom or whatever surface they came upon on the way but with a knowing smile of her own, Waverly held the glass up, holding her at bay with the refreshing treat.

Waverly watched with hungry eyes as Nicole drank deeply, her head thrown back, throat bobbing with each swallow. Condensation from the glass dripped and pooled at the base of her throat before sliding slowly down beneath the neck of her top in a way that had Waverly wanting to trace the path of it with her tongue. The crunch of ice between white teeth had her eyes darting back up the elegant length of Nicole’s throat and sharp jawline to the generous curve of her lips.

A soft, needy whimper met her ears and she knew it was her own but the gentle glide of Nicole’s long agile fingers through her hair took away her ability to care even if she had been of a mind to do so.

Nicole’s touch was simple, delicate even, but it sent heat and need radiating through her as Nicole’s fingers gently caressed and cupped the back of her neck, steadying and guiding her as she rose up onto tiptoes to meet Nicole’s mouth as she dipped her head.

Her mouth was cold from the ice and sweet from the tea, warming to heated vanilla as their lips glided together and tongues dipped and explored delicately.

They smiled into each other, foreheads resting together as the sounds of Kat and Dom playing reminded them that right then wasn’t probably a good time to get all hot and bothered for reasons other than the weather.

“Ya know, Chrissy was asking if she could look after them one day…”

Waverly chuckled at Nicole’s exaggerated eyebrow wiggle. “I’ll call her in a while.” Sliding her hands up over the front of Nicole’s top, she looped her fingers at the nape of her neck as Nicole’s strong hands caressed lines of fire from hip to waist. Their bodies swayed together, dancing to the music of their love as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I love you so much.” Dipping her head, Nicole whispered the words against her mark etched into Waverly’s flesh and tasted the burst of their scent against her lips as Waverly shuddered in her arms, a small whine of need teasing against her ear as it fell from softly parted, kiss-swollen lips.

“God! I love you too, Nicole.” Waverly clutched Nicole closer, drowning into the scent and heat of her body… until another scuffing sound that clearly stated that mischief was afoot had her releasing a wry chuckle and leaning back in Nicole’s arms. “Yeah, gonna be calling Chrissy. Let me just go check on them… make sure they haven’t managed to get out again.”

Nicole smiled into the quick press of Waverly’s lips against her own and watched as she bounced back into the house. God, but the way that dress swished around her thighs was temptation itself.

_“Glad you approve, Baby.”_

Blushing, Nicole leaned against the new porch rail and sipped on the iced tea Waverly had left behind. When they had arrived back at Purgatory from Georgia, Nicole had feared that their home would never feel like it was theirs again after being attacked there yet again.

Hell, she had been worried she would feel the same about Purgatory itself as they were returning with far too many of its citizens no longer breathing and many more that were badly wounded. Fortunately, many of the wounded amongst the Wolves were only wounded and not dead as they had changed with the others and it had pushed any trapped silver out of them but, unlike Waverly, they were slower to heal from the silver even with it out of them.

Werewolf, Yiska, Nymph, Harpies, humans… they had all suffered losses and all had lives to rebuild.

Purgatory had welcomed them home… even the strangely old-fashioned welcome sign that stood guard of every road into town from seven miles out had been a welcome sight as had the people that had stayed behind keeping watch.

Together they had mourned and supported each other and gradually started rebuilding lives and property. The one thing that was pretty much guaranteed even in the worst of times, and as impossible as it seemed at the time… was that life went on.

One of the biggest changes to all their lives had come in the form of the babies they had saved. Not one single person amongst them had wanted to leave them behind and entrust them with social services.

Werewolf babies were never adopted.

Normal people found it difficult to care for someone that went through puberty and been able to change shape and flip cars at pretty much the same time of life. And taking a pup in that wasn’t theirs was something that many Wolves were just not willing to do.

Those babies though… They had fought and died to keep them safe, all the babies and not just their own, and that had created a hell of a bond. And thanks to Alexandria’s nice big private jumbo jet, diplomatic immunity and Jeannie’s special, secret, Black Badge authority, they had basically flown out of Georgia and back to Canada with all the babies until their kin could be found or they could be legally adopted into their Pack.

“You’re thinking too hard again.”

“I was,” Nicole admitted… really, how could she deny it when Waverly could hear everything, and her thoughts and feelings churning over in her mind? “All I can think about now though is just how _stunning_ you look in that dress.” Putting down her glass, Nicole pulled Waverly back against her, their legs twining as she leaned against the rail.

“It, just like that top that looks like it’s painted on you, are both going to look so much better on the bedroom floor later. And yes,” Waverly rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Nicole’s shoulder reproachfully as Nicole tried to school her face and not grimace. “I know you hate to leave clothing on the floor… but it just didn’t sound the same to say they would look better in the clothes hamper together.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad!” Nicole defended herself with a soft teasing huff.

“Yes you really are,” Waverly chuckled at her pout. “But that’s okay. I love you even when you’re being obsessively neat. Now, how’s everything looking out here? Going to be finished soon?” Tugging on Nicole’s hand, Waverly pulled her up from her sexy lounging position. “Show me?”

“Just got a small section of fence to finish up.” But going by the way Waverly was biting her lip as she encouraged her away from the house, Nicole had the feeling that she didn’t really care much about that at all. And, truth be told, with how the sun glistened lovingly off her and her dress did that teasing swish around the tops of her thighs, Nicole could not have cared less about fencing right then either.

“Do you think we should just put more fencing up anywhere… ya know, while the weather is good and you’re in the flow n’all?”

“Waverly Earp, I am starting to think you just like to see me _pounding_ those posts _deep_ into the ground.”

Waverly heard a noise that sounded ridiculously like a _meep_ coming from her mouth at the imagery Nicole’s words evoked that popped into her head and had a full-on orgy complete with the kind of raunchy soundtrack that would make a porn star jealous.

Grabbing Nicole by the front of her top, Waverly yanked her closer. “You. Me. Strap-on. Tonight,” she growled against the smirk on Nicole’s lips.

Drawing Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth, Waverly nipped on it just hard enough to draw a growl from Nicole’s chest before soothing the small sting with her tongue and drawing back. She would have smirked at the way Nicole’s mouth chased after hers but she wasn’t sure how much more teasing she could take herself before spontaneous combustion became a possibility.

“So,” she cleared her throat a little, “barn looks good doesn’t it?”

“I’m still a little in shock that it’s up,” Nicole mumbled, rubbing at the back of her neck as she turned her gaze upon it. “Didn’t realise that a barn raising was still a thing.”

Neither had Waverly but… what seemed like the whole of Purgatory had descended upon them the day before and before they realised what was happening, there it was looking even better than she had imagined.

And all just in time.

“Look at them,” chuckling, Nicole tilted her chin, gesturing to where they were being watched from around the edge of the barn door. “They sneaked by an hour or so ago and strolled right on in to check it out.”

She shook her head, a smile curving her lips as Waverly’s low whistle was answered by an excited whinny and the two yearlings trotted out to greet them. They softly nuzzled at Waverly and butted their heads against her chest, their coats gleaming in the sun as they danced around them.

“You two think you’re so smart, huh?”

Waverly grinned as they nibbled on the hem of Nicole’s top and seemed to ignore the feigned reproach in her voice.

“Macha! Akna! I know you’re both in there too!” Folding her arms, Nicole tapped her foot as her horse stepped out of the barn with her head held high in pride. The sun danced across the shine of her gleaming black coat and the barely there swelling of her belly… the result of an unplanned dalliance with Alexandria’s stallion, Wamplei.

Akna followed behind, her cream coat lighting up almost as brightly as her eyes as she saw Waverly and lengthened her stride to a trot to reach her faster.

Since the need to work on repairs there had kept them away from their home in the village more than they wanted, all the horses that Alexandria had gifted them had decided that they were going to break out at every opportunity and just visit them instead no matter where they were stabled.

Stopping them had proved to be impossible even when they had worked out how they were doing it… Mostly it was Macha being really adept with all manner of bolts and doors… which was how she had made her way into Wamplei’s paddock for some fun.

Wrapping her arms around Waverly, Nicole basked in the feel of her body against hers and the sun upon them as they watched and laughed at the antics of their horses as they cavorted around.

Turning in Nicole’s arms, Waverly pressed herself closer and pulled her more than willing Alpha down into a kiss. Her body felt suffused with love and need and the call of her Alpha was like a gravitational force, pulling her in and she ached to just let herself go.

“Waves.”

The soft, breathy, almost reverent tone of Nicole’s voice and the soft brush of her thumb across her cheekbones had Waverly realising that she could see the pale glow of her eyes reflected within the wide brown of Nicole’s.

They still had no idea what it meant. No one seemed to know, not even Aunt Gus, and so far, annoyingly, all her research had proved to lead only to dead ends. Since the battle against Bulshar anger and fear had been all but eliminated and the only time her eyes seemed to glow was in the heat of passion… Which generally led to Nicole deciding that quickies weren’t so bad after all so Waverly wasn’t complaining.

Waverly’s moan filled Nicole’s mouth as their lips clashed together in a heated kiss that set Nicole’s blood pounding in her veins. She could taste the moon in Waverly’s mouth and upon her tongue. It poured into her, filling her and tasting entirely of Waverly.

They pulled apart breathlessly not even knowing why until another noise from their home let them know in no uncertain terms that their precious, _wonderful_ , children were refusing to be contained any longer.

Waverly reluctantly removed her hands from where they had found their way up under Nicole’s top.

“I’ll go check on them.”

“No, I’ll go,” trailing her fingers across Nicole’s jaw, she pressed a kiss to the opposite side. “You stay and flex those muscles some more,” purring softly, Waverly ran her hands along Nicole’s arms and gave a biceps an appreciative squeeze that had Nicole blushing and dipping her head.

Nicole rocked back and forth on her heels and blatantly admired the beauty that was Waverly in motion. And damn! That sundress was going to be the death of her!

As Waverly vanished out of sight into the house with one last sunny smile and wave, Nicole returned her attention back on the paddock fence under the watchful and slightly judge gaze of the horses.

“You lot are just lucky that bedding and food are being delivered later. Maybe they would stay put for a day or two and everyone would be able to relax.

All thought of relaxing or anything else left Nicole in a rush as Waverly let out a scream that pierced straight through her body. She felt frozen in shock but her muscles worked, throwing her towards the house at a sprint.

“Waves!?”

Nicole couldn’t feel pain or anger, just a strange bemusement and shock coming from Waverly but she hit the porch at full speed and quickly opened the door.

“Way—!”

She froze in shock as two, almost golden retriever sized red wolves shot past her on gangly legs with Bernie hot on their heels.

“Dom!? Kat?! WAVERLY!”

Nicole blinked again as Waverly rushed into the kitchen stripping her sundress and underwear off as she moved. A turn of events that would have delighted Nicole if her two, tiny, far too damn young daughters hadn’t just raced out of the house on four paws.

At Waverly’s pointed look as she changed form, Nicole stripped off her clothes and followed. As she left the house all she could see was some kind of crazed chase through the woods in pursuit of their literal ankle bitters but instead, they were still there, romping with Bernie and Waverly.

Sagging in relief, Nicole sank down to the ground and sat on her haunches watching them. She was too shocked to do anything else… until Waverly sauntered over with a thoroughly seductive look in her hazel eyes and tugged on her ears to get her to play.

Waverly smiled as Nicole recovered her equilibrium and just relaxed into the moment and played with Kat and Dom, letting them climb all over her and practice their pouncing… which with their gangly puppy legs meant a lot of face planting into the grass.

Nicole had been so careful about changing around them that Waverly knew that it was just them being in a hurry to get moving, missing out on all the years and even the full moon just as they had been when they had missed out crawling and gone straight for walking.

_“I wonder…”_

_“What?”_

_“With how they are… maybe,”_ she glanced at Nicole, suddenly reluctant to bring up bad memories. _“Maybe you would have changed when you did even if it hadn’t been forced on you?”_

Nicole mulled it over carefully, taking her time more because she realised that a memory that had hurt so much before didn’t any more. _“Or maybe they’re just extraordinary… just like you,”_ she nuzzled her face against Waverly’s mark, breathing her in contentedly.

Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side as the familiar warmth that was all love and nothing to do with the sun, filled her up.

It wasn’t until much later, after the girls had worn themselves out and finally collapsed and fallen asleep for a well-deserved nap still in their wolf forms, that Waverly called Wynonna and let her know what had happened. Waverly wasn’t sure if her sister had been on the road when she called but it felt like only seconds past before her truck flew onto their drive in a haze of dust and was at her side gazing down at them.

Reaching out, Wynonna stroked her hands over them gently, smiling at the silky softness of their fur. They lifted their heads, blinking and yawning at her. And then, just like that, they became the toddlers they should have been and fell back to sleep.

“I’ve never seen any change so young,” she whispered.

“They were hyper all morning but I never expected it to come out like that,” Waverly chuckled. Her laugh slipped a little a sudden concern making her shift from foot to foot as she glanced at Wynonna’s profile as she looked from Kat and Dom and looked out of the window to where Nicole was gathering up her tools. She hadn’t realised it, hadn’t seen it for what it was… Nicole removing herself from any potential confrontation or accusations. “’Nonna… Nicole didn’t do anything if that’s—”

“Oh, Babygirl… I wasn’t thinking that at all. Nicole is so damned soft it would have killed her if that had happened.” Pulling Waverly against her side, Wynonna planted a reassuring kiss against her temple. “It was just their time to get moving. Gonna be hella fun for their teachers when they start school though,” she cackled at the distressed look on Waverly’s face.

“Ugh!” Waverly dropped her head and closed her eyes as she thought about the chaos that could happen even in a school used to Werewolf students. “Maybe we could home-school them until they learn not to chase the other children.”

Waverly lifted her head as she felt Nicole lift hers in interest and saw her look towards the road.

Nicole watched at the beat up mechanics truck turned the corner at a slow crawl and pulled up across the bottom of their drive. She didn’t recognise the name on the truck even though it claimed to be local. ‘JC’? Nor did she recognise the driver. Not that there was much to see of him apart from a stubbly jaw sprinkled liberally with grey, as his cap was pulled down low and he was turned away talking to whoever was in the passenger seat.

Dusting off her hands, Nicole strolled slowly forward, a smile at the ready for if they had seen her still thankfully shiny S.U.V. and needed official assistance. Before she even made it to the top of the drive the truck was pulling away… leaving behind a figure standing in the cloud of dust it had thrown up in its wake.

As the dust cleared, Nicole took her in as best as she could with the position of the sun casting her face in shadow. Age in the mid to late forties. Five-foot-five, give or take a couple of inches. Shoulder length, mid-brown hair. Eye colour unknown.

And there was something very familiar about her… the shape of her face, the way she stood.

“Hi, do you need some help?” Nicole instinctively shifted her body, placing herself ore squarely between the woman and the house as she heard the front door opening behind her.

“Yes, I’m looking for…”

“Mama?”

Nicole swung around in shock and confusion at Wynonna’s hushed whisper and looked between her and Waverly’s shocked expressions, and the woman standing before her with hope and shame in her eyes.

She could see it now she was closer and the sun was no longer an issue, the amalgam of features that she shared with Wynonna and Waverly… more so with Waverly. There was no doubt in her mind that standing right there before them was Michelle Earp.

Only… where had she been for the last eighteen years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I know I'm a terrible person for leaving it there :)
> 
> I've had a blast writing this story all thanks to my crazy imagination and your comments and support and I hope you've enjoyed the ride with me and them.
> 
> I'm really looking forward to the start of season 3 more than I can say and seeing the stories it inspires.  
>  And for anyone with ideas stuck in there head and a 'I can't write' feeling... go for it :) You never know where it might take you ;)

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story...
> 
> Werewolves are born and not created by a bite. There are two states of change for them... one is into a full wolf which is bigger that a normal wolf and can be taken at any time of the day or night and is in no way bound to the moon. The other is bound to the moon (usually) and is the state between man and beast. In both forms there is no loss of their humanity and in the man-beast / full moon, stage, they can talk.
> 
> The mating bite can be created between any pair that choose it. It combines the scents of the couple and lets other wolves know that that wolf is off limits. In rare occasions the bond is stronger than that, more of soulmates. They just know by scent that they are meant to be together and the mating bite is more sealing the deal and not really needed. Soulmates can also gain empathic and telepathic abilities with each other).
> 
> Alpha's/Nicole - There are many authors out there that are amazing at writing the more usual A/B/O stories (I enjoy a lot of them). In this story though the A/O dynamics are different and whilst Nicole is a Alpha, she doesn't have a penis. However... thanks to her father who used magic to prolong his life, she has retained a trait that is rare amongst wolves in that, thanks to some extra internal plumbing, during a rut, she becomes fertile and during an intense orgasm can get a woman pregnant. Just takes some extra close contact ;) Another thing that Nicole is capable of thanks to hereditary, is that she can take the man-beast form when she wants and she can also hide her scent (except from her soulmate).
> 
> Alpha's/Wynonna - Wynonna is leader of the main pack in Purgatory and bucked the usual trend with her soulmates in that she's got two, Doc and Xavier, who also both love each other as much as they love her.


End file.
